


PRIDE, FEAR & LOVE

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: PRIDE, FEAR & LOVE [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 68
Words: 526,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: THIS IS AN EXTREMELY LONG SERIES THAT INVOLVES A GREAT DEAL OF ALARMING EVENTS.





	1. IT'S ALL ABOUT DOMINANCE

**Author's Note:**

> This was the longest series I've ever wrote, spanning from 2000 to 2016, this is like a timeline of how my writing has changed (for better or worse) over the years. It has terrible spelling, grammar, punctuation, so many flaws! In spite of this it has been my most popular story.

# PRIDE, FEAR & LOVE

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 1:  IT'S ALL ABOUT DOMINANCE** :

 

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba watched Naruto as he walked by; Kiba’s eyes were intense, threatening.  He didn’t know why but over the time he’d known Naruto the feelings Naruto stirred inside him just continued to grow. 

 

Kiba couldn’t place it except to say it ‘felt like his hackles rose’ every time Naruto was near and lately he had a hard time not attacking him… Kiba shook his head again and turned his head slightly trying to ignore Naruto but the feelings remained, they screamed for him to challenge him for dominance.

 

The smell of Naruto incited Kiba’s alpha male instincts… the smell threatened pack hierarchy and challenged his position.  Never before had anyone outside their clan made him feel this way, usually not even the other clan members that were not in his pack would incite this response.   He was reacting as if a lone alpha had entered his territory; the urge to establish dominance over him nearly overwhelmed Kiba, clouding his mind. 

 

Kiba’s mother was still alpha female, but since the death of Kiba’s father there hadn’t been an alpha male in his pack. 

 

When Kiba was a bit older and took a mate he would be alpha male of his pack and his mate would be alpha female, his mother becoming beta and submitting to her.  Being alpha was in his blood, the need to defend his position burned in his veins, at this moment he wasn’t a Leaf ninja… he was a beta wolf confronting an outsider that threatened his position.

 

Slowly Kiba slid off the wall following Naruto as he walked through the village.  Loping silently behind him with the intent gaze of a predator.  Akamaru whimpered and trailed well behind, as to avoid becoming involved in the fight that was sure to ensue.

 

Naruto seemed oblivious to his stalker, muttering to himself and frowning at his empty frog purse.  Naruto entered his building, went into his apartment and closed the door.

 

Kiba perched in a tree outside Naruto’s window a moment watching, then turned and leapt away, he went back to his clan’s grounds deep in thought.  Kiba felt his head begin to clear as he left Naruto behind him. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(HANA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

As Kiba entered his pack’s territory Hana’s head lifted and she eyed him warily.  His sister could smell the sharp, bitter smell of his aggression.  Kiba was at the age where most of their clan roamed before finding a mate and starting a pack.  They were not cast out, but usually choose to leave; it was actually safer for them to be away from the clan at this time.  The extra testosterone of this age made them restless and irritable.  This wasn’t the first time Kiba had fought for dominance.

 

The most aggressive fights happened during this time and it was usually ‘unsafe’ to remain in the family pack since the young male’s body language was a unspoken challenge to the alpha male… it was a natural biological urge to claim territory, so they would go out and seek a mate, but Kiba had a pack waiting for him… with no alpha male.  Kiba couldn’t be alpha until he took a mate. 

 

Hana herself was still in that limbo, having not yet mated to start a pack, but females didn’t have that same drive.  In truth she wasn’t in a hurry and wouldn’t mind remaining in her family pack.  Kiba becoming alpha did not bother her… she could always roam if he became a problem.

 

Hana wondered who incited this response from Kiba, quickly running the other young male clan members through her mind… he’d already fought with most of their cousins who were ‘close enough’ to the age of challenge. 

 

Perhaps it was over a bitch, Kiba could have sex with as many of the village’s females as he liked… even produce young with them, but they could not be his mate, only clan members could be his mate if he wanted a pack. 

 

Kiba would be taking their family pack so would need a mate… there were only so many available ‘ready’ females and since she was one of them his selection just became a bit more narrow.

 

Hana relaxed with a sigh as Kiba went into his tent.  She didn’t want this to turn into an internal hierarchy struggle, she couldn’t submit to him, they were both beta and she’d been carefully avoiding an unnecessary fight with him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA/HANA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba paced his tent; his agitation just would not dissipate.  It didn’t make any sense, Naruto wasn’t clan... he shouldn’t feel this way!

 

Akamaru whined softly in distress and lay in the corner watching Kiba.

 

By early evening Kiba couldn’t hold back anymore, clan or not he had to challenge Naruto. 

 

Sitting near the cooking fire Hana saw him leave the tent, his body language alerted her. Kiba wasn’t wearing his coat, only a mesh shirt and loose pants… he was going to challenge, and from the way Akamaru was hanging back it was obvious it wasn’t going to be an easy fight.  Hana watched him leave and turned quickly to find her mom.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba found himself at the training grounds, in spite of his convictions earlier he struggled to regain perspective… Naruto wasn’t a threat, he wasn’t even clan… this was wrong, it was wrong to challenge him.  All the reasoning didn’t change the way he felt; his blood was throbbing through him, agitating him, and inflaming his aggression. 

 

Naruto usually didn’t show up at the training grounds after noon, perhaps if he trained and avoided Naruto… but fate was cruel, there was Naruto seated under a tree near the main sparring area.  Kiba scanned the area… only Naruto…

 

Kiba pinned him with an intense gaze.  “Oh hi, Kiba!”  Naruto grinned up at him, “I thought I’d train then hit Ichiraku Ramen shop.  Wanna join me?”

 

For a minute Kiba just looked at him and Naruto’s grin faltered, “Are you ok Kiba?”

 

“Let’s spar.”  Kiba barely recognized his voice, it was a low growl.

 

Naruto shrugged “Ok.”  Then leapt to his feet and slowly walked to the middle of the training field, with an awkward grin.  He wasn’t sure why Kiba was acting so strange but he couldn’t pass up the chance to spar with Kiba, they hadn’t spared since the Chuunin exams and he couldn’t wait to show Kiba all his new moves!

 

“Naruto!”  Sakura came charging across the field, she was obviously fuming. 

 

Naruto glanced over at her, a panicked look on his face.  Then beat a hasty retreat, yelling, “We’ll have to spar later!” to Kiba.   He ran off with Sakura in hot pursuit.

 

Kiba watched him leave with a low rumbling growl, this had to end now.  Kiba began to search for Naruto.

 

Kiba tracked Naruto by smell as he fled the pink-haired diva, then Sakura’s trail ended.  She must have given up, but that didn’t matter to Kiba only Naruto.  His trail was strong, and Kiba felt his aggression rise, as he got closer.  Akamaru sulked behind him, but Kiba barely noticed he was so intent on the hunt. 

 

The trail ended at Naruto’s apartment, Kiba leapt into a tree and looked in the window at him.  Naruto had stripped off his jacket and shirt and was walking around his apartment picking up and moving things; he seemed to be looking for something.  Then with a grin Naruto found the remote and turned on the stereo before wandering into the kitchenette.

 

Kiba growled low in his throat, he snapped, “Akumaru stay.” Without a backward glance, he easily leapt in the living room window. 

 

Naruto came walking out of the kitchen and almost dropped his ramen “Damn Kiba, you scared me!”  He gave Kiba a sheepish grin.  “Sorry about earlier, Sakura was… well, let’s just say I need to stay away from her for a while…”

 

Kiba didn’t move he just watched the fair-haired man his eyes feral, and his body tense.

 

Naruto tilted his head and gave him a puzzled look, then set his ramen on the end table. “Kiba… is there something wrong?” 

 

Kiba bared his teeth, but it wasn’t in a smile.  He looked like a wild animal and Naruto’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Kiba?”  Naruto backed away as his peer stalked him.  Kiba’s eyes lit, his predatory instinct awakening at the sight of his opponent backing away from him. 

 

As Naruto backed through his bedroom door he tried to swing it shut before his friend could enter… Kiba lunged forward kicking the door before Naruto could close it. 

 

Startled Naruto leapt back away from the door.  “Kiba, whatever I did I’m sorry!”  Naruto pleaded.  His back of his knees hit the bed and sent him sprawling back onto it. 

 

Quickly Kiba crossed the distance and pounced, pinning Naruto beneath him.  Naruto struggled; the enraged man gave a low warning growl, hovering over Naruto his fangs bared in a snarl. 

 

Naruto brought his knees up quickly and flipped Kiba off him then rolled to his feet and tried to run, but Kiba easily rolled to his feet and grabbed Naruto by the arms from behind.  His sharp nails digging into Naruto’s arms as he pulled his adversary to him and sunk his teeth into Naruto’s shoulder. 

 

Naruto’s pain filled gasp was cut short as Kiba ripped Naruto’s pants from him and bowed him over the bed.  Naruto felt the brush of something hard against his ass and realized it was Kiba’s cock. 

 

Naruto’s struggles grew frantic, and Kiba clenched his jaws down harder on his shoulder with a loud aggressive growl.  Then Kiba felt Naruto freeze, and a wave of intense overwhelming chakra flowed over the blonde nin in powerful spikes.

 

Kiba released Naruto with a confused whimper. Naruto turned to look at Kiba, his eyes glowed red and the scars on his cheeks were very prominent, like whiskers giving him a savage look.

 

Kiba could feel the waves of power emanating from Naruto, and with a whimper, he submit to him.  Naruto was an alpha!  If Kiba had a tail it would be tucked right now, he’d challenged a much stronger alpha and he was in danger. 

 

Kiba could feel the angry red chakra burning like flames, flickering along the dominant male’s skin, and he couldn’t understand how this could be… but it was, and he was in _very_ serious danger.

 

Kiba crouched low, whimpering his submission and rising to give subservient little licks at the dominant male's jaw line.  Naruto looked down his red gaze pinning him, Kiba shrunk down and bared his throat in submission. 

 

Naruto’s eyes flashed ominously and he hovered over Kiba aggressively.  Kiba’s eyes grew wide in fear; he didn’t see any sign of Naruto in the gaze… this fierce animal was dominant, powerful and savage.  He hovered over Kiba his teeth bared long sharp canines flashing, then Naruto grabbed Kiba’s throat the sharp canines poised at the vulnerable jugular.  

 

Kiba whimpered, he could feel the press of Naruto’s teeth painfully pressing to the point where they were just breaking skin, a rivulet of blood trickled down his neck.  Then Kiba felt the jaws tighten and could feel the long canines resting buried in his neck, a low savage growl came from the being's throat.  

 

Kiba trembled and he held his breath fearing Naruto would rip his throat out.  Several minutes passed with the Alpha’s savage teeth poised dangerously in his throat, then Naruto released him… but the hostile male didn’t move away, he remained hovering threateningly over Kiba, low rumbling growls came from between his bared teeth.

 

Kiba began licking, nipping at Naruto’s jaw line making apologetic, placating whimpers. Naruto’s hands grabbed him pulling him to his knees, his nails almost claw like, then roughly pushing him down to kneel before him.  Kiba felt Naruto’s body bowed over his; Naruto’s hard cock lying along the seam of his ass, low warning rumbles still coming from his throat.  Kiba tensed then yelped as Naruto snarled and bit him at juncture between neck and shoulder, then thrust hard burying his cock in Kiba in one powerful thrust. 

 

Kiba screamed out in pain, but didn’t try to move away. Naruto pounded hard into him, aggressive, controlling… his teeth locked on the base of Kiba’s neck.  His sharp nails bit into Kiba’s upper arms as he supported himself and Kiba could feel them puncturing the skin. 

 

Kiba whimpered in pain, he could feel blood from being torn trickle down his inner thigh and Naruto’s deep thrusts driving the air from him.  After a few more hard strokes Naruto’s growls turned to a softer more pleased rumble, gentler, and he released Kiba’s neck.  Naruto’s breath blowing over the wounds on Kiba’s neck stung him as Naruto panted, nearing completion.  Even though the strokes were now not as brutal, Kiba winced as sharp pains shot through him with every deep stroke into his body. 

 

The pace quickened and Naruto began to brush Kiba’s prostate with every thrust, the sharp pain from his throat and torn ass combining with the excruciating pleasure.  Kiba cried out as the waves of pleasure brought him to orgasm, then with a final deep thrust Naruto came in him and Kiba collapsed on the bed.  Naruto’s body pinning Kiba beneath him, his cock still buried in Kiba’s body. 

 

As Kiba lay pinned beneath Naruto he felt the Alpha nuzzling him, then gentle laps of his tongue on his throat over the jugular bite.  When his tongue probed the wound it caused Kiba to hiss in pain with a sharp intake of his breath. Then Naruto’s tongue stroked over the lesser bite at the base of Kiba’s neck like an animal cleaning the wound of its pack member.

 

Kiba lay still, surrendering, and felt Naruto’s posture suddenly stiffen.  Then Naruto withdrew from his body.  The sharp pain made Kiba want to curl up in ball, his eyes clenched and he whimpered softly. After a few moments he was able to look up, he could see Naruto sitting on edge of bed his back to him; his head bowed looking down at the floor.

 

Naruto slowly got up looking confused, lost… hurt.  He put on a pair of pants, then walked out the door, the remainder of his clothes and even his hitai-ate still lying strewn across the floor. 

 

Kiba couldn’t move for several long minutes, his body was an endless throb of pain.  Eventually he was able to crawl into bathroom and draw himself to feet.  A wave pain made his vision gray, and he grit his teeth determined he was not going to faint.  How many times had he done this to others?  Karma sucks. 

 

Luckily the Inuzuka clan was fast healers, but even so the losing pack member was usually promptly taken care of and healed by the clan’s bitches.  Kiba was going to have to go it alone… at least until he could drag himself back to the clan’s grounds… and he’d rather die here than go to the clan in this state.  The lower pack members of the clan would sense his weakened state and turn on him, that was the main reason the bitches always were near as soon as they knew a challenge was issued, it would weaken the pack to lose a member.

 

What in the hell was Naruto?!  Kiba had never had anyone so greatly dominant over him, he felt like a pup that challenged an alpha… Naruto wasn’t even an Inuzuka… what was he?! 

 

Well one thing Kiba knew for sure, Naruto was way out of his league, he’d made a terrible misjudgment thinking he was dominant… and now he was paying for it.  Gritting his teeth Kiba wet a towel and with several strong curses started to wash the blood off his body tenderly fingering the raw wound on his throat.  Damn he thought Naruto was going to rip his throat out… he’d never seen anyone with fangs like that… his eyes were red… red!

 

Kiba was trying to redress when the next major issue occurred to him… he didn’t have pants, Naruto had took his when he left.  Kiba guessed it was fair since he had ripped his… Naruto…  Damn, he really had to get out of here before he returned… it had been over an hour since he’d left… in only his pants… shit.  Kiba frowned; he was in too much pain to think about this now… he had to get out of here.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto sat on the Hokage monument staring out over the village, trying desperately not to think.  He wasn’t sure how long he’d been up here, the sun was starting to set… he just couldn’t go back, he couldn’t walk in there where he’d… Naruto bowed his head.  He couldn’t even think about it…

 

The cool evening breeze blew across his bare chest and Naruto wrapped his arms around his bent knees, laying his forehead tiredly on his knees.  Curled up like this he tried to come to grips with what happened, only to quickly push all thoughts aside once more, it was too painful to deal with… he couldn’t face it yet.  

 

The smell of dog was strong on the pants, and the memory of Kiba ripping his pants came unbidden to Naruto’s mind.  Naruto groaned burying his face firmly in his hands, wishing he could wipe the memories away somehow.  His hands felt at the crusty feel of dried blood around his mouth and his eyes welled with tears.

 

The moon rose full over the town and still he sat, memories occasionally flashing painfully through his mind, his emotions tearing at his heart.  Shame, horror, betrayal, sorrow… circling him, each one piercing through him like carrion birds sharp beaks taking painful stabs…carrying away pieces until he was in agony.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA/HANA/SAKURA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

It was full dusk when Kiba finally left Naruto’s apartment, he’d found a pair of Naruto’s pants and somehow managed to dress.  Now he was painfully walking towards home.  Suddenly Kiba smelled his sister, she dropped from a tree and Akamaru was beside her.

 

“Kiba.” Her eyes silently took in his disheveled state and the pain on his face.  Then she placed her arm around him to help him back to the clan grounds.  Kiba couldn’t help the sharp gasp as her hand rested on the bite wound on his neck and Hana drew back her gaze sharp, she peeled the cloth of his shirt away and her eyes grew worried.  She was out of her league here, he needed more aid then she could give as a vet and without any equipment... and she shouldn’t move him.

 

“Akamaru, get mom.” She ordered briskly.

 

“Don’t… please Hana.  Don’t.” Kiba said wearily.

 

Hana looked at Kiba her lips compressed.  “Fine then the hospital.”

 

Kiba’s face flushed in distress and shame. “No.”  He couldn’t go home, not like this… and he hated hospitals, he just needed somewhere to rest for a while… until he was stronger.

 

Hana looked at him her face stern, then frowned, scribbled a few words on a sheet of paper and handed it to Akamaru, “Akamaru, find Sakura.”

 

Akamaru ran away quickly on his mission, Kiba looked after him with frustration.  Hana then helped seat him on a bench her expression blank, even when Kiba nearly cried out in pain as she sat him on the bench.  She sat quietly beside him and waited, she’d known he was in trouble when Akamaru came to her.  Hana and their mom had stayed near the tent since he left waiting; they knew Akamaru would come if Kiba were injured.

 

Kiba had lost a challenge, that much was certain… but with who?  How did he end up in the middle of the village… and what had caused a bite that large and deep?  No one of their clan could have done that. 

 

Hana knew better than to ask anything, if Kiba wanted to talk she knew that he would… they’d always talked about everything growing up, she’d stood by him through many of the trails of his childhood and even most of his young adult dilemmas.  The wound to his male pride would fade and he’d be ready to talk to her in time. 

 

The fact he’d been “mounted” didn’t bother her, often the males mounted the subservient male as an act of dominance and she knew it wasn’t likely to be his problem… Although it was definitely the cause of a good deal of his physical pain.  The greater wound was to his pride, something had shattered his confidence, completely beat him… and that bite… something had held his life in their jaws, which was enough to break anyone’s pride.

 

Moments passed silently, then Akamaru showed up with Sakura close behind him.  “What happened?!”

 

Hana looked at Sakura silently, her face void of expression.  Kiba refused to meet Sakura’s eyes.  Looking between them Sakura sighed, realizing no explanation was likely. 

 

Hana stood and Sakura sat beside Kiba laying her hands on him, Kiba resisted the urge to move away, Sakura smelled of the unpleasant sting of chemicals and drugs… it always stirred vague feelings of distrust.  Kiba hated hospitals for that reason… and because they gave him a feeling of being trapped. 

 

Sakura’s gaze was distant, assessing the damage to Kiba’s body.  Then she paled and looked up at Hana, but she returned her gaze with a calm, unaffected look. 

 

Kiba wrinkled his nose as Sakura’s chemical taint again assaulted his nostrils, he turned his head picking up the clean natural smell of his sister once more, she smelled of wolves and earth, it was soothing. 

 

Sakura looked away, then began sending healing chakra into Kiba, it wouldn’t be as effective without placing her hands over the injuries but there was no way she was putting her hands THERE in a public place, even if Kiba would allow her to… and she doubted he would. 

 

Then Sakura took his arms and pushed up the sleeves, brushing strokes of healing over the punctures and bruises on his arms… they looked almost like claw marks, but animals didn’t grab people’s arms. 

 

Next she brushed the neck of his shirt down and had to cover her mouth to stop the gasp… she’d never seen anything like this bite!  It was unlike the bite of any animal she’d ever seen, it was deep and so very close to severing the jugular… what had attacked him?  Animals didn’t do… THOSE things, could someone have… Sakura’s mind shied away from naming the act, then allowed their animal to attack him?!

 

Sakura sent massive waves of chakra into Kiba’s neck repairing the damage, she wouldn’t be able to help with the blood loss, but it didn’t seem he’d lost too much blood, thankfully the wounds had mostly clotted and no major blood vessels were severed… she brushed down his neck healing the less serious bite on the base of the neck and shoulder.

 

Finished Sakura stood, she looked at Kiba a minute more, he was still uncomfortable but healed as best she could do here… and although he gave her an embarrassed sheepish grin and thanked her, something was still broken in his gaze. 

 

Sakura looked over at Hana, she looked back, her gaze blank.  Sakura turned away and without turning around softly said, “Kiba… please come to me if there’s anything you need… you know you can trust me.” Then she left.

 

Kiba got up and Hana gave him a final probing look then nodded and they turned to walk back to the clan grounds.  Hana could see by Kiba’s posture that he still hurt, but it was only because she knew him, he’d pass… no one would guess he’d been badly injured… no one would try to challenge him.  Hana wasn’t sure Kiba could take a challenge at this time, although Sakura had mostly healed his body, his spirit was still badly injured.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA/HANA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba frowned, Hana walked silently by his side… he didn’t know what he’d have done if she hadn’t come… and Akamaru…

 

Abruptly Kiba stopped, and with a bit of stiffness sank to his knee in front of his partner.  “I’m sorry Akamaru… I haven’t been fair, I haven’t treated you like the important part of my life that you are.”

 

Akamaru yipped and licked Kiba enthusiastically, his tongue lolling out in his happiness… he almost looked like he was grinning.  After scratching under Akamaru’s chin Kiba rose to stand once more.  Hana had watched and nodded in approval at Kiba's acknowledgement of his canine brother.

 

Kiba started to walk toward the clan grounds again and Hana fell in step.  “Hey sis?”

 

Hana looked over at his face patiently.  Kiba glanced over. “Thanks.”

 

Hana nodded, wordlessly accepting his sentiment, and then looked forward once more, waiting.  She knew he’d talk when he was ready.

 

“I really screwed up… I’m not even sure what exactly happened."  Kiba frowned looking at the dirt as he walked.  “I… challenged someone who isn’t even clan.”

 

Hana raised an eyebrow, but continued walking looking forward.  “Who?”  Her voice was calm, emotionless.

 

Kiba frowned deeply and shook his head, for a moment Hana thought he wouldn’t answer, but he did.

 

“I don’t know why but I couldn’t resist… it was Naruto.”  Kiba said, still frowning at the ground and he felt more than saw his sister freeze, and looked up at her.

 

Hana had stopped abruptly and stared at Kiba in disbelief, which quickly changed to fear.  “Kiba stay away from him.  You don’t understand…”  Hana had very distressed look on her face and the smell of her fear was an unpleasant cloying aroma that made Kiba’s heart skip a beat.  He had never seen her look so torn and it frightened him.

 

“Hana?” Kiba reached over and grasped her arm firmly, his eyes searching her face intently.  She knew something important and he had to know.  “Why?”

 

Hana tightened her jaw, looking him in the eyes for a moment, and then shook her head before looking away. “I can’t say…” She felt Kiba stiffen, and glanced back at his face, he looked so hurt. 

 

Kiba’s hand fell away from her arm and he turned away from her and started to walk again.  “Kiba…”  Hana quickly caught him and drew him to her, fiercely cradling him against her, he was almost her height now and she remembered all her years of holding him, comforting him after their father died.  Kiba sighed and his body relaxed in her arms.

 

Hana took a deep breath, her resolve melting in the face of his trust.  Hana bowed her head down to his ear and her voice was as soft as a whisper.  “Kiba cub, you know I love you… there’s something we are forbidden to talk about…” 

 

Hana raised her head and placed her forehead against his, her nose nuzzled his once, then she looked into his eyes, “Naruto is not human…”  Kiba’s eyes were puzzled.  Hana continued “not all human… Kiba he’s the Kyuubi.”

 

Kiba’s eyes widened, he pulled back from his sister looking at her in puzzled horror.  “The nine-tailed demon fox?”

 

Hanna just nodded.  Kiba’s face was confused, backing away from her he asked desperately. “Why?  How?”

 

“We were ordered never to talk about it… under the most severe of penalties.”  Hana stepped forward placing her hand on Kiba’s arm to calm him. 

 

Kiba brushed away her hand and looked at her, his gaze first angry, then hurt… betrayed.  “Why didn’t you tell me?” his voice was strained.

 

“I couldn’t.”  Hana dropped her hand, her eyes sad.

 

Kiba turned away and for a moment Hana thought he was going to walk away.  Then without looking he stretched his hand back for hers.  Hana placed hers in his and gave his a little squeeze before dropping it and resuming the walk at his side.  The rest of the walk was in silence.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	2. CHAPTER 2: MONSTERS AND MUSES

**CHAPTER 2: MONSTERS AND MUSES:**

 

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto stared down at the village’s lights, watching as they slowly one by one were extinguished for the night.  All those people down there, sleeping… safe, happy… loved.  Naruto hugged himself tighter, the cold inside his heart hurting more than the bitter wind that chilled his skin.

 

Love… he would always be on the outside looking in.  Naruto knew Iruka cared for him, as much as anyone probably could… but it wasn’t enough, he was still alone.

 

No one could love him… he was a monster.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(HANA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Hana sat in front of the clan fire pit staring at the flames.  Kiba may have forgiven her, but she couldn’t forgive herself.  Kiba could’ve died because she hadn’t placed him before an oath.

 

She placed her head on her bent knees, the horror of Kiba’s words ringing in her head ‘It was Naruto’… Kiba fought the demon fox vessel… he could’ve been killed; he could have gotten them all killed… all for some oath. 

 

The fourth Hokage had wanted Naruto to live a normal life… but the oath was at the cost of every villager’s life.  The Kyuubi is dangerous; Naruto should’ve been driven far away long ago, not kept here like a rabid beast in a bamboo cage.  Tomorrow Hana would talk to Lady Tsunade; maybe she could send him far away on a long mission… maybe, if they were lucky, he’d never come back.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba lay on his furs looking up at the ceiling of his tent.  The Kyuubi.  The memory of those red eyes looking at him…

 

Kiba ran a hand over his throat; there was barely even a mark to show how close he’d come to dieing. 

 

Kiba thought of the raw power that had been rolling off Naruto, no not Naruto, the Kyuubi… that hadn’t been Naruto.  No, it had not been the clownish, clumsy, happy go lucky Naruto... the Kyuubi… the demon fox that had almost destroyed the Leaf Village.

 

Naruto had been the one sitting lost on the bed… the one who’d simply slipped on pants and left… barefoot, with only pants on, and hadn’t returned.  Kiba remembered Naruto’s shook, horror filled face staring at the floor… this whole thing was a big mess, so confusing.  Kiba felt angry, guilty… sad… hell; he didn’t know what he felt.

 

Those teeth… the memory of them buried in his throat inches from ending his life… that’s what haunted him. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(TSUNADE'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

The morning sun washed over the Leaf village, brightening everything as she stood before the window of her office.  She hated mornings, if she had her way she wouldn’t be up before noon… preferably after staying up most of the night with several bottles of Sake and a few good games of poker… but she didn’t get her way and here she stood looking out on another glorious sunny day with muttered curses.  

 

Shizune made it her mission in life to force Tsunade to be a responsible upstanding Leaf Village Hokage… and as much as Lady Tsunade hated it she couldn’t blame her, but she’d been an irresponsible loafer for too long to give it up easily.

 

Lady Tsunade turned away from the window and looked over at the piles of scrolls on her desk.  Talking about irresponsible, she hadn’t seen Naruto in an over a day.  It wasn’t like him not to be in her office several times a day begging for an ‘important’ mission.

 

Tsunade frowned; she hoped he wasn’t getting in trouble somewhere.  She’d never admit it but she loved that boy like the annoying brat she’d never had… he reminded her a little too much of her brother.  Lady Tsunade pushed that thought aside, it was too early in the day to walk down that path… she wouldn’t be able to sneak out for a drink for several hours yet and Shizune had found her last hidden bottle yesterday.

 

Lady Tsunade frowned and sat at her desk just as Shizune opened the door, she looked over and nodded approvingly at Tsunade before announcing, “Lady Tsunade, Inuzuka Hana is here to see you.”

 

Lady Tsunade raised her eyebrows in surprise, she hadn’t called for anyone and as far as she knew there hadn’t been any problems in the village.  “Show her in.”

 

Lady Tsunade schooled her face into a mask of polite interest.  Shizune opened the door waving Inuzuka Hana in then going out and closing it after herself.

 

“How can I help you?"  She was a bit curious and at least for these few moments she could get away from having to read the tedious scrolls.

 

“It is about Naruto…”  Hana replied with no more emotion than she usually showed, which was almost 'Ibiki level' it was so absolute.  


 

Tsunade's heart clenched, but the only outward sign she showed was a small frown “What about him?” 

 

Hana stiffened and Tsunade realized she’d probably picked up on her increased heartbeat and stress.  Tsunade steadied herself and firmly repressed her reactions.

 

“He is a source of problems for the Inuzuka clan.  Yesterday Kiba and he were involved in a… fight.”  Hana’s voice was flat, without emotion and for a minute Tsunade wondered how a family known for their flamboyance and open demeanor had produced such a solemn and stern woman.

 

“Was anyone seriously injured?”  Lady Tsunade knew they hadn’t or she’d have gotten a report from the hospital right after they were admitted.   The hesitancy of Hana’s reply, and the look on Hana’s face told a different story, Tsunade leaned forward her gaze sharp.

 

“Not fatally.  Haruno Sakura healed the worst of the injuries.” Hana replied. 

 

Lady Tsunade’s jaw clenched, “Why was I not informed of this yesterday after it happened… where are they?!”

 

“I do not know about Uzumaki Naruto, he was gone when I arrived.  Kiba is back at the clan grounds.”  Hana stuck her chin out stubbornly.  “I have come here to request you place Uzumaki Naruto on a mission far away from the village, I feel he is too great of a threat.”

 

Lady Tsunade’s eyes flashed with repressed anger. “That isn’t a call you get to make.  I appreciate you bringing this to my attention; I will take care of it.  That will be all.”

 

A muscle jumped in Hana’s jaw as she gritted her teeth, her whole bearing crying out her wish to argue, but she bowed and left.

 

As soon as Hana walked out Tsunade bellowed, “Shizune!”

 

Shizune was used to Lady Tsunade’s fits of temper and calmly entered, “Yes?”

 

“Send for Kakashi.” Tsunade said getting up to look out the window, her thoughts in turmoil, she didn’t turn from it as Shizune left. 

 

Naruto was somewhere out there; they need to find him fast.   Tsunade wouldn’t admit it, but Inuzuka Hana’s words scared her, there was no telling what condition he was in.  Why hadn’t someone came and told her… where did they fight that no one noticed and reported it?!

 

“Hey beautiful… what’s got you in such a funk?”

 

Tsunade turned and frowned; Jiraiya was perched in the corner like a great big hairy spider.

 

“Naruto.” She snapped, she hated when he just suddenly appeared.

 

Jiraiya hopped down his face serious, “What did he do now?”

 

Tsunade turned back to the window.  “I’m not sure… Inuzuka Hana just requested I send him ‘far away’… she says Naruto and Kiba fought yesterday.  She wasn’t very forthcoming with the details, but I got the impression it was serious… and yet no one saw it, no one that reported it anyway.”

 

A fight... and no one knew where he was... what happened and where was he?!  He could be hurt, laying somewhere bleeding... where was he?  He couldn't die... not with the Kyuubi inside... could he?  Jiraiya nodded, his expression guarded.  “I’ll find him.” 

 

Tsunade heard a soft pop and knew Jiraiya had gone.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(TSUNADE'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Less than 15 minutes later Kakashi stood before Tsunade.  “I need you to search the village and surrounding country side for Naruto.  I don’t know what kind of condition he’ll be in, or his state of mind… be careful.”  Lady Tsunade’s hands were steepled before her, a bad sign to anyone who knew her; it showed that she was worried.

 

Tsunade could see the questions in his eye, but when no explanation was given he immediately disappeared.

 

Less than 10 minutes passed before Kakashi popped into Tsunade’s office, Pakkun was at his side. “He’s not in his home.  Looks like he’s been gone for over 8 hours.  It seems like a… battle, took place there.  Kiba’s scent was there.” 

 

Tsunade noticed Kakashi’s choice of 'battle', not 'fight'... and his hesitancy at the word battle.  She paused in her pacing and pinned him with her piercing gaze.

 

Kakashi looked uncomfortable, and Pakkun bluntly announced.  “The room reeked of blood and sex.”

 

Tsunade frowned and sat down.  It explained why no one had seen the ‘situation’ occur, but it didn’t explain what happened, or where Naruto was now.  “I see… I need you to find him now.”

 

Kakashi and Pakkun gave a sharp nod and disappeared.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA/NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya arrived at Naruto’s apartment a step before Kakashi, looking around he had an idea what had occurred.  The room smelled like sex and given the state of the room it wasn’t no ‘pleasant little interlude’.

 

That only made him more determined to find Naruto quickly… the question was where would he have went after this?  His state of mind had to have been grave… Jiraiya looked up at the monument overlooking the village.  As a child Jiraiya had often sat up on the mountain looking down at the village when he was upset… perhaps Naruto did too.

 

Jiraiya made a quick series of hand signs praying he was right and not just wasting precious time.  The transportation jutsu brought him to the cliff ledge he’d always sat upon as a child; from there Jiraiya began quietly exploring the cliff edge.  The area was sparse, little grew in the rocky soil of the cliff and Jiraiya was just about to return to the village when he saw Naruto.

 

Jiraiya carefully walked closer, Naruto was perched on a narrow lip, in a weak and crumbling section of the cliff face, one false move and he’d plummet quickly to his death.

 

“Naruto?”  Jiraiya’s voice was gentle, soft, he didn’t want to startle him… but Naruto didn’t seem to hear, he continued hugging his legs tightly staring off the cliff at the village. 

 

Jiraiya edged closer. “Naruto, I don’t think you're ready for any flying jutsu… come away from the edge.” The humor of his tone rang false, the young man was scaring him.  He tried to sidle a bit closer and felt the rock crumbling under his feet, he couldn’t get any closer and Naruto still seemed oblivious to his presence.

 

Having seen the state of the room did not prepare Jiraiya for the sight before him now. Jiraiya could see Naruto’s face, his hair was wind tossed, bits of grass and leaf tangled in the strands… his cheeks had dusty tear tracks covering them but what held Jiraiya gaze was the dried blood trailing down his chin and in burgundy ribbons down his pale throat.  Jiraiya thought he was frightened before; this sight jumped his fear to a whole new level.

 

“Naruto… please.  Just look at me.” Jiraiya pleaded softly.

 

“I can’t.”  Naruto’s voice was raspy, broken but it made Jiraiya’s heart leap.  Naruto knew he was there.

 

Jiraiya tried to keep the fear from his voice and replied calmly, “Why?”

 

The silence stretched and Jiraiya thought Naruto had retreated back inside himself once more.  Then tears slowly trailed down the dusty skin of Naruto’s cheeks, he gingerly touched the dried blood on his chin then dropped his hand once more.  Naruto’s voice was barely a whisper “This is Kiba’s blood…”

 

“I know.”  Jiraiya replied his voice soothing, understanding.  “Naruto… whatever happened I will still stay by your side… I will still care.”

 

“How could you…”  The despondent young man asked hoarsely.  He was once more looking down at the village and Jiraiya hoped he wasn't considering jumping.  


 

“I do… it’s never a question of how.  You are not alone… please, Naruto come to me, let me help you.”  Jiraiya’s voice was accepting, soothing. 

 

Naruto glanced back at him, his gaze woeful it was clear he was expecting rejection and condemnation.

 

Naruto hesitantly met Jiraiya's eyes but he found no anger… no hate… no blame, only quiet acceptance.  It was more than Naruto could take; he leapt up and threw himself into Jiraiya’s chest sobbing, and felt Jiraiya’s warm strong arms enclose him protectively.

 

For several long minutes Jiraiya just held him and laid his cheek on Naruto’s head, thankful that he’d gotten through to Naruto… that the younger man hadn’t decided to move further out the crumbling ledge away from him.  Then as Naruto’s sobs grew less broken, Jiraiya loosened his grip slightly, still holding Naruto cradled to him.  “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Naruto looked up at him in panic, but he had no intention on bringing him there looking like this and he reassured, “No, not to the village… not yet.”  Jiraiya’s voice was calming as he wove the transportation jutsu.

 

Naruto laid his head against Jiraiya’s chest squeezing his eyes shut once more.  When Naruto looked up next he saw a pool fed by a small stream, it was surrounded by dense forest on all sides.  Unsure where they were he looked up at Jiraiya.

 

“Somewhere private, no one will find you here… let’s clean you up.”  Jiraiya stripped down to his pants, took Naruto’s hand and walked into the pool.  When they reached chest deep, Jiraiya turned to face Naruto, he began bringing a damp hand up and stroking the dirt, tears and blood from Naruto’s face and neck, then combing the leaves from his hair. 

 

Naruto closed his eyes under Jiraiya’s gentle touch, letting him brush light soothing touches over his raw skin.  Naruto wished he could stay like this forever not have to open his eyes and face what he’d done… what he was. 

 

Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s head tenderly in his palm, his other hand sliding smoothly over Naruto’s chest washing the abrasions from the wind borne debris, sloughing away the dust and dirt that clung to Naruto’s body.  Brushing the dried blood from the claw marks on his arms and the bite on his shoulder, they weren’t deep and the fox spirit had almost completely healed them.  Finally done he drew Naruto close to his chest once more and held him trying to ease the pain in Naruto’s heart.

 

Finally Jiraiya set him back at arm's length, “I don’t know about you, but I’m getting chilled.  It’s time to go…” 

 

Naruto stiffened and he looked up at Jiraiya with troubled eyes before looking down once more.  “Is Kiba ok?”

 

Jiraiya studied the profile of Naruto’s face solemnly, “I don’t know, but we’ll find out together.”

 

Naruto wouldn’t look up and Jiraiya placed his finger under Naruto’s chin and tilted his face up to meet his eyes.  “You are not alone.”

 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, his blue eyes wide and trusting.  Jiraiya bent down and brushed his lips softly over Naruto's before straightening once more and looking down into Naruto’s eyes.

 

Jiraiya hadn’t realized how much he loved the younger man until he thought he was going to lose him.  He never wanted to feel that depth of despair ever again, he had to find some way to show Naruto he loved him and that he’d never be alone again… as long as Naruto wanted him, he would always be there.

 

Naruto trembled; Jiraiya pulled Naruto out of the pool, gathered his clothes and pulled Naruto close as he used the transportation jutsu.  Hesitantly Naruto looked around, he was in the guest quarters of the Hokage Admin. Building, from the items laying about the room Naruto realized it was the room Jiraiya used when he visited the Leaf Village.

 

“Naruto… I have to let Lady Tsunade know you’re here.  We’ll go together after we’re dry and dressed.”

 

Jiraiya stripped and walked into the bathroom grabbing two towels, when he returned he handed one of the towels to Naruto and realized with a grin that Naruto had blushed a deep red.  “Naruto are you going to stand there dripping all over my floor?” 

 

“No… I guess not.” Naruto muttered, his face now turned away.

 

Jiraiya laughed, “Shy?  Use the bathroom… I’ll find some clothes for you.”  Jiraiya wandered around the room absently toweling dry as he looked through his bags for clothes that could be drawn in to fit Naruto. 

 

After a minute, Jiraiya turned, Naruto was still there watching him... more specifically his 'lower body'.  Jiraiya smirked, Naruto’s gaze traveled up to Jiraiya’s face and then he blushed again.

 

“Naruto… you’re still dripping on my floor.”  Jiraiya teased.

 

Jiraiya dropped the clothes he’d found on the bed and walked over, Naruto looked away but didn’t move.  As Jiraiya stood before Naruto he could see the very aroused state Naruto was in.  Jiraiya tilted Naruto’s head up, his eyes were knowing.  “Do you want me to touch you?”

 

Naruto nodded.  Jiraiya moved his hand to cup Naruto’s face, then brushed his lips over Naruto’s lips, first gently then slowly deepened the kiss as Naruto molded his body to him.  Jiraiya could feel the hard length of Naruto’s erection through his damp pants and he untied the knot of Naruto’s pants letting them fall to the floor.  Jiraiya brushed light touches over the chilled flesh of Naruto’s back and down over the round of his ass.

 

Naruto stiffened as Jiraiya’s fingers brushed the cheeks of his ass and Jiraiya smoothly slid them up to hold Naruto’s waist, his lips sliding from Naruto’s and trailing a electric path down Naruto’s jaw line and over his neck.

 

Naruto let out a little moan and arched into Jiraiya, his cock brushing against Jiraiya’s hard length and he gasped at the delightful friction.  Jiraiya slid his hand down over the blonde’s ass once more and this time Naruto didn’t tense, Jiraiya drew back slightly and with a reassuring tug drew Naruto over to the bed...  a flash of fear warred with desire on Naruto’s face for a minute and Jiraiya cupped the younger man against him once more, in almost a protective gesture.

 

Jiraiya dipped his head, his lips brushing the shell of Naruto’s ear, the soft breaths caressing it as he whispered, “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to… do you trust me?”

 

Naruto nodded, then drew a shaky breath.  “I trust you… I don’t trust me.” 

 

Jiraiya drew back slightly, his eyes studying Naruto’s, and then a faint smile came to his face.  “I’m the Legendary Toad Sage, I can handle it…” his face sobered, “I trust you… if you can’t trust yourself, trust me, you won’t hurt me.”

 

Naruto gave an uncertain little nod and let himself be drawn down onto the bed.  Jiraiya stretched out beside him brushing teasing feather light touches over Naruto’s body, until Naruto relaxed under his hands.  

 

Jiraiya then leaned slightly over Naruto, careful to remain non-threatening, and began to nibble gently along Naruto’s collarbone and then down his chest. Jiraiya licked around Naruto’s nipple in a tight circle until Naruto was panting then drew the pebbled peak into his mouth and sucked on it drawing a surprised cry from Naruto.  Naruto’s hands flew up to cup Jiraiya’s head to his chest.  When Jiraiya released the nipple his finger stroked it in circular strokes alternating with gentle flicks of the taut nipple as his mouth turned to the other nipple and repeated the actions with his talented mouth.

 

Then Jiraiya slid down to nibble across Naruto’s tight abs and trace the bones of his hips with the point of his tongue, Naruto shifted and moaned his cock jumping in response and beading with precum.  Jiraiya flicked the salty drops from the tip with a rapid swipe of his tongue, Naruto gasped and bucked his hips. 

 

Jiraiya’s lips curved in a smile, Naruto was so responsive, so open and honest in his reactions… Naruto’s moans were making his desire spike to a level he hadn’t felt in a long time… he’d become so jaded over time but with Naruto it all suddenly felt so new, so special.

 

Jiraiya traced the hard length of Naruto’s cock with the tip of his tongue, Naruto shook and his hands grasped the sheets beneath him tightly, his mouth open in a rapid pant and little gasps as his stomach muscles contracted.

 

Jiraiya drew the swollen length into his mouth and Naruto cried out loudly, his hands tearing the sheets.  As Jiraiya slid Naruto’s hard length down into his throat, Naruto moaned, his eyes shut tightly like he was in pain.  Jiraiya felt a flash of humor, Naruto behaved like he’d never had anyone touch him before… this couldn’t have been the first time.

 

Jiraiya sucked strongly as he drew back to the tip, then sank down to the base his tongue cupping the shaft caressing its length.  Naruto whimpered, his body tense and bowed up into the delightful warm embrace.  As Jiraiya’s mouth reached the tip once more he circled it with his tongue earning another cry and buck of the hips from Naruto.

 

Jiraiya smoothly slipped Naruto’s cock from his lips, giving it a long rough stroke from his tongue before moving up to lie on his side beside Naruto, propped up on his elbow looking down at Naruto.

 

As much as he loved to slowly tease Naruto, he wanted to know what Naruto wanted… how far did he want to take this?

 

Jiraiya’s voice was husky “What do _you_ like?  What do _you_ want to do?”

 

“I… don’t know what to do, I’ve never…”

 

Stricken by his admission Jiraiya looked in Naruto’s eyes, his gaze intense. “You were a virgin?”

 

Naruto gave a little nod, Jiraiya tried to refrain from showing his distress.  Dear Kami!  The young man’s only experience was the fiasco with Kiba!  It was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes.  It was the final step that determined everything for Jiraiya, there was no way he was going to let that be the only experience the younger man ever had… to allow it to taint any chance of future happiness he would have… as much as he preferred to be semi, this time he’d be uke for Naruto if that is what he’d like…. But first he was going to make this the most amazing experience he could for Naruto.

 

“Hmmm… well, I’m sure I can think of some pleasurable things we can do… if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable tell me to stop.”  Jiraiya looked seriously into Naruto’s deep blue eyes.  “Promise me you’ll tell me, I only want what you want to happen, nothing more.”  Naruto nodded hesitantly.  Jiraiya gave him a mock stern look and Naruto looked relieved as he nodded again more confidently.

 

Jiraiya smiled mischievously and waggled his eyebrows “Ready?”  Naruto grinned and nodded.  Jiraiya dipped his head to kiss Naruto passionately, as his hand dipped down and grasped Naruto’s cock stroking the smooth surface, gliding up and down its length.

 

Jiraiya gladly caught his young lover's gasps and moans hungrily in his mouth as he kissed Naruto.  The experienced man stroked Naruto’s cock firmly, and then on the up stroke he glided his thumb softly over the head of Naruto’s cock and felt Naruto’s hips jump.  Naruto pressed himself firmly up into Jiraiya’s body eagerly, his kisses turning fevered. 

 

After a few more strokes Jiraiya had pity on him and released Naruto’s lips so Naruto could pant as his body writhed under Jiraiya’s masterful touch… as Naruto neared his climax Jiraiya slid down and sheathed Naruto’s cock fully in the warm wet depths of his mouth, Naruto gasped and came shooting his cum down Jiraiya’s throat.  Jiraiya expertly drew and milked Naruto’s cock until he felt Naruto’s cock soften. 

 

Then sliding it from his mouth he gave it a few teasing little licks and was surprised and delighted when he felt it reawakening under his diligent care.  Ah, the power of youth! 

 

Jiraiya’s tongue brushed over Naruto’s balls his hand coming up to fondle them gently, a motion that did not go unnoticed by Naruto’s rapidly hardening cock.  Jiraiya’s eyes glinted, so responsive! 

 

Jiraiya stuck his tongue out and gathered one of Naruto’s balls into his mouth with a slow lick like he was lapping up a scoop of ice cream with his tongue, then closed his mouth over it and sucked.  Naruto gasped, his eyes wide, had Jiraiya’s mouth not been busy he would’ve smiled at the surprise on Naruto’s face. 

 

After today Naruto would have just cause for his perpetual ‘pervy sage’ comments… give Jiraiya a few days of play time and Naruto would have to come up with a whole new definition for pervy… Jiraiya knew he would enjoy that immensely.

 

Reluctantly Jiraiya released Naruto’s balls, then pushed Naruto’s legs up until his knees were bent and with a pointed tongue Jiraiya grazed the tender strip of skin between Naruto’s balls and ass… drawing another shocked gasp and low moan. 

 

Jiraiya slipped his hands beneath Naruto’s firm ass cheeks and tilted Naruto’s ass up giving it a quick teasing lick.   Naruto’s whole body jumped and when Jiraiya gave his puckered hole a long wide lick Naruto cried out, then gasped, “Oh Kami!  That feels so good!”.

 

Jiraiya briefly grinned before giving Naruto’s dark hole another long hard lick, then teasing little flicks.  Naruto’s low moans enticing him.  Then Jiraiya stiffened his tongue and pushed it gently into the enthralling grasp.  When Naruto didn’t pull away Jiraiya continued to thrust his tongue in the warm tight hole until Naruto’s breath quickened and Jiraiya knew Naruto was nearing his orgasm once again. 

 

Jiraiya’s mouth left Naruto’s puckered hole, Jiraiya wet his pinkie and nibbled up the inside of Naruto’s thigh then as he swallowed Naruto’s cock to the base he slid his pinkie into Naruto’s ass.  Naruto’s hips bucked as he came with a loud cry, his body clenching around Jiraiya’s finger as he came forcefully, emptying himself into Jiraiya’s throat once more and leaving his body shaking.  Jiraiya slid his finger from Naruto’s body and moved up to cradle Naruto to his chest as Naruto’s body calmed and his breathing grew less labored.

 

When Naruto’s body had recovered he looked up at Jiraiya, then down at Jiraiya’s hard length dripping with precum.  “Why… what about you?”

 

Jiraiya smiled.  “I’ll be fine… I know you’ll find this unbelievable… but occasionally I’ve found myself without the sweet welcome of a fair lass or accommodating male friend and I’ve found I’m pretty familiar with taking care of situations like this.” Jiraiya said with a self-mocking smirk.

 

“I… want to… can I taste you?”  Naruto looked into Jiraiya’s eyes intently.

 

Jiraiya swore his heart skipped a beat at Naruto’s innocent question; he swallowed hard, his voice husky.  “Yes… If you want to.”

 

Jiraiya lay back as Naruto slid down his body, Naruto’s warm breath teased Jiraiya’s painfully hard cock.  Naruto’s shy hesitant lick drew a gasp from Jiraiya.  He hadn’t wanted someone this much in too many years to count, he took a deep breath and restrained his desires.

 

Naruto placed his mouth over the head of Jiraiya’s cock and gave the head a soft lick as he looked up at Jiraiya.  Jiraiya swore those innocent blue eyes gazing up at him while those soft lips were wrapped around his cock was one of the most erotic sights he’d ever seen.  Jiraiya bit his lip and moaned, his desire to bury his length in the hot wet depths of Naruto was agonizing.  Jiraiya closed his eyes, his arm draped lightly over them in a further effort to resist his base desires.

 

“Jiraiya?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Can I… you can… you can put it in me… like I did to Kiba.”

 

Jiraiya uncovered his eyes and looked down at Naruto his eyes fierce, “No… never like Kiba.”  Jiraiya reached down and drew Naruto up and looked in his eyes.  “Naruto, never like Kiba.  I would never hurt you.”

 

Naruto’s eyes teared, “I did that… I hurt Kiba.”

 

Jiraiya sighed painfully, when Naruto said that Jiraiya could hurt him like he’d done to Kiba, it felt like someone slid a knife into his heart.  Jiraiya sat up and drew Naruto into his arms holding him cradled to his chest  “Naruto… you need to tell me what happened.”

 

“I… I’m not sure.  Kiba was acting so strange, he… I think he was angry about something and he showed up at my apartment… I came out of the kitchen and there he was.  The way he was looking at me… it was… it was like he didn’t know who I was, like I was a enemy.”  Naruto took a ragged breath and Jiraiya gave him a gentle reassuring squeeze. 

 

Naruto glanced up at Jiraiya with a puzzled gaze.  “He chased me into my bedroom…  and pinned me to my bed.”  Jiraiya could hear the panic rising in Naruto’s voice; he tilted Naruto’s face up and brushed his cheek with his thumb. 

 

“I kicked him off but it only made him more angry… he was growling, like a animal… he bit me.”  Naruto’s voice sunk to a whisper. “then ripped my pants off…” Naruto turned his face away.  “I felt… he was hard… he wanted… I struggled, then nothing… It was like everything faded.”

 

Naruto sat quietly in Jiraiya’s arms, then he continued his voice raspy,  “then suddenly I… I was there on top of Kiba and I knew… I knew I’d hurt him.”  Jiraiya knew he was on the verge of tears.  Jiraiya took Naruto’s chin, made Naruto face him then tilted Naruto’s face up and kissed him tenderly.   Naruto’s eyes were guilty, his lashes wet with his suppressed tears.  “I could smell blood… my… I was in him.  I got off of him… I couldn’t stay, I left.”

 

Jiraiya’s voice was sympathetic, “Sounds bad… there’s one thing I’ve learned in life is you have to face your mistakes…”  Naruto buried his face in Jiraiya’s chest.  “it's never as bad as you think… and it’s the only way to move forward… no man goes through life without ever having regrets” Jiraiya sighed.  “things you wish you’d done or not done… or done differently.”  Thoughts of Orochimaru rose unbidden and Jiraiya pushed them away.

 

Naruto’s frightened voice was muffled by Jiraiya’s chest “Do you hate me?”

 

Jiraiya smiled softly, “No… I can’t say what I feel for you is hate.”

 

Naruto shifted his bare bottom brushing Jiraiya’s cock and it began to harden once more.  “No… I definitely wouldn’t call it hate…” Jiraiya teased and took Naruto’s hand, placing it over his stiffening cock.  “in fact I think I definitely like you… I know my body does.”

 

Naruto ran his hand over its length, and looked up at Jiraiya, his eyes hopeful.  Jiraiya grinned down at him, “There isn’t anything you could do that would make me hate you.”

 

Jiraiya winked.  “No matter how hard you try.”  Although Jiraiya’s attempt at humor was hollow, it had the effect he desired as Naruto looked at him gratefully.

 

Then Naruto straddled him and leaned in to kiss him, Jiraiya’s reawakened erection brushed Naruto’s belly.  Naruto reached between them and ran a firm stroke up its length drawing a moan from Jiraiya.

 

“Can we… do it?”  Naruto asked his deep blue eyes gazing trustingly into Jiraiya’s.

 

Jiraiya’s voice held regret; “I don’t think it would be a good idea right now.”

 

“Why?”  The look in Naruto’s eyes told Jiraiya he was bracing for rejection and Jiraiya decided it was time for a little creative redirection.  There was no way he was going to take Naruto’s virginity… not like this, when he was so vulnerable.

 

“I think I’d like it better if you fucked me… I don’t think I could last, as turned on as I am by you.”  Jiraiya realized that it was more of the truth than he’d like to admit, he was very aroused by Naruto and he was sure Naruto’s tight virgin hole would definitely push him over the edge very quickly.  Naruto would need lots of prep before someone as well endowed as himself could sink into those hot depths.

 

“I… don’t think I can.”  Naruto replied hesitantly.

 

Jiraiya’s voice was warm, accepting.  “Don’t worry about it.  Just lay down here on top of me, kiss me.  Just kiss me.”

 

Naruto lay on top of Jiraiya and his soft lips met Jiraiya’s eagerly, Jiraiya could feel Naruto’s hard cock beside his… that kid is amazing, hard again!  Jiraiya shifted his hips rubbing their lengths against each other and Naruto moaned into his mouth.

 

Jiraiya reached over and grabbed a small tube of lube out of night table drawer, and then reaching between their bodies he brushed it over their cocks so they glided easier, smoother.

 

 Naruto’s slick cock glided easily between their bodies, panting he moved faster wanting more friction.  Jiraiya again grabbed the lube and raised his legs curling them loosely around Naruto’s waist.  Naruto stilled and Jiraiya took one of Naruto’s hands squirting lube on the fingertips.  Jiraiya kept his eyes on Naruto’s as he guided Naruto’s hand down to his puckered entrance. 

 

At the slightly panicked look in Naruto’s eyes, Jiraiya gave him a confident smile.  Then using Naruto’s fingers showed him how to slowly stretch and prepare his lover.  When Naruto had gotten the idea Jiraiya moved his hand away and relaxed his muscles.

 

He didn’t need a whole lot of prep, Orochimaru wasn’t 'the most patient lover'... no, far from it, and he’d long ago learned how to relax those muscles in preparation, but it was good to teach Naruto how, give him the knowledge and confidence to do it with a future lover.

 

Jiraiya stroked Naruto’s cock once more and guided it to the entrance, Naruto froze.

 

“I’m ready, you won’t hurt me.” Jiraiya’s voice was reassuring.  He tightened his legs around Naruto’s waist pulling him close and pressing the head of Naruto’s cock against the puckered hole.  Naruto slowly pressed, his eyes watching Jiraiya nervously for any sign of pain. 

 

Jiraiya nearly smirked at the stunned expression on Naruto’s face when he slid past the ring of muscles into the hot tight canal.  Naruto’s eyes widened and he gasped.  Jiraiya again pressed his legs tighter around Naruto’s waist driving him in deeper until he rested fully sheathed in Jiraiya’s body.  Naruto moaned as he felt the hot passage grip him. 

 

Just seeing Naruto on top of him, knowing Naruto’s cock was buried in his body was almost enough to make Jiraiya lose control and he desperately tried to rein in his need.

 

“Do you remember how it felt when I moved my mouth up and down your cock?”  Jiraiya instructed his voice deepening in passion.  Naruto nodded wordlessly.  “Move your hips like that, instead of my mouth moving up and down your cock, move your cock up and down that tight warmth.”

 

Naruto moved in and out cautiously and when he didn’t see any pain on Jiraiya’s face he gained confidence and soon he was lost in the wonderful sensations and fucking Jiraiya like a pro. 

 

Although Naruto’s stamina wasn’t as long as a more experienced lover, Jiraiya’s position on the bottom allowed him to tilt his hips until Naruto was brushing his prostate with every stroke.  Soon they were both moaning in pleasure and when Jiraiya came his body tightened around Naruto’s cock and with a loud cry Naruto buried himself deep and came. 

 

When Naruto slid his cock from Jiraiya he once again worriedly studied Jiraiya’s face for pain, giving a ragged sigh of relief when he saw none.  Naruto lay on Jiraiya’s chest and Jiraiya brought his arms up and cupped him to his body lowering his legs to rest on the bed.

 

After a few moments Naruto looked up at Jiraiya.  “How did you know I wouldn’t hurt you…” the words ‘like Kiba’ floated unspoken in the air.

 

Jiraiya grinned.  “I knew you weren’t the monster you thought you were… and even if I was wrong… I had Orochimaru as a lover for many years, there isn’t much that surprises me anymore… but I have to admit you are like no other lover I’ve had before…”

 

Naruto blushed.

 

Jiraiya laughed without mockery, “No, not like that… there’s a honesty, a beauty to you… you are precious.”

 

Naruto blushed deeper, but gave Jiraiya a sheepish grin.

 

“We are in need of another wash… I’m not feeling up to another cold pool, how about we take a warm shower this time?”

 

Naruto nodded happily.  Jiraiya laughed at his enthusiasm, but in the back of his mind he realized Naruto’s happiness was short lived… they still had to go talk to Lady Tsunade and she wasn’t going to be happy Jiraiya hadn’t let her know when he found Naruto… or that he hadn’t brought Naruto to her as soon as he found him. 

 

Jiraiya realized both their happiness might be short lived; what if Lady Tsunade sent Naruto far away on a mission like Inuzuka Hana had wanted… Jiraiya decided he didn’t care how, but he wouldn’t give Naruto up... he’d go on that mission as well, Tsunade couldn’t stop him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. CHAPTER 3: FOXES NEED LOVE TOO

**CHAPTER 3: FOXES NEED LOVE TOO** :

 

(JIRAIYA/TSUNADE'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

A shower and some fresh clothes later, Naruto and Jiraiya stood in Lady Tsunade’s office.

 

Naruto hesitantly told his story again and when he’d finished, Tsunade smiled reassuringly at Naruto, then asked him to wait outside the office for a minute.  Naruto had barely got out the door and closed it when Lady Tsunade’s smile abruptly disappeared from her face.  She looked furious, her glare glacial and she grit her teeth in an effort not to yell.

 

“Jiraiya what were you thinking!” Tsunade fumed.

 

Jiraiya didn’t have to ask what she meant; they’d known each other too long.  Jiraiya had seen it in her gaze seconds after Naruto and he entered, she knew… she knew what he and Naruto had been doing between the time Jiraiya found him and the time they’d walked into the office… and she wasn’t happy about it.

 

Jiraiya’s voice was deathly calm and hard as steel.  “What was I thinking?!  I was thinking that he’s the best thing that’s happened to me in almost 30 years.” 

 

Jiraiya turned and walked to the door, he paused and without turning he stated.  “And I won’t give him up, not for you… not for anybody.”  Then Jiraiya walked out and closed the door firmly behind him, leaving Lady Tsunade standing there her mouth open in shock.

 

Jiraiya was disappointed, Tsunade fell for the false front he used to shield himself from unwanted attention… she actually thought he was this shallow pervert that took the first opportunity to take advantage of a vulnerable shinobi.  It hurt him more than he’d like to admit that she thought so poorly of him.

 

Jiraiya hid his turmoil and gave Naruto a confident smile.  “Well, we’re just about done here.  I’ll take you for ramen” Jiraiya winked. “My treat.”

 

It seems like that was the right thing to say because Naruto’s face instantly brightened, “Wow thanks Ero-Sennin...” then Naruto blushed at his usual nickname for Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya gave him a taunting smirk, but his eyes darkened with lust.  Jiraiya knew he’d never hear that nickname again without thinking of just how perverted he’d like to get with Naruto.

 

In spite of the heat Naruto’s words created in his lower body, specifically one area of his lower body and his desire to support him. Jiraiya didn’t want to go with him back into Tsunade’s office.  He didn’t want to see the disapproval and distrust that had been made so very clear moments ago.   

 

As much as Jiraiya wished that he could leave, he couldn’t just leave Naruto here, he WOULDN’T leave him here.  When Tsunade called Naruto back in Jiraiya patted Naruto gently on the back, “I’ll wait here.”

 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya a minute with a worried expression, but relaxed when he saw Jiraiya leaning lazily against Shizune’s desk.  Jiraiya gave Naruto an encouraging smile and turned to 'flirt' with Shizune.

 

Naruto took a steadying breath and entered Tsunade’s office once more.

 

Tsunade was waiting her demeanor relaxed; as Naruto entered she gave him an uneasy smile.  “So… now I have a better idea of what happened… did you have anything you wanted to add?”

 

Naruto shook his head no.

 

“I’m going to have a talk with Kiba and then I’ll decide if the matters settled or whether I’ll need to take further action.”  Tsunade said getting up and walking around the desk she placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder.  “It sounds like it’s something we can put in the past… if you both can do that.  I’m not going to place you on any missions for the time being… I think perhaps it might be better for you to spend some time training with Jiraiya.”

 

Naruto blushed, causing Lady Tsunade to laugh and give him a knowing smile.  “Just try to learn something that you can use in a battle… not just in the bedroom.”

 

Naruto’s blush deepened and he gave her an embarrassed smile, rubbing his hair awkwardly, he nodded.

 

“That will be all.”  Lady Tsunade looked at Naruto a minute more then kissed him gently on the forehead, turned abruptly away and walked back to sit at her desk.  “Get out of here brat, leave me do my work.”  Although her voice was gruff it was tinged with affection.

 

“Ok grandma Tsunade.” Naruto gave her a taunting smile and had to duck a scroll that she threw at him before slipping out the door.

 

Tsunade shook her head, that kid was going to be the death of her, she smirked.  Then sat back looking out the window, what was really going through Jiraiya’s mind… he couldn’t be serious about Naruto. 

 

She had to admit Jiraiya sure did look serious, that speech about not letting anyone separate them… she just hoped he knew what he was doing, teenagers did not have lasting relationships… sooner or later one of them was going to get their heart broken and she wasn’t sure which would hurt her more.  With a frown Tsunade dismissed the thought.

 

Kiba… time to hear his side of what happened.  “Shizune!”

 

“Yes, Lady Tsunade?”  Tsunade turned to find Shizune standing only a few steps in front of her desk.  How did she do that?!  Tsunade swore her assistant was psychic.  Tsunade frowned, “Send for Kiba… no hurry, just inform him I wish to see him.  Send a runner out to let Kakashi know we’ve found Naruto… and I need to see him as soon as possible.   Oh, and tell Sakura I wish to see her IMMEDIATELY.”

 

Shizune nodded and left as quietly as she’d arrived.  With a disgusted sigh Lady Tsunade turned to the scrolls she needed to review and began reading.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(HANA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Hana was worried about Kiba, he hadn’t been out of his tent all morning and it was now late afternoon.  His body would be completely healed by now, but it wasn’t his body that was the real problem and Hana was at a loss to help with what was bothering him.  Kiba needed to come through this on his own or his lack of confidence would cause him to lose his position in the pack.

 

Hana looked up, her sense of smell alerting her before the Genin was in sight, the boy had a small scroll in his hand.  The fair-haired Genin looked timidly up at Hana before glancing back at the small pack of wolf dogs that slept in the shade of a nearby tree, then stuck his hand with the scroll out at Hana.  “I’m supposed to deliver this to Inuzuka Kiba.”

 

Hana raised an eyebrow at the odd child, “I am not Kiba... his tent is there.”

 

The boy looked at her with disbelief then gave the pack another worried glance before turning and practically tiptoeing up to Kiba’s tent.  Hana shook her head in disgust, there was no place in the nin ranks for such a skittish boy, he’d be better dropping from training now. 

 

Hana turned and walked away, as much as she would liked to have found out the contents of the scroll, it wasn’t her place to inquire.  She needed to consult with her mother about Kiba’s current behavior.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba heard the hesitant footsteps outside the tent flap, sniffing, Kiba found he didn’t recognize the scent of whoever was approaching… but he could smell his fear.  Kiba pushed aside the tent flap as the boy approached and the boy gave a little squeak of alarm.  Kiba grinned, “I take it that scroll is for me?”

 

The boy nodded, his fine hair falling out of the tie at the base of his neck and fanning over the left side of his face.  Kiba took the scroll and the boy immediately turned to run.  A few of the younger wolves looked up with interest.  “I wouldn’t run if I were you,” Kiba called after him, amusement lacing his words.  “They can’t resist a good chase.”

 

The boy’s eyes widened and he stiffly nodded, as he backed away.  A few more heads lifted, curious about the boy and the smell of his fear.  The older wolves simply shifted to a more comfortable position and continued their nap. 

 

As Kiba turned and walked into the tent he saw a few young wolves get up and follow the messenger boy, Kiba shrugged.  The wolves wouldn’t hurt him, they were just curious and even if he panicked and ran the most they would do is catch him and pin him before losing interest.  Heck the tangy aroma of the boys fear was so pungent Kiba himself had a hard time resisting the urge to chase him.  Akamaru sniffed, then got up and loped out of the tent.

 

Kiba sat on his bedroll and opened the scroll.  Kiba frowned, the Hokage wanted to see him… he could guess why.  Had Sakura told her?  Naruto?  Kiba shook his head deciding it didn’t matter how she knew… just that she knew. 

 

It was bad enough that his sister and Sakura knew he had not only lost a challenge, but was badly beaten, like an inexperienced pup… now the Hokage knew.  Kiba felt his face flame as he grabbed his coat and turned to go to Lady Tsunade’s office, there was no sense in putting off this humiliation.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(TSUNADE/KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Lady Tsunade had called for Sakura, when she arrived Shizune showed her in and Tsunade waved her to stand off to the side near the back wall.  Sakura looked confused but silently waited.

 

“I will get to you in a moment.” Lady Tsunade stated, her voice cool, and then continued reading her scrolls.

 

The knock at her door came as a welcome relief to Tsunade, she couldn’t bear to read another boring scroll.  Shizune stepped in announcing, “Lady Tsunade, Inuzuka Kiba is here to see you.”

 

Tsunade sat back in her chair.  “Show him in.”  Shizune nodded opening the door wide and waving Kiba in then walking out of the office and closing the door behind her.

 

Lady Tsunade watched Kiba without saying a word, until Kiba squirmed. 

 

“I’ve heard there was a problem between you and Naruto… are you injured?” When she spoke it was in such a placid tone that Kiba looked a bit confused before answering.

 

“No… I am not injured.”

 

Lady Tsunade nodded benignly.  “Would you like to tell me about it?” 

 

Although it was phrased like a question Kiba had no problem recognizing it as an order.  “It was my fault.”  Kiba replied stiffly.  “Simply a misunderstanding.”

 

Lady Tsunade’s eyebrows rose in a deceptively bland expression of inquiry, but her eyes glittered with repressed fury.

 

“It’s hard to explain… I’m not sure how to explain it to you…”  Kiba frowned and glanced down a minute before meeting her gaze once more.

 

Without looking away from Kiba’s face, Lady Tsunade bluntly stated.  “Maybe Sakura would like to explain.” her voice was hard and her cold gaze shifted to pin Sakura.

 

Kiba frowned, he hadn’t even noticed Sakura’s scent or chakra signature.  Sakura stepped forward her voice apologetic.  “Lady Hokage, I didn’t know about how Kiba had received his injuries… just that he hadn’t wanted to go to the hospital and that he needed medical care.  I meant no disrespect by not coming to you…”  Sakura’s voice trailed off, the tightening of Lady Tsunade’s lips effectively silenced her.

 

Lady Tsunade’s eyes sparked and her voice was glacial.  “I do not have time to waste on this pussy footing around the subject.”  Tsunade turned her savage gaze on Kiba once more.

 

Kiba swallowed hard at the barely contained fury in her eyes, then Kiba lifted his chin stubbornly, refusing to be embarrassed by his clans lifestyle and nature.  “The Inuzuka clan has a hierarchy very similar to a wolf pack, our sense of smell is highly acute, I had no idea why but Naruto’s scent challenged me as a Beta… it was my instinct to protect my place in the pack.”

 

A muscle in ticked Lady Tsunade’s jaw, her voice deceptively quiet. “So you attacked him.”

 

“Challenged him.  Yes.” Kiba stated firmly without remorse.

 

“And tried to rape him…” The quite tone of Lady Tsunade’s voice was somehow more frightening than any of her yelling had ever been.  Sakura wanted to back away from the vicious tides of anger swirling between Kiba and Lady Tsunade, but she was afraid to move.

 

Kiba’s eyes blazed in anger.  He growled, “It is not rape.  Mounting and even sex is used to establish dominance in a pack.”

 

“But he isn’t in your pack is he…” Tsunade’s eyes were slit in anger as she continued unswayed by Kiba’s argument.

 

Sakura saw a flash of embarrassment on Kiba’s face as he replied, “No.”

 

“He’s not even in your clan…” Lady Tsunade’s continued like Kiba hadn’t spoken, her voice escalating.

 

Sakura watched the anger seep out of Kiba’s posture, his voice was soft.  “No.”

 

As the anger left Kiba, Tsunade’s seemed to grow. “And triggered the Kyuubi demon…”

 

Kiba stiffened, his voice firm he replied, “I did not know about the demon, it was kept secret from me… had I known, this would never have happened, I would’ve understood the confusing scent from Naruto… I would not have challenged him.”

 

Lady Tsunade sighed, her anger dissipated in a flash and she sounded tired.  “And what now?” She asked softly.

 

Kiba just looked at her, the fight gone from his stance, he too looked weary.  “I don’t know… I don’t have any anger towards him… but I’m not sure he’ll ever be comfortable around me again.”

 

Sakura looked at Kiba in shocked disbelief.  “YOUR the one who got… hurt!”

 

Kiba looked at her and shrugged, “Clan members are sometimes killed in challenges… I bear no lasting scars…” Kiba’s hand touched the mark on his throat.  “Well one, but it’s not too bad.”

 

“He almost KILLED YOU!”  Sakura gasped, confused and frustrated, the fierce emotions of this meeting finally overwhelming her.

 

Kiba looked at her patiently, “I’m the one who challenged HIM… and he’s not even a clan member… if you’re having this hard of a time understanding imagine how it must be for him.”

 

“Ahhh!” Sakura threw her hands up in frustration storming from the room, in her frustration forgetting all about Lady Tsunade.

 

Tsunade looked after her in amusement and muttered, “What do you know, she really IS like me…”  Then turned her attention back to Kiba.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KAKASHI/TSUNADE'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kakashi had managed to locate Naruto’s chakra signature on the Hokage Monument, then to his surprise he found Jiraiya’s as well. 

 

Pakkun looked up at Kakashi his usual bored expression on his wrinkled face.  “The trail ends here.  Where do you think they went?”

 

Kakashi shrugged, knowing Jiraiya the bath house for research… but Naruto, they’d left together so there was no telling where they’d gone.  With Jiraiya’s strength and skills Naruto could now be thousands of miles from here.

 

“Well, if we’re done here…” Pakkun disappeared in plume of smoke.

 

Kakashi turned back to give the Hokage the news, he couldn’t help but wonder what this whole thing was about… Lady Tsunade wasn’t the type to worry herself unnecessarily.

 

Moments later he was leaping rooftops back to the Hokage’s office, deep in thought and he had to admit a bit worried.  Anything that could get Lady Tsunade this worked up had to be bad… had the seal weakened?  It couldn’t have broke, Kakashi knew there was no way he would’ve missed that huge spike of chakra.  Sex and blood…

 

Kakashi leapt in Tsunade’s window landing almost soundlessly in front of her desk.  Lady Tsunade looked up without surprise, Kakashi hadn’t been hiding his chakra signature and he knew she’d felt his approach long before he’d reached the building.

 

“You came faster than I would’ve thought.”  Tsunade said pushing the scrolls aside and nearly dumping half unto the floor, she hadn’t managed to get much done since Kiba had left… but in all honesty she hadn’t been trying.

 

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow in inquiry.  “I had come to report.”

 

Tsunade nodded with a small frown, the Genin Shizune sent to locate Kakashi had obviously failed to locate him.  “Naruto is fine… he’s here, but that’s only part of what I wanted to discuss.”

 

Kakashi watched her with a placid, deceptively lazy gaze.

 

Tsunade got up and walked to the window momentarily at a loss on how to broach yesterday’s ‘events’.  “Kakashi, what do you know about the Inuzuka clan?”

 

“A bit, the members work closely with their canine partners and their jutsu’s rely heavily upon their partners.  The clan has strong wolf-like tendencies…”

 

“Wolf-like tendencies,” Lady Tsunade interrupted,  “that is one of the matters I wish to discuss… Naruto and Kiba had some ‘difficulties’” Tsunade gave an annoyed snort, “I wouldn’t know how to say it tactfully so I’m just say it.  I just ask that you do or say nothing until I’m finished.”

 

Tsunade pinned him with a direct intimidating gaze.  Kakashi shrugged indifferently and nodded.  He couldn’t imagine she could possibly say anything that would surprise or offend him… soon he found out how wrong that assumption was.

 

Lady Tsunade leaned back on the windowsill and with a frown she told him about the situation between Kiba and Naruto.

 

Before Lady Tsunade had gotten past the events that happened at Naruto’s apartment Kakashi’s posture had radically changed.  Kakashi had a hard glitter in his visible eye, his posture was no longer lazy or relaxed… he seemed to radiate an aura of deadly intent although he hadn’t visibly changed position.

 

Concerned Tsunade quickly continued to the events of today and her conversations with Naruto and Kiba.  Deciding to skate over just what part Jiraiya played in this, she wasn’t sure how Kakashi would react and in truth was concerned he may react… badly. 

 

She wasn’t sure what exactly Kakashi felt about Naruto, it was obvious from his reactions that he had strong feelings of some sort.  As for what they were… who knows with Kakashi, the man was an enigma even to people who’d known him most his life. 

 

By the time she’d finished briefing him, Kakashi once again had his usual aura of bored calm… if she hadn’t known better she’d have thought she’d imagined his reaction.

 

Tsunade made a mental note not to piss Kakashi off, he actually scared her for a minute… he was much stronger than he led on, he must suppress his chakra continually, there was no telling just how powerful he was… with his extensive knowledge and abilities, she wasn’t sure she could take him in a battle and she didn’t ever want to find out. 

 

“Where is Naruto now?”  Kakashi asked in his lazy drawl, but Tsunade could see the intent interest in Kakashi’s eye.

 

“Shizune said that she’d overheard Naruto and Jiraiya talking about going for ramen.”

 

Kakashi’s voice held a hint of humor and his eye crinkled indicating his smirk.  “Yes, that sounds like Naruto.”

 

“The main reason I’ve told you about all this is, I’d like your help with guiding the boys through this and putting it in the past… you’ve spent time with both Naruto, and to a lesser extent, Kiba…”  Tsunade began to outline her plan, although she was beginning to doubt the wisdom of it… she hadn’t expected Kakashi to react like he had.  Lady Tsunade had a strong feeling Kakashi wasn’t as stable as he’d like everyone to believe.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya was always amazed how much enthusiasm Naruto had for ramen, just the mention brought a smile to his face…  Jiraiya watched him fondly as he ordered a third helping, Jiraiya absently wondered if his high metabolism was natural or an effect of containing the Kyuubi demon. 

 

Naruto licked his lips and Jiraiya found any brain activity was far too much work when all his blood had just rushed to his groin.  Naruto gave him an innocent smile, oblivious to the effects his behavior had caused.  Jiraiya took a deep calming breath in an effort to jump-start his brain once more… nope, didn’t work. 

 

Naruto held up a piece of pork, “You really have to try the pork, it’s the best!”  As he held it up for Jiraiya to taste, Jiraiya leaned forward and took the pork from Naruto’s fingertips.  Then before Naruto could pull his hand back Jiraiya trapped his hand and sucked Naruto’s fingertips gently.  Naruto’s eyes widened in surprise, and then to Jiraiya’s pleasure, darkened in desire.  When Jiraiya released his hand Naruto slowly pulled it back, mesmerized by Jiraiya’s lips.

 

“Um, I think we’re done here…” Naruto stated, not sparing another glance at his ramen, his voice was husky.

 

Jiraiya gave a wicked little smirk, “Are you sure?  You don’t want me to order you another ramen do you?”  Jiraiya teased.  Naruto wordlessly shook his head no, his eyes glued to Jiraiya’s talented mouth… Naruto took a deep shaky breath and looked up into Jiraiya’s brazen gaze.

 

Jiraiya inclined his head, not bothering to hide his amusement.  “Yes, it might be a good idea to leave now.”  Jiraiya stood and placed the money next to the bowls, then glanced down at Naruto as he slid from the stool.

 

“Would you like to show me your apartment?”  Jiraiya inquired smoothly.  He already seen it, but Naruto didn’t need to know that… it was time to chase the ghosts away and replace those memories… if Naruto didn’t go back now he never would, besides Jiraiya had run out of clothes small enough to fit Naruto’s slender frame.

 

Naruto looked uncertain and seemed to be looking for an excuse to avoid going there.  Jiraiya applied a little creative redirection by taking Naruto’s hand and stroking the palm with light brushes of his thumb.  Naruto’s breathing sped up and he nodded agreement.

 

Jiraiya couldn’t resist brushing Naruto’s lips with a finger then pressing a soft kiss to them.  “Ah Naruto, you are too intoxicating, you’re like good sake… I just want to taste you bit by bit, I can’t get enough of you.”

 

Jiraiya dropped his hand and they began to walk.  Naruto grinned, “You sound like one of your books.”

 

Jiraiya tilted his head, his eyes crinkling in humor.  “I thought you never read any of my books?”

 

“Well… maybe a page or two…”  Naruto hedged, “Kakashi was always reading them and…”

 

Jiraiya laughed.  “I think thou ‘doth protest too much’…” Naruto looked up at Jiraiya in puzzlement and he elaborated,  “Shakespeare… he wrote some pretty explicit stuff for his times.”

 

As they arrived at Naruto’s apartment Jiraiya could see the distress building in Naruto.  Jiraiya turned and pulled Naruto into his arms kissing him passionately, his hand cupping the back of Naruto’s head and the other brushing the side of Naruto’s face then down his neck, Jiraiya’s lips soon followed its course.  Jiraiya’s skilled mouth taunting, enflaming Naruto’s passion as he alternated kisses with playful licks and nips.  Naruto melted into Jiraiya’s chest with low moans and needy whimpers. 

 

Jiraiya ran the point of his tongue up the jugular before murmuring, “I’m not sure we really want a audience for this… unless you have voyeuristic tendencies you haven’t told me about… hmmm?”  Naruto slowly drew back, opened the door and took Jiraiya’s hand tugging him into the apartment.

 

Jiraiya swept in capturing Naruto in his arms again and reclaiming his lips with playful flicks of his tongue and nips that soon had Naruto trying to capture his mouth in a kiss. 

 

Jiraiya’s experienced hands divested Naruto of his clothes as he teased him and before Naruto knew it he stood naked before Jiraiya. 

 

“Oh yea… I could write a whole Icha Icha Paradise book based on you.” Jiraiya leered comically causing Naruto to blush.  Jiraiya laughed in delight before covering Naruto’s exposed chest with hard kisses and strokes of his tongue.  

 

Jiraiya’s hand brushed feather light over Naruto’s straining erection and Naruto hissed, his stomach muscles contracting at the amazing sensation.  Jiraiya’s hand continued down to cup Naruto’s balls and trace a finger over the smooth strip of skin behind them.  Naruto’s legs grew weak and Jiraiya moved his hands to scoop Naruto up and carry him swiftly to the bed.

 

Before Naruto could notice and become uncomfortable, Jiraiya knelt between his legs and delivered a long slow swipe of his tongue up the length of Naruto’s beautiful cock.  Naruto moaned and his hips bucked.  Jiraiya traced the ridge of the head with the point of his tongue before suddenly engulfing it deep in the hot moist depths of his mouth.  Jiraiya pinned Naruto’s hips down as Naruto squirmed under the overwhelming sensation and when Jiraiya drew upward with hard suction Naruto was reduced to whimpers and incoherent begging. 

 

Jiraiya worked his mouth up and down its length, pausing every time Naruto came to close to orgasm, his mouth blowing a cool breeze over the hot damp skin before returning to the erotic torture once more. 

 

“Ah Kami, Jiraiya please!”  Naruto begged and with a mind-blowing deep plunge down Naruto’s length Jiraiya buried Naruto’s cock deep in his throat and allowed him to cum with a loud cry. 

 

Jiraiya drew back slowly sucking Naruto’s cock until Naruto was unable to bear it any longer, his body shook and it was covered in a fine sheen of sweat.  Jiraiya released Naruto’s spent cock and lay down beside Naruto on the bed, gathering the exhausted boy into his arms with a self-satisfied smile.

 

As Naruto’s breathing calmed and the tremors ceased Naruto looked up at Jiraiya a playful pout on his face.  “You still have your clothes on!”

 

Jiraiya glanced down and with a saucy smile agreed, “We’ll have to do something about that.”  Naruto gladly stripped the clothes from Jiraiya, and then straddled him.  Kissing Jiraiya’s throat and rasping his teeth over the shell of Jiraiya’s ear, Jiraiya’s hands cupped Naruto’s hips and his breathing quickened.  

 

The effect he was having on Jiraiya further excited Naruto, he rubbed his bottom along the hard length of Jiraiya’s cock, sliding up and down its length.  Jiraiya threw his head back moaning at the enthralling sensations and the temptation of Naruto’s hot tight hole.

 

Jiraiya tightened his hands on Naruto’s hips and started to shift Naruto from his lap.  Naruto pressed down resisting Jiraiya’s intension to move him.  “Ero-Sennin”, he purred his voice silky, “Please?”  Jiraiya took a deep breath, Naruto was a quick learner, and he knew just how to tempt him.  When Naruto called him that naughty nickname in his low seductive voice…

 

Only Naruto could turn a taunting nickname into a seduction, Naruto’s voice was like a warm silk glove stroking Jiraiya’s erection… too much temptation to resist.  Jiraiya knew he’d lost, “Ok… but not yet.” 

 

Naruto nodded and let Jiraiya reluctantly lift him from astride his lap.  Jiraiya set him on the bed and moved to crouch over him.  “Are you sure?” 

 

Naruto nodded solemnly.

 

“I don’t want you to do this for me.  It’s painful the first few times until you get used to it, I will try to make you as comfortable as I can… I don’t want to hurt you.”  Jiraiya gave him a last worried look and seeing no hesitation, Jiraiya started to tease him into a state where the pain would be diminished by the pleasure. 

 

Jiraiya kissed Naruto softy, just brushing his lips.  Naruto tried to deepen the kiss and Jiraiya teasingly pulled back out of his reach.  Then Jiraiya traced Naruto’s lips with the tip of his tongue taunting him until Naruto reached up and looped his arms around Jiraiya’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

 

Jiraiya ran his fingers over Naruto’s neck and down the center of his chest before trailing over to circle a nipple.  Naruto squirmed and Jiraiya’s lips traveled down to nibble Naruto’s jaw line to the ear, then the point of his tongue traced the rim of Naruto’s ear to the hollow behind it.  The feel of Jiraiya’s tongue stroking the delicate skin soon had Naruto panting and as Jiraiya’s lips moved down his neck sucking, nipping and stroking with the point of his tongue Naruto couldn’t help moaning feverishly. 

 

Naruto tried to grab Jiraiya, but Jiraiya pulled back and caught his hands holding them pinned as his lips returned to ravish Naruto’s neck before moving further down and attacking Naruto’s hard chest with equal vigor.

 

When Jiraiya sucked one of Naruto’s taut nipples into his mouth Naruto couldn’t help arching into the exquisite sensation eagerly, a move that nearly took Jiraiya’s breath away with its almost feline sensuality.  Jiraiya drew up to capture Naruto’s lips once more in a fervent kiss, his fingers continuing to torment Naruto’s sensitive nipple.  Naruto writhed grinding his erection against Jiraiya shamelessly.   

 

Unable to resist such temptation Jiraiya slid down to between Naruto’s legs, bent his legs and pushed Naruto’s knees up and wide open. Then Jiraiya ran his tongue down the seam between Naruto’s thigh and groin, over the taut skin of Naruto’s balls and up the length of Naruto’s hard erection.  Naruto moaned and threw his head back.

 

Naruto’s eyes were closed and he was totally unprepared for the moist heat of Jiraiya’s mouth drawing one of his balls gently in and only Jiraiya’s firm hand on his hip kept him from thrashing.  Jiraiya hummed softly the vibrations sending waves of unbelievable pleasure through Naruto and he cried out loudly, his cock beading with precum.  Jiraiya released Naruto’s ball from his mouth and smirked, then slowly tauntingly used his tongue to gather the other to his mouth.  Jiraiya swirled his tongue around the tight sack and coaxed the contracted balls to loosen with soft swirls and gentle sucking until he could draw it into his mouth.

 

Jiraiya’s hand stroked Naruto’s cock slowly and when Jiraiya hummed around Naruto’s ball his thumb pressed on the vein along the top of Naruto’s cock stopping him from cumming.

 

By the time Jiraiya released Naruto’s balls Naruto was panting, his eyes dark blue with need.

 

Jiraiya knew he’d have to do a whole lot of preparing, he was much too large for anyone’s first time and he didn’t want to tear Naruto.  Jiraiya reached over to his discarded clothes, pulling a small jar of lube out of the pocket and setting it beside him on the bed.

 

Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s ass checks and nibbled gently on Naruto’s inner thigh before turning his attention to Naruto’s puckered entrance.  Jiraiya swiped a wide tongue over the hole, then blew softly over the damp area and Naruto whimpered at the sweet sensation.

 

Naruto felt overwhelmed with need, he never thought he could feel such intense pleasure.  Every touch, every stroke drove him higher than before until his whole body shook.

 

Jiraiya’s tongue teased his hole with light flicks then sudden probes from the firm pointed tip.  Jiraiya dipped a finger in the jar of lube and as his tongue left the hole slid a finger up and in.

 

Jiraiya stroked it in and out of the tight hole, watching Naruto’s face for discomfort and seeing none stroked faster and deeper.  Naruto began to press into the strokes, his breathing becoming ragged with desire.

 

“Please…” Naruto gasped.

 

“More?” Jiraiya inquired with a touch of amusement.

 

Naruto nodded, his muscles clenched around Jiraiya’s finger eagerly.  Naruto heard Jiraiya’s low chuckle, then felt his finger slip out of him.  Naruto made a needy sound of protest and felt Jiraiya’s hand glide down his erection. 

 

Jiraiya stoked Naruto’s cock slowly while he drew more lubricant from the jar.  Then Naruto felt the touch of Jiraiya’s fingers return, two fingers this time, the thickness of them stretching Naruto’s opening.  Naruto tensed for the pain, but it did not come.  Jiraiya probed deeply, curling his fingers to drag along the inner walls of Naruto’s tight passage and brushing a area that made Naruto’s body jump and his breath catch in a gasp then release in a loud moan. 

 

Naruto began thrusting back against Jiraiya’s fingers trying to take him deeper, harder; urging Jiraiya with soft whimpers to brush the special spot to bring those shocking jolts of pleasure his body was desperate for, begging for the gratifying friction.  Jiraiya murmured encouraging noises and kissed Naruto’s inner thighs as Naruto moved wantonly into the thrust of his fingers.  As Jiraiya withdrew his fingers Naruto pleaded, his voice raw with passion, “More. Please!”

 

“Hnnn... More” Jiraiya agreed, his voice deep with approval.  Jiraiya applied more lube, then Jiraiya’s fingers shifted, teasing Naruto’s puckered hole with playful touches before beginning to press into the canal again.  This time, it was three fingers, and the pressure of his fingertips stretched Naruto wide. 

 

Naruto tensed, Jiraiya soothed him with the light brushes of his tongue along the hard length of Naruto’s cock and slow firm strokes from his hand up its length and pressed more firmly at Naruto’s hot tight entrance. 

 

“Come, take me inside.  You can do it” Jiraiya urged, his voice low and seductive.   Naruto concentrated on forcing his muscles to relax and eased down around Jiraiya’s thick, probing fingers.  “That’s it” Jiraiya praised, his voice approving. “Perfect.”

 

Naruto felt stretched to the point where he was balanced on the edge between pain and pleasure, his cock dripping pre-cum.  Naruto’s nerves registered every shift, every slide, and every nudge of Jiraiya’s fingers inside him. 

 

Jiraiya’s fingers filled him full; he trembled at the thought of what it would feel like when Jiraiya’s cock slid into his body.  Naruto looked at Jiraiya and found him watching him with an almost fierce intensity and he knew Jiraiya had felt every vibration of that slight tremor.  Naruto felt Jiraiya’s fingers stroke slowly and steadily inside his clinging body. 

 

“All right?”  Jiraiya asked his gaze alert, watchful.

 

Naruto nodded.

 

“Good, relax.”  Jiraiya brushed smoothly over Naruto’s prostate again causing Naruto’s body to buck down deeper onto his fingers.  Jiraiya pulled out slowly then eased back in, Naruto spread his legs a little wider to give Jiraiya better access to his body. Jiraiya smiled smugly, pleased, Naruto was ready.

 

Jiraiya withdrew his fingers and drew more lube from the jar stroking it over his hard cock before lying on his back on the bed.  He drew Naruto over to straddle his body and positioned Naruto over his impressive erection.  “You’re sure?” 

 

Naruto nodded, looking at him with trust, it was almost enough to make Jiraiya refuse, but if he did Naruto would only find someone else for his first time… someone who may not be as gentle. 

 

Jiraiya eased Naruto down, for a moment he paused at the tight ring of muscle, then pushed through and paused at the first sign of pain on Naruto’s face.  Naruto closed his eyes for a minute.  Jiraiya studied Naruto’s face.  “You ok?”  Naruto nodded and opened his eyes looking at Jiraiya with trust. 

 

Jiraiya slowly eased Naruto down his length stopping anytime Naruto showed pain.  When Naruto was seated flush to the base of Jiraiya’s cock, Jiraiya needed to pause as much as Naruto.  Naruto’s body was so tight, so hot… he’d never felt someone this hot in his extensive history of partners, the heat seemed to flow over his erection toying with him alluringly before turning ravenous, demanding.   

 

Jiraiya bit his lip to resist the urge to flip Naruto over and fuck him without restraint.  After a few moments, that felt like eternity to Jiraiya, Naruto rocked experimentally and made a small mew of pleasure.

 

Jiraiya’s hands urged Naruto into a gentle rocking motion that drew pants and moans from Naruto.  Jiraiya was so big that with every motion of Naruto’s hips Jiraiya’s cock nudged Naruto’s prostate.   Naruto’s body loosened to accept Jiraiya’s cock and soon Naruto began moving faster, Jiraiya’s hands on his hips guiding his rise and fall. 

 

As Naruto slid up and down Jiraiya’s cock he made low growl-like pleasured sounds.  Naruto’s eyes glowed softly with a tint of red, and his movements became faster, harder… Jiraiya began to meet his motions voraciously thrusting up into Naruto with every meeting of hips and thighs.  Naruto rode Jiraiya’s cock fast and hard, his fingers curved claw like and barely pricked Jiraiya’s skin of his chest, the pain only increased Jiraiya’s fierce desire, looking up into Naruto’s deep blue eyes with their flashes of red, Jiraiya felt like his body was on fire with savage primal lust and he couldn’t hold back as he pounded into Naruto. 

 

Naruto arched and cried out as he came, the hard rhythmic pulls of Naruto’s body drew Jiraiya over the edge and he thrust deep into Naruto cumming with intensity that was almost painful it was so deeply satisfying… so pleasureful, so draining.

 

Naruto lay forward, closing his eyes and snuggling into Jiraiya’s chest as he tried to catch his breath, Jiraiya rolled Naruto to the side, withdrawing his cock from Naruto’s body and cradling him against his side.  Jiraiya looked at Naruto’s tired face, stroking over his whisker like scars with a light fingertip. 

 

Jiraiya worried, had he been too rough with him?  Naruto tempted him more than anyone else he’d ever known, with him it was hard to remain in control… being near him was like a aphrodisiac, leaving Jiraiya feeling wildly out of control.

 

Naruto opened deep blue eyes, turning to lie on his stomach half draped over Jiraiya’s chest, looking down into Jiraiya’s eyes.  Jiraiya’s palm cupped Naruto’s face and his eyes searched Naruto’s “Are you ok?” 

 

 Naruto nodded then grinned.  Jiraiya ran a gentle hand down Naruto’s body brushing lightly over his ass, Jiraiya intently searched Naruto’s face for signs of pain.  Naruto squirmed under his gentle touch.

 

Jiraiya touched Naruto’s ass with a firmer stroke and again was surprised to see no sign of pain from Naruto, even when he ran a finger over Naruto’s puckered hole.

 

“Again?  You really are a pervy sage!”  Naruto teased. 

 

Jiraiya gave him a exaggerated leer, “Hey, I’ve got a reputation to keep up!”  Jiraiya replied shamelessly, but Jiraiya was thinking about the flashes of red in Naruto’s eyes…

 

The Kyuubi demon seemed to like sex, he wouldn’t want his vessel to be hurt… if the demon had allowed Naruto to heal naturally it would have been days before it got that stimulation again.  Naruto didn’t know it but he had a great advantage in the demon, in the form of pain repression and rapid healing.

 

Jiraiya was broke out of his reverie by the tickle of Naruto’s fingers tracing around the small indents on Jiraiya’s chest where Naruto’s sharp nails had rested…  Naruto’s gaze met Jiraiya’s apprehensively, “Aren’t you worried I’ll hurt you?”

 

Jiraiya’s lips curved in amusement, “No… I’m pretty sure the Kyuubi likes me… I think it enjoys the moans I cause you to make… the little whimpers and sighs as I suck your cock… the way your body arches into mine as you come.”

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya a playful swat “You’re such a perv!”

 

“The best.”  Jiraiya agreed, smugly. Cupping and drawing Naruto’s face down so he could nip at Naruto’s bottom lip.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 


	4. CHAPTER 4: LEGENDS DON’T LOVE

**CHAPTER 4: LEGENDS DON’T LOVE**

 

(KAKASHI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

As Kakashi listened to Lady Tsunade he could feel his body betray his anger, but was helpless to stop it… he spent his life trying to control his reactions, to give no one the edge that comes from reading him… that was his job, his pride… to read people to know what they were going to do before they did, it’s what kept him alive.

 

At this moment he couldn’t hold in the raw fury that raced through him setting his blood on fire.  Kiba had attacked his Naruto!  Tsunade kept talking but Kakashi was having a hard time understanding her words.  Kiba had tried to rape Naruto, Naruto was _his!  No one_ was to touch him, it was unspoken, anyone who messed with Naruto was messing with him.  Kiba would pay for it.  Lady Tsunade had a strange look on her face, she was reading him… he was betraying his emotions.  Distressed Kakashi withdrew inside; he slowly reined in his reactions and locked them away from sight once more.

 

His weakness hidden once more, Kakashi listened impassively to Tsunade’s briefing.  ‘Naruto was ok…’ Kakashi felt a wave of relief in spite of his desire to not feel anything.  Feelings cloud judgment… they get you killed.

 

Kakashi heard himself say,  “Where is Naruto now?”  and internally cussed, for some reason he’d always found it hard to remain aloof when it came to Naruto.  There was something about him… but what it was he couldn’t say.  When Tsunade replied, Kakashi pulled up a fake smile. 

 

Tsunade was still watching him closely, Kakashi pushed his best ‘harmless’ façade in place and gave her his well practiced ‘harmless’ smile, all the while reading her to judge it’s effect and cussing his slip… she’d be watching him closer now, the last thing he wanted was attention. 

 

Kakashi preferred to move around unseen, ignored… overlooked.  It made it easy to read people and in spite of the fact he seemed lost in his porn, he was actually covertly watching people.  Knowledge gave him the ability to function on the fringe of society and dismissal the safety of anonymity. 

 

The words “I’d like your help…” cut through his private speculation, and he focused once more on Lady Tsunade.

 

“Hmmm… I’m sorry my thoughts wandered.”  Kakashi said his tone indifferent.  He gave her his ‘harmless’ smile again, it was very useful at disarming people… manipulating them into underestimating him, he’d practiced it so often that most people believed it without thought.

 

Tsunade studied him a moment then repeated, “I was telling you that I need your assistance.  I need to see if this ‘situation’ affects their team work, I have a mission for you three.”

 

Kakashi hated it, hated his feelings for Naruto, feelings he couldn’t understand or explain away… they were a liability, a weakness to be exploited.  One that he had hoped he could cut out like a cancer when Naruto started training with Jiraiya, it seemed now his hopes were in vain. 

 

Kakashi had purposely avoided seeing more than a passing glance of Naruto for months… but somehow they were still connected even now.

 

His gut instinct was screaming this was a bad idea… days working beside Naruto once more, it was too much.  But how would he convince the Hokage that she had the wrong guy?

 

Kakashi shrugged indifferently, “I think you’ve got the wrong guy for the job, I haven’t worked with Naruto or Kiba in almost a year… Kurenai would be a better choice.”  Kakashi grinned apologetically.

 

Tsunade studied Kakashi her eyes attempting to see behind the excuses.  “The mission won’t take place right away… in a few more days.  You’ll have time to become reacquainted with them… separately, so you can judge if they can operate on a team together.”

 

Realizing he wasn’t able to wiggle out of it Kakashi sighed, resigned to completing his assignment, he nodded.

 

Tsunade turned seating herself resolutely behind her desk, “That will be all for now… go socialize with them, I’ll brief you on your mission in a few days.”

 

Kakashi turned and walked out the door.  Socialize?  Tsunade was kidding right?  'Reacquaint' myself… I was never ‘acquainted’ with them, he silently corrected, and he certainly did not wish to do so now… he’d trained Naruto, along with Sakura and Sasuke, but he’d always preferred to remain apart, reserved and hadn’t ‘bonded’ with them like so many of his fellow Jounin had with their teams. 

 

He could do it if it was part of a mission, he’d done much worse on too many other missions to count… they all ran together like a river of blood. 

 

Breaking away from his morose thoughts, Kakashi walked over to see if Naruto was still at the Ichiraku Ramen shop and was relieved to not find him… that left Kiba.  Kakashi’s temper rose again before he firmly suppressed it.  This would be a test of his control, a control he’d never had such a difficulty maintaining until now.

 

Kakashi frowned, grateful for his mask concealing his lapse.  This may be more difficult than he’d originally thought.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba sprawled lazily under a tree by the training grounds, coincidentally the same tree Naruto had been sitting under that day… the day when pheromones over ruled Kiba’s good sense.

 

Unlike that day, today he hoped to run into Naruto.  Kiba felt a wave of shame, oh not for his instinct to fight him… for giving in to it knowing Naruto wasn’t clan.  He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Naruto if he showed up. 

 

Would Naruto even talk to him… would he attack him?  No, he wouldn’t strike Kiba… Naruto wasn’t like that… That would be easier to take than the hurt expression Kiba knew would be on his face.

 

Kiba continued staring up through the tree branches his fingers lazily scratching Akamaru’s thick furry neck.  This wasn’t supposed to happen.  With clan there was no apologies, no confusion… no anger, it was normal and accepted part of their lives… but Naruto wasn’t clan. 

 

Kiba’s face flushed, he felt like a fool… of course, it wasn’t like he hurt him… ‘Not for lack of trying’ his conscious whispered.  And Naruto did ‘kick his butt’. 

 

Kiba closed his eyes, ‘Not exactly’ a snide voice said in his mind, ‘kicked, no… fucked, yes.’  Kiba dismissed the sarcastic thought.  Wasn’t the first time… but it had been several years since he’d lost… and never so absolutely.  Kiba gave a small shiver, he’d gotten off lightly, he still couldn’t believe he’d challenged the Kyuubi… he wasn’t sure if he was lucky it hadn’t killed him or not.

 

Kiba hugged Akamaru, the ‘pup’ was almost full grown, although it would be a few years before he gained adult mass, he was getting too big but holding him was comforting.  Kiba got up dusting his pants off.  Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea, trying to talk to him here…  Kiba started back into the market area, he’d have to pass through on his way back to clan grounds and he could look at Ichiraku Ramen shop for Naruto.

 

Kiba thought back on what his mother had said earlier.  She wanted Kiba to convince Naruto to become a ‘honorary’ member of the clan, not merely a title it would mean he could always call on the clan for help and they’d respond just as if he’d been born to the pack… she wanted Naruto to join their family pack.  With one huge lapse of judgment Kiba’s life had changed… his family’s life had changed. 

 

His mother was furious… he was lucky to still be in the family pack, if she hadn’t loved him so much she’d have exiled him… saved herself from the embarrassment that would shame their family if Naruto refused and news of Kiba’s challenge became known by the clan.

 

Kiba wasn’t so sure her plan would be a good idea, even as an honorary member … it opened up the possibility that another clan member could challenge Naruto… it was too dangerous…

 

It would also place Naruto over Kiba in the pack structure; with Kiba in the Beta position it effectively ruled out Kiba ever taking over their pack since there was no way Kiba could ever beat Naruto… he’d never try that again…

 

As an honorary clan member Naruto couldn’t breed, his off spring would not be clan… Kiba’s family line would end.

 

Hana was fervently against it as well, but Kiba’s mother was the head of the clan so her wishes over ruled them.  She felt if Naruto were made part of their pack what happened between Kiba and Naruto would be less of an embarrassment to the clan.  They could never keep it hidden from the clan, it would be days before Naruto’s scent and the smell of sex faded, already Kiba had received many questioning glances.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA/KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

“Aw, come on!” Naruto called back to Jiraiya.  Once again Jiraiya found himself going to Ichiraku Ramen shop, he sighed and shook his head… it was hard to get annoyed when Naruto was so excited about it… Jiraiya firmly believed that Naruto’s addiction for ramen kept that place afloat, he bet the owner cried when Naruto was gone on missions!

 

Jiraiya had always wondered where all Naruto’s pay went and now he knew.  Ramen morning, noon and night… he had to try to educate that boy’s palette before Jiraiya found himself unable to look at another bowl of ramen!

 

“Naruto there’s no hurry, Ichiraku’s shop isn’t going anywhere.”  Jiraiya replied, refusing to increase his pace.  How could Naruto have so much energy after spending all day making love? 

 

Jiraiya grinned, their activities this afternoon alone would fill an Icha Icha book!  Jiraiya’s grin grew; he could possibly have a whole new series on his hands!

 

“Senseeeeii…”  Naruto begged, breaking through Jiraiya’s lecherous thoughts.  “I’m starving!”

 

Jiraiya eyed him in amusement continuing his leisurely pace, more to aggravate Naruto than out of any need to relax.   Jiraiya’s lips curved in a wicked smirk, ‘he’s so cute when he’s begging.’

 

Naruto froze his starving belly forgotten, his eyes panicked.  Jiraiya watched as Naruto’s fists clenched and his body tensed with his ‘fight or flight’ response.  Jiraiya’s eyes turned cold as he met the source of Naruto’s abrupt mood change.  Jiraiya moved to stand behind Naruto, his hand lay lightly on the boys shoulder and he could feel some of the tension leave Naruto’s body.

 

Kiba had stopped as well upon seeing Naruto; his gaze was apologetic, then sad as he saw Naruto’s reaction.  Kiba cautiously moved forward, he could feel the pull of Naruto’s pheromones and unconsciously displayed his subservience by keeping his shoulders low and his posture non-threatening.  Akamaru whined softly, his tail tucked.

 

Kiba stopped just out of arms range.  “Naruto… I need to talk to you.”  Kiba flinched at the distrustful look Naruto gave him, but continued.  “Please… just for a minute.”

 

Naruto nodded, but his jaw was set his whole bearing shifting to aggressive.  Kiba nearly whimpered, but restrained himself from further embarrassing his pack by looking away submissively.  Akamaru shifted uncomfortably, finally walking away to lie under a tree near by and watch somberly.

 

Kiba glanced up into the fearsome dark eyes of the toad sage, and then quickly away… he smelled of Naruto and sex, and stood his posture possessive and protective over Naruto.  Kiba recognized him as Naruto’s mate, and the look in Jiraiya’s eyes left no question as to his position on the situation that happened between Kiba and Naruto.

 

“Would it be possible to talk to Naruto alone?” Kiba asked his gaze darting from Naruto to Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya’s gaze hardened, but he didn’t answer only looked down at Naruto, his gaze softening to acceptance and affection.  “Whatever you want is ok Naruto, I won’t be far…”

 

Naruto nodded, a bit of his hostility fading.  Jiraiya moved away to lean against a tree and watch them silently.

 

“I’m not sure what to say…” Kiba began.  “I can’t excuse my behavior and I won’t ask you to…” Kiba looked at Naruto calmly only the distress in his eyes betraying his emotions.  “I’m not sure if anyone has explained about why I…” Kiba frowned, displeased with his next word, “’attacked’ you.”

 

Naruto looked at the ground, his hands unclenched, and his shoulders slumped. “Why?” His voice was soft, strained.

 

“There’s a lot if things most people don’t know about my clan… but I’ll skip to the part that… effected my judgment and changed both our lives.”  Kiba could see Naruto’s brown crinkle in confusion for a moment but he remained silent. 

 

“We have a pack structure, a hierarchy that’s based largely on strength and fighting ability… it’s not something we choose, but we are not ashamed and won’t apologize for it… but I’m apologizing for it, to you now… never before has our clan been disgraced by such a act as my… ‘Attack’ on you.  Our challenges are for clan only; it is who… what we are.  Through my lack of control I’ve embarrassed my pack… my clan.”

 

Kiba knelt on the ground his head bowed before Naruto; his voice became stilted and formal.  “I could never ask you forgive me, just that my actions will not be held against my clan.”

 

Naruto looked down at Kiba his eyes round, distress and confusion warring for control on his face.  Kiba didn’t see any of it, his eyes still on the ground before him.

 

“My mother, Inuzuka Tsume, is the head of the clan.  She has ruled you a honorary member of the Inuzuka clan… you will be accepted as one of our clan, any time you needed anything the clan will come to your aid… you will be treated as if you had been born to the pack and have all the rights and property that would have been yours by birth.”

 

Naruto was stunned, “What?  Why?” he sputtered, backing away from Kiba.

 

“You are Beta of our family pack, second only to Inuzuka Tsume and equal to Inuzuka Hana.” Kiba continued his voice calm, resigned.

 

Naruto looked ready to run, his body tense and his gaze looking towards the front gate of the village.  “What does this mean?  What about you… about what I did…” his voice was hollow.

 

Kiba looked up but did not rise from his knees “You beat me in a challenge, a challenge I instigated.  I hold no malice and accept your dominance without restriction… I am not Beta; I will not be able to take over my family pack.  One day perhaps I will establish my own.” 

 

Kiba wouldn’t mention that it was highly unlikely, the clan had a limited number of bitches and they preferred beta’s with the ability and opportunity to take over their family pack, the greater number of pack members greater strength, not disgraced low ranking pack members.  This was not Naruto’s fault; Kiba knew he’d brought this on himself with his lack of restraint.

 

“I don’t want… I can’t be…” Naruto stumbled over his words looking down at Kiba his gaze frantic.

 

Kiba’s eyes pleaded. “Please.  If you refuse then my actions will cause my mother… my pack great shame… she’ll loose the faith and support of the clan… she’ll loose her place as head of the clan.  No one knows what I’ve done yet; this is the only way to not bring disgrace on my family, my pack.  The other clan members can smell you on me, if you refuse it will embarrass the pack… I will have humiliated my family.”

 

For the first time since he’d seen Kiba in front of him Naruto looked around the market, people were whispering curiously behind their hands and pretending not to watch.  Naruto flushed, and then reached out tugging at Kiba.  “Kiba, get up… please, people are looking at us!”

 

Kiba rose lithely to his feet.  Naruto frowned he looked like he was going to be sick.  “Why do things always happen to me…” Naruto muttered kicking at the ground and sending a pebble skittering across the road.  “Isn’t there some other way… to not disgrace your family?!”

 

Kiba shook his head; “They can smell you on me…”

 

Naruto muttered something his gaze determinedly staring at the ground and his face bright red.

 

Kiba leaned forward, “I’m sorry what did you say?”

 

Naruto’s voice was barely any louder this time he said it but Kiba heard him.

 

“What if it wasn’t a challenge, we could be lovers.”

 

Kiba looked at Naruto in disbelief.  “Why?”

 

Naruto looked up, Kiba’s eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in shock.  Naruto’s jaw clenched stubbornly, “What you don’t think I’m good enough to be your lover?!” 

 

Kiba shook his head wordlessly, and his brain finally kicked in just before Naruto growled and swung at him. 

 

“Wait!” Kiba blocked the blow. “No… yes.  Yes you’re good enough to be my lover!”  Naruto’s anger faded.  “What I meant was why would you do that for me?”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Neither Naruto nor Kiba saw Jiraiya stiffen his eyes glittering dangerously when Naruto swung at Kiba.  Jiraiya leaned back trying to relax once more.  What neither of the boys realized was that he could hear their conversation as clearly as if he’d been standing at Naruto’s side… a handy little jutsu he’d developed over his years of ‘research’ for his books.  Now Jiraiya’s tension was for a whole new reason and he released the jutsu not wishing to hear any more, Naruto wasn’t in any danger.

 

Jiraiya had known somewhere deep inside that he couldn’t have a serious relationship with Naruto, but it still hurt.  Naruto was already thinking of taking a new lover… Kiba. 

 

Although Jiraiya knew in his heart that this was a healthy move forward for Naruto… he foolishly hoped… Jiraiya squashed that thought, he’d done what was needed, supported and helped Naruto at a time he was vulnerable… and they’d had their fun… he was foolish to ever think it was more than that.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto looked at Kiba, his expression embarrassed and puzzled.  “Why wouldn’t I?  I mean we were friends before…”  Naruto sighed, “Will it always come between us?”   Naruto took Kiba’s shoulders. “I don’t want it to be this way.”

 

Kiba looked at Naruto’s hand on his shoulder then back at Naruto’s eyes.  Kiba’s eyes flaring with desire.  Naruto dropped his hand and blushed, before giving Kiba an embarrassed smile.  “Yeah, well… I don’t want to leave Jiraiya waiting… we’ll talk later.”  Naruto backed away then turned and crossed quickly to Jiraiya’s side.  Kiba watched as Jiraiya brushed Naruto’s cheek gently then they turned to continue to Ichiraku’s Ramen shop.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KAKASHI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kakashi sat on the bridge wall, to anyone watching he’d appear engrossed in reading his ‘Icha Icha Extreme’ book.  In truth it took him less the time it would take a usual person to read one chapter for him to finish the entire book…this was both good and bad.  On the bad side he ran out of reading material quite quickly, but on the good it made a good cover for what he liked even more than reading… watching, but he wasn’t really enjoying that at this point, his mind lost deep in thought.

 

Approaching Kiba… he wasn’t quite sure how to go about it, no one would believe he had just happened to choose to visit, he wasn’t known for socializing.  Kakashi had never been one to seek out or ‘hang out’ with anyone… even as a child.  It would’ve been hard to have had any friends his age, his peers lived in a whole different world… while they were taking about going to the academy he’d already passed and was on assignments, and the older men he worked with had no interest it spending time with him after the missions… he was too young to drink or visit a whore, and he knew his presence disturbed them so he stopped trying.

 

By the time he turned 13 he’d seen more and killed more than most jounin, he’d already been in ANBU for over a year… the rift between him and the other leaf village nin had solidified and he now actively avoided social situations.

 

He’d started wearing the cloth mask over his face years ago, wearing that mask made him feel safe… sheltered from people looking at him, judging him, reading his thoughts from the emotions he’d never been able to keep from his face.  The mask rendered him faceless, anonymous.

 

His face remained covered at all times.  It served as a reminder to himself and others that he wasn’t one of them, the people who loved and laughed… who went home to loved ones and talked about the future.  He did not feel their emotions, he couldn’t express those emotions… he was faceless, overlooked, invisible.  Without a mouth he couldn’t smile, he couldn’t frown, he couldn’t kiss… this is the way it should be, the way it always was and always would be.

 

Rin and Orbito were the last people he got even remotely close to and look how well that turned out.  No, he was better off alone, free from attachment to others… so why couldn’t he get Naruto off his mind?

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA/NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya sat somberly watching Naruto as he ate.  Naruto wolfed down his noodles with the usual enthusiasm, stopping briefly between bites to babble about some nonsense going on in the village… but he wasn’t fooling himself or Jiraiya, he was avoiding discussing what just happened with Kiba. 

 

Jiraiya was willing to wait, knowing that eventually Naruto would finally face it and talk to him.  It was a conversation that Jiraiya knew would be uncomfortable for them both, Naruto was still trying to come to terms with his attempted rape and his rape of Kiba… and Jiraiya, well he knew the relationship he had with Naruto was about to change.

 

Jiraiya didn’t have to wait long.  Naruto fell silent, then looked up at Jiraiya hesitantly, “Jiraiya?”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Kiba said some things to me… I’m not sure what to do.”

 

Jiraiya turned looking seriously in Naruto’s eyes, “Spend some time with him.”

 

Naruto cocked his head perplexed, “Really?”  Then stared onto his empty bowl deep in thought.  Naruto wasn’t sure how that applied to his not wanting to be in the Inuzuka clan but if Jiraiya said it… it must be the answer… perhaps Jiraiya thought if he spent time with Kiba he’d solve his problem… yeah, Jiraiya’s right all I have to do is spend some time with Kiba, everyone will think they are lovers.  Then Naruto won’t have to be a part of the clan and Kiba’s family wouldn’t be ashamed of him.   Naruto smiled happily, “Thanks Jiraiya.”

 

“Anytime kid.”  Jiraiya smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes and Naruto wondered what was bothering him.

 

Naruto slipped off the stool and leaned in to kiss him, Jiraiya smiled and reached out his hand stopping him.  “We really should be going, tomorrow we are going to work on your chakra control during distractions.”

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya a puzzled, hurt look then nodded, “Ok.”

 

Jiraiya lead the way down the road and Naruto followed.  What was wrong?  Why had Jiraiya suddenly backed away from their relationship? 

 

Suddenly he knew, Naruto’s heart clenched, he felt like such a fool…  Jiraiya was only being nice, taking care of him… the relationship, the love, was all in Naruto’s mind.  Naruto’s stomach lurched and for a moment he thought he’d be sick.  How could he have been such a fool, why would Jiraiya… a great man, a legend want him… love him.

 

Naruto couldn’t bear another minute beside Jiraiya, he didn’t think he could pretend he wasn’t hurt; to behave like nothing was wrong when his heart was breaking in two.  “Sensei… I think I’m going home.”  Naruto said softly, amazed when his voice didn’t break.

 

Jiraiya took a big breath and released it in a sigh.  Without turning he replied, “Yes, get some sleep.  Meet me at the training field at 5 am.”

 

Naruto didn’t trust his voice to reply, he just leapt up onto the rooftops and raced towards his apartment, when he arrived he collapsed on the bed sobbing.  When his tears let up he looked at the bed he lay on and burst into tears again, they’d made love in this bed… he thought Jiraiya loved him… what a fool he was.  Naruto got up and moved to the couch, curling up on the end he cried until he fell asleep exhausted.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

It was 5:40; Jiraiya gave a final glance towards Naruto’s apartment.  He wasn’t coming; Jiraiya was at a loss, what did he do now? 

 

As Naruto’s sensei he should go rouse him and impose some sort of extra training for him… but as an ex-lover, Jiraiya just didn’t think he could take finding him in someone else’s arms. What if Kiba and Naruto had made plans to meet… Naruto had left so abruptly last night.  No, Jiraiya decided, he couldn’t do it.

 

Dejected Jiraiya did what he always did when his spirits were low… time for some research.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Across the village Naruto woke up, he felt terrible.  His throat was scratchy, eyes raw, blinking felt like sandpaper, his cheeks chapped and muscles cramped from sleeping curled in a miserable ball on the couch. 

 

As he slowly unkinked his muscles he shuffled into the bathroom avoiding looking at himself in the mirror, he felt terrible and seeing the pain in his eyes would only start his tears again.  He turned on the shower stripped and walked into the spray, tilting his face up into the water, his cheeks stung at the warm water flowing over them washing the salt from his tears away.  The warmth was soothing and he felt his muscles unclench. 

 

He remembered that he was supposed to train with Jiraiya… the thought of Jiraiya made his throat close with fresh tears.  Naruto took a deep breath and decided he couldn’t face him… not yet; he wouldn’t humiliate himself by bursting into tears in front of him.  What had he been thinking?  Naruto scoffed bitterly at himself.  Like someone like Jiraiya could actually fall in love with someone like him.

 

After the shower Naruto dressed and stood in his living room at a loss as to what to do.  He couldn’t face Jiraiya but he couldn’t stay here crying all day.  Jiraiya’s advice floated through his mind and Naruto fought back the tears. ‘Spend some time with him’.

 

Naruto walked out of his apartment and towards the Inuzuka clan grounds; at least he could take care of one of his problems.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba could feel Naruto’s approach before he even set foot in the clan’s grounds.  Kiba shifted nervously, he wasn’t sure he could pull this off… what if he gave in to his hormones and kissed Naruto… would he react violently? 

 

Kiba couldn’t blame him if he did… and having to fight that on top of resisting his natural inclination to submit to Naruto… Kiba shook his head; he didn’t think he could do this. 

 

In order for Naruto’s plan to work they had to look like they were lovers, he couldn’t show submission only affection.  Kiba glanced at Akamaru, Akamaru gave Kiba a final hard look then trotted from the tent to go lay with Kuromaru and a small pack including Hana’s wolves in the shade of a tree.

 

Naruto came closer, Kiba could feel him approach his tent and he could smell the clan’s curiosity.  Kiba steeled himself, then stepped out and cringing inside he pulled Naruto roughly into a passionate kiss.  Naruto froze and for a minute it looked like the plan would fail, then Naruto relaxed melting into him and giving a little moan that shot straight to Kiba’s groin.

 

They kissed their bodies rubbing against each other for several moments before Kiba drew back pulling Naruto into his tent.  As soon as the flap fell Kiba released Naruto’s hand, turning he walked over to his bedroll and sat his body shaking with his conflicting emotions.  Kiba was grateful that the scent of his desire disguised his nervousness to the clan.

 

Naruto walked over and sat on the bedroll on the end opposite Kiba.  Kiba looked over at him “I don’t think I can do this, I have to fight my very nature not to visibly submit to you… and” Kiba looked away afraid Naruto would get angry.  “We’d… I’d have to have your scent on me… intimately.”

 

Naruto just nodded, he looked distant, unfeeling… the posture of his body told a different story.  Kiba realized he was struggling not to give into his tears, then he noticed the signs… the hollows under his eyes, the slightly too pink cheeks… Kiba hesitantly moved a bit closer; his hand shook as he took Naruto’s hand.  “Do you want to talk?”

 

Naruto looked at Kiba a moment his eyes noting the tribal tattoos on Kiba’s cheeks, they reminded him of Jiraiya’s tattoos.  Naruto shook his head and took a deep breath, suppressing his pain. “So how you want to do this?” Naruto asked, he looked at Kiba without hesitation, his voice and manor was impersonal.

 

Kiba released Naruto’s hand and shrugged,  “I can make you cum with my hand, and your scent and mine will still be combined on my body.”

 

Naruto nodded and stood removing his pants, his manor matter of fact and unemotional.

 

For a moment Kiba looked away, grateful that Naruto couldn’t smell the lust Kiba was emitting.  Naruto’s body was magnificent, his tight abs hard muscular thighs, soft cloud of blond hair nestled at the base of one of the most perfect cocks Kiba had ever seen… he’d had that cock inside him… Kiba’s cock hardened, a brief flash of having Naruto’s cock buried in his depths in passion, not dominance made Kiba’s cock drip precum.  He carefully schooled his face to placid genial smile, but Naruto just looked at him indifferent, detached.

 

Kiba moved closer to Naruto, pushed a pile of pillows behind Naruto’s back.  “Lay back… close your eyes.”  Naruto looked at Kiba a moment as if debating then did as Kiba instructed.

 

Kiba reached over brushing his nimble fingers up the smooth skin of Naruto’s cock stroking to the tip before enclosing Naruto’s cock in his hand and stroking his thumb over the head, Naruto’s hips bucked and he made a soft moan.  Kiba stroked smoothly up and down Naruto’s cock his grip loose coming down and firm going up, and then started varying his stroke until Naruto couldn’t help the little gasps and moans that spilled from his lips. 

 

Kiba could see Naruto was getting close and Kiba started randomly sliding his thumb over the head.  Naruto’s body stiffened then bucked up into Kiba’s hand, “Ah Kami, Jiraiya!” Naruto gasped and sprayed his cum across his taut abs and the last trailed down Kiba’s hand. 

 

Tears sprang to Naruto’s eyes when he realized he called out Jiraiya’s name, Kiba looked away a moment giving him privacy in his moment of pain, when he looked back the tears were gone and Naruto’s face was blank once more. 

 

Kiba licked the sperm from his hand in a faintly canine gesture then rose to get a towel.  Kiba then knelt before Naruto and started to clean the cum from his body.  Naruto looked away uncomfortable with Kiba’s subservience, then drew Kiba up and kissed him gently, platonically before getting up and taking the towel from him and wiping the cum from his body then redressing.

 

Naruto walked out of the tent with Kiba behind him, then he turned and seductively squirmed against Kiba his arms around his neck, his voice husky Naruto purred, “Just one more kiss please, Kiba.  Please?”  Naruto was a good actor Kiba would’ve almost believed it if it wasn’t for the broken hollow look in Naruto’s eyes. 

 

Kiba could feel the clan’s interest.  Kiba played his part, his eyes thankful; he put on a playful smirk “Naruto that’s enough, no more, I have to get ready!  I promised I’d met Hinata and Shino to train.” 

 

Naruto pouted playfully and turned to go, Kiba slapped him gently on the ass.  “Maybe I’ll see you later.”  Kiba felt the clan’s attention wane, not interested in them now that the question of Naruto’s scent was explained.

 

Naruto smiled, “I’d like that.”  Then walked away. 

 

Kiba turned and went back into his tent.  His smile disappeared as soon as he closed the flap. 

 

The look in Naruto’s eyes haunted him; Naruto was helping him when anyone else would’ve walked away… left Kiba suffer for his stupidity.  Something was wrong and Kiba was determined he’d find out and help Naruto… he couldn’t stand by and let him hurt.

 

Kiba lay back on his bedroll and took his painfully hard cock in his hand; stroking it slowly he couldn’t help but picture Naruto’s hand stroking him, the brush of Naruto’s hard cock against his stomach. 

 

Kiba sucked his fingers then reached back and ran a finger over his puckered hole; he arched into it and moaned at the thought of Naruto teasing his hole with the head of his beautiful cock.  Kiba’s excitement threw him quickly over the edge and he came shooting his cum across his chest. 

 

As Kiba lay on his bedroll his body calming he reached over and pulled the towel he’d wiped Naruto with to himself wiping his cum on it… the thought of their cum smeared together on the towel was almost enough to make him fully hard again, he raised the towel to his nose and breathed in the delightful smell before tucking it into his bedroll, he’d have use for this later… perhaps he’d masturbate with it, the smell of Naruto blending with his on his cock… Kiba groaned, if he didn’t stop thinking like that he’d never get anything done today… and he had many things to do, top of the list was to see if he could find out anything about Jiraiya and Naruto… he could’ve sworn they were mated, in love… could he have been wrong?  If so, what had gone wrong?  Kiba felt a cold brush of fear… could it be Naruto’s decision to play lovers with him?  He had to know, if he was the cause he had to fix it.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KAKASHI/NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kakashi watched Naruto walking out of Inuzuka clan grounds with rapt interest, thus far he’d failed to ‘reacquaint’ himself with either Naruto or Kiba… however they seemed to be working out their problems on their own. 

 

Kakashi had watched their little displays, he didn’t know why they were doing it but he read their body language… they weren’t lovers.  At this point that was the only thing standing between Kiba and missing nin status… not all missing nin left the village the on their own… or alive.

 

Kakashi followed Naruto quietly, watching.  Kakashi stilled and he pushed up his hitai-ate revealing his Sharingan eye.  Naruto was crying, Kakashi felt a strange uneasiness… a need to… comfort him?  Kakashi leapt down, the concept of reaching out, comforting someone was so alien to Kakashi that he froze in place just watching Naruto as he stood there. 

 

Kakashi didn’t know what to do, he searched his memory… he remembered someone comforting a lover… Kakashi moved forward.  ‘Wrap arms around them’…  Kakashi slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto, Naruto stiffened and Kakashi frowned.  ‘Kiss them’… Kakashi leaned in and chastely placed his cloth covered lips against Naruto’s and felt him shake… Kakashi drew back studying Naruto.  Did he do it right?

 

Naruto looked up at him his blue eyes the color of a stormy sea, Kakashi felt drawn in to them and without thinking he dipped his head placing his lips over Naruto’s and firmly kissing him.  When Kakashi drew back his eyes were almost as surprised as Naruto’s.

 

Kakashi made the transportation jutsu’s signs and when Naruto looked around he was in a sparse room, simply a bed and night stand no pictures or personal items were visible in the dim shadowed room.

 

Kakashi brushed his mask down and again pressed his lips to Naruto’s and he froze at the unfamiliar sensation of his bare lips touching another’s, before pressing firmer and tracing Naruto’s lips curiously with his tongue.

 

Naruto moaned and leaned into him.  Kakashi drew back looking at Naruto before leaning back in and catching Naruto’s lips in a firm kiss, his tongue parting Naruto’s lips and plundering his mouth hungrily.

 

Kakashi’s hand came up cupping Naruto’s head to meet his hungry kisses, his other arm pressing Naruto’s body firmly against his.  Kakashi had watched lovers kiss many times with interest and thanks to his sharingan was able to duplicate them perfectly… although the sharingan hadn’t shown him how wonderful it would feel. 

 

Many years of reading Icha Icha books and watching lovers steered his hands as they deftly stripped Naruto’s clothes then his own, the feel of Naruto’s bare body pressed against his was unlike any of the times he’d bought a whore.  Every inch of his skin was sensitive, tingling at the intimate contact, Kakashi ran his hands down Naruto’s body delighting in the hard planes and the ripple of muscle under his hands.  Kakashi’s lips left Naruto’s and he licked and kissed the warm skin of Naruto’s neck.  Naruto gasped and grinded his erection against Kakashi, sending an electric thrill though him.  Kakashi was startled to hear a low moan come from his lips, he’d never moaned with a whore. 

 

With a whore he paid, stripped, had sex, or received oral sex, then dressed and left… no kisses… no moans… none of these electric sensations racing up and down his body.  He heard the soft moan come from his lips again.

 

Curious Kakashi stroked over Naruto’s skin with light chakra infused brushes and felt a odd thrill as Naruto gasped and rubbed his cock more firmly against Kakashi’s hard thigh.  Fascinated, Kakashi wanted more, he firmly pushed Naruto back onto the bed then straddled his hips their cocks brushing as Kakashi traced chakra circles over Naruto’s chest, circling his nipples and occasionally gently flicking one.  Naruto moaned and squirmed under Kakashi seductively, their cocks rubbing against each other. 

 

This was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, Kakashi was fascinated and almost painfully aroused, Kakashi ignored his need determined to explore these sensations further… he slid down and parted Naruto’s legs, Naruto’s cock was seeping precum Kakashi stuck his tongue out flicking it and was interested to note the taste was not unpleasant, he moved his mouth over Naruto’s cock and licked the moisture from the head.  Naruto moaned deeply his hands gripping the sheets tightly, inquisitively Kakashi repeated the motion while stroking over his balls with light chakra infused brushes, Naruto cried out and his hips bucked, Kakashi stoked over Naruto’s cock his chakra blocking Naruto’s orgasm.  Kakashi took Naruto’s cock in his mouth, sliding down the length, Naruto panted and whimpered his fists balled tightly in the sheets.  Naruto fascinated him, the sounds he made excited Kakashi in a way he’d never felt before outside of combat, a sense of heightened awareness of every sound every touch. 

 

Kakashi wasn’t unfamiliar with sex; he’d had male whores as well and been on both the giving and receiving side.  He’d tried almost every sexual act known at least once, but nothing was like this… this wildly exciting, erotic writhing young man beneath him.

 

As he sucked and slid up and down the length of Naruto’s cock he brushed down past Naruto’s balls to the soft skin beneath and heard Naruto beg.  “Please, please sensei let me come.”   Kakashi felt a thrill shoot through him at the title being said in such passion.  Kakashi took him deep in his throat Naruto’s body bowing up desperately into the heat of Kakashi’s mouth, then Kakashi stroked over Naruto’s balls releasing the chakra block and allowing Naruto to cum.  Naruto cried out sharply cumming forcefully into Kakashi’s eager mouth until he was spent.  Kakashi drew back to the tip circling it with his tongue and flicking it, teasing the hole as Naruto slowly hardened once more.

 

Kakashi’s cock ached with his long denied release, when Kakashi’s talented mouth had once more teased Naruto’s cock to desperately hard.  Kakashi reached over to the nightstand removing a jar of lubricant from the drawer and coating Naruto’s cock with it, then he moved up and positioned himself over Naruto’s cock and slowly pressed down until Naruto’s cock was firmly seated to the base in his hot tight hole.  Then Kakashi’s agile body started rising and falling slowly caressing Naruto’s cock with long firm strokes of his body. Naruto gave a tortured groan and firmly grasped Kakashi’s hips looking up into Kakashi’s miss matched eyes with blue eyes so dark they were almost midnight blue.  “Kakashi” Naruto’s low husky voice murmured, passionately.

 

One of Naruto’s hands moved to enclose Kakashi’s hard cock and stroke it while they moved fluidly, their bodies meeting with increasing intensity.  The action pushed Kakashi over the edge and he came his body rhythmically milking Naruto.  Naruto grasped Kakashi’s hips holding him firmly to his body as he thrust deeply and came.

 

Kakashi rose off Naruto’s spent cock in a lithe move that was almost too sensuous to be human and stood beside the bed looking down at Naruto for a minute then turned and left the room.  Naruto heard water running and Kakashi returned seconds later with a warm damp cloth.   Kakashi ran the damp cloth over Naruto’s body his gaze void of emotion.  Then left the room and came back without the cloth, Naruto watched Kakashi as he gathered their clothes and without a word they redressed and Kakashi covered his face.

 

Kakashi then fluidly moved over to Naruto and gathered him to his chest his fingers forming the transportation jutsu.  Naruto looked around as Kakashi stepped back from him, they were back at the place he’d been when Kakashi had arrived.  Kakashi stood arms length away a moment, an odd mixture of emotions in his eyes. Then slanted his hitai-ate over his sharigan eye and stepped forward once more. He hadn’t said a word the whole time.  Kakashi leaned down brushing cloth-covered lips over Naruto’s, then leapt up into the trees and disappeared.

 

Naruto stared blankly after him a moment.  Then feeling numb and unable to deal with the assortment of emotions he felt, turned and walked home.

 

Kakashi sat up in a tree and watched Naruto as he left, he was confused… what had happened between them wasn’t like any other experience he’d ever known.  This interest in Naruto was… intense, overwhelming, and dangerous…  and yet he knew now that he’d crossed the line once he’d be unable to resist crossing it again and again.

 

Naruto had walked out of sight while Kakashi was deep in thought.  Kakashi quickly leapt through the trees and across rooftops until he spotted him entering his apartment.  Kakashi sat on a tree branch outside cloaking himself with a genjutsu, watching Naruto through the window, fascinated by him and disturbed by his need to see him.

 

Kakashi stiffened; Jiraiya was coming down the road towards him.  Kakashi watched him cautiously, then Jiraiya stopped in front of Naruto’s building and Kakashi felt a fierce wave of anger wash over him.  Jiraiya shouldn’t go near Naruto, Naruto was his and he wouldn’t let anyone else have him.  Kakashi felt Jiraiya dispel his genjutsu and Kakashi’s fingers swiftly replaced it with another, he knew Jiraiya was aware it was him but felt an odd sense of satisfaction… now Jiraiya would know Naruto was his.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya’s day had been miserable.  It should’ve been one of his best, he’d watched the young Kunoichi, they had been very ‘playful’ today and he had several new ideas for his book… but somehow it just didn’t bring him joy, in fact he had a hard time raising any interest for their antics… his mind kept slipping back to Naruto and Kiba standing in the square, Naruto’s hand on Kiba’s shoulder… he kept hearing Naruto say, ‘we could be lovers’ to Kiba and feeling the stab of pain and betrayal all over again.  Jiraiya knew he wasn’t being fair to Naruto, that this was what was best for Naruto… but his heart didn’t accept it, it just kept repeating that he loved Naruto, refusing to bend to reason.

 

Jiraiya walked by Naruto’s apartment, pausing outside before deciding it would only cause him more pain, Jiraiya turned to go when he felt it… someone was using a genjutsu.  Why would they be… who were they watching?  Jiraiya’s eyes locked on the tree, his fingers moving to dispel the genjutsu… to Jiraiya’s surprise it wavered then reestablished the illusion of an empty tree branch, but that waver had been enough for Jiraiya to see through the illusion, and surprise to cause Jiraiya’s concentration to waver… Kakashi.  What was that damaged young man’s interest in Naruto?  For a moment Jiraiya thought to ask him… but he was afraid he knew the answer.  Naruto drew people to him; he was like the sun at the edge of a dark forest.  Jiraiya shook his head and continued to walk away… Naruto had no idea how wanted he was, he thought he was alone but that was only because he couldn’t see the signs all around him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO/KAKASHI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto sat in his apartment, still numb, the day's events too overwhelming to process… his mind shied away every time he tried to make sense of them… he just sat looking at the walls blankly, eventually curling up on the couch end and falling into a sleep saturated with nightmares he was too tired to wake from.

 

Kakashi watched him from the tree; familiar with the hell of nightmares he quietly slid in the window and gathered the exhausted teen to his chest. 

 

Kakashi looked down at Naruto his mind a jumble of confused thoughts, but in his heart something was still for the first time in longer than he could remember, a pain he’d known so long he’d ceased to feel its constant ache.  As Kakashi held the sleeping teen he felt peace.  

 

As Kakashi stroked Naruto’s soft cheek a vague clouded memory of his own mother brushing his cheek came to mind.  Kakashi pushed his mask down and kissed Naruto’s head, Naruto gave a contented sigh and stilled into a deep dreamless sleep.  Kakashi held him until the sky began to lighten then carefully slid his arms from around the peaceful young man and pulled his mask up to cover his face before sliding out the window and disappearing across the roof tops back to his sparse apartment.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	5. CHAPTER 5: EMPTY HEARTS

## CHAPTER 5: EMPTY HEARTS

 

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

When Naruto woke he was confused for a minute, looking around for Jiraiya before remembering Jiraiya was gone, tears rose to his eyes… he must have dreamed that someone was holding him lovingly in their arms… for a moment despair threatened to overwhelm him. 

 

Naruto took a deep shaky breath and stood determinedly, he’d been alone all his life, this was no different… but somehow it was, the memory of feeling loved made this reality almost too much to bear. 

 

The memory of Kakashi having sex with him was confusing… like a dream he wasn’t sure happened… why had Kakashi done that?  Had Kakashi really taken him to a room and had sex with him?  Why? 

 

Naruto sighed, what did it really matter… why shouldn’t Kakashi use him then walk away… it was the best he could ask for… no one could love something like him.

 

Naruto shuffled over to the kitchen, opening the cabinet to make some breakfast… then closing it and turning away… it wouldn’t do any good, his throat felt too tight to swallow and his stomach was clenched into a tight ball of misery.  Naruto looked around the apartment without hope. 

 

What now… what was he supposed to do?  He couldn’t go train with Jiraiya… Naruto dressed and walked out his door aimlessly, soon ending up in front of the Admin. Building… Naruto hoped Lady Tsunade would have a mission… any mission that would take him away from the Leaf Village for a few days… or longer.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(TSUNADE'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

The knock at her door was just the excuse Tsunade was looking for, she pushed the scrolls aside. “Enter.”

 

Shizune peeked her head in and said, “Lady Tsunade, Naruto is here to see you.”

 

Tsunade raised her eyebrows inquisitively, her lips pursed.  She had a feeling this wasn’t good, Shizune looked… concerned.  “Send him in.”

 

Shizune nodded pushing the door open for Naruto to enter and closing it silently behind him after shooting a distressed look at Tsunade… Tsunade hardly noticed Shizune leave. Lady Tsunade’s eyes widened at the sight before her before she carefully schooled her face into an unreadable mask.

 

“Naruto.” She said in a pleasant conversational tone.  Naruto looked as if he hadn’t slept in days, his eyes sunken and listless.  ‘Well that didn’t take long,’ the voice in her head commented snidely, ‘guess we know who got hurt.’  “Can I help you with something?”

 

Naruto nodded, he hardly seemed like the same boy… all spirit gone from his demeanor.  “Lady Tsunade… I was wondering if you had a mission… ANY mission I could go on.” Naruto asked hopefully, a hint of desperation in his voice.

 

‘Lady?!’ now she KNEW he wasn’t handling things well!  Naruto calling her Lady was like Jiraiya turning down a free pass to the ladies bathhouse… not something she thought she’d ever see in her lifetime.’

 

Tsunade sat back in her chair her hands steepled before her.  “As a matter of fact I do.”

 

Naruto looked at her hopefully, a flash of his old spirit in his eyes.

 

“I was about to send for you.  I need you, Kiba and Kakashi to take a important scroll to…”  Tsunade’s voice faded as she saw the stricken look flash across Naruto’s face.  Perhaps his problem wasn’t with Jiraiya… maybe he was still troubled by the matter with Kiba…  “Naruto?”

 

“Yes Lady Tsunade.”  Naruto’s voice was flat.

 

“Is there a problem?”

 

“No… I was just hoping I could go… alone.”

 

Tsunade just looked at Naruto, her gaze was puzzled, but she just shook her head.  “No… I can’t let you do that… this is too important.”  Inside her head she continued her line of thought.  ‘Yes, working through this mess is too important… Naruto, what has happened?'

 

Naruto nodded dejectedly.

 

“Meet the rest of your team here at noon for your mission briefing.”

 

Naruto nodded once more then, turning he shuffled out the door.

 

Tsunade went to the window and watched Naruto as he walked down the street his head hung sadly.

 

“Shizune!”

 

“Yes Lady Tsunade.”

 

Tsunade turned and shot Shizune a dirty look, damn woman was like a wraith, she appeared seemingly out of nowhere before Tsunade had a chance to call… it was damn spooky.

 

“Get Kakashi.”  Tsunade stated bluntly before turning back to the window and the eerie sight of Naruto, he had sat at a bench and was slouched looking at the ground.  Tsunade turned back to Shizune her voice determined.  “And Jiraiya.”

 

“Yes Lady Tsunade.”

 

This had gone on long enough; she wanted to know what was going on NOW!

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba walked through the center of the village deep in thought, his eyes scanning for Naruto or Jiraiya without luck.  No one he’d talked to had been able to elaborate on the relationship between Naruto and Jiraiya.  Most laughed and some made derogatory comments about anyone loving that “demon-boy”. 

 

Kiba’s hands clenched angrily he couldn’t believe the older villagers hostility towards Naruto… he’d never imagined what Naruto faced every day.

 

Naruto’s always cheerful, smiling face came to mind… how could he be so strong?!  To face them all and smile, refusing to give in to the pain he must have felt.  Kiba felt his heart clench painfully, Naruto deserved love… he deserved devotion… Kiba thought about Naruto’s golden skin and taut muscular body… heck, he deserved someone to worship that hot body, and if Jiraiya wasn’t…  Kiba would gladly step into the opening. 

 

Kiba knew he hadn’t been mistaken Jiraiya’s scent had been all over Naruto, but Jiraiya must have turned him away… it was a opportunity Kiba wouldn’t pass up… may be some day Naruto could come to trust him again, until then Kiba would gladly devote himself to Naruto’s pleasure.

 

Determined Kiba made his way through the village towards Naruto’s apartment, then hesitated, perhaps showing up at Naruto’s apartment wasn’t such a good idea… too much of a reminder of the day he challenged Naruto.

 

Kiba turned back towards his clan grounds, but stood undecided… uncomfortable.  He wanted to see Naruto… but what if Naruto didn’t want to see him?  Kiba detoured to the training field and sat under a tree with Akamaru watching Neji and Shino spar.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

As a somber young Genin approached Jiraiya looked up from his note pad.  The young boy scratched his shaggy brown hair and frowned, “You’re Jiraiya right?”

 

Jiraiya nodded, noting the unkempt appearance of the boy.  “Here.”  The boy shoved a scroll at Jiraiya rudely and snorted as if insulted to have to waste his time delivering the scroll.

 

Jiraiya lifted an eyebrow, as he took the scroll Jiraiya stroked a finger down the boy’s wrist causing him to yelp and leap back, tears hovering on the corners of his eyes.  “Wwwhat did you do to me?”  he whined.

 

Jiraiya shrugged, “A small flash of chakra to the median nerve in your wrist… just a reminder to respect your superiors.  The pain should dissipate in a few hours.”

 

The boy gave him a horrified look before turning swiftly and fleeing, still cradling his hand protectively.

 

Jiraiya knew it wasn’t fair to take out his frustrations on the boy, but it would serve him an important lesson so no harm done.  Jiraiya unrolled the scroll, scanned the message with a frown and tucked it in his robe. 

 

Tsunade wanted to talk, Jiraiya debated using a transportation jutsu but decided she could wait.  He’d walk; he needed some more time to get his head together before dealing with whatever complaint she had about his improprieties.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KAKASHI/TSUNADE'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kakashi was perched in his favorite spot on the bridge near the market area, he looked up and feigned surprise at the young Genin in front of him, the girl was so thin that some would mistake her for a boy and her black hair was cut very short.  “Sensei,”  she bowed politely.  “I have a scroll from the Hokage.”

 

Kakashi studied her a minute then gave her a ‘harmless’ smile and took the scroll from her hands.  “Thank you.”

 

The young kunochi bowed and swiftly disappeared back towards the main part of town.

 

Kakashi carefully closed his ever-present Icha Icha book and put it in his vest before opening the scroll.  Tsunade wanted him in her office, it must be time for the mission.

 

Kakashi rose to his feet with almost hypnotic grace and made the transportation jutsu signs, appearing less than a second later outside the Hokage’s building.  He strode casually in and up to the top floor, Shizune smiled, “Kakashi, right this way.”

 

Shizune swung the Hokage’s office door open and waved him in, then exiting closed it behind her.

 

Lady Tsunade looked up from the papers on her desk with a scowl.   “Where’s Jiraiya?”

 

Kakashi gave an airy, indifferent shrug and waited calmly.

 

“No problem… what have you found out about Naruto?”

 

Kakashi carefully locked up his emotions and replied in a toneless lazy drawl.  “Not much… there doesn’t seem to be any problem between him and Kiba.  I have observed them together and did not see any signs of tension.”

 

Tsunade nodded her gaze piercing as she tried to gauge his emotions, then frowned in frustration and looked away out the window, wondering if the Genin hadn’t found Jiraiya… and why wasn’t he with Naruto?

 

Tsunade looked back at the serene form of Kakashi… he almost looked bored.  “Do you know anything about why Naruto is… well, he’s not himself.  If it’s not Kiba…”

 

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly, “He’s young… hormones?”

 

Tsunade gave Kakashi a dirty look, “I’m a med-nin, don’t insult me.”

 

Kakashi flashed her a ‘harmless’ smile. “I just meant it’s probably nothing… it will work out.”

 

Tsunade nodded absently then picked up two scrolls from her desk and handed them to Kakashi. “Mission specs and the scroll I need delivered.  Kiba and Naruto will be here at noon, brief them and have them pack, I want you to leave at sunset.”

 

Kakashi nodded and left to wait for the boys out front.  Tsunade frowned at the door, where was Jiraiya?  Tsunade wanted to brief Naruto and Kiba herself, but this was more important.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

It was almost noon, Naruto drifted slowly back towards the Hokage’s tower and spotted Kiba and Kakashi waiting outside.  Naruto quietly joined them and Kakashi studied him impassively for a minute then began the brief.

 

As Kakashi was about to dismiss them to go pack, Naruto spotted Jiraiya walking up to the building he seemed lost in thought.  Jiraiya froze and looked up his eyes meeting Naruto’s, then walked up to Naruto his face deadpan.

 

“Naruto, got a mission. Hnn?”  Jiraiya asked warmly, his smile strained.

 

Naruto nodded speechlessly.  The pain of having Jiraiya so near, Naruto felt the tears well up in his eyes and had to look away.  He wouldn’t make a fool of himself in front of Jiraiya, he wouldn’t beg Jiraiya to hold him, to love him… no matter how much his heart wanted him to.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya walked up the path to the Hokage's tower; suddenly he felt it… he looked up in shock.  Naruto’s chakra was like the embrace of a loved one after a long trip, it soothed, comforted… called to him.

 

Jiraiya froze his eyes coming up to meet the radiant blue of Naruto’s gaze.  Jiraiya felt his feet moving forward towards that warmth, like a moth drawn toward the light.  Jiraiya couldn’t resist the pull and against his better judgment walked up to Naruto, he stopped in front of him. 

 

Jiraiya firmly composed his face to hide the pain he felt, his desire to grab Naruto and hold him tight to his body… plead for Naruto to return his love.  Instead of all that,  he simply said, “Naruto, got a mission.  Hnn?”

 

Naruto nodded without words and then looked away, it felt like a stab to the heart.  Jiraiya took a deep breath and stepped away, flashing Kiba and Kakashi a hollow smile.  “Enjoy, see you all when you return.”  Then turned and walked into the building.

 

As Jiraiya walked up the stairs to Tsunade’s office he thought on the hurt look in Naruto’s eyes, the hostile glare from Kakashi and the odd confused look on Kiba’s… looks like Naruto was caught between Kiba and Kakashi… it was good he was no longer part of that triangle… but it didn’t feel good, he foolishly wanted any of Naruto’s heart he could have.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba was confused.  He could smell the desire on Jiraiya, and the answering desire from Naruto and yet they acted like strangers… just days earlier they had the warmth of lovers, mates…

 

Then Kiba smelled the sharp acid bitter smells of aggression, anger and jealousy.  Kiba’s nose wrinkled… Kakashi?!  But whom was he claiming?  Kiba looked in confusion between the three men.  Then breathed a sigh of relief as Jiraiya left.  Kiba frowned this was a much bigger mess than he’d originally guessed.  “What a mess… hey, Akamaru?” Akamaru yipped his agreement

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KAKASHI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kakashi felt the wave of chakra before Jiraiya looked up, Kakashi gazed at Jiraiya with a wary expression.  Then as Jiraiya walked closer Kakashi could see it in his body language, Jiraiya wanted Naruto!  Kakashi stiffened and his gaze grew fierce, his chakra flaring in his temper.

 

Kakashi stood poised, he wouldn’t allow Jiraiya to touch Naruto… Kakashi promised swift punishment if Jiraiya touched his Naruto.  The way Jiraiya looked at Naruto made Kakashi’s hands unconsciously clench and even with his hitai-ate still covering his eye he could feel the sharigun swirling madly. 

 

As Jiraiya turned and walked away, Kakashi suppressed his tell tale emotions, angry and frustrated… he wasn’t sure who he was more angry with, Jiraiya for his interest in Naruto or himself for allowing his emotions to take over and show plainly on his face and in his body.

 

Turning towards Kiba and Naruto, Kakashi gave his ‘harmless’ smile and announced lightly, “Ok, everyone go pack we’ll meet at sunset at the main gate.”

 

Kiba nodded and swiftly disappeared, but Naruto stood looking sadly at the Hokage’s building a moment more before also using a transportation jutsu to return home to pack.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA/KAKASHI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

The sun was just setting when Kiba arrived at the gate.  To his surprise both Kakashi and Naruto were already there… the two people known for always being late were there before him?  Kiba couldn’t shake the odd feeling something big was happening right under his nose and he just wasn’t seeing it.  Kiba shrugged, no sense in dwelling on it, it would come to him soon enough.

 

“Naruto.”  Kiba dropped his pack next to Naruto’s and adjusted the straps once more before slinging it on his back once more.  Akamaru sat studying Naruto

 

Kakashi looked over at them a moment coldly, then his eye crinkled in his usual friendly smile.  “Ready?”

 

Kiba and Naruto nodded and Kakashi lead the way out the gate and to the forest edge before taking to the trees.  Kiba and Naruto followed silently behind Kakashi for the first few miles before Naruto spoke.  “Kiba?’

 

Kiba looked over at Naruto, he hadn’t eased up on his pace.  Naruto took his glance as acknowledgement and continued.  “Have you ever been in love?”

 

Kiba frowned, “No.”

 

Naruto nodded slightly, then once again was lost in thought.

 

Kiba glanced at Naruto again, he looked so lost… sad, it made Kiba want to hold him and kiss him, try to erase the pain from his eyes.  But even if Naruto would let him he was afraid to try, Kiba just looked ahead once more.

 

When Kakashi stopped and directed them to make camp they did so in almost a somber quiet.  Naruto pitching the tents while Kiba gathered wood, and then Naruto started a fire and laid out provisions.  Akamaru lay at the edge of the campsite, he seemed like he was sleeping but Kiba knew better.

 

Kiba felt restless and soon was pacing the edge of the campsite.  “I’m going to try to get us some rabbits.”  Kiba announced with a wolfish grin that was oddly reminiscent of Akamaru’s happy lolling grin.  Akamaru’s head popped up, he was by Kiba’s side in an instant.

 

Kakashi nodded and resumed his reading in his perch on a branch high over the campsite; he was taking first watch as he always did on missions to allow the younger nins to rest from travel before having to take watch.

 

It was just after dark when Kiba returned, he hadn’t found any rabbits but had found a stream with big healthy fish.  After catching three large fish, he cleaned and staked them.  Kiba placed the stakes of fish over the fire and Naruto grinned at him with a flash of his old enthusiasm.  “I want the biggest!  They look great, I can’t wait!”

 

Kiba grinned.  “There are lots more… maybe Akamaru and I will get up early and catch a few for breakfast.”  Akamaru’s lazy look said, ‘not likely’.

 

When the fish finished cooking Kakashi dropped down from his tree limb to collect his then returned wordlessly to his perch once more.

 

Kiba and Naruto wolfed theirs down and lounged lazily by the fire a few moments.  Kiba’s eyes closed happily, his stomach full and his muscles pleasantly fatigued.  Akamaru was busy looking for rabbit; he hadn’t been satisfied with just fish and had taken it upon himself to find ‘real food’.

 

“Kiba?”  Naruto’s soft voice came from close to his ear and Kiba nearly leapt to his feet. How had Naruto moved so close to him?  How could he have not heard him move?  Kiba tried to calm his breathing, “Yes Naruto?”  Kiba looked over his eyes meeting Naruto’s, then his breath caught for another reason, the look in Naruto’s eyes and his moist parted lips… Kiba’s heart hammered, each beat seeming to course straight to his cock, making it throb.

 

“Kiss me.”  Naruto whispered his voice husky.  Kiba’s eyes widened and he gladly pulled Naruto’s body close to meet his, cupping Naruto’s head he kissed him first softly then deepening into hungry passion. 

 

Naruto tasted so good, so right… musky, masculine… Kiba gave a little whimper of desire, he wanted Naruto so much. 

 

Kiba’s hands roamed over the firm solid muscles of Naruto’s stomach before brushing down to graze hesitantly over Naruto’s groin.  Naruto gasped and Kiba’s touch became more confident, his lips nibbling Naruto’s throat as he was stroking down Naruto’s cloth covered cock and feeling it stir under his fingers. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KAKASHI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kakashi arrived at the gate, it hadn’t taken him long to pack… truth is he never unpacked, even while in the village he continued to live out of his pack, he saw no reason to unpack, his apartment was just another place to rest between his missions.

 

Often the only reason he was late was that he liked doing the unexpected, being unpredictable kept you alive, no pattern.

 

So arriving early wasn’t really odd for him, although it may seem so.  Kakashi sat calmly on the low wall and pulled out his latest copy of the Icha Icha series, he’d only read a few minutes when Naruto appeared, walking dejectedly over and seating himself quietly on his pack by Kakashi’s feet.

 

Kakashi looked down inquisitively, Naruto was early… this was out of the ordinary and worth a bit of study.  Naruto looked… well, the sight of Naruto seated at his feet, head level with Kakashi’s rapidly hardening cock was a bit unnerving… but if he could look past the reactions Naruto was stirring in his body, Naruto looked… hopeless, a feeling Kakashi had visited more than once…

 

Why?  What had Tsunade said… he was ‘not himself’, Jiraiya’s interest, the crying and nightmares…  Kakashi frowned.  Then felt rage rise up in him… Jiraiya had touched Naruto.  Kakashi grit his teeth in silent fury, he was going to make Jiraiya regret it…

 

Then Kiba and Akamaru arrived, Kakashi forced his feelings back once more… later, he wasn’t sure how but when he returned he was going to make it obvious to Jiraiya that the penalty for touching Naruto was serious pain.

 

Kakashi flashed Kiba and Naruto his ‘harmless’ smile and announced cheerfully, “Ready?”  At their nods he lead the way out of the village before taking to the trees. 

 

Kakashi was grateful for the opportunity taking the lead afforded him to think this situation through free from prying eyes reading his obvious emotions.  As he flew through the trees, he couldn’t help the angry frown that darkened his face.

 

As the daylight faded Kakashi became aware of the weariness of his teammates and called a stop for the night, he remained perched in a tree watching. 

 

In theory he was watching for enemy nin, but in reality his thoughts and focus was on Naruto.  When Kiba announced his plan to go hunt, Kakashi nodded absently.

 

Naruto had finished setting up camp and was sitting watching the fire, Kakashi felt drawn to him.  Kakashi dropped quietly from the tree and approached Naruto; he reached out to brush his cheek but stopped before touching him.  Kakashi felt Kiba’s imminent return, Kiba’s chakra flared in excitement.  Kakashi turned and leapt back up into the tree once more, as Kiba burst through the shrubs three large fish on skewers over his shoulder and Akamaru sulking behind him.

 

Naruto perked up and was talking animatedly to Kiba, Kakashi glanced away.  Why was he so drawn to Naruto, why did the thought of anyone touching Naruto make his control shatter… why did he want him so bad that his dreams were filled with visions of kissing, holding, loving him?! 

 

Kakashi shook his head, he couldn’t allow this, it violated all he was.  It defied all reason that Naruto could leave him so helpless, so exposed, that Naruto could totally destroy him with a single kiss… that kiss had opened a door that could not be closed, a need that only Naruto could fill.

 

When Kiba announced the fish were ready Kakashi took one and moved back into the trees, turning his back on Naruto in an attempt to regain focus and recapture the person he had been… the one who didn’t need people and didn’t desire more than the cold life he’d carefully made.

 

Kakashi was so deep in thought, so busy trying to deny his feelings that the first soft whimper he heard confused him.  Kakashi turned to look back towards the camp just as Naruto gasped and Kiba’s lips dipped to Naruto’s throat.  Kakashi felt like a knife had been plunged into his stomach, his teeth clamped together to hold in his shocked cry.  He leapt to his feet, barely restraining the angry roar he wished to make.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba drew back confused; he could smell the acidic vicious sting of aggression.  He looked at Naruto, but a brief sniff told him it wasn’t Naruto… it was coming from the tree Kakashi stood in… stood?  Kiba looked up into Kakashi’s eyes and gave an involuntary shiver, then lifted his hands from Naruto.

 

Naruto gazed at Kiba a moment then followed his gaze to where Kakashi stood, gave a resigned shrug, then stood and walked away damping the fire and going into his tent.  Kiba drug his eyes from Kakashi’s fiery gaze and watched Naruto enter his tent and close the flap.

 

Kiba had forgotten what a good actor Naruto was… Naruto hadn’t smelled of desire… he was lonely.  He was offering himself as a way to gain a respite from his sadness.

 

Kiba’s eyes left the tent and looked back at the tree, Kakashi was gone.  What was going on here?  Kiba got up and cleaned the dishes and then gathered the scraps from their meal and went to go bury them away from the camp, Akamaru drifted silently from the brush to join him.

 

As he walked back to the camp, he felt Akamaru tense and then whimper.  Kiba looked up to see Kakashi drop easily down in front of him, the teardrop flecks of his sharigan eye exposed.

 

“Do you know what pain is… real pain?”  Kakashi’s voice was soft… the voice of death.

 

Kiba’s heart clenched painfully in his chest and his breathing grew shallow.  Akamaru hid behind Kiba’s legs.

 

Kakashi’s eyes blazed with dark fire.  “The kind of pain that drives you mad until you beg me to kill you?  You WILL find out just how much pain a body can take and still live… long past the point when all you want is to die… Stay away from Naruto.”

 

Kiba shook too much to speak, his throat was too dry to make even a grunt of agreement, Kiba nodded earnestly his eyes wide.

 

Kakashi gave Kiba a ‘harmless’ smile, his eyes calm, he tilted his hitai-ate down over his sharigan eye once more.  Like the passage of a cloud over the moon, Kakashi was the benign sensei once more.  When he spoke his voice was mild, almost indifferent. “You really should get some sleep, we have a long way to go tomorrow.”  Then Kakashi leapt up into a tree and was gone. 

 

His legs too wobbly to hold him, Kiba sank to sit on the ground nearly crushing the cowering Akamaru.  Kiba scooped him up onto his lap; winding his fingers through his soft fur not sure if it was to reassure himself or Akamaru.  “Damn Akamaru… the Leaf Village all of a sudden looks a whole lot better than this mission… anywhere looks better as long as I’m nowhere near Kakashi… or Naruto.”  Akamaru gave a little whine of agreement.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

When Naruto arrived at the gate he was only minutely surprised by Kakashi’s presence, he was seated on the wall reading one of his many Icha Icha books, seemingly obvious to all that was happening around him.  Naruto set his bag down and sat indifferently on it waiting.  Although Naruto didn’t see him look, Naruto could feel Kakashi’s intense gaze resting on him, the increasing amount of interest Kakashi showed in his book did not erase the feeling but Naruto felt too weary to care.

 

Jiraiya hadn’t shown any feelings… any emotion, just polite interest when he saw him, Kakashi, and Kiba outside the Hokage’s building… Naruto rubbed at his eyes tiredly to hide the tears that threatened to blur his vision… had he imagined everything?  Imagined that Jiraiya cared, that he’d held him lovingly in his arms… had he been so desperate for someone to love him that he couldn’t see that Jiraiya didn’t care?

 

Kiba and Akamaru arrived saving Naruto from his morose thoughts and soon Kiba and he were following Kakashi quickly through the treetops with Akamaru taking up the rear.

 

Naruto kept running the words Jiraiya said at the ramen shop through his mind… ‘Spend some time with him’, it was when everything changed.  Had he done something wrong, upset Jiraiya?   Naruto glanced over at Kiba, maybe he would know.  “Kiba… have you ever been in love?”

 

Naruto saw Kiba’s frown, “No.”  Naruto nodded to himself, Kiba had been with many people… but never been in love, people had sex… he’d been wrong to think it had meant anything more.

 

When Kakashi called a stop for the night Naruto struck camp, his mind empty as his subconscious led his body in the familiar tasks.  When all tasks were complete he sat watching the fire.

 

When Kiba returned with several large fish, Naruto grinned, it was just like everything was the same as before.  Missions, good food, the familiar camaraderie… he could almost pretend nothing had changed.

 

Naruto watched Kiba as he wolfed down his food… then Kiba lay back relaxed, peaceful happy… Naruto looked over at Kiba’s lithe body shamelessly sprawled unconsciously displaying a stripe of honey brown skin between the end of his shirt and the waist of his pants. 

 

Naruto suddenly decided he didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts tonight.  He rose to his feet and circled the fire to kneel beside Kiba’s prone form, Naruto licked his lips nervously.  He was uncertain how to get the attention he wanted, he’d never approached anyone before.  Naruto leaned down over Kiba  “Kiba?”

 

Kiba’s eyes flew open, he looked startled.  “Yes Naruto?”  His breathing was quick, nervous and for a moment Naruto was afraid Kiba would reject him.  Then Kiba’s eyes met his and darkened in desire.

 

“Kiss me.” Naruto said his eyes pleading Kiba to hold him, to make him forget his pain if only for this night.  Kiba’s eyes widened slightly but there was no hesitation in his hands as they came up to pull Naruto into his embrace. 

 

Kiba kissed him gently at first but soon his lips and tongue tasted and teased Naruto’s and Naruto heard him give a little whimper as his hands slid down over Naruto’s stomach. With a tender soft touch Kiba’s fingers stroked over Naruto’s cock slowly as if waiting for him to say stop, when Naruto didn’t his touch grew firmer. 

 

Naruto gasped as the slivers of pleasure shot through him and his cock jumped eagerly, Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into Kiba’s touch, Kiba’s lips moved down Naruto’s neck and left tingling trails.  Naruto’s breathing grew shallow and his heart beat hard in his chest.

 

Then Kiba stopped, he drew back and looked confused for a moment before looking up at the trees.  Naruto’s eyes followed his gaze.  Kakashi stood in a tree watching them; his gaze was hard, cold.

 

Naruto gave a defeated shrug, stood and walked over to the fire dampening it for the night then crawled into his tent and laid on his side on his sleep roll.  It didn’t matter… it just didn’t help, although his body would respond… even in Kiba’s arms he felt alone.  Tears sprang to his eyes and he blinked them away, crying wouldn’t change the fact he was and always would be alone.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KAKASHI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kakashi stood outside Naruto’s tent an odd mixture of feelings ran through him, he could hear Naruto’s soft sniffle.  The sound tore at him, filled him with a wave of anxiety.  Kakashi slid quietly into Naruto’s tent, Naruto lay facing away from the tent flap and Kakashi could see the hard tense lines of his body as he fought back his tears.  Kakashi stood watching him confused and uncomfortable, the sight of Naruto’s pain upset him but he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.  As he stood watching Naruto Kakashi heard Kiba and Akamaru return to camp and sit by the fire pit.

 

Kakashi moved silently closer, what he did before should work and he couldn’t fight his desire to hold Naruto, to touch him and taste his lips.  Kakashi stripped his flak jacket, mask, hitai-ate and shoes, he saw Naruto’s body stiffen in awareness of his presence but Naruto didn’t turn to look at Kakashi.

 

Kakashi lay down behind Naruto and cupped him to his body, as they lay together the tension slowly eased from Naruto’s body.  Naruto leaned into the comfort of the embrace and Kakashi made a soft contented “mmm”, it felt so right holding Naruto… like his world went from shades of gray to color. 

 

Kakashi couldn’t deny it any longer, he needed this… he needed Naruto.  Kakashi nuzzled Naruto’s hair and kissed his neck with soft gentle kisses.  Naruto slowly turned in his arms to look at Kakashi hesitantly as if he was afraid he would disappear.  Kakashi cupped Naruto’s face and brushed his lips over Naruto’s in a light kiss then drew back to look in Naruto’s eyes before kissing him again deeply and pulling Naruto’s body firmly to his own.

 

Kakashi could feel the stiff evidence of Naruto’s arousal through his clothes and drew back just enough to deftly free Naruto’s cock; Kakashi stroked it as his lips returned to Naruto’s passionately.  When Naruto gasped Kakashi caught Naruto’s lower lip and sucked it softly.  Before releasing it and sliding down to enclose Naruto’s impressive erection in the depths of his mouth, Naruto’s hips bucked and he let out a little cry.

 

Kakashi’s hands cupped Naruto’s hips gently pinning him, Kakashi slowly drew with gentle suction on Naruto’s straining cock.  Naruto whimpered softly then caught his breath in a gasp as Kakashi drew him deep into his throat, and then sent waves of chakra into his tongue milking Naruto’s cock with firm hot pulses. Kakashi rhythmically slid Naruto’s hard length deep into his throat before pulling back to the tip, the chakra danced along its length and Naruto was reduced to low breathy moans. 

 

If Kakashi’s hands hadn’t pinned his hips firmly Naruto would have thrashed at the intense pleasure.  Finally with a sharp cry Naruto came, Kakashi easily accepted his climax.  Then Kakashi’s hand left Naruto’s hip to brush chakra infused fingertips over Naruto’s balls drawing another loud cry and Naruto shot another load of cum down Kakashi’s welcoming throat. 

 

Kakashi licked Naruto’s softening cock once more before sliding up and holding Naruto to his chest again.  After a few moments Kakashi gave Naruto a soft kiss on the head and moved to get up.

 

Naruto snuggled into Kakashi’s chest desperately, tears dotted his lashes, and Naruto’s voice was a soft pleading whisper. “Don’t leave me… please.  Just hold me.”

 

Kakashi paused a moment before nodding and cupping Naruto to him.  Kakashi’s mind swirled, holding Naruto like this felt uncomfortable, distressing… and, somehow, right.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba could hear Kakashi and Naruto… the sounds of their pleasure and it made him uneasy.  Kiba frowned he’d never felt uneasy around people engaged in sex before, many times he’d been in the room when one or more couples had sex and aside from desire it hadn’t ever bothered him… why was this somehow different?

 

Perhaps it was because of Kakashi’s threat… Kiba had to admit he was very attracted to Naruto… drawn to him.  Kakashi’s threat just brought the realization that he really liked Naruto, perhaps even more than just desire… not a good realization to have when someone as deadly as a legendary ninja threatened to cause you great bodily harm if you didn’t stay away from the person that was the source of your interest.

 

Kiba and Akamaru leapt up into a tree on the edge of camp farthest from Naruto’s tent, they may as well take watch… it wasn’t like he’d be able to sleep anyway. 

 

Kiba remembered the look on Kakashi’s face, the threat, the undeniable truth of it… he really would make Kiba wish for death, it wasn’t an empty threat.  Kiba shivered and Akamaru nuzzled his hand in sympathy. 

 

Ever since that one bad decision to challenge Naruto Kiba’s easy life had become filled with turmoil.   Kiba frowned; he must have a death wish to even keep thinking of Naruto.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	6. CHAPTER 6: SOMETHING OF VALUE

## CHAPTER 6: SOMETHING OF VALUE

 

(TSUNADE'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

When Jiraiya arrived in Tsunade’s office she gave him an angry glance, which faded to a look of confusion.  Jiraiya looked as broken as Naruto… could Naruto have been the one who ended the relationship?!

 

“Ok, spill it.”  Tsunade walked around and leaned casually on the front edge of her desk.

 

Jiraiya shrugged, “I’m not sure what you want me to say… if it’s about my spying on the woman’s bath…”

 

Tsunade rolled her eyes, “You know it isn’t… cut the crap, what happened between you and Naruto?”

 

Jiraiya shrugged, noncommittal, but Tsunade could see the pain hidden in the gesture.  “He moved on.  I’m ok with that, he’s young…”

 

Tsunade’s brow drew in confusion. “HE moved on?  This doesn’t make any sense…”  Tsunade got up and walked over to the window deep in thought, when she turned back to Jiraiya, she shook her head.  “He looks like he’s falling apart… he called me LADY Tsunade!  No, something’s wrong and I will find out what…”

 

Jiraiya sighed tiredly, “You have to be mistaken… he and Kiba… and possibly Kakashi, are having a relationship.”

 

“Jiraiya, I’d love to order him here and get to the bottom of this now… but I guess it will have to wait until Kakashi, Kiba and he return from the mission… will you stay?”  Lady Tsunade gave Jiraiya an appraising look.

 

Jiraiya shrugged then nodded, it hadn’t occurred to him that he could just leave… walk away, try to forget.  Somehow being near Naruto, even if it was painful, was better than not seeing him at all.

 

“In the meantime,” Tsunade grinned, “what did you do to Nezumi …you know the sullen little brat that brought you my scroll?  He came back whining about a terrible pain in his wrist… I recognized your chakra signature and figured whatever you did he deserved it… I told him I couldn’t fix it and he should dwell on how it happened so it never happened again.” Tsunade gave an evil little smirk.

 

Jiraiya gave her a faint smile, “Being teamed with you I picked up many things… mostly from having you do them to me.  He’ll be fine, I just sent a chakra spike up his median nerve in his wrist… I still remember quite vividly the day you did that to me.”

 

Tsunade laughed, “You had it coming, I told you to let go of me.”

 

Jiraiya shrugged and with a bit of his old humor replied, “I never could keep my hands off you.”

 

Tsunade remembered that day vividly as well, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and she had barely made it through a bloody mission and none of them could sleep… the nightmares lurked behind closed eyes and Jiraiya held Tsunade.  They all sat silently at the campsite, Orochimaru separate as always restlessly got up and patrolled once more for enemy nin… although they knew they’d killed them all, their screams echoed in her head, the pleas as she sliced their throats ending their lives …

 

Then Jiraiya bowed his head and kissed her.  Any other time Tsunade would have pounded him into the ground, but needing anything to wash away the bloody memories, this time she didn’t push him away… and she kissed him with desperation, their clothing hastily pushed aside, she had stroked over his huge erection as they laid back, his fingers thrusting into her body.  Her moans and his blending sounding like sobs in the hush of the night… and maybe they were sobs.

 

Jiraiya rose over her and she parted her legs for him allowing him to thrust into her roughly and meeting his hips with hers in frenzied desperate sex trying to lose themselves in the physical sensations and somehow escape the reality of what they’d done.

 

The feel of Jiraiya’s massive cock thrusting into her, driving the thoughts, the horror from her… filling her almost painfully full with every hard stroke into her willing body.  Jiraiya’s rough kisses and soft nips along her throat…

 

As their intense fucking reached its peak Orochimaru returned.  Tsunade remembered the look on his face, the betrayal… she’d never known he loved her and the knowledge that she’d hurt the only boy she’d ever loved send a wave of pain through her. 

 

Tsunade had pushed Jiraiya off her and grabbed at her clothes in an effort to go catch him… Jiraiya had known she’d never find him and hadn’t wanted her to risk herself searching for him in the dark in enemy territory… that chakra spike to the median nerve had still not been enough to make him release her.  Jiraiya loved her too much… he wouldn’t let her take the chance. 

 

Tsunade blamed Jiraiya, she had told herself that if she’d only went after Orochimaru… all these years later she knew that was a lie she told herself then so she wouldn’t have to face the pain. 

 

Tsunade nodded at Jiraiya’s joke, suddenly uncomfortable with reminiscing, there was too much in the past she wanted left there.  “I’ll let you know when Naruto returns.”

 

Jiraiya nodded in reply before turning and walking out of her office. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto lay in Kakashi’s arms; he knew he had to accept any affection he offered on Kakashi’s terms.  Naruto was ashamed when he couldn’t hold back the plea to be held, comforted in Kakashi’s arms, he knew why Kakashi always slipped away… because Kakashi was ashamed of being seen with him.  

 

Beauty and the beast, Kakashi didn’t want anyone to know he lowered himself to touch Naruto… but even so Naruto needed his touch, the warmth and intimacy of just having someone to hold him.

 

After a few minutes Naruto felt his pain ease and so did not protest when Kakashi once again moved to leave him, grateful for this brief respite from his loneliness.  But before rising Kakashi did something unexpected, he leaned over Naruto his eyes studying his face a moment then kissed him slowly, tenderly.  When he drew back Naruto could have sworn he saw a flash of the same loneliness in Kakashi that he felt himself, then it was gone and Kakashi rose to his feet slipped on his mask and clothes.  Naruto looked away and heard the tent flap close as Kakashi left.

 

He didn’t blame Kakashi for not wanting anyone to know he was intimate with him.  Naruto had been a virgin until… what happened with Kiba.  He was so hated and despised in the village even the whores spit on him, he should have expected to be treated this way but, in spite of those realizations, it still hurt.

 

It’s funny because he never looked down on the prostitutes for what they did; he was so desperate for a touch he’d do anything… and still no one would touch him.  At least prostitutes got paid for sex, he couldn’t pay anyone enough to touch him… until now, he should be glad Kakashi was willing, but his heart felt painfully empty.

 

Naruto lie on his bedroll and eventually fell into a restless sleep his dreams filled with scared faces and pointing fingers.  In his dream he turned slowly around in a circle the sound of outraged and terrified whispers growing louder and louder, as people looked at him in anger and fear, some crying and turning away from him.  He wanted to talk but couldn’t and he tried to plead with the faces wordlessly, growing more frantic as the whispers grew louder, just when he thought he couldn’t take it any longer he felt kind arms hug him from behind and, as always, when he tried to look at the person… the person was gone. 

 

Naruto woke sobbing.  He hated that dream most of all, he could take the ones where he was hurt or alone… but the hope of that loving embrace… it tortured him even after he woke. 

 

Naruto wiped the tears away and looked around, the tent was lightening as the sun began to rise.  Naruto stood gathering his clothing to go look for the stream Kiba had said was near… he had time for a quick wash before Kiba woke and Kakashi wanted to leave.

 

Naruto’s gaze fell on the folded cloth sitting on top of his clothes and his brow wrinkled in confusion.  When he picked it up his confusion grew, it was a Leaf hitai-ate, but it wasn’t his… it was Kakashi’s, why would Kakashi leave his hitai-ate neatly folded on Naruto’s clothes?  Naruto stroked it softly, and then raised it to his nose; it smelled of the sandalwood soap Kakashi used.  Naruto carefully refolded it and placed it on his clothes once more then carried the pile with him to bathe.

 

As Naruto washed his thoughts swam, did Kakashi leave this here for him because he cared?  Did Kakashi care?  What did it mean?  Dare he hope?  Naruto decided it didn’t matter as much why as the fact he had, after drying himself carefully Naruto dressed, looping Kakashi’s hitai-ate around his neck then folding his own hitai-ate and putting it in his pocket.  Naruto raised Kakashi’s hitai-ate to his nose again… the smell was soothing, then Naruto lowered it and walked back to camp.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KAKASHI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kakashi entered his own tent, removing his extra hitai-ate from his pack and tying it to hang loosely over his sharigan eye.  Kakashi frowned in confusion; he didn’t know what possessed him to do that, to leave his hitai-ate with Naruto. 

 

Kakashi didn’t give his personal items away; when his items became worn he burned them, unwilling to allow anyone to touch items that had been personal even after they were no longer wearable.

 

And yet this hadn’t felt wrong, a bit uncomfortable… but not wrong, he had to admit he liked the idea of Naruto wearing his hitai-ate, something that was personal… Kakashi’s…  wrapped around his body… it felt right.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba watched Naruto leave the camp, then several minutes later return dressed, his hair lightly dampened.  Kiba frowned, he’d only seen Naruto without his hitai-ate a few times… but somehow this was different, maybe it was the wet hair or the fact he didn’t realize he was being watched… he looked so innocent, so perfect… like a angel. 

 

Kiba watched him raptly as he moved around the campsite packing.  Kiba knew he should leap down and help but he didn’t want to break the spell, he just wanted to watch Naruto a few minutes longer… Kiba felt a hostile gaze long before he realized Kakashi had stepped from his tent; Kiba shivered and quickly averted his eyes from Naruto, his eyes meeting Kakashi’s for a moment.

 

Kakashi’s one visible dark eye narrowed, Kiba saw a flicker of fierce anger and his breath caught before Kakashi’s gaze shifted away.  Kiba took a shaky breath… he’d be so glad when this mission was over, by tonight they’d have delivered the scroll and hopefully would be halfway back to the Leaf village. 

 

Kiba leapt down and busied himself packing, carefully avoiding eye contact with either Naruto or Kakashi. Then as Naruto walked by Kiba caught a scent, Kiba’s eyes widened, Naruto wore Kakashi’s scent!  Kiba gave a hesitant glance at Naruto, confirming what his nose told him, there looped around Naruto’s neck was Kakashi’s hitai-ate… did Naruto know what it meant? 

 

Kiba felt a surge of jealousy, Kakashi had claimed him… claimed Naruto, even after this mission Kiba wouldn’t be allowed to touch him… Kakashi hadn’t meant to stay away from Naruto for this mission; he’d meant stay away from him absolutely even after the mission! 

 

Kiba ground his teeth, he didn’t know why it bothered him so much but he was furious.  Kiba glanced at Kakashi, Kakashi met his stare unwavering, his eye glittering ruthlessly and Kiba quickly looked away.  Furious or not, he wasn’t stupid, Naruto was off limits.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KAKASHI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kakashi watched as Kiba stiffened with anger, glancing at the hitai-ate around Naruto’s neck then away. When Kiba glanced at him he let the threat shine in his eye, this would be Kiba’s last warning.  Kiba paled and looked away, Kakashi watched him a minute more then turned to survey the camp.  “Okay let’s go.”

 

Kiba and Naruto nodded and soundlessly followed Kakashi into the trees.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KAKASHI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

By late afternoon the three nin had reached their destination and delivered the scroll, Kakashi was edgy allowing Kiba to travel behind him next to Naruto was eating away as his calm front and he momentarily wondered how he could explain returning to the Leaf Village minus Kiba before giving up the thought for the moment.

 

Kakashi lead the way through the market place as Naruto and Kiba bought supplies and a few trinkets for friends… well, Kiba bought trinkets, Naruto just solemnly remained at Kakashi’s side after buying some rations.   Akamaru followed quietly on Kiba’s heels, much to the shopkeeper’s dismay, but at his size no one was willing to try to remove him.

 

When Kiba was busy in the last shop looking for an item Kakashi glanced back at the still form of Naruto, he looked sad and Kakashi momentarily wondered what was causing him such sadness.  Kakashi’s fingers reached out and brushed lightly over his hitai-ate Naruto had looped around his neck. 

 

Naruto looked up at him his eyes the deep blue of a stormy ocean; Kakashi couldn’t resist brushing his thumb softly over Naruto’s whisker like scars.  As Kiba came out of the shop Kakashi dropped his hand.  His face carefully expressionless, Kakashi glanced at Kiba.  “Are we ready?”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba nodded absently at Kakashi’s question, refusing to look at Naruto… like he wanted to so bad.  The last item he’d been spending so much time getting was a small silver pendent, Kiba had carefully searched every store until he’d found the right one… a small silver fox, it’s hair spiky like the hair on Naruto’s head, the finely detailed claws had sharp little nails and its teeth were bared in what looked like a sly smile… it was perfect. 

 

Kiba wanted to lie to himself and say it was a thank you for helping him, saving his family from shame… but deep down he knew the real reason was that he wanted Naruto to have something from him, something he could look at and think of him…

 

Damn, he really must have a death wish, if Kakashi found out he was soooo dead!  Not that he really thought Kakashi would kill him, but he was sure he’d live up to his promise to make Kiba wish he were dead.  So why was he doing this?! 

 

Why couldn’t he just forget about Naruto?  Kiba frowned, his mom would say it was his contrary nature to always want what he couldn’t have… but Kiba wasn’t so sure.  There was just something about Naruto, once you got close to him once you couldn’t resist wanting more. 

 

Kiba realized he’d been silent too long; Kakashi’s eye was narrowed in suspicion.  “Yes, I’m ready.”  Kiba replied looking away, Akamaru’s eyes reproached him. 

 

After a few intense moments Kakashi nodded, “Ok let’s go, I want to make the halfway point before dark.”  Kakashi led the way out of the little village and quickly took to the trees with Kiba and Naruto only steps behind.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA/NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

When they struck camp for the night Kiba waited for a moment when Kakashi went to scout the area and wasn’t near.  He needed to talk to Naruto; he had to see if he understood that he was being claimed as only Kakashi’s… that he understood the meaning behind the wearing of Kakashi’s hitai-ate.

 

Kiba looked around nervously, and then approached Naruto slowly, expecting Kakashi to appear.  Akamaru whined and refused to follow.  When he stood beside Naruto he glanced cautiously at the trees before giving him a hesitant smile.  Naruto looked at him blankly.  “Um… Naruto.  Ah… I don’t know how to ask this… that’s Kakashi’s hitai-ate right?”  Naruto nodded, but his face remained emotionless.  “Ah… do you know what that… means?”

 

Naruto nodded wordlessly, he knew what it signified… much like a collar around a pet’s neck, he’d chosen to wear it like this… signifying his acceptance, he didn’t want to be alone anymore… for him this was all there was, all he could ever expect… a pet, not even a partner like Akamaru.

 

Kiba glanced nervously around again, then took Naruto’s hand and placed the silver fox necklace in Naruto’s hand and closed his fingers over it.  “This is for you…”  Kiba backed away and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Naruto slide it into his pocket moments before Kakashi returned.  Kiba carefully averted his eyes and busied himself arranging the rations near the fire pit and building a cooking fire.  He couldn’t help a flinch when Kakashi leapt from the tree limb and walked immediately to Naruto.  Akamaru slinked from the campsite.

 

Kiba’s heart pounded so hard in his chest he thought Kakashi would hear it, then

Kakashi cupped Naruto’s cheek and murmured something Kiba couldn’t hear in spite of his above average hearing… was he asking Naruto about the necklace?  Had he seen Kiba talking to him, giving him the silver fox?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KAKASHI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kakashi leapt down from the tree branch, noting that Kiba was carefully avoiding looking at him… or Naruto.  Kakashi walked over to where Naruto stood, his beautiful blue eyes watching his approach.  Kakashi stopped in front of Naruto and without thinking his hand reached up to cup the soft golden skin of his cheek as he gazed into Naruto’s accepting gaze.  “So perfect…” Kakashi murmured softly. 

 

Naruto closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Kakashi’s palm, then kissed it before looking up into Kakashi’s gaze again.  Kakashi fought the urge to kiss him, he knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to stop until he had sated all his desires and tasted Naruto’s hard cock.  Kakashi stepped back and left his hand drop. 

 

Kakashi looked over to where Kiba stood and noted that Kiba seemed unusually nervous.  Kakashi missed the flash of pain that darkened Naruto’s eyes for a moment before he looked away.  “I will go get some water.” Naruto said in a soft subdued voice.  Kakashi absently nodded still puzzling over Kiba’s strange behavior. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto looked up at Kakashi one last time his eyes pleading, when Kakashi didn’t turn and notice he walked over, gathered the canteens and went to the stream in hurt silence.

 

Naruto berated himself… why did he expect more?  Why did always feel so hurt when he knew no one could really love him?  This was as best as he could hope for… why couldn’t he just accept that and learn to be happy just to have someone to hold?  Someone who would hold him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

The evening meal was ate quietly, what little conversation Kakashi and Kiba had was stiff and formal; Naruto was subdued and didn’t speak more than a few words.  Akamaru settled restlessly behind Kiba and Kiba feed him scraps as he ate.  When Kakashi leapt into the trees to take watch, Naruto watched him until he settled on a limb and took out his Icha Icha book.  Then Naruto picked up the plates and cups, cleaned and packed everything away before he turned and went into his tent.   Kiba frowned and scratched Akamaru’s chin as he continued to sit at the fire a few more minutes then he too went to his tent.

 

Naruto lay awake late into the night, before slipping into a light dreamless sleep.  When he woke the next morning he realized Kakashi hadn’t come.  He packed his tent, stoked the fire and started the morning tea.

 

The flap to Kiba’s tent was open and Kiba and Akamaru were gone, possibly to bathe.  Kakashi leapt down from the tree limb, stretching cramped muscles then settling beside Naruto at the fire. 

 

Naruto kept his eyes averted until he could block the pain from his eyes, trying to exhibit the proper subservient acceptance.  Then poured the tea for Kakashi before pouring some for himself.

 

Kakashi he pushed his mask down drank a sip then set the cup aside and reached out to draw Naruto close and kissed him softly.  Then picked up his cup, finished his tea and pulled his mask back in place.

 

Kiba and Akamaru came bounding into camp, both were damp and as Akamaru shook Naruto’s lips curled into a small amused smile.  “Do you want tea Kiba?”

 

Kiba looked at Kakashi then shook his head wordlessly, he turned and packed his items and after Naruto dumped the tea and doused the fire.  Kakashi led Kiba and Naruto as they finished their trip back to the village in strained silence.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

It ate away at Kiba the rest of the trip back to the Leaf village… how could Kakashi claim him?!  Why would Naruto want that?

 

Kiba had watched Naruto’s behavior change since that day he’d challenge him, he’d started this whole mess… it was his fault.  The guilt tore at Kiba’s heart as he watched Naruto slowly withdraw inside himself.

 

Kiba glanced quickly at the solemn nin that ran at his side, he was barely recognizable as Naruto… his looks hadn’t changed but somehow Kiba had managed to break something in Naruto that all the villagers hate throughout his life hadn’t… Kiba had broke Naruto’s spirit, he prayed somehow he could fix it, fix all he had broken… he had to talk to Jiraiya, if anyone knew how to fix this mess it would be him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KAKASHI/IRUKA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Once back at the village Kakashi dismissed Kiba and Naruto.  “You both are free to go rest, I’ll go file the mission report.”

 

Kiba and Akamaru quickly left but Naruto compliantly stayed, Kakashi studied Naruto with an inscrutable look, then he went to file the mission report seemingly indifferent to Naruto’s presence.

 

Outside the mission office the usual crowd gathered blowing off steam after turning in their reports.  Genma spotted Kakashi and waved, and then walked over.  Kotetsu and Izumo grinned and followed.    The three nin eyed Naruto and what was clearly Kakashi's hitai-ate; it was highly unusual to see Kakashi with anyone and this was something _no one_ would have ever thought they'd see. 

 

Kotetsu’s amused gaze studied Naruto.  “You keep him by your side… kind of like a pet, gotta thing for foxes?”

 

Izumo jabbed Kotetsu. “I’ll bet he’s loads of fun…”

 

“If he’s too much for you to handle you can send him my way…”  Genma added with a leer.

 

Kakashi’s lone eye narrowed as his gaze rested on Genma.  “I’m going to pretend I didn’t notice the way you said that… because I kind of like you and I’d hate to have to kill you.”  Kakashi’s tone was light but his words sent a chill through Genma  

 

Genma looked Kakashi in the eye looking for any sign he was joking, Kakashi was deadly serious.  Genma swallowed hard and took an involuntary step backwards. 

 

Kakashi’s eye shifted to Izumo and Kotetsu, “On the other hand, you two I don’t like…” Izumo and Kotetsu took one look at Genma’s pale face and wisely left without another word.

 

Kakashi continued into the mission office and placed the report on Iruka’s desk, then turned to go… his mind, and other assorted body parts, already focused on spending some time alone with Naruto.

 

“Ah, Kakashi?” Iruka said meekly, stopping Kakashi before he could walk out the door.

 

“Yes?”  Kakashi turned his eyebrow raised inquisitively.

 

“The Hokage wanted to see you… and Naruto when you returned from the mission.”  Iruka shifted uncomfortably, something about Kakashi always made him feel like a child about to be chastised.

 

“Oh?  Well, I guess we better not keep her waiting.” Kakashi replied airily.  Naruto’s eyes however looked worried, no doubt wondering what he’d done wrong this time, Iruka thought.  Iruka gave him a reassuring smile before Naruto turned and followed Kakashi from the room.

 

For a few minutes after they left Iruka continued to look at the door, then he shrugged and shook his head in confusion.  Something had changed Naruto… he hoped, whatever it was, that the old Naruto would return soon… Iruka made a mental note to take him out for ramen sometime soon and see if he wanted to talk.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO/KAKASHI/TSUNADE'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto followed Kakashi up to the Hokage's office, he wanted to fidget, he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like whatever she was going to say… for a brief moment he had a urge to flee.

 

Kakashi heard the hesitation in Naruto’s step and without turning said, “It never does any good to run away from your problems.”  Inner Kakashi scoffed at his words, running away from his problems was a specialty of his, denial a way of life.

 

Shizune showed Kakashi and Naruto into the Hokage’s office then shut the door behind her as she left.  Lady Tsunade watched them enter, her eyes lighting briefly on Kakashi’s hitai-ate around Naruto’s neck, the chakra patterns left no doubt it was Kakashi’s. 

 

Tsunade placed a false smile on her face, “Kakashi, Naruto… thank you for coming so soon.  I realize your both very tired so I won’t keep you long… I just wanted to see, personally, how the mission went…”

 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and replied drolly, “No need to worry about that ‘very important scroll’ it got to its destination just fine.”

 

Tsunade nodded, her eyes missing nothing.  Kakashi stood behind Naruto and lay a hand on Naruto’s shoulder the tips of his fingers ‘absently’ brushing the hitai-ate acknowledging her obvious observation and confirming his claim on Naruto.

“Thank you… that will be all for now.”  Tsunade said, her eyes resting on the subdued Naruto for several minutes before returning to Kakashi’s impersonal mercurial gaze. This didn’t feel right and she had a bad feeling things were about to take a turn for the worse.

 

Kakashi returned her stare for a moment, and then nodded.  Kakashi and Naruto turned and walked out of her office, Kakashi’s hand still lying on Naruto’s shoulder possessively.

 

Tsunade shook her head, and then rubbed tiredly at her forehead wishing desperately for a drink.  She had to talk to Jiraiya; there was no way she was going to let him find out through a chance meeting.  This was a mess… and she couldn’t help to feel her meddling just made it worse.  She’d better summon Jiraiya…

 

“Shizune!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA/JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

When Kakashi dismissed them, Kiba looked at Naruto but Naruto didn’t move he stood emotionless at Kakashi’s side, a decision that Kakashi didn’t even seem to notice.  Kiba ground his teeth and left quickly, if he let Kakashi see his anger… well, he wasn’t sure what Kakashi would do, but he knew it wouldn’t be something he’d easily walk away from.

 

Kiba quickly dropped his bag off in his tent and Akamaru was happily greeted by the pack before lying in a heap with them to nap.  Kiba began his search for Jiraiya… he just hoped the legendary Sannin hadn’t left; if he had Kiba didn’t know what he’d do.

 

The fates were on his side and after a few minutes of hard searching Kiba spotted him.  Jiraiya was sitting near the training grounds, most people would think he was watching some young Chuunin train, but as Kiba got closer he realized Jiraiya was simply staring into the woods with a tired look on his face.

 

“Master Jiraiya?”  Kiba inquired hesitantly.

 

“Hmm…” Jiraiya turned to look at him.

 

“I need to talk to you… about Naruto.”  Kiba watched Jiraiya’s face turn from polite interest to a blank mask, but not before Kiba saw the flash of pain those words provoked.

 

Jiraiya gave him a patient look and nodded, “Sit.”

 

Kiba sat and looked out at the tree line frowning for a moment before speaking, “I know you probably don’t like me very much… after what I did.”

 

Jiraiya didn’t reply and his face was still inscrutable.

 

“I want you to know I didn’t ever mean to hurt Naruto…”

 

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow sarcastically, although technically Kiba hadn’t been trying to hurt Naruto, he had.

 

“But that’s not why I’m here… well, I guess it kinda is but… I need to know what your relationship is with Naruto.”  Kiba fidgeted, not looking at Jiraiya’s face.

 

Jiraiya looked out at the tree line his face carefully blank once more.  “You needn’t worry Kiba, we don’t have a relationship… he’s free.”

 

“No, he’s not!”  Kiba blurted out, he looked up at Jiraiya, his face worried. “I mean, he might have been, but… look he’s not happy, something is wrong and… I think I’m the cause.  I mean what I did… attacking him.”

 

Jiraiya looked at Kiba with a curious look, which turned into a troubled frown at Kiba calling the fiasco with Naruto a attack… the Inuzuka clan made challenges, true they were only among clan members but… to call it a ‘attack’, Kiba was obviously tearing himself apart over it.

 

Jiraiya gave a pained sigh, “Why don’t you start at the beginning…”

 

“I guess I wasn’t thinking clearly… I tried to avoid him that day…”  Kiba shook his head in his brow drawn in frustration.

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba an odd look.  “I don’t need you to go that far back… let’s start with before the mission…”

 

Kiba shook his head once more, his distress growing.  “No… he was already acting… strange.”

 

“Strange how?” Jiraiya asked, concern seeping into his voice in spite of his desire to suppress it. 

 

“Like he’d been crying… I don’t know, like hurt inside… I mean not his body…”  Kiba rambled uncomfortably. 

 

Jiraiya held up his hand stopping Kiba’s awkward description. “I get it… so he was upset.”

 

Kiba nodded.  Jiraiya looked away, afraid his face would betray him. “Do you know why he was upset?  Did something happen between Naruto and you?”

 

Kiba squirmed, “Well yes…”

 

Jiraiya tightened his jaw; he knew they had probably been together but having Kiba confirm it hurt so much more than he had thought it would.

 

“But he was upset before that.” Kiba finished

 

Jiraiya pinned him with a hard, angry look, “and you still…”

 

Kiba flushed, “No!  No… we didn’t, well it wasn’t like that… you see he was just trying to help me…”

 

Kiba swallowed hard and his eyes widened, as Jiraiya’s face took on a fierce, deadly look and Kiba quickly continued.  “He didn’t…”

 

Then Kiba shook his head with a sigh and looked at the ground defeated.  “Aw, man, just kill me now… if you don’t eventually Kakashi will.”  Kiba’s tone was so dejected that it calmed Jiraiya slightly.

 

“Why would Kakashi kill you?”  Jiraiya asked, fighting for control of the vicious tide of his feelings.

 

Kiba cupped his head, his elbows resting on his knees, still looking hopelessly at the ground.  “He’s… he don’t want me near Naruto.  I… kissed Naruto, I mean Naruto wanted me to!”  Kiba looked up pleading with his eyes and was relieved to see Jiraiya no longer looked like he would tear his head off. 

 

Kiba sighed, “Naruto asked me to kiss him and well things were getting a bit… hot, when I smelled, well let’s just say I knew someone was pretty angry and it wasn’t Naruto or I.  Kakashi had this look on his face… cold, furious.  Naruto got up and went into his tent and when I looked back at the tree where Kakashi was, he was gone.  Later as I was walking back into camp… I went to go bury the scraps, Kakashi dropped down from the trees… he told me to stay away from Naruto… and made it clear that if I didn’t I would learn a whole new meaning for the word pain.” 

 

Jiraiya’s jaw tightened again but this time Kiba was relieved that it wasn’t towards him.  What had he ever done to get two of the most powerful nin in the leaf village to want to kill him?!  Oh yea… Naruto.

 

Kiba looked up, startled, as Jiraiya rose fluidly to his feet.   Kiba watched and gave a little shiver.  There was nothing harmless about Jiraiya now, the look on his face scared Kiba almost as much as the way Kakashi had looked at him… the only reason he wasn’t quaking in fear was that the vicious look wasn’t directed at him.

 

“Jiraiya?”  Kiba didn’t want to call the angry nin’s attention but there was something Jiraiya needed to know.  Jiraiya looked down at him like a vengeful Yurei and Kiba gave an unconscious shiver.  “Naruto has voluntarily… he choose to be with Kakashi.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, formed hand signs so fast Kiba only saw a blur and disappeared.   Kiba continued sitting looking out at the wood line until dusk before walking slowly back to the clan’s grounds.  Kiba was as confused now as he’d been when he found Jiraiya, Jiraiya never did answer what his relationship was with Naruto, or what happened to it.

 

Kiba had a feeling that, whatever had happened, Jiraiya didn’t know Naruto still loved him… Kiba wished he could’ve told Jiraiya about how Naruto had called out his name when he climaxed and the sorrow it had caused him… but Kiba really didn’t want to die quite yet.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. CHAPTER 7: LONGING AND LONELINESS

## CHAPTER 7: LONGING AND LONELINESS

 

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto felt the weight of Kakashi’s hand on his shoulder, it should’ve been reassuring, but somehow it wasn’t.  Lady Tsunade’s probing look haunted him, she seemed uncomfortable with Kakashi’s interest in him and he was puzzled why. 

 

As they left Lady Tsunade’s office Naruto was deep in thought.  Kakashi is a great man, a top Leaf nin …Naruto reasoned, perhaps she thinks when the village finds out about his interest in Naruto it will cause trouble for Kakashi. 

 

Naruto sighed, yes, that was probably it… she didn’t want Kakashi to tarnish himself by being seen as intimate with him.  She needn’t have worried, Naruto was sure Kakashi wouldn’t publicly show interest in him.

 

That thought had hardly been completed before Kakashi stunned him by stopping him and cupping him to his body from behind, his arm enclosing Naruto and then turning Naruto’s face towards him to brush his cheek affectionately, his fingers tracing over the whisker-like scars.

 

Naruto blinked in confusion looking up with wide eyes at Kakashi.  Why would he do this?  If he proved Lady Tsunade right she would only demand Kakashi leave him… he’d be alone again!  Naruto’s heart seized in panic, no!  No, he could go back to that!  Was Kakashi going to tell him he changed his mind?  Naruto gave an involuntary whimper.

 

Then Kakashi used a transportation jutsu and Naruto saw they were in the same room as the first time Kakashi had approached him for sex.  Naruto took a shaky breath; Kakashi wasn’t going to leave him, relief washed over him. 

 

Kakashi still had him loosely enclosed in his arms, Naruto turned to face Kakashi and reached up to touch his face.  Kakashi’s hand shot up capturing Naruto’s hand firmly, his body tense.  Then his grip softened, and he dropped his hand and allowed Naruto’s hand to continue up to touch his face.  Naruto stroked Kakashi’s right cheek through the mask.  When Kakashi’s posture remained tensed, Naruto looked down at the floor his hand dropping to his side.

 

Kakashi’s posture relaxed.  Kakashi’s hand came up and softly tilted Naruto’s head up, then brushed down his mask and kissed him gently.  Kakashi’s hands cupped Naruto’s head as his kiss turned intense, hungry.  Kakashi’s tongue tasted Naruto as it delve deep into his mouth, before his lips traveled down Naruto’s throat.  Kakashi paused carefully unknotting his hitai-ate from around Naruto’s neck, then stripping the rest of his clothes swiftly, all while stroking, brushing and kissing each area of exposed flesh thoroughly.   

 

Naruto made a low moan, his hands clenched to resist trying to touch Kakashi; he didn’t want the glorious pleasure to stop.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KAKASHI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

As they left the Hokage’s office Kakashi felt a wave of satisfaction, between Genma and Tsunade they would make sure Jiraiya and everyone else knew Naruto was his alone… he wasn’t sure why Naruto had chosen to stay with him after he dismissed Kiba and him, but it worked out nicely.

 

Kakashi glanced down at the obedient form of Naruto, he seemed to be taking this all very seriously and Kakashi felt a surge of affection.  Kakashi squeezed Naruto’s shoulder softly, stopping him, and placed his arm around Naruto cupping him to his body.  With the other hand Kakashi reached and turned Naruto’s face towards his so Naruto’s whiskered cheek and cerulean blue eyes looked up at him before brushing his fingertips lightly over the familiar scars.

 

Naruto looked up at him with startled wide eyes and whimpered softly as he unconsciously leaned into Kakashi’s touch.  The sound made Kakashi’s cock jump, it had been too long since he’d enjoyed Naruto’s warm golden body and suddenly he couldn’t wait any longer.  Kakashi made several quick hand signs and instantly they were in Kakashi’s apartment.

 

Naruto slowly turned in his arms and reached up to touch Kakashi’s face.  Kakashi quickly caught Naruto’s hand; his body automatically reacting to the implied threat, he couldn’t help his instinctual reaction… Kakashi saw the hurt expression in Naruto’s eyes and fought his natural response releasing his hand and reluctantly allowing it to touch his face. 

 

Prostitutes were used to the reactions of nin and never made moves that could trigger a defensive reaction, but Kakashi knew from watching lovers that they naturally didn’t need to avoid triggering a violent reaction… lovers trusted, but for over half his life he hadn’t allowed anyone to touch him and he wasn’t sure he could.

 

As Naruto stroked his cheek through the mask Kakashi fought his urge to recapture Naruto’s hand and to move away.  Naruto’s hand dropped and his gaze slid to the floor, Kakashi could see the sadness in the posture of his body and for a moment regretted his inability to trust. 

 

Kakashi’s body relaxed at Naruto’s unthreatening stance and he reached out to tilt Naruto’s face up his eyes silently apologizing then brushed down his mask and kissed Naruto softly.  At the taste of Naruto’s lips raw desire flowed swiftly through Kakashi and his hands cupped Naruto’s head to him as his kisses turned heated, ravenous in his need.  Kakashi’s lips trailed down Naruto’s jaw line and throat.

 

The taste of Naruto inflamed him, aroused him to the point his only wish was to immediately feel Naruto’s bare skin pressed against his own.  It took all his control to carefully unknot his hitai-ate from around Naruto’s neck, he wanted to rip away all the cloth keeping him from Naruto’s body and his hands shook with the intensity of his desire.

 

As Kakashi stripped Naruto’s clothing from him he couldn’t help leaning in to taste the delicious heated strips of tan skin, his hands sliding over the hard ridges and planes of Naruto’s body admiring the slide and flex of Naruto’s muscles as his body reacted to his touch. 

 

Naruto’s reaction when Kakashi removed his pants was nearly Kakashi’s undoing, Naruto’s hips bucked forward into the seductive sensation of Kakashi’s touch and Kakashi gave a little pained moan as he tried to resist drawing Naruto’s cock into the depths of his mouth and savoring the divine musky taste.  He wanted to take full advantage of this opportunity to enjoy all of Naruto’s body and to be able to lower his guard enough to allow himself to be pleasured, a luxury he couldn’t allow himself to have on a mission, he couldn’t lower his guard or dull his awareness of his surroundings.

 

When he’d removed the last of Naruto’s clothing, reluctantly Kakashi stepped back to remove his own clothing, Naruto’s eyes were nearly black with desire.  When Kakashi removed his hitai-ate uncovering his sharingan eye he could see the swirls of red chakra flowing serpentine around Naruto, interweaving seamlessly with Naruto’s own blue chakra like it was caressing him.

 

Kakashi reached out brushing his fingers over Naruto’s chest and feeling the searing heat of his skin and the quiver of his muscles as Naruto fought to restrain his desires.  Kakashi stepped closer and molded Naruto’s body to his, cupping his ass and upper back and pressing Naruto’s body firmly against his, he wanted to feel him with every inch of his skin.

 

Kakashi’s head dipped and he ran the tip of his tongue around the edge of Naruto’s ear and felt the sharp intake of breath and Naruto’s hips jerk.  The motion rubbed Naruto’s hard cock against his body, Kakashi gave a soft moan at the sensual experience before his head dipped lower to trace the length of Naruto’s throat to the hollow.  The soft shiver of Naruto’s body and his gasp excited Kakashi; he reined in his need with a steadying breath before continuing the intoxicating exploration of his body.

 

Naruto’s hands came hesitantly up and brushed lightly over Kakashi’s back as Kakashi’s lips nibbled his collarbone.  Kakashi drew back and for a moment Naruto’s eyes looked guilty, then relieved as Kakashi took his hand and led him to the bed.   When Naruto lay down Kakashi crawled over him to run his tongue down Naruto’s chest, poised like a panther over his meal, his eyes gleaming, stunning in their intensity.  

 

As Kakashi’s tongue circled Naruto’s nipple, Naruto panted and arched into his mouth eagerly, the moist heat of Kakashi’s breath brushing over his nipple, teasing it to a hard point.  Kakashi drew the rigid nipple into his mouth and Naruto cried out his hands came up and cupped Kakashi’s head to it, begging for the sweet torture of his mouth to continue.

 

Kakashi drew back, his hands coming up to capture Naruto’s wrists gently, firmly placing them back on the bed and resting holding them there as his lips moved, nibbling tenderly down the sensitive stretch of Naruto’s side before circling in to run his tongue lightly around the hollow of his hip.  Naruto groaned deeply, his cock so hard it jutted up from his body as if begging for attention, he was desperate to feel Kakashi’s lips around it.

 

Kakashi’s mismatched eyes nearly glowed as he looked up at Naruto, his hands sliding from Naruto’s wrists, before lowering his mouth to breathe soft teasing breaths over Naruto’s straining cock, Naruto whimpered and his cock beaded eagerly with precum.

 

Kakashi drew Naruto’s cock into his mouth exploring first the head and then the veins of the shaft lazily with his tongue, Naruto gasped then his pleading whimpers were rewarded when Kakashi slid his lips down to the base before he began skillfully sliding up and down the hard length drawing and teasing with flicks of his tongue.

 

Naruto’s breathing became ragged and Kakashi could see he was nearing his orgasm.  He drew Naruto’s cock deep in his throat once more he brushed a light chakra stroke over his puckered entrance.  Naruto gasped his body bowing up in Kakashi’s mouth and with a strangled cry he came, Kakashi drew on his cock he couldn’t coax no more from the exhausted teen and the rhythmic pulses stilled.  Kakashi released Naruto’s flaccid cock and watched as he struggled to regain his breath and his body calmed, then leaned down over him and kissed Naruto passionately. 

 

Kakashi lay down beside Naruto cupping his body against his, his cock throbbed with his need but he wasn’t done exploring Naruto’s golden body yet and struggled to ignore its distraction for a bit longer. His hands roamed over Naruto’s hips before resting on the round globes of his ass, feeling the firm flesh and cupping it with his hands as he kissed Naruto.  Naruto’s cock stirred as Kakashi’s finger dipped between the soft flesh and brushed lightly over the puckered hole, Naruto moaned and pressed back against the teasing touch.  The move strained Kakashi’s self control to the point where his needed to bury himself inside Naruto was an almost overwhelming desire.

 

Kakashi rose from the bed positioning Naruto on his knees bowed before him, his ass in the air.  In spite of his need, Kakashi began to prepare Naruto with deliberate care, running teasing strokes of chakra over the round of his ass and down the part before grazing over the dark entrance with slow soft brushes.  Naruto moaned and pushed back into the touches eagerly but Kakashi continued taunting him, refusing to allow his fingers to penetrate Naruto’s body.

 

In seconds the teasing had Naruto desperate and whimpering, begging.  “Please sensei!”  Kakashi took a jar of lubricant from the dresser and dipped several fingers in side, before returning to tease Naruto’s ass with chakra strokes as Naruto bucked back into the sensation desperately.  

 

Kakashi allowed Naruto to impale himself on one finger, and cupped Naruto’s hip firmly, before stroking his hot canal with electric strokes of chakra as his finger slid deep into Naruto’s body.  Naruto’s body jerked and he cried out at the excruciating pleasure, unable to move away his body shook, his cock desperately hard and dripping precum. 

 

Kakashi reached around brushing over the base of Naruto’s cock, blocking Naruto’s release, before enclosing Naruto’s cock in his palm and wrapping his fingers around it firmly.  Naruto bucked forward into his touch and Kakashi’s finger slid out of Naruto’s body only to be replaced by two, the vibrations of the chakra drawing a strained cry from Naruto and causing him to buck forward in Kakashi’s hand steadily trying to get the release that was being denied. 

 

“Please Kakashi!” Naruto cried out his voice hoarse with need.  Kakashi’s fingers slid from his tight hole and were replaced with three, Naruto’s body shook with his desire and he whimpered low and needy.  When Kakashi’s fingers stroked deeply into Naruto’s body, Naruto nearly wailed his body was on fire with his need “Ah, please sensei, please Kakashi I need you!  Please fuck me!” 

 

Kakashi’s fingers left Naruto’s body while Naruto’s body shook steadily with his need.  Kakashi coated his erection and slid it slowly into the tight cannel until it was buried to the base sheathed in Naruto’s hot body.  Then began to stroke firmly in and out of the tight passage, slowly growing faster and harder as Naruto’s body loosened to accept him.

 

Naruto was making a low steady moan and began bucking frantically into Kakashi’s strokes until Kakashi was pounding into him his cock brushing over Naruto’s prostate and drawing desperate whimpers along with his low moans.

 

Kakashi’s hand stroked Naruto’s cock as he fucked him and with a deep stroke to the base he released the chakra block allowing Naruto to cum.  Naruto screamed his back arching and his gasps like cries as his body shook hard his head dropping to rest on the bed his body spasming powerfully.

 

Kakashi cried out at the fierce strong contractions milking his cock as Naruto came and sunk deep into Naruto’s body filling him with his cum.  Naruto collapsed exhausted on the bed and Kakashi slipped from his body to lie beside him once again.

 

Then Kakashi cupped the young man to his body as Naruto’s breathing calmed.   When Naruto’s breathing returned to normal, he kissed Naruto affectionately on the head, then got up and left the room. 

 

Naruto heard the sound of a shower and when Kakashi returned to the room he wordlessly scooped Naruto up and carried him to the shower, setting him on his feet in the shower.  Kakashi held Naruto embraced in his arms from behind a few moments then began to wash him. 

 

When they were clean Kakashi nuzzled Naruto’s neck gently, then his soft lips nibbled it, before cupping the slender body to himself again.  Kakashi couldn’t fight the fierce joy, the feeling of peace that holding him, kissing him, and loving Naruto brought him… he couldn’t remember ever feeling this perfect contentment, this satisfaction, before Naruto.

 

Naruto stood meekly in front of Kakashi and a feeling of unease washed over Kakashi, he turned the water off then tilted Naruto’s face up his eye’s studying the blonde's face, reading him cautiously.

 

Naruto’s eyes held affection… fear… hope.  Satisfied Kakashi kissed him once more before handing Naruto a towel.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

When Kakashi’s erotic touch brushed over Naruto’s hips as he removed his pants he couldn’t help the moan and involuntary buck of his hips.  Kakashi’s low moan of desire inflamed Naruto’s passion and his hands shook with the effort not to stroke Kakashi’s soft skin.

 

Kakashi stripped the last of Naruto’s clothes then stepped back and removed his own clothing, each item he removed revealed another creamy expanse of skin to Naruto’s lustful eyes.  He wanted Kakashi with a desire so powerful he could barely breathe.  Naruto felt like his body was on fire his passion burning him like flames.

 

When Kakashi removed his hitai-ate, Naruto saw the coma-like center of his sharingan eye swirl lazily in the pool of perfect red.  Naruto’s hands clenched tighter, so tight they hurt from the need to stroke, to feel, the man he so desired.

 

Kakashi’s pale ivory skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the room like moonlight in a perfectly black sky.  The scars did not mar its perfection but seemed to accent the hard ridges of muscles on his lean form.  He had an ethereal quality, a sensuous fluid way of moving that made him seem almost unreal in his perfection. 

 

Naruto stared at his face entranced; his high cheekbones and fine bone structure gave him a look of a Nordic god, powerful commanding and heart rendering handsome.  If he took his mask off in battle he would surely stun his enemy long enough for a killing blow, Naruto nearly smiled at the thought.  How could this ivory god want someone like him?  

 

Kakashi’s fingers brushed over Naruto’s skin, his muscles flexed and he trembled nearly whimpering in a plea for him to continue.  When Kakashi stepped close and held him, his bare flesh pressed intimately to every firm muscular ridge and curve of Kakashi’s seductive lean frame.

 

The sensation of Kakashi’s warm breath blowing over Naruto’s ear made his eyes close in yearning, savoring the amazing feelings that swept over him.  Kakashi’s tongue traced around the shell of his ear and Naruto’s legs almost buckled from the incredible stimulation, he gasped as a wave of lust seized him, his hips involuntarily thrusting forward to rub against the taut muscular plane of Kakashi’s stomach. 

 

Kakashi moaned softly in his ear amplifying Naruto’s desperate need and as Kakashi’s lips and tongue trailed down his throat, Naruto’s breath caught with a astonished gasp, his body gave a excited tremor and when Kakashi’s firm lips roamed over Naruto’s collarbone his hands came up to slide softly over Kakashi’s back.

 

Kakashi pulled back and Naruto’s heart caught, he held his breath in fear of rejection.  Naruto nearly cried with relief when Kakashi took his hand and pulled him to the bed, firmly pushing him to lie on his back. 

 

Then Kakashi crawled up so he was poised over Naruto, a hungry look on his face as he drew a teasing line with his tongue down his chest before circling a nipple.  Naruto whimpered arching into the brush of his tongue, begging for his mouth to take the erect point, to suck it.  When Kakashi’s mouth closed over Naruto’s nipple the wonderful suction drew a needy cry from Naruto and his hands came up to cup Kakashi’s head to his chest in a silent plea for more.

 

Kakashi drew back once more, his eyes chastising and took Naruto’s wrists pinning them intently to the bed while his lips traveled down the tender skin of his side to the hollow of his hip and traced the indent with his tongue.  Naruto whimpered at the torment then gave a low groan at Kakashi’s lips pausing so close to his straining cock.

 

Kakashi looked up at Naruto, his eyes dark with lust and released Naruto’s wrists.  The sight of Kakashi’s beautiful face looking up with passion at him caused Naruto to catch his breath in wonder, this gorgeous man was looking at _him_ with desire… this perfect man _wanted_ him. 

 

Kakashi lowered his head to breathe moist warm breaths, teasing Naruto’s already painfully hard cock with the promise of the great pleasure waiting inside.  Naruto pleaded with low whimpers and nearly begged aloud when he felt the first slow light strokes of Kakashi’s tongue from the tip all the way to the base, then Kakashi’s lips enclosed his cock, easily sheathing it to the base in its hot depths.

 

The sensation of Kakashi’s mouth enclosing his needy cock was enough to draw a loud cry from him; his hips involuntarily rose seeking more of the delightful heat and when Kakashi started teasing the length of his erection with flicks of his tongue he thought he’d die from the overwhelming incredible sensations.

 

Naruto’s breath came in short pants as his body tensed, poised on the edge of a powerful orgasm, every inch of his body tingling.  The sudden erotic chakra pulse on the sensitive pucker of his ass drove Naruto thrashing over the brink, his hips bowing up into the divine tight heat of Kakashi’s throat, his mouth drew at Naruto’s cock skillfully draining him.  Naruto lay weak and panting, his skin flushed and moist with sweat as Kakashi slipped his spent cock from his mouth.

 

Kakashi slid up over him and Naruto gazed up at him his lips slightly parted as he slowly regained his breath.  Then Kakashi leaned down and kissed him with such desire that Naruto felt breathless for a much different reason. 

 

Kakashi’s lips taunted him; assuring him that the sensual man would drive him even further than before, and rekindling his desire.  Naruto could feel Kakashi’s hard cock lying trapped between their bodies and the promise of it made his heart beat increase hopefully.  Would Kakashi make love to him like he had last time they were here?

 

Kakashi’s hands brushed over Naruto’s hips before sliding around to grasp his ass, then Naruto felt Kakashi’s finger delve between the cheeks to graze lightly over his puckered entrance.  Naruto’s nerves were still tingling from earlier and the touch caused his breath to catch then release in a long moan.  He pressed into Kakashi’s touch eagerly.

 

Kakashi fluidly rose from the bed and with sure hands directed Naruto to lay bowed before him, his ass wantonly in the air.  Kakashi began toying with him, taunting him with provocative electric, tingling strokes of chakra over the round of his ass before dipping between to trail his erotic stimulating touch over Naruto’s dark entrance.

 

Naruto gasped and bucked back pleadingly into Kakashi’s touch only to have that elusive touch slide away, then return a moment later.  Kakashi soon had Naruto reduced to pleading, his voice ragged and broken between his low moans and desperate whimpers.  “Please sensei!” 

 

Naruto nearly cried in satisfaction when Kakashi finally allowed him to push back onto his finger.  The sudden shock of the chakra flowing inside of his body made Naruto arch and gasp, his whimpers grew louder as Kakashi gripped his hip holding him still unable to pull away from the exquisite agonizing jolts of pleasure.

 

As Kakashi stroked the current deep inside of his body, Naruto’s cock grew so hard he felt like he’d cum from the divine torture of it.  Kakashi’s fingers stroked softly around the base of Naruto’s cock and the pressure grew as he found he couldn’t reach his orgasm.

 

Naruto’s cock was throbbing, oversensitive to the point that Kakashi’s touch as he held it was like a velvet enclosure and the need to cum pulled at Naruto.  Naruto thrust into Kakashi’s hand, his cock gliding easily in Kakashi’s grasp, driving into his hand in urgent need as Kakashi’s probing finger was joined by another. 

 

Kakashi’s fingers penetrated him delving deep and sending sparks of pleasure through Naruto.  “Please Kakashi!” Naruto groaned his voice husky with lust, Kakashi’s fingers slid from Naruto’s body and then three pressed in driving Naruto’s breath out as the first jolts of chakra flowed through him.

 

Naruto trembled and whimpered loudly barely able to form the words in the fevered state he was driven to “Ah, please sensei, please Kakashi I need you!  Please fuck me!”

 

As Kakashi’s fingers withdrew Naruto’s muscles clenched around them in protest.  Then the slick hard length of Kakashi’s erection stretched Naruto’s body wide, the tingles from the chakra still dancing around his tight canal as Kakashi’s large cock tunneled firmly through until it rested fully sheathed in Naruto’s tight body. 

 

Naruto gasped as Kakashi began to slide out and thrust deep, fucking him slowly and unbelievably deep into his body.  Naruto whimpered softly in need and gasped again as Kakashi’s strokes became faster and brushed teasingly over Naruto’s prostate. 

 

Naruto’s whimpers and low moans excited Kakashi and his strokes became harder and faster, Naruto thrust back into them eagerly his breath being driven out between his pleas and moans. Every brush over his prostate brought frantic whimpers and low deep moans, Naruto couldn’t take the overwhelming ecstasy anymore and was desperate to cum.  Kakashi’s hand stroking his cock was agonizing and when Kakashi’s hand slid to the base, releasing the chakra block, Naruto’s body bucked as he came with such force he thought his body would shatter from the excruciating pleasure. 

 

Kakashi thrust deep inside him with a loud cry as he came, and Naruto allowed his weary body to drop onto the bed.  Naruto’s heart pounding madly in reaction to the array of pleasurable sensations that ran through him, his body tingled and he couldn’t find the energy to look up even when Kakashi withdrew from his body. 

 

Kakashi lay beside him and pulled him into his arms, held him and kissed him on the head.  Naruto was afraid to look up, what would he see in Kakashi’s eyes?  He couldn’t bear it if Kakashi’s gaze was impersonal… Indifferent, emotionless.

 

Even though Kakashi was the most skilled lover he’d probably ever have and drove him to heights of passion he’d never believed possible… even so, it was empty.  Naruto’s body knew perfect pleasure, but his heart wanted more… it wanted Jiraiya, and Naruto hated himself for it.

 

Kakashi got up and left the room and Naruto braced for the pain of his indifference, for his dismissal… why shouldn’t he send him away?  Naruto had fulfilled his purpose, why did he wish it were more… that Kakashi wanted more, cared. 

 

Naruto closed his eyes to hold back the tears as he heard Kakashi start the shower.  Then Naruto felt himself gently lifted and cradled in Kakashi’s arms and carried to the shower, he averted his eyes afraid to see Kakashi’s eyes.

 

Kakashi stepped into the shower setting Naruto on his feet in front of him, and held him a moment before his hands glided smoothly over Naruto’s body washing him.  Naruto was confused. 

 

After he’d finished washing Naruto and himself, Kakashi leaned in and nuzzled Naruto’s neck before nibbling it playfully, then held Naruto against himself his hands stroking over Naruto’s shoulders for several minutes before leaning forward and turning the water off. 

 

Kakashi place a finger under Naruto’s chin tilting it up to gaze into his eyes.  Naruto’s breath caught and tears dotted his lashes, the commanding loving gaze was thick with distrust, but it was love!  Kakashi cared for him, Naruto wanted to sink to his knees as the realization hit him.  Someone cared!

 

Then the memory of Jiraiya came unbidden to Naruto’s mind, he’d thought Jiraiya cared and he’d been horribly wrong… he couldn’t dare believe, to do so would to be to leave his heart open to another savage blow… he wasn’t sure if he could survive another.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya was fuming as he appeared in Lady Tsunade’s office only to find she was ‘out’, probably drinking and Shizune was on the prowl looking for her. 

 

Jiraiya paced the floor in distress.  How could this all go so wrong?  Why didn’t he step in when he realized Kakashi’s interest in Naruto?  The damaged young man was no healthy match for Naruto’s fragile state… no good could come of this! 

 

Kakashi’s threats to Kiba were evidence of the truth of that… but the undeniable truth was Naruto chose him, he chose Kakashi.  Jiraiya’s anger dissipated, he had to ask himself was he trying to do what was best for Naruto… or himself?

 

Jiraiya wanted Naruto with a desperateness that bordered on physical pain, how could that be any better?  He was as bad as Kakashi…

 

Why hadn’t Naruto stayed with Kiba?  Naruto was in pain, this was the only thing that mattered, and somehow Jiraiya had to find a way to help him… even if it meant losing him forever.

 

Tsunade slammed the door open the force nearly breaking the hinges.  “…Why haven’t they found him?!  There’s no excuse!”

 

Jiraiya turned to look at her from his place by the window, no words were necessary… both knew that this ‘problem’ with Naruto was only escalating out of hand further day after day and to their frustration neither could find a solution. 

 

The two powerful Sannin stood looking at each other a few minutes longer before Jiraiya turned away.  His gaze was out the window but it wasn’t the village he was seeing… but Orochimaru so long ago.  They known, Tsunade and he, they’d seen his frail state of mind and neither was able to help… now it was happening again.  What would become of Naruto, would they fail again?  Would another extraordinarily gifted nin follow Orochimaru into insanity?

 

“I guess you found out…”  Lady Tsunade sighed her anger dissipating.  “I wanted to tell you, I didn’t want you to find out by running into them.”

 

Jiraiya frowned, “I haven’t yet… I’m not sure what will happen when I do.  Kakashi’s a good man… but not healthy.  I’m sure you’ve seen it in him, there’s something eating away at him.”

 

Tsunade sat behind her desk her hands steepled before her, her eyes intent upon Jiraiya’s face.  “This may be the final step that leads to Kakashi’s fall, Naruto could be the difference between continuing to function and turning rogue… are we willing to sacrifice Naruto for that?  To keep Kakashi’s grip on sanity?”

 

Jiraiya sat on the windowsill.  “Who are we to judge… do we really have the right to make this decision… Naruto choose him.”

 

“You can’t be serious!” Tsunade gasped in outrage.  “You can’t seriously be thinking we can allow this…”

 

“I’m not sure we have a choice.”  Jiraiya sighed rubbing at the bridge of his nose in weariness.  “What I can’t understand is why… why did Naruto pick him over Kiba?”

 

“Or you?”  Tsunade added shrewdly, her eyes knowing.

 

Jiraiya looked away, his gaze turned out the window as he replied softly.  “Or me.”

 

Tsunade looked over at her friend sadly for a moment then with a big sigh and a strong firm voice she declared proactively, “Nothing will be solved until we meet with Naruto.  I will send for him to meet with me tomorrow, hopefully he’ll come alone… if not…”

 

Tsunade wasn’t looking forward to the confrontation that would ensue if Kakashi arrived with Naruto.  “I will get to the bottom of this mess, then I can decide what if anything I’m going to do about it.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(IRUKA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Iruka had just gotten off duty, thoughts of Naruto had plagued him all the rest of the day.  Iruka couldn’t shake the feeling something was very wrong with Naruto, he decided not to wait, he’d take him for ramen tonight… Naruto never passed up ramen!

 

As Iruka walked past Ichiraku Ramen shop towards Naruto’s apartment he happened to glance over and stopped suddenly.  Naruto was there… and with Kakashi?  That was odd, Kakashi wasn’t known for ‘socializing’ and now twice Iruka had seen Naruto and him together… was Kakashi training him again?  What happened to his training with Jiraiya?

 

Iruka walked into the shop and took a stool next to Naruto. “Hey Naruto!  Well this is funny… I was just on my way to your apartment…”  Iruka saw Kakashi stiffen and Iruka’s brow wrinkled in confusion a minute before he continued, “I was going to take you out for ramen… my treat.  But I guess you don’t need that now.”  Iruka laughed, he watched Kakashi out of the corner of his eye.

 

Naruto gave Iruka a little smile.  “No.  Not now but thanks.  So… what’s been happening in the village?”  Naruto’s words seemed labored, strained like he was awkwardly trying to fill the silence.

 

Kakashi shifted on his stool and Naruto gave him a guilty glance that Iruka didn’t miss.  “So what is up with you two?”

 

Naruto blushed and looked down, “Nnnothing…”

 

Kakashi pinned Iruka with a direct unblinking stare, “Naruto and I are together.  He won’t be needing you to pay for his ramen, so you can go now.”  Kakashi’s fingers played with his hitai-ate that was once again looped around Naruto’s neck.

 

Iruka’s eyes widened and he flushed with embarrassment at Kakashi’s rude words, then he glanced over at Naruto.  Naruto looked positively sick, his face glowing it was so red as he continued to look at the floor.

 

“Maybe we can talk later.”  Iruka said kindly to Naruto before casting an angry look at the unapologetic and indifferent visage of Kakashi.  Naruto didn’t reply, he didn’t even look up as Iruka turned and left.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KAKASHI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kakashi wanted to do something special for Naruto, he knew Naruto loved Ichiraku’s ramen so when he asked Naruto if he’d like to go it wasn’t a surprise that Naruto’s reply was a enthusiastic, ‘yes’ and a happy smile.

 

They’d already been there a while when Kakashi saw Iruka pause in the road then walk straight towards Naruto.  Kakashi ignored him hoping he’d go away and leave them in peace, but he had no such luck. 

 

Iruka immediately pulled up a stool next to Naruto, Kakashi couldn’t help bristling at Iruka’s unwelcome familiarity with Naruto, it had been many years since Naruto had been a student of his…

 

Then Kakashi heard Iruka’s words, ‘on my way to your apartment’, and Kakashi had to tamp down on the hostility those words provoked.  ‘I was going to take you out’, Kakashi’s eyes flared angrily, he needed this idiot to leave before he hurt him.

 

It was a good thing Iruka didn’t go out on many missions, the Chuunin teacher didn’t have an ounce of self-preservation, he had no clue how close he was to serious injury. 

 

Kakashi decided to use the direct approach.  “Naruto and I are together.  He won’t be needing you to pay for his ramen, so you can go now.”  Kakashi’s fingers stroked meaningfully over his hitai-ate around Naruto’s throat.

 

Kakashi’s eyes conveyed a threat even a blind man could see and still Iruka looked confused, but he left and Kakashi relaxed, satisfied by his retreat.  Kakashi gave Naruto a fond look as he looked at Naruto’s flushed face, then reached out and tilted Naruto’s face up and placed a chaste kiss on Naruto’s lips through the mask.  Kakashi’s eye crinkled as he gave Naruto a ‘harmless’ grin trying to put him at ease again. 

 

Naruto gave Kakashi a hesitant smile, turning his face he kissed Kakashi’s palm.  Kakashi’s smile turned genuine and he brushed his thumb over Naruto’s cheek softly before he lowered his hand.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	8. CHAPTER 8: BROKEN BONDS, BROKEN DREAMS

**CHAPTER 8: BROKEN BONDS, BROKEN DREAMS**

 

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba lay back on his bedroll staring at the ceiling of his tent, he’d like to go see Naruto… but frankly he was afraid.  Kakashi wasn’t anyone he could battle and survive… heck it wouldn’t be a battle, just a slaughter, he’d never even get a chance to defend himself. 

 

Kiba thought about the silver fox pendent… did he dare hope Naruto was wearing it; no… if Naruto had worn it Kiba knew he would already be in the hospital.  It hadn’t even been an entire day since they had gotten back from the mission, all last night Kiba had spent thinking about the situation… about Jiraiya.

 

Kiba knew he wasn’t wrong, his nose didn’t mislead him often, Naruto and Jiraiya had been intimate.  Kiba was positive Jiraiya loved Naruto… the way he’d looked at Naruto the day they’d met in the village… the day Naruto said he would pretend they were lovers…

 

Kiba groaned grabbing his head, he was to blame!  Naruto hadn’t been unhappy that day… Jiraiya must have found out about Naruto’s plan and broke off his relationship with Naruto! 

 

Kiba jumped up he had to talk to Jiraiya!  Akamaru lifted his head, and then relaxed as Kiba sat back down.  Kiba knew if he did that Naruto would get back together with Jiraiya… Kiba would never get the chance to try to win his heart. 

 

Guilt washed over Kiba, then he got up and started out the door to find Jiraiya… Naruto deserved to be happy.  Akamaru curled up and returned to sleep.  Kiba would never forgive himself if he stood in the way of Naruto’s happiness, he’d just have to accept that Naruto wouldn’t ever be his.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto hadn’t slept well.  After Kakashi and he ate at Ichiraku Ramen shop, Kakashi had left him with the plans that they’d meet for early training at the academy training grounds in the morning.

 

Naruto’s mind kept returning to the hurt look on Iruka’s face when Kakashi was rude to him at the ramen shop… but what could he have done?  He couldn’t say anything and take the chance Kakashi would leave him; he couldn’t stand to be alone again...

 

And yet Iruka was the first person to ever really believe in him, to risk his life for him… to care.  Naruto was terrified because he knew he had to talk to Kakashi about it… even if Kakashi left him, he couldn’t bear Kakashi hurting Iruka’s feelings, he cared deeply for his friends and never wanted anyone to hurt them.

 

Today… Today he’d have to take that chance; he’d have to talk to Kakashi.  Naruto got ready to train and walked out the door, his heart in his throat.  He didn’t think he’d ever be blessed enough to find someone, he couldn’t believe he was about to risk losing him… Naruto’s stomach churned, he hoped it wouldn’t come to that, he didn’t think he could survive loosing Kakashi.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KAKASHI/IRUKA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

When Kakashi left the ramen shop he walked back towards his apartment thinking about his training with Naruto tomorrow.  He felt the prickle of some ones gaze and looked over to meet Iruka’s eyes with placid indifference that belied his true emotions.

 

Iruka approached, his body language was defensive, uncertain and Kakashi dismissed him as not a possible threat.  Kakashi waited, a bored look on his face.

 

“Yes Iruka?” Kakashi inquired in a calm, dry voice.

 

“Kakashi you’re not healthy for him… haven’t you seen how subdued he is… he isn’t the same Naruto!  All the joy is gone from him… he’s just a broken shell of that young man we all knew… you have to let him go.” Iruka blustered with no preamble.

 

Kakashi raised an amused eyebrow, giving Iruka one of his ‘harmless’ smiles he used to disarm people.  Kakashi was not amused, contrary to the expression on his face.  He was annoyed and…  Although it didn’t show, Kakashi was astounded by Iruka’s bravery… or was it stupidity, in confronting him.  In assuming he had the right to interfere or judge Kakashi’s relationship… yes, definitely stupidity, because right now Kakashi could feel his rage building.

 

“Oh is that so?” Kakashi replied mildly.

 

Iruka gave Kakashi a angry glare, “Yes, and you can’t continue, I won’t let you!  I won’t let you hurt Naruto!”  Iruka poked his finger at Kakashi’s chest.

 

Kakashi’s false agreeable front dropped like a curtain and his eye glittered dangerously.  “You won’t let me?”  Kakashi’s voice was soft, and yet conveyed such menace that Iruka shook, his eyes taking on a panicked look as he realized too late the danger he was courting.

 

Kakashi gathered a ball of energy; a spinning orb of chakra, in his hand holding it poised at shoulder height… a spinning vortex of glowing lightning, sparking eerily.  Kakashi’s voice was icy, “YOU won’t let me?”

 

Iruka’s heart beat franticly; his throat was too dry to speak as he backed away from Kakashi.

 

The villagers that had been near had all run and hid when it became clear the nin were going to fight.  Iruka knew he couldn’t expect help, even if someone had run for help it would be too late by the time they arrived.

 

Kakashi stalked closer as Iruka scurried backwards, when Iruka’s back came upon a wall he couldn’t help a frantic gasp.  Kakashi stood before him the Chidori spinning madly in his palm, as Kakashi looked at Iruka with cold deadly efficiency.  “Think on your words before you speak… next time you may not be so lucky.”

 

The Chidori dissipated with static crackles, Kakashi watched Iruka a moment longer then turned and continued down the street to his apartment.

 

Iruka leaned against the wall his legs shaking so bad he didn’t think he could stand without its support.  What had he been thinking?!  Kakashi was a former ANBU, he’d killed too many men to count in his lifetime and Iruka’s death would have just been another… not even worthy of his remembering, like plucking a leaf from a tree.

 

After several minutes Iruka stepped away from the wall, the terror fresh in his mind he swore he would remember Kakashi’s words every time he saw him for the rest of his life, remember how close he’d been to dying because his temper had gotten the best of him.

 

Now he was more determined than ever, Naruto couldn’t stay with that dangerous man.  Iruka would never make the mistake of confronting Kakashi again, but he was determined to find a way to get Naruto away from him.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya sat at the training field looking out at the tree line once again, it had become a habit.  He always told himself watching the Genin and Chuunin spar would take his mind off his problems, but it never did.

 

Everything reminded him of Naruto… maybe it was time for him to leave the Leaf Village… travel to see new places, places he’d never been to with Naruto.  Maybe it was time to try to forget, Jiraiya gave a bitter laugh.  Forget Naruto?  Not possible.

 

They’d only been intimate for a few days but Jiraiya now realized he’d loved him for a long time; it had taken almost losing him to make Jiraiya realize how much he needed Naruto.  The little fox had stolen his heart.

 

Jiraiya looked up the road leading to the training grounds, it was early and not many nin had chosen to start the day early… or perhaps they were on missions.  Jiraiya saw Kiba walking up the road, he was alone, perhaps he was meeting his opponent here and the nin hadn’t shown up yet.

 

Kiba spotted him and came quickly to his side; he stood looking down at Jiraiya his face serious.  “I know what went wrong… I know why you left Naruto…”

 

“I didn’t leave him.”  Jiraiya replied his voice flat in his effort to repress his pain.

 

“He didn’t leave you…” Kiba’s eyes bore into Jiraiya trying to read his heart.

 

“Yes, he did, he chose you.”  Jiraiya stated bluntly, his calm slipping.  Jiraiya looked up at Kiba his jaw set in an effort not to give in to the pain, not to blame Kiba for Naruto leaving him.

 

Kiba flopped down beside Jiraiya with a grunt.  “So you and Naruto did break up because of me…”

 

Jiraiya didn’t answer; instead he looked out at the trees in an effort to bury the pain.  After a few moments Jiraiya replied softly, “Yes.”

 

The silence stretched out between them.  “Why?”  Kiba looked up at Jiraiya, a flash of pain in his eyes.  “He loves you.”

 

Jiraiya looked at the sky swallowing hard and blinking back his tears; “Please don’t say that.” his voice was husky.

 

“I know he loves you.” Kiba insisted softly.

 

“Don’t…” Jiraiya’s eyes flashed angrily, he wouldn’t let Kiba play with his heart.

 

Kiba got up and said, “The least you can do is ask him.”  Then turned and left slowly back down the road his head hanging, Jiraiya could tell he was fighting back tears.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes were pained. “Oh Naruto… if you only knew how loved you are…”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KAKASHI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kakashi was about to go out the door, he needed to go meet Naruto at the training grounds when the sliver of morning sunlight that made it past the curtains of his room glinted off something on the floor catching Kakashi’s eye. 

 

Kakashi studied the small silver fox on the floor; he bent and picked it up his mind working on the puzzle of its appearance.  Kakashi kept his room absolutely spotless, there was no way it had been there before the mission… the mission. 

 

Kakashi remembered Kiba spending what seemed like a long amount of time in a silver store on the mission, a place where they made and sold small items like the fox for jewelry.  Kakashi’s lips tightened. 

 

Kiba had seemed nervous after coming out of that shop… then even more nervous when Kakashi had returned from scouting the area at the campsite.  Kakashi’s hand clamped down on the pendent viciously. 

 

Kiba!  Kiba had bought this for Naruto and Naruto had accepted it!  Kakashi felt like his heart was torn from his body, Naruto was still seeing Kiba… how could he have not seen it!  Naruto was not who he’d convinced Kakashi he was… he was a liar, a betrayer; Naruto would not be true to him!

 

Angrily Kakashi walked out his door, the fox pendent dangling from his hand.  Kakashi couldn’t believe he’d fell for Naruto’s little act, he’d let his guard down and Naruto had used the chance to hurt him… no one can be trusted!  No one should ever be allowed into his heart… never again. 

 

\----

 

Kakashi stood looking at Naruto’s apartment door, and then pulled a kunai.  He couldn’t hurt Naruto like Naruto had hurt him, he loved him and always would… but never again would he let him near, never again would he open his heart or his arms to him. 

 

Kakashi sliced his hand with the kunai placing the bloody handprint on Naruto’s door then stabbing the kunai into it and hanging the silver fox on it.  Carefully he wrote in his blood the words he had carved into his heart, “NEVER AGAIN”, then turned and left.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

As Naruto approached the training grounds he saw Jiraiya under a tree on the edge of the field.  Naruto hesitated… this was going to be painful; although it felt cowardly, he scanned the grounds hoping to see Kakashi.  Then gave a dejected shrug and walked the rest of the way to the field, Kakashi must be late… hardly an unusual circumstance when dealing with Kakashi.  Naruto had knew he’d have to see Jiraiya sooner or later, but he couldn’t help wishing it was later… much later.

 

Naruto stood on the field waiting, the sun was getting hotter as the morning progressed and soon Naruto was getting quite hot, he wished he could go sit under the tree but as long as Jiraiya was there he didn’t dare.

 

Naruto removed his jacket and sat on it.  He could feel Jiraiya’s eyes watching him, why didn’t he leave?  Why was he here?  The morning slowly turned to day, Kakashi still hadn’t come and the sun was burning Naruto’s neck so with another dejected shrug Naruto reluctantly moved to the shade of the tree.

 

Jiraiya sat looking out at the tree line and after several minutes of silence Naruto couldn’t take the tension any more.  “Jiraiya?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Suddenly Naruto didn’t have the words… there was so much he wanted to say.  So much he wanted to ask… but he just couldn’t.

 

“So how’s the training going?”  Jiraiya’s voice was calm, soothing and it made Naruto’s heart clench in pain.

 

“Fine.” Naruto’s voice was strained as he tried to force the words out past his tight dry throat.

 

Once again they lapsed into a tense silence, after they had sat quietly for over an hour Naruto decided Kakashi must have forgotten about him… ‘Just like Jiraiya did’ a voice in his head whispered.

 

Naruto got up and started to walk away.  Naruto’s voice was soft as he said the words he had tried to hold back since Jiraiya rejected him. “You know I love you.”  Naruto didn’t expect a reply, or even acknowledgement; he just continued to walk away.

 

Naruto couldn’t help a startled squeak as two strong arms swept him up and crushed him to a large hard chest.  He couldn’t stop the tears, and struggled to break free… he needed to get away.  This was just too painful, his heart felt like it was being torn from his chest.

 

Then he heard the husky words “I love you Naruto.” Naruto’s silent tears turned to pained sobs; this was too cruel it had to be some genjutsu… who would want to hurt him like this?!

 

“Please Naruto… please don’t run away.” Jiraiya’s voice begged softly.

 

Naruto’s struggles ceased and he sagged in the vile temptation's arms.  He wanted to believe, he wanted so much for this to be real…

 

“I’ve loved you for a long time.”  The voice soothed.

 

Naruto made a pained cry and sank to the ground his arms wrapped around himself and his face hidden on his knees as if he could protect himself from the agony of having his heart ripped out.

 

The strong arms cradled Naruto to Jiraiya’s chest; he kissed Naruto’s neck and crushed him to his chest as if afraid Naruto would disappear.

 

“Please… if this is some cruel joke, please stop.  I can’t take this pain…” Naruto’s pleas were ragged, gasped out between his tortured sobs.

 

Naruto felt the drops of moisture hit his neck and realized they were tears.  Hesitantly Naruto looked up at the man who held him.  A trail of moisture traced the red lines of his tattoos down his face, Naruto didn’t care if this wasn’t real he’d live this lie for as long as he could, even if his heart was crushed in the end.

 

“Jiraiya.”  Naruto’s hands cupped Jiraiya’s face and rained kisses over it. “Please don’t leave me”, he murmured between fevered kisses.  Naruto drew back looking desperately in Jiraiya’s eyes.  “I love you so much…  I can’t bear living without you.  Please tell me this isn’t a lie, a cruel joke someone is playing on me!”

 

Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s face earnestly “No lies.  I will never lie to you about my love.  I need you, I want you… I have died everyday that we’ve been apart, my heart ripped from me. ”

 

“Ah, Jiraiya, that’s corny!”  Fresh tears slid down Naruto’s cheeks.  “It really is you!”

 

Jiraiya captured Naruto’s lips and kissed him until he’d erased all doubt, it really was Jiraiya.

 

“I feel like my hearts going to burst, how can I go from such despair to this extreme joy so quickly!  I have you; your arms around me, and you love me!  Please kiss me and don’t ever stop!”

 

Jiraiya smirked, “Don’t ever stop kissing you?  That might be hard there are so many places I want to put my mouth…”

 

Naruto’s face split in a huge grin.  “No silly!”  Naruto’s grin faded and his eyes pleaded, “Don’t ever stop loving me.”

 

Jiraiya crushed Naruto to his chest “I won’t, I won’t EVER stop loving you Naruto.”  Jiraiya kissed Naruto until they both were breathless.  “I don’t intend to leave you out of my sight for a long time.”

 

Those words made Naruto’s heart clench in fear… Kakashi!  Ah, Kami!  He was with Kakashi now.  Naruto’s fingers traveled up to Kakashi’s hitai-ate tied loosely around his throat and his face colored with shame.  “I… Jiraiya, I’m with Kakashi now.”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes filled with pain.  “I know.”

 

Naruto moved to get off Jiraiya’s lap and for a minute Jiraiya’s arms tightened around him then they reluctantly let him go.

 

Naruto stood and turned to go, Jiraiya rose and captured him in his arms once more.  Jiraiya held Naruto from behind and his lips kissed Naruto once more on the neck, his voice was husky and Naruto couldn’t bear to turn to see the pain in his eyes.  “Naruto, never doubt I love you… I will always love you.”  When Jiraiya released him, Naruto walked away, every step he took he fought the urge to turn and run back into Jiraiya’s arms.

 

The swinging of his emotions from despair to hope, joy to sorrow left Naruto feeling drained.  He couldn’t face Kakashi yet, he needed some time alone so instead of going to find Kakashi, or going home where Kakashi would find him, he went the only other place he could think of… the Hokage Monument.  Seated up there overlooking the village Naruto allowed himself to cry for his hopes and dreams, and the missed chance at love.

 

His life seemed so shallow, empty, meaningless… but as much as he desired it, he couldn’t turn his back on Kakashi, he knew Kakashi wanted him… needed him and he couldn’t turn his back on that, he’d made a commitment.

 

Somewhere deep inside, being here where it all started felt right.  Sitting alone on the monument, this was where he first felt the dream, the dream of Jiraiya’s love… this was where he first felt real love.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya felt him before he saw him; Naruto paused awkwardly before continuing forward his eyes searching for someone.  When he realized they weren’t there his shoulders sagged and instead of coming over to sit in the shade Naruto waited on the field.  After an hour Naruto was noticeably uncomfortable, he took off his jacket folding it and set it on the ground before sitting on it patiently.  After a few hours the sun was getting very hot and Jiraiya count see Naruto’s indecision, finally Naruto conceded and moved out of the sun sitting under the shade of the tree only arms length from Jiraiya and he could smell the musky aroma of Naruto’s damp skin, the smell brought to mind the hot love making they’d shared before…

 

“Jiraiya?”  Naruto’s sweet voice broke Jiraiya from his memories.

 

“Hmmm?”  Jiraiya looked inquisitively at Naruto’s profile, but Naruto didn’t say anything more.  Finally Jiraiya tried to ease the growing tension. “So how’s the training going?” Jiraiya carefully kept his voice neutral.

 

“Fine.” Naruto’s short, clipped answer spoke volumes… he didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to have to talk to Jiraiya.  So Jiraiya let them slip back into quiet waiting, Jiraiya knew he should get up and leave, he shouldn’t stay and make Naruto uncomfortable… but he didn’t want to leave, he wanted to be with Naruto, whether Naruto wanted him there or not.

 

Another hour passed and Naruto got up then started to walk away.  As he left Naruto’s subdued voice stated.  “You know I love you.”  Naruto’s steps never paused and for a minute Jiraiya stared at Naruto’s retreating back stunned.  Had Naruto just said he loved him?!

 

Jiraiya’s heart leapt, he LOVES me?!  Jiraiya sprang forward covering the distance in a blink of an eye and grabbed Naruto, cupping his slender frame to his body in a fierce grip.  Too overjoyed to speak, he just held Naruto.  Naruto struggled in his grasp trying to escape him and Jiraiya’s heart sunk. “I love you Naruto.”

 

Naruto broke into broken tortured sobs at Jiraiya’s words and Jiraiya begged, “Please Naruto… please don’t run away.”  It seemed to help, Naruto grew still, limp in Jiraiya’s arms. “I’ve loved you a long time.”  Jiraiya said softly.

 

Naruto cried out like someone stabbed him and sunk down to cradle himself, his cries broke Jiraiya’s heart.  Distressed, Jiraiya gathered Naruto into his arms protectively trying to sooth Naruto’s pain with soft kisses on his neck.

 

Naruto’s voice was hoarse rough with the depth of his pain and Jiraiya was barely able to make out his words through his sobs.  “Please… if this is some cruel joke, please stop.  I can’t take this pain…”

 

Jiraiya felt the tears trail down his face, Naruto thought someone was torturing him, he couldn’t believe that Jiraiya could really love him.  Naruto looked up in disbelief looking at the tears on Jiraiya’s face. 

 

Naruto’s eyes softened, but they still held fear as he reached up and cupped Jiraiya’s face.  “Jiraiya.”

 

Jiraiya swallowed hard at the hopeless love in Naruto’s eyes.  Naruto kissed Jiraiya’s face as if he could not believe he was here.  “Please don’t leave me.” Then Naruto pulled back his forlorn gaze fearful.  “I love you so much… I can’t bear living without you.  Please tell me this isn’t a lie, a cruel joke someone is playing on me!”

 

Jiraiya’s hands came up to frame Naruto’s face, “No lies.  I will never lie to you about my love.  I need you, I want you… I have died everyday that we’ve been apart, my heart ripped from me. ” Jiraiya’s eyes were sincere, his voice deep with emotion.

 

“Ah, Jiraiya, that’s corny!”  Naruto smiled softly, and more tears slid down his cheeks.  “It really is you!”

 

That little smile made Jiraiya’s heart ache with all the love he had for Naruto and he kissed Naruto deeply with passion until they were breathless.  Naruto looked at Jiraiya a tiny smile hinted at his hope.  “I feel like my hearts going to burst, how can I go from such despair to this extreme joy so quickly!  I have you; your arms around me, and you love me!  Please kiss me and don’t ever stop!”

 

Jiraiya didn't want his beloved's smile to fade and he couldn’t help teasing him.  “Don’t ever stop kissing you?  That might be hard there are so many places I want to put my mouth…”

 

Jiraiya’s attempt at humor was rewarded with a big grin from Naruto.  “No silly!”  Then Naruto’s smile faded and his eyes took on a hopeless, pained look.  “Don’t ever stop loving me.”

 

Jiraiya pulled Naruto close hugging him fiercely, “I won’t, I won’t EVER stop loving you Naruto.”  Jiraiya kissed Naruto vehemently, trying to erase Naruto’s doubts.  When he released Naruto’s mouth he assured him.  “I don’t intend to leave you out of my sight for a long time.”

 

Jiraiya watched a wave of horror cross Naruto’s face and he stiffened in Jiraiya’s arms, then Naruto’s fingers bushed over Kakashi’s hitai-ate and his face flushed in shame.  “I… Jiraiya, I’m with Kakashi now.”

 

Naruto’s words hurt Jiraiya like physical blows. “I know.” Jiraiya didn’t bother to keep the sorrow from his voice.  Naruto tried to rise and for a minute he couldn’t convince his arms to let him go, he wanted him so badly.  Finally Jiraiya let Naruto get up… it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, having to release Naruto went against every desire in his heart.

 

Naruto turned away and started walking down the hill, Jiraiya could stop himself from leaping up to hold him once more in his arms.  Cupping him from behind he placed one last loving kiss on Naruto’s neck… above the hitai-ate he now hated so much, it was a slave collar separating him from the one he loved.  “Naruto, never doubt I love you… I will always love you.”

 

Then Jiraiya released Naruto from his arms and watched him walk away, it was agonizing and Jiraiya braced himself against the urge to grab him, to refuse to let him leave. 

 

When Naruto was gone, Jiraiya sunk back on the grass once more.  Kiba had been right… Naruto loved him, but somehow it didn’t fix anything.  Naruto was still gone, still with Kakashi.  It was Naruto's choice, Jiraiya had to let him go… he couldn’t make him stay. 

 

Whether he liked it or not Naruto choose Kakashi, he wouldn’t fight it… but he couldn’t stay to watch, not knowing Naruto loved him... it was too hard.  It was time to leave; he’d pack tonight and be gone by morning.

 

Jiraiya rose to his feet and walked down the road with a heavy heart and a determined stride.  Before he went to pack he’d stop and talk to Kiba, he owed him at least that much.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba walked down the road away from the training grounds the day stretched out long and frustrating in front of him.  He’d been right… he was to blame for this whole mess and nothing he could say or do could fix it. 

 

Akamaru came trotting up just as Kiba scuffled his feet in the dirt of the road raising a cloud of dust. Akamaru sneezed.  “Sorry boy!”  Kiba bent and dusted Akamaru’s dingy fur, but it was no use, he needed to bathe him.

 

“Hey Akamaru… how about we spend the morning at the swim hole?”  In spite of his heavy heart Kiba grinned at Akamaru’s excitement as his tail wagged furiously and he barked his enthusiasm.  May as well get some enjoyment out of bathing him, Kiba thought as he scratched Akamaru’s head before taking off running.  Akamaru yipped and sped after him easily catching and surpassing Kiba.

 

In minutes Akamaru was jumping into the pond and Kiba quickly stripped and followed him, there was no need for any clothes here, the only ones who ever came here were Akamaru and him… everyone else preferred the bath houses.  Why anyone would prefer to sit calmly in boiling water Kiba would never know… here he could splash and chase Akamaru, and best yet he didn’t feel like a lump of meat in a stew pot!

 

An hour later, Akamaru once again nearly shone he was so white and Kiba was pleasantly exhausted, he lay on the bank the sun's rays warming his skin, a gentle breeze blew over his body stirring the hair at the base of his cock like the brush of a lovers hand. 

 

Kiba thought again about Naruto, his golden body lying back on his cot as Kiba stroked his cock, he’d wanted to do so much more… to taste him and run his hands over the taut muscles of Naruto’s stomach and hear the hiss of his breath as it caught in desire… to feel Naruto’s muscles flex under his hands as he reacted, panting in passion, wanting Kiba to touch him…

 

Kiba sighed, now he was hard… Kiba shifted uncomfortably and rested his hand on his cock stroking his fingers over it lazily.  It was highly unlikely he’d ever get to touch Naruto, heck he’d probably never even see that perfect body again, Kakashi didn’t seem like the type to even leave Naruto visit a public bath house.

 

His fantasies and his memory of Naruto’s perfect body were as close as he’d ever get… Kiba thought about Jiraiya.  Jiraiya had held that body, tasted Naruto’s skin… made love to him. 

 

Somehow the thought didn’t bring the jealousy he’d thought it would, he could almost picture them their skin damp with sweat, bodies intertwined in passion… he wondered who topped.  Then shook his head sadly, not that it matters any more…

 

Jiraiya would never interfere in Kakashi and Naruto’s relationship, he’d never touch Naruto again either… the thought was tragic and Kiba felt a stab of pain for him, to have known that joy and loose him…

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA/KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya walked into the Inuzuka compound, he got an occasional curious glance but no one showed more than a passing interest.  Jiraiya approached a group of little children who played near the center of the community, they were naked and rolling around in the dirt like a bunch of puppies and Jiraiya couldn’t help an amused grin.  Finally the one that was winning looked up at him, and the others stopped and waited for him.

 

“Jiraiya!”  The boy grinned.

 

“How’s your mom Kodomo?” Jiraiya ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately.

 

“Crabby.” The boy replied with a disgusted frown.

 

Jiraiya laughed, “I’m sure she just needs some time alone, pup.”

 

“Are you here to get more blank scrolls?” The boy turned to his friends and puffed his chest importantly as he said, “My mom’s scrolls are the best, and look one of the legendary sannin comes to her for his blank scrolls!”

 

Jiraiya grinned, “Legendary sannin huh?”  He tickled the boy.  “And here I thought I was Jiraiya.” he teased.

 

The boy squirmed out of reach and laughed, “You know what I mean!”

 

Jiraiya nodded, and then replied, “No Kodomo, I don’t need any scrolls today… but your moms are the best and you are right to be proud.”  Kodomo tilted his head inquisitively, with his light blonde hair he looked so much like Akamaru that Jiraiya could almost picture him with his ears perked forward.  “I need to talk to Kiba… do you know where he is?”

 

Kodomo looked serious for a moment then his face lit.  “Try the swim hole.  He and Akamaru go there a lot… Kiba don’t like bathhouses.  He says they are just big stew kettles and he don’t want to be cooked.” Kodomo rolled his eyes.  His group gathered behind him and nodded.

 

Jiraiya smiled down at the little demon, he was the next Komahomeru in the making.  “Thank you.”

 

“It’s that way.” Kodomo waved toward a faint trail that Jiraiya would’ve over looked had Kodomo not pointed it out; it was barely an indent in the foliage. “Just follow the path.”

 

Just then one of the group of boys leapt on Kodomo and with a low almost canine growl Kodomo turned and soon was lost in the pile of wrestling bodies once more.

 

Jiraiya smirked; Iruka would have his hands full with that group.  Jiraiya shook his head and started down the ‘path’, to someone with the acute nose of a member of the Inuzuka clan it may have been a path but to Jiraiya it was barely crushed vegetation, but still he was able to follow it without too much trouble.

 

When he stepped out into the clearing he looked around impressed, it was very peaceful secluded like a sanctuary from the noise and chaos of the village.  Jiraiya understood where Kiba would prefer this to a bathhouse.

 

Jiraiya looked for Kiba and soon found him lying in the grass of the bank.  Jiraiya’s eyes traveled over his naked brown skin finally resting on Kiba’s erection he was softly stroking… for a minute Jiraiya thought about turning and leaving but Kiba spoke without ever opening his eyes his body relaxed and his hand still idly stroking his cock. 

 

“You don’t have to leave… I knew you were coming long before you stepped into the clearing.”  Kiba’s eyes opened, his slit pupils looking up at Jiraiya calmly.  Akamaru lay sprawled on a rock near the edge of the pond and didn’t even lift his head, although his eyes opened very briefly before dismissing Jiraiya and resuming his nap.

 

Jiraiya nodded and sat on the grass a few feet away from Kiba’s sprawled body.  Jiraiya looked calmly out at the pond.  “I came to tell you… you were right.”  Kiba straightened his eyes opened fully and looked at Jiraiya waiting for the ‘but’ that hung in the air.  “Naruto does love me, but it didn’t change his mind, he choose to stay with Kakashi.”

 

Kiba gave a pained wince and sat up studying Jiraiya’s face, Jiraiya masterfully suppressed the pain Kiba knew he must be feeling.  Kiba was silent, uncertain what to say; finally he said the only thing that came to his lips, “I’m sorry.”

 

Jiraiya hung his head looking at the ground between his legs for a moment then looked up once more, his eyes met Kiba’s.  “I know… I’m leaving; it’s just easier this way.  If I stay it will only hurt Naruto… every time I saw him he would know I love him.” 

 

Jiraiya moved to get up and Kiba caught his hand, Kiba’s direct gaze stopping him as much as Kiba’s hand.  “Don’t leave… not yet.  Stay and talk just a bit longer… please.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, settling back on the grass.  This was a bad idea, Jiraiya knew it and yet he stayed.  He told himself, just being with someone who understood was better than sitting in the village alone… but it was only half true, he knew from the look in Kiba’s eye what would happen if he stayed and though it sent a wave of guilt through him he stayed.

 

Jiraiya looked down at Kiba’s hand on his, in dispirited indecision, he’d lived a life of regrets… what was one more, if it could ease his pain for even a little while.  Kiba pulled Jiraiya close and kissed him tenderly, pressing him back onto the grass and covering him with his body.

 

Jiraiya stiffened, he couldn’t do this… he wanted it to be Naruto in his arms, Naruto’s soft lips kissing him passionately and in spite of everything this felt like he was cheating on Naruto, dismissing their love. 

 

Jiraiya grasped Kiba’s arms to push him away, when Kiba’s hand brushed skillfully over his cock drawing an involuntary moan from Jiraiya as his body responded.  Kiba drew back his eyes questioning, Jiraiya nodded giving in to his body’s desires in spite of his heart and knowing he’d hate himself for it later.

 

Kiba slid down Jiraiya’s body until he was loosely straddling Jiraiya’s thighs and unfastened Jiraiya’s pants peeling them back and exposing Jiraiya’s massive cock.  Kiba drew Jiraiya’s cock out and touched his lips to the tip feeling it harden in his hands.  Jiraiya closed his eyes the feeling of Kiba’s moist lips on his cock was amazing... and so wrong.

 

Kiba traced the length of Jiraiya’s erection with the tip of his tongue, and Jiraiya’s breath caught releasing with a low moan as Kiba’s hand stroked him and his tongue moved up to flick the sensitive head.

 

In spite of his misgivings Kiba soon had Jiraiya moaning, his cock straining for the warm wet pleasure of Kiba’s mouth.  Kiba drew in the head, swirling his tongue around it and stroking Jiraiya’s cock with one hand while cupping and fondling his balls with the other.

 

Then Kiba slid his mouth down its length, swallowing it to the base before pulling back to the tip his cheeks hollowing as he sucked firmly.  Jiraiya cried out his hips bucking up into the exquisite sensation of his hot mouth.

 

Kiba slid smoothly up and down its hard length as he looked up at Jiraiya; he continued the slow sweet torture until Jiraiya’s breathing grew labored.  Sucking him firmly on the upward strokes, drawing at his cock, milking him in such a way that Jiraiya was losing control before he knew it and he bucked up as Kiba swooped down taking him deep in his throat, cumming with a hoarse cry.  Kiba slid Jiraiya’s cock from his mouth and lapped the cum from it, then rising over Jiraiya to give him a light kiss before climbing off him.

 

Jiraiya looked up at Kiba standing over him, Kiba was rigidly erect to a point that must be painful and yet he didn’t try to initiate sex or ask for Jiraiya to take him in his mouth.

 

“Why?” Jiraiya asked, his eyes taking in Kiba’s discomfort.  Kiba had been erect since before he’d arrived.

 

Kiba understood what he was asking and gave him an odd look, “I figure you’ve got enough guilt as it is.” He turned and walked towards the pool.  “I saw the look on your face, I couldn’t do that to you… I couldn’t ask it of you.”

 

“Kiba.” Jiraiya’s voice was gentle.  “I’m not the only person in pain, I know you care for Naruto… you couldn’t make me do anything I didn’t want to.  Please come back, let me care for you like you have for me… let me provide you this small bit of pleasure.”

 

Kiba turned, his eyes enigmatic, then returned to Jiraiya’s side.  Jiraiya rose and pulled Kiba against his body, then Jiraiya gently drew Kiba down to lay beside him on the grass.

 

Jiraiya kissed Kiba, his nimble hands brushing over the teen’s body; drawing shivers in their wake.  Jiraiya’s lips moved down over Kiba’s jaw line and slid over Kiba’s chest, his breath brushing Kiba’s nipples and causing Kiba to gasp and arch into his touch.   Jiraiya’s lips roamed his body sucking, nibbling, and teasing until he reached the flat plane of Kiba’s hard stomach. 

 

Jiraiya’s hands slid over the muscles feeling them bunch and flex in reaction and cupped Kiba’s hips pinning them as his tongue flicked the head of Kiba’s cock and Kiba caught his breath sharply his muscles flexing as his hips tried to buck up into the hot depths of Jiraiya’s mouth. 

 

Then Jiraiya ran the tip of his tongue around the highly sensitive area below the head of Kiba’s cock drawing a deep moan from Kiba and he thrashed against Jiraiya’s firm grip.  Kiba’s body trembled in fierce desire and he let out a desperate cry as Jiraiya placed his hot mouth around his cock and hummed.  The vibrations caused Kiba’s hips to strain to push up into the nirvana of Jiraiya’s mouth and his fists clenched tightly trying to control the shaking of his body, as Jiraiya drew him deeper into the depths of his mouth his tongue circled his shaft and then drew back to the head very slowly with strong suction.

 

It was more than Kiba could take and he nearly screamed as his body was racked with the strong contractions of his orgasm.   When Kiba was spent he lay exhausted and Jiraiya slid his cock from his mouth slowly licking the last of the cum from its tip.

 

Jiraiya slid up, looking into his eyes for a minute, and then kissed Kiba gently.  Jiraiya rose to his feet and straightened his clothing covering himself and once more looking like the powerful man he was.  Jiraiya looked down at Kiba a minute more then turned to go.

 

“Will you ever come back?” Kiba asked softly.

 

Jiraiya stopped but didn’t turn around.  “No.” Then Jiraiya left Kiba and walked back through the village to his guest quarters to pack.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	9. CHAPTER 9: TO DREAM OF SOMETHING MORE…

## CHAPTER 9: TO DREAM OF SOMETHING MORE…

 

(TSUNADE'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

It was only morning and she already wished she were drunk in some corner.  She’d been up most of the night and had a ferocious headache.  She still couldn’t believe Iruka had been so foolish… confronting Kakashi?!  What had he been thinking?!  It had taken most of the night to calm the endless stream of worried villagers!

 

Lady Tsunade had her head buried in her arms, she was a med nin and could fix her colossal headache but somehow the physical pain was a welcome distraction from the blossoming problem… it was hard to believe all this had started with Kiba and Naruto… now she had villagers coming to see her, frightened and upset and wanting her to fix it all… she wished it was that easy. 

 

The knock on the door seemed like just another burden about to be placed on her back and she snarled, “Enter.”   Ah, the newest player in this tragic opera…

 

“Iruka.  What?  Please don’t tell me you had another run in with Kakashi.” Tsunade’s voice turned sarcastic “or perhaps some other highly skilled unstable nin…”

 

Iruka shook his head and had the grace to blush.  “No.  Once in a lifetime is enough for me.  I just came to inquire if you’d seen Naruto…”

 

Tsunade shot him a look of disbelief.

 

“I just want to make sure he’s ok… I haven’t seen him…”  Iruka fidgeted nervously.  “No, I don’t want to see him… but I’m getting worried... I usually see him around the village.  He hasn’t even been by Ichiraku’s Ramen!”  Iruka’s eyes pleaded with her.

 

The man’s soft heart was going to get him killed some day.  Lady Tsunade nodded with a frown.  She’d send for Naruto, check up on him for Iruka’s sake… and, she had to admit, for her own sake as well.  She was worried, not that Kakashi would hurt him… but that he’d hurt himself.

 

“Shizune!” Tsunade bellowed glaring at Iruka… not because he’d done anything wrong… this time, but it made her feel better to have a focus for her anger and frustration.

 

“Yes.”  Shizune was calm, as always and it briefly passed through Tsunade’s mind that Shizune would be a good match for Iruka. Then she dismissed the thought with disgust, no more meddling… look what a ‘good job’ she’d done with Naruto.

 

“Send for Naruto.”  Tsunade shot Iruka a ‘happy now?’ look.  Iruka thanked her and left… leaving her with her problems and a killer headache.

 

By noon that killer headache had brought friends and they were having a merry time in her skull, Tsunade gave up and healed herself. 

 

A wave of chakra alerted her to Jiraiya’s presence.  Tsunade glanced up to see Jiraiya leaning against the corner of her desk watching her with a solemn look on his face.  Tsunade studied him noting that he was packed and prepared for travel.  “Leaving huh?”

 

Jiraiya nodded.  Tsunade sighed tiredly, “Some Hokage I am… the village is falling apart and all I keep thinking is where is Naruto?”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes held a flash of sorrow, but his voice was steady and without inflection.  “Where ever Kakashi is.”

 

Tsunade shook her head, “Not sure where he is either…”

 

Jiraiya shrugged.  “Have you sent messengers?”

 

Tsunade gave Jiraiya an angry disgusted look, “I’m not an idiot… of course I have, Chuunin level… they haven’t found them.”

 

“Perhaps they want to be alone.” Jiraiya looked away.

 

Tsunade studied him, reading his pain from the stiff set of his body.  “Perhaps…  will I see you before you leave?”

 

Jiraiya shrugged, looking down at her, his eyes were serious.  “Tsunade we’ve known each other for a long time, you’re one of my closest friends… but don’t ask me to stay.”

 

Tsunade nodded, “I know.” Her gaze was sympathetic.

 

Jiraiya turned and leapt onto the windowsill, he looked back at Tsunade his gaze soft and caring.  “You’ll see me before I leave.”  Then he left as suddenly as he’d arrived.

 

Tsunade sat looking at the window, she never thought things could go _so_ wrong… guess it was just her Karma.  It hurt her deeply to see Jiraiya in pain… and to know somewhere out there Naruto was in pain too.

 

Tsunade nearly groaned aloud at the knock on the door, “Enter.”

 

The nin she’d sent looking for Kakashi walked in gave a bow and reported, “Lady Hokage I have a scroll from Morino Ibiki.” He stepped forward handing Lady Tsunade the scroll, then took a step back and continued his report, “He says it pertains to your search for Kakashi.”

 

“Thank you.  That will be all.”  Tsunade replied absently, her attention on the scroll.

 

The nin bowed then left.  Tsunade unrolled the scroll and her eyebrows rose in surprise.  Kakashi was gone on an ANBU mission…volunteered?  For an ANBU mission?  He hadn’t done that in years, since long before she had become Hokage!  Well that explained where Kakashi had went, but where was Naruto?

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto frowned and shredded another blade of saw grass, he couldn’t stay up here forever… but much like the last time he wasn’t ready to face what he’d done.  Last time… He’d never asked Jiraiya how he’d known to look for him here.

 

Ah, Jiraiya.  Naruto hung his head, he’d run out of tears and now he just had a big hollow ache in his heart, strangely it was an almost physical pain.  What had he done?  He asked himself for what seemed like the hundredth time… but what else could he do? 

 

Just walk away?  Just cast Kakashi aside like he wasn’t important now that he could have the person he wanted?  He couldn’t do that… he couldn’t be so heartless, he couldn’t hurt him.  Naruto knew he’d made a commitment, earned Kakashi’s trust… he couldn’t betray that.

 

Naruto sighed, maybe someday… but he couldn’t ask Jiraiya to wait, to stand aside and watch him with Kakashi, it wasn’t fair to him and he was certain the man he loved had gone far away by now… so here he was, his heart hurting and mind numb from trying to find a solution when there wasn’t one… at least not one that made him happy.  When he thought no one loved him it had hurt… now that he knew Jiraiya, and perhaps Kakashi, did… it only hurt worse.

 

Naruto sighed, he couldn’t avoid it any more, it was time to go find Kakashi.  It had probably upset Kakashi when he didn’t find him at the training field… maybe he hadn’t told me there.  Now Kakashi was thinking Naruto had not come, he was suddenly worried.  It was now early evening, Naruto panicked, he’d left Kakashi wonder where he was all day!  He needed to find Kakashi!

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA/TSUNADE'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba found himself in the Hokage’s office once more, but this time by choice.  After Jiraiya left him at the swimming hole Kiba thought on what he said, Naruto choose to stay with Kakashi.

 

Kiba had decided then that it was a bit too dangerous to stay around the village and that the best place for him was on a mission, at least for a little while.  Kiba need some time to accept that Kakashi was who Naruto wanted… to care about Naruto could get him killed, after the rumors he’d heard around the village about the confrontation between Iruka and Kakashi… well, he no longer believed Kakashi wouldn’t kill him.

 

Lady Tsunade looked at him, in a deadpan voice she repeated his words, “You ‘want a mission, preferably a long one’.”

 

Kiba nodded, his gaze hopeful. 

 

Another one?!  All her key ‘pains in the ass’ in this drama were deserting like rats out of a burning building… now all she needed was Naruto to appear and declare _he_ was leaving Tsunade added sarcastically in her head.  Aloud she asked dryly, “May I ask you why?”

 

Kiba shrugged, “Just restless I guess.”

 

Lady Tsunade studied him, and then nodded.  Restless… she didn’t buy that for a second.  “I have a scroll that will need to be delivered to our allies the Hidden Sand Village, but it won’t be ready until tomorrow.” She lied smoothly.  This would give her a chance to find out what was going on, it was time she got to the bottom of this mess.

 

Kiba nodded.  “I will return tomorrow… thank you Hokage Tsunade.”

 

Tsunade watched Kiba leave, her gaze calculating.  She knew just who to talk to, she didn’t know why she didn’t think of him earlier… Morino Ibiki, he knew every dirty little secret, nothing got past him.  Tsunade’s lips curled in a wicked little smile.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto ran up the stairs to his apartment in a panic, maybe Kakashi had left him a note… he could’ve been called away on an important mission…

 

Naruto froze in shock, staring with horror at the bloody handprint with the kunai buried in it; Naruto’s heart froze in fear.  Something had happened to Kakashi, he felt his tears slide down his face.  What if Kakashi was hurt… dead somewhere.  Naruto wanted to run, to leave and not find out but his feet reluctantly moved up to the door.

 

Naruto’s horror grew at the words on the door and the silver pendent hanging from the kunai, he sunk to his knees his head bowed.  Kakashi was gone, he’d closed his heart to Naruto… with one foolish decision he’d hurt Kakashi and now he would be alone.  He’d rejected Jiraiya and hurt Kakashi… everyone he depended on he hurt, and now his future was empty and he would always be alone.

 

Naruto sunk to the floor and sat staring at the bloody handprint, the kunai and pendent without hope for hours as the daylight faded to night.  Finally he rose pulling the kunai from the handprint.  Naruto placed his hand over the bloody hand… this was all he had, all that was left of Kakashi’s love… ‘NEVER AGAIN’.  Kakashi had shut the door to his heart.  Naruto laid his face against the handprint, never again would he feel Kakashi’s touch or see the love in his gaze… never again. 

 

In the dusk Naruto couldn’t no longer see the words but he didn’t need to, they were written painfully on his heart.  Never again would he feel loved, he’d thrown it all away.  Naruto was devastated his whole world shrunk to this, this handprint… these words.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(IBIKI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Ibiki watched Naruto from the neighboring building's roof, he’d been curious about Kakashi’s appearance at ANBU this morning and his volunteering for a mission.  Ibiki didn’t like not knowing, knowledge was his business. 

 

He’d heard all about Iruka and Kakashi’s altercation, he knew about Kiba and Naruto’s ‘fight’ and mock relationship, he knew about Kakashi and Jiraiya’s odd relationship with Naruto, he even knew about Kakashi’s threats to Kiba while still on the mission, don’t ask him how… that was his specialty, knowing what no one else knew… what they didn’t want others to know… Ibiki knew everything.

 

Still… Naruto fascinated him, how the lad drew people to him, saved people from themselves… like Gaara, and all the while the blonde nin thought no one cared.  Ibiki could have told him they cared, so very many people cared… a few even loved him, but telling… that wasn’t something Ibiki voluntarily did. 

 

Tsunade’s search for Kakashi… that was information he’d give, but only if asked and so he sent a scroll with the necessary information.

 

Ibiki frowned, few would believe it but he actually kind of liked the odd spiky-haired teen… and he had to admit Naruto’s behavior was… disturbing.  Ibiki frowned scratching his head under his hitai-ate, strangely uncertain what to do about it.

 

Clinically speaking it was highly likely the young man was having a mental breakdown; Ibiki was very familiar with those since he’d caused more than his share, another specialty of his.

 

Interference went against his natural inclinations… still.  Ibiki leapt down to Naruto’s windowsill, easily popped the catch and slipped inside.  It only took a second to take the item he needed, and then he leapt back out the window.  Ibiki wasn’t sure why he was doing this but he knew enough about human nature to realize that it sometimes people did totally uncharacteristic things; he’d just label this as one of them.

 

Ibiki slipped silently through the hall to the Hokage building guest quarters.  He set the framed picture of Naruto and Jiraiya in front of the door.  Then dropped his shield as he left knowing the Sannin would feel the sudden appearance of chakra outside his door.  Ibiki then shielded himself again, slid from the building, and took to the trees once more.  He returned to the rooftop across from Naruto’s apartment once more.

 

The boy hadn’t moved, his face still placed on the bloody handprint… clinging to a tie to reality… vacant eyes and empty face… yes, all the signs of a breakdown.  It was just a matter of time to the ‘sitting in a corner, rocking, with arms wrapped around their body’ stage

 

Ibiki felt an odd sense of relief when he saw Jiraiya walk in and place his hand on Naruto.  Ibiki frowned, trying to analyze his out of character reaction as he left.  Now that Jiraiya was there it was out of his hands…

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya frowned why was he waiting?  He could be on his way right now.  There was no need to wait; no one was coming with him this time.  Jiraiya looked around the guest quarters; he first made love with Naruto here…

 

Jiraiya stood brooding, this was not healthy, and he could not stand here dwelling on the past he should go do some ‘research’.  Jiraiya tried to drum up interest, but failed miserably, given all that had happened in the past week such trivial things didn’t seem to matter as much.

 

He should leave; staying here would only make it harder.  Jiraiya had been pacing since he’d returned this afternoon, he was already packed and ready to go… dusk was falling and Jiraiya conceded that he could get further away if he left in the morning, if he left now he’d have to camp nearby.

 

The memory of Naruto’s confession that he loved him haunted Jiraiya, Naruto loved him… All this time Naruto loved him, Jiraiya frowned he’d been such a fool, afraid to tell Naruto how he felt… and now it was too late, he’d lost Naruto to Kakashi.

 

Jiraiya couldn’t help the belief that Kakashi would slowly destroy the Naruto everyone knew, it had already started… Naruto was withdrawing.  Not only that but… Kakashi in love was a very volatile situation, he was dangerous to anyone he deemed a threat to the relationship…

 

All this may be true but it didn’t change the fact that Naruto choose Kakashi… he had to right to choose anyone he liked, without anyone interfering no matter how they didn’t like his choice… and Jiraiya knew Naruto was intensely loyal, he wouldn’t leave Kakashi, he’d made a commitment.

 

Jiraiya felt a surge of chakra outside his door, then as suddenly as it appeared it was gone… well not gone, shielded, dimmed but still traceable.  Cautiously Jiraiya opened the door, lying on the carpet in front of his door was a picture of Naruto and him taken not long after he’d started training Naruto.

 

Who would’ve left this… and why?  It wasn’t Naruto’s chakra he’d felt outside his door; he was too familiar with Naruto’s chakra to ever mistake it.  Why did they leave this… it came from Naruto’s apartment… could someone be trying to tell him Naruto was in danger?  Jiraiya felt his heart skip a beat… was he hurt? 

 

Jiraiya couldn’t take that chance… no matter how badly it would hurt he needed to go see Naruto and make sure he was alright… even if it led to a confrontation with Kakashi.  Jiraiya placed the photo on the bed and determinedly walked out the door. 

 

This was a bad idea… but Jiraiya just couldn’t stop himself.  He lied to himself that it wouldn’t hurt anything to go check on Naruto, just so he could be sure he was ok, but he knew it would hurt.  The thought of seeing him with Kakashi by his side did hurt _very_ much. 

 

Still, Jiraiya found he couldn’t stop, he had to know Naruto was alright… then he’d leave, tonight, no more waiting… he’d travel through the night and get as far from the Leaf Village as he could before stopping.

 

Jiraiya walked slowly towards Naruto’s building; ready to leave if everything looked ok… he was probably being foolish.  Naruto could’ve had someone leave the picture for Jiraiya.  Kakashi wouldn’t want Naruto to have that picture… and still Jiraiya had a bad feeling, he couldn’t shake the feeling it meant something more.

 

As Jiraiya approached Naruto’s building his heart was like a lead weight… there wasn’t any lights on and it was well after dark… perhaps Naruto wasn’t there, he was probably with Kakashi… but Jiraiya could feel Naruto, he could practically see Naruto’s chakra signature, and no Kakashi.

 

Jiraiya cautiously quietly slipped up the stairs, when he reached the top his breath caught in fear… blood, Naruto was lying with his face pressed against blood on the door. 

 

Jiraiya’s hands shook as he came to the reassuring conclusion; it wasn’t Naruto’s blood… it was dried.  Jiraiya quickly strode over and placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder.  Naruto didn’t move, he remained was pressed against the bloody door, his body rigid and a kunai in his hand.  Jiraiya turned Naruto in his arms and held Naruto’s head cradled against his chest. 

 

Jiraiya could see the door now and understood the pain Naruto was feeling, his hands rubbed Naruto’s back in reassurance.  Naruto relaxed against Jiraiya and the kunai dropped from his fingers as he tried to melt into the warmth and comfort of Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya held him tighter, he wasn’t sure what happened but it was clear it had ended badly.  Where ever Kakashi was Jiraiya hoped he could find comfort… because his words were truer than Kakashi could ever have realized. 

 

‘Never again’ would Jiraiya leave Naruto doubt his love, never again would Naruto need to seek out affection from others, he wouldn’t never again be alone.   Jiraiya kissed Naruto’s head and then gently guided the one he loved away from the door and his past.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(TSUNADE'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Tsunade scowled at the scrolls in front of her.  Kiba had already shown up once to get ‘the scroll’, she’d sent him away saying it wasn’t ready and that she’d send for him when it was. 

 

Now she was left with the dilemma of what scroll she could send and not have her allies in Sand think she’d lost her mind… another of her ‘plans’ that blew up in her face.  She’d only wanted some time to figure this mess out but when she’d sent for Ibiki she’d been told he was out ‘doing recon’ whatever they meant by that… it was probably code for getting laid.  Now she needed a scroll and still hadn’t got the answers she needed!

 

“Shizune!”  Tsunade yelled, her mood turning progressively more sour and frustrated by the minute.

 

“Yes?”  Shizune’s placid demeanor always seemed to help calm her and Tsunade once again wondered how she’d ever been lucky enough to find a friend like her.

 

“I’m going to see Morino Ibiki.” Tsunade stated bluntly rising to her feet and casting a last disgusted look at the piles of scrolls on her desk.

 

“The torture expert?”  Shizune yelped, her face unhappy.

 

“The head of ANBU and Lead Interrogator… yes.” Tsunade soothed.

 

Shizune still looked a bit distressed. “May I ask why?

 

“I need information.”  Tsunade stated walking past her and out the door.

 

Shizune looked after her puzzled, when she didn’t elaborate and continued down the hall Shizune called, “Would you like an escort?”

 

Tsunade called back as she trotted down the stairs.  “No… it’s ok.  Hold off anyone that shows up to see me until I return… it shouldn’t take long.”

 

Shizune briefly wondered if this was another of Lady Tsunade’s plans to sneak off for a drink, but if it was Shizune knew she’d find her… hopefully before Lady Tsunade was ‘wobbly’.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba shuffled his feet and smiled a guilty smile down at Akamaru as he sneezed, “Sorry buddy.  I’m just frustrated I’m going to have to wait until Lady Tsunade calls me for the mission, I hope she doesn’t take all day.”  Akamaru yipped his agreement. 

 

Kiba frowned; he’d spent the rest of yesterday wandering the market place and returned to his tent as night fell, then spent most of the night thinking about Naruto… and the time he’d spent with Jiraiya at the swimming hole.

 

Now what was he going to do?  He didn’t want to go back to his tent and lie looking at the ceiling thinking about Naruto… and Jiraiya… but if he stuck around the square too long it was just a matter of time before he ran into Naruto and Kakashi, that was not a pleasant prospect. 

 

Finally Kiba shrugged and with a defeated sigh decided he’d go see if Jiraiya had left yet.  I helped to talk to someone who understood his feelings… although he wasn’t sure if he loved Naruto like Jiraiya did, Kiba knew he had an obsession with him… a possibly fatal obsession since Kakashi wasn’t the type to share.

 

Naruto was the only one he wanted… although, Kiba’s lips curved slightly, Jiraiya was definitely a master in the bedroom… and the water hole… and, well, he was sure there was many places he’d like Jiraiya to show his mastery. 

 

Kiba couldn’t help it, it was in his nature to be sexual… he loved sex… but that was only a small part of his attraction to Naruto.  Naruto’s bravery in facing hatred every day, his loyalty to his friends, his cheerful generous manner… ah, this line of thought wasn’t healthy or productive. 

 

Kiba jogged up the stairs to the Hokage guest quarters. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya had brought Naruto to his guest quarters and held Naruto through the night.  Naruto hadn’t said anything and had fell into an exhausted slumber.  Now it was morning, Jiraiya carefully detangled himself from Naruto and sat in an armchair watching Naruto sleep, admiring him in disbelief that he was really here.  As Naruto peacefully slept the morning suns ray glinted off his hair giving him a golden aura.

 

Would Naruto stay with him?  He knew Naruto loved him, and that he loved Naruto… now that Kakashi had left him, would he stay?  Jiraiya waited apprehensively.  When Naruto woke he would beg him to stay, he wouldn’t make the mistake of not expressing how much he loved him. It was a mistake he’d regretted since the day he ended his relationship with Naruto, he’d regretted it every minute of every day since then.  He couldn’t let Naruto go without begging for him to stay… he had no pride, he needed Naruto.

 

Naruto’s eyes opened and he sat up, for a minute he looked around in confusion, then his face fell and tears came to his eyes.  Jiraiya walked over and sat on the edge of the bed looking at him.  “Naruto.  I love you nothing will change that.”

 

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya his eyes were almost midnight blue, full of sorrow and tears dotted the lashes.  Naruto’s voice was hoarse, “I rejected you, I left you and went back to Kakashi… and I hurt Kakashi.  I’m a fool.”  Naruto looked away.

 

Jiraiya captured Naruto’s chin and gave him the answer that was screamed every minute of every day by his heart. “I love you.”  Jiraiya claimed Naruto’s lips and kissed him with all the passion and hope his heart held.  When he pulled back he stared deep into Naruto’s eyes and with all his heart pleaded, “Don’t leave me.”

 

Naruto smiled as huge tears rolled down his face, “Isn’t that supposed to be my line?”

 

“No.” Jiraiya replied his eyes earnest; “I made the mistake of not saying it earlier… I won’t ever make that mistake again.  I’ll spend the rest of my life proving how much I love you.  Please stay.”

 

Naruto’s tears streamed down his face, “I love you.  I won’t leave you… ever.”

 

Jiraiya brushed at the tears covering Naruto’s face, he didn’t realize until Naruto’s fingers started doing the same that he was crying.

 

Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and crushed him to his body fiercely; so happy he thought he’d burst into a thousand pieces.

 

Naruto squeaked, “Eeep… Jiraiya you’re crushing me!”

 

Jiraiya loosened his grip a bit but only enough to allow him to claim Naruto’s lips in a long passionate kiss.  Naruto pulled back, “Jiraiya please!”  Naruto struggled to get Jiraiya’s grip loose enough that he didn’t feel he was about to be crushed. 

 

Jiraiya relented with a mischievous grin, loosening his arms and allowing Naruto to sit up.  “You know I love to hear you beg.”

 

Naruto’s eyes sparkled, “Oh is that so… Ero-Sennin.” His low voice purred seductively, leaning in to run his tongue over Jiraiya’s lips.  He captured Jiraiya’s lips with his and soon had Jiraiya panting with desire, the humor gone from his eyes.

 

Jiraiya’s hands deftly stripped Naruto’s clothes, when his fingers brushed Kakashi’s hitai-ate he paused, his eyes asking permission.  Naruto nodded and when Jiraiya had removed it, he solemnly folded it.  Naruto reached a shaky hand out, taking it and all it had symbolized, then set the folded hitai-ate on the nightstand without a word, he could not change what he'd done, Kakashi would never trust him again... it was over.

 

Naruto reached over drawing Jiraiya to him once more.   Jiraiya slid the last of Naruto’s clothes off and pushed him back on the bed. Jiraiya gazed down at him lovingly a moment before the stiffening of Naruto’s cock caught his eye.  Jiraiya’s eyes sparkled in wicked delight and his lips curved in a knowing smirk.  “Mmmm… too tempting, where should I start?” he teased, but his hands had already started. 

 

Jiraiya brushed his thumb softly over Naruto’s nipple drawing a gasp from him.  Jiraiya’s eyes darkened with desire, his talented fingers flicking, tugging and rolling Naruto’s nipples to sensitive points.  Then Jiraiya bowed over Naruto’s body and drew his nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue until Naruto was gasping, hot with desire and squirming with need.

 

Jiraiya’s hands roamed down Naruto’s body, smoothly gliding over Naruto’s stomach and over his hips… Jiraiya’s lips followed their path, kissing a trail down to Naruto’s soft nest of golden hair at the base of his cock. 

 

Naruto moaned, his cock rigid begging for Jiraiya’s touch.  Jiraiya’s hands spread Naruto’s legs as he moved to lie between them.  Jiraiya nuzzled Naruto’s balls, gently blowing on them and teasing them with his moist lips and gentle strokes of his tongue.

 

Jiraiya could hear Naruto’s moans growing louder and it excited him, he pushed Naruto’s legs up so they were bent at the knees, allowing him full access to Naruto’s body.

 

Jiraiya parted Naruto’s round cheeks, his tongue tracing the cleft between them with a slow taunting stoke.  Then Jiraiya circled Naruto’s puckered entrance with his tongue, flicking it gently until Naruto’s body trembled.  His tongue darting occasionally in the opening to Naruto’s body, before returning to circling his entrance, then probing inside the puckered hole, Naruto’s body jumped and he moaned deeply.  Naruto’s body shook eagerly and he begged, “Please”. 

 

As he slid up Naruto’s body Jiraiya chuckled.  “Not yet.”  Jiraiya slowly slid his mouth down over Naruto’s cock engulfing it in the sweet voluptuous heat, and then he began humming. The vibration caused Naruto to suck his breath in sharply, releasing a loud moan, his breath coming in short pants as his cock strived to sink deeper into the hot depth of Jiraiya’s mouth. 

 

Jiraiya slid his mouth up and down Naruto’s cock in agonizingly slow strokes, humming at the depth and twirling his tongue around the tip at the peak.  Naruto cried out his body spasming as his orgasm hit him, Jiraiya gently held him still, his tongue flicking the head of Naruto’s cock and Naruto cried out once more his whole body shaking with the power of his release. 

 

Jiraiya slid up next to him as Naruto lay panting on the bed, his body shone with a fine layer of sweat, his face was flushed, his lips moist and parted with his pants.  Jiraiya couldn’t resist kissing him, Naruto was so beautiful his muscles flexing and sliding under his golden skin. 

 

Jiraiya’s lips nibbled gently at Naruto’s neck as his breathing calmed, moving his kisses up his jaw line to Naruto’s lips once more.  When Jiraiya pulled back he gazed in wonder at the love in Naruto’s blue eyes, they were the color of a calm ocean and Jiraiya though he could look into those eyes happily for the rest of eternity … of course that might be hard with his lips wrapped around his delightful cock Jiraiya amended humorously.

 

“What are you thinking? You have such a devilish look!”   Naruto laughed.

 

Jiraiya grinned widely, “How much I love your cock…”

 

Naruto blushed and groaned in playful good humor, “Jiraiya you’re such a perv!”

 

“The rest of you tastes good too… especially your lips.”  Jiraiya dipped his head once more to brush his lips over Naruto’s.  Naruto deepened the kiss, he wanted Jiraiya, wanted him pumping, hard and fast into his body making him scream in passion and he nearly cried in frustration when he heard the knock at the main door.

 

Jiraiya pulled back and Naruto tried to draw him back so he could recapture his lips… but Jiraiya chuckled and moved away, then rose and straightened his clothes and slid the bedroom door partly closed before going to the main door.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	10. CHAPTER 10: HOLD MY HAND, HOLD MY HEART

## CHAPTER 10: HOLD MY HAND, HOLD MY HEART

 

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto could hear Jiraiya talking and a male voice, but he couldn’t make out who was at the door or what they were saying.

 

Naruto grinned and threw on his pants, he was always told he was too curious… guess everyone was right.  Naruto walked out the bedroom door and Kiba froze staring at him, Kiba’s eyes darkened in desire.  Jiraiya was half turned looking between the two in amusement. 

 

Naruto could feel Kiba’s eyes like a soft caress over his skin and his cock stirred.

 

“Naruto, Kiba was just dropping by… would you like him to stay?”

 

Naruto gave a quick uncertain glance at Jiraiya.  Did he mean…

 

Jiraiya laughed at the look on Naruto’s face “How about for some tea and we’ll see…”

 

Naruto nodded wordlessly, he wasn’t sure what to say.  He loved Jiraiya, only Jiraiya, but he couldn’t deny an attraction to Kiba.  Jiraiya was probably testing him.  “I’ll go put on a shirt.”  Naruto said turning he went back into the bedroom.

 

Naruto flinched when Jiraiya said, “That won’t be necessary.” from right behind him.

 

Naruto turned and saw Kiba and Jiraiya standing just inside the bedroom door.  Jiraiya walked over and tilted Naruto’s face up; “I will always love you, no matter what.”  Jiraiya kissed Naruto softly. “I will never leave you, never.”

 

Jiraiya turned and looked over his shoulder, “We are making our guest uncomfortable.”  Naruto turned to look at Kiba, and Jiraiya’s arms enclosed him in a comforting hold.  “Would you like to help make him comfortable Naruto?”

 

Naruto gave a little nod; his eyes resting on Kiba then glanced over his shoulder at Jiraiya once more.  Jiraiya gave Naruto a loving reassuring smile.  Naruto turned back to Kiba and slowly walked forward out of Jiraiya’s arms to stand before Kiba, his blue eyes searching Kiba’s face seriously.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba could smell him, Naruto wanted him, the tantalizing aroma of him was an aphrodisiac…baiting Kiba, tempting his control.  He breathed in Naruto’s alluring scent his cock throbbing in response.  Naruto’s intense gaze mesmerized him, the desire to feel Naruto’s lips on his, to taste his kisses, compelled him forward a step.  He stood his palms flat against Naruto’s hard chest, leaned in kissing him lightly on the mouth, softly hesitantly. 

 

Naruto’s body responded, his breath quickened, his cock hardening.  Kiba could smell his desire, and he saw Naruto’s eyes darken in lust, he kissed Naruto deeply, his desire taking hold of him.  Naruto cupped Kiba’s head and kissed him with such passion it made Kiba weak in the knees.   Kiba melted against Naruto, his body pressing against him hard and feeling Naruto’s muscles flex as he moved his hand down to cup Kiba’s ass.

 

Kiba’s body felt ablaze, fierce in its desire for Naruto, to feel the powerful male's hard body pressing down on him, thrusting into him… Kiba’s hands roamed over Naruto’s chest, down his hips and he stroked Naruto’s cock through the fabric of his pants.  Naruto kissed him as though he were starved for it.  Kiba’s agile tongue tangling with his.  Naruto’s kisses grew fiercer as he drew him closer, his hand still cupping his ass and across his back as he held Kiba to him his hands pressing Kiba’s body to his… Kiba could feel the hard large length of the alpha’s cock pressing into his belly and gave a little whimper of desire.

 

Naruto’s hands began stripping the clothes from Kiba.  Jiraiya walked behind Kiba brushing his hands lightly over Kiba’s back down to his waist.  It wasn’t until Kiba felt more than one set of hands that he realized Jiraiya had joined them and the two of them were quickly ridding him of his clothes.   Kiba felt his cock throbbing and the cooler air of the room as they removed the last of his clothes. 

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya a loving look as he molded his bare body to Kiba’s from behind, reaching around to brush Kiba’s balls gently, just barely ruffling the hair as his lips moved gently nibbling along Kiba’s neck.  Kiba leaned back pressing his body back against Jiraiya’s more firmly and moaned as he felt Jiriaya’s big cock pressing into the curve of his ass.  Naruto stepped back and removed his pants revealing his hard cock to Kiba’s hungry eyes.

 

Jiraiya could feel Kiba’s tension; he was on fire with need.  He drew Naruto and Kiba across the room, lying Naruto on his back on the bed, he directed Kiba to kneel between Naruto’s legs. 

 

Jiraiya’s sexy voice came from behind Kiba. “Taste him, taste that beautiful cock. You know you want it.”  Kiba saw Naruto’s cheeks flush lightly at Jiriaya’s dirty words and Kiba felt a surge of affection for Naruto as he gladly did what he’d been dreaming about since the first day he saw Naruto’s naked body.

 

Naruto’s breath caught in a gasp, as Kiba’s lips roamed trailing their way down the hard slope of his stomach, nipping, sucking gently and flicking it with his tongue, as he slid down Naruto’s body until his mouth hovered over Naruto’s throbbing cock.  Naruto moaned. 

 

Kiba looked up into Naruto’s deep blue eyes, his eyes still pinning Naruto’s he licked his lips slowly, his pink tongue gliding over them like a promise of the sweet warmth that would soon slide down Naruto’s cock.

 

Kiba’s hand stroked Naruto’s cock, and then he drew his cock into his mouth.  Naruto gave a deep moan; the sensation of Kiba’s wet hot mouth around his cock was the sweetest kind of torture.  His cock swelled harder with his need, as Kiba’s mouth slowly slid to the base.  Kiba gently cupped Naruto’s balls as he drew his cock deep, its tip brushing the back of his throat. 

 

Naruto's body trembled as he restrained himself from thrusting.  Kiba bobbed up and down sucking drawing, flicking his tongue around the shaft.  Naruto’s breathing grew rough as he hovered on the edge, close to cumming.  Naruto groaned his control fast being shredded by this sweet torture.  He stroked Kiba’s cheek, and then cupping his head he urged him upward to his mouth.  Kiba reluctantly abandoned his cock sliding up his body to capture Naruto’s lips, his tongue artfully plunging and teasing Naruto’s mouth.

 

Jiraiya knelt behind Kiba; his hands cupped Kiba’s hips drawing Kiba up so his ass was in the air, his body bowed over Naruto in front of him.  Jiraiya smiled wickedly down at Naruto.  Naruto’s eyes sparkled, Jiraiya was an expert and Kiba was just about to get an example of his skill.  Jiraiya traced a finger around Kiba’s erection, leaving a tingling path around the base before his hand slid away.

 

Jiraiya bent his face to Kiba’s firm ass cupping the round cheeks in his hands, his tongue tracing the seam between his cheeks.  Kiba whimpered into Naruto’s mouth as Jiraiya’s fingers parted his cheeks, brushing soft as a feather over his puckered hole, and then flicking the sensitive warm hole with the tip of his tongue. 

 

Jiraiya heard Kiba gasp, his hips rocked back as he pressed himself firmly against Jiraiya’s mouth.  Jiraiya fucked Kiba’s ass with his tongue curling it inside and drawing it out, Kiba’s body trembled and he released Naruto’s lips, his breathing grew labored and he whimpered.

 

Naruto reached out and took the lube from the end table, dipping his fingers in the lube before placing it at Jiraiya’s knee.  Naruto reached his hand up to enclose Kiba’s cock in his grip and slowly stroke it. 

 

Jiraiya sat back and gave Naruto a soft smile as he dipped his fingers in the lube and when Jiraiya slipped a finger inside Kiba’s slick canal Kiba became louder, panting like a animal pressing back into Jiraiya’s finger.  Jiraiya’s finger dipped inside Kiba’s slick passage and then out circling the outside of his dark entrance, before plunging two fingers back into his body.  Kiba’s body bucked, thrusting his cock forward into Naruto’s slick grip and gasping at the duel sensations.

 

Jiraiya could feel Kiba’s ass clenching, sucking, and trying to draw his fingers deeper.  Kiba moaned loudly, and Jiraiya felt his cock pounding, straining in anticipation of replacing his fingers in that slick passage. Jiraiya’s lips curved into a small smile of satisfaction, before he began to stroke slowly deeply into Kiba, thrusting harder deeper with every stroke. 

 

Then withdrawing his fingers Jiraiya rose smoothly to his feet, he gripped Kiba’s hips pulling him back to the edge of the bed.  Naruto slid out from beneath Kiba and knelt beside him, once more sliding his hand down over Kiba’s cock.  Jiraiya positioned himself at Kiba’s dark entrance and pressed in slowly.  Naruto stroked up and down Kiba’s cock twisting his grip loosely so his fist circled Kiba’s cock as it moved up and down the length, the pleasure and pain was astonishing erotic torture.

 

Kiba’s balls tightened but he discovered he couldn’t cum.  Kiba’s whimpers and pants grew louder as Jiraiya began to pound into him; Kiba hips met Jiraiya’s thrust for thrust.  Kiba felt his body clench around Jiraiya’s cock, he shuddered, crying out as his body hovered at the brink unable to cum.  Jiraiya was a master, bringing Kiba to the brink, then changing his angle to avoid brushing Kiba’s prostate then teasing him to the brink again and again until Kiba was shaking with need, begging Jiraiya to let him cum.

 

Kiba’s moans were wild and his body shook, he grasped at the sheets his moans coming quickly between his pants.  Jiraiya’s cock worked in and out of his body each time burying deep and Kiba’s ass clenching around it. 

 

Then Jiraiya thrust deep, his fingers reached around Kiba’s body and stroked the base of Kiba’s cock.  On Naruto’s next forward stroke of Kiba’s cock, his thumb brushed over the head.  Kiba gasped and cried out, his body shaking with the power of his orgasm.

 

Jiraiya angled his next thrust to brush Kiba’s prostate and Kiba screamed out as the strongest orgasm yet hit him, his body shaking with the intensity.  Jiraiya gave a knowing smile, and then slipped his cock from Kiba’s body.  Kiba lay on the bed exhausted, drenched in sweat his body felt like every nerve was tingling. Kiba looked up at Jiraiya, still standing beside the bed, a small-satisfied smile on his lips and knew Jiraiya was everything the rumors had said and more.

 

Naruto reached up his hand to Jiraiya, drawing him down onto the bed.  Jiraiya lay on the bed, his body covering Naruto’s, and kissed him passionately until Naruto was moaning and his hips were rubbing his swollen cock against Jiraiya.  Jiraiya released Naruto’s lips and pulled back with an amused quirk of his lips, but his eyes were deep with desire.

 

“Spread your legs” Jiraiya said mischievously.  Naruto complied and Jiraiya slid down to lie nestled on his stomach between Naruto’s legs, slowly he drew one then the other of Naruto’s balls gently into his mouth twirling his tongue around them. 

 

Naruto moaned his cock hardening until it was a sweet agony, throbbing with need. “Mmmm…” Jiraiya hummed, the vibrations making Naruto gasp.  Then Jiraiya released Naruto’s balls from the sweet torture moving slowly up Naruto’s straining cock, with little flicks of his tongue and soft wet kisses until he reached the tip of Naruto’s cock. Jiraiya’s tongue darted in the hole before swirling in a slow circle around the tip.  Then Jiraiya placed his mouth over the tip barely covering it, causing Naruto to groan, his control sorely tested. 

 

Naruto’s body trembled with the effort to restrain himself from plunging his cock into the sweet, warm depth of Jiraiya’s mouth.  Jiraiya’s eyes twinkled up at him fully aware of how desperately Naruto wanted him to draw his cock into his mouth.  Kiba leaned over and drew one of Naruto’s sensitive nipples into his mouth, causing Naruto to arch into his touch. 

 

Jiraiya lowered his mouth agonizingly slowly down over Naruto’s cock to the base, Naruto could feel Jiraiya’s throat closing around his cock and it was everything he could do not to cum.  Then sucking, Jiraiya drew his mouth up to the tip, before repeating the erotic torture; it was like Jiraiya was milking him with his mouth.  Naruto was panting in his effort not to come. 

 

Kiba’s fingers stroked over Naruto’s skin, he released Naruto’s nipple from his mouth and began teasing it with gentle tugs and rolling it between his fingers.  Twirling his tongue around the tip once more, Jiraiya applied a light tingling pressure to the underside of Naruto’s cock blocking his release.  Kiba sat back with a grin he knew what Jiraiya had done from personal experience. 

 

Jiraiya released Naruto’s cock from his mouth, grinning.  Jiraiya slid his body up Naruto’s, brushing Naruto’s hard nipples with his chest like a cat rubbing against him… licking nibbling and nipping at Naruto’s smooth hard chest, until he reached his face, Jiraiya looked down at Naruto his eyes taunting.  “Please Jiraiya!” Naruto gasped, frantically rubbing his cock against Jiraiya’s hard body and whimpering.

 

Jiraiya looked over at Kiba with a wicked smile, “Who could resist that?” then slid down Naruto’s body once more to swallow Naruto’s cock to the base in one experienced move as he released the chakra block.  Naruto cried out his body bowing into the hot depths of Jiraiya’s mouth as his orgasm hit him.  Jiraiya continued to suck Naruto’s cock as his body thrashed, his orgasm pounding harder and harder. 

 

Finally spent, Naruto lay gasping, Jiraiya’s lips roamed kissing the hollows of Naruto’s hips, breathing soft breaths over his moist cock and making him whimper.  Kiba’s fingers brushed over Naruto’s chest and Naruto squirmed like his body was a giant erogenous zone, every nerve seemed to be hypersensitive, every brush of Kiba’s fingers every kiss of Jiraiya’s lips sent Naruto’s body higher.  Naruto wanted Jiraiya; he needed his cock inside of him.  Naruto’s eyes were dark with passion and he begged, “Please, Jiraiya, please fuck me.”

 

Jiraiya stroked Naruto’s skin tenderly, then rose and repositioned Naruto so he was on his hands and knees.  Kiba’s cock jumped at the sight and Naruto reached his hand out pulling him closer so Kiba’s cock was poised at his lips.  Naruto leaned forward drawing Kiba’s hard cock into his mouth.

 

Jiraiya dipped his fingers in the lube then spread Naruto’s ass cheeks and his fingers slid smoothly into the crevasse brushing Naruto’s warm puckered hole with a finger. Naruto moaned in response to the delightful sensation. Naruto’s moan sent delicious vibrations over Kiba’s cock as Naruto sucked his cock, flicking it with his tongue.

 

Naruto pushed back into Jiraiya’s finger impaling himself upon it.  Slowly Jiraiya moved his finger gently in and out of Naruto’s tight hole, stroking it, hitting nerve endings that shot waves of pleasure through Naruto. 

 

Jiraiya stroked cautiously, Naruto’s moans fueling his lust, slowly first one finger, then two, stretching and softening the way.  Jiraiya didn’t know if he could do this, Naruto was so tight he didn’t want to hurt him; last time they had spent a lot of time preparing his body.  Jiraiya worked another finger into him and fucked him gently with them.

 

Naruto drew back from Kiba’s cock, moaned and began thrusting back against Jiraiya’s hand, Kiba moved to stoke Naruto’s cock “Please, please fuck me Jiraiya” Naruto pleaded his voice low and husky. 

 

Naruto’s lusty plea made Jiraiya need him desperately, he was so snug in there so hot.  Jiraiya groaned, his cock twitching, he wanted so badly to sheathe himself there.  Clenching his jaw muscles Jiraiya controlled his need, and resisted the temptation to bury his cock in that enticing embrace. 

 

Jiraiya withdrew his fingers from Naruto’s body causing Naruto to make a needy whimper.  Kiba sat back as Jiraiya lay on his back on the bed grasping Naruto’s hips he drew Naruto’s body over his.  Naruto positioned himself over Jiraiya’s erect cock rubbing back against it and letting it find the entrance to his body then push into the already slick passage. 

 

When Naruto took Jiriaya’s cock all the way to the base, the hot steel hard feel of it made him moan and clench his muscles reflexively against it.  Jiraiya echoed Naruto’s moans as he panted, his desire even higher than before. 

 

Jiraiya thrust into Naruto carefully, rotating his hips gently his cock hitting every sensitive nerve in Naruto’s dark entrance.  Naruto gasped the sensations shook him to the core of his being, his body so overcome he could hardly catch his breath, panting his body ablaze with desire.  Jiraiya could see the flashes of red in Naruto’s eyes, and waves of heat stoked his cock as he fucked Naruto, straining Jiraiya’ control. 

 

Kiba moved over to kneel beside them and stroked Naruto’s cock.  Naruto panted the sensation of Jiraiya’s hard cock stroking him from the inside and Kiba stroking his cock, making him almost dizzy with desire.  Naruto made little whimpers while panting at the way Jiraiya’s hot cock slipped and slid inside of him, making him tighten and cry out as Jiraiya expertly angled to brush his sweet spot and Kiba began to vary his stroke causing Naruto’s breath to catch.  Naruto’s blue eyes had steady waves of the fox’s chakra like flames in them.  Naruto impaled himself deeper, greedy for the sensation as his body rhythmically seized around the powerful spear of Jiraiya’s arousal and he reached his climax, Naruto’s moans peaking to their loudest yet.

 

Jiraiya moaned once more as Naruto’s body clenched rhythmically at his cock, drawing him deeper, the fox’s chakra caressing his cock.  Naruto’s moans grew louder as the waves of another orgasm hit him.  Kiba leaned forward sucking Naruto’s bottom lip into his mouth, gently nipping it before drawing back.  Naruto made a low pleased rumble, his eyes had taken on a slightly slit pupil and had a definite red tint.

 

Jiraiya watched carefully, Kiba either didn’t notice or was too excited to care.  Then Jiraiya slowly began moving his cock in and out of Naruto’s still throbbing canal, his strokes sending small waves of pleasure through Naruto’s body.  Naruto’s eyes widened and he moaned deeply, his body rocking urgently upon Jiraiya’s cock, impaling himself on it deeply with every shift of his hips.  Jiraiya felt Naruto’s body tighten, and thrust hard up into him, Naruto’s tight passage spasmed wildly around Jiraiya’s cock as Jiraiya’s cum shot into him filling him.  Naruto collapsed spent upon Jiraiya’s chest his head lying nestled next to his for a moment then exhausted Naruto slid off his cock and lay panting on the bed.  When Naruto opened his eyes they were a normal blue, the pupils no longer slit, and Jiraiya smiled affectionately at him.  Kiba hadn’t panicked, but then he may not have noticed.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes took in Kiba’s aroused state; Kiba and Naruto were going to kill him… but what a way to die!  Jiraiya chuckled, Kiba and Naruto looked at him curiously.  “You two go in and shower… I’ll shower after you.”

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya an amused smile, “Ok Ero-Sennin.”  Naruto’s eyes lit as he watched Jiraiya’s cock twitch at the dirty title, then Naruto gave Jiraiya a wicked grin and went in to start the shower drawing Kiba along behind him.

 

Jiraiya sighed, he just hoped the Kyuubi didn’t scare Kiba… it was part of who Naruto was, and Jiraiya loved every part of Naruto with all his heart.

 

Stepping into the shower Kiba cupped Naruto’s body with his, Naruto leaned into him and Kiba reached down rubbing his cock softly against Naruto’s puckered hole.  Kiba could feel Naruto’s breathing increase, soon he was panting.  

 

Kiba slowly thrust up into him, Naruto arched pushing his ass back further on Kiba’s cock.  Kiba nuzzled Naruto’s neck while his body pushed his cock firmly into him.  Kiba could feel the drum of the water pounding on them. 

 

Naruto moaned deeply, as Kiba’s strokes came long and hard.  Kiba impaled Naruto deeply with every thrust of his hips, his hands reaching around to stroke Naruto’s cock.  Kiba’s lips were brushing Naruto’s neck lightly and nipping gently, nuzzling his hair, Kiba swore he heard a low rumble come from Naruto. 

 

Thrusting deeply once more Kiba felt Naruto’s muscles clench his cock, his cries loud and breathless as he came.   Kiba stroked in and out of Naruto as his body shook, Naruto was so hot and the heat seemed to pulse around Kiba’s cock enticing him.  The tantalizing sensation was too wonderful to resist and Kiba buried his cock deep once more and came before slipping his cock from Naruto’s body.   Kiba turned Naruto toward the spray cradling him from behind while his breathing stilled.

 

Kiba’s voice was low and hoarse, “Why?”

 

Naruto turned in Kiba’s arms and looked into Kiba’s bewildered eyes, “Why what?”

 

For a moment Kiba was entranced, were Naruto’s pupils slightly slitted?  Then Kiba realized Naruto was waiting for him to reply. “Why would you accept me… after everything that happened.  You have Jiraiya now… am I…” Kiba’s eyes were anxious.

 

Naruto’s eyes teared in empathy, he blinked the tears away, “No you’re not just a one night stand…” then Naruto’s eyes twinkled in mischief and he teased, “although if rumors have it you’ve had quite a few of those dog boy.”

 

Kiba grinned.

 

“Can I put a collar on you… one with those little address tags?”  Naruto giggled moving away so Kiba didn’t hit him.  Then his eyes turned serious, “Kiba, why wouldn’t I accept you?  I’m not sure what you think you did wrong, but let’s forget the past…” Naruto’s grin returned.  “I think we have too much to do in the future… Jiraiya isn’t called a perv for nothing!”

 

Kiba grinned and they finished washing and dried themselves, as they walked out of the bathroom Kiba stated firmly, “No, you can’t put a collar on me… especially one with the little address tags!”

 

Naruto laughed.  Kiba decided he must have imagined Naruto’s pupils were slit, they weren’t slit at all. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(IBIKI/TSUNADE'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Ibiki looked up in mock surprise as Tsunade walked in, his men had spotted her when she left the Admin. building and had trailed her here before coming to report.

 

“To what do I owe this visit?”  In truth he knew, or at least had a very strong guess about her purpose here.

 

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow at his false congeniality.  “Cut the crap.  What is going on with Naruto, Kiba, Jiraiya and Kakashi?”

 

Ibiki’s face lost the pleasant façade and resumed his usual blank demeanor, his voice flat and emotionless.  His reply was clipped and efficient, like reading off a report.  “Day 1:  16:00   Inuzuka Kiba was observed stalking Naruto.  18:15 Inuzuka Kiba was observed leaving the Inuzuka clan grounds.  18: 20 Inuzuka Kiba was observed entering Uzumaki Naruto’s quarters where he attempted to rape Uzumaki Naruto…”

 

“You knew?!”  Tsunade shrieked, leaping to her feet.

 

Ibiki shrugged, looking up at Tsunade calmly, “I know everything that happens in the village.”

 

“Why didn’t you stop him?”  Tsunade’s eyes were wide in outrage, her body tensed in anger.

 

“It is not our job to stop crimes, my men were there for gathering Intel.  Naruto had taken the matter in hand by the time I received the first report.” he replied noncommittally.

 

Tsunade rubbed between her eyebrows in frustrated distress, her anger mellowing slightly.  “Continue.” She snapped.

 

“18:50 Uzumaki Naruto was observed leaving his building.  19:08 Naruto was observed sitting on the Hokage monument.  20:05 Inuzuka Kiba was observed leaving Uzumaki Naruto’s quarters…” Ibiki continued his voice impassive, his face reserved and completely void of emotion.

 

“Why didn’t you report any of this?!”  Tsunade snapped, her eyes blazed

 

“I did.  It’s all in my standard daily report that is at this moment still sitting unopened on the left front corner of your desk, next to a supply request from Iruka for a new chalkboard to replace the one Konahamaru broke Tuesday at 14:22 during his prank on Iruka.”

 

Tsunade growled in disgust, not sure if it was at Ibiki or herself.  “Just sum it up for me, in particular direct events regarding Naruto.” Tsunade hissed her patience fraying.

 

“Simply… Kiba attacked Naruto, Naruto raped Kiba, Naruto fled to the monument, Kiba received medical treatment.  The next morning you were visited by Inuzuka Hana, you were visited by Jiraiya, you dispatched Kakashi to locate Naruto, Jiraiya located Naruto taking him to a undisclosed location, Jiraiya then took Naruto to his guest quarters where they had intercourse.”

 

Tsunade shot Ibiki a dirty, and a bit embarrassed, look. “No details please.”

 

Ibiki continued, “Jiraiya and Naruto then went to your office, you summoned and were visited by Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi.  Jiraiya and Naruto went to Ichiraku Ramen shop, then returned to Jiraiya’s guest quarters where they had intercourse...”

 

“I'm not going to ask how you know… I don’t want to know.”  Lady Tsunade was frowning at the floor, and then her eyes boldly met Ibiki’s once more.

 

Ibiki raised an eyebrow then continued, his voice toneless and professional.  “Jiraiya and Naruto had a brief conversation with Kiba as they returned to Ichiraku Ramen shop…”

 

Tsunade held up a hand, “I don’t know how much more of this I can take… and you wonder why I don’t read your daily reports.”  Tsunade snorted in ironic humor.  “Can’t we make it a bit more brief?”

 

Ibiki continued looking at her with an impersonal deadpan expression and stated boldly.  “Naruto raped Kiba. Jiraiya was fucking Naruto. Jiraiya left Naruto. Kiba jerked Naruto off, Kakashi fucked Naruto, Kakashi and Naruto enter a relationship… “

 

Lady Tsunade’s eyes widened and she put up her hand, once more stopping Ibiki.  Ibiki’s lips twitched the look on Tsunade's face was priceless.  For well over 2 minutes Tsunade sat frowning and rubbing her temple.

 

Ibiki decided he’d had enough fun with her and had mercy on her.  His face softened and with a hint of sarcastic amusement he gave her the crib notes version.  “Jiraiya loves Naruto, Kiba loves Naruto, Kakashi loves Naruto, Naruto couldn’t see any of it.”

 

Tsunade slumped in her chair prepared for another long elaborate report.  Ibiki almost grinned, “Naruto loves Jiraiya, has a relationship with Kakashi, Kakashi leaves him…

 

Tsunade sat up her eyes widened in shock.

 

“Jiraiya and Naruto are in a relationship… And as of a half hour ago Kiba had joined into that relationship in a possibly permanent role.”

 

Lady Tsunade sat a few minutes, and then burst into laughter, “If we wrote this as a play we’d make a killing!”  She wiped at the tears formed when she burst into nearly hysterical laughter, “So you’re telling me it’s all over now?”

 

“I believe so.” Ibiki replied mildly.

 

Lady Tsunade rose from the chair and gave Ibiki one last look “You know if you kept your reports like your last summery I may read them.”

 

“Where would be the fun in that?” Ibiki replied obliquely

 

Lady Tsunade gave him an amused look, nodded and walked out of his office.

 

Ibiki sat back a moment, then got up and pulled out his profile on Tsunade, he had a few new observations to add…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	11. CHAPTER 11: PRECIOUS OR PET… CARE OR KEPT…

**CHAPTER 11: PRECIOUS OR PET… CARE OR KEPT…**

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba was thankful he was at least in the right building… how could he forget he’d asked for a mission!  When the Genin had arrived at Jiraiya’s room with the summons from Lady Tsunade, Kiba had been… busy… it had been a bit awkward, that’s one Genin that got Sex Ed the old school way! 

 

She’d never look at a boy the same way again… Kiba grinned, it really was a bad habit to answer doors in the nude… and he really should’ve swung the door shut to the bedroom before opening the door… sometimes he forgot that not many in the Leaf Village were as comfortable about nudity and sex as the Inuzuka Clan… after as many times as he’d made Hinata faint you’d think he’d remember!  Kiba shrugged, oh well, no harm done. 

 

Kiba squirmed as he waited for Shizune to show him in, oh sure NOW he had a mission… now when he didn’t want one!  Still… Sand, you couldn’t ask for a better mission!  The shinobi there were HOT… and they had a special liking for nin from the Leaf Village… Kiba smirked.  If he had to go on a mission he couldn’t draw any better than this!

 

Kiba reached down and scratched Akamaru’s ears, Akamaru was pouting.  He hated being in buildings, they made him feel closed in, that’s why he usually waited at the door when Kiba went in to his friends apartments… he was still miffed at being left outside Jiraiya’s door for hours while ‘Kiba mated’. 

 

Kiba had laughed at Akamaru’s description, he was often glad people who were not clan couldn’t understand the things Akamaru said… he was often a bit blunt and his critiques of Kiba’s sexual partners were usually not very kind… Kiba suspected he was jealous and did want to share Kiba’s attention… now he wasn’t so sure. 

 

On the other hand, Naruto… Akamaru liked HIM a little too much… he had pestered Kiba for details the entire walk up to the Hokage’s office.  Kiba made a mental note to ask Hana if she needed any of her bitches bred.

 

“Inuzuka Kiba, Lady Tsunade can see you now.”  Shizune opened the door to the Hokage’s office and after he’d stepped through closed it quietly behind him.

 

Kiba walked up and stood in front of the desk.  He couldn’t help remembering the last time he’d been summoned to her office, Kiba shifted and Lady Tsunade looked up from the scroll she’d been reading.  “Kiba.  I’m afraid the mission has been… delayed for a few days.  I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, I don’t think that scroll will be ready for a while.”

 

Kiba shrugged.  “No problem Lady Tsunade, just summon me when it’s ready.”

 

“Still eager to go?”  Tsunade fixed Kiba with a contemplative look.

 

Kiba laughed, “Are you kidding?!  They have the best…”

 

Akamaru yipped and Kiba grinned down at him.  Lady Tsunade raised an eyebrow in inquiry.  “Akamaru wants to know if Naruto can come along.”  Kiba flushed and looked a bit uncomfortable, a rare and unusual occurrence for Kiba.  “He has a bit of a… crush on Naruto.”

 

Lady Tsunade looked shocked, distressed, disgusted and embarrassed… in that order and Kiba almost laughed as he watched the progression of emotions cross her face.  “It’s fine, I’ll ask Hana to keep him ‘occupied’ until we go on the mission.”

 

Lady Tsunade nodded, “Yes, that might be best… that will be all.”  When Kiba had left the room Lady Tsunade gave a little shudder, there was one more picture she wished could be erased from her memory… like it wasn’t bad enough that she was supplied with the mental picture of Jiraiya and Naruto, thanks to Ibiki she’d probably have nightmares for weeks.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA/IBIKI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya was in a hurry to get back to Naruto, but there were two more places he needed to go first.  Naruto was on gate duty, with Kakashi still gone Jiraiya felt confident to leave his side, there were a few things he needed to get done and he didn’t want Naruto along for them.  He didn’t want Naruto to be hurt; he’d had enough pain in his life.

 

Jiraiya made his way through the ANBU building without too many delays, although he had no doubt they had him under surveillance.

 

The ANBU at the desk in the hall wordlessly opened the door to Ibiki’s office for him then closed it quietly behind him.  Further confirming that not only had everyone known he was in the building, but also why.

 

Ibiki was sitting, his desk clear, waiting with his trademark predatory silence.  Jiraiya set Kakashi’s hitai-ate and kunai on the desk.  Ibiki didn’t even twitch; Jiraiya gave him a contemplative look.  “If you could, please return this to Kakashi when he returns from the mission.”

 

“Who said he was on a mission?”  Ibiki stated bluntly in his cold, toneless voice.

 

Jiraiya’s lips twitched in amusement, dismissing Ibiki’s combative reply  “I also wanted to thank you for watching over Naruto.”  Jiraiya knew without a doubt the minute he’d entered the room, he’d felt same chakra at his door, and leave the building opposite Naruto’s building after he’d arrived.  It did not matter if he denied it, Ibiki was watching over Naruto.

 

Ibiki’s face remained blank, his reply was indifferent. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”  He knew he wasn’t fooling Jiraiya but on the other hand he couldn’t let it get around that he was a good man… would wreak the evil bastard thing he had going. 

 

Jiraiya continued confidently, disregarding Ibiki’s protest. “And for summoning me when he needed me.”

 

Ibiki didn’t reply, his bland expression failing to dissuade Jiraiya in the least, Ibiki decided to wait him out.

 

Jiraiya walked to the door, and then paused before opening it.  Jiraiya turned, “Oh, and Ibiki… stop watching us have sex.”  Jiraiya’s smile was nonchalant, then turned mocking.  “I think you’re more than Naruto could handle.”  Jiraiya’s eyes sparkled mischievously, and then he walked out pulling the door closed behind him.

 

Ibiki was unruffled; he knew Jiraiya didn’t really think he had an interest in Naruto, not like that… Jiraiya had just wanted one last chance to toy with him. 

 

Still Ibiki had to admit Naruto did intrigue him.  Analyzing his behavior in regard to Naruto, Ibiki concluded ‘the lad drew people to him’; he must be one of them.  Ibiki dismissed it as an anomaly, and then picked up Kakashi’s hitai-ate and kunai sliding it into the desk drawer as his mind turned to more important matters.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto paced in frustration, he hated gate duty but that wasn’t the source of this odd uncomfortable feeling.  Naruto glanced at Shino, being partnered with the bug nin was… eerie and he couldn’t wait for Jiraiya to return. 

 

Every attempt Naruto had made at starting a conversation had ended abruptly as Shino replied with the least possible amount of words.  Naruto shifted again, he couldn’t even tell if Shino was looking at him, it was damn creepy.

 

“Sooo… Shino… what do you do for fun?”  Naruto squirmed awkwardly as Shino’s eyes turned towards him… at least he thought they did, like he said CREEPY.

 

“Train.”

 

“Aw, come on there has to be something else!”  Naruto could help the whine that crept into his voice he was BORED!   He hated to be bored; just his dumb luck to be stuck with Shino for gate duty… it wasn’t fair.  As if gate duty wasn’t bad enough!  Naruto wondered where Kiba was right now.  Naruto’s face flushed, he knew where he wished Kiba were… right between Jiraiya and him, in Jiraiya’s bed.

 

Naruto’s squirming took on a whole new reason as his cock woke up and agreed with him about where Kiba should be.  Damn!  Before Naruto had been hoping get Shino to pay attention to him… Now he was hoping Shino wasn’t.

 

Of course given the fact Shino never spoke to anyone or was seen with anyone outside training, he may not know anything about… the state Naruto was in.  Naruto wished he could go take care of his ‘situation’, he was getting as bad as Jiraiya, always thinking about sex!  He wondered if being a pervert was contagious… Naruto grinned, then almost groaned out loud as his cock shifted and brushed against his clothing.  These thoughts were not helping his problem and since he was stuck here for a few more hours he needed to distract himself.

 

“Hey Shino.”  Shino didn’t even turn and Naruto frowned but didn’t let it dissuade him.  “Shino.”  Naruto reached out and touched Shino on the shoulder, then yelped and leapt back as Shino’s Kikaichu swarmed from his clothing with a hissing sound… Naruto frowned; guess Shino don’t like to be touched… answered his question about if he knew about sex.  Still Naruto was bored and wasn’t about to let Shino ignore him.  “Why do you cover your eyes?  I mean it’s creepy…”

 

Shino didn’t respond, in fact he seemed to be ignoring Naruto entirely now, Naruto gave a disgusted sigh.  Why did they put him on gate…

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya had one more place to go, he needed to get back to Naruto, he bet Naruto had drove Shino crazy by now.  Jiraiya gave a wry grin, Naruto wasn’t big on patience.  He’d already bribed Kodomo and crew to clean Naruto’s door.  He’d owe them and Jiraiya was sure that Kodomo would demand something big for the favor… but it was worth it.

 

Jiraiya had then made a visit to Ibiki… now Kiba and he needed to talk, Jiraiya took the silver fox pendent from his pocket and looked at it once more.  Kiba had put a lot of thought into getting the right pendent… it showed that he cared and perhaps his attraction was more than sexual.

 

Jiraiya dropped the pendent back into his pocket, but Kiba had to be able to accept all of Naruto… he needed to understand about the Kyuubi.  If Kiba couldn’t accept the demon fox this ‘relationship’ would have to end.  Jiraiya wouldn’t let anyone hurt Naruto again; he’d end it now, while it was still just sexual attraction. 

 

Kodomo said Kiba was at the training grounds, Jiraiya scanned the field spotting Kiba… and Kiba.  Jiraiya looked closer and amended, make that _Akamaru_ in human/beast mimicry and Kiba.  Jiraiya stood patiently watching as they trained, Kiba and Akamaru were getting quite good… it was almost like they were identical Kiba, impressive. 

 

Akamaru popped back to his canine form, both were panting.  Kiba’s chakra control was improving daily.  Jiraiya waved Kiba over, “Looks like you’ve been training hard.”

 

Akamaru yipped and Kiba grinned. It looked almost wolfish; “Yeah, someday we’ll be able to hold that for a entire battle without depleting my chakra!”

 

Jiraiya nodded, his eyes studied Kiba.  “So what happened with that mission from this morning?”

 

“Lady Tsunade said the scroll wasn’t ready yet.”  Kiba shrugged, stripping his jacket and stretching his lean body.  Jiraiya’s eyes lit as he saw the shift of the mesh shirt slide across Kiba’s skin barely hiding his firm stomach and the enticing v of his hipbones as his pants rode low.

 

“Hmm…” Jiraiya took a deep breath and focused on the things he needed to ask Kiba.

 

Jiraiya, Kiba and Akamaru started back towards the market.  They walked in silence for a while before Jiraiya gazed down at Kiba seriously.  “What do you remember about the challenge you made to Naruto… specifically the ‘change’ when he was no longer only Naruto.”

 

Kiba flushed lightly, “Everything, not something I’m likely to forget.”

 

Jiraiya’s heart sank, but he just looked at Kiba encouraging him to continue.

 

Kiba shrugged, “What do you want to know?”

 

“Do you remember when you felt the fox’s chakra?”

 

Kiba nodded, “Yeah, felt like flames… hot, but a different kind of hot, not a burning exactly… sort of like a very hot embrace, being gripped by a wall of power.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, “It’s triggered by strong emotion… fear, anger… passion.”

 

Kiba stopped abruptly.  “Passion.”

 

Jiraiya stopped also turning to look at Kiba.  “Yes.”  Jiraiya replied calmly, but inside he was tensed this was where Kiba would quite probably balk.

 

Kiba frowned looking at the ground his brow drawn, “You mean that thing could tear me up again.”  Kiba looked up at Jiraiya his face tense.

 

Jiraiya hesitated then nodded, it was unlikely but it was a possibility and Kiba had the right to know that.

 

Kiba started forward again, they continued to walk slowly.  Well, he hadn’t run… yet, Jiraiya had a flair of hope.  Kiba was silent his face awash with emotions as he thought on Jiraiya’s words, he abruptly stopped and looked at Jiraiya with accusing eyes.  “You encouraged Naruto, served me up like a sacrificial lamb knowing he could kill me!”

 

Jiraiya shrugged, “I was there.  He wouldn’t have killed you… “  Although Jiraiya made light of the situation he felt guilty.  He didn’t think the Kyuubi would hold any resentment about Kiba’s ‘attack’… but Kiba was right, he hadn’t been sure. 

 

Kiba’s face took on a feral look and Jiraiya wouldn’t have been surprised if Kiba had growled at him like a wolf.  Jiraiya waited a moment, and then pulled the silver fox pendent out of his pocket, holding it dangling out to Kiba. 

 

“We all take chances in love…”  Jiraiya took Kiba’s hand and placed the pendent in it, with a last look Jiraiya turned and walked away.

 

It was up to Kiba now, if he chose to return, it would be with the knowledge that he was making a commitment… trusting in Naruto.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto was never so glad to be off duty in his life… he’d rather walk dogs than sit on guard with Shino!  He’d never been so bored!  Shino didn’t talk, didn’t move… heck it was like being partnered with a tree.

 

Naruto wandered through the market, maybe he could find Jiraiya or Kiba to go to Ichiraku’s for some ramen, he was starving.   Jiraiya’s errands must’ve took longer than he planned… Naruto snorted, Jiraiya was probably doing ‘research’ in the bushes by the woman’s bathhouse.  Naruto changed direction; maybe he’d go find Kiba instead… getting beat up by the Kunoichi for peeping was not how he wanted to end his life.

 

When Jiraiya was done with his research he’d find them, Jiraiya was such a perv… but he was beginning to really love that about him, Naruto grinned. 

 

In the end he didn’t need to look for either, Naruto saw Jiraiya walking away from Kiba.  Kiba looked furious, in his hand was the silver fox pendent he’d given Naruto.  For a minute Naruto’s breath caught, then he sighed sadly… it was like he was a piece of property.  First Kakashi, now Jiraiya… Naruto loved Jiraiya, deeply with all his heart, but to see him jealously guarding him…driving everyone away… It hurt Naruto; it made him feel like a pet.

 

Jiraiya spotted him and walked across the market, he was smiling like nothing had changed… Naruto gave him a smile, but it was tinted with sadness.  How long before Jiraiya made it clear to everyone Naruto belonged to him, how long until anyone approaching him would be regarded with hostility and jealousy?

 

“Naruto?” Jiraiya cupped his face gently.  “Are you ok?”

 

Naruto nodded, hiding his pain, he grinned.  “Just looking for you.  I’m starving let’s go to Ichiraku’s for some ramen!”

 

Jiraiya laughed.  “Naruto, there are other foods…”

 

Naruto gave a vehement shake of his head.  “Nothing is as good as Ichiraku’s ramen!”

 

Jiraiya gave Naruto an amused, indulgent look.  “Fine Ichiraku’s it is.”  Jiraiya and Naruto started walking and Jiraiya glanced down at Naruto.  “How did gate guard go?”

 

“Aw, man it was so boring!  Why do they waste my talents on that?  I should be doing important stuff!”

 

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, “Guarding the gate is important, you and your partner are responsible for protecting all the village.”

 

Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute. “I never thought about it like that…” then his flamboyant personality reemerged, “Man, Shino is creepy!  You should’ve heard his bugs when I touched his shoulder!”

 

They arrived at Ichiraku’s and by Naruto’s 3rd bowl he was finally starting to feel less like he’d die of hunger and was impressing on Jiraiya how horrible it had been having gate duty.  Jiraiya was listening to Naruto with a slight grin

 

Naruto exclaimed, “… and so when I heard growling coming from her clothes. I thought she was some kind of monster!  Well I guess she was pretty upset about my comment…” Naruto gave an embarrassed grin.  “She wasn’t part dog, the lady actually had a dog in her sleeve!  I mean how does she wipe her nose or eat or anything… a dog!”

 

Jiraiya gave him a subdued smile, “Sounds like quite a busy day.”

 

“No.  It was boring… I’m so glad it’s over, I was starving!”  Naruto said earnestly.

 

“Naruto!” Iruka called happily, quickly winding through the market patrons to Ichiraku’s and sitting by Naruto’s side.

 

Naruto stiffened.  Suddenly he wished he hadn’t eaten so much, his stomach knotted and he looked at the ground.

 

“Naruto, it’s good to see you!”  Iruka sounded delighted.  “Master Jiraiya.” Iruka nodded at Jiraiya and he nodded back.  Jiraiya studied Naruto and Naruto nearly squirmed.  It was happening again!  Now Jiraiya would hurt Iruka’s feelings or threaten him, like he had Kiba.

 

“Yeah.” Naruto’s voice was strained and his mind scrambled to find a way out of this before Jiraiya got jealous.

 

“I saw you pulled guard duty today…” Iruka said, his voice starting to sound hesitant. 

 

Naruto nearly cringed when Jiraiya tilted his head up, he didn’t want to see Jiraiya looking at him suspiciously… or angry.  Jiraiya’s intense gaze was not angry and his voice was calm.  “Naruto, what is wrong?”

 

Naruto wanted to pull away, but compliantly remained, only looking away.  His heart was beating hard and he wanted to get away from here, his throat felt tight as he replied. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

 

Jiraiya brushed his thumb over Naruto’s cheek affectionately, obviously pleased by his submissive behavior.  Jiraiya’s voice was warm, “Do you want to go back to the room?”

 

Naruto hesitated, and then nodded.  If Jiraiya went back to the room with him he wouldn’t hurt Iruka’s feelings… or threaten him.

 

Jiraiya dropped his hand and stood, Naruto slid from the stool his head bowed.  He didn’t want to see Iruka’s face, he knew his behavior was for the best, if he avoided and refused his friends then they would go away and Jiraiya wouldn’t need to threaten them… like he had Kiba.

 

“Maybe we can talk later.” Iruka placed a hand on Naruto’s arm; Naruto’s eyes widened and he stepped back, closer to Jiraiya.  Iruka’s hand dropped, Naruto gave a hesitant glance up at Jiraiya and was relieved that he didn’t look angry… oddly he looked concerned.

 

Jiraiya addressed Iruka, “I’m afraid we’ve got to go, Iruka, have a good evening.”  Naruto nearly sighed in relieve, that wasn’t as hurtful as Kakashi’s comment, Jiraiya was more polite.

 

“Yes, I guess I’ll see you later.”  Iruka replied, his voice sounded sad.  Naruto didn’t even glance up and when Jiraiya turned and walked away from Iruka, he wordlessly followed at his side.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba had left the Hokage's office and stood looking around.  Now what was he going to do?  Naruto was on gate guard and Jiraiya… well, who knows... but it was probably something perverted, Kiba grinned very tempted to go join him.  Akamaru yipped, curious about what Kiba wanted to do.  Kiba shook his head in mock disappointment no, he couldn’t go be a pervert with Jiraiya they’d only end up having sex and Akamaru already had a serious case of “horny”… no, wouldn’t be fair.

 

Training was then… a good workout may take some of Akamaru’s frustration away.  An hour later Kiba and Akamaru were pleasantly fatigued, when he looked at the edge of the field he saw Jiraiya watching, then the Sannin beckoned him.

 

Kiba laughed and raced Akamaru to the edge of the practice field.   Jiraiya gave them a small smile, “Looks like you’ve been training hard.”

 

Akamaru’s short yip conveyed his discontent; roughly translated he had agreed ‘Hard, stiff, erect...’

 

Kiba gave a wicked grin at Akamaru’s grumbling before replying to Jiraiya.  “Yeah, someday we’ll be able to hold that for a entire battle without depleting my chakra!”

 

“So what happened with that mission from this morning?”  Jiraiya inquired amiably.

 

Kiba looked at Jiraiya curiously then shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, and stripped his jacket.  “Lady Tsunade said the scroll wasn’t ready yet.”  Kiba smelled Jiraiya’s lust as he started stretching his tight muscles and glanced at Akamaru who growled. ‘Don’t you dare.’

 

Kiba made a placating gesture at Akamaru and grabbed his coat, then the three of them started back to the market area of town.  Kiba always had to pass through this way on his return to clan grounds.

 

Jiraiya was strangely quiet and Kiba had a feeling of unease, a feeling Jiraiya had something serious to tell him and it wasn’t something he’d like.

 

When Jiraiya looked down at him gravely Kiba’s sense of anxiety grew, he could smell Jiraiya’s stress.

 

“What do you remember about the challenge you made to Naruto… specifically the ‘change’ when he was no longer only Naruto.” Jiraiya asked, his voice betraying none of the distress his scent broadcast.

 

“Everything, not something I’m likely to forget.” Kiba replied unhappily.  The scent of Jiraiya’s apprehension grew, but he continued gazing at Kiba impassively.

 

Kiba had strong instinctive distrust, it was telling him to leave now before he heard the bad news he was sure was coming.  Kiba ignored the impulse and asked reluctantly. “What do you want to know?”

 

Jiraiya’s body language was tense, “Do you remember when you felt the fox’s chakra?”

 

Kiba’s nerves were singing at the waves of stress coming off Jiraiya, the pungent smell of his anxiety.  Kiba nodded slowly, his mind pulling up the vivid memory, “yeah, felt like flames… hot, but a different kind of hot, not a burning exactly… sort of like a very hot embrace, being gripped by a wall of power.”

 

Kiba felt the spike in Jiraiya’s distress.  Jiraiya nodded, his calm front wavered, “It’s triggered by strong emotion… fear, anger… passion.”

 

Kiba froze looking at Jiraiya “Passion.”  The word triggered something somewhere in the back of his mind, but it hadn’t quite come to him yet.

 

Jiraiya cautiously nodded, “Yes.”

 

Kiba looked at the ground a moment something in the back of his mind was practically jumping up and down trying to get his attention.  “You mean that thing could tear me up again.”

 

Jiraiya hesitantly nodded, his face solemn.

 

Kiba continued forward and Jiraiya walked beside him silently, waiting.  Getting involved with Naruto could be dangerous.  Killer sex, Kiba almost grinned but the seriousness of that thought suddenly occurred to him, Jiraiya was a legendary Sannin…but Kiba wasn’t a powerful Sannin.  Naruto really could kill him in a fit of passion… or anger. 

 

The feeling that he was missing something big continued to hover on the edge of his consciousness.  Suddenly he remembered that he’d thought Naruto’s eyes had been slit after they’d had sex in Jiraiya’s shower!  Kiba’s heart seized and he stiffened, then stopped, looking at Jiraiya in angry disbelieve.  “You encouraged Naruto, served me up like a sacrificial lamb knowing he could kill me!”

 

Jiraiya shrugged and replied calmly, “I was there.  He wouldn’t have killed you…”  Kiba could smell his lie, the smell of his nervousness at Kiba’s accusation.  He hadn’t known for sure!

 

Kiba’s temper flared, his eyes grew fierce.  He bared his teeth in aggression, and yet the only emotions Jiraiya showed were sorrow and regret.  Jiraiya watched Kiba for a moment then reached into his pocket.

 

If Kiba hadn’t been so furious he’d have backed away in distrust.  Kiba watched Jiraiya pull the silver fox pendant from his pocket dangling it glinting in the sun for a moment before grasping Kiba’s hand and placing the silver fox in it.

 

“We all take chances in love…”  Jiraiya stated his voice deep with sadness.  Kiba gave him a scathing look; easy for him to say Naruto didn’t try to rip his throat out.

 

Kiba was unable to pull back until Jiraiya released his hand and his nails curled viciously around the pendent as he pulled away.

 

Kiba stared after Jiraiya in silent rage as he walked away, then turned and started towards the clan grounds, people cleared away from the seething, feral teen as he walked.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

When Jiraiya saw Naruto walking through the market he smiled softly, every time he saw Naruto he was amazed how very much he loved him.  Naruto’s smile was pained and Jiraiya felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him.  Jiraiya couldn’t help the wish to reassure him, fix whatever had brought such sadness. “Naruto? Are you ok?”  Jiraiya grazed his fingers over Naruto’s neck until they were resting along the underside of Naruto’s chin.

 

“Just looking for you.  I’m starving let’s go to Ichiraku’s for some ramen!” 

 

Naruto’s cheerful reply made Jiraiya’s worries subside, Jiraiya laughed in relief and playfully chastised him.  “Naruto, there are other foods…” prompting Naruto to make an immediate and animated denial that anything could be as good.

 

Jiraiya smiled, he’d tolerate anything Naruto wanted just to see him so happy.  “Fine Ichiraku’s it is.”  He agreed.  He’d missed Naruto today, and he was relieved to see Naruto’s energetic sunny personality was quickly returning.  “How did gate guard go?”

 

“Aw, man it was so boring!  Why do they waste my talents on that?  I should be doing important stuff!”  Naruto rolled his eyes, frustration coloring his rant.

 

Jiraiya nearly laughed at Naruto’s disgusted tone, “Guarding the gate is important, you and your partner are responsible for protecting all the village.” he calmly reasoned with him.

 

Naruto reflected on his words for about a breath, then agreed, “I never thought about it like that…” before launching into his next mildly indignant complaint.  “Man, Shino is creepy!  You should’ve heard his bugs when I touched his shoulder!”

 

They arrived at Ichiraku’s and after Naruto’s 3rd bowl he was beginning to slow down and actually eat like a normal person… actually tasting his food.  Jiraiya was listening to Naruto’s exploits on gate duty; everything was amusing coming from Naruto’s unique point of view.  “…And the lady actually had a dog in her sleeve!  I mean how does she wipe her nose or eat or anything… a dog!”

 

Jiraiya hid his amusement at Naruto’s naiveté, “Sounds like quite a busy day.”

 

“No.  It was boring… I’m so glad it’s over, I was starving!” Naruto added plaintively.

 

“Naruto!” Iruka called happily, quickly winding through the market patrons to Ichiraku’s and sitting by Naruto’s side.

 

Jiraiya felt Naruto freeze and his breathing increase. 

 

“Naruto, it’s good to see you!”  Iruka sounded delighted.  “Master Jiraiya.” Iruka nodded at Jiraiya and Jiraiya nodded back his serious gaze returning immediately to Naruto, something was wrong.  This was the second odd behavior since he’d met him in the market 30 minutes ago.

 

“Yeah.” Naruto mumbled, uncomfortably.

 

“I saw you pulled guard duty today…” Iruka was starting to look puzzled by Naruto’s behavior, he looked over at Jiraiya. 

 

Jiraiya shot him a reassuring glance before reaching out and cupping Naruto’s chin and gently tilting his head up.  Jiraiya looked him solemnly in the eyes.  “Naruto, what is wrong?”

 

Naruto averted his eyes, submissively, not trying to escape Jiraiya’s gentle grip.  “Nothing, I’m fine.”

 

Jiraiya gave Iruka a puzzled glance, before stroking Naruto’s cheek gently.  “Do you want to go back to the room?”

 

Naruto hesitated, and then nodded, he looked almost sick.

 

Jiraiya dropped his hand and stood, Naruto slid from the stool his head bowed.  Whatever had happened Jiraiya was determined he’d fix it; he couldn’t bear to see Naruto like this.

 

“Maybe we can talk later.” Iruka reached out and grasped Naruto’s arm affectionately.  Naruto jumped back like he’d been burned.  Naruto’s reaction shocked Jiraiya and he knew it hurt Iruka, he practically had tears in his eyes… but Jiraiya couldn’t focus on Iruka, something was very wrong with Naruto.

 

Naruto gave a quick frightened glance up at Jiraiya.  Naruto was distressed, Jiraiya just wanted to get him back to his room and comfort him.  He gave Iruka a quick glance 

“I’m afraid we’ve got to go, Iruka, have a good evening.”

 

“Yes, I guess I’ll see you later.”  Iruka replied, his voice heavy with worry.  Naruto didn’t even glance up, Jiraiya wanted to take his hand but wasn’t sure if that would help or make things worse, so he didn’t and when he started towards his room Naruto quietly followed by his side.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Back at Jiraiya’s room Naruto gave Jiraiya a strained smile, it was hard to smile when he just had a very unpleasant truth presented point blank.  Jiraiya loved him, wanted him, needed him…possessed him, just like Kakashi. 

 

How long could he keep Jiraiya happy before his jealousy caused him to reject Naruto, just like Kakashi before him?  Was this love?  All he knew was _he_ loved Jiraiya deeply, more than any feeling he’d felt for Kakashi… and he knew without a doubt that he wouldn’t survive Jiraiya’s rejection.  How long?  How long until a glance or word caused Jiraiya to doubt him?

 

Jiraiya was watching him silently.  Naruto walked over and kissed Jiraiya, his hands coming up to hold Jiraiya, they hesitated… did he want Naruto to touch him?  What if he didn’t really like it when Naruto touched him… Kakashi didn’t.  Naruto’s hands dropped.

 

Jiraiya’s hands came up and grasped his arms gently setting him back and Naruto gave him a pleading look… Naruto held his breath he hadn’t thought he’d upset Jiraiya with his behavior with Iruka, he shouldn’t have spoken.  Naruto’s heart fell, Jiraiya was going to reject him… if not today then soon, Naruto would never be good enough.

 

Jiraiya turned Naruto away from him then pulled him back onto his lap holding him tight in his arms a moment, then kissing Naruto’s neck softly.  Jiraiya’s hands came up to rub Naruto’s tight shoulders, massaging them.  Naruto felt his tension ease as Jiraiya continued working down his back to his waist then to Naruto’s surprise he started on his arms, soon Naruto was sagging against Jiraiya, the tension gone from his body.  Jiraiya slid up the bed with Naruto, then lie on his back with Naruto lying in his arms.

 

Naruto was confused, this was the man he loved… the comforting, loving, kind man he loved… how would he ever be able to keep him?  Naruto turned his face into Jiraiya’s chest, the soothing smell of Jiraiya’s skin sent a pang through Naruto’s heart, he couldn’t lose him. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Naruto said softly.

 

Jiraiya didn’t reply, but his hand stroked Naruto’s arm in a comforting gesture.

 

“I’ll try to be better…”  Naruto pleaded.

 

Jiraiya’s hand continued to gently stroke his arm, it was soothing. 

 

“I’m faithful, please don’t doubt me…” Naruto’s voice broke.  

 

Jiraiya sighed.  Jiraiya was losing patience with him!

 

Naruto begged.  “I love you.”

 

Jiraiya kissed Naruto’s head.  Acceptance, Naruto stilled, he was being given another chance.

 

“Thank you.”  Naruto captured and kissed Jiraiya’s hand.

 

Then Jiraiya’s soft voice said, “Why?”

 

Naruto turned in Jiraiya’s arms his eyes alarmed, “I didn’t mean to!  I won’t talk to anyone I promise!”

 

Jiraiya’s lips curved slightly in a smile.  Naruto relaxed against his chest, Jiraiya believed him.

 

“I love you Naruto,” Jiraiya murmured, “nothing will change that.” Then Jiraiya stated ominously, “If you need someone new, I will not stop you…”

 

Naruto gasped, “No, Jiraiya only you!” Naruto assured quickly, understanding the unspoken threat.  If he showed an interest in anyone Jiraiya would let him go… leave him.

 

“This has to end Naruto, you can’t behave like this…” Naruto felt a stab of pain at Jiraiya’s words, a small sound of protest left him.  Jiraiya shook his head sternly, “Just listen…  nothing I do has helped, if I can’t fix you I’ll have to ask Lady Tsunade to take you…”

 

“No!  Jiraiya please!  Anything you want, please don’t.”  He didn’t want to be anyone else’s… if his life was to be kept like a possession; he wanted to be Jiraiya’s.  Naruto’s vision clouded with tears.

 

Jiraiya was silent for several long minutes.  “I think we should try getting away from the Leaf village.”

 

“Yes Jiraiya!  Let’s get out of the village!”  Naruto exclaimed, thankful to get another chance.  Out there where he didn’t know anyone, it would be easy to avoid making Jiraiya jealous!

 

Jiraiya looked pleased by Naruto’s swift compliance, Naruto grinned happily.  He would make Jiraiya see… he would show him he could be anything he wanted, would do anything to please him.

 

Naruto made a rapid series of hand signs and his Kunoichi form lay against Jiraiya, Naruto gave him a sexy look, Jiraiya loved his Sexy Jutsu… this would please him.  When Jiraiya didn’t move to touch him Naruto pouted playfully, “Jiraiya… I want you… don’t you want me anymore?”

 

“Always…” Jiraiya replied seriously, his eyes were deep with love, but his face told of his concern.  Naruto easily stripped Jiraiya’s pants away revealing Jiraiya’s beautiful cock; Naruto’s mouth nearly watered at the chance to tasted it again.

 

Naruto bowed down over Jiraiya’s cock drawing it lovingly into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Jiraiya’s muscles flexed as he tried not to buck up into Naruto’s eager mouth, and Naruto looked up at him watching the emotions cross his face and hearing his lover moan.

 

Naruto teased Jiraiya’s hard cock with his tongue, every sharp hiss of Jiraiya’s breath, and every tremble of his muscles felt like a promise of Jiraiya’s love.  Naruto loved him so strongly, needed him so deeply. 

 

The delightful musky aroma of Jiraiya’s skin gave Naruto such pleasure, he wanted to climb astride him and feel the solid stiff length of Jiraiya’s cock deep inside his body… in ways he could not usually achieve.  He’d never dared to try using this form sexually, not even with a prostitute, he’d been afraid he would be unable to maintain the jutsu in passion and would give himself away.  Even in this female form he was still Naruto, the man they hated, and he was afraid of the hatred he knew they felt for him.   

 

“Naruto… ah!”  Jiraiya’s voice was strained.  Naruto could feel Jiraiya’s conflicted emotions, and teased the tip of Jiraiya’s cock before stroking a wet path to the base.

 

“Naruto, please stop… please.”  Jiraiya’s voice was breathless and deep with desire, his muscles tense resisting.  Naruto felt his heart seize, Jiraiya didn’t want him.  Naruto sat back and begged, “Please Jiraiya!  I need to taste you… Let me please you.” 

 

Naruto dipped his lips to Jiraiya’s cock teasing him, trying to weaken his control, desperately needing to feel wanted.  Naruto’s hand gave a firm stroke upward and was rewarded by a drop of precum doting the tip of Jiraiya’s delicious cock.  Unable to resist Naruto’s tongue flicked out gathering the sweet dew before looking up at Jiraiya once more, Naruto could see Jiraiya’s resolve weaken and flicked his tongue over Jiraiya’s cock again.

 

Jiraiya reached down and lovingly caressed Naruto’s cheek making Naruto’s eyes meet his.  “Please stop.”  Jiraiya asked softly. 

 

Naruto pulled back and he looked away, not wanting Jiraiya to see the tears that formed.  Jiraiya didn’t want him, his body desired Naruto, but Jiraiya didn’t want to desire him…

 

“Naruto… look at me.  I don’t want you to do this… you’re doing it for the wrong reasons.  I love YOU, you don’t have to try to please me… you already do, you please me.  Don’t do this…” Jiraiya’s thumb brushed slowly, tenderly across Naruto’s face.

 

Naruto heard Jiraiya’s words but they couldn’t stop the pain.  Naruto needed to hear Jiraiya moan, to know he was pleasing him… to feel like Jiraiya needed him.  Naruto looked up and couldn’t hold back, a tear slid down his cheek in spite of his resolve to not let Jiraiya see. “Please.” the desperation in his voice shamed him, but he was unable to hide it.

 

Jiraiya closed his eyes and Naruto’s breath caught, Jiraiya was going to reject him, he was still angry Naruto talked to Iruka… he wouldn’t let Naruto please him; Naruto could feel his panic rising.

 

Jiraiya took a deep breath releasing it with a sigh, opened his eyes and nodded.  Naruto gave Jiraiya a thankful look, and happily drew Jiraiya’s cock into his mouth.  As he sucked Jiraiya’s cock he wrapped his delicate feminine hand around Jiraiya’s large cock stroking it, Jiraiya’s moans made the female muscles of Naruto’s pussy clench but Naruto ignored it and delighted in the swelling of Jiraiya’s cock, the smooth hard feel of it on his tongue.   

 

When Jiraiya came, Naruto felt such happiness; he swallowed Jiraiya’s cum eagerly and tried to draw more.  Jiraiya’s moans had made Naruto feel excited, his nipples tightened and he had a odd sensation in his pelvis, a tightness, a kind of clenching that intrigued him and Naruto swore someday he’d find out what it felt like to have those muscles clench around Jiraiya’s cock.

 

With a final lick to clean every last drop of cum from Jiraiya’s cock Naruto slid up to nuzzle into Jiraiya’s warm chest.  Smelling the wonderful scent of Jiraiya’s skin comforted Naruto and he relaxed, releasing the jutsu and falling asleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya entered his room watching Naruto walk in and close the door.  Then Naruto looked up and gave him a smile, Jiraiya’s heart caught at the pain in Naruto’s smile. When Naruto walked over and started kissing him Jiraiya felt his passion stir, then Naruto’s hands came up, but before they touched him they froze then dropped. 

 

Jiraiya’s desire disappeared, was like a pail of cold water had been dumped upon him… Naruto was trying to avoid his problem by initiating sex and he’d almost fell for it.  If Naruto’s hands hadn’t faltered…

 

Naruto was afraid to touch him.  Jiraiya took Naruto’s arms and set him back, putting a bit of space between their bodies.  Naruto gave him a desperate look and Jiraiya saw the fear in his gaze, it hurt to see it.  Turning Naruto in his arms he sat him on his lap and his hands roamed Naruto’s upper body rubbing away the knots and tension. 

 

Then pulled Naruto back to lie in his arms.  All he could give him was comfort, and wait… he’d tried asking both in the market and at Ichiraku’s; both times Naruto had denied anything was wrong.

 

When Jiraiya felt Naruto turn his face into his chest, his heart ached.

 

“I’m sorry.” Naruto said softly.

 

Jiraiya as much as he wanted to, Jiraiya didn’t reply, his hand stroked Naruto’s arm silently giving him no strings attached acceptance, encouraging him to continue.

 

“I’ll try to be better…”  Jiraiya’s hand continued stroking Naruto’s arm, just holding Naruto in his arms brought him an almost painful joy.  “I’m faithful, please don’t doubt me…” 

 

It hurt Jiraiya to hear Naruto speak like this, he gave a pained sigh at Naruto’s words but he remained silent waiting. 

 

Jiraiya had relaxed Naruto, comforted him and turned him so Naruto wouldn’t have to look him in the eyes as he talked… it had worked. 

 

He couldn’t say anything or Naruto would stop, all he could do is continue to provide comfort.  How had Naruto gone from the bold boy he was to this broken young man?

 

Naruto begged.  “I love you.”

 

Jiraiya kissed Naruto’s head, and his arms tightened slightly around Naruto.

 

“Thank you.” Naruto took his hand kissing it.

 

Jiraiya couldn’t bear it, his voice soft and kind he asked, “Why?”

 

Naruto slid around to face Jiraiya his eyes big with fear, “I didn’t mean to!  I won’t talk to anyone I promise!”

 

Ahhh… he cheated… was that what this was about?  Jiraiya almost smiled, it didn’t matter if he cheated… he’d never ask him to be faithful, Naruto could do it a thousand times and it wouldn’t change Jiraiya’s love for him.  Naruto snuggled into his chest.

 

“I love you Naruto,” Jiraiya said in a hushed voice as he held Naruto, “nothing will change that.  If you need someone new, I will not stop you…” Jiraiya firmly stated.

 

Naruto gasped shaking his head vehemently. “No, Jiraiya only you!”  Naruto insisted anxiously.

 

“This has to end Naruto, you can’t behave like this…”

 

Naruto let out a pained whimper.  Jiraiya, shook his head sadly, “Just listen… nothing I do has helped, if I can’t fix you I’ll have to ask Lady Tsunade to take you…”

 

“No!  Jiraiya please!  Anything you want, please don’t!”  Naruto begged tears coming to his eyes.

 

Jiraiya knew he should let Tsunade take him and admit him for psychiatric help, something was too broken in him and nothing he did could fix it… but he loved Naruto and the thought of being separated was excruciatingly painful.

 

Jiraiya couldn’t do it… maybe the problems were with the Leaf Village; maybe they could leave for a while.  There were old way stations outside the village; stopping places for messengers as they traveled from village to village… if they left the Leaf Village maybe Naruto would recover his old spirit.

 

“I think we should try getting away from the Leaf Village.”  Jiraiya stated, waiting to see how Naruto would react.

 

“Yes Jiraiya!  Let’s get out of the village!”  Naruto seemed excited by the idea, Jiraiya smiled his tension easing.  In the morning he’d talk to Tsunade and arrange it, a little health and recreation, a week away from the eyes of the village might be all Naruto needed to bounce back to his old upbeat self.

 

As for tonight… well, Jiraiya had a few ideas on how to make Naruto feel better in a more ‘physical’ way, but before Jiraiya could put into action any of his plans.  Naruto smiled and made a few hand signs.  When the smoke cleared Naruto’s Kunoichi form grinned seductively.  “Jiraiya…” she pouted.  “I want you… don’t you want me anymore?”

 

Jiraiya gave Naruto a pained look, “Always…”  Jiraiya sighed and tried to still Naruto’s fingers as the precocious teen tried to strip him.  His attempts were put to a rather abrupt halt as Naruto’s fingers were successful in wrapping around his hard cock… he never could resist Naruto’s Kunoichi form and he couldn’t hold back his moan as Naruto pulled his cock free from his pants and bowed down over it taking it between soft pillowy lips. 

 

Naruto’s big blue eyes looked up at Jiraiya, wide and innocent, an alluring contrast to the incredibly skilled way Naruto was teasing him.  The warm wet slide of Naruto’s tongue traced the base of Jiraiya’s shaft, then cupped Jiraiya’s cock, wrapping around it as it slid in a slow taunting glide to the tip.  Naruto slid the wet point of his tongue around the sensitive skin below the head.

 

While Jiraiya did greatly enjoy Naruto’s actions it wasn’t the same as having the firmer lips of the one he loved wrapped around his cock… and he loved Naruto, this felt like Naruto was only doing this, behaving like this simply to please him.  This wasn’t what he wanted, if they did this it should be because Naruto wanted to experiment with it… not to please him.

 

“Naruto… ah!”  Jiraiya gasped and let out a moan as Naruto’s tongue continued the soft wet stroke up and over the head of Jiraiya’s cock and teased the hole with a firm tongue.  Naruto slid down to the base once more.  “Naruto, please stop… please.”  Jiraiya gasped.

 

Naruto looked up at him with worried eyes and drew back.  Jiraiya tried to calm his breathing, with only slight success. 

 

“Please Jiraiya!  I need to taste you…” Naruto cooed softly.  “Let me please you.”

 

Naruto’s tongue dipped down to run around the tender skin of the rim under the head of Jiraiya’s cock and Naruto’s hand squeezed gently on the shaft as it slid up drawing precum to bead on the head of Jiraiya’s cock.

 

Jiraiya gave a tortured cry as Naruto’s tongue dipped into it and drew it leaving a string of cum from his cock to her wet lips as she looked up at him.  Naruto licked her lips and stuck her tongue out to flick the head.

 

Jiraiya called on all his remaining self-control, cupping her cheek and looking into Naruto’s eyes “Please stop.”

 

Naruto’s lips left his cock and Naruto’s eyes looked timidly away.  “Naruto… look at me.”  Jiraiya stroked Naruto’s cheek with his thumb.  “I don’t want you to do this… you’re doing it for the wrong reasons.  I love YOU, you don’t have to try to please me… you do, you please me.  Don’t do this…”

 

When Naruto’s eyes looked up Jiraiya swore he felt his heart break at the look on Naruto’s face.  A tear trailed down 'her' cheek, “Please.”

 

Jiraiya closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  When he opened them he looked lovingly into Naruto’s eyes and nodded.  Naruto’s soft feminine lips curved into a soft smile, before dipping down to slide the head of Jiraiya’s cock and part of the shaft into her mouth and sucking softly.

 

Naruto began to slide her mouth up and down, her tiny hand wrapped around the remainder of Jiraiya’s shaft stroking it in time with her mouth’s motion and Jiraiya moaned, making no effort to hold back his orgasm.

 

Naruto quickly drew him over the edge and he came.  Naruto drew Jiraiya’s seed into her mouth swallowing it, until Jiraiya’s orgasm finished, then Naruto gave Jiraiya’s cock one last long lick and slid up to lay on Jiraiya’s chest. 

 

Naruto snuggled into him in contentment, but Jiraiya’s mind was in torment.  Naruto only felt happy when he was pleasing him… Naruto needed to please him to feel loved.

 

Jiraiya was disgusted with himself; in letting Naruto please him like that he’d reinforced the belief that he wanted Naruto to please him, that it was required to keep his love…  Jiraiya felt like he used Naruto.

 

Naruto lay her soft curves pressed against his body, when the jutsu was released Jiraiya finally relaxed cupping the firm lines of the real Naruto, the body he loved so much, to him and they slept.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	12. CHAPTER 12: TAKING RISKS… RESISTING TEMPTATION

## CHAPTER 12: TAKING RISKS… RESISTING TEMPTATION

 

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba’s foul mood just wouldn’t lighten and he had to admit… he missed Naruto and Jiraiya… although he was still furious, how could Jiraiya have done that?  Hell, he hadn’t even been in the bathroom, what if the demon fox had tore his throat out this time?!  Kiba knew Jiraiya loved Naruto but… enough to risk his life?!  Didn’t he care for him at all?!

  
Kiba looked over at Akamaru, he’d stolen the towel that Kiba had used to clean up Naruto… back before, when they were only pretending to be lovers, back then he’d dreamed of getting to touch Naruto.  Then the dream came true and… Damn it, he couldn’t resist the pull of Naruto… but how could he trust Naruto?!  Naruto had almost ripped his throat out!

 

Kiba frowned thinking about that day, technically it wasn’t Naruto who tried to rip his throat out… but the Kyuubi was part of him and he just wasn’t sure he could trust him.

 

Was this whole attraction to Naruto just biological?  Was it just the pheromones?  Kiba wish he could tell himself yes… but he was sure that it wasn’t.  If it had been just the pheromones Kiba knew he’d have never been able to overcome it and take the dominant position in sex with Naruto… no, those pheromones had definitely faded. 

 

Kiba’s cock stirred at the memory of his cock buried in Naruto’s hot tight hole.  Right now Akamaru wasn’t the only one suffering from a serious sexual attraction to Naruto.  Kiba shifted uncomfortably, finally relenting with a sigh and pulling his cock out to stroke it.  Damn, he wanted that hot body so bad, he wanted that beautiful cock buried inside his body… but how could he?  This was not a healthy attraction and it was liable to get him killed.

 

As Kiba stroked faster he imagined Jiraiya’s talented tongue on his cock.  Jiraiya didn’t have to worry about himself, he could handle the Nine-tail Fox… damn, he was so hard, Kiba stroked faster.  Kami, he wanted Naruto and Jiraiya how could he possibly give them up after having them, being taken by them… hell, being fucked and fucking them into the mattress!  Kiba groaned, he was so hard thinking about them he felt like he would burst!

 

Kiba arched into his hand cumming so hard his body arched up off the bed and he cried out, his cum sprayed across his chest, it seemed like his orgasm lasted forever.  Thoughts of Naruto’s face as he came in the shower and Jiraiya’s at the swimming hole kept him bucking into his hand long after his release.

 

As Kiba lay on the bed, Akamaru raised his head and gave a plaintive whine, _‘I’d do him… foxes are HOT!’_   Akamaru sniffed Naruto’s scent on the towel, and then with a snort Akamaru laid his head back on his paws.

 

Kiba had to admit Akamaru had a point… even if he was a demon, Kiba couldn’t resist, he desired him… he desired both of them too much.

 

The next day he went to Jiraiya’s room, and the next… by the end of the second day he was desperate and he swallowed his pride.  If Lady Tsunade didn’t know where they were he was going out searching for them, he had to find them!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

As they walked out the gate Naruto seemed to perk up immediately, he started talking happily about past towns they had visited and old missions from his early Genin years.

 

Jiraiya smiled indulgently, and laughed at his antics, the oppressive weight lifted from Naruto’s spirit and Jiraiya even found he could joke with Naruto again.

 

When they reached the way station, Jiraiya was thrilled to find Naruto’s behavior didn’t change.  Around strangers he was relaxed and his usual exuberant self.  Jiraiya concluded something in the village, perhaps all the bad memories, was what had caused his behavior change.

 

As they settled into their room Naruto leapt on to the bed with a huge grin.  Jiraiya’s eyes twinkled in interest.  “You know we really should try out the bed…”  Jiraiya said with mock seriousness.

 

Naruto laughed and joined in. “Yes, how will we know if it’s comfortable if we don’t…”

 

Jiraiya crossed to the bed, lying beside Naruto, then pulled Naruto on top of himself.  “We wouldn’t want to have to sleep on an uncomfortable mattress.” 

 

Naruto grinned.  “We really shouldn’t wear clothes when we try it…” 

 

Jiraiya laughed. “No, I guess we shouldn’t…”  Jiraiya started stripping Naruto’s clothes and at the slight hesitation from Naruto he took Naruto’s hand and placed it over his cloth-covered cock.  “ I think I’d be more comfortable without these clothes… don’t you?”

 

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and quickly stripped Jiraiya his hands eagerly stroking and caressing Jiraiya’s body.  Naruto slid down until his mouth was hovering over Jiraiya’s huge cock, then looked up at Jiraiya for a brief second before boldly sliding his mouth down over the head of Jiraiya’s cock.  Jiraiya groaned in pleasure, his hand reaching down and stroking Naruto’s cheek before dropping to the bed as Naruto began to slowly slide along his cock and caress his shaft with slow hot licks.  

 

Naruto’s loving blue eyes gazed up at him and Jiraiya swore he’d do anything he could never to see those eyes downcast or hurt again.  Naruto had become the most important part of his life. 

 

After several torturous exquisite moments, Naruto released Jiraiya’s swollen cock from the attentive embrace of his mouth and grinned at Jiraiya’s low moan as he gave it another teasing swipe from his tongue.  Then his eyes danced as he slid further down and delivered quick swipes and darts from his tongue to the base of Jiraiya’s cock that made Jiraiya catch his breath, Naruto was a fast learner! 

 

When Naruto drew Jiraiya’s balls into his mouth Jiraiya’s control was sorely tested, Naruto’s tongue glided over Jiraiya’s ball as he gently sucked then allowed it to slide from his mouth and he repeated the torturous process on the other.  Jiraiya groaned, he was rock hard with need for Naruto’s hot sweet body.

 

When Naruto looked up at him from between his legs Jiraiya laughed, “You are killing me, I want your hard hot body so much I don’t know how much more of your sweet torture I can take.”  His voice husky. 

 

Naruto’s eyes darkened hungrily, “Jiraiya, I want you, I want your beautiful cock buried inside me…” 

 

Jiraiya gave a low pained moan, “If you keep talking like that I’m going to have to pin your writhing body down and ravish you!” Jiraiya laughed.

 

Naruto’s eyes darkened to almost midnight, he licked his lips with a slow taunting swipe of his pink tongue. “Please, Ero-Sennin.” Naruto whispered and bit his lower lip provocatively. 

 

Jiraiya’s eyes flashed, it was more than he could take, Naruto tempted him more than any other man or woman had in all his life… all by just being himself.  Jiraiya grasped Naruto’s arms pulling him up into a fierce kiss, then sliding his hands down Naruto’s body to cup his ass and hold Naruto to him firmly as Jiraiya rotated his hips softly grinding his erection against Naruto’s taut muscles.  Naruto gasped, then whimpered in need.

 

With a confident smile Jiraiya rolled to pin Naruto beneath him and bent in to whisper softly in his ear, “You make me so hard, no one has ever made me so turned on… only you.” 

 

Naruto made a soft needy moan.  Jiraiya’s lips trailed softly around the shell of Naruto’s ear down to the hollow behind it, his tongue stroked the sensitive hollow and Naruto gave a soft gasp.  Then Jiraiya’s lips nibbled firmly down Naruto’s jugular, Jiraiya’s weight pinned the sensual man from squirming and Naruto’s hands shook as he gently cupped Jiraiya to his throat begging for more.

 

Jiraiya pulled back his eyes speculative, then dipped his head back to Naruto’s throat nibbling harder at his jugular and receiving a low pleased rumble, the foxes chakra tingled over Jiraiya’s skin enticingly, encouraging him in his exploration. 

 

Jiraiya nuzzled along the cords of Naruto’s neck and as Jiraiya reached between their bodies to stroke Naruto’s cock he bit down on Naruto’s neck cautiously.  The reaction was instantaneous Naruto’s body bowed up into his bite, his cock jumping in Jiraiya’s hand, flushed steel hard and hot.   Naruto’s moans low and rough mixed with shameless growls and whimpers as Naruto pressed into the bite, his hips tilted up to cradle Jiraiya’s invitingly.  Naruto’s skin seemed to pulse with hot waves of chakra enflaming Jiraiya’s desire pulling at him and threatening to shatter his control.

 

Jiraiya released his bite, stroking softly over the bruised skin with his tongue.  Naruto’s body shook and he pleaded desperately, “Please Jiraiya, please, I need you now!” 

 

Jiraiya got up positioning Naruto in front of him, Jiraiya’s body shook with desire, as he restrained his needs, and took the tube of lube from where he’d left it on the nightstand.  Jiraiya squirted a large puddle of lube at the v of Naruto’s ass cheeks and stroked it down over the hot tight hole that tempted his control.

 

Jiraiya finger slid his finger over the puckered hole and Jiraiya made a shocked gasp as Naruto thrust back taking it inside himself fully as he made low desperate needy whimpers.  Jiraiya closed his eyes a second fighting for control, then slid his finger out and placed two fingers over the pucker.  Naruto thrust into his touch with a low demanding rumble.

 

Naruto looked back over his shoulder at Jiraiya.  His voice a desperate, whine, “Please Jiraiya!”  Naruto’s voice was about the only thing that hadn’t changed, his eyes were slit and they glowed an ominous red over the pronounced whisker like scars on his cheeks.  In that moment Jiraiya knew he’d gone too far, he fought to restrain himself.

 

Jiraiya took a deep breath and held back, just brushing over Naruto’s dark entrance with his cock, his eyes grew wide and he nearly cried out as Naruto thrust back and impaled himself to the base.  The hot tight grip was unbelievable, the fox’s power pulsed rippling over Jiraiya’s cock and reduced Jiraiya to shallow panting, but Naruto wasn’t about to stay still.

 

Naruto began moving, thrusting and pulling forward, roughly fucking Jiraiya’s cock.  The strong muscles griped Jiraiya’s cock, drawing on it, the sensations were nearly overwhelming and Jiraiya grasped Naruto’s hips tightly. 

 

The unbelievable erotic sensations shredded the last of Jiraiya’s restraint and with a tormented cry Jiraiya began thrusting hard into Naruto, meeting Naruto’s frantic motions.  The power of his thrusts driving Naruto’s breath out along with animalistic low growls and pleasured whimpers. 

 

Jiraiya held Naruto’s hips firmly to him as his climax ripped through him and bowed over Naruto’s body biting Naruto at the base of his neck as the fire inside of Naruto’s body sucked and milked his erection.   At the bite Naruto’s body clamped down on Jiraiya’s cock, the strong rhythmic pulses of Naruto’s orgasm drew gasps from Jiraiya and Jiraiya came again.

 

Exhausted Naruto and Jiraiya collapsed on the bed in a sweaty heap.  As soon as Jiraiya had the strength he gently pulled out of Naruto’s body, gathered the weary teen to his body and layback cradling him.

 

Jiraiya felt waves of guilt; he’d tempted the fox too far and been unable to maintain control… Jiraiya feared the repercussions, the damage to Naruto’s body and psyche from his foolish baiting and rough treatment.  

 

Naruto lay cradled against Jiraiya, his breathing labored and his body shivered lightly.  Jiraiya stroked Naruto’s face gently, his eyes shadowed by concern and guilt.  When Naruto opened his eyes and gazed up at him it was with questioning clear aqua blue eyes.  Naruto shifted to look at Jiraiya and winced, causing a wave of self-recrimination and guilt to wash over Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya sighed deeply, “I’m sorry…”

 

Naruto gazed at him curiously.

 

“I…” Jiraiya struggled for the right words.

 

Naruto grinned, “was fantastic.”

 

Jiraiya blinked, speechless.  Fantastic?  He’d baited the demon inside of Naruto, then lost control and together he and the demon had used Naruto’s body in ways that were quite possibly damaging to Naruto’s body.  In spite of his dark thoughts and misgivings he calmly inquired,  “Fantastic?  Aren’t you sore?”

 

Naruto shrugged “A bit.”

 

Naruto, I… shouldn’t have done that.  Jiraiya brushed his hand lovingly over Naruto’s chest; he could feel the fast pounding of Naruto’s heart.

 

“Why?”  Naruto’s eyes held no anger or regret, only curiosity.

 

“I’m afraid I could’ve damaged your body… I know I hurt you.”  Jiraiya replied seriously, his eyes examined Naruto’s.

 

Naruto broke into a grin “Don’t be silly, you didn’t hurt me.  I’m just a little sore; I’ll be ok in a bit… I really liked when you nibbled my neck.” Naruto added his grin turning shy and his cheeks colored a bit.

 

“I bit you.”  Jiraiya stated bluntly, waiting for Naruto to realize that the pain was not ‘normal’.

 

Naruto scrunched his nose, “No, you didn’t…”

 

Jiraiya took Naruto’s hand and brought it up to feel the bruised indents, Naruto shrugged, “Nibbled hard, I liked it.”  His face flushed lightly again.

 

Jiraiya carefully kept his face blank but inside Naruto’s words worried him, Naruto wanted him to cause him pain? 

 

“Hmmm… I think we need a bath.”  A bath would help take some of the pain away.  “Just a moment.”  Jiraiya got up and crossed the room to his bag to get some painkillers. 

 

As Jiraiya shifted through the contents of his bag he felt Naruto’s hand on his arm.  “What are you looking for?”  Naruto asked.  Jiraiya hid his surprise, turned and looked at Naruto. 

 

Noting the deep purple bruising on Naruto’s throat from being bit… twice, and hips from Jiraiya’s rough grip on his hips… but his eyes showed no pain.  Somehow knowing the fox suppressed Naruto’s pain didn’t help as much as most would think…

 

In Jiraiya’s eyes he had damaged Naruto whether the fox demon allowed him to feel it or not, couldn’t help what he’d done now, but it couldn’t happen again.

 

Jiraiya and Naruto walked down to the public baths, they stripped their towels and slid into the steaming water.  Naruto didn’t notice the dirty looks Jiraiya got from the other patrons as they took in Naruto’s bruises and looked at Jiraiya, the bruises looked like what they were… distinctly teeth marks and hand marks. 

 

Jiraiya was spared the dirty looks on the way back from the Bath House, by end of their bath only slight yellowing of the areas still showed.   Jiraiya was distressed, he knew he should be pleased the Kyuubi healed Naruto, but it seemed… _wrong_ to have all evidence erased like it had never happened.

 

Jiraiya was beginning to think Naruto might have been safer with Kakashi…  Naruto was grinning and ranting excitedly about the new ramen Kiba had mentioned they had in Suna… then he paused looking at the floor with a frown for a minute before completely changing the subject.  “Hey Jiraiya?”

 

“Hnn?”

 

“What have they got to eat around here?  I’m starving!”  Naruto gave Jiraiya a sheepish grin.

 

Jiraiya couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips; Naruto was so happy and relaxed… “I’m not sure.”  Jiraiya stroked Naruto’s cheek affectionately.  “Let’s go find out.”

 

As they entered the kitchen, the cook glanced quickly from Jiraiya to Naruto her eyes resting on Naruto’s neck for a moment looking for a mark, but all had faded.  Her hesitancy vanished and she smiled at them “What can I get you?”

 

Naruto immediately started to charm her; he was every cook’s dream, a big eater who was enthusiastic and appreciative about food.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto was so excited; away from the village he’d be safe.  Jiraiya wouldn’t have any reason to get jealous, he wouldn’t lose him… he could prove to Jiraiya that he wanted him, only him and would not cheat.

 

Naruto couldn’t help his happy chatter; Jiraiya didn’t seem to mind and even seemed pleased by it. Naruto felt so happy he wanted to scream it to the sky; this was what he’d wanted all his life.   Jiraiya loved him, wanted him… he wasn’t alone anymore! 

 

When they reached the way station Naruto couldn’t wait to be alone with Jiraiya, as soon as they got to their room Naruto leapt up on the bed and gave Jiraiya a mischievous grin.

 

Jiraiya tried to suppress a smile, but his eyes sparkled in humor… and desire!  “You know we really should try out the bed…”

 

Naruto couldn’t hold back his delighted laugh, and then he tried to match Jiraiya’s serious tone.  “Yes, how will we know if it’s comfortable if we don’t…”

 

Jiraiya crossed the room and lay beside him, grasping Naruto he pulled him on top of his body.  Naruto could feel Jiraiya’s hard cock pressing against him through the fabric of his pants and squirmed slightly against it.

 

Jiraiya didn’t try to hold back the desire in his voice.  “We wouldn’t want to have to sleep on an uncomfortable mattress.”  He said in mock seriousness.

 

Naruto ground his erection against Jiraiya and watched him swallow hard, his breathing quickened and Naruto grinned, “We really shouldn’t wear clothes when we try it…”

 

Jiraiya was smirking at the obvious ploy, he laughed and agreed, “No, I guess we shouldn’t…”  Jiraiya’s skilled hands brushed smoothly over Naruto’s body stripping his clothes, then he took Naruto’s hand and placed it on the hard bulge of his cock. “I think I’d be more comfortable without these clothes… don’t you?”

 

Naruto’s heart leapt, and he couldn’t hold back his excited nod, Naruto eagerly stripped Jiraiya’s clothes every inch of his body was a delicious temptation that Naruto couldn’t resist fondling, rubbing, kissing and tasting. 

 

When Naruto freed Jiraiya’s cock Naruto nearly moaned in joy, he gazed happily up at Jiraiya before gladly taking Jiraiya’s cock in his mouth and sucking on it, then licking and kissing it.  Jiraiya’s moan made Naruto’s cock jump impatiently and Jiraiya’s hand stroking Naruto’s cheek was so loving it made Naruto’s heart clench in joy.  Naruto’s tongue stroked over the taut length of Jiraiya’s cock worshiping it with his mouth. 

 

Naruto swore he would gladly spend hours licking and tasting Jiraiya’s body; he loved Jiraiya so very much.   Naruto gazed up at Jiraiya and made a small cry at the love in Jiraiya’s gaze, love for him!  Jiraiya loved him! Naruto tried to show Jiraiya with his mouth how very much he needed him, only him, how much he wanted to please him.

 

When Naruto slid his mouth from Jiraiya’s cock it was only so he could taste more of him, Jiraiya moaned and Naruto grinned in happiness, he was bringing Jiraiya pleasure. Naruto darted his tongue out to swipe once more at Jiraiya’s delicious cock and then slid down to taste, to lap and suck at Jiraiya’s balls.  Jiraiya groaned low and needy and Naruto gazed up in joy at Jiraiya’s lusty gaze.  Jiraiya gave a soft laugh; his voice was husky and low.  “You are killing me, I want your hard hot body so much I don’t know how much more of your sweet torture I can take.”

 

The sound of Jiraiya’s voice sent a spike of desire through Naruto and he begged, “Jiraiya, I want you, I want your beautiful cock buried inside me…” 

 

Jiraiya’s deep moan made Naruto desperate with need, “If you keep talking like that I’m going to have to pin your writhing body down and ravish you!” Jiraiya teased.

 

Naruto licked his lip tasting the wonderful musky taste of Jiraiya’s cock “Please, Ero-Sennin.”  Naruto purred, then bit his lip trying to convince Jiraiya of the intensity of his need.  Jiraiya grasped Naruto’s arms pulling Naruto up and passionately kissing him deeply.  Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s body to himself and slowly ground his hard cock against Naruto.  Naruto caught his breath at the fierceness of his need, he had to have Jiraiya now, he whimpered.

 

Jiraiya smiled softly and his eyes blazed with desire as he rolled to pin Naruto under his body and his sexy voice sighed, “You make me so hard, no one has ever made me so turned on… only you.”, in Naruto’s ear.

 

Naruto made a pained needy moan, this was torture, he wanted Jiraiya so bad he didn’t think he could bear it.  As Jiraiya’s lips trailed down Naruto’s neck he caught his breath and when Jiraiya began biting softly at his jugular Naruto was so breathless with desire he couldn’t even whimper.  Naruto wordlessly begged, holding Jiraiya’s mouth to his neck needing more, a savage passion flaring in him. 

 

When Jiraiya pulled back Naruto thought he’d cry in frustration, then Jiraiya’s lips returned nipping a bit harder at his pulse point, Naruto rumbled, lust over whelming him, he felt Jiraiya’s hand brush smoothly over his cock then the unbelievable exquisite pleasure of Jiraiya’s teeth biting down on his neck. 

 

Naruto wanted to scream out, to beg and plead for Jiraiya to fuck him, he needed it now!  When Jiraiya released Naruto’s throat and lapped over the bite Naruto’s brain was barely able to form the words, his voice vehement with his agonizing need, Naruto begged “Please Jiraiya, please, I need you now!”   Every moment that passed without Jiraiya buried deep inside him felt like a physical pain, Jiraiya pulled him up and positioned him in front of him.

 

Naruto felt like his body was on fire with lust, the brush of Jiraiya’s finger taunted him and he eagerly thrust back onto it… it was not enough he needed more!  Naruto’s voice was coming out as a constant begging whimper, the brush of two fingers teased him and he felt himself growl in frustration. 

 

Naruto looked back at Jiraiya and cried, “Please Jiraiya!”  He couldn’t take any more he had to have him NOW! When Naruto felt Jiraiya’s cock brush his dark entrance he thrust back into it, and felt it fill him with a great satisfaction… but it wasn’t enough, he needed MORE!  NOW!  FAST! HARD! MORE!  Naruto bucked back hard into Jiraiya trying to drive him deeper, harder, needing Jiraiya to fuck him!  To slam into him, to fill his desperate need. 

 

Naruto felt the hard bite of Jiraiya’s teeth and nothing in his life had ever felt so right, so unbearably erotic, so deeply fulfilling.  Naruto’s body thrashed in an unbelievably strong orgasm, it felt like his world had exploded into a shower of stars.  He collapsed on the bed Jiraiya’s cock deep inside him and felt sated finally, like he’d been starving for years and finally was provided not just a meal but a banquet. 

 

When Jiraiya pulled out of him he wanted to protest but found he didn’t have the energy, as Jiraiya held him he was mollified, the last tremors of his orgasm rippled through him and slowly his breathing calmed.  Naruto felt Jiraiya’s loving touch and opened his eyes to gaze up at him with eyes full of love, and deeply thankful that Jiraiya loved him.  Naruto turned to look at Jiraiya and felt a bit if a twinge, he winced, he’d felt worse after a day of training, and training wasn’t nearly as exciting as what he’d just experienced.

 

Jiraiya looked guilty and sighed sadly, “I’m sorry…”

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya a puzzled glance.

 

Jiraiya seemed upset “I…”

 

Couldn’t Jiraiya see how much he’d loved it, how much he loved him?  Naruto gave Jiraiya a pleased grin, “was fantastic.” 

 

Jiraiya was silent a moment then asked, “Fantastic?  Aren’t you sore?” his voice sounded a bit curious.

 

Naruto shrugged, not terribly. “A bit... why?”

 

Jiraiya studied his face in concern, “I’m afraid I could’ve damaged your body… I know I hurt you.” 

 

Naruto gave an amused grin. “Don’t be silly, you didn’t hurt me.  I’m just a little sore I’ll be ok in a bit… I really liked when you nibbled my neck.”  Naruto blushed.

 

Jiraiya gave him another puzzled look, “I bit you.”

 

Naruto snorted and wrinkled his nose, “No, you didn’t…”  Jiraiya took Naruto’s hand and brushed it over the slight indents on his neck.  Naruto shrugged, dismissing the marks.  “Nibbled hard, I liked it.”  Naruto’s cheeks colored again.

 

Jiraiya gave him a odd look then said, “Hmmm… I think we need a bath.  Just a moment.”  Then got up and walked over to his bag, curious Naruto followed.

 

Jiraiya seemed distracted; Naruto touched his arm, “What are you looking for?”  Jiraiya looked up surprised. 

 

“Never mind,” Jiraiya replied and wrapping towels around themselves the walked down the hall to the men’s public baths.

 

Jiraiya seemed subdued at the baths but Naruto had never been so happy in all his life and he could barely contain his joy, he felt like jumping around like a kid, everything was so perfect… Jiraiya loved him and they were together here, with time to spend uninterrupted, he couldn’t ask for any better than this… except Ichiraku’s ramen. 

 

As they left the bathhouse Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, “You know Kiba said they have different kinds of ramen in Suna!  I wonder what they are… as long as they aren’t something gross like lizard… Kiba said he’d…”  Naruto abruptly realized he’d been talking about someone Jiraiya was jealous of; Naruto looked down at the floor hoping Jiraiya hadn’t noticed his slip.  Then quickly started a new subject, “Hey Jiraiya?”

 

“Hnn?”

 

Naruto grinned hopefully. “What have they got to eat around here?  I’m starving!”

 

Jiraiya gave Naruto an amused smile and reached out to brush his fingers across Naruto’s cheek.  “I’m not sure.  Let’s go find out.”

 

When they reached the kitchen Naruto’s stomach rumbled, it all smelled so good!  For a moment the cook looked at Naruto oddly then smiled, “What can I get you?”

 

Naruto flashed her a big grin, “I’m starved and everything smells so good!” His comment earned him a pleased smile, no cook ever smiled like that at Naruto in the village... except Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku’s Ramen, and his daughter… it was only one of the many reasons their Ramen was the best in the village… he’d almost forgotten how nice it was to have people not look at him like a monster, to be greeted happily as just another customer.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. CHAPTER 13: DECISIONS AND DILEMMAS

## CHAPTER 13: DECISIONS AND DILEMMAS

 

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba got the distinct impression that Lady Tsunade didn’t want to tell him where Naruto and Jiraiya went. 

 

“Lady Tsunade… it’s important, I’ve really got to talk to them.”  Kiba stated earnestly.

 

Tsunade frowned and fixed Kiba with an intimidating stare.  “Why?”

 

Kiba’s jaw clenched stubbornly.  He couldn’t explain, heck he didn’t know himself!

 

“Naruto has been under a lot of stress… he needs some time, they’ve taken a one week leave.  Just him and Jiraiya… why should I let you plow in there and disturb them?”  Tsunade said pointedly, her gaze intent.

 

Kiba heard worry in her tone,  “What’s wrong with Naruto?” he asked, fear giving an edge to his voice.

 

“Nothing, he’s fine.” she answered curtly, but Kiba could smell her stress, hell he could almost feel it.  Kiba made a very obvious sniff then asked again, his gaze direct, serious.  “What is wrong with Naruto?”

 

Tsunade glowered at Kiba a moment, and then gave in with a sigh. “He’s been acting… strange… everyone thought it was Kakashi’s influence…  but now I’m not so sure.  Look he doesn’t need you there messing with his head, the Leaf Village is full of shinobi for you to bed… just let him be.”

 

Lady Tsunade’s words drew an odd assortment of feelings… worry, confusion, guilt… all this had started with him.  The one thing he knew without a doubt, he couldn’t just let Naruto go.  “I can’t.”

 

“You can’t… or you won’t?!”  Tsunade’s eyes narrowed, “I forbid you to interfere in this… stay away from Naruto.  Do I make myself clear?!”

 

Kiba nodded, his posture was stiff and his eyes blazed.  He would find them, they couldn’t have gone too far if they only planned to be gone for a week he told himself, but he knew that didn’t mean anything Jiraiya was powerful… they could be anywhere.

 

“You’re dismissed, report back in the morning… the scroll for Suna is ready.”  Lady Tsunade said sharply her eyes fierce.

 

Kiba nodded and walked out already planning possible locations to check, he had until morning… then he’d have to return or be counted as a missing nin.  Kiba shuddered; there was no way he’d take a chance of that… Ibiki was the LAST person he wanted to spend some time with.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(TSUNADE'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Of all the people Lady Tsunade wasn’t eager to see right now, Kiba was near the top of the list… yet here he was.

 

“Lady Tsunade I’m looking for Jiraiya and Naruto…” Kiba said shuffling his feet, strangely Akamaru wasn’t with him… odd.  Not that Tsunade minded after the last time when she was informed of Akamaru’s ‘interest’ in Naruto… well, to be honest she was still recovering from that bit of news.

 

“They are out of the village right now.”  Tsunade stated shortly. 

 

Kiba gave her an odd look.  “Lady Tsunade… it’s important, I’ve really got to talk to them.”

 

Lady Tsunade nearly snorted, _'yeah sure you do'_ … being horny didn’t count as important in her book.  She gave Kiba a stern, forbidding look. “Why?”

 

Kiba stiffened, his jaw setting in an obstinate frown.  Tsunade sighed; she wasn’t going to get rid of him without some kind of explanation.  “Naruto has been under a lot of stress… he needs some time, they’ve taken a one week leave.  Just him and Jiraiya… why should I let you plow in there and disturb them?”  She challenged, her eyes pinning him intimidating.

 

Kiba gave Lady Tsunade an odd look, “What’s wrong with Naruto?”

 

“Nothing, he’s fine.”  Lady Tsunade snapped. 

 

Kiba gave her a chastising, disbelieving glare and made an obvious sniff of the air before he asked again.  “What is wrong with Naruto?”

 

Tsunade frowned; Kiba was better than a lie detector… why hadn’t she made use of that talent?!  She made a mental note to test one of the clan for an emissary position; it would be nice to know when someone wasn’t being truthful in a negotiation.

 

Lady Tsunade sighed and gave Kiba a hostile stare.  “He’s been acting… strange… everyone thought it was Kakashi’s influence…  but now I’m not so sure.  Look he doesn’t need you there messing with his head, the Leaf Village is full of shinobi for you to bed… just let him be.”

 

Kiba got that stubborn look again.  “I can’t.”

 

“You can’t… or you won’t?!”  Tsunade growled her voice heavy with sarcasm.  He can’t? … Nonsense, he would!  Naruto was just another lover to Kiba; he had been ready to run off to Suna without giving him a thought.  “I forbid you to interfere in this… stay away from Naruto.  Do I make myself clear?!”  She hissed, her eyes narrowing in anger.

 

Kiba gave her a defiant glare, but nodded.

 

Lady Tsunade gave Kiba a calculating look.  “You’re dismissed, report back in the morning… the scroll for Suna is ready.”   She’d send him on the ‘mission’ to Suna that should keep him out of the way and satisfy his sexual appetite, by the time he returned this mess with Naruto would be over… she hoped.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

After a quick trip to clan grounds to get Akamaru, Kiba started tracking Naruto.  Naruto and Jiraiya’s scent was three days old, but Akamaru was able to quickly locate Naruto’s scent… Akamaru was pretty familiar with Naruto’s scent since he’d taken to sleeping curled on top of the ‘special’ towel… even Kiba had to admit that was going a bit too far, but Akamaru couldn’t be dissuaded.  By early evening Akamaru yipped a confirmation, _‘He’s here.’_

 

Kiba shifted uncomfortably, they’d found Naruto and Jiraiya, but he still didn’t know what he was going to say… somehow he had to convince Jiraiya and Naruto to take him back.  This was his last chance to back out, his common sense said to leave, to walk away and go on with his life… but he couldn’t, something held him bound to them. 

 

Kiba needed them; the last three days had been terrible… everything he did, everywhere he went, brought thoughts of them.  Akamaru rumbled, _‘You don’t, I will.’_  

 

Kiba wrinkled his nose, “Not sure how they’d feel about that.”

 

_‘Willing to find out.’_   Akamaru shot Kiba a wicked glance. 

 

Kiba grinned, “Sorry, I’m going.”  Akamaru snorted, which translated into a cuss.  Talk about unhealthy obsessions… at least, unlike Akamaru, he was the same species as the one he was obsessed with.

 

Kiba walked into the lodge and after questioning a few other travelers found the room of ‘ _the tall white haired man_ ’ and ‘ _the shorter blond one with all those bruises_ ’. 

 

Kiba was confused; three days ago Naruto hadn’t been badly bruised… he hadn’t had a bruise on him, had they been attacked on the road here?  By who, thieves?  Not very likely… Kiba knocked.

 

When the door opened Naruto stood frozen a minute before a look of horror swept over his face.   “No, no, no!”  Naruto said frantically. “I can’t talk to you please go away!”  He looked terrified and tried to close the door. 

 

Kiba stopped it, “Naruto!  What is wrong?!”

 

“You have to leave!  Go away!”  Naruto begged. 

 

Kiba frowned at Naruto, confused.  What had happened?  Naruto was acting like he did with Kakashi… only worse! Had Jiraiya been hurting him?!  No… No, Jiraiya loved Naruto! 

 

Kiba need to talk to them both, he needed to tell them… Jiraiya saw Naruto struggling with door, he walked over and placed his hand on it stopping the battle between Naruto trying to close it and Kiba’s trying to stop him.

 

Jiraiya’s face was calm, impassive.  “Kiba.”  Naruto turned to Jiraiya nearly in tears, “I didn’t ask him… he’s not supposed to be here please Jiraiya I didn’t do it!”

 

Kiba looked away in confusion from Naruto’s distraught face up at Jiraiya’s reserved face. “Why are you here?”  Jiraiya inquired, studying Kiba.

 

“Jiraiya please… please…” Naruto’s voice lowered to nearly a whisper and his head bowed “don’t hurt him.” 

 

Jiraiya turned quickly from the door and swept Naruto into his arms cradling him to his chest.  Naruto buried his face in Jiraiya’s chest, and Jiraiya kissed Naruto’s temple and murmured, “Naruto.  Shhh… I won’t hurt him, I promise.”

 

Kiba glared at Jiraiya angrily, “What did you do to him!” 

 

Jiraiya looked up at Kiba, not releasing his fierce grip on Naruto, he looked confused.  “Why would you think I’d done something to him?”

 

“Everyone I asked about you two said he was badly bruised.”  Kiba rumbled angrily.  Jiraiya shifted uncomfortably, Kiba could’ve sworn he looked ashamed.  He _was_ hurting Naruto!  Kiba bared his teeth, he didn’t care if Jiraiya would kill him he wasn’t going to let anyone hurt Naruto!

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a warning look and held up his hand, “Listen, then you can judge me.”

 

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya with a sad smile, refusing to even glance at Kiba.  “Jiraiya doesn’t hurt me.”

 

Kiba relaxed.  Jiraiya was looking down at Naruto with such love.  Kiba felt a pang; he’d never had anyone look at him with that depth of love.

 

“I didn’t ask him to come here Jiraiya, I don’t ever want to be away from you.”  Naruto pleaded looking into Jiraiya’s eyes.

 

“Why would you think that Kiba would take me away?” Jiraiya asked his voice kind and gentle.

 

Naruto shook his head, “No, not take you, make you leave… don’t leave me, I…”

 

Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s face and stopped his words with a kiss. “Stop… don’t.  Naruto, I love you, I will always love you nothing you could ever do could change that.”

 

“But Kiba…” Naruto’s gaze was still worried.

 

“What about Kiba?” Jiraiya’s thumbs stroked Naruto’s face. Naruto wanted to look away but Jiraiya cupped his face and he didn’t want to pull away from Jiraiya’s loving touch.

 

“You… I saw you give him the fox pendent and tell him to stay away from me.”  Naruto said sadly.

 

Kiba frowned, “Jiraiya didn’t tell me to stay away… I had to work out some things in my head…”

 

Naruto gave Kiba a hesitant glance, “You choose to stay away from me?”

 

“Well… yeah, but not because… not because I didn’t care, I just had some stuff to think about.”  Kiba felt his face color.

 

“Have you thought about… the stuff?”  Naruto asked, he was now looking at Kiba but his body remained firmly pressed against Jiraiya.

 

“Yeah… I’m still not sure how I feel about… everything, but I wanted you both…” Kiba looked into Jiraiya’s eyes before looking back at Naruto. “To know I really do care… I’m going to be gone on a mission starting tomorrow morning… I’m not sure how long it will take.  Can we… see each other,” Kiba blushed as he realized how that sounded, “to talk when I return?”

 

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya and then nodded.  Kiba turned to leave; he heard Naruto’s soft voice say, “Kiba I missed you.”

 

“ _We_ missed you.” Jiraiya amended.  Kiba turned and walked back, he stood looking at them.  Jiraiya held Naruto cupped to his body in front of him, Naruto leaned back, his back pressing against Jiraiya’s chest as if seeking the comfort and reassurance. 

 

Only then did Kiba realize how very much he’d needed them both.  Kiba looked up at Jiraiya, silently asking, and saw acceptance in his eyes.  Jiraiya dropped his arms from across Naruto’s chest as Kiba leaned forward to cup Naruto’s face and kiss him.  When Kiba broke the kiss, Jiraiya smiled softly and brushed his fingers lightly over Kiba’s cheek.

 

Kiba gave them both a final look then left.  As he exited the building Akamaru rose and joined him.  _'Well, what happened?'_ Akamaru yipped. 

 

Kiba shook his head, “I thought seeing them would help… I’m not sure.  I know I want them, hell, I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I do them… but what will happen when his eyes turn slitted next time?  I’ll know it’s the Kyuubi… what will I do?  I just can’t be sure…”

 

Akamaru snorted, and Kiba had to agree with Akamaru’s colorful curse, he was a coward.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

By the time Naruto and Jiraiya left the kitchen, the cook had become Naruto’s ‘best friend’; something about Naruto just drew people to him.  When Jiraiya and Naruto returned to the room Jiraiya slipped on a pair of loose pants and drew his notebook out of his bag.  Naruto was searching absently through his pack looking for clothes. 

 

Naruto’s narrow hips and flat stomach piqued Jiraiya’s interest.  Naruto turned around and his firm ass was presented to Jiraiya’s appreciative view, Jiraiya started sketching him.  Naruto had such a sensual innocence about him, Jiraiya grinned… he had an idea for his next book!

 

Naruto turned and saw Jiraiya’s grin, Naruto gave him a playful smirk, “What are you writing?”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes twinkled, “I’m sketching your divine body…” 

 

Naruto blushed, “Jiraiya,” he protested with a laugh “I don’t want _everyone_ to see my… ”

 

“Cock?”  Jiraiya added mischievously.

 

Naruto’s blush darkened, “Body.  What if Shikamaru or Neji or someone saw it… I’d never be able to look anyone in the eye…”

 

“Oh, they wouldn’t be trying to look at your eyes.”  Jiraiya teased.

 

“Jiraiya!”  Naruto laughed picking up a pillow and tossing it at Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya caught the pillow and placed it on a chair.  “I have to have pictures to go with the story... I think I’ll call it…”

 

“Story!?”  Naruto gasped his eyes getting wide in alarm.  “Jiraiya!”

 

Jiraiya gave a wicked grin, “You don’t want to be a star?  Everyone of those idiots who turned you away… including Sakura, will see your fantastic body and hear about your delicious cock… your moans… and they will know they made the mistake of a lifetime!  They missed their chance because they’ll never get a chance again.”

 

Naruto gave a strained smile and Jiraiya sobered, “I wouldn’t do that, you know I wouldn’t embarrass you.”

 

Naruto nodded, and continued to dress.  Jiraiya watched him, his sketch forgotten, what had caused that sad smile… the memory of everyone’s rejection!  Damn, he was such a fool, they’d come here to escape that for a while and he had to bring it up. 

 

A soft knock at the door interrupted his self-recriminations.  Naruto went to the door and opened it.

 

Jiraiya heard Naruto’s panicked voice “No, no, no!  I can’t talk to you please go away!”   Jiraiya was puzzled and he saw Naruto trying to close the door, then heard Kiba’s worried voice, “Naruto!  What is wrong?!”

 

“You have to leave!  Go away!”  Naruto pleaded.  Jiraiya rose and went to the door; his hand stopped the silent battle over the door between Kiba and Naruto.  Jiraiya looked down at Kiba for a moment, Kiba was watching Naruto, and he looked puzzled.  “Kiba…”

 

Naruto turned away from Kiba looking up at Jiraiya, “I didn’t ask him… he’s not supposed to be here, please Jiraiya I didn’t do it!”  Naruto pleaded, his voice near hysterical with his panic.

 

Jiraiya stiffened; Kiba’s arrival was unexpected.  Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya had agreed that Kiba should stay away until after Naruto was more stable… they would deal with Kiba’s issues later.  “Why are you here?”  Jiraiya was so busy trying to read Kiba’s intensions that Naruto’s next words shocked him.

 

“Jiraiya please… please…” Naruto’s voice was strained and broke before he finished, “don’t hurt him.”  Naruto bowed his head, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes widened in shock and he turned to gather Naruto and hold him tightly to his chest, he could feel Naruto’s fear, the tense way he was braced as if for a painful blow.

 

Jiraiya kissed Naruto’s face lovingly, while whispering soothing calming reassurances “Shhh… I won’t hurt him, I promise.”

 

Kiba’s voice came out as a low growl, “What did you do to him!”

 

Jiraiya raised his head from Naruto’s ear and looked at Kiba in confusion.  “Why would you think I’d done something to him?”

 

“Everyone I asked about you two said he was badly bruised.”  Kiba replied venomously.

 

Jiraiya cringed.  Yeah… he was, but not intentionally.  Kiba’s body tensed and he bared his fangs.  Jiraiya sent him a chastising look, held his hand up to halt Kiba’s hostile reaction and finally replied, “Listen, then you can judge me.”  Jiraiya paused, he wasn’t sure how he was going to explain that he’d baited the very demon that was keeping Kiba from loving Naruto, but Naruto’s next words calmed Kiba.

 

“Jiraiya doesn’t hurt me.”  Naruto gazed up at Jiraiya his eyes colored deep blue with love.  Jiraiya couldn’t believe how much he loved him, more and more with every day that passed; he couldn’t ever hurt him on purpose.  “I didn’t ask him to come here Jiraiya, I don’t ever want to be away from you.”  Naruto begged his voice was timid and gaze turned apprehensive. 

 

Jiraiya hated the fear in Naruto’s eyes, “Why would you think that Kiba would take me away?” Jiraiya asked gently, his hand rubbing softly on Naruto’s back. 

 

“No, not take you, make you leave…”  Naruto pressed closer to Jiraiya.  “Don’t leave me, I…” The pain of Naruto’s words tore at Jiraiya’s heart, cupped Naruto’s face and his lips captured Naruto’s in a passionate kiss, when he drew back his eyes were intense.  “Stop… don’t.  Naruto, I love you. I will always love you, nothing you could ever do could change that.”

 

A brief flicker of hope shone in Naruto’s eyes, then died.  “But Kiba…”

 

“What about Kiba?”  Jiraiya asked gently, his thumbs brushed over Naruto’s cheeks, trying to convey his love to Naruto’s fractured heart.

 

“You… I saw you give him the fox pendent and tell him to stay away from me.”  Naruto’s eyes glittered as he suppressed his tears.  Jiraiya finally understood… Naruto didn’t know what a healthy relationship was, only the twisted version he’d had with Kakashi… he thought to be with him was to be owned by him, jealously guarded like Kakashi had done.

 

Jiraiya gathered Naruto fiercely to his chest holding him like he could somehow protect him from the pain he was feeling, Naruto snuggled into his chest and Jiraiya bowed his head and whispered, “I love you too much to hurt you.”

 

“Jiraiya didn’t tell me to stay away… I had to work out some things in my head…” Kiba stated awkwardly, a light flush to his cheeks. 

 

At Kiba’s words Naruto lifted his head from Jiraiya’s chest and shot a bewildered glance at Kiba.  “You choose to stay away from me?” 

 

Jiraiya watched Kiba squirm, “Well… yeah, but not because… not because I didn’t care, I just had some stuff to think about.” Kiba was now blushing in embarrassment.

 

“Have you thought about… the stuff?”  Naruto asked solemnly, he turned in Jiraiya’s arms holding them pressed against his body and leaning heavily into Jiraiya as if seeking his protection.  Jiraiya gave him a reassuring little squeeze.

 

Kiba’s brow wrinkled, then he gave Naruto and Jiraiya a wistful look, Jiraiya could see his confusion… he hadn’t accepted Naruto yet, but he realized on a deeper level that he needed him.  

 

“Yeah… I’m still not sure how I feel about… everything, but I wanted you both to know I really do care… I’m going to be gone on a mission starting tomorrow morning… I’m not sure how long it will take.  Can we… see each other” Kiba blushed cutely at the implications before he continued. “To talk when I return?”

 

Jiraiya watched him appraisingly, then looked down at Naruto as he glanced up, and Jiraiya gave a slight nod.  Naruto looked back at Kiba and nodded, as Kiba turned to leave Naruto cautiously said, “Kiba I missed you.” Jiraiya heard the plaintive note in Naruto’s voice and with a soft squeeze Jiraiya added, “ _We_ missed you.”

 

Kiba turned and walked back as if drawn to them his eyes never leaving Naruto’s, until he stood inches from them.  Kiba glanced up at Jiraiya tentatively and Jiraiya gave him a reassuring look before releasing Naruto.  Kiba leaned forward cupping Naruto’s face and kissing him with unbridled desire. 

 

Jiraiya smiled softly, Kiba would make the right decision… his heart already had.  Kiba ended the kiss and looked into Naruto’s eyes a few minutes more then looked up at Jiraiya.  Jiraiya stroked Kiba’s cheek affectionately, and then cradled Naruto to his body once more as Kiba turned and left.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

The cook at this place was almost as good as Teuchi … of course nothing could compare to Ichiraku’s ramen but she was a close second.  As they entered the room Naruto went over and started sorting though his bag for fresh clothes, Jiraiya was sitting across the room his note pad in his hand grinning.

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya a smirk what perverted thoughts were going through Jiraiya’s mind now?  “What are you writing?”  When Jiraiya’s grin turned wicked Naruto had a sinking feeling his worst fears were confirmed when Jiraiya replied, “I’m sketching your divine body…”  his tone was teasing.

 

Naruto could feel the heat creep over his cheeks. “Jiraiya,” Naruto laughed nervously, he hoped Jiraiya was joking but with Jiraiya you never knew.  “I don’t want _everyone_ to see my… ”

 

Jiraiya had a taunting glint to his eyes, “Cock?” 

 

Naruto’s face was so hot he thought he’d burst into flame. “Body.  What if Shikamaru or Neji or someone saw it… I’d never be able to look anyone in the eye…” He continued.

 

Jiraiya regarded him with shameless delight, “Oh, they wouldn’t be trying to look at your eyes.”

 

“Jiraiya!”  Naruto grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at Jiraiya playfully and laughed at Jiraiya’s sly smile as he easily caught the pillow and set it on a chair.

 

“I have to have pictures to go with the story… I think I’ll call it…” Jiraiya attempted to look serious.

 

“Story!?”  Naruto blanched.  He could really be serious!  “Jiraiya!”

 

“You don’t want to be a star?” Jiraiya grinned, his tone zealous. “Everyone of those idiots who turned you away… including Sakura, will see your fantastic body and hear about your delicious cock… your moans… and they will know they made the mistake of a lifetime!  They missed their chance because they’ll never get a chance again.”

 

Suddenly it didn’t matter if Jiraiya was teasing or not… the reminder that Jiraiya would be jealously guarding him from now on made Naruto’s heart sink and he gave Jiraiya a uneasy smile. 

 

Jiraiya became serious.  “I wouldn’t do that, you know I wouldn’t embarrass you.”  Naruto nodded and finished dressing silently.

 

The knock at the door surprised Naruto and he went to go answer it, his surprise quickly turned to horror as he opened the door to see Kiba.  Naruto froze for a moment then gasped, “No, no, no!  I can’t talk to you please go away!” how could this be happening to him!  All the happiness he’d experienced… all the love was about to be ripped away from him. 

 

Naruto tried to shut the door and Kiba stopped it. “Naruto what’s wrong?”

 

Why was Kiba here?   “You have to leave!  Go away!”  Naruto pushed at the door again, but Kiba wouldn’t let it close. 

 

Jiraiya’s hand stopped the door, “Kiba.”

 

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya’s impassive face, “I didn’t ask him… he’s not supposed to be here please Jiraiya I didn’t do it!”  Naruto’s heart hammered madly in his chest, how could this be happening?!

 

“Why are you here?” Jiraiya asked ominously.  Naruto’s eyes widened and he caught his breath Jiraiya was going to hurt Kiba… why didn’t he stay away?!  This was all his fault Kiba was going to get hurt because of him.

 

“Jiraiya please… please… don’t hurt him.”  Naruto looked down at the floor in despair he couldn’t bear to look at Jiraiya.  He was going to lose Jiraiya now, but he just couldn’t allow Kiba to be hurt because of him.

 

The sudden strong crush of Jiraiya’s arms wrapped around him made him flinch.  Naruto blinked in confusion, why was Jiraiya holding him?  Naruto trembled.  What would he do when Jiraiya left him?  Naruto waited for the rejection, the anger…  Jiraiya’s gentle kiss was so loving it drew a whimper from him, he couldn’t live without this love. 

 

“Shhh… I won’t hurt him, I promise.” Jiraiya lovingly murmured to Naruto. 

 

“What did you do to him?!” Kiba voice was rough in anger.

Naruto remained buried in Jiraiya’s chest not wanting to face this, to see the anger on both their faces… to see them fight over him.

 

Jiraiya’s reply wasn’t angry.  “Why would you think I’d done something to him?”

Naruto looked up at him.

 

Kiba’s furious voice snarled, “Everyone I asked about you two said he was badly bruised.”

 

Naruto felt Jiraiya cringe.  “Listen, then you can judge me.” Jiraiya stated firmly. 

 

Naruto couldn’t believe anyone would think Jiraiya hurt him, “Jiraiya doesn’t hurt me.”  Naruto corrected, his eyes never leaving Jiraiya’s face he was so thankful that Jiraiya still held him.  Jiraiya hadn’t rejected him yet, Naruto didn’t even look at Kiba, unwilling to show any unfaithfulness or take the chance of angering Jiraiya.   “I didn’t ask him to come here Jiraiya, I don’t ever want to be away from you.”

 

When Jiraiya’s eyes met his, Naruto was breathless at the love in them, “Why would you think that Kiba would take me away?”  Jiraiya asked softly, his hands stroked Naruto’s back and Naruto wished the world would disappear so he could just stand here like this forever, surrounded by Jiraiya’s love. 

 

Naruto hesitantly replied, “No, not take you, make you leave… Don’t leave me, I…” 

 

Jiraiya’s eyes showed surprise and sadness, and then he cupped Naruto’s face his lips covering Naruto’s and stopping his words.  Jiraiya kissed Naruto lovingly and when he ended the kiss he looked sincerely in Naruto’s eyes and said, “Stop… don’t.  Naruto, I love you, I will always love you nothing you could ever do could change that.”

 

Naruto felt his heart leap in joy, then he remembered Jiraiya’s words just a short time ago, ‘They missed their chance because they’ll never get a chance again’.  Nothing had changed.  “But Kiba…”  Naruto cared about Kiba deeply, maybe it could be more in time but that wasn’t something he wanted to think about, he’d never risk Jiraiya’s love.

 

Jiraiya’s thumbs stroked softly over Naruto’s cheeks almost hypnotically, relaxing him.  “What about Kiba?” Jiraiya’s placid tone inquired.

 

Naruto felt a stab of pain at the memory, the moment when his relationship with Jiraiya changed… when he realized he belonged to Jiraiya and would have to be cautious not to lose him.  “You… I saw you give him the fox pendent and tell him to stay away from me.”  Naruto replied his voice flat.

 

Jiraiya pulled Naruto close and his lips brushed Naruto’s ear, “I love you too much to hurt you.”  Naruto felt a spark of hope and a wave of confusion.  What did Jiraiya mean… did he mean he hadn’t…

 

Naruto heard Kiba shift awkwardly. “Jiraiya didn’t tell me to stay away… I had to work out some things in my head…”

 

Naruto hesitated then raised his head from Jiraiya’s chest slightly and darted a look at Kiba.  “You choose to stay away from me?” 

 

“Well… yeah, but not because… not because I didn’t care, I just had some stuff to think about.”  Naruto could see Kiba was blushing. 

 

“Have you thought about… the stuff?”  Naruto turned in Jiraiya’s arms carefully holding Jiraiya’s arms tight around him and leaning back into him.  It felt so good, so right to have Jiraiya’s arms wrapped around him, to feel Jiraiya’s body cupping his.  Jiraiya seemed to think so too as he gave Naruto a little squeeze.

 

Kiba looked uncertain, his brow wrinkled briefly.  “Yeah… I’m still not sure how I feel about… everything, but I wanted you both to know I really do care…” Kiba glanced up at Jiraiya before continuing.  “I’m going to be gone on a mission starting tomorrow morning… I’m not sure how long it will take.  Can we… see each other” Kiba blushed deeper red, his red tattoos almost disappeared he was so red. “To talk when I return?”

 

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, cautiously, but saw no sign of disapproval… Jiraiya nodded.    Naruto looked back to Kiba and nodded.  Kiba turned and started to walk away, but Naruto wanted him to know… “Kiba I missed you.”

 

“ _We_ missed you.”  Jiraiya added.

 

Kiba turned his eyes full of longing and walked back to stand close enough that Naruto could feel Kiba’s breath on his skin.  Naruto leaned back against Jiraiya as Kiba approached, needing the reassurance that Jiraiya wasn’t going to leave him. 

 

Kiba glanced up at Jiraiya and Jiraiya’s arms dropped from around Naruto.  Naruto’s heart pounded nervously.  Then Kiba reached over and cupped Naruto’s face gently and leaned forward to kiss him.  Kiba’s lips brushed softly over Naruto’s hesitantly before becoming firmer and intense, yearning. 

 

Naruto leaned into the kiss and when Kiba pulled back Naruto looked at him with passion-darkened eyes.  Jiraiya reached out and touched Kiba’s face, tracing softly across his cheeks.  Then Jiraiya cupped Naruto again and Naruto felt a swell of love for him, how could he have ever doubted him?!  They watched Kiba leave then Jiraiya swung the door closed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO/JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto reached up and drew Jiraiya down and kissed him passionately.  The kiss grew heated and Naruto drew back and nipped at Jiraiya’s lips playfully.  He could feel Jiraiya’s hard cock straining against the fabric of his pants and desperately wanted to shed his restrictive clothes and peel Jiraiya’s pants off his exquisite body… but first Naruto needed to ask something. 

 

Naruto pulled back his gaze serious, “Why did Kiba think you had hurt me?”

 

Jiraiya looked embarrassed, “Remember when I bit you?”  Naruto nodded.  “It left quite a bruise.”

 

“Really?  It didn’t hurt… am I still bruised?”  Naruto asked absently, but he wasn’t really paying too much attention to Jiraiya’s words the feel of Jiraiya’s hands felt too good.

 

“No… the Kyuubi’s chakra seems to have healed that.”  Jiraiya smiled softly, “I think it really likes sex.”

 

Naruto nodded distracted by another thought.  Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, “I’m very sorry I thought…” 

 

Jiraiya grinned and placed his finger over Naruto’s lips, “No talk, no apologies, too much of our night has been spent talking… I can think of much better things to do than talk.”

 

Naruto sucked Jiraiya’s finger into his mouth and stoked the pad with the tip of his tongue, Jiraiya caught his breath then smirked, “Someone is catching on to this teasing much too quickly…” 

 

Naruto released Jiraiya’s finger and purred, “You’ll always be the master _Ero- _Sennin__ … I’m ready for my next lesson.”

 

Jiraiya’s gaze darkened in desire.  “I’ll show you anything you want.”  He purred right back and Naruto squirmed, he needed to get out of these clothes immediately, he needed that sexy body pressed against him. 

 

Jiraiya smiled indulgently, “What do you have in mind?”

 

Naruto’s eyes sparkled in mischief “I think we better start working on your next chapter…

Jiraiya licked his lip and gave Naruto a comical lecherous smile.  Naruto laughed, his fingers pulling at Jiraiya’s pants.

 

Jiraiya seemed to have had the same thought because his fingers swiftly stripped Naruto’s clothes and then his own pants.  Naruto slid up to rub against Jiraiya’s naked body, the smooth brush of their skin teasing him. 

 

Naruto licked the hard ridges of Jiraiya’s muscles across his chest, drawing a soft moan from his beloved.  Jiraiya ran his hands down Naruto’s back cupping his ass and kneading gently.

 

Naruto’s breathing quickened and his hand brushed slowly down the slope of Jiraiya’s body across his flat stomach and down to cup his balls.  Jiraiya’s breathing grew heavy; he dipped his head to trace his tongue along the hollow behind Naruto’s ear. 

 

Naruto whimpered, he didn’t want to wait any more he needed Jiraiya in him, the feeling of complete connection to each other, the feel of Jiraiya’s body covering his and driving into him until he was satisfied… and he wanted Jiraiya to 'nibble' his neck again.

 

Naruto stepped back and pulled Jiraiya over to the bed.  “Jiraiya… I want you, I need you deep inside of me… please Jiraiya, please fuck me.” 

 

Jiraiya groaned, “Naruto you make me so hard when you talk dirty like that.”

 

Naruto smiled coyly, sucked a finger then stroked the damp finger over Jiraiya’s erection.

 

Jiraiya laughed, “Such a tease.”  Jiraiya lay Naruto down on the bed and knelt between his legs, he pushed Naruto’s legs up bending them at the knees and spreading them. 

 

Then Jiraiya smiled wickedly and his tongue came out to lick his finger provocatively, then he drew it in to his mouth dampening it.  Naruto panted watching Jiraiya’s seductive taunt.  Jiraiya slid his finger from his mouth and reached down to stroke over Naruto’s puckered entrance with light brushes of his finger, “Ah Jiraiya, don’t tease!”  Naruto begged.  Earning another chuckle from Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya slid down to lay between Naruto’s legs and cupped his ass, raising it and Jiraiya flicked his tongue over Naruto’s tempting hole making Naruto gasp and moan.  Jiraiya’s finger teased Naruto’s puckered entrance, and then Jiraiya’s mouth returned his tongue tracing circles around the sensitized area. 

 

Naruto whimpered at the pleasure, every touch, stroke, lick was made all the better by it being Jiraiya’s mouth and hands that were bringing him pleasure… the one he loved _wanting_ to touch him and please him.

 

“Jiraiya, ahhh!”  Naruto gasped as Jiraiya did a particularly talented swirl of his tongue, then dipped into the tight hole and curled his tongue as he pulled it out. 

 

Jiraiya chuckled, and then grabbed the lube from the end table and squirted some on his fingers. Jiraiya’s finger returned to press gently against Naruto’s dark entrance, Naruto moaned loudly as Jiraiya’s hot mouth drew one of his balls in and he felt the smooth slide of Jiraiya’s finger enter and begin stroking the tight hole. 

 

Naruto panted the sensations were so incredible he couldn’t find the breath to beg for more.  Naruto tried to relax the muscles, and soon two fingers were siding coaxing his muscles to loosen and Jiraiya’s mouth had moved up to caress his cock with long wet strokes of his tongue.  Naruto could only whimper in need.  When Jiraiya added a third finger, Naruto shook with desire. 

 

Jiraiya released his cock and smiled softly at Naruto, then slid his fingers out and positioned his cock at Naruto’s hot tempting hole, sliding smoothly into his body, Naruto grabbed Jiraiya’s ass and tried to urge him to thrust in to him. 

 

Jiraiya sank slowly to flush with Naruto’s body, Naruto whimpered in need, but Jiraiya didn’t begin thrusting… he paused a moment then started rolling his hips.  Naruto gasped and arched his back as Jiraiya’s cock teased his hole, circling and setting every nerve ablaze.  Naruto made needy desperate moans, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold back he didn’t want the excruciating pleasure to end, and when Jiraiya slowly slid out and expertly thrust into his prostate Naruto screamed out and came, his ass clenching tightly around Jiraiya’s big cock.  Jiraiya slid his cock out and lay beside Naruto watching him with a small satisfied smile.

 

When Naruto finally caught his breath he rolled over pushing Jiraiya back and laying on top of him, Naruto kissed Jiraiya passionately then looked into his eyes.  “Have I ever told you you’re amazing?!”

 

Jiraiya laughed.  Naruto’s hand reached between their bodies stroking over Jiraiya’s hard cock, “Now what shall we do about this?”  Naruto teased.  Jiraiya’s hips bucked up into Naruto as Naruto cupped Jiraiya’s cock against his hard abs.  Jiraiya’s cock slid, slowly fucking the tight embrace, Naruto’s cum making his cock slide smoothly along Naruto’s palm and stomach. 

 

“Mmmm… no, I want you in me, I want to feel you fill me as you cum in me…” Naruto murmured his eyes intent,  “I want to feel your teeth on my throat…”

 

Jiraiya stilled, giving Naruto a wary look, “I can’t do that.” 

 

Naruto tilted his head inquisitively “Why?”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”  Jiraiya replied somberly.

 

“Mmmm… I want you… I want to feel your cum inside me…”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes deepened in passion, “I love you.”  He rolled Naruto off of his body and positioned Naruto on his hands and knees before him and knelt behind him. 

 

Jiraiya’s body cupped Naruto’s from behind and he slowly slid his cock into Naruto, groaning at the tight grip of Naruto’s muscles as they flexed around his cock. 

 

Feeling Naruto’s hips jerk back into his own, Jiraiya began fucking Naruto.  Naruto’s mouth was open, panting and his breaths coming in soft whimpers of pleasure.  Jiraiya began to thrust deeper, harder as Naruto’s body loosened around his cock, and Naruto started pushing back into his strokes.

 

Naruto rose up on his knees pressing his body back against Jiraiya’s and laying his head back on Jiraiya’s shoulder.  Jiraiya kissed his neck, Naruto reached up his hand cupping Jiraiya’s head firmly against his neck and tilting it his head to the side in a silent plea. 

 

Jiraiya nibbled gently.  And felt the brush of the fox’s chakra sliding over his skin, Jiraiya tried to draw back from Naruto’s neck and Naruto whimpered cupping his head tighter. Jiraiya returned to softly nibbling and felt the stroke of the fox’s chakra teasing him testing his control.

 

“Please!  Jiraiya please!”  Naruto begged and knowing he’d hate himself for it Jiraiya yielded, biting Naruto lightly on the jugular.  Naruto’s deep moans and low growls, the sounds of pleasure and pain blended perfectly, feeding Jiraiya’s passion. 

 

The erotic needy noises that came from his lover’s throat were enough to tease Jiraiya to the brink, he bit down firmly on Naruto’s throat and felt more than heard the fierce low growl as the fox’s chakra flared, it stroked and sucked at his cock as he thrust into Naruto. 

 

Jiraiya gave a pained cry knowing he couldn’t resist the savage need that rose up in him, he had to bury his cock deep inside Naruto now, it was an painful need and blinding desire. 

 

Jiraiya began fucking Naruto hard, thrusting into him with jarring deep strokes until he came… and still Jiraiya slammed into Naruto as the chakra pulled him until Naruto came.  Naruto’s body clenched around Jiraiya’s cock drew on him like firm hands stroking him until Jiraiya came again with a loud cry.

 

Naruto and Jiraiya collapsed on the bed, Jiraiya still deep in Naruto’s body, too exhausted to move.  Naruto was making a almost purr like pleased rumbling and when Jiraiya withdrew from his body, Naruto sinuously writhed rubbing against him, then snuggled into Jiraiya’s side his head resting on Jiraiya’s chest and went to sleep. 

 

Jiraiya threw an arm over his eyes and groaned, he was ‘ _about two steps from suicide_ ’ he was so deeply disgusted with himself.

 

Jiraiya slid out of the bed careful not to wake Naruto, he went into the bathroom and washed, then came back and sat on the end of the bed watching Naruto as he slept.

 

This couldn’t keep happening… but once that door had been opened it wasn’t something he could easily close… he had to try to prevent this from escalating.  Naruto was coming to want this; the fox’s will was tainting his desires. 

 

Jiraiya sighed.  They would have to cut this vacation short, it was time to return to the village, he needed to talk to Lady Tsunade.  They had to find a way to suppress the Kyuubi.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	14. CHAPTER 14: TO BE FREE…

## CHAPTER 14: TO BE FREE…

 

(TSUNADE/JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Lady Tsunade groaned, he did NOT just say what she thought he did!  Then as if once wasn’t bad enough he said it again… this time she didn’t bother to keep her groan to herself.  “Jiraiya stop… please!” 

 

Tsunade got up from her desk and looked behind some scrolls on a shelf, nope, Shizune found that bottle.  Tsunade looked in the huge ‘ginger jar’… score!  Tsunade opened and took a healthy drink.  She needed something to help fog the metal images Jiraiya had ‘so kindly’ supplied for her.  She closed the bottle and put it back in its hiding place, then returned to her desk.

 

“You and the demon aren’t using him, the demon is a part of him.”  Tsunade covered her face, this wasn’t an image she wanted in her mind… I mean, hell, she remembered how well endowed Jiraiya was… and his proficiency in the sexual area… this was so not the things she needed to be thinking about.  “It’s a part of him Jiraiya, he enjoys the things you do… and if the fox heals him… well, I’m not sure where you’re seeing a problem.”

 

Jiraiya turned from the window.  “You don’t see him when he…”

 

“Ahhh!!!  Stop!  That kid is like…”

 

“Is 17 years old.”  Jiraiya supplied.  “About the age of Sakura who I happen to know is warming your bed…”

 

Tsunade pinned Jiraiya with a dirty look, “I won’t ask how you know that… ok, so he is a bit... Hell, Jiraiya do you really think there’s a problem or are you just looking for excuses?  You feel bad because you bruise him…”  Jiraiya looked like he was about to add something. 

 

“Aaaa… stop, just listen, you cause him harm that he don’t feel and the fox heals in what… an hour?”  Jiraiya gave a nod.  “And you think that’s _bad_ … hell, Jiraiya, some of the nins would be glad for you to do that to them and they _don't_ have pain suppression or a fox demon to heal them!   Talk to him, tell him your worries… I think you may be surprised.  Now if you’re done giving me nightmares…”  Tsunade clutched her head again.  “Between you, Ibiki and Kiba I may never sleep again!”

 

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows and with a faux lecherous smile said,  “Tell me about what sexual horrors they have told you to cause these nightmares.”

 

Tsunade rolled her eyes and pitched a scroll at him. 

 

“Why is everyone always throwing things at me?”  Jiraiya muttered, moving out of range, getting hit by _anything_ thrown by Tsunade was enough to at least knock your breath out… no thanks.

 

“So talking about Kiba… did you send Kiba to Suna?”  Jiraiya moved over to sit on the windowsill; he looked out over the village again.  He’d told Naruto to go see Iruka, so he knew Naruto was probably halfway through his third bowl of Ichiraku’s ramen by now.

 

Tsunade gave a stormy frown, “I expressly forbid him to go bother you two.”  She sighed, “He found you huh?  That is one stubborn young man… he had to have traveled all night to get there and back in time.”  Tsunade shook her head in wonder.  “So what did he say?”

 

Jiraiya shrugged, “It was what he _didn’t_ know he was saying that was important… I know he loves Naruto, I’m not sure he knows yet, but he knows he can’t walk away… and from there he’ll find his way to acceptance.”

 

“Hmm.”  Lady Tsunade grunted noncommittally.

 

Jiraiya turned and looked at her.  “It’s a good thing he came… I don’t know how much longer this would’ve gone on if he hadn’t arrived.”

 

Tsunade nodded, “Naruto didn’t have anything to base what a relationship was on except for his brief experience with Kakashi… of course you’re not exactly a normal roll model.”  She finished sarcastically.

 

Jiraiya grinned, “Normal is over-rated.” 

 

Tsunade gave a very unladylike snort, and pointed towards the door.  “If that’s all, get out of here you degenerate.”  Then she smiled innocently, “Oh and Jiraiya… thanks for the new set of nightmares.”

 

Jiraiya gave her another lecherous grin. “Anytime.”  And he walked out the door.  Lady Tsunade hid her smirk, she was glad to have Jiraiya back, but she’d never let him know that… the man was insufferable as it was… and how did he know about Sakura!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto wished he could say it didn’t matter if Kiba came back to them or not, but the truth was it did… he cared for Kiba.  If Kiba didn’t come back it would hurt… a lot, but Naruto was very much in love with Jiraiya and he could learn to accept it.  Just the knowledge that he could live a normal life, not have to worry about Jiraiya’s anger made all he’d been through worth it.

 

When he arrived at the missions’ desk, Iruka looked up with a hesitant smile.  “Hello Naruto…” 

 

Naruto grinned widely and rubbed his head, embarrassed, “Sorry about before… it was just a misunderstanding… forgive me?”

 

Iruka smiled delightedly and walked over and hugged him, “Always.”  Iruka stepped back embarrassed by his display and laughed, “Got time for some ramen?”

 

“Are you kidding!?  Always!  I’m starving!”  Naruto laughed and they walked out the door… right into Kakashi.  Naruto froze his eyes widening in alarm.  Kakashi’s lone visible eye roamed over him then Kakashi continued into the office without a word.

 

Iruka placed a hand on his arm and Naruto realized he was shaking, “Are you alright?”  Iruka asked in concern.

 

Naruto nodded, but suddenly he didn’t feel very hungry.  “Come on.”  Iruka tugged him out the door. 

 

It wasn’t until they’d walked halfway to Ichiraku’s that Naruto’s stomach finally unclenched.  Naruto wished Jiraiya was beside him but he smiled at Iruka determined to be cheerful.  “So… what’s new, anything interesting happen while I was gone?”

 

Iruka laughed, “You were only gone six days!  No, nothing new… Kiba’s on a mission to Suna.”

 

Naruto grinned, “I know.”

 

Iruka gave him a smile, “You three are… pretty close.”

 

Naruto blushed and grinned, “Yeah.”

 

Iruka’s smile grew, “I’m happy for you.”

 

Naruto looked at Iruka honestly, “Thanks.”

 

“You ready for some ramen?”  Iruka asked, happily.

 

They’d arrived at Ichiraku’s and Naruto smiled widely, “You bet!” it was good to be home.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba was about to lose his mind, all he’d done the whole trip here was think about Naruto and Jiraiya… now he was stuck here waiting for the reply to the scroll he’d brought.

 

Kiba paced, if they got it done before nightfall he was going to leave immediately… he needed to get back, there were so many things he wanted to say to Naruto. 

 

Kiba turned to the aide again, “Are you sure it’s not ready… maybe it’s…”

 

The man gave him a dirty look, before replying stiffly.  “It’s nearly the end of the day, come back tomorrow, maybe it will be ready by then.”

 

Kiba sighed and walked out of the Admin. building with a disgusted look on his face, all those clerks were the same, always delaying everything to make themselves feel important.

 

Akamaru got up from the shade of the building, his normally white fur nearly red with the dust of the cliffs surrounding the Sand Village.  Akamaru yipped, _“Well?”_

 

Kiba shook his head in disgust and swore Akamaru slumped a bit more.  Akamaru hated this warm dry climate; he spent all his time lying miserably in any shade he could find. 

 

Kiba head for the market, the least he could do is visit one of the largest markets in all the area, merchants came from all over to sell their items here… you could find anything, although you may not be able to afford it!  Akamaru got up with a weary sigh and sulked through the shadows after him.  “Hey boy I’ll find you something good to make it up to you…”

 

“Oh you’re a Leaf ninja… aren’t you?”

 

Kiba turned, and saw three giggling Kunoichi, the leader of their little group was the one now leaning forward cooing at him.

 

Kiba gave a sheepish grin, “Yes.”

 

“Oh, we’d looove to hear about the Leaf Village… wouldn’t we girls?” she fawned, her friends giggled and nodded.

 

Kiba shifted awkwardly, he couldn’t take the time to… well, let's just say he couldn’t take the time… he wanted to try one more time before dark to get the reply scroll and what the girls had planned would take a whole lot longer than he had… “Um, well I’ve really only got a short time I have to get back and get the scroll so I can return to the Leaf Village.”

 

The leader tilted her head cutely, “Is it a priority scroll?”

 

“Well… no, but…”

 

She got a predatory grin on her face, “Oh, we won’t keep you long…”

 

Kiba glanced around looking for a rescue, he almost grinned when he spotted Akamaru lying next to a rickety cart that was barely propped up by a stone under it’s broken leg.  Kiba caught his eye and barely shuffled his left foot.   Akamaru stretched ‘accidentally’ tipping the cart.

 

“Ah sorry ladies, I have to go rescue my dog and clean up the mess he made.” Kiba turned and trotted off before they could protest.    

 

Five minutes later, Kiba had straightened the cart and even provided a more stable support for it, mollifying the owner.  As Kiba and Akamaru walked away, Akamaru snorted, _“Why didn’t you mate with the females?”_

 

Kiba frowned, “I’m not sure… I just didn’t.”  Akamaru gave him a long look, and then went back to sniffing the air as they wandered into the livestock area of the market. 

 

Akamaru sniffed the air again.  Then gave Kiba an intense look,  _“Remember when Kyoumou’s pups were stolen?”_

 

Kiba frowned and nodded.  Akamaru was steering Kiba now with nudges of his big body, and stopping to sniff.  _“I smell her… but not her.”_  

 

Kiba’s eyes widened.  “You found one of her pups?!”

 

Akamaru stopped and sniffed again.  _“Not sure, but it’s definitely not a common dog… it’s one of ours… anyone from Leaf here besides us?”_

 

Kiba shook his head, “Not likely…”

 

Akamaru growled.  _“There.”_

 

Kiba walked up to the tent, it had the usual exotic animals in tiny cages, Kiba hated people like this merchant trading on the suffering of creatures ripped from their homes and selling them like accessories.

 

Kiba frowned and muttered, “Find her.” As he went to head off the merchant, he was walking quickly around back.  “Sir!  Ah good, I’m looking for something very… special.”  The man looked nervous, he obviously recognized Kiba’s clan markings.

 

“Ah, we don’t have anything you would like…”  He was looking around, probably for his security.  Kiba heard Akamaru’s bark.  _“Here, she’s ours.”_

 

Kiba smiled flashing his large canines.  “I think you do.  Shall we look?”  The man tensed indicating his intension to run, Kiba grinned wider “I wouldn’t do that… you know the Inuzuka clan is closely interbred with our wolves, I may not be able to control myself if you run.”  He said ominously.  In truth that was just an odd rumor that sprung up in some villages… like the Sand Village, it explained the Kunoichi's ‘persistence’.

 

The man looked like he was going to break into tears.  “I didn’t take her… I don’t know the man who sold her to me.”  Kiba had a hold on the man’s neck his nails pricking his skin.

 

“Where are they?”  Kiba growled low flashing his fangs for emphasis.

 

“I only have the one!  I promise!  She was too aggressive for the man so he sold her to me!”  The man lead Kiba back to a crate in the back of the tent, Kiba could hear a vicious growl coming from the crate.  The crate only had a few holes along the top and in this heat it must have been torturous!

 

Kiba shook with anger, “Get her out!”

 

The man burst into tears.  “I can’t, she’ll kill me please don’t make me release her… can’t you take her like that?!”

 

“She kills you or I kill you, either way you're dead get her out now!”  Kiba snarled his claws had punctured the man’s neck and blood beaded around the tips.  The man fumbled in his pocket and Kiba released him enough for him to turn and unlock the crate.  “I got her.”  Akamaru snapped.

 

As the crate opened a light silver wolf bitch lunged out straight at the merchant, Akamaru pounced, his greater weight knocking her off balance and pinning her.  She snarled and snapped at him.  Kiba could her Akamaru’s low rumble and although he couldn’t make out the words she calmed slightly.

 

Kiba smiled cruelly, “I wouldn’t want her to hurt you so we better put you somewhere where you’ll be safe.” He pitched the man into the crate and replaced the lock.

 

Kiba glanced at Akamaru and the silver bitch, “Well, is she coming with us?”  She snarled.  Akamaru yipped, _“She don’t like you… or anyone else for that matter, but she’ll follow us for the time being…”_

 

Kiba nodded, and sighed, “Time to go notify the guard.” He led the two canines from the tent and in moments the guard had the merchant in custody… although Kiba advised they not open the crate until after he and the wolves left the market.  Kiba didn’t think anything he or Akamaru could say would stop the bitch from trying to kill the merchant.

 

Akamaru gave a soft woof, _“We need to leave… she’s not fond of people.”_

 

Kiba heard her low growl behind him as he walked, ‘not fond of people’ was an understatement… she was pretty feral.  Scroll or not they needed to get out of the village before she caused ‘complications’ by biting someone…Kiba wouldn’t leave without her or leave anyone hurt her.  She was as much a part of the Inuzuka clan as a _sister_ ; he wouldn’t let anything happen to her now.

 

Kiba turned, “I can’t keep referring to her as silver bitch, how about Susamajii?”  Akamaru rumbled low to the bitch, then replied, _“She says to call her anything you like… but she won’t come.”_

 

Kiba nodded, “Understood.  Akamaru, take… Susamajii, outside the front gate I will be there as quickly as possible.”

 

Akamaru woofed agreement and trotted off Susamajii following closely.

 

Kiba sighed, he needed that scroll now.  Kiba strode into the Admin. Building determinedly, the aide looked up his face hardened stubbornly.  Kiba’s eyes were savage; the aide took a second to look at Kiba’s eyes before replying apprehensively, “I’ll check on the scroll.”

 

Kiba flashed his teeth in what could almost be considered a smile if the look on his face wasn’t so aggressive, the aide took it as it was intended to be… a threat.  He hurried into the back office and returned with a scroll, “Looks like it’s ready after all.”  His tone was meek.

 

Kiba gave him a piercing look, then stated in a low growl, “I need a blank scroll.”

 

The aide pulled one quickly from the shelf and gave Kiba a quill.  Kiba jot down a brief description of the events at the Market and a formal request for any information they could get from the merchant be sent immediately to the Leaf Village.  It was rude, but given the circumstances he was sure the Sand Village Kazekage would understand.  Kiba sealed the scroll and with a savage glare he placed it beside the aide.  “Please be sure to deliver this to the Kazekage.”  The aide nodded quickly.

 

Kiba turned and left quickly, the reply scroll in his hand.  He hoped Akamaru had been able to get Susamajii out of the village without problems.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya walked down the village road, watching a group of young women giggling and teasing each other.  Jiraiya smiled and pulled out his notebook, perching on a wall and sketching them, he pictured their naked bodies and drew them out… minus their clothes the positions they were in suddenly took on a different meaning.  Jiraiya smiled and closed his notebook happily.  Pleased, he went to go locate Naruto, the girl’s antics had ‘interested’ him a little too much… he needed quality time with his sexy lover.

 

Jiraiya smirked; Naruto was right where he’d thought, perched on a stool at Ichiraku’s.  Jiraiya walked up behind him and brushed Naruto’s cheek gently.  Naruto looked up his eyes wide; he broke into a smile as Jiraiya enclosed him in a loose hug.  “How’s Grandma Tsunade?  Did you finish talking to her about what you needed to ask?”

 

Jiraiya laughed, “I don’t know if you have a death wish… _Lady_ Tsunade is fine.  Yes, I got the answers I needed.”

 

Iruka was smiling at them, “Well, I’ve really got to get back to the mission desk, I’ll see you both later!” He got up and placed the money for the bill on the counter, then turned and started to walk away.

 

Naruto looked over and waved, “Thanks Iruka!”  Naruto leaned back into Jiraiya’s body, enjoying the feeling of being held.  Naruto’s eyes widened as he felt Jiraiya’s hard cock pressing into his back, Naruto looked up his eyes twinkling.  “Ero-sennin”  Naruto purred softly.  Jiraiya’s cock jumped at Naruto’s provocation, “Mmm… Naruto see how you excite me?”  Jiraiya teased, his voice a low rumble.

 

Naruto bit his lip his eyes dancing with mischief.  “Would you like to eat?  I could order you ramen…”

 

Jiraiya smirked and took Naruto’s finger drawing it into his mouth a teasing it with soft flicks of his tongue; he watched the smile disappear from Naruto’s lips and his mouth open to pant. 

 

Jiraiya teased Naruto until his lover’s eyes had deepened to a dusky deep blue in passion.  Naruto watched Jiraiya’s mouth mesmerized as he slid Naruto’s finger from his mouth and bent down to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss.

 

Naruto made a little whimper and when Jiraiya pulled back from the kiss Naruto begged, “Jiraiya I need you, please.”  Naruto’s voice was deep and lusty.

 

Jiraiya’s lips curved in amusement.  “I thought you wanted more ramen.”  He taunted.

 

Naruto stood fitting his body to Jiraiya, sending a wave of desire through Jiraiya and wiping the amused look from his face.  Jiraiya growled low in Naruto’s ear, “I need you too.”

 

Jiraiya swiftly made the signs for the transportation jutsu, and Naruto found them in the bedroom of Jiraiya’s guest suite.  Jiraiya’s hands slid smoothly over Naruto’s body stroking and squeezing him gently through his clothes, then Jiraiya’s fingers began peeling away Naruto’s clothes his fingers brushing and teasing everywhere they touched.

 

Naruto’s fingers gently traced Jiraiya’s tattoos down his cheeks, smoothly down Jiraiya’s neck before dipping into his shirt and tracing his muscles through the mesh of his inner shirt.  Jiraiya caught his breath with a soft gasp as Naruto’s fingers rubbed over his nipples, “Naruto.” He sighed softly. 

 

Jiraiya’s nimble fingers brushed down over Naruto’s cloth covered erection drawing a hiss and causing Naruto’s hips to buck into his touch.   Jiraiya took Naruto’s hand from his chest and stripped away Naruto’s shirt, marveling in the hard muscles flexing under his tan skin.  Jiraiya’s his mouth, lips, and tongue caressed the warm expanse of skin reverently.  Naruto’s needy whimpers grew loud and insistent as Jiraiya’s mouth pressed hot kisses into his flesh in a path down his body.

 

Jiraiya unfastened Naruto’s pants peeling them down to reveal more delectable skin, Naruto gasped and squirmed making pleading little whimpers.  “Please Jiraiya!  Oh, your lips feel so good…”  Naruto gasped as Jiraiya gave the head of his cock a wet kiss, Jiraiya looked up at him and grinned his eyes sparkling mischievously.

 

Jiraiya’s hands smoothly brushed Naruto’s pants down and removed them before he kissed his way back up to Naruto’s jaw and claiming his lips once more.  Naruto’s hands pulled at Jiraiya’s clothes and pushed his clothes aside to nip at Jiraiya’s chest.  “Please, I need to see your beautiful body.”  Naruto whimpered.

 

“You think my body is beautiful?”  Jiraiya remarked with a smirk.

 

“Every part of you is beautiful Ero-sennin those women who resist you are fools… but I am glad because if everyone knew how gorgeous you were I wouldn’t have as much time with you… they’d be lined up around the block to feel your touch…”  Naruto replied earnestly.

 

Jiraiya smiled softly, “Even if I was beautiful you would never be in a line, you would be by my side always… I don’t need them when I have you, your hard cock begging for me to draw it into my mouth to caress it and stroke it... the taste of your skin… Mmm…” His smile disappeared as Naruto’s hand dipped inside his pants and a groan slipped from Jiraiya’s lips as Naruto stroked his length, Naruto leaned forward and whispered, “Ero-sennin I need you.”

 

A shiver of pure desire rippled down Jiraiya’s spine, he unfastened his robes and Naruto fervently stripped them from him before returning to Jiraiya’s waist and untying his pants so they dropped at Jiraiya’s feet, Jiraiya stepped free of them.  Teasing a hot wet path down Naruto’s jaw line Jiraiya murmured softly in Naruto’s ear.  “What would you like Naruto… what would you like me to do?”  Jiraiya asked in a velvety soft rumble.

 

Naruto melted into him, his fingers digging into the cheeks of Jiraiya’s ass pulling him tighter to him, and slowly thrusting his erection against Jiraiya.  “I want you in me…”

 

Naruto turned in Jiraiya’s arms rubbing the part of his ass along Jiraiya’s cock smoothly sliding it, stroking it with the firm round cheeks.  Jiraiya took a deep breath and tried to clamp down on his need, his cock jumping against Naruto’s ass. 

 

Naruto looked over his shoulder and glanced up at him with a coy smirk, pressing firmer against Jiraiya’s erection as he writhed against him, he could feel Jiraiya’s arousal straining against his ass.  Jiraiya moaned deeply, his control sorely tested by the erotic young man’s taunts. 

 

At Jiraiya's moan Naruto cooed, “but first I want to taste you…”  his voice lowered provocatively a great deal of wicked intent flashing in his eyes “to slide my lips slowly down your cock to feel the soft skin and stroke it with my tongue, to taste the wonderful heat of your cock and tongue the slit... until you can’t take anymore and you’re wild with desire.”

 

Jiraiya gave a deep pained moan, “Keep talking to me like that and we’ll have to save the tasting for later!”

 

Naruto gave a satisfied smirk.  Jiraiya turned Naruto to face him.  “Mmmm… Naruto you drive me wild with desire just being near you… your hot body so perfect against mine…” Jiraiya’s lips nibbled softly along Naruto’s throat.  Naruto gasped sharply, his eyes flickering red before turning deep blue in desire.

 

Naruto pushed Jiraiya back onto the bed with barely harnessed strength, his eyes intent as he crawled up over Jiraiya and growled softly in Jiraiya’s ear as his lips began kissing a hot wet path down Jiraiya’s body.

 

Jiraiya’s breathing went choppy as Naruto slithered down his chest, kissing and nipping a path along his collarbone, then down the middle of his chest. 

 

Naruto’s tongue came out as he reached Jiraiya’s hard stomach he traced intricate swirls along the hard muscles, before exploring the soft skin of Jiraiya’s pelvis, his warm breath tickled Jiraiya’s skin.  Naruto looked up at him his eyes almost black with passion.

 

Naruto parted Jiraiya’s legs and placed fierce kisses on the inside of his thighs, the moist heat of his tongue stroked slow and firm up Jiraiya’s balls to the tip of his cock.  Jiraiya’s hips involuntarily rose seeking more of the amazing pleasure.  Naruto repeated the slow torturous swipe, Jiraiya gasped at the unbelievable pleasure. 

 

Naruto looked up his pupils were definitely elongated, he licked his lips and Jiraiya gave an agonized groan at the temptation of those sweet lips.  Jiraiya swallowed hard at the hunger in Naruto’s gaze.  Naruto was dangerous, mesmerizing… irresistible and he grew more dominant with every time he allowed the Kyuubi to influence him, Jiraiya wondered briefly if he’d remain dominant in this relationship.

 

Jiraiya reached down to brush Naruto’s cheek tenderly, Naruto’s eyes flickered for a moment before they closed and he arched into Jiraiya’s touch.  When Naruto opened his eyes they had a less feral look and Jiraiya drew him up to kiss him. 

 

Naruto slowly submit, his body relaxing into Jiraiya and he parted his lips, unable to resist the lure of Jiraiya’s mouth.  Jiraiya’s tongue probed his mouth tasting him, stroking his tongue, while Jiraiya’s enticing fingers stroked down his spine with a touch that left Naruto shivering. 

 

Jiraiya drew back from the kiss.  Watching Naruto’s eyes grow heavy with passion, feeling Naruto jump under his touch, and hearing his ragged breathing and soft moans. 

 

Jiraiya nuzzled Naruto and gave a sexy chuckle in his ear, “My turn, there are so many things I want to do to you.”  Jiraiya’s voice was deep and velvety, filled with all sorts of erotic unspoken promises. 

 

Naruto trembled in need, craving his touch; his eyes were a deep dark blue and indescribably beautiful.  Jiraiya’s breath caught at the love in them, it didn’t matter _who_ was dominant he would never leave him; he never wanted to see those radiant eyes downcast in sorrow again.

 

Jiraiya rolled pinning Naruto gently under his body and feeling Naruto’s cock throbbing against his stomach.  “Please”, Naruto whimpered, his hips bucking upwards beneath Jiraiya’s body.  “Oh please Ero-sennin”.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes lit and he gave a playful smile.  His tongue grazing slowly down Naruto’s body as he slid down to stroke circles in the hollows of Naruto’s hips, Naruto gave a strangled gasp as Jiraiya’s other hand brushed a soft chakra pulse along his inner thigh.

 

Naruto whimpered and Jiraiya couldn’t resist, he dipped his lips and took the very tip of Naruto’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue along the sensitive underside.  Naruto’s breath hissed as he drew it in sharply and gave a low moan.

 

Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s balls fondling them gently as his tongue probed, swirled, and flicked Naruto’s cock.  Jiraiya then sucked along Naruto’s cock from the tip all the way to the base, leaving him breathless and writhing in a wordless plea under Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya shamelessly tormented Naruto, Naruto’s body arched up as Jiraiya’s skilled mouth drew him to the very edge of orgasm.  Each time Jiraiya sensed his nearness Jiraiya’s mouth moved to teasing a different spot until Naruto was shaking with desperate need and pleading, nearly sobbing in frustration. “Please! Jiraiya please!”

 

Jiraiya laughed softly, his hands cupped Naruto’s hips pinning him. Then Jiraiya placed his lips around Naruto’s cock once more, this time he slid all the way to the base.  Naruto nearly screamed as his cock slid down into Jiraiya’s throat, his muscles clenched and he shook as he came with such force he was left exhausted, sweaty… and very satisfied.

 

Jiraiya slid Naruto’s cock from his lips giving it a last slow lick that drew a soft whimper from Naruto, released Naruto’s hips and moved up to hold him.  Naruto moved to snuggle Jiraiya, Jiraiya winced slightly as Naruto brushed his swollen cock. 

 

Naruto looked down at the captivating sight of Jiraiya’s very aroused cock then got a huge grin on his face.  Naruto laughed, “I should torture you like you did me… but I think you’ve been left with this… ‘situation’ for long enough… can you wait a bit more or shall I…” Naruto gave a wicked grin.  “Take things in hand… or mouth as it were.”  Naruto tilted his head.  “I could henge into my female form…”

 

Jiraiya shook his head, “I like you, just as you are… sweaty, with the flush of your orgasm tinting your cheeks…”

 

Naruto laughed, and then grew serious.  “I want you in me, I want to feel you cum inside me… to have your cock buried deep inside of me, your body covering mine.”  His voice soft and sensual, a seductive coo.

 

Jiraiya’s heart clenched, his voice sincere he looked in Naruto’s eyes. “Naruto, I will never in all my life be able to tell you how very much I love you…”  Jiraiya’s lips curved in mirth, “or how VERY much just being next to you excites me.”

 

Jiraiya rolled onto his side and looked down at him.  Jiraiya’s eyes sparkled, “I think I can wait.” 

 

Naruto squirmed and bit his lip, “Good.”  He rolled over and bowed before Jiraiya provocatively.

 

Jiraiya groaned, “Oh Kami, you’re killing me here!”  Naruto wiggled and received another tortured groan before Jiraiya moved to kneel behind Naruto.  Jiraiya spread those perfect round cheeks and dipped his head to run a long hard swipe of his tongue up the part and over Naruto’s puckered hole.  Naruto gasped softly, as Jiraiya teased his dark entrance with flicks of his tongue and probes into the hole.  Jiraiya sat back his fingers playing over the moist entrance and blowing soft breaths over the damp skin.  Naruto whimpered, “Please don’t tease!”

 

Jiraiya reached over to the nightstand and took the jar of lube coating his fingers and stroking firmly over Naruto’s puckered entrance, Naruto gave a little moan and eagerly pressed back into it taking it inside him to the second knuckle, Jiraiya leaned forward and nipped Naruto on the ass cheek, “Slowly.” 

 

He wouldn’t let Naruto hurt himself; Jiraiya slowly slid his finger in and stroked until Naruto’s body accepted the intrusion, then added another sliding up and toward the front to brush smoothly over Naruto’s prostate.  Naruto gasped and shook.  “Please Jiraiya, I need you, please fuck me.”  Naruto begged.  Jiraiya chuckled and scissored his fingers, then added another and Naruto began thrusting back into his fingers.  Jiraiya smirked, he was so eager! 

 

Jiraiya slid his fingers from Naruto’s clinging passage and lubed his cock, then pinned Naruto’s hips, to prevent Naruto from thrusting back as he slowly slid into Naruto’s body, he hadn’t spent enough time preparing him but Naruto wouldn’t wait. 

 

“Please, oh please Jiraiya!”  Jiraiya reluctantly relaxed his grip on Naruto’s hips, and Naruto bucked back into him fucking him, his muscles clenching around Jiraiya’s erection.  Jiraiya gasped and panted, Naruto dominated him even from the bottom, his muscles milking him ruthlessly. 

 

Jiraiya shook with the effort not to cum, he drew Naruto up against his chest slowing the boys ruthless pace and bit him lightly over his jugular, Naruto’s nails shredded the bed sheets. Naruto’s moans low and rough sounded more like growls, and strong chakra waves washed over Jiraiya like warm hands were stroking his entire body. 

 

Jiraiya cried out cumming into Naruto’s writhing body and still Naruto’s body teased him, the fox’s chakra toying with him and driving Jiraiya’s passion higher than before.

 

 Naruto rose on his knees, his hands demanding, cupping Jiraiya’s head to his neck.  Jiraiya couldn’t hold back he bit Naruto hard, when Naruto came his body spasmed strongly around Jiraiya’s cock drawing another orgasm from him.   Jiraiya released the bite to cry out and then they both sagged to the bed and lay limp, Naruto cradled in Jiraiya’s arms as Jiraiya cock softened within him. 

 

If Tsunade didn’t think this was a ‘major issue’ then perhaps SHE need to sleep with Naruto!  The young man was going to kill him one day!

 

With that big of chakra spikes if Jiraiya hadn’t had shields up, half the nin’s in the village would’ve been at his door in seconds.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(TSUNADE'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Lady Tsunade’s eyebrows rose, “What brings you here Jiraiya?  I would’ve thought you and Naruto would be…”

 

“Just come up to my room.”  Jiraiya stated bluntly, his face was reserved.

 

“Jiraiya, I swear if this is a juvenile attempt to seduce me!”  Tsunade warned ominously.

 

Jiraiya didn’t even smile, and Tsunade grew somber as she followed him to his bedroom.

 

“The room reeks of sex.”  Tsunade’s shot Jiraiya a chastising look, but Jiraiya just grunted and waited his arms folded.

 

Tsunade looked around the room confused until her eyes rested on the bed, the sheets were shredded but that wasn’t what made her breath catch and her heart skip a beat, the bed’s mattress had deep slashes.  Tsunade turned and looked at Jiraiya, he solemnly returned her look.

 

Tsunade took a deep breath and released it in a sigh, “I see.”

 

Jiraiya nodded.

 

“I think we have a problem.”

 

Jiraiya cocked a sarcastic eyebrow at her, “You think?”

 

“Does… is it… what exactly triggers this… behavior?” She was too shook to find the words.

 

Jiraiya sighed.  “Let’s talk in your office I don’t want Naruto to return and hear us talking.”

 

Tsunade quietly nodded and walked out of the room, Jiraiya followed closing the door.

 

Once back in her office, Tsunade ordered Shizune not to let _anyone_ in, knowing that Shizune would take that as literal as it was. 

 

Now assured Naruto, nor anyone else, would hear their conversation Tsunade sat waving a negligent hand at the only other chair in the room.  Jiraiya shook his head, he wasn’t taking this well and Tsunade understood, Naruto was like a son to her.

 

“When was the last time, before now, this happened?”  She asked briskly, determined to keep professional, getting upset would not help her solve this problem.

 

“Just over two days ago… at the rest stop…  It’s escalating.”  Jiraiya paced over to the window, he and Naruto were so alike neither liked to stay still for long.

 

“So you two hadn’t…” Tsunade paused trying to come up with a word that wasn’t so crude, then shrugged. “Fucked in two days.” 

 

Tsunade had no qualms about talking sex about anyone if it was a serious issue, she just didn’t prefer to hear about Jiraiya’s sex life in casual conversation.

 

Tsunade sat back in her chair her hands steepled before her face.  Jirayia just pinned her with a look, and she correctly guessed, "No, he's young and you are... very sexually active. Ok, but no problems until now."

 

Jiraiya turned leaning on the sill and looking at Tsunade seriously.

 

Tsunade nodded, “And no sign of Kyuubi?”

 

Jiraiya frowned, “There were always signs… I just choose to ignore them.”

 

Tsunade sighed, “I need to talk to Kiba… Let me read some scrolls and see if I can find any clue what’s happening… and I’d like to examine Naruto, call it a yearly physical or whatever but we need to get him here.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, he was looking at the floor and frowning.

 

Lady Tsunade got up and walked over to Jiraiya, it hurt her to see him so upset, he was one of her closest friends and she felt so helpless.

 

“Don’t worry will find out what’s going on.”  Tsunade placed a reassuring hand on Jiraiya’s arm. 

 

Jiraiya looked up his eyes searching hers.  “And if we don’t…” neither wanted to say it, but they both knew if it continued to escalate Naruto would have to be locked up in one of the chakra suppression cells… indefinitely.  It would kill him… captivity without hope of ever being free would break him.

 

“I’m going to check some of my sources… keep an eye on him.” Jiraiya added quietly as he left.

 

Tsunade called Shizune and sent a Genin to find Naruto.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. CHAPTER 15: DEPTHS OF DESPAIR, HEIGHTS OF DESIRE

**CHAPTER 15: DEPTHS OF DESPAIR, HEIGHTS OF DESIRE**

 

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba, Akamaru and Susamajii made good time, one more day and they’d be home.  Kiba had wanted to 'press on', but Akamaru subtly let him know Susamajii was weak, lack of proper food water and exercise had taken a toll on her and she was struggling to keep up. 

 

Kiba made camp, Susamajii remained just outside the fires light radius and Kiba nodded for Akamaru to stay at her side.  Kiba cooked quietly missing his furry companion, with no one to distract him all he could think about was Naruto and Jiraiya. 

 

What was he going to do… it wasn’t just a matter of accepting the Kyuubi, as if that wasn’t enough of a problem.  There were other issues… he was Beta, at least to the clan. Kiba knew Naruto in truth was the Beta now, but if he was going to act in the role of Beta and take over the family pack he needed a bitch, a female clan member to breed and reestablish the pack.

 

He couldn’t form a bond with Naruto… but it seemed like his heart already had.  Kiba laid back looking at the stars and wrestling with this problem although he knew it didn’t have an answer.  Kiba had clan obligations… and nothing could change that.

 

Kiba sighed and called out to Akamaru, “Hey, I’m going to get some rabbit.”  Kiba heard a muffled woof of acknowledgement. 

 

Kiba frowned, first the issues with his feelings and obligations, now Akamaru had deserted him… he knew that wasn’t fair.  Akamaru didn’t desert him he was keeping Susamajii safe and out of trouble… but it still felt like he’d been deserted, Akamaru and him had been inseparable, they’d grown up together. 

 

Kiba push his sullen thoughts away and concentrated on tracking some rabbits… Kiba stopped and frowned why was _he_ going hunting?  Akamaru could’ve snagged several rabbits by now.  Kiba shrugged, it kept him busy and it wasn’t like he had anything else to do… besides stew on his problems

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto wandered by the training grounds, Jiraiya had a few things to do this morning so Naruto was out looking for something to do to pass the time… if Kiba was here he knew how he’d ‘pass the time’!  Naruto’s cock twitched its agreement, Naruto grinned living with Jiraiya was affecting him more than he’d thought he was turning into a pervert like Jiraiya!

 

Naruto scanned the field, Hinata and Neji… they looked to be almost finished.  Hinata bowed to Neji and they walked quickly towards the Hyuuga Compound, Naruto debated going after him, he could walk with them… ( _and see if he wanted to fuck_ ). 

 

Naruto’s eyes widened, where had that thought come from?!  He’d never thought about Neji like that, he’d never thought about _anyone_ like that… Well, except Jiraiya and Kiba, but then he’d already…( _fucked_ )… been intimate with them.  What was wrong with him?  It seemed like all he could think about was sex… it wasn’t funny anymore.

 

Naruto was in such a hurry to get back to Jiraiya’s room he almost walked into Kakashi.  Naruto stood looking at Kakashi, he hadn’t realized how very much he missed him until now… his beautiful face, Naruto’s hand involuntarily reached out.

 

Shino walked up and stood a few feet from them, as Naruto reached out to touch Kakashi Naruto heard the Kikaichuu rustle angrily.  Naruto looked over at Shino, as usual Shino seemed to have no reaction, and he stood coldly impersonal, but the tell tale hiss of Shino’s Kikaichuu gave away Shino’s agitation.  Naruto looked at Shino oddly, Kakashi turned and walked away, Shino drifted wraith like beside him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba walked into the village, he was relieved to be back, it had seemed like it took weeks but it had only been a few days.  He couldn’t wait to see Jiraiya and Naruto.

 

Kiba looked back at Susamajii, then Akamaru, Akamaru hadn’t left her side since they freed her… she seemed to have bonded with him, looking to him when she was uncertain.  Susamajii couldn’t go with him to deliver the scroll, there were too many people and the chances she’d snap at someone when they got too close was too great.

 

“Akamaru take Susamajii to Hana”  Kiba directed, watching her eye a passing man, her body stiff and her stance aggressive.  Hana would know what to do…

 

Akamaru barked a short _“Got it.”_ And the two slid off, keeping to the shadows.  Akamaru seemed quite taken with her, Kiba shook his head… he wouldn’t worry about it right now.  Time to deliver the scroll, and then he could find Jiraiya and Naruto.

 

As Kiba ran up the stairs he glanced in the mission office, he’d have to make his report after giving the scroll to Lady Tsunade, shouldn’t take too long.

 

Shizune smiled, “Ah, Kiba, I see you’ve returned from Suna… that was a quick trip.  It usually takes our nin a bit longer to return from there.”  Kiba could tell by the amusement in her smile that she knew why.

 

“I have the reply scroll from the Sand Village.”  Kiba replied, ignoring the innuendo.  Instead of taking the scroll Shizune walked over to the Hokage’s door spoke softly to her then opened the door.  “Lady Tsunade would like to see you.”

 

Kiba gave Shizune a bewildered look and walked into Lady Tsunade’s office, Shizune closed the door quietly behind him, and oddly Kiba felt a momentary feeling of being trapped. 

 

Kiba stood calmly in front of the Hokage’s desk although inside he was anything but calm.  What could she want with him?  Tsunade put her hand out for the scroll, Kiba nearly sighed in relief, the scroll must have been important she’d only wanted him to deliver it personally.

 

Lady Tsunade took it and tossed the scroll carelessly on a table without looking at it; Kiba gave her a confused look.  He began to get that trapped feeling again.

 

Lady Tsunade studied him a moment more then sat back her hands folded casually before her, but Kiba could smell her stress.  “So Kiba tell me again about the day you challenged Naruto.”

 

Kiba stared at her in bewilderment his uneasiness growing, “I’m not sure what you’d like to know…”

 

Tsunade’s gaze was intent and Kiba squirmed wondering what he’d done to cause her to question him again.  “When exactly did you first notice a change in Naruto’s behavior?” she inquired casually, but Kiba could see her tension… he could almost feel it.

 

“When did I feel the Kyuubi?”  Kiba’s gaze now was just as direct, he had a feeling something had gone wrong and he wanted to know what, no games.

 

Lady Tsunade nodded stiffly.

 

Kiba blushed lightly, and frowned.  “It happened when I tried to… mount him.  He was Naruto… then he wasn’t.”

 

Lady Tsunade nodded, she seem deep in thought.  “That will be all, you’re dismissed.”

 

Kiba didn’t move.  “What happened?  Is there something wrong with Naruto?” Kiba questioned with quiet determination.

 

Tsunade looked at Kiba warily, “What did you decide about your relationship with Naruto and Jiraiya?” she asked boldly direct.

 

Kiba frowned, “I wish to enter into a relationship with them, but there are some problems…”

 

“The Kyuubi?” She asked coldly.

 

Kiba gave her a dejected look, “No… clan issues.”

 

Lady Tsunade’s face lost the disapproval and she raised an eyebrow her eyes demanding he continue.

 

Kiba sighed, “I’m beta of my family pack.  I have to take a… wife.  I will take over the Alpha position when I take a mate.”

 

Tsunade nodded, understanding lit her eyes.  She steepled her hands before her face a moment then lowered them and stated flatly, “The Kyuubi is getting stronger… it seems to be triggered by sex.”

 

Kiba’s eyes widened.  Tsunade glared savagely “You won’t tell _anyone_ about this.”

 

Kiba shook his head, his jaw set stubbornly.  “What are you going to do about it?”

 

Tsunade gave Kiba a scathing look, “What would you think?”  She replied harshly, in truth she was angry with herself… and more than a little frantic, she hadn’t found _anything_ out about the Kyuubi demon that would help.

 

“Can I see him?” Kiba asked curtly.

 

“He’s still free… for now.”

 

Kiba nodded and walked to the door, before he opened it Tsunade warned, “Don’t do anything to… ‘provoke’ him.”

 

Kiba left without comment, closing the door firmly.

 

Tsunade sighed, and rubbed the bridge of her nose.  Then opened more textbooks gravely reading through them once more.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO/KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto was uncomfortable, he squirmed, his erection rubbing against the rough cloth of his pants… this was too weird, could someone have slipped something in his ramen… perhaps he was under the influence of some strange genjutsu… but why?  What purpose could they possibly have?  All Naruto knew is that he really needed… ( _to fuck)_ … Jiraiya right now.  Naruto felt like he was on fire his skin flushed with desire, he sat on the edge of their bed looking at the floor

 

The knock at Jiraiya’s door made Naruto’s head whip up. ( _KIBA!)_ Naruto didn’t know how but he knew it was Kiba… ( _need him)_ … Naruto crossed the room and nearly ripped the door from its hinges as he opened it.

 

Naruto’s eyes looked fevered, his skin was flushed and he was panting softly, Kiba could feel the chakra pouring off him and knew he should leave, but the chakra slid over his skin enticing him and before he knew it he was standing in the room. 

 

Naruto pushed the door closed and stalked towards Kiba… his pupils were now slightly slit and Kiba could swear Naruto’s canines were longer, sharper, he knew he should be afraid, but he wasn’t... not really. 

 

Kiba felt a ravenous lust rise in him and he met Naruto in the middle of the room, both ripping at each other's clothes tearing them and breaking bindings in their need to get to the other's body.  Naruto echoed Kiba’s low growls, but neither sounded angry, just needy and desperate with passion.

 

Their clothes torn away they dropped to the floor pawing at each other’s bodies roughly.  Kiba nipped and licked Naruto’s skin whining softly and rumbling in pleasure at the sharp nips and scratches he was receiving from Naruto, as he voraciously tasted him. 

 

Kiba needed him nothing else mattered, his hands stroked over Naruto as he nipped along his jaw line, when Kiba nipped Naruto’s throat he made a deep rumbling purr and Kiba lapped at Naruto’s throat before circling around Naruto nuzzling at his throat. 

 

Naruto’s eyes flashed and he snapped aggressively before he submit.  Kiba mounted him roughly and Naruto gave a feral growl that turned to a rough pant as Kiba latched onto Naruto’s shoulder and began pounding into his body.  When Kiba arched and came he called out, his voice savage “Naruto!”

 

Naruto’s body clamped down around him sucking at him pulling another few thrusts from Kiba until Naruto’s body shuddered around him as he came.  Kiba withdrew from Naruto panting and his mind cleared enough to realize he was in a heap of trouble.

 

Naruto had turned and hovered before him his teeth bared.  Naruto’s eyes were barely human, they glowed red, his pupils slit and the scars on his cheeks so dark they looked like actual whickers… and the _demon_ was _very_ aroused.

 

Kiba trembled, and tried to back away, he found himself in the bedroom, his legs bumped into the bed and he had a horrible feeling of déjà vu’. 

 

“Naruto… where is Jiraiyaaa!”  Before Kiba could complete his sentence Naruto had grabbed him, pulling Kiba against him and enclosing him in his arms with Kiba’s back against his chest. 

 

Kiba could feel Naruto’s massive erection pressing against the part of his ass and shivered in fear.  Naruto was snarling and stroking Kiba’s throat with his tongue. Then pushed Kiba down on the bed with such force it knocked the breath from him.  Naruto straddled Kiba parting his legs, and…

 

The door burst open and Kiba heard Jiraiya talking, trying to calm Naruto, he could barely make out any words over the growl that Naruto was making.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya heard the sounds, the vicious snarls and growls, before he felt the chakra spikes.  Jiraiya quickly threw up a suppression field; the shield should hold… he hoped, keeping the fox's chakra in and all nin, besides himself and whomever Naruto had trapped in that room, out.

 

Jiraiya rushed into the room seeing the shredded clothing and his eyes flew to the bed, Naruto had Kiba trapped and was going to force himself on a terrified Kiba.  Jiraiya heart clenched, but he kept his voice calm.  “Naruto stop, you can’t do that you will damage him… he’s your mate, don’t damage him.”

 

Naruto heard Jiraiya’s voice faintly through the fog of his need.  Naruto’s eyes lit with recognition, then clouded.  He turned quickly leaping from the bed, Kiba rolled from the bed backing away, but Naruto’s attention had shifted. 

 

Naruto grabbed Jiraiya roughly pulling him to his body and ripping the clothes off of Jiraiya until he’d bared Jiraiya’s cock then pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him swiftly sheathing Jiraiya’s cock in his ass. 

 

Naruto paused his eyes gleaming and his teeth sunk into Jiraiya’s shoulder.  Jiraiya hissed in pain and Naruto released the bite.   Naruto began riding Jiraiya hard, rocking, working it in and out of his body fucking Jiraiya.  Naruto’s nails pricked Jiraiya’s chest drawing dots of blood, Jiraiya gasped, and tried to fight off the waves of desire that washed over him making him nearly wild with need. 

 

“Naruto…” Jiraiya panted,  “I’m your _mate_ … gentle.”  Naruto gave him an inquisitive look, but gradually his movements became less ruthless. Naruto’s nostrils flared, and his movement became almost gentle, a constant low rumble poured from him.

 

Kiba watched trembling… but he wasn’t sure it was from adrenaline, fear or desire.  The sight of Naruto writhing on Jiraiya’s cock was undeniably erotic but the memory of Naruto’s near rape of him, _again_ , made it highly unlikely he wanted to get anywhere close to him… This time Kiba wasn’t sure if he would’ve been able to ‘walk away’ after, in the state Naruto was in… well, at best he’d be seriously damaged even if Naruto didn’t sever an artery with his fangs.

 

Jiraiya seemed to have calmed Naruto somewhat and as Kiba stood pressed against the wall watching, the pain of his scratches and shallow bites began to sting, his legs grew weak with the reaction of his close call and he sunk to the floor.  He knew he should run but somehow he just couldn’t, as terrified as he was of Naruto at this point… it was still Naruto, he couldn’t just leave him when Naruto was so close to losing himself.

 

Jiraiya was murmuring calm words to Naruto and Naruto leaned forward over Jiraiya his head near Jiraiya’s.  Naruto’s body spasmed as he came, drawing a sharp cry from Jiraiya.  Jiraiya’s hands shot up, but not to push him away, to cradle him to his body as Jiraiya shook with his own release.  As Kiba watched Naruto snuggled into Jiraiya’s chest, breathing raggedly, and closed his eyes.

 

Kiba rose and edged carefully closer, his eyes meeting Jiraiya’s.  Jiraiya’s hand was softly stroking Naruto’s cheek.  Jiraiya had a lightly bleeding bite on his shoulder and Kiba’s eyes traveled over Naruto, his throat had a large bite on it and still he looked so peaceful even covered in scratches and blood. 

 

Jiraiya’s eyes were haunted, Kiba looked down at them a few minutes then grabbed the remainder of his clothes covering himself as much as possible and walked out of the room to the main door.  When Kiba reached the shield he stopped unable to continue but he didn’t turn.  Jiraiya released the shield and Kiba left without a word.

 

Jiraiya continued stroking Naruto softly, and Naruto’s breathing evened out in sleep.  Jiraiya felt like his entire body hurt, but it wasn’t as much in physical pain as in emotional… things had reached a point where they no longer had a choice.

 

The only option that remained was one he never wanted to ever have to seriously consider… Naruto was going to have to be confined.  Jiraiya sighed; he wouldn’t leave him… even if it meant being confined as well.  Jiraiya held him tighter, he would never leave him, Naruto had become his life.

 

As he lay holding the sleeping form of his love… his _mate_ , Jiraiya thought on Naruto’s reaction to the word ‘mate’.  Naruto had left Kiba, stopped his attempt to fuck him at the word…

 

And when he turned on Jiraiya it wasn’t to attempt to fuck him… Naruto had taken Jiraiya into himself just like almost every time before.  The only time he’d ever fucked Jiraiya was that first time… and it hadn’t triggered the Kyuubi.  Naruto had become gentler when Jiraiya had identified himself as his mate…

 

The first time Naruto had fucked Kiba he had been in the dominant position, fucking Kiba, and under the Kyuubi’s influence.

 

Jiraiya sighed, he knew what was happening… but it didn’t solve anything.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

The minute Kiba got outside the chakra suppression field he used a transportation jutsu to go to the swimming hole he and Akamaru used… there was no way he was going to try to explain his bruised and bloody body to the clan… although the smell of sex would pretty much explain everything in their eyes.

 

Kiba stripped again and walked down into the cool water, hissing at the sting as the water lapped at the shallow bites and scratches.  What had come over him?  Why had he reacted like that?  It was as if he’d lost control… worse than the fevered way he’d felt when he first tried to… challenge Naruto.  Kiba felt like his animal side took over and all he could do was watch…

 

Kiba gave a little shiver at how close he’d come to being mounted by Naruto again… no, not Naruto, the Kyuubi and this time he was in full heat… heat?  That word, yes!  Kiba suddenly understood Naruto/ Kyuubi was in heat!  It made sense… the way Naruto had behaved, Kiba’s reaction… but something more.

 

Something was jumping around in Kiba’s head desperately trying to form into a coherent thought, when it did Kiba’s eyes widened.  MATE!  Jiraiya had called him Naruto’s mate, and Naruto had released him… and when Jiraiya called himself Naruto’s mate the demon had calmed…

 

Kiba was stunned, he wasn’t sure exactly how he felt about it… he wanted to be with them… he wanted a relationship with them… but…  suddenly he knew, yes, he wanted to be Naruto's mate, he wanted to have that connection, to always know he was near and that he loved him. 

 

Kiba’s heart beat with excitement and he smiled.  Then as he moved to get out of the pool one of the bite marks on his chest pulled, the memory sobered him… Was he a fool, was he risking his life for this?  And even if he chose to take the chance of serious injury and possible death, there was still the matter of his clan responsibility.

 

Kiba got out of the pool and lay on the grass to dry while he thought.  The memory of the last time he’d lied here… with Jiraiya came to mind and Kiba grinned.  That man was seriously hot!  Kiba watched the clouds and by the time he was dry he had decided…

 

It was time to talk to his mom, there had to be some way.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto woke up and stretched slightly.  He was sleeping on Jiraiya… and from the state of their bodies it was pretty evident they’d had sex… Naruto raised his head from Jiraiya’s chest to look down at him, his eyes dropping to the raw bite mark on Jiraiya’s shoulder and bloody claw marks on Jiraiya’s chest.  Naruto made a little cry, his eyes flooding with tears, Jiraiya moved woken by Naruto’s gasp.

 

“Naruto are you ok?”  Jiraiya’s voice was warm; his hand brushed soothing patterns over Naruto’s back.

 

Naruto didn’t answer averting his face; he moved to get off of Jiraiya and Jiraiya’s arms held him tight.

 

“Naruto… please look at me.” Jiraiya coaxed, his voice kind.

 

Naruto shook his head no, the tears sliding down his cheeks and dripping on Jiraiya’s chest.

 

Jiraiya’s arms tightened giving him a gentle squeeze, “It’s going to be all right.”

 

Naruto could hear the sadness in his voice; it wasn’t going to be all right… Naruto didn’t know exactly what he’d done but it wasn’t all right.  Kiba!  A stab of fear went through Naruto, the last clear memory he had was of Kiba at the door.  Naruto braced himself, “Is Kiba… did I… Oh, Jiraiya!”  Naruto burst into sobs, his body shaking.

 

“Shhh…Shhhh…” Jiraiya murmured his lips kissed the tears.  “Kiba’s fine… you didn’t hurt him.”

 

Naruto trembled steadily in Jiraiya’s arms, his tears wetting Jiraiya’s chest and his eyes rested on a the raw bite mark, Naruto’s tremors shook him and he traced the mark.

 

“Shhhh… I’m ok, really…”  Jiraiya whispered his fingers brushing Naruto’s cheek and trying to dry the tears.  “Please look at me.” 

 

Naruto shook his head and buried his face against Jiraiya’s chest, his tears hot as they rolled down and pooled on his beloved's chest.

 

Jiraiya sighed sadly, “It will be ok… we’ll find a way to… deal with this.”

 

Naruto sniffled. Deal with the fact he was a monster who tried to hurt the people he loved?   How could he ever deal with that?

 

Naruto tried to get up again and Jiraiya released him.  Naruto stood, glanced around the room tears sliding down his face, then turned and went into the bathroom closing the door.  Naruto turned on the shower to nearly scalding before walking in.

 

Naruto stood his head bowed, the hot water running down his body.  Naruto gave a soft sob as he saw the water wash blood from his body.

 

Jiraiya’s arms enclosed him from behind, cupping him tenderly to his body.  “The blood was from you… Kiba bit you, a lot… and you had a lot of deep scratches…it’s only because you have the Kyuubi that they are closed and healing so rapidly.”  Jiraiya soothed.

 

Naruto didn’t reply, he knew it wasn’t all his blood… Jiraiya bore a bite and claw marks.  Who knows how badly he injured Kiba before Jiraiya arrived. 

 

Jiraiya’s hands brushed over Naruto’s body washing him.  After a while the tears stopped and all that was left was despair.  Naruto followed Jiraiya from the shower, Jiraiya dried him gently and when Jiraiya tried to tilt Naruto’s head up Naruto averted his eyes. 

 

Naruto didn’t want to see the sorrow, the fear… to look into Jiraiya’s eyes and know Jiraiya had seen him like that, to know he’d tried to injure the man who was looking at him with such love… Naruto couldn’t bear it and he didn’t want Jiraiya to see how miserable and hopeless he felt.

 

“Come.” Jiraiya took Naruto’s hand and led him back into the bedroom room.  Jiraiya had removed the tattered clothes and covered the bed with a new sheet… tried to hide what Naruto had done, but even without the evidence Naruto couldn’t pretend it was ok.

 

Jiraiya pulled fresh clothes for them both from the drawer and Naruto dressed trying to numb the pain, to escape the horror of his actions, without any luck.

 

When Jiraiya led Naruto from his suite Naruto followed dejectedly, not caring where he lead and it wasn’t any surprise when they entered the Hokage’s office area.  Jiraiya paused in the outer reception area and he tilted Naruto’s face up, but Naruto looked away.  “Please wait for me here… Naruto are you going to be alright?”

 

Naruto couldn’t reply his throat closed tightly as he tried to hold back his tears, he made a little nod and pulled away from Jiraiya’s gentle touch before the tears could start again.  How could Jiraiya bear to touch him? 

 

Naruto sat in a chair as far away from Shizune as possible, huddled into himself in shame, although she pretended not to notice him he could feel her eyes study him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(TSUNADE'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya walked into the office unannounced, Tsunade was expecting him… She’d been handling inquires all day about the blast of chakra from the Hokage building.

 

Every nin in the village had felt it; the nin in the Hokage building had dropped to their knees as it hit them.  Tsunade herself felt her knees weaken before she threw shields up around herself; as soon as it passed she’d checked the disturbance and finding Jiraiya’s shield in place returned to her office to wait.

 

Jiraiya looked grim, Tsunade hadn’t seen him this upset since Orochimaru’s betrayal.  She waited, knowing things had reached a dangerous peak, and willing to allow Jiraiya to speak when he was ready.

 

Jiraiya didn’t sit, he didn’t pace, he just stood there looking at her with eyes filled with pain, Tsunade could feel her heart break for him… and for Naruto.  The look on his face left no doubt he had reached a conclusion, and it was the same one she’d reached, Naruto could no longer be allowed to be free.

 

Jiraiya’s voice was calm in spite of his feelings.  “You know Naruto…”  Jiraiya paused not sure what to call what happened, Tsunade nodded in understanding.

 

“I think I understand what’s happening… he calmed when I acknowledged I was his mate.  Kiba is in danger as long as he can’t… devote himself to Naruto.”  By the look in Jiraiya’s eyes Tsunade could tell the knowledge of what was happening to Naruto wouldn’t change the outcome.

 

“Kiba went to see him…”  Tsunade said.  It wasn’t a question as much as an acknowledgement that she realized how this latest ‘event’ had started.

 

Jiraiya nodded and continued.  “Naruto is going through a period of… Kyuubi has come into sexual maturity and it’s trying to claim mates… I’m not sure how many it will try to claim, but we need to keep him away from anyone Naruto’s had sex with before… the Kyuubi considers it a ‘prior claim’.  Luckily there has only been one other… the bad thing is it’s Kakashi.”

 

Tsunade’s eyes widened in distress, she looked far more than worried, almost sick with the knowledge of what would happen if the Kyuubi tried to ‘claim’ Kakashi for a mate. “Damn… they’ll tear down the whole village if they fight.”  She looked up at Jiraiya.  “We don’t have a choice… we are going to have to confine Naruto in a chakra suppression cell.”

 

Jiraiya looked anguished, but he nodded in agreement.  Naruto was in the outside office… Jiraiya wasn’t sure how he was going to tell him… he hadn’t stopped hanging his head in shame since he ‘recovered’ from the mating, nothing Jiraiya said helped.

 

The way he was acting it was unlikely Naruto would make any attempt verbal or otherwise to resist getting locked up in the cell… and it was going to break another piece of him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba strode into his family’s main tent.  Tsume looked up her eyes sharp; although Kiba had washed and changed he knew she could smell the scents of sex and blood on him.

 

“I need to talk to you…”  Kiba stopped before the rough-hewn wood desk at which she sat.

 

Tsume’s mouth pursed, then she frowned, “As mother, pack leader or clan leader?”  She asked harshly.

 

“All of them.”  Kiba replied carefully.

 

Tsume raised her eyebrow, but nodded for him to continue.

 

Kiba took a deep breath and requested, “I wish to be freed of my family pack obligation.”

 

Tsume’s face darkened in anger, her voice was caustic.  “You want to be freed of your family pack obligation…”

 

Tsume stood walking over to stand before him with an enraged sneer on her face, “WHY on earth would I do that!”

 

Kiba nearly cringed in a placating gesture, as it was he lowered his shoulders submissively in a subordinate posture, but this was too important to him to yield easily. 

Tsume straightened, her posture dominant and her eyes flashed aggressively reminding him she was Alpha.  Anyone else she would have taken their refusal to back down as a challenge, but he was a favorite of hers… the last remaining male of their family pack and one day the Alpha male of the family pack.

 

Kiba lowered his voice adopting a more submissive posture in deference to her as Clan leader and pack alpha… as well as mother. 

 

“Hana can take over the family pack.”  Kiba knew he was walking a thin line; there was only so much she would take before she took his behavior as a challenge.  Chuunin or not she’d slaughter him in a fight, he wouldn’t have a chance, she was a vicious fighter and he’d seen her maim challengers.   Tsume’s eyes had taken on a very vicious light.

 

Kiba frowned; still he had to try to convince her.  “It's not unheard of females have taken over family packs on the death of the male and when a male is not available or can’t step up… you know that, you’re proof of that.” Kiba stated his voice rose slightly in frustration. 

 

“You are pushing…” she growled low and forbidding.  “You are not incapable of taking over the family pack.”

 

Kiba could see by the aggressive flashing of her teeth she’d reached the end of her patience.

 

“Hana will establish her own pack or become the mate for another family pack.  YOU will take over this pack, end of discussion.  As the Clan Leader my word is law.”  Tsume stated savagely then turned and walked away.

 

Kiba sank to the floor, his hand automatically reaching for Akamaru, but he wasn’t there.  Kiba never felt so alone in his life.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	16. CHAPTER 16: A PRISON WITHOUT DOORS…

## CHAPTER 16: A PRISON WITHOUT DOORS…

 

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto knew what they were talking about… or more appropriately _whom_ they were talking about, he could even guess what they had decided, and he didn’t blame them. 

 

When Jiraiya came out they would be going to the ANBU HQ and locking him away… maybe Jiraiya wasn’t coming out, they may have just sent for some ANBU guards to come get him, they really didn’t need to worry… he wouldn’t resist, it was the only place for someone… _something_ like him. 

 

Naruto sighed and resisted the urge to snap at Shizune, he was tired of everyone always looking at him like he was a animal, but then that’s how he’d behaved so maybe they weren’t wrong.  He just wished the ANBU would hurry…

 

The worse thing about this was he really didn’t remember much, mainly the emotions… desire, ecstasy, satisfaction… and strangely affection.  He remembered the desperate need for Kiba, the satisfaction of their ( _mating)_ … mating? 

 

The affection he felt toward Kiba… ( _MATE)_ and desire again, a feeling of not being fulfilled.  Then Jiraiya, and Naruto’s hunger was so strong Naruto was desperate for his… ( _MATE)…_ lover, the fierce joy of their… mating, and the great satisfaction.  A sense of peace, satisfaction…fulfillment, strong waves of affection and happiness.  ( _MATE)._

 

Naruto felt like he was losing his mind… he wanted to go to the cell, he had to go… now.  Naruto whimpered holding his head.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(TSUNADE'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Shizune walked in to Tsunade’s office, without knocking, something she’d never do.  She looked scared; her eyes flicked from Jiraiya to Tsunade then just blurted, “You have to get him confined NOW!”

 

Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya rushed out to find Naruto gone… Tsunade turned angry and frightened.  “Shizune what did he say!”

 

Shizune looked sick. “’Mate’.  Just ‘mate’, again and again louder each time.”

 

Tsunade turned but Jiraiya was gone.  Tsunade walked back into her office grabbed her sake from the ginger jar and took several swigs staring at the floor.   She couldn’t send the ANBU without turning this into a full scale battle in the middle of her village… she couldn’t send her strongest nin, Kakashi was likely the one Naruto was looking for, that would not be pretty…Ibiki!

 

Tsunade leapt up forming hand signs at a frantic pace, she appeared outside the ANBU HQ building, the actual building had a chakra suppression field. 

 

Tsunade ran in and through the building, no one tried to stop her as she burst into Ibiki’s office.  “All hell is about to break loose… you have to find Naruto quickly, but don’t upset him or…”

 

Ibiki didn’t register surprise at her bursting through the door; it was like he’d been waiting for her.  Ibiki just nodded, he didn’t wait for her to finish, has he walked swiftly out the door and leapt to the trees.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(IBIKI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Ibiki had seen this coming it was one of the advantages of having Intel. on everyone and everything that happened in the village… while he didn’t know the exact details of the events in Jiraiya’s guest room, he could easily fill in enough of the blanks to know Naruto was losing control of the Kyuubi and it had something to do with sex…

 

Ibiki had seen Kiba leave the room himself, and while his nose wasn’t as good as Kiba’s, it was no problem to smell the powerful smell of sex and the coppery smell of blood… and Kiba wasn’t looking too good. 

 

Guess it wasn’t any more fun to play with the demon this time than it was last time…  Ibiki knew where Naruto was going… he knew that the demon was looking for Kakashi, and that if he found Kakashi they could wipe out half the village before anyone could contain the demon again… Ibiki hoped Tsunade was looking for that scroll to seal the demon.

 

The advantage was Ibiki knew the Toad Sage was probably looking for them too… too bad he wasn’t privy to the ANBU reports, Ibiki knew exactly where Kakashi was and with whom… talk about escalating a volatile situation. 

 

If Naruto burst in on Kakashi it wouldn’t be pretty…  Ibiki arrived outside of Kakashi’s apartment and leapt down to intercept Kakashi, he was watching Shino walk down the road...

 

Ibiki decided to be proactive, move the ‘bait’ somewhere where they would have the advantage.

 

“Kakashi I need you to come to the ANBU building immediately.”  Without a question, Kakashi nodded sharply and they leapt to the trees racing for the building.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

This need… Naruto knew he just had to get out of there.  He’d get to the ANBU building they’d lock him up… protect everyone from him.  Naruto ran out of the Hokage building the need, the desire getting stronger with every step he took. 

 

Naruto didn’t even realize it when he changed direction and started racing toward Kakashi’s apartment, his mind fuzzing to a point he couldn’t remember why he was running anymore just that he needed to get to Kakashi.

 

By the time he reached Kakashi’s apartment he only knew need.  One word echoed in his mind.  ( _MATE)_.  Naruto’s eyes had grown elongated and slit, they blazed red, his fingers curved with needle sharp claws.  He kicked in the door his nose wrinkling… ( _sex_ … MATE).  Naruto roared angrily, shredding the mattress that smelled of sex and his mate.  Before turning and running out the door.

 

( _CLAIM MATE_!) Howled in his ears drowning out all other thought, his feet swiftly carrying him towards the edge of town.  Naruto sniffed he could almost taste his mates

scent over the strong odors of wolves.  ( _CLAIM_ )

 

The scent led him to an overgrown trail, he could smell his mate strongly now and the desire rose in him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba’s eyes widened in alarm as Naruto burst out of the bushes, he’d smelled Naruto’s approach but by the time Kiba registered it Naruto was already only 3 feet from him.

 

Kiba had been swimming and didn’t have clothing or weapons on him… nothing to defend himself.  Kiba backed away, talking soothing like Jiraiya had and hoping he’d have as much luck. “Naruto…”

 

Naruto snarled, “Mate.”  Tearing his clothes off his body and leapt on Kiba pinning him to the ground.  His fierce erection pressing hard against Kiba’s stomach.  Naruto flipped Kiba over on his stomach easily like he weighed no more than a kitten, Kiba struggled. 

 

Naruto snarled and sank his teeth into the top of Kiba’s shoulder.  Kiba gasped at the pain, his mind scrambling frantically, he yelped,  “Stop… I’m your mate, you’ll hurt me.” 

 

Kiba felt Naruto’s bite ease, then release.  Naruto’s tongue lapped at the wound, with a low growl that sounded vaguely like a purr.  Naruto flipped Kiba over again sniffing him, even as frightened as Kiba was his body responded to Naruto. 

 

“Mate.” Naruto snarled. 

 

Jiraiya appeared in the glade, and started slowly approaching Naruto.  Naruto growled low his teeth bared.  “Stop Naruto… please just come to me.  I’m your mate.”  Jiraiya’s voice was soothing. 

 

Naruto looked between Kiba and Jiraiya, then sank his teeth into Kiba’s shoulder and impaled himself on Kiba’s cock.  Kiba gasped and saw the swift motion of Jiraiya’s hands making signs.  “Stop, Jiraiya… don’t.  It’s ok.”

 

Kiba looked over at Naruto now seated on his cock with his teeth buried in his shoulder.  “Mate, I’m your mate.”  Kiba said brushing Naruto’s cheek Naruto’s eyes closed and he rumbled softly.  Kiba dropped his hand. 

 

Naruto opened his eyes and released Kiba’s shoulder; Naruto’s strong leg muscles moved his body smoothly up and down Kiba’s cock.  Kiba whimpered, but it was in pleasure as the fox’s chakra stroked over his body, enticing him, teasing him with silken touches all over his body. 

 

Kiba gasped and moaned as Naruto began moving faster and pressing deeper, Kiba felt the lust rise in him like it had earlier that day but this time it was gentler.  Kiba’s hands pawed and kneaded at Naruto while he bucked up hard into Naruto’s plunges. 

 

In minutes Kiba was crying out as his body shook with his orgasm and still he was hard, needy, he thrust his hips up whimpering in need.  Naruto bowed low over him his tan throat inches from Kiba’s lips. 

 

Kiba heard Jiraiya’s voice it sounded like he was sitting near his left side, although he couldn’t see him.  Jiraiya stated softly, “Bite him, on the throat… _only_ if you’re sure… hard.” 

 

Kiba didn’t hesitate he sunk his teeth into Naruto’s throat and had to release his bite to cry out as Naruto’s body clenched down with his orgasm, the fox’s chakra sucking and stroking Kiba’s erection as Kiba came again.  Naruto lay snuggled into Kiba’s chest and fell asleep.  Kiba looked up at Jiraiya and he knew his eyes must be as haunted as Jiraiya’s eyes.  “What now?”  Kiba asked softly.

 

Jiraiya shook his head sadly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya strode out of the brush hoping he wasn’t too late… hoping Naruto hadn’t hurt Kiba.  Jiraiya saw them immediately Naruto had Kiba pinned to the ground on his back. 

 

Jiraiya nearly sighed in relief he wasn’t too late.  Slowly he approached them Kiba glanced up; Naruto raised his head from a bloody bite on Kiba’s shoulder and snarled aggressively at Jiraiya. 

 

“Stop Naruto… please just come to me.  I’m your mate.”  Jiraiya implored softly.  Naruto gave a wary look at Jiraiya then Kiba.  Naruto was guarding this mate…  Jiraiya had shown up at Kakashi’s apartment and saw the shredded bed… Naruto hadn’t found Kakashi and was wary of anyone taking Kiba from him. 

 

Suddenly Naruto leaned down and sank his teeth into Kiba’s shoulder over the raw bite, and drove his body down smoothly on Kiba’s cock.  As Kiba cried out at the bite Jiraiya began making the signs of the jutsu he’d prepared for this, it was the reason he was almost too late to stop Naruto’s attack on Kiba.  This jutsu may destroy Naruto’s mind but he couldn’t let him hurt Kiba. 

 

Kiba looked up meeting Jiraiya’s eyes calmly although they held pain.  “Stop, Jiraiya… don’t.  It’s ok.”  Kiba relaxed his body submitting to Naruto and Jiraiya watched Kiba stroke Naruto’s cheek.  “Mate, I’m your mate.”  Kiba murmured softly.  Naruto leaned into Kiba’s touch closing his eyes in pleasure. 

 

Kiba’s hand dropped and Naruto released his bite.  Naruto began to ride Kiba and Kiba made little sounds of pleasure, soon Kiba was moaning and stroking over Naruto’s skin passionately until his body stiffened and he cried out as he came.  Then Kiba whimpered and Jiraiya understood, the Kyuubi was demanding completion… wanted to complete claiming its mate. 

 

Jiraiya moved close on Kiba’s left side and as Naruto dipped his head, Jiraiya explained softly, “Bite him, on the throat… _only_ if you’re sure… hard.” 

 

Jiraiya watched, if Kiba didn’t choose this then Jiraiya would bite Naruto and hope it fooled the Kyuubi into thinking Kiba had accepted the mating… if they were lucky that would end it and he’d be able to bring Naruto back to the ANBU Building.

 

Kiba didn’t hesitate he sunk his canines into Naruto’s throat then gasped, releasing Naruto’s neck and crying out as their orgasms hit them.  After their bodies stilled Naruto curled up on Kiba much like he had on Jiraiya earlier.  It sent a pain through Jiraiya to see him peaceful, content and to know it would tear Naruto apart when he woke. 

 

Kiba looked up at him with mournful eyes.  “What now?”  Jiraiya shook his head but he knew Kiba already knew… now Naruto would be locked away in a cell. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(IBIKI/JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Ibiki looked at Jiraiya coldly.  “Not possible.”

 

Jiraiya folded his arms his face set in a stubborn frown.  “I won’t leave him here alone.”

 

Ibiki just looked at Jiraiya with a wary, uncompromising stare, but Jiraiya wouldn’t back down.

 

Ibiki switched tactics to the compassionate father technique… ‘ _Make him feel like you sympathize and are really trying to help him but he’s being unreasonable_ ’.

 

Ibiki gave Jiraiya a kind, understanding look.  “Look I know you love him but we really can’t have you staying down there with him… we’ve already bent the rules to allow you to visit.  I’m afraid that’s all we can do.”

 

Ibiki placed a hand on Jiraiya’s arm.  Jiraiya looked down at Ibiki’s hand then back up at his face and Ibiki felt a chill.  For the first time in too many years to count Ibiki actually felt a moment of fear, he dropped his hand and the pretense of flexibility.

 

“It’s not going to happen.”  Ibiki stated bluntly, his face set in a cold impersonal expression once more.

 

Jiraiya turned and walked from the room, he could ‘break Naruto out’ but then both he and more importantly Naruto would be rogue nin.  Never be able to return to the Leaf Village and he was very sure they’d spend the rest of their lives on the run.  The Leaf Village would never stop sending ANBU after them; Naruto was too big of a ‘threat’.

 

Jiraiya was at a loss, even Lady Tsunade was powerless to help him, the council had ruled and she had no choice but to comply.

 

Naruto was to remain locked up, spend the rest of his life in one of the chakra suppression cells in the lower levels of the ANBU building.  Since bringing Naruto here five days ago Jiraiya hadn’t seen him more than a brief few moments, the last time Naruto hadn’t even came out of the corner of his cell, he just turned his back with tears in his eyes and told Jiraiya not to come visit any more… it hurt too bad to see him.

 

Kiba he’d refused to see at all the one time Jiraiya was able to get him in to visit Naruto.  Jiraiya was desperate; he went to go talk to the council again… soon Jiraiya wouldn’t have any choice.  If Jiraiya could do no other thing he’d take Naruto and try to enjoy the time they’d have before ANBU assassins found them… be it days, weeks or months, he wouldn’t leave Naruto die down there alone.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(IBIKI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Ibiki sighed; it wasn’t that he had anything personal against the kid or Jiraiya.  Ibiki actually felt as frustrated by the situation as he’d felt about anything for a long time… but he couldn’t let his personal feelings get in the way. 

 

Naruto was a serious threat, a threat to the village … a threat to his sanity, why was he leaving this young man eat away at him, there was just something about him…

 

Ibiki frowned, then resumed his usual heartless mask and walked out of his office and down the stairs… Ibiki was finding himself doing this more and more frequently; he ended up in the isolation wing far from any other prisoners… far from any other people, sitting in front of Naruto’s cell looking at him.

 

The young man no longer even acknowledged Ibiki’s presence, just continued to look at the back wall or curl up on his cot facing away from him.  This time like so many other times Ibiki struggled with the uncharacteristic urge to go in, to sit beside him.  Ibiki’s training was too strong and he never gave in.

 

Naruto was still eating his rations, although he hadn’t touched anything yet today, but Ibiki wasn’t sure how much longer that would continue.  Ibiki had seen this happen before, many times… he’d never cared… until now. 

 

Naruto was slowly shutting down, soon… a couple days, maybe a week, there wouldn’t be anything left of the young man who they’d locked up for simply existing as best he could.  There was a hopelessness to Naruto that you could feel, even without seeing his face.

 

Ibiki got up and opened the cell walking in and sitting beside Naruto, after a moment Ibiki laid his hand on Naruto’s shoulder.  Naruto flinched at his touch, but otherwise didn’t respond.  Ibiki sat like that for over an hour, and even then he felt the desire to stay, but he knew he had to return to his job. 

 

Ibiki rose and walked out of the cell locking it and walking away… knowing in a few hours he’d find himself at the cell again.

 

Ibiki wasn’t worried someone would see him, it was common knowledge he liked to observe unusual prisoners… sometimes interview them to study their minds, it was what made him a top interrogation officer and frightened people the most, he could see what was going on in their minds and almost read their thoughts just by looking at them.  It wasn’t no ‘special jutsu’, just years of observing and studying the human mind.  Ibiki knew what made them tick… and how to break them.

 

Naruto was like no one he’d ever met before…

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba was ready to lose his mind… how could this be happening?  How could they just lock Naruto up?  How could Jiraiya have given Naruto to them?

 

Kiba felt like his world was falling apart; being kept away from Naruto was like a physical pain that ate away at him.  Kiba couldn’t think about anything else, Tsunade had wisely put him on leave and Kiba spent most of his time at the swim hole looking at the water.

 

Tsume tried snapping at him, ordering him and finally decided to leave him alone.  Akamaru came and went, often lying quietly beside him for hours before getting up and slinking guiltily away.  Kiba didn’t talk to him, but sometimes his fingers would absently stroke his fur.

 

Jiraiya and Kiba couldn’t bear to look at each other, but then once Kiba started spending all his time at the swim hole that hadn’t been a problem.

 

Kiba kept replaying that last day again and again in his mind.  All Naruto had wanted was love, a mate, the assurance he would no longer be alone… and now he would spend the rest of his live in a cell under the ANBU building… where was the fairness in that?  And there was nothing he could do.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(TSUNADE'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Lady Tsunade growled and threw the scroll she was supposed to be reading at the wall… what did stupid politics have to do with anything important? 

 

It was driving her insane knowing Naruto was locked up in a cell… she’d tried repeatedly to reason with the council, his behavior could have been just a momentary lapse… but even she knew that was a feeble argument… even if it was a momentary lapse what would happen when it happened again…

 

No.  In spite of her feelings and arguments Tsunade knew deep down they were right, they couldn’t take the chance of the Kyuubi taking over, breaking free… too many people had died to imprison it in the innocent baby, in Naruto…

 

Naruto was the victim here and nothing she could do could help him.  She couldn’t even bear to go see him knowing she was even partly responsible for his imprisonment.  Jiraiya had stopped coming to see her… the pain in his eyes tore her up and she suspected the guilt in hers wasn’t exactly helpful.

 

Tsunade had to put Kiba on indefinite leave… he wouldn’t leave the swimming hole…the site of Naruto’s last… attack. 

 

Lady Tsunade sighed, she couldn’t fix any of this and she couldn’t find the heart to deal with the inane daily nonsense the council expected her to fulfill as part of her duties as Hokage.  None of this drivel mattered… who cared if this dignitary or that was passing through their village or if some other little village didn’t like the price they would have to pay for grain?

 

Lady Tsunade stared out the window at the village, the sun was shining beautifully off the roofs… and Naruto was in a windowless cell in the basement of the ANBU building.

 

Tsunade couldn’t figure out if she wanted to scream or cry.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya heard the sound of something being thrown at a wall and almost smiled in spite of his frustration and sorrow.  Jiraiya dipped his head as he walked in the door to Lady Tsunade’s office, ready to duck anything that maybe flying through the air, but it seemed her little tantrum was over. 

 

As Jiraiya walked in and Tsunade looked away from the window at him… she looked like she hadn’t slept in quite a bit of time and her eyes looked as desperate as Jiraiya’s must look to her.

 

Jiraiya sat in the chair heavily; he couldn’t help the waves of guilt.  He should’ve never brought Naruto to the ANBU building.

 

Tsunade took a deep breath releasing it in a sigh, “You didn’t have a choice.”

 

Tsunade always could figure him out; Jiraiya shook his head in disgust at himself. “There are always choices, I just didn’t try hard enough.”

 

“Jiraiya we’ll get him out of there somehow…”

 

Jiraiya turned frustrated bitter eyes on her, “Have you seen him?”  Jiraiya’s eyes teared and he got up pacing in agitation.  “Every time I see him it’s like another piece of him is gone… he’s not a danger!  I know it…” Jiraiya sighed, his anger dissipating. “I know he’s not a danger… the demon isn’t in control…”

 

“Jiraiya you can’t keep tearing yourself up, we’ll find a way to convince them…”  Tsunade got up and crossed the room to hug one of her oldest friends.

 

“How can I not tear myself apart?” Jiraiya said in despair.  “I can’t watch him die there.”

 

“I know…” Tsunade stepped back her eyes were moist.  “but try to remember you’re not the only one in pain… Hana has told me Kiba spends all his time at the Inuzuka swim hole since the… since you found him and Naruto there.  I had to put him on leave… and he doesn’t even respond to Akamaru.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, he’d been so wrapped up in his own grief and guilt… he was responsible for telling Kiba to bite Naruto and he cared for Kiba as well… and he’d left him alone and in pain.  Jiraiya asked for the 4rth time in less the 6 hours, “Has the scroll from Suna come?” 

 

Tsunade smiled softly and replied sadly, “Not yet… soon.  I’ve sent two of my top Jounin to ‘hurry it along’, all we can do is wait and hope the scroll says what your source said it does.”

 

Jiraiya nodded and turned to go out. “I’m going to see Kiba, if it arrives…”

 

“I will send for you…” Tsunade agreed.

 

Jiraiya nodded and left.   

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(IBIKI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Once again Ibiki found himself breaking the rules sitting beside the captivating young man watching him, he even found himself rubbing Naruto’s back, and promptly pulled his hand back.

 

Aside from flinching when Ibiki touched him Naruto made no other indication he knew anyone was there.  Ibiki couldn’t deny it, there was something about Naruto that drew him, that made him like him and want to comfort him… it was very disturbing, but undeniable.

 

“Naruto… I’m sorry, but I don’t know what to do… it’s going to be alright.”  Ibiki murmured sadly.

 

The words had just come from Ibiki, without thought or plan… from him, who never said _anything_ without planning it and working out the right words to achieve his goal.

 

Naruto didn’t respond, Ibiki reached out and brushed Naruto’s smooth soft cheek and Naruto began to cry… no sound, just big tears running down those perfect cheeks.

 

Ibiki withdrew his hand and got up leaving the cell and locking it behind him.

 

His visits were hurting Naruto, Ibiki wasn’t sure why he was even going there… but he just couldn’t stay away. 

 

When it came to Naruto Ibiki just gave in to his impulses… he unlocked a prisoners cell, he went in leaving the cell unlocked, he sat within easy attack range of the prisoner and now he was touching the prisoner… if he were one of his men he’d be locked up in one of those cells himself!

 

Ibiki frowned, he needed to get that young man released and away from him before Naruto tore down any more of his walls…  Ibiki walked back to his office deep in thought and working on the problem.  If anyone could formulate a plan to get Naruto released it would be him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto didn’t even know how long he’d been here… nothing ever changed, there weren’t any windows, and the lights were always on.  He’d stopped watching to see when his meals came… it didn’t matter, he’d be here… in this gray cell for the rest of his life, alone… not even the voice in his head talked to him anymore, his odd _need_ … his compulsion to mate had dissipated a day after he’d been left here… they’d done the right thing, alone he couldn’t hurt anyone.

 

In the beginning Jiraiya visited often… but his visits were too painful, emotionally, not physically… after that first day Naruto hadn’t felt that uncontrollable urge to fuck… he hadn’t felt anything, as the days/hours/weeks/whatever passed Naruto was able to become numb, he’d close his eyes and close out everything, empty his mind… Nothing hurt there in that peaceful place; Naruto couldn’t hear the painful sound of Jiraiya’s voice or have to think about what he’d done.

 

The first time someone touched him Naruto’s body flinched it was like someone dropped a pebble into the still lake in his mind and the ripples made him uneasy…. Then it became more often that the touch would come, Naruto tried to escape the ripples to go further away in his mind where they couldn’t reach him but he couldn’t escape deep enough and the ripples rocked him disturbing the ' _pond_ ' and keeping it from returning to that beautiful peaceful still he craved.

 

Then came the brush of his cheek; memories came flooding back of Jiraiya’s touch of Kiba’s touch, Lady Tsunade, Iruka… Naruto’s pond became churning water, it had no still areas left and he mourned its loss. 

 

Naruto could feel the tears run down his face and the touch left… but it was too late.  That still pool, that place of peace, was gone.  The pain and sorrow dropped over Naruto like a smothering blanket and he struggled with the hopelessness of ever escaping its grip.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya walked into the clearing, the memory of the last time he’d been here drew a twinge, and there on the slight rise overlooking the swim hole was Kiba.  Jiraiya crossed the clearing and sat beside him. 

 

Kiba didn’t look over, “He never got to really see this place, that was the only time he’d ever been here…”

 

Jiraiya nodded, it wasn’t likely Naruto even remembered anything about being here.  The silence stretched on for a long while, finally Jiraiya sighed and asked, “Do you hate me for bringing Naruto there… letting them lock him up?”

 

Kiba looked in pain, “No.” he whispered.

 

Jiraiya looked away, “I do… I should’ve took him and left… as soon as I realized what was happening I should have taken him far away, into the mountains…”

 

“You couldn’t…”  Kiba replied softly.

 

“I’m not so sure… anything would be better than this… I’m thinking about taking Naruto.”  Jiraiya stated grimly.

 

Kiba’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “No!  Naruto wouldn’t want you to do that… he would never be able to come home…”

 

“What kind of home is this… locked up to die by the village he loves and fought to protect… his whole life from his birth has been about protecting this village… now he’s imprisoned below it… and I did it.” Jiraiya replied bitterly.

 

Kiba looked silently out over the pond for several long minutes.  “I’ll go too.”

 

Jiraiya shook his head, “Don’t Kiba… we only may survive days before we are surrounded and over-powered, or poisoned at a café or…”

 

“I don’t care…" Kiba turned to look at Jiraiya.  “I’d rather have what time I have with Naruto than be alone.  It doesn’t matter who is around me I’m still alone… you know, you feel it too… that bond we have with Naruto, I can feel him die piece by piece and I die with him.” 

 

Kiba sighed.  “Lady Tsunade ordered my mother to free me from my clan obligations ‘for the good of the village’… Tsume was going to fight her but after the last few days she’s realized I’ll never fulfill my family pack obligations, I’ll never take another mate.  I have nothing here, no reason to stay, my place is with you and Naruto”

 

Jiraiya nodded, “I’ll have one more try with the council tomorrow… I’ve found proof that Naruto isn’t a danger, if they refuse to listen then we have no choice.”

 

Kiba nodded.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. CHAPTER 17: BAITING THE BEAST

## CHAPTER 17: BAITING THE BEAST

 

(IBIKI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Ibiki knew this was a long shot but… somehow he just couldn’t resist.  Ibiki wasn’t sure why Kakashi agreed but then no one, including Ibiki, really understood Kakashi’s reasons for doing anything.

 

Ibiki walked ahead of Kakashi down to the cell and stopped before it.  Kakashi looked indifferently at Ibiki and Ibiki nodded, “Talk to him.”

 

“Hello Naruto.” Kakashi said in his usual jovial false persona.  Ibiki watched closely but Naruto didn’t react at all, nothing.  Didn’t stiffen, flinch… didn’t seem to even realize anyone was near, no change.

 

“Hey Naruto, I just thought I’d come to visit.”  Kakashi stated in his usual indifferent tone.

 

No movement.

 

“Naruto.”  Kakashi said, his voice was softly seductive.

 

Ibiki blinked in surprise before his usual calm once more covered his face… he’d never heard Kakashi speak like that… it was unbelievably erotic, provocative.  Ibiki knew who he was sending on missions that required seduction from now on!

 

Ibiki watched Naruto but he was still seemingly oblivious to their presence.  Here’s where it got dangerous, time to move the bait closer… if his theory was correct there was no danger… if it was wrong at least they were below the ANBU building, even if Naruto killed them both he’d never get free.

 

Ibiki unlocked the cell and Kakashi strolled in and fearlessly sat on the bed beside Naruto.  Ibiki was stunned, he had asked Kakashi to touch him… maybe he should’ve specified how!

 

Kakashi leaned down over Naruto whispering something in his ear, no reaction, then lowered his mask and kissed the side of Naruto’s mouth… that got a reaction, but it was exactly the reaction Ibiki had expected, Naruto flinched and started to silently cry. 

 

Kakashi bent over Naruto again whispering to him, Kakashi moved Naruto gently to cradle him in his arms murmuring in his ear.  Ibiki looked at Kakashi in confusion, what on earth was he doing?!

 

Ibiki had seen Kakashi without his mask before and while extremely handsome, he’d never seen something so… arousing as Kakashi holding Naruto cupped against his chest and whispering softly in his ear.  Today was a day for surprises… Ibiki watched with interest.

 

Whatever Kakashi was whispering was drawing a reaction from Naruto, but not a violent reaction.  Naruto had turned his face into Kakashi’s chest and Ibiki could see the young man’s shoulders shake as he cried.

 

After this it was very obvious that Naruto wasn’t no danger to Kakashi, the demon seemed to be firmly under control again… just like Ibiki had predicted. 

 

Ibiki walked away and took a seat near the end of the hall to wait for Kakashi.  Ibiki heard low moans and soft whimpers from the cell and Ibiki smirked, he was getting all kinds of surprises today… well that was one way to get a response, although at this point Kakashi had drew quite enough responses from Naruto.

 

That much provocation and Kyuubi didn’t come ‘out to play’, it was more than evident Naruto was in control again… at least of the demon... still not so sure about Jiraiya, Kiba and Kakashi.

 

Ibiki swore he’d be glad when that little blonde temptation was out from under him… ah, out of the ANBU cells.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KAKASHI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kakashi didn’t know why he’d agreed to this… Come provoke the demon, it will be fun!  Kakashi’s lips curved slightly in amusement for a second, Kakashi was glad he wore a mask.

 

Why not?  Just go down say a few things and see if he starts jumping at the bars, if not go in a touch him and see if he tries to jump your bones… yeah, sounds fun.

 

Ibiki led Kakashi down several flights of stairs, Kakashi started to feel… uncomfortable, this was Naruto not a person like Orochimaru.  After a few more stairs they went down a long hall, by the time they arrived in front of Naruto’s cell Kakashi was feeling a little sick… it would be kinder to kill him!  Still he maintained his lazy persona.  Ibiki nodded at the cell, “Talk to him.”

 

Yeah sure… say this is a beautiful cell what is it 300 feet down?  “Hello Naruto.” Kakashi forced his voice to be the ‘happy tone’ that pleased everyone and made them lower their guards.  Naruto didn’t move and Kakashi fought a wave of unease.

 

“Hey Naruto, I just thought I’d come to visit.”  Now Kakashi was sliding past unease, right into distressed.  “Naruto.”  Kakashi purred trying to entice him.  Kakashi felt more than saw Ibiki’s reaction… but Naruto didn’t move.

 

Kakashi saw Naruto lying unmoving on the cot and felt pain; he hadn’t expected to feel anything… Kakashi had thought he’d sealed that pain… that love, away, but he was wrong.

 

He was wrong… Kakashi moved into the cell.  Kakashi’s heart hurt, all the pain came back. 

 

Ibiki had told Kakashi many things that day he’d asked Kakashi to come to the ANBU building.  Ibiki had told Kakashi bluntly about how Naruto had never betrayed him…  that it ripped Naruto apart when he’d rejected him… and that Naruto had loved Kakashi, that’s why he was seeking him to make him his mate.  Kakashi had spent the last six days trying to forget Ibiki’s words. 

 

All those words came back to him now as Kakashi looked down at the young man who had somehow found a way into his heart and took a piece when Kakashi rejected him. 

 

Kakashi sat beside Naruto leaned down and whispered, “Naruto I was wrong, wrong about so many things.” 

 

Kakashi pulled down his mask kissing the side of Naruto’s mouth gently.  Naruto flinched, like he was in pain, just as Naruto had every time he’d seen Kakashi since the day Kakashi ended their relationship. 

 

Then Naruto started to cry, it broke Kakashi’s heart.  He leaned over Naruto again, “Shhh, don’t cry.”  Kakashi moved Naruto onto his lap and held him Naruto’s head lay against Kakashi’s chest “I should have told you I loved you.  I should have trusted you.  I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry for everything.”  Naruto moved to bury his face in Kakashi’s chest. 

 

Kakashi stroked Naruto’s hair.  “Every time I saw you I wanted to do this…”  Kakashi tilted Naruto’s tear streaked face up and kissed his lips softly and after a second Naruto responded. 

 

Then Naruto stiffened slightly and reluctantly pulled back, his head dipped.  “I can’t… I just can’t.  Why didn’t you just leave me here… leave me in the emptiness.  Now I have another person to love and I will be here for the rest of my life alone knowing that.” 

 

Kakashi sighed, “Have faith… you won’t be here for long.  I promise.” 

 

Naruto nodded but didn’t meet Kakashi’s eyes.  Kakashi cupped his chin and tilted Naruto’s face up to look at him, “Do you trust me?”

 

Naruto’s sky blue eyes looked at him in absolute trust. “Yes”

 

“Good.”  Kakashi kissed Naruto deeply once more.  Then moved to get up, Naruto shifted off his lap.  Kakashi’s hand brushed the front of Naruto’s pants and he looked at Naruto in surprise.  Naruto looked away blushing, “Your kisses always did that to me.”

 

Kakashi nodded, studying Naruto a minute.  His skilled fingers brushed over Naruto’s erection again, this time on purpose and with a provocative stroke.  Kakashi found he could not resist the temptation, the desire, to touch Naruto.

 

Naruto gasped, his face blushed deeper. “I…”

 

“Shouldn’t?”  Kakashi finished Naruto’s protest. His fingers busy stroking over Naruto’s cloth covered erection, then unfastened Naruto’s pants and spread them open to give him better access. 

 

Kakashi slipped a hand in and cupped Naruto’s balls while his mouth lowered to take the head of Naruto’s cock in his mouth.  His tongue swirling around the head, then his lips closed over the tip and he flicked his tongue gently up and down on the head, Naruto gasped and whimpered.  

 

Kakashi was pleased, and aroused, by Naruto’s reaction.  Kakashi’s tongue cupped Naruto’s cock as he moved down to enclose it in his mouth, then sucking firmly drew up to the head as his hand gently rolled Naruto’s balls.  Naruto made a loud moan and when Kakashi’s tongue traced the underside of the head Naruto gave a little panting cry. 

 

Kakashi sucked as his mouth moved down Naruto’s length and as Naruto’s cock slid into Kakashi’s throat his fingers stroked chakra over Naruto’s balls.  Naruto bucked and came crying out loudly. 

 

As Kakashi slipped Naruto’s softening cock from his mouth he stroked it with his tongue until it slid from his mouth.  Kakashi rose to his feet and looked down affectionately at Naruto, his face was lightly flushed and he was still breathing hard… he was perfect. 

 

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with his soft blue eyes and reached out to touch Kakashi’s hard cock, which strained at the front of his pants.  Kakashi caught his hand, and gave a little negative shake of his head. 

 

“Remember have faith, trust me… you won’t be here much longer.”  Kakashi pulled his mask up to cover his face as he walked out of the cell.  Kakashi looked at Naruto as he locked it then turned and walked down the hall to where Ibiki waited.

 

Ibiki had his usual emotionless expression and didn’t say anything as Kakashi handed him the keys and they returned upstairs.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Again the sounds, Naruto tried to block them out. The bed dipped and Naruto tried to sink deeper into his mind frantic to get away, to return to his peace, then everything shattered as he felt a soft kiss on the side of his mouth.  Everything hurt so much, he’d lost _everything_ piece by piece, hurt the ones he’d loved and would be alone until he died.  Tears started trailing down his cheeks wetting them. 

 

“Shhh, don’t cry.” 

 

Naruto opened his eyes looking up in disbelief at Kakashi, Kakashi shifted him onto his lap and held him, and Naruto laid his head against Kakashi’s chest.  This could not be happening Kakashi hated him.

 

“I should have told you I loved you.  I should have trusted you.  I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry for everything.”  Kakashi’s voice was low, caring… affectionate.  It hurt; Naruto had wanted to hear those words from him so bad.  Naruto buried his face against Kakashi’s chest.  The comforting smell of sandalwood soap brought back the memories of how happy he was when he felt like someone finally wanted him, the need for Kakashi to love him… and the wonderful sex they’d had.

 

Kakashi’s hand stroked over his hair before sliding under Naruto’s chin and tilting his face up.  “Every time I saw you I wanted to do this…”  Kakashi’s lips brushed softly over Naruto’s, tempting him to deepen the kiss.

 

Naruto froze, and then responded passionately.  The memory of Jiraiya’s kiss flashed through his mind and Naruto sat back breaking the kiss, his eyes falling afraid to see the anger, the rejection… but did it matter if Kakashi rejected him?  He would be here, alone, for the rest of his life. 

 

“I can’t… I just can’t.  Why didn’t you just leave me here, leave me in the emptiness.  Now I have another person to love and I will be here for the rest of my life, alone, knowing that.” 

 

Naruto heard Kakashi give a sigh and almost cringed, but Kakashi’s voice was kind.  “Have faith… you won’t be here for long.  I promise.” 

 

Naruto had a spike of hope… Kakashi thought he would get out of here?  Naruto nodded in acceptance.  Kakashi slanted Naruto’s face up to look at him. “Do you trust me?”   Kakashi studied his face; Kakashi had such a serious expression on his face.  Naruto did trust him, unwavering complete trust, he’d always trusted him.  “Yes”

 

Kakashi dipped his face to inches from Naruto’s. “Good”, Kakashi’s warm breath caressed Naruto’s face and his soft lips met Naruto’s again, kissing him passionately, Naruto’s body responded eagerly.

 

Kakashi went to rise and as Naruto slid from his lap the tips of Kakashi’s fingers grazed lightly over Naruto’s hard cock.  Naruto blushed and looked away from Kakashi, embarrassed.  “Your kisses always did that to me.”

 

Naruto could feel Kakashi’s gaze, then Kakashi’s hand slid skillfully over Naruto’s arousal.  Naruto caught his breath at the provocative gesture and his blush deepened,  “I…”

 

“Shouldn’t?”  Kakashi completed the statement as he masterfully teased Naruto’s cock then opened Naruto’s pants and cupped his balls.  Naruto trembled looking at Kakashi, he remembered the soft feel of those lips wrapped around his cock…the actual moment Kakashi’s lips touched Naruto’s cock it was so much better than he remembered. 

 

Kakashi expertly toyed with him drawing gasps and moans.  The ecstasy was unbelievable, Kakashi raised his desire to a point where he was ready to beg for Kakashi to let him cum, then Kakashi swooped down to take Naruto’s entire length deep into his throat and chakra feathered over his balls… it was more than Naruto could take and his hips thrust into the moist warmth as he came with a shout of pure rapture.  

 

Kakashi’s tongue stroked Naruto’s cock as it slid from his mouth, the sensitive flesh still hypersensitive, and drawing a soft whimper.  Kakashi stood up and looked down at Naruto, his gaze was intense, probing… but loving. 

 

Naruto could see the highly aroused state Kakashi was in and gladly reached out to stroke Kakashi’s cock.  Kakashi caught his hand and gave a little frown and negative shake of his head, Naruto dropped his hand, he’d forgotten Kakashi didn’t like to be touched.

 

Kakashi gave him a serious look, “Remember have faith, trust me… you won’t be here much longer.”  Then Kakashi pulled his mask over his face once more, it was like a cloud covering a perfect sunset, and Naruto could help being disappointed.  Kakashi gave him one last probing look, walked out, locked the cell, and then walked away.

 

Naruto heard the stairwell door close and sat heavily on his cot, he was so confused.  Kakashi truly believed he would be free soon and Naruto knew Kakashi would not have given him false hope.

 

Kakashi… loved him?  All those times he’d hoped… Naruto wasn’t sure how he felt about it.  Naruto thought he’d put all that behind him but… some part of him wasn’t sure.

 

Some ‘part’, Naruto blushed, well certain parts of his anatomy definitely wanted Kakashi and… and he was confused.  Naruto felt guilty for… well, responding to Kakashi… he knew Jiraiya wouldn’t blame him… but it would still hurt him and Kiba.  Naruto wasn’t sure how Kiba was going to react, they were _his_ mates… not just the Kyuubi’s, his as well… he loved them both deeply… he felt so guilty.

 

On top of that was another thing that confused Naruto, all those other times someone had been touching him… it wasn’t Kakashi, he knew Kakashi’s touch… or Jiraiya, not Kiba…who?  The only other person… Naruto’s eyes widened, it couldn’t be… Ibiki?  Ibiki had rubbed his back and talked to him… Ibiki had brushed his cheek?

 

Now Naruto was really confused, Ibiki didn’t like him… he didn’t like anybody… it couldn’t have been him… and yet there was no other explanation… he had a lot to think about.

 

Later Naruto watched Ibiki, he’d came by several times since Kakashi had left, usually just sitting outside Naruto’s cell watching him for a while then leaving only to come back a few hours later.  When Ibiki came the next time he opened the cell, walked in setting a food tray on the table and turning to walk out.

 

“Ibiki.”  Naruto called before he could walk out, Ibiki stopped and turned around. Looking at Naruto with an aloof, indifferent gaze. 

 

Naruto walked up to him cautiously, he didn’t want to make Ibiki feel like he was in danger of being attacked.  Ibiki didn’t stiffen or show any signs he was worried… or even interested in what Naruto had to say.  Naruto stopped in front of Ibiki, his eyes studying Ibiki’s face.

 

Then Naruto reached out and took Ibiki’s hand.  Ibiki just looked at him impassively, he didn’t pull his hand away or… or anything, he just looked at Naruto with no reaction. 

 

Naruto brought Ibiki’s hand up to his face and grazed Ibiki’s knuckles over his cheek closing his eyes, it was the touch… these were the fingers that stroked him, the person who’d cared that he was no longer truly alive… this was the man who’d brought Kakashi. 

 

Naruto gently released Ibiki’s hand, it paused a minute on Naruto’s cheek before falling to his side once more.  Why Kakashi… Naruto’s eyes lit with understanding, the last “mate”, he’d known Naruto wouldn’t react, that the Kyuubi was no longer a threat… he’d brought Kakashi as a test.

 

Ibiki stood facing Naruto a few minutes more than turned and walked out of the cell locking it and walking away just like every other time since Kakashi had ‘woke’ him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya was worried, before he went to go talk to the council today he had to see Naruto, he had to know Naruto was ok.  It would delay his arrival slightly… but he just had to know Naruto was ok.

 

Jiraiya walked into Ibiki’s office without knocking his eyes pining Ibiki challengingly, “I need to see Naruto.”

 

Ibiki nodded and rose from his desk; Jiraiya got a sick feeling in his stomach.  Ibiki wasn’t arguing with him… had Naruto deteriorated even further? 

 

Ibiki led the way out of his office and down the several flights of stairs.  Ibiki stopped at the last stairwell door waving for Jiraiya to go down the hall, Ibiki stayed by the door pulling over a chair.  Jiraiya tensed as he walked down the line of empty cells to Naruto’s.

 

Jiraiya nearly cried when he saw Naruto sitting on the bed, he looked healthy.  Naruto wasn’t curled up hopelessly like so many times before… Jiraiya didn’t know what had happened but he was grateful. 

 

When Naruto looked over at him and smiled softly Jiraiya did cry.  Naruto’s eyes widened in alarm and he ran over to the bars, his eyes worried “Jiraiya are you ok?”  Naruto was looking Jiraiya over intently.  “You’re not hurt are you?”

 

Jiraiya smiled, “No, I just love you.  I love you with all my heart.”

 

Naruto grinned awkwardly, “Good… um, you sure?”

 

“I’m sure.” Jiraiya smiled in amusement, only Naruto would be confined to a cage in the cellars of the ANBU building and be worried about him.

 

Naruto blushed, “Not about loving me silly, you sure everything is ok?”

 

“Yes, everything is fine now.”  Jiraiya assured him.  “I just wanted to make sure you were ok… and let you know I WILL be getting you out of here.” 

 

Jiraiya had a hard glint to his eyes and Naruto looked worried.  “Don’t do anything… _wrong_ , for me… I’d rather stay here than have you do something wrong… ok?” 

 

Jiraiya nodded, but he had a different definition of wrong and after today Naruto wouldn’t be locked in that cell, one way or another his imprisonment ended today.

 

Naruto looked worried, “Please promise me you won’t do anything bad.”

 

Jiraiya smiled softly, “I won’t do anything wrong… or bad.”

 

Naruto smiled in relief, “Good.”  Then Naruto’s smile turned sad, “How is Kiba?”

 

“Kiba is fine… he tried to come see you.”  Jiraiya wished he could hold Naruto, comfort him.

 

Naruto nodded and looked down.  “Does he forgive me?”

 

“He more than forgives you… he loves you.”  Jiraiya replied sincerely.

 

“Really?”  Naruto sounded worried and Jiraiya reached through the bars to tilt Naruto’s head up to look at him.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes were serious, “Really.”

 

“I’m glad… Jiraiya… take good care of him.”

 

Naruto’s words sent a sharp stab of fear through Jiraiya. “We’ll take good care of him, together, you will be getting out of here… soon, very soon.”

 

Naruto nodded, then looked worried. “I have something to tell you.”  Naruto looked away.

 

“Naruto whatever it is… don’t, just hang on a bit longer, promise me… just don’t give up hope.”  Jiraiya said firmly.  Naruto nodded absently and Jiraiya felt uneasy at his uncertain nod.  “Naruto?”

 

“Hmm?” Naruto questioned, even though he responded he seemed distracted.

 

“I have to go now, I will be back later.”  Jiraiya studied Naruto.

 

Naruto nodded.  “Goodbye.”

 

Jiraiya felt a wave of panic, that word sounded… final.  For a minute Jiraiya thought about forgoing the council and just taking Naruto now, but Jiraiya turned and followed Ibiki up the stairs.  Several times Jiraiya almost turned around, to return to Naruto and take him.  The last time Jiraiya hesitated Ibiki turned his face void of any emotion, and looked seriously in Jiraiya’s eyes. “Trust me.”  Ibiki stated blandly.

 

Jiraiya continued up the stairs, and left the ANBU building.  Jiraiya just needed to grab the scroll and meet Tsunade, she was going in front of the council with him, this time it had to work… this time they had to convince them to release Naruto.

 

When Jiraiya walked into the council chamber his breath caught, standing to the side were Ibiki and Kakashi… this could either be very good or very bad.  Lady Tsunade stiffened beside him, looked like she wasn’t sure what to make of the surprise guests either.

 

“What evidence do you have to present us?” The main councilwoman inquired. 

 

Jiraiya stepped forward, “I received a scroll from Suna.  They are familiar with bijuu demon vessels, they have had two in their history and have important data regarding nin imbued with the bijuu demon… such as the Kyuubi which resides in Uzumaki Naruto.”

 

Jiraiya took the scroll from his robe.  “The scroll tells of a heat or breeding period that happens ONCE in the imbued nin’s life, a breeding period in which the demon demands the nin take mates.  This is a one-time occurrence and will not happen again in the imbued nin’s life.  I strongly believe Uzumaki Naruto has experienced this occurrence and is complete with it… that Uzumaki Naruto is no longer a threat to the Leaf Village or any of its members including Hatake Kakashi.”  Jiraiya walked forward and placed the scroll on the council table then stepped back.

 

The head councilwoman looked over the scroll then set it aside, “We have heard from three petitioners today.”

 

Lady Tsunade shot Jiraiya a worried look.  Jiraiya looked over at Ibiki, Ibiki looked at back at Jiraiya with an unfathomable expression.  Kakashi however looked bored, and didn’t seem to be paying attention to any of the other people in the room.

 

“We will retire to our chambers until 13:00… that’s 1:00pm for you young ones who seem to have forgotten how to tell time.” 

 

The councilwoman’s jibe was at Jiraiya and Tsunade for their late arrival, something both regretted now since they had no idea what Ibiki and Kakashi’s petitions were about… but it was pretty likely it was about Naruto, did they support his release or further imprisonment?  

 

Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade returned to her office to wait for the council’s decision.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(IBIKI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Today Ibiki and Kakashi would go before the council, combined with the scroll Jiraiya had gotten from Suna… yes, Ibiki knew about it and all the information in it as well.  With the testimony of Jiraiya, Kakashi and himself; Naruto should be released later today.

 

Ibiki was grateful; having Naruto in the cell below was ‘disturbing’.  Ibiki found himself down there often, even now when Naruto was no longer ‘in danger’.  Ibiki would catch himself making excuses to go down, to see Naruto… like this flimsy one he was making right now… since when did Ibiki take the food to prisoners, and yet here he was not only delivering the food but walking in and putting it on the table… disturbing.

 

“Ibiki.” Naruto’s voice stopped him.

 

For a moment Ibiki debated continuing out the door, but he stopped and turned.  Ibiki watched Naruto walk up to him, this was wrong on so many levels… allowing a prisoner to approach within easy striking range… and yet Ibiki found himself just watching Naruto approach.

 

Naruto stopped in front of Ibiki, Naruto’s hand reached out and took his, Ibiki remained carefully emotionless.  Naruto’s gaze was unflinching.  Naruto brought Ibiki’s hand up to his face turning it to slide Ibiki’s knuckles over his cheek, Naruto’s eyes closed as if the touch gave him pleasure. 

 

When Naruto opened his big blue eyes once more they were knowing, Ibiki could tell Naruto had remembered Ibiki touching his cheek. 

 

Naruto released his hand and Ibiki lowered it to his side.   This was not good, Ibiki worked hard not to express his distress… or his pleasure at Naruto’s touch. 

 

So wrong… so very wrong.  Ibiki turned and walked out of the cell locked it and walked away like nothing had happened but inside he was shaken. 

 

Later that morning when Jiraiya came to visit Naruto Ibiki stayed at the stairwell door; hopefully Ibiki would only have to see him once more, when he released him this afternoon… Ibiki didn’t know what he’d do if the council refused to release Naruto… but Naruto couldn’t stay here anymore. 

 

As Ibiki escorted Jiraiya up the stairwell to leave the building Jiraiya hesitated.  Jiraiya was about to do something desperate, Ibiki could see it wrote all over his face, after feeling him hesitate once again Ibiki turned to Jiraiya his gaze knowing, “Trust me.”

 

Jiraiya continued up the stairs and out of the building without a word.  Ibiki watched him; things were coming to a head again. 

 

Today would be an important day, something big was about to happen, and whether it was something good or something bad only time would tell.

 

Ibiki turned and went to his office; he had a meeting to get ready for, Ibiki gathered his report and walked out.  Kakashi would meet him at the council chamber, it was time to put an end to this mess and get his mind back on missions and reports.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba couldn’t bear it; even the swim hole didn’t ease his fear and distress.  Kiba wanted to go, to be at the council chambers when they decided, but he wouldn’t be allowed in… and he was worried he’d try to kill the council members if they refused to release Naruto…. Kiba gave a sad smile; well at least he’d be in the same building as Naruto after he was arrested for threatening them.

 

Kiba walked back into the Inuzuka compound ignoring everyone who tried to talk to him, he couldn’t talk, if he stopped to try he’d only end up in tears or scream in frustration… better to ignore them.

 

Kiba entered his tent and sat on the furs, looking at the door, waiting.  Jiraiya would come to tell him… either way Jiraiya would come. 

 

Akamaru slunk in the door, his head low and curled up on the bed beside Kiba, his massive body nearly pushing Kiba off. 

 

_“Sorry”_ he whimpered softly and laid his head on his paws.  Akamaru was one of the few Kiba could tolerate beside him, and even with Akamaru, talking was too much. 

 

Kiba just couldn’t do it, he hurt too much… after today it would be over, and Kiba would be with Naruto again one way or another.  Kiba was willing to go rogue if that was the only way to be with Naruto again.

 

Kiba turned to look at Akamaru sadly, Akamaru would be staying here, it was important he know Kiba loved him and he hadn’t left him behind out of anger.  “Akamaru.”

 

Akamaru whipped his head up his tail thumped once hesitantly _”I missed you.”_ he whimpered.

 

Kiba nodded, “Things have gotten a bit strange since… you know I love you.  I love Naruto too, but it’s a different kind of love, I know _you_ … love Naruto too but…”

 

Akamaru stuck his wet nose in Kiba’s hand and rumbled softly, _“Not really… only because you do.”_

 

That drew a tiny smile from Kiba, “There’s a difference between love and lust…”

 

_“I don’t lust for him… not anymore.”_ Akamaru snorted and yipped softly.  _“I only meant I love him because he’s your mate.”_

 

Kiba scratched Akamaru’s head, “Let me guess… Susamajii.”

 

Akamaru gave Kiba a big canine grin.  _“She's having puppies.”_

 

Kiba sighed, “I’m glad.”  Kiba was glad, now if he left he knew Akamaru would be ok.

 

Kiba went back to watching the door and waiting, his hand absently petting Akamaru.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto was bored.  The least Kakashi could’ve done was leave him a Icha Icha book, Naruto thought in humor… no, that probably wouldn’t be a good idea, he had enough sexual situations to deal with, without being sexually frustrated on top of it. 

 

Naruto blushed thinking about Kakashi’s lips on his cock… Jiraiya hadn’t wanted to know this morning, but Naruto was determined he wouldn’t keep it secret from him or Kiba.

 

It was quiet; Ibiki hadn’t been down since he’d touched him… why had he touched Ibiki?  Ibiki was probably like Kakashi and didn’t like people to touch him.  Naruto frowned, he’d just had to know and now Ibiki wouldn’t come anymore. 

 

It had been several hours since Jiraiya visit, Jiraiya had seemed… stressed, Naruto couldn’t help worrying.  Perhaps he’d get Jiraiya to talk about it when he returned later.  Naruto knew this was hard on Jiraiya, it made Naruto feel guilty.

 

Naruto paced, then decided to do the only thing left for him… besides masturbation, Naruto snorted, he had a sick sense of humor since being around Jiraiya. 

 

Naruto stripped down to just his pants and started practicing his taijutsu; it was an area Naruto could always use practice in since he tended to rely too heavily on his chakra.  The activity made Naruto feel better and soon he was breathing hard, but content.

 

Naruto didn’t hear Ibiki’s approach and his soft gasp surprised Naruto; he turned to look at Ibiki, his eyes wide.  Ibiki was watching him… no different than any other time, and yet it was, Naruto could feel a tension in the air.

 

When Ibiki didn’t move and continued watching like every other time Naruto returned to practicing his taijutsu, concentrating on making his movements more accurate and smooth… but Ibiki’s eyes on him were disturbing, Naruto had never felt uncomfortable when Ibiki was watching him any other time, but something this time was different.

 

Naruto tired and dropped his last stance, glancing curiously at Ibiki once more.  The look in Ibiki’s eyes made Naruto turn and walk to the bars looking intently at him.  Ibiki’s face remained calm and indifferent, but longing blazed in his eyes and something more… loneliness.

 

Ibiki looked at him a second longer then turned and left.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(IBIKI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Ibiki nodded to Kakashi outside the Hokage building; there was no need for him to wait for a result… he’d be one of the first to find out if they gave the order to release Naruto.  Kakashi also choose not to wait, in his opinion he’d done all he could. 

 

Ibiki watched Kakashi casually stroll away, memories of his holding and stroking Naruto’s cheek came to mind.  Kakashi’s sexy voice murmuring softly to Naruto. 

 

Kakashi’s casual attitude didn’t fool Ibiki, he knew Kakashi wouldn’t stop until he got Naruto out, Kakashi loved Naruto… Even Ibiki himself kind of liked the young man.  Naruto was like a magnet… and for so long Naruto had thought no one cared. 

 

Ibiki tried to put thoughts of Naruto and Kakashi behind him, he had a job to do and he’d been gone several hours, it was time to get back to work.  If all went well the source of Ibiki’s distraction, Naruto, would be gone soon.

 

Ibiki entered the building collected the latest reports to take back to his office to review.  Sitting at his desk he opened the first and focused on his job.  Twenty minutes later after rereading the same paragraph for the third time, Ibiki had to admit defeat… this wasn’t going to work.

 

Ibiki frowned, then gave into his obsession… and Ibiki had to admit it had turned into an obsession.  All he could hope for at this point was that today he’d release Naruto and that it would end this odd compulsion to see him.

 

As Ibiki went down the several flights of stairs he thought about Jiraiya and his taunt so long ago to ‘ _stop watching them have sex'_ , that Ibiki was _'more than Naruto could handle’_.

 

Who would’ve thought Jiraiya would’ve seen the potential problem, even when Ibiki himself didn’t… guess Jiraiya was pretty good at reading people too… Ibiki shook his head.  It was just an obsession.  The council would release Naruto and this would be over…

 

Ibiki walked calmly up to Naruto’s cell, he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.  Naruto was standing in fight stance his bare chest damp with sweat and his pants rode low on his hipbones.  Ibiki caught his breath sharply, and struggled for a second to control his reaction… his facial reaction Ibiki quickly covered… his bodies reaction took a bit longer to rein in. 

 

Ibiki gave serious thought to turning and walking away, but that would be running away, Ibiki never ran away from anything.  Naruto had heard his gasp and had turned looking curiously at him, his big innocent blue eyes pinning Ibiki. 

 

For several seconds they simply looked at each other.  Then Naruto returned to his practice, Ibiki breathed deep controlling his reaction.  A voice in Ibiki’s brain warned loudly this was not good, to walk away now, even if it would be running away… and yet he didn’t. 

 

Ignoring the voice of self-preservation Ibiki stayed and watched Naruto’s lean body move fluidly through his taijutsu positions, attacks and defenses… after a while Ibiki gave up trying to suppress his body’s reaction, his face remained blank but his ‘interest’ was evident.

 

When Naruto stopped again and walked over to stand by the bars common sense returned and, whether it was running away or not, Ibiki turned and quickly left.

 

Back up in his office Ibiki tried to analyze the situation calmly, he was attracted to Naruto… a very disturbing concept and not likely to end well.  Naruto was in a steady relationship… well technically two relationships… _and_ had an unbalanced, violent, and very powerful nin in love with him.

 

No matter how, Ibiki knew for his peace of mind, he had to get Naruto out of here today… even if the council ruled against it.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya paced Tsunade’s office in worry, what if Ibiki and Kakashi had been there to argue against releasing Naruto?  Jiraiya glanced at the clock again… why did they need so long to deliberate?

 

“Please Jiraiya you’re making me dizzy… sit.”  Tsunade said with strained tension.  “We won’t know for another hour.”

 

Jiraiya nodded and gave thought to confronting Ibiki… then decided it wasn’t a good idea, he had no idea what he would do to Ibiki if he admitted to petitioning to keep Naruto locked up.

 

Jiraiya wanted to go see Naruto but he didn’t want to give Naruto false hope so he just continued to wait and pace… he would get Naruto out today, no matter what he had to do.

 

“Jiraiya don’t do anything crazy if our petition is denied.”  Tsunade pinned Jiraiya with a serious look. 

 

Jiraiya paused in his pacing to give her a determined, forbidding look. “Please tell me you only said that because you have to.  You know Naruto isn’t spending another night in that cell.”  He replied harshly.

 

Tsunade sighed, “I know.”  Tsunade got up and grabbed her sake out of the ginger jar; Shizune had obviously taken pity on her because the bottle hadn’t disappeared.  She poured a cup then offered it to Jiraiya. “Would you like a drink?”

 

Jiraiya snorted, “Are you kidding?  I haven’t forgotten the drink you tampered with when I was trying to convince _you_ not to do anything stupid.  You know your little reunion with Orochimaru?”

 

Tsunade shrugged, “Had to try.”

 

“Honestly Tsunade in my place wouldn’t you be doing the same?” Jiraiya gave her a probing look.

 

Tsunade sighed and sat in her chair, “Yes, I’d be doing the same thing.”

 

Jiraiya went back to pacing and Tsunade watched silently.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto sat quietly on his cot deep in thought.  His life was… complicated.  He had faith in Kakashi’s words… but even if he got out of here, many problems would remain… not that he wouldn’t be endlessly grateful to have this over, the chance of freedom when he’d given up hope… but what about next time… how many times in his future would the demon control his life?

 

Then there was Kakashi.  Kakashi loved him… but he was mated to Jiraiya and Kiba.  Even if he was willing to ignore that, and he could never do that, he _loved_ them both deeply and wanted to be beside them soothed and surrounded by their love.  What would Kakashi do?

 

And how were Kiba and Jiraiya going to feel about his behavior with Kakashi, would Kiba leave him?  Would Jiraiya ever trust him again?  What if Kakashi was determined to have him back?  This whole thing could go so horribly wrong, Naruto was almost afraid of what would happen when he finally got out.

 

Naruto also couldn’t help remembering Ibiki… such sadness, loneliness… he wasn’t sure what was in Ibiki’s heart but Naruto knew it wasn’t something he could handle at this point… and that made Naruto sad, Ibiki seemed to need love so badly and that was a feeling Naruto was very familiar with.

 

Naruto was so confused.  All these thoughts and feelings were like a cage in themselves, but one thing shone above it all… his love for Jiraiya and Kiba, he could handle anything that happened as long as they were at his side.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya arrived in the council chamber and stood waiting, he was early but he just couldn’t stay pacing Tsunade’s office.  A few minutes before 13:00 Lady Tsunade arrived, she stood beside Jiraiya silently, she wasn’t sure what she’d do if the council refused Naruto’s release but she couldn’t allow Jiraiya to do whatever he had planned… she was the Hokage above everything else, they would find a way to legally get him free, she wouldn’t allow Jiraiya to throw away both their futures.

 

As the council members came in and took their seats Jiraiya fixed them with a fierce stare.  The head councilwoman found it amusing and smiled as she rose, “Such a passionate man, relax young one.  It is the deciding of the council to release Uzumaki Naruto on a probationary period pending observation and a full profile from the Head of ANBU, Morino Ibiki to determine his future level of threat to the Leaf Village.”

 

Jiraiya relaxed with a sigh, it was over, never again would he allow them to lock Naruto away, no matter what level of threat Morino Ibiki determined he was.  Jiraiya looked down at a grinning Lady Tsunade.

 

The Elder woman cleared her throat raising a eyebrow although her lips still curved in amusement, “If I may continue… the orders releasing Uzumaki Naruto will be sent to the Head of ANBU, Morino Ibiki at the conclusion of this session of council…”

 

The elder’s gaze grew sharp and the smile left her lips.  “During this probationary period Uzumaki Naruto will have a ANBU guard assigned to him, the guard is to remain with him at all times.  Violation of these terms will mean his immediate return to incarceration.  Am I clear?”

 

Jiraiya nodded, “Yes, I understand.”

 

“Hn…”  The councilwoman looked mollified and nodded.  “I conclude this gathering of the council.”  She concluded formally.  Then sat wearily,  “The papers for the boy’s release will be ready by early evening.”

 

Jiraiya nodded and turned to leave, he heard the councilwoman say conversationally, “Be sure the boy doesn’t get in trouble, take care.”

 

Jiraiya nodded seriously, “He will cause the Leaf Village no more trouble, you have my word.”  As Jiraiya left quickly to get Kiba, Jiraiya continued softly to himself, “Be assured I will take him away before I’ll ever allow you to confine him again.”  

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba couldn’t stand the wait he paced his tent before finally returning to the swim hole, it was the only place he felt at peace.  As the hours passed Kiba became more worried, what had gone wrong?

 

Jiraiya appeared at the opening in the tree line and Kiba ran over his heart pounding hard and his stomach clenched tightly in a ball.  Jiraiya smiled and Kiba cried, out tears streaming from his eyes, “He’s free?!  Please tell me he’s free!”

 

Jiraiya smiled, “He’s free… or will be in a few hours.”

 

Kiba released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, launching himself at Jiraiya and knocking him back into the ground, kissing him fiercely, “HE’S FREE!”  Kiba exclaimed, kissing Jiraiya passionately again.

 

Jiraiya grinned, “Yes.” 

 

Kiba kissed Jiraiya deeply as his body heated in arousal that left him breathless with desire even as he sucked the air right out of Jiraiya’s mouth with his vehement kisses. 

 

Kiba could feel Jiraiya’s body respond to him and Kiba’s hands roamed down the hard muscles of Jiraiya’s chest over his flat stomach to brush Jiraiya’s cock.  Jiraiya’s stomach muscles jumped and he hissed in pleasure. 

 

Jiraiya’s hands slid down Kiba’s waist to rest cupping his ass.  Jiraiya’s kisses turned taunting as he slowly rotated his hips grinding his hard cock against Kiba’s thigh.  Kiba’s breath caught, his eyes darkening in desire.

 

Kiba traced Jiraiya’s lips with his tongue, then murmured, “I want you.” his voice rough with desire.

 

“Hmm…”  Jiraiya rumbled softly.  “I gathered as much…”  Jiraiya reached up sliding the fine mesh of Kiba’s shirt over the hard planes of Kiba’s chest, then removing it. 

 

Kiba grinned wolfishly as he untied the sash of Jiraiya’s robe and his hands slid inside pushing the mesh of Jiraiya’s shirt up and nipping at the hard muscles of his chest then nipping slowly down to untie the lacing of Jiraiya’s pants with his teeth. 

 

Jiraiya laughed “Hmm… very… interesting.” Kiba nuzzled aside the flaps barring Jiraiya’s cock and ran a slow lap of his tongue from the base to the tip. Jiraiya moaned deeply.

 

Kiba rose and removed his pants and slanted a sly smile at Jiraiya, “Come swimming with me.

 

Jiraiya rose with a answering smile, “Swimming, hmmm…”  He stripped his clothes and followed Kiba into the water, Kiba’s grin grew wicked as he slid his slick body against Jiraiya tauntingly until Jiraiya caught him and kissed him. 

 

Jiraiya’s hands held Kiba gently to his body as his lips traveled down Kiba’s throat nibbling along the cords and stroking the hollows with his tongue until Kiba squirmed against him in need. 

 

Kiba turned in Jiraiya’s arms rubbing the part of his ass up and down Jiraiya’s cock provocatively.  Jiraiya reached his hand around Kiba’s body stroking Kiba’s cock while Kiba rubbed his body against Jiraiya’s cock and writhed against him. 

 

Jiraiya’s thumb made gentle circles along the underside of Kiba’s cock as he stroked him and occasionally brushed his thumb over the tip.  Soon Kiba was squirming and making little whimpers as he neared orgasm. 

 

Jiraiya placed his cock between Kiba’s thighs and fucked the tight space, his cock brushing Kiba’s balls with every thrust, the combination of Jiraiya’s hand and the stroking of Kiba’s balls threw Kiba over the edge and he cried out thrusting into Jiraiya’s hand and cumming.  Jiraiya thrust a few more times, then his hips bucked as he climaxed.

 

Kiba lay back in Jiraiya’s arms and he held him lovingly cradled against his body.  Kiba looked up and his eyes were playful, “Will I ever get to fuck you?”

 

Jiraiya’s head tilted, his smile mysterious “Perhaps… one day.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

When Jiraiya stepped out of the trees Kiba immediately spotted him and ran over, Kiba looked scared and Jiraiya smiled reassuringly.  Hope blossomed on Kiba’s face and tears trailed down his cheeks.  “He’s free?!  Please tell me he’s free!”

 

Jiraiya gave him an affectionate smile and his voice soothed, “He’s free… or will be in a few hours.”

 

Kiba threw himself on Jiraiya.  Jiraiya rocked backwards with the force of Kiba’s body slamming into his, landing on his back on the grass, a very excited Kiba on top of him kissing him deliriously. 

 

“HE’S FREE!”  Kiba’s voice was ecstatic, his lips claiming Jiraiya’s again in a heated kiss.

 

Jiraiya smirked amused and delighted by Kiba’s excitability.  “Yes.” 

 

Kiba’s squirming on top of him was very arousing.  Kiba kissed Jiraiya deeply his body responding to the close proximity of Jiraiya’s rapidly hardening cock, what little restraint he had tossed aside. 

 

Kiba’s hands slid down Jiraiya’s body to his cock and as Kiba brushed a soft stroke over the hard length of his erection Jiraiya’s abs clenched and he sucked in his breath sharply.  It had been a week since he’d even thought about sex and his body was eager to make up for lost time. 

 

Jiraiya’s hands slid slowly down Kiba’s body enjoying the hard muscles as his hands stroked over them, until they rested cupping Kiba’s firm ass.  Jiraiya teased his mouth moving and nipping at Kiba’s lips not allowing Kiba to capture his mouth in a deep kiss, then Jiraiya slowly rotated his hips grinding his hard cock against Kiba’s body and felt Kiba’s whimper of need. 

 

Kiba drew back and his tongue teased Jiraiya with a soft stroke along Jiraiya’s lips.  Kiba’s voice was husky and low as he purred, “I want you.” 

 

Jiraiya smirked his voice was lightly teasing, “Hmm… I gathered as much…”  Jiraiya’s hands slid up under Kiba’s mesh shirt, gliding gently over Kiba’s warm skin gathering his shirt and removing it. 

 

Kiba grinned mischievously and removed the sash from Jiraiya’s robe to slide Jiraiya’s shirt up so he could dip his head to nip along the muscles of Jiraiya’s chest down across his stomach, his teeth making little stinging nips which he soothed with tender laps of his tongue. 

 

Kiba demonstrated the dexterity of his agile lips and carefully unlaced the fastenings of Jiraiya’s pants with only his mouth.  Jiraiya gave a soft chuckle.  “Hmm… very… interesting.” 

 

Jiraiya’s breath was released in a moan as he felt the warm stroke of Kiba’s tongue as it slowly caressed his cock in a long wet trail from base to tip. 

 

Then Kiba stood and removed his pants and gave Jiraiya a coy smile “Come swimming with me.” 

 

Jiraiya gave a knowing smile.  “Swimming, hmmm…”  Jiraiya’s eyes sparkled with humor as he stripped his clothes and Kiba led him into the water.  Jiraiya was pleased to find the water wasn’t cold.

 

Kiba slid around Jiraiya teasing him with light brushes of his slippery body, when Jiraiya caught him he did a little teasing of his own.  Jiraiya kissed him passionately before nibbling slowly down Kiba’s throat drawing his tongue over the sensitive hollows until he had Kiba trembling against him panting softly in desire.

 

 Kiba slid around in the enclosure of Jiraiya’s arms and wantonly rubbed his ass against Jiraiya’s erection.  Jiraiya smiled at his enticement and slid his hand down to enclose Kiba’s hard length in his hand.  Jiraiya began stroking skillfully along it in smooth strokes while circling his thumb along the sensitive underside, then occasionally rubbing his thumb up over the head.  Kiba shook and writhed and Jiraiya could tell he was nearing his orgasm. 

 

Jiraiya slid his hard cock between Kiba’s thighs and fucked the tight space his cock brushing delightfully against Kiba’s balls.  Kiba gasped loudly and bucked into Jiraiya’s grip as his orgasm drew a soft cry from him.  Jiraiya thrust a few more smooth strokes before his orgasm over took him and he came. 

 

When Kiba lay back in Jiraiya’s arms he had a sated smile on his face, and he gave Jiraiya a flirtatious smile.  “Will I ever get to fuck you?” 

 

Jiraiya looked down at Kiba speculatively and gave him an enigmatic smile, wondering what he’d think if he found out Naruto already had and on the first time they’d had sex.  “Perhaps… one day.”

 

Jiraiya cared deeply for Kiba, but Naruto was a piece of Jiraiya’s soul, Naruto was more than precious to him and he could not bear a life without him…

 

There was nothing Naruto could ask that he would not gladly do for him, which was the key that would get Kiba what he wanted, but Jiraiya wasn’t going to tell Kiba that… he’d have to figure it out on his own.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto looked up surprised, Ibiki was unlocking his cell.  Naruto hadn’t thought he’d return after… Naruto gave Ibiki an inquisitive look.

 

Ibiki remained aloof, his eyes reserved.  “I have received word you are being released on a probationary period, pending observation.”  He stated flatly.  “An ANBU guard will be assigned, the guard must remain within a specified distance at all times.”

 

Naruto cautiously got up, probationary period and a guard, as if he wasn’t looked at with suspiciousness enough now.  He would be followed by a guard everywhere he went… it was like a sign hung around his neck that proclaimed him a danger… but it was better than staying here wasn’t it? 

 

Somehow Naruto wasn’t entirely sure… here no one was looking at him with hatred, or turning away when he approached, calling their children in as he passed…

 

Naruto hadn’t been coherent when Jiraiya had brought him here.  In truth Naruto didn’t remember much of the first day. 

 

Naruto stopped in the doorway and looked at Ibiki.  Suddenly this looked like a mistake, all that happened, all the hatred, all the problems waited outside that door…

 

Ibiki’s eyes were compassionate, his voice kind.  “It’s going to be ok.”

 

Naruto looked in wonder at Ibiki, his eyes lit with the knowledge… Ibiki cared!  Those words ‘it’s going to be alright’… he’d heard those words before.

 

Naruto looked at Ibiki for several minutes… the comforting hand on his shoulder and rubbing his back, the memory of his voice _‘Naruto… I’m sorry, but I don’t know what to do… it’s going to be alright.’_ , the brush of fingers along his cheek… it had all been Ibiki, all those caring moments had been him. 

 

The knowledge left him stunned; Naruto nodded at Ibiki’s reassurance and walked out the door deep in thought.  

 

Ibiki took Naruto’s upper arm with a cold impersonal touch to lead him up the stairs, as they reached the stairwell Naruto turned and leaned in pressing Ibiki back against the door.  Naruto looked into Ibiki’s eyes, his serious gaze intent, proclaiming his knowledge of what Ibiki had done.

 

Naruto kissed Ibiki softly, kindly.  “Thank you.”  Ibiki’s body went rigid, for a minute Naruto thought he was angry, then his hand came up and brushed softly over Naruto’s cheek, his eyes filled with longing and painful loneliness.  Naruto’s heart hurt for Ibiki, Naruto knew that pain, he’d lived that pain for too many years. 

 

Ibiki looked away, locking all his feelings away, his face cold, with a voice void of all emotion he directed.  “We have to go.”

 

Naruto nodded in understanding, stepping away and walking up the stairs.  Ibiki followed, with well-practiced calm indifference behind him, it didn’t fool Naruto.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(IBIKI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Ibiki walked down the hall to Naruto’s cell… this would be the last time, Naruto would be free and he’d be able to go back to his normal life… or he would when he completed the required profile on him. 

 

Ibiki unlocked the cell door carefully maintaining his cold emotionless exterior.  Naruto looked up from his cot his expression perplexed. 

 

“I have received word you are being released on a probationary period, pending observation.  An ANBU guard will be assigned, the guard must remain within a specified distance at all times.”  Ibiki’s voice was as carefully deadpan as his expression. 

 

Naruto slowly rose from his cot; his steps were almost hesitant as he approached the door.  Naruto paused in the door in front of Ibiki, he looked frightened and for a moment Ibiki softened, “It’s going to be ok.” 

 

Naruto just looked at him for several minutes then nodded quietly and continued out the door, and stood to the side waiting for Ibiki to lead him above.

 

Ibiki turned his hand on Naruto’s arm escorting him to the stairs and up to his freedom.  As they reached the first stairwell Naruto turned his body gently pinning Ibiki back against the door.  Ibiki could easily over power him, push him away, even take the smaller man and set him back away from him and yet he did nothing. 

 

Naruto’s arresting blue eyes blazed, wise, understanding.  Naruto’s tender lips brushed gently over Ibiki’s “Thank you” he stated sincerely. 

 

Ibiki stiffened, every instinct of self-preservation clamoring for him to move away, but he didn’t.  Ibiki’s hand came up as if by its own free will and brushed Naruto’s cheek. 

 

Naruto’s eyes were kind and accepting and for just a moment Ibiki dared to dream, then he looked away carefully wiping all emotion from his face, his hand fell and he stated bluntly, “We have to go.” His voice neutral. 

 

Naruto’s eyes looked sad, he nodded and turned away walking up the stairs with Ibiki following efficient, professional… hollow, and fighting the chaos that now raged within him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. CHAPTER 18: THE PRICE OF FREEDOM

**CHAPTER 18: THE PRICE OF FREEDOM**

 

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya and Kiba waited with varying degrees of patience. Jiraiya had explained on the way over to the ANBU bldg. about the ‘probation’ and, after Kiba stopped cussing, he agreed it was better than having him locked up in that cell… but Kiba announced vindictively that the ANBU better be ready to sit through a lot of sex because he had no intension of giving up any more time with Naruto than he already had!  Jiraiya chuckled in amusement and Kiba growled that he meant it! 

 

Now they waited anxiously for Naruto and his guard.  Naruto looked nervous as he walked out the door, following less than 6ft behind him was his mandatory ANBU guard… In spite of the Tiger mask, Jiraiya was well aware of who it was.  Jiraiya’s eyes met Ibiki’s; Jiraiya wondered what exactly did Ibiki have planned.  Ibiki always had a reason for everything…  

 

Ibiki stated bluntly, “As per orders of the council Naruto’s guard must stay within 15 feet from Naruto at all times.  Naruto is free to go now.  I’ll need to speak with him at noon tomorrow to evaluate him for his profile.”  Ibiki turned and walked back into the building. 

 

Naruto looked terrified, Jiraiya was furious.  Of all Ibiki’s ANBU he chose HIM!  Jiraiya shot Kakashi a warning look before walking up to Naruto and hugging him tight to his body. 

 

“I… Jiraiya I want to go home.”  Naruto said quietly.  Kiba walked up and Naruto timidly glanced over at him.  “I’m sorr…”

 

Kiba grabbed Naruto stopping his words with a long passionate kiss.  When Kiba drew back Naruto’s eyes were wide, then he cupped Kiba’s face and kissed him voraciously.  When Naruto ended the kiss Kiba’s eyes had darkened in desire and his breathing was rapid. 

 

Jiraiya gave them both a fond smile, “Let’s go.”  Jiraiya lead them both down the street towards Naruto’s apartment.  Naruto stopped and Jiraiya gave him an inquisitive look as he brushed Naruto’s cheek.  “Is there something wrong?” 

 

“I want to go to your room… my home is with you.”  Naruto looked away.  “If that’s ok with you.” 

 

“Naruto any place is home as long as I’m beside you.”  Jiraiya replied.  Kiba nodded in agreement.  Jiraiya glanced back at Kakashi, the Tiger mask rendered his normally unexpressive face totally unfathomable, but his posture was relaxed. 

 

Naruto gave a soft smile, and then replied gravely.  “We have lots to talk about.”   Jiraiya nodded and Naruto stepped back from his touch.  Kiba looked confused, but followed when Jiraiya turned away and they all proceeded to Jiraiya’s Guest quarters. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba was confused, Naruto was acting so stiff and although he’d responded to Kiba’s kiss with equal desire Naruto had now stepped away from Jiraiya and him.  Why did Jiraiya keep shooting the ANBU guard odd hostile looks?  Kiba felt like he was missing out on some key bit of information.

 

The walk to Jiraiya’s room was quiet and the air of tension was thick.  Kiba wanted to touch Naruto but he wasn’t sure Naruto would let him.

 

At Jiraiya’s suite they all walked in and Jiraiya closed the main door.  Naruto turned looking at the ANBU.  “Can I close the bedroom door?”  Kiba watched Naruto his worry increased at the sadness on Naruto’s face.

 

The ANBU nodded.  Naruto walked into the bedroom, Jiraiya and Kiba followed.  The ANBU stayed in the main room, Naruto slid the bedroom doors shut and turned to Kiba and Jiraiya. 

 

“I have something to say… I’m not sure if you will… I won’t blame you for leaving.” Naruto looked gravely at them. 

 

Kiba sputtered, “No!  Nothing…” Naruto held his hand up stopping him.  Jiraiya just watched. 

 

Naruto looked mildly embarrassed.  “First thing, Kiba I’m sorry… I didn’t give you much choice about being my mate.”  Kiba wanted to speak but he could see Naruto had more he needed to say. 

 

Naruto’s eyes flickered to Jiraiya then returned to Kiba.  “I had a visit from Kakashi.”  Kiba stiffened, his heart pounding in fear.  “I wasn’t doing too good when he came…” Naruto gave a little tremble and Jiraiya tensed, he looked like he wanted to draw him in and enclose him in a hug, Naruto shook his head and Jiraiya didn’t move. 

 

“I think I’d given up… I just wanted to escape the pain… Kakashi came into my cell, he held me… kissed and touched me... he cares.”

 

Kiba felt a cold chill, Naruto wasn’t saying what he thought he was… was he?  Naruto hadn’t chosen Kakashi over them…did he?   Naruto was going to leave them!  Kiba could feel the tears form and tried to hold them back, he trembled.

 

Naruto continued stiffly.  “I… I betrayed you both… I wish I could say I’m sorry but I’m not sorry it happened.  I _am_ sorry it hurts you both.  Kakashi helped me in a very dark time… without him I’m not sure I’d be here, I’m not sure I would have ever left that cell.”

 

Jiraiya nodded and walked forward to take Naruto in his arms, “I love you no matter what you do or say… that will never change.  I am grateful to Kakashi, I am glad he came and helped you.”

 

Kiba slowly stepped forward, his hand brushed Naruto’s hesitantly, “You’re not leaving us?”

 

Naruto looked shocked, “No!  Never!”  Naruto grabbed Kiba and pulled him against his body, holding Kiba cupped to Jiraiya and himself. 

 

Kiba felt such a wave of relief he gave a little cry.   Jiraiya released Naruto and Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto’s throat. 

 

“Don’t scare me like that!  Do you think I care if you’ve had sex with someone?!  I’ve had sex with more people than I could ever have kept count of!  As long as you still love me nothing else matters…”  Kiba chastised.

 

Kiba kissed Naruto, and then looked seriously in Naruto’s eyes.  “Naruto.  It was my choice to be your mate, I _choose_ you… you didn’t force me to become your mate.  As much as I love you… there was never any doubt I would choose you… I was just still trying to find a way.  When you needed me I decided I didn’t care how, we were meant to be together.”

 

Naruto’s eyes clouded with tears, “I can’t tell you how much I love you both.”

 

Kiba grinned mischievously, “Can you show us?  Enough talk I want to see your delicious body and taste every inch!”

 

Jiraiya laughed and Naruto grinned his eyes glittered in humor, “I can try… it may take several tries.”

 

Kiba watched Jiraiya smirk then remark in sassy tone, “I definitely think it’s going to take more than a few times… perhaps over the next several days.”

 

Naruto laughed in delight as Jiraiya and Kiba began stripping his clothes. “No fair… I want to feel your bodies too.” Naruto protested half-heartedly.

 

Jiraiya’s fingers deftly freed Naruto from his shirt, his fingers grazing lightly over his tan skin.  Kiba’s eyes lit at the expanse of enticing skin.

 

Kiba started nipping and kissing across Naruto’s back as Jiraiya unfastened Naruto’s pants drawing them down to his feet and off.  Jiraiya rose to hold Naruto lightly from behind as Kiba nipped along Naruto’s throat, his tongue slid sinuously over the slight pain of the bites soothing them. 

 

Naruto’s knees buckled, his breathing ragged and Jiraiya’s arm tightened around him holding Naruto up and pressed to his body, while Kiba continued to torment Naruto’s throat mercilessly.

 

Naruto gasped, his breath sucking in sharply as Jiraiya slid his other hand down the warm planes of his chest to his taut abs. 

 

Kiba drew back, grinned and leaned forward to draw one of Naruto’s peaked nipples into his mouth.  Jiraiya’s fingers followed the silky trail of hair down to where Naruto was already hot and hard.  Naruto made a soft breathy moan.

 

Kiba’s tongue slid across the hard rises of Naruto’s muscles as his lips traveled over to capture Naruto’s other nipple and tease it, Naruto squirmed delightfully.  Kiba released the sensitive nub and quickly shed his clothes.

 

Jiraiya’s hand cradled Naruto’s erection grazing light tantalizing strokes over its length.  Jiraiya gave Kiba an encouraging look and Kiba smiled in understanding. 

 

Jiraiya’s hand slid off Naruto’s body and Kiba took Naruto’s hand leading him to the bed.  Kiba coaxed him into lying on his back, and then crawled between Naruto’s legs, his breath teasing Naruto’s erection and causing it to bob eagerly.

 

Kiba chuckled sliding his hand down over Naruto’s cock boldly toying with him and smiling as Naruto sucked in air sharply.  Kiba drew his hand smoothly to the tip of Naruto’s cock before returning to the base.  Naruto’s hips bucked upward, with a needy whimper. 

 

Kiba brushed his thumb over the head of Naruto’s cock and his hips bucked again, thrusting up off the bed.  Kiba began to stroke him, quickly finding a rhythm that had Naruto clutching handfuls of sheets and making low cries.

 

After removing his clothes, Jiraiya positioned himself on the bed behind Kiba.  Jiraiya dripped lube over Kiba’s puckered hole, his thumb rubbing in a firm circle first clockwise then counter clock wise around the rim.  Kiba closed his eyes and whimpered at the unbelievable pleasure.

 

Soon Kiba was panting and crying out along with Naruto, when Jiraiya stroked a finger over Kiba’s hole he bucked back taking it completely into his body and moved his hips to stroke it in and out of his body.  Jiraiya pressed a second finger against Kiba’s hole and Kiba writhed in pleasure as it slid into the tight grip of his ass.  

 

Naruto was getting close to his orgasm and Jiraiya slid his fingers from Kiba.  Kiba rose to position himself over Naruto’s throbbing cock and when he sank slowly down upon it, Kiba and Naruto both gasped in delight at the connection they’d waited so long for. 

 

Kiba could feel Jiraiya’s affectionate gaze, Jiraiya brushed a light teasing stroke up Kiba’s spine making him tremble and clench down on Naruto’s cock.  Naruto gasped and, as Kiba began to slowly rise and fall on his length, a tremor of desperate need rippled down Naruto’s body.  Kiba moved up and down on his cock, riding him slowly at first but quickly driven to a greater speed by both his desire and the passion filled eyes of Naruto.

 

Jiraiya traced a trail of chakra down over Kiba’s hips to above his tightly stretched hole.  Kiba gasped and arched, both Naruto and Kiba came with loud cries as their bodies clenched and spasmed from the delightful sensation. 

 

Kiba rose off of Naruto’s cock and lay panting on the bed, but Naruto’s eyes lit at the sight of his very erect and obviously aroused lover still seated beside him.  Naruto rose to straddle Jiraiya’s lap rubbing his ass over Jiraiya’s huge hard cock, Jiraiya’s hands came up to grasp Naruto’s hips.

 

“Jiraiya.” Naruto purred.  Kiba’s eyes sparkled as he watched Naruto teasing Jiraiya. “Ero-sennin … I need you.”

 

Jiraiya groaned, “Naruto do you know how I’ve wanted you, _needed_ you…” 

 

Naruto stopped his words with a deep kiss, his hands moving Jiraiya’s hands down to his ass.  Naruto pulled back only slightly from the kiss, his lips barely brushing Jiraiya’s as he murmured, “Please Ero-sennin.”  Kiba’s cock gave a twitch at Naruto’s erotic tone.

 

Kiba took Jiraiya’s hand and squirted lube on Jiraiya’s fingers as Naruto rose slightly from his lap spreading his legs.  Kiba reached between Naruto and Jiraiya’s body his fingers wrapped around the quickly hardening length of Naruto’s cock. 

 

As Jiraiya’s fingers traveled to the puckered star of Naruto’s hole Jiraiya nibbled gently along Naruto’s neck.  Kiba began to slowly rub along Naruto’s cock with a feather light touch. 

 

Kiba could feel Naruto’s stomach muscles jump and saw his lips parted in a soft pant.  Naruto began making soft needy whimpers and Kiba’s grip became firmer, Naruto’s hips thrust his cock into Kiba’s hand. 

 

Naruto was close, Kiba’s hand slid from Naruto’s cock.  Naruto gave a moan that sounded almost like a low growl, suddenly rising on Jiraiya’s lap and lowering himself firmly to take Jiraiya’s cock completely into his body all the way to the base.  Kiba’s eyes widened, stunned by Naruto’s actions.

 

Jiraiya gasped, his fingers tightening on Naruto’s hips, and he made a shocked cry.   Naruto didn’t pause as he started fucking Jiraiya, rising and lowering his body with his strong leg muscles and panting.  Jiraiya gasped and panted making low cries of pleasure as Naruto fucked him faster and harder.  Kiba’s cock was definitely taking an active interest in the arousing sight.

 

Naruto’s body tensed, Naruto leaned forward baring his throat.  Kiba grew worried, if the fox wasn’t contained… 

 

Jiraiya bit Naruto firmly, hard but not breaking the skin, Naruto’s chakra spiked, and Kiba could see Jiraiya’s concern, but it did not escalate.  Naruto’s body clenched tightly and he cried out as he came, Jiraiya released the bite. 

 

Jiraiya’s hips bucked up, “Ah!  Naruto!” he cried out as he came.  Naruto’s head lowered to rest on Jiraiya’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Jiraiya glanced at Kiba, and then Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s head raising it so he could look in his eyes.  Kiba saw the worry leave Jiraiya’s eyes and he relaxed.

 

Naruto grinned, “Have I mentioned that I missed you both?” 

 

Kiba laughed, Jiraiya just kissed Naruto gently and pulled Kiba close to his side.  Naruto rose from Jiraiya’s lap, his softening cock slid from his body and Naruto kissed Kiba, then grinned sheepishly. “Do you think we could… well, I was kinda too worried to eat...”  Jiraiya laughed at Naruto and Naruto’s cheeks flushed.  “Can we go get ramen?”  Naruto looked eager.

 

Kiba gave Naruto a fond grin,  “Ichiraku’s ramen?” 

 

Naruto grinned and Jiraiya hugged him to his chest, and then stated.  “We’ll have to shower… you and Kiba go, I’ll shower after you two…” Jiraiya gave Kiba a knowing smirk.  “Don’t use up all the hot water.”

 

Kiba laughed, later when they returned to Jiraiya’s room he had so many things he wanted to do to both Jiraiya and Naruto… but after his shower he needed to go back to his tent for something special.

 

Naruto hopped off the bed and Kiba followed a bit more sedately.  Kiba flashed an ecstatic grin at Jiraiya before going into the bathroom; Naruto was back where he belonged, with them!

 

When Kiba entered the bathroom Naruto had already adjusted the temperature, Naruto turned and took Kiba’s hand before stepping into the spray. 

 

Naruto lathered his hands then ran them slowly over Kiba’s body, caressing every dip and curve of Kiba’s body lovingly.  Kiba could feel his skin tingle everywhere Naruto touched and soon Kiba’s cock was fully aroused, aching and heavy with need, a state that Naruto was more than eager to handle.

 

Naruto sank to his knees before Kiba taking Kiba’s cock into his mouth and caressing it with soft swipes of his tongue.  Kiba moaned, half in passion half in joy as he looked down into those beautiful blue eyes as they gazed up at him.

 

Kiba was in ecstasy and agony as Naruto’s soft lips slid slowly down his length enticing him.  Naruto’s actions tested Kiba’s restraint as he resisted the desire to fuck that beautiful mouth, to pull Naruto to his feet turn him and ease his erection into a hot tight grip of Naruto’s body.

 

Naruto’s eyes danced mischievously as his fingers traced along Kiba’s balls before cupping them and brushing the tender strip of skin behind them with his finger. 

 

Kiba groaned, and was about to beg when Naruto slid down his length to the base taking Kiba’s cock deep in his throat.  Kiba gasped and made a low moan then a loud cry as Naruto constricted his throat around his cock and then drew back to the tip.  “Ah Kami Naruto!”  Kiba trembled; Naruto’s teasing was making him wild with lust.

 

Naruto slid Kiba’s cock from his mouth and gave a wicked grin, before standing and turning with Kiba’s cock lying along the part of his ass. 

 

Kiba took that opportunity to do a little teasing of his own.  Kiba positioned himself at Naruto’s tight entrance and shallowly fucked him, just barely sliding through the ring of muscles before pulling back, then pushing through again before pulling back. 

 

Naruto made a low whine and the next time Kiba pushed through the ring of muscles Naruto bucked back taking Kiba deeper in his body.  “Please Kiba… please.  Don’t tease.” 

 

Kiba smirked pleased to have been able to make Naruto want him as much as Kiba desired him.  Kiba sunk in to flush with Naruto’s body and Naruto gave a satisfied moan that was echoed by Kiba.

 

Kiba slid out halfway and pushed smoothly in to the base, the tight silken grip was nirvana.  Kiba began moving a bit faster and Naruto pressed back into his strokes eagerly.  Kiba reached around Naruto’s body and stroked Naruto’s cock while fucking him until Naruto was crying out “Kiba, ah, yes!” between gasps. 

 

Kiba fucked him harder as his hand teased Naruto’s cock, until Naruto bucked into his hand cumming.  Naruto’s body shuddered and gripped at Kiba’s cock and Kiba tried to resist it’s pull as long as he could then he buried his cock deep and came, his cry loud in the small room.

 

Kiba withdrew from Naruto and turned Naruto to kiss him passionately, their flaccid cocks rubbing as they poured their love into the kiss.  When Kiba drew back Naruto’s voice was husky with emotion “Kiba I love you.” 

 

Kiba smiled happily, “I love you, and I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you again and again.” 

 

Naruto laughed, “Well if this is your way of proving it I like it!” 

 

Naruto kissed Kiba again, then Kiba stepped back his eyes sparkling with mirth.  “If we don’t stop this Jiraiya won’t have any hot water left!”

 

Naruto smirked and nodded, then he and Kiba washed quickly and turned off the shower.

When they came out of the bathroom Jiraiya gave them a taunting smirk. “Did you enjoy your shower?”  Kiba and Naruto nodded unrepentant.  “I hope you two actually spent some of that time washing…”

 

Kiba grinned at Naruto then they nodded.  Naruto walked over and kissed Jiraiya as Kiba dried himself and dressed.  Kiba looked down at Naruto sprawled half over Jiraiya as Jiraiya’s hands stroked and squeezed his body.  “I have to run back to my tent for something… I’ll meet you two at Ichiraku’s.” 

 

Naruto looked up curiously, and he and Jiraiya nodded.  Kiba carefully slid the bedroom door open just enough to allow him out then closed it.

 

The ANBU guard was perched on the edge of a chair oiling and sharpening his weapons, he didn’t even seem to realize Kiba was there, but Kiba had no doubt he was fully aware.  It was ominous and Kiba gave a little shiver and walked out the main door, he’d be glad when Naruto wouldn’t need to have a guard.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya led the way to his room, he was a bit worried.  Naruto seemed tense and Jiraiya didn’t think it was only because of Kakashi’s presence. 

 

Once they walked into the suite Naruto turned to look at Kakashi, Jiraiya saw his hesitation as he asked, “Can I close the bedroom door?”  Naruto was asking his former lover not the ANBU assigned to guard him. 

 

When Kakashi nodded Jiraiya could see Naruto’s relief, then sadness as he turned and walked into Jiraiya’s bedroom.  Kiba and Jiraiya followed Naruto in and Jiraiya saw Naruto’s hesitation before closing the door on Kakashi.

 

Naruto walked over to stand before Kiba and Jiraiya his face grim.  “I have something to say… I’m not sure if you will… I won’t blame you for leaving.”

 

Kiba stiffened in shock before declaring, “No!  Nothing…”

 

Naruto stopped him by raising his hand.  Naruto took a big breath and although his cheeks colored with embarrassment his voice was steady, “First thing, Kiba I’m sorry… I didn’t give you much choice about being my mate.”

 

Jiraiya was proud of Kiba for not interrupting, it was very evident he wanted to but he waited.  Naruto’s eyes glanced quickly at Jiraiya and Jiraiya gave him a reassuring look, then Naruto’s eyes returned to Kiba’s face. 

 

Jiraiya could see the tension in Naruto’s body and wanted to hold him but he knew Naruto needed to say whatever had been bothering him.

 

“I had a visit from Kakashi.”  Naruto’s eyes grew frightened as Kiba stiffened, but he continued.  “I wasn’t doing too good when he came…”  Naruto shivered and it took all Jiraiya’s willpower not to grab him and hold him, protect him from his pain.  Naruto sensed it and he gave Jiraiya a thankful look but shook his head no.

 

“I think I’d given up… I just wanted to escape the pain… Kakashi came in to my cell, he held me… kissed and touched me... he cares.”  Naruto had paled slightly as Kiba’s posture became cold and hard, then tears welled in Kiba’s eyes and Jiraiya could see Kiba quiver.

 

“I… I betrayed you both…”  Naruto’s voice was even but Jiraiya could hear the pain and fear in it.  “I wish I could say I’m sorry but I’m not sorry it happened, I AM sorry it hurts you both.  Kakashi helped me in a very dark time… without him I’m not sure I’d be here, I’m not sure I would have ever left that cell.” 

 

This time Jiraiya couldn’t hold back, he gathered Naruto in his arms pouring all the love he felt into his words.  “I love you no matter what you do or say… that will never change.  I am grateful to Kakashi, I am glad he came and helped you.” 

 

Kiba hesitated then slowly walked forward, Jiraiya could feel Naruto tremble.  Kiba reached out and touched Naruto, his voice was timid “You’re not leaving us?”

 

Naruto’s eyes widened and he gasped, “No!  Never!”  Naruto pulled Kiba tightly against his body, enclosing Kiba in his arms beside Jiraiya. 

 

Kiba gave a relieved sigh.  Jiraiya released his hold on Naruto and Kiba threw his arms around Naruto’s throat chastising.  “Don’t scare me like that!  Do you think I care if you’ve had sex with someone?!  I’ve had sex with more people than I could ever have kept count of!  As long as you still love me nothing else matters…” 

 

Kiba kissed Naruto passionately and looked into his eyes sincerely, “Naruto.  It was my choice to be your mate, I CHOOSE you… you didn’t force me to become your mate.  As much as I love you… there was never any doubt I would choose you… I was just still trying to find a way.  When you needed me, I decided I didn’t care how, we were meant to be together.”

 

Jiraiya could see the tension leave Naruto and felt a wave of relief, Naruto’s eyes grew moist.  “I can’t tell you how much I love you both.”  Naruto glanced at Jiraiya then back at Kiba. 

 

“Can you show us?  Enough talk I want to see your delicious body and taste every inch!”  Kiba gave Naruto a wicked smile.

 

Jiraiya could’ve kissed Kiba in thanks as he lightened Naruto’s spirits with his playful attitude, instead he laughed in delight, Kiba was perfect for them.  Together they would keep Naruto happy, he’d never be lonely again. 

 

Naruto was elated at Kiba’s vivacious personality as well, and the tears left his eyes to be replaced with humor and joy.  “I can try… it may take several tries.”  Naruto replied provocatively. 

 

“I definitely think it’s going to take more than a few times… perhaps over the next several days.”  Jiraiya added in a teasing amused tone. 

 

Naruto squirmed and laughed as Jiraiya skillfully stripped him.  “No fair… I want to see your bodies too.”

 

As Jiraiya removed Naruto’s shirt his hands roamed over the smooth warm skin admiring the hard muscles under the silky skin.   Then moved to unfasten Naruto’s pants and draw them off, delighting in the well-defined firm muscles of Naruto’s thighs before rising to hold Naruto cupped against his body. 

 

Naruto’s ass cheeks rubbed against Jiraiya’s cock as he squirmed causing Jiraiya’s cock to tent his pants.   Kiba nibbled along Naruto’s neck and across his throat, Jiraiya could feel Naruto’s knees weaken at the pleasure and Jiraiya tightened his arms around him, pressing Naruto more firmly back against the hard bulge of his cock.

 

One of Jiraiya’s hands slid down the sleek muscles of Naruto’s chest.  Naruto’s breath hissed in pleasure as Jiraiya swirled his fingers lower and Jiraiya could feel Naruto’s stomach muscles contract.  Kiba’s lips left tormenting Naruto’s neck and licked over one of Naruto’s hardened nipples before sucking it into his mouth.

 

Jiraiya let his hands drift lower, and brushed over the tight smooth skin of Naruto’s hips, Naruto’s cock twitched eagerly.  Jiraiya stroked down the thin line of hair from Naruto’s navel to Naruto’s arousal, causing him to moan in pleasure.

 

Naruto writhed his bare ass grinding against Jiraiya’s cock, taunting him, as Kiba moved to enclose Naruto’s other nipple in the moist warmth of his mouth.  Kiba’s breathing quickened in desire and he released Naruto’s nipple, stepping back to strip.  Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s cock stroking it with tempting feather soft glides of his fingers along its hard length.

 

Kiba’s eyes were dark with passion and Jiraiya gave him an encouraging nod, releasing Naruto for Kiba to lead to the bed.  Jiraiya watched them for a moment, how had he ever been so blessed to have two passionate men who cared for him.

 

Kiba had teased Naruto into a frenzy of need, his hands gripping the sheets and he was whimpering in desire.  Jiraiya chuckled; looked like Naruto needed someone to help even the odds. 

 

Jiraiya removed his clothes and went to the night table for the lube before kneeling behind Kiba.  Jiraiya dripped the lube down the part of Kiba’s ass, watching the slick gel slide over Kiba’s puckered entrance before stroking around the hole with the pad of his thumb in a circle, then reversing direction until Kiba was whimpering in need, his cries echoing Naruto’s.

 

Jiraiya stroked a finger over Kiba’s puckered entrance, Jiraiya’s eyes widened in surprise as Kiba thrust back taking it deep into his body to the base and then began rocking on it moving it smoothly in and out of his body. 

 

Jiraiya felt his cock jump at Kiba’s wanton desire, and placed another finger against the tight hole.  Kiba’s body shook with desire as the second finger joined the first in the firm grasp of Kiba’s body. 

 

Jiraiya stroked deep then removed his fingers, they both were going more excited by the minute.  Kiba mounted Naruto’s cock and it delved deep to rest inside of him, both Kiba and Naruto gasped and moaned in pleasure.

 

Jiraiya watched his lovers fondly and brushed a light stroke of chakra up Kiba’s spine causing his muscles to jump and clench, Naruto caught his breath sharply. 

 

Kiba began to move, sliding Naruto’s cock slowly in and out of his tight ass, as Kiba’s motion became faster and more urgent Jiraiya could see they were nearing their climax.  Jiraiya reached over to paint a thin line of chakra over Kiba’s hip and down to the entrance to his body. 

 

Kiba cried out his body shaking as his orgasm swept over him, then Naruto arched up into Kiba’s body as his orgasm drew a loud cry from him.   The sight of his two writhing lovers was so erotic Jiraiya nearly came himself at the sight. 

 

Kiba rose off Naruto’s body and lay on the bed trying to catch his breath, but Naruto caught sight of Jiraiya’s cock and rolled to his knees quickly moving to straddle his lap.  Naruto’s eyes flashed mischievously as he gyrated stroking Jiraiya’s cock with the firm cheeks of his ass, the erotic torture was almost too much and Jiraiya captured Naruto’s hips. 

 

“Jiraiya.”  Naruto’s voice was low and seductive.  “Ero-sennin … I need you.”  To the side Jiraiya could see Kiba’s amused smile.

 

“Naruto do you know how I’ve wanted you, _needed_ you…”  Jiraiya implored in warning, not sure he could be slow or gentle enough, and not willing to hurt him. 

 

Naruto covered Jiraiya’s mouth in a passionate kiss, and moved Jiraiya’s hands down to cup his ass.  Jiraiya hesitated and Naruto drew back from his lips just enough to purr, “Please Ero-sennin.”

 

Jiraiya yielded.  Kiba took one of Jiraiya’s hands and squirted lube on his fingers and Naruto rose slightly from his lap spreading his legs. 

 

Jiraiya reached down to brush tenderly over the tightly puckered entrance, Naruto was so tight, Jiraiya fiercely reined in his desires and teased Naruto’s hole until his finger could enter. 

 

Kiba reached between Jiraiya and Naruto’s bodies and stroked Naruto’s cock as Jiraiya slowly prepared Naruto and nibbled softly on his neck.

 

Naruto writhed and whimpered his lips parted in a soft pant as Kiba and Jiraiya’s hands slid over his body enticing him.  Naruto’s body had loosened enough for Jiraiya’s first finger to slowly work in and out of his body when Kiba’s hand slid from Naruto’s cock. 

 

Naruto made a moan that sounded vaguely like a growl and rose off Jiraiya’s finger. Before Jiraiya could stop him Naruto positioned his entrance over Jiraiya’s cock and pressed firmly and quickly to the base, taking the entire length into the tight grip of his body.

 

Jiraiya gasped, his breath being released in a shocked yelp, and swore he forgot how to breathe for several seconds as the firm grip of the tight passage swallowed his cock.

 

Jiraiya’s hands gripped Naruto’s hips as he tried to find the breath to cry out at the sweet torture.  The pleasure was unbearable, before Jiraiya could catch his breath Naruto began fluidly rising and falling on his cock.  Naruto’s body was a hot fierce grip, grasping and stroking Jiraiya’s length and driving his passion higher.  Jiraiya could only pant and make soft cries of ecstasy.  

 

Naruto’s eyes filled with desire, heat and a need so intense it made Jiraiya’s skin prickle.  The muscles of Naruto’s body drew on Jiraiya’s cock clasping and rippling as Naruto approached his orgasm and he bared his throat in a silent plea. 

 

Jiraiya felt a momentary flash of worry, but bit Naruto’s throat.  Naruto cried out loudly, his body clenched down with an intensity that drew a gasp from Jiraiya and Jiraiya released Naruto’s throat.  The fox’s chakra stroked over them gently, not demanding just caressing.  The strong rhythmic contractions of Naruto’s orgasm took Jiraiya’s breath away and his hips bucked up sinking his cock deep.  “Ah!  Naruto!” Jiraiya exclaimed passionately as he came inside his beloved, and he felt Naruto’s body fiercely contract around his cock again.

 

Naruto’s head had bowed to rest on Jiraiya’s shoulder as caught his breath.  Jiraiya stroked Naruto’s cheek lovingly, then cupped and raised Naruto’s chin looking into Naruto’s eyes, and aside from brief flashes of red in his eyes Naruto seemed unaffected by the fox.

 

“Have I mentioned that I missed you both?”  Naruto’s blue eyes twinkled as he grinned.

 

Jiraiya heard Kiba laugh and gathered Kiba close to his side as he kissed Naruto his heart filled with love.  Naruto lifted himself from Jiraiya’s softened length, gave Kiba a brief kiss.

 

Then Naruto gave them both a sheepish look.  “Do you think we could… well, I was kinda too worried to eat…”  Naruto pleaded with a hopeful expression on his face. 

 

Jiraiya couldn’t hold back a pleased laugh; he’d missed Naruto so much.  Naruto blushed lightly.  “Can we go get ramen?” 

 

Kiba looked as delighted as Jiraiya felt. “Ichiraku’s ramen?”  Kiba smirked.

 

Naruto gave a happy grin and Jiraiya had to squeeze him to his chest once more, it was hard to believe it was finally over and Naruto was here at his side.  As much as he’d like to hold him and not let go, Naruto was hungry. 

 

“We’ll have to shower… you and Kiba go, I’ll shower after you two…don’t use up all the hot water.”  Jiraiya teased and Kiba laughed. 

 

Jiraiya watched Naruto bounce off the bed and felt wonder at Naruto’s energy; he overcame so much and bravely carried on when others would’ve broke.  Naruto walked into the bathroom, Kiba gave Jiraiya one last overjoyed grin and followed.

  

Jiraiya could heard Naruto and Kiba in the shower, their moans tempted him and for a moment he considered joining them, then decided he’d let them have some private time together.

 

Jiraiya sat against the headboard thinking about Ibiki’s behavior.  Ibiki seemed… well Jiraiya couldn’t seem to put a finger on it, but he was getting odd feelings that something had happened… he seemed stiffer than usual and unusually cryptic… and he’d brought Kakashi to visit Naruto. 

 

Even if the scroll hadn’t come Ibiki had tested Naruto with Kakashi and was at the council meeting with Kakashi presenting his conclusion that Naruto wasn’t a threat… and Kakashi, why had he assigned Kakashi to be Naruto’s guard?

 

Jiraiya sighed.  Kakashi… what now?  Would this escalate… and what about Naruto’s feelings for him?

 

Naruto and Kiba came out of the bathroom amidst a great cloud of steam.  Jiraiya gave them a mocking smirk “Did you enjoy your shower?”  Kiba gave a wolfish grin and Naruto smiled and his cheeks tinted with a light blush.  “I hope you two actually spent some of that time washing…” Jiraiya couldn’t help teasing them, Naruto was so cute when he blushed and Kiba looked so pleased.

 

Naruto walked over to Jiraiya and lay across Jiraiya to kiss him, his skin still damp from the shower.  Jiraiya thought about protesting but decided it didn’t matter he just wanted to keep kissing Naruto.  Jiraiya’s hands roamed over Naruto’s body thrilling in the hard tight muscles of his lean form.

 

“I have to run back to my tent for something… I’ll meet you two at Ichiraku’s.”  Kiba stated looking down at Jiraiya and Naruto.  Jiraiya broke the kiss, he and Naruto looked at Kiba and nodded then watched him slide out the bedroom door and close it after himself.

 

Jiraiya looked down at Naruto seriously, his eyes deep with love.  “What are you going to do about Kakashi?” 

 

Naruto frowned in confusion.  “I’m not sure… I love you and Kiba… I can’t deny I have feelings for him…”

 

Jiraiya nodded calmly, “I’m not so sure how Kiba would feel about the fact your ANBU guard is Kakashi…”

 

Jiraiya had noticed Naruto looking over Kakashi, his eyes sad, as they walked back to his suite. “You know I’m hurting him…”

 

Jiraiya sighed, he knew how it hurt Naruto to see anyone in pain, and that it must be even harder to know he was causing that pain.

 

Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s cheek lovingly, “I will support anything you want to do… we will find a way to bring him into this relationship if it will make you happy.” 

 

Jiraiya didn’t know how they could ever do that but for Naruto he would find some way.  “You know Kiba will accept it… we just want you to be happy, you are the most important part of our lives.” 

 

Naruto nodded in understanding, but he knew it wasn’t that simple.  Jiraiya gave Naruto a gentle kiss then rose from the bed and looked fondly down at Naruto’s tempting body.  “I had better go shower so we are not late, we don’t want Kiba to have to wait for us.”

 

Naruto nodded.  His eyes were somber and Jiraiya could tell he was worrying about Kakashi.  Jiraiya leaned down and kissed him again his thumb softly brush over Naruto’s cheek.  “Don’t worry, everything will work out in the end.”

 

Naruto nodded and looked up at Jiraiya his eyes deep blue.  “I love you Jiraiya… I never want to be apart from you again.”

 

Jiraiya felt his eyes moisten and he gave a little smile, “I will never allow it again.”  Jiraiya sat back on the bed beside Naruto and pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly pressed to his chest.  “I swear I’ll never let anything like that ever happen again, I was so wrong…”

 

Naruto sat back his eyes widened, “You weren’t wrong!  You were protecting the village!”

 

Jiraiya kissed his cheek, “I should’ve been protecting _you_ …”

 

Naruto brushed Jiraiya’s cheek and kissed him, “It doesn’t matter now, it’s over.”  But it did matter to Jiraiya, he’d never allow anyone to separate them again… he’d rather die.

 

Naruto’s lips curved in amusement, “If you don’t shower we’re going to be late.”  Jiraiya smiled and nodded, then stood and walked into the bathroom.

 

 Jiraiya had only been in there a few seconds when he felt Naruto’s familiar presence.  Jiraiya turned with an amused smirk, “Did you come to wash my back?”

 

Naruto’s eyes darkened to almost midnight blue as they drifted over Jiraiya’s body, “No, I have something else in mind.”

 

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow, looks like Naruto’s appetite for sex was as voracious as his hunger for ramen.  “Really… and what would that be?” Jiraiya replied lightly.

 

Naruto’s hands grazed over Jiraiya’s taut stomach before reaching down to stroke Jiraiya’s cock,  “Mmmm Naruto… your hands feel so good.”

 

“Jiraiya I want you.” Naruto’s voice was husky and the sound sent a spike of desire through Jiraiya.

 

“Naruto… how could I ever deny you anything.”  Jiraiya turned off the shower and kissed Naruto deeply.  Naruto took Jiraiya’s hand and lead him back to the bed.  “What would you like?”

 

“I want to take you.”  Naruto’s eyes glowed faintly. 

 

Jiraiya smiled softly, “Anything you’d like.”  Naruto positioned Jiraiya kneeling on his hands and knees on the edge of the bed and crouched behind him.

 

Jiraiya felt the smooth hot brush of Naruto’s tongue as he traced the rim of Jiraiya’s hole with the tip of his tongue “Mmmm Naruto…” Jiraiya panted.

 

Naruto’s tongue made a firm swipe over the hole and his hand came up to fondle Jiraiya’s balls.  Naruto’s tongue probed in the hole and Jiraiya didn’t even try to hold back his moans of pleasure.   Naruto’s finger brushed lightly over Jiraiya’s puckered hole and his tongue traced up the crease as Naruto rolled Jiraiya’s balls in his palm.  “Oh Kami!  Naruto!”

 

Jiraiya felt the finger leave and the drip of lube then it returned to tease once more, Jiraiya relaxed his muscles and the finger slid in and stroked softly before it was joined by another, and the fingers curved to brush firmly over Jiraiya’s prostate.  Jiraiya gasped and cried out bucking back on Naruto’s fingers.  “Ah!  Naruto.  I love you!”

 

“I love you… always.”  Naruto promised, his voice passion filled and deep loving. Naruto’s fingers slipped from Jiraiya’s passage and Naruto rose to his feet positioning his cock at Jiraiya’s prepared hole and gently pressing into Jiraiya’s body.

 

Jiraiya hadn’t had such and gentle loving partner in all his life, and the knowledge of that deep love made every motion of Naruto’s body unbelievably perfect.  As Naruto came to rest to the base in Jiraiya’s body Naruto’s hand came around to gently stroke Jiraiya’s cock as he pulled out before pressing slowly in. 

 

The slow fucking teased Jiraiya making his desire flair.  Naruto’s cock felt so right so perfect in his body and Jiraiya pressed back into Naruto’s strokes. 

 

Unlike all the times of rough fucking with Orochimaru, this felt like Jiraiya was being made love to, cared for… desire, not lust.  It was sweet agony and as Naruto began to fuck him harder Jiraiya cried out in passion, his body trembling with pleasure.

 

Naruto’s hand stroked Jiraiya’s cock firmly as Jiraiya neared his orgasm, then Naruto thrust down firmly into Jiraiya’s prostate and Jiraiya bucked forward into Naruto’s hand cumming his muscles flexing and rippling around Naruto’s cock milking him with rhythmic pulls, Naruto gave a low cry as he came.

 

Naruto pulled out, and as Jiraiya rolled over and lay on the bed, Naruto crawled into his arms lying with his head on Jiraiya’s chest.  Jiraiya could feel Naruto’s heart hammering along with his and even that felt right. 

 

Jiraiya felt such a deep love for Naruto that words failed him and all he could do was whisper, his voice husky with emotion, “I love you, I need you, I will never leave you again.”  Jiraiya held Naruto tight to him. 

 

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya and smiled softly, “Good, because that’s how I feel about you.”  Naruto kissed Jiraiya gently and when he drew back he had a wicked grin, “You never got to finish your shower… and I need one…”

 

Jiraiya chuckled.  “Guess we’d better hurry.” 

 

Naruto nodded, then got up and pulled Jiraiya to his feet.  After a quick shower, they dried and dressed, then walked out of the bedroom.

 

Naruto glanced awkwardly over at Kakashi before looking away and following Jiraiya to the main door.  Kakashi rose and followed.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. CHAPTER 19: IMPORTANT PEOPLE, IMPORTANT WORDS

## CHAPTER 19: IMPORTANT PEOPLE, IMPORTANT WORDS

 

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

The entire walk up the stairs to the ground floor of the ANBU building Naruto could feel Ibiki’s gaze, but there was nothing he could say.  Naruto was thankful for all his care… but it didn’t change anything.

 

When they reached the main floor Ibiki waved him toward the front desk.  Standing beside it was an ANBU guard, Naruto stiffened, it wasn’t just any ANBU guard… it was Kakashi.  Even hidden behind the Tiger mask there was no denying and no doubt, it was Kakashi. 

 

Naruto trembled his emotions so conflicted he wasn’t sure if he wanted to run and throw himself into Kakashi’s arms or beg Ibiki to give him a different guard… in the end he did nothing.  Naruto just walked out the front door with Ibiki at his side and Kakashi followed.

 

Ibiki’s voice was cold and indifferent as he stated, “As per orders of the council, Naruto’s guard must stay within 15 feet from him at all times.  Naruto is free to go now, I’ll need to speak with him at noon tomorrow to evaluate him for his profile.”  Then Ibiki turned and walked back into the building leaving Naruto looking at his mates, with his former lover’s eyes watching him.

 

The whole thing was so overwhelming that Naruto had to fight the urge to go back into the building and ask to return to his cell. 

 

Jiraiya looked angry and from the looks he was giving Kakashi, Naruto wasn’t sure how long things would remain peaceful.  Why had Ibiki done this to him?!  Jiraiya walked up to Naruto and gathered him into a firm protective hug.

 

“I… Jiraiya I want to go home.” Naruto requested timidly, this was just the beginning… so much still lay ahead.  Would Jiraiya be angry, would Kiba leave him…

 

Kiba walked up and Naruto looked over at him his eyes apologetic.  Although Jiraiya had insisted Kiba wasn’t upset, he wouldn’t blame Kiba for hating him.  “I’m sorr…”

 

Kiba firmly kissed Naruto ending his apology; his kiss was hungry and demanding.  When Kiba drew back, Naruto was in shock.  Kiba desired him… Naruto reached out and cradled Kiba’s face in his palm as he returned his mate’s hunger with the depth of his own desire.  Naruto reluctantly reined in his need and pulled back, Kiba’s breathing was heavy and his eyes blazed with passion.

 

Naruto glanced up at Jiraiya; his smile was affectionate as he encouraged. “Let’s go.” Jiraiya directed them down the road.   Naruto stopped after the first few steps and looked apprehensively at him, Jiraiya stopped and brushed his finger lightly along his cheek.  “Is there something wrong?” 

 

“I want to go to your room… my home is with you.”  Naruto felt a wave of uncertainty, what if Jiraiya didn’t want him to stay in his room with him.  “If that’s ok with you.”

 

Jiraiya’s voice was kind, “Naruto any place is home as long as I’m beside you.”  Kiba nodded his agreement.

 

Naruto gave them a weak smile, not sure if they’d feel the same way after he told them about Kakashi.  He moved away from Jiraiya’s touch.  “We have lots to talk about.”

 

Jiraiya turned and lead the way and Kiba gave Naruto a puzzled look before following.  Naruto trailed after them aware the very thing that may cost him his mates was the man who was standing only feet away, and who would remain by his side for an unspecified amount of time…

 

Jiraiya opened the door; everyone entered in silence, and then closed it.  Naruto glanced around the suite… all signs of his crimes had been erased, but this was where it had all started to go horribly wrong.  Naruto’s eyes rested on Kakashi, it was time to tell Jiraiya and Kiba about Kakashi…

 

Naruto’s heartbeat sped up; he didn’t think he could do it while Kakashi watched him.  “Can I close the bedroom door?”  He implored Kakashi, hoping he’d understand… that it wouldn’t anger him.

 

Kakashi nodded and Naruto felt a wave of relief followed closely by a wave of guilt.  This was so wrong… he didn’t want Kakashi to think he was ashamed of him, he wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about him but he never wanted to hurt him… and Kakashi loved him.

 

Naruto walked into Jiraiya’s bedroom, Kiba and Jiraiya followed.  For several seconds Naruto debated leaving the door open, but finally slid it closed too afraid to confess in front of Kakashi.

 

When Naruto turned to Jiraiya and Kiba he only felt worse at the worry in their faces, “I have something to say… I’m not sure if you will… I won’t blame you for leaving.” Naruto stumbled awkwardly not sure where to start.

 

Kiba looked shocked and started to protest.  “No!  Nothing…”

 

Naruto raised his hand stopping Kiba’s objections.  Jiraiya’s eyes shown with acceptance and love, it gave him courage.  Naruto could feel his cheeks heat, he braced himself and continued.   “First thing, Kiba I’m sorry… I didn’t give you much choice about being my mate.” 

 

Kiba looked like he wanted to speak but he held back, Naruto was grateful, from here it would only get harder.

 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, and then back at Kiba, then swallowed hard.  “I had a visit from Kakashi.”  Naruto watched Kiba’s posture stiffen, and Naruto trembled as he continued to destroy the relationship he wanted so badly. 

 

Naruto could see Jiraiya’s desire to comfort him and was thankful, but shook his head no.  He wasn’t done yet.

 

“I think I’d given up… I just wanted to escape the pain… Kakashi came into my cell, he held me…kissed and touched me... he cares.”  Kiba’s posture was rigid and his eyes looked hurt, Naruto blanched, sickened by how he was hurting him. 

 

“I… I betrayed you both… I wish I could say I’m sorry, but I’m not sorry it happened, I _am_ sorry it hurts you both.  Kakashi helped me in a very dark time… without him I’m not sure I’d be here, I’m not sure I would have ever left that cell.”  Naruto wanted to look away from the sorrow in Kiba’s eyes but couldn’t, the anguish in Kiba’s eyes echoed the anguish in his own heart.

 

Jiraiya didn’t hesitate, his eyes shone with love and understanding.  Jiraiya’s arms enclosed Naruto protectively, his voice was sincere.  “I love you no matter what you do or say… that will never change.  I am grateful to Kakashi, I am glad he came and helped you.”

 

Naruto fought the urge to hide his face in Jiraiya’s chest so he wouldn’t have to see when Kiba left him and instead his eyes traveled to Kiba’s. 

 

Kiba looked reluctant and his steps were slow as he approached, Kiba reached out and placed his hand on Naruto’s hand.  “You’re not leaving us?”

 

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat and gasped, “No!  Never!”  And grabbed Kiba’s arm to pull him against Jiraiya and him, to enclose him in their arms.  He felt the tension leave Kiba. 

 

Jiraiya released Naruto and Kiba pulled Naruto into an impassioned hug, scolding him with relief and joy.  “Don’t scare me like that!  Do you think I care if you’ve had sex with someone?!  I’ve had sex with more people than I could ever have kept count of!  As long as you still love me nothing else matters…” 

 

Naruto’s heart beat wildly at the unrestrained love in Kiba’s eyes.  “Naruto.  It was my choice to be your mate, I _choose_ you… you didn’t force me to become your mate.  As much as I love you there was never any doubt I would choose you… I was just still trying to find a way.  When you needed me I decided I didn’t care how, we were meant to be together.”

 

Naruto gazed in wonder at his two loving mates and he felt tears of joy come to his eyes.  He took a deep breath blinking them away.  “I can’t tell you how much I love you both.” 

 

Kiba’s eyes took on an untamed, wanton gleam.  “Can you show us?  Enough talk I want to see your delicious body and taste every inch!”  He taunted, smirking. 

 

Naruto gave a saucy smile, his breathing quickened in desire.  “I can try… it may take several tries.” 

 

Jiraiya laughed, “I definitely think it’s going to take more than a few times… perhaps over the next several days.” And Naruto could feel Jiraiya’s hard cock pressing into his thigh in agreement. 

 

Then Jiraiya’s talented hands stoked over him and started removing his clothes.  Naruto laughed and protested “No fair… I want to see your bodies too.”  Jiraiya’s hands slid under his shirt to feel the muscles of Naruto’s back flex, before stripping the shirt from his body.

 

Kiba quickly took advantage of the opportunity raining kisses and tiny nips along Naruto’s back and drawing little gasps and moans from him as his breathing grew ragged with passion. 

 

Jiraiya’s hands continued their seductive path down Naruto’s body, kneading the muscles of his thighs appreciatively before drawing Naruto’s pants off. 

 

When Jiraiya stood, he cupped Naruto from behind, and Naruto ground his ass back against the hard bulge of Jiraiya’s cock in temptation as Kiba nibbled on the tender areas of his throat and nipped and licked the cords.

 

Naruto’s knees threatened to give way under the erotic torture of Kiba’s tongue against his flesh, little shivers of delight zipped up and down his body, Jiraiya held him firmly against his chest and Naruto whimpered squirming harder against Jiraiya’s cock.

 

Naruto caught his breath sharply as Jiraiya’s other hand caressed its way down his body tracing a tingling path of lust.  He moaned his pleasure at the seductive feel of his lover’s hands and mouths on his body.

 

Naruto’s body bowed arching into Kiba’s hot mouth as he drew his nipple in and flicked it, sucked and drew back raking his teeth lightly over the sensitized flesh.

 

Jiraiya skilled fingers roamed down to tease Naruto’s cock.  His cock throbbed hard and every soft slide of Jiraiya’s fingers drew deep needy moans.  He could feel Jiraiya’s hard cock pressing against his ass and he wanted it buried deep within him; Naruto’s body was tight and aching with his heated desire.

 

Naruto trembled as Kiba’s mouth nipped its way over to gather his other nipple into the delightful torture of his mouth.  As Kiba’s teeth gently scrapped over the tip and released it, Jiraiya’s fingers began stroking Naruto’s cock with such light teasing strokes that he was close to begging for a hand, mouth, anything to end his raging need.

 

Kiba had stepped back and removed his clothes, now he walked forward and took his hand and Naruto felt Jiraiya’s hands slide from his body.  Kiba gently tugged him forward and positioned him on his back on the bed before crawling between Naruto’s legs and kneeing, his face poised over his throbbing cock and his breath feathering tauntingly over its straining length. 

 

Kiba’s hand slid down his erection and he gave a teasing delighted laugh at Naruto’s gasp and whimpers.  Kiba’s hand stroked his arousal and he bucked up into Kiba’s enticing touch wantonly. 

 

Soon Kiba’s hand had found a pattern that made Naruto’s body feel like he’d explode from the torturous pleasure, he didn’t think he could bear another minute his hands gripped the bed sheets as he writhed in need.  Then he heard Kiba’s desperate whimpers join his own, panting and mewling in desire.

 

Kiba’s hand moved from Naruto’s cock and he slid up to take Naruto’s cock into his hot tight hole.  It was agony trying to resist the need to come as that perfect velvet glove enclosed his cock and Naruto cried out ecstatically.  Kiba came to rest with his cock sheathed in his body and they both moaned in pleasure at the heavenly perfection of this intimate embrace. 

 

Jiraiya’s loving gaze watched them and he slid a finger softly up Kiba’s back.  Kiba shook, his muscles rippled around Naruto’s cock.  Naruto sucked in his breath releasing it in a deep moan and he trembled as Kiba began moving, stroking his cock with long slow gliding movements.

 

Naruto’s body was aflame with intense need and Kiba’s movements quickly became faster and harder earning pleading groans.  Jiraiya’s fingers traced chakra in a teasing brush over Kiba’s body and the waves of shocking stimulation shot through Kiba to Naruto’s cock. 

 

Naruto arched up into the grip of his body and Kiba contracted hard around his cock as he thrashed and came forcefully.  The strong pulses of Kiba’s orgasm drew a loud cry from Naruto as it triggered his own orgasm.  Kiba lifted from his cock and lay sated and breathless on the bed. 

 

Naruto’s eyes were drawn to the delightful sight of Jiraiya’s huge cock erect and enticing, Naruto rolled to his knees eagerly and quickly straddled Jiraiya’s lap indulging in the rapture of it lying along the part of his ass. Then rubbing ecstatically against it and feeling it’s wonderful girth slide against the sensitive skin of his hole. 

 

Jiraiya’s hands quickly grabbed his hips, Naruto ached to touch him, kiss him, to taste him… to feel that massive cock buried deep inside his body.  “Jiraiya.” Naruto mewled softly. “Ero-sennin … I need you.” 

 

Naruto felt the low vibration of Jiraiya’s groan teasing him as his voice gave a gentle warning, “Naruto do you know how I’ve wanted you, needed you…”  

 

Naruto captured Jiraiya’s mouth kissing him fervently, ravishing his mouth with his voracious hunger; he burned for Jiraiya’s touch.  Naruto insistently placed Jiraiya’s hands on his ass and whispered against his lips, “Please Ero-sennin.” 

 

Naruto could feel the quiver of Jiraiya’s muscles as he tried not to respond before he melted under the look of wanton desire he was giving him and succumbed to Naruto’s fierce passion. 

 

Naruto’s eyes remained locked on Jiraiya’s as he lifted his ass from Jiraiya’s lap and spread his legs in invitation.  Kiba squirted lube on Jiraiya’s fingers and one of Jiraiya’s hands moved down to brush lightly over the tight entrance.

 

Kiba’s hand wrapped around Naruto’s cock and brushed seductive gentle taunts over the hard length.  Jiraiya’s head tipped towards Naruto’s neck, his lips roaming and nibbling, as his finger was slowly able to ease into the hot tight hold of Naruto’s body. 

 

Jiraiya gave his throat a light nip and Naruto’s stomach muscles jumped at the erotic stimulation.  Naruto plunged his cock harder into Kiba’s grip whimpering his savage need. 

 

When Kiba’s hand left Naruto’s cock, he made a low growl-like moan and the fierce desire to fuck his mate rose up in him.   Kiba’s hand and Jiraiya’s fingers and lips had teased him to a point where he was desperate to feel Jiraiya inside him it was a fierce hunger like his body was on fire. 

 

Naruto rose up off Jiraiya’s finger and positioned himself over his lover’s length firmly pressing down to take Jiraiya into his body to the base.  Naruto could feel his mate's huge cock filling him and even Jiraiya’s hands digging almost painfully into his hips could not stop Naruto from rising and plunging, driving his huge cock into his body with savage shameless abandon. 

 

Naruto moaned in pleasure as he was urged on to faster and faster by his body’s need.  When Naruto’s body clenched, poised on the brink of a powerful orgasm, he leaned forward baring his throat with a soft pleading whimper. 

 

After a slight hesitation Naruto felt the sharp nirvana of his mate’s teeth on his throat and gave a scream of pleasure, his body thrashed as the orgasm exploded inside him, every muscle of his body clenching and tightening, spasming wildly around Jiraiya’s cock. 

 

Jiraiya released the bite and thrust into him hard and deep, the strength of Jiraiya’s orgasm drove Naruto to peak a second time and as he came down from the high and tried to catch his breath he rest his head against the hot flesh of Jiraiya's pectoral muscles. 

 

Jiraiya’s hand lovingly stroked his face then cupped and raised Naruto’s face so his eyes met Jiraiya’s.  Naruto felt a strong wave of love and grinned happily.  “Have I mentioned that I missed you both?” 

 

Naruto heard Kiba laugh and felt Jiraiya gather him close, but his eyes were on the deep love that was in Jiraiya’s gaze as his mate kissed him. 

 

Naruto lifted himself off Jiraiya’s lap, his cock slid from Naruto’s body and Naruto leaned over and kissed Kiba before flushing with embarrassment and giving a slightly abashed smile  “Do you think we could… well, I was kinda too worried to eat... Can we go get ramen?”  Naruto asked hopefully. 

 

Jiraiya gave a surprised laugh and hugged him and Kiba gave him a knowing smirk.  “Ichiraku’s ramen?”

 

“We’ll have to shower… you and Kiba go, I’ll shower after you two…” Jiraiya agreed, then teased.  “Don’t use up all the hot water.”

 

Naruto was so happy he felt like he’d burst wide open, he was free and Jiraiya and Kiba loved him!  Naruto bounced playfully from the bed and went into the bathroom to start the shower, Kiba followed a second later. 

 

Naruto gave Kiba a coy smile and took his hand leading him into the warm spray then turning and soaping his body with taunting strokes of his soapy hands.  Kiba’s cock rose eagerly under the attention and Naruto’s tongue flicked out to taste it before he happily sucked it into his mouth.   Kiba’s stomach muscles clenched and he gave a soft gasp, Kiba looked down at Naruto with a deep lusty gaze, his lips slightly parted as his breathing grew labored. 

 

Naruto’s eyes glittered in devilish amusement as he lowered his mouth slowly down Kiba’s cock and his fingers brushed teasing strokes around and over his balls.  Naruto could feel Kiba’s desperation; his body shook with the effort to resist Naruto’s taunts.

 

If Naruto’s mouth weren’t wrapped around Kiba’s cock he would’ve laughed wickedly as he pushed his lover’s control even further.  Naruto swooped down to the base of Kiba’s cock taking it in his throat and constricted his throat muscles around it. 

 

“Ah Kami Naruto!” Kiba gasped loudly, his body trembled under his hands as Naruto slid Kiba’s cock from his mouth and gave him a sly smirk.  Then stood and turned to rub the part of his ass against Kiba’s throbbing cock. 

 

Kiba cupped his hips and pushed into Naruto’s body just past the ring of muscles, then pulled out before again pushing through the tight ring and withdrawing.  Naruto whined and made needy whimpers, the next time Kiba’s cock pushed into his body he pushed back taking more of his cock into his body and begging.  “Please Kiba… please.  Don’t tease.” 

 

Both men made loud moans of satisfaction as Kiba finally sheathed his cock fully to the base in Naruto’s body.  Kiba pulled back and sunk deep once more as Naruto’s body loosened around his cock, then began fucking him with strong deep plunges that drew gasps of pleasure from Naruto as he bucked back into his thrusts enthusiastically.

 

When Kiba’s hand came around to enclose Naruto’s cock and stroke it along with the deep hard thrusts of his cock Naruto happily exclaimed, “Oh Kiba, ah, yes!” and panted in pleasure. 

 

Kiba fucked him hard his cock driving deep into Naruto’s tight hole and his hand stroking Naruto’s cock firmly.  Naruto could feel his orgasm building his body tensed and he gave a low howl of fulfillment as his orgasm peaked and he came forcefully.  The wild clenching of Naruto’s muscles triggered Kiba’s orgasm and he felt the buck as Kiba’s cock jumped inside him cumming into his body. Kiba gave a loud and satisfied yell. 

 

Naruto felt his lover’s cock slide from his body and he turned capturing Kiba’s mouth and kissing him fiercely, his heart elated at the intense love he felt for him, when he released Kiba’s lips he rumbled, “Kiba I love you.”

 

Kiba gave him a pleased grin his eyes shining with sincere love.   “I love you, and I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you again and again.” 

 

“Well if this is your way of proving it I like it!” Naruto teased, then kissed Kiba again. 

 

Kiba drew back and jested lightly,  “If we don’t stop this Jiraiya won’t have any hot water left!”

 

Naruto gave a wry smirk and agreed, then they washed quickly before turning off the water and walking out into the bedroom.  Jiraiya watched them and his lips curved in a kindly mocking smirk.   “Did you enjoy your shower?  I hope you two actually spent some of that time washing…”

 

Naruto felt his cheeks heat, but he grinned as he and Kiba nodded.

 

Jiraiya lay sprawled out on the bed… a very tempting sight and Naruto was drawn to him, crawling over Jiraiya’s body to lie on top of him and kiss him. 

 

Jiraiya’s hands came up to brush softly over Naruto’s body before cupping Naruto to him, digging his fingers gently into the smooth muscle of his behind.  Naruto’s passion flared and his kisses turned hungry. 

 

The heat of Jiraiya’s body sank into Naruto everywhere Jiraiya’s skin touched, enflaming his desire.  Naruto was unable to keep from sliding his hand up Jiraiya’s arm to the hard muscles of his lover’s shoulders and feeling them flex under his fingers in reaction.

 

Naruto heard Kiba state, “I have to run back to my tent for something… I’ll meet you two at Ichiraku’s.”  Naruto looked up at him inquisitively, then nodded and watched Kiba slide the door open just enough to slip through and close it behind him.

 

The brief glimpse into the main room was enough to cause Naruto’s mood to turn somber.  Jiraiya’s hands skimmed gently over his skin, reassuring him. 

 

Then Jiraiya rolled over gently pinning Naruto under him, the heavy warmth of him a welcome weight; calming, protective… soothing, most of which was undone by Jiraiya’s next words, “What are you going to do about Kakashi?” 

 

Naruto felt a wave of distress, followed by sorrow.  What was it like for Kakashi to have to sit out there and know the person he loved was in here with others… Naruto had no doubt he knew exactly what they were doing, they weren’t exactly quiet… but he loved Jiraiya and Kiba… and he wasn’t sure what he felt about Kakashi… he cared deeply for him and didn’t want him to be hurt… Kakashi needed him, loved him…

 

Naruto was conflicted, finally he just replied.  “I’m not sure… I love you and Kiba… I can’t deny I have feelings for him…”

 

Jiraiya didn’t seem upset by Naruto’s reply, “I’m not so sure how Kiba would feel about the fact your ANBU guard is Kakashi…”

 

Naruto nodded, his thoughts returning to Kakashi holding him in his cell, kissing him… telling him he loved him.   “You know I’m hurting him…”

 

Jiraiya gave a sad sigh and tenderly cradled Naruto’s face in his palm.  “I will support anything you want to do… we will find a way to bring him in to this relationship if it will make you happy.  You know Kiba will accept it… we just want you to be happy, you are the most important part of our lives.” 

 

Naruto couldn’t see any way that could work, Kakashi wouldn’t love Jiraiya or Kiba, it wouldn’t be fair to them to try to include him… he just couldn’t see a way not to hurt Kakashi without hurting Jiraiya and Kiba. 

 

Jiraiya kissed Naruto lovingly then slid from the bed and stood looking down at Naruto, “I had better go shower so we are not late, we don’t want Kiba to have to wait for us.”

 

Naruto gave an absent nod, Jiraiya dipped his head down and kissed him and his hand cupped Naruto’s face, his thumb grazing lightly over his cheek consoling him,  “Don’t worry, everything will work out in the end.”

 

Naruto felt such love pouring from Jiraiya it made his heart clench in joy.  “I love you Jiraiya… I never want to be apart from you again.”

 

Jiraiya gave a melancholy smile, his eyes moist.  “I will never allow it again.”  He sat and enclosed Naruto in his arms firmly, pressing him to his chest.  “I swear I’ll never let anything like that ever happen again, I was so wrong…”

 

Naruto’s eyes widened and he gasped, “You weren’t wrong!  You were protecting the village!”

 

Jiraiya’s breath was warm on Naruto’s cheek as he nuzzled his jaw and kissed him on the cheek.  “I should’ve been protecting _you_ …”

 

Naruto stroked Jiraiya’s cheek, then kissed him.  Naruto’s eyes were sincere as he reassured  “It doesn’t matter now, it’s over.”  Then he gave Jiraiya a wry smile.  “If you don’t shower we’re going to be late.”

 

Jiraiya smiled and nodded in agreement, his gaze trailed down Naruto’s body like a physical touch and Naruto’s body tingled everywhere his gaze rested.  The heat of Jiraiya’s desire and need rippled around Naruto, teasing him. 

 

Jiraiya rose and walked to the bathroom.  Naruto watched as he walked away his muscles rippled in a wonderful display of power as he walked, his hands that could bring such pleasure that it left Naruto breathless relaxed at his sides, the long thick muscles of his thighs captured Naruto’s gaze.

 

Naruto could hear Jiraiya in the shower… and he thought of that extraordinary body, the warm water sliding down over the hard muscles… it was too tempting.  Naruto got up and walked into the bathroom, Jiraiya turned to look at him and teased.  “Did you come to wash my back?” 

 

“No, I have something else in mind.”  Naruto replied his voice a husky rumble, his desire spiking at the sight of his hot lover.

 

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow in playful inquiry.  “Really… and what would that be?”

 

Naruto’s hands roamed over Jiraiya’s skin feeling the silken slide under his fingers as they grazed down his mate’s flat stomach before gently exploring Jiraiya’s rapidly hardening cock.  Naruto’s touch became progressively more insistent.

 

“Mmmm Naruto… your hands feel so good.” Jiraiya murmured his breath catching in passion and longing.

 

“Jiraiya I want you.”  Naruto’s voice was deep, rich with desire and need, heat flickered in his eyes.

 

Jiraiya purred, “Naruto… how could I ever deny you anything.”  He turned off the shower, his eyes softened in a loving gaze and he kissed Naruto ardently.

 

Jiraiya released Naruto’s lips from his passionate kiss and Naruto lead him to the bed. 

 

“What would you like?”  Jiraiya inquired his gaze intent, eyes dark with emotion.

 

Naruto’s voice was a low rough growl, “I want to take you.”  His cock throbbed demanding, shamelessly needy.

 

Jiraiya’s lips curved affectionately, “Anything you’d like.” He agreed, in loving compliance and let Naruto guide him to the position he desired.

 

When Naruto got Jiraiya on his hands and knees at the edge of the bed he slid his hands over Jiraiya’s hot body and gave a little shiver.  It was so amazing this gorgeous powerful nin loved him, wanted him, and was willing to submit to please him.  Naruto felt such intense love for Jiraiya that he was speechless.

 

Naruto was determined he would show Jiraiya with his body what he could not say… that he loved Jiraiya beyond words, needed him more than anyone or anything else in the world and cherished his trust… cherished him.

 

Naruto leaned in to trace the sensitive rim of Jiraiya’s hole with his tongue slowly teasing the nerve ending with the delightful friction.  “Mmmm Naruto…” Jiraiya moaned between pleasured gasps as Naruto worshiped him with his mouth.  

 

Naruto made a wide firm stroke of his tongue over the pucker of Jiraiya’s ass and cupped his balls, caressing them with a feather light touch. Jiraiya gasped in pleasure as Naruto probed his sensitive hole with his tongue. 

 

Jiraiya’s needy moans teased Naruto, he stroked a finger over the puckered hole while tracing the crease of his ass with his tongue, then gently fondled Jiraiya’s balls.  “Oh Kami!  Naruto!”  Jiraiya moaned, his voice husky with passion.

 

Naruto’s desire flared, he wanted his lover, he wanted to feel that hot tight grip of Jiraiya’s body… he wanted to know this sensual man desired him as strongly as Naruto wanted him.

 

Naruto grabbed the lube and dripped it down over the entrance of his lover’s body before teasing him once more with firm brushes of his finger until Jiraiya’s body relaxed to accept his finger.  Naruto almost groaned at the sweet torture of the tight embrace around his finger, his cock jumped in anticipation of replacing his finger in the perfect heat of Jiraiya’s body. 

 

Naruto slid his finger gently, skimming softly over the delicate walls and then adding another finger.  Curving his fingers slightly Naruto rubbed over his inner passage exploring the enticing area until he felt Jiraiya’s breath catch.  Jiraiya clenched around Naruto’s fingers then bucked back crying out, “Ah!  Naruto.  Oh Kami, I love you!”

 

It was the most wonderful thing Naruto had ever heard, he would never get tired of hearing those words and hearing them spoke in passion was unbelievably touching.

 

“I love you… always.”  Naruto professed sincerely.  Words could not express how very true those words were.

 

Naruto slid his fingers from Jiraiya’s silken grip and rose to position his cock at the snug heat of his lover’s prepared hole.  Naruto slowly slid into Jiraiya’s perfect body, delighting in the firm grip stroking over his cock as he slowly burrowed deeper to rest surrounded and enclosed in Jiraiya’s body.  He could feel every beat of his heart in the hot tight grip and moaned in pleasure.

 

Naruto’s hand reached around Jiraiya’s body to sheathe Jiraiya’s cock in a loving embrace and glide over its length in seductive slow strokes along with his slow deep strokes of his cock into his beloved's body.

 

Naruto felt the perfection of their joining, they were meant to be together, loving and caring for each other always.  As Naruto’s desire grew his thrusts became faster and his gentle stroking of Jiraiya’s cock became firmer, Jiraiya’s body shook with passion and his moans grew fevered. 

 

Naruto could feel Jiraiya’s body tense as he neared his climax and Naruto carefully thrust down brushing over the spot that had Jiraiya gasping when he’d teased it with his fingers.

 

Jiraiya gasped and cried out loudly, his hips driving his cock into his hand as he came and his muscles spasming around Naruto’s cock.  Naruto could feeling the muscles contract around him, the tempting ripples as Jiraiya’s body drew on his cock, and with a gratified cry Naruto delved deep once more and came.

 

Naruto withdrew, Jiraiya rolled over and stretched out on the bed trying to catch his breath and feeling the last tingles of his orgasm.  Naruto climbed up to lay snuggled happily in his arms listening to the hard comforting beat of Jiraiya’s heart.  It felt so right, nothing had ever felt so perfect as being held, loved by Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya bowed his head, his arms closing firmly around Naruto and pressing him to his chest.  He could feel Jiraiya’s lips brush his hair as he murmured, “I love you, I need you, and I will never leave you again.” 

 

Naruto was amazed; those were the very words he felt.  Naruto’s heart beat harder in joy as he looked up into his partner’s eyes and declared.  “Good, because that’s how I feel about you.”   Naruto kissed Jiraiya tenderly, and then grinned devilishly.  “You never got to finish your shower… and I need one…”

 

Jiraiya returned his grin and laughed, “Guess we’d better hurry.”  Naruto nodded in agreement hoping Kiba wouldn’t be worried and drew Jiraiya to his feet. 

 

Naruto’s eyes roamed over Jiraiya’s body, Jiraiya was so hot!  Wide powerful shoulders, the muscles of his arms and chest flexed as Naruto pulled him up… narrow waist, flat hard stomach, his hips bones formed a perfect v seeming to proudly showcase one of the most amazing cocks Naruto could ever have dreamed existed… not just because it was huge but everything about it was perfect, a thick shaft, beautiful big head that begged to be drawn into your mouth…

 

Naruto looked away, if he kept thinking these thoughts they’d be very, very late!  Naruto followed him into the bathroom, his eyes resting on the curve of Jiraiya’s ass appreciatively.

 

Naruto heard the humor in Jiraiya’s voice as, without even turning around, he stated, “I can hear you breathing heavy back there…” Jiraiya glanced over his shoulder at him.  “We really do have to go or I’d gladly spend the day in bed with you.”  Jiraiya smirked.

 

Jiraiya turned on the shower, drew him into the spray with him and cupped Naruto against him for a second before soaping his hands and washing Naruto thoroughly and efficiently.  Jiraiya’s eyes sparkled and Naruto could see how badly he wished he could turn this shower into playtime. 

 

Naruto rinsed and he was about to soap his hands and wash Jiraiya when his lover plucked the soap from his hands and teased, “Oh no… if I feel your hands on me we’ll end up late for sure.”  Jiraiya quickly washed and they dried and dressed. 

 

Naruto was happy he still had some clothes here and made a mental note to get the rest of his clothes from his apartment later.

 

Jiraiya opened the bedroom door and Naruto’s eyes fell on Kakashi.  Kakashi’s back was to the door but Naruto saw the tension in his posture and was ashamed, he knew Kakashi had heard everything that had happened in the bedroom… and probably in the bathroom as well, although he hadn’t intended it his actions had been cruel. 

 

Naruto looked away, he couldn’t look at Kakashi as he joined Jiraiya at the main door.  Jiraiya opened it to walk out, and Kakashi silently rose and followed them out the door.  

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KAKASHI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kakashi looked at Ibiki coldly.  “So you want me to be his ANBU guard?”

 

“He’ll feel better knowing it’s you.”  Ibiki’s voice and face betrayed no emotion, but it was obvious to Kakashi what he wasn’t saying.  Ibiki thought Kakashi’s nearness would help solve the issues between Naruto and him.

 

Kakashi shot him a glance that said he wasn’t buying it.  Ibiki just turned and started down the stairs to Naruto’s cell.  Kakashi put on his mask still undecided; Bear had come to stand in front of the desk and Kakashi thought on Ibiki’s request.  Would Naruto feel better knowing it was him?  Somehow he doubted it, Kakashi had decided to walk away and leave it for Bear when Naruto walked out the stairwell door, Ibiki walked up the final stairs and they walked towards the front. 

 

Naruto’s eyes widened then turned confused as he walked toward the front desk, Kakashi knew that Naruto was aware of who he was… just as he would’ve known Naruto no matter what he wore. 

 

Without thought Kakashi found himself stepping forward and taking his place behind Naruto as they walked by and out the front door.  

 

Jiraiya’s eyes darkened in anger as he saw Kakashi and he looked with suspicion at Ibiki then back at Kakashi even with the mask they read each other.  Jiraiya’s warning that he’d protect Naruto and Kakashi’s indifference to that threat. 

 

“As per orders of the council Naruto’s guard must stay within 15 feet from Naruto at all times.  Naruto is free to go now, I’ll need to speak with him at noon tomorrow to evaluate him for his profile.”   Ibiki announced then returned to the building without a look back. 

 

Naruto stood apart from his lover a few seconds longer, he was trembling and Kakashi could see his desire to retreat to the safety of the familiar… to return to his cell.  Kakashi felt a desire to reassure him but it wasn’t his place, his job was to guard him. 

 

Jiraiya gave Kakashi another hostile look before walking forward and enclosing Naruto in his arms.  “I… Jiraiya I want to go home.”  Naruto entreated in an apprehensive tone. 

 

Kiba walked up to Naruto.  Kakashi watched Naruto cringe as if he expected a blow.  “I’m sorr…”  Kakashi eyes widened slightly, then narrowed as Kiba pulled Naruto close and kissed him vigorously. 

 

When Kiba pulled back Naruto froze for a second then cupped Kiba’s face and drew him back for a long hungry kiss.  Kakashi was highly disturbed… and fascinated… and more than a little turned on.  He’d never guessed Naruto could be dominant and so fiercely passionate. 

 

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi enigmatically for a minute than smiled at Kiba and Naruto.  “Let’s go.”  He started towards Naruto’s apartment, he’d only made it a few steps before Naruto stopped.  Jiraiya turned to him, his eyes concerned, and tenderly brushed his cheek.  “Is there something wrong?” 

 

Kakashi could see the anxiety in Naruto’s posture, the fear of rejection, these were familiar to him… this was the Naruto he knew.  “I want to go to your room… my home is with you.  If that’s ok with you.” 

 

Jiraiya soothed him, “Naruto any place is home as long as I’m beside you.”  Kakashi watched Naruto, his body didn’t relax, but he gave a tiny smile.  “We have lots to talk about.” 

 

Jiraiya glanced back at Kakashi as if to study his reaction.  Kakashi ignored him, waiting patiently for this parade to continue.  Naruto stepped away from Jiraiya’s touch and they continued their walk to the Sannin’s suite. 

 

Kakashi could see by Naruto’s stiff gait that having Kakashi behind him was anything but reassuring, however he was sure any ANBU behind him wasn’t exactly a comforting thing for the blonde.

 

Once everyone was inside and the door was closed, Naruto looked at Kakashi solemnly. Kakashi could tell he was nervous, his heart was racing, Kakashi watched his rapid breaths… but there was something more. 

 

“Can I close the bedroom door?”  Naruto asked timidly it was almost like he was asking for forgiveness. 

 

Kakashi nodded and watched Jiraiya and Kiba enter the bedroom.  Naruto paused with his hand on the door an odd mixture of sadness; guilt and confusion on his face then slid the door shut.

 

For the next few hours, Kakashi sat on the side of a chair and slowly oiled and sharpened his weapons.  The sounds of Naruto’s sexual exploits alternately frustrating, angering and turning him on… he came to a conclusion.  This was not going to work, something that should’ve been more than obvious to Ibiki… so what exactly was Ibiki’s plan? 

 

In the end it didn’t matter since by the time Naruto went to his appointment at ANBU tomorrow Kakashi was sure he would have either slaughtered them all or went insane… maybe both.  Knowing _his_ Naruto was in there being touched… fucking Jiraiya and Kiba was torture, those lips, that body should be _his_ alone…

 

Kiba walked quietly from the bedroom closing the door behind him.  Kakashi could feel Kiba’s eyes on him, studying him and Kakashi picked a particularly nasty looking weapon to oil as motivation for Kiba to hurry up and leave… it worked.

 

After a few more sexual antics Jiraiya and Naruto walked out of the bedroom.  Although he didn’t turn to look at him, Kakashi felt as Naruto paused watching him a minute, he could feel Naruto’s distress.  Then Naruto turned and followed Jiraiya to the main door.  Kakashi rose and followed them out.

 

The walk through the village was hard… not just on Naruto but also himself, it was increasingly harder to maintain an aloof demeanor as Kakashi heard the vicious angry taunts and cruelties of the villagers as Naruto passed. 

 

Kakashi wanted so badly to take his mask off and dare them to repeat their slurs.  Naruto hadn’t done anything to deserve their hatred and the whole thing cut too close to home… he knew a small taste of the hatred and intolerance Naruto had to live with every day… but most of all it hurt him to see the pain they caused Naruto, he wanted to protect him from it.  Their harsh words were like stones tossed at Naruto and Kakashi could see him flinch, it made him furious.

 

When they reached Ichiraku’s Kakashi leapt up into a nearby tree here he could watch Naruto without calling attention to him, it was not helping his reputation to be seen with an ANBU guard… and as much as he’d like to, while he wore the ANBU mask, Kakashi was powerless to protect Naruto from the villagers scathing looks and caustic words.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba walked into his tent, he’d have to pack the stuff he’d need later, the rest he’d leave to be divided up among the clan.  Kiba smiled.  Naruto, Jiraiya and he would need to get a house they couldn’t continue living in the Hokage's Guest suites.

 

Kiba quickly located the two items he’d came for, the first was the silver fox necklace and the second was something he’d bought in Suna, Kiba grinned he couldn’t wait for Naruto to open the box.

 

Kiba placed the necklace and box in his pocket, turned and looked around his tent once more so much had changed in such a short time… who would’ve thought that something so good could come from one horrible mistake… attacking Naruto had ultimately lead to this, but not until they all had suffered greatly, Naruto most of all… Kiba was determined he would spend the rest of his life making Naruto happy, no one had suffered as much as he did and yet the sexy blonde was always kind.

 

Kiba turned and left his tent then walked slowly out of the Inuzuka clan grounds towards Ichiraku’s Ramen stand.  Kiba wasn’t in too much of a hurry, he was pretty sure Jiraiya and Naruto wouldn’t have been able to resist a little extra ‘time together’.

 

When Kiba arrived he was not surprised to see Jiraiya and Naruto hadn’t arrived yet, he was sure they’d be along soon.  He took a seat and pulled the fox necklace and box out of his pocket.  Kiba looked at the grinning little fox, it was perfect and he couldn’t wait for Naruto to wear it.  Kiba placed the fox necklace back in his pocket then looked in the box he’d brought from Suna… Kiba had wanted to be with Naruto and Jiraiya and had been determined to find a way.

 

Jiraiya and Naruto arrived… the ANBU guard closely behind them, as they took seats the ANBU guard walked over leapt up and sat perched on a nearby tree limb, he was still within the 15 ft of Naruto but far enough away that Kiba was a bit more comfortable.

 

Naruto took the middle stool; then blushed “Sorry we’re late…”

 

Jiraiya smiled in amusement, “Something came up.”

 

“Jiraiya!”  Naruto’s face flamed deep red

 

Jiraiya’s eyes sparkled devilishly, and he had an unrepentant smirk.  Kiba grinned.  “It’s ok, I just got here.”

 

“Did you get what you needed from your tent?”  Jiraiya’s eyes were knowing, he knew that the necklace was a symbol of Kiba’s commitment.

 

Kiba nodded, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver fox necklace.  Kiba put the silver fox around Naruto’s neck.

 

Naruto’s eyes softened and his fingers stroked the fox.  Kiba looked seriously in Naruto’s eyes.  “I have loved you for so long, I’m sorry it took me this long to see it.”

 

Then Kiba handed him a second box, Naruto opened the little box and gave Kiba a puzzled look.  He then reached in and took the tiny little silver dog identification tag from the box, it was on a 20" silver chain and he held it up for Jiraiya to see before looking curiously at Kiba once more.

 

Kiba blushed, “I got this in Suna.  I think it’s time you do the owning.”  Kiba leaned forward placing a soft kiss on Naruto’s lips, then gave him a sheepish little smile, “Well, put it on me… no collar, but you got to put a little address tag on me.” 

 

Naruto laughed and fastened the necklace around Kiba’s neck.  While straightening the spilled cart Kiba had noticed the silver dog identification tag and the vender had inscribed it for him.  Kiba had known even then he belonged with Naruto and Jiraiya heart, body and soul.

 

After putting the dog tag on Kiba Naruto cupped his chin claiming his lips in a brazen demanding kiss drawing him forward and kissing him hungrily.  Naruto’s lips could make his knees melt and his stomach flutter joyfully.  Kiba submit with a pleased whimper, and when Naruto drew back he stared at him with longing for several minutes then sighed happily before turning his attention to Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya was amused, his fingers reached out to stroke over the pet identification tag.  _'Property of Naruto'_.  Hmmm… do I want to know?”

 

Naruto laughed.  “The first time we were all together I asked Kiba if I could get a dog collar and identification tag for him…”

 

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows.  “Hmmm… interesting.”  Kiba and Naruto watched the wicked spark in his eyes and knew Jiraiya had something planned.

 

Jiraiya called Ayame over and they all ordered ramen.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. CHAPTER 20: WHEN ONE DOOR OPENS…

CHAPTER 20: WHEN ONE DOOR OPENS…

 

(KAKASHI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

This was by far the worst decision of his life… Kakashi frowned behind his ANBU mask.  The fury and pain of just being near Naruto, unable to touch him was amplified a thousand fold by having to watch as Kiba and Jiraiya fawn and pet all over him.

 

Kakashi had thought it was more than he could take to hearing the three having sex in the bedroom… but this was somehow worse, seeing them touching Naruto made Kakashi want to cry out in rage.

 

Kakashi watched Naruto in frustration, he looked so happy… how could he be angry Naruto was happy?  Kakashi felt a wave of sorrow… Naruto was happy, like he’d never been while they had been together.  As much as he loved Naruto he couldn’t make him happy… he was happy with _them_.

 

The carefree way Naruto behaved with them… he was bold, confident… not at all like the quiet, timid young man Kakashi knew so well.  Kakashi didn’t know how to feel about that…

 

Iruka’s words haunted him…‘ _Kakashi you’re not healthy for him… haven’t you seen how subdued he is… he isn’t the same Naruto!  All the joy is gone from him… he’s just a broken shell of that young man we all knew… you have to let him go._ ’

 

Kakashi loved him… why should it matter if Naruto changed?  And yet watching him smiling and laughing at everyone’s comments Kakashi began to see… Naruto hadn’t really smiled, not in any of the brief time they’d had together… although Naruto’s eyes shown with trust and reverence, they hadn’t sparkled with love like they did with Jiraiya and Kiba… Naruto hadn’t been bold or out going, Kakashi couldn’t have accepted it, instead Naruto was meek and submissive… was it wrong?

 

Kakashi glanced over at Bear, he was visible for a moment in a nearby tree then gone.  Kakashi was aware that the patrol was keeping a eye on them… and the rest of the village, it wasn’t out of the ordinary and yet Kakashi knew Ibiki was probably having him and Naruto watched closer than normal.

 

Kakashi was unhappy with this level of attention, he preferred to stay in the background, to watch unobserved by anyone.

 

Kakashi needed his privacy… as long as he tried to remain with Naruto he would be under everyone’s constant attention… not even love could make that something Kakashi could handle.  Kakashi frowned, he wasn’t meant to love… he knew better than to try. 

 

Sex… sex was something he could have… but not love.  And yet, the feel of Naruto’s body, the feelings of peace and contentment he’d felt as he held him… sex didn’t come close to having love.

 

This loss of privacy, having everyone involved in his life… watching him, was a price he paid for becoming ‘involved’, allowing Naruto to crawl inside his defenses… nothing good could come of this… this involvement with Naruto had to end, it wouldn’t work, it had to end tonight.

 

Kakashi signaled Bear; although he didn’t see him Kakashi knew he was near.  Ibiki would send a replacement.

 

Jiraiya and Kiba stood, and then Naruto thanked Ayame and stood as well.  Naruto glanced over at Kakashi his eyes grew sad.  Jiraiya placed a caring hand on Naruto’s shoulder and Kiba snuggled up behind him.  Kakashi could see Kiba’s confusion, he didn’t know why Naruto was upset, but he was trying to comfort him.

 

Naruto’s gaze fell away and he followed Jiraiya and Kiba as they started back through the village.  Kakashi sincerely prayed his replacement would arrive before they got back to Jiraiya’s suite… Kakashi didn’t think he could sit through _that_ again without losing his mind.  It was one thing to end a relationship… it was another to have to listen to the man you love having sex with other men.

 

Kakashi’s prayer was answered as Monkey; one of the younger ANBU perched in a tree above them.  Jiraiya spotted him, Kiba and Naruto stopped, Kiba stood on one side of Naruto and Jiraiya on the other as if protecting him.

 

Kakashi removed his ANBU mask, he knew it was wrong and no doubt Ibiki would be pissed, but he wanted to do this face to face.  Kakashi walked forward and Naruto started towards him. Kiba was shocked, then his face darkened in anger as he tried to follow but Jiraiya took his arm stopping him.

 

Kakashi looked down at Naruto, studying his face with resigned acceptance.  Naruto’s eyes filled with tears.  Kakashi couldn’t help cupping his face and pulling him against his chest, then he drew back so they no longer touched.

 

Kakashi struggled to express his emotions… it wasn’t something that was easy, he’d done many difficult and painful things in his life this would be just one more.  Kakashi’s eyes studied Naruto’s face, he was crying silently and it almost broke Kakashi’s will power. 

 

Kakashi sighed sadly, “You know I love you… I probably always will… but I can’t.  I can’t be with you, I can’t share you.”  Kakashi’s thumb stroked Naruto’s cheek “They will make you happy.”

 

Kakashi stepped back and Naruto closed the distance once more, his beautiful blue eyes were distressed and tears still trailed steadily down his cheeks.   Naruto reached up to touch Kakashi’s face and he caught his hand in reflex, automatically stopping it... then Kakashi released it and let Naruto touch him for the last time.

 

Kakashi’s gaze was loving.  “You were perfect, but I’m too flawed.”  He took Naruto’s hand and moved it away from his face, then glanced over at Kiba and Jiraiya, they'd take care of Naruto.  Kakashi put on his mask and leapt to the trees, this time it was truly over.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya could feel the waves of tension between Naruto and Kakashi as they walked through the village.  Naruto watched the ground as he walked and Jiraiya was sure any attempt at drawing him into a conversation was doomed to fail, so they just walked silently.

 

Jiraiya again wondered what Ibiki had been thinking… assigning Kakashi to guard Naruto was like expecting a dog to resist a bitch in heat… Naruto was Kakashi’s Achilles Heel, he couldn’t help his jealousy.  Jiraiya couldn’t see how this could end well in spite of his words of acceptance to Naruto.

 

When they arrived at Ichiraku’s Ramen stand Kiba was waiting.  Kakashi easily leapt up into a nearby tree and although he was with in the 15 ft., he now was less conspicuous. 

 

Jiraiya had seen the curious and hostile looks the villagers gave Naruto and knew it was yet another reason for Naruto’s distress since they left his suite. 

 

Kiba shifted nervously and Jiraiya tried to lighten the mood.

 

Naruto’s cheeks colored cutely as he took a stool between Kiba and Jiraiya.  “Sorry we’re late…”

 

Jiraiya couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease Naruto. “Something came up.”  Jiraiya waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Naruto’s face heated to a fiery red.  “Jiraiya!”

 

Jiraiya gave them both a lascivious grin, he eyes sparkled with mischief as he watched Naruto’s embarrassed squirm.

 

Jiraiya’s gaze drifted to Kiba. “Did you get what you needed from your tent?”

 

Kiba solemnly nodded, and awkwardly pulled the silver fox necklace from his pocket.  Naruto’s eyes lit at the sight of it and he gave Kiba a soft smile as Kiba fastened it around his neck.  Naruto’s fingers brushed over the pendent fondly. 

 

Kiba’s gaze was sincere as he looked into Naruto’s eyes.  “I have loved you for so long, I’m sorry it took me this long to see it.”  Kiba placed a small box in Naruto’s hand and Naruto looked at Kiba curiously as he opened it and saw a tiny silver pet identification tag.  Naruto took the tag out of the box it was on a thick silver chain and Naruto looked amused as Kiba blushed.

 

“I got this in Suna.  I think it’s time you do the owning.”  Kiba said with a sheepish grin, a light blush still stained his cheeks.  Then Kiba leaned in to kiss Naruto lovingly and stated, “Well, put it on me… no collar, but you got to put a little address tag on me.” 

 

Naruto gave an amused laugh and fastened the necklace around Kiba’s throat, then took Kiba’s chin assertively and kissed him boldly, his devouring gaze almost as hot as his ravenous kiss.  Jiraiya watched with fond amusement as Kiba yielded to Naruto’s dominance with a blissful whimper and melted into Naruto’s body.

 

Jiraiya had guessed Kiba had went to get the necklace, but the dog tag… hmmm, it opened up quite a few interesting possibilities.

 

When Naruto released Kiba and sat back Kiba’s eyes blazed with lust, and he sat transfixed for several minutes before giving a pleased sigh. 

 

Kiba looked over at Jiraiya and Jiraiya could see the love in his gaze.  Jiraiya reached over and fingered the tag, then read it aloud.  “ _'Property of Naruto'_.  Hmmm… do I want to know?”  Jiraiya’s voice was lightly jesting his lips curved slyly.

 

Naruto’s eyes danced in delight as he laughed.  “The first time we were all together I asked Kiba if I could get a dog collar and identification tag for him…”

 

Jiraiya smirked, interesting, very interesting…  

 

Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow at his two young lovers and gave them a speculative little smile before calling Ayame over and ordering their ramen.

 

When they’d all finished, Naruto having taken quite a bit longer as he ate over five bowls to Kiba and Jiraiya’s two.  Jiraiya stood placing the money on the counter and Kiba slid off the stool to stand beside him as Naruto thanked Ayame and complimented her father once more.  Then Naruto also stood his eyes drifting over to where Kakashi perched in the tree, then turning mournful.

 

Jiraiya hated seeing the sorrow in Naruto’s eyes, but to his frustration this wasn’t something he could fix.  Jiraiya rested a reassuring hand on Naruto’s shoulder; Kiba seemed to sense Naruto’s distress although he was visibly baffled why Naruto was upset.  Kiba molded his body to Naruto from behind lending his silent comfort and reassurance and giving Jiraiya a puzzle glance.

 

Jiraiya said nothing, it wasn’t his place to tell Kiba what was bothering Naruto.  Naruto averted his gaze from Kakashi and they started down the road back to Jiraiya’s suite.  Kakashi leapt down from the tree and followed.

 

They hadn’t gotten far when Jiraiya noticed another ANBU sitting in a tree along their path.  If it had been a patrol he would’ve been gone before Naruto or Kiba saw him, but he stayed in plain sight. 

 

Jiraiya sighed, this was going to be painful, he knew what was going on… the problem about what to do with Kakashi was about to be resolved and it wasn’t going to be a pleasant fix… but it was a unavoidable one.

 

Jiraiya stopped turning to face Kakashi.  Kiba had spotted the other ANBU and had stopped as well; he moved until he was standing protectively on Naruto’s left while Jiraiya stood calmly at Naruto’s right.

 

Jiraiya wished it were that easy; this wasn’t anything that they could protect Naruto from.  Out of the corner of his eye, Jiraiya saw Kiba stiffen as Kakashi removed his mask and walked forward.  Jiraiya readied himself to grab the impulsive young man if Kiba decided to do anything rash.

 

Naruto walked forward toward Kakashi and Kiba was about to follow when Jiraiya gently grabbed his arm.  Kiba’s posture was stiff in anger and Jiraiya’s fingers stroked the arm he held in reassurance.

 

When Kakashi cupped Naruto’s face then enclosed him in his arms, Kiba shook in fury… and fear.  Jiraiya knew that was what the real problem was, Kiba was afraid Naruto would choose Kakashi.

 

Jiraiya drew Kiba back to lean against him, trying to comfort him.  Jiraiya could feel some of the tension leave Kiba as Kakashi released Naruto and stepped back.

 

Jiraiya’s heart hurt for Kakashi, the damaged young man wanted Naruto’s love, needed Naruto’s love… but was too damaged to know how to love without destroying the very man he loved.

 

Jiraiya watched Naruto’s body softly shake as he cried, it hurt him deeply to be unable to comfort him.  Jiraiya heard Kakashi murmuring softly to Naruto, his eyes moist and his posture was pained. 

 

Kakashi reached his hand out to Naruto and stroked Naruto’s cheek, and then backed away.  Naruto followed and Jiraiya felt the jump of Kiba’s muscles as he resisted leaping forward, running to Naruto.

 

Naruto reached his hand up and Kakashi stopped it, then allowed Naruto to touch his face for a brief second before moving it away.  Kakashi looked over at Kiba and Jiraiya his gaze resigned but Jiraiya could see the horrible pain Kakashi was in, then Kakashi replaced his ANBU mask and quickly leapt into a tree and was gone.

 

Naruto stood looking after him, his whole body shaking with the force of his tears, his breathing ragged.  Jiraiya released Kiba and the younger man raced to Naruto wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly. 

 

As Jiraiya walked up he could see Kiba’s lashes were dotted with tears as well.  Whether it was in relief Naruto hadn’t left them or in sorrow for Naruto’s obvious pain it wasn’t clear and it really didn’t matter.

 

Jiraiya gave a deep sigh; he’d seen so much pain and sorrow in his life.  It was time to bring Naruto and Kiba back to their suite and start the healing. 

 

Jiraiya reached out and brushed the tears from Naruto’s cheeks, Kiba looked up at Jiraiya desperately like he would know how to instantly make everything ok. 

 

Jiraiya shook his head sadly, “Come on you two, it’s time to go home.”

 

Kiba released Naruto and Jiraiya took his hand and led him forward.  Kiba followed then took Naruto’s other hand.  Naruto compliantly followed, his posture weary and his cheeks damp with fresh tears.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto was somber, his thoughts on his insensitive cruelty to Kakashi, he could imagine how badly it hurt to hear the one you love in another room carelessly fucking other people… Kakashi had to hate him for doing that to him.

 

How cold and heartless he must think he was, Naruto walked lost in his recriminations and self-loathing. 

 

The first few villagers stopping and staring or whispering, glaring and turning their backs on him went almost completely unnoticed… nothing more than the usual that he’d lived with all his life, but that changed when he heard a little girl ask her mother who the important person with the body guard was… her mother’s reply chilled Naruto to the bone.  “That’s not a important person… it’s a evil monster and the guard is to protect us from him…”  As Naruto passed by her the woman glared at him, but what really hurt was her little daughter was standing beside the woman with the same look of hatred on her face.

 

Naruto felt a pain stab through his heart… so young and already she hated him.  Jiraiya walked silently beside him he seemed lost in thought and Naruto was sure he hadn’t even heard the woman… suddenly all Naruto wanted to do was go back to Jiraiya’s suite, get away from the hostile eyes of the villagers, but he pressed on because Kiba was waiting.

 

When they arrived Kakashi immediately leapt into a nearby tree and sat on a limb watching him, Naruto could feel his eyes.

 

Naruto took the middle stool between his lovers; he didn’t want either one of them to feel left out, excluded… like he had done to Kakashi, Naruto’s conscious chastised.

 

Kiba looked nervous and Naruto watched him curiously.  Kiba looked almost shy and on the normally exuberant Kiba… shy looked awful cute!  Naruto’s cheeks colored a bit as he apologized.  “Sorry we’re late…”

 

Jiraiya grinned wickedly, and gave a comically lecherous look at Naruto.  “Something came up.” 

 

Naruto felt his face heat until he thought it would catch on fire.  “Jiraiya!”  Naruto protested loudly, even after all this time Jiraiya could make him blush fiercely without much effort… he truly was a pervert, and Naruto loved him.

 

Naruto really didn’t mind Jiraiya’s taunt, he appreciated it as an attempt to lighten the mood… at the expense of Naruto’s piece of mind, but that too was ok as long as they loved him.

 

Jiraiya’s attention shifted to Kiba. “Did you get what you needed from your tent?”

 

Kiba gave a nervous nod and Naruto once again regarded him with curiosity as Kiba pulled a familiar silver fox necklace from his pocket.  Naruto gave a pleased smile; he would finally get to wear it.  Kiba fastened it around Naruto’s neck and Naruto explored the detailed little fox with his fingers.  He loved it, the fox looked so sly and playful, the sounds of the village faded around Naruto and all that mattered were the two men he loved sitting beside him.

 

“I have loved you for so long, I’m sorry it took me this long to see it.”  Kiba’s voice was somber and his eyes shone with love.  Kiba handed Naruto a small box and Naruto gave him a puzzled look as he opened it.  Resting in the box was a small silver dog identification tag… the type you put on a small dog's collar.  Naruto pulled it out of the box, it was on a long, heavy silver chain.  Naruto nearly burst into laughter and his face split in a grin as Kiba’s face flushed red.

 

Kiba gave a little grin.  “I got this in Suna.  I think it’s time you do the owning.”  Kiba placed a gentle kiss on Naruto’s lips and teased. “Well, put it on me… no collar, but you got to put a little address tag on me.”

 

Naruto couldn’t hold back his laugh and he gladly reached around Kiba’s neck fastening the heavy silver rope around it.  Then took Kiba’s chin drawing him in to ravish his mouth possessively.

 

Naruto’s cock gave an interested twitch at Kiba submissive whimper and his body’s willing surrender.  When Naruto broke the kiss and sat back Kiba sat riveted staring dreamily at Naruto for a few minutes then sighed blissfully before turning his attention to Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya reached over and read the tag.  “ _'Property of Naruto'_.  Hmmm… do I want to know?”  Jiraiya asked gently razzing them with a playful mocking smirk.

 

Naruto's laughter bubbled joyously out of him as he explained,  “The first time we were all together I asked Kiba if I could get a dog collar and identification tag for him…”

 

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow tauntingly and gave then both a fond look, the twinkle in his eye hinted he was plotting some kind of deviousness.

 

Jiraiya waved Ayame over and they ordered the first of many ramens… Ichiraku’s Ramen was the best, not only because the food was fantastic… Teuchi and Ayame had never looked at him with hate or distrust only kindness.  They were as close to friends… as close to family, as he’d had for many very long years.

 

Everyone wondered why Naruto had such a fondness for ramen, ramen reminded him of acceptance… and it didn’t hurt that Teuchi made some truly exceptional ramen!  Naruto would never forget Teuchi and Ayame’s acceptance, the smell of ramen brought thoughts of them. 

 

Teuchi had even defended him on numerous occasions refusing to serve people who would speak badly of him, and Naruto vividly remembered a day so long ago, when he and Ayame where small.  Ayame showed up at the ramen stand with several bruises and scratches… she’d gotten in a fight when another child had called Naruto a monster.

 

Naruto had felt guilty and asked her why she’d do that, why she’d defend him and she had answered that no one deserved to be treated like that… and especially not someone as nice as him.  Naruto had spent a good deal of time crying that night because it was the first time anyone had risked themselves for him… Ichiraku’s would always be special.

 

Some of Naruto’s best memories were of this place and it only seemed right to bring the people he loved here and include them in his fond memories of this place.

 

When everyone had finished Jiraiya and Kiba stood, Jiraiya placed the money beside the bowls.  Naruto couldn’t understand how Jiraiya and Kiba could limit themselves to only two bowls… this was great ramen! 

 

Naruto said good-bye to Teuchi and Ayame once again complementing them on the best ramen he’d ever tasted, then he rose and his eyes were drawn to Kakashi’s still form in the tree.  All joy left him and he felt a deep sadness, Kakashi didn’t deserve this… didn’t deserve to have him rubbing his face in the fact he had Jiraiya and Kiba… didn’t deserve to be hurt because he’d fell in love with him.

 

Naruto felt Jiraiya’s hand lay softly on his shoulder, and then Kiba snuggled up behind Naruto and the unfairness of the situation made Naruto almost ill.  Here he was being comforted when it was he who was hurting Kakashi… no one was there to comfort the man who needed it most.

 

Naruto looked away from Kakashi and started walking down the road Jiraiya and Kiba fell into step beside him and although he didn’t hear him Naruto knew Kakashi was following as well.

 

When Jiraiya stopped abruptly Naruto looked up from his morose contemplation and noticed an ANBU sitting in a tree at the side of the road.  Naruto turned looking back at Kakashi his heart catching in his throat… Jiraiya and Kiba stood protectively on each side of Naruto, but he barely noticed and when Kakashi took off his mask Naruto felt a horrible pain… he knew, Kakashi was leaving.

 

Naruto walked forward to meet Kakashi and he could feel a piece of his heart crumble.  Kakashi’s face was so loving… and so anguished, Naruto felt the flow of tears running down his face and his lips trembled as he tried to suppress his sobs.  The wonderful feel of Kakashi gathering him to his chest only made the pain double as Naruto knew he’d never feel those hands touch him, those lips kiss him, ever again.  Deep inside he loved Kakashi, but not in the same way as Jiraiya and Kiba.

 

When Kakashi drew back Naruto wanted to cry out to throw himself back into Kakashi’s arms again.  Kakashi looked at Naruto with such longing that he shook with the effort not to fling himself into Kakashi and beg him not to go, but he knew Kakashi had to leave… this wasn’t fair to him and it was cruel to make him continue suffering.

 

Kakashi gave a broken, weary sigh, “You know I love you… I probably always will… but I can’t.  I can’t be with you, I can’t share you.”  Kakashi reached up his hand gently stroking Naruto’s face.  “They will make you happy.”

 

Kakashi backed away and Naruto couldn’t stop himself from following.  Kakashi’s eyes were mournful.  Naruto reached up and Kakashi quickly caught his hand, then released it and allowed Naruto to touch his face, the pain in his eyes tore at Naruto’s heart.

 

Kakashi looked at Naruto with such deep love in his eyes that fresh tears flowed down Naruto’s face and he couldn’t stop the soft sobs.  Kakashi’s voice was gentle as he took Naruto’s hand from his face. “You were perfect, but I’m too flawed.”

 

Kakashi looked over at Jiraiya and Kiba with a resigned sadness, then put his ANBU mask on leapt to the tree and was gone.  Naruto couldn’t hold back his sobs as he looked after Kakashi.

 

There was no other way, but it didn’t stop it from hurting like a small piece of his heart had been ripped away.  Kiba ran up and wrapped his arms around Naruto, his love helped a bit but nothing but time would close the ragged hole in Naruto’s heart or ease the guilt of his betrayal of Kakashi's love.

 

Naruto heard Jiraiya walk up and his pained sigh, then Jiraiya’s fingers lightly brushed at the tears on Naruto’s cheeks.  Jiraiya shook his head, his voice deep with sorrow he said, “Come on you two, it’s time to go home.”

 

Kiba’s arms released him and they started down the road once more, Naruto had to fight the urge to turn and look again at the tree where Kakashi had leapt and disappeared… Kakashi wouldn’t be there, it was over.  Naruto feel the warm trickle of fresh tears trail down his face.

   

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 (KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba watched with a good deal of amazement as Naruto finished his fifth bowl of ramen, he was full after only two… and even Jiraiya had only managed to eat two… it was truly shocking how much ramen Naruto could eat!

 

Kiba watched Teuchi as Naruto ate, the man was beaming with pride and anyone could see how fond he was of Naruto.  Even Ayame looked at him fondly like a little brother, although the difference in their ages wasn’t that great.

 

When Naruto finished he thanked Teuchi and Ayame profusely, then Naruto stood and joined Kiba and Jiraiya.  When Naruto turned all joy left his face and he gazed up at the ANBU with a perplexing mixture of sorrow and remorse.  Jiraiya placed a consoling hand on Naruto’s shoulder, and Kiba gave Jiraiya a bewildered and distressed look as he embraced Naruto from behind.

 

After a few minutes Naruto looked away from the ANBU guard and Kiba released him.  As they walked down the road toward Jiraiya’s suite Naruto pensively looked at the ground.  Kiba watched him with a worried frown. 

 

Suddenly Jiraiya stopped, Kiba whipped his head up and spotted an ANBU in a nearby tree, he seemed to be waiting for something.  Kiba quickly covered Naruto’s other side, now Naruto was protectively enclosed on both sides, there was no way he was going to let them take Naruto, no matter what they thought he did!

 

Kiba froze then went rigid with anger when Naruto’s ANBU guard took his mask off.  It was Kakashi!  Kiba could feel the low growl in his chest, he wouldn’t lose Naruto... Naruto belonged to them!

 

Kakashi walked forward toward them and Naruto started forward to meet him.  Kiba moved to follow and felt Jiraiya’s fingers enclose his arm in a gentle but firm grip stopping him.  Jiraiya’s fingers stayed on Kiba’s arm grazing over his skin in a soothing gesture.

 

Kakashi drew Naruto into his arms and Kiba nearly whimpered in distress, he trembled and his muscles jumped as he restrained himself from running to Naruto.  Jiraiya cradled Kiba against him, giving silent support and reassurance.

 

Kiba sighed in relief when Kakashi released Naruto and stepped back.  Naruto was crying!  Kiba’s anxiety spiked once more, then doubled when Kakashi brushed his hand over Naruto’s face.  Kiba’s muscles flexed, he was barely able to refrain from rushing forward and enclosing Naruto in his arms.

 

Kakashi backed away and Naruto followed.  Kiba felt a wave of horror, he couldn’t let Naruto go, he wouldn’t let him go, Kakashi couldn’t have him... Naruto was _his_!  Naruto touched Kakashi’s face and Kakashi said something that made Naruto’s body shake with sobs.  Then Kakashi looked over at Jiraiya and Kiba and put his mask on before disappearing into the trees.

 

Jiraiya released Kiba and he ran to Naruto hugging him fiercely and trembling almost as much as Naruto, Kiba could feel his eyes tear and fought against crying.  Kiba hadn’t been so afraid he’d lose someone since the last time Akamaru got seriously injured… but this felt worse because he couldn’t help feeling guilty that he was _glad_ Kakashi was gone, even if it hurt Naruto to lose him.  Kakashi couldn't have him, he'd never lose Naruto again!

 

Jiraiya walked up to them and his finger brushed the tears gently from Naruto’s cheeks as he sighed.  Kiba pleaded with his eyes for Jiraiya to help, he didn’t know how to help Naruto and he hoped Jiraiya would know.

 

Jiraiya gave him a sad smile and shook his head; his voice was soft and consoling.  “Come on you two, it’s time to go home.”

 

Reluctantly Kiba released Naruto and they continued their walk back to Jiraiya’s in morose silence.  Kiba glanced behind them and was relieved to see no Kakashi, only the new ANBU guard.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba struggled with the guilt how could he be relieved when Naruto was in such pain?  When he held Naruto’s crying face, how could he be so thankful that Kakashi had once again turned his back on Naruto?

 

As hard as he tried, he couldn’t find anything but satisfaction and relief that Kakashi was gone, even if it hurt the one he loved.  Kiba had never thought himself the jealous type but then he’d never loved anyone like he loved Naruto.

 

He knew his feelings were wrong, but sometimes even knowing something is wrong doesn’t prevent it from being true.

 

Naruto had finally fell asleep lying cradled between Jiraiya and him.  Kiba watched Naruto; he looked so innocent, so fragile when he slept.  Kiba smiled softly, he was pretty sure Naruto wouldn’t be pleased to be described as innocent…or fragile. 

 

Jiraiya lay awake on Naruto’s other side and occasionally Kiba would send him a worried glance.  Jiraiya’s gaze was always one of patience and comfort; soon Kiba grew tired and slept.

 

When Kiba woke in the morning he was relieved to see a smile on Naruto’s face as he was watching Jiraiya sleep.  Kiba gave a sigh of relief and grinned happily as Naruto looked over at him.  “Hey morning!”

 

Kiba leaned in and gave Naruto a soft kiss, then had to refrain for going back for more.  Kiba wanted to push Naruto back onto the bed and devour him; no one had ever made Kiba so perpetually horny… if he could live without food he’d probably never leave the bedroom!

 

Kiba tried to get his mind off Naruto’s hot body with only minimal success.  Kiba looked over at Jiraiya, he looked pretty tired.  “Do you think we should just let him sleep?”

 

Naruto nodded agreement and they slid out of bed.  Naruto glanced down Kiba’s body and smirked at Kiba’s erection.  Kiba’s cock stiffened even harder as Naruto’s gaze rested on it.  Kiba had to laugh and he taunted, “Hey, I’m not the only one!”  Naruto was sporting a rather delicious looking erection himself.

 

Naruto gave a soft laugh, slipped on his boxers and tugged Kiba out of the bedroom.  Kiba really should shower quickly and run to the clan grounds to check on Susamajii and see if she and Akamaru were proud parents yet… Kiba’s eyes dwelled on where Naruto’s cock tented his boxers.

 

Naruto turned and started down the hall to the kitchenette, “I’m going to make breakfast… do you want anything?”

 

It only took a second for Kiba to decide, everything else could wait, he wanted Naruto now!  Kiba pounced wrapping his arms around Naruto from behind.  Naruto laughed, guess he knew Kiba wouldn’t be able to resist.

 

Kiba lowered his mouth to Naruto’s shoulder, nibbled gently and murmured, “I think I’ll skip breakfast… I’m going to take a shower and I think I’m going to need someone to wash my back…”

 

Kiba could hear the amusement in Naruto’s voice.  “Hmmm… really.  Who are you going to ask?”

 

Laughing, Kiba played along, “Well I kind of like the delicious man I have in my arms right now… do you think I could convince him?”

 

Kiba nuzzled Naruto enjoying the wonderful smell of his mate, he’d never smelled anything that smelled better or turned him on more.  Kiba could barely pay attention to Naruto’s reply as his body responded to Naruto’s smell like an aphrodisiac; Kiba felt like his body was burning.

 

“Maybe…”  Naruto’s soft touch on Kiba’s arms only made the fire burn hotter.

 

“What do you think I’ll have to do to convince him?”  Kiba rumbled softly, resisting the urge to fondle Naruto’s hard cock.

 

Naruto gently teased.  “Well… that depends on how quickly you have to leave.”

 

Kiba lost his battle with his urge to stroke Naruto’s wonderfully hard cock, his hand roamed down to feel the hot and heavy length, nearly groaning in delight at the feel of it.  “Not a issue… I have as much time as he wants.”  Kiba replied breathlessly.  Even if he didn’t have the time he would have still stayed as long as Naruto wanted him. 

 

“Lube.”  Naruto stated as he turned in Kiba’s arms carefully extracting himself from Kiba’s hand. 

 

Kiba’s brain was fogged with desire and he looked at Naruto in confusion for a moment.

 

Naruto’s eyes danced with delight, he knew what effect he was having on Kiba and his innocent look was woefully out of place.  “You asked what you’d need to convince him…”

 

Kiba felt a surge of amusement.  “Can do.” He grinned.

 

Naruto slipped out of Kiba’s arms.  “You go ahead and start the shower and I’ll make sure 'he' brings the lube.”

 

Kiba nodded, his heartbeat racing, he turned.  Only then did Kiba remember the ANBU guard, he was casually perched in a arm chair, he didn’t seem to be paying them much attention as they walked by… but then who knew since his face was covered by that damn mask. 

 

Kiba shrugged wondering how long it would take for Naruto to remember the ANBU.  It was virtually impossible to embarrass Kiba… being nude and fondling his lover wouldn’t do it… but Naruto, well he was likely to light up like a bonfire.  Kiba chuckled and walked into the bathroom to start the shower. 

 

Kiba had just stepped into the shower when he felt Naruto behind him.  Naruto set the lube on the shelf; his hands moved to cup and knead Kiba’s body as they caressed him.

 

When Naruto’s hand cradled Kiba’s balls he moaned loudly and pressed back against Naruto’s unyielding body.  Kiba felt Naruto’s erection, so thick and hot at his lower back… powerful, throbbing, and insistent.  Kiba’s felt his cock swell even more at the wicked promise of it.

 

Naruto’s hand feathered light strokes over Kiba’s cock, teasing and without pressure, enflaming Kiba’s lust as Naruto’s finger brushed Kiba’s puckered hole.  Kiba eagerly spread his legs encouraging Naruto’s exploration and was rewarded with the satiny slide of Naruto’s finger circling his hole; the wonderful sensation drew a gasp of pleasure.

 

Naruto’s hands slipped from Kiba’s body and returned a moment later his fingers slick with lube.  Naruto turned Kiba to face him, his gaze dominant, possessive.  Naruto knelt before Kiba and sucked Kiba’s cock, his slippery fingers rubbing firmly over Kiba’s hole.  

 

Kiba gave a soft desperate cry, as he tried to decide which pleasure to press into… a decision he didn’t end up having to make as Naruto took his cock into the heated depths of his mouth and pushed a finger into his body.  Kiba groaned in ecstasy, nearly cumming at the sweet torture.  Kiba’s moans became breathless and pleading as Naruto’s mouth stroked his cock. 

 

Naruto’s finger fucked Kiba’s ass, then another finger slid into Kiba’s body and he gasped in gratification at the additional pleasant sensation, he pressed firmly into Naruto’s strokes and was in bliss when a third finger was added. 

 

The feel of Naruto’s fingers stretching him was unbelievably amazing it sent spikes of raw desire through him and Kiba was ready to beg for Naruto to fuck him when Naruto’s fingers slid from his body.  Naruto released Kiba’s cock with a last slow lap of his tongue around its head, and then rose to his feet.

 

Naruto’s eyes blazed with passion and he assertively turned Kiba towards the shower wall, Kiba gladly spread his legs and Naruto pushed bit by bit into Kiba’s body.  Kiba groaned he couldn’t find the words to say how desperately he wanted this, needed this… all he could do was give a ecstatic moan and rock his hips slightly imploring Naruto to give him what he longed for.

 

Naruto began slow leisurely, gentle thrusts and Kiba pressed greedily into the taunting strokes, angling his hips and wordlessly yearning for more.

 

Naruto’s strokes grew harder, deeper, gone were the long, slow movements meant to arouse.  Naruto’s body pistoned into Kiba’s in an act of possession, his body welcomed each blow with a thousand little jolts of pleasure as Naruto claimed him with his hard thrusts.

 

Naruto’s breath grew ragged and he wrapped an arm around Kiba, enclosing his cock in a firm grasp.  Kiba felt the sudden shock of Naruto’s teeth on the scar from their mating, it send a flair of strong red chakra flashing through his body in a sensation that was pure ecstasy like nothing before.  As Kiba came he clenched around Naruto and felt his muscles contract in pulses of unimaginable pleasure so strong he couldn’t breathe through the intensity of them.

 

Kiba could never have imagined this level of pleasure before he’d mated with Naruto, his whole body embraced the feel of Naruto’s cock inside him and as Naruto rammed hard and deep once more Kiba’s body thrashed through another strong orgasm.

 

Naruto’s arms enclosed Kiba holding him gently against his body as they slowly caught their breath.  Naruto made a low purr like rumble, “Mmmm, Kiba.” 

 

The tingling tickle of Naruto’s tongue skimming over Kiba’s scar, his mate mark made Kiba squirm the sensations too much to handle after two strong orgasms, and Kiba felt Naruto’s cock slip from his body.

 

Kiba turned to Naruto and gave him a loving deep kiss, he never imaged anyone could ever feel so right so perfect, he loved Naruto with every tiny bit of his body and soul.

 

Naruto grinned when Kiba pulled back.  “I’m not sure I was very effective at washing your back…”

 

Kiba laughed, “That’s ok, I’ll take your version of ‘back washing’ any day!”

 

Naruto’s grin grew.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”  Naruto’s fingers brushed over Kiba’s mate mark sending sparks of pleasure and desire through Kiba and making his stomach muscles jump, Kiba caught Naruto’s hand.

 

Naruto’s eyes grew worried, “Does it hurt?”

 

Kiba gave an embarrassed smirk, “No… it feels a bit like your fingers brushing over the head of my erect cock… I’m not sure I can take much more, not unless you want to spend the remainder of the day in bed.”

 

Naruto’s eyes lit and he raised his eyebrows in speculation, “Hmm…”

 

Kiba laughed and backed away, “Don’t you get any ideas… we both have things we have to get done today.”

 

Kiba quickly washed up and stepped out of the shower.  Naruto laughed, “Chicken…”

 

Kiba snorted, “More like self preservation!”

 

Naruto washed and rinsed then stepped from the shower, spotted an intriguingly half dressed Kiba and began to advance on him with a purposeful look.  Kiba saw him in the mirror and turned, “Don’t you dare!” he gasped and started to back away again.  Then relented in false despair, “Fine do it… abuse your mate.”

 

Naruto chuckled, “Just for that… that pathetic attempt at shaming me I should!”  Kiba laughed and made as if to run.  Naruto’s eyes sparkled provocatively,  “You’re safe… until tonight.” he added wickedly.

 

Kiba walked forward and kissed Naruto soundly, “Tonight I’m yours.”  Kiba murmured lovingly against Naruto’s lips. 

 

Naruto cupped Kiba’s face and kissed him softly, “And I am always yours.” 

 

Kiba sighed happily as Naruto released him, then turned and walked out to finish dressing.  Kiba grabbed the last few items he’d need and turned his eyes landing on the nude golden god that was Naruto.  Just like always Kiba’s pulse raced at the sight of him. 

 

Kiba’s thoughts, worries… hell all rational thought, disappeared for several minutes while he looked at Naruto’s beautiful body then he regained control of himself… at least as much as it was possible in the presence of such a ‘stimulating’ sight.

 

Naruto’s eyes sparkled in humor at his momentary distraction, “What did you have planned for the day?”

 

“I know what I wish I had planned.” Kiba’s control wavered a bit and his eyes returned to Naruto’s semi hard cock and strong muscular thighs before once again returning to Naruto’s face.  “I need to go check on Susamajii and Akamaru… see if she’d had the pups yet and talk to Hana about who has claim to them since the bitch doesn’t have a… well she doesn’t belong with a clan member.  Then I have a few other small clan things.”

 

Like the emptying of his tent… whether he was going to be cast out of the clan, if Akamaru was going to be allowed to come with him… in other words his day was going to suck and he didn’t want Naruto to know.  Kiba didn’t want Naruto to feel guilty that Kiba’s choice may have cost him a great deal… and, even if it had, Kiba wouldn’t change his decision.

 

Kiba leaned in and gave Naruto a kiss. “See you at Ichiraku’s later.” Then Kiba turned and went out the door.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'WHEN ONE DOOR OPENS... ANOTHER ONE CLOSES'


	21. CHAPTER 21: RAIN BRINGS RAINBOWS…

## CHAPTER 21: RAIN BRINGS RAINBOWS…

 

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

It had been a somber night; Kiba and Jiraiya just held and comforted Naruto until he slept.  Kiba had fallen asleep not long after, but Jiraiya had been up most of the night.  One question just kept popping up… what had Ibiki been planning?  Why did he assign Kakashi to be Naruto’s guard?

 

Contrary to most people’s belief Ibiki wasn’t a deliberately cruel man; everything he did had a purpose.  Although quite often he disregarded the emotional pain he caused as being not as important as the end result… that’s where his reputation for cruelty stemmed from.

 

Jiraiya had a suspicion he knew Ibiki’s reasoning for the Kakashi disaster… but surely Ibiki couldn’t be that cold… could he?

 

Finally Jiraiya fell asleep and when morning came he was very relieved to wake to a much improved Naruto snuggling into his chest.  Jiraiya looked around, then back down at his beloved.  “Mmmmm…. This is a very nice way to wake up.”

 

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, his beautiful blue eyes so loving it sent a thrill through Jiraiya.  Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s chin lifting his face up to kiss him deeply, when Jiraiya ended the kiss Naruto gave a contented sigh.

 

“Where’s Kiba?”  Jiraiya asked, his fingers absently stroking the warm smooth skin of Naruto’s back.

 

“He went to check on Akamaru… he mated Akamaru and the bitch is expecting puppies.”  Naruto said, his voice airy, a bit distracted by the soft slide of Jiraiya’s fingers.  “He said he’d meet us at Ichiraku’s after my interview with Ibiki…”  Naruto gave a soft sad sigh.

 

Jiraiya drew Naruto up and looked in his eyes.  “What is wrong?”

 

Naruto blushed and looked down a second before his eyes returned to Jiraiya’s.  “Ibiki… Kakashi… I can’t help feeling sorrow for them.  I know how it is to be alone… it hurts.”  Naruto’s eyes grew moist, but he gave a melancholy smile.  “I’m so lucky to have you and Kiba… I’ll never have to feel that way again…”

 

Jiraiya kissed Naruto deeply with all the love in his heart.  “Naruto, you are a good person… but sometimes there are things… people, we can’t help.  We just have to trust that time will heal them… and that they will find their special people.”

 

Naruto nodded and laid his head back on Jiraiya’s chest, “Jiraiya…”

 

“Hn?”  Jiraiya inquired, his hands had stroked down to Naruto’s lower back. 

 

Naruto lifted his head his eyes the blue of deep ocean waters.  Naruto’s lips curved slightly.  “If your hands travel any further down we won’t be leaving this bed for quite a while.”

 

Jiraiya smirked a deliciously wicked smile.  “I think I can wait for breakfast…”

 

Naruto took that as all the invitation he needed, his hand slid around Jiraiya’s half erect cock, it flushed hard and eager under his touch. 

 

“Mmmm… your hand feels so good.”  Jiraiya purred, softly nuzzling Naruto’s ear.  “But I’ve changed my mind… I think I’ll have you for breakfast.”

 

Jiraiya gently pushed Naruto back onto the bed, Naruto’s eyes lit with excitement at the playful promise in Jiraiya’s gaze.

 

Jiraiya crouched over Naruto, his hands bunched on the bed beside Naruto, holding Jiraiya’s weight above him as he licked at Naruto’s lips with feather light flicks of his tongue. 

 

Naruto tried to capture his mouth, but Jiraiya’s tongue darted away each time before Naruto could catch it.  Naruto reached up threading his fingers through Jiraiya’s hair and holding Jiraiya’s head to his as his lips devoured Jiraiya.  Jiraiya deepened the kiss before drawing back slightly.

 

“Mmmm… as delicious as your lips are there are so many other delicious places I really must taste.”  Jiraiya whispered as he nipped at Naruto’s lips, his mouth caressed Naruto’s jaw line as his lips trailed down.  Naruto released him and Jiraiya’s lips moved over his neck as Naruto panted for air.  Naruto’s hands clung tightly to the bed sheets beside him, as Jiraiya pleasured him with his lips. 

 

As he slid down Naruto’s body Jiraiya’s tongue painted his skin with delicate brushes and he slid his hand down Naruto’s chest to his belly.  Jiraiya’s fingers sent waves of need through Naruto.  His eyes blazed in lust and he gasped, his muscles contracting underneath Jiraiya’s fingers. 

 

Jiraiya slowly slid down until his mouth was over the enticing flat expanse of muscles of Naruto’s taut stomach, his head lowered and traced the muscles of Naruto’s abs, nipping softly and his tongue flicked Naruto’s belly button. 

 

Naruto made a shocked gasp, his body jumped and his stomach contracted at the surprising sensations.  Jiraiya gave a soft laugh, pressed a kiss into his belly, and made him catch his breath once more with a taunting swipe of his tongue over the head of Naruto’s cock.

 

Naruto was making soft urgent whimpers and squirming slightly.  Jiraiya’s mouth moved over to suck on Naruto’s hipbone.  Naruto’s eyes pleaded and he gave a low cry as Jiraiya gave the head of his cock another teasing little lick and Jiraiya’s fingers bushed a chakra block at the base. 

 

Jiraiya placed silken kisses and sucked softly on the head of Naruto’s cock, then flicked his tongue and nibbled along the shaft.  Naruto arched and cried out sliding his hands in Jiraiya’s hair, trying to hold him and begging for Jiraiya’s lips on his cock.  Naruto’s cock strained toward the moist heat of Jiraiya’s mouth, the pleasure of its gentle taunts causing Naruto’s breathing to go ragged.

 

Jiraiya firmly cupped Naruto’s hips, pinning them, and his mouth slowly lowered over Naruto’s cock.  Naruto whined and tried to buck up into the extraordinary sensation without luck.  By the time Jiraiya’s lips reached the base Naruto’s body trembled steadily, his muscles clenched. 

 

Jiraiya held him there, his tongue swirled around Naruto’s cock as he drew back to the head, and then Jiraiya drew on the hard length as he slid back down his lips milking Naruto’s cock. 

 

Naruto’s muscles jumped and flexed, his mouth open and panting and his eyes closed tightly as if in pain.  It was the most sensual, erotic sight Jiraiya had ever seen and the pleading whimpers and desperate mewls caused Jiraiya’s cock to throb fiercely in need.

 

By the third time Jiraiya had slid back to the base Naruto’s pleas were fevered, “Oh, Jiraiya please!”  Naruto begged breathlessly.  Jiraiya lifted his head and watched his writhing lover, then decided he could take him a little further.

 

Jiraiya released Naruto’s cock and nibbled the hollow of his hip, then traced the crease of Naruto’s thigh to the cheek of his ass.  Jiraiya settled between his thighs pushed Naruto’s legs up to bent at the knee, then slid his hands beneath Naruto’s ass, cupping the rounded cheeks and spreading them exposing the puckered star of Naruto’s hole then lifting him to his mouth.

 

Naruto let out a deep moan, as Jiraiya slid a wide stroke of his tongue over his hole, then nibbled gently on the firm cheeks.  “Ahhh…. Jiraiya!”  Naruto groaned, his voice husky with the intensity of his arousal.  Jiraiya’s lips, tongue, suckling kisses and slow licking strokes had Naruto writhing. 

 

Naruto twisted beneath the teasing flicks of Jiraiya’s tongue, and he screamed in ecstasy when Jiraiya plunged it inside the clenching depths of his hole fucking the tight ring of muscles with firm strokes, pushing deep and curling his tongue as he drew it out.

 

Naruto’s desperate needy cries grew loud and Jiraiya enclosed Naruto's cock in his hand as his mouth teased Naruto’s ass, his fingers running waves of chakra over its length until Naruto was arching and crying out his name fervently.  Then on his downward stroke Jiraiya released the chakra block and sent a strong spike of chakra over Naruto’s cock as he plunged his tongue deep in Naruto’s tight hole. 

 

Naruto gasped sharply and screamed out at the intensity of his explosive orgasm, his body bowed sharply off the bed his cum coating his chest and then he collapsed back on the bed his body trembling, a dazed, sated pleasure in his eyes and his face flushed. 

 

“Jiraiya!” Naruto gasped, struggling to get air back into his lungs, Naruto blinked in bemused amazement at Jiraiya.   Jiraiya rested his chin on Naruto’s flat stomach on top of the still twitching muscles a smug smile on his face.

 

 “Next time warn me, will you?  That almost brought me straight up off the bed!” Naruto exclaimed, his eyes wide and his mouth still parted in a soft pant.  Jiraiya looked up at him, he was beautiful… Naruto’s golden skin shone with a fine layer of sweat and his eyes were still deep with passion.

 

“Almost, hmm?” Jiraiya purred seductively.

 

Naruto froze and his eyes widened as Jiraiya gave him a speculative glance. “We can’t have an almost.  I’m sure I can do better.” He said before he lowered his mouth to Naruto’s body and with slow long licks up Naruto’s torso he licked Naruto’s cum from his chest. 

 

As Jiraiya moved up Naruto’s body he slid his body over Naruto’s, his skin hot and slick, his arousal a demanding pressure against Naruto’s stomach and his fingers flexed against the muscles of Naruto’s thighs pulling his hips upward, tilting his ass up. 

 

When he reached Naruto’s lips his hands slowly slid down over the warm golden skin cupping Naruto’s ass, kneading with heated intent.  A shiver of need wracked Naruto, leaving him trembling, and Jiraiya pulled him more snugly against him and reached up to the bottle on the dresser coating his fingers with lube.

 

Jiraiya looked into Naruto’s eyes, he was going to work extra hard to turn them nearly black with passion. Jiraiya’s hands parted the firm round cheeks of Naruto’s ass and brushed the tight puckered hole.  While Jiraiya’s mouth explored the cords and hollows of Naruto’s throat moving slowly up to nibble gently on his earlobe. 

 

Jiraiya reached down between them, gently pushed a finger into the tight grip of Naruto’s hole and felt Naruto’s muscles clamp down on it with a firm pressure.  “Mmmm…”  Jiraiya murmured.

 

Naruto impatiently squirmed, wanting more.  “Mmmm, you’re so tight”, Jiraiya rumbled in a sensual velvet tone.  “So perfect…”

 

Naruto gave a little shiver and moaned wantonly.  Jiraiya continued his slow stroking of Naruto’s hot, tempting hole.

 

“Please Jiraiya!” Naruto whimpered. “More!”

 

Jiraiya gave a soft laugh Naruto was so passionate, so responsive it drove him wild and it was unbelievably hard to go this slow.  Jiraiya firmly pushed another finger in to Naruto and heard Naruto’s groan of pleasure and felt as Naruto clenched his muscles around them. 

 

It was torture, Jiraiya was so hard and every clench of Naruto’s muscles around his fingers traveled straight to his cock fueling his lust.  Jiraiya continued slowly moving his fingers in and out of the tight heat of Naruto’s body, unwilling to rush or hurt Naruto.

 

Jiraiya wanted to push his swollen cock into Naruto, to feel Naruto’s heated flesh gripping him tightly.  He wanted to feel Naruto flexing against him, feel the catches in Naruto’s breath and the little ripples of response every time he moved inside him.  Jiraiya couldn’t refrain from groaning as Naruto’s hands caressed his shoulders, his back, and Naruto wiggled that tight sweet ass down onto his fingers.

 

Jiraiya nibbled harder at Naruto’s throat and bit gently at his shoulder.  Jiraiya felt the flair of the fox’s chakra roll over him.  Naruto lifted his hips, moved, undulated against him and began running his hands sensually down Jiraiya’s ribs and hips.  Then Naruto’s hand moved swiftly down between their bodies and his hand wrapped around Jiraiya’s cock.  Naruto gripped the shaft firmly stroking it between their combined bodies, sending Jiraiya’s senses exploding in pleasure. 

 

Gasping, Jiraiya pulled back and stared into Naruto’s eyes, the blue was tinted with deep streaks of red.  Jiraiya groaned, so desperate to feel Naruto enveloping his cock that he was willing to beg, but unwilling to fuck him without knowing Naruto was prepared. 

 

“Naruto you’re killing me here!”  Jiraiya’s voice was rough, filled with hunger.

 

Naruto’s pupils were undeniably slit now; his whisker-like scars stood out boldly on his cheeks and as he panted Jiraiya caught flashes of his long canines. 

 

Naruto easily rolled Jiraiya onto his back taking the dominant position and kissed Jiraiya almost aggressively.  Naruto’s sharp canine pricked Jiraiya’s tongue and Naruto broke the kiss, he pulled back looked at Jiraiya with an almost animal-like inquisitive tilt of his head. 

 

Naruto licked his lips, his eyes lighting a glowing red, before he began ravenously kissing Jiraiya once more.  “Mmmm…” Naruto rumbled gently, unaware of how much it sounded like a growl. 

 

Jiraiya wasn’t afraid, he wanted the Kyuubi to understand he accepted all of Naruto even the part that was the demon.  He was the Kyuubi’s mate; he was Naruto’s mate because they were one.  He would never be afraid of anything Naruto could do… he trusted him completely. 

 

Jiraiya looked into those slit, red eyes and reached his hand up to stroke Naruto’s whisker-like scars, Naruto drew back. 

 

“My heart. My mate”.  Jiraiya whispered lovingly.  Naruto’s eyes flashed a brilliant red again then he closed his eyes leaning into the pleasure of Jiraiya’s touch.  When Naruto opened his eyes they were dark with passion, but not dark red, a beautiful midnight blue.  Naruto kissed him passionately, deep and loving. 

 

Naruto ground his cock gently against Jiraiya’s cock.  Jiraiya swallowed tightly, his hands gripped Naruto tighter, and then he lifted him determinedly, with agonized regret, away from the painfully erect flesh of his cock.

 

Naruto resisted pressing into Jiraiya. “Please Jiraiya… I’m ready.”

 

Precum seeped from the tip of Jiraiya’s cock wedged between them.  ”No.” Jiraiya shook his head; hell, his entire body was shaking as he tried to pull Naruto up and away from him.  Jiraiya’s teeth clenched as fought the waves of lust burning inside him, his desire to pull Naruto down and impale him on the impossibly hard flesh of his cock. 

 

Jiraiya’s hands flexed on Naruto’s hips greatly tempted and Naruto took the opportunity to reach between them and rub the head of Jiraiya’s cock against his hole.  Jiraiya had to grit his teeth as Naruto ran the thick head over the area Jiraiya so desperately wanted to sink into.

 

Jiraiya gave a truly agonized moan.  “Bad idea.” Jiraiya was fighting to breathe over the waves of desire that sent vicious pangs through him straight to his engorged cock.  He swallowed again, his hands tightening to fists at his side.  “I can’t think of anything I want more at this moment.”

 

Jiraiya closed his eyes for a moment, his face twisted as if in pain.  Naruto pressed down slightly his hand still wrapped around Jiraiya’s cock, Jiraiya’s eyes widened for a moment and he moaned as he felt Naruto press his hole against the thick head and begin to impale himself.

 

Jiraiya’s hands came up stopping Naruto; Jiraiya pulled Naruto forward and took his lips in a kiss.  When Naruto drew back he sat up and rose placing himself over Jiraiya’s cock and began to push firmly slowly down.

 

Jiraiya gripped Naruto’s hips fiercely as the walls of Naruto’s tight channel enclosed his cock stroking his shaft like a silken hand.  The feeling was so unbelievably fantastic Jiraiya could’ve cum just from the divine torture of it.

 

As Naruto came to rest at the base, Jiraiya looked up at Naruto with love, Naruto’s body cradled his cock deep inside the snug depths.  Jiraiya had wanted to drive Naruto wild with desire but it looked like Naruto won this round, Jiraiya needed him urgently.

 

As if sensing Jiraiya’s deep need, Naruto rose slightly, sliding easily up his cock and then pressed down.  The slow downward glide, the shift of his hips, the tightening of his thighs all stoked Jiraiya’s untamed lust. 

 

Jiraiya moaned, his voice was deep and husky.  “Naruto I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now… need you right now… Ahhh!”  Jiraiya gasped closing his eyes and panting as Naruto flexed his muscles around Jiraiya’s cock. 

 

Jiraiya opened his eyes and knew he should’ve left them closed, the sight of Naruto seated on him, his hard cock jutting proudly out of his fine pillow of blond hair brought a surge of desire that was painful in its intensity.  “Please Naruto.”

 

Naruto’s hips lifted in an undulating little movement before sliding down again, consuming Jiraiya’s cock with a heated, tight grip.  Jiraiya’s hands slid back and were clenched around the cheeks of Naruto’s ass, coaxing Naruto as he moved against him making Jiraiya insane with lust.

 

Nearing his climax Jiraiya tilted his hips so with every downward grind of Naruto’s body Jiraiya’s cock brushed Naruto’s prostate.  Naruto made a high needy whimper bowing down and offering his throat.  Jiraiya bit down firmly and Naruto cried out, holding Jiraiya’s mouth to his throat as his orgasm swept over him, his muscles clenching and drawing on Jiraiya’s cock, the fox’s chakra playing along Jiraiya’s engorged flesh.

 

Jiraiya had to release his bite and he bucked up into the astounding strong pulses and came crying out Naruto’s name.  Naruto finally collapsed against him; both breathing loud breathless gasps their hearts pounding madly.

 

When Naruto caught his breath he looked up at Jiraiya, his eyes curious.  “Jiraiya why are you so afraid of hurting me?  The Kyuubi will heal anything you do…”

 

Jiraiya looked at Naruto his voice solemn and his eyes sincere in their absolute determination.  “I don’t want to _ever_ hurt you… it doesn’t matter if Kyuubi will heal you, or if it suppressed your pain.  You mean more to me than my own life and I will never purposely hurt you.  I can not help the Kyuubi’s need for me to bite you, to mark you in sex… even that bothers me, but it is what a part of you needs so I will do it, but only that and only because I love you so much that I would not deny a part of you or it’s needs.”

 

Naruto’s eyes clouded with tears and Jiraiya wiped them away before they could fall.  Naruto kissed Jiraiya deeply then snuggled into Jiraiya’s chest.  Naruto’s voice was raspy with emotion, “Jiraiya I love you more than life too…”

 

Jiraiya held Naruto lovingly against him for a while then tilted Naruto’s face up and gave him a quick kiss, and a playful smile.  “If we don’t shower and go soon you’ll be late for your ‘inquisition’.”

 

Naruto gave a shaky laugh. “It’s not a inquisition… Ibiki isn’t that bad.”

 

Jiraiya laughed, “I’ll take your word for it, come on let’s go shower.” 

 

Naruto slid off Jiraiya, and started towards the bathroom, then glanced back at Jiraiya.  “Jiraiya… Why don’t Kiba need to bite me?  Well except for that once.” Naruto blushed.

 

Jiraiya chuckled at his embarrassment, and then answered seriously his tone light.  “Because you’re the dominant partner…” Jiraiya had given a lot of thought to it and it was the only conclusion he could come up with, the Kyuubi had first surfaced with Kiba during the time when Naruto was Seme… and with him it had first surfaced when Naruto was Uke… Kyuubi had claimed a dominant and submissive mate. 

 

Naruto looked thoughtful, then nodded probably coming to the same conclusion and walked into the bathroom.

=================================


	22. CHAPTER 22: EVERY PATH HATH A PUDDLE

## CHAPTER 22: EVERY PATH HATH A PUDDLE

 

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto opened his eyes, last night had been… difficult.  Even though he still felt the pain he felt numb after crying so much and it wasn’t as sharp as it had been.  Jiraiya had said that as he came to accept and deal with it then it would continue to lessen.  He watched Jiraiya sleep for a few moments and when Kiba moved he shifted his gaze to him.  Kiba looked a bit tired and as he studied Kiba Naruto realized it wasn’t fair to his mates to dwell in sorrow, he had caused Kiba and Jiraiya enough worry, he needed to bury his sorrow and put on a happy face.

 

Naruto smiled at Kiba and in spite of the lines of exhaustion marking his face Kiba’s face lit up with a happy grin.  “Hey morning!”  Kiba kissed Naruto softly, they glanced over at Jiraiya.  “Do you think we should just let him sleep?”  Naruto nodded and they both slipped out of the bed.

 

Naruto’s face split into a wicked grin as his eyes rested on Kiba’s erect cock, right now it was not hard to 'forget' what happened the day before.

 

Kiba laughed “Hey, I’m not the only one!” 

 

Naruto laughed, pulled on his boxers, and drew Kiba out of the bedroom.

 

“I’m going to make breakfast… do you want anything?”  Naruto asked wandering down the hall towards the kitchenette.  He could feel Kiba’s eyes follow him and he grinned.  Naruto murmured, “Five, four, threeeeeee….” Kiba grabbed him from behind and Naruto laughed, it hadn’t even taken Kiba more than a few minutes!

 

Kiba was nibbling softly along Naruto’s shoulder, “I think I’ll skip breakfast… I’m going to take a shower and I think I’m going to need someone to wash my back…”

 

Naruto decided to tease.  “Hmmm… really.  Who you going to ask?”  Naruto felt the vibration of Kiba’s low chuckle.

 

“Well I kind of like the delicious man I have in my arms right now… do you think I could convince him?”  Kiba replied nuzzling Naruto’s ear.

 

“Maybe…”  Naruto shifted rubbing Kiba’s arm absently.

 

“What do you think I’ll have to do to convince him?”  Kiba asked playing along.

 

“Well… that depends on how quickly you have to leave.”  Naruto replied coyly.

 

Kiba’s hand slid down to stroke Naruto’s cock.  “Not a issue… I have as much time as he wants.”

 

Naruto turned in Kiba’s arms, “Lube.”

 

Kiba gave Naruto a puzzled glance.

 

Naruto gave him a wide-eyed innocent look.  “You asked what you’d need to convince him…”

 

Kiba gave a wolfish grin.  “Can do.”

 

Naruto stepped out of Kiba’s grip.  “You go ahead and start the shower and I’ll make sure 'he' brings the lube.”

 

Kiba nodded, his eyes dark and passionate.  Kiba turned and went into the bathroom, Naruto turned and it wasn’t until he was halfway through the living room that he spotted the ANBU guard, his face colored fiery red as he hurried into the bedroom. 

 

Wonderful… he’d forgotten about the guard!  Naruto hoped he hadn’t watched them, he was glad the guard wore a mask so he wouldn’t blush every time he saw the guard look at him from now on.

 

Naruto heard the shower start as he walked through the bedroom and took one of the lube from the dresser drawer… he was going to have to start leaving one in easy reach throughout the suite. 

 

Naruto grinned; Jiraiya had turned him into a perv too!  Then he blushed; of course they wouldn’t be doing anything outside the bedroom and bathroom… not while the ANBU guard was here.

 

As Naruto stripped off his boxers he briefly wondered if Kiba had remembered the ANBU guard… he shuddered; at least he hadn’t been nude like Kiba!

 

Naruto walked into the bathroom and slid into the shower behind his lover, setting the lube on the shelf.  Naruto’s hands slid over the slick curves of Kiba’s thighs before brushing up over his balls, Kiba moaned and leaned back into him.  Naruto’s cock lay along the seam of his partner’s two perfect round cheeks. 

 

Kiba’s cock jumped eagerly and one of Naruto’s hands slid up to caress it with teasing light strokes, while his other moved between their bodies to slide between the firm globes of Kiba’s ass seeking the puckered entrance to his body.

 

Kiba shifted spreading his legs, then gasped as Naruto’s finger stroked a tempting light circle over the sensitive nerves of his hole.  Naruto’s finger withdrew and he took the lube and squirted some on his fingers. 

 

Then Naruto turned Kiba to face him and sank down in front of him taking his lover’s cock in his mouth and sliding it deep in his mouth as his finger returned to circling Kiba’s hole.  Kiba moaned softly, his body gave a slight tremor at the seductive sensations.

 

Naruto slid Kiba’s cock into his throat and inserted a finger into his ass, Kiba made a delighted moan.   Kiba moaned even louder when Naruto started bobbing on his cock drawing with gentle suction and fucking his ass with first one finger then two.  Kiba’s pants and moans grew needy; when Naruto was able to work a third finger in he withdrew his fingers. 

 

Releasing Kiba’s cock with a last swirl of his tongue around the swollen head, Naruto stood and turned him to face the wall.  Kiba wantonly spread his legs and tilted his hips as Naruto positioned his cock at his slick hole and slowly pushed in to flush.  Kiba made a deep moan of pleasure and squirmed slightly in demand. 

 

Naruto withdrew until just the head of his cock rested in Kiba’s body then pressed forward sinking flush once more.  Kiba moaned his satisfaction and pressed back into Naruto’s slow fucking.

 

Naruto watched as his cock slowly slid into the muscular grip of Kiba’s ass, withdrew, and then was enclosed again.  The sight was enough to draw a needy moan from him and his strokes grew faster and deeper.

 

Kiba arched backwards, tilting his hips in a wordless demand to take in more of Naruto’s cock.  Naruto fucked him hard and deep, each thrust gaining in momentum and Kiba’s breathless gasps of enjoyment spurred him on, teasing him. 

 

Kiba’s hot channel gripped Naruto’s cock and their pants grew louder with the increased movements of Kiba’s hips as Naruto plunged into him.  Naruto’s own breathing rasping from his lungs, his hips lunged forward, drumming his body into Kiba’s.

 

Kiba’s body tensed as he neared his orgasm and Naruto reached his hand around to encompass Kiba’s cock and bit him lightly on the scar where he had bit Kiba while taking him as a mate, his mate mark.  Just pressing firmly and not breaking skin… it wouldn’t even leave a bruise but it triggered Kiba’s orgasm.  Kiba yelled out his back arching and bucking his cock into Naruto’s hand and he came. 

 

Naruto thrust into his body again, the strength of his thrust so great it triggered another orgasm for Kiba as he filled his lover’s firm ass with his cum.  They stood gasping until they could catch their breath, then Naruto purred.  “Mmmm, Kiba.” 

 

Still seated deep in Kiba’s ass and Naruto licked the mate mark slowly, making Kiba squirm.  Naruto softening cock slipped from Kiba’s body and Kiba turned and kissed him passionately.

 

“I’m not sure I was very effective at washing your back…”  Naruto jested lightly.

 

Kiba’s eyes flashed in mirth and he replied zealously, “That’s ok, I’ll take your version of ‘back washing’ any day!”

 

Naruto gave a wide grin and stepped forward to run his fingers over the scar, his mate mark, on Kiba’s shoulder.  “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Kiba quickly caught his hand, for a brief second Naruto had a flash of memory of Kakashi catching his hand, but he pushed it away as he felt a wave of alarm at his mate's reaction, “Does it hurt?”

 

Kiba’s cheeks flushed lightly in embarrassment and he gave a rather sheepish smile.  “No… it feels a bit like your fingers brushing over the head of my erect cock… I’m not sure I can take much more, not unless you want to spend the remainder of the day in bed.”

 

Naruto nearly grinned, greatly relieved, and his mind instantly coming up with a myriad of naughty ways he could use that to his advantage.

 

Kiba’s eyes widened and he backed away with a laugh.  “Don’t you get any ideas… we both have things we have to get done today.”

 

Kiba quickly washed himself then escaped from the shower.  “Chicken…” Naruto taunted, laughing at his hasty retreat.

 

Naruto heard Kiba’s skeptical snort, “More like self preservation!” he retorted comically.

 

Naruto washed and stepped out of the shower.  Kiba was half dressed, the bottom half, and Naruto couldn’t help his mischievous desire to kiss Kiba’s mate mark just to see him moan and squirm.  Kiba’s eyes flicked over, spotting his imminent attack from Naruto he turned and gasped, “Don’t you dare!”  Kiba began to back away his hands raised protectively before him.

 

Then Kiba’s hands dropped, his shoulders slumping he sighed in a obviously false woeful manner and said, “Fine do it… abuse your mate.”

 

Naruto gave him a look of disbelief, then laughed.  “Just for that… that pathetic attempt at shaming me I should!”  Naruto announced boldly.  His ruse failing, Kiba made ready to run and Naruto relented, “You’re safe… until tonight.”  He gave Kiba a devilish grin.

 

Their game over for now Kiba walked over and kissed Naruto deep and long, then whispered in a husky voice,   “Tonight I’m yours.”

 

Naruto felt a fierce love; he held Kiba’s face cradled in his hand and with sincerity he stated, “And I am always yours.” Then kissed him tenderly, Kiba gave a blissful sigh and turned to go finish dressing. 

 

Naruto watched him go and then finished drying his hair. He came out to the bedroom and Kiba was grabbing his weapon pouch and about to run out the door.

 

Kiba paused his eyes roving over his bare body with undisguised interest, and then Kiba regained control and his eyes returned to Naruto’s face. 

 

Naruto tried to refrain from laughing at his tortured expression.  “What did you have planned for the day?”

 

Kiba’s voice was slightly husky as he replied, “I know what I wish I had planned.”  The way Kiba’s eyes kept traveling south it was pretty obvious what he was talking about. 

 

“I need to go check on Susamajii and Akamaru… see if she’d had the pups yet and talk to Hana about who has claim to them since the bitch doesn’t have a… well she doesn’t belong with a clan member.  Then I have a few other small clan things.”  Kiba replied a bit more solemn than seemed normal… and for a moment Naruto thought he saw sadness. 

 

Naruto watched Kiba carefully as he stepped forward and gave him a chaste kiss, there _was_ a bit of sadness in his eyes… perhaps Kiba was still worried about his feelings for Kakashi. 

 

“See you at Ichiraku’s later.”  Kiba said turning he walked out the door.  Naruto stared at the door for several minutes, he had an ominous feeling there was something Kiba wasn’t telling him… maybe Jiraiya would know.

 

Naruto turned, crawled into the bed and snuggled up against Jiraiya’s chest.  Naruto gave a contented sigh, everything seemed perfect when he was snuggled into Jiraiya, it seemed like all his problems just disappeared and he was surrounded by a warm sphere of love… protected.

 

“Mmmmm…. This is a very nice way to wake up.”  Jiraiya’s soft voice rumbled against Naruto’s ear.  Naruto looked up and smiled.  Jiraiya cupped his chin and drew Naruto up to kiss him passionately.

 

As Jiraiya drew back Naruto sighed happily, reassured and contented by Jiraiya’s love.  Jiraiya’s hands caressed and massaged his back, distracted Naruto barely heard him ask, “Where’s Kiba?”

 

“Went to check on Akamaru… he mated Akamaru and the bitch is expecting puppies.  He said he’d meet us at Ichiraku’s after my interview with Ibiki…” the thought of Ibiki sobered Naruto instantly and he feel a surge of sadness... he'd caused Kakashi such pain... and Ibiki's loneliness...

 

Jiraiya lifted Naruto up and looked in his eyes with concern.  “What is wrong?”

 

Naruto felt a wave of embarrassment so much for his vow to not cause Jiraiya and Kiba anymore worry.  He looked away for a minute trying to center himself so he could explain without getting emotional. 

 

“Ibiki… Kakashi… I can’t help feeling sorrow for them.  I know how it is to be alone… it hurts.”  In spite of his effort not to get emotional his eyes still reflected his sorrow, he gave a sad smile trying to reassure Jiraiya that he would be ok in spite of the tears in his eyes.  “I’m so lucky to have you and Kiba… I’ll never have to feel that way again…”

 

Jiraiya drew Naruto close and gave him a deep loving kiss then said,  “Naruto, you are a good person… but sometimes there are things… people we can’t help.  We just have to trust that time will heal them… and that they will find their special people.”  The comfort and sympathy in Jiraiya’s tone showed understanding and that he too felt their pain.

 

Naruto nodded accepting his words, then nearly squirmed as the soft reassuring caresses of Jiraiya’s fingers began to have distracting and very stimulating effect on a rather ‘interested’ part of  his anatomy.  “Jiraiya…”

 

“Hn?”  Jiraiya inquired his hands continuing their enticing rubs down Naruto’s lower back.

 

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya’s serious face and his lips curved into a coy smile.  “If your hands travel any further down we won’t be leaving this bed for quite a while.”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes flashed surprise then danced with mischief, his lips curled in a devilish smirk.  “I think I can wait for breakfast…”

 

Naruto eagerly wrapped his hand around Jiraiya’s cock; even only half erect it was much larger than most fully erect cocks.  Naruto stroked and felt it harden and grow in his hand.  Naruto felt a surge of lust, it turned him on that he was able to excite such a sexy and powerful nin. 

 

“Mmmm… your hand feels so good.”  Jiraiya rumbled softly, his breath brushing over the shell of Naruto’s ear and making Naruto’s breath catch.  “But I’ve changed my mind… I think I’ll have you for breakfast.”

 

Jiraiya rolled placing Naruto on the bed and moving over him, Naruto nearly whimpered at the blazing desire and roguish delight in Jiraiya’s gaze… he was in so much trouble!  Naruto felt a thrill run through him.

 

Jiraiya hovered over him like a predator, only his intent was much more pleasing.  His body didn’t touch Naruto’s and he found himself straining for any contact as Jiraiya traced his lips with flicks and strokes from the tip of his tongue.  Naruto tried to capture his lover in a real kiss only to have him slide tauntingly away again and again until Naruto was whimpering and reached up to lace his fingers through Jiraiya’s hair and hold him to him while he kissed him ravenously.

 

“Mmmm… as delicious as your lips are there are so many other delicious places I must taste.”  Jiraiya’s voice was like the seductive brush of warm silk sliding over Naruto’s skin.  Jiraiya nibbled gently at his lips then explored Naruto’s jaw; reluctantly Naruto released him, Jiraiya’s delightful mouth moved down to the tender skin of Naruto’s throat.

 

Naruto panted, clutching at the bed sheets.  Jiraiya was driving him wild with passion with his talented lips.  Just his lips, and Naruto was writhing on the bed moaning, needing the feel of Jiraiya’s body pressing against him and denied the desired friction.

 

The divine feather light stoke of Jiraiya’s tongue was ecstasy itself.  Jiraiya’s hands joined the slow seductive glide down Naruto’s body, brushing over it in light, teasing caresses.  Naruto’s breath caught and his body jumped at the tantalizing provocation, he shivered with desire.

 

Naruto felt Jiraiya’s lips curl in a smirk as he slid down his body.  Jiraiya moved so silently, fluidly, that only the give in the mattress signaled he’d shifted to a kneeling position between Naruto’s spread legs.

 

Jiraiya’s hot mouth flirtatiously nibbled and he stroked the muscles of Naruto’s stomach with the tip of his tongue.  Naruto was unprepared for the unbelievable erotic sensation of Jiraiya’s tongue flicking his belly button, he sucked in his breath with a sharp gasp, his muscles leaping at the unusual stimulus, and heard Jiraiya’s soft chuckle. 

 

Jiraiya kissed Naruto’s stomach and his breath warmed his skin just before he flicked the most sensually sensitive spot on Naruto’s cock with his talented tongue.  Naruto gave another sharp gasp his muscles clenching.  Jiraiya artful torments dragged small desperate whimpers from him; he thrust his hips toward his lover in a silent plea.

 

Jiraiya wickedly shifted his attention to suck on his hipbone and Naruto nearly cried out in frustration.  Jiraiya smirked, amused and pleased by Naruto’s soft groans, then stuck his tongue out and gave another soft lick to the head of Naruto’s swollen cock and his finger brushed the base with a tingling stroke making Naruto hiss and his body tremble. 

 

Jiraiya’s mouth returned to suck in the head of Naruto’s cock drawing softly and stroking soft licks over it before sliding his lips down the shaft with soft nibbles and kisses.

 

Naruto arched up into the pleasure, spreading his legs wider, begging, and trying to control the tremors starting to rack his body.  Jiraiya’s breath was like liquid heat flowing over the sensitized skin and only his mate’s hands coming up to pin his hips held him from bucking against him.

 

Naruto gasped and moaned, barely able to form a coherent thought as Jiraiya slid his head down, his mouth seeming to take forever in its slow slide to the base.  The moist heat surrounding his cock teased and caused Naruto’s body to tense and try to bow up into it.  Jiraiya’s mouth sucked and drew on his cock as he moved up and down its length, creating waves of pleasure that sent Naruto’s senses spinning and his heart racing. 

 

Naruto clenched his eyes tightly shut; his breath rasped from him in low moans and fevered pants as Jiraiya repeated the plunge and gentle draw.  Naruto felt like his body wavered right on the almost painful edge of pleasure.

 

“Oh, Jiraiya please!”  Naruto begged, he wasn’t even sure Jiraiya heard him; the words had been faint, breathy, gasped out between his moans.

 

Naruto gave a low whine of frustration as Jiraiya slid his cock from the excruciating pleasures of his mouth and his tongue traced the crease between his thigh and pelvis down to his ass. 

 

Jiraiya shifted to lay between Naruto’s thighs his hands slid under the cheeks of his ass and tilted his ass up, cradling it and lowered his head to lick the tender skin of Naruto’s hole.  The wonderful burst of pleasure shook Naruto, his eyes opened wide as the ecstasy overtook him, moaning and writhing in his need.

 

“Ahhh…. Jiraiya!”  Naruto panted heavily, the torturous enticements making him almost dizzy with his overwhelming need. The sudden shock of Jiraiya’s tongue as it thrust in and fucked his ass was so mind blowing Naruto howled, his body clenching and he made desperate needy cries.  Begging and pleading breathlessly and crying out Jiraiya’s name. 

 

Jiraiya’s hand came up to caress Naruto’s cock and he felt jolts of chakra dancing along its length and he thought he’d die from the unbearable ecstasy.  A hard cry tore from his throat and he bowed up his orgasm overtaking him with an almost savage strength.  The pleasure tore through Naruto’s body, burned up his spine and left him fighting to breathe long, long moments after. 

 

Naruto lay on the bed drained, his heart beating so hard he thought it would burst free at any moment and his body still quivering with the aftershocks of his mind blowing orgasm. 

 

Naruto looked down at Jiraiya panting in an effort to catch his breath.  “Jiraiya!” 

 

Jiraiya looked up, a half smile on his delicious lips, his chin resting on Naruto’s pelvis, an extremely smug, experienced and knowing smirk on his face. 

 

“Next time warn me, will you?  That almost brought me straight up off the bed!”  Naruto exclaimed in amazed wonder. 

 

Jiraiya’s eyes took on a speculative gleam.  “Almost, hmm?”  Jiraiya inquired in a low, sexy growl that set Naruto’s whole body throbbing and tightening in desire, even as he gave Jiraiya a look of shocked comprehension… he was in soooo much trouble!

 

“We can’t have an almost.  I’m sure I can do better.”  Jiraiya murmured in soft sensual rumble, then his amazing lips parted, his tongue flicked out to lap the cum from Naruto’s chest with lazy swirls and strokes of his tongue. 

 

Jiraiya was rock hard and very aroused, crawling up Naruto’s parted legs, up his body, moving with all the grace and power of a very lithe lion.  Jiraiya’s gaze was hungry and his hands moved down to gently squeeze the cheeks of Naruto’s ass.  Naruto trembled his desire so strong he felt like every inch of his body was desperate for Jiraiya’s touch; Jiraiya pulled him firmly against his body as he reached up and coated his fingers with lube. 

 

Naruto felt Jiraiya’s hands shift back to the cheeks of his ass and felt his fingers slide deeper, parting the cheeks of his ass, seeking his puckered entrance.  Jiraiya’s lips roamed his throat, they slid up to bite gently down on his earlobe, just as one long finger pierced his snug opening and thrust inside of him with torturous slowness.  Naruto clamped around Jiraiya’s finger like a vise and heard his murmur of pleasure.  Naruto squirmed, his whole body felt tight and restless, empty and needing.

 

“Mmmm, you’re so tight”, Jiraiya whispered against his throat. “So perfect…”

 

Naruto moaned and squirmed again.  Jiraiya’s finger stroked deep inside him, but he wanted more, deeper, wanted it with a fierceness that shook him. “Please Jiraiya!”  Naruto begged. “More!”

 

Jiraiya gave a soft chuckle and slowly pressed another finger in, Naruto moaned his satisfaction and clenched down on them enjoying the thick feel of them stretching his hole.

 

Jiraiya’s fingers resumed a slow, steady thrusting.  Naruto clenched and unclenched, feeling the yearning for his mate’s erection to push into him, spread his hole wide and fill him.

 

Jiraiya made a soft groan as Naruto’s hands clung to his broad shoulders and clutched and squeezed the hard muscles of his back urging him.  Naruto undulated and ground his cock against Jiraiya’s hard stomach and pressed down on his lover’s fingers wantonly.

 

Jiraiya’s torturous nibbles and suckles at Naruto’s throat grew firmer, the moist heat, the scrape of his teeth seemed directly linked to the heat that was building deep inside him. 

 

Naruto’s urgent need seemed to burn like a fire in him, he reached between their bodies enclosing Jiraiya’s cock in his hand.  The throbbing of his mate’s cock seeming to fuel the flames of his lust and cause them to sink straight down into the pool of flickering heat that lay deep inside him. 

 

Jiraiya pulled back from teasing his throat, Naruto saw his need mirrored in Jiraiya’s passionate gaze… and restraint.

 

All Jiraiya’s playful intent vanished in a ragged groan, as Naruto’s hand stroked the hard length of his cock.  “Naruto you’re killing me here!” 

 

Naruto dug his fingers into the bedspread in an effort to resist turning over and grabbing him, taking what he wanted... he lost that fight.  He wanted Jiraiya so much he was nearly wild with lust.  He would have what he wanted; his mate would give it to him!

 

Naruto easily flipped Jiraiya onto his back, demanding, fierce… hungry.  Naruto ravaged his lips and suckled Jiraiya’s tongue with untamed abandon; he could not satiate his appetite. 

 

Naruto tasted blood, the unusual taste drifted through the fog of his desire and he drew back and blinked at his mate in confusion.  Towering over him, Naruto licked his lips inquisitively and found the taste not unpleasant; he felt a rush of excitement and returned to voraciously kissing Jiraiya.  “Mmmm…” Naruto groaned in pleasure.

 

Naruto felt the soft strokes of his beloved’s fingers on his cheek and released Jiraiya’s mouth, pulling back slightly he looked down at Jiraiya… watched as Jiraiya licked his lips, his eyes nearly black with lust as his hand caressed Naruto’s face. 

 

“My heart. My mate”.  Jiraiya murmured his voice husky with the depth of his love.  Naruto felt a strong surge of pleasure and he closed his eyes leaning into his partner’s touch.  When Naruto opened his eyes he kissed Jiraiya a deep meaningful passionate kiss.

 

Naruto rocked his pelvis gently against Jiraiya’s cock.  Jiraiya grasped Naruto’s hips firmly a pained look on his face and started to lift Naruto off of him. 

 

Naruto squirmed, his legs clutched around Jiraiya’s hips, pressing back down unwilling to be lifted away.  “Please Jiraiya… I’m ready.”  Naruto could feel his lover’s need; Jiraiya’s hands shook slightly.

 

“No.”  Jiraiya’s voice was strained, hoarse, and his muscles quivered as he shook his head and tried to lift Naruto off of him.  Naruto felt Jiraiya’s hands clench on his hips, as he fought his desire.

 

Naruto reached down and slid Jiraiya’s cock over the hot snug entrance to his body, purposely wearing away at his mate’s control.  Jiraiya gasped and made an agonized groan.  “Bad idea.” He swallowed hard, his voice rough around the edges, his hands dropped to his sides and clenched on the bed beside him.  “I can’t think of anything I want more at this moment.”  Jiraiya’s eyes were closed, as if looking at Naruto hurt too much. 

 

Naruto pressed down on his beloved’s cock feeling the stretch as it started to enter his body, Jiraiya’s eyes flew open and his hands flew up to stop Naruto, then he pulled Naruto slightly forward and down on his chest kissing him passionately.

 

Naruto drew back from the kiss, it was not enough, not even close to enough and he wouldn’t allow Jiraiya to suffer, to deny his painful need.  Naruto’s eyes caught Jiraiya’s and held them as he rose and positioned himself over his cock.  The thick head slowly pierced Naruto’s hole, inch by inch Naruto impaled himself, he felt the burning stretch and watched Jiraiya’s face as it twisted with pleasure. 

 

Naruto knew even if it hurt… even if somehow it hurt badly, it wouldn’t matter.  To see this look on Jiraiya’s face, to feel the depth of his partner’s love he would give more than his body, he would give his life.  But it wasn’t pain, Jiraiya’s cock stretched him, the shaft stoked him, caressed sensitive nerve endings.  It was agony and ecstasy all rolled into one.   No, not a pain that tears and rends, it was a pleasure-pain.  Agony and ecstasy as Naruto fought to breathe through the raw desire he felt. 

 

Jiraiya’s hands gripped Naruto’s hips hard and followed the movements of Naruto’s hips as he eased down.  In one smooth, continuous motion, Naruto pressed down until his lover’s cock was inside him, filling him.

 

Jiraiya was aroused, thick and hard, buried inside him… it was nirvana.  Naruto clenched around his cock, every muscle grasped him squeezing and drawing a moan from him.  Naruto slowly lifted then lowered, Jiraiya’s cock coming to rest inside him, buried to the hilt once more.  Jiraiya moaned deeply at the nearly unbearable pleasure. 

 

Jiraiya’s eyes closed tightly and his breath was ragged, as Naruto lifted.  Naruto drove his mate’s cock into his body and then rose, leaving only the head of Jiraiya’s wonderful cock inside his body. 

 

“Naruto I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now… need you right now… Ahhh!”  Naruto sank to the base once more, then tried to grind deeper onto his lover’s cock and tightened every muscle he had around him, arching his back and rocking on Jiraiya’s thick hard cock, feeling it filling him. 

 

Jiraiya’s eyes opened and he looked up at him, gave a tiny whimper and begged, “Please Naruto.”

 

Naruto’s movements grew faster and harder plunging Jiraiya’s cock into him deeper.  Jiraiya’s hands slid down Naruto’s hips then back up his thighs and around, cupping Naruto’s ass in the palms of his hands, guiding him.  Jiraiya began thrusting his hips up to meet Naruto’s movements his breath was harsh, coming in primitive little groans of pleasure.

 

Naruto could feel Jiraiya’s body tense and then Jiraiya shifted his hips and Naruto felt a blinding wave of pleasure that took his breath away.  With every movement of their hips unbelievable pleasure surged through Naruto and growing greater and greater and yet not peaking.  Naruto made a pleading high whimper of urgent need and bowed down offering his throat.  The first waves of Naruto’s orgasm over came him as he felt the firm almost painful pressure of Jiraiya’s teeth on his throat.  Naruto’s body shook and he screamed out in ecstasy his body grasping Jiraiya’s cock in strong rhythmic pulses and his hands gently cupping his mate’s head to his neck as he cried out at the unbearable pleasure rushing through him in wave after wave.

 

Jiraiya released Naruto’s throat as he bowed up into Naruto’s heated depths, crying out Naruto’s name in satisfaction as his own long awaited orgasm hit him.  Naruto felt the deep, heated spurts of cum pulse inside him as his muscles clamped, rippled, sucked at the hard flesh.

 

Exhausted and breathless Naruto collapsed on his lover’s sweaty chest, Jiraiya’s arms cradled him as Jiraiya tried to catch his breath, his now sated cock slipping from Naruto’s body.

 

Naruto caught his breath; he could feel the hard pound of Jiraiya’s heart under him and gave a soft sigh of bliss.

 

Then a question popped into his mind and he lifted his head to look at Jiraiya puzzled.  “Jiraiya why are you so afraid of hurting me?  The Kyuubi will heal anything you do…”

 

Jiraiya looked at Naruto his gaze so solemn and sincere… so deep with love that Naruto caught his breath.

 

Jiraiya sighed, “I don’t want to ever hurt you… it doesn’t matter if Kyuubi will heal you, or if it suppressed your pain.  You mean more to me than my own life and I will never purposely hurt you.  I cannot help the Kyuubi’s need for me to bite you, to mark you in sex… even that bothers me, but it is what a part of you needs so I will do it, but only that, and only because I love you so much that I would not deny a part of you or it’s needs.”

 

Naruto felt like his heart would burst.  Jiraiya’s fingers stroked his face brushing away the moisture from Naruto’s eyes before his tears could fall.  Naruto felt a love so deep it felt like his heart would shatter if Jiraiya were ever to leave.  A need for Jiraiya’s love so intense he needed it more than he needed air to breathe.   He would never stop being grateful he finally belonged to someone and they belonged to him…

 

Naruto swallowed hard but his voice still nearly broke with the intensity of his emotions.  “Jiraiya I love you more than life too…”

 

He enclosed Naruto tightly in his arms holding him, loving him for a few tender moments.  Then Jiraiya gave him a quick kiss and an impish smirk.  “If we don’t shower and go soon you’ll be late for your ‘inquisition’.”

 

Naruto laughed nervously, thankful that Jiraiya was trying to ease his worries.  “It’s not a inquisition… Ibiki isn’t that bad.”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes danced knowingly and he laughed.  “I’ll take your word for it, come on let’s go shower.”

 

Naruto slid off of Jiraiya and started towards the bathroom when another question occurred to him.  Naruto looked back at Jiraiya, he was just behind him and Naruto looked up at him. 

 

“Jiraiya… Why don’t Kiba need to bite me?  Well except for that once.”  Naruto felt his cheeks heat.

 

Jiraiya laughed gently at his embarrassment and replied calmly. “Because you’re the dominant partner…”

 

Naruto thought about it… probably because of that day, the day Kiba… challenged him.  Naruto quickly pushed the memory away, it wasn’t something he wanted to remember.  He nodded at Jiraiya and continued into the bathroom.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

As Kiba walked into the clan grounds he could feel the clan’s eyes watching him… nothing was ever for secret for long in the Inuzuka clan.

 

Kiba frowned and continued through the grounds to his mother’s tent.  Tsume looked up her face set in a fierce scowl; she’d smelled him as he approached.

 

“You stink like fox.”  Tsume snarled, she was in a ‘good mood’… for her.  “Susamajii had the pups they’re yours… or they would be if you hadn’t abandoned your Clan, your family pack and your duties.”  Tsume growled as she walked over and stood before Kiba curling her lip in a scorn.

 

Kiba had carefully maintained a subservient posture, his shoulders lowered submissively, and Tsume’s eyes flashed.  Kiba wasn’t sure if it was in anger or approval and he didn’t dare to sniff the air…

 

In a typical motherly fashion Tsume knew what Kiba was thinking and snapped.  “You’d know what I was feeling if your nose wasn’t so full of fox.”

 

“Tsunade can order me to give you up, but she can’t help you here…”  Tsume’s eyes narrowed.  “Give me a reason I should allow you anything after betraying us…”

 

Kiba’s eyes were down cast this was going worse than he’d thought it would. 

 

“What have you got to offer…”  Tsume asked shrewdly, her voice held a sly tone that put Kiba on edge; whatever she had planned he was sure he wasn’t going to like it.

 

“Well, you’re a disgrace… but you come from a good bloodline and poor thinking doesn’t carry in the blood.  The way I see it you only have one thing of value, one remaining thing you can offer in retribution for your cowardice...”

 

Kiba bristled, and then calmed himself.  It didn’t matter what she thought of his decision, he wouldn’t change it.

 

Tsume walked up a grasped Kiba’s chin hard tilting his face up to meet her gaze.  “You have your blood… show me you are of some value to this clan, fulfill at least one of your obligations… provide young as proof you’re committed to the good of the Clan.”  Tsume released Kiba’s chin and stalked away from him dismissing him. 

 

“Susamajii, Akamaru and the pups are yours… for now, whether Akamaru and Susamajii stay yours depends on IF you are able to prove yourself to the clan.”  Tsume cast a last scathing look at Kiba’s groin as she sat at her desk, and then meet his eyes.  “Leave.”

 

Kiba turned and left the tent, he was shaking and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was so angry or because he was in so much pain… his mother hated him, his clan believed he betrayed them and Tsume wanted young… children born of a Inuzuka clan female.

 

Even if he agreed to it where would he find a female who would bear him children without his having any rank… he wasn’t Alpha or even Beta of a pack anymore… in the clans eyes he was nothing.  The low ranking Inuzuka clan males usually remained single, partnered with another male in a relationship, or married outside the clan… the low ranking females… the very few available, most waited until they were past breeding prime, hoping that they could possibly attract a Beta.

 

What choice did he have… he’d have to try to find a willing bitch or lose Akamaru.  The thought of sex with someone besides his mates was upsetting… who would’ve thought he’d ever find ANYTHING sexual unappealing, as part of the clan he was known for his high sex drive and teased he’d fuck anything… and now…

 

Kiba went to the swim hole and sat on the bank.  This whole thing had taken an awkward twist… should he talk to Jiraiya about it?  Tsunade?  It wasn’t like they could help but… at this point he needed to talk.

 

Kiba stripped and jumped into the water… he remembered when everything seemed so simple… fuck around, do some missions, and one day mate and take over the family pack…  but no matter how things had changed, he could never regret it, as much as it would hurt loosing Akamaru wouldn’t destroy him like losing Naruto… he hoped.

 

Would Akamaru ever be able to forgive him?  Susamajii wouldn’t care and the pups would be turned over to the clan leader when they were weaned, most kept the pick of the litter for themselves or their child but… Kiba was pretty sure that was not an option for him even if somehow he was allowed to keep Akamaru.

 

Kiba swam to the bank and laid thinking about his dilemma.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

By the time Jiraiya and Naruto finished their shower they were very close to being late for Naruto’s apt with Ibiki.  Naruto’s stomach clenched, Ibiki… the idea of seeing him again was disturbing, not exactly bad, but… distressing, a reminder of the despair he'd felt while 'locked away'.

 

Jiraiya and Naruto walked out of the bedroom and Monkey rose to follow, Naruto glanced over at the ANBU and blushed before looking away.  Jiraiya glanced between Naruto and the ANBU, his eyes sparkled in humor, but thankfully he didn’t ask.

 

Naruto hurried out the door, Jiraiya and the ANBU guard followed.  Jiraiya laid a comforting hand on his shoulder as they walked through the village. “It’s going to be ok.”

 

Naruto nodded, he knew it would be ok… this was just a stipulation, Ibiki had no reason to think he wasn’t safe… and yet he couldn’t help the stress he felt knowing that the purpose of this interview was to determine his level of threat and if he should remain free.

 

They arrived at the ANBU HQ and as they entered the building Naruto looked around… until he realized what… whom, he was looking for.  Then Naruto’s gaze dropped, a pain shooting through him. 

 

Jiraiya leaned down and kissed Naruto on the back of the neck, Naruto gasped his eyes wide he looked up at his beloved, and then blushed.  “Jiraiya!”  Naruto chastised softly.

 

Jiraiya gave him an unrepentant grin and Naruto relaxed, his eyes grateful, Jiraiya always distracted him and made him feel better.  Monkey escorted them to an interrogation room and Naruto walked in; Monkey blocked the door and shook his head when Jiraiya tried to follow.

 

Naruto looked back at Jiraiya his eyes panicked, Jiraiya smiled softly, “It’s ok Naruto, I will be right here waiting for you.”  Jiraiya gave the ANBU guard a fierce look and Monkey stepped slightly to the side no longer totally blocking the door.  Jiraiya’s face softened to a loving affectionate smile, he reached out and brushed Naruto’s cheek.  “It’s going to be ok I promise.”

 

Naruto nodded and Jiraiya move to lean against the outside wall calmly.  Naruto turned back to the room, Ibiki was watching.  As Naruto walked forward and sat in the chair, he heard the soft click of the door closing, the sound was oddly spooky and he fought a wave of panic.

 

Ibiki hadn’t moved, his face was blank, his eyes coldly watching.  Naruto shifted nervously and then his eyes came to rest of Ibiki’s hands.  Naruto felt the tension and fear dissipate… those hands, this man, had comforted him when he had given up all hope.  No matter what Ibiki decided Naruto had nothing to fear from him, a feeling of acceptance came over Naruto and he raised his eyes to Ibiki’s without anxiety.

 

“What do you remember about the day of your attack on Kiba and Jiraiya?” Ibiki inquired his voice deadpan. “Specifically the time immediately before and after your first assault on Kiba and your assault on Jiraiya.”

 

Naruto felt his face heat, but his voice was steady.  “I remember returning to Jiraiya’s suite because I felt odd…”

 

“Define ‘odd’.”  Ibiki interrupted.

 

“Not myself, very…” Naruto’s face heated until he thought it ought to be on fire, “aroused.  My thoughts were interrupted by sexual thoughts… almost as if…”

 

Naruto hesitated knowing this was probably the wrong thing to say if he wanted to remain free, but he continued honestly. “Almost as if I wasn’t the only person in my head, like someone was speaking to me, saying those sexual things.”

 

Ibiki nodded for Naruto to continue, as he jotted something on the notebook in his lap.

 

Naruto frowned slightly as he remembered, “I felt hot, like my nerves were hyper sensitive and my thinking was more than a bit clouded as I got to Jiraiya’s suite… the last thing I remember was a knock at the door, I somehow knew it was Kiba.”

 

Ibiki’s eyes had returned to Naruto’s face.  “And after?”  Ibiki inquired his voice detached and emotionless.

 

Naruto paused thinking, and then sighed sadly.  “Woke to find I was sleeping on Jiraiya’s chest…” Naruto’s voice grew rough and he swallowed, “I was horrified by what I’d done.  After washing away the blood and dressing Jiraiya brought me to Lady Tsunade’s office… Jiraiya wanted me to stay out with Shizune so I wouldn’t hear… hear about what I’d done.”

 

Naruto’s eyes teared and he cleared his throat, then took a deep breath and continued.  “I knew that I was a monster, I knew I had to be locked up… and that there was no other choice.  As Jiraiya and Tsunade talked I started to have those… ‘urges’ again, the voice demanding for me to claim Kakashi.” 

 

Naruto took a shaky breath.  “I panicked, I thought if I could get to the ANBU building… as you know, I was wrong… I never got there before I lost control again.  When I woke I was in the ANBU cell… I knew I’d ‘claimed’ Jiraiya and Kiba, and the need to get to Kakashi burned inside me, making me desperate to get to him… by the next day nothing…”

 

Ibiki nodded, his eyes intense.  “You said the second day of your incarceration you felt nothing.  Explain.”

 

“I… no longer felt the drive… the burning need to get to Kakashi.  I no longer heard the voice demanding…”  Naruto looked down at his hands and tears slowly trailed down his cheeks.  “Only shame and disgust, a deep hatred of myself and the knowledge I was just a monster… that I hurt the people I loved.”

 

Naruto felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up confused, Ibiki stood beside Naruto’s chair.  Ibiki removed his hand and set a box of tissue in front of Naruto then walked over to stand by his chair putting the table between them once more. 

 

For a moment Ibiki’s gaze was soft, caring then it was gone hidden once more behind his cold indifferent mask, but his words were not cold or indifferent.  “You are not a monster.  You are not to blame, there’s no way you could’ve stopped it from happening or in any way altered the outcome.” Ibiki’s tone was kind.

 

Ibiki reached down and picked up his note pad; his voice was brisk and impersonal. “We are done here, I have sufficient information for a profile.  You will not need to return for further interviews.”

 

Ibiki started past Naruto to the door.  Naruto rose from his chair and approached Ibiki, his gaze was puzzled.  Why did Ibiki care how he felt? 

 

Ibiki stiffened slightly and Naruto stopped, he felt a spike of pain at Ibiki’s reaction.  “You’re afraid of me.” Naruto stated sadly.  Ibiki _did_ think he was a monster.

 

“No.”  Ibiki enigmatically replied.  “No, not afraid…” his eyes were unfathomable as he stepped towards Naruto and touched his cheek.  Ibiki dropped his hand and turned to open the door, his hand rested on the knob a minute.  Then Ibiki turned back to Naruto his hand came up to cup Naruto’s cheek and he kissed him gently.

 

Naruto was surprised and his eyes widened, then he softened, his lips parting to taste Ibiki.  Ibiki stepped back his hands dropped from Naruto and he turned opening the door.  Ibiki’s voice was toneless and unfeeling.  “That will be all.” His voice took on a firm edge.  “You will not be needing to return to the ANBU building for anything further.” 

 

Naruto nodded, then looked up into Ibiki’s impenetrable, unemotional face.  A bit dazed Naruto nodded again before turning and walking over to Jiraiya.  Naruto wasn’t quite sure what happened… why Ibiki had kissed him… but he knew why he had responded, Ibiki’s loneliness, he knew that pain.

 

Ibiki walked past and down the hall into his office.  Jiraiya smiled softly at Naruto and said, “I’ll be right back.  I just need to ask Ibiki something.”  Naruto looked curiously at Jiraiya.  “About your guard.”  Jiraiya smirked and winked, then turned and walked down the hall.

 

Naruto frowned slightly, hoping it was about if they could stretch that 15 ft to the guard staying outside Jiraiya’s quarters… it would be nice to avoid having the incident from this morning happen again!

 

Naruto decided to wait outside.  When Naruto turned and started towards the front door he saw Monkey was standing beside another ANBU with a Boar mask, they both pointedly turned to look at Naruto and Naruto blushed; great now his new guard knew what he’d done…

 

As Naruto approached he heard a soft airy murmur from the Boar, “You’re right, he is cute when he blushes.”  Monkey turned and walked away and Boar fell into step behind Naruto as he walked.

 

Wonderful!  Why did everyone like to make him blush!  Naruto sat on the stairs and came to a conclusion.  Next time he had a chance he’d ask the only other man he knew who was perpetually teased into blushing, Iruka… if anyone knew what people’s fascination with making him blush was about it would be him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. CHAPTER 23: THE TIES THAT BIND

## CHAPTER 23: THE TIES THAT BIND

 

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya glanced at the clock, they needed to leave now or they would be late for Naruto’s appointment with Ibiki.  As Naruto walked out of the bedroom he glanced over at Monkey and blushed, then hurried out the main door.  Jiraiya watched in amusement and decided not to ask, Naruto was feeling nervous enough without having to go into details about whatever he’d done to or in front of the ANBU… but maybe he tease him later about it.  Jiraiya smirked as he and Monkey followed Naruto out the door and down to the street.

 

Naruto’s body was tense and he had a worried furrow on his forehead.  Jiraiya laid his hand gently on Naruto’s shoulder and felt him start slightly as he broke him out of his reverie.  “It’s going to be ok.”  Jiraiya soothed softly, his fingers stroking Naruto’s shoulder.  Naruto nodded but he only looked slightly less worried than before.

 

They entered to ANBU building and Naruto looked around scanning the visible masks, then he dropped his gaze to the floor, Jiraiya knew… Kakashi, Naruto had hoped to see him, it hurt that it was over.

 

Jiraiya’s knowing gaze was gentle and his lips curved slightly as he teased him past the pain.  Jiraiya lowered his mouth and gave Naruto a wet kiss on the back of his neck, Naruto gasped and Jiraiya felt a shiver go down Naruto’s spine.  Naruto looked up at him with a shocked expression and then Naruto blushed a beautiful red. 

 

“Jiraiya!”  Naruto protested in a hushed voice, but his eyes were no longer sad.  Jiraiya gave Naruto a roguish grin and saw a bit of the tension leave Naruto’s face.

 

Monkey directed them to an interrogation room and after Naruto entered Monkey stepped in front of it blocking Jiraiya’s entrance and shook his head.  Jiraiya saw the fear sweep over Naruto’s face and his fury rose, Jiraiya gave Naruto a relaxed, comforting smile.  “It’s ok Naruto, I will be right here waiting for you.” 

 

Jiraiya turned a vicious look on Monkey and Monkey seemed to shrink in on himself and yielded moving obligingly to the side.  Jiraiya’s gaze shifted fondly to Naruto calming Naruto slightly, Jiraiya stroked Naruto’s cheek lovingly and assured him.  “It’s going to be ok I promise.”

 

Naruto nodded a bit uncertainly and watched as Jiraiya leaned against the outside wall and smiled at him.  Naruto turned and walked into the room, Monkey closed the door.  Monkey seemed to study Jiraiya a minute, coming to the obvious conclusion that if Jiraiya intended to enter he would be powerless to stop him.  Monkey walked down the hall to stand beside another ANBU, probably his replacement.

 

Jiraiya knew Naruto was alright and that he should be using this opportunity to write some pages for his next book, he was woefully behind and the fans were going to riot soon… but Jiraiya couldn’t write, only look at the door and wait, he could almost feel the waves of stress coming from Naruto even without seeing him…

 

Oddly Jiraiya was worried about Kiba as well, Jiraiya concluded he must be uncomfortable about not having seen Kiba today.

 

The door opened and a subdued Naruto walked out, Ibiki looked as indifferent and stony faced as usual but there was something there… Jiraiya could feel it, something happened. 

 

“That will be all.  You will not need to return to the ANBU building for anything further.”  Ibiki stated bluntly then walked past Jiraiya and entered his office. 

 

Jiraiya glanced down at Naruto and gave him an affectionate smile.  “I’ll be right back.  I just need to ask Ibiki something.”  At Naruto’s perplexed look, Jiraiya obliquely replied,  “About your guard.”  Then smiled enigmatically and winked before walking swiftly down the hall.  In a way it was about his guard… but not the guard he had now. 

 

Jiraiya opened Ibiki’s door and walked in closing it behind him, Ibiki glanced up at him, he didn’t look surprised… but then Jiraiya hadn’t ever seen him look surprised. 

 

“Why did you assign Kakashi to be Naruto’s guard?”  Jiraiya asked bluntly.  For several minutes Ibiki just looked coldly back at Jiraiya. 

 

Then Ibiki sighed dropping his emotionless façade, “I knew that Kakashi needed to see that Naruto belonged with you and Kiba.  It was something he had to work through to prevent future ‘issues’.”  Ibiki stated, his tone made it clear he thought it reason enough.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes narrowed slightly and he gave a disbelieving snort.  “And if he didn’t decide that… if he had decided to take the opportunity to pursue Naruto… or eliminate Kiba?”  Jiraiya inquired his voice wry and heavily laced with sarcasm.

 

“It was a gamble I was prepared to take.”  Ibiki stated matter-of-factly.  Jiraiya was stunned.  A gamble he was prepared to take… Jiraiya shook his head in disapproval and turned to the door. 

 

People were pawns to Ibiki… except Naruto… “He’s something special isn’t he…”? Jiraiya said softly, his voice understanding.

 

Ibiki’s immediate answer spoke volumes. “Yes.”

 

Jiraiya walked out and closed the door quietly, Naruto would never believe how very loved he was… all those years alone, not a single one of us fools stepped forward, it had taken almost losing him to wake them all up.  Jiraiya was the luckiest bastard in the pack of fools, Naruto loved him back.

 

Jiraiya walked down the hall towards the front door, as he approached it he saw Naruto sitting on the stairs outside, his ANBU guard was lounging off to the side in the shadow of the doorway.

 

Naruto rose and walked over to Jiraiya.  Jiraiya gathered Naruto into his arms and kissed him.  Then they walked down toward Ichiraku’s, they’d be a bit early but Kiba would be along soon.

 

“Jiraiya?”  Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, he looked worried.

 

“Hn?”  Jiraiya answered as his fingers rubbed softly at the muscles of Naruto’s back. 

 

“Ibiki kissed me…”  Naruto said cautiously, his eyes studying Jiraiya’s face nervously.

 

“I had gathered as much.”  Jiraiya replied still distractedly tracing circles on Naruto’s back with massaging strokes of his fingers.

 

“I… I kissed him, more than once…”  Naruto continued hesitantly.  “But that was all… I didn’t…” Naruto blushed.

 

Jiraiya stopped and cupped Naruto’s face. “Naruto you could do anything you like… but,” Jiraiya sighed.  “In Ibiki’s case it wouldn’t be kind… you’d hurt him… he couldn’t just have sex with you, he needs love.” 

 

Naruto nodded his eyes sad; “He has so much sorrow in him.”

 

Jiraiya nodded and they continued walking, Jiraiya’s fingers went back to working and loosening the muscles of Naruto’s back.

 

Boar walked inconspicuously just short of 15 ft behind them, well as inconspicuous as a ANBU walking down the road could be… The fact the ANBU was following significantly behind Naruto didn’t immediately draw attention to Naruto. 

 

Jiraiya was pleased as he saw Naruto relax a bit and as he regained his confidence Naruto actually smiled a few times.  Jiraiya silently thanked Ibiki… and Kakashi.  Kakashi had to have mentioned to Ibiki about the villager’s responses to an ANBU following behind Naruto.

 

When they arrived at Ichiraku’s Naruto was thrilled to see Iruka and ran over to take stool beside him.  Jiraiya smiled, that was Naruto happy, energetic… Jiraiya hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it.  Boar leaned against a tree still within the specified distance, he only drew occasional glances and few realized whom he was watching.

 

Jiraiya took the other stool and waved hello at Iruka, Naruto was busy talking his ear off about something and Jiraiya just took a moment to relax, he couldn’t get past the feeling something wasn’t right… Kiba left before Jiraiya woke up, if he’d only gone to check on the pups he should be back.

 

Jiraiya saw the slump of Kiba’s shoulders as he first appeared down the road and watched keenly as Kiba straightened and put a happy smile on his face before he was close enough to catch Naruto’s attention.

 

Jiraiya watched Kiba quietly; something was wrong and whatever it was Kiba didn’t want Naruto to know.  It was very likely it had to do with the clan not being pleased with his being mated to Naruto.

 

Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya had talked about Kiba’s words the day Kiba had returned from Suna… the same day that Naruto had claimed him as a mate.  Kiba had clan obligations that he wouldn’t be able to fulfill now… Jiraiya glanced over at Naruto and Iruka.  After pausing and greeting Kiba, Naruto had returned to his animated conversation with Iruka.

 

Jiraiya glanced at Kiba; Kiba seemed to sense his attention and glanced over at him.  The look in his eyes convinced Jiraiya that Kiba couldn’t wait until whenever they next got a chance.  Jiraiya calculated, and then spoke.  Jiraiya placed a playful smile on his face and winked at Naruto.  “I haven’t seen Kiba all day… do you mind if we slip away for a few minutes?”

 

Naruto gave a delighted grin and laughed, “Sure… have fun!”  Naruto glanced at Iruka.  “We’ll be here for a while.”  Iruka nodded.

 

“Go ahead and order, we’ll be right back.”  Jiraiya leaned down and whispered in Naruto’s ear, “I can’t wait to get you and Kiba back to the room…”

 

Naruto’s cheeks colored slightly but he gave a big grin.  Jiraiya straightened and gave Kiba a smirk, and crooked a finger at him.  Kiba glanced at Naruto, who smiled and nodded, before following Jiraiya. 

 

As soon as Jiraiya was out of Naruto’s sight his playful manor promptly evaporated and he looked down at Kiba solemnly.  “What happened with your clan?”

 

Kiba gave him a look of surprise, and then shrugged, his shoulders slumped.  “It didn’t go well… but it could’ve been worse.  According to the Clan Leader I’ve abandoned the Clan, my family pack and my duties… I’m on the verge of being cast out.  If I’m cast out, all my property _and_ Akamaru will be forfeited to the clan to be redistributed among the clan members.”  Kiba sighed.  “I won’t be recognized as ever being in the clan… and best of all my mother hates me.”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes were sympathetic, and his tone was teasingly sarcastic in an effort to help ease Kiba’s pain.  “Oh is that all… and you think it could be worse?”

 

Kiba didn’t perk up just shrugged dejectedly, “You haven’t heard the good part…”

 

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows encouraging Kiba with dry humor, “I can’t wait… are they planning to castrate you?”

 

Kiba’s eyes widened and he burst into laughter. “No, it’s not that bad!”

 

Jiraiya stopped and drew Kiba into his arms and gave him a soft squeeze before releasing him.  “Good I think we may have need of those parts…”

 

Kiba gave a sarcastic snort, “That was exactly my mother thought too.”  Jiraiya waited patiently.  Kiba scowled, “If I ‘provide young’ I’ll have proven myself as dedicated to the clan… I’ll have fulfilled one of my obligations according to her…”

 

Jiraiya laughed, “I wouldn’t imagine that would be too hard… you have almost as much a reputation as I do…” 

 

Kiba was shaking his head with frown.  “I need to find a _clan_ female who will bear my child.  Find one willing to bear the child of an ostracized, family less, barely-clan member who has _no rank_.  There are few females born to the clan… and none that would be willing to give up their future for me.”

 

Jiraiya sighed, “I see the problem… how long until the ultimatum?”

 

“Not sure… no longer than a few months… by the time I need to return the pups to the clan.”  Kiba shook his head.  “I didn’t even take Susamajii, Akamaru and the pups… it wouldn’t be fair… not if I’d only have to give them all up in a few months.  I left them with Hana… I don’t see any way I could possibly keep them.”

 

Kiba looked so broken, Jiraiya took his chin and tilted his face up.  “Don’t give up… we still have time to find a way.” 

 

Kiba looked uncomfortable, “I’m not sure I could… well, have you tried to fuck anyone since the mark?  I’m not sure I can…”

 

Jiraiya smirked, “That’s the least of your problems… let’s find a girl then we’ll work on that issue.”

 

Kiba nodded.  “We better get back.”

 

Jiraiya and Kiba walked back to Ichiraku’s and when they were only a few feet away Jiraiya drew Kiba into his arms and kissed him passionately.  When Jiraiya drew back Kiba was panting and he stood looking at Jiraiya with desire for several minutes before hearing good-natured laughter and turning to see Naruto looking at him.

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a devilish smile and stated, “I think I can wait a bit longer now that I’ve had some time alone with Kiba.”

 

Naruto laughed again his cheeks colored lightly, but Iruka turned bright red.  Naruto seemed to forget about Jiraiya and Kiba for a moment as he blurt out “See what I mean!” to Iruka.  Iruka nodded at whatever point Naruto had made and turned to his ramen in an effort to recover from blushing.

 

Jiraiya sat next to Iruka and Kiba took the stool on the other side of Naruto, they ordered and soon talk had turned to the more common topics of up coming missions and what weapons training they wished to brush up on.

 

Jiraiya took the time to watch the villagers and sketch scenes for his next Icha novel, Jiraiya’s eyes roamed over Iruka’s features and decided that with his high cheekbones he’d make a good female for the novel…

 

As Jiraiya paged through his notebook he came upon the sketches he’d made of Naruto what seemed like so long ago… they were very ‘inspiring’ and soon Jiraiya had several chapters done.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(IBIKI'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Ibiki watched as Naruto walked into the interrogation room, then froze looking back when the ANBU guard blocked Jiraiya from entering.  Ibiki watched calmly as Naruto’s body tensed in fear and then with equal fascination as Jiraiya gave the ANBU a look that was guaranteed to give him more than a few nightmares. 

 

To give Monkey credit he stood his ground only stepping slightly to the side so Jiraiya could reassure Naruto, Ibiki noted it and was pleased, for a fairly new ANBU Monkey had great potential.

 

Jiraiya leaned against a wall across from the door and Naruto entered the interrogation room and sat in the only other chair at the table.  Ibiki watched Naruto flinch as the door clicked shut and tried to maintain a professional attitude; something about Naruto made Ibiki want to comfort him, to ease his stress… but that was not his job.

 

Naruto shifted in his chair, he was noticeably distressed… as most nin were under these conditions.  Naruto’s eyes drifted down to Ibiki’s hands and his body relaxed, his eyes returned to Ibiki’s with warmth and trust in them… it was almost enough to make Ibiki wish _he_ could squirm… but he’d given up outward signs of emotion long ago.

 

“What do you remember about the day of your attack on Kiba and Jiraiya?  Specifically the time immediately before and after your first assault on Kiba and your assault on Jiraiya.”  Ibiki carefully maintained his flat expressionless tone… he hadn’t needed to be _this_ cautious not to express emotion in too long to remember.

 

Naruto blushed slightly, “I remember returning to Jiraiya’s suite because I felt odd…”

 

Ibiki found himself distracted by the innocence of his rosy tinted cheeks for a few minutes before regaining focus.  “Define ‘odd’.”

 

“Not myself, very… aroused.” Naruto’s face flushed deep red in shame.  “My thoughts were interrupted by sexual thoughts… almost as if…”

 

Naruto’s hesitation would’ve sent up a red flag if it was any other nin, but Ibiki couldn’t see any deceit in Naruto’s clear blue eyes and in spite of his face flaming in embarrassment Naruto’s eyes did not look away as he continued.  “Almost as if I wasn’t the only person in my head, like someone was speaking to me, saying those sexual things.”

 

Ibiki nodded and waited for Naruto to continue while he made some observational notes on Naruto’s reactions to the questions and, unspoken cues to his thoughts, body language.

 

Naruto didn’t glance left fabricating a story/lying or right like he was trying to remember something that wasn’t completely clear.  Naruto’s gaze remained on Ibiki… normally a sign of lying… or sexual interest.

 

Most people believe that maintaining eye contact means they’re telling the truth… but actually most people maintain eye contact when lying because they don’t need to retrieve information from their minds.  They’ve already fabricated the words they wish to say and they are eager to appear sincere so they consciously maintain eye contact.

 

As for sexual interest… well, maintaining eye contact is biological response signaling a sexual attraction or willingness to mate… strange.  Ibiki was absolutely sure Naruto wasn’t lying, none of the other signs were present and lying not only didn’t fit his profile, but wouldn’t serve any purpose… and yet it couldn’t be sexual interest.

 

Naruto looked right and frowned then continued, “I felt hot, like my nerves were hyper sensitive and my thinking was more than a bit clouded as I got to Jiraiya’s suite… the last thing I remember was a knock at the door, I somehow knew it was Kiba.”

 

Naruto fascinated him, Ibiki pushed.  “And after?”

 

Naruto’s gaze dropped and he gave a pained sigh,  “Woke to find I was sleeping on Jiraiya’s chest…”

 

Ibiki could hear the hoarse rasp as Naruto attempted to suppress his emotions.  “I was horrified by what I’d done.  After washing away the blood and dressing Jiraiya brought me to Lady Tsunade’s office… Jiraiya wanted me to stay out with Shizune so I wouldn’t hear… hear about what I’d done.”

 

Ibiki felt very uncomfortable; strangely remorseful at the thought that his questions were hurting Naruto, but he continued to do his job.

 

Naruto’s voice was strained and he cleared his throat, Ibiki could hear the anguish in his voice.  “I knew that I was a monster, I knew I had to be locked up… and that there was no other choice.  As Jiraiya and Tsunade talked I started to have those… ‘urges’ again, the voice demanding for me to claim Kakashi.”

 

“I panicked, I thought if I could get to the ANBU building… as you know, I was wrong… I never got there before I lost control again.  When I woke I was in the ANBU cell… I knew I’d ‘claimed’ Jiraiya and Kiba, and the need to get to Kakashi burned inside me, making me desperate to get to him… by the next day nothing…”  Ibiki could tell by Naruto’s shaky breaths that the pain was winning over his control and tears were imminent and yet Ibiki waited for Naruto to continue.

 

“You said the second day of your incarceration you felt nothing.  Explain.”  Ibiki struggled to maintain his professional detachment.

 

“I… no longer felt the drive… the burning need to get to Kakashi.  I no longer heard the voice demanding…”  Naruto voice broke and tears slid down his cheeks.  “Only shame and disgust, a deep hatred of myself and the knowledge I was just a monster… that I hurt the people I loved.”

 

Ibiki was ready to curse, this was so very unnecessary, but it was part of his job and had to be done.  As tears trailed down the gentle blonde's face, Ibiki lost the struggle against comforting Naruto; he walked around the table taking a box of tissues and rested his hand gently on Naruto’s shoulder.  Naruto looked up at Ibiki with wide hurt blue eyes and Ibiki had to fight his desire to hold him, to comfort him… to kiss him.  Ibiki removed his hand and walked back around to his chair relieved to be putting the table between them.

 

“You are not a monster.  You are not to blame, there’s no way you could’ve stopped it from happening or in any way altered the outcome.”  Ibiki soothed.  Then he caught himself and continued in his cold, indifferent tone.  “We are done here, I have sufficient information for a profile.  You will not need to return for further interviews.”

 

Ibiki grabbed his notebook and walked around the table towards the door, it was almost over… a few more minutes and he could put all this behind him, hopefully he wouldn’t need to see Naruto personally ever again.

 

Naruto approached Ibiki and like some novice Genin Ibiki froze, Ibiki saw the pain flair in Naruto’s eyes.  “You’re afraid of me.”  Naruto stated softly.

 

Ibiki carefully relaxed and replied in a monotone voice.  “No.  No, not afraid…”  Ibiki stepped closer to Naruto and his hand came up without a thought to touch the soft perfect skin of Naruto’s cheek… his badly scared hand a terrible contrast to the soft tan skin.  Ibiki’s hand dropped and he turned to open the door, his hand hesitated, then Ibiki gave into his desire for the last time.  Ibiki turned back to Naruto and his damaged hand came up to touch that perfect skin once more, he leaned in and tasted Naruto’s sweet soft lips.  Felt them part in acceptance, the tip of Naruto’s tongue flicked Ibiki lips…  Ibiki knew acceptance for just that brief second then he stepped back and turned opening the door.

 

Naruto looked at him with desire, Ibiki drew on his years of training and stated bluntly.  “That will be all.”  Ibiki could help the slight firming of his tone as he said, “You will not be needing to return to the ANBU building for anything further.” 

 

Naruto nodded, his beautiful blue eyes studying Ibiki’s eyes, then nodded again before walking over to Jiraiya

 

This was too dangerous… too wrong; every time he saw Naruto it stripped another layer of his shield away.  Naruto should not come back here… ever.

 

Ibiki walked past them both and into his office, he could feel Jiraiya’s curiosity and so Ibiki wasn’t surprised when Jiraiya walked in to his office.  Ibiki gazed calmly up at Jiraiya, waiting.

 

Jiraiya looked at Ibiki, his face almost speculative   “Why did you assign Kakashi to be Naruto’s guard? 

 

Ibiki looked at Jiraiya blankly for several minutes, it wasn’t in his nature to explain things… Finally Ibiki sighed.  “I knew that Kakashi needed to see that Naruto belonged with you and Kiba.  It was something he had to work through to prevent future ‘issues’.”

 

Jiraiya snorted and scowled.  “And if he didn’t decide that… if he had decided to take the opportunity to pursue Naruto… or eliminate Kiba?”  Jiraiya challenged, but without heat.

 

It went without saying that Kakashi wouldn’t have succeeded in killing Jiraiya, Ibiki and Jiraiya both knew that, so Ibiki didn’t even address that possibility… Kiba on the other hand… 

 

Ibiki stated flatly, “It was a gamble I was prepared to take.”  Ibiki knew it could blow up in his face, but he didn’t think it would and if the matter hadn’t been solved now it could’ve escalated.

 

Jiraiya just stared at Ibiki for a moment, and then shook his head in disapproval before turning to leave Ibiki’s office.

 

Jiraiya paused facing the door.  “He’s something special isn’t he…”?

 

Ibiki didn’t need to ask whom, they both knew.  Ibiki thought about Naruto’s lips on his.  “Yes.” 

 

Jiraiya left closing the door quietly.  For several minutes Ibiki dwelled on his memories, then brushed them aside and focused on his mission reports.

 

Kakashi told Ibiki about the harsh comments from the villagers and the fact that the guard ANBU called attention to Naruto.  Ibiki had ordered all new guards to remain as inconspicuous as possible… hopefully this would be Naruto’s last guard.

 

Ibiki started the profile on Naruto for the council.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Kiba walked down the road deep in thought, try though he may he just couldn’t find a solution that would allow him to keep both Akamaru and please his mother.  When he could see Ichiraku’s in the distance Kiba straightened up and put an easy-going happy smile on his face. 

 

There was no way he was going to allow Naruto to find out about his problems, Kiba wouldn’t allow him to blame himself for his own decision having consequences… it _was_ Kiba’s decision, Naruto did not force him to choose him and it was a decision Kiba would never regret.  Somehow he would find a way to fix this problem.

 

Jiraiya was watching Kiba raptly as he approached.  Naruto looked up and greet him with an enthusiastic “Hey Kiba!”  and Iruka waved.  The two of them seemed pretty absorbed in whatever discussion they were having and Kiba just stood looking at Naruto a minute deep in thought.

 

No, there was no way Kiba could ever regret this, hell just standing by Naruto and Jiraiya made him feel better.  Kiba felt Jiraiya’s gaze and looked over at him.  Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder interrupting Naruto’s conversation for a second, he looked up as Jiraiya rose to his feet.

 

Jiraiya gave Naruto a impish grin and winked at him with a naughty playful look as he said,  “I haven’t seen Kiba all day… do you mind if we slip away for a few minutes?”

 

Naruto laughed and instantly agreed,  “Sure… have fun!  We’ll be here for a while.”   Iruka nodded agreement, but his face was quickly flushing red.  

 

“Go ahead and order, we’ll be right back.”  Jiraiya said, then Kiba watched Naruto’s cheeks flush as Jiraiya leaned over and whispered in his ear, Naruto grinned.  Whatever Jiraiya said it sounded good to Naruto… no doubt it was something sexual…

 

Jiraiya straightened and gave Kiba a provocative look crooking his finger for him to follow; Kiba looked at Naruto making sure it really was all right.  Naruto nodded without hesitation, and Kiba turned and followed Jiraiya.

 

He wasn’t really in the mood but he had no doubt Jiraiya’s skilled lips could change that quickly.  Kiba followed Jiraiya down the road when they were out of sight of Ichiraku’s Jiraiya’s playful teasing grin vanished.

 

“What happened with your clan?”  Jiraiya’s gaze was sober.

 

Kiba blinked up at him in shock, how did he know?  Kiba frowned and shrugged listlessly, before replying.  “It didn’t go well… but it could’ve been worse.  According to the Clan Leader I’ve abandoned the Clan, my family pack and my duties… I’m on the verge of being cast out.  If I’m cast out all my property and Akamaru will be forfeited to the clan to be redistributed among the clan members.”

 

Kiba felt a pang and sighed sadly,  “I won’t be recognized as ever being in the clan… and best of all my mother hates me.”

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a lightly teasing smile and affectionately jested,  “Oh, is that all…”  Jiraiya’s eyes were sympathetic.  “And you think it could be worse?”

 

Kiba shrugged, it sure felt like it could.  “You haven’t heard the good part…”  Nothing like holding an impossible hope out in front of him like a carrot over a cliff…

 

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows, his was voice sarcastic and Kiba could hear the frustration and anger beneath its playful tone.  “I can’t wait… they planning to castrate you?”

 

Kiba couldn’t help a shocked laugh. Whoa!  Guess it wasn’t as bad as he thought.  “No, it’s not that bad!”

 

Jiraiya stopped and enclosed Kiba in a gentle hug before releasing him and taunted softly, “Good I think we may have need of those parts…”

 

“That was exactly my mother thought too.”  Kiba scoffed and felt a wave of disgust at his mother, it was like he was nothing but a walking 'sperm factory' to her.  “If I ‘provide young’ I’ll have proven myself as dedicated to the clan… I’ll have fulfilled one of my obligations according to her…”

 

Jiraiya gave a soft laugh.  “I wouldn’t imagine that would be too hard… you have almost as much a reputation as I do…”

 

Kiba gave a defeated frown and shook his head.  Jiraiya didn’t understand, it wasn’t that simple.  “I need to find a _clan_ female who will bear my child.  Find one willing to bear the child of an ostracized, family less, barely-clan member who has _no rank_.  There are few females born to the clan… and none that would be willing to give up their future for me.” 

 

Jiraiya’s tired sigh as he grasped the scope of the problem spoke volumes about how seriously he was taking Kiba’s problem in spite of his calm voice.  “I see the problem… how long until the ultimatum?”

 

Kiba thought seriously before answering.  “Not sure… no longer than a few months… by the time I need to return the pups to the clan.”

 

Kiba looked down and shook his head miserably.  “I didn’t even take Susamajii, Akamaru and the pups… it wouldn’t be fair… not if I’d only have to give them all up in a few months.  I left them with Hana… I don’t see any way I could possibly keep them.”

 

Jiraiya stopped and gently tilted Kiba’s head up his eyes were consoling, and empathetic.  Jiraiya’s affectionate gaze was more soothing than any words.  “Don’t give up… we still have time to find a way.” 

 

Kiba felt a bit of relief before the next issue occurred to him.  “I’m not sure I could… well have you tried to fuck anyone since the mark?  I’m not sure I can…”

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a soft amused smirk.  “That’s the least of your problems… let’s find a girl then we’ll work on that issue.” 

 

Kiba nodded in agreement.  “We better get back.”  Jiraiya released Kiba’s chin and they resumed walking.  

 

As they got within a short distance from Naruto Jiraiya stopped and pulled Kiba close in a passionate grip and kissed him with unrestrained hunger and passion… a searing, mind-numbing, heart pounding intense kiss that left Kiba dazed and breathless staring at Jiraiya with a wanton fervent hunger.

 

Kiba heard Naruto’s playful laugh and looked over at him like he was coming out of a dream, His mind cleared but his heart was still pounding madly.  Kiba looked back at Jiraiya. 

 

Kiba knew why Jiraiya had done that but it still 'melted brain cells', Jiraiya gave Kiba a smug smile and with a pleased tone pronounced.  “I think I can wait a bit longer now that I’ve had some time alone with Kiba.”

 

Naruto gave a delighted laugh although his cheeks colored a bit and Kiba watched Iruka flush a vivid red as Kiba pulled out a stool and sat beside Naruto.

 

Jiraiya took a stool beside Iruka and they ordered ramen, continuing to talk about random things while Naruto finished yet another bowl.  Kiba glanced over at Jiraiya, he was smiling softly and writing… oddly this just felt right, Kiba knew deep inside this was the way things were supposed to be… the only thing missing was Akamaru.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya as he walked out the ANBU building, then stood and met him, stepping into his arms and eagerly receiving his kiss.  Jiraiya and Naruto casually strolled down the street towards Ichiraku’s, Naruto was starving and had thought waiting there for Kiba sounded fantastic.

 

Naruto wasn’t sure how to tell Jiraiya about kissing Ibiki, he didn’t want Jiraiya to be hurt or upset… but he wanted him to know, he never wanted for there to be secrets between them.

 

“Jiraiya?”  Naruto looked up at him, although he was afraid Jiraiya would be hurt or upset he had to tell him.

 

Jiraiya’s fingers stroked Naruto’s back soothing him and relaxing the muscles. “Hn?”

 

“Ibiki kissed me…”  Naruto said softly, waiting to see if Jiraiya was upset.  Jiraiya didn’t seem surprised or upset.

 

“I had gathered as much.”  Jiraiya replied calmly his fingers continuing their tender kneading along Naruto’s back.

 

This was so nice Naruto didn’t want to wreck this peaceful happy moment, but he had to continue.  “I… I kissed him, more than once…”  Naruto felt his face heat.  “But that was all… I didn’t…”

 

Jiraiya stopped and turned him cupping his face and Naruto held his breath.  “Naruto you could do anything you like… but,” Jiraiya corrected gently, then sighed sadly and added.  “In Ibiki’s case it wouldn’t be kind… you’d hurt him… he couldn’t just have sex with you, he needs love.” 

 

Naruto nodded in understanding, when he thought he’d lost Jiraiya’s love and was just trying to accept having sex, only sex, with first Kiba then Kakashi it had left him empty… hurting.  “He has so much sorrow in him.”

 

Jiraiya nodded sadly and as they continued walking his fingers returned to their light caresses.

 

As Naruto and Jiraiya walked along, he found himself relaxing, it was a beautiful day… and no one had hissed any curses at him yet.  Naruto glanced behind him and found the ANBU was quite a distance away… no one was noticing Naruto and the villagers that stared were staring at the ANBU not him!

 

Naruto smiled up at Jiraiya, Jiraiya got Ibiki to agree to them following at a greater distance… Naruto absently wondered if he could be so lucky as to have Ibiki agree to them guarding from outside Jiraiya’s suite.

 

As they got closer to Ichiraku’s Naruto spotted Iruka and he ran over to him calling out to get his attention.  The ANBU performed a few quick hand signs and was instantly below the tree that Kakashi had perched in last time, he reclined against it and watched Naruto as Naruto and Iruka waited for Jiraiya to walk up and take a seat.

 

Jiraiya gave Iruka a casual wave, then seemed absorbed in watching the villagers.  Naruto turned back to Iruka.  “Um, Iruka… can I ask you a question?”

 

Iruka smiled gently, “Yes, if I can answer I will.”

 

Naruto snuck a glance at Jiraiya but he didn’t seem to be paying any attention, when Naruto looked back at Iruka he was blushing and his voice was a bit hushed, “Ahh… Naruto… I can’t answer _those_ kind of questions.”

 

Naruto grinned wrinkling his nose, “It’s not about sex.” 

 

Iruka’s face grew bright red when Naruto said the word ‘sex’; he squirmed and looked around, “Shhhhh… Naruto!”

 

Naruto looked at Iruka curiously, “You’d never survive being around Jiraiya… it’s about all he thinks about… no, my question is… Why do people like to make other people blush?  I mean, well I’m not as easy to embarrass as you but… well people seem to get a thrill out of making me turn red!”

 

Jiraiya straightened on his stool and Naruto and Iruka looked up to see Kiba approach.  “Hey Kiba!”  Naruto greeted him enthusiastically, Iruka smiled and waved hello.  Kiba grinned, “Hi all!” he stood next to Naruto and Naruto grinned at him then returned his attention to Iruka waiting for his reply.

 

“Well… I don’t know Naruto… why do you think they are trying to make you blush?”  Iruka queried.

 

Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto interrupting, he winked at Naruto and said, “I haven’t seen Kiba all day… do you mind if we slip away for a few minutes?”

 

Naruto laughed happily, “Sure… have fun!”  Naruto glanced over to where Iruka was once again starting to blush… Kami, Naruto was glad it wasn’t that easy to make him blush!  Iruka hadn’t answered his question… “We’ll be here for a while.”  Naruto stated glancing at Iruka for confirmation.  Iruka nodded agreement.

 

Jiraiya gave Naruto a fond smile and told him.  “Go ahead and order, we’ll be right back.”  Then bent low to murmur in Naruto’s ear, “I can’t wait to get you and Kiba back to the room…”

 

Naruto felt his face heat and he grinned, he couldn’t wait either!  Jiraiya straightened and gestured for Kiba to follow him, Kiba gave Naruto a last look and Naruto nodded, he could wait a bit longer to talk to Kiba.  Then Kiba left following Jiraiya.

 

Naruto ordered the first of many ramen and in between bites encouraged Iruka to speculate on why it was that people liked to see them blush.

 

They hadn’t managed to reach a conclusion as Jiraiya and Kiba approached. 

 

“Are you sure they’re really trying to make you blush?”  Iruka asked. Naruto nodded, then turned to see Jiraiya kissing Kiba with a passion that most would save for the bedroom. 

 

Jiraiya broke the kiss and smiled wickedly at Naruto.  Naruto laughed at the dazed, lust on Kiba’s face and Kiba seemed to break out of it, glancing away from Jiraiya at Naruto with an almost surprised expression like he’d forgotten where he was. 

 

Jiraiya turned his lascivious grin on Kiba and stated with great satisfaction, “I think I can wait a bit longer now that I’ve had some time alone with Kiba.”

 

Naruto felt his cheeks flush, but he grinned his agreement then turned to a bright red-faced Iruka and crowed, “See what I mean!”

 

Iruka nodded in understanding while hiding his face and pretending to have a great deal of interest in his ramen bowl.  Jiraiya and Kiba sat and ordered their ramen while Naruto worked on finishing his third.  Conversation turned to tamer subjects and the few times Naruto glanced over he saw Jiraiya writing.

 

Naruto grinned to himself, if Jiraiya was writing he was going to be very hard and very horny pretty soon!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

By the time they returned to the room Jiraiya was very ready for some ‘quality time’ with his mates.  Iruka had excused himself and made a hasty retreat as Jiraiya and Naruto started trading lusty glances… well, actually the fact he could see Naruto’s hand in Kiba’s lap had sped him on his way with not much of a good bye, but no one was offended.

 

Jiraiya watched Naruto and Kiba’s playful wrestling as they had walked through the village and when they entered the suite Naruto had said something about it being time to ‘abuse his mate’ and pursued Kiba into the bedroom, quickly stripping his clothes.  Jiraiya followed watching in amused fascination as Kiba squirmed and tried half-heartedly, and without success, to escape Naruto’s efforts to strip him.

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya a roguish grin and Jiraiya joined him as they advanced on Kiba with wicked smiles, Kiba made a startled yelp as Naruto pounced on him pinning him to the bed on his back then slowly lowered his mouth to his throat trailing his tongue teasingly around Kiba’s mate mark but not touching it, Kiba whimpered at the erotic implied threat. 

 

Naruto glanced up at Jiraiya, and straddled Kiba’s torso still pinning his shoulders bowing down so his ass was in the air.  Naruto’s lips nibbled teasingly around Kiba’s mate mark.  Jiraiya knelt behind Naruto pushed a pillow under Kiba’s hips, raising his ass.

 

Jiraiya reached up and took the lube from the dresser, squirted some on his fingers and slid a finger into Kiba’s dark hole… thrusting, and then adding another and scissoring loosening his muscles.  Then Jiraiya licked Naruto’s puckered entrance, drawing pleasured moans, wet his fingers with more lube and slid a finger slowly into the tight grip of Naruto’s body. 

 

Naruto lapped slowly over Kiba’s mate mark.  Jiraiya heard Kiba give a surprised yelp then moan deep and desperate, and watched with interest as Naruto teased him.  Jiraiya stroked Naruto’s puckered hole stretching and loosening the tight muscles, then working another finger in, Naruto moaned and pressed into his thrusts and then leaned down to kiss Kiba hungrily.  Jiraiya brushed over Naruto’s prostate and Naruto made a startled gasp and a needy moan. 

 

Jiraiya slid his fingers from Naruto’s body, positioned Kiba’s cock at Naruto’s prepared hole, brushing a convenient chakra block at the base of Kiba’s cock.  Naruto ran a very slow lap of his tongue over Kiba’s mate mark as he pushed down onto Kiba’s cock. Kiba’s high whimpers were almost pained they were so desperately needy.  Kiba’s body shook and Jiraiya rose on his knees and pressed slowly into Kiba’s hole.

 

Kiba made high gasps his body thrashed as the powerful sensations tormented him to the peak of ecstasy, and kept him poised at the heights, his body tensed around Jiraiya’s cock.  Naruto rode Kiba’s cock his muscles gripping and sucking at it, and Jiraiya fucked his ass slowly, until Kiba’s moans and desperate mewls grew fevered. 

 

Naruto paused and leaned forward, Jiraiya’s finger released Kiba’s chakra block as Naruto bit gently on Kiba’s mate mark.  Kiba gasped sharply and screamed out as his muscles jumped and flexed bowing up into the hot grip of Naruto’s hole and cumming with strong pulses that felt like they would go on forever, his hands clenched the sheets savagely.

 

Jiraiya made a low moan as Kiba’s body tightened around him and drew on Jiraiya’s cock with rhythmic clenches of his muscles

 

Kiba’s body sunk limply back, trembling, on the bed and Naruto gave a devilish smirk as Jiraiya resumed fucking Kiba.  Kiba gave a weary whimper and his softening cock flushed with blood as Jiraiya’s expert stokes brushed firmly against his prostate. 

 

Jiraiya’s hand reached around to stroke Naruto’s cock and Naruto tilted his hips as he moved slowly on Kiba’s cock, so Kiba’s cock brushed over Naruto’s prostate with every flex of his hips. 

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a mischievous wink and his lips brushed over Naruto’s throat.  Naruto gave a loud moan and pressed deeper, his movements increased.   Naruto panted and moaned wantonly, needy and urgent, poised at the brink of orgasm.  Jiraiya bit his throat, and his thumb brushed a chakra stroke over the head of Naruto’s cock.  Kiba thrust up hard, Naruto came with a loud rapturous cry, his strong spasms drew Kiba over the edge and he came into Naruto’s hot body again. 

 

Jiraiya felt Kiba’s body buck and clench tightly around his cock and watched his lovers erotic writhing and moaning the whole thing was more stimulating than even he could resist and Jiraiya thrust deep cumming and triggering Kiba’s body to shake with another small orgasm.

 

Jiraiya withdrew and Naruto rose off Kiba to lie down beside him.  Jiraiya lay behind Naruto holding him as they all panted and tried to catch their breath.

 

Jiraiya wasn’t surprised when Naruto was the first to bounce up off the bed with an un-phased happy grin and asked if either of them would like a bottle of water.  Jiraiya chuckled softly and shook his head.   Kiba stared at Naruto in disbelief, then nodded.

 

Naruto slipped on his pants and a shirt before slipping out the door.  Kiba looked over at Jiraiya, and then slowly grinned.  “He’s going to fuck us to death one day!”

 

Jiraiya nodded with a smirk, “But what a way to go.”  Kiba laughed.

 

Then Jiraiya slid from the bed and said soberly, “I’m going to go talk to Lady Tsunade.”  Jiraiya turned and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower when he walked out Kiba and Naruto were busy going at each other again, the two bottles of water sitting unopened on the dresser.  Jiraiya laughed, dressed quietly and slipped out the door.

 

As Jiraiya walked through the living room he glanced over at the ANBU guard, he was reading an Icha, Icha book and Jiraiya grinned.  Hope that young man had a fuck buddy because after listening to Naruto, Kiba and him in the bedroom… and reading one of Jiraiya’s books he was really was going to need a lot more than a casual fuck!

 

Jiraiya walked out the door and gave brief thought to walking but decided then he’d miss seeing the vein bulge on Tsunade’s forehead and the wonderful venomous looks she gave him when he suddenly appeared in her office.

 

Jiraiya made the signs and had to immediately duck… there was one disadvantage to suddenly appearing, arriving in the middle of one of her famous tantrums.

 

Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow at Tsunade who glared back.

 

“What’s it this time?”  Jiraiya asked with wry humor.

 

Tsunade frowned, and returned to her chair plopping down like a grumpy child.  “Nothing important.  So what do I owe this visit to… come to bring me more nightmares?”  Tsunade grumbled half sarcastically.

 

Jiraiya smiled, pleased to have been on her mind.  In spite of her complaints and grousing Jiraiya knew she was dying to know how Naruto was doing.

 

“Everything is going well, Naruto is doing good, and recovering to almost the annoyance you know and love, it’s not him that has a problem.”

 

“Sorry no sex potions…”  Tsunade taunted with a mocking smirk.

 

Jiraiya snorted, amused, he knew she was trying to needle him, and was more than glad to return the favor.  “Hmm… no, everything there is working perfectly… care to have me demonstrate?”  Jiraiya rumbled in a low seductive purr, he could see her body tighten in response, and gave her a knowing, lecherous grin.

 

Tsunade glowered at him and snapped, “Get on with it…”

 

“Here… wouldn’t you prefer a bed?”  Jiraiya gently mocked, his eyes twinkling in humor.

 

Tsunade’s eyes narrowed and she looked around pointedly for something to throw.  Jiraiya laughed and put up his hands in surrender.  “Ok.” 

 

Jiraiya sobered and Tsunade dropped her ‘playful’ threatening, Jiraiya perched on the corner of her desk and bluntly summed up Kiba’s problem. 

 

When Jiraiya had finished, Tsunade looked thoughtful.  “Kiba is right… there are few females born to the Inuzuka clan… let me look through my medical records and see what I find… in the mean time as Kiba’s mate and someone highly respected in the Inuzuka clan you need to negotiate for better… conditions.”

 

Jiraiya gave Tsunade an inquisitive look. “What would you suggest?”

 

“Well… Kiba needs to be able to offer the mother something in return…”  Jiraiya smirked and Lady Tsunade gave him a dirty look.  “Don’t say whatever nonsense you were about to spout.  Something… like a position in the pack, something that will bring her respect and security.” 

 

Tsunade got up and walked to the window.  “Tsume wants this more than she lets on… use that against her.  Kiba isn’t totally powerless in this, he’s got what she wants most, the future of her family pack.”

 

Jiraiya nodded and got up.  Tsunade sat back against the windowsill.  “Tell Kiba not to stress… we’ll figure out something.”

 

As Jiraiya walked out he thought, not for the first time, women are dangerous and devious creatures.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	24. CHAPTER 24: COMPROMISE AND CONNECTION

**CHAPTER 24: COMPROMISE AND CONNECTION**

 

(NARUTO)

 

Kiba shifted again on his stool and Naruto was positive this time; Kiba was still hard after Jiraiya’s kiss!  Naruto tried to be subtle as he slid his fingers over to explore the enticing hard length of Kiba’s cock… but subtlety was a skill he, somehow, never could acquire.  So it didn’t surprise Naruto too much when Iruka stopped mid sentence and his face flushed bright red. 

 

Iruka made a awkward excuse about papers he needed to grade and escaped so fast Naruto barely had time to pull his hand out of Kiba’s pants… although Naruto wasn’t sure at what point he’d moved from exploring Kiba’s erection from outside his pants to inside them.

 

Jiraiya looked up from his writing and his eyes fell to where Naruto’s hand had disappeared inside Kiba’s pants.  Then Jiraiya smirked and his eyes glittered wickedly, “I think it may be time for us to return to the room.”

 

Kiba nodded, his face slightly flushed from trying to suppress his reaction to Naruto’s playful gropes.  Naruto slid his hand from Kiba’s pants and looked around to see Boar looking right at him, Naruto blanched, then flushed bright red.

 

Great who needed Icha, Icha novels with him around!  Naruto chastised himself, and then shrugged, with both Jiraiya and Kiba as mates could anyone blame him for being sex crazy?!  Between those two they’d probably fucked very man and woman in the village at least once!  He was just making up for lost time… besides who could keep their hands off of them!

 

Kiba carefully adjusted his clothes trying to conceal the effects of Naruto’s attention, and hopped down from the stool with a not so subtle glance at the state Naruto was in… Kiba grinned as Naruto readjusted his jacket.  Jiraiya watched them both with an expression that declared that he was barely restraining from bursting into laughter.

 

Jiraiya rose and they started down the road towards Jiraiya’s suite.  Naruto gave Kiba a sly smile.  “So… it’s time for me to abuse my mate?”

 

Kiba’s face broke into a grin and he sidled away carefully maneuvering to keep Naruto from touching his mate mark.  Naruto laughed and tried half heartedly to catch him the whole way back to Jiraiya’s suite.

 

As Kiba entered the suite Naruto’s predatory interest peaked, he announced, “Time to abuse my mate!”  Naruto’s eyes flashed hungrily and he determinedly chased Kiba into the bedroom.

 

Jiraiya entered the bedroom just as a nude and very aroused Naruto had managed to free Kiba of his shirt and was determinedly working on their lover’s pants.  Naruto drew Kiba’s pants down trapping his feet and Kiba kicked them off and attempted to escape again.

 

Naruto shot Jiraiya a devilish grin and Jiraiya’s eyes sparkled with mischief as he joined Naruto, advancing on Kiba.  Naruto swiftly pinned Kiba to the bed and felt a wave of satisfaction, then a determined hunger.  Naruto hovered over his mate controlling and overpowering him, his head lowered to Kiba’s throat and his tongue began slow taunting circles around the symbol of their connection.   Kiba’s soft whimpers pleased him and Naruto glanced up at Jiraiya encouraging his involvement in the possession and claiming of their mate.

 

Naruto straddled Kiba’s body, his hands still pinning Kiba’s shoulders to the bed, bowing low and leaving his ass raised.  Naruto nibbled softly around Kiba’s mate mark just barely on the edge and felt Kiba’s breath hitch.  Jiraiya lifted Kiba’s hips causing Kiba and Naruto’s erections to rub as he slid a pillow under Kiba’s hips raising his ass.

 

Naruto ground his erection firmly against Kiba’s and felt his mate’s cock jump and flush harder as Jiraiya began fingering Kiba’s puckered hole.  Kiba moaned in pleasure and desire.

 

Naruto gasped and his hips bucked softly against Kiba’s hard stomach as he felt Jiraiya’s mouth caress his hole then the gentle press of a finger.  Then moaned deeply and ground against Kiba as Jiraiya fingered and stretched him.  Naruto dipped his mouth to stroke a wide slow path over Kiba’s mate mark, Kiba cried out and made needy moans.  When Jiraiya pushed another finger into Naruto’s body he pushed back on it with a pleading whimper and captured Kiba’s lips in a ravenous kiss.

 

Jiraiya’s finger found that perfect spot deep inside of him and Naruto bucked sharply moaning loudly as Jiraiya’s skilled fingers teased the area.  Jiraiya’s fingers slid from his body and Naruto felt the smooth wide press of Kiba’s cock.  Naruto licked Kiba’s mate mark and pressed down to take Kiba’s cock into his body to the base, his body grasping and flexing around the hard length in pleasure.

 

Kiba keened and trembled, his needy urgent whimpers loud and breathless.  Naruto felt Jiraiya’s body cup his from behind as Jiraiya pushed into Kiba’s dark entrance.  Naruto began riding Kiba’s cock feeling Jiraiya’s muscles flex behind him as Jiraiya slowly fucked Kiba.  Naruto tightened his muscles around Kiba’s cock gripping it as he worked it in and out of his body.  Kiba made desperate pleading whimpers, and his eyes clenched tight in ecstasy as he panted.

 

Naruto paused in his deliberate erotic torture, leaning forward to bite Kiba’s mate mark making soft indents in the firm flesh.  Kiba yelled out, his body shaking and his cock pushing deep into Naruto’s body as he came with such intensity that when his body finally stopped bucking he lay exhausted on the bed.

 

Naruto felt Jiraiya’s soft moan vibrate softly against the rise of his ass, and gave Kiba a wicked smirk as Jiraiya tilted his hips and began to fuck Kiba again.  Kiba gave a soft whimper and Naruto felt Kiba’s cock flush hard with blood once more.   Naruto felt a moment of smugness before Jiraiya’s hand wrapped around Naruto’s cock and began masterfully teasing him along with Kiba.

 

Naruto angled his hips so Kiba’s cock rubbed against his prostate with every movement and soon any rational thought was beyond his abilities as he burned with a fierce urgent need, Naruto mewled and whimpered pleading for release.  Jiraiya’s lips teased Naruto’s throat enflaming his desire to painful heights and Naruto’s moans and whimpers became fevered, his lips parted as he panted.

 

Naruto was overcome, he felt like he burst into a million pleasured fragments as Jiraiya bit his neck and slid a tingling thumb over the hyper sensitized skin of the head of his cock.  Naruto screamed out as his body tightened and spasmed wildly and when Kiba thrust up hard into his prostate the pleasure was so intense Naruto’s eyes closed as sparks flashed before his eyes and for several minutes he forgot how to breathe.

 

The feel of Kiba’s cock twitching inside of his body and Jiraiya’s low cry of rapture brought Naruto a warm feeling of satisfaction as he felt the last tremors of his orgasm ripple through him.

 

Naruto rose off Kiba’s softening erection and collapsed against Kiba’s side, then felt Jiraiya cup him from behind and kiss him softly on the back of the neck.  After resting a couple of seconds Naruto sat up and hopped off the bed.

 

“Need water anyone?  I’m going to get one.”  Naruto grinned; pleased to see his sated lovers sprawled on the bed.  Jiraiya laughed softly and shook his head no, but Kiba after an unusually surprised look nodded he would.

 

Naruto slipped on his pants and pulled a shirt on before slipping out of the bedroom.  The ANBU sat an Icha, Icha novel in his hand but Naruto knew he was aware of everything that was happening around him.

 

Naruto grabbed two waters then looked back at the ANBU and grabbed a third before turning back and walking towards the bedroom.  As he passed he tossed a bottle gently at the ANBU.  Boars hand caught it without him looking up from his book, Naruto grinned and continued into the bedroom.

 

Jiraiya was gone from the bed and Naruto heard a shower running.  Naruto set the two waters down stripped and climbed back onto the bed, as he did he eyed Kiba’s taut stomach and unable to resist started nibbling along the ripples of muscles, then playfully tried one of Jiraiya’s ‘tricks’ on Kiba and flicked his belly button with the tip of his tongue.  Kiba gasped and jumped, pleased by his reaction Naruto grinned up at him as he slid up Kiba’s body.  Naruto reached down and drew Kiba’s legs up positioning his newly awakened erection at his tight hole and pressing into the hot snug passage with a soft moan of delight.

 

Kiba curled his legs around Naruto’s waist and pulled him tight, pressing and encouraging, and as Naruto began to move, adding to the force of his thrusts.  Naruto barely heard Jiraiya as he walked from the bathroom, gave a soft chuckle, dressed and left.

 

Naruto pounded harder and deeper into the eager embrace of Kiba’s body, jarring his mate's breath out along with mewls and moans of gratification and desire.  Naruto looked deep into Kiba’s eyes his gaze intense and shifted his hips to hit his prostate as he lowered his mouth to lick Kiba’s mate mark.  Kiba bowed up whimpering loudly at the intensity of the orgasm that was peaking within him, his whole body tensed then shuddered and he came with a loud cry.

 

Kiba’s body clenched fiercely grasping and rippling along Naruto’s cock.  Naruto thrust hard and deep cumming into Kiba’s tantalizing body as his lover trembled and writhed.  Kiba gasped and wrapped his arms around Naruto, holding his lover to him as shudders ran along his muscles long after his orgasm.

 

“Naruto, you’re amazing!”  Kiba grinned, releasing Naruto enough for him to rise up on his elbows and smile fondly down at him.  Naruto shifted his hips withdrawing from Kiba’s body, but continuing to lay with Kiba beneath him.

 

“Really?  Naruto teased.  “Should I sell my services?” 

 

Kiba gave a playful growl, “Don’t make me have to guard you…”

 

Naruto felt a wave of distress; Kiba’s eyes grew apologetic.  “You know I wouldn’t.  I wouldn’t ever try to control you or keep you from anyone, or anyone from you…” 

 

They both knew that wasn't true, Kiba would 'guard him' when it came to Kakashi, but that would never be a problem... it was over.

 

Kiba gave a little subdued smile and nipped gently at Naruto’s chin.  “After all you own me… remember?  I’m the one with the pet tag.”

 

Naruto gave a soft smile, “Kiba, I won’t leave you for Kakashi.”

 

Kiba’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, then he grinned.  “I love you… no matter what why or how… I just love you, as long as I can stay by your side you can do anything… and anybody you like.”

 

Naruto kissed Kiba deeply and replied, “I love you and Jiraiya.  I won’t leave you, ever… and Kiba, I don’t _own_ you… I _never_ wanted to own you, you are free, and you can do anything and anybody you like… I would never get upset with you for that.”  Kiba was a very sexual person and Naruto didn’t expect him to change.

 

Kiba laughed, “Nope, only you… and Jiraiya.”

 

Naruto gave Kiba a puzzled look, but Kiba shifted and changed the subject.  “Say we’re going to get stuck like this if we don’t shower pretty soon…”

 

Naruto laughed, “I can think of worse ways to be stuck.” Rolled off Kiba and stood, then pulled Kiba up and led him to the shower.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

When Kiba had first sat down on the stool beside Naruto, Naruto had glanced down at the obvious erection Kiba had gotten when Jiraiya had kissed him… in retrospect Kiba should’ve expected Naruto’s hand to creep over into his lap, but he hadn’t and the shock of Naruto’s fingers locating and fondling his erection was… distracting.

 

Kiba struggled to pay attention to Iruka’s ideas on advanced weapons training that he’d like to institute but it was becoming increasingly hard… much like his cock, and when Naruto’s fingers traveled to stroke his bare cock inside his pants he gave up all pretense of listening and just tried to control his reactions.

 

Kiba must have failed because Iruka’s gaze fell to where Naruto’s hand had disappeared inside his pants and sputtered something about needing to grade some papers before escaping with a speed that would’ve made an ANBU proud.

 

Jiraiya looked over sensing that his mates were up to trouble, Jiraiya’s eyes drifted down to Kiba’s lap and his lips curved in a wry smirk.  “I think it may be time for us to return to the room.”

 

Kiba just nodded, he wasn’t sure he could speak right now without betraying just how flustered he was by Naruto’s explorations.  Naruto’s hand slipped from his pants and Kiba tried to subtly rearrange his clothes to conceal the effects of Naruto’s groping.  Kiba then stood and smirked at Naruto’s obvious bulge, pleased he wasn’t the only one having to deal with the results of Naruto’s ‘handiwork’.

 

Naruto tried to rearrange his jacket to cover his ‘growing problem’.  Jiraiya watched them both with such amusement that his face was split with a huge grin, and he was visibly trying to refrain from laughing.  Naruto and Jiraiya stood and they all started back to Jiraiya’s suite.

 

Suddenly Naruto flashed Kiba a cunning grin.  “So… it’s time for me to abuse my mate?”

 

Kiba gave Naruto a coy smile and edged away from him, the remainder of the walk was spent with Naruto trying to catch him unaware and brush his fingers over Kiba’s mate mark… a fate Kiba narrowly escaped many times.

 

When Kiba entered the suite he glanced behind him and watched as Naruto’s eyes blazed ravenously as he flashed Kiba a wolfish grin.  “Time to abuse my mate!”

 

Kiba’s eyes widened and his pulse raced as he turned and fled into the bedroom, Naruto close on his heels.  Naruto stripped his clothes then cornered him, and Kiba made a weak effort to struggle against his mate’s intent of stripping him.  Kiba quickly lost his shirt and when Naruto managed to trap his legs in his pants, Kiba quickly kicked them off and edged away in a playful effort to escape.

 

Kiba’s escape attempt was quickly thwarted as Naruto shot Jiraiya a look and Jiraiya joined Naruto in advancing on him as Kiba sidled by the bed.  Naruto moved with a swiftness that was breath taking, Kiba found himself lying on his back without having more than a second to gasp.  Pinned to the bed Kiba looked up into Naruto’s deep blue eyes and was stunned and excited by the feral passionate look in his mate’s eyes.

 

Naruto lowered his mouth and slowly traced the edges of Kiba’s mate mark not touching it, just teasing with the wicked promise of what would come, his breath feathering over the skin and making Kiba’s cock throb.  He made a low whimper, the anticipation of Naruto’s mouth on his scar made Kiba’s skin tighten in preparation.

 

Naruto glanced back at Jiraiya then moved to straddle Kiba’s torso and as Naruto bowed down, his chest pressing intimately against Kiba’s his ass remained in the air like a cat about to pounce.  The analogy was made more accurate by the bunching and flexing of Naruto’s powerful thigh muscles.

 

Naruto’s hands still pinned Kiba to the bed at the shoulders and Kiba could feel his fingers knead gently.   Then Naruto’s lips began exploring the edges of Kiba’s mate mark, softly nibbling just at the edge and Kiba caught his breath his body tensing slightly.

 

Jiraiya lifted Kiba’s hips and placed a pillow beneath them, Naruto’s hard cock slid smoothly along Kiba’s and he released his breath in a soft moan.  Naruto ground his erection against him a bit firmer and Kiba felt Jiraiya’s finger slide smoothly into his body Kiba’s cock swelled harder, heavier with need.

 

Jiraiya’s finger slowly fucked Kiba’s ass, then to his delight, another of Jiraiya’s fingers slid in and Kiba moaned loudly in pleasure.  Jiraiya scissored his fingers stretching and loosening Kiba’s snug passage, before sliding out and Naruto writhed bucking firmly into Kiba’s taut stomach and rubbing their cocks together.

 

The Naruto lowered his mouth to Kiba’s mate mark and ran a long slow lick over it, Kiba couldn’t hold back a surprised yelp then a desperate whine.  Naruto pressed back into Jiraiya’s gentle torments and dipped down to kiss Kiba with fervent passion, Kiba felt Naruto’s body buck and Naruto made a long low moan.

 

Jiraiya grasped Kiba’s cock and positioned it at Naruto’s hot tight entrance, and Kiba felt the soft tingle along the base of his cock that he was coming to know as a 'chakra block'.  Kiba didn’t have time to register more than a rush of pleasure before Naruto pushed down taking his cock into the silken grip of his body and running a long slow stroke of his tongue over Kiba’s mate mark.

 

 Kiba made a desperate cry and whimpered steadily, the sensations driving him wild with lust.  Then Jiraiya took him so much higher as he pressed his huge cock slowly into Kiba’s puckered hole stretching and filling him full.  Kiba made a needy low cry and his body trembled overcome with ecstasy. 

 

Jiraiya’s thick hard length began moving in Kiba, stroking his insides and Naruto began rising and falling, fucking his cock with slow deep plunges and tightening up his muscles on the rises.

 

Kiba thought he’d die, the pleasure was so incredibly intense it felt like every nerve in his body was poised at the brink of a release that Kiba wasn’t sure he’d survive... but desperately desired.

 

Kiba clenched his eyes tight, his body tensed and shook as he made high urgent mewls and whines.  Just when Kiba thought he go mad from the excruciating pleasure Naruto paused in his slow torture and leaned forward. 

 

Kiba felt the release of the chakra block and the explosive mind blowing rapture of Naruto’s teeth closing on his mate mark.  Kiba screamed out his body thrashing and spasming and his cock buried deep in Naruto’s tight ass as wave after wave of unbelievable ecstasy seized him. 

 

Kiba grasped the sheets tightly in an effort to endure the strong contractions of his astounding orgasm and he seemed to continue climaxing his cock shooting hot blasts of cum into Naruto’s body until he lay weak with sated exhaustion his body still racked by tremors.

 

Kiba gave a pleading weary, whimper as Jiraiya began fucking him again with long deep strokes that rubbed firmly over Kiba’s prostate with every movement and Kiba felt his cock swell hard in the heated depths of Naruto’s body.  Kiba watched Jiraiya wrap a hand around Naruto’s erection and felt a wave of satisfaction as he saw Naruto’s eyes widen then darken in desire... this time he wouldn’t be the only one teased to the edge of his endurance.

 

Naruto tilted his hips as he began riding Kiba’s reawakened arousal so Kiba’s cock would hit the area that would drive him wild with lust.  Jiraiya looked down at Kiba and winked, then his lips nibbled softly along Naruto’s throat drawing desperate pleading cries and imploring whimpers and mewls of raw desire. 

 

Jiraiya bit down on Naruto’s throat and Naruto nearly screamed his body arching sharply, he keened high and writhed wantonly, nearly delirious with the savage strength of his body’s spasms.  His cum shot out in hard spurts covering Kiba’s chest and stomach as Naruto’s body clenched tight and hard in rhythmic pulses drawing Kiba over the edge and causing him to  bow up, cumming once more with a loud cry.

 

Jiraiya thrust hard into Kiba’s prostate and came, Kiba’s body trembled through another orgasm that left him gasping, drained and panting on the bed too worn out to move as Jiraiya withdrew from his body and Naruto lifted off his cock.

 

Naruto snuggled down beside Kiba and Jiraiya moved to cup Naruto from behind.  A few seconds passed and then Naruto bounced up off the bed with a happy grin and declared,  “Need water anyone?  I’m going to get one.”  

 

Kiba was shocked and couldn’t find the words to answer, Jiraiya chuckled and shook his head no and after another few seconds Kiba managed to nod a slow ‘yes’.

 

Naruto slipped on some clothes and slid out the bedroom door.  Kiba gave Jiraiya a wide-eyed look and slowly smirked.  “He’s going to fuck us to death one day!” 

 

Jiraiya smiled fondly and nodded.  “But what a way to go!”  Kiba laughed and looked back at the door. 

 

Jiraiya rose from the bed and looked seriously down at Kiba.  “I’m going to go talk to Lady Tsunade.”   Kiba nodded in understanding, Jiraiya really was taking his clan problem seriously… it made him feel good, like he was important to Jiraiya.  Like Jiraiya cared for him for more than just the sake of Naruto’s happiness. 

 

Jiraiya turned to go to the bathroom and shower, and Kiba watched him.  Kiba still wasn’t sure how strongly he felt about Jiraiya, he knew he cared deeply for Jiraiya but… it wasn’t the same deep powerful love he had for Naruto… although it felt like it could be in time.

 

Kiba’s deep thoughts were interrupted by Naruto’s reappearance with the water.  Naruto’s eyes darkened as he gazed at Kiba, he set the waters on the dresser and shed his clothes once more his eyes never leaving Kiba.

 

Naruto crawled up the bed with a sinuous grace no one would’ve guessed he’d possess only 5 years ago; his gaze was piercing, raptly focused on Kiba’s stomach.  Naruto parted Kiba’s legs as he crawled up, positioned hovering crouched over his stomach where Naruto stroked the ridges of muscles with his tongue and teased by nibbling gently.

 

Kiba’s stomach muscles tensed and quivered, then Naruto’s long tongue flicked Kiba’s belly button and he nearly jumped off the bed, his hand clasped the bed sheets tightly.  

 

Naruto chuckled and moved up Kiba’s body drawing his legs up as he did and he could feel Naruto’s hard length pressing against his hole, then firmly sliding into his body to rest flush for the briefest second before sliding out a bit and driving deep once more.

 

Kiba could feel Naruto’s desire to fuck him hard and fast, but he restrained himself.  Kiba wrapped his legs around Naruto’s waist and tilted his hips up to receive his lover, pressing his legs tight Kiba encouraged Naruto to surrender to his desires and fuck him deep and hard. 

 

Kiba wanted Naruto’s body driving into him with rough strokes that took his breath away... hard, possessive, controlling thrusts that would drive him wild with pleasure.  Kiba whimpered softly as he pressed with his legs adding force to Naruto’s strokes.

 

When Naruto’s control broke Kiba felt a brief flash of satisfaction.  Naruto rammed into Kiba’s body with mind blowing deep plunges of his hard cock and Kiba’s mewls of need and desire were driven out with every fierce plunge along with his breath. 

 

If Kiba had the breath he’d have pleaded for more, the feel of his mate claiming him, fucking him, driving him higher and higher until his body tensed with need was so perfect, so right.

 

Naruto looked fiercely in Kiba’s eyes and tilted his hips to hit Kiba’s prostate.  Kiba whimpered and moaned trying to hold back from cumming, trying to resist his body’s need, to stay at this perfect blissful state with the feel of Naruto’s cock delving deep into his body. 

 

Naruto’s mouth lowered and Kiba felt the blinding ecstasy as Naruto licked his mate mark; Kiba’s body bowed and his cries were loud and fevered.  Kiba’s orgasm peaked and Kiba’s body tightened around Naruto’s cock.  Kiba’s muscles spasmed grasping and contracting in strong rhythmic pulses that shot jolts of excruciating pleasure through him.

 

Naruto speared hard and deep hitting Kiba’s prostate and cumming.  Kiba could feel every jump of Naruto’s cock and every hot jet of his lover's release coating his clinging channel, sending a surge of ecstasy through Kiba.  Electric jolts of ecstasy racing along Kiba’s nerves and sent him thrashing and gasping, too overcome with rapture to cry out, through a second orgasm. 

 

The powerful tremors racked Kiba’s body in fearsome waves, he clutched Naruto to him making pleasured whimpers as his body continued to shudder and spikes of pleasure continued to flow over him for several minutes.

 

“Naruto!  You’re amazing!”  Kiba panted, finally releasing Naruto from his firm grip enough for his mate to rise onto his elbows and look down at him. 

 

Naruto smiled affectionately, he looked immensely pleased that he’d given Kiba such pleasure.  “Really?  Should I sell my services?”  Naruto jested, gazing lovingly into Kiba’s eyes.

 

Kiba narrowed his eyes and pretended to growl, “Don’t make me have to guard you…”

 

Naruto’s eyes looked anxious and Kiba instantly regretted his words.  “You know I wouldn’t.  I wouldn’t ever try to control you or keep you from anyone, or anyone from you…” even as Kiba said it he realized it was a lie. 

 

Kakashi was the one person he would want to keep Naruto away from, but even then Kiba wasn’t sure he would if Naruto really wanted Kakashi...

 

“After all you own me… remember?  I’m the one with the pet tag.”  Kiba’s tone was appeasing and he gave Naruto an abashed, tender smile, and then submissively nipped softly at Naruto’s chin.

 

Naruto gave Kiba a serious and sincere look.  “Kiba, I won’t leave you for Kakashi.”

 

Kiba looked at Naruto stunned, how did everyone always read him?!   Kiba felt a strong surge of love and gave Naruto a reassured, happy grin.  “I love you… no matter what why or how… I just love you, as long as I can stay by your side you can do anything… and anybody you like.”  No… he wouldn’t, couldn’t, ever deny Naruto even Kakashi if it made him happy.

 

Naruto dipped his head and gave Kiba a heartfelt loving kiss, then stated.  “I love you and Jiraiya.  I won’t leave you, ever… and Kiba, I don’t own you… I never wanted to own you, you are free, and you can do anything and anybody you like… I would never get upset with you for that.”

 

Kiba gave a wry laugh; Naruto’s words were slightly amusing given the fact that was exactly what Tsume wanted Kiba to do.  “Nope, only you… and Jiraiya.”

 

Naruto’s gaze grew puzzled and he looked that he was going to ask Kiba to explain.  Explaining was not something Kiba wanted to get into… not now, maybe later after the ‘clan problem’ was solved. 

 

Kiba distracted Naruto quickly changing the subject, “Say we’re going to get stuck like this if we don’t shower pretty soon…”  Kiba teased.

 

“I can think of worse ways to be stuck.” Naruto countered with a playful laugh and moved off Kiba’s body rising and tugging him to his feet.  Naruto’s happy laugh and retort made Kiba forget about his problems once more as they went to shower.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya gave thought about returning to the room, hot steamy sex with Naruto and Kiba was extremely tempting… but Jiraiya came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t feel better about Kiba’s situation until he did something about it, and it was still early enough to pay a visit to Tsume.

 

Jiraiya left the Hokage’s building and walked down the road to the Inuzuka clan grounds, they sat back from the village slightly.  Jiraiya walked the quiet stretch of road deep in thought about the best way to approach Tsume.

 

Tsume was a ‘prickly’ sort, easily offended and it wouldn’t do to upset her… but on the other hand he wouldn’t get anywhere if he showed weakness.  So he couldn’t go in hoping to appeal to her ‘softer side’… he wasn’t sure she even had one.

 

In the end Jiraiya decided to be blunt and firm, it wasn’t his place to cater to her and as the oldest of their ‘mated group’ he was the leader in her eyes.  It was Jiraiya’s place to negotiate for his mate… a point he’d remind her of if she tried to pull any of her ‘it’s clan business’ nonsense.

 

Jiraiya walked through the Inuzuka compound waving to the people who called out greetings.  Kodomo came running up, his face and over a third of his body covered in a heavy layer of clay dust… but on the bright side it seemed his mother had managed to get him to wear pants today.

 

Jiraiya smiled and rubbed the boys hair, Kodomo grinned and looked up at Jiraiya happily.  “Need scrolls?”

 

“Hmm… depends.”  Jiraiya smirked playfully.

 

Kodomo tilted his head inquisitively and waited.

 

“I’ll need you to get them while I talk to Tsume.  Do you have time to do that for me?”

 

Kodomo wrinkled his nose and snorted.  “Why you want to talk with her… she’s grouchy!”

 

Jiraiya laughed, “Don’t let your mother hear you talking about the Clan Leader like that.”

 

Kodomo frowned, thought a moment then nodded in agreement.

 

“Do you have time?”  Jiraiya inquired, fighting the urge to wipe a smear of dirt off the boy’s nose.

 

Kodomo laughed, “For you?  Yes, I got all the time you’d like!  But don’t tell my mom I said that or she’ll find chores that I need to do.”

 

Jiraiya smirked and nodded, “Understood… here’s the payment for the scrolls… and here’s your payment.”  Jiraiya handed a small stack of coins to Kodomo.  His eyes widened, “Wow!  Jiraiya thanks!”  Kodomo ran off towards his tent.

 

Jiraiya smiled, he hadn’t needed more scrolls but it didn’t hurt to have a visible reminder to Tsume that he was well liked and respected… and providing revenue for the clan, all Jiraiya’s blank scrolls as well as many of his leather goods were bought solely from respected members of the Inuzuka clan.

 

Jiraiya approached Tsume's tent and heard her bark out “Enter.”

 

Jiraiya was aware she could smell his approach; Jiraiya pushed the tent flap aside and entered.

 

Tsume looked coldly over at him for several minutes before rising.  Jiraiya stiffened, straightening to his full height, acknowledging her disrespect and sending a sign he wouldn’t tolerate it.  Jiraiya was not one of her subordinates.

 

Tsume’s eyes held a small flash of respect and she approached him.  “What brings you here… as if I didn’t know.  That whining pup of mine beg you to help him?”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes hardened, this wasn’t going well and he wasn’t going to allow her to disrespect his mate even if Kiba was her child.  Tsume’s eyes challenged him; Jiraiya’s voice was toneless, even while his gaze grew fierce.  “My mate did not ask me to come.  It is my place to come and work out an agreement.”

 

Tsume snorted, but conceded.  “Fine.  I won’t change the conditions… even for you.”

 

“I have not come to ask they be changed, only to work out the conditions.” Jiraiya stated briskly.

 

Tsume’s eyes held a brief flash of surprise. “Continue.”

 

“In return for him providing a child we will require both Akamaru, Susamajii, and Kiba’s possessions…”

 

Tsume’s lip curled in scorn.  “Why should I give him anything?”

 

Jiraiya’s gaze was cold.  “Kiba will also continue to be a member of the clan…”

 

“NO!”  Tsume snapped aggressively, “The low cur doesn’t deserve ANYTHING!”  She snarled.

 

Jiraiya’s tone was glacial.  “That will be the last time you insult my mate, AM I CLEAR?!”

 

Tsume said nothing, her lips curled in contempt, but she backed down.  Her stance easing slightly, then she took a deep breath a replied. “Fine.”

 

“In exchange Kiba will provide one child.”  Jiraiya continued in a reserved tone.

 

Tsume scoffed, “Where is he going to find a Inuzuka female willing to…”

 

Jiraiya’s gaze warned her before she could finish; there was no doubt in his mind she had been on the verge of insulting Kiba again.  “That is not your problem.”

 

Tsume grudgingly nodded.  “Fine…”

 

Jiraiya interrupted taking control of the conversation again.  “I am not finished with our terms.”

 

Tsume made a low growl, “You push me too far!”

 

“On the contrary, Kiba has what you desire, what you need… you will give us anything I ask for the ‘gift’ of the next Alpha of your family pack.”  Jiraiya corrected ruthlessly.

 

Tsume gave him a vicious glare, “Fine… ask.”

 

“Pick of litter for Kiba’s child…” Tsume nodded, watching Jiraiya warily.  Jiraiya knew this part would be another touchy area,  “The mother of the child will be accepted as part of your family pack just as if…”

 

Tsume snapped “NO!”

 

Jiraiya continued as if she hadn’t spoken.  “Just as if she’d been mated to Kiba, although not a position of beta…”

 

Tsume snarled, fuming.  “You expect me to give up all this for one child!”

 

“In return Kiba will provide you the next Alpha for your FAMILY PACK, a continuation of your family bloodline, and leave the option of providing additional young for the FAMILY PACK open for negotiation at a later date.”  Jiraiya emphasized the words ‘family pack’ and saw hope in Tsume’s eyes… he’d found the root of the problem, Tsume wanted her family line to continue and the loss of Kiba had felt like all hope had been taken from her.

 

Tsume shot Jiraiya a sullen look, but it was without hostility.  “Fine, the mother will be accepted as a pack member…just pack member, not to move up to Beta even when the child takes over the family pack.”

 

Jiraiya thought on it, it would make a less appealing deal for the mother of Kiba’s child but it was a chance.  “Agreed.”

 

Kodomo popped his head into the tent, gave Tsume a hesitant look then scurried over to stand at Jiraiya’s leg, leaning slightly against him in a gesture of affection.  “Master Jiraiya.  I have your scrolls, my mom thanks you… she says you’re one of her best customers… and Tsubaki said that your kunai holster and weapons pouch will be ready in a few days.”  

 

Kodomo handed up the scrolls and Jiraiya smiled fondly at him and rubbed his hair.  The boy deserved more coins Jiraiya thought with slight amusement, he laid it on a bit thick but he meant well and Jiraiya appreciated his show of support. 

 

From the look in Tsume’s eyes she knew what he was doing as well, his reminding her of Jiraiya’s value to the clan, but she didn’t look upset by it… in fact Jiraiya swore he saw a glint of amusement in her gaze. 

 

Kodomo bowed and left.

 

Jiraiya turned his gaze back on Tsume, her eyes had lost their fire and she was calm.   Jiraiya’s tone was respectful but unyielding.  “Are we agreed on the conditions… Kiba will retain Akamaru, Susamajii, and Kiba’s possessions including his tent will remain his… Kiba will also continue to be a member of the clan.  Pick of Susamajii’s litter for Kiba’s child and the mother of the child will be accepted as part of your family pack just as if she’d been mated to Kiba although not a position of beta even when her child takes over as Alpha of the family pack… In return Kiba will provide one child for the family pack and we will keep the option of providing additional children open for discussion.”

 

Tsume’s gaze was calculating, and then accepting.  “Agreed.”

 

Jiraiya nodded.  “We will solve the issue of… providing a child, and return to you no later than the following week with an update on the mother.”

 

Tsume gave a cautious nod.  Jiraiya gave her an almost reassuring look.  “We will solve this problem, be assured.”

 

Jiraiya turned and left Tsume’s tent, then walked back towards town and his suite.  Before Jiraiya left the clan grounds Kodomo came running up.  “Jiraiya!”

 

Jiraiya stopped and turned with a fond smile.  Kodomo grinned, “Did I help?”

 

Jiraiya chuckled, “Yes Kodomo… you helped.”

 

“Jiraiya?”  Kodomo looked a bit hesitant.

 

“Hn?”  Jiraiya inquired with a kind patient look, the boy had been very brave coming in after hearing Tsume and him arguing.

 

Kodomo gave Jiraiya a happy smile, then looked unusually serious.  “My mom says she and a few of the other clan members will try to ‘help you…” Kodomo scrunched his nose and looked confused. “find a woman… for Kiba’.  What woman are you looking for?  Maybe I can help… I know everybody!”  Kodomo announced proudly.

 

Jiraiya smiled, “I’m sure you do… but it’s not anyone we know… we need a woman who wants to be a mother… but it’s a bit more complicated than that.”

 

“Tell me!” Kodomo urged.

 

Jiraiya debated how much to tell him, the Inuzuka clan was very open about sex and it wasn’t a taboo subject… still it wasn’t one Jiraiya felt comfortable discussing with a child.  “Hmmm… well, she’d have to be a mother alone.”

 

Kodomo gave Jiraiya an odd look like he wasn’t sure Jiraiya knew the information he was about to say.  “Jiraiya woman can’t have babies alone that have to have a man’s sperm in them, you have to put…”

 

Jiraiya laughed and placed a finger over Kodomo’s lips.  “Just take my word for it, there’s a way and Kiba will still be the father, but not her mate.”

 

Kodomo sighed and gave Jiraiya a skeptical look.  “Ok… I’ll believe you.  I’ll look for a woman for Kiba too!”

 

Jiraiya smirked and nodded.  “Kiba, Naruto and I appreciate it.  I think you deserve a little extra pay for being a courier, delivering messages and information back and forth is a very helpful skill.” 

 

Jiraiya handed Kodomo several more coins and Kodomo shuffled his feet and he protested, “I didn’t do it for money… I… well my mom and a lot of us really like you, Naruto and Kiba… and we want everything to be ok again with Tsume… I think she’s been so grumpy because she misses Kiba, but she won’t admit it.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, Kodomo was a very perceptive child.  “Thank your mother for me… and if she has any information you know where to find me.  Thank you Kodomo.”

 

Kodomo raised his chin and nodded importantly.  “You’re welcome.”  Then all seriousness vanished and he ran off a carefree child once more.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 (KIBA)

 

Kiba was worried, he tried not to let it show but Kiba was sure Jiraiya could see it.  It had been a week, in a few days he would have to meet with his mother and even Lady Tsunade hadn’t been able to find him a mother for his child… it was hopeless.

 

The only good thing that had happened this week was Naruto no longer needed an ANBU guard, the council had cleared Naruto and he was totally free.

 

Kodomo ran up to Kiba a serious look on his face.  “You need to come with me!”

 

Kiba stopped, his eyes worried, “Is something wrong?”

 

“No… I think I found you a woman!” Kodomo announced loudly. 

 

Kiba laughed.  “It’s not as easy as that, I can’t be her mate and she’ll never be Alpha of a pack.”

 

Kodomo rolled his eyes. “Jiraiya explained that… just come.”  Kodomo tugged at Kiba’s arm.  Kiba relented, couldn’t hurt… except his pride, but hey, no one ever died of that.

 

Kodomo led Kiba to a tent near the edge of the compound where many of the pack members who married outside the pack and those partnered with another male in a relationship lived.

 

Kiba frowned.  This wasn’t likely to be the solution to his problem.  Kodomo ran into a tent without waiting to be invited in and Kiba paused hesitant at the door.  Kodomo came out pulling a woman with him and pronounced loudly “Here’s your woman!”

 

Kiba blanched, not the best way to meet someone.  “Um, hi… I…”

 

The woman smiled, “I know… your friend Kodomo was very persistent.”

 

Kiba winced, “I’m sorry…”

 

The woman shook her head, “I’m not.  I was just going to accept that this”  She waved her hand around. “Was how it was going to be, that I would never have children… I foolishly waited… I thought I had all the time in the world… arrogantly rejected suitor after suitor, then one day the suitors no longer came… I was too old, no one wanted someone my age… not when they had the chance to mate with a young beautiful woman.”

 

Kiba squirmed, “I can’t offer you anything…”

 

“Wrong, you offer me a child... I am alone, last member of my family… I don’t want to live waiting to die, never holding my child in my arms.  Kodomo’s visits reminded me of how badly I want a child.”  She stated boldly.

 

Kiba stiffened.  “Visits?”

 

The woman laughed, “Yes, as I said he was very persistent.”

 

Kiba frowned at Kodomo, and the woman laughed again.  “You have a very good friend… don’t be cross with him.”

 

Kiba tried to find a subtle way to ask more about her… in the end he didn’t have to.  The woman introduced herself, “I’m Harumeku.  Please come in… I’m sure you’ll wish to know more about me.”

 

Kodomo waved “Ok, well, I’m going to play.  You need to have sex and make her pregnant…”

 

Kiba blanched again and Harumeku laughed.  Kodomo looked back once more and his brow furrowed, “Kiba I’m not sure Jiraiya knows how to do it… he didn’t know you need to have sex with her so she can get pregnant… bye!”  Kodomo turned and ran off.

 

Kiba wanted to crawl under a rock… too bad there weren’t any available.  Kiba turned and looked at Harumeku, then shrugged his cheeks a bit red more in discomfort at the situation he was in than any embarrassment about talking openly about sex.  “Sorry…”

 

Harumeku laughed “I’m not disturbed by his precocious nature… honesty is one of the beautiful things about children.”

 

Kiba nodded, but he wasn’t so sure Kodomo’s ‘precocious’ nature was so beautiful.  Kiba followed Harumeku into her tent.

 

After talking with Harumeku for a while Kiba had finally relaxed, then Harumeku’s next words changed his relaxed state into a coughing fit.  “So if I’m a acceptable mother for your child when can you get me pregnant?”

 

Harumeku laughed, “Sorry… I’ve been told I’m very blunt.”

 

Kiba gasped and coughed his condition wasn’t improved when Harumeku rose and patted him on the back.  Kiba practically leapt from his chair.  Harumeku grinned widely, her eyes sparkling in humor.  “Let’s walk…” she waved Kiba to follow her.  Kiba rose from his stool and followed her out of the tent, the fresh air… and lack of bed, made a positive change in his situation.

 

Kiba breathed deeply.  Harumeku just walked without saying anything for several moments.  Then glanced over and inquired, “May I meet your mates?  I have heard great things about them both…”

 

Kiba nodded and was about to ask who she’d heard talking about them when it occurred to him.  “I know Kodomo visited many times…”  Kiba stated dryly.

 

Harumeku nodded with a smile.

 

Harumeku and Kiba walked through the clan grounds then down the road towards the Hokage building.  Kiba walked quietly glancing over at Harumeku occasionally, she really was quiet pretty with her long black hair, her skin was a warm light ivory, at 5’7 she was a pretty tall woman and looked him eye to eye.  Kiba finally found the words.  “Harumeku… it’s not that you are not attractive, you are… but I…”

 

Harumeku smiled, “Kodomo explained, in his awkward way, that your mate stated we would not have sex.  I’m sorry I guess I should’ve been more clear, I meant when can we get started… visit Lady Tsunade and start the tests… I wish to get pregnant as soon as possible.”

 

Kiba felt a huge relief, and then Kiba looked at Harumeku with curiosity.  “Why?”

 

“I’m hoping you’ll decide to have more children… I’d love to bear lots of children.”  Harumeku stated happily.

 

Kiba looked at her a bit strange and she shrugged, “I’ve been alone a long time… I wouldn’t want our child to ever be all alone.”

 

They arrived at Jiraiya’s suite… Kiba absently wondered what Jiraiya would think, Kiba smirked in amusement.  Kiba had gone to the clan grounds to see Susamajii, Akamaru and the pups… and came back with a woman!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. CHAPTER 25: ‘… PAVED WITH GOOD INTENTIONS’

 

 

## CHAPTER 25: ‘… PAVED WITH GOOD INTENTIONS’

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto felt a wave of shock and looked at Kiba in confusion, “You want to have a baby?”  Naruto looked at Harumeku and then shot a panicked look at Kiba.  “Um, well, I’m not sure I’m ready for children…”

 

Kiba laughed.  “We won’t be raising it!”

 

Naruto sighed in relief and Kiba laughed again.  “Kiba you had me scared there!  Why now?”

 

Kiba shrugged, “Let’s just say now is a good time.”

 

Naruto nodded, it was very abrupt, and more than a bit awkward but if it was what Kiba wanted… “Ok… well, I’ll be going so you… she… well so you can…”  Naruto blushed.  “Well, you know!”

 

 Kiba squirmed and looked distressed.  Harumeku laughed, “I still have to visit Lady Tsunade, we’re not quite ready for the pregnancy yet.”

 

Naruto grinned, secretly relieved, “Sorry… well, Jiraiya’s not here right now, he said he had some errands he wanted to run but if you two want… well…”  Naruto looked embarrassed and more than a bit uncomfortable.  “I could go with you to visit Lady Tsunade.” 

 

Naruto was glad that they weren’t ready yet, he needed to talk with Jiraiya, it was important that Jiraiya knew what was happening too… Naruto didn’t want Jiraiya to feel like he was left out.  Tonight Jiraiya, Kiba and him could talk about it.  Naruto was curious about Kiba’s sudden desire for a child.

 

Harumeku smiled and took Naruto’s hand, “I would really like that… but only if you would like to, please don’t feel obligated.”

 

Naruto squirmed a bit and grinned.  “I’d like to…”  Harumeku released Naruto’s hand and Naruto laughed, “Wow a baby!  Why would you want to have a baby Harumeku?”

 

Kiba’s eyes widened slightly, but Harumeku simply replied, “This is a good time to have one and Kiba’s helping me get the child I’ve wanted for so long.”

 

Naruto, Kiba and Harumeku walked down the stairs and through several halls. “So… um, are you going to be living with us?”  Naruto asked cautiously.

 

Harumeku smiled, her eyes twinkling.  “No.” she replied in a kind voice, “I really think the baby needs to be raised on the Inuzuka clan grounds.”

 

Naruto glanced covertly at Kiba, then back at the floor as he walked.  What if Kiba decided he wanted to be with his children… what if he decided he wanted to have a real family… Naruto felt a wave of anxiety; he was going to lose Kiba…  Kiba moved over beside Naruto and took his hand.  “I won’t be moving back to the clan… my place is here with you and Jiraiya.”

 

Naruto glanced worriedly at Harumeku.  “But she’ll be alone…”

 

Harumeku winked at Naruto, “I am quite sure I won’t be alone… I will have a baby growing inside me and Kiba’s family to take care of me.” 

 

Kiba nodded in agreement.  Harumeku gave Naruto a perceptive look and stepped in front of him stopping him, “Kiba will still be with you and Jiraiya… even though I’ll carry his child he is _your_ mate.  I will welcome any involvement you would like to have with our child… this child is yours and Jiraiya’s as well, you are Kiba’s mates… but your involvement, Kiba’s involvement, is not necessary.” 

 

Harumeku smiled, and teased, “Well, some slight involvement is necessary from Kiba… after all it is his sperm but aside from that.”  Kiba flushed slightly and Harumeku laughed. 

 

Naruto smiled wickedly at Kiba’s squirming, Harumeku was a beautiful woman and Naruto was sure the ‘providing sperm’ wouldn’t be a problem for Kiba.  Kiba continued down the hall and Harumeku and Naruto followed.

 

When three of them walked into Lady Tsunade’s outer office Shizune gave them a slightly odd look.  “I’ll tell Lady Tsunade you’re here.”  Naruto was puzzled, why had Shizune given them such a strange look?

 

Shizune slipped into Tsunade’s office then a second later opened the door and waved them all in before walking out and closing the door.

 

Lady Tsunade was seated behind her desk but that wasn’t what caught Naruto’s eye.  “Jiraiya!”  Naruto grinned widely and quickly crossed the room to him, Jiraiya opened his arms and Naruto came to relax inside the loop of his arms leaning back against him. 

 

Naruto glanced up at Jiraiya and exclaimed, “You’ll never guess what Kiba’s going to do!  Kiba’s going to have a baby…” Naruto blushed and sputtered. “Well he’s not exactly going to actually have the baby, Harumeku is but…”

 

Harumeku laughed, “Yes, I think I’m better suited to that job.”

 

Jiraiya didn’t look shocked; he was giving Harumeku an enigmatic look.  Lady Tsunade rose from her desk and walked over to stand in front of Harumeku.  “Thank you… I am familiar with your medical record and I believe you will be a perfect mother.”

 

Harumeku smiled softly and a bit sadly, “I can’t wait… I’m ready immediately, I’ve waited so long.”

 

Lady Tsunade nodded then turned to Jiraiya and Naruto.  Kiba had walked over to join them, and he stood to one side, not looking at Naruto.

 

Lady Tsunade, glanced over at Kiba and her lips narrowed.   “I’m going to go to the hospital with Harumeku and conduct a few tests, Kiba I’d like you to come along, there are a few tests I need to perform on you as well.” 

 

Kiba nodded, looked at Jiraiya and gave a slight nod, then followed Tsunade and Harumeku from the room closing the door behind him.

 

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, he felt uneasy.  “Jiraiya?  Why did Lady Tsunade thank Harumeku?”

 

Jiraiya smiled softly and drew Naruto around to face him.  “Naruto… there are a few things Kiba and I have been keeping from you…”  Naruto felt a wave of fear; they had changed their minds they didn’t want to be with him. 

 

“Naruto.”  Naruto looked up and could feel tears sliding down his cheeks.  “Naruto…”  Jiraiya whispered and pulled him tight into his arms, “We won’t leave you… _ever_.”  Jiraiya brushed the tears off Naruto’s cheek and kissed him gently. 

 

Still holding Naruto tightly Jiraiya explained, “Kiba has to provide a heir or he would lose Akamaru and his position in the clan… Kiba didn’t want to upset you, so we kept it from you.”

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya a stricken, hurt look. “You and Kiba kept secrets from me?”  Naruto felt betrayed and looked away.  “We… how could you do that?”  Naruto asked softly his voice rough with emotion.  “You and Kiba deliberately kept me out of a part of your lives…”  Jiraiya held Naruto tighter, but Naruto pushed back and looked up at Jiraiya. 

 

Jiraiya looked miserable but it didn’t help, Naruto felt so alone… again he was on the outside, left out and pushed aside.  Naruto stepped out of Jiraiya’s reach and looked away, “I’m… I think I’ll go back to the room.”

 

Jiraiya reached out.  “We can go together.”

 

Naruto stepped back further out of reach.  “No.  I think I need…”  to be alone…‘alone’, Naruto felt stabs of fear and pain go through him… always alone.  “I want to go by myself… you should go see if Kiba needs you.” 

 

Naruto turned and as he left he heard Jiraiya’s anguish as he implored, “Please Naruto…”  Naruto walked out the door and closed it behind him.  Alone… always alone… 

 

Naruto wandered his feet taking him without thought to the one place he’d sat throughout his childhood, alone and watching the other children play and laugh… Naruto sat on the lone swing outside the academy, his shoulders slumped and he started to cry.

 

Warm arms wrapped around Naruto from behind, and Jiraiya kissed the back of Naruto’s neck gently.  Jiraiya’s voice was thick with tears, “I am so sorry Naruto, I am so very sorry… I was so wrong; any problems we face should’ve been faced together.  Oh, Naruto… please.  I love you so much… need you so much.  Please, please forgive me… don’t push me away, don’t walk away and hurt by yourself.”

 

Naruto leaned back into Jiraiya’s arms; Naruto gave a ragged sigh, “Why Jiraiya?  Why did you reject me?”

 

Jiraiya held Naruto almost painfully tight, “No… No, not reject you, never… I was trying to protect you… we were trying to protect you.  Kiba didn’t want you to think you were to blame for his problems with the clan… I was wrong to agree, we should’ve told you.  Oh, Naruto we love you so much… what we did was out of love; we weren’t trying to hurt you…  Please… come back with me to the room.”

 

Naruto gave a weary sigh and nodded.  Jiraiya released Naruto and he rose, Jiraiya pulled Naruto close again holding him tight as if he’d afraid he’d lose him if he let go.

 

Naruto turned and buried his face against Jiraiya’s chest.  Jiraiya’s hand rubbed Naruto’s back gently and he bowed his head down to murmur softly, “Naruto you are everything to me, when you hurt, I hurt… to know I caused you pain tears me up inside.  I never meant to hurt you.” 

 

Naruto wrapped his arms around Jiraiya’s waist, he loved Jiraiya and Kiba deeply… what they had done hurt, but it didn’t change his love, nothing could ever change his love for them.

 

Jiraiya released Naruto and wrapped an arm around Naruto’s waist as they walked back to the room.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAYA)

 

Kiba had gone to visit Akamaru and Susamajii, checking up on the pups.  Jiraiya was worried, their time was almost up and they hadn’t found a willing female.

 

Jiraiya walked into Tsunade’s office and sat on the corner of her desk.  Tsunade looked up from her scroll she was supposed to be reviewing and didn’t even bother to pretend annoyance.

 

Lady Tsunade sighed, “Times getting short.”

 

Jiraiya nodded.

 

“I really thought we could solve this…”  Tsunade sat back, her fingers steepled before her.  “I never realized how limited the Inuzuka Clan bloodline was… the lack of enough females is slowly shrinking the clan year by year…”

 

“Excuse me, Lady Tsunade.  Naruto, Kiba and a Inuzuka clan female are outside…”  Shizune stated, her eyes looked hopeful.

 

Tsunade shot a look at Jiraiya then said, “Show them in.”

 

A very quiet Kiba walked in followed by a beautiful middle age woman with Inuzuka Clan markings then Naruto burst into the room with his usual enthusiasm.  “Jiraiya!”  Naruto exclaimed hurrying over to greet his mate.

 

Jiraiya gladly opened his arms and enclosed Naruto as his beloved leaned back against him.  Jiraiya’s eyes met Kiba’s, and then Naruto looked up at Jiraiya his face split in a sunny smile.  “You’ll never guess what Kiba’s going to do!  Kiba’s going to have a baby…” Naruto gushed, then paused his face coloring as he realized how that sounded.  “Well, he’s not exactly going to actually have the baby, Harumeku is but…”

 

The woman laughed and stated wryly.  “Yes, I think I’m better suited to that job.”  Jiraiya studied her, she looked healthy and strong, no little fragile flower, she would be able to handle bearing children.

 

Lady Tsunade walked over to stand in front of Harumeku; her gaze was thankful and approving.  “Thank you… I am familiar with your medical record and I believe you will be a perfect mother.”

 

Harumeku looked Tsunade eye to eye, a strong confident woman; only her smile was soft and wistful.  “I can’t wait… I’m ready immediately, I’ve waited so long.”

 

Lady Tsunade nodded her acceptance, and then looked at Jiraiya pointedly, she had insisted that it had been wrong to keep Kiba’s situation from Naruto.  Now that it was about to be resolved her gaze demanded he tell Naruto, Tsunade’s gaze shifted to Naruto and softened, then she turned away to look at Kiba. 

 

Kiba stood to one side, away from Jiraiya and Naruto, refusing to look Naruto’s way.  Lady Tsunade’s lips narrowed in a way Jiraiya had come to know so well, Kiba was about to get a ‘ear full’, Lady Tsunade wasn’t happy with Kiba’s decision to keep the ‘clan problem’ from Naruto.

 

“I’m going to go to the hospital with Harumeku and conduct a few tests, Lady Tsunade said, her tone brisk.  “Kiba I’d like you to come along there are a few tests I need to perform on you as well.” 

 

As Kiba followed Lady Tsunade from her office he looked at Jiraiya and nodded that it was ok to tell Naruto now…  then walked out behind Harumeku and Tsunade.  Kiba looked guilty as he pulled the door shut behind him.

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya a wary look, his eyes apprehensive.  “Jiraiya?  Why did Lady Tsunade thank Harumeku?”  Naruto held himself very still, the tension in his body betrayed his fear, and Jiraiya have him a gentle smile as he turned Naruto to face him.

 

“Naruto… there are a few things Kiba and I have been keeping from you…”  Jiraiya’s voice was mild and calm, but he watched as Naruto blanched and looked down. 

 

Jiraiya’s tone grew worried; Naruto thought they had decided they didn’t want him.  “Naruto.”  Naruto looked up at Jiraiya his face wet with tears, Jiraiya felt like a knife pierced him and twisted in his heart. 

 

“Naruto…”  Jiraiya soothed gathering Naruto tightly in his arms.  “We won’t leave you… _ever_.”  Jiraiya stroked Naruto’s cheeks and gave him tender kisses.

 

This was going badly and Jiraiya knew Tsunade had been right; they never should have kept anything from him.  “Kiba has to provide a heir or he would lose Akamaru and his position in the clan… Kiba didn’t want to upset you, so we kept it from you.”  Jiraiya explained in a placating tone, but instead of soothing his beloved a look of pain and betrayal crossed Naruto’s face.

 

Naruto’s voice was strained, “You and Kiba kept secrets from me?”  Jiraiya felt Naruto tremble and Naruto looked away.  “We… how could you do that?   You and Kiba deliberately kept me out of a part of your lives…”  Naruto sounded crushed and Jiraiya tried to hold him close but Naruto pushed back away from him.  His blue eyes were anguished, Naruto looked at Jiraiya with a devastated look and backed away.

 

Naruto looked away, the slump of his shoulders, the way he shrunk into himself broadcasting his desire to curl up like a wounded animal… to hide from the pain.  “I’m… I think I’ll go back to the room.”

 

Jiraiya wanted to grab him to hold him to make him see how much he regretted his actions.  Jiraiya reached out his hand to Naruto, begging for the man he loved so greatly to allow him near.  “We can go together.”

 

Naruto shook his head slowly and backed up towards the door.  “No.  I think I need…”  Naruto looked sick, his eyes haunted.  “I want to go by myself… you should go see if Kiba needs you.” 

 

“Please Naruto…” Jiraiya pleaded as Naruto turned and walked out, the door closed with a harsh click that sounded final.

 

Jiraiya stood and crossed to the door, he couldn’t let Naruto go, right or wrong he had to hold Naruto… to beg and plead if he had to.  As Jiraiya left the building he searched frantically, his eyes drifted to the monument, but knew Naruto wasn’t there.  Jiraiya could feel Naruto, he could almost hear Naruto’s pain and he let it guide him.

 

Jiraiya spotted Naruto sitting on the swing, his shoulders shaking as he cried.  Jiraiya had never hated himself like he did at that moment… not even when Tsunade found out he and the man she loved, Orochimaru, were lovers.

 

Jiraiya walked up and wrapped his arms around Naruto, kissed his neck and begged.  “I am so sorry Naruto, I am so very sorry… I was so wrong; any problems we face should’ve been faced together.  Oh, Naruto… please.  I love you so much… need you so much.  Please, please forgive me… don’t push me away, don’t walk away and hurt by yourself.”  Jiraiya’s voice broke; he couldn’t bear to see Naruto in pain.

 

When Jiraiya felt Naruto slump back against him Jiraiya’s heart clenched in hope.  Naruto breathed a despairing sigh and mournfully beseeched, “Why Jiraiya?  Why did you reject me?”

 

Jiraiya wanted to cry at the pain in those words, he held Naruto tighter his voice heavy with remorse he apologized and entreated, “No… No, not reject you, never… I was trying to protect you… we were trying to protect you.  Kiba didn’t want you to think you were to blame for his problems with the clan… I was wrong to agree, we should’ve told you.  Oh, Naruto we love you so much… what we did was out of love; we weren’t trying to hurt you…  Please… come back with me to the room.”

 

Jiraiya felt Naruto’s exhausted sigh and he dejectedly nodded.  Reluctantly Jiraiya released Naruto but when he stood Jiraiya couldn’t stop himself from grabbing him once more and clinging to Naruto like he was the most important thing in his life… because Naruto was.

 

Naruto turned in Jiraiya’s arms and sank his face down into Jiraiya’s chest.  Jiraiya’s hands soothingly rubbed Naruto’s back and Jiraiya dipped his head to murmur in Naruto’s ear, his voice husky with tears.  “Naruto you are everything to me, when you hurt, I hurt… to know I caused you pain, tears me up inside.  I never meant to hurt you.”

 

Naruto wrapped his arms around Jiraiya’s waist; Jiraiya felt a wave of relief, Naruto still loved him… they would get past this.  Jiraiya released Naruto enough that he could turn and walk; they walked in silence back to their room. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

When Kiba walked into the suite and looked around he only saw Naruto.  Naruto looked up smiled and jumped to his feet, then froze as he spotted Harumeku, before walking more sedately over.

 

“Hey, this is Harumeku… Naruto, is Jiraiya here?”  Kiba asked awkwardly.  Kiba hadn’t anticipated having to explain everything to Naruto yet… but it was getting to a point where it was unavoidable.

 

“Hi Harumeku.”  Naruto greeted, then looked over at Kiba and replied, “Sorry, Jiraiya said he had some errands he needed to run.”

 

Kiba nodded and shifted nervously as he tried to find a way of telling Naruto about Harumeku.  He finally bluntly stated.  “I want to have a baby, Harumeku is willing to have one for me.”

 

Kiba watched Naruto’s face shift from shock to confusion and then to worried.  “You want to have a baby?  Um, well, I’m not sure I’m ready for children…”  Naruto glanced over at Harumeku.

 

Kiba made a startled laugh, “We won’t be raising it!” 

 

Naruto’s look of relief drew another chuckle from Kiba.  “Kiba you had me scared there!  Why now?”  Naruto exclaimed.

 

Kiba shrugged, he wasn’t sure he wanted to go into the whole thing right now in front of Harumeku, it was one thing for his mates to know his mother hated him but… well Harumeku would be living with the family pack and it would make things very awkward for her.  “Let’s just say now is a good time.”

 

Naruto nodded a bit uncertainly and his face flushed.  “Ok… well, I’ll be going so you… she… well, so you can…well, you know!”

 

Kiba felt greatly alarmed, but Harumeku just laughed.  “I still have to visit Lady Tsunade, we’re not quite ready for the pregnancy yet.”

 

Naruto gave Harumeku a embarrassed grin,  “Sorry… well, Jiraiya’s not here right now, he said he had some errands he wanted to run but if you two want… well… I could go with you to visit Lady Tsunade.”

 

Harumeku gave Naruto a serine smile and took his hand.  “I would really like that… but only if you would like to, please don’t feel obligated.”

 

Naruto smiled, relaxed by her easy amiable manner.  “I’d like to… Wow a baby!”  Naruto gave a slightly nervous laugh.  Naruto gave Harumeku a curious look.  “Why would you want to have a baby Harumeku?”

 

Harumeku released Naruto’s hand, and looked at Kiba.  Kiba’s eyes widened in alarm, he’d forgotten to tell Harumeku that Naruto didn’t know about his clan problems!  Harumeku gave Naruto a soft kind smile. “This is a good time to have one and Kiba’s helping me get the child I’ve wanted for so long.”

 

As Kiba, Naruto and Harumeku walked to Lady Tsunade’s office Naruto became subdued.  “So… um, are you going to be living with us?”

 

Harumeku gave Naruto an amused smile and placidly replied.  “No.  I really think the baby needs to be raised on the Inuzuka clan grounds.”

 

Kiba felt Naruto’s gaze as his mate darted an anxious look at him.  Naruto was looking at the floor as he walked and Kiba moved over to take his hand, he knew what Naruto was worried about and quickly reassured him.  “I won’t be moving back to the clan… my place is here with you and Jiraiya.”

 

Naruto was comforted for a moment, and then looked fretfully at Harumeku.  “But she’ll be alone…”

 

Kiba squeezed Naruto’s hand softly, that was so like Naruto to worry about someone else’s happiness over his own. 

 

Harumeku confidently winked at Naruto her gaze perceptive, and sagely replied, “I am quite sure I won’t be alone… I will have a baby growing inside me and Kiba’s family to take care of me.”

 

Kiba nodded, grateful that Harumeku was so willing to help ease Naruto’s fears.  Harumeku stopped and stepped in front of Naruto, her keen eyes scanned his face and then she wisely soothed.  “Kiba will still be with you and Jiraiya… even though I’ll carry his child he is _your_ mate.  I will welcome any involvement you would like to have with our child… this child is yours and Jiraiya’s as well.  You are Kiba’s mates… but your involvement, Kiba’s involvement, is not necessary.” 

 

Then Harumeku gave them a playful smile.  “Well, some slight involvement is necessary from Kiba… after all it is his sperm but aside from that.”

 

Kiba’s face heated, yes… his sperm… Kiba sure hoped Tsunade had some way to get that sperm into Harumeku besides the ‘natural’ method.  Harumeku laughed, amused by Kiba’s blush, Kiba was certain she knew how precocious Kiba had been and the thought he’d be ‘uncomfortable’ having sex was pretty amusing.

 

Naruto also found the situation hilarious… Kiba continued down the hall and they followed.  Kiba frowned, Jiraiya had said not to worry about whether he could have sex with the woman until after they found one… well they found one and Kiba was worried.

 

As they walked into Lady Tsunade's outer office, Shizune looked up from her desk a puzzled look on her face then her eyes took in Harumeku’s clan markings and her eyes flicked back to Kiba.  “I’ll tell Lady Tsunade you’re here.”

 

Shizune entered Tsunade’s office and a second later swung the door wide and waved them in then she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

 

Kiba’s eyes met Lady Tsunade’s, Kiba heard Naruto exclaim “Jiraiya!” and cross the room to be enclosed in Jiraiya’s arms.  “You’ll never guess what Kiba’s going to do!  Kiba’s going to have a baby… Well, he’s not exactly going to actually have the baby, Harumeku is but…”

 

Kiba and Lady Tsunade silently communicated as Naruto continued his enthusiastic explanation.  Lady Tsunade looked over at Harumeku and nodded to Kiba.   Kiba was relieved he hadn’t remembered until just now that there was a chance that Harumeku wouldn’t be an acceptable match. 

 

Tsunade had studied Kiba’s lineage and the genetics on all the unmated Inuzuka females of breedable age.  Kiba had gotten very lucky, not only had he found a Inuzuka female who was willing, but also one that was a good genetic match.

 

Kiba’s eyes traveled to Harumeku as she laughed and teased.  “Yes, I think I’m better suited to that job.” 

 

Lady Tsunade rose from her chair and walked over to stand before Harumeku “Thank you… I am familiar with your medical record and I believe you will be a perfect mother.”

 

Harumeku gave Tsunade a melancholy smile.  “I can’t wait… I’m ready immediately, I’ve waited so long.”

 

Lady Tsunade nodded in understanding, looked pointedly at Jiraiya then Naruto.  Kiba walked over and stood beside Lady Tsunade, his eyes downcast.  This was when he’d find out if Tsunade had come up with a ‘alternate method’ to get his sperm into Harumeku… Kiba stomach clenched, he couldn’t fuck her… just the thought caused waves of anxiety.  Ever since Naruto claimed him and gave him the mate mark the thought of sex with anyone but his mates made Kiba almost physically ill.

 

“I’m going to go to the hospital with Harumeku and conduct a few tests.”  Lady Tsunade looked at Kiba.  “Kiba I’d like you to come along there are a few tests I need to perform on you as well.” 

 

Kiba nodded agreement to Tsunade, then looked at Jiraiya and gave him permission to tell Naruto what this was all about.  Harumeku walked out of the office followed by Lady Tsunade, then Kiba walked out the door after Tsunade and closed the door.

 

Kiba felt a bit guilty leaving Jiraiya explain it to Naruto, it felt cowardly, he hoped Naruto wasn’t angry.

 

While one of the med nin gave Harumeku a physical, Lady Tsunade drew Kiba aside.  Under the pretense of examining him and taking his vital signs, Lady Tsunade bluntly inquired.  “Jiraiya has stated that you do not feel you will be capable of sexual intercourse with anyone besides Naruto and him, your mates.”  Lady Tsunade’s voice was matter-of-fact and professional.

 

Kiba answered honestly without embarrassment.   “I know you haven’t had a chance to study the mate marks…”

 

“Actually I’ve studied Jiraiya’s and I’ve been meaning to compare it with your… experience with it.”  Tsunade corrected.

 

Kiba nodded, Tsunade’s fingers pealed away Kiba’s shirt and when she touched Kiba’s mate mark he yelped, his body flinching.

 

Tsunade raised an eyebrow inquisitively.  Kiba frowned, “It _burned_ … its never felt like that before.”

 

Lady Tsunade studied Kiba, “Jiraiya’s didn’t burn… tell me was that all, no other reaction?”

 

Kiba shook his head no.  Tsunade gave Kiba a piercing look, “I’m going to try something... it may be ‘unpleasant’.”  Lady Tsunade laid her hands on Kiba’s shoulders one covering the mate mark and the other on the bare flesh of his other shoulder.

 

Kiba’s body shook, a low whine coming from him at the pain.  It felt like she was laying a red-hot iron rod against his flesh, Kiba wanted to pull away but he stayed until he couldn’t bear it any longer then jerked away from Lady Tsunade and glanced down at his mate mark almost expecting to see the area red and badly burned… the skin was unchanged, not even pinkened. 

 

Lady Tsunade watched Kiba speculatively.  “Did the shoulder without the mark hurt?”

 

Kiba thought a moment, “No, it felt normal.”

 

“Hmm…  have you tried intercourse with anyone that was not your mate?”  Tsunade asked seriously.

 

“No.”  Kiba frowned.

 

Tsunade's look was contemplative. “Are you willing to try?”

 

“I would prefer not to, but if it is necessary, I will attempt to.”  Kiba replied unhappily.

 

Tsunade nodded acceptance, “No, I believe we can by-pass that part.  However we will need to collect sperm, how you do that is up to you.”  Tsunade handed him a sterile cup.

 

“Now?!”  Kiba blurt out uncomfortably. 

 

Tsunade’s professional demeanor cracked and she laughed sarcastically. “Is now not a good time?”

 

Lady Tsunade waved over the nurse, a young med nin student.  “One more thing…”

 

Tsunade placed the young girls hand on Kiba’s mate mark and Kiba frowned but didn’t move away.  Tsunade removed the girl’s hand and dismissed her.  “What did you feel?”

 

Kiba gave Tsunade a wary look; “It was painful but not as painful as yours … like she was touching me softly on a very bad sunburn.”

 

Tsunade nodded.  “The mate mark reacted to my level of power… the strength of my chakra.  I imagine it’s a defense against another powerful nin ‘claiming’ you.”

 

Tsunade turned to her clipboard and wrote a few notes, then looked up curiously.  “Are you going to provide me a sperm sample while sitting there?  I know the members of the Inuzuka clan are not shy but… well that’s bolder than most.”  Tsunade stated in an amused tone.

 

Kiba flushed and narrowed his eyes.  “No, that is quite alright…”

 

“I assume you don’t have any problems touching yourself…”  Tsunade mischievously taunted. 

 

Kiba shot her a dirty look,  “Could I have some privacy?  Unless you planning on helping…”

 

Tsunade laughed and with dark humor replied, “I could, but I don’t think you’d enjoy it.” Then she turned and left the room with a final, “The bathroom has a lock on the door.”

 

Several very long minutes later Kiba was very embarrassed to report, “I can’t…”

 

“Really?” Tsunade smirked, then handed him another sterile cup.  “Return later tonight with your cup in hand… I assume you won’t have any problem once you are with your mates… remember sterile, no mouth, only hands… got it?”

 

Kiba blushed deeper than he had since he was a very young and inexperienced virgin.  “Got it.”  Kiba muttered and escaped to the sound of Tsunade’s laughter. 

 

Kiba reflected on his inability to get it up and keep it up at the hospital… he blamed Tsunade, she had him so flustered his only thoughts were of escape.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(TSUNADE)

 

Ok, she knew that wasn’t right… teasing Kiba and… well she didn’t really have to keep her hand on his mate mark that long… looked painful… Tsunade sighed.  She’d apologize later, it’s just that Kiba had been so selfish with his desire to keep the clan situation from Naruto and she still couldn’t believe that big dummy Jiraiya going along with it!

 

Tsunade fumed they should know Naruto by now!  Tsunade growled to herself, Kiba hadn’t even tried to help explain it to Naruto! 

 

Tsunade frowned, when Kiba returned she was going to ask if Naruto was ok…she glanced at the clock… if Kiba hadn’t returned in the next hour she was going to find them and see if Naruto was ok.

 

Tsunade couldn’t help it… Naruto was as close to her own child as she had, and although she’d rarely admit it she loved Naruto like he was her son… and if Jiraiya and Kiba hurt him she was going to hurt them!

 

Tsunade calmed herself and went to go see how Harumeku was feeling, the drugs they gave her to bring on ovulation were not the most pleasant of experiences… even if Kiba had been willing to have intercourse with her Tsunade wouldn’t have recommended it.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Back at the apartment Jiraiya sat on the couch and drew Naruto down on his lap, it felt so good so safe in Jiraiya’s arms… like nothing could go wrong, and yet it had.  Jiraiya had left Naruto out, their intensions were loving but the fact remained that Jiraiya had known about Kiba’s problems… Kiba had trusted Jiraiya enough to tell him… but neither of them trusted Naruto enough to tell him.  Laying back in Jiraiya’s arms it was hard to believe, but it was true.

 

After twenty minutes of silence Naruto finally spoke.  “Jiraiya… I can’t believe… how could you not tell me?”  Naruto felt weary, drained by the strong emotions he felt.  “This relationship can’t work if you don’t trust me… with the good and the bad.  There should never be any secrets, any part of us that we hold back and refuse to give… maybe I’m asking too much but it’s what I need… I need all of you, to know I can trust you completely and that you trust me completely.” 

 

Naruto turned cupping Jiraiya’s face and searching Jiraiya’s eyes.  “I don’t want to go through this again.”

 

Jiraiya pulled Naruto closer and his voice was deep with sincerity, “Everything is yours, my love.  I will never hold anything back from you again… I will never hurt you like this again.”

 

Naruto turned and straddled Jiraiya’s lap sitting on his heels.  “Jiraiya… what happens now?”

 

Jiraiya’s lips twitched and Naruto gave him a perplexed look, then it dawned on Naruto that his question could be taken out of context since he was straddling a very interesting part of Jiraiya’s anatomy.

 

Naruto couldn’t help it, he laughed.  Jiraiya gave a relieved grin.  Naruto gave Jiraiya a playful kiss and drew back, “No, what happens now with Kiba?  Is he going to get Akamaru and everything… will everything be ok with his clan now?”

 

Jiraiya gave Naruto a loving smile.  “I hope so, but if not we’ll find a way to fix it together…”

 

Naruto kissed Jiraiya and then laid his head against Jiraiya broad chest.  Kiba walked in the door and stopped, looking over at Naruto apprehensively.

 

“Ah… hi Naruto… are you angry?”

 

Naruto turned his face away from Kiba into Jiraiya’s chest and answered, “No.” Naruto’s voice was flat, he couldn’t go through all these emotions again… and… wait... yes he was angry!

 

Naruto looked up his eyes furious.  Kiba looked bewildered.  “Yes!”  Naruto rose from Jiraiya’s lap and Jiraiya gave him an uncertain look.  Naruto could see Jiraiya was trying to decide whether or not he should grab him… like he believed hurt Kiba, in the end he made the right decision, to trust him. 

 

Naruto stalked up to Kiba, Kiba took several steps back and bumped up against the wall.  “Naruto… wait.  I didn’t mean to upset you… really!  I just didn’t want you to get upset… this was _my_ problem you didn’t cause it.”  Kiba pleaded.

 

“YOUR problem…”  Naruto snarled his voice a low rumble.  “No YOUR problem was keeping this from me… convincing Jiraiya to join you in this deceit.”

 

“Naruto please!”  Kiba implored his eyes pained.  “I swear I was just trying to protect you!”

 

Naruto rose before Kiba and Kiba shrank displaying submission, but it wasn’t submission Naruto wanted… he wanted the pain to go away, he wanted it to have never happened… he wanted to believe they loved and trusted him too much to have done that…

 

Naruto sighed wretchedly; he wasn’t going to get what he wanted.  It happened… and Kiba didn’t see anything wrong with what he’d done.  Naruto turned and walked away.

 

Naruto walked into the bedroom closing the door and to the shower… turned it on and walked in clothes and all… he just wanted to wash it all away, all the pain all the sorrow… he wanted it to not have happened.

 

Naruto cried silent tears that were carried away by the spray of the shower.  Naruto felt Kiba’s arms wrap around him from behind.  Kiba kissed Naruto’s neck softly and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

 

Kiba bowed his head and rested it on Naruto’s shoulder and gave a dejected sigh.  “I’m such a fool.”  Kiba held Naruto silently the water drenching their clothes as they stood trying to cope with their feelings and find the words to express them.  “How can you love a idiot like me?”  Kiba entreated softly.

 

“I do… I do love you… and nothing could change that… but it doesn’t take away the pain…”  Naruto replied softly, his body leaning back into Kiba’s.

 

“Why Kiba?  Did you really think I couldn’t handle it… that we couldn’t handle it together?” he implored, but he knew no answer either of his mates could give would change what they'd done.

 

“I’d like to say no but all I can say is I foolishly thought I was protecting you from the pain… I can’t believe what a fool I was… will you ever forgive me?”  Kiba gave him a soft nuzzle.

 

Naruto stood thinking seriously about Kiba’s question… would he doubt them now?  Would he always worry that they were hiding things from him?

 

Naruto felt Kiba’s tension as the silence grew, Naruto sighed then finally he turned in Kiba’s arms and grasped his mate’s chin firmly. 

 

Naruto’s eyes looked into Kiba’s looking for his answer.  “It’s over.”  Naruto pronounced with conviction.  Naruto would trust them, it was all he could do… he couldn’t help but trust them even after this; Naruto loved them too much to do anything less.  “Don’t ever keep anything from me again.”

 

Kiba made a soft whimper as Naruto kissed him passionately, Kiba’s body molded to his, their wet clothes clinging heavily to them.  When Naruto drew back he fought back the residues of sorrow and smiled coyly at Kiba.  “We should probably get out of these wet clothes and stop wasting the water…”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

The walk back to the suite was strained and Jiraiya had to keep fighting the urge to grab Naruto and hold him tight, to whisper apologies and pleas in his ear and try to kiss the pain from his eyes… and for some reason he felt uneasy about Kiba, like something was wrong,  Jiraiya pushed that aside for the moment concentrating on Naruto.

 

Jiraiya didn’t release Naruto as they walked into the apartment but gently drew him over and sat him sideways on his lap.  They sat silently for a long time; Jiraiya studied Naruto’s face, grateful just to be holding him.

 

Naruto was working through his feelings and Jiraiya waited lovingly… wanting those words, the expression of Naruto’s feelings… needing to begin the recovering and to see the love come back to Naruto’s eyes and wipe away the sorrow.

 

When Naruto spoke his voice was calm, but sorrow still tainted his words.  “Jiraiya… I can’t believe… how could you not tell me?   This relationship can’t work if you don’t trust me… with the good and the bad.  There should never be any secrets, any part of us that we hold back and refuse to give… maybe I’m asking too much but it’s what I need… I need all of you, to know I can trust you completely and that you trust me completely.”   

 

Naruto turned his head to look at Jiraiya, his eyes had lost the haunted look but sadness still dwelled in them, they pleaded with Jiraiya saying all the things his words could not, he needed their absolute trust.  Naruto gently cupped Jiraiya’s face and his mournful gaze searched Jiraiya’s face.  “I don’t want to go through this again.”

 

Jiraiya held Naruto tighter and poured all his love into his words.  “Everything is yours my love.  I will never hold anything back from you again… I will never hurt you like this again.”  Naruto held 'damage' from his childhood, they all did in some way but his was deeper than most and it would never go away without being totally secure in their love… Naruto needed their love to heal him.

 

Naruto’s eyes held forgiveness… and love as he turned on Jiraiya’s lap so he was straddling Jiraiya’s legs and sitting on his heels.  “Jiraiya… what happens now?”

 

Naruto’s gaze was so open and innocent and his question so… provocative that Jiraiya had to fight to keep from laughing.

 

Naruto looked puzzled for a moment before realizing his position on Jiraiya’s lap and how his question could be perceived.  Jiraiya was shocked, and delighted, when Naruto burst into laughter.  Jiraiya felt his face split in an amused, joyous smile, he loved Naruto so much that Naruto’s laughter filled Jiraiya with pleasure and a deep satisfaction… and when Naruto kissed him zealously it was rapture… pure nirvana.

 

Naruto sat back and asked again, his eyes still a bit sad.  “No, what happens now with Kiba?  Is he going to get Akamaru and everything… will everything be ok with his clan now?”

 

Jiraiya swore he loved Naruto more every day!  Even after being hurt he still worried about Kiba's problems.  Jiraiya smiled softly.  “I hope so, but if not we’ll find a way to fix it together…”  Naruto gave Jiraiya another soft kiss and snuggled into his chest, Jiraiya sighed happily.

 

Then Kiba walked in the door and it all head down hill once more.  Kiba gave Naruto a guilty look.  “Ah… hi Naruto… are you angry?”

 

Naruto averted his face, turning into Jiraiya’s chest.  Jiraiya gave Kiba a look, pleading for him to tread carefully.  Naruto’s voice was slightly muffled, “No.”

 

Then Naruto whipped his head up a savage look on his face.  Jiraiya’s eyes widened in shock, but Naruto wasn’t looking at him now.  Kiba looked as shocked as Jiraiya felt, his eyes were puzzled.

 

“Yes!”  Naruto snarled, his voice was like a low growl.

 

Jiraiya saw Naruto’s face when Naruto rose with sinuous, lithe grace from his lap and his heart seized, maybe he should intervene, stop Naruto… Jiraiya sat back. 

 

No, Naruto wouldn’t hurt Kiba, still… Jiraiya watched in distress as Naruto stalked Kiba and Kiba backed away until the wall stopped him.  Kiba’s eyes were frightened, worried… but most of all they were confused.

 

Jiraiya almost groaned, Kiba still didn’t realize how badly they’d hurt Naruto… how could he?  Even Jiraiya had been woefully ignorant of the ramifications of their secrets, only Lady Tsunade had known how serious their decision had been and she’d tried to warn Jiraiya but he didn’t listen.

 

Kiba was apologetic and tried to reason with Naruto… unfortunately he chose the wrong words.  “Naruto… wait.  I didn’t mean to upset you… really!  I just didn’t want you to get upset… this was _my_ problem you didn’t cause it.”  Kiba whimpered.

 

“YOUR problem… No YOUR problem was keeping this from me… convincing Jiraiya to join you in this deceit.”  Naruto voice was a caustic rumble more of pain then fury.

 

Jiraiya watched Kiba shrink succumbing to his natural urge to placate through acts of submission.  “Naruto please!  I swear I was just trying to protect you!”  Kiba begged.

 

Naruto stood looming over Kiba for a second then gave a ragged sigh of despair, turned and walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

 

Kiba watched Naruto walk away and the door close then turned to Jiraiya, he was trembling but Jiraiya pretty sure it wasn’t in fear… it was in distress.

 

Kiba looked like he was about to sink to the floor and Jiraiya walked over and tugged him to a chair.  Kiba plopped in it and looked up at Jiraiya distraught and his eyes alarmed.  “Why… What… What just happened?  I expected him to be bit unhappy about it but…”

 

Jiraiya shook his head.  “What happened is we’re both damned fools… throughout Naruto’s life he’s been left out, his feelings ignored… Naruto opened up and trusted us, then we turned our backs on him… once again he was pushed aside.”

 

Kiba sighed miserably.  “I never thought…”

 

Jiraiya nodded, “We’re fools… but he loves us.  Naruto isn’t angry… he’s hurt.  You need to go talk to him.”

 

Kiba nodded and rose from the chair, when Kiba opened the bedroom door, Jiraiya and he could hear the shower.  Jiraiya watched Kiba walk through the bedroom and into the bathroom. 

 

Jiraiya walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed waiting, this mess could’ve been avoided if he only convinced Kiba to tell Naruto…

 

Although technically, Naruto and he had pulled the same thing on Kiba by not telling him who the original ANBU guard was.  At least that was over in less than 12 hours time… this secret had been bigger and went on for well over a week.

 

Jiraiya sat back against the headboard with a sigh.  You would think he’d have learned his lesson about secrets after the Orochimaru mess.  It was surprising Tsunade didn’t hate him still.

 

Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya were so like Naruto and his original squad… only Jiraiya was sure Orochimaru had actually loved Tsunade unlike Sasake and Sakura.  Jiraiya had walked right in and messed that up…

 

First the incident with being caught fucking Tsunade, then by becoming lovers with Orochimaru.  Orochimaru had wanted to keep it secret from Tsunade and like a randy idiot he’d agreed… hell, he’d have agreed to anything to fuck that beautiful pale ass… he never did get to fuck him and what the 'relationship' turned into...

 

Jiraiya frowned.  The day Tsunade found out Orochimaru had Jiraiya tied sprawled like a giant X between two trees… Orochimaru had been cruel even then, Jiraiya was used to the abuse, it had been going on for almost a year at that point… and continued for another year after Tsunade found out.   Tsunade had come into the clearing where Orochimaru was making Jiraiya beg… Jiraiya had been bleeding from several shallow cuts and more than one bite.

 

Orochimaru had taunted Tsunade “Who’s got that big cock now?  Look, look at what Jiraiya has made me… Jiraiya fucked you, tainted you… and now here we are.”  Orochimaru then rammed his cock into Jiraiya’s unprepared hole… at that point Jiraiya hadn’t learned how to relax the muscles and Orochimaru tore him, the blood ran down his leg. 

 

Orochimaru never used lube; he always said blood made the best lube.  Orochimaru had fucked Jiraiya hard and rough, driving cries of pain from him and then occasionally gifting Jiraiya with a small bit of pleasure by flicking his long tongue over Jiraiya’s body, stroking Jiraiya’s cock with it and flicking the head.  Jiraiya had heard Tsunade crying, even as Jiraiya cried out in pleasure… as if mocking her pain. 

 

Jiraiya had looked over and saw her kneeling on the ground hugging herself and crying.  Jiraiya knew then that Orochimaru had somehow arranged for Tsunade to find them on purpose, to hurt Tsunade… and it worked.  Tsunade hadn’t looked Jiraiya in the face for years after that.

 

Secrets were very dangerous things.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba walked in the door of Jiraiya’s suite his eyes automatically going to where Naruto and Jiraiya sat on the couch.  Things looked peaceful and, even though the air was heavily scented with the spicy smell of anger and distress, neither Jiraiya nor Naruto looked upset.

 

Kiba stopped inside the door and hesitantly asked, “Ah… hi Naruto… are you angry?”  Naruto turned his face away… yes, Naruto was angry. 

 

Naruto muttered.  “No.”  His voice slightly muffled by Jiraiya’s chest.  Then Naruto’s head came up his eyes narrowed viciously, they were icy and unforgiving.  Kiba felt a wave of fear and confusion. 

 

“Yes!”  Naruto hissed.

 

Kiba felt a stronger wave of fear, the smell of Naruto’s fury making him want to flee.  Kiba’s eyes flicked over to Jiraiya’s face and he wasn’t reassured by what he saw.  The look on Jiraiya’s face was one of shock and alarm, his body was rigid with apprehension and he looked like he couldn’t decide if he should attempt to rescue Kiba.

 

Kiba’s eyes flew back to Naruto’s face he had fluidly moved from Jiraiya’s lap and was ominously prowling towards him, his whole body displaying feral menace.  Kiba’s anxiety spiked and he unconsciously backed away from Naruto without realizing it until his back came up against a wall.

 

“Naruto… wait.  I didn’t mean to upset you… really!  I just didn’t want you to get upset… this was _my_ problem you didn’t cause it.”  Kiba gasped trying to appease Naruto’s wrath.  As soon as Kiba said ‘my problem’ he knew he’d made a mistake.  Naruto’s eyes nearly glowed he was so angry.

 

“YOUR  problem…”  Naruto’s voice rumbled savagely in a low forbidding snarl.  “No YOUR problem was keeping this from me… convincing Jiraiya to join you in this deceit.”

 

“Naruto please!”  Kiba yelped his body cringing submissively.  “I swear I was just trying to protect you!”  Again Kiba felt a surge of distress at his poor choice of words, as Naruto’s face took on a broken haunted look.  Naruto just stood looking down at Kiba like that a second then gave an anguished, hopeless sigh.  Then Naruto turned and walked away into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

 

Kiba watched him until the door closed, frozen by the devastation he’d seen in Naruto’s eyes.  He felt miserable, he hadn’t meant to hurt Naruto.

 

Kiba’s legs shook and he would’ve sunk to the floor right there but Jiraiya insistently pulled him over to drop boneless in a chair.  Kiba looked at Jiraiya, Jiraiya’s eyes were deep with sorrow.

 

“Why… What… What just happened?  I expected him to be bit unhappy about it but…”

Kiba stuttered bewildered by Naruto’s extreme reaction.

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a remorseful look and shook his head.  “What happened is we’re both damned fools… throughout Naruto’s life he’s been left out, his feelings ignored… Naruto opened up and trusted us, then we turned our backs on him… once again he was pushed aside.”

 

“I never thought…”  Kiba felt a wave of shame.

 

Jiraiya nodded sharing and echoing Kiba’s guilt.  “We’re fools… but he loves us.  Naruto isn’t angry… he’s hurt.  You need to go talk to him.”

 

Kiba nodded and immediately stood, crossed the room and walked into the bedroom.  Kiba could hear the shower running and walked into the bathroom.  Kiba could see Naruto standing his head bowed under the shower… just standing fully dressed his shoulders slumped and Kiba could see his shoulders shake slightly as he cried.

 

Kiba felt a suffocating blanket of sorrow, how could he have hurt Naruto like this… how could he have caused him such pain.  Kiba walked into the shower cupping Naruto to his body lovingly from behind, trying to soothe him, he kissed Naruto’s neck apologetically and murmured softly in his ear.  “I’m sorry.”  Never had Kiba meant those words more, Naruto’s sorrow was like acid burning through him leaving only disgust at his blindness and a deep worry for Naruto.  Kiba sighed mournfully. “I’m such a fool.”

 

Kiba’s clothes became sodden, the weight like his guilt, weighing down on him as he stood holding the source of all the joy in his life.  “How can you love a idiot like me?”  Kiba asked his tone full of regret for his actions.

 

Naruto’s body softened in Kiba’s arms leaning into his embrace. “I do… I do love you… and nothing could change that… but it doesn’t take away the pain…”  Naruto stood silent for a moment then woefully beseeched, “Why Kiba?  Did you really think I couldn’t handle it… that we couldn’t handle it together?”   

 

Abashed Kiba pleaded, “I’d like to say no but all I can say is I foolishly thought I was protecting you from the pain… I can’t believe what a fool I was… will you ever forgive me?”

 

Naruto was quiet a long time and Kiba was starting to feel panicked, then his mate gave a sigh.  Naruto turned in Kiba’s arms and took his chin, his eyes were stern but behind it Kiba could see Naruto’s desperate plea.  “It’s over.  Don’t ever keep anything from me again.”  Naruto said firmly.

 

Kiba melted into him as Naruto kissed him, his body gladly surrendering to him.

When he drew back Kiba realized he would’ve done anything to have Naruto’s forgiveness, he loved Naruto so deeply nothing else could ever be worse than losing him. 

 

Naruto’s lips curved in a playful smile that didn’t quiet reach his eyes.  “We should probably get out of these wet clothes and stop wasting the water…”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'THE ROAD TO HELL IS PAVED WITH GOOD INTENTIONS'


	26. CHAPTER 26: ONLY IN DARKNESS CAN YOU SEE THE STARS

**CHAPTER 26: ONLY IN DARKNESS CAN YOU SEE THE STARS**

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto and Kiba stripped off their wet clothes and hung them to dry, then dried themselves before walking out into the bedroom.  Naruto’s eyes automatically went to Jiraiya.  Naruto knew he’d scared him… almost as much as Kiba, but Jiraiya had trusted him not to hurt Kiba and that meant a lot to Naruto.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes were worried when they came out of the bathroom, but as he saw that Naruto and Kiba had worked through the problem his worry eased.   Naruto walked over and kissed Jiraiya gently then turned and dressed. 

 

It was getting close to time for their evening meal and Naruto knew without looking that nothing was left in the refrigerator.  Naruto frowned they couldn’t keep living here like this; it was time to find an apartment… but it always felt like they were ending one crisis or beginning another.  Jiraiya followed Naruto out of the bedroom; Kiba had just finished dressing and joined them when someone knocked on Jiraiya’s door.

 

Jiraiya walked over and swung it open; Jiraiya gave a playful mocking smirk.  “Lady Tsunade, I’d say this was unexpected… but you know it’s not.”

 

“Cut the crap…” Tsunade glanced around the room and her eyes looked briefly at Kiba before resting for several seconds on Naruto.  “I see everyone is still alive… Naruto is kinder that I would’ve been.”  She gave them a wry smirk that wasn’t fooling anyone, she had been very worried.

 

Kiba rubbed his shoulder and didn’t say anything.

 

“Would you like to join us we were going to drop by Shushuya’s and get some take out and sake then come back here…”  Jiraiya inquired, although Naruto was sure he was only trying to let Tsunade know everything was going to be ok, that they had worked through the problem.

 

Naruto walked up beside Jiraiya his gaze on Tsunade and his eyes thankful,  she had been worried about him and from the sarcastic looks she gave Jiraiya and Kiba she’d probably warned them not to keep Kiba’s situation secret.

 

Tsunade smiled, “Tempting… you know how I love their sake… but no… I’ve got a lot to get done before I’m finished for the day… and talking about getting done… Shizune is probably tapping her foot as we speak.”  Tsunade studied Naruto’s face for a moment, Naruto could see the concern still in her eyes.

 

Then Tsunade turned her gaze on Kiba and gave him a sly smirk, shamelessly taunting him.  “Oh and Kiba… we have unfinished business… I’ll be expecting you within the hour.”  Tsunade gave Jiraiya a catty smile, “Bye!”

 

Jiraiya swung the door shut, both Naruto and Jiraiya’s eyes immediately went to Kiba’s face.

 

Kiba gave Naruto and Jiraiya an embarrassed sheepish smile.  “Um… you know how you said we needed to deal with any problems together?  I couldn’t… well let’s just say Harumeku isn’t pregnant yet… I, ah…” Kiba felt his face heat until it felt like it was on fire. “Couldn’t fulfill my part of the deal.”

 

Naruto looked at Kiba with shock, then burst into laughter.  Kiba not being able to ‘perform’ was like Jiraiya writing a book on abstinence… not something Naruto would’ve ever expected.  Kiba glared at him, then shrugged and laughed too.  “Tsunade thought it was pretty funny too.”

 

Jiraiya smirked his eyes dancing with suppressed laughter.  “Yes, Tsunade would… she was pretty irritated with us… I suspect she took it out on you.”

 

Kiba rubbed his shoulder again.  “You could say that…” 

 

Jiraiya moved up behind Kiba, his voice gentle but Naruto could hear the slight amusement, his fingers pealed back the collar of Kiba’s shirt.  “What did she do to you?” 

 

Naruto walked over and peaked but didn’t see anything wrong with Kiba’s shoulder… still Tsunade was a medical nin and could have done quite a bit of damage without leaving a sign.

 

Kiba looked back at Naruto and gave an awkward grin.  “Guess now’s as good a time as any to go into the unexpected results of my mate mark.”

 

Naruto had a feeling those ‘results’ wouldn’t be ones he was going to be happy about.  Kiba sat on the couch and drew Naruto down beside him, continuing to hold his hand as if in reassurance.  Jiraiya sat on the arm of the couch, his gaze inquisitive.

 

Naruto felt uneasy and gave them both questioning glances.  Kiba smiled softly, “No, not another thing I told Jiraiya but not you…” Kiba looked in Naruto’s eyes.

 

“In fact from what I understand Jiraiya’s reaction wasn’t like mine at all…”  Kiba up at Jiraiya, then his eyes returned to Naruto’s.  “Remember when you said you wouldn’t keep me from ‘doing anything and anybody’ I like?  Well…. I can’t.  The thought of touching anyone but you and Jiraiya is… upsetting, hell it makes me want to puke!”

 

Kiba’s hand went to his mate mark and covered it.  “As for what Lady Tsunade did, well I guess you could say she tested the limit of that by touching my mate mark… let me tell you if Ibiki could somehow replicate that pain then the people he was interrogating wouldn’t stand a chance of resisting!”

 

Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder, but Naruto barely noticed as he felt a wave of distress, “I did this to you?”  When Kiba didn’t answer Naruto knew and the situation with not being able to ‘perform’ wasn’t funny at all… it was appalling.  “Kiba!  You must hate me for that… I never meant…”  Kiba kissed Naruto stopping his protests.

 

“I don’t mind… you and Jiraiya… Who could ask for more?  I couldn’t find the energy to fuck anyone after you two, you wear me out!”  Kiba laughed. 

 

Naruto wasn’t terribly reassured by that, but now that he and Jiraiya knew perhaps they could ‘fix’ that problem somehow.  In spite of Kiba’s protests, this wasn’t the way Naruto wanted it… it was too much like owning Kiba. 

 

Naruto frowned he’d taken a great deal from Kiba and Kiba hadn’t been bitter or said a word, but he would find some way to fix this… maybe Lady Tsunade… Naruto thought about Kiba’s words ‘she tested the limit’.  He wasn’t so sure he wanted Tsunade touching Kiba again; she had hurt Kiba… because of _him_.

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya a hesitant glance.  “What about your mate mark Jiraiya?”

 

“Hmmm…”  Jiraiya looked thoughtful, then gave a playful smirk… “Show and tell can wait… Kiba, you have to ‘fulfill your part of the deal’… hmmm… how shall we ever do it?”

 

Naruto gave a small smile, relieved by Jiraiya’s mischievous manor, what was it about Jiraiya… Jiraiya could turn him on with just his tone of voice!   Naruto gave Jiraiya a sly glance and made a few hand signs, suddenly Naruto’s Kunoichi form was sitting beside Kiba pouting adorably.  “Kiba…” Naruto cooed softly.  “You could always fuck me.”

 

Kiba’s voice was strained as he gasped.  “With my luck I’d make YOU pregnant.”

 

Naruto smirked and squirmed delectably.  “I’m not fertile silly.  I’m still a guy, changing the shape of my body doesn’t change that!”  Naruto climbed astride Kiba’s lap and purred.  “Do you want me?”

 

Kiba swallowed hard and replied, “Could you please turn back it feels… unnatural.  Besides,”  Kiba flushed, “Tsunade was very specific… and very loud, when she said hands only.”

 

Naruto’s Kunoichi form wrinkled her nose and shrugged. Then disappeared leaving an amused Naruto looking at Kiba intently.  “We’re running out of time.”

 

Naruto’s eyes went to Kiba’s mate mark and he grinned wickedly, “I think I have a solution.”

 

Kiba’s eyes widened slightly and his hand came up to hesitantly touch his mate mark, “I have no doubt…”

 

“We can take care of fulfilling your part of the deal… then you can return and we’ll do it the fun way.”  Naruto flashed a devilish grin, he couldn’t help it even after the emotional drama he’d been through just being close to his mates made Naruto’s cock jump to attention.

 

Naruto rose from Kiba’s lap, his fingers slowly unfastened Kiba’s shirt and drew it off reveling the enticing hard muscles of Kiba’s tan chest.  Naruto felt a little growl rise up in him and the fierce desire to fuck his mate; he fought back his need and slowly tormented Kiba’s nipples with the tip of his tongue making Kiba’s cock jump and his breath catch. 

 

Naruto then rose, drawing Kiba to his feet, to unfasten Kiba’s pants and draw them down and off.  Naruto gave Kiba a soft push and Kiba fell back onto the couch.  Naruto stripped his shirt off and slid his chest sensually over Kiba’s skin as he slipped behind him.

 

Naruto tilted his head to nuzzle the sweet spot behind Kiba’s ear, then leaned down to nibble on his neck, savoring the feel, scent and taste of him and making Kiba groan when he bit down gently. 

 

Kiba’s eyes closed in passion and he moaned. Jiraiya moved to sit beside Kiba and his skilled hand stroked Kiba’s cock drawing and teasing, spiraling up and down the length and brushing feather light strokes over the head. 

 

Naruto exchanged a glance with Jiraiya and at his nod Naruto’s mouth moved down to breathe soft warm breaths over Kiba’s mate mark.  Kiba whimpered in need and when Naruto bit his mate mark, Kiba cried out his body bowed as he came. Jiraiya’s masterful strokes easily prolonging his ecstasy. 

 

Naruto released the bite and stroked firmly over the area with affectionate soothing strokes of his tongue.  When Kiba’s body stopped bucking into Jiraiya’s hand, Kiba leaned back into Naruto’s firm body.  Naruto nuzzled his ear and murmured, “Kiba… I can’t wait for you to return… I want you.”

 

Kiba grabbed Naruto and drew him around onto his lap kissing him ravenously.  Kiba’s eyes glittered impishly.  “I love the feel of your cum in my ass… your body cupping mine… and your cock thick and hard inside me.”  Kiba taunted his voice a seductive purr.

 

“Oh!”  Naruto groaned. “You are so bad… I will make you pay for your little tease.”  Naruto flashed him a devilish grin, then slid from Kiba’s lap, “After you go make babies… go now before Grandma Tsunade comes here looking for you.”

 

Kiba nodded, his eyes dark with lust as he watched Naruto walk over and curl up on Jiraiya, who was now seated in a chair.  Kiba rose and dressed, and Jiraiya wordlessly held the no longer empty container out to him.

 

Kiba took it and, with a last look at Naruto and Jiraiya sitting in a boneless sprawl in the chair, he left.

 

Naruto nuzzled Jiraiya’s throat before softly breathing in his ear. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

 

Jiraiya smirked down at Naruto as he drew back, “Well…I guess we’ll have to do something about that.”  Jiraiya gave a gentle laugh, as his fingers teased Naruto’s nipple and enflamed his lust.  Jiraiya’s talented fingers brushed over the taut peak, circling it until Naruto was bowed up into the exquisite torment.

 

Naruto could feel, the huge hard length of Jiraiya’s erection under his ass and wantonly squirmed on it.  Jiraiya’s experienced knowing smile taunted Naruto, his eyes full of affection as his fingers traced a tingling path from his almost painfully erect nipples to the fine line of hair that lead down from Naruto’s navel to under the waistline of his pants. 

 

Naruto’s arousal tented the front of his pants tightly and the release as Jiraiya unfastened his pants was a welcome relief.

 

Jiraiya’s fingers explored down beneath the cloth and slid over the smooth head of Naruto’s cock and trailing in the drop of precum, dampening the head of Naruto’s cock with it as his finger circled the tip.  Then Jiraiya raised the finger to his lips his tongue licking the cum from the tip with a look of challenge, before the damp finger returned to trace the sensitive skin once more.  Naruto panted and uttered low whimpers of need, his cock straining up toward the enticing friction.

 

Naruto couldn’t take much more of this slow seduction, it was time to turn the tables and feed Jiraiya’s lust until he acted on it and gave him the sweet delight of his cock buried deep inside his aching body.

 

Naruto’s hands slid up under Jiraiya’s shirt and curiously brushed his fingers over Jiraiya’s mate mark.  Jiraiya’s breath caught and Naruto felt Jiraiya’s cock jump under his ass. 

 

Naruto couldn’t stop the wicked, lascivious smile that curved his lips, he knew he’d just taken the upper hand…or so he thought until Jiraiya’s chakra enhanced fingers stroked over Naruto’s balls and up his cock.  He cried out and began whimpering a low steady whine of need. 

 

Jiraiya’s hand slid from Naruto’s pants and he carefully set him off his lap and on his feet, then stood and stripped Naruto’s pants off and tugged him towards the bedroom.  Naruto’s hand slid from Jiraiya’s and he walked before him into the bedroom consciously tempting Jiraiya with the view of his ass and the knowledge his lover could be buried in its tight warmth at that moment. 

 

“Mmmm…”  Jiraiya groaned behind Naruto his voice husky.  “Watching those sweet muscles bunch and move… all I can think about is them clenching around my cock while you ride me.”

 

Naruto glanced coyly over his shoulder.  “That sounds very tempting…”  Naruto nearly flashed a smug smile, he’d won.  Naruto could almost feel Jiraiya’s gaze like the soft stroke of fingers and he gently pushed Jiraiya down on the bed before climbing on top of him and kissing him ravenously.  Naruto just couldn’t get enough of them, Kiba and Jiraiya made him insatiably wild with passion and his body ache for their touch.

 

“Jiraiya I want to feel your cock in me, stretching me… filling me.”  Naruto murmured against Jiraiya’s lips.

 

“Mmmm… later, I want to taste you.”  Jiraiya crooned softly.

 

Naruto pouted, “No, now… please!”  When Jiraiya didn’t immediately respond Naruto dipped his head to Jiraiya’s mate mark and gave it a long slow lap.  Jiraiya groaned, his cock jumped against Naruto’s stomach.

 

Naruto gave a smug little smirk, why hadn’t he thought to try that on Jiraiya before… it was very effective… Naruto’s eyes lit, normally Jiraiya tortured him by nibbling on his neck… it was time for a little turn around and Naruto was in just the position to make it happen.

 

“Ero-Sennin…” Naruto cooed seductively.  Jiraiya looked up at Naruto with a pained and very lusty gaze.

 

“Ah, Naruto you drive me mad with desire, the need to sink into your tight hot body, to feel you surround me…”  Jiraiya gasped as Naruto bucked his erection against Jiraiya’s hard length.  Jiraiya’s eyes closed as he gave a low moan.  When they opened they looked up at Naruto deep with urgent need. 

 

“Ero-Sennin… please?”  Naruto tempted Jiraiya and taunted him further by licking his lip with the tip of his tongue, reveling in his power over the extremely powerful nin.

 

Jiraiya’s hand trembled as he reached up and brushed his fingers tenderly over Naruto’s face, then he placed his hands on Naruto’s ass and kneaded the cheeks of his ass gently.

 

“You know how much it turns me on when you call me that…”  Jiraiya’s voice softly rumbled and he drew Naruto slowly down into a kiss, his hands slid up Naruto’s back and one came up to cup the back of Naruto’s head gently holding him into his kiss… then Jiraiya’s lips slid from Naruto’s and nibbled gently down Naruto’s jaw to his throat.  Naruto’s eyes widened, why that sneaky little… in moments Naruto was unable to complete that thought and he no longer cared as long Jiraiya touched him.

 

Naruto panted and writhed as Jiraiya skillfully teased him into a fevered desperate state of need.  “Jiraiya please.” Naruto bucked against him whimpering as Jiraiya rolled and pinned him under his body. 

 

Then Jiraiya’s lips traveled down Naruto’s chest circling his nipples until they peaked before moving down to trace the rim of Naruto’s navel.  Jiraiya pinned his hips and drew a surprised gasp out of Naruto as his tongue didn’t flick it, but instead his mouth quickly drew Naruto’s cock in to the base.  Jiraiya sucked gently while sliding slowly to the tip Naruto moaned deeply his hips straining to push up into his mate’s enticing hot mouth.

 

Jiraiya continued the slow torturous glide along Naruto’s cock, random strokes of his tongue drawing a pleading breathless whine from him until Naruto was so overwhelmed with need that he would’ve begged but he was beyond the ability to use words. 

 

Jiraiya’s fingers brushed a light chakra stroke over the sensitive rim of Naruto’s hole as he drew Naruto in to the base with a firm suction.  Naruto screamed out his body bowing and overwhelmed with strong tremors as he came into his beloved's tight throat.  Jiraiya flexed his throat muscles around his cock drawing another low cry from Naruto, “Oh Jiraiya!” and final soft buck of his hips. 

 

Naruto lay panting as Jiraiya slid his cock from his mouth, then Jiraiya slid his body smoothly up Naruto’s body.  Jiraiya’s eyes glittered and he barely had time to realize Jiraiya’s intent before he felt his lover’s teeth nibble his throat.  Naruto gave a desperate whimper his body arching up into Jiraiya’s and his cock flushing with blood. 

 

He cupped Jiraiya’s head to his throat and gave an urgent needy whine.  Jiraiya bit down and Naruto peaked again his cock thrusting up against his partner’s taut stomach and coating them in cum.  Naruto didn’t want the ecstasy to end and for several minutes he held Jiraiya’s mouth to his throat as he writhed, small tremors racing through his body. 

 

When Naruto released him, Jiraiya drew back looking intently into Naruto's eyes then a look of satisfaction swept through his eyes and they sparkled with a naughty look.  Then Jiraiya lowered his head and imitated the long slow lap over the bite just like Naruto had done to him… drawing a weary whimper and Naruto writhed.  “Please Jiraiya!  No more!” Naruto gasped. 

 

Jiraiya gave a soft chuckle and had mercy… well _some_ mercy as Naruto looked up Jiraiya gave him a smug smirk and purred “Mmmm, you taste good…”

 

Naruto tried to glare at him, but couldn’t stop his grin… He’d tried; Jiraiya won this round… but next time…

 

Jiraiya rolled to lie on his back and drew Naruto to lie on his chest.  He laid his face against Jiraiya's skin smelling the warm comforting scent that only his beloved had… Mmm, it made Naruto want to nibble Jiraiya, even as spent as he was the scent drew him and made him want to do things he was too exhausted to do.

 

Naruto lifted his head and looked up at Jiraiya.  “As upset as I was with you two, and only hours later… here we are… I can’t help being turned on whenever I’m near you two no matter how bad I feel…”

 

“I suspect that’s your ‘results’ of the mating… a way of keeping the mates together and close, your body reacts to us like an aphrodisiac.”  Jiraiya’s lips slowly curved.  “I like that ‘result’.”

 

“But I can sleep with others… we both know I can…” Naruto flushed with embarrassment. 

 

Jiraiya made a slight shrug and answered Naruto’s unspoken question.  Why couldn’t Kiba?  “Kiba’s inability to fuck anyone but us… it’s like a compulsion, he could overcome it if he wanted to… but he don’t want to.”  Jiraiya explained.  “He feels so strongly about you he doesn’t wish to even try.”

 

“About us… not just me.”  Naruto corrected.

 

Jiraiya somewhat reluctantly nodded.  Naruto studied Jiraiya’s face, he could see Jiraiya didn’t believe Kiba felt strongly about him…. He was wrong, Kiba may not realize it but his attachment to Jiraiya was deeper than Jiraiya thought. 

 

Jiraiya was there with Kiba through the hardest times and comforted him when things went very badly… Jiraiya was the first person Kiba went to when he had a problem… no, there was definitely a strong attachment, and there was love.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya watched Kiba and Naruto intently as they walked out of the bathroom his eyes looking for signs that they hadn’t resolved the trust issue.  Jiraiya released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, the tension easing from his muscles as he saw they had resolved it.

 

Naruto walked over his eyes were loving and his gaze adoring as he leaned in and gave Jiraiya a chaste kiss.   Then Naruto turned and dressed, Jiraiya rose and followed Naruto from the room as Kiba finished redressing, Kiba looked distracted and Jiraiya paused looking at him before continuing out the bedroom door.  Kiba would talk about whatever was troubling him when he was ready.

 

Jiraiya felt a familiar surge of chakra outside his door and started towards it before Tsunade ever knocked.  Jiraiya opened the door with a slightly taunting smirk.  “Lady Tsunade, I’d say this was unexpected… but you know it’s not.”

 

Tsunade’s eyes were hooded as she tried to hide her concern; still her eyes swept the room even as she replied,  “Cut the crap…”  Tsunade’s eyes rested on Naruto for several seconds then she visibly relaxed and stated sarcastically, “I see everyone is still alive… Naruto is kinder that I would’ve been.”  Her mocking smirk wasn’t very effective at disguising her obvious relief at Naruto’s calm expression.

 

Jiraiya noted Kiba’s hand unconsciously cover the area of his neck where his mate mark was.  Jiraiya’s eyes traveled back to Tsunade, they pinned her as he stated, “Would you like to join us we were going to drop by Shushuya’s and get some take out and sake then come back here…”  his words only a cover for the chastising gaze he gave Tsunade, he wasn’t sure how, but he knew she’d hurt Kiba.

 

Naruto approached the door and stood beside Jiraiya looking at Tsunade with a grateful expression, it was obvious he realized how worried she’d been.

 

Tsunade gave Naruto a last intent inspection before turning her caustic tongue on Jiraiya and Kiba once more.  The look in Tsunade's eyes when she looked at Jiraiya acknowledged his accusation and held no apology… in fact Jiraiya was certain somewhere in that devious mind of hers she was wishing she could’ve found a way to inflict a little of that pain on him as well.

 

Tsunade hid her residual displeasure at Jiraiya and Kiba with a small smile and replying lightly,  “Tempting… you know how I love their sake… but no… I’ve got a lot to get done before I’m finished for the day… and talking about getting done… Shizune is probably tapping her foot as we speak.” 

 

Tsunade glanced at Naruto one last time before looking to Kiba and vindictively heckling him.  “Oh and Kiba… we have unfinished business… I’ll be expecting you within the hour.”

 

Tsunade gave Jiraiya a mercurial smile.  Confirming his belief that she’d have liked to have done the same to him.  “Bye!”  Tsunade turned and left.

 

Jiraiya closed the door his eyes automatically fixing on Kiba, not only because of Tsunade’s parting taunt to Kiba, but also in a effort to notice if Kiba appeared in pain.  To Jiraiya’s relief Kiba wasn’t noticeably favoring anywhere on his body.

 

Kiba flushed and gave Naruto and Jiraiya a very embarrassed little smile.  “Um… you know how you said we needed to deal with any problems together?  I couldn’t… well let’s just say Harumeku isn’t pregnant yet… I, ah… Couldn’t fulfill my part of the deal.”

 

Naruto's shocked burst of laughter was met with a glare and Jiraiya’s lips twitched as he attempted to hold in his amusement… they really were too cute together.  Kiba relented and gave a shrug then a self mocking laugh and muttered,  “Tsunade thought it was pretty funny too.”

 

Jiraiya’s lips twisted as he refrained from laughing.  “Yes, Tsunade would… Tsunade was pretty irritated with us… I suspect she took it out on you.”  The look on Kiba’s face and the automatic covering of his throat sobered Jiraiya slightly.  He’d been on the receiving end of many of Tsunade’s more painful retaliations and understood she didn’t have to damage anything to cause serious pain.

 

Kiba’s reply was subdued and he rubbed the base of his neck were it joined his shoulder.  “You could say that…” 

 

Jiraiya knew Tsunade wouldn’t have done anything serious, but he still couldn’t help a wave of concern.  Jiraiya crossed to Kiba his fingers carefully shifting his lover’s shirt away from his throat.  Jiraiya had known something had happened, but at the time had been distracted by Naruto’s deep emotional pain.   “What did she do to you?”

 

Naruto walked over cautiously peaking at Kiba’s neck, then looking at Kiba a bit uneasy.  Kiba gave him a reassuring glance and an uncomfortable grin.  “Guess now’s as good a time as any to go into the unexpected results of my mate mark.”

 

Jiraiya released Kiba.   Kiba took Naruto’s hand, walked over and sat on the couch drawing Naruto down by his side and not releasing his hand.  Naruto shifted fretfully and shot looks at first Jiraiya, then Kiba.

 

“No, not another thing I told Jiraiya, but not you…” Kiba mollified with a slight smile.  “In fact from what I understand Jiraiya’s reaction wasn’t like mine at all…”  Kiba’s gaze traveled up to met Jiraiya’s before returning to met Naruto’s.   “Remember when you said you wouldn’t keep me from ‘doing anything and anybody’ I like?  Well…. I can’t.  The thought of touching anyone but you and Jiraiya is… upsetting, hell it makes me want to puke!”

 

Kiba’s hand came up as if to protectively cover his mate mark and he continued a bit more reserved, Jiraiya could hear the distress and remembered pain in Kiba’s voice.  “As for what Lady Tsunade did, well I guess you could say she tested the limit of that by touching my mate mark… let me tell you if Ibiki could somehow replicate that pain then the people he was interrogating wouldn’t stand a chance of resisting!”

 

Jiraiya quickly hid the flash of anger and tightening of his jaw, Tsunade had gone too far.  Kiba was his mate and no one injured his mates, even if the only damage left was mental.  Jiraiya was going to have a talk with her and make sure she understood.  Damaging his mates or inflicting suffering was not acceptable… it would not happen again no matter how strongly she felt about protecting Naruto.

 

Jiraiya’s thoughts were interrupted by the strong wave of alarm that rolled over him from Naruto.  But in spite of Naruto’s distress, Jiraiya felt no anger or resentment from Kiba, only love.

 

“I did this to you?” Naruto gasped a horrified look on his face.  “Kiba!  You must hate me for that… I never meant…” 

 

Kiba stopped Naruto’s apologies with a passionate kiss.  Jiraiya smiled affectionately down at Kiba and felt a deep love for him.

 

The absolute love Kiba had for Naruto was evident in every look Kiba gave their mate and in his tone as he placated Naruto.  “I don’t mind… you and Jiraiya… Who could ask for more?  I couldn’t find the energy to fuck anyone after you two, you wear me out!”  Kiba gave a soft soothing laugh, but Naruto still looked concerned.

 

Naruto glanced up at Jiraiya visibly steeling himself for more unpleasant revelations.  “What about your mate mark Jiraiya?”

 

“Hmmm…”  Jiraiya turned a roguish playful smirk on his mates,  he wasn’t going into the connection he had with them at this point… there were much better things to be doing… and Kiba still had to ‘supply his contribution’ to the baby making process.

 

“Show and tell can wait… Kiba, you have to ‘fulfill your part of the deal’… hmmm… how shall we ever do it?”  Jiraiya teased gently, giving Kiba a seductive look.  Naruto gave Jiraiya a delighted smile.

 

Then Naruto’s eyes lit and with a coy smile at Jiraiya, he made the hand gestures for his Kunoichi form.  Naruto turned his provocative big blue eyes on Kiba and gave a naughty pout.

 

“Kiba…” Naruto purred softly, leaning into him.  “You could always fuck me.”

 

To Kiba’s credit he didn’t immediately start gushing blood from a massive nosebleed, however he did quickly stiffen… in more than just his posture and his voice was more than a little breathless.  “With my luck I’d make YOU pregnant.”

 

Jiraiya’s amusement grew as Naruto gave an unladylike scoff.  “I’m not fertile silly.  I’m still a guy, changing the shape of my body doesn’t change that!”  Naruto playfully grinned, climbed astride Kiba’s lap and writhed in a purposely erotic manner.  “Do you want me?” Naruto crooned, his feminine voice husky.

 

Jiraiya understood why Naruto picked this form.  Naruto was feeling guilty for inadvertently ‘restricting’ Kiba to only himself and Jiraiya as sexual partners.  Kiba did a few uncomfortable squirms of his own, obviously turned on, but uncomfortable with not having the familiar body he loved on his lap.

 

Kiba’s voice was a bit strained and almost pleading as he asked.  “Could you please turn back it feels… unnatural.  Besides,”  Kiba colored adorably.  “Tsunade was very specific… and very loud, when she said hands only.”

 

Kiba’s flush of embarrassment made Jiraiya’s cock jump he was already very aroused by the sight of Naruto attempting to seduce Kiba.

 

Naruto scrunched her nose and with an accepting shrug, Naruto dispelled his jutsu and his Kunoichi form disappeared. Naruto’s sassy smirk enticed Kiba.  “We’re running out of time.” 

 

Then Naruto’s eyes sparkled and his face split into a wide grin.  “I think I have a solution.”  Naruto was looking at Kiba’s mate mark.

 

Kiba swallowed hard and his eyes widening in realization of Naruto’s intent.  Jiraiya nearly laughed at Kiba’s soft whimper as his fingers brushed his mate mark.  “I have no doubt…”

 

Watching Naruto masterfully provoke Kiba was too tempting and Jiraiya had to restrain himself from pulling out his cock and stroking it as he watched, he didn’t want to distract them… there would be time to play later after Kiba returned.

 

“We can take care of fulfilling your part of the deal… then you can return and we’ll do it the fun way.”  Naruto coaxed in an erotic husky rumble.  Kiba whimpered his cock tenting his pants in what had to be a very uncomfortable way.

 

Seeing Kiba weaken Naruto gave him a mischievous grin and slid off his lap, his nimble fingers unbuttoning Kiba’s clothes, the wanton look on Naruto’s face was beautiful and Jiraiya studied it trying to memorize it to sketch later.

 

Naruto’s lips were slightly parted and moist, his eyes dark blue with passion and his cheeks lightly flushed as his breathing quickened in lust.  As Naruto removed Kiba’s shirt Jiraiya watched his fingers flex on the fabric in an urge to tear it off his mate.  Naruto’s eyes had the barest swirls of red in them and Jiraiya watched his mates with hunger as Naruto fought to remain in control and complete the task he’d started out to do.

 

Naruto flicked Kiba’s nipples and Jiraiya heard his breath catch then release in a soft moan.  Naruto stood and pulled Kiba to his feet his hands roving over his cock before unfastening Kiba’s pants and removing them.  Then he pushed Kiba back to seated on the couch and quickly removed his own shirt.  Jiraiya’s eyes roamed over Kiba’s lithe body, remembering the feel of his cock buried deep in his lover's hot ass… Jiraiya swallowed hard and looked away from Kiba’s hard cock at Naruto.

 

Jiraiya nearly groaned, this was torture…  Naruto’s silken golden skin tempted his control.  Jiraiya took a deep breath attempting to calm himself even as his eyes traveled to the fine line of hair that ran down from Naruto’s navel to under the waist of his pants.  Jiraiya’s gaze then slid down to the fascinating bulge of Naruto’s hard cock where it strained against the fabric of his pants, a small dot of precum dampening the fabric… tantalizing salty dew that Jiraiya desperately wanted to taste.

 

Jiraiya swallowed hard and restrained himself.  Naruto moved to kneel by Kiba rubbing his chest against Kiba’s in a vaguely feline gesture, before moving around behind Kiba.

 

Naruto met Jiraiya’s eyes and Jiraiya understood his intension, as Naruto begin nibbling and gently ravaging Kiba’s throat he moved to sit beside Kiba.  His hand enclosed Kiba’s cock and he began skillfully taunting, and shredding his restraint.  Jiraiya’s hand circled Kiba’s cock as he stroked, tightening his hand as he moved up and loosening it as he slid back to the base.  Drawing and masterfully teasing Kiba’s cock, then occasionally sliding his thumb softly over the head and drawing a needy gasp and a soft buck of Kiba’s hips. 

 

Jiraiya had the cup and as Naruto glanced up at him he nodded.  When Naruto latched his teeth firmly on Kiba’s mate mark, Kiba gave a high shrill cry his body bowing as he came.  Jiraiya stroked Kiba’s cock prolonging the sweet ecstasy until he could draw no more from him.  Then covered the cup and set it aside, rose from the couch and sat in a nearby chair watching his two lovers. 

 

Naruto was licking and nuzzling the tender flesh of Kiba’s neck and Kiba’s skin shined with a light layer of sweat, just enough to make his olive skin seem to shimmer.  Jiraiya swallowed hard his eyes traveling to Kiba’s nipples before sliding down Kiba’s body to where his now sated cock lay on his thigh. 

 

Jiraiya felt the urge to draw Kiba’s cock into his mouth and stroke it with his tongue, feel it harden between his lips and smell Kiba’s musky scent as he buried his face in the fine hair at the base of his cock.  Naruto murmured in Kiba’s ear and Kiba’s eyes flashed ravenously as he drew Naruto around onto his lap and kissed him.

 

“I love the feel of your cum in my ass… your body cupping mine… and your cock thick and hard inside me.” Kiba teased in a low growl and Jiraiya grinned at the instantaneous effect Kiba’s words had, Naruto’s hips bucked and his eyes deepened to almost black.

 

Naruto gave a loud lusty groan before replying in a husky fierce rumble.  “Oh!  You are so bad… I will make you pay for your little tease.”  Naruto’s grin was full of promise and intent to make Kiba scream in ecstasy.  Naruto wiggled free and got up from Kiba’s lap.  “After you go make babies… go now before Grandma Tsunade comes here looking for you.”

 

Kiba’s eyes were dark and passionate, he nodded and watched Naruto walk over to where Jiraiya was now seated in a chair and curl up on top of his lap.  Kiba dressed and Jiraiya handed the container to him.  Kiba gave a last look at Naruto and walked out the door.  Jiraiya watched Kiba until he closed the door behind him.

 

Jiraiya felt a pain, he didn’t understand it and he wasn’t sure he wanted to… it was his own pain and it was not a physical pain.  Jiraiya’s eyes slipped from the door, resigned, and when Naruto’s warm breath feathered over his throat Jiraiya placed a flirtatious kiss on his beloved’s face pushing aside his pain.

 

“You’re wearing too many clothes.”  Naruto’s low taunt, drew a sassy smile from Jiraiya his heart lightening with the pleasure of holding his sweet lover in his arms.

 

“Well…I guess we’ll have to do something about that.”  Jiraiya chuckled and his fingers drew light circles around Naruto’s nipples toying with him and driving him wild with need.  Naruto’s body bowed pleadingly, thrusting his nipples up towards the pleasure of Jiraiya’s gentle torment.

 

Naruto writhed and Jiraiya could see the awareness flash in Naruto’s eyes, then his movements became purposefully arousing as he rubbed his ass over the stiff length of Jiraiya’s cloth covered arousal.

 

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto’s shameless attempt to shatter his control, Naruto didn’t know how very close he came to that every time he touched him… Naruto was his ultimate temptation without even trying and he couldn’t get enough of him.

 

Jiraiya grazed the tips of his fingers down Naruto’s body drawing  a torturous tingling chakra stripe down from Naruto’s tightly budded nipples to the fine trail of hair that led from Naruto’s navel to his glorious cock.

 

Naruto trembled whimpering in desire and when he released Naruto’s cock from the tight restriction of his pants it seemed to swell harder with need, beading with a tempting drop of precum that Jiraiya eagerly gathered and brought to his lips, nearly groaning in pleasure at the long awaited taste…

 

But it wasn’t enough Jiraiya wanted more he wanted Naruto writhing and begging as he drew the delicious seed from Naruto and his mouth and tongue explored the smooth hard length… Jiraiya wanted to hear his lover cry out for him and feel Naruto tremble as he climaxed.   

 

Jiraiya’s damp finger returned to circling the delicate skin sliding soft provocative feathers of his fingers over the head and hearing Naruto’s breath hitch and release in fevered whimpers as his body tensed and his stomach muscles quivered.

 

Naruto’s hand roamed up under Jiraiya’s shirt caressing the skin until it brazenly slid over Jiraiya’s mate mark artfully exploring the hyper sensitive skin, his gaze watchful and smug.

 

Jiraiya gasped, his cock flushing harder and his hips involuntarily bucking, the sensation sending jolts of raw desire through him.

 

Jiraiya gave a wicked smile, two could play at this game… and Jiraiya was a master.  Jiraiya stroked chakra enhanced brushes of his fingers over Naruto’s balls and up his shaft to the head. 

 

Naruto’s loud cry and pleading whimpers of urgent need teased Jiraiya’s control far more than the sweet erotic brush of Naruto’s fingers on his mate mark had and for a moment his sensual lover almost won.

 

Jiraiya released Naruto’s cock and placed him on his feet then rose and stripped his beloved's pants off and led him to the bedroom.  Naruto slipped his hand from Jiraiya’s, walking provocatively before him. 

 

Jiraiya made a low moan, the sight was nearly his undoing.  “Watching those sweet muscles bunch and move… all I can think about is them clenching around my cock while you ride me.”

 

Naruto’s gaze was one of triumph as he glanced back at Jiraiya and cooed.  “That sounds very tempting…” 

 

At the bed Naruto gently pushed Jiraiya back then slid over him, lying on top of Jiraiya and kissing him passionately.  Naruto drew back slightly his lips brushing Jiraiya’s as he implored “Jiraiya I want to feel your cock in me, stretching me… filling me.” 

 

Jiraiya felt a wave of unruly defiant mischief, this would be fun, the playful battle of wills continued.  “Mmmm… later, I want to taste you.”  Jiraiya purred and watched in amusement as Naruto’s eyes flashed in delight, slyly challenging Jiraiya.

 

“No, now… please!”  Naruto demanded in a saucy tone.  Jiraiya didn’t respond waiting to see what Naruto’s first move would be.  Naruto drew a hot wet stroke of his tongue slowly over Jiraiya’s mate mark and Jiraiya couldn’t refrain from a low tortured moan of hunger, his cock twitching in interest at the delightful provocation.

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya a pleased knowing smirk of victory.  “Ero-Sennin…”  Naruto taunted toying with him… Jiraiya’s body shivered at Naruto’s tone, only Naruto made it this hard to resist, eroded his control so easy with every breath he took… and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

Naruto was his perfect nirvana, his ultimate bliss, and the peaceful place where nothing could bring him sadness… Naruto was everything to Jiraiya and anything Naruto ever desired Jiraiya would gladly give.

 

Jiraiya gazed up at Naruto with a fierce need, a desire that went far beyond the needs of his body.  “Ah, Naruto you drive me mad with desire, the need to sink into your tight hot body, to feel you surround me…”  

 

Naruto ground their erections together against Jiraiya’s hard stomach and the feeling was so exquisite.  Jiraiya’s eyes closed the pleasure was so great it was almost painful, Jiraiya moaned deeply.  He opened his eyes to gaze with the depths of his desire at Naruto’s beautiful eyes.

 

“Ero-Sennin… please?”  Naruto taunted his eyes flashing with glee at the untamed lust Jiraiya knew was in his eyes.  Naruto pushed it a little further licking wickedly at his lips and that was his undoing… Naruto assumed he’d won and Jiraiya couldn’t wait to prove him wrong.

 

Jiraiya’s hand shook slightly as he reached up and stroked Naruto’s face, then slid his hands down Naruto’s body to grab and squeeze his ass, seeming to give into his lover’s 'demand'.

 

“You know how much it turns me on when you call me that…”  Jiraiya groaned softly his voice thick with desire, as his hands moved up Naruto’s back and one cupped Naruto’s head as Jiraiya skillfully kissed him. 

 

The trap set... Jiraiya sprung it; his lips moved down Naruto’s throat his hand still gently cupping Naruto’s head so he couldn’t pull away.  Jiraiya’s lips nibbled firmly along his partner’s soft throat.  Naruto stiffened as he realized he’d been manipulated, then relaxed as he surrendered, no longer wishing to resist Jiraiya’s intensions.

 

In seconds Jiraiya had turned Naruto into an urgently needy whimpering puddle of desire.  Naruto squirmed desperate for release and made wanton moans and whines of frustration, “Jiraiya please.”  Naruto begged his voice ragged and strained, as he thrust his hips against Jiraiya. 

 

Jiraiya rolled and trapped Naruto beneath him stilling Naruto’s seductive movements, then slid down his mate’s body, pinning Naruto’s hips with his weight and holding them still as he ravaged Naruto’s chest.

 

Naruto’s desperate cries and whimpers were the ultimate seduction and Jiraiya found he couldn’t hold back any longer.  Jiraiya’s tongue went from tracing Naruto’s belly to his mouth enclosing Naruto’s hot thick engorged cock.

 

Jiraiya’s mouth skillfully worked over Naruto’s cock, his tongue tasting the steel hard length and drawing the sweet and musky taste of his beloved in his mouth, relishing it.  Jiraiya wanted to worship Naruto with his mouth to draw in the essence of him, to see Naruto’s perfect bliss as he came.

 

Jiraiya watched lovingly as his fingers rubbed a firm wave of chakra over Naruto’s puckered star and his mouth firmly drew on Naruto cock.  Naruto gasped and cried out loudly in passion his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy and his body shaking with the force of his release as he came.

 

It still wasn’t enough, Jiraiya wanted more, needed more… to hear Naruto’s cries of passion and let it fill all the empty places inside of him.

 

Jiraiya clenched his throat muscles around Naruto’s cock and was rewarded with another soft buck and his lovers passion filled voice crying out his name,  “Oh Jiraiya!”  Naruto’s voice was the sweetest sound; Jiraiya would never tire of hearing Naruto cry out his name.

 

Jiraiya slid Naruto’s softening cock from his mouth and slid up his exquite body, a flash of devilish desire flashed through Jiraiya and greedy for one last beautiful cry from his sexy lover Jiraiya leaned down and watched Naruto’s eyes widen as he realized Jiraiya’s intent too late.

 

Jiraiya nibbled softly along Naruto’s throat and felt Naruto’s cock instantly harden.  Naruto made fervent, demanding needy whimpers of raw desire his body arching pressing into Jiraiya’s in a wordless plea. 

 

Naruto’s hands came up and desperately cupped Jiraiya’s mouth to his throat begging shamelessly.  Jiraiya bit Naruto’s throat firmly and felt the warm spray as the tempting blonde came, coating their bodies in his release. 

 

Naruto didn’t relax his grip, his body still bowed pressing into Jiraiya’s and tremors racing through him.  When Naruto released him, Jiraiya pulled back slightly his eyes searching Naruto’s and seeing the sated bliss in his gaze Jiraiya felt peace and a profound joy.  This was what he’d been missing all his life and never knew what it was… this absolute love.

 

Jiraiya playfully lowered his head and teased his mate like Naruto had done to him, running an agonizingly slow wide lick over the bite mark he’d left on Naruto’s throat.  Naruto whimpered and squirmed, then breathlessly begged.  “Please Jiraiya!  No more!”

 

Jiraiya felt a surge of amusement and a deep love, he relented.  Then couldn’t resist wickedly taunting.  “Mmmm you taste good…” in a low sexy rumble.

 

Naruto tried to look disapproving… to frown, to do anything, then gave up and grinned.  Jiraiya rolled over onto his back drawing Naruto over him to lie across his chest cradled in his arms. 

 

After a few moments Naruto lifted his head and looked inquisitively at Jiraiya,  “As upset as I was with you two, and only hours later… here we are… I can’t help being turned on whenever I’m near you two no matter how bad I feel…”

 

Jiraiya gazed fondly at Naruto a second before his brain finally processed the unspoken question.  “I suspect that’s your ‘results’ of the mating… a way of keeping the mates together and close, your body reacts to us like an aphrodisiac.”  Jiraiya gave Naruto a loving smile.  “I like that ‘result’.” 

 

Actually ‘like’ would be too gentle of a word… hell Jiraiya _loved_ that result, to know Naruto desired him at all times was… perfect.  Jiraiya felt that way without the added bond of the mate mark.  Ever since he’d first tasted Naruto he’d been hopelessly addicted and madly in love.

 

Jiraiya struggled to focus as Naruto continued,  “But I can sleep with others… we both know I can…” Naruto’s face flushed and Jiraiya couldn’t help thinking Naruto was absolutely adorable, Jiraiya’s throbbing cock agreed.

 

“Kiba’s inability to fuck anyone but us… it’s like a compulsion, he could overcome it if he wanted to… but he don’t want to.”  Jiraiya reasoned.  “He feels so strongly about you he doesn’t wish to even try.” 

 

“About us… not just me.”  Naruto innocently disagreed.  Jiraiya felt a small flash of the pain he’d felt as Kiba left earlier, but forced himself to nod in agreement.

 

Naruto was wrong… Kiba didn’t love him, he wouldn’t mourn if Jiraiya disappeared from his life… as long as Naruto remained Kiba wouldn’t care.  Reluctantly Jiraiya acknowledged the pain he felt, he was falling deeply in love with Kiba and knew his love would never be returned.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	27. CHAPTER 27: BOUND TO LOVE

**CHAPTER 27: BOUND TO LOVE**

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba followed Naruto from the bathroom, his eyes traveled to Jiraiya’s face.  Jiraiya sat on the bed, his body tense and his gaze studied Kiba and Naruto a second before relaxing.  Naruto walked over and kissed Jiraiya.

 

Kiba watched, he was very touched by Jiraiya’s obvious concern and briefly wondered if Jiraiya had moved into the bedroom in case things had ‘went badly’ between him and Naruto… would Jiraiya have rescued him? 

 

Kiba would like to believe so, but Jiraiya’s behavior in the living room had been confusing.  Jiraiya had looked alarmed and like he’d wanted to stop Naruto, but he hadn’t… Jiraiya hadn’t rose to help even when Naruto had him backed up against a wall.  Was that because Jiraiya trusted Naruto or because Naruto was more important and he’d only stop Naruto if it looked like he’d kill him?

 

Kiba wished he knew, he dressed quietly, deep in thought about it… how much did Jiraiya really care about him?  Naruto finished dressing and walked out of the bedroom towards the living room, Jiraiya rose and followed.  He watched Jiraiya as he passed, then turned away as Jiraiya left the room.

 

Kiba finished dressing and sat on the corner of the bed for a moment.  Jiraiya confused him, Kiba wasn’t sure if they would even be together if it wasn’t for Naruto.  Would Jiraiya even want him if Naruto were gone?  He didn’t think so.

 

Kiba rose and walked out of the bedroom; Jiraiya was walking towards the front door when someone knocked loudly.  Jiraiya opened the door and his voice was rich with amusement as he said, “Lady Tsunade, I’d say this was unexpected… but you know it’s not.”

 

It wasn’t until Kiba saw Tsunade at the door that Kiba remembered he was supposed to be ‘providing his contribution’.

 

“Cut the crap…” Lady Tsunade snapped, her face set and cold, as she stepped in and her eyes rested on Kiba before she gazed for a long moment at Naruto.  Kiba could see the stress drain from her posture and her voice became mockingly sarcastic.  “I see everyone is still alive… Naruto is kinder that I would’ve been.”

 

Lady Tsunade gave Jiraiya and Kiba a vindictive smirk her eyes slightly narrowed.  Kiba gave a little shiver his hand coming up without thought to cover his mate mark, his eyes pinned by her gaze.

 

Kiba heard Jiraiya ask, “Would you like to join us we were going to drop by Shushuya’s and get some take out and sake then come back here…”  When Tsunade's gaze shifted from him, Kiba nearly sighed in relief and prayed she’d say no.

 

Naruto joined Jiraiya at the door and Tsunade’s face softened.  Tsunade smiled, her eyes resting on Naruto she replied, “Tempting… you know how I love their sake… but no… I’ve got a lot to get done before I’m finished for the day… and talking about getting done… Shizune is probably tapping her foot as we speak.” 

 

Then Tsunade’s caustic gaze returned to Kiba and she maliciously heckled, “Oh and Kiba… we have unfinished business… I’ll be expecting you within the hour.”  Tsunade’s lips curved in a taunting smirk then she looked up at Jiraiya. “Bye!”.

 

Jiraiya swung the door shut his knowing gaze turning to Kiba and Naruto’s curious eyes studied him as well.  Kiba squirmed slightly under their puzzled gazes, this was seriously embarrassing… Kiba couldn’t find any way to say it that would be less mortifying; he could feel his face heat.  “Um… you know how you said we needed to deal with any problems together?  I couldn’t… well, let’s just say Harumeku isn’t pregnant yet… I, ah… Couldn’t fulfill my part of the deal.”

 

Naruto looked at Kiba in stunned confusion for a second then burst into loud shocked laughter.  Kiba glared at him for a second then seeing the delight on Naruto’s face relented and admitted with a slightly strained laugh.  “Tsunade thought it was pretty funny too.”

 

“Yes, Tsunade would… Tsunade was pretty irritated with us… I suspect she took it out on you.”  Jiraiya’s voice was reassuring, although there was slight amusement in his affectionate gaze and a slight curve to his lips.

 

“You could say that…”  Kiba’s hand rubbed his mate mark; he wouldn’t forget _that_ pain anytime soon.

 

Jiraiya’s calming presence moved around to behind Kiba, his fingers gently prying Kiba’s fingers away and lifting the collar of his shirt.  “What did she do to you?”  Jiraiya’s voice was kind with an underlining air of concern. 

 

Naruto slid around and peeked then looked at Kiba seriously. Kiba looked in Naruto’s eyes and gave an uncomfortable little smile.  “Guess now’s as good a time as any to go into the unexpected results of my mate mark.”  Naruto wasn’t going to like this, but Kiba promised there would be no more secrets.

 

Kiba moved over to the couch and took Naruto’s hand tugging him down to sit beside him.  Kiba watched Jiraiya sit on the arm of the couch his gaze accepting and attentive.

 

Naruto looked wary and he looked first at Kiba then Jiraiya.  Jiraiya gave Naruto a reassuring look and Naruto’s eyes returned to Kiba.  Kiba gave him a soothing smile.  “No, not another thing I told Jiraiya, but not you…”

 

“In fact from what I understand Jiraiya’s reaction wasn’t like mine at all…”  Kiba met Jiraiya’s eyes, but they were enigmatic.  Kiba wondered what exactly was the mark’s effect on Jiraiya.  Kiba returned to looking at Naruto trying to come up with the least upsetting way of telling him, then finally just said it.  “Remember when you said you wouldn’t keep me from ‘doing anything and anybody’ I like?  Well…. I can’t.  The thought of touching anyone but you and Jiraiya is… upsetting, hell it makes me want to puke!”

 

The vivid memory of Lady Tsunade’s hand burning his skin made Kiba’s hand come up protectively covering his mate mark again.  “As for what Lady Tsunade did, well I guess you could say she tested the limit of that by touching my mate mark… let me tell you if Ibiki could somehow replicate that pain then the people he was interrogating wouldn’t stand a chance of resisting!”  Kiba knew, he’d have told Tsunade anything at that point!

 

Jiraiya’s hand rested on Naruto’s shoulder as Naruto’s eyes grew uneasy, “I did this to you?”  When Kiba didn’t answer Naruto looked stricken, “Kiba!  You must hate me for that… I never meant…” Kiba gave Naruto a loving kiss and stopped his unnecessary words. 

 

He tried to calm Naruto.  “I don’t mind… you and Jiraiya… Who could ask for more?  I couldn’t find the energy to fuck anyone after you two, you wear me out!”  Kiba laughed softly, he really didn’t mind… and he rather have kept this from Naruto so it wouldn’t upset him, but Kiba had learned his lesson about keeping things from Naruto.  Even if he thought it would hurt Naruto he’d be honest.

 

Naruto didn’t look very reassured, and then he turned to Jiraiya.  Naruto’s body was visibly braced for more bad news as he asked.  “What about your mate mark Jiraiya?”

 

Kiba was curious too… Lady Tsunade had said Jiraiya’s mate mark hadn’t hurt and that Jiraiya’s mark was different. 

 

“Hmmm…”  Jiraiya gave an evasive, sly smirk and seductively crooned,  “Show and tell can wait… Kiba, you have to ‘fulfill your part of the deal’… hmmm… how shall we ever do it?”

 

Kiba blinked, Jiraiya’s voice was so enticing, Kiba’s cock twitched in interest.  Kiba watched as a smile slowly spread over Naruto’s face and his eyes sparkled.  Jiraiya’s voice obviously had some stimulating effects on Naruto as well!

 

Naruto performed a few quick hand seals and as the smoke cleared Naruto’s Kunoichi form sat beside Kiba her wide blue eyes playful, and her full lips in a slight pout.  Kiba was spellbound; Naruto’s Kunoichi form was stunning!

 

“Kiba…”  Naruto purred softly, her chest thrust forward invitingly.  “You could always fuck me.”

 

Kiba pried his eyes from Naruto’s voluptuous form and looked in his eyes, he felt a bit uneasy but was not sure exactly why.  “With my luck I’d make _you_ pregnant.”  Kiba gasped.

 

Naruto smirked and purposely wiggled.  “I’m not fertile silly.  I’m still a guy, changing the shape of my body doesn’t change that!”  Naruto moved to sit straddling his lap and Kiba’s cock strained at his pants but the feelings of unease grew.  “Do you want me?” Naruto cooed.

 

There was no doubt Naruto’s female form was incredibly sexy… unbelievably sexy, hell it was one of the sexiest female bodies he’d ever seen… Suddenly Kiba realized that as sexy as this form was, it was Naruto, the ' _real_ ' Naruto, which he wanted… the sexiest part of this form was the part that hadn’t changed, the love in Naruto’s eyes.

 

Kiba’s throat felt tight and his voice was undoubtedly husky as he asked, “Could you please turn back it feels… unnatural.  Besides,”  Kiba felt his face heat again.  “Tsunade was very specific… and very loud, when she said hands only.”

 

Naruto shrugged and dispelled the jutsu.  Naruto sat straddling Kiba’s lap, his lips curved in amusement and his eyes dark with desire.  “We’re running out of time.”  Then Naruto’s eyes traveled to Kiba’s neck and Kiba felt his heartbeat speed as Naruto gave him a wicked grin.  “I think I have a solution.”

 

Kiba’s hand came up to trace his mate mark, and he agreed breathlessly, “I have no doubt…”  Just the thought of Naruto’s lips on that sensitive patch of skin was enough to make Kiba painfully hard.

 

“We can take care of fulfilling your part of the deal… then you can return and we’ll do it the fun way.”  Kiba’s cock gave a soft jump at his mate’s sultry voice.  Naruto’s lips curved in an impish smirk and he slid off Kiba’s lap.  Naruto slowly peeled off his shirt and flicked Kiba’s nipples with his tongue.

 

Naruto’s hot moist breaths flowed over Kiba’s tightening nipples and the gentle flicking of his tongue made Kiba want to bow into his lover’s mouth and beg for more.  Kiba moaned softly and his cock shifted as if looking to escape the confinement of his pants.

 

Naruto’s eyes deepened in passion as he pulled him to his feet, Naruto’s hand roved over the hard bulge of Kiba’s enclosed arousal.  Kiba barely refrained from whimpering in need, the feel of Naruto’s gentle cupping and squeeze making his body shiver in lust.  When Naruto freed his cock, it sprang free into the cooler air of the room and throbbed.  Kiba was so hard he could feel every feather of the air as it crossed the engorged head.

 

Naruto drew Kiba’s pants off and with a playful gentle shove pushed him back to sit on the couch.  Naruto removed his own shirt rubbing the bare skin of his chest over Kiba’s in a silken tease as he moved around behind Kiba.

 

Kiba made a soft whimper, his desire making every soft brush of his lover’s skin an erotic torment.  Naruto began nuzzling Kiba’s ear; he felt Naruto’s breath stir his hair then the brush of Naruto’s hot wet tongue.  Kiba’s cock bobbed and when Naruto leaned into him nibbling softly on his neck Kiba could feel his mate’s iron hard cock lying pressed into his lower back.

 

Kiba moaned and closed his eyes, the temptation of that hot cock so close to his ass was agony.  Kiba felt the couch cushions dip as Jiraiya moved over beside him; Jiraiya’s hand enclosed his cock and skillfully stroked it.  Kiba panted Jiraiya’s hand felt so good! 

 

Kiba was so close, the heat of Naruto’s mouth over Kiba’s mate mark barely registered before Naruto’s teeth gripped it firmly.  Kiba felt like he’d explode, he screamed and his whole body tensed as he came.  Jiraiya’s hand continued to tease his cock with seductive strokes, prolonging the excruciating pleasure until Kiba thought his heart would burst.

 

When his orgasm ended Kiba leaned back against Naruto, spent, his heart racing and body still quivering with the remembered pleasure.  He could feel Naruto’s tongue gently stroking over his mate mark in a soothing soft caress.  Naruto lifted his head and growled softly in his ear.  “Kiba… I can’t wait for you to return… I want you.”

 

Kiba felt a surge of mischief and grabbed Naruto hauling him around and on to his lap, taunting in a low provocative rumble.  “I love the feel of your cum in my ass… your body cupping mine… and your cock thick and hard inside me.” 

 

Naruto’s eyes narrowed in playful outrage, “Oh!  You are so bad… I will make you pay for your little tease…”  He warned, soft and menacing then flashed Kiba a roguish grin before rising from his lap with a lithe grace.  “After you go make babies… go now before Grandma Tsunade comes here looking for you.”

 

Kiba nodded agreement and watched Naruto walk over and sit on Jiraiya’s lap.  Kiba’s heart beat faster at the sight of Naruto’s body moving with fluid masculine grace, his power evident in every sleek movement.  Naruto snuggled into Jiraiya’s chest and Jiraiya enclosed him in his arms.

 

Kiba was thankful for his mates distractions and skill, they didn’t make him feel like a tool, it was embarrassing and demeaning to have his sperm collected like he was a prize bull… but they made it easy and skillfully got the results without making him feel used.

 

Kiba stood and dressed, Jiraiya’s eyes watched him even as his hands stroked softly over Naruto.  Kiba finished dressing and Jiraiya held out the cup to him.

 

Kiba took it and for a second he just looked at Naruto and Jiraiya happily snuggled together, then turned and walked out the door.

 

Jiraiya held Naruto… even outside of sex… snuggled affectionately with him.  Jiraiya had moved away as soon as Kiba’s orgasm ended…  Kiba felt a wave of confusion then, reluctant understanding, Jiraiya only was interested in him if it had to do with Naruto…

 

Kiba remembered when Jiraiya came to the swim hole to tell him about Naruto’s release from the ANBU holding cell… they’d been mates, already bonded… and yet Jiraiya hadn’t fucked him.

 

Jiraiya had never fucked him unless Naruto was there.  When Naruto was imprisoned Jiraiya didn’t come see him at all… and even when he had asked if he’d one day get to fuck him; Jiraiya had been evasive in his reply.

 

Kiba frowned unhappily, he was starting to feel very strong feelings about Jiraiya… depend on him, want him… his attention, his love… he wanted so much more than just sex or to only be loved for the happiness he brought Naruto.  Kiba wanted that warmth, that love that Naruto had from Jiraiya…

 

Now that Kiba had that realization… it hurt to know Jiraiya didn’t love him like that and that Jiraiya may never love him like that.

 

Those morose thoughts continued until he reached the hospital once more.  Kiba walked in, then up to the floor that Harumeku was on.  At the end of the hall Tsunade waited, she gave Kiba an appraising look and nodded in satisfaction when she noted he’d brought his ‘contribution’.

 

Tsunade took it from him and handed it to one of the med nin who promptly walked off.  Kiba turned to go when Tsunade stopped him, “Kiba.”

 

Kiba sighed and turned, “If it’s more taunts could you please save them for later… I have other things on my mind than your entertainment.”

 

Lady Tsunade’s lips compressed and she gave Kiba a fierce glare.  “I’m your Hokage.  Watch your tone.”

 

Kiba gave her a disgusted look and was just on the verge of telling her what he thought she could do with her title when a med nin walked up.  “Lady Tsunade Harumeku’s in a lot of pain could we sedate her?”

 

Tsunade gave Kiba one last dirty look then turned to the med nin.  “No prep her, we’re ready to perform the procedure.”

 

The med nin nodded and walked away.  Tsunade’s gaze returned to Kiba, “You need to get everything ready for her… she mentioned moving to a tent in your family clan area.  Move her, NOW.   You better treat her like a princess damn it, she’s went through hell today while you’ve been flitting about.”

 

Kiba nodded reluctantly agreeing, he did owe Harumeku a great debt and he would give her anything she desired… but he bristled at Tsunade’s hostility.

 

Kiba looked at Tsunade, and his anger melted.  She looked like the day hadn’t been easy for her either.  “If it helps… I realize now that you were right about not keeping things from Naruto.”

 

Tsunade nodded and her tension eased, “Kiba, I’m sorry I wasn’t gentler earlier… I let my anger get the best of me.  Naruto is special…”

 

Kiba nodded, “I agree…”

 

Tsunade glanced over at the door that the med nin went through, “I’ve got to go, someone should be there for Harumeku… stop back later tonight and I’ll have news.”

 

Kiba nodded and turned to go.

 

“Kiba… whatever is bothering you… talk to your mates…” Tsunade said then walked away.

 

Kiba gave a wry smile and said softly to himself, “If only it was that easy.”

 

Kiba left the hospital and paused, he’d told Naruto he’d return but this was important too and Naruto would understand.  Kiba turned and walked to the clan grounds.  It only took a short time to have Harumeku’s tent emptied and moved thanks to Kodomo.

 

When Kiba told Kodomo what he was doing Kodomo had recruited every available pair of free hands and by the time they had her tent set up once more it was filled with the finest sleeping furs and newest items… everyone had contributed to making sure she had the best of everything.  Kiba was stunned he stood looking at the remodeled tent in awe.

 

Kodomo grinned, “Everyone wanted to help… they wanted to thank Harumeku.”

 

“Why?”  Kiba asked baffled by the outpouring of gifts and help.

 

“Everyone is grateful…” Kodomo looked at Kiba like he was explaining to a small not too bright child.

 

Kiba just looked puzzled.  Kodomo rolled his eyes.   “Everyone _likes_ Jiraiya, you and Naruto.  They want to help, and they will take good care of Harumeku so you can stay with your mates.”

 

Kiba nodded slowly, “I… I really can’t thank everyone enough…”

 

Kodomo snorted, “Enough mush… when is Harumeku coming home?” 

 

Tsubaki walked up thumping Kodomo in the back of the head, “Go play cub.”

 

Kodomo glared at her, “You’re worse than my mom.”  Kodomo ducked and skittered aside as she aimed another half hearted swat at him, then waved at Kiba and ran out of the tent.

 

“Kiba.” Tsubaki looked at Kiba appraisingly.  Then shrugged, “When will Harumeku be back at clan grounds?”

 

Kiba shook his head, “Possibly tonight… maybe early tomorrow.”

 

Tsubaki nodded.  “Your mom wants to talk to you… I’d wait until you have news, but you didn’t hear that from me.”  Tsubaki flashed Kiba a sly grin then walked away.

 

Kiba looked around Harumeku’s tent again then walked out, Harumeku would be well cared for, of that he was certain.  Kiba was still amazed at the amount of clan members that stepped forward to help him, Naruto and Jiraiya.

 

Kiba started out of the clan grounds, but changed his mind and stopped at the vet building, Hana was out.  Kiba poked his head in and saw Akamaru sleeping just inside the front door.

 

“Hey buddy!” Kiba greeted Akamaru with a huge smile; he’d missed him greatly.

 

Akamaru lifted his head, “Kiba!”  Akamaru’s tail thumped raising clouds of dust and dog hair.

 

Kiba knelt and scratched Akamaru in spite of the dirt clouds and then gave in and hugged him tightly.  “How are Susamajii and the pups?”

 

Akamaru snorted, “Noisy.”

 

Kiba laughed, “That good huh?  They’ll be weaned soon, then you and Susamajii will be free again.”

 

Akamaru rested his head heavily on Kiba’s knee, “When they are can I come with you?”

 

Kiba swallowed hard his eyes teared, “Yes.”  Kiba hadn’t been sure Akamaru would still wish to come with him; he’d practically abandoned him for all this time.  “Will Susamajii be coming too?”

 

Akamaru sniffed at Kiba’s clothes distracted. “No… she’s found her mom’s original partner… Harumeku.  I’ll stay here until the pups are taken to their clan members.”

 

Kiba stilled, then lifted Akamaru’s head, “Harumeku was Kyoumou’s partner?”

 

Akamaru sniffed again, “Yes… you smell like her.  Susamajii is worried something will happen to them like what happened to her… did you know her mom died defending her pups?”

 

Kiba nodded, “Hana told me.”  Kiba sat leaning back against the wall and Akamaru climbed half on his lap.

 

Akamaru was really quite heavy and much too big but Kiba didn’t mind.  Kiba scratched lazily at Akamaru’s spine just enjoying the feeling of his oldest friend by his side again.  “Akamaru?”

 

Akamaru gave a sleepy snort.  “Yes.”

 

“It’s hard to explain but Harumeku is going to bear my child…”  Kiba noted that Akamaru needed a bath; maybe they’d hit the swim hole after the pups were gone.

 

Akamaru raised his head, “Child?  Naruto and Jiraiya…”

 

“Are still my mates… she won’t be, but is having my child.”  Kiba replied, assuring Akamaru he hadn’t abandoned his mates.

 

Akamaru laid his head down seeming to drift off to sleep again as Kiba’s fingers returned to stroking his body. “You humans are odd… explains why you bear her scent.”  Akamaru’s head popped up. “Hey wait that means one of the pups is staying… now I’m really going with you!” 

 

Kiba laughed.  “Well you can divide your time between clan and wherever we get a place… my tent will remain.  Why don’t you and Susamajii make yourself at home.”

 

“Wow a bed!”  Akamaru gave a lazy yawn. “No more ground for me!”

 

Kiba disentangled himself from Akamaru “I have to go now but could you watch over Harumeku for me… she’ll be back tonight or tomorrow morning.”

 

“Will do.  Kiba?”  Akamaru stood and leaned into Kiba almost knocking him over.  “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too buddy.”  Kiba gave Akamaru’s ears a last scratch and walked out.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto glanced at the clock again.  “Jiraiya?”

 

“Hn?”  Jiraiya’s fingers stroked Naruto’s back working the tension and knots out as Naruto lay limply draped over his chest.

 

“Do you think Kiba’s ok?”  Naruto raised his head looking in Jiraiya’s eyes anxiously.

 

Jiraiya smiled gently, his voice warm and soothing.  “I _know_ he’s alright… remember when you asked about my mate mark?”

 

Naruto nodded his eyes curious.  Jiraiya’s hand moved from his back to stroke Naruto’s cheek as he looked lovingly in Naruto’s eyes.

 

“Mmmm… I can feel if you or Kiba are hurt or upset… any strong emotion.  You more than Kiba… perhaps that’s because I don’t have as strong a bond with him as the one with you… it’s your mate mark on him.”  Jiraiya murmured his gaze drifted to Naruto’s lips and his finger traced them softly.

 

Naruto stilled his hand. “Really?”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes returned to Naruto’s “Hn, really… it was how I could find you so quickly at the school earlier today.”

 

Naruto thought about it… yes, normally he went to the monument, and if Jiraiya had went there looking for him it would’ve been quite a while before Jiraiya would’ve found him… it was even a good chance he wouldn’t have found him at all and Naruto would’ve been at the academy alone until he returned to Jiraiya’s suite.

 

Jiraiya’s fingers gently traced Naruto’s jaw line.  Naruto looked seriously at him, “So you know Kiba’s ok?”

 

“Hn.”  Jiraiya replied softly.  Naruto relaxed against Jiraiya’s chest and his hand came up to caress Jiraiya’s face. 

 

Jiraiya caught his hand and lifted it to his lips nibbling on Naruto’s fingertips.  Naruto shivered as Jiraiya’s tongue made little circles at the tip of one of his fingers, his breath caught and released in a soft breathy moan.  Jiraiya was always finding new areas that Naruto never knew were sensitive until his lover’s skilled fingers or mouth teased them.

 

Naruto’s mouth fell open in a soft pant, his cock flushed hard between their bodies, and he thrust it against Jiraiya’s taut stomach.  Jiraiya’s lips curled, “Mmmm… looks like someone has regained his energy.”

 

Naruto slid his hand from Jiraiya’s and reached between their bodies stroking Jiraiya’s cock, it was still semi hard from earlier and as his hand enclosed it Jiraiya’s cock rapidly hardened.  Naruto ran his thumb over the head and Jiraiya hissed his stomach muscles jumping.

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya an amused grin and did it again.  Jiraiya’s eyes flashed even as his stomach muscles clenched, his cock was flushed hard and eager between their bodies and this time Naruto was determined he was going to get that wonderful cock buried deep inside his body.

 

Naruto slid down until his mouth hovered over his lover’s cock and he watched Jiraiya’s face as he slowly stuck out his tongue and flicked the head of Jiraiya’s cock.  Jiraiya gave a soft moan and his hand reached down to stroke his cheek gently. 

 

“Your mouth feels like nirvana Naruto… ah!”, Jiraiya gasped as he enclosed the head of Jiraiya’s cock in his mouth and his tongue slowly glided over the smooth hard surface. “That wonderful mouth…” Jiraiya gasped.  “Oh, it feels so good!”

 

Naruto’s tongue flicked over the most sensitive area at the underside of the head and Jiraiya gave a deep moan.  “Ah Naruto!”

 

The passion and hunger in his mate’s gaze made Naruto’s lust flair, he released Jiraiya’s cock crawling up his body.  Naruto’s teeth scraped over his chest pausing to nip and trace the hard muscles as he moved up to straddle Jiraiya’s upper thighs.

 

Jiraiya’s hand kneaded the muscles of Naruto’s ass as his other hand slid down the curve of Naruto’s spine and then he drew his nails gently up Naruto’s spine.  Naruto arched into his touch, it felt so wonderful!  Then Jiraiya drew Naruto down into a passionate embrace kissing him deeply. 

 

Cupping Naruto tight to his body Jiraiya rolled, placing Naruto below him, his body covering him and their cocks pressed oh so temptingly together. 

 

Jiraiya supported his weight on his arms and gazed deep into Naruto’s eyes.  “Mmm… I just can’t get enough of you.” Jiraiya sighed, nuzzling Naruto’s throat, his voice husky with desire.  Naruto gave a small whimper the temptation of Jiraiya’s lips so close to his throat it was enough to make his breath catch. 

 

Jiraiya lowered his head to Naruto’s chest and swirled his tongue around his nipple.  Naruto moaned deeply and his nipple hardened while the rest of his body liquefied in desire, he arched unconsciously pressing his nipple harder to Jiraiya’s mouth and moaned as his lover drew hard on it then flicked it with his tongue, then turned to the other and repeated the enticing torment.

 

Jiraiya’s hand brushed down Naruto’s body to between his legs, two fingers sliding, teasing his opening with tickling touches.  Naruto gasped, “Jiraiya!” his voice raw with need.

 

Naruto’s cock was painfully hard, throbbing and he couldn't help bucking against Jiraiya’s cock in desperation.  Jiraiya’s fingers grazed light chakra strokes over Naruto’s puckered hole and up around the base of his cock. 

 

Naruto’s eyes closed for a moment as his need threatened to overwhelm him, and he had to fight to force them open again.  Naruto whimpered and laced his fingers through Jiraiya’s hair, holding his head in place and pulling his mouth down for a ravenous kiss.

 

Jiraiya chuckled softly and pulled back from the kiss, then slid down Naruto’s torso to settle between his legs, his mouth poised over Naruto’s straining erection, but Jiraiya didn’t draw it into his mouth.  Naruto could stop himself from making soft whimpers of frustration. 

 

Draping one leg over each of his shoulders Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s ass raising it up, then stroked soft teasing licks below the cheeks of Naruto’s ass.  “Jiraiya please!” Naruto begged shamelessly.  He swore he was going to die of frustrated desires, his body ached, empty and wanting. 

 

When Jiraiya flicked the tip of his tongue repeatedly over the sensitive nerves of Naruto’s hole the pleasure was so intense he could no longer form words and gave himself over to his senses, moaning and whimpering in urgent need.

 

Jiraiya lowered Naruto’s ass and slid back up to kiss him, their tongues and lips became more frantic as they stroked at one another.  Naruto was moaning into Jiraiya’s kiss, his hands grasping at Jiraiya’s back and kneading the hard muscles.

 

Naruto felt the caress as Jiraiya’s fingers parted the cheeks of his ass, then slide lower, discovered the eager damp heat that waited for him.  He slowly sank two slick fingers deep.  Naruto cried out, high and aching, and arched reflexively into his touch.  Jiraiya stroked several times then added a third lube dampened finger, Naruto bucked on them urgently, made a mew of protest when Jiraiya slid them from his body.

 

Jiraiya positioned the smooth hard head of his cock at his hole and Naruto curved his body eagerly, raising his ass the meet him, but Jiraiya only slid the head up and down, teasing him and setting his nerves on high alert desperate for the feel of Jiraiya’s cock inside.

 

Naruto clenched his eyes shut making a high keen of fervent desire and he felt Jiraiya shift above him and nudge, just barely piercing the ring of muscles, then a fraction deeper… the taunt was stirring Naruto until he couldn’t catch his breath panting and mewing. 

 

Jiraiya slid another breath deeper, his hands came up to grasp Jiraiya’s shoulders and he pried his eyes open to beg.  Jiraiya slid in to flush, moaning deeply and Naruto cried out loudly in satisfaction, his body arching into the long awaited wonderful feel of Jiraiya’s cock deep inside.

 

Naruto’s hands slid down to grip Jiraiya’s arms, feeling the muscles flex as he held him steady and began a slow, rocking rhythm inside of him.  Jiraiya rotated his hips in a gentle circle as he moved, slowly fucking Naruto, it was sweet agony every movement of his lover’s body sending spirals of arousal curling through him. 

 

Jiraiya watched Naruto’s face intently and at Naruto’s loud gasp and whimper, he repeated a delicious little hip swivel and received a long urgent moan.  Jiraiya rose to his knees, cupped his ass and lifted Naruto to him, hoisting his legs around his hips as he slid out then thrust deep and hard into him.  Naruto howled his pleasure, the move was made all the sweeter by its long anticipation. Naruto’s back arched off the bed as Jiraiya took him, impaling his body on his mate’s big cock. 

 

Naruto curled his legs around Jiraiya’s waist and pressed, encouraging his lover to fuck him hard, begging for it.  Jiraiya’s eyes flared with hunger and his body came down to rest on his elbows, covering Naruto’s body with his own.  Naruto’s cries grew loud and impassioned, feral and urgent as Jiraiya complied, thrusting with hard satisfying plunges between his thighs sinking blissfully deep and satiating into his body, giving Naruto everything he desperately desired, raising him to the highest peak of his ecstasy.  Jiraiya stroked over Naruto’s cock releasing the chakra block, then bucked hard into Naruto’s prostate.

 

Just before Naruto tumbled over the edge, he pulled himself up on his elbows far enough to grasp Jiraiya’s damp, tangled hair and pull his face down to his for a long deep kiss.  Naruto came first, his body bucked sharply and he left off kissing, his cheek pressed against Jiraiya’s ear and his fingers digging into Jiraiya’s back. 

 

Naruto reclaimed Jiraiya’s lips and Jiraiya cried out against Naruto’s lips as he reached his own climax, calling Naruto’s name.  Hard forceful spurts of cum filled Naruto, coating his insides with heated blasts.

 

Jiraiya was careful not to collapse on Naruto; he shifted his cock from his body and rolled placing Naruto on top of his chest as they panted trying to catch their breath.

 

When Naruto caught his breath a bit he raised his head and gave Jiraiya a playful glare, “You are a wicked man.”

 

Jiraiya attempted to suppress his smirk, but not very hard or very successfully.  “Really?  Why?”  Jiraiya’s attempt at looking innocent wasn’t any better than his attempt at suppressing his smirk. 

 

Naruto’s eyes glittered, “Oh… I will get my revenge!”  Naruto taunted with a wicked smirk of his own.

 

Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s face and drew him down for a kiss, then murmured, “I’m looking forward to it.”

 

Naruto sighed happily, “I don’t think I tell you often enough how amazing you are.”

 

Jiraiya just held him tight, and Naruto felt a deep sense of contentment.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya didn’t have to see Naruto’s eyes to know he was getting distressed by Kiba’s unexpectedly extended absence… no, he didn’t have to see it, he could feel it pouring off of Naruto like smoke from a fire.

 

Jiraiya tried to soothe him with gentle strokes of his fingers.  Naruto lifted his head looking at the clock once more.  “Jiraiya?”

 

“Hn?”  Jiraiya gazed down at where Naruto was sprawled half over his chest.

 

Naruto glanced up at him, his eyes uneasy, “Do you think Kiba’s ok?”

 

Jiraiya gave Naruto a loving soft smile and reassured, “I _know_ he’s alright… remember when you asked about my mate mark?”

 

Naruto looked intrigued, Jiraiya cupped his cheek and his fingers brushed softly over Naruto’s skin, just touching Naruto brought Jiraiya deep joy.  

 

“Mmmm… I can feel if you or Kiba are hurt or upset… any strong emotion.  You more than Kiba… perhaps that’s because I don’t have as strong a bond with him as the one with you… it’s your mate mark on him.”  Jiraiya’s eyes drifted to Naruto’s tempting lips.  His finger skimmed along Naruto’s jaw, then slid up, his thumb brushing over Naruto’s lower lip.

 

Naruto caught his hand, “Really?”

 

“Hn, really… it was how I could find you so quickly at the school earlier today.”  Jiraiya was distracted by his urge to taste Naruto’s mouth. 

 

Naruto looked deep in thought for a minute then asked, “So you know Kiba’s ok?”

 

“Hn.”  Jiraiya murmured and he felt Naruto relax against his chest and his fingers came up to stroke Jiraiya’s face.  Jiraiya caught his hand, his lips nipping softly at Naruto’s fingertips.  He traced the pad of Naruto’s fingers with his tongue, swirling his tongue around and hearing Naruto’s breathing grow rough with passion and a moan whisper from his throat.

 

He wished he could lick every inch of Naruto, he tasted so good.  Jiraiya’s eyes lit with interest as he felt his sexy lover’s cock harden; Naruto bucked it gently against Jiraiya’s abs.  Jiraiya smirked, Naruto was insatiable!  “Mmmm… looks like someone has regained his energy.”

 

Naruto’s only answer was to remove his hand from his grip and use it to wrap firmly around Jiraiya’s cock, which was still more than a bit hard from earlier and flushed hard almost instantly under Naruto’s enticing hand.  Naruto’s eyes were already darkening with desire as he brushed his thumb smoothly over the head of his cock.

 

Jiraiya drew a breath sharply as his stomach muscles jumped at the taunt of Naruto’s touch.  Naruto looked pleased and gave a coy smile as he did it again.  Jiraiya caught his breath, his body tensing and burning with lust, his denial of its needs earlier making it respond instantly to Naruto’s provocation.

 

Naruto’s gaze was mischievous as he slid down until his mouth was poised over Jiraiya’s cock.  It sent a thrill through Jiraiya, his breath caught once more in anticipation. 

 

Naruto’s eyes didn’t leave Jiraiya’s face as he slowly stuck out his tongue and gave the head of his cock the barest flick of his tongue.  Jiraiya moaned, he could see by Naruto’s gaze he intended this to be a long slow 'torture'.  He reached down to stroke Naruto’s cheek.  His heart swelled with love every time he touched his beloved, he couldn’t believe how blessed he was that Naruto really loved him.

 

“Your mouth feels like nirvana Naruto…ah!”  Jiraiya gasped as Naruto drew the head of his cock into the damp heat of his mouth, his soft lips encircling it in a divine soft embrace that was absolute temptation.  Jiraiya wanted to buck into that perfect mouth, but restrained himself and nearly lost that resolution as Naruto’s hot tongue slid over the tender skin on the head of his cock.

 

“That wonderful mouth…”  Jiraiya breathlessly groaned, his cock flushing harder in need.  Jiraiya moaned, “Oh it feels so good!”  Jiraiya’s breathing grew ragged and when Naruto concentrated on flicking the most sensitive area on his cock Jiraiya’s moan was deep.  “Ah Naruto!”

 

Naruto’s face took on an intent look of hunger; he released Jiraiya’s cock and determinedly moved up Jiraiya’s body, pausing to nip at the muscles of his chest as he straddled Jiraiya’s upper thighs.  The feral passion on Naruto’s face both thrilled Jiraiya and made him cautious.

 

Jiraiya quickly distracted Naruto, kneading the muscles of Naruto’s ass and his other hand traced the length of his spine drawing his nails lightly up along it.  Naruto arched into the provocation and Jiraiya took that opportunity to take control and drew him down kissing him passionately.  Rolling to pin Naruto beneath his body, he wouldn’t allow Naruto to damage his body by taking his cock unprepared.

 

Jiraiya rested on his elbows looking down into Naruto’s deep blue eyes he could feel Naruto’s cock pressed against his and it excited him.

 

“Mmm… I just can’t get enough of you.” Jiraiya murmured against Naruto’s throat, it was tempting to nibble, to feel Naruto writhe beneath him and hear his fevered lust crazed pants… but if he did that they wouldn’t get to so many other ‘fun’ activities.  Naruto’s breath hitched and Jiraiya reluctantly moved down to tease his nipples, Naruto bowed his body into Jiraiya’s mouth moaning and whimpering in desire.

 

Jiraiya’s hand glided down his beloved’s body, Naruto’s stomach muscles quivered as his hand slid over them to down between Naruto’s legs.  Jiraiya’s fingers slid into the part between Naruto’s ass cheeks and rubbed slowly over his puckered hole.

 

Jiraiya heard Naruto’s breath hitch in his throat. Then a breathless yearning cry, “Jiraiya!”  Naruto thrust his cock against Jiraiya desperate for friction; Jiraiya stroked a gentle stripe of chakra over Naruto’s hole then up to encircle his cock, blocking his release.

 

Naruto’s eyes closed as he was teased even further, he opened them and looked at Jiraiya with a desperate urgency he made soft whimpers as he reached up and pulled Jiraiya down into a fevered kiss.

 

Jiraiya felt a surge of lust, he was nearly at his limit as well, his teasing of Naruto was also a tease of himself as he resisted his desire.  His need to slip his cock into Naruto’s hot body and fuck him with deep gratifying plunges into his tight ass.  Jiraiya chuckled softly, if Naruto only knew how hard it was to resist him… especially when he made such arousing whimpers and mewls.

 

Jiraiya broke the kiss and slipped smoothly down Naruto’s body until Jiraiya’s mouth hovered over the temptation of his cock, for a moment Jiraiya struggled with his desire to draw it into his mouth and feel the hard smooth flesh under his tongue, but he resisted in favor of a greater temptation.

 

Jiraiya drew one of Naruto’s legs over his shoulder then drew his lover’s other leg over the other shoulder and cupped Naruto’s ass like a feast raising it up to his mouth.  Jiraiya skimmed his tongue lightly along the bottom curve of Naruto’s ass cheeks as he trembled and pleaded, “Jiraiya please!”

 

The need in Naruto’s voice tormented Jiraiya testing his control and he lowered his mouth to explore the tender skin of Naruto’s puckered hole with soft flicks of his tongue.  Naruto’s body quivered under the erotic assault and his moans and mewls were frantic and breathless.  Jiraiya teased him a few more minutes, before he couldn’t resist his fierce desire to kiss Naruto, to feel his moans against his lips.  He lowered Naruto’s ass to the bed swiftly sliding up to capture Naruto’s lips in a fervent lusty kiss.

 

Jiraiya felt the fevered grasp of Naruto’s hands clutching at his back and broke the kiss long enough to gather lots of lube on his fingers.  He’d teased Naruto too long and knew his beloved wouldn’t allow much more… so prep was going to be a bit quicker than Jiraiya would prefer.

 

His hand moved down to part Naruto’s ass and rub his slick fingers firmly over his partner's entrance then carefully pushed two in.  Naruto arched, not in pain but in gratification, pressing firmly into his touch.  Jiraiya felt, more than heard, Naruto’s purr of satisfaction as he pushed deep and fucked him with his fingers… then added a third as Naruto bucked hard on Jiraiya’s fingers trying to take them deep into his body.  When Jiraiya slid his fingers from Naruto’s body Naruto made a soft groan and whimpered in protest.

 

Jiraiya shifted his hips placing his cock at the slick hole, and then couldn’t resist the urge to bait Naruto a bit further.  He loved to hear Naruto’s mewls, moans and whimpers… the sounds of Naruto desperate for his touch, wanting him.  Naruto lifted his hips invitingly and Jiraiya smirked softly as he rubbed the head of his cock against the tantalizing hole, quickly his smirk disappeared and he nearly moaned in need at the unbearable temptation of Naruto hot tight ass.

 

Naruto’s low imploring whine only added to the difficulty in resisting the divine provocation.  Jiraiya’s breaths were ragged and his body trembled as he baited Naruto with barely inserting the head of his cock into the heated grip of his lover’s puckered entrance.  Naruto had no idea how very much he wanted to sink into that snug channel, Jiraiya slid a tiny bit deeper, teasing himself as well as Naruto with the agonizingly slow pace.

 

Naruto’s body shook hard as Jiraiya slid just a bit deeper and he opened his eyes to look desperately at Jiraiya his eyes nearly black in passion.  The look in Naruto’s eyes nearly snapped what was left of Jiraiya’s control and he couldn’t resist sinking in to Naruto’s heat all the way to the base until he was nestled inside Naruto’s eager, welcoming embrace.

 

Naruto arched and keened, his cry of deep satisfaction echoed by Jiraiya’s loud moan.  Jiraiya’s hands braced his beloved as he slowly fucked Naruto rotating his hips at the depth of each stroke.  Naruto made soft gasps and moans as he panted heavily, the sensations leaving him breathless.

 

Jiraiya made a slow wide circle of his hips and heard Naruto’s breath catch and a loud whimper.  He watched Naruto’s beautiful face closely as he repeated the move and saw the ecstasy flow over Naruto’s face as Naruto moaned loud and lusty.  It was more than Jiraiya could resist and he rose to his knees grasping Naruto’s legs and drawing him tight to his body, withdrew to almost out of Naruto’s tight body then thrust deep.  Naruto’s muscles quivered around Jiraiya’s cock and he screamed out in pleasure, arching almost completely off the bed into Jiraiya’s hard thrusts.

 

Naruto curled his legs around his waist pressing, encouraging, and adding to the force of Jiraiya’s thrusts.  The fierce lust in Naruto’s eyes as he begged for more eroded the last of Jiraiya’s restraint, Jiraiya lowered his body to rest on his elbows as he gave in to his body’s demands and drove deep and hard into Naruto’s body. 

 

Naruto cried out in demanding wanton cries and lusty moans of gratification as his body tightened around Jiraiya.  Jiraiya released the chakra block, angled his hips and plunged deep hitting Naruto’s prostate. 

 

Naruto yelled out in ecstasy and pulled Jiraiya’s head down to kiss him with a almost savage passion, releasing Jiraiya and holding him tightly, his ear pressed to Jiraiya’s cheek as his orgasm over took him, his body bucked and he came powerfully.

 

Jiraiya felt Naruto’s muscles contract around his cock grasping and rippling, Naruto breathlessly kissed him as Jiraiya’s climax hit him.  Jiraiya cried out, “Naruto!” Against Naruto’s lips as his body thrust one last time cumming deep inside his lover’s tightly clenched body.

 

Jiraiya drew back from Naruto’s lips as they panted and tried to catch their breath, then shifted his hips slipping from Naruto’s body before rolling to lie beside him and draw his lover onto his chest.

 

Jiraiya’s breathing had just started to calm when Naruto lifted his head and gave him frown, feigning anger he declared, “You are a wicked man.”

 

Jiraiya almost laughed, little did Naruto realize how very hard it was to resist him, he was the ultimate temptation.  Jiraiya settled for a slight smirk, then feigned innocence.  “Really?  Why?” 

 

Naruto’s eyes sparkled mischievously and he gave Jiraiya a devilish smile that promised endless wicked delight.  “Oh… I will get my revenge!” 

 

Jiraiya swore softly, he loved Naruto with every breath, every beat of his heart.  He gave Naruto a deep loving kiss and murmured softly.  “I’m looking forward to it.”

 

Naruto curled up on Jiraiya’s chest with a pleased sigh.  “I don’t think I tell you often enough how amazing you are.”

 

Jiraiya could never find enough words or ways to let Naruto know how special he was… and how very much he loved him, so he just hugged him tightly to his chest, his heart nearly bursting with the absolute perfection of the feel of Naruto in his arms.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	28. CHAPTER 28: MORE THAN A MATE

## CHAPTER 28: MORE THAN A MATE

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba couldn’t wait to get back to the suite; he hoped he hadn’t worried Naruto too much… Jiraiya was there so it wasn’t too likely.  If Naruto had been worried Jiraiya and Naruto would’ve come looking for him… he knew Jiraiya wouldn’t have been worried. 

 

Kiba frowned, why did that bother him so very much… nothing had really changed, Jiraiya wasn’t pushing him away or in any way making him feel unwanted… his mom always said it was his contrary nature to always want what he couldn’t have… that applied so well here, why couldn’t he just be happy with what he did have?  Kiba knew he had Naruto’s love, and that should be enough.

 

When Kiba walked in the door his nose wrinkled, the smell of sex was heavy in the air… looked like Naruto hadn’t been worried Kiba thought with wry humor.  The smell of Naruto and Jiraiya’s ‘activities’ baited him and Kiba’s cock stiffened more the closer he got to the bedroom and that enticing smell.

 

Kiba walked into the bedroom and both sets of eyes shifted immediately to him.  Naruto’s eyes traveled down his body and rested several seconds on the growing bulge of Kiba’s cock.

 

When Naruto’s eyes once again met Kiba’s they had an almost frightening hunger in them.  Naruto rose from the bed slowly prowling toward him, the natural dominance in his posture and gaze brought a whimper to Kiba’s lips and made his knees weaken in desire. 

 

Kiba lifted his chin in playful challenge and saw Naruto’s eyes flash in interest.  He looked almost predatory as he stalked up to Kiba, his pupils were slit and Kiba felt a moment of fear.  Kiba’s eyes went wide, his heart hammering wildly, then his eyes flicked over to where Jiraiya was leaning against the headboard watching with an amused indulgent look on his face.  Jiraiya wasn’t concerned… Naruto’s scent had changed; it was a bit spicier… more tempting…

 

Kiba’s eyes returned to Naruto’s and he almost gasped as his mate circled him.  Naruto’s eyes were a smoldering deep blue with streaks of red curling through them like smoke tendrils.  The sight turned Kiba on, driving him to tempt Naruto into a frenzy he had no idea if he could handle.

 

Kiba stiffened in mock resistance and when Naruto smiled a soft taunting smile at Kiba he showed fang, illustrating without words his difficulty repressing his inner demon.  With a soft growl he tossed Kiba on the bed and leapt on him knocking him backwards. 

 

Naruto crouched over him, his mouth parted and he dipped his mouth to Kiba’s throat.  Kiba’s heart beat madly, with those fangs Naruto could seriously injure him… but his Alpha didn’t bite, his tongue traced lazy circles on Kiba’s throat and his hands slid up to caress Kiba’s chest easily popping all the buttons on his shirt with one sweep of his hand. 

 

Naruto’s tongue traveled down to lave Kiba’s nipples with rough strokes, he drew one of Kiba’s nipples into his mouth and Kiba could feel the press of Naruto’s sharp canine pressing just short of pain. 

 

When Naruto drew back, it was to strip Kiba’s pants and the remains of his shirt away, then crawling up Kiba’s body again and nuzzling his throat.  Naruto’s mouth grazed slowly down to cover Kiba’s mate mark with firm nibbles, Kiba howled his body arching as he came.

 

Naruto’s hand slid down through the hot slickness of Kiba’s release gathering the product of Kiba’s desire and trailing it down to Kiba’s puckered entrance then thrusting two slick fingers into Kiba’s body.

 

Kiba felt a slight burn as the fingers stretched him, but it was quickly overpowered by desire and when Naruto’s fingers stroked firmly over Kiba’s prostate, Kiba gasped loudly.  Breathless with lust Kiba couldn’t scream this time... he couldn’t scream so he bit Naruto, his teeth buried in Naruto’s shoulder. 

 

The reaction was instantaneous before Kiba could blink Naruto had removed his fingers and flipped him onto his stomach, Naruto’s breath was hot on the back of Kiba’s neck. 

 

Naruto stroked a wide lick over Kiba’s mate mark as his cock pierced the tight ring of muscles.  Kiba caught his breath in desire and bucked back taking Naruto’s cock deep inside him.  Naruto’s body covered Kiba possessive, protective… affectionate. 

 

Slowly Naruto began fucking Kiba.  Kiba made a halfhearted effort to move and Naruto made a low rumble; the resulting growl of refusal came not from his throat, but from deep in his chest.  It was a primal sound that should’ve scared Kiba, but it didn’t, instead Kiba found it deeply arousing and he mewled in willing submission, thrilled by the power of his lover. 

 

Naruto’s teeth clamped gently on his shoulder and Kiba recognized the hold Naruto had on his shoulder was his way of demanding submission.  Kiba gladly accepted his mate’s possession; Naruto seemed to sense his willing compliance and released his grip on his shoulder.

 

Naruto became more forceful, licking Kiba’s shoulder and neck, his body pumping hard and fast into Kiba’s, stretching him, filling him, and pushing him beyond the highest heights of his desire. 

 

No one before Naruto had ever felt so right, so perfect… so unbelievably intense, the pleasure so strong it stole all the words from him and reduced Kiba to animalistic pants and mewls, whines and whimpers… and fevered cries of lust. 

 

Naruto’s cock hammered into Kiba and as Naruto angled his hips to thrust into Kiba’s prostate he bit Kiba’s mate mark sharply.  Kiba screamed in pleasure, pressing into his mate’s bite.  Naruto thrust hard and deep once more then came, Kiba’s body shook and his muscles spasmed around his lover’s cock.  The tremors shook his body long after his orgasm, Naruto stayed buried in his body for several minutes, his hot breath feathering over Kiba’s throat and causing his mate mark to tingle.  Then Naruto withdrew and Kiba rolled over on his back.

 

Naruto perched hovering over Kiba his eyes deep blue and still slightly dominant.  “You had me worried.”  Naruto rumbled softly, then claimed Kiba’s lips in a passionate kiss, Kiba wrapped his arms around him embracing him and returning his kiss eagerly.

 

When Naruto drew back Kiba traced the tacky trickle of blood that trailed down Naruto’s arm from the bite Kiba left on his shoulder, Naruto chuckled, then dipped his head to lap over the raw wound on Kiba’s neck.  Kiba whimpered and squirmed, “Please Naruto… please” Kiba begged breathlessly. “Ssssstop…”  Kiba gave a loud whimper, his hips bucking, and Naruto relented leaving the bite.

 

Naruto looked up and met Jiraiya’s eyes; Kiba glanced up at Jiraiya as well.  Jiraiya was quiet for several minutes than gave them both a lascivious smile.  “That was very hot!”  Jiraiya waggled his eyebrows.  “I think you just inspired the next chapter of my Icha Icha novel!”

 

Kiba gave a laugh, his face split in a wide grin.  Naruto gave Jiraiya a mock chastising look, then grinned as well.  Jiraiya reached down and wiped a dot of blood from Naruto’s chin, “Minus the blood… not sure if the readers go for that.”

 

Naruto gave Kiba an apologetic look; “Sorry… maybe Lady Tsunade will heal that for you…”  Naruto’s eyes were the innocent blue once more, no sign of his demon, even his teeth had returned to normal.

 

Kiba shook his head, “Doesn’t hurt… and it came from you, besides they actually heal pretty fast.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, but Naruto still frowned… Then Naruto’s stomach growled loudly and they all laughed.

 

“I think we forgot to go get some dinner…” Naruto stated sheepishly, and grinned. 

 

Jiraiya gave his lover a fond smile then glanced at the clock.  “Shall we just go to Ichiraku’s?”

 

Kiba exchanged a glance with Jiraiya and nodded it was ok, he didn’t mind skipping the fancy fare at Shushuya’s in favor of Naruto’s favorite Ichiraku’s.  Naruto gave an ecstatic grin; in his opinion no place had better food that Ichiraku’s.

 

Naruto bounced up off the bed and headed to the bathroom to start a shower.  Jiraiya smiled softly at Kiba, his fingers gently brushed the bite Naruto had left.  Kiba’s eyes widened at he felt flashes of chakra play over the bite like warm waves, not stimulating as much as soothing.

 

Kiba looked up at Jiraiya but his eyes looked as confused as Kiba’s, hesitantly Jiraiya laid his hand on the bite and the sensation grew to a solid warm flow then disappeared.  Jiraiya’s hand withdrew and they silently looked at each other for a few more minutes.

 

Jiraiya’s voice was subdued as he said, “Kiba you can shower with Naruto I’ll shower after you two.”

 

Kiba nodded and rose from the bed, then glanced once more at Jiraiya before going into the bathroom.  What had just happened?  Jiraiya’s confusion made it evident that he didn’t know either.  Kiba walked into the bathroom and stood thinking on the odd event, his fingers brushed his mate mark.

 

Naruto gave him a worried look.  “Kiba?  Are you ok… I didn’t hurt you did I?”

 

Kiba broke into a smile, “No.  I’m fine, really, you didn’t hurt me… I was just think…”  Kiba’s words faltered as Naruto’s gaze went to his mate mark and his posture stiffened.  Naruto stepped forward with a fierce look on his face and Kiba froze his shoulders lowering in subservience. 

 

Naruto’s eyes practically glowed, he leaned in and to Kiba’s surprise he lowered his head and sniffed Kiba’s mate mark then ran a soft lick over it.  Kiba’s knees felt weak and he whimpered loudly his cock throbbing at the sensation.  Naruto pulled back and looked up at Kiba his eyes clearing and his expression calm again.

 

Jiraiya walked into the bathroom “Is everything ok?”  Kiba didn’t answer and his eyes never left Naruto’s face.  Naruto looked over at Jiraiya blankly for a second then smiled as if nothing had happened, “Everything’s fine Jiraiya… next place we get we need a big walk-in shower!”  Naruto grinned.

 

Jiraiya looked at the cautious expression on Kiba’s face, Kiba nodded, “Everything is ok.”  But Kiba was sure Jiraiya could see he was shook, what was that all about… for a moment it looked like Naruto was angry... _very_ angry.

 

Jiraiya smiled and his tone was light and playful, but his eyes were serious.  “Now don’t you two stay in here all night, we don’t want to be too late.”

 

Naruto smiled, “Ok, quick shower…  I’m starving!”  Jiraiya nodded, watched Kiba for another minute then walked out of the bathroom.

 

Naruto playfully drew Kiba into the shower and under the guise of soaping him groped his body mischievously.  Kiba relaxed and after a few minutes his hands were doing the same to Naruto.  They rinsed and as they left the shower and were drying Kiba couldn’t resist anymore, at the chance of angering Naruto, Kiba asked, “Naruto?”

 

“Hn?”  Naruto’s big blue eyes looked at Kiba curiously.  Kiba didn’t look away but he lowered his shoulders submissively as he asked, “Why… why did you sniff my mate mark?  You looked… angry.”

 

Naruto’s happiness faded and he looked away as he dried himself.  After a minute Naruto looked back at Kiba.  “I’m not sure how to explain except to say you didn’t smell right… I could smell another strong chakra signature… but it was Jiraiya’s, I just never smelled it on you before.”

 

Kiba was quiet several minutes then nodded,  Jiraiya’s chakra signature… that was the first time Jiraiya had touched his mate mark just after Naruto’s claiming, that warmth Kiba had felt was Jiraiya’s chakra.  Kiba continued drying himself, Naruto looked relieved, they walked out of the bathroom and Jiraiya smiled at them.  “Ok, my turn…”

 

Jiraiya’s shower went quickly and, after a quick meal at Ichiraku’s, a very nervous Kiba arrived at the hospital with Naruto and Jiraiya. 

 

This was it; time to find out if he was going to have to beg his mother for more time.  Kiba immediately felt guilty, here he was thinking of himself and what the pregnancy would mean to him… it would devastate Harumeku if it failed and they had to try again.

 

Kiba had thought he was stressed before, thoughts of Harumeku’s feelings only made the situation more desperate.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto couldn’t say if he heard him or smelled Kiba first… and had the smell of Kiba not caused his desire to peak to a feverish height he may have wondered why exactly it was he could smell him at all… as it was no thoughts but his fierce need to reclaim his mate even registered. 

 

Naruto’s eyes flew to the bedroom door as Kiba walked through it into the bedroom.  Naruto felt a low rumble in his chest as his eyes took in his mate’s reaction to him.  Naruto’s cock flushed hard and a ravenous hunger rose up in him, Naruto’s eyes slowly returned to Kiba’s face and he fluidly rose from the bed.  He would claim him now, no more waiting he would have his mate; he stalked his quarry with an intense gaze.

 

Naruto felt a surge of pleasure as Kiba’s posture became submissive, and then Kiba stiffened rising his chin in mock challenge.  Naruto felt his hunger peak and his eyes became intent focused. 

 

Kiba’s eyes widened in alarm and the feel of the chase brought out the predator in Naruto; he felt the urge to play with the helpless man before him.  Naruto watched as Kiba’s eyes shifted to look at Jiraiya. 

 

Naruto moved so smoothly, so effortlessly that Kiba flinched slightly when his eyes returned to find Naruto circling him, toying with him letting him feel the futility in trying to resist… but Kiba’s eyes didn’t show fear, and slowly they grew deeply passionate in answer to Naruto’s close proximity.

 

Kiba baited Naruto again, stiffening as if he would resist and Naruto smiled a feral grin, taunting him to try.  Before Kiba had a moment to debate the folly of his resistance Naruto swiftly struck, with a low growl he hurled the Kiba easily onto the bed and pounced on him knocking him back and pinning Kiba under his body.

 

Naruto felt a surge of excitement, his mate under him submitting to him.  Naruto bowed down over his captive and smelled the scent of him, it inflamed his desire and he couldn’t resist tasting his skin.  Naruto ran slow licks over Kiba’s salty musky skin reveling in his scent… his mate.  He could feel the hard rapid beat of Kiba’s heart as his body reacted in fear and desire.

 

Naruto wanted him bare; his mate should not be covered, kept from him.  Naruto swept his hand up, the shirt gave easily under his strength and Kiba’s chest was bared to him.  

 

Naruto lapped at the soft skin the urge to nip nearly over powering his restraint, his tongue stroked Kiba’s nipples and Naruto drew one in sucking and stroking it with his tongue.

 

He needed more, now!  Naruto drew back and pulled Kiba’s pants off before lowering his body over him.  Naruto nosed Kiba’s throat feeling the pulse and smelling the luring scent of his mate, then began nipping softly tasting him and exploring his mate mark.  Kiba wailed his body bowed sharply as he came.

 

The smell of Kiba’s release made Naruto’s hunger grow once more and his fingers stroked through the slickness drawing it down and pushing two fingers into Kiba’s entrance.

 

Naruto felt Kiba stiffen and heard the small whimper at his rough treatment but the hunger was too strong and he couldn’t hold back.  Naruto pushed deep and rubbed firmly over Kiba’s prostate, Kiba’s whole body stiffened in reaction, his breaths so labored he couldn’t draw the breath to scream.

 

Naruto felt the blunt bite of Kiba’s teeth and nearly roared as his need overpowered and shredded all his restraint; Naruto’s fingers slid from Kiba and he roughly flipped him onto his stomach.

 

Naruto’s mouth hovered over Kiba’s neck with a soft snarl, waiting for resistance, his mate would submit. After a brief second Naruto’s mouth moved away to Kiba’s mate mark and he licked it with a firm slow lick as he thrust into his mate.  Naruto growled low and deep in his chest as he thrust into Kiba’s body mounting him and dominating him.  Kiba pushed back into his thrust, Naruto gave a pleased rumble and began fucking Kiba slowly.

 

Kiba stiffened and tried to move Naruto growled in denial, demanding his surrender, Kiba yielded with little placating mewls of pleasure.  Naruto bit Kiba’s shoulder holding him, his mouth and hands were hard on his mate, softening as Kiba relaxed beneath him and he let him have his way. 

 

Naruto released his bite and lapped at the mark he’d left and stroking Kiba’s neck with long laps of his tongue while thrusting hard and deep into his mate, driving Kiba’s breath out along with moans, gasps and mewls of ecstasy. 

 

Naruto tilted his hips so his next strokes pounded Kiba’s prostate and sank his teeth into Kiba’s mate mark, claiming him and reaffirming their bond.  Kiba’s body stiffened then thrashed and he screamed in rapture his body clenching tight in rhythmic contractions around his cock as Naruto gave one last thrust, sinking deep inside Kiba’s hot body and cumming.  Naruto felt a deep satisfaction and he remained mounted, possessive over his mate for several minutes, his mouth hovering over the mate mark as he panted.

 

Naruto withdrew and Kiba rolled over, he was flushed and his shoulder was a bit bloody but he looked sated and blissful.  Naruto rose over him, “You had me worried.” 

 

Naruto gazed seriously at Kiba, he felt better now that he’d claimed Kiba once more, but if Jiraiya hadn’t assured him that he’d know if Kiba were hurt Naruto would have searched for him… It may have been quite a show for whoever was nearby when he found Kiba because he didn’t think he’d have been able to resist claiming him right there and right then. 

 

Naruto kissed Kiba vehemently, still feeling a bit possessive.   Kiba responded passionately.  When Naruto broke the kiss Kiba looked over at Naruto’s arm and brushed at the drip of blood that had trickled from where he’d bit him.

 

Naruto laughed and lowered his mouth affectionately licking soothingly at Kiba’s raw mate mark, Kiba squirmed and whimpered loudly.

 

“Please Naruto… please.” Kiba pleaded his body reacting to the tender torment by bucking his rapidly hardening cock against Naruto and Kiba whined breathlessly.  “Ssssstop…”

 

Naruto lifted his head and blinked at Kiba a moment, then moved his mouth away, and looked up at Jiraiya.  Jiraiya just watched them quietly for a moment more, then his face broke into a huge lecherous grin.

 

“That was very hot!”  Jiraiya gave a perverted wiggle of his eyebrows. “I think you just inspired the next chapter of my Icha Icha novel!”

 

Kiba laughed and Naruto gave Jiraiya a playful glare, then grinned.  Jiraiya’s finger brushed at a drop of blood on Naruto’s chin.  “Minus the blood… not sure if the readers go for that.”

Naruto gave Kiba an abashed look and added sheepishly.  “Sorry… maybe Lady Tsunade will heal that for you…”

 

Kiba gave Naruto a calm, benign look and shook his head no.  “Doesn’t hurt… and it came from you, besides they actually heal pretty fast.”

 

Jiraiya nodded his agreement, but Naruto could help feeling bad that he’d hurt Kiba.  Just then Naruto’s stomach gave a loud grumble and Naruto’s thoughts turned to food.  “I think we forgot to go get some dinner…” He laughed.

 

Jiraiya’s soft smile was full of love, he looked at the clock then asked, “Shall we just go to Ichiraku’s?”

 

Naruto was thrilled; Ichiraku’s beat Shushuya’s in his book!  Kiba nodded and Naruto didn’t bother to hide his pleased grin. 

 

Naruto leapt off the bed to start the shower.  Several minutes later Kiba walked in he looked distracted.

 

Naruto felt a surge of guilt; Kiba was just standing there touching his mate mark lightly.  “Kiba?  Are you ok… I didn’t hurt you did I?”

 

Kiba looked up at Naruto and smiled, “No.  I’m fine, really, you didn’t hurt me… I was just think…”

 

As Naruto got closer to Kiba he felt a rage rise up in him, _his_ mate… Kiba was his mate; he smelled a strong Chakra signature on Kiba’s mate mark. 

 

Naruto felt a little growl rumble in his chest as he leaned in sniffing the mate mark… the scent was familiar.  Naruto licked Kiba’s mate mark and the tension seeped from him… Jiraiya.  It was Jiraiya, he hadn’t replaced Kyuubi/Naruto’s claim, only bonded with Kiba.

 

Naruto stepped back, his rage instantly dissipating, he regarded Kiba calmly.  Jiraiya walked into the bathroom his eyes wary.  “Is everything ok?”

 

When Kiba didn’t answer Naruto reassured Jiraiya, “Everything’s fine Jiraiya… next place we get we need a big walk-in shower!”  Naruto jested giving his mates a harmless grin.

 

Jiraiya looked at Kiba his eyes uneasy until Kiba nodded, “Everything is ok.”

 

Jiraiya looked relieved, but Naruto could tell by his eyes that he’d felt Kiba’s panic.  “Now don’t you two stay in here all night, we don’t want to be too late.”  Jiraiya teased in a lighthearted tone with a false joviality.

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya another reassuring smile and agreed, “Ok, quick shower…  I’m starving!”  Then watched as Jiraiya nodded, his eyes still studying Kiba then turned and left the bathroom.

 

In an effort to relax Kiba Naruto pulled his lover into the shower and playfully fondled him.  Kiba was soothed and soon was groping him right back.  When they’d gotten relatively clean Naruto and Kiba turned off the shower and stepped out to dry. 

 

Naruto could feel Kiba’s hesitant glances and Kiba’s cautious “Naruto?” Didn’t come as a surprise.

 

“Hn?”  Naruto replied placidly, trying to give Kiba the encouragement to ask what Naruto knew was on his mind.

 

Kiba’s posture was subservient and Naruto felt a wave of guilt.  Kiba softly inquired, “Why… why did you sniff my mate mark?  You looked… angry.”

 

Naruto had known what Kiba was going to ask and yet he still struggled to find the words to explain.  Naruto looked away trying to find the words to describe his reaction, then looked back at Kiba and replied solemnly.  “I’m not sure how to explain except to say you didn’t smell right… I could smell another strong chakra signature… but it was Jiraiya’s, I just never smelled it on you before.”

 

Kiba looked thoughtful for a few minutes before he nodded and continued to dry himself, when he’d finished he and Naruto walked out of the bathroom and Jiraiya looked over at them and smiled.  “Ok, my turn…”  Jiraiya showered quickly and they ate quickly at Ichiraku’s before going to the hospital.

 

Kiba was so nervous that Naruto began feeling distressed as well, he held Kiba’s hand as they waited.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Naruto’s head whipped up and his eyes went to the bedroom door, Jiraiya watched with interest as Kiba walked in the bedroom door, he was already sporting a rather impressive erection.

 

Jiraiya was startled to hear a low rumble come from Naruto as his eyes took in the tempting sight.  Even after all their activities this evening Naruto immediately flushed hard and ready. 

 

After all his studying of the scrolls while Naruto was locked up, Jiraiya guessed Naruto needed to reclaim his mate, reaffirm their connection after the turmoil of this afternoon.

 

As Naruto’s eyes moved back up to Kiba’s face Jiraiya could see the voracious hunger on his face.  Naruto lithely slipped from the bed and stalked Kiba.  That was the only way Jiraiya could describe it, there was an almost predatory intensity to Naruto’s movements that was both beautiful and frightening to watch. 

 

Kiba whimpered, his eyes darkening in desire and he gave Naruto a mischievous daring look.  Whatever Kiba saw in Naruto’s gaze must have unnerved him, Jiraiya could see the uncertainty on Kiba’s face and gave him a reassuring smile, Naruto wouldn’t hurt him.

 

Kiba started as his eyes returned to Naruto’s, Jiraiya could see the subtle changes even from across the room, Naruto’s gaze was fierce and his eyes seemed to swirl the red of the fox’s chakra flowing through the blue like oil on water.

 

Kiba stiffened and for a minute Jiraiya almost intervened, but Jiraiya wasn’t feeling fear or anger from Kiba only excitement so he relaxed… at least until Naruto smiled.   Naruto’s canines were very pronounced and his smile had a slightly wicked humor to it.  Jiraiya caught his breath as Naruto moved in and tossed Kiba onto the bed and pounced on him faster than he’d seen anyone move before.

 

It was impressive, if a bit chilling… and very steamy; Jiraiya could practically smell the raw desire coming off of them.  Naruto hovered over Kiba, perched looking down at his lover and then slowly dipped his head to Kiba’s throat, but not to bite… to lick!  Jiraiya’s cock twitched in interest at the erotic sight.

 

Naruto licked with long slow laps of his tongue like he was tasting Kiba.  Naruto’s hand slid easily up Kiba’s chest popping the buttons from the fabric with lazy ease, and then Naruto’s mouth traveled down to stroke Kiba’s nipples with rough strokes of his tongue.

 

Kiba was panting and squirming slightly making little enticing whimpers that soon had rose more than Jiraiya’s interest.  Naruto drew back and stripped Kiba’s pants with only slightly less damage to the fabric as Kiba’s shirt, then pulled off the remains of Kiba’s shirt before sliding up over Kiba’s body with a sensuous grace and lowering his mouth to Kiba’s throat.

 

Naruto intently nibbled over Kiba’s mate mark continuing even while Kiba was crying out loudly his body sharply bowed as he was racked with powerful wave after wave of his orgasm.

 

Naruto’s hand slid down between their bodies, Jiraiya could see Kiba’s body trembling with the sensations that Naruto’s mouth was causing to wash over him.  Kiba’s soft pained whine and stiffening told Jiraiya where Naruto’s fingers had traveled, but his next gasp was in rapture and Kiba bit Naruto’s shoulder as the pleasure gripped him.

 

Jiraiya saw Naruto’s eyes flash bright red and with a snarl Naruto flipped Kiba onto his stomach and demanded submission by pinning Kiba, his mouth positioned at Kiba’s throat.

 

Kiba made soft whimpers and it seemed to placate Naruto.  Naruto’s mouth lowered to lap a firm slow lick over Kiba’s mate mark and drove his cock roughly into Kiba with a soft growl.  Kiba mewled and pushed back into Naruto’s thrust, a wanton look of ecstasy on his face.

 

Naruto started fucking Kiba in long slow deep strokes and Kiba squirmed slightly.  Naruto gave a low fierce warning growl and Kiba’s body relaxed, Naruto bit down on Kiba’s shoulder firmly but not breaking the skin. 

 

Kiba whimpered softly between mewls of pleasure and Naruto released the bite stroking the area gently with his tongue and fucked Kiba harder driving Kiba’s breath from him and causing Kiba to make fevered passionate moans with every breath that Naruto jarred from him. 

 

Jiraiya was breathless the raw animal mating of Naruto and Kiba so erotic… so very arousing Jiraiya could barely breathe himself.  Naruto thrust hard and deep and bit down on Kiba’s mate mark sinking his teeth into it with a low pleased rumbling that sounded vaguely like a purr.

 

Kiba bared his neck pressing into Naruto’s bite, screamed loudly and thrashed, panting and mewling delightfully as his body shook with strong tremors.  Naruto thrust hard and deep again and Jiraiya watched Naruto’s muscles ripple and his ass clench as he came.  Even after his orgasm had passed Naruto remained covering Kiba possessively, his breathing heavy.

 

Jiraiya took a ragged breath that was one of the most intense and primal acts of passion Jiraiya had ever seen.  Naruto withdrew and Kiba rolled over on his back his face flushed and his breath still coming in rapid pants… and a look of complete satisfaction on his face.

 

Naruto moved over Kiba and his voice was still slightly commanding, “You had me worried.”  Naruto leaned down giving Kiba a firm sensual kiss.  Jiraiya could see Kiba melt and he reached up wrapping his arms around Naruto’s throat and returning his kiss.

 

After a moment Naruto broke the kiss and Kiba touched the dried blood on Naruto’s upper arm, looking almost apologetic. 

 

Naruto laughed and dipped his head to stroke soft soothing licks over the raw bite on Kiba’s mate mark, Naruto’s bite had reopened the scar.  Naruto’s slow licks caused Kiba to make high pleading whimpers and squirm as if unsure if he wanted to press into the pleasure or try to escape it.  “Ssssstop…”  Kiba gasped his hips bucking and his cock flushing with blood.

 

Naruto lifted his mouth from Kiba’s shoulder, for a moment Naruto just looked at Kiba then his eyes cleared and he lifted his head to look at Jiraiya, a second later Kiba looked up at him as well.

 

Jiraiya was speechless for several minutes, and then broke into a big grin.  “That was very hot!”  Jiraiya made a comically lecherous face and taunted.  “I think you just inspired the next chapter of my Icha Icha novel!” 

 

Predictably Naruto gave him a false frown, then relented and grinned and Kiba laughed.  Jiraiya reached over and wiped away a small dot of blood on Naruto’s chin, “Minus the blood… not sure if the readers go for that.”

 

Naruto gave Kiba a chastised look; “Sorry… maybe Lady Tsunade will heal that for you…” 

 

Kiba shook his head no and replied in a placid tone.  “Doesn’t hurt… and it came from you, besides they actually heal pretty fast.”

 

Jiraiya gave a reassuring nod, Naruto still looked a bit uncomfortable but his stomach interrupted with a low rumble of hunger.  They all laughed at the sound and Naruto gave an embarrassed grin.  “I think we forgot to go get some dinner…”

 

Jiraiya glanced at the clock; they still had to check in on Harumeku.  “Shall we just go to Ichiraku’s?”  Jiraiya knew Naruto wouldn’t mind, in fact he was grinning widely as Kiba nodded his agreement.

 

Naruto sprang from the bed and went into the bathroom to start the shower.  Jiraiya studied Kiba and gave him a gentle loving smile, his fingers brushing lightly over Kiba’s mate mark.  Jiraiya nearly yanked his hand back at the odd flare of chakra, it seemed to pulse.

 

Kiba looked up at Jiraiya in confusion, but Jiraiya didn’t have an answer.  Cautiously Jiraiya placed his hand over Kiba’s mate mark watching carefully to make sure he wasn’t hurting him.  Kiba looked puzzled, not in pain just confused.  The waves of chakra grew stronger until it was a solid fiery flow then it just ended.

 

Jiraiya removed his hand and exchanged a speculative look with Kiba.  Kiba looked as confused as Jiraiya felt.  “Kiba you can shower with Naruto I’ll shower after you two.”

 

Kiba nodded absently and stood, after another puzzled glance at Jiraiya he walked into the bathroom.  Jiraiya sat back against the headboard… what happened? 

 

Jiraiya had never touched Kiba’s mate mark the day he received it… he wasn’t sure what exactly happened but it definitely had to do with Naruto’s reclaiming Kiba because Jiraiya hadn’t felt anything when he touched Kiba’s mate mark earlier that day.

 

Jiraiya felt a strong surge of panic and leapt up, the powerful emotion wasn’t from Naruto, it was from Kiba.  Jiraiya rushed into the bathroom his eyes taking in the awkward and stiff stances of Kiba and Naruto.  “Is everything ok?” 

 

Kiba didn’t immediately answer and Naruto seemed uncomfortable, “Everything’s fine Jiraiya… next place we get we need a big walk-in shower!” Naruto’s voice was cheery in an obvious attempt at putting Jiraiya at ease.

 

Jiraiya looked at Kiba he had a slightly nervous look in his eyes, but he nodded.  “Everything is ok.”

 

“Now don’t you two stay in here all night, we don’t want to be too late.”  Jiraiya teased in a sly tone but in truth he was a bit distressed… not only by not knowing exactly what happened but also by the intensity of the emotion he felt from Kiba, he’d never felt Kiba so strongly before.  Jiraiya looked over Kiba once more then walked out of the bathroom. 

 

A few minutes later Kiba and Naruto walked out of the bathroom and Jiraiya gave them a smile.  “Ok, my turn…”  Jiraiya was able to shower quickly and was pleased to find that Naruto and Kiba hadn’t ‘started another round’… otherwise food would’ve had to wait.

 

Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto ate quickly, it was a rather tense silence and Jiraiya wasn’t entirely sure it was because Kiba was nervous about whether the pregnancy took or because of what happened in the bathroom.  Either way Jiraiya knew they’d talk when they were ready.

 

They arrived at the hospital on time and waited for Lady Tsunade to come and give them the news.  Kiba looked like a mess of nerves and Naruto didn’t look much better.  Jiraiya had to admit he was worried as well.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(TSUNADE)

 

Tsunade walked into Harumeku’s room she was laying still, she glanced nervously over at Tsunade.  “When will we know if it worked?”

 

Tsunade smiled and picked up Harumeku’s chart they’d done the procedure several hours ago.  Harumeku could be up and walking around.  Tsunade looked at Harumeku curiously, “Are you in pain?”

 

Harumeku shook her head no, Tsunade smiled Harumeku really was going to be a great mom… the med nin who did the procedure had undoubtedly told her that it had a better chance of taking if she stayed laying… but after the first hour it wouldn’t matter.

 

It was time to find out if it worked, Tsunade tried not to look as anxious as she felt as she lay her hands over Harumeku’s pelvis and closed her eyes.  Tsunade didn’t even try to keep the grin off her face.

 

When Tsunade opened her eyes she felt a tear slide down her face and looked into Harumeku’s face and nodded.  Harumeku wept tears of joy and she hadn’t even heard the best part yet. 

 

Tsunade swallowed hard but her voice was still raspy with tears as she took Harumeku’s hand and placed it on her soon to be growing abdomen.  “Congratulations, you’re having twins.”

 

Harumeku’s face was so full of joy that Tsunade felt another tear slide down her cheek and she hugged her.  Harumeka’s clasped Tsunade tight and sobbed, “Thank you.  I can never thank you enough.  Thank you.”

 

Tsunade patted her back and straightened, “Shhh… just relax.  I’ll be back in a few moments, why don’t you get dressed.”

 

“Can I?  Shouldn’t I stay lying down for a bit longer?”  Harumeku asked, worried, her hand clasping her stomach protectively.

 

Tsunade grinned, “No, those two aren’t going anywhere for nine months.  They are very stable.”

 

Harumeku grinned her eyes shone with joy.  “I’m pregnant.”  She said breathlessly as if she couldn’t believe it.

 

Tsunade laughed, “Yes, you are.  Get dressed the proud daddies are going to want to congratulate you… and two out of three of them will turn bright red if they see you in that hospital gown… the last, well you may see your likeness on a Icha, Icha novel.”

 

Harumeku laughed and nodded as Tsunade slipped from the room.

 

Jiraiya smiled, he knew Tsunade and could see by the happiness on her face that the procedure must have worked.  Kiba looked worried and Naruto was squeezing his hand… probably trying to reassure him but Naruto was too nervous himself for it to be effective.

 

Tsunade grinned happily, “Congratulations she’s having twins.”  Kiba gasped and grabbed Naruto, they both started laughing overjoyed.  Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya who was watching them fondly.

 

Jiraiya kissed Tsunade lightly and smiled.  “Thank you.”  Jiraiya said sincerely, then turned back and watched two mates with a pleased laugh.

 

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya stunned, and then shrugged, just this once… this one time she wouldn’t beat him for his pushy nature.  Jiraiya looked so pleased watching his mates that Tsunade knew this was the way it should be, those three were meant to be together.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	29. CHAPTER 29: A TRIP BEGINS WITH A SINGLE STEP

## CHAPTER 29: A TRIP BEGINS WITH A SINGLE STEP

(JIRAIYA)

 

Harumeku practically crushed Kiba she hugged him so hard, “Thank you, thank you for giving me what I’ve always wanted.” 

 

Harumeku looked up at Naruto and Jiraiya, grabbed their hands and pulled them forward.  The three men surrounded Harumeku and she fervently promised, “I swear I’ll take the very best care of our children.  These babies will grow up being loved and adored.”  Harumeku stood looking at each of them with deep sincerity.  “These children are so blessed to have three such fine fathers.”

 

Naruto’s eyes grew moist and he hugged Harumeku, “They are going to be very special, because their mother is a very wonderful woman.” 

 

Jiraiya smiled softly, “I agree with Naruto.”  Kiba nodded although Jiraiya could see him squirm trying to escape Harumeku’s touch.

 

Harumeku saw this as well and smiled sweetly as she released Kiba and Naruto.  “Shall we go?  I should rest and you have to see your mother and give her the happy news.”

 

Kiba nodded, and then looked at Jiraiya, he gave him a reassuring look. 

 

“Yes, let’s go.”  Jiraiya agreed and he saw some of the tension ease out of Kiba’s posture at the knowledge he’d have his mate’s support when he faced his mother.

 

Jiraiya silently swore Tsume would not demean Kiba, he would not allow it… ever.  Kiba wouldn’t have need to worry anymore, Jiraiya had made it perfectly clear where he stood on her verbal abuse of his mate, if she dared to try he would be quick to remind her.

 

Jiraiya shepherded them all out the door.  The group caught many people’s eyes as they walked through the town, and as they entered the clan grounds their group picked up more and more people until it looked like Harumeku was in the middle of a parade.  Everyone was laughing and congratulating Harumeku, Kiba, Jiraiya and Naruto.

 

They left Harumeku and the crowd at her tent, she was so overwhelmed by the generosity and support she was crying and various females kept coming forward and hugging her, reassuring her it was normal to be emotional during pregnancy… they knew it was just a excuse, but it still helped.

 

Kiba, Jiraiya and Naruto were glad to slip out while all the fuss was going on.  Kiba gave Jiraiya a nervous awkward glance as they approached Tsume’s tent.  Jiraiya flashed Kiba a reassuring smile, he wanted to kiss Kiba just as he would’ve Naruto to ease his fears but he wasn’t sure that would be welcome or help.

 

Tsume snapped, “Enter.” as they approached her tent.  Jiraiya pushed the flap aside and ushered Kiba and Naruto in.  Tsume was sitting behind her desk looking blankly at them she rose and gave Kiba a long look, her gaze reserved and unemotional.

 

“Well?  You all going to stand there like trees or is someone going to tell me some news.” Tsume asked sarcastically, but her tone lacked malice.

 

Jiraiya rested a hand on both Kiba and Naruto’s shoulders, Naruto practically growled at her and Tsume gave a soft laugh before her eyes returned to Kiba.  “Such a fierce one…”  Tsume’s eyes traveled to where Jiraiya’s hand rested on Kiba’s shoulder.  “You choose well.”

 

Kiba looked shook by Tsume’s words, but Jiraiya wasn’t surprised.  It was like he’d suspected Tsume hadn’t hated Kiba, she had just been hurt by the loss of her family pack’s future, by the loss of Kiba… everything would be ok now.

 

Kiba raised his chin slightly not enough to challenge her but enough that it showed he deserved her respect.  “Harumeku is pregnant.”

 

Tsume nodded and turned to go back to her desk. 

 

“With twins.”  Kiba added with a satisfied tone. 

 

Tsume froze and turned, “Twins…”

 

Kiba nodded, Tsume’s lips curved in a little smile, then the smile disappeared and her face was unreadable once more.  “Hmmm… guess you’re going to want something extra for that…”

 

Jiraiya smirked at Tsume’s dry humor, but from the shocked look on Kiba’s face Jiraiya was pretty sure he didn’t realize it was Tsume’s version of a ‘joke’.

 

Kiba scowled, “No… that’s ok… just think of the second as a bonus.”

 

Tsume laughed roughly, and her eyes were amused, “Bonus… ok.”

 

Jiraiya was wrong Kiba had caught his mother’s dry humor, caught and returned it.  Jiraiya squeezed his shoulder softly in approval.

 

“Hn.  If you three are done, I have work to do.”  Tsume grunted.

 

Jiraiya nodded and escorted his mates out.  Once outside Kiba looked over at Naruto, took his hand and squeezed it, then gave a sly smile “My fierce defender.”

 

Naruto frowned, then flushed.  “I wasn’t going to let her insult you…”

 

Kiba laughed, “I know.”  He stopped drew Naruto close and kissed him, when Kiba drew back Naruto sighed happily.  Jiraiya watched them with a fond amusement.

 

Hana stepped forward and stood looking at Kiba for a moment.  Kiba looked at Jiraiya and Naruto, Jiraiya nodded taking Naruto’s arm and drawing him away with him.

 

Jiraiya took the opportunity to embrace Naruto and kiss him softly, everything was perfect.  Kiba’s clan was appeased, Kiba was happy, Naruto was happy… perfect, or as close as it could get but Jiraiya couldn’t help wishing he could have the same closeness with Kiba as he had with Naruto.

 

Naruto seemed to sense his wistfulness and snuggled into his chest giving, as well as seeking, reassurance.  Jiraiya smiled lovingly at him and kissed him again.  A few moments later Kiba rejoined them.

 

Kiba looked almost wistful for a moment as he looked at Jiraiya and Naruto.  Jiraiya made a mental note to make sure Kiba had more alone time with Naruto, it bothered Jiraiya to think Kiba was feeling left out and he wouldn’t allow it.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba watched Harumeku walk out of her room with mixed feelings, he was happy because she would have the children she wanted but he had to admit he was still a bit uneasy about his role in her life. 

 

Then there was his mother… would this satisfy her, would he ever be able to be in the same room with her without feeling the weight of her disapproval weighing down on him?

 

Harumeku walked over and immediately hugged Kiba, Kiba tried to fight back his desire to push her away… she wouldn’t understand.

 

“Thank you, thank you for giving me what I’ve always wanted.”  Harumeku’s voice was thick with tears and Kiba could smell the changes in her scent… it was very subtle and unless he had been told he wouldn’t have known for at least a month.  The smell of her pregnant body brought protective instincts out in him that were totally at war with his need to get away from her.

 

Harumeku reached out and drew Jiraiya and Naruto in so the three mates surrounded her. Instinctively protecting herself and her young, like the Alpha female in a pack asking and receiving the protection of the pack.

 

Kiba squirmed harder, losing his fight not to rudely push her away.  “I swear I’ll take the very best care of our children.  These babies will grow up being loved and adored.”  Harumeku swore looking at Jiraiya, Naruto, then at Kiba once more.  “These children are so blessed to have three such fine fathers.”

 

Naruto looked so touched to be included... to be treated like a real and important part of the family, and his eyes teared.  Naruto hugged Harumeku and replied, “They are going to be very special, because their mother is a very wonderful woman.” 

 

The sight of Naruto’s deep thankfulness was enough to distract Kiba and for several minutes he forgot his need to escape Harumeku’s grip as the creation of these children suddenly took on a deeper meaning… Kiba was creating more than just an heir for the family pack; he was creating a family for Naruto.  There was nothing that could mean more than that.

 

Jiraiya’s voice was affectionate as he added, “I agree with Naruto.”  Kiba absently nodded as the aversion renewed its insistence that he pull away from Harumeku, thankfully Harumeku choose that moment to release them all.

 

“Shall we go?  I should rest and you have to see your mother and give her the happy news.”  Harumeku said in a content pleased tone, but her words sent a small cold flash of unease down Kiba’s spine.  Kiba nodded but his eyes traveled to Jiraiya, Jiraiya’s loving and soothing look eased Kiba’s nerves and warmed him, he wasn’t alone.

 

“Yes, let’s go.”  Jiraiya’s agreed, Kiba could’ve sworn there was a emphasis on the ‘let’s’

part of that statement a further reassurance that he had both his mates support and Kiba made no attempt to hide his smile when Naruto squeezed his hand.  Everything would be ok; with his mates by his side there wasn’t anything Tsume could do that they couldn’t handle.

 

As they walked down the road people flocked to them congratulating Harumeku and Kiba, Kiba was pleased to note Harumeku was as quick to point out that both Jiraiya and Naruto were also the fathers while accepting their well wishes. 

 

It was a bit uncomfortable having everyone approaching talking and going back to their daily lives and it reminded Kiba of a bee hive, Kiba glanced back at Jiraiya and then over at Naruto.

 

Jiraiya’s gaze was watchful even as he smiled and accepted people’s greetings and congratulations… Kiba could see him watching the people around Naruto carefully; ready to step in if anyone upset him. 

 

Jiraiya’s gaze traveled to Kiba, he studied the villagers around him and Kiba’s face, and then gave him a reassuring smile before his attention seemed to return to the people around him.  Even while Jiraiya talked to them Kiba could feel his attention, his concern, the warmth of Jiraiya’s protection and it eased his nerves.

 

Kiba breathed a huge sigh of relief when they finally arrived at Harumeku’s tent… then she burst into tears and Kiba nearly panicked, his urge to comfort and protect her was an almost overwhelming drive and yet he was very uncomfortable with the desire as it conflicted with his desire not to touch her.

 

Luckily he didn’t need to come to a decision, as the clan’s women gathered around her protectively the compulsion eased.  Kiba slid through the crowd to where Jiraiya and Naruto waited and then they quickly escaped the mad chaos.

 

Kiba was extremely relieved to have that part over but his relief was short lived as the approached Tsume’s tent.  Kiba’s stomach knotted, he was not eager to feel the hatred and scorn of his mothers gaze.

 

Kiba didn’t want to upset Naruto, but he couldn’t stop his nervous glance at Jiraiya.  Jiraiya smiled fondly at him, his eyes assured that everything would be ok.

 

“Enter.” Tsume barked harshly.  Tsume, of course, smelled them approach and that reminded Kiba of her ‘comment’ about his nose being too full of fox to even smell her emotions. 

 

Kiba raised his chin slightly, he may have done what she wanted and provided a child but he wouldn’t let her control him, or insult his mates no matter how she felt about them.

 

Jiraiya pushed the tent flap aside and escorted Kiba and Naruto in taking up a protective stance between them. 

 

Jiraiya’s gaze was serious powerful and warning… not the soft kind gaze he had for them, this was the powerful legendary Sannin and he demanded Tsume’s respect.  It reminded Kiba of the day he talked to Jiraiya under the tree at the training field… it was easy to forget that he was an immensely powerful legendary nin when he always looked at them with such gentle, kind looks.

 

Kiba’s attention was called back to Tsume as she rose from her desk and approached them, her face a cold hard mask. “Well?  You all going to stand there like trees or is someone going to tell me some news.” Tsume snapped.

 

Kiba felt Naruto tense and Jiraiya placed a calming hand on both Naruto and Kiba’s shoulders.  It didn’t hurt… in fact it felt like Kiba was getting a warm reassurance flowing from Jiraiya’s hand, a feeling of safety and comfort.

 

Kiba’s worry that Tsume would take Naruto’s behavior as a challenge was dissipated when she gave a short amused laugh.  Then Tsume’s eyes traveled to Kiba, studying him.  “Such a fierce one…” she snorted and her eyes slid to where Jiraiya’s hand rested on Kiba’s shoulder.  “You choose well.”

 

Kiba felt a wave of confusion.  He choose well?!  Wasn’t his ‘choice’ what she was upset about?!  Kiba straightened slightly, and told himself it didn’t matter if she thought his choice was a good or bad one.  It was his choice and he hadn’t come for her approval of it.  It was time to address the reason why he was here.  “Harumeku is pregnant.”

 

Tsume nodded and turned to walk back to her desk, likely she had heard the news long before Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto entered the clan grounds.  She’d just wanted him to tell her as a gesture of respect and obedience.

 

Kiba eagerly knocked her off her superior arrogance.  “With twins.”  Kiba added triumphantly, twins were rare and very valued to the clan since the clan had such a low birth rate.

 

Tsume stiffened and turned, Kiba didn’t need to smell her to read her shock.  “Twins…”

 

Kiba nodded pleased to have shook her and broke through the hard mask she wore, for a minute her eyes softened and she was the woman who had loved and treasured him through his preteen years, before his father had died. 

 

Tsume’s lips curved in a happy smile… then her face took on the hard calm shell once more and her voice was sarcastic… but playfully sarcastic.   “Hmmm… guess you’re going to want something extra for that…”

 

Kiba looked at her with shock, was she really joking with him?  Maybe she didn’t hate him.  Kiba frowned thoughtfully and replied in the same dry tone. “No… that’s ok… just think of the second as a bonus.”

 

Kiba’s words drew a shocked laugh from Tsume, and her eyes were very amused and pleased.  “Bonus… ok.”  Tsume replied in a flat tone.

 

Kiba felt Jiraiya’s hand squeeze his shoulder gently in approval.  Tsume turned and continued to her desk with a snort.  “Hn.  If you three are done, I have work to do.” 

 

But Kiba knew the reason she’d turned away was to hide her smirk of amusement.  Jiraiya pushed aside the tent’s flap for Kiba and Naruto then joined them outside.

 

Kiba grinned at Naruto; he was so protective… he who never had anyone protect him. Kiba loved Naruto deeply.  Kiba took Naruto’s hand and gave a gentle squeeze. “My fierce defender.”

 

Naruto flushed embarrassed and muttered, “I wasn’t going to let her insult you…”

 

Kiba couldn’t hold back his happy laugh, “I know.” He drew Naruto close and kissed him deeply and passionately.  Kiba’s whole life was changed that awful day, he didn’t deserve someone as wonderful as Naruto, but he was determined to spend the rest of his life trying to be the very best for Naruto.

 

As he drew back from Naruto Kiba glanced subtly at Jiraiya… to be the very best for both of them, even if Jiraiya could never love him like Naruto.

 

Jiraiya’s gaze was so tender and loving it made Kiba’s heart catch, he wanted that love.  Kiba caught sight of Hana out of the corner of his eye and turned toward her.  Kiba glanced back at Jiraiya and Jiraiya gave an understanding nod leading Naruto away so he could speak with Hana privately.

 

Kiba stopped before Hana and she bowed her head to lean her forehead against his, just like she’d done throughout his childhood.  “Kiba cub, you did good.”  Hana murmured affectionately.

 

Kiba nuzzled her, a bit surprised that she didn’t make his “aversion” occur… then decided it must be because she was of the same blood.  Hana’s lips twitched in a small smile, then she stepped back.  “I knew Harumeku was the right bitch.”

 

Kiba looked puzzled for a second then he knew.  “You’re the reason Kodomo found her.”  Kiba said finally understanding that while she seemed like she hadn’t been getting involved, she was actually working on a solution as well.

 

Hana shrugged.  “Harumeku had come to see Susamajii… I knew if you two were wolves I’d have bred the two of you, the perfect genetic match producing the strongest possible Inuzuka bloodline traits.”  Hana replied flippantly trying to make light of her involvement.

 

“So you sent Kodomo to her…”  Kiba said knowingly.

 

Again Hana shrugged nonchalantly, “I specialize in breeding our wolves… figure people are not much different, so I sent Kodomo to her with news of the pups and Kodomo took it from there… she was meant to produce your young.  She will make strong babies.”

 

Kiba laughed, “You always knew what I needed… I guess you still do.”

 

Hana gave Kiba a mocking grin and replied, “Of course.”  Her tone was solemn but her eyes sparkled with humor.  “We’ll take good care of her.”

 

“I know… Hana?” 

 

“Hn?” Hana gave Kiba a last little smile before her face was once more blank. 

 

“Thanks.”  Kiba said sincerely.  Hana was beautiful when she smiled and Kiba always wondered why she was always so serious, only with him did she ever soften and show her true feelings.

 

One day when he was a young teenager Kiba came to the conclusion that being responsible from a young age for raising him must be the reason. 

 

The conversation he had with Hana after that conclusion was one of his most cherished memories.  Hana had held him then and told him she wouldn’t have traded a minute, that she loved him so deeply that his joy was her joy.

 

Kiba loved her deeply, she was more than a sister she was everything that family meant to him.  Hana just nodded at his thanks and turned to go, “Kiba take Akamaru with you soon, he’s driving Susamajii crazy.”… And she was a terrible tease!

 

Kiba watched her walk away in amazement.  “She talks to you?”

 

Hana answered smugly, “Of course.” Never pausing as she walked away.

 

Kiba shook his head in amazement, who ever finally won Hana’s heart was both a lucky and cursed man.  Still shaking his head in amusement Kiba rejoined Jiraiya and Naruto.

 

Kiba watched his mates as he approached; they had a closeness that was so intense… Kiba couldn’t fight back the desire to feel that, to have such warmth and comfort wrapped around him.  Kiba fought those useless emotions back and smiled at them.  They walked back towards their room in silence.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

“Twins wow Kiba you’ve got super sperm!”  Naruto teased.  Kiba gave Naruto a mock dirty look but the effect was ruined by the big grin that was determined to take over his face and his obvious relief.

 

When Harumeku walked out of her room she was so happy she looked like a child who just received every toy ever made.  Overwhelmed and excited… and a tiny bit frightened.  She walked up to Kiba and enclosed him in her arms hugging him tightly.  “Thank you, thank you for giving me what I’ve always wanted.”

 

Before Naruto could start to feel awkward Harumeku pulled both Jiraiya and him close so that Naruto Kiba and Jiraiya surrounded her, “I swear I’ll take the very best care of our children.  These babies will grow up being loved and adored.”

 

Naruto was so touched his eyes teared; she really wanted them all to be involved in the lives of the children… to be family.  A family… Never did he ever hope he could one day be part of a family. 

 

Naruto hugged Harumeku, he was so thankful he could not find the words to express how much he valued this, valued her and the babies growing inside of her.  Naruto was so choked up all he could say was, “They are going to be very special, because their mother is a very wonderful woman.” 

 

Jiraiya’s hand rested softly on Naruto and Harumeku’s back and he smiled tenderly, “I agree with Naruto.”

 

Harumeku released Kiba and Naruto and with a wise smile at Kiba stated, “Shall we go?  I should rest and you have to see your mother and give her the happy news.”

 

Naruto saw the look of panic that swept over Kiba’s face lightning fast before he banished it and his uncertain look at Jiraiya.  Naruto felt a wave of anger at Tsume; she had no right to taint this joy. 

 

Naruto set his jaw, he would not let Tsume treat Kiba bad, he would make it very clear when he saw her… she would never hurt Kiba like this again.  Through all this Naruto hadn’t thought of how badly Kiba must have been hurt by his mother's behavior… now it was undeniably evident, and he wasn’t going to allow it to continue.

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a soothing look and replied benignly, “Yes, let’s go.”  But under his tone Naruto could hear the hard edge, Jiraiya wouldn’t allow Tsume to treat Kiba bad either.  

 

Kiba looked reassured by the support and they turned out of the hospital and walked down the road with Harumeku towards the clan grounds. 

 

After a few minutes it began to look like a mob as people swept in and congratulated them.  Naruto was a bit uncomfortable and only after glancing back and seeing Jiraiya’s eyes on him did he start to relax and enjoy the party-like atmosphere… Naruto was amazed did the whole village know what was going on?!

 

By the time they arrived at Harumeku’s tent Naruto was eager to escape the crowd and at the first opportunity Kiba, Jiraiya and Naruto slipped out of the tent.  As they approached Tsume’s tent Naruto watched Kiba tense and once again felt the anger surge, how could any mother treat her son in a way that made him feel ashamed… Kiba had nothing to be ashamed of!

 

Kiba wasn’t to blame for Naruto claiming him!  Naruto was unbelievably blessed that Kiba accepted him, that Kiba loved him and he would not allow Tsume to taint that with her hatred!

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a reassuring smile and Kiba started to relax just as his mother snapped, “Enter.”  Jiraiya held the tent flap aside for Kiba and Naruto then followed them in taking up a protective position behind them.

 

Tsume rose from behind her desk giving each of them a long cold look.  “Well?  You all going to stand there like trees or is someone going to tell me some news.”  Tsume snarled softly.

 

Jiraiya rested a comforting hand on each of their shoulders, just as Naruto bristled at her tone.  Tsume gave a humorless laugh, her eyes wary as she watched Naruto.  “Such a fierce one…” 

 

Then Tsume looked at Jiraiya, before turning her attention to Kiba once more.  “You choose well.”  Tsume confused Naruto, her tone was almost respectful…

 

Kiba looked as confused as Naruto felt, but he raised his chin slightly and stated firmly.  “Harumeku is pregnant.”

 

Tsume nodded dismissing them and turning back to her desk, Kiba’s next words froze her in her tracks.  Kiba’s tone was challenging, “With twins.” 

 

Tsume turned back to look at Kiba, her eyes widened slightly.  “Twins…”

 

Kiba gave a satisfied nod and Naruto swore Tsume softened, for just a minute she seemed like a proud mother, then her face hardened once more and she sarcastically quipped, “Hmmm… guess you’re going to want something extra for that…”

 

Naruto stiffened, but Jiraiya squeezed his shoulder slightly and in a second Naruto could see Kiba was not being insulted as much as playfully baited… and Kiba was well able to handle the jibe.

 

Kiba’s tone was dryly arrogant, “No… that’s ok… just think of the second as a bonus.”

 

Tsume laughed her eyes glittered in humor. “Bonus… ok.”  Tsume watched Kiba a second more then snorted, “Hn.  If you three are done, I have work to do.” 

 

Jiraiya held back the tent flap and escorted Naruto and Kiba out of the tent.  Kiba immediately turned to Naruto, a pleased and amused smirk on his face.  Kiba took Naruto’s hand giving it a firm squeeze.  “My fierce defender.”

 

Naruto blushed awkwardly, scowled and muttered.  “I wasn’t going to let her insult you…”

 

Kiba laughed lightly in pleasure at Naruto’s reply and stated, “I know.” Then kissed Naruto so soundly that he forgot for several minutes where they were.

 

Naruto didn’t bother to hide his pleasured sigh of approval when Kiba drew back and once again he reflected that he was truly blessed to have Kiba… Kiba was willing to give up everything for him, but Naruto was endlessly glad he hadn’t had to give it all up.

 

Naruto glanced over; Hana had approached within a few feet and was waiting patiently for Kiba.  Jiraiya took Naruto’s arm and they walked a few feet away to give Kiba some privacy.

 

Naruto couldn’t help noticing that Jiraiya was a bit sad… it was distressing and Naruto snuggled into him hoping to soothe him and encourage him to discuss it. 

 

Jiraiya kissed Naruto so slow and gentle, so full of love that Naruto would’ve done anything to wipe his sadness away.  Jiraiya seemed to feel that and gave Naruto another soft kiss as reassurance that everything was ok. 

 

After a few blissful moments Kiba rejoined them and they started back towards the room.  Naruto knew something was wrong… he saw the same sorrow in Kiba he had felt in Jiraiya. 

 

Was having to share his attention and love more than he should be asking of them… was he being unfair and causing them sadness by insisting they both were his mates?  If so how would he ever fix it?!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

The walk back to their suite was a very somber one; both Naruto and Kiba seemed lost in thought.  Jiraiya again wondered about what had happened in the bathroom earlier.  He could no longer doubt he felt Kiba’s emotions as strongly as Naruto’s now… and it had something to do with what happened.

 

Jiraiya walked into the suite and sat on the arm of the chair watching his mates as they entered.  Jiraiya looked at Kiba curiously, “Did you ever tell Naruto about the strange pulses of chakra we felt when I touched your mate mark earlier tonight?”

 

Kiba squirmed slightly, “Wish I had… would’ve at least prepared me for Naruto’s reaction.” 

 

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows and looked at Naruto who blushed deeply, looked over at Kiba slightly guilty and then turned back to Jiraiya and explained.  “I… ‘smelled’ a strong chakra signature on Kiba and… well, I guess I scared Kiba pretty bad… but it was ok, it was yours… when you touched his mate mark your chakra must have bonded with it along with my own… I guess, well I’m not sure what would’ve happened if it hadn’t been yours…”  Naruto looked down his face flaming and Kiba rushed to comfort him. “But it wouldn’t have been anything good.”

 

Jiraiya had a good guess and… no, Kiba wouldn’t have enjoyed that mating, Naruto would’ve reclaimed him in a not so gentle manner.  Kiba and Jiraiya needed to talk; this illustrated the importance of Kiba not allowing Tsunade to touch his mate mark again… or anyone else that had enough chakra to threaten the Kyuubi’s claim.

 

Jiraiya rose and wrapped his arms around Kiba and Naruto, “It’s ok now… any problems in the future we will solve together.”

 

Naruto nodded hesitantly, but Kiba wasn’t about to let him dwell on it.  With a covert sly glance at Jiraiya, Kiba leaned in and nuzzled Naruto’s neck before stroking a long slow lick over the cords of his throat.

 

Naruto gave a shocked gasp his body bucking at the erotic stimulation, and Jiraiya watched in satisfaction as Naruto’s eyes deepened in passion.  Jiraiya glanced at Kiba who was sliding his hands slowly up under Naruto’s shirt and remembered his vow earlier to allow more private time for Kiba and Naruto.

 

Jiraiya stepped back and watched the two men’s hands roaming over each other’s bodies, their breathing coming in soft pants as they stripped each other.  Naruto lifted his head from where he was nibbling along Kiba’s jaw line.

 

“Jiraiiiyyaaa…” Naruto cooed, in a taunting lilt.  “Come… play.”

 

Jiraiya smiled in amusement, it was very tempting but…

 

Then as one Kiba and Naruto turned their gaze on Jiraiya and advanced on him like wolves on a fawn.  Jiraiya threw his hands up in surrender allowing them to pull him into the bedroom. 

 

Naruto and Kiba quickly stripped Jiraiya’s clothes, then their own before pushing him firmly down on his back on the bed.

 

Naruto’s eyes glittered in humor as his hands roamed over Jiraiya’s chest circling his nipples until they were taut and flicking them with his tongue. 

 

Kiba’s hot mouth nibbled up Jiraiya’s inner thigh to Jiraiya’s balls, Kiba drew one into his mouth sucking gently and stroking it with his tongue. 

 

Jiraiya moaned and Naruto smirked down at him, then captured Jiraiya’s lips in a passionate kiss as Kiba hummed, the vibrations drawing a soft whimper from Jiraiya that only seemed to make Naruto’s passion grow.

 

Naruto kissed Jiraiya hungrily as if feeding off the gasps and moans that Kiba drew from Jiraiya’s lips.  Jiraiya felt like he was being devoured, drowned in the passion of his mates… the need that matched his own so completely. 

 

Kiba slid Jiraiya’s ball out of his mouth slowly and began lapping long slow licks up from the tender skin behind Jiraiya’s balls over them and up to the head of Jiraiya’s now straining erection.

 

Naruto released Jiraiya’s lips and his mouth roamed down Jiraiya’s jaw line before his attention turned to Jiraiya’s tightly budded nipples.

 

Jiraiya moaned, the excruciating and unbearable pleasure so intense he panted, only able to gather enough breath to make breathy moans of pleasure and fevered pleas.  “Oh!  That feels so good!”

 

Kiba and Naruto worked Jiraiya’s body seamlessly nibbling and sucking, stroking every sensitive area of his body with teasing flicks of their tongues until Jiraiya didn’t think he could bear another minute.

 

Then Naruto drew back and Kiba climbed astride Jiraiya.  Jiraiya cupped Kiba’s hips concerned, only relaxing as Naruto nuzzled Jiraiya’s ear nibbling and murmured, “He’s ready you won’t hurt him.” 

 

Kiba looked down at Jiraiya with passion darkened eyes and nodded as he rose and positioned Jiraiya at his puckered hole then pressed slowly and smoothly down. 

 

Jiraiya gasped, his body tensing and bowing into the delightful warm embrace, as Kiba came to rest at the base with Jiraiya’s cock enclosed in the hot grip of his body.

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba an almost pained look of need and drew Kiba down so he could kiss him, Naruto drew back and smiled.  Then as Kiba straightened to sit once more, Naruto positioned himself behind Kiba and wrapped his hand around his body to enclose his cock. 

 

Kiba rose slightly and Jiraiya bucked his hips up, thrusting into him as Naruto stroked Kiba’s cock, Kiba gasped and moaned at the duel sensations.  Jiraiya thought he’d never seen Kiba look more erotic than he did at that moment, his mouth parted in gasps and moans of passion, his eyes closed with the intensity of his arousal.

 

Jiraiya couldn’t hold back and he cupped Kiba’s hips firmly holding him in place as he thrust up into the tight grip of Kiba’s body and felt the clench and ripple of Kiba’s muscles as they gripped his cock, stroking it, teasing it and shredding Jiraiya’s control.

 

“Oh Kiba!  Oh, you feel so good!”  Jiraiya gasped, then cried out a lusty groan as Kiba’s body clamped down on his cock and Kiba’s orgasm seized him.  Kiba felt so perfect, so absolutely perfect and Jiraiya thrust up hard coming in Kiba’s trembling body, the contractions of Kiba’s muscles milking him and drawing him deeper.  Jiraiya gasped his hips bucking again into the welcome heat as he came again and Kiba lay down on his chest gasping and quivering in reaction to the strength of his orgasm. 

 

Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Kiba and closed his eyes fervently wishing he could hold him like this always… Jiraiya finally reluctantly released his grip and Kiba sat up, Jiraiya’s cock slipping from his body.  

 

Jiraiya cupped Kiba’s face, wanting to tell him so badly how much he loved him.  Jiraiya dropped his hand, it would only complicate things, and Kiba would feel uncomfortable knowing when he didn’t feel the same way. 

 

Jiraiya looked over at Naruto who was solemnly looking at Kiba and Jiraiya’s faces, smiled and reached up to draw Naruto’s head down to kiss his lips. 

 

“Now what have we here?”  Jiraiya teased his fingers playing along Naruto’s hard cock.  Naruto gasped and his hips bucked into the provocation.  Kiba slipped off of Jiraiya’s body his eyes lighting at the sight of Naruto’s straining cock as it beaded with precum.

 

Kiba gave Naruto a wicked grin and drew his finger lightly over the head gathering the dew and bringing it to his lips.  Naruto gave a little whimper and watched intensely as Kiba’s lips closed over the damp finger and sucked. 

 

Then Kiba did something that was so unexpected it took Jiraiya’s breath away, he leaned down drawing Jiraiya’s flaccid cock into his mouth and sucked and drew on it with such skill that Jiraiya was almost instantly aroused again.

 

Jiraiya gripped Naruto’s hips pulling him over to straddle his face as he teased Naruto’s tight hole with his tongue and breathed soft gasps of pleasure over the damp skin with every skilled draw of Kiba’s lips. 

 

Jiraiya feathered gentle strokes of his fingers over Naruto’s puckered entrance and teased the tight muscles, slowly working a finger into the firm grip and fingering him until his body loosened.  Jiraiya wouldn’t, couldn’t, fuck Naruto not without lube and a whole lot more preparation.  Kiba seemed to anticipate this he released Jiraiya’s rigid cock and urged Naruto to turn. 

 

Naruto lay down covering Jiraiya’s body kissing him hungrily and stroking Jiraiya’s cock, while Kiba got lube and began fingering him gently.  Jiraiya raked his nails gently over Naruto’s back and Naruto whimpered and squirmed thrusting back on Kiba’s fingers eagerly.

 

When Kiba withdrew his fingers Jiraiya’s hands rose to grip Naruto’s hips and press him onto the desperately hard length of his cock, his hips thrusting up as Naruto moved down.

 

Naruto mewled and writhed in pleasure and Kiba had a fairly mischievous smirk as he knelt behind Naruto… but instead of stroking Naruto’s cock as Naruto had done to him, Kiba’s lips grazed along Naruto’s throat and in seconds Naruto was making loud desperate gasps, his body gripping Jiraiya’s cock as he moaned in fevered need. 

 

Jiraiya shifted his hips and fucked Naruto hard, hitting his prostate and Naruto made pleading mewls as he tilted his head pressing his throat to Kiba’s mouth.  Kiba bit firmly and Naruto arched his body grasping Jiraiya’s cock with strong hard contractions of his muscles. 

 

When Kiba released the bite and Naruto looked down at Jiraiya with amber eyes, lowered his mouth and bit Jiraiya’s throat as his body contracted strongly around Jiraiya’s cock and milked him. 

 

The waves of the fox’s chakra caressed Jiraiya’s cock until the pleasure was nearly unbearable before allowing his release.  Jiraiya cried out as he buried his cock deep in Naruto’s fierce grip and came.  His body still trembled long after his release and the stroke of Naruto’s tongue over the fresh mark on his neck was both agony and ecstasy all at once. 

 

Jiraiya moaned pleadingly and Naruto relented, raising his mouth from the wound and licking his lips as his eyes slowly returned to the tranquil blue that was Naruto’s gaze alone. 

 

Jiraiya looked up at Kiba, took Kiba’s hand and placed it over the fresh bite, again the strange flow of power surged and Jiraiya watched Kiba’s eyes as Kiba felt what he had felt when he’d touched Kiba’s mark earlier that night. 

 

Kiba’s eyes grew wide and his hand trembled, then the flow stopped and slowly Kiba drew his hand back.  Naruto had snuggled into Jiraiya’s chest in a feline manner and watched with interest.

 

Jiraiya’s fingers stroked Naruto’s cheek and when Naruto looked up at him Jiraiya smiled softly his gaze loving.  “Go shower you two, it’s been a long night.”  Naruto rolled off Jiraiya and to his feet.  Kiba rose and smiled fondly at Jiraiya for a moment.

 

Then Kiba grinned and said, “We really have to get our own place… one with a shower big enough for three… and a HUGE hot water tank!”

 

Naruto grinned and nodded then turned and walked into the bathroom.

 

Jiraiya rose to his feet and stopped Kiba.  “Something is bothering you.”

 

Kiba gave a self-mocking grin, “It’s nothing important.”

 

Jiraiya leaned down looking seriously in Kiba’s eyes “I love you.”

 

Kiba’s eyes were reserved, his tone flat.  “Do you?”  Kiba shrugged.  “Yes, I’m sure you do because I make Naruto happy…”

 

Jiraiya took Kiba’s shoulders turning Kiba firmly to face him.  “I do love you deeply.  I am more expressive to Naruto because it’s what he needs… he needs to be reminded how much we love him, need him… how special and valued he is, he needs it to help him see that he’s not alone… he’ll never be that unwanted, hurt and lonely person he was…”

 

Kiba looked away, “You didn’t want to see me when Naruto was in the ANBU cell… you didn’t come see me.”

 

Jiraiya felt saddened by his tone, “It wasn’t that I didn’t want to see you, I couldn’t forgive myself for bringing Naruto to them, leaving them lock him up… and I didn’t think you would want to see me.  I expected you to hate me for bringing Naruto to the ANBU building.”

 

Jiraiya reached out and took Kiba’s chin gently, turning Kiba’s face towards him.  Kiba’s eyes were troubled.  “You never… Even when you came to tell me Naruto was free, you didn’t want to fuck me… because Naruto wasn’t there.”

 

Jiraiya’s smiled a soft slightly amused smile, and replied sincerely, “Oh, I wanted to, believe me I was tempted… but neither of us had lube and I will not hurt you.”

 

Kiba blushed, and teased.  “Well if you weren’t hung like a ox…”

 

Jiraiya smirked, “I’ve never heard you complain before…”  Kiba grinned, stepping into Jiraiya’s arms.

 

Kiba laid his head against Jiraiya’s chest, “Jiraiya…”

 

“Hn?”  Jiraiya murmured enjoying the feel of Kiba in his arms.

 

Kiba’s voice was soft, hesitant, like he was terrified of the answer. “Do you love me as much as Naruto?”

 

Jiraiya hugged Kiba tightly and his reply was without hesitation.  “I love you just as deeply but you are secure in your value, confident and strong.  I didn’t want to suffocate you, you’re independent… I didn’t wish to make you uncomfortable since you were only with me because of Naruto.” 

 

Kiba shrugged awkwardly. “I kind of thought that too… but the more you were around, always there for me, the more I began to see how much I needed you and wanted your love…”

 

“Hmmmm… Kiba, if you don’t go in and join Naruto soon I will show you how much I wanted you, needed you...”  Jiraiya murmured.

 

Kiba looked intrigued, “Really?”  He smirked. 

 

Jiraiya’s eyes sparkled, “Really.”  Jiraiya stepped back and swatted Kiba gently on the ass.  “Go before Naruto comes back out and we decided to ‘renew our activities’.”

 

Kiba grinned, “Ok, but I will hold you to that proving at a later date…”

 

Jiraiya gave him an affectionate look and leaned in to kiss Kiba lovingly, “I’m looking forward to it.”

 

Jiraiya watched as Kiba turned and went into the bathroom, then sat on the bed and thought about Kiba’s words. 

 

When Jiraiya had said, he didn’t want Kiba to be uncomfortable since Kiba was only with him because of Naruto… Kiba’s reply was unexpected.  ‘The more you were around, always there for me, the more I began to see how much I needed you and wanted your love….’ 

 

For the first time Jiraiya had hope that Kiba could come to love him as much as Naruto someday, it was a good dream.

 

When Kiba and Naruto came out of the bathroom they began stripping and remaking the bed while Jiraiya showered, by the time Jiraiya came out they were snuggled together sleeping and Jiraiya smiled softly, they were so serine… not at all like the animated and often mischievous men they were when they were awake. 

 

Jiraiya slid into bed on the other side of Naruto and lay watching them sleep for several minutes.  As Jiraiya was drifting asleep he heard Naruto whimper mournfully in his sleep, Jiraiya’s eyes teared slightly and he gave a tender smile as he saw Kiba unconsciously snuggle into him in an effort to comfort him. 

 

Jiraiya rolled onto his side draping his arm over their waists and bowed his head to murmur in Naruto’s ear.  “You’ll never be alone again, I promise.”  But even as he whispered it to Naruto Jiraiya’s heart told him it was equally true about Kiba.  Jiraiya’s fingers stroked Kiba’s soft skin, and Naruto settled into a peaceful sleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	30. CHAPTER 30: ALL CATS ARE GRAY IN THE DARK

## CHAPTER 30: ALL CATS ARE GRAY IN THE DARK

 

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto followed Jiraiya in the door and Kiba walked in behind him closing the door.  Jiraiya had sat on the arm of the chair and was watching them seriously.  Finally Jiraiya’s eyes rested on Kiba’s face and he asked, “Did you ever tell Naruto about the strange pulses of chakra we felt when I touched your mate mark earlier tonight?”

 

“Wish I had… would’ve at least prepared me for Naruto’s reaction.”  Kiba said his tone strained.  Naruto could feel Kiba’s awkward squirm as he replied in a evasive manner, still trying to make light of the way Naruto had reacted… but there wasn’t nothing ‘light’ about how Naruto had felt… the rage that had rose up in him and the possessiveness.

 

Jiraiya gave Naruto a curious look, Naruto felt shame… guilt, and the knowledge nothing he could do would change his reaction. 

 

Naruto glanced at Kiba then turned back to Jiraiya and explained, “I… ‘smelled’ a strong chakra signature on Kiba and… well, I guess I scared Kiba pretty bad… but it was ok, it was yours… when you touched his mate mark your chakra must have bonded with it along with my own… I guess, well I’m not sure what would’ve happened if it hadn’t been yours…”  The truth was he did know, and Naruto also knew he would’ve been powerless to resist the compulsion.  Naruto felt his face heat and Kiba scrambled to comfort him.  “But it wouldn’t have been anything good.”

 

Jiraiya stood and walked over wrapping his arms around Naruto and Kiba his voice gently soothed.  “It’s ok now… any problems in the future we will solve together.”  But Naruto knew that Jiraiya understood, it wouldn’t be all that simple.  Naruto nodded accepting Jiraiya’s attempt to comfort him.

 

Then Naruto gasped sharply his eyes widening as Kiba’s mouth caressed his throat… that wasn’t fair!  All rational thought escaped him when those lips touched his skin, Naruto’s cock sprang instantly to attention and his hips bucked rubbing his cock against the hard muscles of Kiba’s hip. 

 

Naruto panted as Kiba’s hands roamed up his shirt sliding slowly over the sensitive skin of his chest and barely brushing his stiffening nipples, before working determinedly at removing the clothing barring him from Naruto’s body.

 

Naruto’s hands eagerly explored Kiba’s body stripping his clothes as his mouth moved to nibble along Kiba’s jaw.  Naruto felt more than saw Jiraiya back up and he lifted his head his eyes pinning Jiraiya.  “Jiraiiiyyaaa…”  Naruto purred.  “Come… play.”

 

Jiraiya smiled, but resisted, Kiba joined Naruto in pinning him with his eyes, then stalking him and drawing him into their control.  Jiraiya submitted and allowed them to pull him into the bedroom, strip his clothes and Naruto pushed Jiraiya firmly back onto the bed. 

 

Naruto’s hands kneaded Jiraiya’s hard muscular chest before deciding he wanted a nibble of that hot flesh.  His fingers taunted Jiraiya, flicking his nipples until they stood peaked and begging for his mouth, then leaned in feathering light strokes of his tongue over the tight buds, hearing Jiraiya’s whimper and feeling the bow of his sexy mate’s body.

 

Naruto heard him give a loud moan and felt Jiraiya tremble, Naruto glanced down to meet Kiba’s eyes.  Kiba had drawn one of Jiraiya’s balls into his mouth and was rolling it gently between his lips flicking his tongue against it. 

 

Naruto gave a satisfied smirk and claimed Jiraiya’s mouth in a ravenous kiss, Jiraiya’s soft whimpers of pleasure driving Naruto’s hunger higher, his kisses turned fierce and needy.

 

Jiraiya’s breathy gasps teased him as his lips moved from Jiraiya’s and nibbled down his lover's jaw line to his throat, sorely tempted by the desire to lick his mate mark Naruto paused before continuing his slow trail down to Jiraiya’s perked nipples. 

 

Jiraiya’s lusty cries drew an equal hunger from Kiba.  Kiba’s lips teased the hollows of Jiraiya’s hips and bathed soft swipes over the flat muscles of his stomach. 

 

Naruto could see Kiba’s desire and his fingers slid down Kiba’s back to brush his puckered hole.  Kiba whimpered and pushed into the divine temptation impaling himself on Naruto’s fingers as he continued to ravage Jiraiya’s body.

 

Naruto sucked Jiraiya’s hard nipple into his mouth and drew hard on it causing Jiraiya to bow and Kiba mewled in need as Naruto’s fingers sank deeper to rake softly over the walls of his passage.  Naruto sat back his fingers sliding from his body and Kiba moved up to straddle Jiraiya’s hips.

 

Jiraiya quickly grasped Kiba’s hips, cautious and controlled in spite of the deep desire that blazed in his eyes.  Naruto nibbled Jiraiya’s ear and in a husky whisper growled, “He’s ready you won’t hurt him.”   Kiba’s eager fervent nod, and swift positioning of Jiraiya’s cock at his entrance cried of his strong desire, his hunger to feel the hard length of Jiraiya’s cock deep within him.

 

Naruto watched, his fingers stroking Kiba’s thigh as their lover’s ass slowly slid down to sheathe Jiraiya’s enormous cock.  The sight was so erotic Naruto trembled, his eyes slid up to the look of rapture on Jiraiya’s face and he smiled softly as Jiraiya tenderly drew Kiba down to kiss him.

 

Kiba rose to sit once more and Naruto cupped him from behind his body molded to Kiba’s as his hand wrapped around the hard length of Kiba’s cock.  Naruto stroked Kiba’s erection slowly as Jiraiya fucked him feeling as Kiba’s muscles clenched and the hard shutters of his body as his senses were teased to a fevered state. 

 

Jiraiya’s cries of passion and Kiba’s mewls grew so loud and wanton that it was nearly enough to make Naruto cum just from the sounds.  Kiba bucked into Naruto’s hand with a loud cry, his ass clenching around Jiraiya’s cock and drawing a loud moan and sharp gasp as Jiraiya thrust deep and came.

 

Kiba draped down over Jiraiya’s chest panting as they caught their breath and Naruto slid off to lay beside Jiraiya, watching his mates, the smell of their damp skin and cum taunting him.  His eyes studied their faces; there was no way he could ever give either of them up. 

 

Kiba rose to sit astride Jiraiya’s hips and Jiraiya’s hand cupped his face… there was no denying the love in his gaze.  Then Jiraiya’s hand dropped away and he turned his passionate eyes on Naruto, they sparkled mischievously as Jiraiya’s hand cupped Naruto’s face and drew him in to his kiss.  The fingers of his free hand dancing light teasing fondles over the engorged flesh of Naruto’s cock.  “Now what have we here?”

 

Naruto hissed, his stomach muscles jumping and his hips thrust into the pleasure of Jiraiya’s touch.  Kiba’s eyes took on an almost predatory intensity as they rested on the hard flesh, with a wolfish grin his finger reached out to draw the drop of precum from the tip even as he slid off Jiraiya’s body.

 

Kiba met Naruto’s eyes as he sucked the moisture from his finger; Naruto couldn’t hold back his soft whimper of need, the sight of Kiba’s lips wrapped around his finger making his cock jump eagerly.  Kiba’s lips curved slightly and his mouth dipped to draw in the sated length of Jiraiya’s cock, with skillful provocative draws and flicks of his tongue as he enclosed it.

 

Jiraiya’s hands gripped Naruto’s hips drawing him over his face straddling his head so he could tongue the puckered flesh of Naruto’s entrance.  Naruto gasped and mewled as Jiraiya teased him, it was nearly enough to make him beg, then Jiraiya’s tongue thrust into his body and Naruto did beg, “Oh Jiraiya please!  Please!” 

 

Jiraiya’s finger pierced his body and Naruto groaned in satisfaction, but it wasn’t enough.   Naruto was whimpering nearly crying in need as Kiba released Jiraiya’s cock, grasped Naruto’s hips and drew him down positioning him covering Jiraiya’s body with his ass raised in the air.

 

Naruto desperately stroked Jiraiya’s cock and cried out, his body bucking down as Kiba’s fingers penetrated his body and began stroking deep, loosening Naruto’s passage as his eager body drew Kiba’s fingers deeper. 

 

Jiraiya slid his blunt nails down Naruto’s back, his skin rippling in pleasure, and Naruto bucked harder on Kiba’s fingers nearly wild with need. 

 

Kiba’s fingers slipped from Naruto’s body leaving him empty and needy.  But not for long as Jiraiya cupped his hips and drew him down onto his cock, the thick flesh filling Naruto and bringing such divine ecstasy that he couldn’t do more than thrash and cry out in pleasure.

 

The warmth of Kiba’s body cupping his from behind only registered after the electric glide of Kiba’s teeth grazed Naruto’s throat.  Naruto wanted to scream out in passion his body on fire with the over stimulation, the sensations washing through him until he thought he’d die of the pleasure.

 

Naruto’s hips rocked, the hard throb of his cock, and the blazes of pleasure as Jiraiya’s cock nudged his prostate steadily combining with the deep driving hunger, the desperate need for Kiba’s teeth on his throat. 

 

Naruto wantonly pressed back against Kiba's tempting mouth and wordlessly begged, in a searing wave of pleasure he felt the sharp sting of Kiba’s teeth.  Naruto’s body contracted wildly around Jiraiya’s hard cock drawing desperately pulling it deeper.  When Kiba’s teeth released his throat Naruto looked down on his beloved with a savage hunger, then bowed his head to bite Jiraiya’s throat.  The pulse of his mate's life beneath his lips thrilling Naruto and sending him over the edge as Jiraiya’s loud cry of release and last deep thrust seemed to pierce through his entire being. 

 

Naruto collapsed against Jiraiya his tongue stroking the tender abused flesh of his neck and soothing it until he heard Jiraiya’s shaky ragged moan.  Naruto glanced up his head slowly clearing as he looked into the loving eyes of his mate.

 

Jiraiya glanced up at Kiba and took his hand; Naruto snuggled into Jiraiya’s chest and watched feeling a deep sense of contentment as Jiraiya placed Kiba’s hand over the bite.

 

When Kiba drew his hand back Jiraiya looked at Naruto fondly and brushed his cheek, “Go shower you two, it’s been a long night.”  Naruto slid smoothly from Jiraiya’s chest and started to the bathroom, paused and watched as Kiba leapt up and stood looking down at Jiraiya for several seconds, his face was solemn, then he broke into his usual playful grin and remarked, “We really have to get our own place… one with a shower big enough for three… and a HUGE hot water tank!”

 

Naruto turned and went into the bathroom turning on the shower, after several minutes Kiba hadn’t come and Naruto started to go back out to the room.

 

Naruto heard Kiba’s voice, he sounded worried.  “Do you love me as much as Naruto?”

 

Naruto sighed, what was he going to do… he wasn’t being fair to either of them, forcing them to share his love and attention. 

 

Naruto turned away and almost missed Jiraiya’s soft reply, “I love you just as deeply, but you are secure in your value, confident and strong.  I didn’t want to suffocate you, you’re independent… I didn’t wish to make you uncomfortable since you were only with me because of Naruto.” 

 

Naruto’s heart ached, he’d known Jiraiya loved Kiba… but what if he was wrong about how Kiba felt?

 

Kiba’s reply was stiff and awkward… and not as promising as Naruto had hoped.  “I kind of thought that too… but the more you were around, always there for me, the more I began to see how much I needed you and wanted your love…”

 

Naruto walked back to the shower, he had a lot to think about… somehow this had to work because he couldn’t bear life without either of them. 

 

When Kiba came wandering in his face was remote, but he immediately banished it with a wide smile and playfully teased, “Couldn’t shower without me?  Need me to wash your back?”  Kiba made a clownish attempt at waggling his eyebrows lecherously.

 

Naruto smiled, “No… I was just lost in thought for a moment.”

 

Kiba looked worried, “Is everything ok?”

 

Naruto nodded, then drew Kiba into the shower and they stroked each other as they washed.  When they left the bathroom Jiraiya smiled and went in to shower.

 

Naruto began stripping the bed and Kiba joined him.  After they’d changed the sheets they lay down beside each other just touching, as if to reassure the other was still near, and thinking.  Naruto closed his eyes and soon was sleeping.

 

Naruto felt the dream come, he was frightened, the voices all around him…

 

Frightened, angry fingers pointed at him… and although he knew it was a dream it didn’t ease the pain… Naruto knew this dream, this horrible dream.  And the fact it was a dream only made it hurt worse because he knew what was going to happen. 

 

The angry frightened voices grew louder and louder and Naruto turned around in a circle looking around frantic at the angry and horrified faces surrounding him…

 

The looks of disgust and terror, the cries of pain as they turned away from him.  As always Naruto tried, he always tried, he tried to tell them not to be angry… not to hate him… that he wouldn’t hurt them… but, just as always before, no words come out and just when he didn’t think he could bear the horror anymore the soft gentle arms wrapped around him from behind…

 

This is the part that hurt the worst, but Naruto couldn’t stop himself as he looked over his shoulder for that kind loving touch… knowing there would not be anyone there…

 

But this time it was different and Naruto felt a surge of hope as the arms didn’t leave, he could feel them… he could feel the soft breaths of the person whispering over his skin. 

 

For the first time Naruto felt contentment and hope, carefully he glanced back in dream and saw Kiba and Jiraiya their arms around the others waist and they drew him back into their warm embrace. 

 

Naruto felt such profound joy, and he turned his back on the angry voices.  Kiba and Jiraiya surround him in their arms and the voices went silent.  The words “You’ll never be alone again, I promise.” Was the only sound that remained and Naruto sighed happily, snuggling into their love and feeling peace.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

When Kiba entered the suite and turned from closing the door it was to see Jiraiya looking expectantly at him.  After a moment he spoke, “Did you ever tell Naruto about the strange pulses of chakra we felt when I touched your mate mark earlier tonight?”

 

Kiba had knew this was going to be something they’d have to discuss… but even knowing that it didn’t make it any easier.  Kiba struggled to find words that would convey the seriousness of what happened without sounding accusing or hurting Naruto.

 

“Wish I had… would’ve at least prepared me for Naruto’s reaction.”  Kiba shifted uncomfortably, realizing that didn’t sound as innocent as he’d wanted it to.

 

Jiraiya’s raised an inquiring brow looking from Kiba to Naruto.  Naruto glanced apologetically at Kiba his face dark with guilt, and then looked back at Jiraiya as he explained.  “I… ‘smelled’ a strong chakra signature on Kiba and… well, I guess I scared Kiba pretty bad… but it was ok, it was yours… when you touched his mate mark your chakra must have bonded with it along with my own… I guess, well I’m not sure what would’ve happened if it hadn’t been yours…”  Naruto’s face colored and Kiba quickly moved to reassure him,  “But it wouldn’t have been anything good.”

 

Jiraiya smoothly rose and enclosed them both in his arms, calming them and assuring, “It’s ok now… any problems in the future we will solve together.”  Although they all knew it wasn’t something that could be taken lightly.

 

Kiba couldn’t stand the broken look on Naruto’s face as he nodded.  Kiba glanced up at Jiraiya and his eyes sparkled with deviousness, he knew how to distract Naruto.  Kiba dipped his head and nibbled firmly on the side of Naruto’s neck, it had the desired result as Naruto’s eyes flew open and he gasped, his cock flushing hard in an instant.

 

Kiba slowly traced the cords of Naruto’s throat with his tongue and felt the buck of his mate’s hard cock against his body and Naruto’s lips parted in soft pants of arousal.

 

Kiba’s hands glided up under Naruto’s shirt caressing the ridges of muscles and barely brushing the hardening tips of Naruto’s nipples as he arched into his touch and his hands scrambled at Kiba’s clothes urgently. 

 

Kiba was surprised as Jiraiya backed away; Naruto raised his mouth from its enthralling exploration of Kiba’s jaw, his eyes intently focused on the escaping mate.

 

“Jiraiiiyyaaa…  Come… play.”  Naruto’s low voice was seductive and persuasive, the ultimate temptation… calling Jiraiya like a siren.  Kiba was shocked as Jiraiya resisted, backing away with a playful curve of his lips even as his eyes burned with desire and longing.

 

Kiba’s gaze was intently drawn to Jiraiya and almost in perfect harmony he advanced on Jiraiya alongside Naruto, Jiraiya’s backing away only serving to entice his urge to pursue.

 

As if knowing the folly of his actions Jiraiya stopped, raising his hands in surrender… surrender how delicious that sounded!  Kiba and Naruto eagerly striped their prize and themselves. 

 

Naruto pushed Jiraiya back firmly on the bed making no mistake of his dominance and the uselessness of any attempt to resist or seize control.  The feral gleam in Naruto’s eyes, stirred Kiba’s blood. 

 

Kiba slid onto the bed his body sliding slowly up Jiraiya’s body tasting his skin with gentle laps of his tongue and nipping at the hard muscles, feeling them jump under his touch.  Parting Jiraiya’s legs, until he reached the tender skin of Jiraiya’s thighs and breathing soft hot breaths over the temptation of Jiraiya’s balls before gathering one in to his mouth and savoring the musky taste as his tongue stroked it. 

 

Jiraiya’s moans grew deep and needy as Kiba slowly hummed around the captive orb before allowing it to slip slowly from his lips and moving to taste the temptation of the other.

 

Naruto was making low rumbling growls as he demandingly ravaged Jiraiya’s mouth and down his throat.  The sounds drove Kiba’s lust higher and his tongue lapped up the soft skin behind Jiraiya’s balls and skimmed up over those tempting orbs to the tip of Jiraiya’s steel hard cock.  The taste drew a needy whine from his lips that didn’t go unnoticed by Naruto.

 

Naruto’s fiery gaze focused on Kiba and as he lowered his mouth back to the addictive warm flesh of Jiraiya’s chest his fingers firmly parted the globes of Kiba’s ass and pressed firmly at the puckered hole. 

 

Kiba sucked and nipped at the bones of Jiraiya’s hips as he writhed in need against Naruto’s fingers, impaling himself and grinding down on them and rocking his hips wantonly upon them, with needy gasps.

 

As Naruto’s fingers slid from his body he slid up to place his empty body over Jiraiya’s hard cock nearly crying out in need as Jiraiya’s hands grasped his hips stopping him.  Kiba looked at Jiraiya with a desperate plea and heard Naruto’s low rumble.  “He’s ready you won’t hurt him.” 

 

Jiraiya’s hands eased and Kiba eagerly took his lover’s long hard length into his body, the divine pleasure drawing a loud moan of bliss.  Jiraiya cupped Kiba’s face and drew him down to kiss him urgently, hungrily devouring his lips as Kiba squirmed to settle deeper onto the hard thick swollen length of Jiraiya’s cock wanting more, needing more.

 

Kiba straightened and felt the solid hot mass of Naruto’s body cupping him from behind, then Naruto’s exquisite silken grip enclosing his cock.

 

Kiba’s head fell back his eyes closed as he panted, Jiraiya’s cock thrusting up into his body and Naruto’s hand sliding along the over sensitized flesh of his engorged cock…

 

The wondrous sensations over came him after what seemed like endless sweet torture and Kiba thrust hard into Naruto’s grip his body clenching and pulling trying to draw Jiraiya deep and somehow capture this divine joy forever. 

 

Kiba cried out as he came, his body embracing and caressing Jiraiya’s cock with needy draws of his muscles until his lover buried his cock deep and came, the warm rush coating Kiba’s passage. 

 

Kiba lay down on Jiraiya’s broad chest and tried to sink into the warmth and comfort of Jiraiya’s love, feeling the fierce desire to stay cradled in his acceptance, in his arms. 

 

Kiba wanted this so desperately, and when Jiraiya released him he swallowed a stab of sorrow and rose to sit across his lover’s hips, Jiraiya’s sated cock slipping easily from his body. 

 

Once more Jiraiya’s hand cupped Kiba’s face, his eyes held a hint of sorrow, then he dropped his hand and cupped Naruto’s face and drew him down to kiss him. 

 

Kiba watched and, in spite of his sated state, his body warmed as the sight turned him on.  Jiraiya’s fingers were slyly tracing the throbbing hard shaft of Naruto’s cock as he teased, “Now what have we here?”

 

Naruto drew a sharp gasp that ended in a whimper as his cock dotted with precum.  Kiba watched with interest, his lips curving in delight, then slid off of Jiraiya his eyes focused on the sweet temptation.

 

Kiba’s finger slid over the smooth head of Naruto’s cock gathering the warm slick fluid and bringing it to his mouth.  The his eyes flicked over to the still impressive length of Jiraiya’s sated cock and he gave into the temptation.  Kiba bowed down to draw it into his mouth, to feel the warm soft flesh of Jiraiya’s cock harden and lengthen between his lips, sliding his tongue over the smooth skin in delight as it rapidly hardened.  Kiba could taste himself on Jiraiya’s cock and delighted in the knowledge that this amazing cock had rested buried in his body.

 

Kiba’s eyes slid up to where Naruto writhed on top of Jiraiya’s face mewling in need and pleading, “Oh Jiraiya please!  Please!”

 

Kiba let Jiraiya’s cock slide free of his mouth and urged Naruto to turn, laying him down on top of Jiraiya.  Kiba glanced at the lube on the dresser; drawing lube he swiftly prepared Naruto.

 

Naruto bucked and squirmed trying to take more, as Kiba slid his fingers from his body, then promptly slid up to take Jiraiya’s cock into his body.  Naruto cried out, his hips bucking down on Jiraiya’s cock driving it deep and hard into his body and mewling in need.

 

Kiba knew what he needed and rose behind Naruto, his mouth coming down to nibble hard along Naruto’s throat.  His mate’s savage growls and whimpers turned pleading and he arched his throat into Kiba’s mouth. 

 

When Kiba bit down firmly on Naruto’s throat he screamed out arching and shaking.  Kiba released his bite and Naruto made a deep moan that sounded very much like a growl and bit Jiraiya’s throat has he fucked himself feverishly on Jiraiya's hard length. 

 

Jiraiya cried out in rapture his body shuddering and bowed up into Naruto as he came.  Then he lay panting on the bed, as he caught his breath and softly moaned until Naruto lifted his head from the slow strokes of his tongue that he’d been giving to the wounded flesh.  Kiba nearly smirked; he knew that sweet agony himself too many times to count.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes turned to Kiba, his gaze was strangely serious.  He took Kiba’s hand and placed it over his fresh mate mark.  Kiba’s eyes widened in alarm, the fiery chakra raced up his arm and seemed to almost burn his chest, and then it was gone. 

 

Kiba drew his hand back, if that’s what Jiraiya had felt when he’d touched his mark earlier it was a surprise he hadn’t drawn away in shock!  Kiba’s eyes slid over to Naruto’s, they were serene and content.  Jiraiya glanced down at Naruto and brushed his cheek softly.  “Go shower you two, it’s been a long night.” 

 

Naruto rolled from the bed with fluid grace and Kiba rose slowly, but remained looking down at Jiraiya as his mind struggled to make sense of the feelings he felt. 

 

Kiba pushed his thoughts aside and smiled happily, “We really have to get our own place… one with a shower big enough for three… and a HUGE hot water tank!”

 

Out of the corner of his eye Kiba saw Naruto’s enthusiastic grin then Naruto disappeared into the bathroom and he turned to follow.  Jiraiya stood and reached out taking his arm, Kiba turned to look up at him.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes studied him earnestly. “Something is bothering you.”

 

Kiba gave him a wry grin and evasively replied, “It’s nothing important.”  Expecting Jiraiya to release him and dismiss it.  But to Kiba’s surprise Jiraiya leaned in closer and solemnly said, “I love you.”

 

Kiba’s heart jumped, then a wave of bitterness washed through him.  “Do you?”  Kiba gave an indifferent shrug.  “Yes, I’m sure you do because I make Naruto happy…”  Kiba stated his bitter tone barely disguised.

 

Jiraiya grasped Kiba’s shoulders in a firm gentle grip his eyes sincere.  “I do love you deeply.  I am more expressive to Naruto because it’s what he needs… he needs to be reminded how much we love him, need him… how special and valued he is, he needs it to help him see that he’s not alone… he’ll never be that unwanted, hurt and lonely person he was…”

 

Kiba glanced away from Jiraiya so he wouldn’t see the pain in his eyes, or the foolish desire to believe his words. 

 

“You didn’t want to see me when Naruto was in the ANBU cell… you didn’t come see me.” Kiba stated coldly.  Kiba carefully hid the sadness in his tone, it almost seemed as if he didn’t care… it was the only shield he had left to protect his heart.  As long as he didn’t believe, it wouldn’t hurt as much.

 

Jiraiya’s tone held all the sadness Kiba had tried so hard to keep from his.  “It wasn’t that I didn’t want to see you, I couldn’t forgive myself for bringing Naruto to them, leaving them lock him up… and I didn’t think you would want to see me.  I expected you to hate me for bringing Naruto to the ANBU building.”

 

Jiraiya’s warm tender touch almost hurt, Kiba wanted so badly to believe him.  In spite of the knowledge of the contrary, Kiba really did want to believe… to have that love.

 

Jiraiya cupped his chin turning Kiba’s face to look at him.  Kiba’s eyes studied Jiraiya’s face looking for the deception… the hint that all he said was only to keep Kiba happy for Naruto. 

 

Kiba swallowed, his voice strained. “You never… Even when you came to tell me Naruto was free, you didn’t want to fuck me… because Naruto wasn’t there.”

 

Jiraiya’s smile was gentle, without any deception… tender.  “Oh, I wanted to, believe me I was tempted… but neither of us had lube and I will not hurt you.”  Jiraiya replied his fingers stoking the skin of Kiba’s cheek.

 

Kiba wasn’t sure… but he wasn’t able to see anything but sincerity in Jiraiya’s words.  Kiba fell back on humor trying to lighten the mood.  His cheeks colored as he teased.  “Well if you weren’t hung like a ox…”

 

Jiraiya realized what he was doing and Kiba was grateful when Jiraiya played along taunting.  “I’ve never heard you complain before…” 

 

Kiba couldn’t resist, he stepped closer into the warmth of Jiraiya’s arms and lay his head against Jiraiya’s chest, although he couldn’t see the lies they had to be there… but it was nice to feel this, if only for a few moments.  Kiba cursed himself when he opened his mouth and ruined it.  “Jiraiya…”

 

“Hn?” Jiraiya’s arms did not release him and Kiba waited, then continued unable to prevent himself.

 

“Do you love me as much as Naruto?”  Kiba cursed himself once more, why couldn’t he just let it be… why did he have to ruin this moment?!  When Jiraiya’s arms tightened around Kiba, it shook him to the depths of his heart.

 

“I love you just as deeply, but you are secure in your value, confident and strong.  I didn’t want to suffocate you, you’re independent… I didn’t wish to make you uncomfortable since you were only with me because of Naruto.”  Jiraiya’s reply confused Kiba.

 

In truth, could he blame Jiraiya if Jiraiya only wanted him for the sake of Naruto… wasn’t that what he was doing himself?!  Kiba was shocked to discover that it wasn’t that easy… he didn’t feel that way, somewhere along the course of these past months he’d come to need Jiraiya and want his love. 

 

Kiba’s tried to make light of it, he shrugged, but his voice was soft as he replied, “I kind of thought that too… but the more you were around, always there for me, the more I began to see how much I needed you and wanted your love…”

 

“Hmmmm…” Jiraiya purred softly.  “Kiba, if you don’t go in and join Naruto soon I will show you how much I wanted you, needed you...”  Jiraiya whispered his breath caressing Kiba’s face like a gentle hand, his eyes darkening in desire.

 

“Really?”  Kiba asked playfully. 

 

Jiraiya teased. “Really.”  Then released Kiba and stepped back.  “Go before Naruto comes back out and we decided to ‘renew our activities’.”

 

This was the Jiraiya he knew… in the end it didn’t matter why.  Kiba was here and as long as he could try to believe it wouldn’t matter.   He grinned wolfishly and baited Jiraiya.  “Ok, but I will hold you to that proving at a later date…”

 

Jiraiya leaned in once more and gave him a gentle kiss.  “I’m looking forward to it.”

Jiraiya’s warm reply made Kiba’s heart flop and his smile faltered.  

 

Kiba turned and walked into the bathroom, once more in conflict… if he lied to himself that it was true and it turned out to be a lie it would hurt too bad to bear, this was dangerous… he couldn’t afford to believe.

 

Naruto’s gaze was melancholy and Kiba quickly banished his problems, his worries didn’t matter.  Kiba grinned; trying to ease whatever problems haunted Naruto, and jested lightly. “Couldn’t shower without me?  Need me to wash your back?” 

 

Naruto’s smile was a touch sad, but he replied placidly, “No… I was just lost in thought for a moment.”

 

Kiba felt a wave of fear, “Is everything ok?”

 

Naruto’s nod was tranquil and Kiba relaxed, maybe he was tired.  They washed quietly then walked out and changed the sheets and remade the bed as Jiraiya showered. 

 

Kiba slipped into the bed beside Naruto and intertwined his legs with his mate’s… whether to comfort himself or Naruto he wasn’t sure, but it helped and soon he was asleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	31. CHAPTER: 31: ONE STEP FORWARD, TWO STEPS BACK

**CHAPTER: 31: ONE STEP FORWARD, TWO STEPS BACK**

(JIRAIYA)

 

The following months passed quickly, Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto found a house on the edge of the village… close but not too close to the Inuzuka clan grounds and Akamaru gladly split his time between there and Susamajii. 

 

Jiraiya and Naruto resumed training and when Kiba wasn’t on duty he joined them… although those ‘training sessions’ usually didn’t end up with much real training happening.

 

Today Naruto was going out to see Iruka on the mission desk, alone.  “Stop by after you get an assignment if you can… I’m sure Kiba will want to see you this morning.”  Jiraiya watched Naruto leave the room giving him a confident, reassuring smile when he stopped and glanced back once more.

 

Naruto nodded and looked at Kiba’s sleeping form.  Jiraiya looked down at the sexy young nin and smiled, then looked up at Naruto once more.  “Hn, by then I’m quite sure he’ll want to ‘see’ you.”

 

Naruto grinned and walked out.  This was a big step, when Naruto woke this morning he mentioned he was feeling ‘lost’ without going on missions and Jiraiya had encouraged him to go see Iruka and see if any were available. 

 

Naruto was hesitant, but after a few minutes Jiraiya convinced him that it would be ok… that he should start taking missions and getting back into his usual activities; visiting friends, training with them and taking missions. 

 

Naruto finally agreed and although it caused Jiraiya a good deal of distress he didn’t show it, just urged him on with reassurances and confidant praise.  “They have to be missing one of their top nin.”  Jiraiya teased.

 

After Naruto left Jiraiya looked at Kiba’s sexy body displayed so invitingly in front of him and couldn’t resist leaning down to nibble gently along the cords of his neck. 

 

Kiba’s eyes opened and he looked confused.  Kiba glanced around and not seeing Naruto stiffened.  “I… ohhh…”  Jiraiya’s hand stroked slowly up Kiba’s cock, Kiba melted while his cock flushed with need.  “Jiraiya!  Wow… you make waking up in the morning… interesting, in so many ways!”

 

Jiraiya’s voice was silken as he murmured, “Mmmm Kiba… Kami you’re gorgeous… who could resist?”  Jiraiya’s lips caressed the skin of Kiba’s shoulder with delicate kisses and seductive grazes of his teeth along the sensitive skin.

 

“You think I’m… gorgeous?  Really?”  Kiba’s laugh was skeptical.  Jiraiya laughed softly, how could he doubt it… he took every opportunity allowed to stroke and embrace Kiba’s tempting body.

 

Jiraiya’s lips trailed kisses up to Kiba’s soft lips.  “You’re so sexy I can barely keep my hands off you…”

 

Kiba gave Jiraiya an odd look, “Ummm… where’s Naruto?”

 

Jiraiya smiled gently in spite of the stab of pain Kiba’s question drew.  “He went to visit Iruka…”

 

Kiba instantly looked alarmed and Jiraiya promptly tried to soothe him, reassuring him.  “He can do this… he needs to do this.  It’s time for him to resume doing missions and we need to show him we have confidence in him…”

 

Jiraiya tried to lighten the mood by teasing.  “I’m sure Lady Tsunade will be putting you back on mission status yourself now that your ‘clan issues’ are resolved.” 

 

The distress hadn’t left Kiba’s face and Jiraiya consoled him gently,  “Trust Tsunade… she wouldn’t send Naruto anywhere he couldn’t handle… or with anyone he couldn’t handle.”

 

Kiba nodded, but slid away from Jiraiya and rose to his feet.  “Yeah, I should probably check in…” 

 

Jiraiya couldn’t help the wave of pain that washed over him at his lover’s rejection, Kiba still didn’t love him.  Jiraiya sighed, accepting Kiba’s feelings.

 

Kiba paused, without turning he asked, “Jiraiya?”

 

“Hn?”  Jiraiya replied calmly.

 

Kiba glanced back at Jiraiya, he could feel Kiba’s uncertainty as he paused then offered, “I think I have time for a shower before I go… do you think you’d like to wash my back?” 

 

Jiraiya smiled softly, ‘wash his back’, yes he definitely would like to wash his back… and any other parts Kiba wouldn’t mind allowing him to stroke.  “Yes, I think I would like to… wash your back.”

 

Jiraiya rose from the bed approaching Kiba and gathering him to his body, loving the feel of his mate's body pressed against his as he reverently kissed Kiba’s soft lips, delighting in the soft sigh that feathered from his lips and the flair of passion in Kiba’s eyes. 

 

“I think I may… stay a bit longer…”  Kiba added slowly.

 

Jiraiya’s heart jumped, Kiba wanted to stay, to be with him.  “I would like that.”  Jiraiya lovingly replied and kissed Kiba passionately. 

 

Kiba backed Jiraiya to the bed and, pushing him back lay on top of him, kissing Jiraiya with increasing hunger.  The waves of desire coming from Kiba warmed Jiraiya and his passion grew.  But underlying the passion of Kiba’s emotions was something that sent a wave of disturbing unease through Jiraiya… something was wrong.  Jiraiya couldn’t fight the growing feeling even as Kiba’s kisses grew hungry. 

 

Jiraiya’s fingers massaged the muscles of Kiba’s back trying to soothe whatever was causing Kiba’s… ‘mixed’ reaction.  Kiba’s lips traveled down his throat and Jiraiya groaned, “Ah, Kiba, you feel so good.”

 

His hands cradled Kiba’s face and he placed loving kisses up to the tender area behind Kiba’s ear.  Kiba moaned in approval bucking his cock against the hard flesh of Jiraiya’s cock.  Jiraiya gave a small gasp at the pleasure, but the confusing sensations coming from his lover were growing stronger… Waves of aggression were coming off of Kiba, although almost saturated with desire they were unmistakable. 

 

Jiraiya was confused, but Kiba’s kisses grew fervent and he panted in need.  Jiraiya wasn’t sure what was wrong, Kiba was highly aroused and seemed almost desperate for completion… but somewhere inside he was sure Kiba didn’t want this.

 

Jiraiya wavered, then concluded he’d bring Kiba pleasure, but that was all… this didn’t feel right.  Jiraiya watched Kiba’s reactions cautiously looking for any sign his lover wanted him to stop.

 

Jiraiya reached between them and stroked Kiba’s hard cock with tingling shocks of chakra and Kiba bucked hard in appreciation moaning loudly. 

 

Jiraiya rolled to place Kiba beneath him and continued teasing Kiba with waves of chakra as his lips traveled down.  Jiraiya slid to between Kiba’s legs and drew his lover’s hard cock into his mouth.

 

Jiraiya flicked his tongue around Kiba’s hard length as he drew it in and slid it from his mouth… Taking it deep in his throat and contracting the muscles of his throat around it, then varying the strokes of his tongue to bathe Kiba’s cock in wide hard strokes until his lover’s mewls and pants were desperate and his body bowed up in his need for completion.

 

Jiraiya drew Kiba’s cock deep and brushed throbbing waves of chakra over Kiba’s tightly contracted balls as he cried out and came, his cock buried deep in Jiraiya’s tight throat.

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba’s cock one last loving lick, then slid up and kissed Kiba softly.  Although Kiba’s eyes were passion filled and he looked blissfully sated Jiraiya could still feel waves of unmistakable resentment coming off Kiba.

 

“Gorgeous.”  Jiraiya murmured softly against Kiba’s lips then moved off of him and waited, he had a bad feeling… a very bad feeling that Kiba was more than just uncomfortable with him.  He was growing certain Kiba didn’t actually like him, he would allow Jiraiya to touch him… but only allow, he didn’t really _want_ Jiraiya to touch him… even if he brought him pleasure.

 

Hiding his growing unease Jiraiya smiled softly, “I know your worried about Naruto… maybe we better go check on him.” 

 

Kiba nodded and got up went into the bathroom and Jiraiya could hear the water running as Kiba washed up.  Jiraiya sighed, Kiba hated him… resented him… it hurt deeply, never had Jiraiya guessed how unhappy Kiba was around him… how could he have not seen it?

 

In the end it wasn’t his pain that mattered… he wouldn’t touch Kiba again, and whenever possible Jiraiya resolved he’d allow Naruto and Kiba to be alone… it was the only thing he could do.  Jiraiya couldn’t leave Naruto, not even for Kiba, he loved Naruto too much to ever even try.

 

Jiraiya rose and dressed, his heart heavy but determined to not cause Kiba any discomfort by acknowledging the painful situation they were in.  Jiraiya placed an amiable smile on his lips and greeted Kiba as he came out of the bathroom and dressed.

 

“I’m sure Naruto would be delighted if we went to Ichiraku’s for some ramen.”  Jiraiya chuckled as they went to leave the room.

 

“That’s fine.”  Kiba replied coldly.

 

Jiraiya paused; this wasn’t going to work… somehow this… his _touching_ Kiba this time had damaged their peaceful coexistence. 

 

Jiraiya stopped and placed a hand gently on Kiba’s arm, Kiba turned his eyes going to Jiraiya’s hand and then he looked up his gaze furious.

 

Jiraiya dropped his hand.  “Kiba.  We need to talk, I care about you… I care about how you feel…”

 

“Really?” Kiba replied with an icy calm.  “You _lie_ to me with every look you give me… you don’t love me, you only please me to keep Naruto happy.”

 

Jiraiya was shocked, how could Kiba still believe that?  “Kiba that is not true…” Jiraiya pleaded.

 

Kiba gave a disdainful snort, his lips twisted scornfully, “You won’t even let me fuck you.”

 

Suddenly Jiraiya knew… Kiba could only love him, only accept him if he was submissive… it was Orochimaru all over again, he was without value except for the enjoyment that Kiba could get from his body.

 

Jiraiya felt like he’d had a knife thrust into his heart… he was without value.  Jiraiya’s heart wept, Jiraiya swallowed his pain in acceptance.  If the only way he could be loved and accepted by Kiba, was as an item to be used… he would.

 

Jiraiya yielded, his heart broken, but replied calmly and subserviently, “If that is what I have to do to prove my love… I will submit to you.”

 

Kiba gazed at Jiraiya contemptuously, his voice scathing.  “No… it wouldn’t mean anything, just another lie.”

 

Kiba turned and walked out the door and after a deep breath to suppress his pain Jiraiya followed struggling to maintain his peaceful façade.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba woke to find Jiraiya nibbling softly at his neck.  Kiba’s eyes widened in surprise and he glanced around but Naruto wasn’t in the bed.  “I… ohhh…”  whatever Kiba had thought to say was lost as he was lost in the wonderful feel of Jiraiya’s hand slowly sliding up to cup his cock. 

 

Several minutes of panting later, Kiba found his voice “Jiraiya!  Wow… you make waking up in the morning… interesting, in so many ways!”

 

“Mmmm Kiba”  Jiraiya purred softly from where his lips nibbled Kiba’s collarbone.  “You’re gorgeous… who could resist?”

 

“You think I’m… gorgeous?  Really?”  Kiba laughed, but his voice was wistful. 

 

Jiraiya’s chuckle rumbled softly against Kiba’s throat as Jiraiya’s lips traveled slowly up to claim his lips once more.  “You’re so sexy I can barely keep my hands off you…”

 

Kiba looked at Jiraiya, he’d never heard Jiraiya tell him that before… he was speechless.

 

“Ummm… where’s Naruto?”  Kiba asked.  Jiraiya gave Kiba a quizzical glance then his lips curved. 

 

“He went to visit Iruka…” Jiraiya replied calmly, at Kiba’s worried look, Jiraiya soothed. “He can do this… he needs to do this.  It’s time for him to resume doing missions and we need to show him we have confidence in him…”

 

Jiraiya smirked, “I’m sure Lady Tsunade will be putting you back on mission status yourself now that your ‘clan issues’ are resolved.”

 

Kiba still frowned in worry at Jiraiya; he didn’t like the idea of Naruto being alone. 

 

“Trust Tsunade… she wouldn’t send Naruto anywhere he couldn’t handle… or with anyone he couldn’t handle.” Jiraiya assured.  

 

Kiba thought of Kakashi, and then nodded.  Tsunade wouldn’t put Naruto in danger…still.  Kiba slid from the bed, “Yeah, I should probably check in…” 

 

Jiraiya smiled softly, but Kiba could swear he saw a flash of pain in Jiraiya’s eyes as he turned away.  “Jiraiya?”

 

“Hn?”  Jiraiya inquired placidly.

 

Kiba looked back and hesitated; “I think I have time for a shower before I go… do you think you’d like to wash my back?” 

 

Jiraiya slowly smiled.  “Yes, I think I would like to… wash your back.”  Jiraiya’s eyes sparkled slightly in humor. 

 

Jiraiya slowly stood and walked over to draw Kiba into his arms and kiss him softly, the humor left his eyes, his gaze deepening to loving adoration.  Kiba leaned into Jiraiya’s solid mass and sighed, then deepened the kiss before drawing back slightly.  “I think I may… stay a bit longer…” 

 

Jiraiya’s intense gaze deepened in passion, “I would like that.”  Jiraiya murmured sincerely, Jiraiya’s lips came down to renew their kiss passionately.

 

Kiba slowly drew back and tugged Jiraiya back to the bed; Kiba hesitantly pushed Jiraiya back and took the dominant position, lying on top of Jiraiya.

 

When Jiraiya didn’t object Kiba gained a bit more confidence and began kissing Jiraiya more firmly.   If Jiraiya truly did love him then Jiraiya would relinquish control, submit to him and let him fuck him… just like he knew, even without asking, that Naruto had done... he deserved the same right.  Kiba stroked Jiraiya’s body as he demandingly kissed Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya’s agile fingers kneaded Kiba’s back and stroked the hard muscles as they kissed.  When Kiba’s mouth moved to nip and kiss Jiraiya’s throat Jiraiya moaned softly, “Ah, Kiba, you feel so good.” 

 

Jiraiya cupped Kiba’s face nuzzling up to place soft kisses over the hollow behind his ear.  Kiba moaned and squirmed rubbing his cock against Jiraiya’s hard abs.  Jiraiya’s cock brushed Kiba’s and they both drew shaky sighs of pleasure at the intensity of their desire.

 

Kiba ground against Jiraiya harder, more demanding and ravenously kissed Jiraiya. Jiraiya’s fingers reached between their bodies and stroked Kiba’s erection with talented swirls of his fingers and enticing waves of delightful chakra.  Kiba’s cock responded eagerly hardening to an almost painful need and Kiba couldn’t hold back his labored moans and loud cries of passion as he bucked into the hard muscles of Jiraiya’s stomach, growing urgent to thrust into the hot grasp of his lover and to feel his mate submit beneath him.

 

Then Kiba’s heart dropped as Jiraiya rolled to place Kiba beneath him.  Although his body soared in pleasure, he was awash with a fierce wave of bitterness.  Jiraiya didn’t love him… it was all just a lie, a cruel lie.

 

Jiraiya’s mouth sucked and drew and brought Kiba’s body screaming into an intense orgasm, but Kiba’s heart felt only anger and pain… he was just being used, Jiraiya never did love him and never would. 

 

Jiraiya lied to him… and he'd been foolish enough to believe.   Kiba bitterly chastised himself; just a fool who thought Jiraiya could be in love with him.

 

Jiraiya slid up and kissed Kiba softly, “Gorgeous.” Jiraiya purred, then smiled as he said, “I know your worried about Naruto… maybe we better go check on him.”

 

Yes, Naruto… Jiraiya had done his duty and kept the one Naruto loved happy once more.  Kiba’s heart was cold, when Jiraiya slid off of him Kiba swiftly rose and went to the bathroom.

 

Kiba looked in the mirror and was nearly sick with the knowledge he’d let Jiraiya touch him and…

 

Kiba turned on the water and tried to wash the feelings of being serviced like a ‘john’ away… he hadn’t had to pay for it but it was the same, a service done to keep him happy for Naruto… and Kiba hated himself for allowing it.

 

When Kiba left the bathroom and dressed he couldn’t even look at Jiraiya, the shame and self-loathing churned in his stomach. 

 

Kiba finished dressing and as Jiraiya and he walked out the door Jiraiya cheerfully said,  “I’m sure Naruto would be delighted if we went to Ichiraku’s for some ramen.”  Jiraiya’s tone was light and carefree, like nothing had changed… but then nothing _had_ changed for him, he’d been doing this for months… prostituting himself to keep Kiba happy for Naruto.

 

Kiba felt a wave of nausea.  “That’s fine.”

 

Jiraiya reached out and took Kiba’s arm and it was everything Kiba could do not to pull away in revulsion, he didn’t want those hands on him ever again.  Kiba’s eyes traveled from Jiraiya’s hand… hands that had brought him so much pleasure… hands that had caressed Kiba’s cheek in loving gestures that had all been a lie.  Kiba’s eyes met Jiraiya’s and Kiba’s jaw clenched at the savage betrayal he felt.

 

Jiraiya’s hand slid off Kiba’s arm.  “Kiba.  We need to talk, I care about you… I care about how you feel…”

 

The horrible agony of those cruel words tore at Kiba.  “Really?  You lie to me with every look you give me… you don’t love me, you only please me to keep Naruto happy.”

 

Jiraiya looked surprised, then he had to temerity to look hurt.  “Kiba, that is not true…”

 

Lies spouted from Jiraiya’s lips effortlessly and Kiba’s rage soared.  “You won’t even let me fuck you.”  Kiba scoffed in disgust, how could Jiraiya think him enough a fool to fall for his lies again?!

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a knowing and dejected look; there was unmistakable sorrow in his eyes as compliantly agreed “If that is what I have to do to prove my love… I will submit to you.”

 

Kiba cast a vicious look at Jiraiya.  “No… it wouldn’t mean anything, just another lie.”  Kiba nearly snarled as he turned and stalked out the door.  Jiraiya hated the idea of _allowing_ him to fuck him and yet he was willing to do even that to try to convince Kiba of his lies and have Kiba contented at Naruto’s side…

 

Kiba thundered down the road, Jiraiya calmly followed.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

When Naruto woke this morning he never planned on ending up here, but even so this wasn’t a bad place to be… or maybe it was.  Lady Tsunade pinned Naruto with a mocking smirk. 

 

“I’m glad you three found a place and finally moved out of the Guest quarters.”  Tsunade gave Naruto a teasing look; “I thought I was going to have to put up a permanent chakra suppression field around Jiraiya’s guest quarters like we have on ANBU.”

 

Naruto blushed, scratching his head.  “Yeah… well.”

 

Tsunade’s lips twisted in wry humor at his embarrassed grin, then she looked at Naruto seriously.  “So… you think you’re ready for missions again…”

 

Naruto nodded, he’d shown up at the mission desk this morning and Iruka had balked at giving him any assignment… not duty or mission.  Naruto’s only chance was to convince Lady Tsunade that he was ready.

 

“Without Kiba or Jiraiya…”  Tsunade said blandly leaning back in her chair.

 

Naruto gave Lady Tsunade an indignant look.  “Why do I need to be babysat?!  I’ve been on tons of missions and you never thought I needed a keeper… I’m not a pet!”

 

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow.  “My thoughts exactly.  It’s about time you and Kiba return to mission status, you’ve been loafers for long enough.  I’ve just been waiting to see how long you three milk this… bonding thing.” 

 

Lady Tsunade tossed a scroll at Naruto and as he caught it remarked dryly, “You’re just in time, escort to Suna…”  Lady Tsunade paged through a stack of available nin. “Take Shino.”

 

“Shino!  Ahhh Grandma Tsunade my first mission back and I got Shino… you may as well team me with a tree!”  Naruto whined a pained look on his face.  “Not Shino… please!”

 

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow, “You go on an extended leave and now you think you’re special… take Shino.”

 

“Well, is it at least someone important?”  Naruto pouted.

 

“Merchant.” Tsunade replied in a bored, indifferent tone.  “Have fun.”  Tsunade picked up a scroll effectively dismissing Naruto.

 

Naruto turned and walked out his face set in a frown as he studied the mission brief.  Tsunade peaked over her scroll and smirked, she loved that brat.

 

As Naruto reached the road he spotted Kiba and Jiraiya, “Hey!”  Naruto waved trotting over a grin on his face.  “Got a mission.”  Then Naruto’s face fell and he waved the mission brief.  “If you can even call it that…”

 

Jiraiya gave Naruto a fond and slightly amused smile, “That good huh?”

 

Naruto shrugged, “Escort a merchant.”  Naruto’s eyes studied Kiba; he’d been very quiet and stood a bit further than necessary from Jiraiya.  “Hey Kiba… you ok?”

 

Kiba nodded.  “Just going to check to see if I have a duty or mission…”  Naruto nodded, then smiled. “Hope you do better than I did… I’ve got to go all the way to Suna with Shino… talk about a boring trip!” 

 

Naruto glanced back at Jiraiya, he was unnaturally quiet too.  Naruto debated asking Jiraiya to tag along but dismissed the thought instantly, this was supposed to be his chance to show them all he was fine and could go back to his old life… well, not his old life but doing some of the good things that he used to do.

 

Naruto looked at his mates again, he couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong.  Jiraiya smiled reassuringly. “Have fun.  Try the lizard ramen while you’re there.”

 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya aghast before realizing Jiraiya was teasing. Naruto grinned.  “Well, got to go… see you two in 3 or 4 days!”  Naruto leaned in giving Jiraiya a quick kiss, then turned to Kiba and his grin disappeared, he wasn’t mistaken something was wrong with Kiba.  “Kiba are you sure you’re ok?” 

 

Kiba nodded and gave Naruto a playful wolfish grin.  “Don’t wear yourself out with the Kunoichi, I’m really looking forward to ‘playtime’ when you return!” 

 

Naruto scrunched his nose and hit Kiba softly.  “Yeah… like that’ll happen ‘dog boy’… those girls are all over you because they know you’re an animal in bed!”  Naruto leaned into Kiba and wrapped his arms around Kiba’s neck nuzzling Kiba’s throat and murmuring “and that’s only one of the many things I love about you.”

 

Kiba turned his head and kissed Naruto passionately.  “I’m only an animal for you.”

 

Naruto stepped back with a grin.  “See ya!”  Waved and started down towards the training fields.  Shino was likely to be there at this time of day… then they could go meet with the merchant and help him get ‘motivated’ and out the gate.  The sooner he left the sooner he could return to his hot lovers.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya spotted Naruto as he trotted down the last stairs of the admin. building.  Naruto spotted Kiba and Jiraiya and hurried over to greet them enthusiastically.  “Hey!  Got a mission.”  Then Naruto scowled at the mission brief and snorted, “If you can even call it that…”

 

Jiraiya couldn’t help but smile; Naruto was so animated… about everything.  “That good huh?”  Jiraiya jested lightly. 

 

Kiba had stopped well out of arm range and was watching Naruto; pointedly ignoring that Jiraiya was near.

 

Naruto gave a lazy shrug, “Escort a merchant.”  Naruto’s eyes had turned to Kiba and he was looking at him with a puzzled look.  Jiraiya could see Naruto’s indecision, he wanted to fix whatever was bothering Kiba but…

 

“Hey Kiba… you ok?”  Naruto asked his brow furrowing in distress.  Kiba just nodded and replied, “Just going to check to see if I have a duty or mission…”  in a nonchalant tone.

 

Naruto nodded seeming to accept Kiba’s bored reply, then bantered playfully, “Hope you do better than I did… I’ve got to go all the way to Suna with Shino… talk about a boring trip!” 

 

Naruto’s gaze returned to Jiraiya and he could see Naruto was not convinced, he looked uncertain for a second then his face set in resolution.  Naruto’s gaze traveled between Jiraiya and Kiba again, Jiraiya knew he was concerned about leaving them so he teased lightly,  “Have fun.  Try the lizard ramen while you’re there.”

 

Naruto’s shocked expression was priceless, then his eyes sparkled as he realized Jiraiya was toying with him and he grinned widely.  “Well got to go… see you two in 3 or 4 days!”  Naruto leaned into Jiraiya’s chest and placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back and turning to look at Kiba once more.

 

Naruto’s smile faded to concern.  “Kiba are you sure you’re ok?” 

 

This time Kiba buried his foul mood and placed an impish grin on his face, nodded and reassured Naruto in a sassy tone.  “Don’t wear yourself out with the Kunoichi, I’m really looking forward to ‘playtime’ when you return!” 

 

Naruto laughed gleefully, swatted lightly at Kiba and flirtatiously needled Kiba.  “Yeah… like that’ll happen ‘dog boy’… those girls are all over you because they know you’re an animal in bed!”

 

Naruto writhed up into Kiba and laced his arms around Kiba’s neck wantonly nuzzling at his throat and murmuring softly to him. 

 

Jiraiya watched with a touch of sadness, the only way this could work is if he somehow convinced Kiba to accept him… even if it was as a toy. 

 

Naruto wouldn’t take long to figure out that Kiba detested him and then Jiraiya wouldn’t be the only one hurt… he couldn’t allow that no matter what he had to do. 

 

Kiba kissed Naruto passionately, and Jiraiya watched the love flow across Kiba’s face, Naruto deserved that love and Jiraiya was determined he’d find a way… even if Kiba couldn’t love him.

 

Naruto stepped away from Kiba with a breathy delighted smile and waved at them both as he walked away.

 

Jiraiya looked at Kiba and Kiba shot him a hateful look before turning and entering the admin. building. 

 

For several minutes Jiraiya just looked after him then sighed, perhaps Tsunade would allow him to stay in the guest quarters again, Jiraiya was very certain Kiba wouldn’t come home if he were there.

 

Slowly Jiraiya walked into the building if Kiba was checking for missions he’d be in with Iruka on the second floor, Jiraiya continued up to Lady Tsunade's office on the third.  Jiraiya walked in and sat on the arm of a chair.

 

Lady Tsunade looked up at him in annoyance, and then her gaze softened.  “Missing him already?”

 

Jiraiya smiled but he knew Tsunade could read him.  “You could say that… mind if I use the suite for a few days?”

 

Tsunade looked keenly in Jiraiya’s eyes and read the seriousness of his mood.  “You know it’s yours… anytime.”

 

Jiraiya nodded and rose walking out of Tsunade’s office to go pack a few things from the house.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

The knowledge that Jiraiya followed behind him made Kiba grit his teeth in wrath.  When Naruto came bounding out of the admin. building and strode rapidly over to greet them Kiba froze.  He wasn’t sure he could do this… pretend nothing was wrong, that his heart hadn’t just been ground into the dirt.  That he didn’t feel dirty and used… hurt.

 

Kiba could almost feel the heat from Jiraiya’s body and he moved well out of Jiraiya’s reach, if Jiraiya touched him there wouldn’t be any way he’d be able to hide his fury.

 

“Hey Kiba… you ok?”  Naruto’s words broke Kiba out of his dark thoughts.

 

Kiba nodded and tried to sound bored, “Just going to check to see if I have a duty or mission…”

 

Naruto smiled and teased.  “Hope you do better than I did… I’ve got to go all the way to Suna with Shino… talk about a boring trip!”

 

Kiba watched Jiraiya as he talked to Naruto, his eyes shown with love… Naruto turned to Kiba again and he looked worried, “Kiba are you sure you’re ok?”

 

Kiba nodded and focused; dismissing his sorrow he gave Naruto a wicked grin.  “Don’t wear yourself out with the Kunoichi, I’m really looking forward to ‘playtime’ when you return!” 

 

Naruto responded affectionately hitting his arm and heckling, “Yeah… like that’ll happen ‘dog boy’… those girls are all over you because they know you’re an animal in bed!”  Naruto snuggled into Kiba’s chest and Kiba feel a surge of immense joy as Naruto wrapped his arms loosely around his neck and lovingly nuzzled him.  Naruto purred softly, “and that’s only one of the many things I love about you.”

 

Kiba kissed Naruto intently, so thankful that he had Naruto’s love, it was as deep and devoted as Kiba’s love for him.  “I’m only an animal for you.” Kiba rumbled softly back at Naruto lustfully.

 

Naruto detangled himself from Kiba’s body, he was breathing heavy and his cheeks were lightly flushed… he was perfect.  Naruto gave them a coy grin and waved.  “See ya!”  Then turned and hurried down the street.

 

When Kiba’s eyes left Naruto’s departing body he noticed Jiraiya’s gaze.  Kiba shot him a venomous look and walked into the admin. building and up to the missions office.  Kiba cursed his luck as he scanned the board and couldn’t find anything so much as an overnight duty.  Three or four days… well, at least he still had a tent in the Inuzuka clan grounds.

 

Kiba had just arrived at his tent and it didn’t come so much as a surprise as an annoyance when Tsume sent an Inuzuka clan member to inform him he was to come see her this afternoon.

 

It still felt odd when clan members talked about ‘the babies’… _his_ babies, Kiba frowned. 

 

Kodomo raced around a tent bouncing off of Kiba and landing hard on his, thankfully covered, butt.

 

“Ah sorry Kiba… just escaping ma before she finds something else for me to do.”

 

Kiba grinned, “Don’t like being her errand boy?”

 

Kodomo snorted, “More like maid… why should I help wash clothes?  I almost never wear them!”

 

Kiba laughed.  Kodomo looked up, “Where you going?  Need help?  If I’m helping you ma will leave me alone… Jiraiya says I’m a big help, he paid me bunches to be his…”  Kodomo paused trying to remember the word.  “Courier.  Jiraiya said I was his courier.”

 

Kiba gave a small strained laugh. “When was that?”  Jiraiya was the last person Kiba wanted to hear about but…

 

Kodomo frowned and scuffled the dirt, his reply solemn.  “When Jiraiya was here talking to Tsume-sama… before Harumeku.” 

 

Kiba raised his eyebrows at the formal address from Kodomo… he wasn’t usually respectful of Tsume… usually referring to her as the grouch or some such thing.

 

Kodomo looked up, “Don’t tell anyone I was out there through almost all of it… the two of them yelling, I was too afraid to go in until they stopped.”

 

Kiba was puzzled as he looked down at the morose child, “Yelling… why were they yelling?”

 

Kodomo frowned up at Kiba.  “Tsume that old grouch was being mean… she kept saying bad things about you.  That made Jiraiya really angry… I never seen him angry like that.”  Kodomo looked away, then solemnly back up at Kiba.  “He’s really scary when he’s angry… told her to respect his mate… you.   Tsume didn’t like that…” Then Kodomo grinned. “But I think even the old grouch was afraid of him!”

 

Kiba nodded, “Yea, he can be a bit… well, Tsume knows he won’t hurt her…”

 

Kodomo laughed, “Not unless she talks bad about you and Naruto… let me know if you need a courier!”  Kodomo ran off towards the swim hole.

 

Kiba continued to his mother’s tent.  Jiraiya had defended him… his mate, Kiba frowned well of course he did, it hurt Naruto to see him upset… still… really angry?  Jiraiya cared enough to get… angry, that was not likely.  Jiraiya didn’t get angry, few people had ever seen him angry… he couldn’t have gotten angry Tsume insulted Kiba.

 

“Enter!”  Tsume snapped harshly.  Kiba pushed aside the tent flap and walked in.  “You summoned me.”

 

Tsume gave him a dirty look for his rudeness.  “Yes, as you so kindly stated I ‘summoned you’.  I want a few answers to some questions, it’s time to be responsible.”

 

Kiba glared at her but didn’t rise to the bait. 

 

“Harumeku just came from a visit with Lady Tsunade…”  Tsume stated blandly.  She walked forward and thumped him hard on the back,  “A boy and a girl.  Good job.  You have your father's blood in you.” 

 

Kiba looked at her in confusion but she ignored it and continued, dismissing his confusion as unimportant.   Tsume turned and walked back to beside her desk.  “Have you chosen pups for them yet?”

 

Kiba paused a moment then replied, “Harumeku and Susamajii will be able to choose better, and I trust them.” 

 

A boy and a girl?  Harumeku was having a girl child?  Kiba felt an odd thrill run through him, a girl… an Inuzuka girl.

 

Tsume gave Kiba another odd look then nodded an approving flash in her eyes.  “Hana will help.  You need to talk to Harumeku more often.” 

 

Tsume sat at her desk and nodded at the door, the only dismissal she gave.  Kiba turned and as he walked from the tent he heard his mom say again softly, “A girl… good job Kiba.”

 

Kiba walked out in a daze… a girl… Harumeku grinned as Kiba approached, “You must have heard… a girl!” 

 

Harumeku was getting to look very wobbly as her pregnancy neared the end and Kiba swiftly moved to help her sit once more… the aversion had lessened as his children grew inside her… it still wasn’t pleasant but it no longer made his skin jump every time he touched her.

 

“Yes, my mother broke the news… I think she enjoyed telling me, flaunting my ignorance in my face…”  Kiba snorted with a small bitter laugh. 

 

Harumeku looked at Kiba in confusion, “You’re wrong, your mother adores you.  She’s a little… uncomfortable expressing her feelings to you… you should see her when she sits with me at night…”

 

“My mother… Tsume?  She sits with you?”  Kiba gave Harumeku a look of disbelief.

 

Harumeku laughed, “Yes, every night… and asks me how I’m feeling, if there’s anything I’d like… you should hear some of the stories she tells about what a good baby you were… and what a mischievous little boy… there’s no doubt by the tone of her voice that she loves you deeply.”

 

Kiba looked confused, “I guess I just… she was so angry…”

 

“Hurt… and jealous.”  Harumeku gently corrected.  “She sees now that this was what was meant to be… she’s even talked about moving my tent to beside hers so she can help me with the babies after they’re born.”

 

Kiba smiled, “I’m happy… but why…”

 

“Why would she be jealous?  Hmmm… let me ask you… Have you ever seen two Inuzuka females of breed-able age mated?”  Harumeku’s eyes were wise.

 

Kiba understood, his answer was quiet.  “No.”  It wouldn’t have been allowed with the limited amount of Inuzuka females, they had to choose for the good of the clan. 

 

When looked at it from Tsume’s point of view it suddenly made sense how his choice of Naruto and Jiraiya would be a slap in the face.

 

Harumeku nodded at the look of understanding that came to Kiba’s face.  “Tsume has been alone for a long time… since your father died… this will heal a lot of that pain, babies do that.” 

 

Kiba nodded, he had a whole new understanding of his mother… suddenly she looked less like a tyrant and more like a woman who’d spend most of her life putting the clan first, before her own needs… and Hana’s solemn nature came to mind. 

 

Kiba hadn’t realized the burden that they held, all he’d thought of was the unwanted burden on himself… and he was going to have a girl.

 

“Kiba?”  Harumeku leaned forward.  “Your mother suggested the names Kishoukachi for our female child and Daiichi for the male… I like them, could you talk to Jiraiya and Naruto and see if they like those names for our babies?”

 

Kiba nodded absently, so many things swirled through Kiba’s head that he felt weary.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	32. CHAPTER 32: IT IS NOT A ROSE WITHOUT A THORN…

**CHAPTER 32: IT IS NOT A ROSE WITHOUT A THORN…**

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya sat looking out the window solemnly, he should be writing… or doing research or… anything but just sitting here, but he just couldn’t find the will, so he just sat.

 

Jiraiya gave a resigned sigh, how was he ever going to fix this, how would he convince Kiba to accept him? 

 

Didn’t seem like Kiba’s style to accept Jiraiya showing up in shackles and offering himself to him… Jiraiya gave a soft self-mocking smile, although it wouldn’t be the first time he’d been in restraints.

 

Jiraiya sat back on the bed deep in thought; this was the first bed they’d all fucked on… it seemed so long ago.  The first bed they all had made love on when Naruto was finally freed from the ANBU cell… afterwards they’d all went out to Ichiraku’s and Kiba had given Naruto that dog tag he’d found in Suna… Jiraiya smiled at the happy memory.

 

Dog tag… Jiraiya stilled Kiba had joked about Naruto owning him… yes, that would be something Kiba would like, something symbolic, something that showed his control… his ownership.  Jiraiya rose and walked out of his room.

 

Now where would he find a pet tag…

 

Several hours later Jiraiya had found the tag, and had it engraved… he even added a little ‘Orochimaru-like twist’ that Jiraiya was sure Kiba would enjoy, the front read ‘BITCH’.  Jiraiya sighed he sure hoped this worked, he would display his full surrender, Kiba had to accept him. 

 

As Jiraiya left the store his lips twisted in sarcastic pained humor… if he was going to do it he may as well go all the way.  He picked up a leather dog collar and added it to his purchases… as Jiraiya walked back to his suite he just reverently hoped Kiba wouldn’t want him to wear the collar out of the house.

 

Jiraiya knew he could do this, I wasn’t the first time he’d been someone’s ‘bitch’ either… but after Oro he’d thought it would be the last.

 

Jiraiya packed his things from the suite and returned to their home… no time like the present.  Once in the house Jiraiya gathered his items… should he be nude?  Or would it please Kiba to see him as he usually was and be the one with the power to reduce him…

 

Yes, clothes Kiba may enjoy the ordering, the control of demanding he strip… Jiraiya’s fingers closed around the dog collar and fastened it around his neck.

 

Jiraiya looked in the mirror and gave a small pained smile… well, even if it wasn’t the love he wished for, if this went right at least Kiba would love something about him… in the end that’s all that he could hope for. 

 

Jiraiya’s fingers brushed a scar on his shoulder absently, he still remembered when Oro gave him that one… he still remembered every one of the scars Oro charged as payment for his love. 

 

Jiraiya’s fingers dropped and he turned from the mirror with a strained self-mocking smile, Kiba would love him, he’d find a way…

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(TSUNADE/KIBA)

 

“I know the last thing you think you want is to have me meddle in your love life…”

 

Kiba shot Lady Tsunade a dirty look.  “Yeah, that would be unusual.”

 

Lady Tsunade snorted caustically, “Hilarious… as I was saying.  I don’t know exactly what you and Jiraiya’s problems are but he loves you and…”

 

Kiba scoffed and rose from the chair.  “Yes, he’s quite the actor isn’t he.”

 

Lady Tsunade paused her eyes narrowing, her voice was snide, “Jiraiya act… yea, he can’t even play poker without giving away his cards.”

 

Kiba gave Lady Tsunade a baleful look, “Maybe you should try playing with him again… he seems to have picked up quite a talent for it.”

 

Tsunade gave a ironic smile, “Not likely, I’ve known him for well over half my life… that man is a pervert but he’s honest, and fiercely dedicated… let me tell you something about him.”  Lady Tsunade got up and walked over to the window her voice slightly muffled as she looked out.

 

Kiba sat back down waiting, he was seriously annoyed and the only reason he hadn’t walked out was her position as his Hokage, but he wasn’t going to sit here and listen to her defend Jiraiya.

 

“I really don’t want to hear anything about him… I don’t care.”  Kiba growled, why did everyone think he was a fool… there was no way ANYONE could ever convince him to trust Jiraiya again.

 

Lady Tsunade glanced back at Kiba her eyes looked haunted, her voice was pained. 

 

“Did you know he was Orochimaru’s lover… Lover.” Tsunade scoffed bitterly, her tone harsh and disgusted.  Kiba was stunned, that explained Jiraiya’s ability to lie so well Kiba thought contemptuously.

 

“Jiraiya loved me… throughout our youth he was so devoted to me would do anything to please me, to protect me… I scorned him at every turn and still he continued.”  Tsunade’s voice was thick with emotion.

 

Tsunade turned back to the window and sighed, “One night after a horrible battle… so many of our people dead and the remainder of us scattered in little clumps… cut off from each other, no one knowing who else survived…”  Tsunade’s voice grew hoarse; she cleared her throat and continued softly. 

 

“Jiraiya, Orochimaru and I were huddled together.  Jiraiya saw how broken I was how lost in the death and pain… Orochimaru didn’t care; his only thought was the desire to kill more enemies, so he left the fire even though I begged for him to stay.  Jiraiya and I stayed, Jiraiya holding me… we started to fuck, I was just using him trying to drive the pain away, Jiraiya… was doing it to help me through the pain, but also because he cared deeply for me.”

 

Tsunade’s voice held self-loathing “In those days I was a fool, I loved Orochimaru… that snake bastard came back to the camp and saw Jiraiya and I… I tried to run after Orochimaru, but no matter how much I hurt Jiraiya he wouldn’t let me go out there and risk my life looking for him.  I blamed Jiraiya, cursed him that if he’d only let me go after him…”

 

Kiba was looking at Tsunade, her voice was so full of remembered pain that Kiba found he hadn’t the words to even try to soothe her, her pain ate at him and his heart hurt.

 

“The big dope actually believed me, he blamed himself for Orochimaru becoming the monster he was…”  Lady Tsunade took a deep ragged breath, her body trembled.  “He let Orochimaru do horrible, terrible things to him… In the beginning I didn’t know, I should’ve realized his continual injuries were not consistent with his stories of how he got hurt…”

 

Tsunade turned from the window her eyes were anguished.  “One day Orochimaru asked to talk to me, he told me to meet him in the forest.  When I arrived… damn Kiba there was so much blood.”  Tsunade’s eyes teared and her voice shook for a moment then she straightened and continued in an almost calm voice but she couldn’t stop the tears as they slowly trailed from her eyes.

 

“Orochimaru had Jiraiya tied, spread between two trees, he’d been slowly torturing him for quite some time before I arrived.  Orochimaru taunted Jiraiya that he was to blame, that if Jiraiya hadn’t “tainted” me Orochimaru wouldn’t be the cruel sadistic monster he was.”

 

“I could see on Jiraiya’s face that he believed those lies… he thought he deserved what Orochimaru was doing to him… Orochimaru tortured and raped him again and again…and he allowed it…  it went on for months.  I healed Jiraiya’s injuries every time but I couldn’t look Jiraiya in the eyes, I knew he was doing this because of me.”

 

Kiba sat his head bowed as he cried.   Tsunade sighed.  “I’m sure Jiraiya wouldn’t have wanted you to know… this is one thing I don’t think you can share with Naruto.  Jiraiya will tell him if he can, when he’s ready.”  Kiba nodded wordlessly, his gaze blurred by the tears that wouldn’t stop flowing down his cheeks.

 

Tsunade walked back to her desk and took out a bottle of sake and then two cups, she took a deep breath and walked back to Kiba poured him a cup and placed it in his hand before pouring a cup for herself.  For several minutes Tsunade just looked at the cup, then she took another shaky breath and drank.

 

Kiba couldn’t drink and after a moment Lady Tsunade spoke.  “We never talked about it… never once did I find the courage to tell him how sorry I was… how very sorry and wrong.  I couldn’t even look him in the eyes...”  Tsunade poured another drink and swiftly downed it, placed the cup on her desk and rubbed at her dampened cheeks.

 

Kiba looked up at her his face wet with tears and distraught.  “I’ve been so cruel… How could he love someone like me?”

 

Tsunade eyes were knowing, “He does… he always will… I have never met anyone who loves as deeply as Jiraiya.  Love him… cherish him… I do.  There is no one else like him in this world.”

 

Kiba nodded, drew a deep breath and looked away from Lady Tsunade.  As he looked out the window, he wiped at his cheeks then drank his sake, rose and placed the cup on Lady Tsunade’s desk.

 

Kiba looked at Tsunade, her eyes were weary.  “Thank you.”  Kiba whispered softly.  Lady Tsunade just nodded and watched Kiba turn and walk out of her office, then she turned grabbed the bottle and used a transportation jutsu to escape her office… just this one time Shizune would have to excuse her… she needed a few drinks, or perhaps a few bottles, to dull the memories.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto glanced over at Shino again, they’d just arrived in Suna… strangely Shino had seemed to be as eager to hurry the merchant along as Naruto… if you could ever imagine Shino hurrying anything.

 

They’d made the trip to Suna in half the time that it would’ve normally taken and now Naruto was hesitantly glancing at Shino debating if he dared to ask they start the trip back immediately… without resting.

 

Naruto knew it was asking too much… but he just couldn’t get past the feeling something was horribly wrong… he had to get back.  “Shino?”

 

Although Shino didn’t seem to have responded, Naruto could feel his shift in attention.  “I… I know I’m asking something that I shouldn’t… but could we start back?”

 

Shino didn’t respond for a second, then his soft voice simply replied, “Yes.”

 

Naruto felt a wave of gratitude, he didn’t know any other nin who would’ve agreed without asking for a long explanation or needing to be convinced… in fact, Naruto dwelled as they turned and started back, that he didn’t know any other nin who wouldn’t have insisted they stay at least over night.

 

Whatever the reason Naruto was grateful.  “Shino… thanks.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba walked slowly back to the house, would Jiraiya even be there?  How could Jiraiya ever forgive him… he was such a fool. 

 

Kiba’s words echoed in his head, ‘You won’t even let me fuck you.’  He’d practically told him that if Jiraiya loved him he’d submit… Kiba cringed, that was exactly what he’d wanted… the price he’d put on his trust… submission. 

 

Kiba swallowed another wave of self-loathing… and even then, Jiraiya agreed… and he shunned him, dismissed the sorrow in Jiraiya’s eyes and scorned him.  Kiba sighed sadly, what could he ever possibly say now that could ever convince Jiraiya that he really did love him?

 

Kiba stood in front of the house looking at it almost frightened to go in and see if Jiraiya was home… how would he ever be able to look Jiraiya in the eyes.  Kiba took a deep breath and walked in…

 

Jiraiya was just walking out of the bedroom; he gave Kiba a soft smile.  “I’m very glad you came home… I was afraid you wouldn’t.”

 

As Jiraiya approached Kiba froze, a wave of horror washed over him and his mouth went dry.  Jiraiya wore a… dog collar, with a tag that read ‘BITCH’.

 

Jiraiya walked up to stand before Kiba his tone gentle.  “Kiba, I’ll submit to you… anything that will make you happy.”  Jiraiya’s gaze was so gentle that Kiba burst into tears.

 

Jiraiya tensed in distress trying not to touch him and pleaded with his eyes. “Kiba please… don’t.  Don’t cry, whatever I have to do to make this alright I will…”

 

Kiba flung himself at Jiraiya sobbing; Jiraiya wrapped his arms gently around Kiba holding him.  His hand rubbed gently up and down Kiba’s back as he murmured, “I’m sorry… Kiba please don’t cry.”

 

Kiba’s sobs came harder, and he felt Jiraiya’s arms tighten protectively around him.  For several minutes Kiba just laid his head against Jiraiya’s chest and cried.  Then Kiba looked up at Jiraiya’s concerned face and raised shaky hands to the collar.  Kiba unfastened it and threw it away from them. Then bowed his head back into Jiraiya’s chest, Jiraiya gently tilted up Kiba’s face, his eyes searching Kiba’s eyes.

 

“Oh Jiraiya, I’m so sorry!”  Kiba pleaded taking a shaky breath.  “I didn’t mean…”

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a tender smile, “It’s ok, everything is ok…”

 

“No!  No, it’s not!  Jiraiya I don’t want that, I don’t want you like that!”  Kiba struggled, his tone anguished.  “I don’t ever want you like that!”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes were knowing, “Lady Tsunade must have told you…  It’s ok Kiba, it’s in the past… it doesn’t haunt me anymore.”  Jiraiya said kindly his eyes showing concern for Kiba.

 

Kiba drew himself firmer against Jiraiya’s chest, burying his face against the solid comforting warmth.  “I’m sorry I was such a fool.”

 

Jiraiya gave a wry smirk, “No, I think I have that role covered.”

 

Kiba sniffled and looked up at Jiraiya “You weren’t a fool… Tsunade still cries about it.”

 

“Hmmm… I hurt her pretty bad.”  Jiraiya murmured, his fingers gently wiping away Kiba’s tears.

 

Kiba shook his head, “She blames herself… said she couldn’t look you in the eyes without knowing you were being hurt because of her.”

 

Jiraiya looked shocked, then his expression returned to calm once more.  “Kiba it’s over… so very long ago.  I’ve had other lovers… you are not harming me by desiring to fuck me… it isn’t wrong.  I don’t often take the 'passive role'…but I’m willing to give up control to please the ones I love.”

 

Kiba was trembling slightly in distress, Jiraiya held him tight and sighed sadly, “Kiba don’t be upset, please… none of that means anything now.  It’s over… so long ago.” 

 

Jiraiya cupped Kiba’s face his thumb stroking his cheek soothingly.  “It’s over… I can even laugh about it...”  Jiraiya’s lips twisted wryly, “on occasion.”  Jiraiya’s eyes twinkled impishly.  “I don’t mind being your pet as long as you love me.”

 

Kiba looked at Jiraiya in horror.  “No!”  Jiraiya laughed gently and nipped Kiba’s chin playfully, then kissed him lovingly. 

 

When Jiraiya broke the passionate kiss, Kiba was panting his body bowing into Jiraiya’s; he could feel Jiraiya’s hard cock pressed against him and the feel made Kiba’s passion soar.  Jiraiya nibbled at his neck and Kiba closed his eyes sinking into the wonderful feel of Jiraiya’s love.

 

Jiraiya drew back and smiled flirtatiously then nipped at Kiba’s chin again, in a teasing simulation of a subservient pet.  Kiba laughed, “Well… maybe sometimes, but only if I can be yours sometimes too.”

 

Jiraiya grinned, his voice warm and loving he replied. “Deal.”  Kiba kissed Jiraiya happily, his eyes lighting as he felt Jiraiya’s hard cock against his.  Kiba gave a soft groan, he was so hard it hurt after all those strong emotions and wanted to fuck so bad his cock throbbed.

 

Kiba bucked against Jiraiya’s hard stomach seeking the friction his cock was demanding and heard Jiraiya’s soft moan.  Kiba rubbed harder and felt Jiraiya’s body mold against his softly.

 

Kiba pulled back from the kiss and took Jiraiya’s hand tugging him towards the bedroom, Jiraiya smiled provocatively as he obediently followed him to the bed.  Kiba wanted to show Jiraiya how much he wanted him, how very sexy he found Jiraiya and how deeply he loved him.

 

Kiba took his clothes off then slowly stripped Jiraiya’s clothes from him, stopping to nip at every area he exposed then lick them with slow glides of his tongue.  Jiraiya whimpered, his eyes closing in desire.  

 

When Jiraiya was bare Kiba pushed him gently down on the bed and crawled up to perch over him looking down.  Jiraiya’s eyes had darkened in passion and Kiba sitting poised above him felt his desire flair at being in this position his mate pinned beneath him.  Kiba leaned in kissing Jiraiya hungrily and kneading his flesh. 

 

The erotic feel Jiraiya’s soft moans against his lips excited him and Kiba bucked firmly against Jiraiya feeling his mate’s body submissively yield to him. 

 

Kiba’s lips slipped from Jiraiya’s and he nibbled a path down his body over his hard pecs only pausing briefly to bathe Jiraiya’s nipples with wide laps of his tongue making them harden.  Then as his lips traveled down, Kiba twisted them, teasing them with his fingers and causing Jiraiya to bow up into his touch whimpering and moaning lustily.

 

Kiba felt a wave of excitement as he watched Jiraiya writhing under his touch, a ravenous hunger baited by Jiraiya’s yearning gasps and enticing squirming beneath him. 

 

Kiba slid down to take just the tip of Jiraiya’s cock in his mouth and causing Jiraiya to make pleading little mews of need.  Kiba sucked on the head, feeling it flush harder and Jiraiya whined softly, his hips bucking softly begging for Kiba’s mouth to slide down and take in the throbbing length… But Kiba chuckled softly enjoying his power and drew hard again, then flicked the engorged head with the tip of his tongue. 

 

Jiraiya whimpered loudly and panted in desperate desire.  Kiba released the flushed head and heard Jiraiya’s soft groan as the cooler air of the room hit the moist heated tip of his swollen cock.  Kiba blew softly over it and Jiraiya hissed his stomach muscles jumping at the tender torment and Jiraiya’s hands clenched the bed sheets. 

 

Kiba watched in fascination his predatory instincts incited by the soft trembling of Jiraiya’s body and his imploring moans of urgent need.

 

Kiba lowered his head again but not to take Jiraiya’s cock into his mouth, he swiped a firm lap of his tongue over Jiraiya’s tightly drawn balls and Jiraiya made a pained whine.

 

Then Kiba flicked his tongue on the tender strip of skin behind his balls and felt Jiraiya’s body shudder.  "Please!"  Jiraiya gasped sharply then released his breath in a tortured moan, Kiba's excitement flared... his mate submitting to his dominance!  It was such a powerful temptation! 

 

Kiba pushed Jiraiya’s legs up and traced around the rim of his puckered entrance not touching the sensitive center… just tracing the edge until Jiraiya was gasping and pleading begging for his mouth, then swiftly plunged his tongue into the tight hole, fucking it with his tongue. 

 

Jiraiya bowed up with a cry and writhed, moaning in need.  “Please Kiba, please!” Jiraiya implored desperately.  “Please Kiba fuck me!”  Jiraiya begged loudly, his body shivering with desperate need.

 

The sound of Jiraiya’s pleas and the wanton squirm of his mate’s body as he panted in lust was a temptation Kiba couldn’t resist.  He withdrew his tongue grasped Jiraiya’s legs as he rose to his knees and plunged into Jiraiya’s hot dark entrance, thrusting hard and fast in his need. 

 

Jiraiya’s pants and groans teased Kiba; his mewls of desire and the bowing of his mate’s body into his.   Kiba’s fucked Jiraiya forcefully, ruthlessly driving grunts and gasps of pain and pleasure from Jiraiya… moans of lust that enticed Kiba.

 

Driving deep and vigorously ramming his cock into Jiraiya’s clinging depths, sheathing it in the warmth moist nirvana of Jiraiya’s writhing body.  Jiraiya moaned, his hands twisted sheets tightly in fists bracing against the almost brutal plunges of Kiba’s cock, his mouth open gasping, and eyes squeezed shut in passion.

 

The sight was so very arousing, the surrender so sweet, baiting Kiba.   Kiba lifted Jiraiya’s hips and sank deeper into his body with every hammer of his cock into Jiraiya’s delightful snug passage, until he couldn’t resist the fierce need to cum. 

 

Kiba thrust deep once more crying out in rapture at his release.  Then Kiba collapsed down on Jiraiya, releasing Jiraiya’s legs, his heart hammering wildly and his breathing hash as he caught his breath.  For several minutes Kiba laid his body tingling, small tremors of pleasure still coursing though him.

 

Jiraiya was quiet, his hands had released the sheets and come up to rub, soft, gentle strokes over Kiba’s back.  Kiba rose up slightly, his sated cock slipping from Jiraiya’s body.  Jiraiya smiled softly, his hand caressing Kiba’s cheek.

 

Kiba stiffened as he realized he’d been so caught up in his climax that he didn’t ‘finish’ Jiraiya… his lover hadn’t cum.  Kiba kissed Jiraiya softly as an apology and his hands began gently stroking Jiraiya’s face.

 

Kiba deepened the kiss until Jiraiya was making soft moans his cock hard between their bodies.  Kiba rolled onto his back, he drew Jiraiya on top of himself and wrapped his legs loosely around Jiraiya’s hips, and encouraging him with inviting little squirms to fuck him. 

 

Jiraiya nuzzled Kiba’s throat and slowly placed gentle kisses down Kiba’s body, his tongue flicked out teasing his nipples and stroking circles around the tightly budded points until Kiba was panting with need. 

 

Then Jiraiya’s lips moved lower, placing warm wet kisses down Kiba’s stomach to his cock, he drew Kiba’s cock into the hot embrace of his mouth; sliding up and down its length with his tongue cupping the shaft and stroking it.  Kiba moaned loudly the need to cum was growing strong already under the skilled lips of his lover.  Kiba mewled bucking his hips slightly and gasped, “Please fuck me.”

 

Jiraiya’s mouth released Kiba’s cock and he slid further down to lay between Kiba’s legs.  Jiraiya cupped Kiba’s ass lifting it and flicking the sensitive hole with soft feathers of his tongue then tracing gently over it until his finger slid in. 

 

Jiraiya slid his slick finger deeper gliding over the walls and then slowly inserted another finger, his tongue flicked Kiba’s hole as he rubbed softly over the walls of his passage stroking deeper into Kiba’s body until his fingers found and teased Kiba’s prostate.

 

Kiba moaned loudly and pressed down on Jiraiya’s fingers wantonly.  Jiraiya introduced a third finger and gently spread and stretched Kiba. 

 

Then Jiraiya’s fingers slipped from Kiba’s hole and he slid up his body drawing Kiba’s legs up and laying covering him, his cock at Kiba’s prepared entrance.  Jiraiya shifted his hips gently pressing into Kiba’s body; Kiba bucked down on to Jiraiya’s cock and made a needy mewl. 

 

Jiraiya fucked Kiba slowly, his hips rotating to tease his passage as he fucked him and Kiba moaned in pleasure as Jiraiya gradually fucked him faster.  Jiraiya tilted his hips and he could feel Jiraiya’s cock brush firmly over his prostate with every thrust of his lover’s hips until Kiba’s body tightened and bowed in another powerful orgasm.

 

Jiraiya pushed deep once more and came, then rolled to place Kiba on top of him once more as his sated cock slipped from Kiba’s body. 

 

Kiba cooed and snuggled into Jiraiya’s chest a delighted smile of gratification on his face.  Jiraiya’s hands gently rubbed and massaged the muscles of his back until Kiba gave a big sigh and fell asleep. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

As Jiraiya walked from the room, he was surprised to see Kiba.  Jiraiya smiled a tender, apologetic smile, his eyes thankful.  “I’m very glad you came home… I was afraid you wouldn’t.”

 

If Kiba hadn’t come home Jiraiya would’ve had to find some other way to reach him… to try to somehow make things right.  Kiba stiffened, his eyes wide in alarm. 

 

Jiraiya felt Kiba’s distress and had to fight the urge to pull him into his arms to comfort him, Jiraiya felt a stab of hopelessness as he walked up to Kiba.  This wasn’t going to work, Kiba was horrified just to see him… he never should’ve come back here, but he had to try…

 

Jiraiya carefully stopped far enough back to be non-threatening and kept his hands at his sides, “Kiba, I’ll submit to you… anything that will make you happy.” Jiraiya soothed softly. 

 

Kiba burst into tears and Jiraiya struggled with a powerful surge of desperation.  Jiraiya could feel the immense waves of pain coming off of Kiba and it tore at his heart.  “Kiba please… don’t.  Don’t cry, whatever I have to do to make this alright I will…”  Jiraiya wanted so badly to comfort Kiba… but he was the cause of Kiba’s distress.

 

Kiba lunged forward burying his face in Jiraiya’s chest and Jiraiya felt nearly overwhelmed by the strong feelings.  Jiraiya couldn’t tell which were his and which were Kiba’s and they crushed him leaving him confused and anguished… and deeply remorseful.  How could he have let it come to this?

 

He’d do anything to end Kiba’s pain… anything but what Kiba needed him to do, Jiraiya couldn’t walk away… ever, no matter how bad things got he could never leave, he loved them both too much.

 

Jiraiya rubbed Kiba’s back stroking and soothing the taut muscles as he pleaded, “I’m sorry… Kiba, please don’t cry.” 

 

Kiba cried harder and Jiraiya felt a fresh wave of alarm… then despair as he struggled to find a solution.  Jiraiya held Kiba tighter, there just had to be some way.

 

After several minutes of crying Kiba looked up at him, Jiraiya’s breath caught at the distraught look in his eyes.  Kiba’s fingers fumbled with the dog collar and Jiraiya waited puzzled by Kiba’s actions. 

 

Had he hurt Kiba by wearing the collar, had something horrible happened to Kiba and the collar was a reminder?  Jiraiya felt a fresh wave of shame, had he inadvertently hurt his mate?

 

Kiba took the dog collar off Jiraiya’s throat and threw it like it was vile.  Jiraiya cupped Kiba’s face gently tilting it up so he could look in Kiba’s eyes searching for the words to apologize for hurting him again, looking for the source of Kiba’s horror… and it _was_ horror he felt coming from Kiba, in powerful surges Jiraiya realized without a question.

 

“Oh Jiraiya, I’m so sorry!  I didn’t mean…”  Kiba gasped his voice ragged with the effects of his sobbing.

 

Jiraiya studied Kiba’s face bewildered as he tried to console Kiba.  Jiraiya gave him a loving smile and promised, “It’s ok, everything is ok…”.  Somehow he would make this ok… but instead of soothing Kiba he felt fresh flashes of alarm and horror. 

 

“No!  No, it’s not!  Jiraiya I don’t want that, I don’t want you like that!  I don’t ever want you like that!”  Kiba declared vehemently his voice thick with disgust and horror his eyes were remorseful and for several seconds Jiraiya gazed at Kiba baffled… then he knew.

 

“Lady Tsunade must have told you…  It’s ok Kiba, it’s in the past… it doesn’t haunt me anymore.”  Tsunade must have told him something about Jiraiya’s relationship with Orochimaru… Kiba was upset that he was being thought to be like him. 

 

Jiraiya drew Kiba tighter, trying to wipe away his lover’s distress.  Kiba wasn’t like Orochimaru; he could never be cruel like that… Kiba thought that Jiraiya’s little dog collar thing was accusing... telling him he was thought as bad as Orochimaru, Jiraiya felt terrible.

 

Kiba pressed harder into Jiraiya’s body seeking comfort and Jiraiya felt an immense wave of love.  No, Kiba could never be anything like Orochimaru. 

 

“I’m sorry, I was such a fool.”  Kiba’s words were slightly muffled as he hid his face against Jiraiya’s chest. 

 

Jiraiya felt the warmth and joy of holding Kiba, it lightened his heart and in a self-mocking tone he replied, “No, I think I have that role covered.”  Jiraiya would be more careful how he displayed subservience from now on… never again would he do anything to make Kiba think he was being compared to Orochimaru.

 

Kiba looked up at Jiraiya an earnest look on his face.  “You weren’t a fool… Tsunade still cries about it.”

 

Jiraiya felt a poke of the familiar guilt and pain, “Hmmm… I hurt her pretty bad.”  Jiraiya’s fingers gently wiped away Kiba’s tears.  There were many things in his past he regretted… hurting Tsunade was at the top of the list.

 

Kiba shook his head vigorously, “She blames herself… said she couldn’t look you in the eyes without knowing you were being hurt because of her.”

 

Jiraiya’s heart clenched, Tsunade blamed herself?!  Why?  Jiraiya sighed, pushing away that puzzle for another day, that didn’t matter, right now only Kiba mattered.  “Kiba it’s over… so very long ago.  I’ve had other lovers… you are not harming me by desiring to fuck me… it isn’t wrong.  I don’t often take the 'passive role'…but I’m willing to give up control to please the ones I love.”

 

Kiba shivered, his nerves still over wrought with emotion.  Jiraiya desperately drew him tight once more and implored Kiba passionately.  “Kiba don’t be upset, please… none of that means anything now.  It’s over… so long ago.”

 

Kiba’s strong emotions battered Jiraiya.  He looked down into Kiba’s face his eyes sincere and his thumb caressed the soft and now slightly chapped skin of Kiba’s cheek, he would do anything to wipe his beloved’s sadness away. 

 

“It’s over… I can even laugh about it...” Jiraiya kid gently and gave a slightly playful smile.  “On occasion.”  For a moment it seemed to be working, but Jiraiya’s next words brought a strong surge of distress from Kiba. 

 

“I don’t mind being your pet as long as you love me.” Jiraiya flirtatiously teased,

 trying to ease Kiba’s pain.

 

Kiba’s eyes widened and he gasped, “No!”  Jiraiya gave a gentle laugh, he needed to convince Kiba that he didn’t think he was like Orochimaru, that it was ok if he wanted to be dominant and it wouldn’t make him in anyway Orochimaru in his eyes.

 

Jiraiya mimicked the subservient nips that the lower pack member wolves in the Inuzuka clan made to their Alpha and then kissed him lovingly, but passively, teasing Kiba into kissing him firmly and with passion.

 

Kiba pressed into Jiraiya for a much different reason now, his cock flushed hard and needy.  Jiraiya’s lips traveled down Kiba’s throat drawing a sigh of approval from him and a slight buck of his hips.

 

Jiraiya pulled back, giving Kiba control of what and where he wanted Jiraiya to kiss, when he did not.  Jiraiya gave Kiba a little smile and playfully nipped his chin again, this time he earned a laugh and Kiba’s face brightened happily as he agreed.  “Well… maybe sometimes, but only if I can be yours sometimes too.”

 

Jiraiya smiled, “Deal.”  Now that Jiraiya had gotten over this obstacle he’d just have to be more careful from now on… try hard to encourage and approve of Kiba’s dominance without hurting him by making him feel like he was being accused of being cruel.

 

Kiba leaned in a delighted smile on his lips and kissed Jiraiya firmly.  Kiba’s eyes darkened in passion as their hard cocks pressed together and he moaned, then brazenly bucked his cock against Jiraiya in demand.  Jiraiya gave pleasured murmur and softened against him, yielding to his body.

 

Kiba drew back from their kiss and assertively tugged Jiraiya’s hand leading him into the bedroom and he quickly stripped then began slowly undressing Jiraiya.  Kiba paused to nip at Jiraiya’s flesh as he exposed it with sharp little bites that he soothed with warm wet brushes of his tongue.  Jiraiya gave a low whimper and closed his eyes as his passion flared, heating his body.  

 

When Kiba had finished removing the last item he insistently pushed Jiraiya back onto the bed and crawled up over him then paused looking down at Jiraiya with a fiery gaze before sinking down and kissing Jiraiya ardently.  Kiba’s fingers grasped and clenched at the muscles of Jiraiya’s chest methodically as his passion grew. 

 

Jiraiya groaned softly as Kiba’s need enflamed his own needs and his cock hardened further until the skin was stretched tightly over the swollen tip.  Kiba thrust his cock against Jiraiya’s body unabashedly, insistently, and Jiraiya obediently cupped his body, accepting the hard bucks.

 

Kiba gave a pleased rumble and his lips traveled down Jiraiya’s throat with sharp nips, down to his nipples. The hot wet stroke of Kiba’s tongue over Jiraiya’s nipples made them peak in pleasure, then his fingers tormented their sensitive buds as he continued down Jiraiya’s body.  Jiraiya mewed and arched up into the stimulation, not sure if it was pleasure or pain but unable to restrain from his reaction even if he’d want to, surrendering to Kiba’s control.

 

Jiraiya could feel the aggressive surge of hunger rise up in his lover and as Kiba slid further down his fingers left the aching nubs. 

 

Kiba lowered his mouth to the turgid flesh of Jiraiya cock and took the inflamed head into his tantalizing mouth.  Jiraiya gasped at the sensation and whimpered in fervent need, wordlessly imploring Kiba to take the entire length into the welcome heat of his mouth. 

 

Jiraiya hips gave a small involuntary buck as Kiba drew on it with almost agonizing suction, bring more blood to the tip and making it throb with every beat of Jiraiya’s heart.  He wanted to beg, but couldn't, Kiba would take it as him trying to take control... he couldn't do it, he wanted Kiba's love too much to risk in anyway making him doubt.

 

Jiraiya begged with low gasps and groans, and soft moans of longing.  Kiba gave a small delighted chuckle and his mouth lowered once more to the head of Jiraiya’s cock.  Kiba wrapped his lips around it and sucked hard once more, then flicked the hyper sensitive skin with the point of his tongue.

 

Jiraiya cried out pleading in urgent need, but Kiba simply released the enflamed head and as the cool air of the room washed over it Jiraiya whimpered loudly.  Kiba blew softly over ruby red tip causing Jiraiya to tremble, his stomach muscles quivering in reaction and his hands grasped the bed sheets tightly trying to endure the merciless taunt.

 

Jiraiya beseeched Kiba with desperate panting mewls and his breath caught sharply as Kiba once again lowered his head, but not to enclose Jiraiya’s painfully hard erection. 

 

Kiba’s enthralling tongue painted a wide stripe of sultry heat up the drawn skin of Jiraiya’s balls, then grazed lightly over the strip of sensitive skin behind his balls. Jiraiya panted loudly, making tormented moans of dire need, his body shaking. "Please!"

 

Kiba lifted Jiraiya’s legs and his agile tongue slid slowly around the edges of his hole toying with Jiraiya, it was nearly too much to bear.  Jiraiya pleaded feverishly and when Kiba thrust his tongue into the hole Jiraiya cried out his body arching wantonly into the intense stimulation.  Jiraiya couldn’t withstand another second and cried out between tortured gasps, “Please Kiba, please… Please Kiba fuck me!”

 

Swiftly Kiba withdrew his tongue, rose up on his knees and slammed deep into Jiraiya’s body to rest flush, drew back and slammed in once more fucking Jiraiya with savage passion.  Hammering into Jiraiya and jarring the breath out of him along with soft pained cries, Jiraiya’s body bowed under the assault submissively, yielding to the force of Kiba’s feral lust. 

 

Jiraiya gasped and hissed accepting the waves of pain traveling along his spine with every brutal plunge of Kiba’s cock.  Jiraiya clenched the sheets in his fists bracing for the forceful slam of Kiba’s hard cock into his hole, panting through the pain as Kiba’s cock speared deep into his body.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes closed as every unforgiving stroke drew whimpers from his lips, then when Kiba pushed his hips up further and drove his cock even deeper into Jiraiya’s surrendering body, finally succumbing to the pain and crying out in loud moans.

 

With a finial vicious unrestrained slam Kiba’s body tensed and he cried out in satisfaction as he came, his cum stinging Jiraiya’s raw hole. Kiba collapsed on Jiraiya exhausted, his breathing ragged.

 

As his legs were released to rest on the bed Jiraiya’s cramped hands slowly unclenched from the sheets and came up to rest on Kiba’s back.  Jiraiya gently his kneaded Kiba’s tight muscles loosening them with circular massages of his fingers.

 

When Kiba had caught his breath he rose up slightly and his cock slipped from Jiraiya’s body, Jiraiya didn’t even flinch.  The wicked spikes of pain were familiar, it wasn’t anything he hadn’t felt before… many times and after ‘playing’ with Oro, he was pretty sure Kiba hadn’t tore him, he knew that pain too. 

 

Kiba looked sated, his gaze pleased and Jiraiya smiled gently, then reached up to brush a soft stroke of his fingers over his beloved’s cheek.

 

Kiba stilled and looked thoughtful, then kissed him.  Jiraiya had 'lost' his erection long before Kiba had finished, but Kiba’s gentle apologetic kiss slowly heated him and soon he was moaning in pleasure not pain, his cock hardening in desire. 

 

Kiba held Jiraiya and rolled to place himself on the bottom, wrapping his legs around him and squirming against Jiraiya’s body wantonly. 

 

Jiraiya nibbled gently along Kiba’s throat and brushed soft kisses down to his chest.  The point of his tongue circled Kiba’s nipples until they were tightly budded then flicked them softly before continuing to rain kisses down Kiba’s body. 

 

Kiba was moaning in pleasure and desire, writhing and when Jiraiya drew his lover's hard cock into his mouth he mewed and bowed up into the delightful heat. 

 

Jiraiya’s tongue stroked along the shaft of his cock as he slid up and down its length until Kiba’s moans grew loud and needy.  Kiba bucked his hips and groaned,  “Please fuck me.”

 

Up until this point Jiraiya had refrained from anything that could be construed as an attempt to take the ‘top’, but at Kiba’s request Jiraiya prepared him. 

 

Jiraiya’s mouth slipped from Kiba’s cock and he moved down to between his lover’s legs cupping his ass and raising it to his mouth.  Jiraiya stroked softly around Kiba’s puckered entrance with a finger as his tongue teased the tight muscles and loosened them. 

 

Jiraiya reached over and dampened his fingers with lube, then gently pushed his finger into Kiba’s body, stroking the soft walls as the muscles loosened further.  When his passage was loose enough, he added another finger slowly stroking into Kiba’s body seeking and then finding the sweet spot that would send jolts of pleasure through his partner. 

 

Kiba moaned deeply and pressed into Jiraiya’s touch as he brushed that perfect area.  Then Jiraiya added a third finger and flexed them, gently stretching Kiba’s dark hole until he was sure he wouldn’t hurt him. 

 

Jiraiya slid his fingers from Kiba’s body, gathered his legs and drew them up as he moved up and positioned his cock at lover’s slick entrance then slowly pushed into him.  Kiba mewled and bucked down on Jiraiya’s cock taking it lustily into his body and squirming down on it with hungry passion filled coos of need. 

 

Jiraiya rolled his hips skillfully as he slowly fucked him and Kiba panted and moaned in ecstasy.  Jiraiya watched Kiba’s face as he fucked him, studying his reactions and repeating the moves that drew the loudest moans of pleasure.

 

Jiraiya could feel Kiba was getting close and he shifted his hips and fucked him faster, his cock rubbing over Kiba’s prostate with every stroke until his lover tensed and bowed up as he came. 

 

Jiraiya sank deep once more and came, then cupped his beloved to him and rolled to place Kiba on top once more.  Jiraiya’s softened cock slipped from Kiba’s body and he snuggled into Jiraiya’s chest with a sated purr. 

 

Jiraiya rubbed the muscles of Kiba’s back until he relaxed and fell asleep.  Jiraiya lay for almost an hour with Kiba sleeping on top of him before Kiba shifted and Jiraiya slid from beneath him.  He quietly slipped from the bed.

 

The jolts of pain from his ass flowing up his spine was eerily familiar and Jiraiya was able to ignore most of them as he walked in to the bathroom took a couple pain killers and turned the shower on hot, then stepped in, the nearly scalding water easing his sore muscles and relaxing him.

 

By the time he finished his shower the pain had subsided to dull waves and Jiraiya dried himself as he walked through the house.  Jiraiya’s eyes fell on the collar lying in the corner where Kiba had thrown it, for a moment he paused uncertain what to do with it then he picked it up and placed in the drawer of the table beside the bed… he’d leave what to do about the collar to Kiba. 

 

Kiba may have just reacted to the insinuation that he was being compared to Orochimaru and may still wish to make use of it.  Jiraiya stood looking at the collar in the drawer for several minutes his fingers tracing the ‘B.I.T.C.H.’ on the tag then gave a soft sigh and closed the drawer.

 

Jiraiya debated whether or not he should get dressed, Kiba may want some more ‘alone time’ with him when he woke, establishing his position before Naruto returned.  Jiraiya drew on some pants, he’d stay around here for a while, then if Kiba didn’t wake up wanting more ‘playtime’…

 

Jiraiya thought on Kiba’s words earlier.  Tsunade blamed herself for his relationship with Oro?  Why?  Jiraiya cringed, _'she still cries about it_ '… there was another horrendous mistake he’d never be able to fix…add another one to his vast collection… as if unleashing Orochimaru on the world wasn’t good enough.

 

Yes, well taking advantage of her broken state, fucking her, wasn’t the wisest move, Jiraiya chastised himself caustically… but it really wasn’t intended like that… he’d just been holding her comforting her…

 

Then she responded to a stroke of his hand that got a little too close to her, even then, ample breasts and…

 

In retrospect it seemed like a good idea at the time... blame it on teenage hormones.

 

Guess he really was the tremendous screw up Oro always told him he was… _‘Proof not all life is intelligent’_.   Yeah it was funny the first few times he'd said it, but when it became obvious that it was how Oro really felt about him, it stopped being funny.

 

They’d been very Sasuke and Naruto like… glad that one turned out better.  Jiraiya had firmly believed Oro was going to be the greatest Hokage ever one day.

 

It hurt knowing Oro felt that way about him.  Kami, he always did love him… so when Oro wanted to have a relationship with him Jiraiya was more than glad to do _anything_ to make him happy… but it hadn’t made him happy… nothing Jiraiya did made him happy… no matter how he tried…

 

Maybe he would get out of here right now, Kiba could 'see him' tonight.  Right now Jiraiya felt like Tsunade could probably use a distraction… and she did love throwing things at him!  Jiraiya smiled wryly as he dressed.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	33. CHAPTER 33: SAVAGE DESIRES

## CHAPTER 33: SAVAGE DESIRES

 

(KIBA)

 

When Kiba woke Jiraiya was gone.  Kiba smiled at the memory of his mate under him writhing in passion, he’d see him again tonight.  Kiba walked in and showered, then opened a drawer to grab a pen to write Jiraiya a note and found the collar… Jiraiya had kept it.

 

Kiba sat on the bed, his brow drawn as he puzzled what that meant… could it be that he really wanted to be the submissive in their relationship?  Was he was hoping this would be a hint?  Kiba wondered, maybe this is what he really wanted… he _was_ trying so hard to get it.

 

Kiba grinned; he had no problem with that if it was what Jiraiya wanted… his face split in a wicked grin at the thought, he definitely wouldn’t mind fucking him into the mattress if that was what he liked.

 

Kiba spent the rest of the day around the house waiting for Jiraiya’s return with anticipation.

 

When his mate walked in the door Kiba greeted him at the bedroom door with a bold, assertive kiss.  Kiba’s hands slid down to cup Jiraiya’s ass pressing him against his rapidly hardening cock.

 

Jiraiya smiled, softening against him willingly, and Kiba bucked firmly against him, feeling his mate's submission with satisfaction.  This _was_ what Jiraiya wanted, his mate’s hands explored the muscles of his back as Kiba ground his cock against him.

 

Kiba’s passion flared ravenously and he once more captured his mate’s lips in a fierce kiss, Jiraiya cupped his face tenderly as they kissed and compliantly allowed Kiba to press him back to the base of the bed.

 

Kiba’s hands boldly stroked Jiraiya stripping his clothing and barring that divine ass he would soon be buried in.  Then he started stripping his own clothes and Jiraiya helped.

 

As Jiraiya’s hands unfastened Kiba’s pants and started to draw them down Kiba watched Jiraiya crouch and felt a strong wave of lust.  He gently pushed Jiraiya down to his knees as he drew his pants down, so that when Kiba’s pants lay on the floor Jiraiya was kneeling before him submissively. 

 

A savage passion burned in Kiba seeing his mate bowed before him and he made a soft rumble at the intensity of his desire.  Kiba stepped free of his pants and his mate obediently drew Kiba’s cock into his mouth. 

 

Jiraiya expertly stroked and sucked Kiba’s hard flesh fondling his balls gently as he moved up and down the rigid length.  Kiba thrust softly as Jiraiya sucked, gradually a feral hunger rose up in him.  Kiba cupped Jiraiya head and began thrusting hard, fucking that sensuous hot mouth, pushing deep into its moist tight grip and moaning in ecstasy at the enthralling sensation of each deep thrust. 

 

Kiba closed his eyes in rapture and fucked Jiraiya’s mouth harder, he could feel his orgasm fast approaching and he hadn’t mounted his mate yet.  Kiba stopped and looked down at Jiraiya voraciously... his mate _yielding_ to him. 

 

Kiba caressed Jiraiya’s cheek and slid his cock from the addictive grip of his mouth.  Kiba slipped his hand beneath his mate’s chin drawing him to his feet and kissing those bewitching lips fervently with unrestrained lust. 

 

As Kiba drew back from the kiss, he grinned baring his teeth slightly in demand of submission then turned his mate firmly, positioning Jiraiya on the bed before him.  Kiba lowered himself to run a thick stroke of his tongue over the puckered hole of  his ass, and then thrust a finger into the tight heat.

 

Kiba nearly growled at the temptation of that tight grip, but held back and stroked deep then added another finger to Jiraiya’s tight passage.  His mate’s body squeezed his fingers and Kiba’s cock throbbed as he thrust his fingers into it.

 

Jiraiya’s low panting enticed Kiba and he quickly thrust a third finger in to stretch his mate’s entrance before withdrawing them.  Quickly rising to his feet Kiba drove his cock into the sweet embrace of Jiraiya’s body, moaning in gratification at the tight clasp and ripple of the muscles gripping his cock, thrilling in the trembles of his mate beneath him. 

 

After two slow deep plunges into the fiery heat Kiba gave in to his base desires and gripped his mate’s hips hard, holding Jiraiya into his forceful thrusts.  Kiba’s cock delved deeply into the silken clasp of Jiraiya’s spasming body, sheathing his cock fully with every demanding ram of his hips… shamelessly delighting in the surrendering give of his mate's body as he yielded to his _Alpha_.  Kiba could feel his body tighten as he neared his orgasm and he firmly grasped his mate’s cock pumping it.

 

Kiba froze, stiffened in aggression, as he felt the power of another Alpha in the room, he would  not give up his bitch... Kiba released Jiraiya’s cock and he looked over his shoulder to see his dominant mate.

 

Naruto’s eyes glowed red and his mouth was parted in a hard pant flashing his vicious teeth with every draw of his breath.  Kiba heard the fabric of Naruto's uniform tear slightly as he roughly stripped his uniform off and strode up to them.

 

Kiba lowered his shoulders submissively, but when his Alpha didn't immediately challenge him for their mate and only began pawing and exploring Kiba’s body.  Kiba returned to relentlessly hammering into his bitch’s clenching body until his orgasm bowed his body and he called out in satisfaction as he came with a last hard buck into Jiraiya’s tight grip.  Then he withdrew and backed away as Naruto's gaze shifted from him to the submissive mate. 

 

The Alpha grasped Jiraiya’s hips and slammed into him.  Jiraiya cried out and made soft breathy moans as his breath was savagely jarred from his lungs by the rough deep plunges of Naruto’s cock. 

 

Kiba watched as Jiraiya's fists wrapped in the sheets anchoring his body against the ruthless slams of their mate’s cock into his body.  Then watched his Alpha’s untamed powerful strokes. 

 

Naruto suddenly froze, withdrew from Jiraiya and Jiraiya rolled onto his back.  Kiba’s head was starting to clear and he felt uneasiness.  Their mate... Jiraiya… Jiraiya almost looked as if he were cowering, Kiba could see the soft shudder of his body. 

 

Naruto crawled up grasping, Jiraiya’s legs to hover over him looking down intently.  He released Jiraiya’s legs and tilted his head, he seemed to be studying their mate intently, then he bowed down and sniffed him.

 

Naruto suddenly gave a loud distressed whine and nuzzled Jiraiya’s neck, then began licking long tender strokes of his tongue over Jiraiya’s mate mark drawing gasps and moans of passion.

 

Jiraiya’s body bowed up into Naruto’s as if wanting to be pressed tightly to him.  Naruto bit Jiraiya’s mate mark and Kiba heard him cry out in ecstasy.  Jiraiya’s body writhed in a powerful orgasm and as it subsided he collapsed and lay breathless, his muscles quivering, on the bed.  Naruto lowered his mouth and lovingly licked Jiraiya’s cum from his body. 

 

Then Naruto’s head rose to look at Kiba, his red eyes savage and he snarled.  Kiba gasped in alarm at the vicious flash of teeth.

 

Jiraiya swiftly grasped Naruto’s arms exclaiming, “No!  Naruto no!”  Naruto gave a last low snarl at Kiba as Jiraiya softly caressed his cheeks, “My mate… my love… my heart.”  Jiraiya murmured lovingly, his eyes on Naruto’s.

 

Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure leaning into Jiraiya’s touch and after a few minutes Naruto’s eyes opened.  Naruto’s eyes had returned to blue but it was the stormy blue of deep distress, haunted and horror filled. 

 

Naruto looked at Kiba then his gaze returned to Jiraiya’s and he cried out like he was in agony and collapsed on Jiraiya sobbing.

 

Jiraiya rubbed soothing strokes up and down his back and crooned gently, “Shhh… Shhh… Naruto.  Everything’s ok.”

 

Kiba heard his broken sobs and felt sick, something was very wrong.  Kiba’s breath caught, as he comprehended the words Naruto wailed between his sobs.  “I was hurting you!”

 

Kiba trembled.  Hurting?

 

Jiraiya gave a tender smile and gently tilted Naruto’s face up to look at him.  “Don’t… please Naruto, don’t cry.  I’m ok, really.”

 

Hurting?   Kiba’s stomach clenched tightly and his body shook in distress.  “What... what do you mean… hurting…”

 

Naruto averted his eyes as if it was too painful to look at them.  “I could smell his distress… his pain… and I could smell it on _you_.  Then felt the strong need to soothe my mate… and frustration… I don’t think I would’ve hurt you… but _why_?  Why were you hurting Jiraiya?” 

 

Although Naruto’s voice was so soft it was barely above a whisper the words stabbed through Kiba like they’d been shouted. 

 

“I... but I wasn’t… I didn’t…”  Kiba’s eyes flew to Jiraiya’s and he saw the truth… he had, he hadn’t noticed or cared, but he had. 

 

Kiba pleaded desperately for it not to be true. “No!  Jiraiya!  No!”  Kiba gasped, his eyes filled with tears and he grabbed his pants and ran from the horror of what he’d done.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya hadn’t found Tsunade and Shizune was pissed, ranting about her going on a drinking binge when she had important scrolls to review.  Jiraiya decided it wasn’t such a healthy option to wait around for her.

 

Then as Jiraiya was walking by Ichiraku’s he spotted Iruka sitting alone, Jiraiya sat with him for a while before deciding to return home.  As Jiraiya walked in the door Kiba welcomed him with an almost aggressive kiss. 

 

Jiraiya smiled provocatively and surrendered compliantly even as he cringed inside.  Kiba’s hands cupped his ass as he ground his erection against Jiraiya. 

 

Jiraiya stroked Kiba’s back and his beloved leaned in to kiss him.  Jiraiya slid a hand up to cup his face gently as he passionately returned his lover’s kiss.  Kiba ground harder and more demanding, and Jiraiya softened, submitting and allowing his mate to push him back to the bed.

 

Kiba stripped Jiraiya’s clothes from him.  When Jiraiya unfastened Kiba's pants his beloved pushed firmly on his shoulder as he drew them down, until Jiraiya was kneeling before him. 

 

Jiraiya knew what he wanted, Kiba stepped out of his pants and he leaned in to take his lover’s cock in his mouth.  Jiraiya stroked the hard skin with his tongue and gave gentle draws upon it. 

 

Jiraiya’s hand came up to cup Kiba’s balls and fondle them gently as his lover began thrusting into his mouth, fucking it faster and harder… then cupping Jiraiya’s head and closing his eyes as he moaned in lust and fucked harder.

 

Jiraiya compliantly loosened his throat muscles allowing Kiba to thrust deep into his throat, one of the many talents that he’d learned quickly with Orochimaru.  In truth he was glad that he could please Kiba orally, and his initial distress at the steady waves of aggression from his mate abated. 

 

In seconds Kiba was panting nearing his orgasm, but then he stopped his eyes opening and looked down at Jiraiya with passion-darkened eyes.  His hand moved to stroke Jiraiya’s cheek and he withdrew his cock from Jiraiya’s mouth, cupping his chin and urging him up.  

 

Jiraiya's heart fell, but he gave Kiba a loving smile as he rose to his feet.  Kiba kissed Jiraiya hungrily and Jiraiya moaned softly against him, enjoying the pleasant part of what was going to happen. 

 

Kiba drew back from the kiss and gave Jiraiya a almost playful smile, but Jiraiya could still feel the steady pulses of aggression beneath his mate's lust.  Kiba turned Jiraiya and urged him down to kneel on his hands and knees at the edge of the bed.  Then sunk to his knees on the floor and began teasing Jiraiya’s puckered hole with his tongue.

 

Jiraiya had left a bottle of lube out on the dresser earlier when he’d put the collar away, hoping that it would encourage Kiba to use it… but Kiba seemed oblivious to it and Jiraiya had to focus hard on not flinching when Kiba pushed a finger into his sore passage.

 

The thrusts of his lover's finger, while not terribly hard, felt like rough scrapes along the sensitive nerves.  Jiraiya concentrated on relaxing the muscles, allowing Kiba to push another finger in and stroke deeply.  Jiraiya panted, it helped with the pain and when Kiba thrust a third finger in and pushed deep Jiraiya’s soft pants were ragged. 

 

Kiba’s fingers slid from Jiraiya’s body and the firm head of his cock pierced Jiraiya’s hole stretching the abused skin and drawing an involuntary hiss of pain from him, which he quickly covered with a moan.

 

Kiba buried his cock to the base in Jiraiya’s body, slid back out a bit and delved deep once more.  Jiraiya panted, he was 'familiar' with this and knew the tremors of his body would be mistaken for passion… if Kiba noticed. 

 

Kiba started fucking Jiraiya fast and deep, cupping his hips as he pounded into his body and Jiraiya’s soft yelps and grunts blended with Kiba’s ecstatic moans of bliss. 

 

As Kiba’s cock speared through Jiraiya’s aching body he panted and focused on relaxing the muscles in spite of the pain.  Jiraiya knew all too well tensing only made things worse, and he knew that in a bit endorphins would help dull the pain.  Then it wouldn’t be so bad… well at least not until after, when the endorphins wore off, but hopefully by then he’d have painkillers in his system again. 

 

Kiba’s thrusts were getting faster and harder as he neared completion, and Kiba wrapped his hand around Jiraiya’s almost flaccid cock stroking it hard.

 

Jiraiya was starting to be in less pain as his endorphins began dulling it and although Kiba’s rough treatment wasn’t terribly arousing his cock hardened slightly from the friction of Kiba’s hand. 

 

Suddenly Kiba stopped, his hand dropped away, and Jiraiya felt Kiba’s weight shift as he looked over his shoulder at the bedroom door… there stood Naruto.  Jiraiya wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing there, but it was definitely long enough to have aroused the Kyuubi greatly.

 

Naruto’s eyes flashed with red and his whisker like scars stood out sharply in contrast on his skin, his mouth was parted as he panted and Jiraiya could see the flash of very pronounced canines. 

 

Naruto nearly tore his clothes off and stalked up to behind Kiba his hands grasping and kneading Kiba’s skin.  Kiba began pounding hard and deep into Jiraiya once more until Kiba’s body tensed and he cried out as he came. 

 

Kiba withdrew and Jiraiya made a soft whimper, moving to get up when Naruto grasped his hips and thrust into his body.  Jiraiya couldn’t refrain from making a pained yelp, but Naruto was too aroused to recognize it and began ruthlessly ramming into Jiraiya’s already battered body, the savage force of his strokes nearly drawing tears.

 

Jiraiya bowed his head and grasped the sheets in his fists bracing against the relentless pounding.  Jiraiya knew this couldn’t last forever, he could even remember much worse times with Orochimaru.

 

Jiraiya’s breath was driven from his lungs with every brutal blow and Jiraiya couldn’t find the breath to even whimper.  After several minutes of hard pounding Naruto withdrew.

 

Jiraiya rolled over, he wanted to crawl away, but as Naruto climbed up onto the bed and grasped his legs he just submit meekly. 

 

Naruto paused perched over him, and his head tilted inquisitively.  Then Naruto dropped Jiraiya’s legs and leaned down over his trembling body sniffing… and gave a loud pained whine.

 

Naruto nuzzled Jiraiya’s throat locating his mate mark, his tongue started almost franticly stroking the sensitive skin and Jiraiya gasped for an entirely different reason than before, as a wave of raw desire washed over him. 

 

Naruto continued bathing the mark with rough laps of his tongue until Jiraiya was crying out his body arching into his lover’s as he writhed.  Naruto bit him and Jiraiya’s body bowed as he came his body thrashing in a strong orgasm, and leaving him weak and panting on the bed, his muscles spasming both at the intensity of his orgasm and in pain as he was trying to catch his breath. 

 

Naruto slid down, his mouth lowered and his tongue stroked Jiraiya’s stomach licking the cum from his body with delicate laps until he’d cleaned him. 

 

Kiba had moved over to sit on the bed, watching them, he looked confused.  Naruto’s crimson gaze went to Kiba and he bared his teeth, Kiba’s eyes widened. 

 

Jiraiya's heart leapt in fear and he grabbed Naruto’s arms “No!  Naruto no!”  Naruto gave a soft snarl at Kiba, Jiraiya stroked his cheek gently. “My mate… my love… my heart.” 

 

Naruto eyes closed and he leaned into Jiraiya’s touch.  When Naruto opened his eyes they were his normal blue, but he looked devastated.  Naruto looked at Kiba then back at Jiraiya and burst into tears.

 

“Shhh… Shhh… Naruto.”  Jiraiya soothed.  “Everything’s ok.”

 

Naruto buried his face in Jiraiya’s chest and he could barely make out Naruto’s words over his sobs.  “I was hurting you!”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes teared, but he gave a soft smile drawing Naruto up to look in his eyes.  “Don’t… please Naruto, don’t cry.  I’m ok, really.”

 

Kiba continued to sit staring at them both in confusion.  Slowly Kiba stammered, “What... what do you mean… hurting…”

 

Jiraiya stroked Naruto's back soothingly, Naruto wouldn’t look at them, but hoarsely answered Kiba.  “I could smell his distress… his pain… and I could smell it on _you_.  Then felt the strong need to soothe my mate… and frustration… I don’t think I would’ve hurt you… but _why_?  Why were you hurting Jiraiya?”

 

“I... but I wasn’t… I didn’t…”  Kiba must have saw something in Jiraiya’s eyes because a look of horror swept over his face.  “No!  Jiraiya!  No!”  Kiba cried out, his eyes teared and he leap from the bed.  He grabbed his pants as he fled and Jiraiya heard the front door slam as he left.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto glanced over at Shino as they ran through the trees; he wasn’t sure why Shino was agreeing to this… _no one_ else would’ve ever agreed.  Shino had helped get the merchant to Suna in half a day’s travel… no rests!

 

The trip to Suna was always at least a day since civilians didn’t have the stamina of nin and often carried tons of unnecessary weight.  Shino streamlined the merchant’s provisions and reduced the weight allowing for faster travel… half a day, amazing!

 

Then after arrival Shino agreed to make an immediate turn around without rest…  Why was Shino helping him?  Well, whatever the reason Naruto was endlessly grateful, he’d never complain about being partnered with him again. 

 

Shino had taken what should be a three day trip: one day to Suna, one day rest, and one day back to Leaf and helped Naruto complete it in _one day_ … he’d be back the same day!  Well, technically that night but still… amazing!

 

Naruto’s mind drifted back to his odd feelings about his mates… he couldn’t help feeling something happened, something that was _very_ bad… but they wouldn’t keep secrets from him… not again! 

 

Naruto felt a surge of distress and increased his speed, no he just had to trust them… maybe it had just happened and they had been coming to tell him when he came out with the mission brief! 

 

What if they hadn’t wanted to tell him because they knew that he would worry the whole time he was gone… Ahhh… Naruto just wanted to scream!  This wasn’t getting him anywhere he’d just have to wait until he got home.  Soon… very soon now… yes!  The Leaf village! 

 

Naruto leapt from the tree and Shino hoped down beside him, they approached the gate and Naruto waved at the guards as he and Shino walked through the gate into the village.  The guards looked surprised and turned talking to themselves after Naruto and Shino walked through.  Naruto caught a small snippet of their conversation.  “First”…”Naruto”… “Kakashi”… “Shino.”… “Pied Piper”… “Together?”

 

Naruto shook his head those two were so odd, Kotetsu and Izumo would never get off gate if they didn’t start taking things a bit more seriously.  Iruka was always complaining about their mission reports… mission reports.  Naruto almost groaned out loud, his shoulders slumped… he and Shino still had to go do a mission report, Naruto sighed.

 

“I’ll do it.” Shino stated in his eerie soft voice.

 

Naruto’s head snapped up and he looked at Shino in shock, did he just say he’d do the report… himself… as in not with me?

 

“Really?” Naruto exclaimed.

 

“Yes.”  Shino just kept walking as Naruto stopped in shock.

 

“Hey Shino! Thanks!”  Naruto yelled after him, although Shino didn’t respond Naruto knew he’d heard him.  Shino was really a good person… he’d have to do something to thank him… later!  Naruto broke into a big grin.  Boy was he going to surprise his mates they’d never expect him home the same day!

 

Naruto hurried down the road and into the house, the only noise was coming from the bedroom.  Figures, Naruto laughed.  He walked up to the open door and stopped in shock. 

 

Kiba was fucking Jiraiya!  The smell of sex was heavy in the air and Naruto felt a raw hunger rise up in him, a need to claim his mates.  Their bodies shone, covered in a light sweat and Naruto growled softly, his breathing growing heavy as the Kyuubi scented its mates.  It roared for him to claim them to feel their bodies and hear their cries of passion, to taste their flesh and seed, to see their mouths open and panting in lust, and smell their scents blending with his. 

 

Naruto growled low, all other things faded but the need for his mates… NOW!  His second mate’s head raised and he looked back at Naruto then lowered his shoulders submissively.  Naruto shed the restrictive clothing that was barring him from his mates and stalked over to his second mate. 

 

Naruto stroked his body and grasped his muscles, his second mate continued fucking his first mate and then cried out as he came.  The smell baited Naruto, he snarled softly as he second mate withdrew and moved away from his first mate. 

 

Naruto saw his first mate shift as if to move away and his gaze shifted to him; he grabbed his first mate and thrust into him, fucking him hard in savage need.  A disturbing scent caught Naruto’s attention, but his mind was too foggy with lust and it confused him.

 

Naruto stilled, and then withdrew from his mate’s body.  His mate rolled over and started to move away, Naruto grasped his legs as he crawled over him and saw his cringe and submission. 

 

Naruto released his mate and inspected him, something was wrong.  Naruto leaned down and breathed his scent.  Pain! Fear! His mate was injured!  Naruto whined in distress, the need to soothe his mate over powering all other needs. 

 

Naruto nuzzled his wounded mate, finding his mate mark and laving it with long slow stokes of his tongue, the scent of his mate's desire soothing Naruto’s distress.  His mate pressed up into his body and made pleasured sounds then released his seed; Naruto bowed his head lapping up his mate’s fluids with a pleased rumble.

 

Then Naruto smelled it, the scent of his first mate's fear… his pain… it was on his second mate!  Naruto bared his teeth angrily, frustrated and confused.

 

Naruto could feel his first mate's hands on him and hear his soft cries, but nothing made sense, Naruto snarled at his second mate again in distress and anger.  Then Naruto felt the soft brush of his first mate's fingers soothing him caressing his cheek softly cooing words that he understood in his heart, “My mate… my love… my heart.”

 

Naruto closed his eyes pressing into that loving touch and letting it soothe him.  As Naruto’s mind cleared a feeling of things being horribly wrong came upon him, he opened his eyes and looked at Kiba and suddenly knew.  Naruto’s eyes met Jiraiya’s and Naruto cried out in anguish, Kiba had been hurting Jiraiya… and so had he!

 

Naruto felt like his heart had been savagely ripped from him. He collapsed on Jiraiya wailing, his tears flowing as he made wounded sobs of horror and pain.  Jiraiya’s touch could not soothe him, all he could smell was the abhorrent scent of Jiraiya’s fear and pain.

 

Jiraiya’s gentle caresses brought waves of self-loathing and disgust.  Jiraiya softly sighed, “Shhh… Shhh… Naruto.  Everything’s ok.” Trying to soothe him, but nothing he could say could change what they’d done.

 

“I was hurting you!”  Naruto gasped his voice broken by his tortured cries.  Naruto felt the tender loving brush of Jiraiya’s fingers as he cupped Naruto’s chin and raised his face.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes were sincere and devoted, “Don’t… please Naruto, don’t cry.  I’m ok, really.” He pleaded gently; his voice was calm and reassuring.

 

Naruto couldn’t look into those loving eyes and he looked down unworthy of their love. 

 

Kiba’s voice was stiff, frightened.  “What... what do you mean… hurting…”

 

Naruto couldn’t look at him, but replied.  “I could smell his distress… his pain… and I could smell it on _you_.  Then felt the strong need to soothe my mate… and frustration… I don’t think I would’ve hurt you… but _why_?  Why were you hurting Jiraiya?” Naruto’s heart hurt, he didn’t deserve to be here he didn’t deserve Jiraiya’s love… they should’ve never released him from the ANBU cell… he should’ve died there, unable to hurt Jiraiya. 

 

Lost in his pain Naruto didn’t hear Kiba’s words only the panic in his voice and the sound of his leaving… but it didn’t matter, all Naruto wanted to do was curl up in a little ball and make it all go away, to wake up in his ANBU cell and know it never happened…

 

Jiraiya’s soft strokes only brought more tears.  “How can you bear to touch me?”  Naruto sobbed. “How can you even stand to look at me?  Jiraiya why?”  Naruto looked up and pleaded, “Why didn’t you even try to protect yourself?  Why would you let me hurt you?”

 

“You can’t hurt me Naruto… the only way you can hurt me is by not loving me.”  Jiraiya pulled Naruto closer and wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto.  Naruto broke into pained sobs.

 

“Please Jiraiya… don’t touch me.  Leave me… don’t ever let me touch you again… _hurt_ you again.  Please. Please just leave me.”

 

Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s face tilting it up and kissed his lips lovingly, “Never.  Never will I leave you.”

 

“I’m going to kill you… one of these days I’m going to _kill_ you… and that will kill me.  Knowing I hurt you, it hurts me more than anything that could ever happen to me… I’d rather die.”

 

Jiraiya placed his finger over Naruto’s lips, “You won’t ever kill me and you are not going to die, because I won’t ever let you.  I will be here by your side protecting you and loving you every second of every moment of the day.”

 

“Jiraiya… I hate myself…”  Fresh tears ran down Naruto’s face.

 

Tears spilled from Jiraiya’s eyes “That hurts me because I love you.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Hana came walking into Kiba’s old tent her eyes dark and worried, “Kiba cub what happened?  I could smell your distress from all the way across the clan grounds.”

 

Kiba averted his eyes in shame.  “I don’t think I can talk about it.”

 

Hana gave him a swat on the ear and simply said, “I don’t have time for you to pout…”

 

Then she sat down on his cot close beside him, comforting him with the feel of her warm body leaning against his.  She could never successfully be strict with him and usually immediately contradicted herself like she did now.

 

Hana sniffed, “Let me guess mate problems…”

 

Kiba nodded, then sighed.  “I hurt him… I didn’t know, but I was hurting him… how could I do that?  I love him… he’s my mate.”

 

Hana looked at Kiba oddly, “Inuzuka matings are… rough.  Why do you think so many of our unmated men mate with each other?”

 

Kiba looked up puzzled. “I’ve never hurt anyone during sex…”

 

Hana looked at Kiba and sighed, “Your sexual encounters with the males and females before… they weren’t your mate.  If your mate won’t or can’t fight back you could seriously hurt them.”

 

“The few Inuzuka males that mate outside of the clan have to be cautious, restrain their feral passions… not many can do that and few non-clan members want to spend the rest of their lives worrying that their mate will not be able to do so one day and hurt them… or kill them.” 

 

Kiba frowned, “I’ve never heard of clan members hurting each other…

 

Hana frowned and poked Kiba in the forehead, something she hadn’t done to him since they were little and he was always following her around ‘bothering’ her.  “Things like that don’t happen between mated clan members, we’re fighters and never completely submit.” 

 

Again she contradicted her actions by nuzzling him.  “How bad did you hurt Jiraiya?”

 

Kiba looked at Hana in surprise. “How…”

 

Hana gave a dry laugh, “You’d never get Naruto to submit completely.”  Her fingers traced the faded scar along Kiba’s throat from when he challenged Naruto and lost.  “Why did he willingly submit?  Your mates must stand up to you… to completely submit… allow your mate to hurt you… is suicidal, clan member or not.”

 

Kiba’s voice was soft.  “He submit because he loves me.”

 

Hana scoffed, “Dumb.”

 

Kiba shot Hana a look.

 

“Don’t look at me like that… that’s not love, at least not a healthy love.  If you willing surrender all that you are for a person, than is the person really in love with you?  It’s like giving a photograph to a blind man, it’s still there he can feel it… but it’s empty… Like nothings there, it lacks meaning…”

 

Hana rose from the cot, gave Kiba one last probing look and announced.  “Kiba go back… talk to him.”  Then turned and walked out of the tent.

 

Kiba thought on Hana’s words.  He’d fucked Jiraiya aggressively mounting him and fucking him… had he done that to another Inuzuka clan member he would’ve been met, not surrendered to, they both would’ve come out of it with bites and scratches… much like his mating with Naruto in Jiraiya’s suite right before they mated at the swim hole….

 

In not fighting back Jiraiya allowed Kiba to get much rougher than he could ever have gotten with anyone… even another Inuzuka clan member… he just wished he’d have known that sooner, before he permanently damaged his relationship with one of the men he loved.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya heard the slam of the door as Kiba ran from the house and gave a soft pained sigh, the pain of his body was nothing… the pain of his heart, agonizing.

 

Jiraiya continued to brush feather light caresses over Naruto’s back, but his actions only made Naruto’s tears flow harder. 

 

“How can you bear to touch me?  How can you even stand to look at me?  Jiraiya why?”  Naruto looked up his eyes despairing.  “Why didn’t you even try to protect yourself?  Why would you let me hurt you?”  He asked his tone bewildered.

 

Jiraiya drew Naruto into his arms protectively cradling his beloved to his body.  “You can’t hurt me Naruto… the only way you can hurt me is by not loving me.”

 

Naruto wailed at Jiraiya’s words, crying harder and Jiraiya fought a surge of desperation.

Jiraiya felt the sickening waves of fear and horror, misery and hopelessness that were nearly overwhelming in their intensity flowing from his mates… both mates and he struggled to find the words to console Naruto.

 

“Please Jiraiya… don’t touch me.  Leave me… don’t ever let me touch you again… _hurt_ you again.  Please. Please just leave me.” Naruto gasped between his broken sobs huddling into himself.

 

Jiraiya tenderly lifted Naruto’s face to look at him and kissed him with all the love he had in his heart.  “Never.  Never will I leave you.”  Jiraiya urgently tried to reassure and soothe Naruto.

 

“I’m going to kill you… one of these days I’m going to _kill_ you… and that will kill me.  Knowing I hurt you hurts me more than anything that could ever happen to me… I’d rather die.” Naruto mournfully insisted, a desperate slightly hysterical note in his voice.

 

Jiraiya’s heart clenched in fear at his words… he feared that Naruto would choose to harm himself.  Jiraiya covered Naruto’s lips with his finger stopping the awful words.  “You won’t ever kill me and you are not going to die, because I won’t ever let you.  I will be here by your side protecting you and loving you every second of every moment of the day.”

 

The words Jiraiya feared spilled from Naruto’s lips. “Jiraiya… I hate myself…” 

 

Naruto’s words brought a pain deeper than any pain Jiraiya had ever known and tears slid down Jiraiya’s face.  “That hurts me because I love you.” Jiraiya sighed his tone forlorn.

 

Naruto’s head rose from where it had dropped, Naruto’s eyes widened.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“If you don’t want to hurt me… don’t hate yourself, don’t hate the man I love with all my heart.  The man who makes my life wonderful, better than I’d ever hoped…”  Jiraiya murmured. 

 

Naruto snuggled into Jiraiya.  “Naruto, I’ve never been so happy in all my life, since the day I realized how much I love you and you accepted my love… these have been the happiest days of my life.  Don’t hate the man who brings me such joy.”

 

“Jiraiya… I love you so much, so very much… if you love me don’t ever let me hurt you again, please, promise me.  I would rather die than hurt you.”

 

Jiraiya sighed deeply, that was exactly how he felt… he wasn’t sure he could make that promise.  Finally Jiraiya nodded, “I promise.”  If he ever had to make that decision he would use as little force as necessary, only enough to save his life and only because it would hurt Naruto too much if he did not stop him.

 

“Jiraiya?”

 

“Hn?”

 

“Are you really ok?”

 

“I’m ok…”  Jiraiya hesitated, and then continued unwilling to lie.  “I hurt… but my heart hurts worse.” 

 

Naruto stroked Jiraiya’s chest gently his head lay against its, his damp cheek clinging to his skin.  Jiraiya dipped his head and kissed Naruto, then looked into his eyes seriously. “We have to go find Kiba… he’s out there somewhere and he’s hurting.”

 

Naruto shook his head, “No.  No, you’re hurt… No.”

 

Jiraiya gave a soft, sad smile. “He’s hurt worse.”

 

“No.”  Naruto held Jiraiya tight.

 

“Naruto…” Jiraiya chastised gently.

 

“No.”  Naruto averted his eyes.

 

Jiraiya tilted Naruto’s head up and looked in his eyes.  “Our mates hurt…”

 

Naruto cried out in angry frustration “Yes, he is, and Kiba and I did it to him!”

 

“He’s alone…” Jiraiya reasoned calmly.

 

“He choose to flee… he can choose to come back.  I won’t let you leave!”  Naruto asserted firmly.

 

Jiraiya gave a gentle laugh, “Naruto.  If I wanted to leave, you would not be able to stop me… but I will stay.”  Jiraiya’s fingers stroked the whisker-like scars of Naruto’s cheek. “I will stay because it is what you want…” Jiraiya kissed Naruto’s angry brow.  “And I know Kiba’s not in danger.”

 

Naruto gave a ragged sigh and relaxed against Jiraiya again, they sat like that for several minutes before Naruto looked up with an intent anxious and remorseful gaze, “How badly did we hurt you?”  His gaze demanded the truth.

 

Jiraiya rubbed Naruto’s back soothingly, but replied honestly once more.  “A few pain killers… some time… I will be fine.”

 

Naruto sighed sadly then moved away and got up, “Stay here.”  Naruto turned and walked from the room. 

 

Jiraiya watched Naruto go out the bedroom door and down the hall towards the kitchen.  Then determinedly moved, gritting his teeth against the pain he rose and after a few minutes he slowly walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  He wasn’t going to let Naruto see how badly he hurt.

 

Ultimately his plan failed as he heard Naruto’s soft voice beside him.  “I knew you were hurt worse than you said.”

 

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder Naruto stood in the bathroom door, his gaze mournful.  Naruto held out his hand, in the palm were several painkillers.  “Here.  Take these.”

 

Jiraiya nodded.  Took the pills and swallowed them then turned to step into the steaming shower.

 

Naruto’s arms wrapped around Jiraiya’s body helping him into the shower and cupping him, washing his body with soft gentle strokes of his hands.  “I want you to see Tsunade.”

 

Jiraiya shook his head, “No.”

 

“Please.” Naruto implored, undaunted by Jiraiya’s quick refusal.

 

“No.” Jiraiya replied determinedly.

 

“You won’t go because she’ll know what we’ve done… she should know.”  Naruto slid around to stand in front of Jiraiya.  “I don’t want you hurting…” Naruto looked away in shame.  “I want to know that we haven’t… damaged you.”

 

Jiraiya tilted Naruto’s face up, “You haven’t.  I’ve been hurt much worse…”

 

Naruto’s brown furrowed his eyes darkening in concern.  “You’ve been hurt worse… someone has done this to you?!  Jiraiya!  Why?”

 

“It was a long time ago…” Jiraiya soothed.  “A very long time ago… it’s not important.  I know I’m ok, I don’t need to see Tsunade.”

 

“Why?  Why would you refuse her help?  Why won’t you let her take away your pain?”

 

Jiraiya swallowed hard his voice was thick with sorrow.  “Because it would hurt her…”  Jiraiya was grateful when Naruto said nothing… Although Jiraiya could feel Naruto’s distress rising again, he didn’t ask… 

 

Jiraiya gave a tired sigh and relented.   “I will see her.”  It was just like old times… after this she may not look him in the eyes for another 15 years. 

 

Jiraiya was so lost in thought that he didn’t even see Naruto studying his face, his eyes searching Jiraiya’s until Naruto softly cupped his face.  “Jiraiya, I think it does matter… I think it matters much more than you think.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

“That hurts me because I love you.”

 

Jiraiya’s words cut through Naruto’s self recriminations causing a fresh wave of anxiety.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”  Naruto gasped.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes were weary and sad.  “If you don’t want to hurt me… don’t hate yourself, don’t hate the man I love with all my heart.  The man who makes my life wonderful, better than I’d ever hoped…”  Jiraiya replied his voice grave.

 

Naruto relaxed into Jiraiya solid warmth, his heart felt like a raw open wound and the scent of Jiraiya’s pain still sent vicious stabs of horror spiking through him.  “Naruto, I’ve never been so happy in all my life, since the day I realized how much I love you and you accepted my love… these have been the happiest days of my life.  Don’t hate the man who brings me such joy.”

 

Jiraiya’s hands moved along Naruto’s body, moving from place to place massaging and loosening Naruto’s taut muscles.  How could he have hurt this man, this man who even now lovingly stroked his body… the body of the man that was just hurting him…

 

“Jiraiya… I love you so much, so very much… if you love me don’t ever let me hurt you again, please, promise me.  I would rather die than hurt you.” Naruto begged, he didn’t want to live like this… he didn’t want to ever see Jiraiya in pain again and know he was the one who hurt him.

 

Jiraiya was quiet for several minutes his fingers continuing to stroke and knead Naruto’s muscles trying to soothe and relax him.  Finally Jiraiya gave a big sigh and agreed, “I promise.” 

 

Naruto wished that promise helped but it didn’t change what happened…. Story of his life… promises didn’t fix the damage.  “Jiraiya?”

 

“Hn?”  Jiraiya replied in a serine tone, but Naruto wasn’t fooled, Jiraiya was hurt no matter how hard he tried to pretend he wasn’t.

 

“Are you really ok?”  Naruto waited, but he knew the answer…

 

“I’m ok…”  Jiraiya replied, Naruto could hear the hesitancy in his answer as he tried to find a truthful way of answering the question without actually answering how badly he was hurt.  “I hurt… but my heart hurts worse.” 

 

Naruto’s heart fell; Jiraiya was pretty badly hurt if he was trying that hard to evade the question.  Naruto stroked Jiraiya’s chest gently his head lay against its solid warmth, nothing in the world made him feel safer than when he was in Jiraiya’s arms… how could he have done this?

 

Jiraiya bowed his head and kissed Naruto devotedly then stated solemnly, “We have to go find Kiba… he’s out there somewhere and he’s hurting.”

 

Naruto vehemently shook his head, “No.  No, you’re hurt… No.”  He wasn’t going to let Jiraiya brush away his pain as unimportant, to ignore that he was hurt and go look for Kiba.

 

Jiraiya’s smile was full of sorrow.  “He’s hurt worse.”

 

“No.”  Naruto stiffened in denial, Kiba wasn’t hurt worse… Jiraiya was… and all Jiraiya could think about was them… the very same men who hurt him!

 

“Naruto…” Jiraiya admonished softly, his tone placating.

 

“No.”  Naruto’s jaw set and he looked away, no matter how Jiraiya tried he wouldn’t change Naruto’s mind.  He wouldn’t allow Jiraiya to disregard his feelings, his pain as unimportant… he wouldn’t let Jiraiya continue to hurt and treat them like they were the ones hurt!

 

Jiraiya gently cupped Naruto’s chin and lifted his face to look in Naruto’s eyes.  “Our mates hurt…”

 

Naruto felt fury at the unfairness of it, he and Kiba were not the ones hurt!  “Yes, he is, and Kiba and I did it to him!” Naruto snapped and wave of fresh guilt washing over him, and shame… now he was yelling at Jiraiya… this was so wrong!

 

“He’s alone…” Jiraiya continued calmly, gently rebuking Naruto’s fit of temper.

 

“He choose to flee… he can choose to come back.  I won’t let you leave!”  Naruto bitterly hissed, he hated himself so greatly right now and there was nothing he could do to change that, but he wouldn't let the man he loved suffer because of what he'd done.

 

Jiraiya chuckled softly and fondly replied, “Naruto.  If I wanted to leave, you would not be able to stop me… but I will stay.”  Jiraiya’s finger moved up to trace the bones of Naruto’s face with whisper soft strokes.  “I will stay because it is what you want…”  Jiraiya lowered his lips and kissed Naruto’s face.  “And I know Kiba’s not in danger.”

 

Some of Naruto’s tension eased as he realized he wasn’t going to need to fight Jiraiya on the subject.  Naruto wouldn’t have allowed it… he’d have found some way to stop Jiraiya.  Jiraiya needed… care… but how much… Naruto knew his next battle was about to begin.

 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with a serious intent stare, fear clenched his stomach as he asked, “How badly did we hurt you?”

 

Jiraiya seemed distracted, a bad sign, and his fingers continued to seek out knotted muscles in Naruto’s back and rub them loose.  “A few pain killers… some time… I will be fine.”  Jiraiya replied mildly.

 

Naruto felt deep remorse; Jiraiya’s answer said it all… he was hurt bad… and he didn’t want Naruto to know.  Naruto gave a deep sigh and rose from the bed.  “Stay here.”  Naruto knew he wouldn’t, he walked out the door towards the kitchen and used the transportation jutsu to appear back outside the bedroom door… the fact that Jiraiya didn’t notice spoke volumes about how much pain he was in.  Naruto watched as he braced himself for the pain and moved.

 

The look of agony on Jiraiya’s face made Naruto wish he’d died the day he was born.  Naruto used the transportation jutsu to go to the kitchen grab the painkillers and reappear, Jiraiya had just slowly gotten to the bathroom and stood beside the shower. 

 

“I knew you were hurt worse than you said.”  Naruto sighed, trying his best to keep the horror and self-loathing from his voice. 

 

Jiraiya glanced back at him and looked guilty, it brought another wave of self-loathing.  “Here.  Take these.” Naruto handed Jiraiya the painkillers and walked forward to enclose Jiraiya in his arms, then help him into the shower.  Naruto washed Jiraiya gently, the bruises were starting to show and Naruto watched them darken to ugly purple as the heat of the shower pinkened Jiraiya’s skin.

 

The two on his thighs where Naruto had grabbed him, several on his hips… but that was just the outside… how badly had they torn him up inside… “I want you to see Tsunade.”

 

Jiraiya firmly refused, “No.”

 

Naruto softly begged. “Please.”

 

“No.”  Jiraiya promptly replied.

 

“You won’t go because she’ll know what we’ve done… she should know.”  Naruto carefully edged around Jiraiya so he wouldn’t brush any of the many bruises that now littered his lower body. 

 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and pleaded, “I don’t want you hurting…” Naruto looked away sickened.  “I want to know that we haven’t… damaged you.”

 

Jiraiya gently cupped Naruto’s face so he could look in his eyes.  “You haven’t.  I’ve been hurt much worse…” Jiraiya’s voice lovingly reassured.

 

But Jiraiya’s words were anything but reassuring, a huge wave of distress swamped Naruto.  “You’ve been hurt worse… someone has done this to you?!  Jiraiya!  Why?”  Naruto gasped in horror.

 

Jiraiya voice automatically lowered and turned tranquil in an effort to relax Naruto and defuse his alarm. “It was a long time ago… A very long time ago… it’s not important.  I know I’m ok, I don’t need to see Tsunade.”

 

Naruto couldn’t keep the anguish out of his voice as he beseeched Jiraiya.  “Why?  Why would you refuse her help?  Why won’t you let her take away your pain?”

 

“Because it would hurt her…”  Jiraiya replied bleakly.  All the false serenity fell from Jiraiya’s face and the grief and remorse shown plainly.  Something horrible had happened… something that still ate him up inside.  Naruto looked upon his suffering and knew… it had to end.  It was important and it wasn’t over… Jiraiya needed more than his body healed he needed the wound on his heart healed.

 

Jiraiya gave a ragged, broken sigh.  “I will see her.”  Jiraiya looked so dejected, so hopeless that Naruto wanted to cry… but this was too important to allow his feelings to distract them.

 

Naruto reached up and cradled Jiraiya’s face; slowly Jiraiya’s eyes lost their empty haunted look.   “Jiraiya, I think it does matter… I think it matters much more than you think.”

 

 


	34. CHAPTER 34: HEARTBREAK AND HEALING

**CHAPTER 34: HEARTBREAK AND HEALING**

(TSUNADE/NARUTO)

 

“What did you two do to him?!  I haven’t seen him this bad since he had his last ‘playtime’ with Orochimaru!”

 

Lady Tsunade was furious… so furious that if it had been anyone but Naruto _they’d_ be the one in need of a med nin!  As it was her feelings kept flopping wildly from blind rage to extreme distress.

 

“How!  Why!  Naruto!”  Tsunade was storming around her office too frustrated to throw things and too upset to talk.  Naruto sat silently, he hadn’t spoke since he and Jiraiya had arrived at the hospital. 

 

After Tsunade saw Jiraiya she’d flown into a rage and that all culminated in where they were now.  Naruto sitting quietly, wordlessly, hopelessly staring at the floor while Tsunade fumed and paced her office yelling.

 

Finally she stopped and just glared at Naruto, she stayed like that for several minutes then turned and pulled out her hidden sake and slammed it down on her desk with almost enough force to break the bottle.  “Talk!” she snapped and sat in her chair, from the stiff position of her body it was evident she wouldn’t be sitting for long.

 

Naruto no sooner drew a breath than she was up pacing again.  Naruto rose walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Tsunade stilled and Naruto could feel she was crying by the shaking of her body, he drew back slightly and she looked at him her eyes dark with grief.  Her voice was soft, laced with misery. “What happened?”

 

Naruto released her and stepped back.  “Kiba and I…” Naruto took a deep breath suppressing his urge to be violently ill.  “We…”

 

Tsunade covered her face and took a shaky breath. When she lifted her face she asked mournfully, “Why?”

 

Naruto shook his head sadly, what could he say… what could he possibly tell her… he had no excuse for his behavior… no words he could say would explain when he couldn’t… he didn’t have an excuse.

 

“Why?” Tsunade pleaded, “Why did you do this to him?  He’s suffered so much… he’s paid with his blood and pain for things he could never fix… he’s suffered so much.”  Tsunade sunk down in her chair and hid her face in her hands again, she looked broken. 

 

Tsunade's voice was muffled but Naruto could hear the tears in her voice. “You need to leave… I can’t look at you.”  Her words sent a stab of pain through him but he didn’t blame her… she was right to hate him. 

 

Naruto turned and left, as he walked out of the building he stood in the street, lost… he couldn’t go home where he lived with Jiraiya, he couldn’t bear to look at Kiba… he couldn’t even go up to the monument anymore… everywhere he went was a reminder of Jiraiya.

 

Naruto listlessly strolled… nothing made sense anymore.  ‘Why?’  The question everyone just kept asking ‘why’?   Why did this happen… why didn’t Jiraiya stop them… ‘Why’… there was an answer somewhere… but Naruto just couldn’t see it.

 

‘Why’… Naruto sat on the footbridge in the middle of town, people were all around him and yet he’d never felt so all alone.  ‘Why’… 

 

“Naruto?”

 

Naruto looked up he’d been staring at the water for a while, but it wasn’t the water he saw, he saw Jiraiya… Jiraiya always careful, cautious not to hurt him.  Jiraiya…

 

“Naruto?  Are you ok?” Iruka leaned in his face worried.

 

“No.”

 

“No?  No… you’re not ok?” Iruka was getting worried and he laid his hand on Naruto’s arm.  “Naruto did something happen?”

 

Naruto just sighed, and then nodded.

 

“Naruto…” Iruka grasped Naruto’s shoulder. “I think you need to come home with me.”

 

Iruka steered Naruto through the market and to his apartment, once inside he sat Naruto at the kitchen table and made tea.  Iruka placed a cup in Naruto’s hand, “Can you talk about it?”

 

“I…I don’t know what to say.”

 

Iruka rubbed Naruto’s shoulder, “You will… just give it time.”

 

Naruto nodded and sat looking at his tea, watching the vapors rise and disappear in to the air… disappear… just gone… “Why.”

 

Iruka didn’t say anything just sat quietly.

 

“Why… it always comes back to ‘why’?”  Naruto muttered softly.

 

“Maybe you’re not asking the right people.”  Iruka offered softly.

 

Naruto shook his head, no that’s what everyone kept asking him… maybe that’s what the problem was… may be ‘why’ is what he needed to be asking them… why?  Naruto looked up from his cup at Iruka.  “Yes.  You’re right.”  Then Naruto stood looked at Iruka. “Thank you.”

 

Iruka nodded.  Naruto turned and left Iruka’s apartment. ‘Why’ it was the thing that he needed to know… and there was only one person who could answer that question.  Naruto walked down the street and into the hospital.  After talking to some nurses on duty he found his room.

 

Naruto knocked softly then walked in, Jiraiya was laying on the bed, pouting.  It was… cute… but Naruto pushed that aside.  “Jiraiya?”

 

Jiraiya’s head turned and his face lit.  “Naruto!”  Jiraiya tried to rise and had to stop as the restraint on his wrist held him.  Jiraiya scowled, “I swear I’m going to make that woman pay… restraining me to the bed, me!” 

 

Naruto nearly laughed, Jiraiya was so indignant.  Tsunade had obviously had trouble keeping him here in the bed and had resorted to ‘extreme’ measures… Naruto wondered if the cuff was chakra infused, looking at Jiraiya’s frustrated expression answered that question.

 

“Are you getting me out of here?  I’m fine now… I don’t need to rest… and tell that woman the only way I like to be restrained to a bed is with a lover!”

 

Jiraiya was very annoyed and his rant didn’t stop until Naruto quietly sat in a chair.  “Naruto?”  Jiraiya looked confused.  “Why…”

 

“That is the question.”  Naruto interrupted softly.

 

Jiraiya looked at him in confusion.  “Why… Jiraiya. What happened to you… what is everyone missing?”  Naruto asked softly.

 

All the spirit seemed to leave Jiraiya in his weary sigh and he sat back on the bed once more.  “’Why’…” Jiraiya sounded bitter. “’Why’… why did I do it… why didn’t I just leave her alone… ‘Why’…  It’s come back to that all my life… because I’m a fool… a fool that caused one of the people I loved to become a monster and another to lose the man she loves.  Tsunade still cries… that’s what Kiba said.  She still cries and I’m never going to be able to fix that… my entire life I’ve tried, but nothing can fix it.”

 

“You’re wrong…” Tsunade walked forward, she’d been hiding watching since she heard Naruto had entered Jiraiya’s room, she wouldn’t let anyone hurt him ever again.  “You’re wrong… I’m the fool.”  Tsunade approached Jiraiya.

 

“Tsunade…”  Jiraiya sighed sadly.

 

Tsunade walked up and laid her hand on his arm.  “Jiraiya.  I’m the fool…”

 

“Tsunade…” Jiraiya protested.

 

Tsunade placed her hand on his mouth. “Let me speak.” Her hand dropped back to his arm.  “Jiraiya.  I was wrong.  I was so very wrong…”  Tsunade sighed.  “You are not to blame for any of what happened…”

 

Jiraiya opened his mouth to protest and Tsunade’s eyes flashed, “Don’t make me gag you too.” 

 

Jiraiya’s lip twitched, then his mournful expression returned.

 

“I blamed you… but I was a foolish child… there was never anything you could do… or could’ve done differently to prevent Orochimaru from becoming the monster he was… he was never anyone but who he became, we just refused to see it, refused to see the sickness in him, made excuses and allowed him to manipulate us.  Jiraiya… he was sick, he was always sick… you didn’t do anything to cause it.” 

 

Tsunade cupped Jiraiya’s face, her gaze sincere, “You’ve been paying for his crimes all your life, punishing yourself for his evil… but you are not to blame, you were never to blame.  I cry because I love you… because you let him hurt you, because it was my cruel words that started this whole awful lie of responsibility and blame that you have taken upon yourself.”

 

Jiraiya looked away, “If I hadn’t…”

 

Tsunade shook her head, “Wouldn’t have changed anything… if anything you saved me.”

 

Jiraiya looked at her in disbelief.  Tsunade tilted her head, “Think about it, the foolish child I was… I would’ve done anything for him… what could he have done with that?  Nothing good… at very least he’d have destroyed me, and I’d have let him.  You always were there protecting me… even when I didn’t want it, even when I didn’t know I needed it.”

 

“Tsunade.”

 

“Jiraiya it’s time to stop punishing yourself, it’s time to let go of the guilt… for both of us…”  Tsunade looked back at Naruto.  “For all of us.”

 

Jiraiya smiled softly, “You always were the smart one of us.”

 

Tsunade’s eyes sparkled in humor, “And always will be.”

 

Jiraiya tugged on the cuff, “Are you going to let me go now?”

 

Tsunade gave him a sassy look, “I’ll think about it.”

 

Jiraiya frowned at her and she laughed, and then released the cuff.

 

Naruto had watched quietly, his face solemn.  They had ‘why’ answered… but where did they go from here…

 

Jiraiya stood and decisively crossed the room pulling Naruto into his arms and kissing him soundly.  Naruto gave a startled squeak then melted into his arms.  Tsunade smiled and slipped from the room.

 

When Jiraiya pulled back from the kiss Naruto was grateful for his strong arms because his knees were mush.  Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked knowingly.  Then announced, “Time to go get our mate.”  Naruto nodded, the rest of this mending was together, they were mates and they belonged together through any problems they faced.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba sat in the bedroom, looking at the floor.  What was he going to say… how could he look Jiraiya in the eyes knowing that deep down inside he’d known, he’d known he was wrong… he’d known that he was hurting him, and he hadn’t cared. 

 

It seemed like everything in his life all hinged on this moment, on what he would do… what he would say.  The most important words of his life and he didn’t know what to say.  

 

When Kiba had returned to the house and found Jiraiya and Naruto gone he knew.  Naruto would’ve brought Jiraiya in for medical care, Naruto would’ve insisted, no matter how it looked to others.  Naruto would have made sure Jiraiya wasn’t badly injured… even if it meant letting everyone know what they’d done, that was Naruto…

 

Kiba just sat on the bed and waited, he knew they would return… but he didn’t know why…

 

Hana said to talk to Jiraiya, but what words could he ever say that would fix the damage he’d wrought… repair the wounds he’d caused on Jiraiya’s heart.  Kiba sighed, no words could do that… but he couldn’t do anything less.  He loved Jiraiya and if he had to spend the rest of his life pleading for his forgiveness he would… forgiveness… no, not forgiveness, what he’d done could never be forgiven... the chance to try to fix, to heal, the damage he’d done… and then there was Naruto… the horror and disgust in his gaze…

 

Kiba felt his stomach roll, a wave of nausea running through him in a cold surge.  Naruto would know every time he looked at him, he’d know…know that Kiba had hurt Jiraiya… know that if he hadn’t come home Kiba would still be hurting him… Kiba felt like a monster, Naruto had the Kyuubi in him but Kiba was the real monster.

 

Kiba’s dark thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his mates, he could smell them… the acrid smell of chemicals clung to Jiraiya.  Kiba slumped in shame, he should never have come back here, nothing he could say could heal this… but he couldn’t stay away.  Kiba would never be able to stay away, he loved them and need them too much to bear being away, and even if they hated him he had to be near them.

 

Jiraiya walked through the bedroom door and Kiba’s eyes flew to his face.  Jiraiya was looking at him with a soft loving gaze… no hint of anger, no sign of accusation.  Kiba trembled how could he look at him like that?  How could he have such love in his eyes?

 

Kiba rose, hesitant to approach him.  Jiraiya walked calmly across the room and gathered Kiba close, wrapping him in his warm embrace and kissing him gently. 

 

Kiba lay his head against Jiraiya’s chest, and felt like he’d shatter in to a million sharp jagged pieces.  The pain in his heart brought tears to his eyes, Kiba closed them tight unable to bear the intensity of his pain.  

 

“I’m so sorry…” Kiba drew a ragged breath.  Jiraiya stroked his face gently and Kiba felt another set of arms wrap around him; Naruto cupped him against Jiraiya and laid his head against Kiba’s back. 

 

They stood like that, comforting each other for several minutes, and then Jiraiya spoke.  “Kiba we need to put this behind us… we can’t let it taint what we have.”

 

Kiba looked up at Jiraiya in distress and confusion.  Just push it way?  Just pretend he hadn’t done what he had?  No… no, Jiraiya deserved better than that. 

 

“Jiraiya I can’t… I can’t just pretend it didn’t happen… that I didn’t hurt you.  I love you.  I love you too much to allow you to be hurt… even by me.”  Kiba reached up to stroke Jiraiya’s face.  “It happened… I did it… I did those horrible things to you… that can’t be changed… or ignored.  It is something I’ll know and live with… I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you… I could never just push aside your pain, you mean too much to me.”

 

Kiba felt Naruto’s low whine of distress.  “I don’t want this to change us…”  Naruto whispered.

 

“It already has…”  Kiba sighed. “But that doesn’t have to be a bad thing.  I cherish you both with a depth that I did not feel before…I see how very important what we have is, I will do anything to keep it.”

 

Jiraiya kissed Kiba a long, deep, loving kiss.  “I love you, absolutely… sincerely… always.”

 

“I know… and I love you the same.”  Kiba held Naruto’s arm tighter around his body.  “Both of you.”

 

Jiraiya pulled Naruto around so he held them both in his arms.  “No problem will ever separate us, we will discuss this with openness and honesty.  I don’t want what has happened to be a taboo subject… a source of shame or sorrow.”

 

Jiraiya squeezed them gently, “Use the knowledge that we have been through terrible things in our lives and are together, that we didn’t let them beat us, use it to bring us closer.”

 

Kiba laid his head back on Jiraiya’s chest, “We have a lot to discuss…”

 

Jiraiya nodded, “And a lifetime to discuss it… it has been a very long night and I think we should rest.”

 

Naruto nodded and walked into the bathroom.  Kiba watch him walk from the room, he still seemed subdued.  Kiba was endlessly grateful they’d found a house with a walk in shower large enough for all three of them… it was odd that was such a new house… it seemed so perfect for them.

 

Kiba looked up at Jiraiya, Naruto’s words that he could smell Jiraiya’s fear and pain on Kiba came to mind.  “I need to shower… the scents on my skin are distressing Naruto… every time he looks at me there’s swirls of red in his eyes.” 

 

Jiraiya nodded, then gave a slight smile.  “And I need to wash the antiseptic smell of the hospital away…”

 

Kiba looked up at Jiraiya curiously, “How did you know that…”

 

Jiraiya’s lips curved in a slightly amused smile, “You keep wrinkling your nose… and while that’s cute, the smell is quiet obviously bothering you.”

 

Kiba laughed, “Cute huh?”

 

Jiraiya gave him a loving smile and kissed him.  “Very.”

 

Naruto seemed to anticipate Jiraiya and Kiba’s need to shower… or perhaps he realized that none of them would get any sleep while those scents clung to their skin… either way Kiba could hear he’d started the shower.

 

It was much harder to just try to continue forward, to move past the days events when Jiraiya stripped for the shower… although no marks remained, and Jiraiya wasn’t in pain Kiba felt guilty for getting turned on at the sight of his body.  Jiraiya gave Kiba a knowing look.  “I still desire you.”

 

Although Kiba nodded his eyes slid away,  “Maybe I should shower after you and Naruto…”

 

Jiraiya smiled gently as he tilted Kiba’s face up to look at him and murmured, “Gorgeous.”

 

Kiba felt a small thrill run through him, that was what Jiraiya had called him only this morning… it seemed so long ago…

 

‘Gorgeous’ like he still believed it… like his feelings hadn’t changed since this morning, before everything had went so terribly wrong.

 

Jiraiya leaned in, his eyes wise. “Nothing has changed the way I feel about you.”

 

Kiba made a little whimper.  He would give up his life for this man; he couldn’t imagine how he could ever have believed Jiraiya didn’t love him.  Jiraiya brushed his lips softly over Kiba’s then drew back and took his hand leading him into the bathroom.  Naruto had already stripped and as they walked in he watched them, them almost warily for a moment before relaxing and walking into the shower Jiraiya and Kiba followed.

 

Naruto approached and to Kiba’s surprise began washing him not Jiraiya, Kiba relaxed and enjoyed Naruto’s gentle washing of his body.

 

“Jiraiya?”  Kiba inquired.

 

“Hn?”

 

“How did you ever find this place?  I’ve never seen a home with a walk in shower this big…”

 

Jiraiya gave a sheepish grin.  “I had it built… not long after our first night together in my suite.”

 

Kiba’s eyes widened, “But I… how did you know I’d have a relationship with you and Naruto?”  Kiba was puzzled… the first time?  How did Jiraiya know that it wasn’t just a one-night stand? 

 

Jiraiya looked slightly embarrassed, “I had hoped.”

 

Naruto laughed, “Jiraiya… Kami I love you!  So all those months when you didn’t seem to be in any hurry to find a house…”  Naruto shook his head in wonder and looped his arms around Jiraiya’s neck drawing him into a kiss.  “Have I told you lately how amazing you are?” 

 

Kiba watched with a big grin, Jiraiya had hoped… all those months ago and he’d hoped.  Kiba couldn’t believe how foolish he’d been, all these months believing Jiraiya only tolerated him for Naruto’s sake.  Jiraiya had never made any attempt to exclude him… and every attempt to include him and he hadn’t seen it.  Naruto released Jiraiya and grabbed the soap.

 

There was an air of sexual tension, of desire that was almost tangible between them and yet they washed each other with only loving strokes of their hands in unspoken agreement of their need for love, for tenderness… for affection, not release.  Then dried each other, playfully Naruto taunted Kiba about licking him dry but none of them acted upon the sexual possibilities… they all seemed to be waiting for something and when they all climbed into bed and cuddled, their legs intertwined and arms holding each other or fingers resting on the other they found what they had been waiting for… the warmth and affection, the feeling of absolute love, comfort… bliss.  Everything was perfect here in each other’s arms, content, they slept.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

This wasn’t happening… this just wasn’t happening… how could he be standing here once more before Tsunade battered, broken…worthless. 

 

Jiraiya couldn’t meet her eyes, “I’d rather another med nin handle my injuries… please.”  Jiraiya insisted softly, his face averted in shame.  He couldn’t bear to see Tsunade’s distraught face, to see to pain that he was causing her. 

 

Tsunade drew a ragged sigh, “I will send one in.” Jiraiya cringed at the anguish in her tone.  Tsunade walked out of the room and Jiraiya looked out the window and his remorse ate at him as he silently berated himself for causing her more suffering… he really was contemptible, all the heartbreak he’d caused her… now he was reopening the wounds.  Misery lay heavy on his shoulders and he wished they’d at least have allowed Naruto to come into the room…

 

Jiraiya could feel him out there he could feel his agony his grief and deep shame.  Jiraiya wanted so badly to hold him, to comfort him, the need to ease Naruto’s distress tore at him… and then there was Kiba… like a second grievous wound weeping pain, burning like poison, his horror and guilt… his despair.

 

The med nin walked in and began working on Jiraiya’s body without a word, Jiraiya lay back with nothing to do but feel the sharp stabs of pain in his heart caused by his mates suffering, and wonder where Kiba was.

 

When the med nin had finished, Jiraiya silently redressed.  The med nin hadn’t left and Jiraiya met his eyes.  “Lady Tsunade has requested that you stay…”

 

Jiraiya shook his head, “I can’t… I have to go.  Tell her I’m fine… and thank you.”

 

The med nin didn’t respond he silently waited his gaze on the floor and Jiraiya gave him an odd look then walked past him towards the door and his vision grayed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jiraiya opened his eyes, for a minute he was disoriented, then he looked around and cussed vehemently.  Tsunade had been serious when she had ‘requested’ he stay, she’d obviously given the med nin orders to sedate him.  Jiraiya tugged on his wrist, then cussed again.  Handcuffed to the bedrail… Kami!  Jiraiya looked around the room wondering how long he’d been unconscious.  He had to get out of here, his mates needed him, Naruto and Kiba needed him… Jiraiya tried some simple escape jutsu and felt his weakness, the lingering effects of whatever sedation they’d used on him.  Helpless and frustrated Jiraiya sat despondent on the bed frowning out the window. 

 

Jiraiya heard the soft knock, but ignored it, he wasn’t in the mood to ‘play nice’ with the med nin.  The door opened and Naruto’s voice called him.

 

“Jiraiya?”

 

Jiraiya turned surge of relief flowed through him.  “Naruto!”  Jiraiya forgot about the cuff and he tried to get up to hold his mate, the sharp tug stopped him and his mood darkened, “I swear I’m going to make that woman pay… restraining me to the bed, me!”

 

Naruto had a odd look on his face… for a moment he almost looked like he was going to laugh then his eyes were pained once more.  Jiraiya felt a strong need to hold Naruto and, he’d been here too long, he had to find Kiba. 

 

“Are you getting me out of here?  I’m fine now… I don’t need to rest… and tell that woman the only way I like to be restrained to a bed is with a lover!” Jiraiya protested in frustration.

 

Naruto quietly sat and Jiraiya felt a wave of unease.  Did something happen while they had him sedated?  “Naruto?  Why…” 

 

Naruto’s eyes pinned Jiraiya as he interrupted. “That is the question.”

 

Jiraiya was puzzled, what question?

 

“Why… Jiraiya. What happened to you… what is everyone missing?”  Naruto asked his gaze probing and insistent.

 

Jiraiya felt a wave of despair.  What happened?  Well Naruto was bound to find out sooner or later, Jiraiya just prayed he didn’t hate him… it’s not every day that you find out you’re mated to the person who created the psychopath responsible for more deaths than even the Kyuubi. 

 

Jiraiya took a deep breath and sunk back on the bed with a tortured sigh.  .  “’Why’… ’Why’… why did I do it… why didn’t I just leave her alone… ‘Why’…  It’s come back to that all my life… because I’m a fool… a fool that caused one of the people I loved to become a monster and another to lose the man she loves.  Tsunade still cries… that’s what Kiba said.  She still cries and I’m never going to be able to fix that… my entire life I’ve tried, but nothing can fix it.”

 

“You’re wrong…”  Tsunade said.

 

Jiraiya’s head whipped over to where Tsunade was walking out of the shadows of the room, Jiraiya’s heart sank… he didn’t think he could handle the pain of seeing her cry, knowing he’d hurt her again. 

 

“You’re wrong… I’m the fool.” Tsunade repeated as she walked up and stopped beside the bed.

 

“Tsunade…”  Jiraiya pleaded.

 

Tsunade placed her hand on Jiraiya’s arm, a gentle caring touch that brought surges of guilt.  “Jiraiya.  I’m the fool…”

 

“Tsunade…” Jiraiya begged for her to stop.

 

Tsunade covered Jiraiya’s mouth gently.  “Let me speak.”  Tsunade’s hand returned to its light touch on his arm.  “Jiraiya.  I was wrong.  I was so very wrong… You are not to blame for any of what happened…”  Tsunade’s voice was deeply remorseful and Jiraiya opened his mouth to implore her not to say that, not to believe that.

 

Lady Tsunade’s eyes snapped in warning,  “Don’t make me gag you too.”   Jiraiya wisely refrained from speaking.  His lips curved slightly in a sad smile, she always did have a terrible temper.

 

“I blamed you… but I was a foolish child… there was never anything you could do… or could’ve done differently to prevent Orochimaru from becoming the monster he was…”

 

Jiraiya swallowed a wave of disgust at his foolish past, she was wrong…

 

“He was never anyone but who he became, we just refused to see it, refused to see the sickness in him, made excuses and allowed him to manipulate us.  Jiraiya… he was sick, he was always sick… you didn’t do anything to cause it.”

 

He started the whole thing… by destroying Oro’s ability to love, tearing away his one precious person. 

 

Tsunade’s hand held Jiraiya’s face, she looked sincerely in his eyes and stated with absolute conviction.   “You’ve been paying for his crimes all your life, punishing yourself for his evil… but you are not to blame, you were never to blame.  I cry because I love you… because you let him hurt you, because it was my cruel words that started this whole awful lie of responsibility and blame that you have taken upon yourself.”

 

No… Jiraiya pulled back and looked away unable to meet her eyes.  “If I hadn’t…”

 

Tsunade shook her head firmly.  “Wouldn’t have changed anything… if anything you saved me.”

 

Jiraiya looked at her skeptically, he understood she wanted to convince him that he hadn’t done anything wrong but… that was stretching it even for her. 

 

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya her gaze uncompromising, wise… she knew him too well and even though he hadn’t said the words she had known he’d thought them. 

 

Tsunade tilted her head, her voice slightly sarcastic, “Think about it, the foolish child I was… I would’ve done anything for him… what could he have done with that?  Nothing good… at very least he’d have destroyed me, and I’d have let him.”  Her voice softened.  “You always were there protecting me… even when I didn’t want it, even when I didn’t know I needed it.”

 

“Tsunade.”  He would do anything he could to protect her still.  Jiraiya felt a surge of affection, he loved her… he always would, but not in the way he’d so foolishly thought as a child.  He loved her as a companion, a friend… a person who was precious to him; she meant so much to him… to know she didn’t hate him lightened his soul.

 

“Jiraiya it’s time to stop punishing yourself, it’s time to let go of the guilt… for both of us…”  Tsunade’s eyes spoke volumes; it was time for them both to heal.  Tsunade looked back at Naruto, he was still almost like he was afraid to move.  “For all of us.” 

 

Jiraiya thanked her with his eyes, and gently teased.  “You always were the smart one of us.”

 

Tsunade returned his attempt at playful humor.  “And always will be.”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes drift over to where Naruto sat, he was too still.  Jiraiya tugged on the cuff.  “Are you going to let me go now?”  Jiraiya continued his playful banter with Tsunade but his focus was on Naruto. 

 

“I’ll think about it.” Tsunade taunted, then laughed and released him when he pretended to pout.

 

As soon as his wrist was free Jiraiya swiftly crossed the room.  Naruto gave a startled little yelp as Jiraiya pulled him into his arms and began kissing Naruto passionately.  Jiraiya felt the tension ease from Naruto’s muscles and his body soften in pleasure, pressing in and molding to his.

 

Naruto responded with such complete surrender to his desires that when Jiraiya drew back Naruto looked dazed and panted his eyes locked on Jiraiya’s.  Jiraiya was pretty sure Naruto couldn’t even remember where he was at this point.  Jiraiya smirked, that was the way he liked it, Naruto as madly in love with him as what he was for Naruto.  Jiraiya quirked a teasing eyebrow at Naruto and pronounced, “Time to go get our mate.”

 

Naruto nodded, his eyes still glued to Jiraiya’s… Jiraiya was sure he didn’t even know Tsunade had left.

 

The walk to the house was one of their most affectionate strolls they’d ever taken, Naruto molded to his body so they brushed softly against each other with every step and although they didn’t speak Naruto’s eyes shown with love that made Jiraiya’s heart lighten, there wasn’t anything they couldn’t solve as long as his mates loved him… no problem too big to be resolved.

 

As they approached the house the feel of Kiba’s distress became almost suffocating, Kiba wasn’t doing so well and Jiraiya couldn’t help hurrying his pace as his own anxiety peaked.  Jiraiya and Naruto entered the house and walked immediately back to the bedroom, as Jiraiya walked in the bedroom door all his focus shifted to Kiba.  The strong feel of his distress calling to Jiraiya and making him almost frantic to soothe him.  Kiba’s eyes were frightened and ashamed.  Jiraiya crossed the room immediately gathering his mate to his chest and giving him a soft kiss.

 

Kiba relaxed against Jiraiya his head lying on his chest, but in spite of that Kiba’s distress hadn’t abated.  “I’m so sorry…”  Kiba sighed mournfully.  Jiraiya’s hand rose to caress his face and Naruto came forward to enclose Kiba from behind, laying his head against Kiba’s back providing comfort.  Jiraiya looked down at his two mates, this was the way it was supposed to be.  They were meant for each other, meant to soothe each other, comfort and support each other, they needed each other… this felt right, and this was what was important.

 

“Kiba we need to put this behind us… we can’t let it taint what we have.”  Jiraiya murmured softly, Kiba looked up at him his eyes wide.

 

Kiba slowly shook his head no, “Jiraiya I can’t… I can’t just pretend it didn’t happen… that I didn’t hurt you.  I love you.  I love you too much to allow you to be hurt… even by me.”  Kiba’s hand came up to lovingly stoke Jiraiya’s cheek.  “It happened… I did it… I did those horrible things to you… that can’t be changed… or ignored.  It is something I’ll know and live with… I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you… I could never just push aside your pain, you mean too much to me.”

 

Naruto gave a distressed whimper.  Jiraiya’s eyes dropped to Naruto’s, “I don’t want this to change us…”  Naruto whispered imploring Jiraiya.  Smokey tendrils of red occasionally drifted through the soft blue of Naruto’s eyes further betraying his distress.

 

“It already has…”  Kiba corrected, glancing over his shoulder at Naruto. “But that doesn’t have to be a bad thing.  I cherish you both with a depth that I did not feel before…I see how very important what we have is, I will do anything to keep it.”

 

Kiba’s eyes returned to Jiraiya’s and Jiraiya dipped his head to kiss Kiba with intensity, pouring his love into the kiss.  When Jiraiya drew back his voice was husky.  “I love you, absolutely… sincerely… always.”  Jiraiya didn’t want Kiba to ever doubt that again.

 

“I know…”  Kiba assured Jiraiya finally accepting his love. “And I love you the same.”  Kiba pulled Naruto closer.  “Both of you.”

 

This was too important to be mistaken and Jiraiya drew Naruto around Kiba and held them both in his arms so he could see their eyes and they could see the sincerity in his eyes.  “No problem will ever separate us, we will discuss this with openness and honesty.  I don’t want what has happened to be a taboo subject… a source of shame or sorrow.” 

 

Jiraiya tightened his arms pressing them more firmly against his body in wordless need and display of the depth of his love.  “Use the knowledge that we have been through terrible things in our lives and are together, that we didn’t let them beat us, to bring us closer.”

 

“We have a lot to discuss…” Kiba snuggled close and Jiraiya felt a protective surge of affection.

 

Jiraiya agreed, “And a lifetime to discuss it… it has been a very long night and I think we should rest.”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes returned to Naruto’s, Naruto nodded stepped free of his arms and walked into the bathroom.  Naruto was still a bit too quiet and Jiraiya was beginning to suspect why.  Naruto’s eyes didn’t start having wisps of red until after he moved close to Kiba; Jiraiya’s scent was still on Kiba.

 

Jiraiya wasn’t sure if he should mention it to Kiba, Kiba had watched Naruto walk from the room; now Kiba’s gaze came up to meet Jiraiya’s. “I need to shower… the scents on my skin are distressing Naruto… every time he looks at me there’s swirls of red in his eyes.” 

 

Jiraiya nodded, pleased that Kiba was in tune with Naruto’s needs.  Learning and embracing each other’s needs would make sure nothing like earlier tonight ever happened again.  Jiraiya gave a soft smile; Jiraiya was certain Kiba didn’t realize that every time he laid his face against his chest he wrinkled his nose.  “And I need to wash the antiseptic smell of the hospital away…”

 

Kiba looked surprised, “How did you know that…” 

 

Jiraiya felt a wave of amusement wash over him and he smiled, teasing Kiba playfully.  “You keep wrinkling your nose… and while that’s cute, the smell is quiet obviously bothering you.”

 

Kiba grinned and gave a soft laugh.  “Cute huh?”

 

Jiraiya was only slightly teasing as he replied, “Very.”  and kissed Kiba.  No, it wasn’t cute… it was sexy, just like everything about Kiba.

 

Jiraiya heard the shower running in the bathroom, they needed to get in there and shower.  In spite of what he’d said at the hospital, Jiraiya did need to rest, he was exhausted.  Jiraiya stripped and when he turned to walk into the bathroom he caught Kiba looking at him with longing, Kiba quickly averted his gaze.  Jiraiya made no effort to hide the avid look of desire he gave Kiba’s glorious lithe body before meeting his eyes.   “I still desire you.”

 

Kiba nodded but wasn’t mollified, he looked away once more. “Maybe I should shower after you and Naruto…”

 

Oh no he wouldn’t… this was only the first part of regaining the closeness they’d almost lost, learning to be comfortable with desiring him and realizing his feelings about them hadn’t changed.  Jiraiya gave Kiba a tender smile and cupped Kiba’s face so he could look in his eyes.  “Gorgeous.”  Kiba was gorgeous… and so much more.

 

Kiba’s eyes showed shock and confusion, then hope.  Jiraiya leaned closer and warmly promised.  “Nothing has changed the way I feel about you.”

 

Kiba gave a soft involuntary whine.  Jiraiya brushed a feather light kiss over Kiba’s lips, Jiraiya wanted to do so much more but this wasn’t the time.  Jiraiya drew back, took Kiba’s hand and walked into the bathroom drawing Kiba along beside him.

 

Naruto stood by the shower door; he’d already removed his clothes and stood shamelessly watching Jiraiya and Kiba as they walked into the bathroom, his gaze a bit too intense.  Naruto’s eyes met Jiraiya’s and he could see Naruto determinedly loosen his muscles forcing himself to relax his stance before turning and walking into the shower.

 

Jiraiya followed still leading Kiba.  Once in the shower Naruto immediately approached Kiba his hands full of soap and began washing him.  Kiba looked a bit surprised but then just accepted it without question.

 

Jiraiya wasn’t confused… he knew.  Naruto was having difficulty accepting Kiba while he smelled of Jiraiya’s pain.  He was washing it away and his movements of his hands over Kiba’s body stroking him was helping ease Naruto and repair the strained bond.

 

“Jiraiya?”  Kiba looked at Jiraiya curiously.

 

“Hn?”  Jiraiya replied distractedly as he watched Naruto carefully clean Kiba.

 

“How did you ever find this place?  I’ve never seen a home with a walk in shower this big…”

 

Jiraiya was surprised by the question, when he replied it was with a slight bit of chagrin.  “I had it built… not long after our first night together in my suite.”

 

Kiba’s tone was perplexed, his eyes captivatingly naive.  “But I… how did you know I’d have a relationship with you and Naruto?”

 

Jiraiya gave a slightly embarrassed smile, “I had hoped.”  Jiraiya knew even then that the three of them belonged together…

 

Naruto gave a delighted laugh at Jiraiya’s hopeful romanticism, “Jiraiya… I love you!  So all those months when you didn’t seem to be in any hurry to find a house…”  Naruto threw his arms around Jiraiya’s neck and kissed him.  “Have I told you lately how amazing you are?”

 

Jiraiya couldn’t help a pleased smirk at Kiba’s big grin and Naruto’s joy, Naruto stepped back his arms sliding soft silken strokes from around Jiraiya’s throat.  Taunting enticing pleasures that strained Jiraiya control.  As they washed each other their hands lovingly stroked and caressed, always just shy of being sexual, the movements ones of adoration and comforting instead of attempts to arouse.

 

Even as they dried each other, the expressions of worship and veneration of each other continued.  Although a few gentle, playful teases were tossed around none of them felt the need to act upon them.

 

When they’d finished and were lying in the bed their bodies molding to each other in affection and acceptance, Jiraiya felt such a feeling of perfect connection and absolute love that it soothed every pain in his heart even as it comforted and embraced his mates.  This was perfect nirvana… this absolute love and Jiraiya was so very grateful to have it, Jiraiya felt Kiba and Naruto’s breathing even out as they fell asleep and smiled blissfully as he fell asleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto felt a flash of joy with every gentle bump of their bodies, Jiraiya held his hand the thumb stroking Naruto’s palm absently in soothing circles as they walked and in what seemed like a blink of his eyes Jiraiya and Naruto walked in the door of their house. 

 

Without hesitation or doubt Jiraiya walked straight to the bedroom, Naruto followed and stood in the doorway as Jiraiya quickly crossed the room and pulled Kiba into his arms and lowered his head to kiss him soft and lovingly.

 

Naruto continued to watch them as Kiba relaxed into Jiraiya laying his head against Jiraiya’s chest. Kiba’s scent distressed him, pain… Jiraiya’s pain and fear clung to his skin and Naruto fought surges of frustration, he wanted to comfort his mates he wanted to hold them but the scent rubbed along his nerves agitating him.

 

“I’m so sorry…”  Kiba breathed softly against Jiraiya’s chest, the sadness in his tone broke through Naruto’s resistance and he gave in to his need to embrace, to soothe, his mates.  Naruto walked up and cupped Kiba from behind his arms encircling Kiba’s body and resting on Jiraiya’s back.

 

“Kiba we need to put this behind us… we can’t let it taint what we have.”  Jiraiya urged. 

 

Kiba looked up at Jiraiya and shook his head in denial.  “Jiraiya I can’t… I can’t just pretend it didn’t happen… that I didn’t hurt you.  I love you.  I love you too much to allow you to be hurt… even by me.” 

 

Naruto felt those words in his heart; it was the same way he felt... like Kiba was speaking the words that Naruto had been thinking.  “It happened… I did it… I did those horrible things to you… that can’t be changed… or ignored.  It is something I’ll know and live with… I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you… I could never just push aside your pain, you mean too much to me.”

 

Naruto felt a stab of worry, “I don’t want this to change us…”  what they had was special, precious... he didn’t want to lose it.  Jiraiya’s eyes met Naruto’s calmly, promising his love remained unchanged.  Even with that promise in Jiraiya’s eyes Naruto fought flashes of uneasiness and agitation, his nose filled with the abhorrent scent that covered Kiba.

 

“It already has…”  Kiba’s tone was tinted with sadness as he glanced back at Naruto.  “But that doesn’t have to be a bad thing.  I cherish you both with a depth that I did not feel before…I see how very important what we have is, I will do anything to keep it.”  Kiba’s sincere gaze returned to Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya bowed his hand and kissed gently Kiba once more.  “I love you, absolutely… sincerely… always.”  Jiraiya promised.

 

Kiba gave Naruto and Jiraiya loving looks.  “I know… and I love you the same.”  Kiba pulled Naruto’s arm tighter around his body in reassurance.  “Both of you.”

 

Jiraiya drew Naruto around Kiba to stand enclosed in his arms beside Kiba.  Jiraiya’s keen gaze was intense, serious, and his voice firm.  “No problem will ever separate us, we will discuss this with openness and honesty.  I don’t want what has happened to be a taboo subject… a source of shame or sorrow.” 

 

Then Jiraiya squeezed them gently, hugging them tight in his arms in reassurance his love evident in his eyes.  “Use the knowledge that we have been through terrible things in our lives and are together, that we didn’t let them beat us, to bring us closer.”

 

Naruto loved them both fiercely.  Kiba lay his head against Jiraiya and said, “We have a lot to discuss…”

 

“And a lifetime to discuss it… it has been a very long night and I think we should rest.”

Jiraiya replied.

 

Naruto nodded in agreement with Jiraiya even as he fought another surge of distress at the smell of Jiraiya’s fear and pain on Kiba.  The lingering scent made Naruto want to protect Jiraiya even as his mind told him that Jiraiya was safe.

 

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, his eyes understanding, Naruto knew Jiraiya could feel his agitation and Naruto was sure he understood why.

 

Naruto quietly stepped out of Jiraiya’s arms and away from Kiba to go start a shower.  The sooner he could wash away that scent the better, after touching Kiba Naruto could still smell it even now. 

 

Naruto stripped his clothes and adjusted the shower.  Jiraiya walked in leading Kiba, Kiba gave Naruto a slightly intimidated glance and Naruto forced his muscles to relax he didn’t mean to distress Kiba... he was just having difficulty controlling his reaction.

 

Naruto walked into the shower and took the soap lathering his hands.  When Kiba followed Jiraiya in Naruto immediately began to thoroughly wash Kiba, Kiba stiffened in surprise then relaxed as the gentle strokes of Naruto’s hands glided over his body.  When Naruto had finished washing Kiba he felt his tension ease and began enjoying the feel of his mate's body.

 

Kiba looked over at Jiraiya curiously.  “Jiraiya?” 

 

“Hn?”  Jiraiya replied his gaze turning from watching Naruto’s still sudsy hands on Kiba’s body.

 

“How did you ever find this place?  I’ve never seen a home with a walk in shower this big…”  Kiba declared his tone incredulous.

 

To Naruto’s surprise and amusement Jiraiya looked like a cat with his head stuck in a bottle of cream… both pleased and slightly embarrassed.  Jiraiya grinned, “I had it built… not long after our first night together in my suite.”

 

Kiba looked stunned. “But I… how did you know I’d have a relationship with you and Naruto?”

 

If it was any other person but Jiraiya Naruto would’ve swore he blushed slightly!  “I had hoped.”

 

Naruto couldn’t restrain himself from a loud ecstatic laugh, “Jiraiya… I love you!  So all those months when you didn’t seem to be in any hurry to find a house…”

 

All this time Naruto had thought he wasn’t concerned about moving out of the guest suite because he was comfortable there… that sneaky…  Naruto’s face split in a wide grin and he shook his head in astonishment, threw his arms loosely around Jiraiya’s neck and drew him into an overjoyed kiss.  “Have I told you lately how amazing you are?” 

 

Jiraiya’s smug smile was enough to draw another laugh from Naruto as he grabbed the soap.

 

Naruto lathered his hands then passed the soap to Kiba, together they washed Jiraiya and as soon as Jiraiya was able to capture the soap from Naruto he began returning the favor with loving strokes and caresses, cupping and kneading their muscles until they all were relaxed and weary.

 

As they dried each other Naruto couldn’t help teasing Kiba that he could always lick him dry instead… with extra attention on his mate mark, but in spite of the light hearted teasing there was a under lying need that had nothing to do with sex. 

 

The need to feel their mates, to hold them and feel their warmth, to bathe in the comfort of their touch and feel it heal the wounds on their hearts.  As they lay together on the bed their fingers stroked each other’s skin… loving touches that spoke of the intensity of their bond, it brought them peace and they slept.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba woke to the feel of Jiraiya’s fingers stroking his skin, and looked over… no Naruto.  Kiba blanched this feeling way too much like how the day before started and then it went bad… very bad.

 

Jiraiya leaned down as whispered, “That was in the past.”  Kiba’s eyes met Jiraiya’s and Kiba nodded taking a deep breath and giving Jiraiya a hesitant smile. 

 

Jiraiya seemed to know his next question, and why wouldn’t he… wasn’t this how the day before started…Jiraiya didn’t wait for Kiba to ask.  “Naruto’s in the kitchen… he’s making breakfast…”  Jiraiya’s eyes twinkled.  “In other words we will be going out for a early lunch after Naruto burns most of the food and we eat what can be salvaged.”

 

Kiba laughed.  Jiraiya and Kiba usually tried to keep Naruto out of the kitchen… he was the only one they knew who could burn a bowl of cereal… he was totally hopeless in the kitchen… Jiraiya and Kiba usually tried to eat the runny eggs, picking out the pieces of shell but there was only so much a person could stomach. 

 

The good thing was Naruto had finally come to realize it and Jiraiya and Kiba no longer had to pretend that they loved his cooking while finding some way to dump it.

 

“I’m up… how long has he been in there?”  If Naruto hadn’t been in the kitchen long there was still a chance Kiba could salvage some of the food and make breakfast.

 

Jiraiya gave a false mournful sigh, “Ah, I’m afraid it’s too late… by the time I’d arrived the eggs had already gave up their lives for the cause.” 

 

Kiba shook his head in mock sorrow, “They never had a chance…”

 

Jiraiya’s laugh was warm and relaxed.  “Ready to face Naruto’s breakfast?”

 

Kiba gave Jiraiya a mischievous look; he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jiraiya’s lips.  “In case I don’t make it.”

 

Jiraiya burst into laughter. 

 

Naruto asked peaking in the door.  “Hey what’s so funny?”

 

Kiba was slightly embarrassed to be caught mocking Naruto’s lack of culinary skills. Naruto was very sensitive and though Kiba didn’t think he’d get hurt feelings Kiba didn’t want to take a chance. “Just getting ready to come have breakfast.”

 

“Ok, well hurry up or it will get cold…” Naruto turned and left, they heard Naruto mumble as he walked back down the hall toward the kitchen.  “Well the part that didn’t catch on fire…”

 

Kiba glanced over to where Jiraiya sat with a slightly worried look on his face.  Jiraiya sighed, “You think Ichiraku’s is open yet?”

 

Kiba smirked, “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

 

Kiba moved to get up and Jiraiya tugged Kiba back down and on his lap, kissed Kiba deeply then released him.  Kiba sat dazed for a moment.  Jiraiya’s eyes sparkled, “Now I’m ready.”

 

Kiba didn’t move for a second then gave a ragged sigh and got up from Jiraiya’s lap.  Now he didn’t _just_ have his usual morning erection, his cock had _leapt_ to attention.

 

Jiraiya glanced up at Kiba with a sly smirk.  “Looks like I’ve awakened a different kind of hunger.”

 

Kiba gave a shaky laugh and moved to go grab a pair of boxers; Jiraiya caught his hand and pulled him back to stand in front of him between his legs.  “I think I know just how to solve this…”  Jersey purred before Kiba had time to protest Jiraiya drew his cock into his mouth and moaned around it’s straining throbbing length.

 

Kiba moaned, “Oh Kami!  Jiraiya!”  Jiraiya’s hand cupped Kiba’s balls and fondled them as he masterfully worked Kiba’s cock in and out of his mouth drawing on it and flicking it with his tongue.  Kiba whimpered, too overwhelmed to even think of anything but the sweet agony of Jiraiya’s hot mouth. 

 

Jiraiya slid to the base and his fingers fondling Kiba’s balls played pulses of chakra over them.  Kiba cried out his hand gripping Jiraiya’s shoulder and hips bucking gently, as he came.  Jiraiya’s throat flexed around his cock and drew another soft buck before his orgasm subsided.  Jiraiya’s tongue bathed Kiba’s softening cock as Jiraiya allowed it to slip from his mouth.

 

Kiba looked down at Jiraiya, his face flamed.  This was so wrong; it felt like he was using him.  Jiraiya raised his eyes loving, cupped Kiba’s head and kissed him slowly with deep love. 

 

When Jiraiya drew back he smiled softly, “There problem solved.”  Jiraiya turned and started out the bedroom door, then glanced back and smirked, "You better hurry up and dress, if you think I’m facing this breakfast alone…”  Jiraiya continued out the door and down the hall.

 

For several seconds Kiba just looked at the door then took a ragged breath.  Kiba was full of troubled feelings and as he dressed he tried to understand them.

 

Kiba felt guilty… guilty because he’d hurt Jiraiya, guilty because Jiraiya still loved him, guilty because… because Jiraiya had pleasured him, once again he’d taken without giving any pleasure in return… like Jiraiya was nothing more than a object to pleasure him…

 

It wasn’t right and Kiba resolved he wouldn’t allow Jiraiya to do anything more than kiss him until they talked, this wasn’t the relationship he wanted.

 

Kiba finished dressing and walked out to the kitchen, in spite of his grim emotions Kiba nearly burst into laughter as he saw Jiraiya’s face.  Jiraiya was frowning and tilting his plate watching the runny burnt eggs ooze from side to side.  How did Naruto manage to burn them and still have them runny?

 

Naruto had an indignant pout on his face, “Jiraiya!  They aren’t that bad!”

 

Jiraiya shot Naruto a skeptical look.  Naruto took a big bite, made a face and quickly drank his tea. 

 

“Well… I guess they are.”  Naruto pushed his plate away frowning at it, “I don’t know what happened…”

 

Jiraiya smiled fondly at Naruto placing his plate on the table and pushing it to join Naruto’s in the center.  “It’s ok.”

 

Naruto was still frowning at the plates as he rose to his feet and moved to pick them up and take them to the sink.  Jiraiya caught his hand and tugged Naruto down onto his lap, “You know I love you… it doesn’t matter, really… maybe next time they’ll be better.”  Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s face drawing his lips down for a kiss.

 

Jiraiya started to draw back from the kiss and Naruto moved his leg around so he was straddling Jiraiya’s lap and deepened the kiss passionately.  When Naruto drew back Kiba could see Jiraiya’s eyes had darkened in desire but he just cupped Naruto’s hips gently as Naruto laid his head on his shoulder.  Naruto glanced up at where Kiba still stood just inside the kitchen door.  “Good morning Kiba… I’m afraid I… well, I’m not sure what I did but the food is terrible.  Sorry.”  Naruto raised his head from Jiraiya’s shoulder, perked up and flashed Kiba a grin.  “On the bright side Ichiraku’s will be open in only a hour.”

 

This time Kiba had to laugh, Naruto was adorable, so… open, honest with his feelings... oblivious to the fact he was a walking wet dream and poor Jiraiya was obviously struggling not to act on Naruto’s position on his lap.  Kiba poked at the plates on the table.  “I think I can wait.”

 

Jiraiya was looking between Kiba and Naruto and smiled softly, then announced. “Well… I think we are done here.  I think it’s time we talked.”

 

Naruto sobered, Jiraiya stroked his cheek, his voice gentle.  “It’s important we talk about it Naruto…”

 

Naruto’s face mirrored the sick feeling in Kiba’s stomach and he knew his own face was just as morose.  Kiba was miserable; he didn’t know how he was going to do this… look Jiraiya and Naruto in the eyes while talking about… Rarely did Kiba swear but he felt like it now… he had to do this it was the least he could do for Jiraiya.

 

Naruto nodded but his gaze was bleak as he slid from Jiraiya’s lap.  “In a minute… I should dump these plates.”  Jiraiya and Kiba watched Naruto gather the plates dump and rinse them.  “Ok, I’m ready…” Naruto’s voice was grave. 

 

Jiraiya rose from the kitchen table and grabbed Naruto and Kiba’s hands drawing them into the living room and down beside him on the couch.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	35. CHAPTER 35: BEING DEEPLY LOVED GIVES YOU STRENGTH...

**CHAPTER 35: DEEPLY LOVED GIVES YOU STRENGTH...**

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

The sun was up… way up and Jiraiya marveled at the fact they’d all slept so long, nin usually woke early, it was their life style.  Morning was when they trained… received missions or duty… it was just a part of who they were.

 

Jiraiya glanced over at his sleeping mates; they’d all had a very ‘long’ day yesterday.  Naruto had completed a three-day mission to Suna in one day, indicating that he’d been pushing himself hard, and then the ‘events’ of last night… the emotional impact alone was enough to be exhausted to the point of dropping.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes rested on Kiba, he was taking this worse than Naruto.  He blamed himself; Jiraiya was very familiar how that felt, Jiraiya’s feelings of blame was what started this whole chain of events…

 

Naruto’s eyes opened and he gazed at Jiraiya, his beautiful blue eyes clear and without worry.  Jiraiya could see the moment he remembered, Naruto’s eyes darkened and looked haunted.

 

Jiraiya carefully eased from the bed and grabbed Naruto’s hand drawing him up and out the bedroom door, they’d leave Kiba get a bit more sleep before having to tackle what would be a very difficult morning.  Problems were always easier to handle when you weren’t short on sleep.

 

Jiraiya glanced down at Naruto he was looking at the floor as they walked out to the kitchen.  “Jiraiya?”

 

“Hn?”

 

“Are you ok today?”  Naruto’s voice was almost timid and Jiraiya stopped abruptly.  Turned and pulled Naruto into his arms and kissed him passionately and deeply until Naruto was squirming slightly and whimpering softly as he pressed into Jiraiya’s body.

 

Jiraiya broke the kiss and murmured softly “I am better than ok.” 

 

Naruto panted softly, then broke into a grin.  “Jiraiya!  I like how you answer questions, remind me to ask you some more… after I make us breakfast.”

 

Jiraiya gave Naruto a coy smile.  “I like answering your questions.”

 

Naruto slid from Jiraiya’s arms and began looking through the refrigerator.  Jiraiya frowned slightly at his back, Naruto cooking was like expecting a cat to sing a opera… disaster… rarely was anything left in the kitchen afterward and often the food was so unrecognizable when Naruto finished ‘making it’ that it was hard to tell what it was when he started. 

 

“Ahhh… you know, you really don’t have to cook… we could go wake Kiba and go to Amaguriama’s for some dango.”  Jiraiya hoped the temptation of sweets would dissuade Naruto, Naruto loved sweets.

 

Naruto continued poking around the cabinets, “No, let Kiba sleep… I can cook…”

 

Jiraiya hid his pensive sigh, there went the groceries... they’d have to go shopping later.  Jiraiya smiled fondly, Naruto was humming as he wandered about dumping things in bowls and mixing things… it was worth it just to see Naruto happy.

 

Naruto turned, “Why don’t you go wake Kiba, by the time he’s up the food should be ready.”  Jiraiya could see black smoke rising from the pan behind Naruto and hid his amused smile.

 

“Yes, that sounds good…”  Jiraiya turned and as he walked away he heard Naruto exclaim "No!”  and the rattling of pans as Naruto attempted to ‘rescue’ whatever was in the smoking pan.  Jiraiya chuckled softly; no there wasn’t any chance the food would be ready… no matter how long it took for him and Kiba to return.

 

Jiraiya entered the bedroom, Kiba was lying peacefully sprawled out across the bed.  Unlike Naruto... Kiba rarely wore boxers, or anything else, to bed and the sight before Jiraiya was very tempting.

 

Jiraiya sat on the edge of the bed stroking the soft skin of Kiba’s chest with gentle brushes of his fingertips.  Kiba’s eyes opened, he looked up at Jiraiya with love, then he looked over to where Naruto had slept and visibly paled. 

 

Jiraiya knew Kiba was remembering yesterday morning and he silently cursed himself for waking Kiba like this… the last thing Kiba needed was to start out the day already distressed.  Jiraiya leaned down and murmured, “That was in the past.”  Kiba nodded and gave Jiraiya a weak smile, but he didn’t look consoled.

 

Jiraiya anticipated Kiba’s question and didn’t wait for him to ask.  “Naruto’s in the kitchen… he’s making breakfast…”  Jiraiya didn’t have to fake his tortured resignation. 

 

Jiraiya saw the same dismay cross Kiba’s face as what he’d felt and felt the camaraderie of ‘shared suffering’.  When it came to Naruto’s cooking Jiraiya and Kiba had endured many meals too horrible to remember without shuddering.

 

Jiraiya was quick to reassure, “In other words we will be going out for a early lunch after Naruto burns most of the food and we eat what can be salvaged.”

 

Kiba laughed, but it was evident it was partly in relief that he wouldn’t starve after trying to eat Naruto’s cooking.  “I’m up… how long has he been in there?”

 

Jiraiya gave a playful sigh of false remorse, “Ah I’m afraid it’s too late… by the time I’d arrived the eggs had already gave up their lives for the cause.”

 

Kiba played along and shook his head in mock sadness.  “They never had a chance…”

 

Jiraiya’s laughed pleased that Kiba had relaxed enough to joke.  “Ready to face Naruto’s breakfast?”

 

It all seemed so natural to be sitting here joking about Naruto’s cooking liked they’d done so many times before, looking at Kiba’s smiling face.  Then Kiba’s smile turned impish and he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Jiraiya’s lips.  “In case I don’t make it.”

 

Jiraiya gave a surprised and delighted laugh; happy Kiba had relaxed back to his normally flirtatious self.

 

Naruto peaked into the bedroom; he gave Jiraiya and Kiba a puzzled look.  “Hey what’s so funny?”

 

Kiba looked over at Naruto and replied sheepishly, “Just getting ready to come have breakfast.”

 

Naruto shrugged accepting the answer.  “Ok, well hurry up or it will get cold…”  Naruto turned and Jiraiya heard Naruto talking softly to himself.  “Well, the part that didn’t catch on fire…”

 

Jiraiya’s pained sigh wasn’t fake, he didn’t think he could face Naruto’s version of breakfast.  “You think Ichiraku’s is open yet?”

 

Kiba had turned and was watching Jiraiya his lips curved slightly in an empathetic smile.  “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

 

Jiraiya had no reply for that one, his ‘sense of adventure’ when it came to Naruto’s cooking had left long ago.  Kiba slid to the edge of the bed and started to get up.  Kiba’s chaste kiss a moment ago left Jiraiya wanting a bit more.  Jiraiya reached out pulling Kiba into his lap and kissing him a long, deep, passionate kiss.

 

When Jiraiya pulled back Kiba sat on this lap enthralled for several seconds, just looking Jiraiya with his eyes darkened with desire.

 

“Now I’m ready.”  Jiraiya teased, Kiba took a shaky breath and released it then got up from Jiraiya’s lap.  A very enticing sight presented its self before Jiraiya’s rapt gaze.

 

Kiba’s cock had flushed hard and ready, it teased Jiraiya’s control.  Mmmm… too tempting, Jiraiya knew he shouldn’t but when it was presented right before him.  Could anyone blame him for giving in to the delectable sight before him… after all he was a pervert, right?

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a devilish grin, “Looks like I’ve awakened a different kind of hunger.”  Kiba gave a slightly uneasy laugh and turned to find his boxers, Jiraiya reached out catching Kiba’s arm before he could escape, then drawing Kiba back to stand between Jiraiya’s legs, his cock within easy reach of Jiraiya’s mouth. 

 

“I think I know just how to solve this…” Jiraiya’s voice was low and seductive and Kiba’s cock bobbed in desire.  Jiraiya wasn’t about to let this opportunity get away. 

 

Kiba’s uneasiness about being sexual with him would be a strain on the relationship until it was resolved.  Jiraiya smoothly leaned in and drew Kiba’s hard cock into his mouth, enjoying the silky skin as his tongue stroked it, “Mmmmm...”  Jiraiya moaned, he tasted divine!

 

Kiba moaned loudly and gasped, “Jiraiya!”  Jiraiya took Kiba’s cock deep and cupped Kiba’s balls, gently rolling them in his palm as his fingers stroked chakra pulses over them and the sensitive strip of skin behind them.

 

Kiba was making soft pleading whimpers his body trembling at the artful manipulation.  Jiraiya took his cock deep once more and stroked a wide path of chakra over Kiba’s balls.  Kiba’s body stiffened and, as the chakra stroke reached the strip of skin behind his balls, Kiba grasped Jiraiya’s shoulder firmly and he cried out his hips bucking into the tight warmth of Jiraiya’s throat.  Jiraiya flexed his throat muscles around Kiba’s cock and was rewarded with another softer buck.  As Jiraiya drew back his tongue slid over his lover’s sated cock savoring all the cum he could get.

 

Jiraiya allowed Kiba’s flaccid cock to slip out of his mouth and rose to his feet.  Kiba was slightly flushed and Jiraiya was pretty certain it wasn’t just with the lingering effects of his orgasm.  Jiraiya cradled his head and kissed Kiba slow and loving.  He loved this man, no matter what the problems they would work it out.

 

Jiraiya pulled back from the kiss, the memory of Kiba’s gasps and whimpers brought a smile to his face, he loved hearing Kiba making pleasured cries and knowing it was him that made his beloved feel that way. 

 

“There problem solved.”  Jiraiya stated playfully.  Then Jiraiya turned to leave the bedroom, if he stayed he’d only end up doing something else to draw those sweet sounds from Kiba’s lips… and they had a ‘breakfast’ to try to eat. 

 

Jiraiya stopped and looked back at Kiba and gave a wry smirk.  “You better hurry up and dress, if you think I’m facing this breakfast alone…”  Jiraiya continued out the door and down the hall to the kitchen.

 

Naruto was frowning at the pan of ‘eggs’, a bad sign… Jiraiya almost laughed until he remembered he was supposed to eat whatever was in that pan.  Suddenly Jiraiya wished he’d decided to ‘occupy’ Naruto until Kiba woke but given the conversation they needed to have this morning… well, Jiraiya knew he shouldn’t have touched Kiba either. 

 

They need to talk about yesterday before leaping back into their normal lives like nothing had happened if they didn’t it would continue to hover in the backs of their minds and taint their relationship.

 

Naruto noticed Jiraiya and attempted to hide his bafflement at the contents of the pan.  “Hey Jiraiya, just in time, breakfast is ready.”

 

Naruto turned and poured some of the contents of the pan onto two of the plates on the table.  Jiraiya sat at the table looking down at the mostly brown goo… No, there was some tan that may have once been egg yolk and black in there too.

 

Jiraiya frowned, it looked worse than usual. Jiraiya picked up his plate eyeing the contents.  Unfortunately Naruto caught him frowning and gave Jiraiya an indignant pout.  “Jiraiya!  They aren’t that bad!”

 

Jiraiya looked up at Naruto from the slither of his food as he tilted his plate, and snorted softly in disbelief.  Prompting Naruto to take a big bite, the look on his face was surprised, then disgusted and he promptly grabbed his tea downing half the cup. 

 

Naruto was the only one who was surprised anymore that his cooking pealed paint.  “Well… I guess they are.”

 

Naruto gave a disappointed frown as he pushed his plate away into the middle of the table.  “I don’t know what happened…”

 

Jiraiya hated to see him disappointed, “It’s ok.”  Jiraiya smiled, trying to mollify him, and added his plate to Naruto’s in the center of the table.  Naruto still looked discouraged and as he stood to take the plates to the sink, Jiraiya took his hand and gently drew Naruto down on his lap.  Jiraiya would do anything to make him happy… anything but eat that glop. 

 

“You know I love you… it doesn’t matter, really… maybe next time they’ll be better.”  Jiraiya reached up and cradled Naruto’s face tenderly in his hand and captured his lips in a kiss.

 

Jiraiya started to pull back and Naruto slid his leg over so he was straddling Jiraiya’s lap, Jiraiya’s cock gave a jump and started hardening in desire at the provocation.  Naruto deepened their kiss, his hunger barely held back and Jiraiya’s breath caught. 

 

He nearly groaned, he wanted him so much!  Jiraiya wanted to taste his warm golden skin and hear his pleasured moans… He wanted to pick him up push the dishes to the floor, lay him down on the table and rip the clothes from his delicious body…

 

Ok, those thoughts were definitely not helping the situation.  Jiraiya’s cock strained at the front of his pants.  Calling on all the self-control he could muster Jiraiya didn’t act on his desires and simply cupped Naruto’s hips.

 

When Naruto pulled back, Jiraiya took a deep calming breath.  Naruto laid his head on Jiraiya’s shoulder and glanced back at Kiba.  Somehow naive to the fact he was so sexy Jiraiya was nearly drove mad with need.  “Good morning Kiba… I’m afraid I… well, I’m not sure what I did but the food is terrible.  Sorry.”

 

Jiraiya swore he saw empathy in Kiba’s gaze as his eyes met Jiraiya’s, then Kiba looked at Naruto again as Naruto raised his head and announced happily, “On the bright side Ichiraku’s will be open in only a hour.”

 

Kiba laughed and poked at the slop on the plates.  “I think I can wait.”

 

Jiraiya watched his lovers, they were not going to be happy but… “Well… I think we are done here.  I think it’s time we talked.”

 

Naruto seemed to sag, all happiness disappearing instantly.  If it wasn’t for the importance of resolving the past issues so they didn’t become future issues Jiraiya would’ve never forced this… but it had to be done.

 

Jiraiya soothed Naruto, caressing his cheek gently Jiraiya explained, “It’s important we talk about it Naruto…”

 

Naruto had paled and his eyes seemed bigger and soft sky blue… he looked fragile and Jiraiya almost relented, unwilling to make him go through the events again, but Jiraiya knew he was right.  They had to talk.

 

Naruto nodded but his gaze fell, he slid from Jiraiya’s lap and murmured, “In a minute… I should dump these plates.” 

 

Jiraiya watched Naruto, he had been wrong… Kiba wasn’t taking it harder than Naruto.  Naruto had just had so much horror happen in his life that he fully enjoyed the bits of happiness in between without letting the future or past affect them, like he could separate the bits of happiness from the pain.

 

Naruto finished dumping and rinsing the plates.  “Ok, I’m ready…”

 

Jiraiya tried to give comfort with his touch as he stood and took both Naruto and Kiba’s hands and drew them along into the living room.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto woke, he felt good… the sun was shining and his mates were snuggled in bed with him… Naruto met Jiraiya’s eyes.  His mate, Naruto felt a wave of love… his mate… that he hurt… sorrow washed over him.

 

Jiraiya slipped from the bed and took Naruto’s hand helping him to his feet and leading Naruto out of the bedroom.  Naruto had a very vivid memory of the bruises that had covered Jiraiya’s lower body… and they had only been the minor part of the injuries he’d caused Jiraiya.

 

Naruto couldn’t look at Jiraiya, afraid to see pain in his eyes, as he asked.  “Jiraiya?”

 

“Hn.”  Jiraiya replied serenely.

 

“Are you ok today?”  Naruto braced for an admission of pain physical or emotional from Jiraiya.  What he didn’t expect was Jiraiya to haul him up against his body and kiss him until his body heated in desire. 

 

Naruto pressed into Jiraiya’s body delighting in the way his body seemed to mold perfectly to Jiraiya’s body.  Naruto gave a soft whimper, he loved this man so very deeply!

 

When Jiraiya pulled back from the kiss Naruto was panting, his heart beating wildly and his body more than ready to take things further.  Jiraiya growled seductively, “I am better than ok.”

 

Jiraiya had that right, he was HOT!  Naruto grinned happily.  “Jiraiya!  I like how you answer questions, remind me to ask you some more… after I make us breakfast.”  Naruto teased.  In truth the prospect of alone time with Jiraiya beat out food any day in his book… but Kiba would be hungry and since Naruto was awake he really should cook something.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes sparkled and he cooed in a sultry tone, “I like answering your questions.”

 

Naruto’s cock jumped at the enticement, but he determinedly stepped out of Jiraiya’s arms and started searching through the refrigerator... opening containers and sniffing.

 

“Ahhh… you know, you really don’t have to cook… we could go wake Kiba and go to Amaguriama’s for some dango.”  Jiraiya offered from behind Naruto. 

 

Tempting… but no, Naruto was determined this time it would be different, he could do this… Just a simple breakfast, no big deal right?

 

Naruto turned to the cabinets and started looking through to see what foods they had.  “No, let Kiba sleep… I can cook…”  Naruto’s eyes lit as he spotted an interesting box in the back of the top shelf of the cabinet, he grabbed it and dumped half in a bowl. 

 

This was easy… this time Kiba and Jiraiya would love it.  Naruto took some eggs and broke them in a pan then turned the heat up to high, he hated waiting for the pan to heat… this just sped things up a bit.  Naruto turned to Jiraiya.  “Why don’t you go wake Kiba, by the time he’s up the food should be ready.” 

 

“Yes, that sounds good…”  Jiraiya agreed easily, turned and walked from the kitchen.  Naruto’s brow wrinkled, what was that smell?  It smelled like something was burning… Naruto turned back to the stove and yelped, “No!”  then scrambled looking for a lid to put out the fire.

 

Once he’d put out the flames Naruto looked at the eggs mournfully,  then sighed, he could fix it… they were only a little burned… maybe if he added some spices they would still taste good, yeah… let’s see… spices.  Naruto dug through the cabinets and pulled out spice after spice sniffing them and, if they smelled good, he added some to the pan. 

 

Naruto took the pan off the stove and went to get Jiraiya and Kiba, as he approached the bedroom Naruto heard Kiba laugh.  Naruto poked his head into the bedroom and asked curiously, “Hey what’s so funny?”

 

Kiba looked over and gave a slightly awkward smile.  “Just getting ready to come have breakfast.”

 

“Ok, well hurry up or it will get cold…”  Naruto replied, then turned and started back to the kitchen.  “Well the part that didn’t catch on fire will anyway.... maybe that part will still taste good.”  Naruto amended quietly to himself.

 

Once back in the kitchen Naruto put the pan back on the stove and stirred it around… but now it looked dry… gritty… he’d need to add some moisture.  Naruto poked his head into the refrigerator and found a container of something… he wasn’t quiet sure what it was but it smelled good and it was in the refrigerator so it was obviously edible. 

 

Naruto added a bit and put the container back in the refrigerator.  When he turned back around to the stove Naruto frowned.  Whatever the liquid had been, it burned when it hit the heated pan and now there were black flakes in the eggs... but only a few and it shouldn’t affect the flavor.  Naruto studied the eggs, they didn’t look too bad… maybe a bit burnt but… he frowned at them speculatively.

 

Jiraiya came walking back into the kitchen and Naruto looked up his face innocent, well as innocent as he could look with a pan of admittedly… ‘different’ looking eggs.  “Hey Jiraiya, just in time breakfast is ready.”

 

Naruto poured some of the eggs onto both his and Jiraiya’s plates… the liquid hadn’t quite blended with the eggs and they were a bit runny… but Naruto was sure they’d be fine.

 

Jiraiya just looked at his plate he had an expression on his face like he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to eat it or dissect it. 

 

Jiraiya picked up his plate tilting it slightly and watching the… eggs?  Slide from side to side with a slightly squishy sound.  Naruto gave Jiraiya a hurt frown.  “Jiraiya!  They aren’t that bad!”  Jiraiya gave a disbelieving grunt.

 

Naruto sat and took a bite, the taste was… horrible!  Ahhh!  And the aftertaste was even worse, Naruto took a quick drink of tea washing the taste from his mouth, then downed most of the cup of tea as insurance the taste wouldn’t return.

 

“Well… I guess they are.” Naruto conceded, he looked at the offending eggs and scowled as he pushed his plate away to the center of the table.  “I don’t know what happened…”  Naruto tried hard to keep the disappointment out of his voice, he’d really thought they’d be delicious this time.

 

Jiraiya smiled gently,  “It’s ok.”  He added his plate to Naruto’s in the center of the table, Naruto fought back a feeling of failure and rose to go dump their plates.  Jiraiya reached over and took his hand tugging him gently over to sit on his lap.  “You know I love you… it doesn’t matter, really… maybe next time they’ll be better.”  Jiraiya’s eyes were sincere and sympathetic.  His hand cupped Naruto’s face as he kissed him lightly, then started to pull back.   Naruto felt his desire spike again, he wanted more.  Naruto slid his leg around to straddle Jiraiya’s lap and began kissing him lustily, tasting his beloved’s mouth and sucking his tongue.

 

Naruto could feel Jiraiya’s cock insistently pressing up straining against the restriction of his pants, but Jiraiya only cupped his hips and although his kisses were equally fiery he made no move to turn the kiss into hot and steamy sex.  Naruto relented and broke the kiss, laid snuggled against Jiraiya with his head on his shoulder as he greeted Kiba.  “Good morning Kiba… I’m afraid I… well, I’m not sure what I did but the food is terrible.  Sorry.”  Then Naruto’s sprits lifted and he grinned in delight, “On the bright side Ichiraku’s will be open in only a hour.”

 

Kiba laughed, but it wasn’t unkindly, and tentatively touched the runny eggs.  “I think I can wait.”

 

Naruto felt Jiraiya shift, stiffening his posture slightly, “Well… I think we are done here.  I think it’s time we talked.”

 

Naruto’s stomach flopped, and oddly it wasn’t because of the eggs.  Jiraiya’s words brought all the events of the day before crashing down on him once more.  Jiraiya coaxed softly, “It’s important we talk about it Naruto…”

 

Naruto nodded but his stomach was knotted so tight he thought he’d be sick, good thing the breakfast turned out to be inedible.  Naruto rose from Jiraiya’s lap.  “In a minute… I should dump these plates.” 

 

Another failed attempt to please his mates, and a discussion about the out of control monster he was… could this morning get any better?  Naruto gathered the plates and walked over dumping them and rinsing the plates.  Naruto sighed, “Ok, I’m ready…”

 

Jiraiya stood and took both Naruto and Kiba’s hands leading them into the living room.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'BEING DEEPLY LOVED GIVES YOU STRENGTH... LOVING DEEPLY GIVES YOU COURAGE'


	36. CHAPTER 36: ... LOVING DEEPLY GIVES YOU COURAGE

## CHAPTER 36: ... LOVING DEEPLY GIVES YOU COURAGE

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba glanced at Naruto uncomfortably, before looking away.  Jiraiya squeezed their hands gently to get their attention.  “First… this is about honesty, getting to know and understand each other better… this is not about blame.  This is not about regrets… or shame.  I love you both, we need to discuss this or it will haunt us forever and I won’t let it haunt us.”  Jiraiya looked at Kiba and Kiba nodded, then Naruto and received a nod from him. 

 

Kiba sighed then began he may as well be first since this whole thing was caused by his actions.  Kiba glanced again at Naruto.  His gaze was on the floor and he had an unnatural pallor, Kiba was worried.  Suddenly his own distress didn’t seem to be so important.

 

Kiba glanced at Jiraiya who was also looking at Naruto in concern.  “Naruto?  Are you ok?”  Jiraiya asked, releasing Naruto’s hand to rub his back.

 

Naruto nodded, took a deep breath and looked up, the hollow empty despair in his eyes made Kiba cringe.  Kiba looked at Jiraiya then got up and moved over to hug Naruto, “You know we love you… all of you.”

 

“I know… I just…”  Naruto sighed softly.  “What about next time or the time after that… Kiba, you and Jiraiya will be in danger from me for the rest of your lives.  Lives that I may end…”

 

Kiba frowned.  “I don’t know what you mean…”

 

Naruto looked at Kiba anguished, “I hurt Jiraiya.  This time it was him but it could’ve easily been you… what if it’s you next time Kiba?!”

 

Kiba shook his head, “You stopped yourself immediately when you realized Jiraiya was hurt…”

 

“It wasn’t soon enough!”  Naruto cried.

 

“Shhhh… Naruto, shhhh.”  Jiraiya soothed, gathering him tight against his body.  “Naruto… you’re not a monster.  You don’t randomly do things like what happened.”

 

Kiba could see Jiraiya’s apprehension and frustration, this ‘talk’ wasn’t going very well.  Kiba decided to jump into his explanation… the reason he’d purposely abused Jiraiya.  “Naruto, you’re not a monster or a beast… if anyone is _I am_.” 

 

Jiraiya opened his mouth to protest and Kiba shook his head, his eyes pleading for the chance to talk.  Jiraiya closed his mouth and waited.  “I knew… somewhere deep inside I knew I was being abusive, but I didn’t stop.  Unlike you, I didn’t stop myself… you stopped me…if you hadn’t come home how long would I have continued to abuse Jiraiya?”

 

Naruto shook his head in denial, “No.”

 

Kiba nodded, “Yes… I knew.  After I left yesterday… cowardly ran...”

 

Jiraiya took Kiba’s face turning it towards him, “Stop.  You are not a coward, I won’t let you talk bad about my mate.”  Kiba looked at Jiraiya for a few seconds then nodded. 

 

Jiraiya stroked his cheek then dropped his hand and Kiba continued.  “After I left yesterday I went back to the Inuzuka Clan grounds… Hana found me in my old tent and she knew… she knew what I’d done and she wasn’t surprised… she told me there’s a reason why so many of our unmated men choose to be mated with other clan members, because most villagers don’t want to take the risk of being killed by their mate.”

 

Naruto looked puzzled, “Why would they think that the clan members would kill them?”

 

Kiba sighed, “Because it’s happened… Hana told me that with our clan if your mate won’t or can’t fight back you could seriously hurt them... kill them.  The act of submission is… exciting to us, I can’t explain how exciting… like a drug.  It incites stronger and stronger aggressive behavior… Naruto I wouldn’t have stopped, I would’ve only got more and more aggressive with Jiraiya, hurt him worse and worse as long as he continued to completely submit to me… if you’d have been gone for those three days… your return saved him.”  Kiba snuck a glance at Jiraiya looking for the disgust he must feel at knowing Kiba had been intentionally hurting him. 

 

Jiraiya looked deep in thought, but not upset or disgusted, Kiba looked away his eyes returning to Naruto’s.  Naruto had to hate him, but Naruto’s eyes only looked concerned.  “You are not a animal Kiba… it’s part of you, it doesn’t make you a animal.”

 

“And the Kyuubi doesn’t make you a monster… you’re not going to hurt us one day… and as long as neither you or Jiraiya allow me to become too rough with you, hopefully I won’t ever hurt either of you.”  Kiba braced himself and looked in Jiraiya’s eyes, but Kiba didn’t see any hate… no anger.  “Jiraiya, I am so very sorry…”

 

Jiraiya leaned forward covering Kiba’s lips with his and stilling them with a kiss, “There is nothing to be sorry for… we didn’t understand each other's needs and we share the blame for what happened.” 

 

Kiba tried to protest “Jiraiya!”

 

Jiraiya placed two fingers gently against Kiba’s lips until Kiba relented.  Jiraiya nodded, “Kiba it is my fault as well…” again Kiba opened his mouth to protest, Jiraiya was the one being abused he had no blame.  “Please hear me out.”  Jiraiya asked.  Kiba held back his protests and nodded.

 

“I am to blame because I couldn’t let go of my past, I believed I deserved to be hurt.  I not only allowed it, I encouraged it… not once did I give you any indication that you were hurting me… you may have known you were getting aggressive but you did _not_ know you were hurting me.  You were not faking your shock and distress when Naruto told you that you were hurting me… you didn’t know, we share the blame.”

 

Jiraiya squeezed Naruto gently, hugging him tight against his body.  “Naruto is there anything else about what happened that is still causing you distress?”  Naruto slowly shook his head no.

 

“This subject is not closed and I want you both to talk about anything that bothers you about it, please… let’s look on that day as opportunity to grow closer.”  Jiraiya gave them both a wicked grin.  “And I definitely want to get closer in many ways with you both.”

 

Naruto smiled softly at the taunt.

 

“Jiraiya?”  Kiba felt a bit uneasy, but had to ask.

 

“Kiba, please don’t hesitate to ask anything.”  Jiraiya gave him a loving look.  “There is no subject that is taboo between us.” Jiraiya glanced at Naruto before his gaze returned to Kiba’s face expectantly.

 

Kiba nodded and asked, “Why did you suck my cock this morning?”

 

Jiraiya grinned widely, “I love your cock, why wouldn’t I suck it?”

 

“I was worried… I… I don’t want you like that… the way you were, submitting to give me pleasure.”

 

Jiraiya looked slightly surprised, “I like giving you pleasure.”

 

“But I didn’t do anything for you…”  Kiba said awkwardly.

 

“You don’t think sucking your cock gives me pleasure?  Oh believe me it does.”  Jiraiya’s grin was devilish.

 

Kiba laughed at Jiraiya’s wicked grin.  “Really?”

 

“Mmmm… really.” Jiraiya purred. 

 

Naruto was grinning widely from where he still leaned against Jiraiya’s side.  “Looks like I should’ve stayed in bed… I missed all the fun.”

 

Kiba exchanged a conspiring look with Jiraiya, “Looks like we made need to do a reenactment… perhaps Naruto would get more out of the reenactment if he was involved.”

 

Jiraiya gave a lascivious smirk, “Oh, I do think he’d get much more out of it with him involved... perhaps a starring role.”

 

Naruto laughed in delight and Kiba grinned slyly.  “Let’s see… where will we start… hmmm… I don’t seem to remember my wearing clothes… so for accuracy sake, I’m going to have to ask you to strip Naruto.”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes sparkled as he agreed, “Hmmm… no, Kiba definitely wasn’t wearing clothes…”

 

Naruto stood and slowly stripped, his provocative slow strip quickly turning the tables on his hot lovers, Kiba’s eyes burned with lust as his eyes traveled over every strip of skin as it was revealed.  Even Jiraiya’s breathing had noticeably increased…

 

When Naruto had finished his slow strip tease he looked at them coyly, “Like this?”

 

“Huh?” Kiba said, tearing his eyes away from Naruto’s hard cock with noticeable difficulty.

 

Naruto looked at Kiba and smirked his eyes twinkling in humor, “Like this?  Were you…” Naruto cooed seductively, “naked like I am?”

 

Kiba took a shaky breath, “Ah… yes… I… wow!  Naruto you’re too hot for words!”

 

“I’ll agree.” Jiraiya murmured from behind Naruto, his breath hot against Naruto’s neck.  “Perhaps it would be better if we moved this reenactment to the bedroom.”

 

Naruto’s humor disappeared and he gave a little whimper of desire, then just nodded, his breathing already a soft pant of lust.  Kiba followed Naruto and Jiraiya watching the muscles bunch and flex under Naruto’s golden skin.

 

All pretense of it being a reenactment disappeared when they reached the bedroom and both Naruto and Kiba turned on Jiraiya.  “All these clothes... they keep me from your hot bodies.”  Naruto’s voice had become a whispery coo of desire.  And his hands moved from stripping clothing from Jiraiya to pulling off Kiba’s... Kiba could smell the lust coming off them both and it was intoxicating!

 

Jiraiya shed the rest of his clothes quickly and turned to Kiba helping remove the last of his.  “Mmm Kiba...”

 

Kiba’s eyes roamed down Jiraiya’s body to his huge cock, which was rapidly hardening to an awe-inspiring length of delicious temptation.  Naruto had moved to cupping Jiraiya from behind and softly nibbling down his back to the curve of his ass before rising to purr in Jiraiya’s ear Kiba wasn’t sure exactly what he said but Jiraiya’s cock approved, bobbing in interest.

 

Kiba’s enclosed that wonderful cock in his hands and gave it a few soft strokes that drew needy moans from Jiraiya.  Kiba wanted to taste him, he sank to his knees before Jiraiya, slowing drawing Jiraiya’s cock into his mouth and running his tongue over the silken skin delighting in the wonderful taste of his lover.  “Ah Kiba!  You have the most amazing mouth!”  Kiba released the wonderful hard length as he looked up at his lovers.  Naruto stood to the side of Jiraiya kissing him hungrily and Kiba couldn’t resist turning and taking his magnificent cock into his mouth, as his hand continued stroking Jiraiya’s cock.

 

Kiba whined he was so turned on by his sexy lovers the only thing that could be better is having one of those glorious cocks deep inside him while his mouth was wrapped around his other mate’s cock. 

 

Kiba drew back from Naruto’s cock and shamelessly begged.  “Naruto please... I need you, I need your cock buried in me please...”  Kiba gave a soft whimper.  “Please fuck me now.”

 

Naruto’s eyes flashed with hunger, he stepped back and Kiba’s hand slid almost reluctantly from Jiraiya’s cock.  Kiba grabbed Jiraiya’s hand as Naruto drew him onto the bed and tugged Jiraiya over to stand beside the bed. 

 

Kiba positioned himself on the bed on all fours near the edge and drew Jiraiya’s cock back into his mouth moaning delight.  Jiraiya gasped at the vibrations and his voice was husky with desire as he stroked Kiba’s cheek and groaned, “Ahhh... Kiba... that feels so good.”

 

Kiba felt a surge of lust at Jiraiya’s low moan and made a high whine of pleasure as he felt Naruto’s slick finger ease into his body, his cock throbbed it was so hard with need.  Kiba had to release Jiraiya’s cock to plead, “Please more, Naruto I need you now.”

 

Kiba started licking Jiraiya’s balls and sucking on the skin as he felt the press of a second finger.  Kiba bucked back on it fucking himself with the fingers and whining urgently.  Naruto pushed another finger in and Kiba drew one Jiraiya’s balls into his mouth moaning around it as his tongue stroked over it.

 

Naruto’s fingers slid from Kiba’s body and he felt Naruto’s cock press at his hole then slowly enter.  Kiba had to release Jiraiya's cock once more to cry out in pleasure as he bucked back taking the entire length into his body. 

 

Kiba mewed and urged, “Please... please Naruto please!”  Naruto slowly started fucking him and Kiba cupped Jiraiya’s cock and drew it deep into his mouth once more. 

 

The feeling of having both his lovers at the same time was so erotic Kiba almost came just from the carnal delight of it and when both his mates began moving, slowly fucking him from both sides he was in rapture, moaning in fervent desire... wanting to feel them, to taste them, to take and be taken by them, and feel their cum on his body and deep within him.

 

Kiba was forced to release Jiraiya’s cock as he gasped and moaned, bowing and pressing into Naruto’s cock.  Kiba couldn’t help a slight whine of disappointment as Jiraiya stepped back, but Naruto’s quickening thrusts quickly took Kiba’s mind off the loss.

 

Naruto steadily drummed into his body and Kiba writhed in passion pushing back to take his thrusts deep, then Naruto began hitting the area that drove ecstatic cries from Kiba.  The pleasure was so intense Kiba couldn’t catch his breath between his delirious gasps and moans, the exquisite sensations so overwhelming that in seconds he was arching and cumming.

 

Naruto cried out loudly in ecstasy and thrust hard and deep, coming into Kiba’s body in powerful jets and leaving Kiba satisfied and exhausted.  Even in his weary state Kiba noted Naruto was still hard as he withdrew.  Kiba rolled onto his side and watched Naruto turn on Jiraiya with a ravenous gaze.

 

Kiba stiffened, could smell Jiraiya’s spike of fear... how could he have been unaware before.  Kiba realized... he _hadn’t_ been unaware, he’d just let the aggression over power it. 

 

From Naruto’s reaction it was obvious he smelled Jiraiya’s fear immediately and he began to ‘soothe’ him by licking his mate mark.   Kiba almost laughed as Jiraiya gasped and cried out bucking his hips and cumming... but Kiba’s humor was quickly overcome by desire as he watched Naruto’s slow hot strokes of his tongue over their mate’s taut stomach and the rapid stiffening of Jiraiya’s tantalizing cock...

 

Then Kiba noticed the pronounced whisker-like marks on Naruto’s cheeks and caught a glance of Naruto’s long canines, Kiba felt a flash of fear himself as he realized that the last time he’d been ‘face to face’ with the Kyuubi it had been very angry with him. 

 

Would Naruto turn on him?  Kiba stiffened, but refused to back away, he had to work through this.  If the Kyuubi influenced Naruto was angry he’d find a way to appease him. 

 

Naruto smelled Kiba’s fear and turned, his red eyes pinning Kiba.  Kiba caught his breath, but his mate didn’t seem angry... no, not hostile... dominant, fierce and hungry.  Kiba gave a little shiver more of desire, than fear as Naruto turned on him, he was seated on his legs and the position made Kiba think of a predator about to pounce.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes darkened in concern and he quickly sat up.  Then reached out his hand to enclose Naruto’s cock, it’s talented fingers teasing and caressing as he stroked.  Naruto eyes continued to look with almost frightening intensity at Kiba for another moment before Naruto gave into the divine temptation of Jiraiya’s hand and he rumbled softly as his eyes closed in pleasure.

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a serious look, then pointedly looked at the bottle of lube on the dresser.  Kiba nodded his understanding and moved to get the bottle when he sat back down Naruto’s eyes had opened and once again his fiery gaze pinned Kiba. 

 

Jiraiya’s fingers continued to tease Naruto’s cock and when Jiraiya reached his other hand out Kiba squirted some lube on his fingers.  Jiraiya’s fingers moved down to stroke Naruto’s hole to prepare him.

 

As Kiba watched Naruto bucked down on Jiraiya’s finger his eyes flashing in lust.  Naruto’s fiery gaze moved to Jiraiya then back at Kiba and, as if he’d made a decision, Naruto quickly straddled Jiraiya’s lap and immediately sank down on Jiraiya’s huge cock to the base. 

 

Jiraiya gave a strangled gasp, his hands flying up to grasp Naruto’s hips, and then an urgent needy moan.  Jiraiya panted his eyes closed tightly Kiba could see his desperate desire to fuck Naruto, but he didn’t move. 

 

Naruto started sliding up and down Jiraiya’s cock and Jiraiya’s eyes flew open his fingers tightening on Naruto’s hips with a shocked yelp.  Kiba watched as Naruto fucked himself hard and deep, plunging Jiraiya’s cock into his body.

 

Kiba could hear the urgent whimper in Jiraiya’s moans, then Jiraiya gasped sharply and gave a tortured moan.  Jiraiya attempted to draw Naruto’s throat to him but Naruto resisted squirming away and fucking Jiraiya’s cock faster, Jiraiya panted and made pleading moans. 

 

Kiba decided he had to do something at help out Jiraiya and he cupped Naruto’s body from behind nibbling softly along his throat.  Naruto turned his head, his eyes flared aggressively and he rose off Jiraiya’s cock effortlessly.  Then turned and thrust Kiba down on the bed on his stomach, Naruto mounted him, ruthlessly slamming his cock hard into Kiba’s body. 

 

Kiba hissed and grunted in pain, but his prone position triggered his submission and Kiba relaxed and braced against the thrusts taking Naruto’s savage plunges deep into his body and giving soft moans of delight, he couldn’t help being turned on by Naruto’s dominance.

 

To Kiba’s surprise Jiraiya moved to cup Naruto from above and push into Naruto once more.  Naruto’s strokes began matching Jiraiya’s and every plunge of Jiraiya’s cock into Naruto’s body drove Naruto’s cock deep and hard into Kiba’s body. 

 

Kiba moaned and only Naruto and Jiraiya’s bodies cupping him kept him from writhing in ecstasy at the magnificent sensation.  Jiraiya and Naruto’s bodies moved faster and harder and the moans and cries blended like a carnal music, until Naruto screamed in rapture and thrust hard and deep once more cumming in Kiba’s body. 

 

Kiba’s body contracted and trembled as he reached his orgasm, but he couldn’t cum!  Kiba’s cock throbbed painfully, his need to cum agonizing.

 

Jiraiya lay down on the bed and Kiba could hear his pants as his body calmed.  Naruto remained positioned dominantly over Kiba, his cock still deep in his body.  Kiba whimpered plaintively and for several agonizing seconds Naruto remained unmoving then bowed his head and licked Kiba’s mate mark.  Kiba was almost in tears, his need so great, his engorged cock throbbing relentlessly he made high imploring whimpers. 

 

Then Kiba felt a sharp stab of pain in his throat and surge of pure bliss, Kiba howled in gratification and bucked hard releasing his cum on the sheets beneath him.  Naruto remained his mouth on Kiba’s throat, he rumbled in a soft growl.  Even after Naruto released Kiba’s throat he remained "pinning" Kiba. 

 

Kiba was well aware that he was being give ‘gentle’ chastisement and warning, Kyuubi was displeased with his trying to claim dominance over one of his mates... and Kiba’s dominant behavior in attempting to bite him.

 

Kiba gave a submissive whine, yielding to him, accepting his dominance and acknowledging his claim.  Naruto withdrew from Kiba’s body and moved off him but his posture was still stiff with aggression. 

 

Naruto sat on the bed and Kiba quickly rose and turned making apologetic whines and nipping at his jaw meekly in affection, exhibiting his willing submission and placating him. 

 

Naruto’s posture eased and he nuzzled Kiba, his tongue making soothing swipes at the bloody mark on Kiba’s throat,  Kiba whined and squirmed but submitted to Naruto’s ‘cleaning’.  After all the 'bites' he'd received from his mate, Kiba was almost certain Naruto’s saliva had healing properties the 'wounds' healed extremely fast. 

 

Naruto raised his head and his posture was relaxed as he moved up to lie beside Jiraiya almost immediately falling asleep.   Kiba watched then moved up to lie beside him.

 

It didn’t surprise Kiba when Jiraiya’s worried voice asked, “Kiba are you ok?”  Kiba could smell Jiraiya’s distress. 

 

Kiba gave a soft nod, even though Jiraiya probably couldn’t see it, and replied, “Yes, I  think the Kyuubi felt I stepped over the line being dominant with you and it wasn’t too pleased with my attempt to bite his throat either... it felt challenged and wanted to be sure I remember my place in the pack structure.” 

 

Kiba was still a little unnerved by the odd confrontation... his Kyuubi mate had ‘corrected’ him but it was also mixed with affection... there was no doubt both Naruto and the Kyuubi loved him... it was odd to think of the Nine-tailed fox having affection or attachment to anyone and even weirder to know it was him.

 

Jiraiya shifted onto his side so he could look in Kiba’s face.  “Kiba... are you really ok?”

 

Jiraiya’s concern was... wonderful, Kiba looked over at his face and smiled tenderly, then replied truthfully.  “Yes... Naruto is actually much gentler than a clan member.”  No if he’d have threatened clan member’s rank and position Kiba would’ve have been ‘chastised’ much worse... perhaps killed if it was someone much stronger than him... and if he’d have threatened or harmed a clan member’s mate... well, death would be the kindest thing he could expect.  

 

Kiba looked down at Naruto’s peaceful face the whisker marks had lightened once more and Kiba was sure it was only Naruto.  “I think I’m going to go wash, I don’t want Naruto to get upset.”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes glanced quickly at Kiba’s neck, Kiba could feel the tacky feeling of drying blood and the tickle where a drop was still sliding down his throat.  Kiba met Jiraiya’s eyes and Jiraiya nodded but he could see the knowledge in Jiraiya’s eyes... they couldn’t keep this from Naruto even if they wanted to... and Naruto was going to be upset. 

 

“We’ll just have to explain it to him and help him understand it was a natural, normal behavior... not done in anger or meant to hurt me.”  Kiba reasoned, but he knew it wasn’t going to be that easy.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes were full of love.  “Kiba you’re amazing.  You have a serious advantage in understanding Naruto’s behavior... I can’t believe how blessed we are to have you.”

 

Kiba felt his face heat and he rose off  the bed, shrugged nonchalantly and replied in a light tone, “I guess you could say it’s second nature... it is a part of who I am.” 

 

Kiba gave Jiraiya a wolfish grin and turned to the bathroom to shower... perhaps he should ask Jiraiya if he wanted to join him... Kiba’s body ached and he decided it probably wasn’t such a good idea... no matter how much he ached he’d never be able to resist molesting that extraordinary body... and that wonderful cock!   He shook his head, his libido was over ruling his body again, Kiba forced himself to continue into the shower... alone.

 

Jiraiya was right... It wasn’t over, they did have many things to face…

 

Kiba couldn’t believe he’d been so wrong.  In a loving relationship being uke wasn’t a act of submission, more like being cherished, your partner trying to bring you that perfect rapture... that mind blowing intense orgasm.  It wasn’t about being dominated, it wasn’t demeaning… it was wonderful!  The orgasms intensity and the feeling of being free to just enjoy your pleasure and allowing the dominant partner to please you was nirvana.  

 

It may not be the Inuzuka clan way but these were not clan members… they were his mates, and the love that they had for him made their cocks thrusting into him gifts of pleasure, not acts of taking.   This here was paradise and Kiba couldn’t believe how blessed he was to have these two very hot lovers... mates who loved him as deeply as he loved them

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya had a bad feeling about this, he knew this was the right thing to do, if they didn’t it would stay in the back of their minds and torment them, taint everything they did... it could even cause them to eventually separate, their love was strong, but this was a major issue.

 

Jiraiya gently tugged both Naruto and Kiba down on the couch beside him, Kiba stole a quick guilty glance at Naruto, but Naruto didn’t even seem to notice.  Jiraiya was feeling waves of despair coming from Naruto and it was becoming increasingly distressing, still he pressed on... he had to do this.

 

Jiraiya still held one of each of their hands and he gave them a gentle reassuring squeeze to get their attention.  “First… this is about honesty, getting to know and understand each other better… this is not about blame.  This is not about regrets… or shame.  I love you both, we need to discuss this or it will haunt us forever and I won’t let it haunt us.” 

 

Jiraiya looked to Kiba to see if he was getting through his guilt, Kiba nodded in understanding but he could see his words hadn’t actually eased any of his shame. 

 

Then Jiraiya looked at Naruto, Naruto nodded listlessly, the powerful flow of his despair washed over Jiraiya again.  Naruto was slumped looking at the floor just as he’d been since before they entered the living room. 

 

Jiraiya studied Naruto in worry... maybe this wasn’t such a good time... he could talk to them separately... but Jiraiya knew deep down that he was right they should handle this all together, no misunderstandings...

 

Kiba was also watching Naruto, Jiraiya could tell without even looking because Kiba’s anxiety and distress had tripled in an instant.

 

Jiraiya let go of Naruto’s hand and began rubbing Naruto’s back in an effort to soothe him.  “Naruto?  Are you ok?” 

 

Naruto nodded, took a deep breath as if bracing himself  and looked up at them, his eyes mournful and darkened by anguish.  Kiba’s panic stabbed through Jiraiya adding to his own, Kiba gave Jiraiya a quick glance and moved over to cradle Naruto in his arms. “You know we love you… all of you.” Kiba assured Naruto sincerely.

 

Naruto didn’t relax and after a moment drew back. “I know… I just…”  Naruto gave a broken sigh.  “What about next time or the time after that… Kiba, you and Jiraiya will be in danger from me for the rest of your lives.  Lives that I may end…”

 

Kiba gave Naruto a bewildered frown,  “I don’t know what you mean…”

 

“I hurt Jiraiya.  This time it was him but it could’ve easily been you… what if it’s you next time Kiba?!”  Naruto wailed, his eyes were horrified as they looked at Kiba.

 

“You stopped yourself immediately when you realized Jiraiya was hurt…” Kiba corrected quickly.

 

“It wasn’t soon enough!”  Naruto bawled looking at them his face despairing.

 

“Shhhh… Naruto, shhhh.  Naruto… you’re not a monster.  You don’t randomly do things like what happened.”   Jiraiya held Naruto tightly and gave thought to ending this discussion... he didn’t like causing Naruto this much pain, there had to be some other way.

 

Kiba looked at Jiraiya and said solemnly, “Naruto, you’re not a monster or a beast… if anyone is _I am_.”

 

Naruto’s wave of distress at Kiba’s words accented Jiraiya’s, this was not going well at all!  Both his lovers were now convinced they were monsters and animals. 

 

Jiraiya opened his mouth to correct Kiba, but at Kiba’s look and shake of his head Jiraiya relented allowing him to speak.

 

Kiba looked away at Naruto as if he couldn’t bear to look Jiraiya in the eyes as he spoke.  “I knew… somewhere deep inside I knew I was being abusive but I didn’t stop.  Unlike you, I didn’t stop myself… you stopped me…if you hadn’t come home how long would I have continued to abuse Jiraiya?”

 

“No.” Naruto dismissed Kiba’s words, shaking his head, a hurt look on his face.

 

“Yes… I knew.  After I left yesterday… cowardly ran...” Kiba said his voice thick with self-loathing.

 

Jiraiya couldn’t bear to hear Kiba’s voice laced with disgust at himself.  Jiraiya cupped Kiba’s face and looked in his eyes.  “Stop.  You are not a coward,”  Jiraiya gave him a loving look.  “I won’t let you talk bad about my mate.”  Kiba looked wistful and Jiraiya’s fingers caressed his cheek, he didn’t want either of his mates to be in pain... it hurt him to see them like this... Jiraiya allowed Kiba to almost reluctantly pull back.

 

Kiba continued his voice calmer and for the first time Jiraiya began to hope that this would turn into the healing discussion they all needed so badly.  “After I left yesterday I went back to the Inuzuka Clan grounds… Hana found me in my old tent and she knew… she knew what I’d done and she wasn’t surprised… she told me there’s a reason why so many of our unmated men choose to be mated with other clan members, because most villagers don’t want to take the risk of being killed by their mate.”

 

Kiba’s words triggered a memory of a talk Jiraiya and Anko had one night when they were both inebriated. Anko said her new lover was a one-time thing because getting involved with an Inuzuka clan member was deadly.  Jiraiya hadn’t thought anything about it at the time, thinking it was an exaggeration... looks like she meant it literally.

 

Naruto had perked up, distracted from his misery and he looked confused.  “Why would they think that the clan members would kill them?”

 

Kiba gave a pained sigh, looking solemnly at Naruto.  “Because it’s happened… Hana told me that with our clan if your mate won’t or can’t fight back you could seriously hurt them... kill them.  The act of submission is… exciting to us, I can’t explain how exciting… like a drug.  It incites stronger and stronger aggressive behavior…”  Kiba shook his head sadly.  “Naruto, I wouldn’t have stopped, I would’ve only got more and more aggressive with Jiraiya, hurt him worse and worse as long as he continued to completely submit to me… if you’d have been gone for those three days… your return saved him.”

 

Jiraiya caught Kiba’s ashamed and worried glance at him.  No, Jiraiya remembered very well that he could feel Kiba’s genuine shock and horror when Naruto told him he’d been hurting him...

 

Kiba gave Naruto a frightened look, Kiba expected them to reject him.  Jiraiya almost corrected him, but Naruto quickly passionately asserted, “You are not a animal Kiba… it’s part of you, it doesn’t make you a animal.”

 

Jiraiya felt a surge of love for Naruto, that was the perfect response and Jiraiya wasn’t disappointed when Kiba stepped into that opening adding, “And the Kyuubi doesn’t make you a monster… you’re not going to hurt us one day… and as long as neither you or Jiraiya allow me to become too rough with you, hopefully I won’t ever hurt either of you.” 

 

Jiraiya loved these two men, they were truly meant to be together, all three of them.  Kiba timidly looked at Jiraiya.  “Jiraiya, I am so very sorry…”  Jiraiya couldn’t restrain himself he kissed Kiba, he was so very pleased with the way they stuck up for each other and the understanding and love they showed.

 

When Jiraiya leaned back, he looked earnestly in Kiba’s eyes and said, “There is nothing to be sorry for… we didn’t understand each other's needs and we share the blame for what happened.” 

 

Kiba gasped and started to protest.  “Jiraiya!” 

 

Jiraiya softly covered Kiba’s lips with two fingers and patiently waited for him to still, then nodded and continued, “Kiba it is my fault as well…”  Kiba almost interrupted again but Jiraiya quickly added, “Please hear me out.”

 

Naruto was looking at Jiraiya in baffled silence, Kiba relaxed and nodded, but his gaze remained skeptical and uneasy.

 

“I am to blame because I couldn’t let go of my past, I believed I deserved to be hurt.  I not only allowed it, I encouraged it… not once did I give you any indication that you were hurting me… you may have known you were getting aggressive but you did _not_ know you were hurting me.”  Jiraiya stated confidently, he was absolutely certain Kiba didn’t have any idea he’d been hurting him.  “You were not faking your shock and distress when Naruto told you that you were hurting me… you didn’t know, we share the blame.” 

 

Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief, this talk went well after an extremely rocky beginning, all the problems had been addressed, they hadn’t been fixed but they were not things that were easily fixed.  Jiraiya was confident that they could handle them... together.

 

Naruto’s anxiety had dissipated and so had Kiba’s shame and guilt... and Jiraiya’s own.  Jiraiya pulled Naruto tightly to him and squeezed him gently in a hug.  “Naruto is there anything else about what happened that is still causing you distress?” 

 

Naruto was a bit cautious and after a second shook his head no.  Jiraiya could feel Naruto’s slight anxiety... no the problems hadn’t fixed, but they would... in time.

 

“This subject is not closed and I want you both to talk about anything that bothers you about it, please… let’s look on that day as opportunity to grow closer.”  Jiraiya gave them a lascivious smile.  “And I definitely want to get closer in many ways with you both.”

 

Jiraiya was pleased to see Naruto smile at the playful tease... but Kiba still looked worried.

 

“Jiraiya?”  Kiba asked hesitantly, his tone cautious.

 

“Kiba, please don’t hesitate to ask anything.”  Jiraiya urged Kiba giving him a loving smile.  “There is no subject that is taboo between us.”  Jiraiya looked at Naruto to make sure he understood that as well.  Naruto gave a slight nod and Jiraiya looked back at Kiba once more. 

 

Kiba nodded, but he still looked uncertain. “Why did you suck my cock this morning?”

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a roguish grin.  “I love your cock, why wouldn’t I suck it?”

 

Kiba fidgeted awkwardly, “I was worried… I… I don’t want you like that… the way you were, submitting to give me pleasure.”

 

Jiraiya was surprised and confused, “I like giving you pleasure.”

 

Kiba glanced at Jiraiya his face was almost as perplexed as he tone.  “But I didn’t do anything for you…” 

 

Jiraiya gave a wide wicked grin.  “You don’t think sucking your cock gives me pleasure?  Oh believe me it does.”  Jiraiya replied playfully.

 

Jiraiya got the response I’d been looking for, his lovers were never meant to be serious, he loved their playful exuberant personalities.  Kiba gave a delighted laugh, “Really?”

 

“Mmmm… really.”  Jiraiya cooed and gave Kiba a very naughty lecherous grin.

 

“Looks like I should’ve stayed in bed… I missed all the fun.”  Naruto teased and grinned at Kiba then up at Jiraiya, he was still snuggled into Jiraiya’s side.

 

Jiraiya smiled at Kiba as the same devious thought crossed their minds, it had been too long since they’d enjoyed Naruto’s delightful body.

 

“Looks like we may need to do a reenactment… perhaps Naruto would get more out of the reenactment if he was involved.” Kiba coyly taunted.

 

Jiraiya was quick to agree his lips curving in a provocative little smile, “Oh I do think he’d get much more out of it with him involved... perhaps a starring role.”

 

Naruto looked elated, he laughed in joy.  Kiba gave a mischievous smirk and commented, “Let’s see… where will we start… hmmm… I don’t seem to remember my wearing clothes… so for accuracy sake, I’m going to have to ask you to strip Naruto.”

 

Jiraiya didn’t bother to hide his delight at the racy course the morning had taken.   “Hmmm… no, Kiba definitely wasn’t wearing clothes…” Jiraiya agreed in a saucy tone.

 

Jiraiya knew Kiba and he were in trouble the minute Naruto rose to his feet, the seductive slow brush of Naruto’s hands down his body and way he purposely wiggled while sliding his clothes off... the blatant challenge in his eyes. 

 

Naruto’s body was a nearly irresistible temptation and combined with his steamy looks of desire and the wanton sway of his body... Jiraiya knew they didn’t have a chance, Naruto had them in the palm of his hand. 

 

Once again Jiraiya marveled at the absolute perfection of Naruto’s sexy body.  Naruto’s muscles were compact and defined they slid seductively under his tan skin as he moved... the muscles of his chest led down to a flat hard stomach...  Jiraiya’s cock jumped at the temptation of his sexy lover, he wanted to nibble his way down those muscles and feel them ripple as Naruto squirmed beneath him... his narrow hips, the hip bones begging to be cupped... the soft fine hair at the base of a perfect cock... Jiraiya took a deep shaky breath... he could almost cum just from looking at that divine body!

 

“Like this?”  Naruto taunted delighting in the control he had over them, his eyes glittered with shameless triumph.  Kiba was spellbound his eyes glued to Naruto’s enthralling body.  For several seconds Kiba couldn’t speak, then he took a ragged breath and broke free of the hold of the raw desire Naruto’s slow tease had caused to flair... well at least enough to form words. 

 

Kiba’s brain was still fogged with desire he gave a distracted, “Huh?” unable to concentrate Naruto’s question.

 

Jiraiya would have been amused if he weren’t feeling the exact same way.  Naruto lips curved in satisfaction, “Like this?  Were you…naked like I am?”  Naruto asked, his voice a sultry purr.

 

“Ah… yes… I… wow!  Naruto you’re too hot for words!”  Kiba panted his eyes blazing in heated desire.

 

Jiraiya took control of his rampant libido and turned the tables on Naruto, he wasn’t called a pervert for nothing... he remembered every move that drew a response and when he slipped up behind Naruto he played on that knowledge breathing a hot breath over the sensitive skin of Naruto’s neck. 

 

“I’ll agree.”  Jiraiya cooed provocatively and was rewarded with a needy whimper from Naruto.  “Perhaps it would be better if we moved this reenactment to the bedroom.”

 

Naruto nodded, his breathing quickening in passion.  The feelings of lust coming from his two lovers heightened Jiraiya’s own desire and when they entered the bedroom all playfulness was cast aside as they started fondling each other, their hands roaming over each other's bodies. 

 

Naruto tugged at Jiraiya and Kiba’s clothes pushing them aside and heatedly removing them.  “All these clothes... they keep me from your hot bodies.”  Naruto protested, his voice husky. Kiba and Naruto determinedly began peeling Jiraiya’s clothes off and when Jiraiya stepped back and finished undressing Naruto’s attention shifted to stripping Kiba.

 

When Jiraiya had removed the last of his clothes he joined Naruto to finish stripping Kiba.  Jiraiya caressed Kiba’s honey toned skin kneading and cupping all the wonderful curves and planes, his lust flaring at the soft gasps Kiba made. 

 

“Mmm Kiba...” Jiraiya purred, Kiba had no idea how wild with desire he felt just running his hands over that amazing body... Jiraiya’s cock bobbed as he remembered the wonderful taste of Kiba’s cum this morning and the low whimpers of pleasure he’d made.

 

Kiba’s eyes were dark and passionate as he looked at him and Jiraiya felt a thrill knowing Kiba desired him.  Naruto had slid behind Jiraiya his hands grazing over his body, then Jiraiya felt the glorious sensation of Naruto’s hot mouth placing kisses and tasting his skin with light flicks of his tongue as he slipped down his back to the curve of his ass.  Naruto’s hands skimmed eagerly over his body as he rose once more to nuzzle Jiraiya’s ear. 

 

“I want to feel your cock throb inside me... I want you pounding into me and driving me wild with desire...”  Naruto growled softly in Jiraiya’s ear.  “to feel you thrust deep and hard as you shoot your cum in me... I want to feel your cum running down my thighs...” 

 

Jiraiya’s cock gave a excited jump, Naruto was getting much too good at this teasing... it was truly a unfair advantage given how unbelievably sexy his body was, just the sight if it was a exquisite temptation... Naruto’s dirty words strained Jiraiya’s control mercilessly, he wanted to sink his cock into Naruto’s hot tight ass and hear him moan in rapture.

 

Jiraiya gasped and moaned loudly as Kiba’s hand encircled his cock and slid slowly up the shaft to the head, before sliding back to the base and repeating the tantalizing stroke. 

 

Kiba sank down on his knees before Jiraiya and enclosed Jiraiya’s cock in the damp heat of his mouth, the stroke of Kiba’s tongue over the engorged head drew a fevered ragged groan from him as pleasure spiked through Jiraiya’s body. 

 

“Ah Kiba!  You have the most amazing mouth!”  Jiraiya gasped loudly, the sight of Kiba sucking his cock drew another ragged groan of lust.

 

Naruto leaned into Jiraiya kissing him demandingly, the stimulation of his lovers passion and the amazing things they were doing were arousing Jiraiya to an almost agonizing depth of desire. 

 

Kiba’s mouth released Jiraiya swollen cock and his fingers returned to  brushing enticing velvet strokes over the rigid length as his mouth slipped over and drew in Naruto’s cock.  Naruto gave a little gasp into Jiraiya’s mouth and his stomach muscles twitched as he felt Kiba’s amazing mouth encircle his cock.

 

Kiba released Naruto’s cock and looked up at him panting in lust, “Naruto please... I need you, I need your cock buried in me please...” Kiba whined softly in frustration and need.  “Please fuck me now.”

 

Jiraiya watched as Naruto’s face took on a hungry intensity and his eyes darkened further in passion.  Naruto drew him up and Kiba’s hand slid from Jiraiya’s cock.  Kiba took Jiraiya’s hand as he and Naruto moved onto the bed. 

 

Kiba drew Jiraiya over to the edge of the bed and eagerly took his throbbing cock into his mouth once more making a low moan of pleasure.  Jiraiya gasped, as the vibrations teased him and wore away at his control. 

 

“Ahhh... Kiba... that feels so good.” Jiraiya moaned, his fingers caressing Kiba’s face... looking down and seeing Kiba’s mouth full of his cock was nearly too much and Jiraiya had to fight back his urge to cum. 

 

Kiba made a high whimper of satisfaction as Naruto’s finger pressed into his body.  Jiraiya watched the slick digit disappearing into Kiba’s puckered hole and groaned softly.  Kiba drew back from Jiraiya’s cock and begged Naruto.  “Please more, Naruto I need you now.”

 

Kiba’s hot mouth returned to torment Jiraiya with slow firm licks and gentle sucking all over Jiraiya’s balls. Kiba was amazing with his mouth! 

 

Jiraiya watched Naruto finger Kiba and Kiba thrusting back wantonly on Naruto’s fingers whimpering in urgent need.  Kiba drew one of Jiraiya’s balls into his mouth, his tongue flicking it, then moaned in delight as Naruto added another finger.  The amazing sensation of Kiba’s moans sent wonderful vibrations over Jiraiya’s ball and he gasped sharply then cried out in ecstasy.

 

Kiba let Jiraiya’s ball slip from his mouth and whimpered in need as Naruto withdrew his fingers and positioned his cock at Kiba’s hole.  As Naruto slowly pressed forward Kiba bucked back mewling and begging. “Please... please Naruto please!”

 

Naruto gave into Kiba’s demands and started gently fucking him and Kiba took Jiraiya’s cock into his mouth again.  Jiraiya groaned Kiba was killing him, the sight of Kiba cupped between Naruto and him... with Naruto’s cock in his ass and Jiraiya’s cock in his mouth was so very erotic... Jiraiya swore every time he didn’t think he could get any more aroused than he was his lovers would take him even higher!

 

Jiraiya meet Naruto’s eyes and swore he saw the same raw lust as he felt at the sight of Kiba, Naruto reached a hand out to Jiraiya stroked his face and they began fucking Kiba gently from both sides matching their movements and feeling Kiba moaning in fevered desire.   Kiba released Jiraiya’s cock to pant and whine in desperate need, he gave a soft whimper as Jiraiya moved away but was soon too busy crying out in passion to care Jiraiya had moved away.

 

Naruto was panting his eyes ablaze as he watched Kiba with a serious intensity as Kiba writhed in delight.  The sight of his lovers ecstasy teased Jiraiya ruthlessly, he didn’t think he could bear anymore of Kiba’s sweet mouth and he was grateful that Kiba had to release his cock to cry out. 

 

Jiraiya drew ragged breaths trying to calm his urgent need... his lovers were so hot, so very sexy and passionate Jiraiya could barely restrain his lust... he wanted them so badly,  he wanted to take them in every position, to suck their cocks and milk every delicious bit of their cum from them, to tease them until they were screaming his name in passion...

 

Jiraiya moved around to behind Naruto, Kiba was gasping and bucking, his body contracting around Naruto as he climaxed.  Jiraiya lowered his mouth to Naruto’s throat and bit him, Naruto gasped his body arching sharply and screamed in ecstasy, bucking his cock deep into Kiba as he came.

 

Jiraiya released the bite and sat back, he’d felt the extremely powerful surge of the fox’s chakra and watched a bit uneasy as Naruto withdrew from a blissful sated Kiba and turned to look at him.

 

Jiraiya saw the hungry look in Naruto’s eyes the swirls of red and as Naruto pushed him back to lay on the bed Jiraiya felt a momentary flash of fear... and Kiba’s anxiety. 

 

Naruto shifted over him and sniffed at Jiraiya’s throat and began to ‘comfort’ him in the only way that the Kyuubi knew.  Naruto gently lapped his mate mark Jiraiya cried out, his body bucking at the extreme pleasure, and his orgasm surging through him powerfully. 

 

Naruto fluidly slipped down and began slowly licking the cum from Jiraiya’s body, he could feel the brush of Naruto’s large canines but his fear had left him, he trusted Naruto... and his Kyuubi mate. 

 

As Naruto’s tongue stroked his skin Jiraiya’s stomach muscles jumped at the tease and by the time Naruto had finished Jiraiya was very hard again.  Kiba had rolled onto his side and was watching them with interest... and a bit of apprehension when he noticed the Kyuubi’s influence. 

 

Kiba’s fear spiked as Naruto smelled his fear and turned a intent feral gaze on him.

 

At this point Jiraiya was regretting triggering the Kyuubi, it didn’t seem to be stable, all the intense emotions had it confused and it was likely it would react like any time it felt ‘threatened’...  by claiming it’s mates.  Jiraiya wasn’t sure either he or Kiba were ‘up’ to claiming at this point.

 

Jiraiya attempted to distract Naruto from Kiba, he slid up to sitting and reached out to stroke Naruto’s cock, for a moment Jiraiya didn’t think it would work then Naruto closed his eyes and arched into his touch making a purr like moan of enjoyment.  Jiraiya exchanged a glance with Kiba, glanced at the lube on the dresser and Kiba nodded.  Kiba moved over and got the bottle.  Naruto’s eyes opened at the movement and watched Kiba intently as if debating whether to give up the pleasure to pursue him, then relaxed as Kiba returned to sitting near them again. 

 

Jiraiya’s hand continued to stroke Naruto’s cock rotating his hand gently at the tip before sliding back to the base so he was caressing around the shaft with every smooth glide of his hand.  Jiraiya held out the fingers of his other hand to Kiba and Kiba squirted lube on them.  It was highly likely that the Kyuubi was going to insist on penetration and Jiraiya wasn’t about to let that happen without Naruto’s body being prepared. 

 

Jiraiya continued distracting Naruto with slow skilled strokes of his hand while his finger moved to circling Naruto’s puckered hole with a lubed finger.  Naruto’s moan was more growl now and it didn’t look likely Jiraiya would get much time as he'd like, so he pressed a finger in and couldn’t help a groan of desire as Naruto pushed down and took his finger to the base, clenching his muscles around it in pleasure. 

 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya ravenously and swiftly moved onto his lap, his entrance now positioned over the rigid length of Jiraiya's engorged cock, he only paused for a second then plunged down taking Jiraiya’s massive cock into his body eagerly.  

 

Jiraiya cried out and grabbed Naruto’s hips quickly in a fierce grip, but was too slow to prevent him and could only closed his eyes in exquisite ecstasy at the extremely tight grip and the unbelievable heat of Naruto’s body around his cock. 

 

Jiraiya panted as he tried to control his reaction and not buck up into the nearly overwhelming pleasure, in the end his resistance was a mute point.  Naruto began rising and plunging, fucking himself eagerly on the hard length his powerful thigh muscles bunching and flexing as he mercilessly fucked himself on Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya moaned desperately his need to cum nearly maddening, but angled his hips and guided Naruto’s movements so Naruto’s prostate was being hit with every movement of his hips.  Naruto writhed and ground down on Jiraiya’s cock with a high-pitched whine of need.  Jiraiya’s hands came up to cup Naruto’s face and Naruto leaned forward the positioning of his hips shifting until Jiraiya's cock was rubbing firmly along the walls of his passage.

 

 Jiraiya gasped and moaned loudly he couldn’t bear much more of this sweet torture.  Jiraiya drew Naruto's throat close,  but Naruto writhed away unwilling to allow him to bite him and fucked himself on Jiraiya faster and harder.  Jiraiya was gasping and making desperate needy groans.  This prompted Kiba to 'come to the rescue' cupping Naruto from behind and teasing him with grazes of his lips over Naruto’s neck. 

 

Suddenly Naruto froze, then rose off Jiraiya’s cock and turned on Kiba pushing him back onto the bed on his stomach and mounting him.  Kiba gasped and hissed at the rough treatment, then moaned and pressed into Naruto’s thrusts,  Jiraiya found himself fiercely hard, still unable to get completion, the need fueled by the foxes chakra burning inside him.

 

Jiraiya rose over Naruto, his body cupping Naruto’s as he pushed into the tight embrace of Naruto’s body once more moaning in delight at the heated grip. 

 

As Jiraiya pulled back Naruto matched his movements sliding out of Kiba slightly and as Jiraiya thrust forward his stroke drove Naruto deep into Kiba once more.

 

 Kiba moaned in pleasure, and Jiraiya moved a bit faster.  The fierce grasp of Naruto’s body tightened marvelously as Jiraiya’s cock thrust into Naruto and pushed Naruto’s cock into Kiba.  Their moans grew loud and fevered as they fucked.  Naruto’s moans and mews were heavily accented with pleasured rumbles and low growls.  Naruto’s position beneath Jiraiya gave him the opportunity he needed and Naruto was unable to avoid Jiraiya’s mouth caressing his neck, Naruto made high pleasured cries and tilted his head begging.

 

Jiraiya bit him and Naruto screamed out his body thrusting hard into Kiba as he came and triggering Kiba’s orgasm.  Naruto’s body trembled his muscles clutching and seizing, drawing Jiraiya’s cock deeper with ripples of the strong muscles, the foxes heat wrapping around the shaft of Jiraiya’s cock like the stroke of a velvet glove as Jiraiya was finally allowed to climax. 

 

Jiraiya gave an ecstatic moan of gratification and a hard buck into Naruto.  Nearly drained, and exhausted Jiraiya withdrew and collapsed on his back on the bed his breathing rapid as his body calmed.  Naruto looked over at him from his position on top of Kiba and Jiraiya heard Kiba’s pained whimper... it was clear the fox hadn’t allowed him to cum. 

 

Naruto’s tongue stroked slowly over Kiba’s mate mark drawing urgent whimpers then he bit him hard.  Jiraiya flinched, he knew it didn’t hurt... well not usually, it was more pleasure than pain, but it looked vicious.

 

Kiba yowled and came, his body bucking his cock into the bed.  Naruto’s teeth remained in Kiba’s throat a minute then he released Kiba, rumbling low in his chest he remained pinning Kiba.   Jiraiya was confused, Naruto wasn’t normally this aggressive, Kiba gave a low subservient whine.

 

After a second Naruto withdrew, Kiba turned nipping at Naruto’s jaw and whimpering as Naruto sat stiffly, then Naruto’s posture softened and he lowered his face to lick the bloody mate mark until Kiba squirmed.  Naruto moved up to lie beside Jiraiya, and Kiba lay down beside him, Naruto sighed and closed his eyes and fell asleep.  Jiraiya risked disturbing Naruto, he had to know.  “Kiba are you ok?”

 

Kiba nodded and replied, “Yes, I  think the Kyuubi felt I stepped over the line being dominant with you and it wasn’t too pleased with my attempt to bite his throat either... it felt challenged and wanted to be sure I remember my place in the pack structure.”  Kiba’s voice was a bit subdued.

 

Jiraiya rolled onto his side, “Kiba... are you really ok?”

 

Kiba looked over at Jiraiya and smiled, “Yes... Naruto is actually much gentler than a clan member.”  Kiba glanced at where Naruto had curled into Jiraiya’s side and was sleeping.  “I think I’m going to go wash, I don’t want Naruto to get upset.”

 

Jiraiya saw the blood trailing from the bite and nodded,  even after Kiba washed it the bite was going to be badly bruised... he wouldn’t be able to hide that from Naruto.  Kiba seemed to read Jiraiya’s thoughts.  “We’ll just have to explain it to him and help him understand it was a natural, normal behavior... not done in anger or meant to hurt me.”

 

“Kiba you’re amazing.  You have a serious advantage in understanding Naruto’s behavior... I can’t believe how blessed we are to have you.” Jiraiya was amazed, Kiba was the perfect mate for Naruto.

 

Kiba blushed slightly and shrugged as he slipped out of the bed, “I guess you could say it’s second nature... it is a part of who I am.”  Kiba grinned, then turned and walked into the bathroom. 

 

Jiraiya stroked Naruto softly, he hadn’t slept well last night.  Although Naruto had ‘tried to be still’ Naruto couldn’t help his need to move... especially when he was upset... and he had tossed and turned most of the night.  Jiraiya knew Naruto was still deeply disturbed by his reaction to Kiba yesterday and Jiraiya wasn’t sure how much of the Kyuubi’s actions Naruto would remember from this morning. 

 

Naruto said he felt the strong emotions... Naruto was going to be upset when he woke, even without seeing Kiba he’d know, he’d know that he’d been aggressive with him. 

 

Jiraiya lay watching Naruto as he slept.  Naruto’s words from earlier haunted him, ‘I hurt Jiraiya.  This time it was him but it could’ve easily been you… what if it’s you next time Kiba.’ 

 

It was going to be difficult to keep Naruto from thinking that now... the mark on Kiba’s throat would be ‘evidence’ to Naruto that his words were true.

 

Jiraiya gave thought to having Tsunade heal Kiba but it would be wrong... a betrayal of Naruto’s trust, and Naruto would know he’d done something even if there was no sign of it. 

 

Jiraiya sighed, today was going to be a very long day...

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'DEEPLY LOVED GIVES YOU STRENGTH... LOVING DEEPLY GIVES YOU COURAGE'


	37. CHAPTER 37: AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY

**CHAPTER 37: AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY**

 

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Naruto felt his spirits sink even lower, he was coming to ‘know’ this feeling of despair well... every time he thought he’d hit bottom and it couldn’t get any worse... it did, as if to prove to him that he couldn’t have happiness.  He was a dangerous monster... he wasn’t sure why Jiraiya and Kiba hadn’t left him yet.... nothing could change the fact that Jiraiya had to be _hospitalized_ because he'd injured him!  Nothing Jiraiya or anyone could say could change that fact, he was a dangerous monster... what was there to talk about?

 

Jiraiya sat them on the couch beside him, Kiba on one side and Naruto on the other.  Kiba's face was grim... and why wouldn’t he be?!  This was the second time Naruto tried to kill one of them in less than a year!

 

Naruto felt Jiraiya’s gentle squeeze of his hand and looked up for a second, acknowledging he was listening, before returning to looking at the floor.  This morning Naruto had tried to just forget, pretend everything was normal... but it wasn’t.

 

‘Normal’ relationships didn’t involve a monster trying to kill his lovers... his mates.

 

“First… this is about honesty, getting to know and understand each other better… this is not about blame.  This is not about regrets… or shame.  I love you both, we need to discuss this or it will haunt us forever.  I won’t let it haunt us.”  Jiraiya’s voice was kind... loving... Naruto had to wonder, why would Jiraiya still love him... he had to realize that one day Naruto was going to kill him...

 

Naruto could feel Jiraiya’s gaze and distractedly nodded.  Jiraiya’s hand released his and he rubbed Naruto’s back.  “Naruto?  Are you ok?”  The concern in Jiraiya’s voice was almost painful to Naruto... he’d hurt Jiraiya badly and yet Jiraiya was worried about him, the monster. 

 

Naruto took a deep breath and released it in a sigh, looked up and nodded, yes he was fine... it wasn’t him that had to be healed by a med nin after being attacked by the man he loved...

 

Kiba was upset and glanced at Jiraiya, then moved over to sit beside Naruto and hug him.  “You know we love you… all of you.” Kiba insisted.  Naruto allowed Kiba to hold him a second then drew back.

 

How?  How could they?  How could anyone?  But they did, even knowing what he was, they did.  “I know… I just…”  Naruto sighed how could he make them see, they _shouldn’t_ love him... “What about next time or the time after that… Kiba, you and Jiraiya will be in danger from me for the rest of your lives.  Lives that I may end…”

 

Kiba gave Naruto a baffled look and frowned.  “I don’t know what you mean…”

 

It made Naruto sick to say it but he did, Naruto looked into Kiba’s eyes desperately.  “I hurt Jiraiya.  This time it was him but it could’ve easily been _you_ … what if it’s you next time Kiba?!”  Naruto cried, his heart filled with horror at what he’d done.

 

Kiba immediately shook his head in denial; “You stopped yourself immediately when you realized Jiraiya was hurt…”

 

How could Kiba say that?!  “It wasn’t soon enough!”  Naruto bawled, in anguish and frustration.

 

Jiraiya pulled Naruto tight against his side, as if to protect him, and tried to console him.  “Shhhh… Naruto, shhhh.  Naruto… you’re not a monster.  You don’t randomly do things like what happened.”

 

Twice in one year and Jiraiya didn’t think that was ‘random’ enough?! 

 

Kiba looked at Jiraiya and spoke, his voice disgusted and full of self-hatred. “Naruto, you’re not a monster or a beast… if anyone is _I am_.” 

 

Naruto felt Jiraiya stiffen in alarm and unconsciously leaned into him.  Jiraiya wanted to stop Kiba, but Kiba’s gaze pleaded for Jiraiya to allow him to talk.  Jiraiya relaxed a bit and allowed Kiba to continue.

 

Kiba looked away in shame, and then met Naruto’s eyes.  “I knew… somewhere deep inside, I knew I was being abusive, but I didn’t stop.  Unlike you, I didn’t stop myself… you stopped me…if you hadn’t come home how long would I have continued to abuse Jiraiya?”

 

Naruto felt a stab of pain, “No.”  Naruto shook his head vehemently.  Kiba wasn’t like that he wouldn’t hurt Jiraiya on purpose.

 

Kiba’s eyes were guilty.  “Yes… I knew.  After I left yesterday… cowardly ran...”

 

Jiraiya reached out and took Kiba’s face gently; forcing Kiba to look in his eyes and said sternly.  “Stop.  You are not a coward, I won’t let you talk bad about my mate.”

 

Naruto heard the pain and sorrow under Jiraiya’s words, Jiraiya didn’t want to be talking about this either... he was saddened by their pain, Naruto felt his love and concern. 

 

Kiba nodded acceptance of Jiraiya’s rebuke, then he looked in Jiraiya’s eyes and leaned slightly forward into Jiraiya’s touch as Jiraiya stroked his cheek tenderly. 

 

After a moment, Kiba pulled back, Jiraiya’s hand lowered and Kiba continued in a slightly less mournful tone.  “After I left yesterday, I went back to the Inuzuka Clan grounds… Hana found me in my old tent and she knew… she knew what I’d done and she wasn’t surprised… she told me there’s a reason why so many of our unmated men choose to be mated with other clan members, because most villagers don’t want to take the risk of being killed by their mate.”

 

Naruto felt a wave of confusion, forgetting his own pain he asked in a very incredulous tone.  “Why would they think that the clan members would kill them?”

 

Kiba’s weary sigh was tainted with shame and he avoided Jiraiya’s eyes looking only at Naruto.  “Because it’s happened… Hana told me that with our clan if your mate won’t or can’t fight back you could seriously hurt them... kill them.  The act of submission is… exciting to us, I can’t explain how exciting… like a drug.  It incites stronger and stronger aggressive behavior… Naruto I wouldn’t have stopped, I would’ve only got more and more aggressive with Jiraiya, hurt him worse and worse as long as he continued to completely submit to me… if you’d have been gone for those three days… your return saved him.”

 

Kiba gave Jiraiya a hesitant look, his body braced as if he expected Jiraiya to reject him, but Jiraiya’s face was speculative.  Kiba’s eyes returned to Naruto’s his body didn’t relax and his eyes were anxious.  Naruto knew instantly, Kiba thought he’d hate him!  Naruto quickly exclaimed, “You are not a animal Kiba… it’s part of you, it doesn’t make you a animal.”

 

Kiba looked relieved and earnestly replied, “And the Kyuubi doesn’t make you a monster… you’re not going to hurt us one day… and as long as neither you or Jiraiya allow me to become too rough with you, hopefully I won’t ever hurt either of you.” 

 

Naruto was shocked; Kiba still didn’t think he was a monster?  Kiba’s clan behavior was not something that in anyway made him less than human.  Naruto wasn’t so sure that analogy fit his own situation... but the fact Kiba still trusted him was comforting... and frightening.

 

Kiba stiffened once more and timidly looked at Jiraiya, “Jiraiya, I am so very sorry…”

 

Jiraiya leaned forward covering Kiba’s lips with a kiss and stopping his words.  When Jiraiya drew back his voice was warm and understanding.  “There is nothing to be sorry for… we didn’t understand each other's needs and we share the blame for what happened.” 

 

Naruto felt a wave of relief, Jiraiya still loved Kiba, and he wasn’t upset... Wait!  Naruto’s eyes widened in alarm at Jiraiya’s words... he thought he was to blame?!

 

Kiba was also immediately distressed and tried to disagree.  “Jiraiya!”

 

Naruto looked between them apprehensively, he didn’t like Jiraiya’s words any more than Kiba but he could see how badly Jiraiya wanted to talk.

 

Jiraiya calmly stopped Kiba’s protest, placing his fingers gently over Kiba’s lips until Kiba relaxed, then gave a nod and continued.  “Kiba it is my fault as well…”

 

Kiba stiffened once more and Jiraiya asked gently, “Please hear me out.”  Kiba didn’t relax, but nodded that he wouldn’t interrupt.

 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya in puzzled, dismayed silence.  Jiraiya had suffered so much in his past... Naruto prayed he wasn’t thinking he deserved what they did.

 

“I am to blame because I couldn’t let go of my past, I believed I deserved to be hurt.  I not only allowed it, I encouraged it… not once did I give you any indication that you were hurting me… you may have known you were getting aggressive, but you did _not_ know you were hurting me.  You were not faking your shock and distress when Naruto told you that you were hurting me… you didn’t know, we share the blame.”  Jiraiya explained seriously.

 

Naruto leaned heavily against Jiraiya’s side; relieved that Jiraiya didn’t think he deserved to be hurt anymore.  Jiraiya enclosed Naruto tightly in a loving hug and looked affectionately down at him.  “Naruto is there anything else about what happened that is still causing you distress?” 

 

Naruto shook his head no and relaxed a bit.  Jiraiya was a powerful Sennin, if Jiraiya didn’t think he was a threat and still loved him... but Naruto knew he was lying to himself, and in the back of his mind there was a voice that reminded him that Jiraiya loved him.  Powerful Sennin or not, he would let Naruto kill him rather than leave him.

 

Naruto snuck a quick glance at Kiba.  Naruto knew he wasn’t like Kiba... Kiba was fully human... Kiba at least realized when he was doing things.  Naruto wasn’t like him at all...

 

Naruto told himself he just need to try harder... he’d just have to be more careful... but Naruto knew that to be a lie too... although he wanted badly to believe that lie.

 

“This subject is not closed and I want you both to talk about anything that bothers you about it, please… let’s look on that day as opportunity to grow closer.”  Jiraiya stated looking at Naruto and Kiba, and then playfully teased. “And I definitely want to get closer in many ways with you both.”

 

Naruto smiled at the taunt and tried to forget his worries.... but Kiba still looked uneasy and the fretful look on Kiba’s face sobered Jiraiya. 

 

“Jiraiya?”  Kiba inquired a bit timidly.

 

Jiraiya’s look as he replied was adoring, “Kiba, please don’t hesitate to ask anything.  There is no subject that is taboo between us.”  Jiraiya glanced at Naruto including him in the reply, then Jiraiya’s eyes returned sincerely to Kiba’s and he patiently waited.

 

Kiba gave a nod but his voice was quiet and very subdued.  “Why did you suck my cock this morning?”

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a relieved and mischievous grin.  “I love your cock, why wouldn’t I suck it?”

 

Kiba looked uncomfortable.  “I was worried… I… I don’t want you like that… the way you were, submitting to give me pleasure.”

 

Naruto could see Jiraiya was puzzled, and a bit surprised, at Kiba’s words.  “I like giving you pleasure.”  Jiraiya gave Kiba a flirtatious look.  Naruto grinned, Jiraiya was such a pervert... and Naruto loved that about him.

 

Kiba looked baffled,  “But I didn’t do anything for you…”

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a very wicked grin and his voice was lusty.  “You don’t think sucking your cock gives me pleasure?  Oh believe me it does.” 

 

Kiba gave a surprised and delighted laugh.  “Really?”

 

“Mmmm… really.” Jiraiya purred, his voice sultry, and he gave Kiba a devilish grin.  It worked and Naruto saw Kiba relax.

 

“Looks like I should’ve stayed in bed… I missed all the fun.”  Naruto jest in a saucy tone grinning impishly at first Kiba, then Jiraiya as he molded his body closer to Jiraiya’s side.

.

Naruto saw Jiraiya and Kiba share a calculating look and his breathing quickened in anticipation, with Jiraiya’s devious mind it was likely to be very interesting!

 

Kiba’s eyes sparkled gleefully.  “Looks like we may need to do a reenactment… perhaps Naruto would get more out of the reenactment if he was involved.”  Naruto was thrilled, looked like dirty minds were contagious! 

 

Jiraiya’s eyes glittered in humor but his husky voice told Naruto he was very aroused by Kiba’s playful banter.  “Oh, I do think he’d get much more out of it with him involved... perhaps a starring role.”

 

Naruto felt his heart lighten and laughed happily, how could anything be wrong when he had two hot sexy lovers who wanted him...

 

Kiba gave a predatory smirk, his eyes dancing in amusement... and dark with desire.  “Let’s see… where will we start… hmmm… I don’t seem to remember my wearing clothes… so for accuracy sake, I’m going to have to ask you to strip Naruto.”

 

Jiraiya gave an answering smirk and replied.  “Hmmm… no, Kiba definitely wasn’t wearing clothes…”

 

Hmmm.... Naruto knew just how to turn the tables... Naruto lithely rose to his feet and artfully writhed, his hands smoothly rubbing over his skin as he slid the clothing off, while giving them steamy looks that promised wicked carnal delight.

 

In seconds he’d reduced Kiba to a light-headed, panting puddle on the floor... Kiba didn’t look like he would be able to tell you his name!  Jiraiya, well... even as big of a perv as he was, his breathing was rapid and he had an erection so big you could use it for a tent pole! 

 

Naruto gave them a sly, seductive look.  “Like this?”

 

“Huh?”  Kiba looked dazed and slowly tore his eyes away from Naruto’s very hard cock.

 

Naruto gave a cunning smirk and cooed.  “Like this?  Were you… naked like I am?”

 

Kiba swallowed hard and breathlessly gasped.  “Ah… yes… I… wow!  Naruto you’re too hot for words!”

 

Naruto was so satisfied by Kiba’s heated looks that he forgot to keep an eye on Jiraiya... Jiraiya’s hot breath feathered over Naruto’s neck drawing a gasp and a desperate whimper.  “I’ll agree... Perhaps it would be better if we moved this reenactment to the bedroom.”  Jiraiya purred provocatively.

 

Naruto could only nod.  Jiraiya knew how to make Naruto so aroused that he wanted to jump on him, rip his clothes off and ride him right here on the floor!

 

As soon as they got into the bedroom Naruto turned and started urgently tugging and pulling at Jiraiya and Kiba’s clothes.  “All these clothes... they keep me from your hot bodies.”  He just wanted to rub his naked body all over them!

 

Naruto whined and increased his efforts to quickly strip them, Jiraiya stepped back to finish removing his clothes and Naruto continued stripping Kiba, after a second Jiraiya helped.  “Mmm Kiba...”  Jiraiya rumbled his voice low and deep with desire.

 

Naruto’s eyes roamed over his mates nude bodies, delighting in the hard muscles and the very erect state of their cocks.  Naruto stroked and kneaded Jiraiya’s hot body, circling to place heated kisses down Jiraiya’s back to the curve of his divine ass, then deviously rose to whisper in Jiraiya’s ear... after all he really should get a taste of his own treatment for coming up behind Naruto and purring in his ear!  Jiraiya was so sexy it should be criminal! 

 

“I want to feel your cock throb inside me... I want you pounding into me and driving me wild with desire...”  Naruto murmured his breath brushing the shell of Jiraiya’s ear as he growled low and sultry.  “To feel you thrust deep and hard as you shoot your cum in me... I want to feel your cum running down my thighs...”

 

Naruto felt Jiraiya’s stomach muscles jump and knew Jiraiya’s delicious cock was eagerly agreeing with his words.  Naruto’s hands roamed over Jiraiya’s ass and hips.  He was so damn sexy... and whatever Kiba was doing was causing Jiraiya make the most arousing moans and gasps!

 

Jiraiya panted and crooned.  “Ah Kiba!  You have the most amazing mouth!”  Naruto gave knowing smile... Kiba did have a great mouth... and a wonderful tight ass!

 

Naruto circled back to stand almost in front of Jiraiya and kiss his lips hungrily.  Naruto made a surprised gasp and his stomach muscles spasmed as Kiba’s mouth enclosed his cock.  Naruto resisted the need to buck into the delightful provocation of Kiba’s mouth but didn’t pull back from Jiraiya’s heated kiss.

 

Kiba released Naruto’s cock, the cooler air of the room teased Naruto’s throbbing swollen erection.  Kiba whined softly and begged, “Naruto please... I need you; I need your cock buried in me, please... Please fuck me now.”

 

Naruto’s lust spiked even more at Kiba’s wanton pleas, without a word he drew Kiba up and led him over to the bed, Kiba drew Jiraiya along.  Kiba crawled up on the bed positioning himself near the edge so he could take Jiraiya’s cock into his mouth while Naruto prepared him.

 

Naruto took the lube from the dresser and squirt some on his fingers; he heard Kiba’s low moan and Jiraiya's gasp.  Naruto looked up to see Jiraiya lovingly stroking Kiba’s cheek.  “Ahhh... Kiba... that feels so good.” Jiraiya moaned.

 

Naruto brushed his finger over the puckered entrance to his body and Kiba impatiently pressed into the tease.  Naruto slowly pushed his finger into the hot tight grip and felt his cock throb harder in need. 

 

Naruto stroked in and out of Kiba’s body and his lover’s body quickly loosened, eager for more stimulation.  Naruto added a second finger and pressed smoothly into Kiba’s dark entrance. 

 

Kiba drew back from Jiraiya’s cock and mewled, whimpering, he urged, “Please more, Naruto I need you now.”

 

Naruto moved his fingers faster and scissored them as Kiba returned his attention to licking and sucking Jiraiya’s balls... the sight was hot!  Naruto’s cock throbbed its agreement.

 

When Naruto added another finger, Kiba began bucking back, fucking himself on them with a fervent high-pitched whine.  Then Kiba moaned while his mouth sucked on Jiraiya’s ball and Jiraiya gave a needy groan.  The temptation was too much for Naruto, he needed Kiba now!

 

Naruto slipped his fingers from Kiba’s body and moved his hips to place his engorged cock at the heated snug hole, then carefully pressed into the delightful grip of Kiba’s body.  Kiba enthusiastically bucked back taking it quickly into his body.  “Please... please Naruto please!”

 

Naruto gasped quietly at the sudden amazing grip of Kiba’s body as his mate sheathed his length deep inside his body.  Naruto started slowly fucking him and Kiba had taken Jiraiya’s cock back into his mouth.

 

Naruto looked over at Jiraiya, their lover writhing between their cocks was so enticing it drew a low groan from Naruto.  Naruto rose onto his knees, his eyes staring into Jiraiya’s and stroked Jiraiya’s face gently. 

 

He loved them so much!  Jiraiya and Naruto began slowly began fucking Kiba from both sides, gentle soft strokes that had Kiba moaning in urgent need.  Kiba drew back from Jiraiya’s cock to pant and gave a soft mew of disappointment as Jiraiya moved away. 

 

Jiraiya moved onto the bed behind Naruto as Naruto began fucking Kiba hard and fast. Kiba moaned and whined, pushing into Naruto’s strokes, as Naruto pounded into his body and panting as he neared his orgasm.  Naruto angled his hips and began hitting Kiba’s prostate, until Kiba arched and cried out, his body clamping down hard then contracting methodically as Kiba came.

 

Naruto felt the heat of Jiraiya’s mouth seconds before Jiraiya’s mouth closed over the tender skin of his neck and bit.  Naruto screamed in delight, his hips thrusting hard and deep into Kiba’s clasping body and cumming forcefully.  Naruto’s hands came up to cup Jiraiya’s head to his neck and pant at the glorious sensation, the sweet feel of his lover's teeth on his neck excited him and his desire turned ravenous, his thoughts clouded with a almost savage lust... and a need to claim his mates.

 

Naruto’s cock remained hard with need as Jiraiya released his neck. Naruto withdrew from Kiba leaving him collapse, panting and sated on the bed, as he turned with feral hunger on Jiraiya.  Naruto firmly pushed Jiraiya back on the bed, the need to claim his mate growing stronger in him. 

 

Suddenly Naruto could smell Jiraiya’s fear and a strong protective instinct rose up in him.  Naruto crawled up to Jiraiya’s throat, smelling his mate, the need to soothe his mate was more powerful... Naruto began purring low in his chest, and then lapped softly over Jiraiya’s mate mark. 

 

Jiraiya gasped loudly, his hips thrusting in reaction to the delightful arousing pleasure, and the smell of Jiraiya’s cum drew Naruto.  Naruto slipped down to gather the delightful taste of his mate in his mouth, with rumbles of pleasure, until he’d cleaned him.

 

Naruto raised his head, the smell of his other mates fear catching his attention, Naruto looked back at his second mate and felt a surge of hostility toward him and a strong affection... it was confusing.  He needed to claim him, his second mate challenged him, challenged his position... Naruto felt a strong aggression and an even stronger wish to claim him. 

 

Naruto turned, crouched; he prepared to take him when his first mates fingers began a delightful stroking of his cock.  Naruto hesitated, he still felt a powerful need to mount his second mate, to dominate him and reclaim him but the wonderful sensations his first mate was creating was very enticing.  Naruto relaxed into his first mates touch closing his eyes in bliss.

 

His second mate’s movements immediately alerted Naruto, he was moving away... Naruto’s muscles bunched, his mate would not leave, he must reclaim his mate and establish dominance over him.  Naruto relaxed slightly as his second mate returned to sit near him once more.

 

Naruto’s arousal grew as his body was teased... Naruto pressed down on the tease, but it wasn’t enough.  Naruto turned and moved swiftly onto his first mates lap and took his mate's erect cock into his body.  Naruto rumbled in pleasure as he moved the hard length in and out of his body... it wasn’t enough he needed more, NOW!

 

His first mate tried to nuzzle Naruto’s neck and Naruto moved his head aside denying him.  Naruto worked his mate’s cock faster and harder... MORE!

 

Naruto stiffened in aggression as he felt his second mate attempt to bite him, Naruto snarled softly.  His second mate was challenging his dominance again...he rose off his first mates cock and easily tossed his second mate down and mounted him ferociously, snarling softly as he fucked his mate hard. 

 

After a minute Naruto’s snarls were mixed with pleased rumbles as his second mate’s submission placated him slightly.  Naruto could feel his first mates need and allowed his first mate to mount him, he could feel his first mates pleasure as he eased back into his body, both his mates moaned as they began fucking again. 

 

Naruto made pleased rumbles and growls, as they mated and when he felt the soft bush of his first mates lips along his throat the pleasure and satisfaction was intense.  Naruto relented and bared his throat allowing his first mate to bite him.

 

Naruto cried out as the powerful waves of pleasure flowed through him and allowed his first mate to release inside him, as he released in his second mate.  Then his first mate withdrew from his body,  Naruto watched his first mate panting on the bed, looking for signs of challenge but his first mates gaze and posture were serine. 

 

Naruto could hear the soft pleading whimpers of his second mate and for a minute simply gazed down at him.  He felt a strong sense of affection for his second mate and a slight aggression, his mate would submit to him, challenges would not be allowed...

 

Naruto sniffed and lapped at his second mate’s mate mark, then aggressively bit his mate’s throat claiming him and reestablishing his dominance, before allowing his mates release. 

 

His bite was a warning; he would not accept challenges to his position.  He remained pinning his mate forcefully, his teeth in his mate’s throat for several seconds before releasing his bite, even after he remained dominating his mate, pinning him beneath him, the aggression still burning in his blood.

 

His second mate made remorseful, appeasing whimpers and submissive whines.  Naruto’s aggression eased slightly and he withdrew from his second mate’s body moving to sit and gaze down at him.

 

Naruto remained stiff as his whimpering mate turned and quickly submitted posturally, his body crouched, licking and nipping submissively at Naruto’s jaw line in mollifying, shameless acceptance of his dominance and apologetic entreaty for forgiveness.  Naruto was watchful looking for signs of challenge and relented slowly relaxing his posture as he found none.

 

Naruto lowered his mouth to the bloody mate mark on his second mate’s throat and cleaned it, his mate writhed and whimpered, but submit completely to him.  Naruto moved up and lay beside his first mate and soon was a sleep.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Jiraiya was still lying beside Naruto when Kiba walked out of the bathroom.  Jiraiya was deep in thought and at first it didn’t seem like he realized Kiba was there. 

 

“Kiba?”  Jiraiya’s eyes shifted to Kiba his gaze solemn.

 

“Hn?”  Kiba turned to completely face Jiraiya, his tone triggering a wave of anxiety.

 

“Naruto still thinks he’s a monster... he puts on a cheerful face... but inside...”  Jiraiya shifted, sliding free of Naruto and rising from the bed.

 

Kiba nodded grimly, “I know...”

 

“I’m going to ask you to do something... something that will definitely trigger the Kyuubi, make him angry with you, but I think it’s necessary...”  Jiraiya’s voice was worried.

 

Kiba stiffened, his voice was grave.  “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Bite me... hard.”  Jiraiya’s eyes were serious.

 

Kiba cringed, “It won’t feel good...”

 

Jiraiya nodded, “and it’s going to anger the Kyuubi... but Naruto knows you’re human, if you can have a ‘wild’ side and still be human... maybe he’ll see he’s human too.”

 

“I don’t think I can do that...” A surge of panic swept through Kiba.

 

“You can if I submit to you.” Jiraiya replied gravely.

 

“NO!  No!  Never again!  I don’t want to hurt you ever again... please Jiraiya, don’t ask me to...”  Kiba was horrified, no _never_ again would he hurt Jiraiya.

 

“Kiba, I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think it was necessary... Naruto is not going to handle the bite on your throat well...”  Jiraiya whole body was stiff in apprehension and yet he was willing to submit and take the chance of being hurt again.

 

Kiba blanched “No!  I can’t, I can’t do that!” he cried dismayed and frightened, by the thought...

 

“You can’t tell me you’ve never wanted to bite me during sex.”  Jiraiya gently teased.  “I’m just asking you give in to that temptation, just this once.”  Although Jiraiya hid it Kiba could smell his distress, he didn’t want to do it any more than Kiba.

 

Kiba attempted to calm himself and fretfully reasoned. “No... I can’t, it wouldn’t be once... I’d have to fight that urge every time we fucked.”  No matter what the reason, Kiba would not do it... never again would he hurt Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya’s tension eased and, although he gave a slightly weary sigh and nodded, Kiba could feel Jiraiya’s relief, “I understand... we’ll just have to find another way.”

 

Kiba relaxed, he couldn’t have done it... and the Kyuubi wouldn’t have just been angry, he’d have been furious!  It would be a direct challenge to his position, a claim of dominance... 

 

Kiba shivered, his fingers coming up to absently stroke the scar he’d gotten so long ago, he hadn’t forgotten the first and only time he’d challenged and tried to claim dominance over Naruto... he truly believed that was as close to dying as he’d ever come.

 

Unnerved, Kiba slipped on his pants and walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen.  Jiraiya followed, and then leaned against the cabinet with a sad sigh, as Kiba grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.  “I’m sorry Kiba, it wasn’t fair to ask you that.”

 

Jiraiya took Kiba’s hand and drew him over into his arms; “I really am sorry, I just wasn’t thinking...”  his voice was deeply remorseful and ashamed.

 

Kiba nodded at Jiraiya’s apology and leaned into his chest.  Jiraiya cupped his chin and kissed him lovingly.  “I don’t know what we’d ever do without you, Kiba you are so very important... so very loved...”

 

Kiba stopped Jiraiya with a kiss, he understood.  Jiraiya hadn’t meant to endanger him; he just hadn’t understood the full ramifications of what he was asking.  “It’s ok...”  Kiba leaned back and gave Jiraiya a wolfish, naughty grin.  “You just don’t understand us ‘animals’”

 

Jiraiya looked distressed, “I didn’t...”

 

Kiba’s hand slid down to stroke Jiraiya’s cock, “Mmmm.... you’d turn anyone into a animal... so sexy.” Kiba purred and his wicked grin widened when Jiraiya’s cock immediately responded to his touch.

 

“Kiba...” Jiraiya moaned softly and teased.  “You have got to stop that or I’m going to fuck you right here!”

 

Kiba’s eyes flashed, “Sounds... interesting...”  Kiba writhed against Jiraiya.  “Very interesting.”

 

Jiraiya’s lips curved, his eyes twinkling in amusement.  “You are such a tease... but you’ve got to be sore...”

 

“Not so sore that I wouldn’t like your big hard cock sinking deep into my... hot... eager body... fucking me until I’m screaming in passion...”  Kiba cooed.

 

Jiraiya groaned, “You and Naruto are so tempting I may never leave our house...”

 

Jiraiya grasped Kiba’s hips and set him on the counter, unfastened Kiba’s pants and drew them down.  Kiba lifted himself allowing Jiraiya to take them off.  Jiraiya lowered his head and slid his mouth slowly down Kiba’s cock to the base.

 

Kiba gasped and whimpered.  “Oh Jiraiya!  Ah!  It feels so good!” 

 

Jiraiya sucked softly as he drew to the tip, while Kiba made desperate pleading whimpers, only his mates could make him his hot and desperate this fast. 

 

Jiraiya released Kiba’s cock from the heated embrace of his delightful mouth and enclosed it in his hand, stroking the shaft as his tongue traced circles on the engorged head.  Kiba was gasping and moaning urgently and when Jiraiya started tracing the rim around the head Kiba cried, “Ah please, Jiraiya please fuck me!”

 

Jiraiya moved lower and cupped Kiba’s ass sliding his tongue slowly over Kiba’s puckered hole, flicking it and circling the dampened skin with his finger tip as his mouth moved to the tender strip of skin behind Kiba’s balls and began teasing little flicks over the area.  Kiba was panting so hard his words were ragged, “Please fuck me!”

 

Jiraiya drew back slightly and smiled affectionately.  “I can please you without that, I don’t need to fuck you... you’re sore.”

 

Kiba gave Jiraiya a pleading look, “Jiraiya please I want you!”  Jiraiya looked up at Kiba a moment then nodded, went to the bedroom and got the lube.

 

Kiba looked at Jiraiya and shamelessly begged.  “Please Jiraiya... please I’m ready enough... I need you so bad.”

 

Jiraiya shook his head, “No.”  Then Jiraiya gave a slightly teasing smile. “I’ll make it worth your wait.”

 

Kiba gave a soft whimper as Jiraiya sank down and ran a stiff tongue over Kiba’s puckered entrance.  Kiba gave a loud whine, “Please!  Don’t tease, fuck me... please!”

 

Jiraiya thrust his tongue into the tight hole and curled it.  Kiba gasped and gave a low moan as Jiraiya fucked his ass with his tongue until Kiba’s panting was labored and broken only by a needy whine.  Jiraiya moved his mouth to Kiba’s balls and drew one in, then hummed around it as he pushed a finger into Kiba’s hole.  “Oh Jiraiya please!”

 

Jiraiya relented a bit, he stood up, stroked lube over his cock and rubbed it around the outside of Kiba’s puckered hole... teasing until Kiba’s muscles started to loosen then pressing slightly and withdrawing.  Kiba gasped and begged, “Oh please!  I swear I’m ready enough, please!”

 

Jiraiya circled Kiba’s hole again and then pressed lightly, but this time Kiba was ready for that move.  Kiba curled his legs around Jiraiya’s waist and locked his ankles behind Jiraiya’s back, pressing Jiraiya to him and driving Jiraiya’s huge cock slowly into his body. 

 

“Kiba!”  Jiraiya gasped, his hands flexing on Kiba’s hips.  “Oh... you’re so tight!” Jiraiya panted, fighting to remain still, an almost pained look of desperate need on his face.

 

“Fuck me!”  Kiba demanded with a plaintive whine.  “Now!  Please!”

 

Jiraiya slid out slightly, then pushed back in... Kiba whimpered and closed his eyes.  Jiraiya stilled.  Kiba’s eyes opened and he had a fevered frenzied look on his face, he growled. “Jiraiya I swear if you don’t fuck me NOW I’m going to throw you down on the floor and ride you!”

 

Jiraiya blinked in shock, then laughed.  “Kiba, my love, I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“This is your last chance!” Kiba hissed, writhing and trying to grind down further on Jiraiya’s cock.

 

Jiraiya nodded, withdrew slightly and thrust into Kiba’s tight body.  Kiba mewled and arched, then gasped. “More!”

 

Jiraiya slid out and thrust in a bit faster. 

 

“Ah!  Jiraiya MORE!” Kiba whined loudly.

 

Jiraiya slid out and thrust deep once more, and as Kiba’s body loosened, he began moving faster and thrusting deeper and harder.

 

“More! Ah Jiraiya!  Yes, fuck me!”  Kiba moaned in pleasure, his legs tightening and adding to the force of Jiraiya’s thrusts.  “Yes!”

 

Kiba mewled and wrapped his arms around Jiraiya’s neck, drawing himself up in Jiraiya’s arms.  Jiraiya cupped his ass and Kiba rode his cock as Jiraiya fucked him, bucking down into Jiraiya’s thrusts and moaning loudly in fevered passion.  “Oh! Yes Jiraiya!  Ah... yes! Fuck me!”  Kiba writhed, bucking down hard and panting. 

 

“Ah!”  Kiba gasped loudly and his body contracted around Jiraiya’s cock as Kiba came, his cum shot out and covering his and Jiraiya’s torso.  The contractions of Kiba’s body drew Jiraiya over the edge and he held Kiba tight to him, thrusting deep into Kiba’s body as he climaxed, coating Kiba’s insides with hard rhythmic jets of his cum.

 

Jiraiya held Kiba tightly in his arms for a second as their bodies calmed, Jiraiya’s sated cock slipped from Kiba’s body and when Jiraiya’s fierce grip eased Kiba rained kisses over his face.

 

"I love your cock Jiraiya!” Kiba gave an impish grin.

 

Jiraiya chuckled and teased, “Is that all... just my cock?”

 

Kiba laughed, “Oh, no, I’m quite in love with every other part too!”

 

Jiraiya lovingly kissed Kiba, set him on his feet and announced firmly, “We need to go take a shower, then we should go check on Harumeku...”

 

Kiba pouted but nodded agreement; he would rather stay here with his sexy lovers...

 

Jiraiya followed Kiba into the bedroom and smiled as he saw that Naruto was awake.  Naruto looked serious, he flinched and his eyes darkened to a stormy deep blue as they rested on Kiba’s throat.  Kiba walked over and kissed Naruto.  “Come on, Jiraiya and I were just about to shower...”

 

Kiba grabbed Naruto’s hand a tugged him up off the bed, gave him a mischievous grin and jested.  “You need to come along or Jiraiya and I may stay in there all day!”

 

Jiraiya walked up and kissed Naruto, then murmured, “He isn’t joking.”

 

Reluctantly Naruto smiled, “Yes, I heard you two in the kitchen...”

 

Jiraiya laughed.  “Yes... well who could expect me to resist you two?  The hottest temptations in the village and I’m lucky enough to have you both.”

 

Naruto leaned into Jiraiya and replied in a subdued voice, “I think you have that wrong, I’m the one with the hottest, sexiest lovers in the village.”

 

Kiba laughed, and then as Naruto was hugging Jiraiya, Kiba exchanged a worried look with Jiraiya.  Naruto’s reaction when he saw the bite was just as they feared.  Naruto had seemingly ‘recovered’ from his distress, but Jiraiya and Kiba knew better... Naruto had spent most of his life hiding his feelings, pretending not to be hurt when he was... denying his worries and pushing aside his emotions, putting on a happy face... it didn’t mean anything and both Kiba and Jiraiya were aware it was not over yet.

 ===============


	38. CHAPTER 38: EVEN A SHEET OF PAPER HAS TWO SIDES

# CHAPTER 38: EVEN A SHEET OF PAPER HAS TWO SIDES

 

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya spent the time while Kiba was in the shower thinking.  Naruto accepted Kiba as human... completely human, without a second thought... and yet Kiba also had some primal needs and behaviors that some could consider ‘animalistic’.

 

Jiraiya frowned, he knew that the Inuzuka clan often bit and clawed one another during sex... from personal experience long before Naruto and Kiba, as well as from his conversations with Anko... bite, well Kiba biting Naruto was out of the question... that left Jiraiya. 

 

It was a foolish idea, but Jiraiya was worried, the look on Naruto’s face earlier when he was trying to convince them he was a monster and would eventually kill them... 

 

Jiraiya’s frown deepened, he still wasn’t sure this would be such a good idea... it would show Naruto proof that biting didn’t make him a animal, but it would anger the Kyuubi at Kiba again... Jiraiya would be there to keep Kyuubi from hurting Kiba badly but...

 

Kiba came walking out of the bathroom he paused when he saw Jiraiya’s frown as if waiting, like he knew Jiraiya was about to ask something he wouldn’t like.

 

“Kiba?”  Jiraiya’s eyes met Kiba’s grimly.

 

Kiba’s posture stiffened and he turned to face him. “Hn?”

 

Jiraiya could hear a slight hint of anxiety in Kiba’s tone.  Jiraiya moved easing from the bed carefully so he wouldn’t wake Naruto.  “Naruto still thinks he’s a monster... he puts on a cheerful face... but inside...” 

 

“I know...” Kiba replied carefully, his eyes worried and apprehensive.

 

“I’m going to ask you to do something... something that will definitely trigger the Kyuubi, make him angry with you, but I think it’s necessary...”  Jiraiya said carefully, he didn’t want to upset Kiba, but this was the only thing he could think of.

 

Jiraiya felt the big spike of Kiba’s distress at his mention of angering the Kyuubi, but even as he stiffened in fear Kiba asked.  “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Bite me... hard.”  Jiraiya replied and watched Kiba flinch.

 

“It won’t feel good...”  Kiba protested.  Jiraiya knew what he meant, it would just be a bite nothing pleasurable about it, unlike Naruto’s bites... but that didn’t matter.

 

Jiraiya nodded in understanding and explained, “And it’s going to anger the Kyuubi... but Naruto knows you’re human, if you can have a ‘wild’ side and still be human... maybe he’ll see he’s human too.”

 

Jiraiya felt a huge wave of fear wash over him from Kiba and Kiba exclaimed, “I don’t think I can do that...”

 

Jiraiya tried to calm him.  “You can if I submit to you.” Jiraiya’s voice was solemn; this wasn’t just dangerous for Kiba... Jiraiya knew he could get hurt, but...

 

Kiba’s anxiety spiked to an almost hysterical level.  “NO!  No!  Never again!  I don’t want to hurt you ever again... please Jiraiya, don’t ask me to...” 

 

Jiraiya lowered his voice trying to soothe Kiba, but his own distress at the idea was making it difficult.  “Kiba, I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think it was necessary... Naruto is not going to handle the bite on your throat well...”

 

“No!  I can’t, I can’t do that!” Kiba plead his face had paled.

 

Jiraiya felt horrible asking this of Kiba, he knew it was distressing for Kiba given all they’d just been through... still he tried one last time, coaxing playfully.  “You can’t tell me you’ve never wanted to bite me during sex.  I’m just asking you give in to that temptation, just this once.”  Jiraiya was not fond of pain and being bit by anyone besides Naruto would be very dismaying and eerily similar to all the times Oro bit him, but for Naruto...

 

Kiba was calming slightly, but his eyes still looked frightened.  Jiraiya decided he wouldn’t ask him to do it...

 

“No... I can’t, it wouldn’t be once... I’d have to fight that urge every time we fucked.” Kiba stated with quiet firmness.

 

Jiraiya relaxed, he hadn’t realized how upsetting the idea was to himself until he decided he couldn’t ask Kiba to do it.  Jiraiya sighed, Kiba’s last refusal came as a huge relief... it wouldn’t have worked. 

 

Jiraiya wouldn’t never been able keep Kyuubi from smelling his fear... and Kiba either.  Jiraiya nodded to Kiba and replied soothingly, “I understand... we’ll just have to find another way.”

 

Jiraiya studied Kiba intently, Kiba’s fear had just spiked higher than it had through the whole conversation.  Jiraiya saw Kiba’s shiver and his fingers tracing the scar from when he’d challenged Naruto so long ago

 

When Jiraiya watched Kiba gently touch the scar from his ‘challenge’ of Naruto... Jiraiya’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d been asking Kiba to do.  What had he been thinking?! 

 

Jiraiya was glad Kiba had vehemently refused, even if Jiraiya was there to try to stop him the reaction of the Kyuubi would’ve been severe.

 

Kiba had slid on his pants and walked out to the kitchen, Jiraiya hurried after him.  Jiraiya couldn’t believe what a fool he’d been! 

 

Jiraiya leaned against the cabinet and sighed, he could’ve gotten Kiba killed... how could he convince Kiba he hadn’t just suggested that it would be ok to risk Kiba’s life for easing Naruto’s worries.  “I’m sorry Kiba, it wasn’t fair to ask you that.”

 

Jiraiya reached out to Kiba and he could have cried in joy when Kiba allowed him to pull him close.  “I really am sorry, I just wasn’t thinking...”  Jiraiya felt ashamed, he was such a fool.

 

Kiba nodded and leaned into his chest, Jiraiya loved him so much... he never would knowingly risk Kiba’s life.  Jiraiya cradled Kiba’s face and kissed him passionately.   “I don’t know what we’d ever do without you, Kiba you are so very important... so very loved...”  Jiraiya wanted to make sure Kiba knew how very much he loved him, that his foolish words were a horrible mistake.

 

Kiba stopped Jiraiya’s words with a lusty kiss, when he pulled back he gave a wicked grin and taunted. “It’s ok...You just don’t understand us ‘animals’.”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes widened, even said playfully, he didn’t want Kiba to believe that.  “I didn’t...” Jiraiya protested.

 

Kiba’s hand slipped down and enclosed Jiraiya’s cock, it immediately hardened in desire.

“Mmmm.... you’d turn anyone into a animal... so sexy.” Kiba interrupted Jiraiya’s denial, his lips curving into a roguish, wanton grin of temptation.

 

Jiraiya moaned, his hips bucking into Kiba’s touch “Kiba... You have got to stop that or I’m going to fuck you right here!”  Jiraiya was only half teasing, his mates turned him on so much it was a miracle they ever left the bedroom!

 

Kiba’s eyes sparkled in delighted interest and he began rubbing against Jiraiya in a very provocative way.  “Sounds... interesting... Very interesting.”

 

Jiraiya’s smile was amused, he was tempted, unbelievably tempted but replied, “You are such a tease... but you’ve got to be sore...”

 

“Not so sore that I wouldn’t like your big hard cock sinking deep into my... hot... eager body... fucking me until I’m screaming in passion...”  Kiba purred rubbing his hard cock against Jiraiya’s thigh.

 

Jiraiya gave a pained groan it was a terrible tease when his lovers talked dirty like that... “You and Naruto are so tempting I may never leave our house...” He had the hottest lovers, they drove him absolutely crazy!

 

Jiraiya cupped Kiba’s hips and lifted him up onto the counter, removed his pants and eagerly took Kiba’s cock into his mouth to the base delighting Kiba’s mewls and pants. 

 

“Oh Jiraiya!  Ah!  It feels so good!”  Kiba panted, whimpering ecstatically as Jiraiya sucked, Jiraiya drew back to the tip and wrapped his hand around the shaft gently stroking it as his tongue teasing the delicate skin of the head. 

 

Kiba made the most delightful and arousing moans and fevered gasps.  Jiraiya’s cock eagerly throbbed; Jiraiya ignored it and continued his slow taunts, sliding around the rim and under the head with the tip of his tongue. 

 

“Ah please Jiraiya please fuck me!” Kiba breathlessly pleaded.  Jiraiya knew he could please Kiba without that, he wouldn’t take the chance he'd hurt him.  Jiraiya crouched and cupped Kiba’s ass running slow licks over his lover’s tight hole and hearing his whines and mews.  Jiraiya flicked it gently, then started tracing the sensitive skin with a damp finger while his mouth moved up to tease the tender strip of skip behind Kiba’s balls.  Jiraiya feathered over the area with flicks of his tongue until Kiba body shook with his need.  “Please fuck me!” Kiba gasped heatedly and made low moans of need.

 

Jiraiya gazed up fondly at his passionate sexy lover.  “I can please you without that, I don’t need to fuck you... you’re sore.”

 

Kiba gave a disappointed whine and shamelessly begged, “Jiraiya please I want you!”

 

Jiraiya was only going to please Kiba orally but at his needy cries Jiraiya wavered, uncertain.... Kiba had to be sore no matter what he said, Kyuubi hadn’t been gentle and with the added force of Jiraiya’s thrusts... no, Kiba was definitely sore. 

 

Kiba whined urgently and pleaded with his eyes, reluctantly Jiraiya responded, he couldn’t deny he wanted to fuck his sexy lover and Kiba wanted him... Jiraiya decided to prepare him very well and be gentle.  Jiraiya knew he really shouldn’t but he couldn’t deny Kiba’s request.  After a second Jiraiya nodded, walked into the bedroom got the lube and returned.

 

Kiba looked so damn sexy spread out on the cabinet like that!  Jiraiya’s cock throbbed viciously.  Kiba looked up at him mewing desperately and pleading, “Please Jiraiya... please I’m ready enough... I need you so bad.”

 

Jiraiya took a deep breath and gave a soft smile, his lovers tested his control so very much, to sink into their hot bodies was pure bliss... and that changed nothing, he would not hurt them.  Jiraiya shook his head, “No...  I’ll make it worth your wait.”  Jiraiya added playfully.

 

Kiba’s low whimpers of lust baited Jiraiya but he determinedly lowered his mouth to the tender puckered entrance of his sweet lover and ran a hard lick over it. 

 

“Please!  Don’t tease, fuck me... please!” Kiba panted urgently.  Jiraiya curled his tongue and fucked the tight ring of muscles as Kiba whimpered and moaned. 

 

Jiraiya moved up to draw Kiba’s ball into his mouth and hummed around it as he gently pushed a finger into Kiba’s body.  Kiba cried out deliriously, “Oh Jiraiya please!”

 

Jiraiya heard Kiba’s desperate plea and it fed his own need.  Jiraiya stood rubbing lube over the swollen head of his cock and holding back his own needy moan.  Jiraiya rubbed the head of his cock around the puckered hole, teasing it and loosening the muscles, then pressed slightly and pulled back to rub some more.  The muscles were not yet loose enough for his cock to slip in without possibly hurting Kiba. 

 

Kiba panted and franticly pleaded, “Oh please!  I swear I’m ready enough, please!”  Jiraiya resisted the urge to push in and circled the outside if Kiba’s hole again.

 

Kiba locked his ankles behind his back and pressed Jiraiya into his body, driving Jiraiya’s cock slowly into his body and moaning in satisfaction.

 

Jiraiya hands grasped Kiba’s hips hard and he exclaimed, “Kiba!”  Then groaned lustily “Oh... you’re so tight.” 

 

Jiraiya’s body shook with the effort to remain still, Kiba’s body felt so good!  The tight heat gripped Jiraiya’s cock and he panted fighting his urge to fuck Kiba’s amazing body.

 

“Fuck me!  Now!  Please!”  Kiba demanded urgently.  Jiraiya pulled out slightly then slid back in.  Kiba whined and his eyes closed with a pained look on his face, Jiraiya stopped afraid he’d hurt him.

 

Kiba’s eyes opened and they had an almost wild feral need in them.  Kiba growled his voice husky with desire.  “Jiraiya I swear if you don’t fuck me NOW I’m going to throw you down on the floor and ride you!”

 

For a second Jiraiya looked at Kiba stunned, then he chuckled gently and lovingly explained.  “Kiba, my love, I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“This is your last chance!” Kiba rumbled.  Jiraiya looked down at his lust-maddened lover and realized Kiba was quite serious.  Kiba pressed down and squirmed on Jiraiya’s cock in need.

 

Jiraiya nodded amused acceptance and withdrew slightly, then thrust into Kiba’s firm grip. “More!” Kiba whined arching, Jiraiya withdrew and thrust back in a bit faster.  Kiba’s body was so very tight and Jiraiya watched Kiba carefully to be sure he wasn’t hurting him.  “Ah!  Jiraiya MORE!” Kiba yowled fervently.

 

Jiraiya began fucking Kiba slowly and, as Kiba’s body loosened, Jiraiya started fucking him faster and deeper.

 

“More! Ah Jiraiya!  Yes, fuck me!  Yes!”  Kiba moaned wantonly, his legs pressing on Jiraiya’s back and adding to the force of his strokes.

 

Kiba writhed and mewled, moaning lustily, leaned up the wrap his arms around Jiraiya’s neck and draw himself up into Jiraiya’s arms. 

 

Jiraiya’s hands slid down to cup Kiba’s ass as he began fucking himself, thrusting down on Jiraiya’s cock as Jiraiya fucked him and mewling loudly.  Kiba was so wildly erotic and wanton that Jiraiya had to fight hard not to cum. 

 

“Oh! Yes Jiraiya!  Ah... yes! Fuck me!”  Kiba moaned bucking hard down into Jiraiya’s strokes.  Then Kiba arched his back and caught his breath sharply before crying out in rapture as he came, his cum spurting out the cover Kiba and Jiraiya’s torsos.

 

Jiraiya gave a loud lusty moan and gave in to his urgent need to cum, he held Kiba tightly and thrust deep once more as Kiba’s muscles rippled around his cock contracting and clutching at his cock as they spasmed.  Jiraiya’s hips bucked gently as he came into Kiba’s welcome heat filling his lover.

 

Jiraiya just held Kiba tightly for several minutes he was so thankful to have these wonderful passionate men who loved him.  Jiraiya’s cock slipped from Kiba’s body and he loosened his grip allowing Kiba to pull back slightly.  Kiba gave him enthusiastic ecstatic kisses all over his face.  Then paused and declared passionately. “I love your cock Jiraiya!”

 

Jiraiya laughed delightedly and couldn’t help teasing, “Is that all... just my cock?”

 

Kiba laughed and with a big grin corrected, “Oh, no, I’m quite in love with every other part too!”

 

Jiraiya had never been so happy in all his life, Kiba and Naruto were everything to him and he never wanted to be apart from them.  Jiraiya kissed Kiba passionately, then set him on his feet and hiding his reluctance insisted, “We need to go take a shower, we should go check on Harumeku...”

 

Kiba feigned a childish pout then nodded and walked into the bedroom, when he saw Naruto was awake Kiba grinned happily and walked over to kiss Naruto.  “Come on Jiraiya and I were just about to shower...”

 

Jiraiya watched Naruto’s face, he tried not to show his distress as Naruto saw the bite and flinched then cringed into himself miserably before putting on a falsely happy face.  Kiba pulled Naruto up onto his feet proclaiming playfully.  “You need to come along or Jiraiya and I may stay in there all day!”

 

Jiraiya crossed to stand beside them and kissed Naruto gently before agreeing. “He isn’t joking.” About Kiba’s taunt. 

 

Naruto gave a strained smile and played along, “Yes, I heard you two in the kitchen...”

 

Jiraiya gave a pleased chuckle and replied, “Yes... well who could expect me to resist you two?  The hottest temptations in the village and I’m lucky enough to have you both.”

 

Naruto leaned into Jiraiya almost hiding his face and retorted solemnly, “I think you have that wrong, I’m the one with the hottest, sexiest lovers in the village.”  Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Naruto, wishing it would comfort him but knowing it wouldn’t. 

 

Kiba laughed happily at Naruto’s comment but his eyes were serious as he looked at Jiraiya.  It was just as Jiraiya predicted, Naruto was deeply disturbed by the bite.  Jiraiya nearly sighed but put a happy smile on his face as Naruto drew back from his hug.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, he’d done something bad he could feel it... Naruto’s eyes rested on several dark spots on the sheets... blood.  Naruto cringed, he’d gotten aggressive with Kiba, he didn’t remember it but he had... Naruto wasn’t sure how he knew it was Kiba, but he did.

 

Naruto heard Kiba’s moans and mewls from the kitchen and relaxed slightly... at least this time he hadn’t injured one of his mates bad enough to go to the hospital, again... this time, but what about next time...

 

Kiba and Jiraiya came walking into the bedroom.  Naruto’s eyes instantly went to the vivid purple bruise on the side on Kiba’s throat, in the center was a large and very deep bite mark.  Naruto flinched he wanted to cry, but Kiba walked up to him as if nothing bad had happened, kissed him and started flirting with him.  “Come on Jiraiya and I were just about to shower...”  Kiba smiled, then his smile turned playful and Kiba pulled him to his feet.  “You need to come along or Jiraiya and I may stay in there all day!” 

 

Why didn’t they see what a monster he was, how could they pretend he hadn’t hurt Kiba?   Jiraiya walked closer and dipped his head to kiss Naruto gently then murmur softly, “He isn’t joking.”

 

Jiraiya and Kiba were trying so hard to pretend everything was normal, Naruto buried his fears and sadness, then hesitantly smiled back at them, “Yes, I heard you two in the kitchen...”

 

Jiraiya chuckled and flirtatiously teased.  “Yes... well who could expect me to resist you two?  The hottest temptations in the village and I’m lucky enough to have you both.”

 

Naruto leaned into Jiraiya and sighed, “I think you have that wrong I’m the one with the hottest, sexiest lovers in the village...” and they should leave me before I kill them.

 

Naruto heard Kiba’s happy laugh and for a moment Naruto wasn’t sure if he’d be able to hold back the tears, he snuggled deeper into Jiraiya’s chest and breathed a deep breath trying to calm himself. 

 

When Naruto drew back he’d gotten a grasp on his emotions again, he firmly shoved the despair and horror aside... he couldn’t deal with those right now and giving in to them wouldn’t solve anything.  Jiraiya and Kiba wouldn’t leave him and he couldn’t live without them.

 

Naruto flashed them a sunny smile, “So what do we have planned for today?”  Naruto’s stomach rumbled noisily and he gave a chagrined smile.  “Besides dropping by Ichiraku’s for some late breakfast.”

 

Kiba leaned in and kissed Naruto, then whispered in a husky voice “I know what I’d like to be doing today.”  Kiba’s eyes traveled down to Naruto’s cock.  Naruto felt his cock harden under Kiba’s gaze.

 

Jiraiya laughed, “Now don’t you two start... we really do need to visit Harumeku today she’s getting very close to the end of her pregnancy.”

 

Naruto looked up at him and nodded, Kiba pouted comically and Jiraiya took their hands insistently leading them to the shower.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Naruto had been very quiet in the shower, aside from his half hearted attempts and teasing, and remained very quiet until they left the house.

 

Naruto enthused and playfully joked all the way to Ichiraku’s.  If Kiba didn’t know better he’d have never guessed Naruto was still upset about the bite mark, but Kiba saw every flinch Naruto made as people’s eyes took in the bruise.  No one said anything, but everyone looked a moment before meeting Kiba’s eyes and he was beginning to think he should have Lady Tsunade try to heal it... well, technically not Lady Tsunade, no he wasn’t about to go through that pain but maybe one of the newer med nin.

 

Kiba frowned.  No that would give Naruto the impression that Kiba was unhappy or embarrassed by the bite, and he honestly wasn’t, he just wished Naruto didn’t feel guilt every time someone looked at it.

 

Jiraiya was watching Naruto closely and by the time they’d finished their meal Jiraiya looked like he’d made a decision.

 

Jiraiya rose and paid for the ramen, “Naruto, you and Kiba go ahead to the clan grounds I’ll be there in a minute... I have a errand to run.”

 

Kiba looked at Jiraiya curiously, but whatever his plan it didn’t show in his face, Kiba and Naruto nodded slipping off the stools.  Kiba gave Jiraiya a quick kiss and stepped back.  Naruto molded himself to Jiraiya as if needing his comfort, and Jiraiya dipped his head and kissed him deeply.  “I’ll be right there.”  Jiraiya murmured.

 

Naruto nodded and stepped back with a small smile, then turned and joined Kiba.  As Kiba and Naruto started to walk, Naruto laced his fingers through Kiba’s.  Kiba glanced at him... Naruto’s behavior was starting to seriously worry him.  Finally Kiba stopped and tugged Naruto into his arms, this couldn’t wait, and avoiding the subject wasn’t working so Kiba decided to use the direct approach.

 

“I love you... all of you.  You're not harming me or upsetting me, your ‘love bites’ don’t cause me harm... my behavior with Jiraiya was a direct challenge to Kyuubi... and I didn’t make it better when I tried to bite you this morning, I know you don’t remember, but I did...”

 

Kiba nuzzled Naruto, then continued.  “And if you think the way you reacted was wrong... well then that would make the whole Inuzuka Clan ‘wrong’... in fact you’re actually more gentle... my mom would’ve killed me if I challenged her, or at least seriously injured me.”

 

Naruto dipped his head.  “Kiba I don’t want to own you.”

 

Kiba chuckled.  “You don’t... unless you think my mom owns me too.”

 

Naruto’s head whipped up and his eyes flashed, “No, she does not own you.”

 

Kiba nipped Naruto’s chin.  “And neither do you... I am here because I choose to be... I choose you.”

 

Naruto cupped Kiba’s face and kissed him deeply, Kiba mewled and melted against him. “Have I told you how very sexy you are? You turn me on when you get all dominant and possessive...”

 

Naruto looked at Kiba and frowned, “I don’t get dominant and possessive with you...”

 

Kiba laughed

 

Naruto looked concerned, “Do I?”

 

“Only in the bedroom...” Kiba purred rubbing against him.  Kiba nuzzled Naruto’s neck and felt him stiffen... in more ways than one.

 

Naruto’s voice was husky, “Unless you’re wanting to return to the house for a demonstration you need to stop that...”

 

Kiba flashed a wicked grin and danced away, “You’d have to catch me...”

 

The words were no sooner out of Kiba’s mouth than Naruto had grasped his arm.  Naruto had moved so quickly that Kiba blinked, bewildered, for a moment then laughed, “Ok so that wouldn’t be a problem...”

 

Naruto claimed Kiba’s lips in a firm, passionate kiss and then released him.  Kiba sighed happily. 

 

Kiba laced his fingers through Naruto’s and they continued into the clan grounds.  Kiba relaxed, in the clan grounds no one would pay any attention to the bite on his throat... it was normal and accepted... perhaps Naruto needed to spend more time with the Inuzuka clan, it may help him understand he wasn’t any different... perhaps after the babies were born they’d stay occasionally in Kiba’s old tent... if Kiba could get Akamaru to give up the bed.  Kiba grinned.

 

Naruto looked at Kiba curiously, Kiba laughed and answered the unspoken question in Naruto’s eyes.  “I was just debating the possibility of getting Akamaru to allow us to use _my_ bed occasionally.”

 

Naruto grinned, “Wasn’t this morning enough?  Kiba you’re like a rabbit!”

 

Kiba gave an indignant snort, “I’m not a cute fluffy little rabbit...”  Kiba gave a huge wolfish grin, “And who could blame me!” 

 

In truth Kiba was very, very sore after his romp with Jiraiya in the kitchen and although he’d love to explore Naruto’s body he wouldn’t be up to ‘playing’ for a bit.  “But I was actually thinking about after the babies were born, every once in a while we could stay here to visit.”

 

Naruto nodded and smiled, “I can’t believe you’re going to be a father.”

 

Kiba laughed, “Oh, no.  WE’RE going to be fathers, you’re not getting out of it!” 

 

Naruto gave Kiba his first genuinely happy smile of the day.  Kodomo raced by almost running into Naruto as he chased one of his friends

 

“Yes.”  Naruto watched the two clan ‘pups’ wrestling in the dirt.  “Some day that will be our boy.”

 

Kiba laughed. “If you look a bit closer you’ll see one of those two is a girl... our little girl will be right in there too... Inuzuka girls are tough right from the start, fighters”.  Kiba said proudly.

 

The little girl had Kodomo pinned and he was growling at her.  She leaned down and nipped him on the throat, leapt up and ran, Kodomo leapt up and went racing after her.

 

Naruto watched, when the girl nipped Kodomo Naruto got a slightly stunned look on his face and glanced at Kiba.  Kiba laughed at the kid’s antics and as they ran off Naruto relaxed and grinned, “Can’t wait.”

 

Kiba squeezed Naruto in a hug, he couldn’t wait either but only because he couldn’t wait to see Naruto smiling at their children like that... Naruto was going to be a wonderful father.

 

Naruto and Kiba continued to Harumeku’s tent, Harumeku sat on stool outside looking like an over ripe melon ready to burst. She smiled happily at Naruto and Kiba.  Akamaru looked up from beside her feet.  Kiba crouched and ruffled his fur “Hey buddy where’s Susamajii?”

 

“She smelled you two coming and left...” Akamaru rumbled.

 

“Still not fond of people huh?”  Kiba moved his fingers higher to the area behind Akamaru’s ears and scratched softly.

 

Akamaru snorted, “You could say that.”

 

“Talking about Susamajii?  Yes, most people think she’s some kind of Yuri... they never catch more than a glimpse before she’s gone.”  Harumeku laughed.  “She’s ok with me, stays close by, but even I am not allowed to touch her.”  Harumeku tried to get to her feet and Naruto rushed to help her and remained protectively holding her arm.

 

Harumeku gave him a fond smile, “Thank you.”

 

Kiba felt a wave of distress as Harumeku rose.  “Are you ok?  Did you need something?”

 

Harumeku laughed, “No, I just need to walk... Soon, very soon, these pups will be in my arms.”

 

Tsume walked out of her tent, her eyes traveling over Kiba and Naruto before stopping on Harumeku, when she looked at Harumeku her eyes softened and she smiled.

 

Kiba swallowed hard and looked away, he remembered when he was young and she used to look at him that way. 

 

Kiba felt Naruto’s hand on his arm and gave Naruto a slightly strained smile.  “I’m ok Naruto.” 

 

Kiba looked to where Tsume and Harumeku now stood side by side, flashed them a small smile, “We just wanted to make sure everything was ok... let us know if there’s anything you need.”  Kiba backed away a step, then turned and walked quickly away. 

 

Naruto caught up to him in a few steps and slipped his hand in Kiba’s, he didn’t look at him just walked silently beside him.  Kiba was grateful for his mates, Naruto was sensitive enough to realize Kiba couldn’t talk about it and just gave silent support. 

 

Kiba felt his sorrow ease, Naruto was perfect... they were meant to be together, and Jiraiya made Kiba feel safe and happy... Kiba smiled at Naruto.  “I love you.”

 

Naruto smiled and teased, “Really?”

 

Kiba stopped and pulled Naruto close kissing him deeply and passionately, when he drew back Naruto was panting and his eyes had darkened in desire.

 

“What do you think?”  Kiba taunted playfully.

 

Naruto drew a deep ragged breath trying to calm himself. “I think if you do that again we will have to use a transportation jutsu to get to the house before I fuck you right here on the street.”

 

Kiba’s eyes widened and he gave a delighted laugh, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Kiba and Naruto began walking again.  Kiba wondered what Jiraiya had needed to go do, and then as if reading his mind Naruto asked, “Do you know what Jiraiya had to go do?”

 

Kiba shook his head, “He didn’t mention anything back at the house... of course we spent most of that time fucking...”  Kiba laughed.

 

Naruto grinned and shook his head; “I think Jiraiya’s turned you into a perv!”  Kiba gave a lecherous grin and nodded. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know about a perv...” Jiraiya purred from behind them.  Kiba yelped and Naruto’s eyes widened.

 

“Jiraiya!”  Naruto and Kiba protested loudly.

 

Jiraiya laughed.  “Miss me?”

 

Kiba exchanged a look with Naruto and they turned as one and advanced on him.  Jiraiya backed away, his hands up in surrender.

 

Kiba molded himself to Jiraiya’s front as Naruto circled and molded his body against Jiraiya’s back.  “What do you think?” Kiba purred.  Cupping Jiraiya’s head and drawing him into a lusty kiss as Naruto’s hands feathered over Jiraiya’s hips and stroked his cock through the fabric of his pants. 

 

When Kiba released Jiraiya from the kiss Jiraiya’s voice was husky. “I think it’s a good thing we are still in the Inuzuka clan grounds or you two would’ve been key players in a whole lot of wet dreams tonight.” 

 

Jiraiya looked around.  “Come to think of it you two probably still will...  I also think that I’m the luckiest man in the village because I don’t have to dream... I have the reality... the two sexiest nins in the village.”  Jiraiya cooed in a voice that made Kiba wish they were in their bedroom right now... but then it was a good thing they weren’t since Kiba wasn’t sure he’d be able to resist his desires even as sore as he was...

 

“So how is Harumeku?”  Jiraiya inquired, his tone easy and relaxed.

 

Kiba’s desire disappeared under a surge of sorrow at the memory of Tsume’s cold eyes... and the affection in her gaze when she looked at Harumeku.

 

“She and Tsume are fine.” Naruto snapped coldly.  Kiba just nodded, he didn’t have anything to add to that assessment and Naruto was angry so it was best that the subject was dropped.

 

“I think I’d like to go see her... if you both don’t mind.”  Jiraiya stated placidly, but Kiba could spell the sharp scent of his anger.

 

This was not going to be pleasant; Kiba squirmed in uneasiness and gave a very uncomfortable smile.  “Sure... I’m not sure I really want to go along.”  Oh, he was sure all right, sure he DID NOT want to go.

 

Jiraiya leaned down with an affectionate look and Kiba caught his breath as Jiraiya nuzzled him... that was so unfair!  Then, as if that hadn’t melted Kiba’s brain enough, Jiraiya kissed him tenderly and crooned, “Please.”

 

Kiba nodded his breathing lightly choppy; he would’ve agreed to have his foot chopped off at this point!  Jiraiya had him wrapped around his finger...

 

Jiraiya took Kiba’s hand and pulled him close against his body, and his hot breath caressed Kiba’s ear as he quietly purred, “I’ll make it up to you later... I promise.”

 

Kiba was nearly panting, he nodded again and followed as Jiraiya took Naruto’s hand and steered them both back the way they came to Harumeku’s tent.

 

Kiba saw his mother sitting out in front of Harumeku’s tent and tried to cover his alarm, in spite of this he saw her posture stiffen and his body responded by stiffening as well.  Kiba could smell Naruto’s hostility, Jiraiya’s fury and faintly his mother’s aggression... it was nearly overwhelming and he felt a strong aversion to moving closer, luckily he didn’t have to.  Jiraiya released Kiba and Naruto, then helped Harumeku to her feet she didn’t question him... she could undoubtedly smell enough to understand exactly what was going on.

 

“Naruto, why don’t you and Kiba go see what puppies Harumeku and Hana picked for our children.”  Jiraiya stated firmly, his amiable tone belied by the increasing strength of his fury.  Naruto took Kiba’s hand and led him away quietly, following Harumeku away from the confrontation.

 

Kiba was lost in his thoughts and barely noticed when Naruto released his hand and hurried up to grab Harumeku.  Jiraiya was defending him... it was his place as the senior mate but...  Kiba wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole thing.  On one side was it really Jiraiya’s place to step into stop Tsume from hating him?  Was that even possible?  Tsume hadn’t threatened him... she hadn’t shown any physical aggression... or verbal abuse... Jiraiya couldn’t force Tsume to like her son... this whole mess was so wrong.  When did Tsume start hating him?  Was that the real reason she stopped being his mother so long ago... the reason Hana had to raise him?  What did he do wrong?

 

“So... well, why is it important to choose puppies for them before they are born?” Naruto questioned his tone was puzzled.

 

Naruto’s question broke through Kiba’s mournful thoughts and he listened to Harumeku’s reply.

 

Harumeku was patient and understanding.  “They will grow up together, as friends... siblings... to form a partnership that will make them a strong team... normally the puppies wouldn’t need to be present at birth... but these are special children.  Our children will be born to great responsibilities... our son will be a Family Pack Leader and our girl is precious because every female child born to the clan is a special cherished gift.”

 

Family pack leader... Kiba sighed softly, yes a replacement for the child Tsume no longer wanted, the one who failed to meet her expectations... the one who didn’t fulfill his family pack and clan obligations... Kiba broke out of his dismal thoughts to add. “They have to be the right puppies for them... the puppies have to be present at the birth.”

 

Kiba saw Hana walk out of her tent with the puppies, she’d smelled them coming and was ready.  Kiba wanted to snuggle into her like he had as a child but he remained standing solemnly looking at her.

 

Hana’s gaze was wise; Kiba knew she could smell his distress.  Harumeku greeted Hana affectionately, “Hana!”

 

Hana looked away from Kiba to Harumeku and her face lit up in a adoring smile, Kiba loved his sisters smile and he could feel Naruto’s surprise... few people had ever seen Hana really smile.  It was mesmerizing, transforming her face into a bewitching beauty that transfixed most men.  Kiba smiled at Hana, as a child he would do anything to see that smile.

 

Then like a sunset it was gone and Hana was solemn again.  She looked at Kiba and Naruto, “Come to approve the puppies?”  The puppies in her hands greeted them, one yawned and regarded them calmly, the other squirmed excitedly and tried to break free of Hana’s grip to get to them.

 

Naruto looked hesitantly at Kiba and Kiba nodded at his sister and she turned her serious gaze on Naruto.  Kiba could smell the subtle smell of her curiosity, but only because she didn’t bother to try to hide it.  Naruto cautiously nodded but replied, “I’m not sure I would be any help...”

 

“You’ll know... your more like us than you think.”  Kiba could see her approval, her eyes swept over Kiba’s throat and back to Naruto’s, then she handed a puppy to him before offering the other to Kiba.  Naruto didn’t realize it but Hana was behaving just as if he’d been a clan member, as the dominant partner he was offered items first.

 

Kiba felt a wave of love for Hana, her acceptance meant so much to him, and especially now when Kiba had felt so isolated and cast out.  Kiba held up the ‘wild’ puppy and concentrated on it as a cover for his feelings of thankfulness but Kiba knew she could smell his pleasure at the gesture... she’d raised him, she knew his emotions without ever looking at him.

 

“Akamaru help?”  Kiba asked, although he knew the answer.

 

Hana nodded and replied, “Akamaru and Susamajii selected four... Harumeku and I selected these two, Jiraiya has said he trusts our judgment, if you approve they will be the ones.”  She was being more verbal than normal and Kiba knew it was a way she showed her affection for him.

 

When Naruto sat on the ground and was looking down petting the ‘calm’ puppy.  Hana’s hand strayed over and she stroked Kiba’s cheek lovingly, and then dropped her hand.  Kiba gave her a thankful look.

 

Harumeku carefully averted her eyes respecting their privacy and ‘watching Naruto pet the puppy’.

 

Kiba watched the ‘calm’ puppy in Naruto’s lap rise and lick him on the chin; Kiba set the ‘wild’ puppy down interested in the ‘calm’ puppy’s reaction...

 

The ‘wild’ puppy went running at Naruto barking excitedly, the ‘calm’ puppy turned quickly and gave a warning bark.  The ‘wild’ puppy paused then continued it’s energetic charge.  The ‘calm’ prompting leapt from Naruto’s lap and pounced on the ‘wild’ one pinning him.

 

Naruto grinned and intuitively he said, “This is the puppy for our girl?”

 

Hana was delighted; she gave a small nod and a slight smile... which from Hana was equivalent to a huge grin and praise.  “Yes... I told you you’d know.”

 

The ‘calm’ puppy, having made her point, released the ‘wild’ one and returned to Naruto’s lap.  Naruto looked up at Kiba happily and Kiba laughed as the ‘wild’ one attacked his pants leg.  “They’re perfect Hana...” Kiba grinned at her, then at Harumeku and praised. “Perfect.” 

 

Harumeku looked pleased and nodded her agreement.  Kiba scooped up the puppies and handed them back to Hana.  Hana walked into her tent and put them away as Naruto rose to his feet.

 

When Hana returned outside she laid her hands on Harumeku’s stomach for a moment, Kiba knew she was feeling the position of the babies.  “Soon.” Hana stated bluntly.  “I’ll be there with the puppies.”

 

Harumeku smiled very happily and Hana’s stern face softened, her gaze loving and she stroked Harumeku’s cheek gently, then dropped her hand and her face was once more impassive. 

 

It wasn’t something Hana did with anyone she didn’t love... and the fact she allowed Kiba to see it was admitting her feelings.  Suddenly Harumeku’s words so long ago had a much deeper meaning... ‘Have you ever seen two clan women of breed-able age mated?’

 

Kiba felt foolish, he’d always been so blind... he’d thought HIS life was unfair.  Hana looked at Kiba and Naruto, “I will see you at the birth.”  She stated calmly then walked back into her tent.

 

Harumeku had a content smile on her face as she turned to Kiba; the look in her eyes spoke volumes about her pleasure that Hana acknowledged her feelings in front of Kiba.  Harumeku, Kiba and Naruto started back to Harumeku’s tent.

 

Kiba was pleased that Hana would be near to help raise the babies, she had been a wonderful mother to him and would raise them with love... two mothers and three fathers, Kiba smiled slightly, they would be very loved.

 

Naruto looked at Kiba timidly, “Why didn’t your sister look surprised by the bite... my bite on your throat?” 

 

Kiba heard Naruto’s hushed tone and saw his furtive glance at Harumeku, he was afraid Harumeku would be afraid of him... it didn’t make sense, Naruto was very gentle Harumeku knew that, as for Hana... why would she be upset?

 

“She knew about my trying the claim Jiraiya.”  Kiba replied, he’d told Naruto that his behavior was not unusual, but Naruto only looked confused by Kiba’s answer... like he couldn’t imagine that anyone would find his behavior understandable.

 

Kiba flirtatiously nipped Naruto’s chin and grinned widely as he reassured, “I told you, you’re reestablishing dominance over me is not unusual... not among my clan.”

  

Naruto shook his head slightly like he couldn’t believe it but didn’t say anything for a few minutes and when he spoke again he seemed to have dropped the subject.

 

“Kiba?  Why doesn’t Harumeku... or anyone call the babies by their names... we agreed on Kishoukachi and Daiichi... right?”  Naruto’s voice was cautious like he was afraid he’d offend Kiba.

 

Kiba nodded and replied calmly.  “We decided on those names but they are not named until they are born... when they are presented to the clan.”  Naruto gave a subdued nod and Kiba reassured him, “It’s ok to ask questions...”

 

Naruto just nodded again, but he didn’t look worried just thoughtful.  They arrived back at Harumeku’s tent and Kiba squat down to greet Akamaru.  “Hey buddy, good choices on the puppies!”

 

Akamaru looked pleased, “Which two were picked?”

 

“A calm, silver bitch... and a feisty, gray dog.”  Kiba laughed softly scratching Akamaru’s throat.

 

Akamaru woofed softly, “Yes, those were our first choices...”

 

“Kiba! Come here!”  Naruto exclaimed in excitement, he had his hand on Harumeku’s stomach and was grinning ecstatically.  Kiba rose and placed his hand beside Naruto’s and the hard kick of their child brought a grin to his face, the baby was healthy and strong.

 

Naruto glanced over towards Tsume’s tent and called, “Jiraiya come here!  You have to feel this!”

 

Harumeku’s stomach muscles tightened slightly as she laughed at Naruto’s excitement and the babies protested with increased efforts to stretch and move.  Harumeku slid Naruto’s hand over to a new area and explained. “There’s a bottom.  This is the one that kicks me as I try to sleep, I think it’s our boy... they were switching sides a lot for a while, but now they’re too big.”

 

Jiraiya walked up a placed his palm beside Naruto’s, Harumeku gave a little gasp and Kiba looked up curiously.  Harumeku was smiling kindly at Naruto and reassured.  “They are uncomfortable and trying to move... it doesn’t hurt, not really... more surprising than painful.”

 

“How much longer?”  Naruto asked quietly, Kiba could hear the longing in his voice.

 

“Soon very soon... you will be a wonderful father.”  Harumeku stated confidently.  “You all will.”

 

Kiba agreed, Naruto was going to be a better than wonderful father... and Harumeku was the best mother they could’ve ever found.  Kiba continued looking at the movement of their precious babies even as he heard Jiraiya say,  “I think we better leave Harumeku rest now.”

 

Naruto stood up and hugged Harumeku quickly.  “We want to help, anything you need... just send a runner.”

 

Kiba rose slowly, he would be here for these children... he wanted them to know how very much he loved them... to never doubt how valued and important they were to him.  Kiba looked seriously at Harumeku.  “I really want to be a part of their lives.”

 

Harumeku’s gaze was wise and she smiled kindly, “You will be, all of you will be.”

 

Kiba nodded understanding, Harumeku knew, she cared... she’d be a great mother just like Hana had been for him.  Kiba glanced at Tsume’s tent as he joined Naruto and Jiraiya, then they turned and left the clan grounds.

==============================================


	39. CHAPTER 39:   A RUGGED PATH…

# CHAPTER 39:   A RUGGED PATH…

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Watched Naruto glance quickly at the bite mark on Kiba’s throat once more then away.  Jiraiya felt Naruto’s distress even though Naruto’s face remained cheerful and he razzed Kiba about ‘hogging’ the soap.

 

Jiraiya thought once more about his original idea of having Kiba bite him... no Kiba couldn’t bite him... but could _he_ bite Kiba without causing a violent reaction from the Kyuubi?  Jiraiya wasn’t so sure... it was dangerous and there was no way Kiba could help him if the Kyuubi became angry.

 

After their quick shower, they dressed and went out the door... Naruto wasn’t the only one starving, but better starving than face another of Naruto’s attempts at cooking.  Kiba was being very frisky and comical throughout their walk to Ichiraku’s in an attempt to keep Naruto’s attention off the villagers ‘interest’ in the bruise on his throat... unfortunately it wasn’t very successful and Jiraiya could see Naruto flinch as passing villagers looked at the bruise.

 

Teuchi and Ayame grinned and greeted Naruto warmly; to Jiraiya’s relief they didn’t even seem to notice the bruise.  Naruto relaxed and began eating eagerly, complimenting Teuchi animatedly and easily finishing multiple bowls in the time it took Jiraiya and Kiba to eat theirs.

 

Naruto’s nervous glances at anyone passing by helped convince Jiraiya... he’d do it, even if the Kyuubi got angry he wouldn’t kill him... and Jiraiya couldn’t stand the fear and sorrow in Naruto’s gaze... he was going to bite Kiba.

 

Jiraiya was sure Kiba wouldn’t mind, to the Inuzuka clan biting and scratching was foreplay... but still, Jiraiya would be cautious for any sign Kiba was uncomfortable with his decision. 

 

They finished their meals, Jiraiya rose and paid, then turned to his lovers and smiled, “Naruto, you and Kiba go ahead to the clan grounds I’ll be there in a minute... I have a errand to run.”

 

Kiba looked curious, but nodded along with Naruto as they stood.  Kiba stepped forward and softly brushed his lips over Jiraiya’s before stepping back.  Naruto stepped close, his face looked so vulnerable that Jiraiya felt a pang of sorrow.

 

Naruto wrapped his arms around Jiraiya’s waist and hugged him, almost as if he was hiding his face in Jiraiya’s chest.  Jiraiya gently cupped Naruto’s face tilting it up so he could give him a long loving kiss.  Then promised adoringly, “I’ll be right there.”

 

Naruto stepped away from Jiraiya and forced a smile to his lips, but his eyes were sad.  Naruto turned, walked over to Kiba and took Kiba’s hand as they walked away towards the Inuzuka clan grounds.

 

Jiraiya watched them a moment then turned and walked to one of his favorite shops in the village, an 'Adult store', after all he was a pervert... he had a reputation to keep up!  Jiraiya grinned at the shopkeeper as he entered and the man waved before returning to his newspaper.

 

Jiraiya walked down the isles, he knew exactly what he was looking for, technically he could have bought it at many stores in town... but then that wouldn’t feed his perverted reputation.

 

Jiraiya picked up a bottle of heated massage oil, warmed on contact with the skin... Jiraiya read the label, and could also be used as an ‘alternative’ lubricant for a little kinky play... hmmm... yes, this would do.  If he could get Naruto relaxed perhaps he could keep this light hearted and not trigger the Kyuubi... well, at least not anger him.

 

As Jiraiya walked up to the cash register he saw little ‘dog tags’ that read cute messages... “Sweetheart”, “Hot Lover”... “Beloved”.... Jiraiya stroked the tag softly then picked it up... ‘Beloved’, they needed a new tag for that collar if they were ever going to put it to use in their ‘play’... but first they had to get past Naruto’s issues with not feeling ‘human’... Jiraiya could think of several fun games they could play with the collar...

 

Jiraiya paid for the items and the shop owner grinned wickedly at the dog tag as he rang it up.  Jiraiya waggled his eyebrows lecherously, earning a chuckle from the shopkeeper, then paid and walked out the door.  Jiraiya slipped the tag and massage oil in his pocket then went to go see how his partners were doing.

 

At the edge of the clan grounds he spotted them walking along slowly, talking.  Naruto was teasing Kiba.  “Jiraiya’s turned you into a perv!”  Naruto taunted. 

 

Jiraiya couldn’t resist the opportunity to make them jump, they were so busy laughing they never heard Jiraiya until he seductively rumbled,  “Oh I don’t know about a perv...”

 

Kiba yipped, jumping and turning abruptly.  Naruto turned his eyes wide in surprise.  “Jiraiya!”  Both his hot lovers exclaimed admonishing him for startling them. 

 

Jiraiya chucked in amusement, the sight of them, their breathing quickened and lips parted as they tried to calm their heartbeats... delicious!  “Miss me?” Jiraiya joked in a saucy tone.

 

Kiba’s eyes swung to meet Naruto’s and Jiraiya felt a little thrill as his lovers jointly stalked him.  Jiraiya started backing away, he put his hands up and stopped as Kiba cupped his body from the front and Naruto prowled around to embrace him from behind.  Jiraiya nearly moaned, it was so arousing feeling his lovers surrounding him with their sexy hard bodies!

 

Kiba cooed, “What do you think?” and pulled Jiraiya into a deep, hungry kiss.  Jiraiya felt the whisper light strokes of Naruto’s fingers playing over his rapidly hardening cock and barely held back his moan.

 

Kiba drew back with a self-satisfied look on his face, now it was Jiraiya’s turn to be breathing rapidly.  Jiraiya groaned softly and belatedly replied to Kiba’s question in a flirtatious manner. 

 

“I think it’s a good thing we are still in the Inuzuka clan grounds or you two would’ve been key players in a whole lot of wet dreams tonight.” Jiraiya looked around them and noticed several of the men had stopped and quite few had ‘filled out’ the front of their pants.  “Come to think of it you two probably still will...  I also think that I’m the luckiest man in the village because I don’t have to dream... I have the reality... the two sexiest nins in the village.”

 

Kiba gave an involuntary whimper.  Naruto had slid around Jiraiya’s body to the front and his eyes lit at Kiba’s whimper.

 

Jiraiya reluctantly distracted them,  “So how is Harumeku?”

 

Jiraiya couldn’t let Naruto get too excited or they’d all end up fucking and he’d have to hold off on his plan... Which called to mind one other thing, Kiba would be very sore after all the activity of this morning...

 

Perhaps the plan should wait, Jiraiya thought a bit uneasy... if Naruto took Jiraiya’s bite as a threat and decided to reclaim them it would be very ‘uncomfortable’ for Kiba at this point.  Even though Jiraiya was distracted he felt the flash of anger from Naruto when he replied.

 

“She and Tsume are fine.”  Naruto’s eyes were hard and glittered hostilely.  Kiba nodded quietly, and Jiraiya felt shame, then anger.  He hadn’t been beside Kiba... Jiraiya hadn’t expected any more problems with Tsume. 

 

Jiraiya stiffened, but his voice was light and mild, “I think I’d like to go see her... if you both don’t mind.” 

 

Kiba gave a slightly awkward smile, “Sure... I’m not sure I really want to go along.”

 

Jiraiya dipped his head brushed his lips over Kiba’s throat, then kissed him softly on the lips and murmured, “Please.”

 

Kiba nodded.  Jiraiya took his hand and drew Kiba’s arm around his waist pulling him closer and breathing softly, his breath tickling Kiba’s ear, as he whispered, “I’ll make it up to you later... I promise.”

 

Kiba’s breathing quickened and he nodded once more, his eyes dark with desire.  Jiraiya took Naruto’s hand and they walked back towards Harumeku’s tent.

 

Tsume and Harumeku still sat out front of Harumeku’s tent.  Jiraiya felt Kiba tense as they approached the two women.

 

Jiraiya’s anger surged, but his voice was placid as he reached out and helped Harumeku to her feet.  “Naruto, why don’t you and Kiba go see what puppies Harumeku and Hana picked for our children.”

 

Kiba and Naruto nodded, and Harumeku gave Jiraiya a wise nod as she led them away.

 

Jiraiya turned back to Tsume and his pleasant demeanor disappeared, “Do you still have a problem with my mate?”  Jiraiya’s voice was icy.  Tsume rose to her feet her posture stiffening.

 

Tsume looked at Jiraiya, a calculating look on her face, for a moment before replying.  “Have you and your mates discussed the possibility of more children...”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes glittered dangerously, “No.” he replied firmly.  “And we won’t be discussing that subject... possibly for a long time... it seems there are ‘issues’ that need to be resolved first.” 

 

Jiraiya’s gaze was fierce and challenging.  Tsume was a Genin compared to Jiraiya.  Jiraiya had nothing to fear from her... and at this point he was angry enough to remind her if she cared to take offense and challenge him.

 

But Tsume backed down averting her eyes in an effort to placate and indicate her lack of challenge, but her voice was hard. “I would like to have the opportunity to renegotiate for future...” 

 

Tsume sighed tiredly, her posture relaxing and pushed aside her tent flap waving for Jiraiya to come in.  Jiraiya didn’t move, only looked at her for a minute.  The stiffness left Tsume’s tone and she urged.  “Please.”

 

Jiraiya nodded and entered.  Tsume stayed standing in front of Jiraiya instead of sitting behind her desk.  “Jiraiya, I want more grandchildren... I want to be here raising them...”

 

Tsume looked melancholy.  “I missed out on most of Kiba’s childhood, Hana raised him as I struggled to deal with the loss of my mate and my new positions as Head of the Family Pack and Clan Leader... every time I look at Kiba I see his distrust, it feels like a challenge.”

 

Jiraiya softened slightly.  “Perhaps if you stop trying to force him on every issue... showed him you want to build a relationship based more on you being his mother and not just his Family and Clan leader.  You hurt him.”

 

Tsume frowned slightly, “Harumeku says Kiba thinks I hate him... I just don’t know what to say, I don’t know how to get a closer relationship with him and I think it’s too late...”

 

“It’s never too late... when you are not dealing with clan business, try being a mother and not a leader... he wants your attention, your approval... your love.  No matter how many children he fathered they would never be him...”  Jiraiya looked at Tsume a moment more than announced quietly, “We will discuss more children... think about what I said.” 

 

Jiraiya walked out of the tent and stopped, smiling fondly at his lovers.  Kiba was crouched scratching Akamaru and Naruto was fussing around Harumeku trying to cover her with a light blanket.  Harumeku smiled fondly and took Naruto’s hand placing it on her stomach.

 

Naruto’s eyes grew huge then he broke into a huge grin and said something to Kiba.  Kiba rose and placed his hand on Harumeku’s stomach beside Naruto’s and his face split in a happy smile.

 

Jiraiya walked closer and Naruto called, “Jiraiya come here!  You have to feel this!”

 

Harumeku laughed, took Naruto’s hand and shifted it slightly, “There’s a bottom.  This is the one that kicks me as I try to sleep, I think it’s our boy... they were switching sides a lot for a while, but now they’re too big.”

 

Jiraiya smiled and ran a hand over Harumeku’s stomach feeling the babies moving and trying to stretch out their legs.  Harumeku gasped, and Naruto looked up at her in distress, but Harumeku just smiled.  “They are uncomfortable and trying to move... it doesn’t hurt, not really... more surprising than painful.”

 

Naruto’s gaze dropped back down to Harumeku’s stomach, “How much longer?”  His voice was hushed, almost reverent.

 

Harumeku’s eyes grew slightly damp and she smiled affectionately at Naruto, “Soon very soon... you will be a wonderful father.”  Harumeku looked up at Jiraiya and laid her hands over Jiraiya and Kiba’s hands.  “You all will.”

 

Jiraiya looked down at where Naruto was fascinated with one of the babies feet as it kicked, then his eyes returned to Harumeku’s and he kissed her forehead and whispered “Thank you.”  The sight of Naruto’s longing and fascination... was precious.

 

Jiraiya removed his hand from beneath Harumeku’s to brush Naruto’s cheek, and smiled lovingly at him. “I think we better leave Harumeku rest now.” 

 

Naruto nodded and rose, then moved to hug Harumeku quickly, “We want to help, anything you need... just send a runner.”

 

Naruto returned to Jiraiya’s side and Kiba slowly rose, his hand slipping off Harumeku’s stomach almost reluctantly, he looked very serious.  “I really want to be a part of their lives.”

 

Harumeku smiled, “You will be, all of you will be.”  Kiba nodded solemnly, then walked over to Jiraiya.  Jiraiya saw Kiba glance quickly at Tsume’s tent then turn and walk with Naruto and Jiraiya as they returned home.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

As Naruto followed Jiraiya to the shower he quickly glanced at Kiba’s throat again... it looked even worse up close.  Naruto had to look down a moment and breathe deeply to hold back his tears, what if next time he didn’t stop at just biting what if he ripped Jiraiya or Kiba’s throat open?!  The thought brought a wave of panic; Naruto took several deep breaths and suppressed it.

 

While in the shower Naruto tried to pretend like he hadn’t tried to rip Kiba’s throat out and playfully teased Kiba about not sharing the soap... but every time Kiba turned and Naruto caught a glimpse of the bruise he had to fight another wave of dismay, how could Kiba pretend that it didn’t matter?!

 

Jiraiya seemed... quiet... possibly he was starting to see how dangerous it was to stay.  Naruto was glad when the shower was over and they dressed to go out the door... he wasn’t sure he could take Jiraiya’s silence or continue to look at Kiba without bursting into tears.

 

Naruto’s relief at being out of the house was short lived as he quickly discovered a whole new level of self loathing... every person they passed looked at Kiba’s bruise, some flinched, others looked with pity or horror... Kiba pretended not to notice and joked around comically, but Naruto was sure he was well aware of the villager’s uneasy glances. 

 

By the time Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto arrived at Ichiraku’s Naruto’s stomach was so knotted that he didn’t think he could eat.  Teuchi and Ayame greeted Naruto, Kiba and Jiraiya warmly.  Teuchi and Ayame didn’t pay any attention to the mark on Kiba’s throat and immediately started tempting him with a big bowl of Miso Ramen; Teuchi even placed extra sliced pork on top.  Naruto grinned; Ichiraku’s ramen was the best!

 

After several bowls of Teuchi’s wonderful ramen, Naruto was finally full and his attention shifted to the villagers as they walked by... Naruto froze, and then flinched, as one pointedly looked at Kiba’s throat and frowned. 

 

How could he have forgotten, even for a short time, that he’d injured Kiba?!  Naruto looked down at the ground and remembered his thoughts only hours ago... ‘Try harder’... ‘Be more careful’... he was a fool, a monster that couldn’t be trusted.

 

Jiraiya rose from his stool and Naruto looked up at him, Jiraiya paid then gave Naruto and Kiba a warm smile.  “Naruto, you and Kiba go ahead to the clan grounds I’ll be there in a minute... I have a errand to run.”

 

Naruto nodded and got up from his stool, Kiba also got up and then walked over and gave Jiraiya light kiss before stepping away from him.  Naruto was going to do the same, but looking at Jiraiya he felt a sadness, Jiraiya’s arms made Naruto feel so protected, like everything in the world was perfect... but it wasn’t, it would never be ok. 

 

Jiraiya gaze was so loving, Naruto wrapped his arms around Jiraiya’s waist and tried to forget for just a moment, to feel that feeling that everything was perfect... but the feeling just didn’t come.

 

Jiraiya gently tilted Naruto’s face up and dipped his head to give Naruto a slow, deep kiss and murmured, “I’ll be right there.”

 

Naruto stepped back and forced himself to smile, then turned to Kiba and after a slight hesitation took Kiba’s hand intertwining his fingers with his mate’s.  Naruto steeled himself not to look back at Jiraiya as he and Kiba walked to the clan grounds.

 

Naruto looked at the ground so he wouldn’t have to see people look at Kiba’s neck and cringe.  Why hadn’t Jiraiya stopped him... maybe Jiraiya thought he’d hurt him too... no, Jiraiya wouldn’t let Kiba get hurt even if it meant getting hurt himself... and yet he had.

 

Kiba stopped and Naruto quickly raised his head to look at him, Kiba pulled him close and held him.

 

Kiba’s eyes were sincere.  “I love you... all of you.  You're not harming me or upsetting me, your ‘love bites’ don’t cause me harm... my behavior with Jiraiya was a direct challenge to Kyuubi... and I didn’t make it better when I tried to bite you this morning, I know you don’t remember but I did...”  Kiba softly brushed his face against Naruto’s affectionately.  “And if you think the way you reacted was wrong... well then that would make the whole Inuzuka Clan ‘wrong’... in fact you’re actually more gentle... my mom would’ve killed me if I challenged her, or at least seriously injured me.”

 

Naruto felt terrible, no matter what Kiba said he’d hurt him.  Naruto looked at the ground, he was afraid if he looked in Kiba’s eyes too long he’d burst into tears.  “Kiba I don’t want to own you.”

 

Kiba gave a soft gentle laugh, “You don’t... unless you think my mom owns me too.”

 

Naruto felt a strong wave of hostility, and raised his head.  “No, she does not own you.” Naruto growled.

 

Kiba submissively nipped at his chin and Naruto felt his anger quickly fade.  “And neither do you... I am here because I choose to be... I choose you.”  Kiba insisted reassuringly.

 

Naruto loved Kiba deeply, the fact Kiba wanted everything to be ok was wonderful... he vowed to try to keep his doubts and fears hidden better, it wasn’t fair to Kiba and Jiraiya to keep upsetting them... Naruto gave Kiba a loving kiss and felt his mate seductively soften against him, and make a low-pitched whimper.

 

When Naruto broke the kiss Kiba cooed, “Have I told you how very sexy you are? You turn me on when you get all dominant and possessive...”

 

Naruto grew uneasy, and scowled, “I don’t get dominant and possessive with you...”

 

Kiba chuckled and Naruto became unnerved, “Do I?”

 

“Only in the bedroom...” Kiba purred quietly as he squirmed against Naruto in a very erotic manner and nuzzled Naruto’s throat. 

 

Naruto caught his breath, his ‘interest’ spiked as his cock hardened in desire, Kiba’s soft nuzzles made Naruto want to growl at the intensity of the hunger that was rising up in him. “Unless you’re wanting to return to the house for a demonstration you need to stop that...” Naruto rumbled his voice low and rough in arousal.

 

Kiba impishly grinned and taunted, “You’d have to catch me...” and attempted to flee.

 

Naruto hand flashed out swiftly capturing his mate.  Kiba’s eyes widened in surprise, then he chuckled and his voice was amused as he corrected himself. “Ok so that wouldn’t be a problem...”

 

Naruto could feel his hunger grow and fought against it, even as he drew Kiba tightly against his body and ravenously kissed him.  Naruto forced himself to release Kiba, and took several calming breaths as Kiba sighed softly in pleasure.

 

Kiba reached out and took Naruto’s hand urging him to continue down the road towards the clan grounds.  After a few minutes Naruto’s body calmed and he started to look around.

 

Since they’d entered the clan grounds, strangely not a single person seemed to notice the bruise on Kiba’s throat... Kiba had said the Inuzuka clan got rough during sex, but surely not that rough... but not a single person seemed to see it.

 

Kiba was smiling and Naruto looked over at Kiba inquisitively.  Kiba chuckled, and then stated, “I was just debating the possibility of getting Akamaru to allow us to use _my_ bed occasionally.”

 

Naruto was shocked, then amused.  Kiba and Jiraiya just had sex not longer than an hour ago!  “Wasn’t this morning enough?  Kiba you’re like a rabbit!”  Naruto teased.

 

Kiba looked offended and playfully grumbled, “I’m not a cute, fluffy, little rabbit...”  Then Kiba’s eyes lit impishly and he grinned.  “And who could blame me!  But I was actually thinking about after the babies were born, every once in a while we could stay here to visit.”

 

Babies, Naruto smiled at the thought.  “I can’t believe you’re going to be a father.” Naruto said wistfully.

 

Kiba gave a hard laugh, “Oh, no.  WE’RE going to be fathers, you’re not getting out of it!” 

 

Naruto felt a wave of joy, _him_ a father... little babies who’d grow up loving him, looking at him as their father... Naruto gave an ecstatic smile.

 

A child raced past just in front of Naruto, followed by another and Naruto paused to watch as one tackled the other and they wrestled in the dirt for a second before the more agile of the two quickly pinned the other.  Now that they were still Naruto could see the one being pinned was Kodomo.

 

“Yes.”  Naruto smirked.  “Some day that will be our boy.”

 

Kiba gave a very delighted laugh, “If you look a bit closer you’ll see one of those two is a girl... our little girl will be right in there too... Inuzuka girls are tough right from the start, fighters.” 

 

The little girl easily pinned Kodomo, Kodomo struggled and growled softly.  Then to Naruto’s shock the little girl leaned down and nipped Kodomo’s throat hard, then sprung up easily to her feet and ran.  Kodomo jumped up and ran after her, but he didn’t look angry... he was grinning!

 

Naruto glanced at Kiba; Kiba was very amused and chuckled as he watched the children disappear in the maze of tents.

 

Naruto felt his tension ease; the girl nipping Kodomo was not looked on as bad or aggressive... Naruto smiled at Kiba and replied, “Can’t wait.”  Kiba gave Naruto a quick hug then they continued to Harumeku’s tent.

 

As they walked up to Harumeku’s tent they noticed she was sitting outside the tent on a stool, she smiled at Naruto and Kiba as they approached.

 

Naruto’s eyes looked at the huge size of Harumeku’s belly with uneasy awe, she was so huge!  It had to be painful... how could she not be hurt... Naruto never had guessed someone could get so big without bursting!

 

Kiba had squat down and was petting Akamaru.  “Hey buddy where’s Susamajii?”  Akamaru rumbled softly.  “Still not fond of people huh?”  Akamaru gave a low woof.

 

Naruto walked over to stand beside Harumeku, he didn’t know what to say, and anything he thought of sounded rude.  ‘Wow, you’re huge... does it hurt?’  No, Naruto decided it was better for him to keep his mouth shut... girls didn’t like being told they were big, and pregnant women probably didn’t like it either.

 

Harumeku smiled at Kiba.  “Talking about Susamajii?  Yes, most people think she’s some kind of Yuri... they never catch more than a glimpse before she’s gone.”  Harumeku chuckled, “She’s ok with me, stays close by, but even I am not allowed to touch her.”

 

Naruto noticed Harumeku move her feet under herself and start to rise to her feet.  Naruto grabbed her arm in alarm, to help her to her feet, and then continued to hold her arm.  Someone that big must not be very steady on her feet, Naruto worried... maybe someone should stay with her until after the babies were born.

 

Harumeku gave Naruto an amused smile, “Thank you.”

 

Kiba stood, looking at Harumeku with concern.  “Are you ok?  Did you need something?”

 

Harumeku chuckled and assured, “No, I just need to walk... Soon, very soon, these pups will be in my arms.”

 

Tsume came out of her tent her eyes coldly swept over Naruto and Kiba before settling on Harumeku with a fond look and pleased smile.

 

Kiba had a stricken look on his face, Naruto looked over at Kiba and was torn... on one side he didn’t want to leave Harumeku standing by herself but on the other he wanted to comfort his mate.

 

Harumeku carefully detached Naruto’s hand from her arm, and smiled perceptively, “I won’t fall... I promise.  I look more awkward than I feel.”

 

Naruto looked at her a second then nodded before going to Kiba.  Naruto laid his hand gently on Kiba’s arm and Kiba gave him a sad smile.  “I’m ok Naruto.”  But Naruto could see he wasn’t... he was hurt.

 

Kiba looked over at Tsume and Harumeku, Tsume now stood at her side almost like she was guarding her from them.  Kiba gave a uncomfortable smile, “We just wanted to make sure everything was ok... let us know if there’s anything you need.”

 

Kiba backed up a step then turned and left.  As Kiba turned and started away, Naruto gave Tsume a savage look then turned and hurried after him.  _Cruel, heartless... vicious bitch..._

 

Naruto reached Kiba and took his hand, Naruto’s anger subsided and he felt horrible, why had he just stood there and let her hurt Kiba... he hadn’t protected him.  Naruto swore she wasn’t going to get away with continuing to treat Kiba badly, some how this had to end.

 

Kiba looked over and gave Naruto an affectionate smile, “I love you.”

 

Naruto felt a wave of relief and grinned, “Really?” he jested playfully and nearly yelped as Kiba suddenly pulled him into his arms.  Kiba kissed Naruto so passionately that for several minute afterwards Naruto stood gasping, his body blazing and cock throbbing.

 

Kiba’s eyes danced wickedly and with a self satisfied grin he teased, “What do you think?”

 

Naruto breathed deeply and attempted to control the desire that Kiba had so easily started racing through him.  “I think if you do that again we will have to use a transportation jutsu to get to the house before I fuck you right here on the street.”  Naruto lustily replied.

 

Kiba looked very intrigued and he gave a playful laugh, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

As they started walking again Kiba looked thoughtful.  Naruto wondered where Jiraiya was... he would’ve never let Tsume treat Kiba like that.  “Do you know what Jiraiya had to go do?”

 

“He didn’t mention anything back at the house... of course we spent most of that time fucking...”  Kiba replied chuckling in mischievous delight.

 

“I think Jiraiya’s turned you into a perv!”  Naruto razzed happily.

 

Kiba nodded and gave an unrepentant grin.

 

“Oh I don’t know about a perv...” Jiraiya murmured seductively.  Kiba yipped loudly and Naruto felt like his heart had leapt from his chest.  Both Kiba and Naruto exclaimed “Jiraiya!”

 

Jiraiya just laughed, his eyes twinkling wickedly.  “Miss me?”

 

Kiba looked at Naruto and then as one they turned and surrounded Jiraiya, as he slowly backed away his hands up in surrender.  Kiba cupped Jiraiya’s body from the front while Naruto circled to enclose him from behind. 

 

Naruto heard Kiba coo “What do you think?” and draw Jiraiya into a kiss and Naruto stroked softly over their lover's hips and down to trace his rapidly hardening cock with eager fingers.  Just the feel of that amazing cock made Naruto want to wrap his lips around it and run his tongue over the smooth hot surface... to hear Jiraiya moan and make desperate groans of urgent need.

 

When Kiba drew back from the kiss, Jiraiya’s voice was thick with desire.  “I think it’s a good thing we are still in the Inuzuka clan grounds or you two would’ve been key players in a whole lot of wet dreams tonight....”  Jiraiya looked around them as Naruto reluctantly removed his hands from the temptation of Jiraiya’s extraordinary cock.  “Come to think of it you two probably still will...  I also think that I’m the luckiest man in the village because I don’t have to dream... I have the reality... the two sexiest nins in the village.”

 

Kiba gave a soft whimper and the sound made Naruto’s hard cock jump, he looked at Kiba intently.

 

“So how is Harumeku?”  Jiraiya asked casually.

 

The memory of Tsume’s rudeness and the look of distress that quickly flashed through Kiba’s eyes at Jiraiya’s question made Naruto’s temper flare.  “She and Tsume are fine.”  Naruto growled.  Kiba’s subdued nod only made him feel more upset, but Naruto noticed Jiraiya’s posture stiffen and knew their mate shared his fury... and that Jiraiya would not allow Tsume’s behavior to go uncorrected.

 

“I think I’d like to go see her... if you both don’t mind.”  Jiraiya stated calmly.  Naruto knew the ‘her’ Jiraiya was referring to was not Harumeku... although Naruto had no doubt Jiraiya would like to see her too.

 

Kiba squirmed and gave a hesitant smile, “Sure... I’m not sure I really want to go along.”

Jiraiya gave Kiba a soft loving look, gently kissed him and coaxed.  “Please.”

 

Kiba nodded agreement and Jiraiya lowered his head and whispered softly in his ear.  Whatever Jiraiya had said made Kiba’s mouth part as his breathing increased and Naruto saw desire flair in his eyes.  Jiraiya was perfect... Naruto sighed happily as Jiraiya took his hand and they walked back to Harumeku’s tent.

 

Tsume still sat out front with Harumeku as they approached and Tsume looked at Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto boldly.  Jiraiya reached out taking Harumeku’s hand and helping her to her feet.  Her eyes were wise, and she was not surprised by his actions.

 

“Naruto, why don’t you and Kiba go see what puppies Harumeku and Hana picked for our children.”  Naruto nodded silently taking Kiba’s hand firmly and following Harumeku as she walked away towards Hana’s tent.

 

Naruto hurried and took Harumeku’s arm.  “Please be careful... I’ll help you.”

 

Harumeku laughed, “Oh I’m not as awkward as I look to you... I didn’t just wake up one day at this size... it was gradual and I adjusted as I’ve grown, shifting my center of balance... I assure you I’m still quite agile... it’s sweet that you worry about me Naruto.”  Harumeku squeezed his hand then released it.  “I can’t wait to see our children in your arms...”

 

Naruto looked away his eyes growing moist, “I can’t wait either.  I can’t believe how lucky we were to find you... you are a wonderful person and I couldn’t think of a better mother.”

 

Harumeku’s eyes moistened and she sniffled before breaking into an amused grin.  “If we keep this up we’ll both be crying... let's just agree we were meant to be together, this was meant to be.”

 

Naruto looked up at Harumeku, then over at Kiba and nodded.  Naruto looked at Harumeku then Kiba again.  “So... well, why is it important to choose puppies for them before they are born?”

 

Harumeku smiled, “They will grow up together, as friends... siblings... to form a partnership that will make them a strong team... normally the puppies wouldn’t need to be present at birth... but these are special children.”  Harumeku stroked her belly softly.  “Our children will be born to great responsibilities... our son will be a Family Pack Leader and our girl is precious because every female child born to the clan is a special cherished gift.”

 

Naruto smiled and turned to look at Kiba as Kiba added, “They have to be the right puppies for them... the puppies have to be present at the birth.”

 

Hana stepped out of her tent as they approached and in her hands was two puppies, one squirmed restlessly while the other simply looked at them and yawned.

 

Harumeku smiled, “Hana!”

 

Hana smiled warmly at Harumeku.  Naruto was stunned, he’d never seen Hana smile... truly smile... she was stunning.  Naruto glanced at Kiba and Kiba smiled as if he knew exactly what Naruto was thinking.  If Hana smiled like that at any of the clan’s bachelors they’d fight to the death for her.

 

Hana sobered and looked seriously at Kiba and Naruto.  “Come to approve the puppies?”

 

Naruto glanced at Kiba and Kiba nodded.  Hana turned her serious gaze on Naruto and he hesitantly nodded, “I’m not sure I would be any help...”

 

Hana continued to look at Naruto intently, “You’ll know... you're more like us than you think.”  Her eyes glanced at Kiba’s throat then met Naruto’s calmly once more.  She seemed indifferent to Kiba’s injury and handed a puppy to Naruto, then the other to Kiba.

 

Hana stood she seemed to be waiting, Naruto watched Kiba he held the puppy up and the puppies squirming stopped, it looked at him curiously.  “Akamaru help?”  Kiba asked. 

 

Hana nodded, “Akamaru and Susamajii selected four... Harumeku and I selected these two, Jiraiya has said he trusts our judgment, if you approve they will be the ones.”

 

Naruto didn’t know what Kiba was looking for so finally he just sat on the ground and pet the lazy puppy in his arms.  It yawned again, stretched then looked up at Naruto a minute before placing its paws on Naruto’s chest to reach his face and licking him on the chin. 

 

Kiba set the other puppy down and it came bounding over to Naruto barking.  The lazy puppy turned quickly to face it and gave a sharp bark.  The ‘frisky’ puppy paused then charged forward as if to leap on Naruto, and the puppy on Naruto’s lap leapt off and tackled it, swiftly pinning it to the ground... the move reminded Naruto of the girl who pinned Kodomo earlier. 

 

Naruto looked up at Hana and smiled, “This is the puppy for our girl?” 

 

Hana gave an approving nod, then a slight smile.  “Yes... I told you you’d know.”  Naruto looked over at Kiba as the ‘lazy’ puppy came back and lay down on his lap.  Kiba was laughing as the ‘frisky’ one ran back and started chewing on his pants. 

 

“They’re perfect Hana...”  Kiba smiled at Hana and Harumeku.  “Perfect.”  Harumeku nodded and smiled.

 

Kiba bent down and picked up the puppies, then handed them to Hana as Naruto rose.  Hana walked into the tent and a moment later returned without the puppies, then walked up and placed her hands on Hana’s belly.  “Soon.”  Hana announced then stepped back.  “I’ll be there with the puppies.”

 

Harumeku nodded and grinned like a happy child.  Hana’s face softened, and she brushed Harumeku’s cheek.  Then her hand dropped and Hana’s face was stern once more, she looked at Kiba and Naruto, “I will see you at the birth.” 

 

Hana walked into her tent and Harumeku turned with a tranquil smile.  Harumeku, Naruto and Kiba slowly started back towards her tent.

 

“Why didn’t your sister look surprised by the bite... my bite on your throat?”  Naruto asked Kiba quietly enough that he hoped Harumeku didn’t hear... Naruto didn’t want her to be afraid he’d hurt the babies... he’d never hurt them; he wanted them so badly and couldn’t bear if he was not allowed to hold them.

 

Kiba looked at Naruto in confusion, “She knew about my trying the claim Jiraiya.”  Kiba answered as if that explained everything.  Naruto gave Kiba a baffled look and Kiba leaned in and nipped his chin with a grin, then replied, “I told you, you’re reestablishing dominance over me is not unusual... not among my clan.”

 

Naruto shook his head even here the severity of the bite should’ve been attention grabbing... but it wasn’t.  Naruto glanced away unable to find the words to express how very much he loved Kiba... and how he wished it was that simple.

 

Naruto was curious about another thing. “Kiba?  Why doesn’t Harumeku... or anyone call the babies by their names... we agreed on Kishoukachi and Daiichi... right?”

 

Kiba nodded, “We decided on those names but they are not named until they are born... when they are presented to the clan.”

 

Naruto nodded quietly, there was so much he didn’t know about the clans customs... hopefully he wouldn’t offend anyone.

 

Kiba squeezed Naruto’s hand gently, “It’s ok to ask questions...”

 

Naruto nodded quietly and looked at Harumeku, they had arrived back at her tent and she looked tired.  Kiba squat down next to Akamaru and Naruto took Harumeku’s arm again as she sat.  Then glanced around quickly and spotted a light blanket and brought it over to cover her.  Harumeku smiled fondly, “I’m fine... really.  Oh!  Come here!”  Harumeku took Naruto’s hand.  Naruto looked at her worried until she placed his hand on her belly and he felt a hard thump... the babies!  One of the babies moved!

 

Naruto’s heart beat hard in excitement and he exclaimed, “Kiba! Come here!”  Kiba stood and placed his hand on Harumeku’s stomach beside Naruto’s and gave an excited grin as he felt one of his babies move.

 

Naruto saw Jiraiya walk out of Tsume’s tent and even that couldn’t dull his joy.  As Jiraiya got closer Naruto exclaimed, “Jiraiya come here!  You have to feel this!”

 

Harumeku gave an amused laugh at Naruto’s excitement and shifted his hand slightly, “There’s a bottom.  This is the one that kicks me as I try to sleep, I think it’s our boy... they were switching sides a lot for a while, but now they’re too big.”

 

Jiraiya walked up to stand between Naruto and Kiba, then ran a gentle hand over Harumeku’s belly, smiling at the feel of the healthy babies.  Harumeku gasped softly and Naruto glanced up quickly in fear.  Harumeku smiled gently and reassured.  “They are uncomfortable and trying to move... it doesn’t hurt, not really... more surprising than painful.”

 

Naruto’s eyes went back to where he could feel the babies move... babies... soon they would be here... “How much longer?”  Naruto couldn’t help wishing they were here right now.

 

“Soon very soon... you will be a wonderful father.” Harumeku said kindly.  “You all will.”

 

Naruto saw one of the babies stretch out its legs, he could almost see the shape of its tiny foot, and Naruto felt a pang of longing.  Jiraiya’s hand stroked Naruto’s cheek and Jiraiya said, “I think we better leave Harumeku rest now.”

 

Naruto nodded, yes they’d kept her up and made her walk to Hana’s... she had to be very tired.  Naruto spontaneously hugged Harumeku and insisted, “We want to help, anything you need... just send a runner.”

 

Naruto stepped back and watched Kiba, he was looking so seriously... almost sadly at Harumeku’s belly as if picturing the babies inside.  Kiba slowly rose his hand sliding off of Harumeku’s stomach and he met Harumeku’s eyes solemnly.  “I really want to be a part of their lives.”

 

Harumeku gave Kiba an understanding look and a tender smile.  “You will be, all of you will be.”

 

Kiba nodded and walked over to Jiraiya, before they walked away Kiba looked back at Tsume’s tent and Naruto felt a stab of sorrow and a good deal of bitterness.  How could any mother treat their child like that... cause their child such pain?

 

Jiraiya took their hands and they left the clan grounds.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

The silence of his two lovers during the walk back home was disturbing and once again Jiraiya debated the wisdom of his decision.  Kiba was very subdued, the problem with his mother weighed heavily on him.  Naruto... well, he too looked deep in thought, but not entirely in a bad way... his face was more confused than upset.

 

Lady Tsunade wouldn’t be sending Naruto or Kiba on any missions this close to the birth of their children...  

 

Jiraiya decided to just wait and see how things went before he decided if he should even try his plan... mostly out of fear it would somehow make the situation worse.

 

Once back at the house Jiraiya looked at Kiba and Naruto then decided they’d benefit from some training, it would wear off some of their stress.

 

“Grab your weapons... I think we should go train.  Tsunade won’t be sending either of you on any missions until after the babies are born so this is the perfect opportunity to practice and improve...”

 

Kiba frowned, “Akamaru is at the clan grounds...”

 

Jiraiya smirked, undaunted. “Perfect opportunity to work on fighting without him... if he was injured or unable to help.” 

 

Kiba nodded reluctantly.  Naruto had already gathered his weapons but the fact he wasn’t excited about the opportunity to spar was evidence he was still distracted.

 

Jiraiya led Kiba and Naruto out to the practice grounds, at this time of day it was empty.  Everyone had finished their training in the morning hours before the heat of the day began.  

 

Naruto stripped his coat and walked into the center of the sparing area, he was still listless and Kiba seemed to be very apathetic even as he took his stance to spar with Naruto. 

 

Jiraiya stepped forward and struck out at Naruto.  Naruto barely deflected Jiraiya’s blow in time and Jiraiya took advantage of Kiba’s shock to sweep his feet out from under him. 

 

Kiba leapt to his feet, his face slowly breaking into a big grin and his eyes sparkling in excitement.  Jiraiya saw Naruto too had perked up at the rare opportunity to spar against him.

 

The two nin’s began their attack but they were not working as a team and Jiraiya easily brushed their attacks aside.  Soon Jiraiya had them both struggling just to defend themselves.  Several light blows later Kiba and Naruto finally fell into sync and they went back on the attack, their combined efforts actually made Jiraiya have to concentrate to avoid their blows and he was impressed.

 

After a half hour of hard sparing Jiraiya called an end, they were all sweating heavily and winded, but Kiba and Naruto looked at peace once more.  They had their normal happy demeanors back and Jiraiya was relieved.  This was the way Kiba and Naruto were meant to be, laughing and playful, lighthearted... not those solemn faces they had worn.

 

The walk back home was filled with the exuberant humor that Naruto and Kiba normally displayed.  Jiraiya watched in delight as they teased and swiped each other’s hitai-ate.  Even when they reached the house Naruto and Kiba continued their gentle rough housing, turning it into a game of stripping each other. 

 

Jiraiya stripped knowing it was only a matter of time before they turned their attention on him... no sooner had they gotten their clothes off then they turned as one on Jiraiya, their teamwork coming into play once more as they removed the last items of Jiraiya’s clothes and led him into the bathroom.

 

Naruto and Kiba soaped their hands and began ‘washing’ Jiraiya, their washing consisted more of fondling than actual washing but it achieved the purpose... both of getting him clean and getting him extremely turned on.

 

Jiraiya could see Kiba’s interest, he wouldn’t let him hurt himself, Jiraiya washed Kiba gently.  Then gave Kiba a loving kiss before encouraging Kiba to stroke Naruto.  Kiba seemed to understand, he relented and they both teamed up to wash Naruto... as they rinsed all the soap away their hands continued stroking over Naruto and exciting him. 

 

Naruto leaned into him and Jiraiya could feel Naruto’s hard cock lying beside his, the silky skin caressing his as Naruto rocked his hips and his lover’s hungry kisses heated Jiraiya’s blood with desire.

 

Kiba had sunk down behind Naruto and Naruto’s lusty moans let Jiraiya know exactly where Kiba’s mouth was.  Naruto trembled and whimpered in desire, broke his kiss with Jiraiya to gasp and then leaned back in to catch Jiraiya’s mouth in a fevered kiss once more.  Naruto’s hips were rocking his swollen cock against Jiraiya harder and his moans were growing more urgent.

 

Jiraiya’s hands stroked Naruto’s body lightly, feeling him tremble, and the desperate little whimpers Naruto made into Jiraiya’s mouth strained his control.

 

Kiba rose to his feet, his eyes meeting Jiraiya’s as he positioned his cock at Naruto’s puckered entrance and slowly pressed into the heated grasp of Naruto’s body.  Jiraiya could feel the gentle push and it added to the friction as Naruto’s cock continued to rub against his taut stomach and glide along his cock, teasing it.

 

Jiraiya could feel the desperation, the urgency of Naruto’s need.  Naruto broke his kiss with Jiraiya to breathlessly plead, “Oh Kiba!  Please... faster.”

 

Kiba’s eyes were dark with desire and Jiraiya felt the gentle rock of Kiba’s body as he slid out slightly then pushed back into Naruto’s body.  Kiba slowly began moving faster as their mate’s body loosened to accept him and every deep plunge caused Naruto’s cock to rub firmly against Jiraiya’s body.

 

Jiraiya couldn’t resist those enticing needy sounds and his passion flared,  he hungrily kissed Naruto.  Jiraiya could feel the throb of his cock and every twitch and buck from Naruto’s cock wore away another thread of his restraint, he wanted Naruto so badly.  Kiba began to fuck Naruto harder and Jiraiya released Naruto’s lips so his sexy lover could mewl and moan lustily.

 

Jiraiya watched Kiba’s ecstasy as he bucked hard and came with a loud cry of gratification.  Jiraiya stroked Kiba’s cheek softly as he caught his breath and when Kiba withdrew from Naruto’s body, Jiraiya turned Naruto around in his arms. 

 

The feel of Naruto’s hard body nestled against his was almost painful it felt so perfect, and Jiraiya slowly brushed his hand down the outside of Naruto’s thigh, feeling the muscles ripple before sliding between and drawing Naruto’s leg up to lie over his forearm.  Jiraiya’s cock sat at the moist heat of Naruto’s entrance and Jiraiya slowly pushed in feeling the tight grip enclosing his cock and moaning in pleasure.

 

Jiraiya felt perfect rapture as Naruto leaned back into his body. Naruto reached up looping his arm around Jiraiya’s neck and tilting his face up, Jiraiya kissed him deeply... then moaned softly in desire, his cock slipping deep into the fiery grip of Naruto’s body. 

 

Naruto was so tight, so hot... the slick feel of Kiba’s cum wet Naruto’s body, and the thought of his other mates cum dampening Naruto's passage made Jiraiya’s desire soar even higher, the grip of Naruto’s body was silken and perfect!  Jiraiya sank flush, Naruto’s ass resting in the cradle of his hips.

 

Kiba knelt and drew Naruto’s cock into his mouth, his hand cupped and fondled Naruto’s balls and Jiraiya nearly whimpered when his lover’s muscles flexed around his cock in reaction.

 

Jiraiya pulled out a bit, then pushed in, testing the slick grip carefully and receiving pleasured mews from his beloved.  Jiraiya pulled back and pushed deep again, then confident he wasn’t hurting Naruto, he began gently fucking him.

 

Jiraiya’s hand cupped Naruto’s hip gently and when Kiba released their lover’s cock, Jiraiya began fucking Naruto faster.

 

Naruto’s body loosened, eager for the stimulation.  Naruto pressed back into every stroke and Jiraiya felt Kiba’s hand rubbing and caressing his balls and Naruto’s together. 

 

Jiraiya moaned loudly the feeling of his lover’s hands caressing him felt amazing and the brush of his balls against Naruto’s was so erotic Jiraiya could feel his orgasm fast approaching.

 

Jiraiya’s moans grew lusty, Naruto was making loud pleasured moans as he also neared his climax.   Jiraiya tilted his hips and was rewarded with loud cries of need as his cock hit Naruto’s prostate. 

 

Naruto’s body was tightening and Jiraiya was about to bring him to orgasm,  when Jiraiya felt the moist slide of a finger slip into his body.  Jiraiya cried out loudly at the exquisite sensation, his cock bucking hard into Naruto as he came.

 

Naruto gasped and howled loudly as his orgasm gripped him, his muscles flexing around Jiraiya’s cock rhythmically as he came, milking Jiraiya and drawing another hard buck from him.

 

Jiraiya lowered his head to rest against Naruto’s shoulder a minute as he caught his breath, then lowered Naruto’s leg and held him cupped to his body as the last tremors of their orgasms rippled through them. 

 

Jiraiya softly nibbled on Naruto’s shoulder, tenderly kissing it as his sated cock slipped from Naruto’s hot body.   Jiraiya was careful not to trigger the Kyuubi, what he had planned would probably bring him out soon enough.

 

Jiraiya lifted his head from Naruto’s shoulder to look passionately at Kiba.  Naruto’s lusty eyes also rested on Kiba and his hands moved to cup Kiba’s hips as Jiraiya reached out and drew him close to kiss him. 

 

When Jiraiya broke the kiss Kiba smiled shyly at Jiraiya, “I wasn’t sure if you’d like that…”

 

Jiraiya kissed Kiba passionately and then murmured, “Liked it… No, I _loved_ it!”

 

Kiba looked pleased.

 

 ==========================


	40. CHAPTER 40:  A LEOPARD CANNOT CHANGE HIS SPOTS...

**CHAPTER 40:  A LEOPARD CANNOT CHANGE HIS SPOTS...**

 

(KIBA)

 

The walk back to the house was quiet, Kiba thought on everything that had happened in just this day... it was nearly overwhelming.  The ‘talk’ this morning was only the edge of a massive cliff and Kiba felt like the edge he was standing on was very weak... too much happened in just two days...

 

Kiba corrected himself, it wasn’t nearly overwhelming it _was_ overwhelming and he was exhausted.  The high emotions and constant new disasters looming over him at every turn...

 

Kiba glanced up at Jiraiya, no that wasn’t fair... it wasn’t just him.  Jiraiya had the hardest part... and Kiba was amazed at the fact Jiraiya could still love him after what he’d done.

Kiba shook his head, he needed to stop letting his mom mess with his head and just enjoy the wonderful life he had with his mates.

 

Kiba glanced over at Naruto, Naruto was quiet, and even with the ability to smell any strong emotions Kiba couldn’t tell what he was feeling... Naruto looked confused. 

 

By the time they reached the house Jiraiya’s face had taken on a firm determined expression and as they entered the house he instructed, “Grab your weapons... I think we should go train.  Tsunade won’t be sending either of you on any missions until after the babies are born, so this the perfect opportunity to practice and improve...”

 

Kiba instantly protested, “Akamaru is at the clan grounds...”

 

Jiraiya smiled and teased, “Perfect opportunity to work on fighting without him... if he was injured or unable to help.”  Jiraiya was unwavering and Kiba relented gathering his gear indifferently; he really didn’t feel like training.

 

Naruto didn’t look any more excited by the prospect than Kiba, Jiraiya brought them to the training field and Kiba ditched his coat, it was much too hot to wear it.

 

Naruto lazily took his stance and Kiba followed suit.  Suddenly Jiraiya struck at Naruto and Naruto barely deflected the blow in time.  Kiba was stunned and just stood his eyes wide as Jiraiya quickly swept his feet out from under him.

 

Kiba leapt back to his feet, his face splitting into a huge grin.  Naruto also looked excited and they attacked Jiraiya, but they seemed to get in each other’s way more than anything.  Soon both Kiba and Naruto were struggling just to defend themselves against Jiraiya’s swift blows.

 

Gradually Kiba and Naruto got into a pattern and soon they were attacking Jiraiya as one, their moves complimenting each other’s perfectly.  Jiraiya was now having to defend against them, and after a few light blows Jiraiya called the match.

 

Kiba was exhausted, but in a good way, and from the look on Naruto’s face he felt the same way.  Naruto’s easy grin and playful attitude lightened the walk home.  Kiba grew more playful as his body cooled and soon they were back at the house. 

 

All the sparring and joking around on the way home had excited Kiba, and he knew Naruto and Jiraiya felt the same way.  He could smell both his mates musky smell of arousal, as soon as they stepped in the door Naruto began hurriedly stripping Kiba’s clothes.

 

After Kiba and Naruto had finished stripping each other, they turned their attention on Jiraiya, quickly removing the last of his clothes and pulled him into the shower.

 

Kiba was amazed, as always, at Jiraiya’s wonderful hard body and huge cock, and eager to explore it.  Naruto joined Kiba in a very soapy stroking and fondling of Jiraiya’s many wonderful curves and planes... his flat stomach leading down to a very enticing erection and his exquisite balls tempted you to cup them and stroke them... and the noises Jiraiya made, the breathy moans and gasps as Kiba’s fingers slid slowly over the sensitive head of his cock, made Kiba give a good deal of thought to ignoring the pain and sheathing that amazing cock in his body once more.

 

Jiraiya seemed to sense Kiba’s ‘interest’ and he lathered his hands, gently caressing him as he washed Kiba’s body, messaging the sore muscles and loosening them.  Kiba knew from the look in Jiraiya’s eyes that he knew what Kiba was thinking, and his firm loving kiss told Kiba he wouldn’t allow Kiba to hurt himself like that.

 

Kiba accepted the denial and together Jiraiya and Kiba washed Naruto, their hands cupping and stroking with deliberately enticing caresses as their fingers glided smoothly over his muscles. 

 

Naruto whined softly at Jiraiya’s masterful touch pressing into the temptation and Kiba’s hands explored gradually down to the taut curves of Naruto’s body until they rested near Naruto’s snug hole.

 

Kiba sank down on his knees and parted Naruto’s perfect round cheeks then ran a slow lick over the puckered hole, he heard Naruto whimper into his kiss with Jiraiya and teased Naruto’s ass with another slow lick before pressing with the point of his tongue at the tight ring of muscles.

 

Naruto gasped and rocked his hips as he made a muted moan into Jiraiya’s mouth.  Kiba ran his tongue around the pucker then pushed into it, Naruto’s muscles relaxed as he made another more urgent moan. 

 

Kiba began fucking Naruto’s ass with his tongue and Naruto rocked his hips harder eager for the delightful stimulation.  Kiba’s mouth moved away and his finger traced the moist pucker before carefully pressing inside.

 

Naruto pushed into his gentle probe and Kiba slid his finger out before pressing slowly in once more, after a few more slow strokes Naruto was whining softly in need and Kiba carefully pushed another finger into the heated grip.  Naruto’s body loosened quickly, and when Kiba pushed deep and rubbed over Naruto’s prostate, Naruto made a loud moan and bucked hard against Jiraiya.

 

Kiba rose to his feet, positioned his cock and then slowly pressed in.  Naruto broke his kiss with Jiraiya to pant.  “Oh Kiba!  Please... faster.”

 

Kiba sank flush and slowly drew back before pushing gently flush again.  Naruto was pressing into Kiba’s slow strokes and moaning.  As Naruto’s body loosened Kiba began fucking him faster, the thrust of his hips driving Naruto against Jiraiya and rubbing their cocks into each other.

 

Jiraiya gave a low moan, as Naruto’s hands cupped Jiraiya’s hips and he began rocking his hips thrusting his cock against Jiraiya’s faster and meeting Kiba’s strokes.  Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s face and kissed him deeply.

 

As Kiba’s strokes grew faster and harder Jiraiya broke the kiss and Naruto moans grew fevered.  Kiba couldn’t hold back, the delightful hot grasp of Naruto’s body drew him over the edge.  Kiba cried out and bucked hard once more, shooting his cum deep in Naruto’s body. 

 

Jiraiya stroked Kiba’s cheek softly as he caught his breath and when Kiba withdrew, Jiraiya turned Naruto in his arms. 

 

Jiraiya slid his hand down the back of Naruto’s thigh, cupping his leg from behind and raising it to lie over his arm.  Naruto’s ass was cradled in the curve of Jiraiya’s hips and his cock pressed against it firmly. 

 

Jiraiya raised Naruto’s leg higher, his cock sat poised at Naruto’s exposed hole.  Naruto laid back into Jiraiya’s chest, his arm raised up to loop gently around Jiraiya’s neck and he raised his head to Jiraiya. 

 

Jiraiya kissed Naruto passionately as he slowly pushed into Naruto’s body, his cock sliding easily into the tight grip.  Kiba knelt before them, his mouth drew Naruto’s cock in and his hand fondled his balls.

 

Jiraiya began slowly fucking Naruto; Kiba’s mouth left Naruto’s cock and his hand nudged between Jiraiya’s legs.  Kiba stroked Jiraiya and Naruto’s balls brushing and rubbing them together and drawing loud moans from them both. 

 

Jiraiya fucked Naruto with slow deep strokes; Naruto began gasping and whimpering pushing back into his thrusts.  Jiraiya tilted his hips and was rewarded with loud moans from Naruto with every thrust of his hips. 

 

Naruto was getting close and Jiraiya was about to send him over the edge when Kiba’s fingers left their balls and Kiba slipped one damp finger into Jiraiya’s ass. 

 

Jiraiya gasped and bucked hard into Naruto, crying out as he came, his ass clenching hard around Kiba’s finger.  Naruto gasped and pushed back into Jiraiya’s hard buck, then moaned loudly as he came and Jiraiya thrust hard once more fully sating them both.

 

Jiraiya rested his head against the curve of Naruto’s neck a moment; Kiba slid his finger from Jiraiya’s snug grip, rose to his feet and watched cautiously.  Kiba was uncertain if Jiraiya was comfortable with what he’d done... especially given the rough treatment he’d suffered at Kiba’s hands recently.

 

Jiraiya lowered Naruto’s leg and nibbled gently on the skin of his shoulder, then lifted his head to look at Kiba with eyes still darkened with desire.  Naruto’s hungry gaze also rested on Kiba.

 

Jiraiya reached out and cupped Kiba’s head drawing him in to kiss him and Kiba felt Naruto cup his hips and place soft kisses on his chest.  When Jiraiya released Kiba from the kiss, Kiba hesitantly grinned, “I wasn’t sure if you’d like that…”

 

Jiraiya drew him close and kissed him again before purring, “Liked it… No, I _loved_ it!”

 

Kiba grinned widely.  It was incredible how deeply he loved Jiraiya!

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

As they walked back from the clan grounds, Naruto was puzzled, the Inuzuka clan couldn’t really think that horrible bite on Kiba’s throat was ‘normal’... could they?

 

Naruto could feel Kiba’s distress over his mother’s treatment of him... Naruto was beginning to feel like he didn’t understand Inuzuka clan at all... biting was ‘normal’, the clan leader rejecting her child... no, he really didn’t understand them at all.

 

Naruto didn’t have a mother, but he’d seen the way the other women treated their children and he’d never seen anyone treat their child like that... even Shikamaru, his mother was seriously harsh but she’d never reject him... what was Kiba’s babies going to grow up like?  Naruto couldn’t see Harumeku ever rejecting their children... but what if he was wrong?

 

As Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto entered their house, Jiraiya turned to them, his eyes held a determined light, “Grab your weapons... I think we should go train.  Tsunade won’t be sending either of you on any missions until after the babies are born, so this the perfect opportunity to practice and improve...”

 

Naruto just turned and got his weapons without any interest, but Kiba immediately protested, “Akamaru is at the clan grounds...”

 

Jiraiya gave him a stubborn grin and firmly replied, “Perfect opportunity to work on fighting without him... if he was injured or unable to help.” 

 

Kiba yielded, but Naruto could see he was no more interested in training then Naruto was himself.  When Jiraiya led them to the training grounds, Naruto stripped his coat and watched Kiba do the same, then without enthusiasm he took his stance.  Kiba also took a fighting stance and they waited for Jiraiya’s signal to start.

 

Jiraiya struck at Naruto and his heart leapt, Naruto blocked the blow just in time and saw Jiraiya sweep Kiba’s legs out from under him.  Kiba leapt to his feet grinning and Naruto felt a thrill go through him.  Jiraiya rarely sparred with them; he felt they learned more from sparring another nin closer to their level... this was a treat!

 

Naruto and Kiba went on the attack but their moves weren’t coordinated and they only seemed to get in each other’s way.  In seconds Jiraiya had both Kiba and Naruto fighting to defend themselves from his skilled moves. 

 

Slowly Kiba and Naruto fell into sync and Jiraiya had to defend against them... it was obvious that Jiraiya was playing with them, his blows were soft and his main goal seemed to be to knock them on their butts... but it was still very fun and challenging.  When Kiba and Naruto were winded and starting to make mistakes Jiraiya called the match.

 

Naruto was breathing heavy and his clothes stuck to him, but he hadn’t felt so good in a long time, Jiraiya had been right to insist they train.  Kiba’s playful behavior on the way home and Jiraiya’s laughter at their antics made everything feel ‘normal’.

 

By the time they got back to the house Naruto was very turned on, the sight of Kiba’s sweat dampened skin was very arousing... and from the growing bulge in both his lovers pants it was obvious that both Jiraiya and Kiba felt the same way.

 

Naruto quickly stripped Kiba’s clothes while Kiba removed his with equal fervor, then they both quickly removed the last of Jiraiya’s and pulled him into the shower.

 

Naruto soaped his hands and Kiba’s eyes sparkled as he did the same, then they proceeded to team up on Jiraiya once more... but in a much different sort of way, as their hands worked in a smooth flow caressing and stroking every inch of Jiraiya’s delightful body.

 

Jiraiya’s soft moans of appreciation and desire made Naruto’s breath catch with the intensity of his raw lust for his lovers and the darkening of Kiba’s eyes as he grew more excited made Naruto’s cock throb.

 

Jiraiya soaped his hands and massaged Kiba’s body as he washed him, then kissed him softly before they turned their full attention on Naruto.  Naruto mewed and squirmed pressing into their caresses as both Jiraiya and Kiba washed him, even after they’d rinsed the soap away their hands continued their slow enticing exploration of his body. 

 

Naruto whimpered in need and pressed against Jiraiya’s body, thrusting his aching cock against Jiraiya’s flat hard stomach and whining as it slid along the soft skin of his lover’s cock.  Naruto hungrily kissed Jiraiya and when he felt the brush of Kiba’s fingers on his ass he pleaded with low moans.  Kiba parted the cheeks of his ass, his tongue sliding over Naruto’s sensitive hole, drawing loud whines and moans from Naruto even as his mouth continued to devour Jiraiya’s with urgent heated kisses.

 

When Naruto felt the wet thrust of Kiba’s tongue into his body, he mewed loudly breaking his kiss with Jiraiya to pant and rocked his hips into the amazing sensation.  The motion of Naruto’s hips rubbed his and Jiraiya’s cocks firmly against each other and he grew desperate for more, the tease of his cock and ass making him wild with passion.

 

Naruto was gasping and moaning, the thrust of Kiba’s finger only excited him more and he pleaded with a low whine.  Kiba added another finger and fucked Naruto’s ass but it wasn’t enough, and Naruto thrust his cock steadily against Jiraiya’s. 

 

Kiba pushed deep and his fingers slid over Naruto’s pleasure spot, Naruto cried out and bucked hard into Jiraiya.  Naruto felt like every nerve in his body was on fire with his frantic need.

 

Kiba stood running his hands around to cup Naruto’s hips and Naruto felt the divine stretch of Kiba’s cock pushing into his body.  Naruto kissed Jiraiya lustily, only breaking momentarily to beg loudly, “Oh Kiba!  Please... faster.”  Naruto needed him so badly; the slow gentle glide of Kiba’s cock was a nearly unbearable tease.  Naruto panted and mewed wantonly.

 

As Kiba started fucking Naruto harder and faster, the force ground Naruto’s cock firmer against Jiraiya’s hard body, the rub of Jiraiya’s cock against his own was the most unbelievable taunt and Naruto wanted more!  Naruto gripped Jiraiya’s hips and fucked the tight space between them as Kiba fucked him.  Jiraiya’s hand cupped Naruto’s face and he kissed him ravenously.

 

Jiraiya broke the kiss as Kiba began making loud moans of ecstasy and pounding hard into Naruto; Naruto pushed into his thrusts and mewed in pleasure.  Kiba thrust deep and hard once more and he felt the jump of Kiba’s cock in his body as his lover came, the hot jets of his cum coating the inside of Naruto’s body.

 

Naruto’s ass clenched greedily around Kiba’s cock and Naruto’s body burned with his fervent need, but Naruto watched as Jiraiya lovingly stroked Kiba’s cheek.  When Kiba withdrew from his body, Naruto didn’t have time to protest it’s departure..  Jiraiya turned him, cupping Naruto’s body into the curve of his hips.  Naruto could feel Jiraiya’s hard cock lying along the seam of his ass and squirmed slightly.

 

Jiraiya’s hand slid down Naruto’s leg, then slid between his thighs and lifted his leg.  Naruto could feel the tease of Jiraiya’s throbbing erection at his puckered hole and pressed back molding his body to Jiraiya’s, sliding his arms up around his beloved’s neck and lifting his face to look up at Jiraiya, his eyes full of urgent need. 

 

Jiraiya kissed him hungrily, he could feel Jiraiya’s fevered lust, but his incredible mate still pushed gently into his body, carefully, unwilling to hurt him.  Kiba took Naruto’s cock in his mouth and his hand cupped Naruto’s balls, stroking and rolling them gently. 

 

Naruto whined desperately, his stomach muscles jumping at Kiba’s provocation.  Finally just when Naruto didn’t think he could take anymore, Kiba released his cock and Jiraiya started fucking him.  Naruto pressed into Jiraiya’s strokes mewing urgently.

 

Kiba’s hand moved to cup both Jiraiya and Naruto’s balls and stroke them; the brush of Jiraiya’s balls against his drew fevered moans from them both.  Naruto panted, and as Jiraiya’s next thrusts hit Naruto’s prostate, he cried out loudly his body tightening as he neared his climax.

 

Jiraiya cried out loudly and thrust hard into Naruto’s prostate.  Naruto gasped and howled as his orgasm gripped him and his muscles rippled and clenched in delight around Jiraiya’s pulsing cock as they came.  Jiraiya bucked again, another jet of his hot cum filled Naruto’s body as his muscles continued to flex around Jiraiya’s sated cock.

 

Jiraiya dipped his head resting it against Naruto’s shoulder a minute as he panted, his rapid breaths feathering over Naruto’s back.  Then Jiraiya lowered Naruto’s leg holding him firmly cupped against his body as their bodies calmed and the final quivers of their muscles in fulfillment swept through them.  

 

Jiraiya’s lips nibbled very softly along the top of Naruto’s shoulder as his softening cock slipped from Naruto’s body, then he lifted his head to look at Kiba.  Naruto looked at Kiba hungrily... he wanted to take him.  Kiba looked worried and Naruto was curious.

 

Jiraiya reached his hand out and drew Kiba close to kiss him, Naruto took the opportunity to nibble and kiss Kiba’s chest. 

 

When Jiraiya released him, Kiba smiled cautiously, “I wasn’t sure if you’d like that…”

 

Jiraiya kissed Kiba again and replied, “Liked it… No, I _loved_ it!”

 

Kiba grinned happily.  Naruto wasn’t exactly sure what Kiba had done, but whatever it was it had definitely pleased Jiraiya and that last hard thrust from Jiraiya, who was always so very careful with him, was... amazing!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

As they left the shower and dried Jiraiya noticed Naruto study Kiba’s bite when he thought they weren’t looking, then drop his eyes.  Naruto still looked troubled by the bite, Jiraiya understood his concern... and to some extent he shared Naruto’s concern, it was a serious bite but Kiba wasn’t lying that it was not bothering him... Jiraiya sensed no dismay from Kiba over it.

 

Kiba glanced at Naruto; Jiraiya could tell he was aware of Naruto’s mood change.  Kiba could probably smell his distress and, although Jiraiya didn’t feel Naruto’s anxiety strongly, it was still there.

 

Jiraiya decided it wouldn’t do any of them any good to put this off... he was going to do it... he was going to bite Kiba.  Jiraiya frowned, this wasn’t fair to Kiba, he already had a huge bruise and deep bite at the base of his neck... and Jiraiya didn’t want to do this, to cause injury to one of his mates... it was too horrifying...

 

Kiba slipped up next to Jiraiya and he gave Jiraiya a pointed look then glanced at where Naruto stood.  Naruto was gazing at his hands as they dried his body with a woeful look on his face.  When Naruto looked up Kiba playfully leaned into Jiraiya and nipped his chin.  Jiraiya played along smiling fondly at Kiba’s behavior; Naruto watched an enigmatic look on his face.

 

Kiba was letting Jiraiya know he was willing to do it; he was willing to risk serious injury by biting Jiraiya.  Jiraiya couldn’t allow it... he’d bite Kiba, just this once he’d bite him... but not hard.

 

Jiraiya gave Naruto and Kiba a coy smile.  “I bought something today...” Jiraiya teased with lecherous grin, “come join me in the bedroom and find out what...”

 

Naruto perked up, his gaze interested.  Kiba grabbed Naruto’s hand and tugged him along into the bedroom.  They flopped down on the bed; Kiba tugged Naruto down beside him and then rolled onto his side.  Jiraiya went to his clothes and took out the massage oil with a sly smirk.

 

Kiba got a big grin, “Do Naruto first, I want to watch!”

 

Jiraiya nodded and waggled his eyebrows at Naruto, “Turn over.”

 

Naruto did and Jiraiya climbed up on the bed straddling Naruto’s hips carefully, sitting on his bent legs to keep his weight off of Naruto.  Jiraiya squirt some of the heated massage oil on his hands and rubbed it into Naruto’s skin.  As the oil warmed on contact with Naruto skin, Jiraiya heard Naruto give a low pleasured groan, “Ah, Jiraiya, that feels amazing... ahhh, that feels so good!”

 

Jiraiya glanced at Kiba; Kiba gave a nod of understanding.  Jiraiya was massaging Naruto in hopes to relax Naruto enough to put him at ease and hopefully lessen any ‘reaction’ to what Jiraiya had decided to do.  Although Kiba was being brave, Jiraiya could feel his tension, he still thought he was going to have to be the one to take the risk and bite Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya massaged Naruto, slowly relaxing all his muscles as Naruto groaned and sighed in pleasure.

 

When he finished, Jiraiya moved off Naruto to in between Naruto and Kiba.  Naruto looked at them with a lazy relaxed gaze. 

 

Jiraiya moved to crouch over Kiba.  Naruto looked vaguely interested, Kiba looked up at Jiraiya curiously.  Jiraiya placed soft kisses over Kiba’s upper chest, and then Jiraiya dripped the heated oil, one drop on each of Kiba’s nipples.   Kiba arched and gasped as Jiraiya’s finger stroked the oil around them with the tip of his finger, then panted and moaned, “Oh Jiraiya!”  Jiraiya pulled back and grinned, they had Naruto’s attention. 

 

Jiraiya moved off Kiba and lay on his side on the opposite side of Kiba as Naruto lay.  Jiraiya met Kiba’s eyes seriously... Kiba’s eyes widened and he nodded in understanding... what Jiraiya was going to do was dangerous and there was no way Kiba could help him if things got ‘serious’. 

 

Jiraiya wrapped his oily hand around Kiba’s cock and stroked, Kiba’s arched and gasped, “Ah Jiraiya!  Ah!”  After only a few strokes Kiba was nearing his climax. 

 

Jiraiya leaned down nuzzled Kiba’s neck, and then bit him firmly.  Kiba arched in pleasure and cried out as he came.  Jiraiya released his bite, hiding his cringe at the slight indents on Kiba’s throat, it shouldn’t leave any mark... he hoped.

 

Naruto had stiffened, he sat rigidly staring at Jiraiya; the look on his face was frightening.  Jiraiya pretended he didn’t notice that it upset Naruto... so far Naruto’s reaction hadn’t been severe but...

 

“Jiraiya... why did you bite Kiba?”  Naruto’s voice was rough and low... his eyes were so heavily swirled with red that it almost hid the blue completely, it was obvious Naruto was fighting for control.

 

“I promised to make it up to him for insisting he return to see Harumeku with us... and I know how Kiba loves to be bit during sex...”  Jiraiya replied calmly.

 

Kiba nodded enthusiastically.  Naruto’s eyes still had swirls of red in them but his posture relaxed a bit.  Naruto was quiet for several minutes, his gaze intent as he stared at Jiraiya, then he said, “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that... could you please bite him somewhere else than the throat.”

 

Jiraiya and Kiba shared a look, and Jiraiya nodded.  Jiraiya’s look at Kiba was triumphant, Naruto had accepted that biting could be part of sex play... that it was ‘normal’... and he’d successfully held back the Kyuubi even when mildly provoked...

 

Jiraiya’s celebration was a bit premature as Naruto moved swiftly over Kiba to straddle Jiraiya’s legs.  Naruto leaned down on his hands hovering over Jiraiya, his gaze still intense and his eyes were very heavily swirled with red.  “I’m going to take you Jiraiya.” he said, his voice a firm low growl.

 

Naruto didn’t sound angry, but Jiraiya could feel the aggression surging through Naruto.  Jiraiya stiffly nodded, he couldn’t help a small wave of distress... he knew this was a good possibility... but he’d hoped not. 

 

Kiba’s eyes were huge and panicky; Jiraiya could feel the strong waves of alarm from him and glanced quickly at him.  “It’s ok... really.”

 

Kiba nodded, but didn’t look any less anxious.  Naruto leaned down and rubbed against Jiraiya, his tongue licking Jiraiya’s throat above his mate mark up to his ear.  “I won’t hurt you,” his voice rumbled like a low purr and Jiraiya could see the firm hold Naruto was holding on his feral nature.  Although Naruto’s eyes were red they still had flashes of blue.

 

Naruto rubbed his body against Jiraiya’s giving a low pleased rumble and slid off to the side, then grasped Jiraiya’s hip and firmly positioned him on his knees, bowed before him.  Jiraiya swallowed nervously, then took a calming breath it would be ok... there was nothing Naruto could do to him that Oro hadn’t done... but still Jiraiya trembled slightly.

 

Kiba looked terrified and moved closer, leaning in and kissing Jiraiya’s face softly.  Naruto knelt behind Jiraiya and dipped his head, Jiraiya gasped as the wet heat of Naruto’s tongue lapped firmly over his puckered hole, stroking and teasing it.  Kiba watched cautiously. 

 

Jiraiya moaned and after a few more rough long strokes pressed into the tease and felt the low pleased rumble Naruto made as he continued lapping at the relaxing ring of muscles.  Jiraiya felt the soft invasion of Naruto’s tongue and gave an ecstatic moan.  Naruto’s finger pressed in as his tongue continued stroking the area, Jiraiya relaxed the muscles allowing Naruto to slip in another finger and stretch him.

 

Then Naruto’s fingers slipped from his body and Jiraiya felt the firm push of Naruto’s cock part the muscles and slowly push inside.  Kiba had grabbed the heated oil and sat beside Jiraiya looking at Naruto.  Whatever he saw in Naruto’s gaze made him hesitate. 

 

Naruto slowly began to move, Jiraiya relaxed a bit more, Naruto wasn’t hurting him... but he wasn’t looking forward to Naruto leaving a savage bite on his throat like he left on Kiba’s. 

 

Naruto fucked Jiraiya gently, angling his hips to find Jiraiya’s prostate, when Naruto hit Jiraiya's prostate it was like a flash of searing pleasure raced through Jiraiya’s body and he cried out. 

 

Naruto continued fucking Jiraiya gently, hitting the area again and again until Jiraiya’s body tensed at the edge of an intense orgasm.  Naruto leaned down over him and bit Jiraiya’s mate mark as he thrust hard into Jiraiya’s prostate. 

 

Jiraiya cried out loudly, his body seizing and contracting in an intense orgasm, an almost electric shock of pleasure shooting from the bite.  Naruto released his bite and continued slowly thrusting through Jiraiya’s orgasm.  Jiraiya felt Kiba’s oil coated hand stroking his cock, the heated oil like a hot mouth sliding up and down his cock, and he grew hard again. 

 

Slowly Naruto’s thrusts became faster, and Kiba’s strokes did too, it was like Jiraiya was being rode and fucked at the same time and his body tensed as it quickly neared orgasm again.   Jiraiya moaned loudly, and when Naruto bucked into his prostate Jiraiya cried out loudly as his body seized and he came into Kiba’s heated grip.  Naruto bucked once more, Jiraiya felt the pulses of Naruto’s cock and damp heat as Naruto came deep in his body. 

 

Naruto remained covering Jiraiya for a few minutes, then lowered his head and ran a soft stroke of his tongue over the raw indents he’d left on Jiraiya’s throat.  Jiraiya couldn’t help a soft whimper, the stimulation of his over sensitized nerves somewhere between pain and pleasure. 

 

Naruto withdrew, then lay down on the bed looking at Jiraiya for a moment, his eyes were deep blue with the slightest tint of red that faded quickly and as Jiraiya laid down beside him, Naruto rolled to his side and kissed him.  “I’m sorry I frightened you.” 

 

Jiraiya smiled lovingly, “I should’ve had more trust in you... I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

 

Naruto sighed, reached down to grab Kiba and drew him up on his other side, “How could you know that?  Look at Kiba’s neck... tell me you didn’t think I was going to do that to you...”

 

Jiraiya looked sad, “I can’t tell you that... but it isn’t because I think you any less than human...”  Jiraiya’s plan had backfired...

 

Naruto looked at Kiba seriously, “Kiba... I know I frightened you too... you thought I’d hurt him like I did you...”

 

Kiba shocked them both by laughing, “Naruto you didn’t hurt me.  The Kyuubi didn’t hurt me, it understands me, he wasn’t trying to hurt me he was following the same set of rules I have lived by my whole life.  I know you are new to this... ‘animal’ side of your nature, but you’ve really got to trust me... Believe me.” 

 

Kiba’s gaze was earnest.  “You will not hurt us, I know it... I was frightened that Jiraiya may panic, he... we just recently hurt him, he may want to forgive us but I wouldn’t blame him for reacting... badly.”  Kiba leaned over and kissed Jiraiya gently then straightened and looked in Naruto’s eyes. 

 

“What happened with Jiraiya... when we hurt him... it wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t excited the Kyuubi to a point it didn’t realize what I was doing, he simply joined me unaware that I was injuring our mate... the Kyuubi was very distressed as soon as it realized that Jiraiya was hurt... it would not hurt us!”  Kiba continued his voice bold and with absolute certainty.

 

Naruto looked shocked and his fingers hesitantly brushed the bite on Kiba’s throat.  “Kiba... it didn’t hurt?”

 

Kiba grinned wolfishly, “You can’t be serious?  I like to be scratched and bit during sex and you’re asking me if it hurt?”  Kiba laughed.  “The sex with you is phenomenal!  I couldn’t have a better mate!  A gentle submissive mate would not be safe... you’re perfect!” 

 

Kiba leaned in and purred, “Have I told you how much you turn me on when you get all domineering and primal... mmm...”

 

Naruto gave Kiba a odd look, then laughed, “Kiba you are amazing...”  Naruto looked at Jiraiya seriously,  “Jiraiya, I can’t say I won’t ever scare you... but I love you both very deeply and hopefully that will always prevent me from hurting you.”

 

“I knew I was baiting you...”  Jiraiya said quietly.  “If you had hurt me it would’ve only been because I did...”

 

Kiba looked at Jiraiya and shook his head, “Don’t you see, you purposely baited the Kyuubi and it still was gentle with you even while establishing dominance... that’s proof, the Kyuubi was reacting in a manner it knew I understood...”  Kiba’s eyes looked into Naruto’s “it was not trying to hurt me.”

 

Naruto cupped Kiba’s face and kissed him fiercely, “Kiba... you and Jiraiya mean so much to me!”

 

“Then trust us... you will not hurt us.”  Kiba cooed, rubbing against Naruto in a deliberately enticing manner.

 

Naruto cupped Kiba to his body and reached his hand out to Jiraiya, stroking the crimson tattoos that ran down his cheeks.  “Jiraiya, I promise I won’t ever hurt you again, I won’t let the Kyuubi hurt you... believe me.”

 

Jiraiya leaned in and kissed Naruto softly, and then replied. “I believe you.”  Deep inside Jiraiya knew Naruto wouldn’t allow the Kyuubi to hurt him, they had nothing to fear... but it would take a fool not to be intimidated by the Kyuubi and Jiraiya had purposely provoked him.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Jiraiya handed Naruto and Kiba towels, as they dried their bodies Naruto couldn’t help glancing at Kiba’s bite mark again... how could the Inuzuka clan think it was nothing?!  Naruto concentrated on his hands as he dried himself, if he looked up his eyes would only return to the mark on Kiba’s throat.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw Kiba move over to beside Jiraiya and playfully lean into him, Naruto looked up.  Then Kiba nipped Jiraiya’s chin, Naruto’s eyes widened in shock and he fought back a spike of aggression at the gesture of submission, even as Jiraiya smiled amused by Kiba’s action.

 

Jiraiya looked over at Naruto then back at Kiba mischievously, “I bought something today... come join me in the bedroom and find out what...”

 

Naruto felt a thrill run through him, Jiraiya was the most amazing lover and Naruto couldn’t wait to see what he bought.  Kiba grabbed Naruto’s hand and excitedly drew him into the bedroom.

 

Kiba flopped down on the bed and pulled Naruto down beside him before rolling on his side to watch Jiraiya.  Jiraiya went and removed a bottle of something from his clothes, Naruto’s interest grew.

 

Kiba was grinning widely, his eyes sparkling, “Do Naruto first, I want to watch!”

 

Naruto shot Kiba a fake glare, even as Jiraiya nodded his agreement.  Jiraiya gave Naruto a ‘lecherous’ look and directed.  “Turn over.”

 

Naruto rolled over onto his stomach and felt Jiraiya carefully straddle his hips, sitting on his bent legs so his weight wasn’t resting on Naruto.  Then the silky feel of Jiraiya’s hands stroked Naruto’s back gliding easily slick with oil, a second later the oil heated and Naruto let out a low moan of delight, it was unbelievable!  The heated of the oil seemed to seep through his skin making his muscles instantly begin to relax. 

 

“Ah, Jiraiya, that feels amazing... ahhh, that feels so good!”  Naruto groaned loudly.  As Jiraiya worked his muscles Naruto felt like he was melting into the bed, all his muscles relaxed, he sighed happily.

 

Jiraiya finished and moved off Naruto to sit between Naruto and Kiba.  Naruto watched lazily as Jiraiya began kissing Kiba’s chest then dripped the heated oil on Kiba’s nipples. Kiba arched and mewed, as Jiraiya’s finger began to stroke the oil into the sensitive skin.  Kiba panted, “Oh Jiraiya!” 

 

Naruto’s lips curved in a smile, Jiraiya was a super perv... the best, and Naruto could imagine Jiraiya had many uses planned for the heated oil.

 

Jiraiya grinned and placed his oily hand around Kiba’s cock.  Kiba’s eyes widened and he gasped loudly, then moaned in rapture.  “Ah Jiraiya!  Ah!”  In only a few, admittedly skilled, strokes Jiraiya had Kiba writhing and on the verge of cumming. 

 

Naruto stiffened as Jiraiya leaned over and nuzzled Kiba’s throat, then Jiraiya bit Kiba.  Naruto sprang up fighting the strong waves of aggression that nearly over powered him.  _MY mate!_   Naruto rumbled softly in his chest and fought his urge to firmly pin Jiraiya down and claim him.

 

_No!  He’d hurt his first mate before... he would not hurt him!  MY mate!  His first mate would not claim his second!  Naruto fought his instinctive reaction, his sole focus on his first mate..._ Jiraiya, it was Jiraiya, _they were his mates and he couldn’t hurt him_...

 

“Jiraiya... why did you bite Kiba?”  Naruto rumbled his blood burning with the need to reestablish his dominance.

 

“I promised to make it up to him for insisting he return to see Harumeku with us... and I know how Kiba loves to be bit during sex...”  _His first mate replied_... Jiraiya, it was Jiraiya, he could not hurt Jiraiya.

 

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that... could you please bite him somewhere else than the throat.”  Naruto fought to suppress his urge, Jiraiya wasn’t challenging him  Jiraiya wasn’t trying to take _his mate_... as hard as Naruto tried to suppress his urge he had to reclaim Jiraiya, it was an undeniable compulsion.

 

_Naruto moved over to straddle the legs of his first mate_... Jiraiya, they’d hurt him before he couldn’t hurt him!  The compulsion eased a bit... Naruto leaned down over Jiraiya.  “I’m going to take you Jiraiya.” Naruto warned, it wasn’t something he could resist.

 

Jiraiya nodded _, Naruto smelled the scent of his second mate’s distress but all that mattered was the fierce need to take his first mate_... take Jiraiya.

 

Naruto could smell Jiraiya’s fear and he nuzzled Jiraiya’s throat the need to soothe him warring with his need to claim him... Naruto stroked Jiraiya’s skin with his tongue and promised, “I won’t hurt you.” Naruto rubbed himself over Jiraiya’s body feeling his _first mate beneath him, but it wasn’t enough... Naruto moved off of his mate and insistently positioned his first mate submissively before him._

 

Jiraiya’s sudden spike of fear cleared Naruto’s head slightly, and _Naruto bowed his head to lap long wet strokes of his tongue over his first mate’s hole, hearing the pleasured sounds from..._ from Jiraiya.  Naruto pressed his finger in slowly, he would not hurt Jiraiya, as Jiraiya’s body loosened Naruto added another finger... the compulsion was growing stronger again.  _Naruto slipped his fingers from his first mate’s body and rose to thrust into his first mate..._ Jiraiya... no, he wouldn’t hurt him... _Naruto pushed slowly into his first mate’s body._

 

_Naruto saw the movement of his second mate and his eyes flashed warning, his second mate would not touch him..._ no Kiba couldn’t touch Jiraiya not yet.  Naruto slowly started thrusting into the hot tight grip of Jiraiya’s body, searching for the spot that would bring him pleasure... and ease Jiraiya’s growing distress.

 

Jiraiya cried out, his body clenching as Naruto found his prostate, Naruto fucked him gently hitting that area until Jiraiya’s body tightened nearing his climax.  The compulsion returned in a strong surge that drew a low whine from Naruto.  Naruto leaned over Jiraiya and thrust hard and bit Jiraiya’s mate mark.

 

Naruto’s first mate cried out in pleasure his body seizing around Naruto’s cock and a wave of satisfaction flowed through Naruto, he released the bite, continuing to fuck his first mate and his eyes slid up to met his second mates with acceptance.

 

_Naruto’s second mate moved to pleasure their mate, stroking his cock as Naruto fucked him.  Naruto could feel his first mate’s body tighten again and thrust harder and faster until his mate’s moans grew loud and breathless then Naruto thrust hard against the area that brought_... Jiraiya pleasure and as Jiraiya’s body seized his cock Naruto bucked into Jiraiya’s tight body and came.

 

For a few moments he looked down at Jiraiya... _feeling waves of satisfaction at the feel of his first mate beneath him... his submission.  Naruto lowered his head and slid slow strokes of his tongue over the fresh punctures on his mate’s throat; his first mate gave a soft whine._  

 

Naruto stilled, his mind clearing.  Naruto withdrew and lay down on the bed looking at Jiraiya... he’d frightened Jiraiya, he hadn’t hurt him... but he had frightened him.

 

Jiraiya lay down beside Naruto, and Naruto rolled onto his side so he could look in Jiraiya’s eyes, he kissed Jiraiya tenderly.  “I’m sorry I frightened you.”  Naruto stated sincerely.

 

Jiraiya gave Naruto an adoring and affectionate smile.  “I should’ve had more trust in you... I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

 

Naruto wanted to laugh in self-mockery, yes, wouldn’t hurt him... like he hadn’t hurt Kiba.  Naruto reached down and drew Kiba up beside him.  “How could you know that?  Look at Kiba’s neck... tell me you didn’t think I was going to do that to you...”

 

Jiraiya’s gaze was full of regret, “I can’t tell you that... but it isn’t because I think you any less than human...” 

 

Naruto looked over to Kiba’s serious gaze, “Kiba... I know I frightened you too... you thought I’d hurt him like I did you...”

 

Kiba started laughing and Naruto’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

Kiba’s lips curved in amusement as he explained.  “Naruto you didn’t hurt me.  The Kyuubi didn’t _hurt_ me it understands me, he wasn’t trying to hurt me, he was following the same set of rules I have lived by my whole life.  I know you are new to this... ‘animal’ side of your nature, but you’ve really got to trust me... Believe me.” 

 

Kiba’s face turned serious once more.  “You will not hurt us, I know it... I was frightened that Jiraiya may panic, he... we just recently hurt him, he may want to forgive us, but I wouldn’t blame him for reacting... badly.” 

 

Naruto watched as Kiba kissed Jiraiya gently, he knew Kiba’s words were a lie, but he also knew they didn’t want him to worry about it... they didn’t know he wouldn’t hurt them, and they still trusted him.

 

Kiba looked at Naruto and stated confidently, “What happened with Jiraiya... when we hurt him... it wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t excited the Kyuubi to a point it didn’t realize what I was doing, he simply joined me unaware that I was injuring our mate... the Kyuubi was very distressed as soon as it realized that Jiraiya was hurt... it would not hurt us!” 

 

Naruto was baffled, how could he say that?  “Kiba... it didn’t hurt?”  Naruto touched the vicious bite on Kiba’s throat.

Kiba gave a wicked grin, “You can’t be serious?  I like to be scratched and bit during sex and your asking me if it hurt?”  Kiba chuckled slightly, then continued. “The sex with you is phenomenal!  I couldn’t have a better mate!  A gentle submissive mate would not be safe... you’re perfect!” 

 

Kiba’s lips curved coyly. “Have I told you how much you turn me on when you get all domineering and primal... mmm...” Kiba cooed provocatively.

 

Naruto was not convinced, but this last act of desperation by Kiba and Jiraiya had proven that it was not a good idea to let them know that... he had to accept that right or wrong they believed what they were saying... they believed in him. 

 

Naruto laughed lightly and stated.  “Kiba you are amazing...”  Then Naruto turned to Jiraiya and promised seriously, “Jiraiya, I can’t say I won’t ever scare you... but I love you both very deeply and hopefully that will always prevent me from hurting you.”

 

“I knew I was baiting you...  If you had hurt me it would’ve only been because I did...”

  Jiraiya stated, once again making excuses for Naruto’s behavior.

 

Kiba joined in, shaking his head at Jiraiya, he asserted, “Don’t you see, you purposely baited the Kyuubi and it still was gentle with you even while establishing dominance... that’s proof, the Kyuubi was reacting in a manner it knew I understood...”  Kiba looked at Naruto.  “Not trying to hurt me.”

 

Ah, but the Kyuubi would have hurt Jiraiya... not on purpose, but he would’ve hurt him.  That part of Naruto was ruled by his strong desires... Kyuubi would have claimed Jiraiya... then soothed him.   It had been a fight, but Naruto had kept control... this time.

 

Naruto kissed Kiba passionately.  Jiraiya and Kiba tried so hard to ease his fears and make him happy.  “Kiba... you and Jiraiya mean so much to me!”

 

Kiba wantonly rubbed against Naruto trying to distract him.  “Then trust us... you will not hurt us.” 

 

Naruto cupped Kiba to his body appreciatively, and reached out to stroke slowly down Jiraiya’s tattoo’s... they reminded him of bloody tear tracks... all the sorrow Jiraiya had suffered, he never wanted Jiraiya to ever be hurt again. 

 

Naruto swore once more to himself and to Jiraiya.  “Jiraiya I promise I won’t ever hurt you again, I won’t let the Kyuubi hurt you... believe me.” 

 

Naruto added to that promise in his head, ‘I mean this Kyuubi, if you hurt Jiraiya and Kiba again there won’t be anything you will be able to say or do that will prevent me from ending our lives.  I won’t ever allow it again.’

 

Jiraiya kissed Naruto lovingly and murmured, “I believe you.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 (KIBA)

 

Kiba followed Naruto from the shower watching the smooth flow of Naruto’s hard muscles under the tan flawless expanse of skin... sleek and powerful.  No one had any idea the hard packed dense muscle that Naruto hid beneath his glaring orange clothes... just the look of him as his muscles flexed screamed predator... he wanted to groan it was so HOT!

 

Kiba dried himself trying to calm his libido, Naruto made him wanted to beg to be taken!  Kiba saw the slight flinch as Naruto glanced at his mate mark... Kiba sighed.

 

Kiba couldn’t believe he was going to do it... he was going to bite Jiraiya.  Kiba just hoped Jiraiya’s plan worked, he trusted Naruto, but he was well aware how strong animal instincts were. 

 

Kiba truly wasn’t sure if Naruto would be able to restrain the Kyuubi when he provoked it that much this soon after the last time... less than 12 hours had passed since it had given him a ‘reminder’ of his place in their ‘family pack’... to challenge him again so soon was suicidal. 

 

Kiba sighed again softly, and yet that’s just what he was going to do... Kiba was fairly certain the Kyuubi wouldn’t kill him, but he was also fairly sure he’d wish it had.  It wasn’t going to be pleasant... but then it couldn’t be any worse than what he and the Kyuubi had done to Jiraiya. 

 

Kiba shivered, then placed a playful smile on his lips and slid over to stand beside Jiraiya.  Jiraiya gave him a curious look and Kiba glanced at Naruto then back at Jiraiya, understanding lit Jiraiya’s eyes.  When Kiba felt Naruto’s gaze he leaned in and teasingly nipped Jiraiya’s chin.

 

Jiraiya smiled down affectionately at him, but Kiba caught the unmistakable scent of Naruto’s aggression and had to resist flinching.

 

Jiraiya gave a devilish smile and seductively purred.  “I bought something today... come join me in the bedroom and find out what...”

 

Naruto’s eyes sparkled in excitement, Kiba took his hand and led him into the bedroom and tugged him onto the bed beside him.  Kiba rolled on his side and watched Jiraiya eagerly.

 

Jiraiya walked over and took a bottle of oil from his clothes.  Naruto had a fascinated look on his face.

 

“Do Naruto first, I want to watch!” Kiba said impishly and grinned even as Naruto gave him a mock chastising look. 

 

Jiraiya smirked and nodded, then gave Naruto a lascivious smile.  “Turn over.” 

 

Naruto complied with an eagerness that belied his false protest and Jiraiya moved to straddle his hips.  Sitting on his bent legs, Jiraiya squirt some oil on his hands then began massaging Naruto’s taut muscles.  Naruto groaned in pleasure, nearly arching into Jiraiya’s strokes like a cat being pet.  “Ah, Jiraiya, that feels amazing... ahhh, that feels so good!”

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a serious look, Kiba understood Jiraiya’s plan was to relax Naruto and hopefully he wouldn’t react as aggressively.  Interesting plan but... well, Kiba wasn’t so sure Jiraiya really understood animal instinct.  Naruto’s reaction may be lessened... possibly, but it wouldn’t be prevented. 

 

Kiba watched Naruto’s muscles shifting as Jiraiya rubbed them and Kiba remembered the feeling of raw power... and fury, that he’d experienced the first and only time Kiba had knowingly challenged Naruto.

 

Anxiety raced through Kiba and for a minute he wasn’t sure he could do it, Kiba took a deep breath... if Jiraiya thought it would help he would do it.  When Jiraiya had finished he moved off Naruto and sat between Kiba and Naruto a minute.

 

Naruto regarded Jiraiya and Kiba lazily even as Jiraiya moved to perch over Kiba.  Kiba watched Jiraiya, intrigued in spite of his nervousness.  Jiraiya kissed Kiba’s chest everywhere but his nipples, then with a sly smirk he dripped a drop of heated oil on each nipple and swirled it around the budding nipples with the tip of his fingers. 

 

Kiba gasped and moaned loudly it was incredible!  Kiba had never felt anything like it and he couldn’t help pressing into the sensation moaning breathlessly “Oh Jiraiya!” 

 

Jiraiya slipped to the side and lay on the opposite side of Kiba as Naruto, he was smirking playfully but his eyes were serious as they looked at Kiba and Kiba realized what he planned... Jiraiya was going to do it!  Jiraiya was going to bite him... and there wasn’t anything Kiba could do to help if Naruto reacted aggressively... even through his anxiety Kiba couldn’t help reacting to Jiraiya’s skilled hands.

 

Jiraiya oil coated hand enclosed Kiba’s cock and Kiba cried out loudly, his whole body aching with urgent need. “Ah Jiraiya!  Ah!”  The silken strokes and heat of the oil had Kiba nearly begging in seconds, mewing and squirming, his body trembling. 

 

Then Jiraiya lowered his head and his lips grazed firmly over Kiba’s throat, Kiba clenched his fists and whined.  Jiraiya bit Kiba firmly and Kiba’s body bowed as he cried out in ecstasy and came, fighting his desire to grab Jiraiya and cup his head to his throat...  It wasn’t like Naruto’s bite, the pleasure was just the simple natural genetics of his clan... biting and clawing during sex was arousing! 

 

Kiba could smell the strong scent of Naruto’s aggression... and it wasn’t fading.  Kiba watched Naruto nervously.  Jiraiya pretended not to notice Naruto’s reaction but Kiba could smell his anxiety and he was certain Naruto could too.

 

Kiba glanced at Naruto’s face then lowered his eyes.  Naruto’s aggression was continuing to grow.

 

“Jiraiya... why did you bite Kiba?” Naruto growled his tone low and ominous, his eyes glowed a almost pure red, only small flashes of blue appeared and disappeared like bit’s of sky through clouds of red.

 

“I promised to make it up to him for insisting he return to see Harumeku with us... and I know how Kiba loves to be bit during sex...”  Jiraiya replied calmly, meeting Naruto’s gaze with an unwavering placid look.

 

Kiba nodded enthusiastically, but Naruto didn’t even notice Kiba, his eyes were locked on Jiraiya with a feral intensity.   For several tense moments Kiba waited, then much to his relieve the red in Naruto’s eyes dissipated slightly. 

 

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that... could you please bite him somewhere else than the throat.”  Naruto rumbled softly.

 

Jiraiya looked down at Kiba relieved, but Kiba wasn’t so sure... the scent of Naruto’s aggression may have lightened but it was still evident.  Kiba tried not to cringe when Naruto moved swiftly over to hover dominantly over Jiraiya... not quite pinning but...

 

Naruto’s eyes flashed red as he snarled softly in warning, “I’m going to take you Jiraiya.”  Kiba realized Naruto was trying to be gentle, fighting his nature as best as he could but Jiraiya’s provocation was something Naruto couldn’t ignore.

 

Jiraiya nodded but the scent of his fear was strong.  Kiba was nearly frantic, he should never have allowed Jiraiya to take this risk... he couldn’t let Naruto hurt him!  Jiraiya gave Kiba a quick look of reassurance.  “It’s ok... really.”

 

Kiba nodded, but inside his panic only escalated.  No, it was not ok!  Kiba couldn’t let Naruto hurt him!  Kiba looked at Naruto frantically... but what could he do?

 

Naruto rubbed his body against Jiraiya’s bare skin, gently pinning him, even as he stroked Jiraiya’s throat with a soothing lick.  Naruto’s low rough purr accented his words as he reassured, “I won’t hurt you.”

 

Kiba wasn’t so sure, his instincts told him to not interfere, but his love for Jiraiya made him desperate to protect him.  When Naruto moved off Jiraiya and turned him to bow submissively before him Kiba smelled another strong surge of Jiraiya’s fear and moved closer to him in distress, leaning in and kissing his face gently.

 

Naruto moved behind Jiraiya and Kiba watched him anxiously, the scent of Naruto’s aggression spiking and receding left Kiba confused.  Kiba’s panic ebbed slightly when Naruto didn’t immediately mount Jiraiya. 

 

Naruto licked Jiraiya’s puckered entrance with long hard laps of his tongue and after a few minutes Jiraiya was moaning and pushing back into Naruto’s strokes.  Naruto slid a finger into Jiraiya, thrust gently then added another.

 

Kiba could smell Naruto’s aggression rising once more and grabbed the oil even as Naruto slid his fingers from Jiraiya’s body and rose on his knees to thrust into Jiraiya. 

 

Kiba whined softly, but Naruto didn’t slam into Jiraiya.  Naruto pushed gently into Jiraiya even as his eyes flashed a fierce red of aggression at Kiba.  Kiba hesitated, he wanted to lube Jiraiya make sure Naruto wasn’t hurting him... but pushing at Naruto’s control right now would be a very bad idea, it may snap the hold Naruto was maintaining on his dominant nature.

 

Naruto slowly began fucking Jiraiya, slowly thrusting faster as Jiraiya’s body loosened to accept him.  Jiraiya began making pleasured moans and cries and Kiba’s distress eased. 

 

Jiraiya’s panting moans as he neared his climax almost distracted Kiba from the sharp scent of Naruto’s aggression once more, but Kiba couldn’t misunderstand the soft whine as Naruto fought against it.

 

Naruto leaned over Jiraiya covering him and pinning him as he thrust hard and bit Jiraiya’s mate mark.  Jiraiya’s body tensed, then spasmed as the strong waves of his orgasm seized him and he cried out loudly in rapture.

 

Naruto’s rumble of pleasure eased the last of Kiba’s worries and when Naruto released his bite Kiba could see that he’d barely punctured the skin. 

 

Naruto’s eyes came up to meet Kiba’s, they held an almost even mixture of blue and red, and Naruto’s gaze acknowledged and accepted Kiba’s wish to touch Jiraiya. 

 

Naruto had continued to slowly fuck Jiraiya through his orgasm.  Kiba coated his hand in the heated oil then encircled Jiraiya’s cock and slowly stroked until it was swollen with need once more.

 

Jiraiya’s passionate moans and lusty cries as his body tightened brought Kiba pleasure.  Jiraiya’s breath came in fervent pants and, as Naruto bucked into Jiraiya again, Jiraiya cried out loudly and came.  Kiba’s hand continued stroking Jiraiya until his cock softened once more, then released him and sat back watching.  Naruto’s eyes flashed red as he lowered his head to lick Jiraiya’s mate mark affectionately.

 

Jiraiya made a soft whimper and Naruto’s mouth left the mark, his eyes slowly clearing to blue as he withdrew from Jiraiya’s body and moved to lie on the bed looking at him seriously. 

 

Jiraiya lay down beside Naruto and Naruto rolled onto his side, then kissed him gently.  Kiba watched Naruto carefully, now that it was over there was a whole new worry... would Naruto be upset by his compulsion to reclaim Jiraiya?

 

“I’m sorry I frightened you.”  Naruto said gravely as he looked into Jiraiya’s eyes. 

 

Jiraiya’s smile was accepting and deeply loving.  “I should’ve had more trust in you... I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

 

Naruto gave a soft pained sigh, reached down and firmly grasped Kiba’s arms drawing him up to lie beside him.  “How could you know that?  Look at Kiba’s neck... tell me you didn’t think I was going to do that to you...”

 

Kiba looked cautiously between his lovers.  Jiraiya’s plan hadn’t worked and Jiraiya looked remorseful as he admitted.  “I can’t tell you that... but it isn’t because I think you any less than human...”

 

Naruto’s gaze was accepting, he looked at Kiba.  “Kiba... I know I frightened you too... you thought I’d hurt him like I did you...”  Naruto began solemnly.

 

Kiba couldn’t help it, he laughed.  Kiba and Jiraiya were nothing like each other, he was afraid for Jiraiya BECAUSE he was _not_ like him.  “Naruto you didn’t hurt me.  The Kyuubi didn’t hurt me, it understands me.  He wasn’t trying to hurt me, he was following the same set of rules I have lived by my whole life.  I know you are new to this... ‘animal’ side of your nature, but you’ve really got to trust me... Believe me.” 

 

“You will not hurt us, I know it...” Well... at least not mortally, Kiba added in his head.  Which was not to say Kiba hadn’t been afraid for Jiraiya... but it wouldn’t be helpful to admit to that, although he would admit to... “I was frightened that Jiraiya may panic, he... we just recently hurt him, he may want to forgive us but I wouldn’t blame him for reacting... badly.” 

 

Kiba leaned over and kissed Jiraiya lovingly.  Kami he’d been frightened that he couldn’t help him.  Kiba drew back and admitted to himself that the only times either he or Jiraiya had ever been hurt by Naruto was the time Kiba had challenged him and when he’d excited the Kyuubi and it hadn’t know it was hurting Jiraiya...

 

Kiba looked at Naruto and reassured both Naruto and himself, “What happened with Jiraiya... when we hurt him... it wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t excited the Kyuubi to a point it didn’t realize what I was doing, he simply joined me unaware that I was injuring our mate... the Kyuubi was very distressed as soon as it realized that Jiraiya was hurt... it would not hurt us!” 

 

Naruto gave Kiba a look of shocked disbelief, his fingers slid softly over the bite mark on Kiba’s throat.  “Kiba... it didn’t hurt?”

 

Kiba smirked, depended on your definition of pain... “You can’t be serious?  I like to be scratched and bit during sex and your asking me if it hurt?”  Kiba didn’t hide his amusement and gave a soft laugh.  “The sex with you is phenomenal!  I couldn’t have a better mate!  A gentle submissive mate would not be safe... you’re perfect!”  Kiba leaned in provocatively and teased.  “Have I told you how much you turn me on when you get all domineering and primal... mmm...”

 

Naruto gave Kiba an enigmatic look then laughed lightly and remarked, “Kiba you are amazing...” 

 

Naruto’s eyes grew solemn as he looked lovingly at Jiraiya.  “Jiraiya I can’t say I won’t ever scare you... but I love you both very deeply and hopefully that will always prevent me from hurting you.”

 

Jiraiya replied with tranquil acceptance, “I knew I was baiting you... If you had hurt me it would’ve only been because I did...”

 

Kiba shook his head and stated, “Don’t you see, you purposely baited the Kyuubi and it still was gentle with you even while establishing dominance... that’s proof, the Kyuubi was reacting in a manner it knew I understood... not trying to hurt me.”   But Kiba wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure Jiraiya, Naruto or himself...

 

Naruto firmly cupped Kiba’s face, kissed him and declared, “Kiba... you and Jiraiya mean so much to me!”

 

Kiba squirmed seductively against Naruto’s divine body.  Dangerous or not, he wouldn’t leave Naruto ever and Kiba knew Jiraiya felt the same way.  “Then trust us... you will not hurt us.”

 

Naruto cradled Kiba firmly to his body and then reached out to stroke Jiraiya’s tattoos tenderly.  “Jiraiya I promise I won’t ever hurt you again, I won’t let the Kyuubi hurt you... believe me.”

 

Jiraiya smiled fondly and replied, “I believe you.”  Kiba knew Naruto would never intentionally harm them but... it would be best if he and Jiraiya tried not to provoke him... no more biting unless it was Naruto biting him.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	41. CHAPTER 41: FULL CIRCLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* THIS CONTAINS GRAPHIC ABUSE

**CHAPTER 41: FULL CIRCLE**

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

For the next few days everything went smoothly, life was so perfect and the only tension Kiba, Naruto or Jiraiya had was the wait for the birth of their babies.

 

Akamaru was staying beside Harumeku at all times until the babies were born, he’d come get them when she went into labor... no matter where they were Akamaru would be able to easily find them.

 

All that changed with a note...

 

When Jiraiya received the note he had been surprised.  Jiraiya never expected to hear from one of his informants... he hadn’t been out asking questions or seeking information for well over a year...

 

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya seriously, “It could be a trap.”  Her hands were clasped in front of her face... a sure sign she was very worried.

 

Jiraiya nodded, “I know... but I can’t take a chance, if I had a chance to stop them and I didn’t... I could never forgive myself if something happened to either one of them.”  Jiraiya had received a note from one of his best informants that she had information about a plot to kidnap Naruto.

 

Jiraiya was to meet Omocha in a bar at the edge of Suna... it wasn’t unusual for her to request a meeting or that she wanted it in a bar quite some distance from the Leaf Village... she’d been ‘forced’ to leave many years ago for attempting extortion on a village elder... he was unhappy with her plan to inform his family of his ‘visits’ to her house.

 

Jiraiya’s face was grave, Tsunade nodded in understanding.  Jiraiya knew she would’ve done anything if she had been able to save any one of the many people she loved and lost...

 

Naruto and Kiba were waiting when Jiraiya walked out of the Admin. building.  Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around Jiraiya and fiercely hugged him. “Please don’t go.”  Naruto begged softly.

 

“I don’t want to leave... you know I don’t.”  Jiraiya whispered caressing Naruto’s cheek gently. “It’s important, I can’t risk putting you at danger by allowing you to come along... either of you.”

 

Kiba gave a weak smile, “It’s just a quick trip... right?”  Jiraiya had made Lady Tsunade swear she wouldn’t tell them why or where he was going... they thought he was just doing a quick and simple little mission for Tsunade.

 

Jiraiya nodded solemnly.  It was killing Jiraiya to leave them, but if Naruto or Kiba knew they’d never let Jiraiya go.  Jiraiya had to protect them... he needed that information his informant had on the plot to kidnap Naruto.

 

“Please Jiraiya!”  Naruto begged softly, his big blue eyes moist with unshed tears.  “Don’t go... I have a bad feeling...”

 

Jiraiya smiled, “I’m one of the Legendary Sannin, I will be fine, I promise.”  Jiraiya kept the confident front up for Naruto, but inside Naruto’s warning frightened him.  Jiraiya knew all too well that even the best nin could be defeated.

 

“I’ll be gone three days, no longer.”  Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s chin kissing him deeply, “It will be ok, I will be home soon.”  Jiraiya gave Kiba a glance begging him to comfort Naruto, but Kiba’s gaze was just as distressed even if he wasn’t pleading like Naruto.

 

Jiraiya looked at his mates, a feeling of foreboding coming over him.  Jiraiya then firmed his resolve and turned, walking quickly to the gate and out before he could change his mind.  He would hurry, if he pushed hard perhaps he could return as soon as tomorrow evening.

 

Jiraiya took to the trees traveling fast, his mind on his worried lovers.  Jiraiya pushed hard and covered over half the distance before he was winded and had to stop.

 

As Jiraiya sat catching his breath he continued to worry, both Kiba and Naruto had looked so upset...

 

Jiraiya was so distracted he barely had time to register a chakra presence before Kabuto’s fingers pinched a nerve and he was unconscious.

 

When Jiraiya woke it was to find his wrists bound and tied over his head to a branch, the branch was well out of his reach even if he jumped.  Jiraiya looked from the ropes binding his wrists to the tree once more and couldn’t see a way to escape. 

 

The fact Jiraiya was nude didn’t surprise him; it was common to strip prisoners to remove any potential weapons and for a body cavity search.  Jiraiya was sure that had been done already, although he was a bit confused as to why he wasn’t sore... they were not usually gentle when they did them... The question was who, who captured him and why?

 

Jiraiya glanced around seeing nothing that gave away any village alignment, a large tent was the only out of the ordinary thing in the clearing... and Jiraiya didn’t see any people, no sign of his captors, no indication of what they wanted.

 

Jiraiya relaxed his shoulders were sore from supporting his weight while he’d been unconscious.  Jiraiya’s skin quivered as something serpentine slid across his back.  Jiraiya shivered in revulsion, he hated snakes.

 

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder and froze; his heartbeat sped in panic as he gazed into the familiar yellow eyes.  Orochimaru!  No, no, not him... ah, please, not him!

 

A small whimper escaped from Jiraiya’s throat even as he tried to control his panic.

 

Orochimaru gave a low laugh that was wicked and whispery, it sounded like something slithering and called to mind all the horrifying things Orochimaru had found to do to Jiraiya with his snakes... Jiraiya had nightmares about it for years afterwards. 

 

Orochimaru had gotten ‘inventive’ in the last years of their ‘relationship’.  Jiraiya had no longer screamed as much and had since learned to relax both his throat and ass muscles... Orochimaru was no longer entertained by him alone...

 

“I’ve missed you Pet... Have you missed me?”  Orochimaru smirked. “No, don’t answer that... I hear you’re in a relationship...”  Orochimaru’s eyes glittered in malice but his tone remained taunting, “You don’t know how that hurts me my Pet... Ah, but then it isn’t the reason I’ve returned.”

 

Orochimaru walked around Jiraiya trailing his sharp nail over Jiraiya’s skin and leaving a stinging trail that quickly beaded with blood.  “As pleasing as your body is... I have need of your lover... he has something I’m very interested in...” 

 

Orochimaru had circled Jiraiya and now stood before him once more.  Jiraiya could feel the blood drip down his skin from the many shallow cuts... it was a familiar sensation and didn’t distract Jiraiya from Orochimaru’s words.

 

“Why Oro?”  Jiraiya was surprised when his voice came out calm.

 

Orochimaru laughed, “Oh I haven’t heard that name in so long... perhaps I’ll keep you alive for a bit... we can play for old time's sake... I know how you enjoyed my snakes.”

 

Jiraiya barely held back a shiver of revulsion; something of his disgust must have shown because Orochimaru got a pleased look on his face.  “Yes... I do think I’d like to keep you for a bit... you can entertain me while Kabuto gets my prize...”

 

Jiraiya tested the rope around his wrists, then fought the wave of nausea and the blackness that stole over him from the pain of his shoulders.  Jiraiya drew a deep breath, he couldn’t pass out, there was no telling what Orochimaru would do if he did. 

 

Jiraiya took deep breaths and fought back the darkness, his vision cleared.  Orochimaru was standing so close his lips almost touched Jiraiya’s as he spoke “Oh yesss... it will be like old times my Pet.”

 

Orochimaru’s long vile tongue flicked out and tasted Jiraiya’s lips, then trailed down his body to tease Jiraiya’s cock until it hardened.  Orochimaru’s hand cupped Jiraiya’s balls squeezing slowly tighter and tighter while his tongue slithered over Jiraiya’s cock... the pain and the pleasure drew a cry from Jiraiya and Orochimaru’s hand and tongue moved away, his tongue retreating into his mouth like a snake into a hole.  Jiraiya shuddered at the analogy, that was not the memory he wanted.

 

Jiraiya raised his eyes from where Orochimaru’s tongue was slithering the rest of the way into Orochimaru’s mouth, to his eyes.  Orochimaru’s lips curved in a cruel smile.  “My tongue fascinates you... you want it on you... in you... mmmm... what fun we will have, my Pet.”

 

Orochimaru turned and walked away, Jiraiya could hear the soft hiss of his voice, but not the words.  Then another voice replied, “Understood.”

 

Jiraiya felt more and more of his hope slip away with every time Orochimaru called him ‘Pet’, that’s all he’d been for so long... Orochimaru’s pet. 

 

Jiraiya didn’t leave Orochimaru... he couldn’t, he’d been so broken by that time... no, Orochimaru had left him after one of their playtimes.  Orochimaru simply left him, he’d grown bored with Jiraiya’s compliance and simply left him... tied to a tree, naked and bleeding from deep cuts over most of his body.

 

Here he was tied to a tree... like nothing had changed, Jiraiya stiffened, but it had.  Jiraiya had two men who loved him, his mates, and he wouldn’t give up.  He had to find some way to get free, some way to help and protect his mates... protect Naruto. 

 

Jiraiya didn’t need anyone to tell him what Orochimaru was trying to get, he wanted the Kyuubi and if he took over Naruto’s body...

 

Jiraiya knew better than to tug at his bound hands, his muscles jumped as he resisted the impulse... he’d never get free that way.  Jiraiya flinched as Orochimaru’s tongue stroked over him, he hadn’t even heard Orochimaru return, he moved so quietly. 

 

Orochimaru circled around to in front of Jiraiya, Jiraiya’s blood wet his tongue and he drew it into his mouth, and then smiled.

 

“Yesss...”  Jiraiya felt the brush of Orochimaru’s tongue once more as it slithered out and gathered more of Jiraiya’s blood before retreating back into Orochimaru’s mouth.

 

“I had forgotten how good you taste my Pet... No one has ever been as entertaining...”  Orochimaru leaned in his lips brushing Jiraiya’s ear.  “No one’s blood has ever tasted so sssweet.”

 

Jiraiya cried out as Orochimaru’s fangs sank into his throat.  Orochimaru released Jiraiya’s throat and his tongue slithered over the skin gathering the blood as it trailed from the wounds. 

 

“What is this Pet... who have you let bite you besides your Master?”  Orochimaru drew back and his voice was cold... angry? 

 

Jiraiya looked at Orochimaru, confused for a moment, then gauging the fury in his eyes Jiraiya lied, “It was very long ago... a whore, no one important.”  Jiraiya could tell by his eyes that Orochimaru didn’t believe him.

 

“Filthy Pet, you’re tainted... to think I wasss consssidering taking you back.” Orochimaru hissed, his voice becoming more sibilant in his anger.  Orochimaru’s lips curved once more, his eyes so coldly evil that Jiraiya involuntarily shivered. “Ssstill I can have fun with you for a while...”

 

Jiraiya’s legs felt weak and he wondered if Orochimaru’s bite was venomous... it wasn’t before...  Orochimaru reached up and sliced the rope that held his bound hands to the tree above him.  Jiraiya dropped boneless to the ground, the impact knocked the breath from him and he gasped to catch his breath once more. 

 

Orochimaru was crouched over him... his long, silky hair was raven’s wing black… so black it almost had a blue tint, he really was beautiful... and so very evil.

 

“Don’t worry Pet it’sss only a curssse mark... wouldn’t want you to die... yet.”  Orochimaru slipped down Jiraiya’s body, Jiraiya could feel every soft brush of his hands like... like his skin was almost painfully sensitized. 

 

Jiraiya could feel every soft wisp of air like the caress of a hand and he moaned.  Even as he moaned his heart was filled with terror.  Orochimaru had done something to hype the sensitivity of his nerves throughout his body... this was bad very, very bad.  Jiraiya could feel every point where a pebble or twig was beneath him as a stinging pain.... and he couldn’t move.  Oh please no! 

 

Orochimaru had sat back and was watching Jiraiya, his eyes glittered, “I see you’ve discovered the gift I’ve given you... I wish you to fully ‘enjoy’ our time together my filthy Pet.” 

 

Jiraiya watched with horror as Orochimaru stripped, his body was breathtakingly beautiful but it had stopped arousing Jiraiya long ago... the sight now only brought memories of the pain Orochimaru inflicted on him.

 

Orochimaru laughed, “I don’t excite you?  Hmmm... we’ll have to fix that.”  Orochimaru moved to crouch over Jiraiya again.  He blew softly over Jiraiya’s stomach and Jiraiya gasped, then moaned loudly, his cock hardening. 

 

Orochimaru gave a sly smirk, “Mmmm... that’s better.”  Orochimaru’s tongue slithered slowly over the skin of Jiraiya’s chest.  Jiraiya was moaning and gasping, he could barely catch his breath and his muscles jumped with the urge to squirm, but not so much as a finger moved. 

 

Jiraiya squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure so intense it was almost painful as Orochimaru’s tongue circled his nipple, then a rending pain tore through him.  Jiraiya screamed at the agonizing pain he felt, his eyes flying open as Orochimaru raised his bloody mouth from Jiraiya’s chest. “Mmmm... I’ve missed that... shall we continue?” 

 

Tears formed in the corners of Jiraiya’s eyes and Orochimaru’s tongue flicked out gathering them and bringing the moisture to his mouth.  Orochimaru smiled and his tongue probed the fresh bite drawing another scream.  Jiraiya’s muscles jumped and flexed straining to move his immobilized body without success.

 

Jiraiya felt Orochimaru’s hard cock pressing against his stomach and made a soft whimper of fear.  Orochimaru’s eyes lit, his interest peaked. “You make the sweetest sounds Pet... yesss irresistible.  I believe I’m going to have to forgo the rest of my playtime and get to the main event.” 

 

Jiraiya didn’t bother to hold back his tears now, it wouldn’t matter... Orochimaru would bring those tears and more.  Remembered pain stiffened Jiraiya’s muscles and Jiraiya focused on relaxing them, if Jiraiya didn’t relax them Orochimaru would damage him... badly.  Orochimaru didn’t just fuck he...

 

Jiraiya screamed as loud as he could and it still wasn’t enough, the pain was so excruciating.  Jiraiya’s whole world was reduced to this horrific pain, only it existed, and it went on long after his voice had gone hoarse.

 

In spite of everything... the knowledge of what Orochimaru was doing and the knowledge that tensing would only increase the pain... Every muscle in Jiraiya’s entire body strained, trying to move, trying to escape, trying to resist... and it did no good as Orochimaru ripped him open, his cock impossibly big.  Orochimaru’s eyes glittered and his smile was pleased.

 

Jiraiya didn’t know how long it lasted, the pain continued long after Jiraiya had run out of tears and long after his muscles had given up the fight and just quivered.

 

When Orochimaru withdrew from Jiraiya, it felt like he was ripping everything out from inside of Jiraiya.  Then Orochimaru slipped down between Jiraiya’s legs and the pain continued.   By the end Jiraiya just lay there trembling as Orochimaru rose from between his legs, his lips red with Jiraiya’s blood.

 

Orochimaru’s cock, thighs and pelvis were crimson with Jiraiya’s blood and it dripped down the pale skin of his chest from the two snakes he had resting on his shoulders... their tongues flickering out as if to caress Orochimaru’s face and leaving streaks of blood on his cheeks.

 

Orochimaru smiled in a sick parody of fondness, “Yesss... you were always one of my favorites...”  Orochimaru parted his lips and allowed first one then the other of his snakes to crawl back inside him. 

 

Jiraiya retched, Orochimaru laughed and rubbed his chest as if caressing the snakes. “Now, now... they were inside you, why shouldn’t they be inside me?”  Orochimaru turned and walked away, leaving Jiraiya lying in the dirt that was quickly turning to mud with Jiraiya’s blood.

 

Jiraiya just trembled, all his body in agony from straining so long, but his ass... that redefined pain... he could feel the blood running from his torn body and wished he’d die, but deep inside he knew he wouldn’t. 

 

Jiraiya had been through too many of Orochimaru’s playtimes to think he could escape that easily... this time was worse than ever before thanks to Orochimaru’s new curse mark jutsu...

 

Orochimaru had him again, and it wouldn’t end.  If Jiraiya had any tears he’d have sobbed, but he just laid in hopeless agony waiting.

 

As Jiraiya went into shock the pain lessened, he felt cold from blood loss and the forest was darkening around him as night fell.  Jiraiya’s muscles began jumping and twitching, and if Jiraiya hadn’t been nearly unconscious from blood loss, perhaps he could’ve moved.

 

Jiraiya felt a soft brush of fingers brush the base of his neck and opened his eyes, he’d been unaware he’d closed them.  Jiraiya’s limbs had become paralyzed again, but he  turned his head to look at the man touching him, he looked almost familiar.  Then Jiraiya remembered the Bingo Book, Kabuto... a med nin and Orochimaru’s loyal servant. 

 

As Kabuto ran his hands over Jiraiya healing him Jiraiya realized two things... first the hyper sensitivity seemed to be ‘gone’  and second... that Kabuto looked a bit like Jiraiya had in his early teen years... guess Orochimaru found a new ‘Pet’... no, Orochimaru wouldn’t be satisfied with not seriously damaging him and the med nin was too valuable...

 

Kabuto pushed his glasses back up his nose, his gaze knowing. “Yes, he does play with me sometimes, but you’re right that it frustrates him that he can not play as rough as he’d like... as for these”, Kabuto tapped the glasses with his finger. “I don’t really need them, I could ‘heal’ my eyes but there’s no need... I wear them so I don’t remind him of you as much... It’s greatly reduced the frequency of his wanting to ‘play’ with me.  You know he talks about you all the time...”

 

Kabuto ran a healing stroke over Jiraiya’s throat and Jiraiya could speak again, but he had nothing to say.  Kabuto healed every ache, pain, bruise, scratch... at Jiraiya’s odd look Kabuto shrugged nonchalantly, “He likes his toys pristine... ready for the next ‘playtime’.”

 

“Then in what way are you different from me...” Jiraiya stated.

 

Kabuto shrugged and replied, “I am needed, he don’t dare to injure me too bad, and I could leave.”

 

Jiraiya looked intently at Kabuto, “You think you can... but can you?”

 

Jiraiya closed his eyes, Kabuto didn’t matter, nothing he could do would really help and he was loyal to Orochimaru.  Jiraiya thought about his mates, it hurt, Naruto probably thought he’d left him... he’d have no idea that he was in danger and to protect himself.

 

Kabuto’s fingers stroked over Orochimaru’s bite then slipped down to Jiraiya’s mate mark.  Jiraiya felt Kabuto jump back and opened his eyes.  Kabuto was looking at the mark from a distance and holding his hand as if it was burnt.  Kabuto’s gaze went to his hand and Jiraiya saw him try to heal it, frown then try again. 

 

Kabuto dropped his hand but from the way he curled it, it was obvious he hadn’t been able to heal it.  Kabuto squat down beside Jiraiya looking at Jiraiya’s mate mark but carefully avoiding any contact, then his eyes went to Jiraiya’s “Who gave you that mark?”

 

Jiraiya closed his eyes, “A whore.” 

 

Kabuto snorted, “Unlikely.” But got up and walked away, he came back several minutes later, his hand was wrapped.  Kabuto grasped Jiraiya’s arms,  lowered more of the rope that had held Jiraiya up from the tree above and hooked the bindings of Jiraiya’s wrists through it. 

 

Kabuto then walked over, untied the rope from a near by trunk and indifferently lifted Jiraiya to his feet by the bindings around Jiraiya’s wrists.  Jiraiya hissed slightly, his arms were yanked viciously as he was pulled to his feet and the bindings cut his wrists.

 

Once upright, Kabuto tied off the rope once more and casually strolled over, brushing a healing stroke over Jiraiya’s shoulders and wrists.  Kabuto studied Jiraiya like a butcher eyeing a steer, then nodded and walked away.  Jiraiya could feel the mud and dirt... and blood, covering his body. 

 

Abruptly a bucket of water was dumped over Jiraiya, he gasped at the icy water, and the next bucket was only a bit warmer.  By the fifth bucket Jiraiya was wishing they’d stayed cold, the warm water flowing over him left his body chilled as the cool night air hit his skin. 

 

Kabuto didn’t bring another bucket, Jiraiya shivered uncontrollably as the light evening breeze flowed over his wet skin.  Jiraiya couldn’t turn around, his arms and legs were still paralyzed, but he looked over his shoulder and saw Kabuto talking to Orochimaru.  Kabuto gestured at Jiraiya, Orochimaru’s eyes shifted to look over at Jiraiya, then nodded before turning his attention back to whatever he was reading.

 

Kabuto walked back over and his fingers touched the base of Jiraiya’s spine.  The muscles in Jiraiya’s legs worked once more and Jiraiya stood taking his weight off the sore muscles of his arms. 

 

Jiraiya stood in the bloody mud and filth Kabuto had washed from his body.  Kabuto walked over and released the rope holding Jiraiya’s hands above his head, they flopped uselessly down in front of him.  Kubuto then took the rope and lead Jiraiya closer to the fire... and Orochimaru.  Jiraiya sincerely wished they left him freezing over where he was. 

 

Kabuto threw the rope over a tree branch hauled Jiraiya’s arms up once more and began to wash the mud from Jiraiya’s feet.  Jiraiya knew it was petty but he kicked Kabuto, he’d been aiming for the injured hand but unfortunately Kabuto saw his intention and took the blow on the shoulder. 

 

The force of Jiraiya’s kick threw Kabuto back several feet, Orochimaru looked up saw Kabuto rising from the ground his eyes drifted over to Jiraiya and then returned to the scroll.

 

Kabuto healed his shoulder and moved around behind Jiraiya tapping him almost gently at the base of the spine.  Jiraiya’s legs went limp and Kabuto returned to cleaning off Jiraiya’s feet without a word. 

 

When Kabuto had finished he looked at Jiraiya oddly.  Jiraiya wasn’t sure what the emotion on Kabuto’s face was, his voice was monotone and without feeling.  “Should’ve aimed for the head.” Kabuto stated, then turned and walked away to dump the water before seating himself quietly in front of the fire. 

 

An hour passed without a change then Kabuto rose and prepared a meal.  Orochimaru picked at the food, then pushed his plate aside and returned to the scroll. 

 

Kabuto rose and brought a plate of food over to Jiraiya.  Without a word he tore small pieces of the bread and meat, then placed them before Jiraiya’s lips. 

 

Jiraiya looked at him, Kabuto’s face was blank.  Completely void of any emotion, Kabuto waited holding the food to Jiraiya’s lips, after a moment Jiraiya opened his mouth and allowed Kabuto to feed him.  When Jiraiya had finished Kabuto simply turned to walk away.

 

 “What would you have done if I’d have refused to eat?”  Jiraiya asked quietly. 

 

Kabuto paused, but didn’t turn.  “That would be foolish... you would have gone hungry until the next meal and I would offer again, eventually you would eat... it takes a long time to starve to death... Orochimaru will have your lover before then and you will be killed.”  Kabuto continued walking away.

 

Jiraiya watched Kabuto with seeming indifference but in truth Jiraiya was shaken by Kabuto’s words, he had to find some way to protect Naruto... or at least warn him. 

 

Jiraiya nearly laughed at his own foolishness... he was helpless, there was nothing he could do to save or protect Naruto.

 

Kabuto returned with water and Jiraiya drank, then Kabuto returned to the fire and sat once more.  Orochimaru looked up at Kabuto, spoke a few words then turned and walked into the tent.  Kabuto walked over to Jiraiya again, circled behind Jiraiya and tapped Jiraiya’s lower spine.

 

Jiraiya stood, he knew what was going to happen and couldn’t think of a single way to change it... at least if Orochimaru was going to ‘play’ with him inside the tent the blood loss would be less... but probably not the pain.

 

Kabuto untied the rope allowing Jiraiya’s arms to fall limply bound in front of him, then led Jiraiya to the tent, and when Kabuto started into the tent Jiraiya looked at him.

 

“Orochimaru wants us both.”  Kabuto’s voice was flat and his face without emotion. 

 

Orochimaru was reclined on several sleep mats, nude, watching them enter. He smiled at them, his smile sent chills down Jiraiya’s back.

 

“Yesss... very good.”  Orochimaru watched Kabuto strip and kneel beside the mat drawing Jiraiya down.  Jiraiya thought about resisting but in the end Orochimaru would have his way... he always did. 

 

Kabuto bowed his head slightly and Orochimaru smiled again, then tilted Kabuto’s head up and took the glasses off him.  Indifferently tossing them over to lie in the corner of the tent. 

 

“There... much better.” Orochimaru leaned in his tongue sliding over Kabuto’s skin as if tasting him.  Then Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto firmly and pushed him down on the sleep mat. “Stroke yourself.”  Orochimaru commanded him.

 

Orochimaru’s eyes moved to Jiraiya, he sat looking at Jiraiya like a hawk at a mouse.  “Come here Pet.” 

 

Stubbornly, Jiraiya refused to move, Orochimaru’s eyes flashed in sly amusement.  “Have it your way... yesss... I like it when you scream.”

 

Jiraiya rose and went to Orochimaru, if he could he would like to minimize the pain... it probably wouldn’t work...

 

Orochimaru laughed, “Good Pet... even after all this time you still obey.”

 

Jiraiya refused to rise to the bait. 

 

“Mmmm, I think Kabuto should get a reward for taking such good care of you... he even asked for you to be moved closer to the fire... didn’t want you to get cold...”  Orochimaru’s voice was caustic. 

 

Jiraiya understood, Kabuto had angered Orochimaru by caring that Jiraiya would get sick if left tied in the cold soaking wet... Kabuto was being punished... but how...

 

Orochimaru’s evil gaze looked at Kabuto, Kabuto was lying just as Orochimaru had left him and stroking his cock lightly, it was hard.  Orochimaru viciously smirked, “Do you like that Jiraiya?”

 

Jiraiya tried, unsuccessfully, not to be aroused by the sight of the attractive young man stroking his cock.  Orochimaru’s tongue slid down to caress Jiraiya’s cock and Jiraiya tried not to respond, tried to remember nothing Orochimaru did was for any reason but to cause others pain... people’s suffering was what excited him. 

 

Jiraiya’s cock throbbed desperately hard.  Orochimaru’s tongue slid up Jiraiya’s body before returning to his mouth, “Yesss... I can see do... I think you should give Kabuto his reward.”

 

Jiraiya stomach flopped, “No.”  Orochimaru couldn’t make him rape Kabuto, no matter what pain Orochimaru caused him Jiraiya wouldn’t do it. 

 

Orochimaru laughed softly, it was ominous and Jiraiya knew he’d just played into Orochimaru’s hand.  “I see...”  Orochimaru pushed Jiraiya back and he fell on his back on the mat.

 

“Kabuto.”  Orochimaru’s mocking smile was brutal.

 

“Yes master.” Kabuto responded, not moving and continuing to stroke himself as he’d been ordered.

 

“Come receive your reward.”  Orochimaru’s voice was amused, that was a very bad sign and Jiraiya could see Kabuto was aware he was in danger.

 

“Yes master.”  Kabuto responded releasing his cock, he had paled slightly when he realized what Oro was planning, but he obediently complied.

 

Kabuto got to his knees moved over to straddle Jiraiya’s huge cock. Jiraiya could see him tremble, the fear on his face.  Jiraiya closed his eyes and looked away, tears formed and trailed from Jiraiya’s eyes. 

 

Jiraiya heard Kabuto’s cries of pain as he impaled himself unprepared and without lube on Jiraiya’s cock.  Jiraiya felt Kabuto tear and his blood wet Jiraiya’s cock.

 

Jiraiya never hated Orochimaru as much as he did at that moment.  Jiraiya could’ve taken all the pain Orochimaru wished to inflict on him but using him to hurt, to rape this young man was the worst thing Orochimaru had ever done to him... worse than any pain he could ever inflict on Jiraiya, even death was preferable.

 

Orochimaru’s voice murmured vindictively, “Feels good doesn’t it Kabuto?”

 

Kabuto’s voice broke, but he managed to reply, “Yes master.”

 

“Ride that huge cock Kabuto... faster.”

 

“Yes master.”  Kabuto’s blood wet Jiraiya’s cock and pooled at the base.  He moved faster and Jiraiya could feel him trembling and hear his muffled whimpers of pain. 

 

Jiraiya felt Orochimaru’s hands lift his ass. Orochimaru’s hands slid under Jiraiya’s knees so they draped over his arms and he thrust into Jiraiya.  Jiraiya made a soft little groan of pain, and Orochimaru began fucking him hard, Jiraiya gave little grunts as the air was jarred from his lungs. 

 

“Harder Kabuto.”  Orochimaru breathlessly ordered.

 

“Yes master.” Kabuto replied and he moved faster on Jiraiya’s cock, unable to hold back his cries of pain.

 

Jiraiya broke. “Please Oro, I’ll do anything please, please don’t make me do this. Let him go.” Jiraiya begged, groveled pathetically.  “Anything Oro, anything you want to do to me, I won’t resist... please let him stop.”

 

Orochimaru laughed sadistically, “Oh, but I like when you resist.... Kabuto who is your master.”

 

“You are master.”  Kabuto yelped.

 

“Hmmm... do you want to quit Kabuto?”  Orochimaru taunted.

 

“I want what you want master.”  Kabuto gasped.

 

“Yesss, you’re done, go clean yourssself up.” Orochimaru purred his voice a soft hiss.

 

Kabuto made several small pained cries as he rose off Jiraiya’s cock, he almost gotten off when Orochimaru reached out and grasped Kabuto’s hips and yanked him down hard to the base of Jiraiya’s cock. 

 

Kabuto screamed and arched, unable to prevent his sobs he sat at the base of Jiraiya’s cock.  Jiraiya could feel Kabuto’s body shake as he cried, a fresh stream of blood ran down Jiraiya’s balls and Jiraiya swore he was going to be sick.

 

“Orochimaru anything please!  Even the snakes.” Jiraiya pleaded desperately.

 

“Go Kabuto, I have no more use for you right now.”  Orochimaru sneered.

 

“Yes Master.”  This time, even though it had to hurt like his insides were being turn out... Jiraiya knew that feeling very well, Kabuto rose quickly and left the tent not even bothering to take clothes.

 

“Look at me Pet.”  Orochimaru had a pleased, ruthless look in his eyes.

 

Jiraiya opened his eyes and tried not to see the blood covering his cock, his eyes meeting Orochimaru’s. 

 

“You promised me anything...”  Orochimaru smiled mercilessly.  “What shall we play?  Hmmm...”

 

Orochimaru withdrew from Jiraiya’s body.  Orochimaru got an evil smirk, his eyes glittered.  “I know... come Pet on your knees.”

 

Jiraiya rolled to his side, then to his knees and awkwardly got up, not terribly easy without use of your arms but then he had practice in that too... Orochimaru was very inventive when it came to ‘playing’.

 

Jiraiya knelt in front of Orochimaru.  Orochimaru grabbed Jiraiya’s hair and pushed his head down so he could fuck Jiraiya’s mouth.  Jiraiya knew Orochimaru was too cruel to be entertained by this and he waited for the ‘unpleasant’ part.

 

Jiraiya felt the serpentine slither on his back and prayed it was Orochimaru’s tongue, but he knew it wasn’t.  The snake slid down to the crack of Jiraiya’s ass and Jiraiya tried not to clench, but couldn’t help a wince as it pushed into him. 

 

To Jiraiya’s distress he felt as another slithered down his back, this time he couldn’t stop the whimper as it pushed into him.  Jiraiya was horrified when he felt another snake sliding down his back, Orochimaru lifted Jiraiya’s head and looked in Jiraiya’s eyes “Ask me to let the snake to fill you.”

 

Jiraiya was shaking his ass was stretched wide and it was by snakes, Jiraiya loathed snakes... he couldn’t.

 

Orochimaru gave a cold, mocking laugh.  “We could always call Kabuto back... by now he’s healed himself and we can start fresh... that first flow of blood is the best...”

 

“No... I... I want it in me.”  Jiraiya said swallowing his revulsion.

 

Orochimaru’s eyes glittered in malice, “What do you want in you... tell me... nicely.”

 

Jiraiya swallowed hard.  “Orochimaru, I want the snake in me... please”

 

Orochimaru nodded, “Good Pet.”   Orochimaru shoved Jiraiya’s mouth down on his cock as the snake pushed into Jiraiya.  Jiraiya grunted, in pain as he tore and tried not to clench at the foul thing wriggling in his hole.  Jiraiya’s whole body flinched as another snake began to slide down his back.  Orochimaru drew Jiraiya’s head up, his cruel eyes glittered, “Ask me for it.”

 

Jiraiya couldn’t, he couldn’t ask for that vile thing, he couldn’t.

 

“You’re resisting...” Orochimaru purred. “Is our deal off... shall we call Kabuto back?”

 

Jiraiya trembled, “No... please Orochimaru I want it in me.”

 

Orochimaru watched Jiraiya’s eyes as the fourth snake pushed in and Jiraiya tore even more.  Orochimaru smiled and another snake slithered from his mouth to land on Jiraiya’s back.  “Orochimaru please... please...”  Jiraiya wanted to beg him to stop, but begging Orochimaru to stop wouldn’t help, only entertain him.

 

“Pleassse what?”  Orochimaru was getting more excited by the minute. 

 

Jiraiya cried in shame, “Please I want it in me...”  Jiraiya’s voice was soft.

 

“Hmmm?”  Orochimaru asked. “I didn’t hear you.”

 

Jiraiya looked at Orochimaru in humiliation and said louder, “Please I want it in me.”

 

Orochimaru’s lips curled, “Yesss... you do... Filthy Pet.”

 

The fifth snake pushed in beside the other and Jiraiya felt the savage tear and blood dipping from his torn body.

 

“Turn.”  Orochimaru commanded.

 

Jiraiya didn’t want to move the agony was terrible, but the worst was the violation... the knowledge that he’d begged to be violated... he could feel the snakes movements and swallowed his nausea... he wouldn’t throw up... the one time he’d done that Orochimaru had made him lick up every bit from the dirt... no, he would not throw up.

 

“Pet... don’t make me wait.  Turn.” Orochimaru ordered coldly.

 

Jiraiya had to straighten up onto his knees to turn and he felt the snakes wiggle in response to his movement. Jiraiya shifted around, so Orochimaru could see his ass.

 

Orochimaru was very excited, “Yesss, yesss that’sss good Pet.”  Orochimaru tapped on the curve of Jiraiya’s ass and Jiraiya screamed as the snakes slid in and filled him, he barely felt as Orochimaru thrust into him and began fucking him, the snakes writhed in Jiraiya and he cried out in horror and pain... Orochimaru grabbed Jiraiya’s hair pulling his head back and watching Jiraiya’s tears as he fucked him “Yesss... Pet... ssso good!”

 

Orochimaru came inside Jiraiya and when Orochimaru released Jiraiya’s hair his head dropped to the mat as he sobbed, the revolting snakes slithered from Jiraiya’s body.

 

“Pet come here.”  Orochimaru ordered and somehow Jiraiya got to his knees and turned, he couldn’t look him in the eyes.  “Open.” 

 

Jiraiya’s head whipped up in abject terror. No!  Orochimaru wouldn’t!

 

“Pet you are resisting...” Orochimaru didn’t have to finish his threat.  Jiraiya opened his  mouth, Orochimaru left one of the bloody snakes slide from where they lay draped over his shoulders and arms into Jiraiya’s mouth.  Jiraiya panicked and spit the repulsive creature out.

 

Orochimaru laughed.  “Hmmm... guess it’s an acquired taste.”  Orochimaru scooped up the snake from the mat and placed it at his lips allowing it to slither down his throat.  Then allowed another snake to slither down his arm.  “Open.” 

 

Jiraiya’s whole body shook, he couldn’t... Orochimaru’s eyes glittered dangerously.  Jiraiya parted his lips and Orochimaru placed the snake at his lips.  “Lick it.  If you do a good enough job I won’t put them in your mouth.” 

 

Jiraiya did as ordered, carefully licking the snakes clean and watching as Orochimaru placed them at his lips and allowed them to slip down his throat.  By the last Jiraiya was calm, as calm as he could be when having to lick clean the abominations that violated his body, and he could feel the tacky sticky feel of blood and cum still trailing down the insides of his thighs.  Orochimaru rose stepped to the tent door and called, “Kabuto.”

 

Jiraiya looked up in terror, but Orochimaru just mocked. “Not tonight... maybe tomorrow.”

 

Kabuto appeared at the door he was once again dressed as he was before, although his clothes from earlier still lay on the floor.  “Yes Master.”

 

Orochimaru stroked Kabuto’s cheek in almost a loving gesture, but Orochimaru didn’t love... and it was a hollow gesture.  “Take him away... and have him ready for when I need him again.”

 

“Yes master.” Kabuto took the rope that still led from Jiraiya’s bound and useless arms and turned to go when Orochimaru stopped him.  “Kabuto.”

 

“Yes Master.” Kabuto replied carefully

 

“Come to my tent when you’ve finished.”  Orochimaru demanded in a frigid tone.

 

Kabuto swallowed hard.  “Yes master.” 

 

Orochimaru gave a cold laugh, “Oh, I have no use for your body... tonight.”

 

“Yes master, I will return after cleaning and securing your captive.”  Kabuto stated obediently.

 

“Hn.” Orochimaru sneered walking back into the tent.

 

Kabuto led Jiraiya briskly away from the tent, every step sent spears of pain through Jiraiya and as soon as they had moved further away from the tent Kabuto slowed his pace. 

 

Kabuto led Jiraiya to the bank of a slow moving stream.  Kabuto hadn’t looked Jiraiya in the eyes yet, although he looked at him in the face he wouldn’t meet Jiraiya’s eyes and Jiraiya didn’t blame him.

 

Jiraiya made it easy for Kabuto by keeping his head down, but when it came time for Kabuto to heal him Kabuto’s hand shook.  Jiraiya realized he was looking at the blood covering Jiraiya’s pelvis, cock and thighs... Kabuto’s blood.

 

“I think I should go wash first.”  Jiraiya said quietly. 

 

Kabuto nodded and when Jiraiya walked into the stream Kabuto silently held the rope on shore for several minutes before breaking out of his thoughts and realizing Jiraiya couldn’t wash himself.  “Come here.”  Kabuto said quietly, he wet his hands hesitated a moment then simply washed Jiraiya thoroughly. 

 

Jiraiya averted his eyes, he hadn’t been embarrassed before but now his nudity in front of Kabuto shamed him.  As Kabuto touched him healing his injuries Jiraiya’s face heated and he looked away.

 

“It’s ok.”  Kabuto said his voice calm, but under his tone Jiraiya could still hear the distress.  “I’m a healer, I healed myself almost instantly.” 

 

But Jiraiya knew Kabuto healing his body wouldn’t take away the horror, the shame... the fear... it took much longer to heal those.  Jiraiya said nothing, his eyes remained averted.

 

“I’m the enemy...”  Kabuto stated flatly

 

“No, you’re a man I was forced to violate.” Jiraiya corrected quietly.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“I know the human body... you didn’t do anything wrong.”  Kabuto was referring to the fact Jiraiya remained aroused by the tight warmth of Kabuto’s body.

 

“I know my heart... and I am sorry.”  Jiraiya was disgusted that he could remain aroused even while knowing he was hurting Kabuto.

 

Kabuto didn’t speak.  After a minute Kabuto was finished with healing Jiraiya, he simply took the rope and led Jiraiya back to the trees.  Kabuto unfastened Jiraiya’s limp arms moved them behind his back and retied them before directing him to sit and tying him to the trunk in a sitting position. Then Kabuto turned and started away, Jiraiya heard Kabuto whisper “Me too.”

 

Jiraiya watched the cryptic young man enter Orochimaru’s tent and come out moments later with the ‘soiled linens’.  With a look of revulsion Kabuto placed them in the fire and watched them burn.  While in the tent Kabuto had retrieved his glasses, he straightened them and put them back on. 

 

Kabuto sat before the fire, his back to Jiraiya through most of the night.  Jiraiya heard Kabuto crying and tears rolled down Jiraiya’s face, that young man was no older than Kiba and Naruto... he would carry the physiological damage for the rest of his life...

 

In the morning Kabuto rose and made breakfast but he did not eat and didn’t approach Jiraiya, just waited until Orochimaru came out of his tent then served him.  Orochimaru ate a few bites then talked low to Kabuto.  Kabuto nodded, took a plate of the food and walked over, he squat before Jiraiya broke the food up and placed a bite at Jiraiya’s lips.  Jiraiya opened his mouth and accepted the food but refused to look up from the ground.

 

“It’s not the first time I’ve been raped... just the first time I’ve had to do it to myself... it made it worse.”  Kabuto said his voice barely above a whisper.

 

Jiraiya nodded, Orochimaru had used the snakes on him many times, but he never been forced to beg for it... yes, it did make it worse.

 

“I’m going to be gone until tonight...” Kabuto warned softly then got up and gave Jiraiya a confused look, Jiraiya knew he was surprised he’d said that. 

 

Kabuto wiped the expression off his face and walked back to the fire gathered Orochimaru’s dish and walked to the stream.  Moments later he returned repacked the dishes and took a cup of water to Jiraiya, gave him several drinks and then frowned. “You haven’t been allowed to relieve yourself.” 

 

Jiraiya shook his head, Kabuto glanced at Orochimaru’s tent, Orochimaru had returned inside after eating.  Then as if he’d made up his mind Kabuto untied Jiraiya from the tree and led him over to some bushes.

 

Jiraiya simply looked at Kabuto, after few moments of thought Kabuto released one of Jiraiya’s hands, taped Jiraiya’s shoulder then stepped back out of range.  Kabuto was wise to step back, with his legs and the use of one arm Jiraiya could be lethal.

 

Jiraiya finished and Kabuto directed him on his knees ankles crossed, Kabuto moved in to bind his arm.  Unless you were extremely dexterous it was impossible to leap to your feet from that position. 

 

Jiraiya was extremely dexterous... he leapt to his feet swept Kabuto’s feet out from under him and had his hand at Kabuto’s throat in less than a minute.

 

“You need to snap my neck, anything else I can heal.”  Kabuto stated in his flat toneless voice.

 

Jiraiya just looked at Kabuto in disbelief.

 

“Unless you kill me I will be back with your lover tonight...”  Kabuto stated his face blank.

 

Kabuto’s hand flew up and tapped Jiraiya’s shoulder, Jiraiya’s arm went limp once more.  Kabuto then pushed Jiraiya off him and secured  Jiraiya’s arms once more.

 

“You waited too long, you should’ve killed me.” Kabuto took Jiraiya’s arm and lifted him to his feet, then led him back to the tree and tied him once more.  Jiraiya slumped, Kabuto was right he should’ve killed him.  Jiraiya let his remorse for what he’d done to Kabuto condemn his mate.

 

Kabuto turned and before he walked away, his empty flat voice stated, “I won’t kill your lover... but Orochimaru will.”

 

Jiraiya watched Kabuto leave and tried to make sense of the cryptic words.  Kabuto was very confusing... Jiraiya sighed, none of that mattered, only that he’d just thrown away his only chance to save Naruto.

 

Jiraiya tried to relax but Orochimaru’s eyes kept rising from his scroll to look at him, Jiraiya trembled.  If Oro decided to play now it would be several hours before Kabuto would return... with Naruto. 

 

The pain Orochimaru could cause to Jiraiya’s body wasn’t anywhere near as bad as Jiraiya’s pain at the knowledge he’d failed Naruto... and Kiba.  Now Kiba would lose both his mates.

 

But, in spite of the frequent looks Orochimaru gave him, Jiraiya was left in peace... his back cramping, arms and legs nearly numb with the reduced circulation of their positions.

 

As dusk fell Kabuto returned, alone.  Jiraiya’s heart leapt, did Tsunade have Naruto protected too well... Jiraiya sighed softly, no... no one probably even knew Jiraiya had been captured yet and by the time they did it would be too late to protect Naruto.

 

Kabuto’s hesitant steps told of his fear, Jiraiya watched him slowly approach Orochimaru and kneel before him his head bowed.  Whatever Kabuto said angered Orochimaru and his hand struck Kabuto in the chest, the force of the blow sent Kabuto flying back several feet and for almost 15 minutes Kabuto didn’t move. 

 

Orochimaru didn’t seem concerned, he didn’t even spare a glance at the crumpled heap that was his med nin.  Jiraiya watched Kabuto for signs of life and was oddly relieved when Kabuto finally moved. 

 

Kabuto coughed, and blood bubbled from his mouth, then coughed again, the sound was wet.  Kabuto rolled onto his hands and knees spitting out blood.  Kabuto winced as he got to his feet and returned to kneel before Orochimaru once more, the front of his shirt stained with blood.

 

Orochimaru looked up from the scroll at Kabuto once more and his eyes narrowed ominously.  Orochimaru snapped something at Kabuto and without raising his eyes Kabuto bowed and moved away, walking out of Jiraiya’s sight towards the river.

 

Orochimaru’s eyes slid over to Jiraiya’s and glittered with malice... and desire.  Jiraiya cringed... please not the snakes, Jiraiya silently prayed.  Several minutes passed then Kabuto walked back into camp.  Orochimaru looked at Kabuto coldly, rose to his feet,  then gestured at Jiraiya and said something before he turned and walked into his tent.

 

Kabuto approached Jiraiya, he was pale and Jiraiya didn’t think it was from blood loss, Jiraiya changed his prayer, please not Kabuto... anything, the snakes... but not Kabuto!

 

Kabuto quietly untied Jiraiya and gently pulled him to his feet, a flicker of life coming to his flat eyes as he noticed Jiraiya’s wince.  Kabuto ran a soft healing brush of his fingers over Jiraiya’s sore shoulders.

 

“You shouldn’t bother.”  Jiraiya said quietly.  Kabuto nodded but just finished and turned leading Jiraiya to the tent.  Oro wasn’t naked, Jiraiya tried not to cringe... this was going to be bad.

 

Orochimaru smiled and Jiraiya’s heart sank, scratch that, this was going to be very bad.  Jiraiya glanced back to where Kabuto stood behind him, only Kabuto wasn’t standing he’d removed his clothes and sat with legs under him head nearly touching the floor. 

 

Jiraiya felt a wave of nausea.  NO!  NO! NO! NO!  Jiraiya’s gaze returned to Orochimaru and he groveled, “Please Oro... Please don’t!   Anything!  I promise no resistance... please!  Honest, I won’t hesitate, anything!”

 

Orochimaru laughed, his lips curved in a sadistic smile.  “Oh my Pet you’re too fun!”  Orochimaru crooned.  “But we can’t leave Kabuto out of all the fun... now can we?”

 

“Please...” Jiraiya pleaded.

 

Orochimaru’s smile disappeared and his face was ruthless.  “Quiet.”

 

Jiraiya knew that Oro was at his most dangerous when he used that quiet voice, it was times like this that Jiraiya had come closest to death.  Jiraiya silently waited.

 

“Kabuto hasss much to atone for...”  Orochimaru said in an eerily calm tone.  “As a sign of my fondness for you I will let you pick his punishment... choose well my Pet.”

 

Jiraiya looked at the knives, brands, and various items Jiraiya neither knew, nor wanted to know, the purpose of... he couldn’t do this, he wouldn’t do this.  “Oro... it can be anything?”  Jiraiya asked quietly. 

 

Orochimaru smirked, “I’m feeling generousss.. yes, but you will pick a punishment.”

 

Jiraiya’s stomach clenched in a little ball, he could feel the fear of the young man behind him.  “I choose the whip...”

 

Orochimaru’s eyes glittered. 

 

“On myself... I wish him to have to administer his punishment on me.”  Jiraiya continued, with a  slightly raspy tone as he swallowed hard in fear.

 

Orochimaru laughed, “Oh my Pet you are too good!  So very entertaining... I think I shall keep you after all... I have many slaves for you to ‘rescue’ from my intensions.”   

 

Orochimaru nodded, “Very well.  Kabuto take him outside and bind him to a tree... no...” Orochimaru laughed, “even better spread between two trees.”

 

Kabuto rose, slipped on his pants and took Jiraiya’s rope leading him out. 

 

“Why...” Kabuto murmured.

 

“Don’t.” Jiraiya said, seriously.  Kabuto would anger Orochimaru to a point where Jiraiya couldn’t save him if he caught Kabuto talking to him or treating him kindly.

 

Kabuto nodded and brought him to a set of trees evenly spaced at the proper distance.  Orochimaru watched with a mocking smirk as Jiraiya’s left arm was tied to a branch and his left leg to the base.  Kabuto walked over his eyes averted and tied Jiraiya’s right arm to the other tree and his right leg to the base.

 

Oro stepped forward, cupping Jiraiya from behind, and caressed Jiraiya softly “Bring back any memories for you my Pet.”

 

Jiraiya didn’t answer, he couldn’t... his mouth had gone dry.  Oh yes... it bought back some very vivid memories, just as Oro had intended.

 

Kabuto picked up the whip and stood before Jiraiya... where, thankfully, Orochimaru couldn’t see his eyes.  Kabuto looked distressed.

 

Jiraiya hardened his gaze and said, “Can you still feel my cock tearing you?!  Your blood letting my cock ram deeper and deeper into your body?!  Should I tell you how good it felt, how your ass clenching in pain was so tight...”  Kabuto’s eyes blazed and he walked around to behind Jiraiya. 

 

Oro moved around to stand where he could watch and after the first few lashes Jiraiya couldn’t see him through the haze of pain and tears.  Kabuto flayed his skin mercilessly, the slice of the whip like hot knives cutting and the trickle of Jiraiya’s blood wetting his ass.

 

The pain burned like trails of flame down his back, Jiraiya screamed and wailed his body spasming unable to escape the blows until his cries grew faint, his throat raw and he hung limply as the final lashes cut him.  

 

Orochimaru grasped a handful of Jiraiya’s hair and lifted Jiraiya’s head,  “If I’d known how you enjoyed being whipped I’d have whipped you myssself Pet... don’t worry, I’ll be sssure to keep it in mind for our playtimesss.” 

 

Orochimaru’s tongue flicked over the shredded skin sending ribbons of pain through Jiraiya, but all Jiraiya could manage was a slight gasp and twitch of his skin.  “Mmmm... you tassste ssso good.”  Orochimaru crooned.  Jiraiya’s breath rasped as he panted, fighting off the waves of nausea and trying to remain conscious.

 

Orochimaru let Jiraiya’s head drop and ordered Kabuto.  “Clean him up and heal him... then bring him to me.”

 

“Yes master.” Kabuto obediently replied.  Oro walked away to his tent.

 

Kabuto brushed soft healing strokes over Jiraiya’s back, the first touch drew a soft involuntary whimper from Jiraiya.  Kubuto whispered softly, “I’m sorry.”  By the third pass of Kabuto’s hands the pain was starting to lessen, it took several more before the agony was reduced to just pain. 

 

Jiraiya lost track of the brushes of Kabuto’s hands as he hung exhausted, his body’s weight supported by his arms, his body too tired to stand.  Kabuto untied Jiraiya’s feet, then cut the first rope on Jiraiya’s wrist caught him, then cut the other rope.

 

Kabuto was quite a bit stronger than he looked and he carried Jiraiya down to the river and waded in holding Jiraiya in the slow flowing water.  Jiraiya wasn’t in pain anymore but Kabuto continued pushing chakra into Jiraiya and he whispered softly, “I know why you did that, said those things to anger me.”

 

Jiraiya felt stronger and Kabuto set him on his feet.  Jiraiya refused to look at Kabuto, it wasn’t bad enough he’d done those things... to have used it to taunt Kabuto was cruel, Jiraiya just couldn’t think of any other way to upset him quickly before Orochimaru saw Kabuto’s reluctance.  “If you showed compassion we both would’ve been hurt.”  Jiraiya murmured softly.

 

Kabuto stroked over Jiraiya’s back and shoulders washing away the blood. “You won’t have scars...”  Kabuto whispered.

 

“Not all scars are on the outside.”  Jiraiya replied quietly.  Kabuto nodded, then led Jiraiya from the river and rebound Jiraiya’s wrists in front of his body, in spite of them being paralyzed.

 

Kabuto led Jiraiya back to Orochimaru’s tent, Jiraiya shivered, he was unsure if it was the chill of the night air or the knowledge that he’d lie beside Oro again... like he had so many times before.

 

Lie letting Oro pet his hair and stroke his body affectionately, lie hating himself for surviving the abuse year after year, for not being strong enough to escape... in the beginning Jiraiya hadn’t even been restrained he’d stayed... knowing he would continue to be hurt, he stayed.

 

Orochimaru smiled as Jiraiya was brought to him and forced to his knees, it didn’t take much force as weak as Jiraiya still was and Jiraiya felt another piece of himself crumble... Orochimaru reached out and took Jiraiya’s arm drawing Jiraiya down to lie beside him.

 

Jiraiya lay quietly, breathing only a small gasp as Orochimaru’s fingers laced through his hair and drew him up so Orochimaru could kiss his lips.  Then Orochimaru lay Jiraiya’s head on his chest and held it there as his other hand stroked Jiraiya’s cheek... the move so like the gentle caress of Kiba and Naruto that tears came to Jiraiya’s eyes.

 

“I need you Pet, I _have_ to have you... I WILL have you, you belong to me.”  Jiraiya heard Orochimaru’s words and cringed. 

 

So many times... so many, too many to count, Jiraiya took those words as a confession of love... he was a fool, Oro couldn’t love... he couldn’t care... it wasn’t in him.  Jiraiya was cold and empty, he’d never escape and Orochimaru wouldn’t ever leave him... not alive.

 

“I shouldn’t have left you... you’re mine.”  Orochimaru purred in a seductive voice.  “I have waited, not knowing what was missing until I saw you... bound before me.  This is the way it should be... the way it _will_ be Pet.”

 

Orochimaru released him, but Jiraiya didn’t remove his head from Orochimaru’s chest... it would do no good to lie to himself, Oro owned him once more.  

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	42. NO WAY, SOME HOW

**CHAPTER 42: NO WAY, SOME HOW**

(JIRAIYA)

 

Morning came and Jiraiya was still looking at the ceiling of the tent, he could have slept, but he was vulnerable when he slept... there was few things Oro liked better than catching Jiraiya when he was vulnerable.

 

Orochimaru opened yellow slit eyes to gaze down at Jiraiya, “Yesss... this is the way it should be my Pet, you obediently at my side.”  Orochimaru rolled onto his side looking down into Jiraiya’s eyes even as his nails punctured crescent bleeding wounds on Jiraiya’s chest.

 

Jiraiya caught his breath sharply at the surprising pain, it wasn’t just fingernails... Orochimaru had some kind of blade fitted to the tip of his finger and the razor sharp blade traced absent patterns over Jiraiya’s skin, then Orochimaru paused to lave the bleeding cuts with his tongue.  Jiraiya winced and whimpered softly.

 

“Yesss... more!  Ssso sssweet, yesss Pet... your criesss are ssso sssweet!” Orochimaru’s tongue stroked Jiraiya’s body before coiling around his rapidly hardening cock.  Jiraiya felt a wave of shame, even knowing Oro was going to hurt him his body still responded to Orochimaru’s caresses.

 

Orochimaru was getting excited and that only meant pain and humiliation for Jiraiya.  Orochimaru’s lips caressed Jiraiya’s throat, Jiraiya moaned and panted even as his mind warned the pain would come.  Jiraiya cried out, his body arching as Oro sank his sharp teeth into his throat.

 

Jiraiya heart pounded in fear as the slight breeze of Orochimaru’s breath stimulated his hypersensitive nerves... there was nothing Jiraiya could do to stop his body from trembling and when Orochimaru’s tongue slid down Jiraiya’s body again he arched and came.

 

Orochimaru chuckled, “Like that?  We are going to have ssso  much fun...”  Orochimaru slid up to sit and grasped Jiraiya’s arms pulling and lifting him onto his lap, and placing his cock at Jiraiya’s unprepared hole he drew Jiraiya down slowly.  The pain was turned to agony by Jiraiya’s over-stimulated nervous system, he screamed and struggled, the slight tearing of Jiraiya’s ass like knives slowly slicing his flesh.

 

Orochimaru sat watching Jiraiya’s face with a predatory hunger, his eyes glowing a soft yellow and his pupils even more slit than usual.  “Mmmm... ssso good Pet.”

 

Orochimaru raised Jiraiya up, the slow slide up like sandpaper rubbing over the nerves of Jiraiya’s hole.  Jiraiya whimpered, trying hard not to give in to despair, but knowing his ordeal was just starting. 

 

Orochimaru drew Jiraiya down hard and bucked up into him.  Jiraiya cried out loudly and gave in to his urge to sob.  Orochimaru smiled his eyes glittering “Ssso perfect.  Yesss my pet scream for me...”

 

Orochimaru did it again, delighting in the loud wails he drew from Jiraiya.  Orochimaru studied Jiraiya mercilessly, then lifted him abruptly off and pushed Jiraiya to bowed before him his ass in the air. 

 

Orochimaru rose to his knees and slammed into Jiraiya’s body.  Jiraiya felt his ass tear with the rough invasion, wetting Orochimaru’s cock with blood even as his breath was slammed out along with his screams.  Orochimaru began pounding into Jiraiya’s body, excited by his loud cries of pain, as Jiraiya’s muscles convulsed around his cock. 

 

Then Orochimaru paused his cock deep in Jiraiya and Jiraiya felt excruciating pain as the blade on Orochimaru’s finger cut into his back slowly from the base of his neck down to the curve of his ass.  Jiraiya’s body tensed and shivered in pain, he could feel the flow of his blood trailing in drops down his back from the cuts and running down his thighs from his torn ass. 

 

Orochimaru’s tongue trailed over the cuts, then Oro began fucking Jiraiya hard again and he bit Jiraiya at the base of his neck... sucking at the blood it drew as he bucked hard once more and came deep inside Jiraiya body.  Orochimaru lifted his head and withdrew from Jiraiya, indifferently allowing him to collapse on the bed, and walked out of the tent.

 

A moment later Orochimaru and Kabuto walked in, Kabuto didn’t say anything just started repairing the damage, when he went to heal Jiraiya’s back Oro snapped, “Leave the back.”  Kabuto nodded and finished healing Jiraiya, his eyes averted from looking at Jiraiya’s back and Jiraiya was sure it was a mess of cuts, why Oro didn’t want them healed Jiraiya wasn’t sure but it was for a reason... and one he knew wouldn’t ‘like’.

 

“Go wash him and secure him... away from the camp.  You can retrieve him later, after you get my prize.”  Orochimaru hissed at Kabuto.  “Don’t fail me this time or no amount of begging from my Pet will save you.”

 

Kabuto bowed and took Jiraiya’s arm pulling him to stand, Jiraiya winced a bit at the sharp ‘pull’ on his clotting back but was relieved to find Kabuto had taken the hyper sensitivity away.

 

Kabuto refused to meet Jiraiya’s eyes, as he led Jiraiya to the river and washed him.  Then Kabuto brought Jiraiya over to a tree out of sight of the camp and tied Jiraiya securely.  Jiraiya cried out as he was made to lean back against the tree, slowly the pain turned to stinging... although Jiraiya could feel a few of the cuts had reopened and blood pooled then dripped slowly down his back.  Jiraiya watched Kabuto silently, Kabuto was so like he was when he was young...

 

“He doesn’t love you.”  Jiraiya’s voice was soft, he knew his words wouldn’t change anything.

 

“I know.”  Kabuto replied his voice subdued, then Kabuto left.  Jiraiya watched as he leapt to the trees.

 

Kabuto was so very like he’d been and Jiraiya’s heart hurt for him in spite of the fact Kabuto was going to bring Naruto to Orochimaru to be killed.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO/KABUTO)

 

Naruto’s eyes opened, glowing red in the darkened room.  MATE!  He could smell his mate!

 

Naruto’s eyes flickered between blue and red, the Kyuubi giving way slightly to Naruto’s distress.  Jiraiya!  Naruto glanced at Kiba then slid from the bed unwilling to wake him yet again, he’d woke him so many times tonight with his nightmares. 

 

Kiba was exhausted, Naruto and Kiba had been searching for three days, only minutes after Jiraiya left Naruto and Kiba followed... and found nothing, Jiraiya was just gone. 

 

Kiba had reassured Naruto again and again that Jiraiya wouldn’t leave them.  Deep down Naruto knew he was right, something had happened to Jiraiya... something bad or Jiraiya would have gotten home by now.

 

Naruto tried to focus, the Kyuubi had woke him, it was sure it had scented Jiraiya.  Naruto felt the disturbance of air too late, Kabuto tapped his spine at the base of the neck and Naruto was unconscious before he hit the floor. 

 

Kabuto picked him up and disappeared out into the trees.  ANBU patrol spotted them and without a word they separated, one returning to ANBU HQ to report and the other followed the rogue nin.

 

Kabuto was prepared and easily lost the ANBU when he went through a cave he’d charted long ago.  Kabuto was so confident he’d lost them that he stopped inside the cave to secure Naruto’s hands with chakra suppression cuffs behind his back.  In spite of the fact Kabuto had blocked the signals to the muscles of Naruto’s arms and legs, he wouldn’t take a chance with a bijuu demon vessel.

 

Kabuto continued back to camp, Orochimaru would be pleased... although it had taken longer than anticipated.  Naruto had been gone all day looking for Jiraiya,  Kabuto had to be patient and wait until he could take him. 

 

Kabuto’s mind touched briefly on Jiraiya... this was going to hurt him badly.  Kabuto shook his head dismissing the thought.  “He should’ve killed me.”  Kabuto murmured softly.  Then took to the trees once more.

 

The Kyuubi was raging inside of Naruto’s unconscious form, furious he could smell his mate on the skin of this one... the scent of his fear and pain... the Kyuubi snarled and threw himself against the bars trying to take control... growling at his futility.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(IBIKI/KAKASHI)

 

The ANBU patrol’s words grasped Ibiki’s heart and he leapt up and stormed out performing the transportation jutsu the minute he was outside the suppression field.  Kakashi opened the door, he looked like he hadn’t slept in the last 24 hours.  “Kabuto’s taken Naruto.” Ibiki barked.

 

Kakashi’s already pale skin blanched, he nodded stiffly grabbed his weapons pouch and followed Ibiki, he didn’t question why the head of ANBU was in pursuit beside him. 

 

Kakashi knew better than to wonder, Naruto was special… without seeming to try he could find a common ground, form a bond with anyone… there was something in him, he understood the deepest part of their damaged souls and accepted without judgment... and neither Ibiki nor Kakashi would allow someone to hurt him.

 

Kakashi had been tailing Naruto for the last 3 days to make sure he was safe as he was  searching for Jiraiya.  Kakashi cussed silently, he shouldn’t have gone back to his apartment, if he’d stayed outside Naruto’s window like he had the night before Naruto would be safe right now.

 

Tsunade had told Ibiki and Kakashi about Jiraiya’s informant and the suspected plot to kidnap Naruto. 

 

Ibiki had placed extra ANBU patrols in the area around Naruto’s apartment and Ibiki knew Kakashi was following Naruto during the day, protecting him... and it still hadn’t been enough.  Ibiki growled softly to himself, if that snake bastard hurt Naruto Ibiki would spend the rest of his life hunting Orochimaru until he killed him!

 

Ibiki and Kakashi stood outside the cave, the trail stopped here, the hard stone left no trace... they didn’t have time for this! 

 

Kakashi called his pack.  Pakkun looked solemnly at Kakashi. “Kabuto has Naruto they went in there.”  Kakashi directed, his voice and face displaying his anxiety.

 

Pakkun nodded and the pack began following the scent.  Ibiki and Kakashi were frustrated and upset, at this rate Orochimaru could kill Naruto or maybe even escape with him...

 

Orochimaru’s talents and strength were on the level with Jiraiya... Naruto wouldn’t have a chance.

 

Ibiki frowned.  Kami, Jiraiya... if he’d put more effort into finding Jiraiya this whole thing could have been prevented, everyone just thought with his level of power and skill nothing bad could have happened to him and that he’d show up any minute.  They’d been such fools, even the best nin can be taken unaware at some point.

 

“He rested here, definitely still has Naruto”  Pakkun said still hurrying through as fast as he could without making mistakes.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba woke, something was wrong... “Naruto?”  Kiba looked over at Naruto and panicked, Naruto was gone!  Someone had been here... Kiba sniffed again and cussed, Akamaru should’ve been here!

 

Inside Kiba knew having Akamaru guard Harumeku was right, but right now Kiba was desperately wishing he hadn’t.  Kiba dressed and raced to find Hana, she was ANBU SPECIAL PURSUIT CORP, her and her pack would find Naruto... he wouldn’t lose him too. 

 

Since Jiraiya had been missing it had felt like a ragged bleeding hole in Kiba’s heart, now it felt like someone had pulverized it and he was terrified.  As Kiba arrived at the grounds he saw Hana run out, whistle and she and her pack disappeared through the trees.  Kiba should’ve felt relieved... but he didn’t, now he knew without a doubt something bad had happened to both his mates. 

 

Kiba howled mournfully. A familiar set of arms enclosed him, Tsume had tears in her eyes, “Cub, I wish I could tell you it would be ok.”

 

Kiba nodded understanding, it wasn’t in the Inuzuka clan’s nature to lie... not when everyone around you could tell when you were... but her words helped, as did the tears in her eyes... she knew how it felt to lose a mate.  “Hana will find him.” 

 

Kiba again nodded and turned to go into his mother’s tent, yes Hana would find Naruto, dead or alive and there was nothing he could do to help... not without Akamaru to track them.

 

Kiba paced his mother’s tent for several minutes, then raised his head and looked at his mother, she nodded.  “I’ll take care of Harumeku... go.”

 

Kiba raced out of the tent whistling for Akamaru.  Akamaru fell into pace with Kiba without question as they raced back to Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto’s house. 

 

Akamaru sniffed where Kabuto had stood waiting for Naruto, then leapt out the window and into the trees, Kiba right beside him.  Kiba didn’t care if he got killed as long as he was beside at least one of his mates, Kiba prayed they’d find them both... alive.  “Akamaru?”

 

“It’s Kabuto.” Akamaru growled and they picked up their pace.  Orochimaru may already have Naruto... Kiba’s heart clenched in fear Orochimaru... if Orochimaru captured Jiraiya... Oh no, no... he couldn’t finish that thought without falling apart!

 

“He survived him for years he won’t be killed that easy” Akamaru growled softly.  But Akamaru knew that wasn’t what Kiba was thinking.  “Everything else can be healed.”

 

Kiba wanted to cry, instead he just hurried faster.  Akamaru wanted to tell him to slow down or he’d be in no condition to fight, but he knew it wouldn’t matter, all that mattered to Kiba was getting to his mates.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto grunted as he hit the ground, he heard voices... Kabuto.  Naruto’s eyes flew open, Orochimaru!

 

The fouled dry dust smell of Orochimaru assailed Naruto’s nostrils .  Orochimaru smiled, “Ah look my new vessel is here, or shall I say I’m your new vessel Kyuubi, together we will do great destruction on the Leaf Village.”

 

Kyuubi's interest was peaked, the Leaf Village 4rth Hokage had bound him to this body, the idea appealed to him... Naruto’s eyes had swirls of red.  _That scent... behind the smell of dust.  The Kyuubi started snarling suddenly, Naruto’s eyes blazed red as the Kyuubi took control._

_That smell... his mate!  This ‘thing’ wore his mate’s scent... his fear and pain!  Kyuubi roared, “MATE!”  The binding around his wrists snapped easily and he advanced snarling on the thing that took his mate._

 

“I’m sorry master, he shouldn’t be able to move.”  Kabuto groveled apologetically.

 

  _That white haired human tried to touch him and Kyuubi smelled own chakra signature on the human’s palm... he’d tried to claim the Kyuubi’s first mate!  Naruto struck out at the white haired human and it hit the trees several feet away with a sick crunch of bone and fell limp to the ground._

“Mate!”  Naruto bellowed in fury.

 

Orochimaru seemed rather unconcerned.  “Yes, once we are together you will be with your... mate.”  Orochimaru finished dryly. 

 

_Kyuubi advanced on the creature before him it smelled like snake, it smelled like_ _Manda... Enemy._

 

“You would give up all I can offer for a pathetic human?”  Orochimaru taunted.  “You disappoint me... I had hoped you’d be smarter than that, well no matter.  As long as you are trapped in that weak human shell you are powerless to prevent this.”

 

Orochimaru made a series of hand signs at Naruto, and Naruto was unable to move.  _Kyuubi roared in fury struggling, he’d damage this body if necessary but he would be free._

 

Orochimaru unrolled a scroll and began reading and making hand signs.  _Kyuubi could feel the human body weaken and it renewed its struggles furiously.  He no longer cared if the body was badly damaged, he knew those words, they were similar to the one the 4rth Hokage had used to bind him to this body... but this would rob his will, he would be a slave to that snake tainted human... he would not allow it!_

_Kyuubi snarled and gnashed his teeth, writhing against his bonds, he would kill them all!  No one would escape they would all die for taking his mate!_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAYA)

 

Jiraiya heard the sounds of fighting, he could hear Naruto but even more he could feel him... his fury, his pain... his fear.  Naruto was in trouble and he was powerless to help.  Jiraiya heard a voice behind him. 

 

“Things are not going well for my master... he doesn’t see it but he’s already lost.”  Jiraiya couldn’t see him but Kabuto’s voice softly murmured.  “It is time for withdrawal... Next time you catch me snap my neck.”

 

Jiraiya’s rope binding him to the tree fell away and Kabuto turned Jiraiya firmly then tapped Jiraiya’s shoulder, when Jiraiya leapt to his feet Kabuto was gone.  Jiraiya had use of his arms and legs, but with his arms tightly secured he still was of no help to Naruto. Going to Naruto would only give Orochimaru another weapon to use against him.

 

Jiraiya struggled against the foolish urge to run to his mate anyway.  The fingers on his bindings startled Jiraiya but he didn’t cry out, just looked over his shoulder and didn’t hide his surprise at the sight of Ibiki.  Jiraiya’s were arms released and the muscles cramped and spasmed. 

 

Jiraiya turned to Ibiki.  Ibiki’s indifferent gaze slid up Jiraiya’s body, resting for a moment on Jiraiya’s cock before continuing to his face.  Ibiki’s lips twitched, “I’m beginning to see what Naruto saw in you.”

 

Ibiki’s gaze was an inspection for ‘damage’ that would complicate their escape and although Jiraiya realized Ibiki’s ‘humor’ was an effort to ease his worries... it didn’t work.  “Naruto...”

 

“Is fine... Kakashi, Hana and the ANBU SPECIAL PURSUIT CORP pack are handling Orochimaru.  You are in no condition to help.” Ibiki stated bluntly.

 

Jiraiya gave Ibiki a dirty look and turned to go to them.  Ibiki placed a hand on Jiraiya’s shoulder and Jiraiya stiffened.

 

“Trust me.”  Ibiki said calmly.

 

Jiraiya’s muscles unclenched and he nodded, he’d have to trust them to keep Naruto safe... only until he got feeling back in his arms, his mates needed him.  The sounds of fighting ceased abruptly and Ibiki stiffened but continued his mission, “Come we have to get you out of here.”

 

Jiraiya hesitated, and then followed at Ibiki’s hard look.  Jiraiya quickly discovered how right Ibiki was; he was so weak they couldn’t take to the trees and Ibiki quietly escorted Jiraiya through the forest to a clearing.  “This is in the direct route that Kakashi and I took to arrive here.”

 

Ibiki was just as worried as Jiraiya, although he tried to hide it.  Jiraiya could see his wish to go to the battle... to Naruto, but he stayed with his part of the mission, Jiraiya. 

 

Ibiki quietly patrolled the perimeter of the clearing, then crouched near where Jiraiya had sunk to the ground, his back against a tree.  In spite of the pain the desire not to expose his back was ingrained in Jiraiya.  Ibiki’s eyes scanned the woods warily and Ibiki held out his hand to Jiraiya.  “Hand.”

 

Jiraiya looked at Ibiki oddly, Ibiki ignored him continuing to focus on the forest around them.  Jiraiya lifted his hand and placed it in Ibiki’s, Ibiki worked the muscles loosening and uncramping them while his attention remain on the forest. 

 

Ibiki’s hands worked slowly up Jiraiya’s arm while Jiraiya hissed in pain.  When Ibiki released the arm, Jiraiya placed the other hand in Ibiki’s hands and Ibiki repeated the slow torturous process.  Jiraiya realized it wasn’t out of kindness or compassion, Ibiki wanted him ready in case they had to fight. 

 

Ibiki rose and disappeared into the trees.  A second later he returned and stated, “Everyone is coming... Naruto is fine.” 

 

Ibiki had no sooner said that when Jiraiya felt Naruto’s frantic distress, he was approaching quickly.

 

Naruto was the first to burst through into the clearing and he didn’t pause as he launched himself on Jiraiya, crying and kissing him feverishly.  Jiraiya tried to hold back his gasp of pain, he didn’t want to upset Naruto over a few shallow cuts.

 

Jiraiya’s grasped Naruto’s upper arms and held him back just a bit, “Shhh... Shhh... It’s ok, I’m fine.” 

 

Naruto pressed in and lay against Jiraiya’s chest crying, pressing into Jiraiya so hard that he would’ve knocked him over it Jiraiya hadn’t been sitting against the tree.  “Oh Jiraiya... I thought I lost you, I thought I’d never see you...”  Jiraiya braced against the pain, no matter how much it hurt he wouldn’t give this up for the world.

 

Jiraiya stroked the damp skin of Naruto’s face tenderly, “I’d never leave you.”  Jiraiya never thought he’d ever get to touch him again, but Kiba... a part of him still ached needing to touch Kiba to know both his mates were safe. 

 

Jiraiya could swear he felt Kiba’s anxiety, perhaps it was only because Naruto was near, and the powerful waves of his distress were nearly overwhelming.

 

Naruto took a ragged breath.  “I know, I thought someone killed you...”

 

Jiraiya was shocked as Kiba came into the clearing, Kiba immediately threw himself into Jiraiya and Naruto.  Jiraiya couldn’t stop his flinch, luckily neither Kiba or Naruto noticed, then placed an arm around Kiba and drew him in tight against his side kissing the tears that dotted Kiba’s lashes.  Hana and her pack arrived seconds later.

 

Jiraiya’s world was perfect now, they were all that mattered, his mates safe in his arms.  Jiraiya heard Hana dryly murmur to Ibiki, “He may have survived Orochimaru but those two are going to be the death of him”.  Jiraiya looked over at Hana, and then kissed Kiba again softly on the face... if this was death he’d welcome it gladly.

 

Kiba turned his face up and his hand slid up to cup Jiraiya’s head and draw him into a passionate kiss.  When Kiba released him Jiraiya murmured, “Hmm Kiba, I’m naked so unless you want to give everyone a show.”  Jiraiya teased hoping to ease Kiba’s tension, it worked.

 

Kiba’s face broke into a big grin.  “No, I think that better wait until we get home.”  Kiba snuggled into Jiraiya and his hand brushed Naruto’s damp cheek softly, “It’s ok now... we are all together... please stop crying.” 

 

Naruto nodded but fresh tears rolled down his face.  “I can’t live without you both...”

 

“Shhh... Naruto...”  Jiraiya tilted Naruto’s face up to look at him.  “It’s ok, I promise, everything is ok.”

 

Naruto nodded and wiped at his cheeks.

 

“We have to get going.”  Ibiki stated in his usual cold, emotionless tone.  Jiraiya looked up and nodded, Naruto climbed off Jiraiya’s lap and Kiba stood. 

 

Jiraiya stood as well and Hana’s face actually flushed, Kiba laughed.  Jiraiya was slightly amused, it couldn’t be helped, he couldn’t imagine anyone not getting aroused when they had two sexy lovers on their lap kissing and pressing their divine bodies into them.

 

Ibiki’s gaze took in Jiraiya’s erection, and he blandly stated.  “Has anyone got extra clothes?  We can’t bring him back to the village like that.”

 

Kakashi dropped from a tree, after a moment he wordlessly tossed a pair of pants and a robe that was short enough to act as a shirt at Jiraiya and turned his attention to Ibiki handing him a stack of scrolls. 

 

Ibiki nodded, and Jiraiya realized where Kakashi had been, he had gone back to Orochimaru’s camp.  Jiraiya could smell the strong smoky smell of his clothes... nothing would be left behind.  Ibiki placed the scrolls in the inner pockets of his jacket and gave a nod at Hana. 

 

Hana and her pack took to the trees; they’d make sure the rest of the group didn’t run into trouble along the way.  Ibiki then turned to where Jiraiya had drew on the pants, somehow Kakashi had managed to find ones that Jiraiya could, barely, fit into... not a easy feat since both Orochimaru and Kabuto were very slender and not very tall... it wasn’t a comfortable fit but it was better than being nude.  Jiraiya’s back hurt from the cuts he’d received this morning.

 

Ibiki glanced at Jiraiya and nodded, “Do you feel strong enough to travel?”

 

Jiraiya nodded, he would no matter how tired or cramped his muscles.  Ibiki turned and took to the trees.  Jiraiya followed with Naruto and Kiba close beside him. 

 

Jiraiya noted that after he’d delivered the scrolls and clothes Kakashi had disappeared once more, but that wasn’t unusual for Kakashi, and given his feelings about Naruto it was for the best.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KAKASHI)

 

Ibiki and Kakashi separated, Ibiki would rescue and get Jiraiya to safety and Kakashi would hold Orochimaru off... that was the plan but things changed drastically when Kakashi leapt into the clearing, the scene he saw left him chilled.  The first thing Kakashi saw as he broke into the clearing was Kabuto’s bloody crumpled body at the base of a tree.

 

Kakashi didn’t have to check, he’d seen enough dead men to realize there was no way Kabuto could have survived that massive amount of damage.  Kakashi brushed up his hitai-ate to expose his sharingan and his eyes swept over to where Orochimaru had Naruto trapped.  Kakashi’s heart sped this was bad, very bad, the fool Orochimaru was going to break the seal!

 

Naruto’s body was covered in red flames of chakra so strong Kakashi could feel them from where he stood almost 15 ft away, and even from that distance Kakashi could see Naruto’s glowing red eyes, the savagely long claws on his hands and his mouth was bared showing viciously long teeth.

 

Kakashi paused, unsure what to do, then decided to attack Orochimaru hoping what ever he’d been doing to Naruto that it wasn’t too late... but it was.  With a feral shriek of rage the Kyuubi broke loose of whatever Orochimaru had been using to bind him. 

 

Orochimaru only had a moment, his eyes widened and he leapt back.  But he wasn’t fast enough and with a swipe of his razor sharp claws Naruto eviscerated him, the fury of his attack was frightening. 

 

Kakashi’s priorities changed when Naruto broke free of Orochimaru’s hold.  Kakashi saw, with frightening clarity, Orochimaru wasn’t anywhere close to the danger the Kyuubi was.  If Kakashi couldn’t calm Naruto his seal would break and it would be over... they’d have no choice but to try to kill him, they’d loose their lives in the process but they’d have to try, they couldn’t let the Kyuubi free.

 

“Naruto!”  Kakashi yelled.  The Kyuubi raised its head from where he was about to rip Orochimaru apart.  Kakashi’s distraction allowed Orochimaru to make a few hand signs and disappear.

 

Kyuubi looked at where Orochimaru had been and howled in rage, then turned his savage eyes on Kakashi.

 

Kakashi purposely relaxed his body, his voice calm and soothing trying to reach the part that was still Naruto... he hoped it was still in there.  “Naruto, it’s ok.  Jiraiya is safe, your mate is safe.” 

 

Kakashi had no way of knowing if that was true, but the fact that Ibiki hadn’t shown up was proof Jiraiya was at least alive, if he’d been dead Ibiki would’ve aborted his mission and arrived to help Kakashi.

 

Hana burst into the clearing, her pack gathered around her, her eyes grew big as she saw the enraged savage beast facing Kakashi.  The front of Naruto’s clothes were saturated with blood and unconsciously she recoiled from the Kyuubi in terror, her wolves whined and looked between her and the trees fighting their urge to flee.

 

Kakashi couldn’t spare her more than a glance, he had to get through to Naruto.  The Kyuubi’s gaze flickered to Hana, it was wild and menacing.  Kakashi’s breath caught, if Kyuubi attacked Hana he wouldn’t have a choice... he’d have to try to kill it.

 

“Naruto... remember Kiba.  Kiba’s worried, your second mate is worried... you left him, he’s frightened.”  Hana attempted to reason with Naruto, Kakashi glanced back at her and shook his head.  That was a bad idea... worrying him about his other mate would only excite him further, they needed to calm him...

 

The Kyuubi snarled at her and his muscles tensed, Kakashi’s heart fell, it would kill him if he succeeded but it looked like he was going to have to attempt to kill Naruto... he had to try one last time to reach the part that was Naruto.

 

“Please Naruto...” Kakashi pleaded softly, walking forward towards him.  “Do you trust me?”

 

The Kyuubi’s eyes left Hana and he watched Kakashi warily, his hostility faded slightly.

 

“Naruto, Jiraiya’s ok... Kiba is ok... your mates are ok, they’re waiting for you.  Naruto...”  Kakashi was almost in arms reach, if the Kyuubi wanted to kill him he’d be dead.  Kakashi lowered his voice, it was soft and loving.  “Do you trust me?”

 

The red flames surrounding Naruto had ebbed to a slight red aura surrounding Naruto.  Naruto’s eyes showed slight touches of blue, his voice was rough a low growl, but it was Naruto’s voice.  “Where?”

 

Kakashi relaxed, it was over.  “Near... you have to suppress the Kyuubi, he isn’t needed, your mates... his mates are safe...”

 

Naruto nodded slowly, his eyes dropping to the ground, and he stood calming himself and trying to regain control of his wildly out of control emotions.  Suddenly Naruto’s head whipped up and Kakashi braced in preparation, but Naruto’s eyes were almost completely blue.  It became clear a second later what had caused Naruto’s alert as Kiba burst from the trees and threw himself on Naruto, hugging and kissing him almost desperately.  Naruto’s hands came up to hold him.  “It’s ok Kiba.  Really it’s ok.”

 

Naruto’s eyes turned to Kakashi with a frightened, pleading look. “You said Jiraiya was ok?”

 

Kakashi nodded, and when Kiba distracted Naruto again by kissing him, Kakashi turned and disappeared into the trees. This part was over, if Jiraiya was seriously injured they needed to prepare before Naruto got there.

 

Ibiki heard Kakashi and met him in the trees before he entered the clearing, “Jiraiya’s stable, clean the camp.  Jiraiya needs clothes, make sure you find something that will hide his back... we don’t want Naruto to see what Orochimaru did to him.”

 

Kakashi stiffened and nodded, then he disappeared back into the trees the way he’d come.  Kakashi knew from Ibiki’s disgusted gaze, Orochimaru ‘marked’ Jiraiya... Ibiki’s words chilled Kakashi but anything could be cured as long as Jiraiya lived... 

 

Kakashi shuddered, being ‘marked’ or ‘claimed’ was something every nin found deeply distressing... demeaning.  It was even more so for the ANBU because the increased possibility of it happening.  Kakashi arrived back at the camp Kiba, Hana and Naruto had gone, by now they had reached the clearing.

 

Kakashi glanced at base of tree but Kabuto’s body was gone, there was copious amounts of blood on tree trunk and base of tree... blood also pooled on the ground where the body had lay, but no body.

 

Kakashi began clearing the camp, checking everything carefully for hidden items and scrolls, and tucking them in his vest before placing everything on the fire.  The fire grew to a huge bonfire as it greedily consumed the dry fabric and wood from the tent and its furnishings... it took only minutes to reduce everything to ash.  Kakashi carefully put out the fire and glanced around once more.

 

Aside from the areas of dried blood and fresh blood the clearing looked pristine, untouched.  Kakashi nodded and leapt to the trees, returning to Ibiki with the clothing and scrolls he’d saved.

 

Kakashi arrived back in the clearing as Ibiki bluntly commented, “Has anyone got extra clothes?  We can’t bring him back to the village like that.”

 

Kakashi had no doubt Ibiki had heard him coming and it was his way of keeping things ‘light’ and ‘easy’.  Kakashi’s eyes slid down Jiraiya’s body as he tossed the clothes to him, then looked at where Naruto’s hands clung to Jiraiya before turning to Ibiki. 

 

Kakashi removed the scrolls from his vest and wordlessly handed them to Ibiki.  Ibiki nodded, acknowledging Kakashi’s intent to return to the trees and turned to look at Jiraiya as Kakashi disappeared.

 

Kakashi wouldn’t leave but he didn’t need everyone watching him as he watched the man he loved clinging to his lovers.  Kakashi was a bit puzzled, by Jiraiya’s indifference to being ‘marked’... Kakashi frowned as it occurred to him, Jiraiya didn’t know.

 

As Hana and her pack, then Ibiki, Kiba, Jiraiya and Naruto started back to the leaf village Kakashi followed guarding the rear... there was no way he was going to let anything else happen to Naruto... and, injured or not, Orochimaru and Kabuto were still out there.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(IBIKI)

 

Ibiki and Kakashi separated, Ibiki was best at infiltration so it was automatic that he go rescue Jiraiya.  While Kakashi was better in combat, he was to hold Orochimaru off until Hana could arrive, there wasn’t time to get anyone else out here.  By the time the other alerted nin arrived it would be over.  It was up to them, and Ibiki just hoped they’d be enough or by the time the other nin arrived it would be only to remove their bodies.

 

Ibiki slipped through the trees noting a pattern, they tied Jiraiya close in the evening and a bit further out during the day... Ibiki stopped.  He heard the rhythm of someone speaking, he was too far away to hear the words but noted the direction and approached cautiously.

 

Jiraiya was standing free not bound to the tree although Ibiki noted the bark impressions on his skin, he’d been released very recently.  Ibiki circled cautiously and determined it wasn’t a trap, still Ibiki approached from behind, his hands started to untie Jiraiya’s wrists.

 

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder in surprise, as Ibiki released Jiraiya’s arms he froze a second the random cuts on Jiraiya’s back suddenly clear.  Ibiki swallowed hard and wiped the horror from his face before Jiraiya turned to look at him.

 

Ibiki purposely studied Jiraiya’s body, aside from his back he seemed in damaged, although Ibiki knew his muscles would be weak and cramped from being bound.  Jiraiya looked upset and Ibiki didn’t blame him, the sounds of snarls from the area around Orochimaru’s camp were quiet upsetting... he’d never hear Hana’s wolves make those savage growls and snarls before.

 

“I’m beginning to see what Naruto saw in you.” Ibiki teased lightly, trying to lighten Jiraiya’s distress and judge if he was drugged or cognitive.

 

Jiraiya’s sharp gaze and immediate demand, “Naruto...” was proof he was not drugged and fully cognitive.

 

“Is fine... Kakashi, Hana and the ANBU SPECIAL PURSUIT CORP pack are handling Orochimaru.  You are in no condition to help.”  Ibiki replied, he needed to get Jiraiya out of here, they’d wasted enough time.

 

Jiraiya gave Ibiki a stubborn look and turned to go to the battle.  “Trust me.”  Ibiki said in placating tone, in the back of his mind Ibiki scrambled, he had to cover Jiraiya’s back before Naruto or Kiba saw it... but first things first he had to get Jiraiya to safety.

 

After a second Jiraiya nodded and turned to follow Ibiki, all sound ceased...the sudden silence was ominous and Ibiki fought his desire to go to make sure everyone was alive, but he firmly continued his part of the ‘mission’.  It was imperative he get Jiraiya out of here now, if Kakashi and Hana had failed Orochimaru would be coming. 

 

“Come we have to get you out of here.”  Ibiki urged firmly.

 

Jiraiya hesitated and Ibiki gave him a look that warned he was about to knock him out and carry him away from here unconscious if necessary.  Jiraiya followed, his body so weak and stiff he stumbled and made so much noise he sounded like an academy student instead of the elite Sannin he was.

 

Ibiki nervously listened for sounds of pursuit and stopped when he got Jiraiya to a clearing on the direct route he and Kakashi had taken here.  “This is in the direct route that Kakashi and I took to arrive here.” Ibiki murmured softly.  His eyes still scanning the trees and listening for any sounds that were ‘out of place’ ... sticks snapping, leaves rustling, the soft groan of a tree branch as it was forced to take more weight than it was accustomed to...

 

Kakashi would know to look for Jiraiya and him here if they’d survived... Ibiki fought his desire to go to see if Naruto had survived... Kakashi was his best man, if anyone could rescue Naruto it would be him... Ibiki had faith in him.

 

Ibiki patrolled the trees around the clearing and returned, Jiraiya was sitting his back against a tree.  Ibiki understood; Jiraiya had his wits about him, knowing he was vulnerable he’d taken a defensive position in spite of his pain.

 

Ibiki crouched, his eyes still watching the trees even as he held out his hand and requested, “Hand.” 

 

Jiraiya hesitated, Ibiki wouldn’t insist.  He understood quite well if Jiraiya had a reluctance to be touched.  Jiraiya placed his hand stiffly in Ibiki’s.  Ibiki started in the fingers firmly rubbing the circulation back into them and loosening the stiff joints, then as he worked up the arm rubbing the knots out of the muscles and loosening them. 

 

Ibiki knew with the return of the usage of his hands and arms Jiraiya wouldn’t feel so vulnerable, it was frightening for a nin the not have use of his arms and hands... to be defenseless... frightening on a level that a civilian wouldn’t understand.

 

Ibiki finished with the left hand and arm released it.  Jiraiya placed his other hand in Ibiki’s hands, Ibiki worked the feeling and use back into it and released it.  Then rose and leapt back into the trees, he hadn’t heard anything but he ‘felt’ Kakashi was near, the ANBU tattoos served as identifiers even from a distance.

 

Kakashi stopped.  Ibiki knew just by Kakashi’s body language, without Kakashi needing to speak, that Naruto and Hana were fine... he was one of the few who could ‘read’ Kakashi, and Kakashi was the only one who could read him as well.

 

“Jiraiya’s stable, clean the camp.  Jiraiya needs clothes, make sure you find something that will hide his back... we don’t want Naruto to see what Orochimaru did to him.”  Ibiki instructed, Kakashi’s eye lit with understanding.  Ibiki noted Kakashi’s stiffening at the mention of Jiraiya’s being ‘marked’, no nin liked that thought. 

 

Scars were one thing but to be deliberately ‘marked’... was like being owned... and when Kakashi found out about this one, he was going to be furious, even if he’d ‘lost’ Naruto to Jiraiya... and he wouldn’t be the only one.  Orochimaru better hope it wasn’t an ANBU that caught him, and he would be caught, they were not pleased by that kind of damage.

 

Kakashi nodded and disappeared back into the trees.  Ibiki returned to Jiraiya.  “Everyone is coming... Naruto is fine.” 

 

Naruto shot out if the trees throwing himself on Jiraiya.  Ibiki was shocked Naruto had moved so quickly Ibiki had barely heard his approach before Naruto was on Jiraiya.  If it was anyone beside Naruto Ibiki would be recruiting them instantly for ANBU, but he’d never be able to risk Naruto, he was too much a target... and Ibiki would never knowingly put Naruto in danger.

 

Ibiki heard Jiraiya’s barely suppressed whimper of pain, the pressure and force of Naruto’s greeting had probably reopened a few of the cuts along his back.  Naruto was giving Jiraiya frenzied delirious kisses and crying.  Jiraiya was attempting to soothe him. 

 

Ibiki turned his attention to the trees, the sound of a nin’s approach slightly disturbing, only Hana and Kakashi should be approaching and they both had ANBU tattoo.

 

Ibiki covertly slid a kunai down from a special holster he had on has forearm.  Kiba burst from the trees and straight onto Jiraiya.  Ibiki relaxed, sliding the kunai back up in place, Hana must have brought him. 

 

Ibiki felt Hana then she and Kuromaru leapt in to the clearing.   Hana’s pack gathered around her feet... and Akamaru, odd.  Hana watched her brother with a false indifference.

 

Ibiki glanced over to where Jiraiya was being mauled by his lovers, absently noting as Jiraiya visibly flinched.  Ibiki could see the pain in Jiraiya’s stiff posture even as he soothed them.

 

Ibiki’s gaze returned to Hana.  “He may have survived Orochimaru but those two are going to be the death of him” Hana heckled in a droll tone. 

 

Ibiki could see Hana was upset, she maybe able to hide it from others but she couldn’t hide it from Ibiki, he could read her like a book and given the great quantity of blood on Naruto... and no one else, including Kakashi.   Ibiki knew he wasn’t going to like what was going to be in her report. 

 

Ibiki nodded in acceptance, whatever she wrote he would find a way to handle... although it didn’t take a genius to guess... the Kyuubi.  Ibiki glanced at Akamaru, he was watching Kiba and his lovers but seemed reluctant to be near them.

 

Ibiki heard felt Kakashi’s approach and impassively announced, “We have to get going.” as a warning to get ready.

 

Naruto and Kiba stood. Hana watched her gaze uninterested, then Jiraiya stood and Hana’s eyes widened at the sight of Jiraiya’s erection... then she blushed!  Kiba started laughing at his sister’s obvious reaction to his lovers cock.

 

Ibiki had to fight the urge to laugh, his lip twitched.  Hana would never live this down.  Ibiki nonchalantly taunted, “Has anyone got extra clothes?  We can’t bring him back to the village like that.”

 

Ibiki was gambling on the bet that if he kept everyone off balance perhaps no one would think to look Jiraiya over for damage... the last thing they needed at this point was Naruto or Kiba seeing Jiraiya’s back.

 

Kakashi leapt down from the trees and his gaze slid ‘indifferently’ down Jiraiya’s body before he tossed the clothes at Jiraiya.  Ibiki could see right through Kakashi’s false indifference... he could see the distress in Kakashi’s gaze as he turned and pulled the scrolls he’d found from his flak jacket. 

 

Ibiki nodded, he understood... a bit too well.  Kakashi was conflicted, he loved Naruto and didn’t wish to see him touching Jiraiya, especially a nude and aroused Jiraiya... and he was deeply disturbed by the knowledge Jiraiya had been ‘marked’.

 

Kakashi turned and leapt back into the trees, Ibiki knew he hadn’t left... Kakashi wouldn’t leave Naruto unguarded no matter how much it hurt him to see Naruto with his lovers.

 

Ibiki nodded for Hana to go she and her pack would take point. Ibiki looked over Jiraiya; the ‘shirt’ would work, as would the pants.  “Do you feel strong enough to travel?”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes had a determined light and he nodded.  Ibiki leapt into the trees and Jiraiya, Naruto and Kiba followed... Kakashi trailed them, so quiet that if Ibiki hadn’t been able to ‘feel’ him he’d have never known.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(HANA)

 

The ANBU operative’s words sent a chill through Hana, but she just nodded and turned to call her pack as he disappeared.

 

Kiba’s second mate had been taken, Kiba was alone!  Kiba couldn’t lose both his mates!  Hana felt a sense of horror even as she and her pack quickly took to the trees. 

 

As Hana raced away she heard Kiba’s mournful cry and Hana’s heart went out to Kiba, then she focused on the mission.

 

Her wolves picked up Kakashi and Ibiki’s scent saving her from having to go to Kiba’s house for the trail.  Kuromaru leapt onto the branch beside her and growled, “I’ll scout ahead.”

 

Hana wasn’t surprised to see Tsume’s wolf, this was a family pack emergency and he was the most experienced.  Hana knew her mother, her mother loved Kiba deeply and if Kiba lost his mates it would hurt her as bad as when she lost her own.

 

Kuromaru raced ahead and returned seconds later, “I’ll lead.”

 

Hana gave a sharp nod, her wolves whined softly as they ran, distressed at having lost the trail.  Then gave excited yips a few moments later as they caught the trail. 

 

Kuromaru’s experience allowed them to bypass the area that the trail had gone underground and pick it up once more where it came up.

 

As they entered the clearing Hana’s wolves froze, a few backed up several steps whining crouched and their ears flat.  Hana didn’t have to wonder why, she herself felt like fleeing.  Only Kuromaru seemed unafraid and stood boldly facing the Kyuubi, but Hana knew even he was terrified. 

 

The top half of Naruto’s body was blood soaked, his posture feral and poised to attack.  Naruto’s form was twisted into a canine-human form, the fangs long and sharp as he snarled and his eyes blazing red... but even more frightening was the massive waves of crimson chakra flowing around his body sending out tendrils as if searching for something to consume. 

 

The Kyuubi!  It’s gaze slid from Kakashi to her as if deciding whom he’d kill first.  Hana trembled even as she braced herself firmly unwilling to run, her pack gathered around her. 

 

“Naruto... remember Kiba.  Kiba’s worried, your second mate is worried... you left him, he’s frightened.”  Hana tried to remind him he had a second mate he needed to care for.

 

Kakashi glanced over at Hana and shook his head slightly.  Hana closed her mouth and waited, Kakashi was more experienced in battle, but for a moment it seemed her error had pushed the Kyuubi too far as he barred his fangs even further in a angry growl.

 

Hana’s throat was tight realizing how close to death she was, and that she’d be powerless to stop him.  Her wolves crouched lower whining softly in distress, they wouldn’t leave her and would die trying to defend her... but it wouldn’t do any good.

 

“Please Naruto... Do you trust me?”  Kakashi cooed softly, moving slowly towards he Kyuubi.

 

The Kyuubi’s gaze left Hana and she saw confusion flicker in its gaze as it watched Kakashi approach.

 

“Naruto, Jiraiya’s ok... Kiba is ok... your mates are ok; they’re waiting for you.  Naruto...”  Kakashi’s soft voice soothed.  If the Kyuubi reacted badly Kakashi would never have time to defend himself as close as he now stood... but neither his voice nor body showed the fear Hana knew must be in his heart. “Do you trust me?”

 

Hana nearly sighed in relief as the pulsing waves of chakra dissipated to a slight shell around Naruto’s body.  Hana could see Naruto’s efforts to calm and control the beast inside him, his eyes no longer glowed red but were blue with ribbons of red flashing through them.

 

“Where?”  Naruto rumbled in a fierce growl.

 

Kakashi’s gaze was calm, “Near... you have to suppress the Kyuubi, he isn’t needed, your mates... his mates are safe...”

 

Hana relaxed slightly and released her held breath.  Kuromaru looked up at her and agreed, “He’s regained control... the Kyuubi is contained once more...”  Kuromaru lifted his nose and sniffed, “Kiba’s here.”

 

Naruto’s head dipped, as he looked at the ground the red chakra slowly dissipated, then his head suddenly whipped up just as Kiba burst from the trees and plastered himself to Naruto.  Kiba clasped Naruto tightly and rained kisses over his face, Naruto’s hands rose to cup Kiba to him.

 

Kiba’s fear tainted the air heavily, making Hana a bit anxious; the blood on Naruto’s hand as it rubbed Kiba’s back didn’t help.  Hana wasn’t sure whose blood it was but the great quantity that was quickly drying on Naruto’s hand, arm and chest...  

 

“It’s ok Kiba.  Really it’s ok.”  Naruto soothed.  Hana couldn’t see any sign of the Kyuubi that she knew lurked just below Naruto’s surface, even when Naruto turned frightened eyes on Kakashi and begged,  “You said Jiraiya was ok?”

 

Kakashi gave a quick nod, but Hana could see the uncertainty in his posture, he wasn’t sure and as Kiba seized Naruto’s attention once more Hana watched Kakashi disappear into the trees.  Hana’s pack now lay around her feet still nervously glancing at Naruto but no longer whining, Akamaru had joined them.

 

Kakashi would prepare for Naruto if Jiraiya was injured Hana knew they may have to calm Naruto quickly or the Kyuubi may surface again.

 

Naruto gasped as Kiba grabbed his face and kissed him. “Don’t you ever do that again, don’t you ever leave me alone... I’d rather die.”  Kiba whimpered when he broke their kiss. 

 

“I didn’t leave you Kiba... I’m ok...” Naruto looked around but Kakashi was gone and his gaze went to Hana.

 

“I’ll take you to Jiraiya.”  Hana reassured carefully.  Kuromaru leaned against Hana’s leg giving her silent support, Akamaru and Hana’s pack rose as she turned.

 

Hana leapt to the trees, Akamaru and her pack on her heels.  Naruto and Kiba followed at first, but as they got further from Orochimaru’s camp, Naruto started going faster and faster until he’d passed Hana and was racing forward with single-minded desperation.  Kiba not too far behind him, Akamaru hung back uncertainly, staying with the pack.

 

When Hana entered the clearing it was to see Jiraiya nearly buried under Naruto and Kiba. Hana sighed in relief... everything would be ok now...  Hana watched Naruto, more than a bit cautiously, she and Kakashi had a hell of a report to do... Akamaru was stiff with aggression and anxiety as he stared at Naruto.

 

Hana glanced over at Ibiki.  “He may have survived Orochimaru but those two are going to be the death of him.”  She’d kept her tone playful but her gaze was deadly serious and she knew Ibiki had picked up on her warning.  Ibiki wasn’t going to like her report on what happened.  Ibiki acknowledged her comment with a serious nod.

 

Kiba looked so happy sitting kissing his mates that for a half a second the thought of not turning in an ‘accurate’ report crossed Hana’s mind, but it was quickly dismissed.  Kiba’s happiness wasn’t worth the lives of everyone in the village, she would give Ibiki the accurate information and leave him handle it.

 

“We have to get going.”  Ibiki remarked his voice toneless as usual and his face unfathomable.

 

Hana watched impassively as Kiba and Naruto stood, then Jiraiya rose to his feet and Hana’s eyes widened slightly, she could feel her face heating. 

 

Hana couldn’t believe she was blushing like a virgin, but Jiraiya was... impressive and he wasn’t even fully erect.  Hana heard Kiba’s laughter and averted her eyes, although Jiraiya was the only one ‘exposed’ the smell of the three lovers arousal was making her more than a bit uncomfortable.

 

Kuromaru snorted.  “Now I’ve seen everything...”  he sniffed and eyed Hana. “You’re embarrassed.” If a wolf could look amused Kuromaru was.  Hana gave him a dirty look and swore Kuromaru’s eyes sparkled in humor at her reaction... Akamaru didn’t even seem to notice.

 

Hana could hear the approach of someone, they had an ANBU tattoo, and looked to Kuromaru.  Kuromaru was once again completely focused, he sniffed and confirmed. “Kakashi.”

 

“Has anyone got extra clothes?  We can’t bring him back to the village like that.” Ibiki asked rhetorically.  Kakashi leapt down and tossed clothes at Jiraiya then turned to Ibiki and handed him scrolls from Orochimaru’s camp.  Orochimaru had to have had them for a while they smelled heavily of snake even to Hana’s nose, it was all she could smell... well, that, and the smell of smoke.

 

Kakashi leapt to the trees, Ibiki nodded to Hana and she took to the trees, she and her pack would run point.  Kuromaru would scout ahead as always, Akamaru ran beside him, Hana smelled the smoke tainted smell of Kakashi and knew he’d guard their rear.  Ibiki, Kiba, Jiraiya and Naruto followed Hana into the trees as they returned to the Leaf Village.

 

\------------------------------------------------


	43. CHAPTER 43: NOTHING LEFT, SOMETHING RIGHT

**CHAPTER 43: NOTHING LEFT, SOMETHING RIGHT**

 

(NARUTO)

 

_Kyuubi howled in vengeful fury, this pathetic tainted human didn’t know how absolutely insignificant it was, the Kyuubi would never bow to his will!  The Kyuubi exerted it’s will, his chakra flaring stronger and like the sharp snap of a bamboo pole Orochimaru’s hold on the Kyuubi broke._

_Kyuubi slashed the vile creature before him feeling a brief flash of pleasure as his claws shredded the weak, soft body of the human who dared to try to steal his mate!_

 

“Naruto!” 

 

_Kyuubi glanced at the yelling white haired man, distracted for a second then looked down to see his prey had escaped and roared in rage, that thing that took his mate had escaped!  Kyuubi turned his merciless gaze back on the man who aided its escape._

_There was something about this one, it seemed... familiar but through the Kyuubi’s vehement wrath it did no more than give him pause.  The man was nothing but prey to him, he would kill them all, none would survive._

 

“Naruto, it’s ok.  Jiraiya is safe, your mate is safe.” 

 

_The pale human’s words confused the Kyuubi, his body burned with the need to kill them... kill them all until he found his mate!_

_Another human burst into the clearing a pack of wolves around her, the Kyuubi snarled maddened by the interruption, something held him back... something inside the Kyuubi didn’t want him to kill the humans who stood between him and his mate..._

_The female spoke._   “Naruto... remember Kiba.  Kiba’s worried, your second mate is worried... you left him, he’s frightened.”

 

_Kyuubi growled, the human threatened its other mate!  The Kyuubi tensed to attack..._

_The pale human approached and the Kyuubi hesitated, this human confused him... he couldn’t hurt it._ “Please Naruto... Do you trust me?”  _The pale human spoke softly, gently and the sound brought memories._

_This man comforted, this man held him..._

 

“Naruto, Jiraiya’s ok... Kiba is ok... your mates are ok; they’re waiting for you.  Naruto...”  _the pale human was close, the Kyuubi could kill him, and part of him raged to do so but a larger part wanted to lean into the comfort of him... to let his words soothe him... then the pale man spoke words that cut through his madness._ “Do you trust me?”

 

_The Kyuubi calmed,_ and Naruto asked, “Where?”

_Naruto’s mind was foggy with distress and anger but he heard the man..._ Kakashi’s words.  “Near... you have to suppress the Kyuubi, he isn’t needed, your mates... his mates are safe...”

 

Naruto nodded and dipped his head breathing deeply trying to calm his agitation.  Kakashi said his mates were safe... he could trust Kakashi.  Naruto smelled Kiba and his head came up to gaze at the trees.  Kiba dashed from the trees throwing himself abruptly on Naruto with great force and kissing him frantically.

 

Naruto cupped Kiba to him, automatically soothing his mate.  “It’s ok Kiba.  Really, it’s ok.”  Naruto looked over at Kakashi, he was afraid to hope as he asked, “You said Jiraiya was ok?”

 

Kakashi silently nodded.  Kiba grabbed Naruto’s face and kissed him fervently once more as Kiba broke the kiss he begged, “Don’t you ever do that again, don’t you ever leave me alone... I’d rather die.”

 

Naruto felt a surge of sorrow, “I didn’t leave you Kiba... I’m ok...”  Naruto looked around for Kakashi he needed Jiraiya, THEY needed Jiraiya... they needed to be together immediately!

 

When Naruto didn’t see Kakashi he looked expectantly at Hana.

 

“I’ll take you to Jiraiya.”  Hana stated calmly, but she had an odd... wary look on her face.  Hana leapt to the trees and her pack followed, Naruto absently noted Akamaru was with them... not beside Kiba.

 

All thoughts but getting to Jiraiya disappeared the closer he got to Jiraiya... he could smell him!  Naruto rushed through the trees his sole focus Jiraiya until he leapt from the trees and tackled Jiraiya. 

 

Naruto sobbed ecstatically, he’d never thought he ever seen him again.  Naruto kissed Jiraiya desperately; frenzied by the terror he’d felt at the thought of losing him.  Jiraiya held him firmly and soothed. “Shhh... Shhh... It’s ok, I’m fine.” 

 

Naruto pressed every inch of his body against Jiraiya; needing to feel him, to know he was in his arms, and cried.  “Oh Jiraiya... I thought I lost you, I thought I’d never see you...” 

 

Jiraiya’s soft caress was so wonderful it hurt, and fresh tears trailed down Naruto’s cheeks.  “I’d never leave you.”  Jiraiya murmured his fingers continuing to stroke Naruto’s face gently.

 

Naruto took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heartbeat, “I know, I thought someone killed you...”  Naruto had to fight his horror and anger as the deep breath he took drew in the strong scents of Jiraiya’s pain and fear... and his blood.

 

Naruto looked up just as Kiba burst from the trees and flung himself on Jiraiya and Naruto.  Jiraiya wrapped his arm around Kiba and pulled Naruto and Kiba close, then kissed the tears from Kiba’s face Naruto wrapped his hand around Kiba’s and leaned in to him.

 

Naruto heard Hana arrive but he couldn’t take his eyes off Jiraiya, he couldn’t believe they’d found him, and both his mates were safe!

 

“He may have survived Orochimaru but those two are going to be the death of him.” Hana muttered her tone ironic, Naruto ignored her but Jiraiya glanced at her then kissed Kiba again.  Naruto leaned against Jiraiya’s chest feeling Jiraiya’s warm skin against his in relief.

 

Kiba had drawn Jiraiya into a deep kiss and when Kiba finally broke it Naruto heard Jiraiya tease.  “Hmm Kiba, I’m naked so unless you want to give everyone a show.”

 

Kiba’s delighted reply, “No, I think that better wait until we get home.”  Only reminded Naruto how close he’d come to loosing it all... Jiraiya, Kiba... their happy life together.  Naruto felt more hot tears trailing down his cheeks.

 

Kiba pressed into Jiraiya and Naruto, and he soothed, “It’s ok now... we are all together... please stop crying.” 

 

Kiba’s fingers traced the damp skin of Naruto’s cheeks and Naruto’s tears fell harder.  “I can’t live without you both...” Naruto pleaded. 

 

Jiraiya’s gentle hand cupped Naruto’s face, and his eyes were deep with love as he looked in Naruto’s eyes and reassured, “Shhh... Naruto... It’s ok, I promise, everything is ok.”

 

Naruto nodded, but he knew it wasn’t ok... he couldn’t lose them, he couldn’t bear to ever lose them again!  Naruto wiped at his face and took a shaky breath then straightened.

 

“We have to get going.”  Ibiki remarked, his tone flat but when Naruto glanced at him he could see the concern in Ibiki’s eyes.  Naruto and Kiba stood, and then Jiraiya rose to his feet... Naruto immediately noticed Jiraiya was... well Kiba’s kiss had affected him a bit more than Naruto had expected, his cock was nearly hard and Naruto felt his desire flair. 

 

Naruto heard Kiba laughing at his sister, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the temptation of Jiraiya’s cock...

 

Ibiki’s comment went unnoticed as Naruto nearly trembled with the strength of his lust, it was all he could do not to stroke Jiraiya.  Naruto clenched his hands against the temptation and then placed one hand carefully on Jiraiya’s arm. 

 

Naruto noticed Kakashi had leapt from the trees, Kakashi looked at Naruto, then his hand where it rested on Jiraiya’s arm before tossing clothes to Jiraiya and turning to Ibiki.

 

A second latter Kakashi was gone back into the tree line, but Naruto could smell him... he was distressed.  It was confusing, the only people he was used to being able to smell was his mates...

 

Naruto watched the tree line until his thoughts were interrupted by Ibiki’s nod to Hana.  Hana leapt to the trees and started back to the Leaf Village, Jiraiya had dressed and Ibiki looked him over then asked, “Do you feel strong enough to travel?”

 

At Jiraiya’s nod Ibiki leapt to the trees and Kiba, Jiraiya and Naruto followed... and Naruto could smell Kakashi behind him...

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Akamaru was growling steadily, and he grew louder the closer he and Kiba got to the sounds.

 

That wasn’t Hana’s wolves!  Those feral growls and snarls, they were coming from only one... animal?

 

Kiba’s heartbeat sped.  “No!  Naruto!”  No... he couldn’t be!  The sounds abruptly ceased and seconds later Kiba raced into the clearing, he saw Naruto looking at him, and threw himself on Naruto desperately kissing him. 

 

Kiba was relieved that Naruto was ok... he was wrong, Naruto was fine... Kiba had been so afraid, afraid he’d lost Naruto and that only the Kyuubi would be left. 

 

Kiba could smell the strong scent of Hana and her packs anxiety... and the heavy copper taint of the blood that soaked Naruto’s clothes... it wasn’t Naruto’s, it smelled of snake, Orochimaru... he must have escaped.

 

Kiba glanced over at Hana and noticed Akamaru had stopped and stood silently beside Kuromaru.  Kiba felt Naruto’s arms close around him and nothing else mattered as Naruto cooed “It’s ok Kiba.  Really it’s ok.”

 

Naruto glanced over at Kakashi, and Kiba watched Kakashi warily as Naruto begged Kakashi softly, “You said Jiraiya was ok?”

 

Kakashi nodded, his gaze was full of love as he looked at Naruto, and Kiba felt a wave of jealousy and anxiety.  Kiba cupped Naruto’s face turning Naruto’s eyes to him and kissed him feverishly.  

 

Kiba felt Kakashi leave and when Kiba broke the kiss he pleaded, “Don’t you ever do that again, don’t you ever leave me alone... I’d rather die.”  Kiba meant so much more than just the fact Naruto had disappeared in the middle of the night... he couldn’t help his alarm at seeing Kakashi so close... looking at Naruto with love.

 

“I didn’t leave you Kiba... I’m ok...”  Naruto replied sadly, but he immediately looked for Kakashi.  Kiba nearly whined in distress, no... Kakashi couldn’t have him!  Naruto looked over at Hana and she stiffened as she replied, “I’ll take you to Jiraiya.” 

 

Kiba glanced at Akamaru, he hadn’t approached and still stood quietly beside Kuromaru, his body was stiff and his posture wary.  Kiba gave him an odd look, then watched as Akamaru followed Hana’s pack into the trees towards Jiraiya.  Naruto and Kiba followed them... Naruto’s focus growing more intent with every leap closer to Jiraiya until he was racing forward leaving Hana and her pack behind, Kiba followed as fast as he could behind him.

 

As Kiba rushed into the clearing he saw Naruto snuggled into Jiraiya’s side, Kiba was relieved to note Kakashi wasn’t there as he wrapped his arms around Jiraiya. 

 

The smell of Jiraiya’s blood and scent of snake clung to Jiraiya’s body further dismaying Kiba and tears formed and trailed down Kiba’s face.

 

Jiraiya gathered Kiba and Naruto tightly to him and kissed the tears from Kiba’s face.  Kiba was so happy, here in Jiraiya’s arms everything was ok again... they were together and nothing could go wrong.

 

Naruto took Kiba’s hand and stroked Kiba’s palm with his thumb as he snuggled against Jiraiya.  Kiba heard his sister arrive but it wasn’t enough to distract him from the pleasure of being with his lovers once more. 

 

“He may have survived Orochimaru but those two are going to be the death of him”. Even the slight scent of Hana distress and her slightly chastising jest were not enough to taint Kiba’s pleasure.

 

Jiraiya glanced at Hana then kissed Kiba again, Kiba cupped Jiraiya’s head and held him into the kiss deepening it until it turned lusty.  When Kiba drew back Jiraiya playfully taunted, “Hmm Kiba, I’m naked so unless you want to give everyone a show.” 

 

Kiba grinned in delight, “No, I think that better wait until we get home.”  Kiba smelled a strong wave of distress from Naruto and Kiba’s anxiety spiked.  Kiba glanced over at where Naruto was pressed into Jiraiya’s chest, fresh tears rolled down from mournful deep blue eyes. 

 

“It’s ok now... we are all together... please stop crying.”  Kiba reassured softly, his finger stroking Naruto’s face tenderly trying to soothe him, but Naruto only cried harder.

 

Naruto nodded and he lifted his chin to look at Kiba seriously.  “I can’t live without you both...”

 

Jiraiya cradled Naruto’s face and looked sincerely in his eyes.  “Shhh... Naruto... It’s ok, I promise, everything is ok.”

 

Jiraiya was talking to Naruto, but his words soothed Kiba as well, everything was going to be fine, they would be together, they would be happy... it was all over.  Naruto nodded again and wiped the tears from his face with a determined expression.

 

“We have to get going.”  Ibiki announced coldly.  Jiraiya looked up at him and nodded, Kiba and Naruto rose, Kiba’s fingers interlaced with Naruto’s.

 

Jiraiya stood and his half erect cock immediately caught several people’s attention... Kiba could feel the strong scent of Naruto’s desire and Hana’s embarrassment...

 

Kiba’s eyes widened and he laughed as he looked at his sister and watched her blush.  Hana saw naked men all the time, nudity among the clan was not uncommon but... well, Jiraiya was a bit... more than most men and he’d just had both his lovers sitting on his lap... and Kiba’s kiss hadn’t helped matters.

 

Kiba glanced down at Jiraiya’s cock and his own cock hardened, Jiraiya’s cock was... amazing and from the look in Naruto’s eyes he was finding the temptation hard to resist. 

 

Hana looked away, then down at Kuromaru.  Kiba heard Kuromaru mutter, “Now I’ve seen everything... You’re embarrassed.” 

 

Kiba glanced at Akamaru, he’d been strangely silent since... since they came upon Naruto in the clearing... Akamaru hadn’t approached Naruto... and his posture was aggressive...

 

Then Kuromaru’s ears pricked and he sniffed before announcing “Kakashi.”

 

Kiba stiffened, Kakashi!  Kiba moved closer to Naruto, noting with pleasure that Naruto’s hand was resting on Jiraiya’s arm.

 

Ibiki looked indifferently at Jiraiya’s cock and unruffled he commented, “Has anyone got extra clothes?  We can’t bring him back to the village like that.”

 

Kakashi dropped from a tree and his eye roamed over Jiraiya then studied Naruto, Kiba bristled slightly.  Kakashi tossed a ‘shirt’ and pants at Jiraiya and turned to give Ibiki some scrolls.

 

Kiba wrinkled his nose, slightly alarmed by the strong scents assaulting his nose... smell of blood both from Naruto’s clothes and Jiraiya, smell of Naruto and Jiraiya’s arousal, smell of snake on Jiraiya’s clothes and smoke on Kakashi...

 

Kakashi leapt back into the trees and Kiba relaxed slightly, placated by Kakashi’s reluctance to be near.   Ibiki nodded to Hana, Hana and her pack leapt to the trees... after a long look at Kiba, Akamaru followed Kuromaru into the trees.  Kiba had a bad feeling about it... Akamaru was refusing to come near Naruto.

 

Kiba turned his attention back to Jiraiya, he’d dressed and although the clothes did not look comfortable they at least covered him... not that Kiba minded Jiraiya naked, in fact a naked Jiraiya was a very pleasant prospect... still...

 

Ibiki gave Jiraiya an intense look and asked, “Do you feel strong enough to travel?”

 

Jiraiya nodded silently but Kiba could smell fresh blood.  Ibiki leapt to the trees and Jiraiya, Naruto and Kiba followed.  Naruto kept glancing back at first but as Jiraiya tired Naruto’s attention focused solely on him.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(IBIKI)

 

It was early morning by the time they arrived back at the Leaf Village, the sun was just rising and Jiraiya looked exhausted but there was something Ibiki needed to do... Jiraiya couldn’t go home, or even visit the healers until after Ibiki dealt with the ‘problem’.

 

Ibiki dismissed Kakashi and Hana, they’d come make their reports later... Hana gave Ibiki a puzzled look, but Kakashi understood the necessity and what Ibiki needed to ‘handle’ right now.

 

Ibiki turned to Kiba, Naruto and Jiraiya...

 

“I really need all three of you to come to the ANBU HQ...”  Ibiki ‘requested’, he was willing to make it an order but he was sure that asking would be more effective. 

 

At Kiba , Naruto and Jiraiya’s frowns Ibiki continued.  “It’s really very important.”  Ibiki asked gently... and Jiraiya looked seriously at Ibiki a second and nodded quietly.

 

Ibiki waved an operative over said a few things, the operative nodded and left, when he returned several minutes later he had an ANBU uniform pants and shirt with him. 

 

Ibiki smiled at Jiraiya, “Here you can get out of those tight clothes.  Use my office.”

 

Jiraiya gave Ibiki a wary look then went in and changed, when he came out several minutes later, Jiraiya looked a lot more comfortable. 

 

Naruto and Kiba promptly latched onto Jiraiya’s hands again.  Ibiki lead them down to the interrogation room that he’d talked to Naruto in hoping it would have a ‘familiar’ feeling for Naruto, nothing bad had happened here... and he needed a sound proof room. 

 

Ibiki didn’t want to take any chances with anyone over hearing... it would no doubt become known Jiraiya had been ‘marked’ but Ibiki wanted to save him the embarrassment of having anyone but himself know what it had said.

****

Ibiki smiled kindly at Naruto, he had a ‘death grip’ on Jiraiya’s hand and it was going to take all his skills at manipulation to pull this one off... Kiba would be a bit easier.

 

“Naruto.  I really need to talk to Jiraiya alone...”  Ibiki said softly

 

Naruto and Kiba immediately protested.  Naruto started frantically shaking his head, and Kiba firmly stated, “No, anything you say can be said in front of us.”

 

“Some of what Jiraiya and I need to talk about is classified information.”  Ibiki calmly reasoned.

 

Jiraiya gave Ibiki a questioning look and at Ibiki’s look of warning Jiraiya joined in.  Jiraiya looked at Naruto seriously, Naruto’s grip was so tight it was turning his knuckles white and it had to be painful for Jiraiya but he didn’t show it.  “Please just outside the door, just like when you were getting your profile done remember...I was just outside the door?” 

 

Kiba looked slightly panicked and Jiraiya leaned close to kiss him gently on the cheek... or that was what it was supposed to look like but Ibiki saw Jiraiya’s lips move as he whispered.  Kiba’s eyes turned accepting, he gave a barely perceptible nod as Jiraiya pulled back.  Kiba released Jiraiya’s hand grasping Naruto’s firmly in reassurance.

 

Ibiki had ‘heard’ Jiraiya’s words, actually read his lips, and he exchanged a glance with one of his ANBU.  Ibiki knew Wolf would take care of Kiba and Naruto, anything they needed would be provided.

 

Naruto nodded and reluctantly released Jiraiya’s hand, he gave a worried look at Ibiki.  Ibiki soothed, “You know I wouldn’t hurt him, honest... I won’t even upset him... it will be ok.”  Naruto nodded and, after a few more looks at them both, Kiba and Naruto stepped outside the room. 

 

As soon as Naruto and Kiba were outside the soundproof room Ibiki’s sweet persona dropped and he frowned as he looked at Jiraiya... Ibiki tried to judge how stable Jiraiya was... he didn’t want to break him with this... 

 

“Spill it.”  Jiraiya sighed tiredly, but Ibiki could see his fear.  

 

“I need you to see a med nin... but Naruto and Kiba can’t be with you.” Ibiki said carefully, watching Jiraiya’s reactions carefully.

 

Jiraiya waited.

 

“Orochimaru carved words on your back...” Ibiki stated in a neutral tone, trying to keep it ‘light’... make it seem unimportant.

 

Ibiki could see Jiraiya’s devastation as Ibiki’s words sank in, then terror, and Jiraiya trembled.  Ibiki wanted to cuss, he hadn’t been so furious in too long to remember... that cruel, evil bastard would not get away with this! 

 

Ibiki carefully suppressed his agitation and continued tonelessly.  “They’re pretty deep and will scar if we don’t heal them...”  Ibiki sighed, giving in and expressing empathy.  “You don’t want those words on you.”  Ibiki concluded gravely.  

 

Jiraiya’s head dipped, his voice defeated, “What did he carve into me?”

 

Ibiki was silent, he’d hoped Jiraiya wouldn’t ask... but he knew he would.

 

Jiraiya raised his head and gave Ibiki a pointed look; Ibiki relented and replied flatly, “My Filthy Pet.  My Bitch.  My Whore.  He Is Mine Always.”

 

Jiraiya nodded quietly and looked down at the table once more, then gave a defeated sigh.  “I’ll ask Tsunade to...” Jiraiya stopped, his face burned in shame.

 

Ibiki sat down and set a kunai on the table.  Jiraiya looked at the kunai for several seconds, Ibiki knew Jiraiya understood... and he knew what Jiraiya’s answer would be, they were more alike than anyone knew... Jiraiya nodded, he wanted Ibiki to do it

 

“Only you and I will know.” Ibiki stated.

 

Jiraiya rose and removed his shirt, then turned the chair around so he’d sit straddling it facing the back and sat .  “Do it.” 

 

It was one of the reasons Ibiki had his operative bring an ANBU uniform... they were black and the blood wouldn’t show as much.  Ibiki really wished he didn’t have to do this to Jiraiya now... but even if he could put it off it was better to ‘remove’ it immediately.

 

Ibiki brushed Jiraiya’s hair aside and only his years of control stopped him from swearing.  “Jiraiya?”

 

“Hn.”  Jiraiya replied tiredly. 

 

“Did Orochimaru say anything about curse marks to you?”  Ibiki asked carefully.

 

Ibiki could see Jiraiya sag, “Yes...”

 

“Do you know what it does?”  Ibiki’s asked in a neutral tone.

 

“Yes... it over stimulates my nerves.”  Jiraiya said, but his voice was choppy, and broken.

 

Ibiki sighed, “I see... we’ll see about the med nin removing it when they heal your back.”  Ibiki laid the kunai tip on Jiraiya’s skin.  “Are you sure...”

 

“Yes.” Jiraiya replied without hesitation.

 

“I’m going to ask you some questions concentrate on the answers, at anytime the pain is too much say so and I will stop.”  Ibiki instructed his voice calming.

 

Jiraiya just nodded.

 

Ibiki ran the blade of the kunai over the horrible words and Jiraiya cried out, his skin flinching from the pain. “Jiraiya who were you going to meet?” Ibiki asked softly, forcing Jiraiya to concentrate to hear his words.

 

Jiraiya panted as the blade continued its slide.  Ibiki did not remove it... it would go faster if he continued fluidly.  “Do you remember?”  Ibiki asked gently the blade still sliding over the skin. 

 

“A... I got a note... it was from one of my...” Jiraiya gasped and his words were broken by his soft sob.

 

“Jiraiya... it’s ok, just think, do you remember who gave you the note?”  Ibiki’s tone was relaxing, almost tranquil.  “You’re doing very well, it’s almost over...”

 

“I...” Jiraiya breath came out in ragged pants.

 

“Just breathe... take your time... what made you believe this note was real?”  Ibiki’s voice was consoling.

 

“It came from a...” Jiraiya hissed in pain then continued,  “informant that had... had been providing me information...”  Jiraiya shivered, and made a subdued whimper. “for years.  She worked brothels... never the same... she moves from town to town.”

 

Jiraiya had lain his head down on the table.  “Hmm... Jiraiya... should I stop?”  Ibiki asked his voice deep with understanding, he knew this pain... very well.

 

“No.”  Jiraiya replied his breath short but his voice determined.

 

“Talk to me Jiraiya, tell me something pleasant...”  Ibiki stopped and lifted the kunai Jiraiya’s back was a mess the amount of words Ibiki had to obscure by blending into random patterns was extensive, Ibiki grabbed a towel.  “Jiraiya?  I’m going to press now, it will hurt but I have to stop the bleeding.  Ready?”

 

“Yes.”  Jiraiya answered bracing himself.

 

Ibiki pressed firmly.  Jiraiya cried out in pain, then sobbed but Ibiki didn’t stop the pressure and the pain lessened.

 

“Very good... I wish I had something to numb pain... but there isn’t much call for that in torture and interrogation.”  Ibiki said dryly.

 

Jiraiya smiled weakly, “I imagine not.”

 

“They are clotting well, a few more minutes.”  Ibiki remarked.

 

Jiraiya nodded.  After another 5 minutes Ibiki removed the cloth he’d been using and threw it in the trash.  Jiraiya hissed as the cuts were exposed to air again.

 

Ibiki sat down at the table and pulled a flask of hard liquor from his coat and handed it to Jiraiya.  Jiraiya took it and took a long drink, wincing as he straightened up.

 

Ibiki looked at him calmly, “Sorry I couldn’t offer you some before... liquor thins the blood.”  Jiraiya was a strong man, Ibiki had a great deal of respect for him... not many men, or even nins, could sit and allow Ibiki to cause them that much pain.

 

Jiraiya nodded, he took another long drink and Ibiki watched him placidly.  Inside Ibiki wasn’t calm or placid, he was seriously pissed, and only grew angrier as he watched Jiraiya carefully put his shirt on.  That snake shit, Orochimaru, better hope he never became a ‘guest’ of ANBU... Ibiki would like nothing more than to take him apart piece by piece!  Just because Ibiki _could_ reduce a person to a bloody piece of meat all while keeping them conscious... and not many people could, did not mean he _enjoyed_ doing it... but with Orochimaru it would be a pleasure.

 

After several more minutes and several more drinks Jiraiya was looking a bit better.  “How you feeling?”  Ibiki asked his gaze keen.

 

“I think I can hide my pain... but Ibiki?”  Jiraiya’s gaze was deadly serious.

 

“Hn?”  Ibiki inquired curiously.

 

“Don’t go near Naruto he can smell my pain on you...”  Jiraiya asserted solemnly.

 

Ibiki quirked his eyebrow, “Hmm... noted... Jiraiya I really will need as much information on what happened, and who your connections are... just things that may help us to find Orochimaru.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, but he looked like he was ready to fall over from exhaustion.

 

“But right now it's time for you to see a med nin... and I’m sure both Kiba and Naruto are frantic by now.” Ibiki rose.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(KIBA)

 

Kiba watched Kakashi follow them through the village and tried not to stiffen defensively, but just the thought of him behind them made Kiba feel strong barbs of jealousy... knowing he was back there looking at Naruto...

 

It was crazy given all they’d been through in the last 24 hours, Kiba should be grateful Kakashi had gone to rescue his mates... and he would’ve been, except that Kiba knew Kakashi hadn’t gone to rescue Jiraiya... and he hadn’t rescued them out of a desire to return them to Kiba... No, Kakashi had gone to rescue Naruto because he still loved him...

 

When they stopped outside the ANBU building Kiba glanced at Akamaru he hadn’t left Kuromaru’s side, and he hadn’t said a word.  Kiba knew he should go talk with him but... Kiba was torn he didn’t want to leave Jiraiya... or Naruto, especially with Kakashi hovering around.

 

Ibiki spoke to Hana then Kakashi and they left, Akamaru followed Hana without a glance back and Kiba felt a surge of sorrow.  Akamaru was more than a friend, he was like a brother and Kiba watched him leave knowing he should follow right now, but he didn’t.

 

Kiba relaxed slightly as Kakashi disappeared, his hand griped Jiraiya’s firmly.  Kiba wanted to go home to lie beside his mates, forget his fear and sorrow, and enjoy the feel of them beside him.

 

Kiba looked up at Jiraiya, but before he could speak Ibiki  turned and spoke quietly to them.  “I really need all three of you to come to the ANBU HQ...” 

 

Kiba scowled, no... Ibiki couldn’t be serious... Jiraiya was tired and...

 

“It’s really very important.”  Ibiki stated mildly, but under his gentle tone was a hardness that made it clear he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.  Jiraiya nodded and led Kiba and Naruto into the building behind Ibiki.

 

Ibiki spoke to an ANBU operative and he brought an ANBU uniform for Jiraiya, after Jiraiya changed Ibiki led them down to an interrogation room.  Kiba stiffened, he could smell Naruto’s anxiety spike. 

 

Ibiki turned and looked at Naruto, his gaze was almost kind as he stated, “Naruto.  I really need to talk to Jiraiya alone...”

 

Kiba didn’t like this, Ibiki was looking at Naruto in a way that made Kiba’s jealousy surge once more and he was trying to separate them from Jiraiya!  Naruto shook his head animatedly no, and Kiba nearly growled, “No, anything you say can be said in front of us.”

 

Ibiki didn’t look offended, or even particularly interested in Kiba’s words, in fact Kiba had a feeling he wasn’t even paying attention to him... only Naruto.  Ibiki smoothly continued.  “Some of what Jiraiya and I need to talk about is classified information.” 

 

Jiraiya turned to look at Kiba and Naruto solemnly.  “Please just outside the door...”  Jiraiya’s gaze turned placating and he looked at Naruto as he reasoned, “Just like when you were getting your profile done remember...I was just outside the door?”

 

Kiba could smell Naruto’s fear, the scent of the dry blood on Naruto’s clothes and Jiraiya’s blood... Kiba wanted to howl in distress. 

 

Jiraiya leaned into Kiba, his lips gently nibbled on his cheek then he whispered softly, “Kiba please.  Take Naruto down to the ANBU showers, get him washed I don’t like everyone seeing him like that... coated in blood.”

 

Kiba understood, the looks they got from the ANBU were nothing compared to the looks they’d get from the villagers when they left... the sun had just come up and by the time they left the village would be busy...  Kiba nodded and released Jiraiya’s hand and took Naruto’s in a reassuring grip.

 

Naruto looked at Ibiki, his gaze agonized, even as he released Jiraiya’s hand.  Ibiki’s voice was gentle, “You know I wouldn’t hurt him, honest... I won’t even upset him... it will be ok.” 

 

Kiba didn’t think anyone beside Naruto had ever heard Ibiki use that tone and it brought another surge of jealousy... everyone wanted Naruto.  Naruto nodded reluctantly and allowed Kiba to lead him from the interrogation room. 

 

Naruto flinched as the door shut behind him and turned to look, for a moment he looked like he’d turn and go back in.  Kiba gave Naruto’s hand a soft relaxing squeeze and Naruto gave Kiba an awkward smile.

 

“He’ll be ok... right Kiba?”  Naruto asked his tone plaintive.

 

Kiba nodded, “Yes... Ibiki promised.  Jiraiya wouldn’t let Ibiki hurt him...”  as soon as Kiba said that he realized it wasn’t as reassuring as he thought... Jiraiya was weak, there was no way he’d be able to protect himself right now, but Naruto accepted his words.

 

“Hey, let’s see about a quick shower...”  Kiba saw Naruto’s protest in his eyes, before he could say it.  Kiba placed his fingers gently over Naruto’s lips, “They will be in there a while and...”  Kiba’s hand moved down to touch Naruto’s shirt... it was rigid with blood.

 

Naruto glanced at the door once more and then hesitantly nodded.  Kiba turned and was surprised to see an ANBU waiting patiently.  Kiba gave him a slightly curious look then asked “Could you show us to the showers and provide us clean clothes?”

 

The ANBU operative nodded, he had very short black hair and his eyes were the iciest blue Kiba had ever seen, Kiba fought back a shiver as they swept over him.  Naruto studied the ANBU quietly and followed without comment as the ANBU turned to lead them.

 

Down at the showers the ANBU paused and looked at them.  Naruto had released Kiba’s hand and Kiba was surprised when Naruto stepped closer to the ANBU.  Naruto looked him calmly in the eyes for several seconds, then Naruto simply said, “Thank you...”

 

The ANBU had studied Naruto as he stood before him and after a moment he quietly replied, “Wolf.”

 

Naruto nodded, “Wolf.”

 

Wolf turned and left the locker room, returning a second later to place towels on the bench, then he left once more.

 

Kiba watched Wolf leave, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy he didn’t move to strip Naruto until after he’d left.  Kiba turned Naruto towards himself and started stripping Naruto’s clothes off.  The bloody shirt clung to Naruto’s skin slightly and Naruto seemed relieved to have it off... it couldn’t have been comfortable as stiff as it was.

 

Naruto’s hands stripped Kiba’s clothes but he seemed very distracted, “Kiba?”

 

“Yes...”  Kiba didn’t like the troubled tone in Naruto’s voice.

 

Naruto swallowed and he averted his face, his voice was even softer when he continued, “I’m not even sure whose blood that is... I don’t remember...”

 

Kiba reached out and stroked Naruto’s cheek gently, “It’s ok... everything is ok now.”

 

Naruto nodded but he didn’t look at Kiba.  Kiba cupped Naruto’s chin and turned Naruto’s face towards his then captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

 

Kiba’s kiss heated quickly as he felt Naruto’s body respond and his kiss turned from comfort to passion.  Kiba gathered Naruto’s nude body to his, pressing his hard cock into Naruto’s taut stomach and feeling Naruto’s cock harden further even as his mate moaned softly.

 

The mist from the showers dampened the blood on Naruto’s torso making it sticky and Kiba reluctantly broke their kiss to pull Naruto into the shower bay with him. 

 

Under the warm spray of a shower Kiba stroked Naruto, washing the blood from his skin before his hands moved down Naruto’s body.  Kiba nearly moaned at the temptation, his hands cupping Naruto’s ass as he rained kisses down Naruto’s face.  Kiba felt a heat racing over his skin that had nothing to do with the shower and he drew back slightly.

 

Naruto’s skin seemed to have an aura of red chakra and his eyes glowed softly, but Naruto didn’t seem to notice, his mouth claimed Kiba’s again in a hungry kiss.  Kiba mewled submissively and softened pressing into Naruto’s body wantonly and whining.

 

Kiba’s hips bucked and his cock brushed firmly against Naruto, Kiba’s moans and whimpers became fast and urgent.  Naruto firmly turned Kiba cupping him from behind and Kiba felt the push and burn of Naruto’s cock slowly sinking into his tight unprepared body. 

 

Kiba understood Naruto’s need, his desire to claim him... and at this moment Kiba’s need to be claimed was so great he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.  Kiba needed it fast and hard, and he whined as he pressed back into Naruto’s cock.  “Oh Naruto, I need you!  Please... faster!”

 

Naruto trembled and Kiba knew his mate was holding back, Kiba felt Naruto slowly withdraw before carefully pushing in once more.  Kiba squirmed and whimpered, “Ah! Please!”  Kiba wailed, his body felt like the heat from Naruto’s chakra would consume him and his cock throbbed viciously in need.

 

Naruto withdrew slightly and slammed deep, Kiba yowled and pressed firmly back, needing more.  Naruto grasped Kiba’s hips firmly and started pounding into his body, Kiba yelped and whined, nearly frantic for more even as the breath was jarred from his body.

 

Kiba could feel the solid hard muscles of Naruto’s thighs flex every time he slammed deep and it only enflamed Kiba’s lust.  Kiba had never felt so urgently needy as he did at this moment like nothing would be able to satiate his need... like he needed Naruto deep inside him desperately.

 

Kiba could feel Naruto’s low rumble of pleasure against his back as he grasped Kiba tightly to his body and thrust hard and deep in Kiba.  Then Naruto lowered his mouth and bit Kiba’s mate mark firmly.

 

Kiba howled as his body clenched rhythmically around Naruto’s hard cock even as Naruto continued to drive hard and fast into his body.  Kiba panted breathlessly in between his cries of passion as he body seized again in another orgasm.

 

Naruto’s mouth remained attached to Kiba’s throat and Naruto continued to ram deep into his body.  Naruto’s hand enclosed Kiba’s cock and his other tightened on Kiba’s hip as his aggressive thrusts grew faster.  Every hard stroke of Naruto’s cock bucked Kiba’s rapidly hardening cock into Naruto’s fist and drew loud gasps and whines from Kiba.

 

Kiba’s body burned with the effect of his multiple orgasms and yet Naruto’s teeth in his throat kept his body aching in need.

 

Kiba’s body bowed sharply and Kiba cried out loudly as he came again, the pain and the pleasure intensely satisfying.  Naruto thrust deep and Kiba felt the damp heat of Naruto’s cum wet his body. 

 

Naruto released Kiba’s throat and his hands came up to cradle Kiba to him as he caught his breath.  Kiba was exhausted and he sagged back against Naruto panting. 

 

Naruto withdrew, Kiba tried to hold back his soft hiss, he was going to be sore... but it wouldn’t be the first time, and it was worth it!

 

Naruto turned Kiba in his arms, he looked apologetic as he kissed Kiba.  When Naruto drew back from the kiss he whispered, “I’m sorry.”  His fingers stroked Kiba’s cheek and Kiba felt a trickle of blood drip down his throat from his mate mark.

 

Kiba had enough of Naruto’s remorse and regrets, it was time to put an end to it.  Kiba cupped Naruto’s face sternly, “Why would you be sorry?  What makes you think you are doing anything to me that I don’t want?  Did you ever think perhaps you are doing things because you’re meeting _my_ needs?!  That the Kyuubi may know instinctively what I need?”

 

Naruto looked stunned, “No... I hadn’t thought...”

 

“Naruto look at me, do I look hurt... unhappy?”  Kiba finger ran through the drip of blood and raised it in front of them.  “This... This is nothing!  In order to give me pleasure you may have to do much more than this... do you want to give me pleasure or is avoiding any ‘out of control’ behavior more important?!”

 

Naruto looked chagrined, “I want you to be happy...”

 

“Then trust me.”  Kiba said solemnly and then kissed Naruto lovingly.  Kiba’s body ached but something inside of him finally felt at peace... his jealousy calmed, he felt secure and confident once more...  Naruto was his mate, his mate wouldn’t leave him and Naruto loved him deeply.

 

Kiba washed Naruto slowly and allowed Naruto to wash him, they were sated and their tender caresses were of love.  Naruto and Kiba rinsed and walked out of the shower bay, took the towels Wolf had left for them and dried before walking the rest of the way into the ANBU locker room.

 

When Kiba and Naruto walked into the locker room they found uniform pants and shirts laid out for them.  Naruto and Kiba dressed silently, Kiba’s eyes looked appreciatively at the form fitting clothes as they clung to every hard curve of Naruto’s muscular frame... if they hadn’t just fucked Kiba would’ve been eagerly stripping Naruto again... Naruto looked _very_ sexy in the black ANBU uniform.

 

As Naruto and Kiba stepped from the locker room Wolf stepped away from the hallway wall.  Kiba realized he’d probably stood outside the locker room throughout Naruto and Kiba’s ‘shower’.  Wolf’s eyes roamed indifferently over Kiba and Naruto before he turned and escorted them back up to the hall outside the interrogation room.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep, every inch of his body hurt, his muscles abused by the lack of sleep and constant damage and repair... his chakra badly depleted, Jiraiya hadn’t been sure he would be able to make it back to the village.

 

Jiraiya’s back sent spikes of pain through him and he could feel his ‘shirt’ sticking to the cuts, all the movement had made them seep and as the blood dried it would stick the cloth to his back only to be ripped loose by the movement of his body.

 

Naruto clung to Jiraiya almost franticly and Jiraiya had to constantly reassure him everything was ok... yes, a long sleep sounded like nirvana, but Jiraiya knew it would still be quite some time before he could sleep.

 

Jiraiya followed Ibiki to right in front of the ANBU building, thankfully most villagers were not out at this time, most were still waking and eating breakfast.  Ibiki said a few words to Kakashi and Hana; they’d joined Ibiki, Naruto and Jiraiya at the gate.

 

Kakashi disappeared and Hana walked away her pack... and Akamaru at her heals.  Jiraiya looked at Kiba, Kiba looked torn and Jiraiya could see something was wrong, Akamaru was upset... Kiba gripped Jiraiya’s hand tighter.  Jiraiya was a bit confused at the strong spikes of jealousy he kept feeling from Kiba...

 

Ibiki turned to look at Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto... a carefully neutral expression on his face.  “I really need all three of you to come to the ANBU HQ...”

 

Jiraiya didn’t have to look he could feel Naruto and Kiba’s aggression and distress, and knew that they would resist.

 

“It’s really very important.”  Ibiki’s tone was almost friendly, that should’ve been a warning sign to Jiraiya... but in his exhaustion it barely registered, Jiraiya nodded.

 

As they walked into the ANBU building Ibiki waved over one of his men, murmured a few words and the man disappeared, then appeared a moment later with a set of ANBU uniform pants and shirt. 

 

“Here, you can get out of those tight clothes.  Use my office.” Ibiki said with a smile handing the clothes to Jiraiya, Jiraiya had a very bad feeling... Ibiki had smiled, that was never a good thing, it meant something had went terribly wrong or was about to...

 

Jiraiya took the clothes and walked into Ibiki’s office without a word.  Jiraiya freed his swollen cock from the tight confines of his pants nearly groaning relief to be free of the tight restriction... and cursing the fact that even in his exhausted state just being near his lovers and feeling their strong arousal made him hard.

 

Jiraiya slipped the pants on and then braced himself before peeling the ‘shirt’ off his lacerated back... Jiraiya felt the ‘tickle’ of blood trickling from a few of the cuts he’d just reopened.

 

Jiraiya slipped the ANBU shirt on and with a deep frown threw the other ‘shirt’ and pants away, then walked out of Ibiki’s office.  Both Naruto and Kiba promptly took Jiraiya’s hands once more.

 

Ibiki waved for them to follow and walked down the hall to the interrogation room just a few feet away.  Jiraiya remembered this room and he was sure Naruto did as well, Naruto looked a bit uneasy... this was where Naruto had met with Ibiki to have his interview for his ‘profile’ many months ago.

 

Ibiki entered the room followed by Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto... then Ibiki turned and smiled gently at Naruto, Jiraiya watched his feeling of unease growing.

 

“Naruto.  I really need to talk to Jiraiya alone...”  Ibiki explained in a benign tone.  Jiraiya felt the strong surge of alarm from Kiba and Naruto, Naruto began emphatically shaking his head no and Kiba got a stubborn frown and announced. “No, anything you say can be said in front of us.”

 

Ibiki’s eyes flickered over to Kiba then dismissed him and worked on the one who would cause the most ‘disturbance’ if he were agitated.

 

Ibiki face was understanding and his posture non-threatening. “Some of what Jiraiya and I need to talk about is classified information.”

 

Jiraiya studied Ibiki’s face and Ibiki’s gaze slid over to meet his before returning to Naruto’s, Jiraiya had a strong feeling Ibiki needed to say something that was going to hurt Naruto and Kiba, and was trying his best to protect Naruto... and possibly Kiba.

 

Jiraiya joined Ibiki in his persuasion, “Please just outside the door, just like when you were getting your profile done remember...I was just outside the door?”  Naruto’s grip on Jiraiya’s hand was making his fingers go numb but Jiraiya concentrated on giving Naruto a reassuring look and trying to calm his fears.

 

Jiraiya felt Kiba’s panic rise and realized he had errored in not trying harder to reassure him as well.  Kiba would be a help in soothing Naruto if Jiraiya could convince Kiba everything was ok, he needed to give Kiba something to do so he would feel he was helping and not worry about Jiraiya’s talk with Ibiki... and the waves of jealousy from Kiba were becoming a bit worrying.

 

Jiraiya leaned in and bushed soft kisses up to Kiba’s ear then whispered,  “Kiba please.  Take Naruto down to the ANBU showers, get him washed I don’t like everyone seeing him like that... coated in blood.”

 

As Jiraiya drew back he could see Kiba’s understanding and agreement, he released Jiraiya’s hand and took Naruto’s, consoling him... it worked and hesitantly Naruto released Jiraiya’s hand.

 

Jiraiya saw Naruto’s woeful look at Ibiki and he almost gave in, but Jiraiya knew Ibiki wouldn’t be distressing Naruto if he didn’t have to...

 

“You know I wouldn’t hurt him, honest... I won’t even upset him... it will be ok.”  Ibiki assured mildly.  Naruto nodded, accepting his words and after a few more troubled looks Naruto allowed Kiba to lead him from the room.

 

Ibiki closed the door and his light ‘easy’ manner disappeared like a light being turned off, Ibiki’s face and tone turned somber and he looked... uncomfortable, which was highly unusual for Ibiki... Jiraiya felt a wave of fear.  Jiraiya sighed wearily, “Spill it.”

 

“I need you to see a med nin... but Naruto and Kiba can’t be with you.”  Ibiki’s tone was toneless and indifferent but his eyes watched Jiraiya carefully, belying his aloof facade.  Jiraiya waited, he had had a very bad feeling.

 

“Orochimaru carved words on your back...” Ibiki stated blandly, Jiraiya knew Ibiki was trying to make it less upsetting by not reacting...

 

Words?!  Jiraiya’s heart sped up Oro ‘marked’ him... Ibiki’s eyes were sympathetic, it had to be bad... knowing Oro... Jiraiya’s eyes widened and he started to shake, his mouth went dry.

 

“They’re pretty deep and will scar if we don’t heal them...”  Ibiki was having difficulty keeping his tone unconcerned, further proof that it was very bad.  Ibiki sighed, allowing his distress to color his words slightly as he concluded. “You don’t want those words on you.” 

 

Jiraiya sagged, he knew he didn’t want to know but he had to... “What did he carve into me?”

 

Ibiki remained silent and for a second Jiraiya nearly gave in to his despair, then he raised his head and looked at Ibiki.  Ibiki knew Jiraiya needed to face it, he needed to know what Oro had done.

 

“My Filthy Pet.  My Bitch.  My Whore.  He Is Mine Always.”  Ibiki answered bluntly, but Jiraiya could see his dismay.

 

Jiraiya’s heart hurt, that was what he’d thought... that’s what he’d been, Oro’s Pet.  Jiraiya nodded his understanding and gazed unblinking down at the table as he tried to accept it... to move past it, Jiraiya sighed and tried to make light of it.  “I’ll ask Tsunade to...”  Jiraiya felt a wave of shame, he couldn’t... he couldn’t bear to let her see what he’d become, to have her see it every time she looked at him for the rest of his life and know...

 

Ibiki sat quietly and pulled a kunai from the sheath on his arm, then set it on the table before Jiraiya.  Jiraiya looked at it and nodded, he understood.  Ibiki could make his back look like a series of random lines.  The pain would be bad... but not as bad as when he’d got them.

 

Jiraiya nodded his acceptance, it was his only chance to keep his shame secret...

 

“Only you and I will know.” Ibiki agreed. 

 

Jiraiya stood and removed his shirt, he wanted the words obscured as soon as possible... no matter how much it hurt he wanted them gone.  Jiraiya turned the chair around and sat straddling it leaning against the back and dipped his head.  “Do it.” 

 

Ibiki brushed his hair aside and Jiraiya felt Ibiki freeze, his voice was calm but Jiraiya could almost feel his distress.  “Jiraiya?”

 

“Hn.”  Jiraiya replied, he wasn’t sure he could take anymore ‘surprises’.

 

“Did Orochimaru say anything about curse marks to you?”  Ibiki inquired with a falsely casual tone, Jiraiya could feel Ibiki’s tension.

 

Jiraiya felt like sobbing, he forced himself to reply.  “Yes...”

 

“Do you know what it does?”  Ibiki asked quietly.

 

Jiraiya felt a wave of horror, no matter what they did nothing would change what he’d been... what he was, Jiraiya gave in to the shame.  Even without the words, the seal was as good as a dog tag... Orochimaru’s pet.  “Yes... it over stimulates my nerves.”

 

Ibiki sounded tired as he replied, “I see... we’ll see about the med nin removing it when they heal your back.”  Ibiki knew they wouldn’t be able to remove it, just as Jiraiya knew... Anko had one of the first curse marks, simple and basic... they still hadn’t been able to remove that one.

 

Ibiki laid the cold sharp tip of his kunai against Jiraiya’s skin.  “Are you sure...”

 

Jiraiya didn’t have to even think about his answer.  “Yes.”  Jiraiya wouldn’t allow those words to stay, to know others had seen them.  Ibiki knew... he would be the only one to know Jiraiya’s shame, to know what he’d become.

 

“I’m going to ask you some questions concentrate on the answers, at anytime the pain is too much say so and I will stop.” Ibiki instructed his voice impassive.

 

Jiraiya nodded but Ibiki knew Jiraiya would not ask him to stop... they both knew that, those words had to go...

 

Jiraiya couldn’t help his loud gasp of pain as the kunai parted his flesh, sliding smoothly over his skin as Jiraiya shivered and flinched. 

 

“Jiraiya who were you going to meet?”  Ibiki asked his tone curious.  Jiraiya tried to concentrate on Ibiki’s words but the pain distracted him and he couldn’t think.  “Do you remember?”  Ibiki gently insisted.

 

Jiraiya caught his breath and gave a sharp gasp as the blade trailed over another word reopening the wounds.  “A... I got a note... it was from one of my...”  Jiraiya tried to reply, but his words were broken as he choked back a sob. 

 

The pain was horrible and Jiraiya tried to remember what Ibiki had asked but his mind was fogged by the agony of his back... it didn’t end, just continued to steadily increase as the kunai passed over areas it had already cut and reopened wounds.

 

Ibiki’s voice broke through the waves of misery. “Jiraiya... it’s ok, just think, do you remember who gave you the note?”  Jiraiya trembled.  “You’re doing very well, it’s almost over...”  Ibiki urged his tone understanding and experienced.

 

Jiraiya’s breathing was labored,  “I...”  Jiraiya concentrated on the question.

 

“Just breathe... take your time... what made you believe this note was real?”  Ibiki asked calmly, his tone was accepting.

 

“It came from a...” Jiraiya caught his breath as the kunai once again slid down his lower back.  “informant that had... had been providing me information...” Jiraiya’s skin quivered and he was dizzy with the pain.  “for years.  She worked brothels... never the same... she moves from town to town.”

 

Jiraiya weakly dropped his head to rest on the table, the dizziness bringing waves of nausea.

 

“Hmm... Jiraiya... should I stop?”  Ibiki asked, his emotionless tone giving way to compassion.

 

“No.”  Jiraiya replied firmly, his vision had cleared and he was taking slow deep breaths.

 

Ibiki slid across Jiraiya lower back once more and Jiraiya grit his teeth and panted, “Talk to me Jiraiya, tell me something pleasant...”  Ibiki inquired in a light, easy tone.  “Jiraiya?  I’m going to press now, it will hurt but I have to stop the bleeding.  Ready?”

 

Jiraiya took a deep breath and braced for the pain. “Yes.” 

 

Even knowing the pain would come didn’t help as Ibiki laid a cloth over Jiraiya’s back and pressed firmly.  Jiraiya yelled at the intense pain, then sobbed softly as the pain slowly dissipated. 

 

Ibiki continued pressing firmly,  “Very good... I wish I had something to numb pain... but there isn’t much call for that in torture and interrogation.”  Ibiki teased trying to distract Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya appreciated the effort and was grateful that Ibiki had the skill to do this... Jiraiya gave a weak smile and replied with light irony.  “I imagine not.”

 

Ibiki was quiet for a few moments then announced.  “They are clotting well, a few more minutes.”  Jiraiya nodded, the pain had turned to a fierce ‘burn’ and Jiraiya hissed in pain as Ibiki removed the towel and the cuts were exposed to air again.  His back throbbed savagely the severed nerves sending spikes and needles of pain through Jiraiya and making his muscles flinch.

 

Ibiki took a seat at the table and leaned back watching Jiraiya keenly as he pulled a flask of hard liquor from his coat.  Ibiki offered the flask to Jiraiya and Jiraiya took it drinking a long drink as he slowly straightened up.

 

“Sorry I couldn’t offer you some before... liquor thins the blood.”  Ibiki looked cold and detached but Jiraiya wasn’t fooled, having to do this had affected him more than he was willing to let on.

 

Jiraiya nodded and took another long drink as the pain surged viciously. Jiraiya took stock of himself, breathed deeply and after a few more drinks he was pretty sure he could hide his level of pain enough that he wouldn’t look any more ‘hurt’ than he had when he walked in the room. 

 

Ibiki’s hard eyes glittered as Jiraiya carefully put his shirt on, Jiraiya knew Ibiki was probably wishing he’d been using the kunai on Orochimaru.  Ibiki was very ‘attached’ to Naruto... as was Kakashi, and it must have been very ‘upsetting’ to think of him taken by Orochimaru.

 

Jiraiya had seen the way Ibiki looked at Naruto, but it didn’t make him jealous, only sad for Ibiki... if circumstances were different it could’ve been Ibiki that had been blessed with Naruto’s love.  Ibiki was a good man and Jiraiya hoped one day he’d find someone, no one should have to be alone.

 

“How you feeling?”  Ibiki inquired placidly, but his eyes were sharp and he speculatively watched Jiraiya’s every move.

 

“I think I can hide my pain... but Ibiki?”  Jiraiya looked him gravely.

 

“Hn?” Ibiki grunted inquisitively.

 

“Don’t go near Naruto he can smell my pain on you...”  Jiraiya warned his tone grim.

 

One ebony eyebrow rose as Ibiki replied perceptively, “Hmm... noted...”  Jiraiya knew he didn’t need to spell it out for Ibiki, it wouldn’t be pretty.

 

Ibiki’s gaze was intent. “Jiraiya I really will need as much information on what happened, and who your connections are... just things that may help us to find Orochimaru.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, then watched as Ibiki rose from the table and pronounced. “But right now it's time for you to see a med nin... and I’m sure both Kiba and Naruto are frantic by now.” 

 

\------------------------------


	44. CHAPTER 44: FROM THE BOTTOM THERE’S ONLY UP

**CHAPTER 44: FROM THE BOTTOM THERE’S ONLY UP**

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto felt like his nerves were so tightly strung they’d snap, it seemed like it took forever to get back to the Leaf Village.  Naruto glanced up at Jiraiya again he looked so worn out... it frightened Naruto, he’d never seen Jiraiya look so... defeated.

 

Kiba was acting strange as well, staying almost glued to Naruto’s side almost like he was guarding him... Naruto was confused, he wasn’t hurt...

 

Once back in the village they all paused in front of the ANBU building; Kakashi, Akamaru, Hana and her pack had met them at the gate before entering the village.  Ibiki turned and said a few words to Kakashi and Hana, they nodded and left.

 

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya nervously as Ibiki turned to Jiraiya, Kiba and himself.  Naruto didn’t like this ominous feeling he got, like there was something he was missing.  When Hana and Kakashi left Kiba moved around to stand beside Jiraiya and took Jiraiya’s hand tightly.

 

Ibiki’s gaze was serious.  “I really need all three of you to come to the ANBU HQ...”

 

Naruto nearly whimpered in anxiety and he could feel Kiba bristle aggressively.  “It’s really very important.”  Ibiki persuaded in an easy and mild tone, Naruto was further distressed as Jiraiya nodded.

 

Naruto followed stiffly as Jiraiya led Kiba and himself into the ANBU building... something felt wrong and Naruto just couldn’t put his finger on it.  Naruto’s anxiety grew as Ibiki waved over one of his men.

 

The man disappeared and reappeared seconds later with an ANBU uniform.  Ibiki turned and smiled at Jiraiya.  “Here you can get out of those tight clothes.  Use my office.”

 

Naruto reluctantly allowed Jiraiya to slip his hand free of his grip and Jiraiya took the clothes, then went in and changed.  When Jiraiya came out he did look more comfortable but there was something about his scent... now that the scent of ‘snake’ wasn’t masking it as much, Naruto swore he smelled fresh blood and pain on Jiraiya.

 

Naruto latched onto Jiraiya’s hand fiercely... something was wrong.  Naruto’s anxiety grew as Ibiki lead them down the hall to an interrogation room.  Naruto recognized it from his ‘interview’ with Ibiki... Ibiki wanted to interrogate Jiraiya!  Naruto’s heart pounded, he couldn’t... not now!

 

Once inside the room Ibiki turned looking at Naruto with a harmless smile.  “Naruto.  I really need to talk to Jiraiya alone...”  Ibiki’s tone was gentle but Naruto fought a wave of terror at the thought of being separated from Jiraiya and Naruto’s hand tightened on Jiraiya’s hand, he shook his head no determinedly.

 

Naruto heard Kiba speak, his voice hard with challenge.  “No, anything you say can be said in front of us.”

 

Ibiki’s eyes swept over Kiba and then returned to Naruto’s eyes.  “Some of what Jiraiya and I need to talk about is classified information.”  Ibiki benevolently explained, but even still Naruto could feel his anxiety surge.

 

Naruto tore his eyes off Ibiki’s and looked up at Jiraiya.  Jiraiya ’s soothing look calmed Naruto slightly.  “Please just outside the door... Just like when you were getting your profile done remember...I was just outside the door?”  Jiraiya urged.

 

Jiraiya lowered his head and placed gentle kisses up Kiba’s face.  Naruto saw Kiba relax and Kiba released Jiraiya’s hand... trusting him and accepting his reassurances. 

 

When Jiraiya drew back Kiba took Naruto’s hand gently, and Naruto relented... if Kiba thought it was ok... Naruto gazed uncertainly between Kiba and Jiraiya, and then released Jiraiya’s hand.

 

Naruto gave Ibiki a desperate look.  Ibiki’s gaze was compassionate and he gently assured, “You know I wouldn’t hurt him, honest... I won’t even upset him... it will be ok.” 

 

Naruto glanced up at Jiraiya, then nodded at Ibiki’s words... Ibiki wouldn’t hurt him, he could trust Ibiki... still...

 

Kiba tugged Naruto gently and led him from the room, Naruto cringed when the door closed behind him and had to fight his urge to go in and refuse to leave Jiraiya... something _was_ wrong. 

 

Kiba gave Naruto’s hand a gentle squeeze, distracting him and Naruto smiled reluctantly at Kiba’s attempt to reassure him.  “He’ll be ok... right Kiba?”  Naruto pleaded.

 

Kiba nodded and replied confidently,  “Yes... Ibiki promised.  Jiraiya wouldn’t let Ibiki hurt him...”

 

Naruto took a deep breath and relaxed, Kiba was right.  Jiraiya was safe... Ibiki wouldn’t hurt him, but then that didn't stop the feeling of something being very _wrong_.

 

Kiba smiled softly.  “Hey, let’s see about a quick shower...” 

 

Naruto immediately stiffened in denial, but Kiba stopped his protests by placing his fingers gently over Naruto’s lips. “They will be in there a while and...”  Kiba’s fingers lifted the cardboard stiff cloth of Naruto’s shirt in demonstration of the necessity.  Even though it was distressing to be coated in dried blood... Naruto still hesitated looking at the closed door that kept him from Jiraiya.  If he stayed here he’d never be able to resist the impulse to go back in... Naruto nodded, he’d shower.

 

When Kiba and Naruto turned they noticed the man who had gotten Jiraiya his clean clothes was standing waiting with stony-faced patience.  Naruto studied him thoughtfully, his ebony hair was cut so close to his skull you could almost see his scalp through it and his face looked like a person who’d seen and survived a lot of pain... even the hollow cold of his light blue eyes somehow brought to mind loneliness and isolation.

 

“Could you show us to the showers and provide us clean clothes?” Kiba asked tensely.  The man nodded, then turned and wordlessly led Kiba and Naruto down the hall into an area Naruto had never been before.

 

The man stopped at the door of the ANBU bay showers and turned to look at Naruto and Kiba, even standing beside them he had a solitude to him that was almost haunting.  This was a man who knew how it felt to be cold, to be alone, to have seen too much, be treated as a tool... his pain dismissed.

 

Naruto released Kiba’s hand and stepped forward.  Looking in the man’s eyes Naruto saw the man’s surprise that he was being seen as a person, and respect. 

 

“Thank you...” Naruto paused not sure his name.

 

The man looked into Naruto’s eyes with acceptance and identified himself.  “Wolf.”

 

Naruto nodded, acknowledging the gift he’d been given, this man did not give his respect to many and Naruto was honored.  “Wolf.”

 

Wolf walked out of the room, returning seconds later with towel then left once more.  Kiba watched Wolf, his body stiff and his stance aggressive; Naruto gave Kiba a speculative look... unsure why Wolf triggered Kiba’s aggression.

 

When Wolf was gone Kiba started stripping Naruto’s clothes peeling the dried bloody fabric from Naruto’s skin.  Naruto’s hands slowly removed Kiba’s clothes and thoughts of Wolf were pushed aside by Naruto’s uncomfortable realization that he didn’t even know whose blood it was or how he got ‘doused’ in it.

 

From the quantity of it there was no doubt it was from arterial bleeding, had he killed someone... had he killed and he didn’t even know it?!  What kind of monster does something like that... kills and doesn’t even bother to care... “Kiba?”

 

Kiba cautiously answered, “Yes...”

 

Naruto swallowed against the tightness of his throat, the horror he felt...  he turned his face away not wishing to see the look on Kiba’s face as he admitted.  “I’m not even sure whose blood that is... I don’t remember...”

 

Kiba’s fingers stroked Naruto’s face.  “It’s ok... everything is ok now.”

 

Naruto nodded, but it wasn’t ok... did Kiba know what he’d done?  Was it so terrible Kiba was unwilling to say?  Kiba tilted Naruto’s face up and took his lips in a loving kiss.

 

Kiba loved him... even if he was a monster, Naruto was grateful Kiba loved him and couldn’t bear if he turned away.  Naruto responded passionately, deepening the kiss hungrily and when Naruto felt the eager twitch of Kiba’s cock against his stomach he moaned.

 

Kiba broke the kiss and led Naruto into the showers, Naruto hoped no one would show up suddenly to shower... then all thought ceased once more as Naruto felt the gentle caresses of Kiba’s hands as he washed the blood from his body.  Kiba’s hands began stroking and cupping Naruto, inflaming his desire and Kiba’s soft kisses covered his face.  Naruto’s lust flared... _he needed his mate now!_

_His mate drew back slightly, but his hunger was ravenous and he pressed in claiming his mate’s mouth with demanding kisses.  His mate mewed and softened submissively into him, whimpering in yearning and bucked his swollen flesh gently against him, imploring him with low pleading groans and whines._

_The sounds excited him, his mate wanted him as much as he needed him, baiting him and arousing him to a fevered lust.  He grasped his mate, turning him roughly and assertively pushing his throbbing swollen cock into his mate’s hot tight body and giving a low groan that changed to a gratified roar as he sheathed his cock completely._

 

_Naruto’s mate whined and pressed into his body wantonly._  “Oh Naruto, I need you!  Please... faster!”  Kiba mewled.

 

Naruto shivered fighting for control, _he wanted to fuck his mate, to thrust deep and hard into his body and hear his moans and unrestrained cries of passion and need._   Naruto slid out slightly and thrust carefully back in, his hands shook with the intensity of his feral desire and he fought for restraint.

 

“Ah! Please!”  Kiba writhed making high pitched whines of frustration.  Naruto withdrew then couldn’t resist the urge and _rammed deep and hard into his mate.  He heard his mate’s high urgent keen of yearning and frenzied press of his mate into his cock._

He gave a soft snarl giving into his voracious lust and grasping his mate’s hips solidly he relentlessly drove deep and hard into his mate driving rapturous moans and soft grunts from his willing mate as the force of his thrusts slammed the air from his lungs.

_He could  feel the feverish need of his mate and answered his imploring yowls with untamed forceful slams of his hips. Clasping his mate tightly against his body with a low pleased purr His cock sank deep into the heat of his mate’s body demandingly, claiming him. He lowered his head and sank his teeth into his mate’s mate mark, rumbling softly as his mate arched into him and then squirmed and trembled screaming out in ecstasy._

_Needing more he hammered into his mate feeling the snug grip of his mate’s body clasping around his engorged cock, the hard contractions clutching around it.  His mate grinded into him urgently, his body spasming as he peaked again and he cried out loudly._

_The scent of his mate’s desire and cum taunted him enticing him and enflaming his need, his thrusts became almost ruthless in his feral lust._

Naruto tried to hold back, he needed to be gentle but he couldn’t, his body was feverish with need.  Naruto reached around Kiba’s body enclosing his lover’s cock, so every brutal thrust drove his cock into Naruto’s palm.  _His mate gasped and mewled panting even as his body quivered poised at the peak of release._

His mate stiffened his whole body bowing into his and clamping down on his cock, then wailing in nearly overwhelming ecstasy as his body thrashed, with another fiercely strong orgasm.

_The Kyuubi rumbled in satisfaction mate’s muscles rippled, squeezing and milking his cock until with a sated roar he thrust deep once more and released into his mate’s hot depths._

Naruto released Kiba’s throat and panted, his mind clearing he embraced his lover, holding him snuggly to his body as Kiba’s ragged breaths calmed and he caught his breath.  Naruto withdrew from Kiba’s body cringing as he heard Kiba give a soft hiss.

 

Naruto carefully turned Kiba in his arms and kissed him.  Naruto was nearly sick with remorse... he really was contemptible, he _loved_ Kiba how could he be so rough with him?!  Naruto broke the kiss and with deep shame he murmured, “I’m sorry.”  Naruto stroked Kiba’s face softly.  He loved Kiba so much...

 

Kiba cupped Naruto’s chin his gaze serious, and a bit annoyed, and demanded.  “Why would you be sorry?  What makes you think you are doing anything to me that I don’t want?  Did you ever think perhaps you are doing things because you’re meeting _my_ needs?!  That the Kyuubi may know instinctively what I need?”

 

Naruto was shocked, “No... I hadn’t thought...”

 

“Naruto look at me, do I look hurt... unhappy?”  Kiba asked boldly, then ran a finger down to catch a drip of blood that trickled from Naruto’s bite on his throat and held it up, his gaze fierce.  “This... This is nothing!  In order to give me pleasure you may have to do much more than this... do you want to give me pleasure or is avoiding any ‘out of control’ behavior more important?!”

 

“I want you to be happy...”  Naruto was embarrassed, he’d made Kiba feel like he thought it was wrong to give in to his ‘animal’ side... but wasn’t it?   Kiba wanted it... Naruto just hoped he knew what he was talking about when he claimed the Kyuubi wouldn’t hurt them...

 

“Then trust me.”  Kiba replied, his gaze softening to loving acceptance and he kissed Naruto passionately.  When Kiba broke the kiss they washed each other affectionately, pleasantly sated and finally clean they walked out to find the towels Wolf had left for them.

 

Naruto and Kiba finished drying as they walked into the locker room area and found the ANBU uniform pants and shirt Wolf had gotten for them.  Naruto eyed Kiba as he dressed and tried not to feel guilty when Kiba moved a bit ‘stiffly’... Kiba really did look very... interesting in the ANBU clothes, but Naruto preferred him without clothes.  Naruto smirked to himself at the lewd thought, Jiraiya’s perverted attitude was definitely rubbing off on him... Jiraiya, Naruto sobered and quickly finished getting dressed.

 

When Naruto and Kiba walked out of the locker room they spotted Wolf leaning against the wall outside the door.  Naruto knew Wolf had heard their activities in the shower but he showed no indication, simply looked them both over noting that the clothes fit.  Naruto was sure Wolf was the reason they hadn’t been interrupted.  Wolf then turned and escorted them back to the hall outside the interrogation room.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(IBIKI)

 

Jiraiya looked up at Ibiki and nodded, then rose.  Ibiki saw every flinch, his eyes noted Jiraiya’s hesitancy to move and then he nodded, “Sit.  We’ll just let them come in here...”  Ibiki started to the door.  “I’m going to step out and go get the ANBU med nin... while you calm Naruto.”

 

Jiraiya nodded seriously.  Ibiki swung the door open stepping out and pausing in the doorway several feet from Naruto and Kiba.  “Jiraiya would like you to come in and wait with him... I’m going to get a med nin to fix him up.”

 

Naruto’s eyes widened and he moved swiftly towards the door. Ibiki moved quickly trying not to be obvious that he was keeping his distance from Naruto, but Naruto had moved too fast and Naruto was close before Ibiki was able to move away.

 

Naruto’s blue eyes were confused and heavily swirled with red... and he paused as he passed Ibiki.  Naruto’s eyes swiftly changed, they were almost completely blood red.  Jiraiya saw this and leapt up, then cried out.  Naruto’s head whipped towards Jiraiya, his eyes flashed bright red and he crossed swiftly to Jiraiya.

 

“Jiraiya... you’re bleeding...”  Naruto rumbled his distress and escalating fury evident in his tone.

 

Ibiki swiftly left, as he walked past Wolf, Wolf instinctively fell into step with him.  “I’ll need the ANBU  med nin, tell him to await my arrival... DO NOT enter that room without me.”  Wolf nodded and disappeared.

 

Ibiki walked quickly down to the ANBU shower bay stripped and showered, then redressed in a fresh set of clothing he kept for situations like this where he needed a quick change of clothes... that happened more often than you would think.

 

After redressing in completely fresh clothes Ibiki strode down the hall nodding at the ANBU med nin that was waiting in the hall.  The interrogation door was closed and Ibiki held a hand up halting the med nin.  Ibiki would go in first and appraise the situation before allowing any of his men to risk injury.

 

Cautiously Ibiki opened the door Jiraiya was sitting once more his arms wrapped around Naruto gently pinning his arms down, and his head dipped to whisper in Naruto’s ear. 

 

Naruto was straddling Jiraiya’s lap facing him and Naruto’s forehead lay pressed up against Jiraiya’s chest as Naruto looked down into their laps.

 

Ibiki couldn’t see Naruto’s eyes and Jiraiya lifted his head from where it had been whispering in Naruto’s ear his gaze was calm and he nodded at Ibiki.

 

Ibiki walked back to the door and waved the med nin in, the operative waited inside the door for further orders and Ibiki was glad he’d decided not to let Jiraiya get treated at the hospital... all it would’ve taken is some clueless med nin to rush up to cause things to turn bad quickly.  Kiba looked frightened, he sat in the seat that Ibiki had occupied earlier, looking at Jiraiya and Naruto with wide eyes.

 

Ibiki met Jiraiya’s eyes once more, silently asking if it was ok to speak, Jiraiya nodded.  Ibiki’s tone was placating, “Naruto... I’ve brought a med nin.  We’d like to heal Jiraiya now...”

 

Jiraiya released his arms and Naruto looked up at Jiraiya’s face, Naruto’s face was damp with tears his eyes were a stormy blue and red still wafted through them occasionally like smoke.  He didn’t look at anyone but Jiraiya, but he nodded acknowledging Ibiki’s words.

 

Ibiki looked back at his med nin and the med nin stepped forward.  To Ibiki’s surprise Wolf also stepped forward and as the med nin reached to remove Jiraiya’s shirt, Wolf’s hand stopped him before he could touch the shirt.  Naruto looked at the med nin coldly and trembled, a stronger wave of red wafted through his eyes. 

 

Wolf moved until he met Naruto’s eyes.  Then simply calmly stated, “You will need to unfasten the front, then slide your hands carefully up the inside to the shoulders.  Grasp the top and slowly peel it down.”

 

Naruto just continued to look at Wolf a moment, then he nodded and did what Wolf had instructed.  Jiraiya braced, and did not make a sound.  Ibiki watched vigilantly, Naruto’s eyes had lightened, the red dissipating to occasional wisps. 

 

Ibiki understood, Wolf was involving Naruto in the process and by doing so changing it from a threat or challenge to something Naruto was an active participant in.  How Wolf had known Naruto... or more importantly the Kyuubi influenced Naruto, would respond to this Ibiki wasn’t sure but he approved. 

 

Wolf was getting a recommendation to move up... or hell anything else he wanted for his flawless handling of this potentially volatile situation.  Ibiki watched Wolf and Naruto, Naruto’s eyes hadn’t left Wolf. 

 

Wolf nodded approval of Naruto’s careful following of his instructions.  “Now roll it down... stop.”  Naruto was obeying Wolfs instructions exactly.  “Run your hand down the inside of the fabric, not touching his skin, to where’s stuck and tap it away from his skin quickly, it will make the area bleed but it will hurt a lot less than peeling it off going slow...”

 

Naruto trembled slightly and his eyes came up to meet Wolf’s firm gaze and Naruto nodded and did as he was instructed.  Jiraiya hissed as the shirt came free and fresh blood seeped from the reopened wound. 

 

Before Naruto could become upset Wolf stated, “Very good...” and continued his instructions.  “Only one other place it’s attached, now peel the shirt down to his lower back.”  Naruto did as instructed, even when Wolf directed.  “Slide your hand in along the fabric and tap the fabric away from his skin.”  Naruto did and Jiraiya flinched but didn’t make a sound.  “Good you can remove it now, just let it drop.”

 

Naruto let the shirt drop away from Jiraiya’s back and Wolf nodded in approval, maintaining eye contact with Naruto as the med nin carefully touched the lacerated skin.  Every soft hiss from Jiraiya made Naruto jump but he didn’t look away from Wolf’s eyes.

 

After several minutes the med nin's touch wasn’t drawing hisses anymore, and a few minutes later the med nin was able to run his hands over the area healing the area until not even a mark remained.

 

Wolf nodded, then turned and returned to his place by the door without a word.  Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s face and drew him into a deep kiss.  Kiba looked relieved and moved over to pet Jiraiya softly.  Jiraiya broke the kiss and stroked Kiba’s face lovingly before looking up at Ibiki.  “Could we finish our talk later?  I’d really like to go home right now.”

 

Ibiki nodded, his lips twitched, he doubted Jiraiya would get much rest, but then maybe they all needed this more.  Ibiki turned and walked out of the room, waving Wolf to follow him.

 

Ibiki still a long day ahead, he had reports to receive from Kakashi and Hana... given the behavior he’d seen today from Naruto, their reports were beginning to look like they were very important... but first...

 

Ibiki walked into his office nodding for Wolf to close the door.  Ibiki sat at his desk just staring at Wolf for a minute, analyzing him, “How did you know your actions would help and not further excite him.”  Ibiki’s tone was flat and his face displayed no emotion, but Wolf wasn’t intimidated and Ibiki approved. 

 

Ibiki knew then that he’d been overlooking a gem right under his nose, Wolf was not being utilized to his full potential.  Yes, he definitely was putting Wolf in a higher position.

 

“I did not know for sure.  I had gotten a feel for him.”  Wolf replied stoically.

 

In the brief time Wolf had stood out in the hall with Naruto he was able to ‘read him’ and make a accurate judgment on how best to handle him... impressive.

 

Ibiki nodded, “Very good.”  Ibiki regarded Wolf perceptively a moment before continuing.  “I would like to move you up into a higher position, would you be interested in apprenticeship?”

 

“Interrogation?”  Wolf inquired his voice and demeanor impenetrable.

 

Ibiki nodded, watching Wolf astutely.

 

Wolf gave a curt nod, “Yes sir.”

 

Ibiki nodded, “I will be calling you in after I get the mission reports from this last ‘mission’, I am interested to hear your views on them.”

 

Wolf gave another brief nod.

 

“That will be all, you are dismissed.” Ibiki concluded.

 

Wolf turned and walked out of Ibiki’s office.  Ibiki gave a slight smile.  Yes, Wolf would work fine in this position and it was always good to have a replacement for himself trained in case something happened.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba watched the door swing open and immediately smelled it, blood!  Kiba’s eyes whipped to Naruto but he was already moving forward.  Ibiki was speaking but Kiba didn’t hear his words, his heart clenching in fear as he watched Naruto’s fluid stride, like a predator on the attack he moved with smooth deadly grace.

 

Kiba don’t know what would’ve happened if Jiraiya wouldn’t have leapt up, his cry of pain distracted Naruto from his intent and Naruto’s focus turned to Jiraiya as he swiftly crossed to him.

 

Kiba watched Ibiki walk quickly away followed by Wolf, then walked into the interrogation room and closed the door behind him.  The heavy copper smell of Jiraiya’s blood and the acid smell of Naruto’s aggression blended to make the air thick with distressing scents and Kiba’s steps grew hesitant even as he crossed the room to try to comfort his mates.

 

Kiba could see the ‘flames’ of red chakra swirling around Naruto.  Naruto’s body trembled almost violently... and Kiba was glad he couldn’t see Naruto’s eyes.  The look on Jiraiya’s face was evidence Kiba wouldn’t have liked it, Naruto’s posture was stiff with barely withheld fury.

 

Jiraiya firmly wrapped his arms around Naruto, Kiba looked at Jiraiya warily, he wasn’t so sure that was a good idea... Jiraiya didn’t know that Naruto had come close to losing control at Orochimaru’s camp and what he was doing could be very dangerous... Jiraiya couldn’t take much more injuries, his chakra was nearly depleted.

 

Kiba edged into the room further his need to comfort his mates warring with his instinctive need to retreat from danger.  Jiraiya had dipped his head and was whispering to Naruto, for several seconds the chakra ‘flames’ continued to grow.  The air in the room was oppressive and Kiba could almost feel the pressure of the waves of chakra beating against him.

 

Jiraiya tightened his arms pinning Naruto’s arms down by his sides as he whispered.  Kiba couldn’t hear Jiraiya’s words over the low growl that Naruto was making, but the red chakra stopped growing and just pulsed for several minutes before ebbing.

 

Jiraiya sat, pulling Naruto down to straddle his lap but not releasing his hold on him.  The red chakra continued to abate and Naruto bowed his head forward to rest his forehead against Jiraiya’s chest.  Naruto’s trembling had softened to shivers and Kiba could sense more agitation than anger now.

 

Kiba moved over to sit in the only other chair in the room, close to Jiraiya but not touching him or Naruto... Kiba was afraid he’d shatter the control Jiraiya was gaining over Naruto’s ‘reaction’.

 

Kiba could smell the fresh blood dripping down Jiraiya’s back and gave an involuntary soft whine.  Jiraiya glanced up at Kiba his gaze loving.  “I’m ok... shhh... everything is ok...”  as Jiraiya spoke to Naruto and Kiba, soothing them his arms did not move from their tight hold on Naruto. 

 

The red chakra had completely disappeared but Naruto hadn’t lifted his head from Jiraiya’s chest, Naruto emitted a low cry and Jiraiya dipped his head once more to whisper in his ear.

 

The interrogation door opened quietly and Ibiki walked slowly in, his gaze appraising the situation and analyzing the risks.  Jiraiya lifted his head and looked understanding as he nodded to Ibiki.

 

Ibiki turned back to the door, waved the med nin in and then turned back to face Jiraiya.  Wolf walked in beside the med nin and waited motionlessly beside the door.  Ibiki and Jiraiya’s eyes met again and Jiraiya gave another slower nod.

 

Ibiki spoke slowly in a low voice,  “Naruto... I’ve brought a med nin.  We’d like to heal Jiraiya now...”

 

Jiraiya’s arms dropped allowing Naruto free.  Naruto looked up at Jiraiya and Kiba could see his eyes.  Naruto’s face was damp and flushed with tears, his eyes moist, but their blue color was only slightly tinted with flecks of red that moved slowly across the blue.  Naruto nodded at Ibiki’s words but didn’t look at anyone but Jiraiya.

 

Ibiki glanced back at his med nin and the nin stepped forward... so did Wolf.  Kiba glanced at Ibiki but his face showed no expression not betraying what he had planned, Kiba looked nervously at Wolf.

 

As the med nin reached out to remove Jiraiya’s shirt, Wolf smoothly grabbed his hand.  Naruto was looking at the med nin with open hostility, the red growing deeper in his eyes.

 

Wolf released the med nin’s hand and moved to stand in Naruto’s line of sight.  Wolf’s cool gaze made Kiba shiver, his voice was flat and dictatorial.  “You will need to unfasten the front, then slide your hands carefully up the inside to the shoulders.  Grasp the top and slowly peel it down.”

 

For a second Naruto continued to simply look at him and Kiba held his breath afraid Wolf had agitated Naruto.  Then Naruto nodded and followed Wolf’s directions, his eyes had lightened once more and Kiba released his held breath.

 

Wolf nodded in stiff approval and instructed, “Now roll it down... stop.”  Kiba was surprised, and grateful, Naruto seemed to be handling this better now.  “Run your hand down the inside of the fabric, not touching his skin, to where’s stuck and tap it away from his skin quickly, it will make the area bleed but it will hurt a lot less than peeling it off going slow...”

 

Kiba glanced nervously at Naruto, he wasn’t sure this was such a good idea but there was no way they’d get Naruto to leave Jiraiya right now.  Naruto did as he was directed, Kiba cringed and watched Naruto anxiously as Jiraiya hissed and he smelled a stronger smell of blood.

 

“Very good...”  Wolf stated firmly and somberly ordered.  “Only one other place it’s attached, now peel the shirt down to his lower back.”  Kiba watched Jiraiya’s eyes and the pain he saw made Kiba’s eyes tear. 

 

Why... how could someone hurt Jiraiya like this?  Orochimaru was the vilest creature... it hurt Kiba to think of him doing this to Jiraiya.  Kiba couldn’t bear the thought of Orochimaru’s hands on Jiraiya... Kiba quickly abandoned that line of thought before it lead to the inevitable conclusion... he couldn’t think of that now, his mates needed him.

 

Jiraiya’s shirt dropped and Kiba looked up at Wolf in surprise.  Wolf had gotten Naruto to remove it without triggering the Kyuubi!  Even as the med nin touched Jiraiya healing him and in spite of Jiraiya’s subdued hisses of pain, Wolf continued to hold Naruto’s gaze... what was he, half snake?!  Well whatever he was Kiba was grateful.

 

When the med nin finished Wolf simply turned and walked back to the door, then stood once more motionlessly watching the room with his frigid gaze.  Kiba gave Wolf an uneasy glance then quickly moved to Jiraiya’s side as Jiraiya kissed Naruto.  Jiraiya broke the kiss to caress Kiba’s face his eyes were full of sincere and deep love, and Kiba pressed into his touch almost desperate for it.  Jiraiya glanced up at Ibiki and asked.  “Could we finish our talk later?  I’d really like to go home right now.”

 

Kiba wanted that too, to hold his mates and feel them surrounding him, soothing him with their love.  Ibiki must have agreed because Jiraiya’s gaze returned to Kiba’s as Ibiki and Wolf left the room.

 

“Master Jiraiya?”  Kiba, Naruto and Jiraiya glanced back at the med nin.

 

“Hn?”  Jiraiya inquired.

 

“Sir... you really do need to rest, it’s the only thing that can help you recover your chakra... however,”  the nin flushed slightly, but it seemed he was nervous not embarrassed and Kiba did not blame him!  “I can help temporarily if you’d like, but I will have to place my hands on your chest.  If it’s alright with your mates...”

 

Jiraiya smiled, then looked at Kiba and Naruto with amusement.  “Can you two behave?”

 

Kiba grinned and nodded.  Naruto hesitantly nodded and Kiba took his hand, Naruto looked down at Kiba then carefully slid off Jiraiya’s lap.  Kiba rose and cupped Naruto to his body kissing him.

 

When Kiba released Naruto, Naruto mewed and leaned back into him.  Kiba grinned, “As much as I’d love to fuck you right here, I think we’d better go home.”

 

Kiba heard Jiraiya laugh and the sound filled him with joy, what would he ever do without Jiraiya and Naruto... his life would be empty.  Kiba pushed those thoughts away and looked at Jiraiya playfully. 

 

Kiba guessed he’d been caught up in that kiss himself since he hadn’t noticed the med nin was gone and Jiraiya had rose from his chair.

 

“Shall we go home?”  Jiraiya asked, teasing them, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

 

Kiba nodded enthusiastically.  Naruto took Kiba’s hand, walked over to Jiraiya and took Jiraiya’s in his other hand then led them out of the room.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

Jiraiya nodded and stood, yes Naruto and Kiba would probably be pretty stressed... and with the fact Naruto would smell the fresh blood... that wasn’t going to make it easy to keep Naruto calm.  Ibiki’s gaze was appraising, then he gave a decisive nod,  “Sit.  We’ll just let them come in here...”  Ibiki walked over to the door and stopped with his hand on the knob, turned to look at Jiraiya solemnly.  “I’m going to step out and go get the ANBU med nin... while you calm Naruto.”

 

Jiraiya knew what Ibiki was saying... he’d taken Jiraiya’s warning seriously and with a clear head Ibiki had realized Naruto would smell Jiraiya’s pain and blood the minute the door was opened. 

 

Ibiki’s excuse of going to get the med nin was just that, an excuse, he was giving Jiraiya time to soothe Naruto and prevent the Kyuubi from surfacing.  Jiraiya nodded his understanding.

 

Ibiki opened the door.  It happened so quickly Jiraiya barely had time to get his muddled brain to realize what was happening and stop it before it ended ‘badly’.

 

Naruto’s eyes lit and he swiftly stalked toward the door and Ibiki his gaze intense, Jiraiya saw the pause in Naruto’s stride as he came close to Ibiki and his eyes flood deep red.  Jiraiya leapt up to stop Naruto, momentarily forgetting about his back, and cried out loudly in pain.

 

Naruto’s head whipped over to Jiraiya and he crossed the distance with a speed unmatched by the best nin. 

 

Naruto eyes glowed vivid red, “Jiraiya... you’re bleeding...”  thankfully his voice was still Naruto’s even if it was punctuated by a low pained whine, showing Naruto had maintained some grip on himself but Jiraiya could see it was slipping fast.

 

Kiba walked in and closed the door.  Jiraiya couldn’t afford to spare him more than a quick glance.  Naruto was shaking, his eyes savage and his teeth bared, the foxes chakra swirled around him and sent out tendrils. 

 

Naruto’s hands curved displaying viciously long claws and Jiraiya could hear his low snarl.  Jiraiya reacted without thought, wrapping his arms firmly around Naruto and pinning him, his arms wrapped around holding Naruto with his arms at his sides.  Jiraiya knew it would be no effort for Naruto to break his hold but thankfully Naruto didn’t.  

 

Jiraiya dipped his head and cooed softly, “Naruto, shhh... I’m safe.  Shhh, Naruto... it’s ok, everything’s ok.”

 

Jiraiya felt the strong pulses of chakra battering him, but only tightened his hold  resolutely... Jiraiya wouldn’t allow this to happen he wouldn’t allow Naruto to hurt anyone. 

 

Naruto’s savage snarl had become an angry deep growl and Jiraiya continued to murmur in his ear.  “Shhh... it’s all over... I’m fine... just relax, can you feel my arms holding you... I’m ok.  Nothing here will hurt me... I’m safe.”  Jiraiya started to feel Naruto soften against him, the heat and pressure of the fox’s chakra had calmed.

 

Jiraiya sat in his chair, pulling Naruto down with him to straddle his lap.  Jiraiya’s arms still held Naruto tightly but now it wasn’t because he feared Naruto would hurt anyone... Now it was because Naruto was shivering, his whole body shuddering with the strength of his fear and pain.  Naruto’s head had dipped forward to rest against Jiraiya’s chest and Jiraiya could feel Naruto’s tears wet his shirt.

 

Kiba had come over and sat within arm's reach but he didn’t touch Jiraiya or Naruto, he looked frightened and Jiraiya wished he could hold him too. 

 

Kiba gave a soft distressed whine, Jiraiya looked at Kiba wanting to touch him, but afraid to release Naruto.   “I’m ok... shhh... everything is ok...”  Jiraiya reassured them in a serine gentle tone.  Naruto sobbed softly and Jiraiya lowered his lips to his ear.  “Take deep breaths, everything is ok...”

 

Jiraiya heard the interrogation room door open, but didn’t lift his lips from Naruto’s ear for a moment, “Naruto... I want them to touch me, to heal me... I need you to let them.”

 

Jiraiya lifted his head from where he was whispering in Naruto’s ear, he looked at Ibiki his gaze accepting, he understood Ibiki’s wary look and did not fault him for it, he was risking one of his men.  Ibiki turned and waved for the med nin to enter, then turned to Jiraiya once more.  Naruto hadn’t stiffened at their entrance, Jiraiya nodded to Ibiki again, Naruto was calm... as calm as Jiraiya could get him at this point.

 

“Naruto... I’ve brought a med nin.  We’d like to heal Jiraiya now...”  Ibiki urged mildly.  Jiraiya slowly unclenched his arms from around Naruto, releasing him.  Naruto looked up into Jiraiya’s eyes and nodded, his face was damp with tears and even now Jiraiya could see tiny flecks of red in his eyes.  Jiraiya squeezed him softly in reassurance.

 

Naruto didn’t react when the med nin approached but when he reached for his shirt Jiraiya felt Naruto stiffen and the red started to return to Naruto’s eyes. Then, to Jiraiya’s surprise, the ANBU operative that had stepped forward with the med nin caught the nin’s hand firmly and moved his hand away.  The ANBU shifted to stand directly behind Jiraiya in Naruto’s line of sight.

 

“You will need to unfasten the front, then slide your hands carefully up the inside to the shoulders.  Grasp the top and slowly peel it down.”  The operative spoke, his commanding tone was firm, but not unkind. 

 

Jiraiya watched Naruto as he gazed at the man, then the red faded slightly and Naruto did as he was told to.  Naruto obediently followed every instruction of the ANBU operative exactly, even when told to pull the shirt loose from where it stuck to his skin.  Jiraiya braced and tried not to make any sound, but both times could not refrain from a soft hiss of pain.

 

When the shirt dropped to the floor and the gentle touches of the med nin’s fingers drew hushed grunts and hisses of pain, Naruto only flinched, his gaze remained looking over Jiraiya’s shoulder.

 

Finally the med nin’s touch stopped hurting, and he finished healing Jiraiya’s back.  Jiraiya studied Naruto’s face, his eyes were a slightly stormy blue but there wasn’t any trace of red in them... amazing...

 

Jiraiya made a mental note to talk to Ibiki’s man about it... later... right now Jiraiya had a feeling he’d have more than enough to handle with just his mates.

 

Naruto’s gaze dropped to Jiraiya’s face as the man moved away and Kiba moved closer, Jiraiya kissed Naruto then reached out to brush his fingers gently over Kiba’s face. 

 

Jiraiya wanted to kiss Kiba but he had a feeling if he did they’d put this table to a whole new use!  Jiraiya hadn’t forgotten Kiba’s lusty kiss in the clearing, and the way he was leaning into his touch was sending flashes of desire rushing straight to Jiraiya’s cock.

 

Jiraiya looked at Ibiki and saw understanding in his eyes.  “Could we finish our talk later?  I’d really like to go home right now.”  Ibiki nodded and gestured for Wolf to follow him as he walked out of the room.

 

The med nin stepped slightly to the side so he was visible to Jiraiya.  “Master Jiraiya?”

 

Jiraiya looked at him curiously, “Hn?”

 

“Sir... you really do need to rest, it’s the only thing that can help you recover your chakra...” To Jiraiya’s surprise the med nin flushed slightly, then continued.  “However,  I can help temporarily if you’d like, but I will have to place my hands on your chest.  If it’s alright with your mates...”

 

Jiraiya nearly laughed at the med nin’s discomfort, yes he was sure he could use all the help he could get... and he didn’t blame the young nin’s nervousness around Naruto. 

 

Jiraiya smirked at his mates and teased lightly.  “Can you two behave?”  Kiba understood and agreed easily, Naruto was a bit more hesitant.  Kiba drew Naruto off Jiraiya's lap, into his arms and kissed him passionately.  Kiba’s hands roamed Naruto’s body pressing their sensual lover into his body lustily, and cupped his ass. 

 

Jiraiya nearly laughed, Kiba was ‘distracting’ Naruto... and given the passion with which Naruto was responding he was doing a very good job of it.  Jiraiya smirked.

 

The med nin completed pushing as much healing chakra into Jiraiya as he could and left... Jiraiya rose looking fondly at his lovers, he was so blessed to have them.

 

Jiraiya took a deep breath and tried to put the last few days behind him, but in the back of his mind he knew it wasn’t something that could be pushed aside...

 

Ibiki may have gotten rid of the marks on his back but Oro had claimed him in a much more permanent way... a way he’d never be free of, he’d probably wear Orochimaru’s curse mark for the rest of his life.  Oro’s Pet...

 

Jiraiya pushed those thoughts aside once more and watched as Kiba drew back from his kiss with Naruto.  Naruto whimpered and pressed into Kiba wantonly. 

 

“As much as I’d love to fuck you right here, I think we’d better go home.” Kiba gave a delighted and very excited grin.  Jiraiya wasn’t sure who was turned on more Kiba or Naruto... Jiraiya laughed, or perhaps himself. 

 

“Shall we go home?”  Jiraiya taunted, determined not to allow the last few days to taint his happiness.  Kiba eagerly nodded even as Naruto took both their hands firmly and led them from the room.

 

Jiraiya fought back a wave of unease... the motion reminding him of being lead by his bound wrists...  Jiraiya moved up to walk beside Naruto as they walked out into the street.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto looked up anxiously as the door opened, a vicious anger came upon him _Mate!  His first mate was injured, blood and pain!_   Naruto’s eyes widened as he fought the waves of alarm... and fury.  _He rushed to go to his mate and as he passed close to the human in the door he smelled it, the human smelled of his first mates pain... it wore his blood!_

 

_A surge of powerful wrath swept over him and the desire to kill the human... his first mate gave a loud pained cry and he dismissed the human rushing to his mate.  He was confused and furious, he trembled in distress and whined in frustration, his first mate..._ Jiraiya was bleeding.  “Jiraiya... you’re bleeding...”  Naruto cried bewildered, _his feral rage burning in him and clouding his mind with the need to kill the human who wore his mate’s pain... his blood.  He snarled, enrage by the knowledge that the human hurt his mate!_

 

_His first mate clung to him, he heard his soft placating croons._ “Naruto, shhh... I’m safe.  Shhh, Naruto... it’s ok, everything’s ok.” _He shook with fury, the conflicting urge to kill the human and desire to stay to protect his mate agitating him and adding to his confusion, his skin felt ablaze._

 

_The scent of his first mates pain and the scent of his second mates fear was overwhelming Naruto rumbled, a merciless rough growl of fury as the need to maul the human that hurt his mate blazed savagely through him once more and the unyielding grasp of his first mate i_ _nflamed his protective urges._

 

“Shhh... it’s all over... I’m fine... just relax, can you feel my arms holding you... I’m ok.  Nothing here will hurt me... I’m safe.”  _His first mate cooed, his tone soothing... he listened, the sound was mesmerizing._

_Then his first mate sat and drew him down on top of him, he fought a feeling of pleasure at his mate beneath him... his anger ebbed but his anguish only grew as his dipped his head to rest against his first mate's chest he could smell his mate's blood..._ Jiraiya’s blood, _with every breath, he quivered, trembling in alarm at the smell._   Jiraiya was hurt he hadn’t protected him... hot tears trailed down Naruto’s face, he hadn’t protected Jiraiya.  Naruto trembled at Kiba’s anxious whimper, and sobbed. 

 

“I’m ok... shhh... everything is ok...”  Jiraiya mollified his tone tranquil.  Naruto gave a soft cry of denial even now he could smell his beloved’s pain.

 

Jiraiya’s lips brushed Naruto’s ear as he murmured, “Take deep breaths, everything is ok...”

 

Naruto flinched as he heard the interrogation room door open, he couldn’t look at them... he was so conflicted...  Jiraiya’s head didn’t lift his lips grazed the shell of Naruto’s ear as he softly urged.  “Naruto... I want them to touch me, to heal me... I need you to let them.”

 

Naruto wanted to whimper he wanted to cry out in denial, he didn’t want anyone to touch Jiraiya... but Jiraiya was in pain...

 

Jiraiya lifted his head and Naruto heard more people enter the room, he bristled.  Ibiki spoke and Naruto felt a spike of aggression, “Naruto... I’ve brought a med nin.  We’d like to heal Jiraiya now...”

 

Jiraiya’s grip loosened then fell away and Naruto raised his face to look in Jiraiya’s eyes, yes... they had to take away Jiraiya’s pain.  Naruto nodded slowly.  Jiraiya squeezed Naruto gently in reassurance, his gaze loving.

 

Naruto concentrated on Jiraiya’s eyes and didn’t react when the med nin approached, but as the med nin reached for Jiraiya’s shirt Naruto felt a strong pulse of aggression and glared at him.  Even as someone caught the med nin’s hand stopping it, Naruto didn’t look away from the med nin, his eyes distrusting.

 

Wolf stepped in front of the med nin capturing his attention and firmly directed. “You will need to unfasten the front, then slide your hands carefully up the inside to the shoulders.  Grasp the top and slowly peel it down.”

 

Wolf’s tone was experienced and decisive, his gaze unwavering.  Naruto nodded and complied.

 

Wolf nodded curtly in approval and instructed, “Now roll it down... stop.”  Wolf’s voice was somber as he advised resolutely.  “Run your hand down the inside of the fabric, not touching his skin, to where’s stuck and tap it away from his skin quickly.  It will make the area bleed but it will hurt a lot less than peeling it off going slow...”

 

Naruto’s eyes met Wolf’s after following each instruction, he had an air of command that inspired confidence, a wisdom to his gaze that spoke of experience on both sides of the situation.  Naruto’s hand trembled slightly, but he did exactly as directed.

 

Jiraiya hissed and Naruto smelled to fresh blood, but Wolf immediately commended, “Very good...” and masterfully continued his quiet methodical guidance.  “Only one other place it’s attached, now peel the shirt down to his lower back.”

 

Without hesitation Naruto obediently followed Wolf’s orders reassured by Wolf’s expert and understanding direction.  “Slide your hand in along the fabric and tap the fabric away from his skin.”  Wolf instructed.  Naruto did it and the shirt parted from Jiraiya’s torn back, his mate flinched slightly but didn’t make a sound.  Naruto wanted to kiss Jiraiya, to soothe him but he didn’t pause, his eyes still on Wolf’s.

 

“Good you can remove it now, just let it drop.”  Wolf praised.  Naruto released it and the shirt dropped to the floor.  Wolf gave a nod of approval. 

 

Naruto looked up at Wolf gratefully, the ANBU’s gaze was commanding, calling on Naruto to be strong.  Naruto kept his gaze on Wolf’s as the med nin worked.  Every gasp and hiss from Jiraiya made Naruto flinch, but he didn’t look away from Wolf; his eyes were wise, assertive... shamelessly alpha... at a time when everything was so chaotic inside him, he clung to the order and certainty of the man.

 

After a few passes of the med nin’s hands Jiraiya’s body relaxed, no longer in pain.  When the med nin had finished healing Jiraiya, Wolf gazed down at Naruto, approval in his eyes and nodded before stepping back.  Then Wolf turned and returned to standing by the door.

 

Naruto dropped his eyes to meet Jiraiya’s and Jiraiya cupped his face kissing him slow and loving.  When Jiraiya drew back he watched Jiraiya reach down to stroke Kiba’s face with a deeply loving caress, then glance at Ibiki.

 

Jiraiya’s voice was slightly husky as he asked, “Could we finish our talk later?  I’d really like to go home right now.”  Naruto watched intently as Ibiki nodded, then turned and left the room gesturing Wolf to follow him.  Wolf turned and left without a backward glance.  Naruto looked back at Jiraiya’s face and saw his passionate glance at Kiba.

 

“Master Jiraiya?”  The med nin cautiously interrupted, he had not left the room yet and Naruto watched him without hostility. 

 

“Hn?” Jiraiya replied calmly.

 

“Sir... you really do need to rest, it’s the only thing that can help you recover your chakra...”  The med nin paused his eyes flickered nervously to Naruto then returned to Jiraiya’s face and his cheeks colored slightly.  “However, I can help temporarily if you’d like, but I will have to place my hands on your chest.  If it’s alright with your mates...”

 

The med nin carefully avoided Naruto’s eyes, Naruto felt bad... he really hadn’t meant to upset him but... Naruto continued looking at the med nin, he wasn’t so sure about letting him touch Jiraiya right now. 

 

Jiraiya teased, “Can you two behave?”

 

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw Kiba nod, and after a second Naruto slowly nodded.  Kiba took his hand, causing Naruto to break his focus on the med nin, and rose to his feet as Naruto reluctantly slid off Jiraiya’s lap.

 

Kiba promptly pulled Naruto into his arms, kissing him hungrily and running his hands over his body, pressing him firmly into his body and gently kneading his ass.

 

Naruto was shocked by the strong wave of lust that rushed through him at Kiba’s bold groping.  He melted into Kiba, feeling the insistent press of Kiba’s cock against his stomach.

 

When Kiba broke the kiss Naruto mewed and pressed into Kiba again in a needy plea for more.  Kiba was panting in desire, but he playfully grinned and teased, “As much as I’d love to fuck you right here, I think we’d better go home.”

 

Naruto heard Jiraiya’s ecstatic laugh and looked back at him.  Jiraiya’s eyes danced wickedly and he roguishly teased. “Shall we go home?” 

 

Kiba nodded exuberantly.  Naruto needed them both too much to play, he grasped their hands and uncompromisingly led them from the room.  Naruto debated whether he could possibly use a transportation jutsu on the three of them... right now he was feeling needy enough that the fox just might be willing to ‘help out’ with some of his chakra...

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	45. CHAPTER 45: THE FIRST STEP IS ALWAYS THE HARDEST

**CHAPTER 45: THE FIRST STEP IS ALWAYS THE HARDEST**

 

(KAKASHI/IBIKI)

 

It was late in the day and Ibiki looked tired... of course Kakashi was probably one of the only people who would be able to tell, Ibiki went to great pains to be sure his body and face did not betray his thoughts or emotions... or any sign of weakness. 

 

Kakashi was sure it was something that had become ingrained in him during the several weeks of torture he endured at the hands of the Village Hidden in the Rain’s interrogation team.

 

Kakashi sat and looked at Ibiki gravely, he was the only one who knew... Hana and Ibiki suspected, but if he didn’t say anything... 

 

“I didn’t rescue Naruto... if anything I rescued Orochimaru and Kabuto from him.”  Kakashi wasn’t the type to lie, it was his way to be brutally honest and he couldn’t change that, it was as much a part of him as his voluntary isolation from his fellow nin... undeniable and absolute.

 

Ibiki didn’t visibly react, but Kakashi could read the signs no one else could see... Ibiki was upset.

 

“When I arrived Kabuto was a crumpled heap at the base of a tree... he shouldn’t have even been alive.”  Kakashi continued lazily, his tone unaltered by his reluctance to condemn Naruto. 

 

“Orochimaru... in less than a second after I arrived, with one move, Naruto had him eviscerated.  Only my distraction prevented the final blow...”  Kakashi frowned displaying an uncharacteristic flash of emotion, disappointment that he’d inadvertently prevented Orochimaru’s death.

 

When Kakashi continued his lazy facade was back in place, but his voice held a touch of sarcasm.  “If it was anyone besides Orochimaru I’d swear the person would have died from their injuries... but I’m sure we couldn’t be so lucky.”

 

Kakashi’s eye gazed at Ibiki fiercely lending weight to his next words.  “Ibiki, we almost had the Kyuubi again... Naruto’s seal was so close to breaking... for a few moments it was right there... if he’d decided to turn on Hana or myself...”

 

Ibiki nodded, he sat back heavily in his chair, not bothering to hide his frown.  For a moment Ibiki wearily gave in to sarcasm, he ‘couldn’t wait’ for Hana’s report... he had a feeling things were far worse than what Kakashi had let on with his brief description.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(IBIKI/HANA)

 

Hana knocked softly at his door, how did Ibiki know it was Hana?  Call it intuition... and the fact she was one of the few people who actually knocked.  For a person so many Leaf nin feared, Ibiki sure had a lot who didn’t blink at rudely barging into his office...

 

“Enter.”  Ibiki called and the door swung open to admit Hana, stoic as ever... she walked in and closed the door quietly behind her before walking up to stand before his desk.  Hana was completely by the books, at all times.  Hana had a neatly written and, Ibiki didn’t doubt, very thorough written report in her hands.

 

Ibiki nodded for her to place it on the desk as he sat back.  “Give me the run down.”

 

Hana placed the report neatly on the corner of his desk and tonelessly gave a condensed oral report.  “I arrived in the clearing to see Naruto in full Kyuubi status, or as close as any of my generation had come to facing the Kyuubi.  Naruto was coated in an unknown person or people’s blood, judging from the smell Orochimaru’s blood, but no body was visible.  Hatake Kakashi was attempting to ‘reason’ with Naruto.  I made a misguided attempt to assist Hatake Kakashi and very nearly baited Naruto into attacking me.  Hatake Kakashi put himself in mortal danger to prevent Naruto from acting on my unplanned provocation and was able to calm him.  Kiba and Akamaru arrived on the scene, Hatake Kakashi left and I brought both Naruto and Kiba to you.”

 

Hana waited silently, her gaze reserved and her posture deliberately neutral but Ibiki knew his men, and woman... Hana was upset. 

 

“Personal judgment?”  Ibiki queried, knowing she would not give her opinion unless asked, she always remained completely factual.

 

Hana’s eyes met Ibiki’s their flat gaze suddenly alive and Ibiki didn’t like what he saw... fear.   “My personal opinion... Naruto is dangerous.  I’m not sure he is under control... and I’ve come to like him greatly.  I think he is a gentle, kind person... with a tentative hold on the dangerous creature inside him.”

 

Ibiki was surprised to hear Hana admit to liking him, she didn’t admit personal attachments and it was the first time he’d heard her state anything like it about anyone... looks like Naruto had won her over too... but she was too good a nin to ignore the facts.

 

Ibiki nodded, “That will be all, you’re dismissed.”

 

Hana gave a sharp nod and turned to leave, but she paused facing the door, her hand on the knob.  “What are you going to do?”  Hana asked quietly.

 

Ibiki swallowed his surprise, looks like Naruto had more than won her over... she’d become attached to him.  “I’m not sure.”  Ibiki replied somberly.

 

Hana nodded and walked out the door closing it behind her.

 

This was a mess...  Ibiki rose and picked up Hana’s report, as well as Kakashi’s indifferently scribbled one... he’d have Wolf read these and write a analysis, he was interested in seeing Wolf’s take on this... and he had Orochimaru’s scrolls that he needed to bring the Lady Tsunade... just what the Leaf Village needed, yet another set of forbidden scrolls.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

The walk home was full of sexual tension... so full that if Naruto had turned and kissed him Kiba would’ve just pulled him into an alley and fucked him right there... luckily Naruto didn’t kiss him.

 

The moment they walked in the door they started petting and stripping each other while they slowly made their way to the shower.  Kiba had to get the smell of blood and pain off Jiraiya... and the smell of snake.  Naruto was whimpering softly and Kiba was sure it wasn’t just in need.

 

Jiraiya stepped into the hot spray of the shower followed by Naruto and Kiba.  Both Kiba and Naruto lathered their hands and began stroking over Jiraiya washing him and caressing his hard body, their hands cupping and kneading him lustily.

 

Naruto tilted his head up to look in Jiraiya’s eyes, Jiraiya cupped his head and kissed him passionately. 

 

Kiba ran his hand down Jiraiya’s waist pausing, then over the curve of Jiraiya’s ass.  Jiraiya flinched.  Jiraiya broke his kiss with Naruto but his hands continued to cup Naruto’s face as he looked back at Kiba.  “It’s ok... don’t stop.  I don’t want the things that happened to me to affect my future.  I don’t want you or Naruto to ever be afraid to touch me.” 

 

Kiba nodded solemnly, “But only if you promise to let me know if I’m going too fast or something is deeply disturbing...”  Jiraiya nodded, turned back and began kissing Naruto again.

 

Kiba understood Jiraiya’s wish to put it all in the past, but it wasn’t something that could just be brushed aside.  Kiba cupped Jiraiya from behind, hoping the feel of his body would be comforting.  Kiba placed a soft hand gently on Jiraiya’s hip, then ran his other hand gently and slowly over Jiraiya’s hips down the side of his ass and between their bodies to run softly over the curve of his ass.  This time Jiraiya didn’t flinch. 

 

Kiba’s hand continued down to the back of Jiraiya’s thigh.  Kiba’s hand slipped between Jiraiya’s thighs and Kiba felt him stiffen slightly before relaxing.  Kiba stroked Jiraiya’s balls and heard him moan into Naruto’s mouth.  Kiba continued to fondle them gently for a few seconds before sliding his hand back, his middle finger tracing the seam of Jiraiya’s ass; Jiraiya’s muscles jumped, but didn’t tighten. 

 

Kiba’s hand slid up over Jiraiya’s lower back and across his ribs to rest on his tight stomach.  Naruto had moved to kissing his way down Jiraiya’s chest until he sank to his knees and took Jiraiya’s cock in his mouth.  Jiraiya moaned loudly.. 

 

Kiba duplicated Naruto’s slow trail down Jiraiya’s back to the curve of his ass, and placed soft kisses at the base of Jiraiya’s spine. 

 

“Mmmm... Jiraiya do you know how sexy you are?” Kiba purred, then ran a slow lick up the seam of Jiraiya’s ass, not pressing between, just lightly tracing it.  “Jiraiya you taste so good.”  Jiraiya stiffened and it took a few seconds before he relaxed. 

 

Naruto released Jiraiya’s cock and moved up to kiss his throat and nuzzle his ear.  Kiba had suspected Orochimaru had raped Jiraiya again... but suspecting and knowing were not the same.  Kiba felt a flash of savage anger at Orochimaru; he’d hurt Jiraiya so badly that even words caused him pain!

 

“Kiba everything will be ok... I promise.”  Jiraiya soothed.  Kiba felt a flash of guilt for upsetting Jiraiya, and then distracted himself by rising and just hugging Jiraiya from behind. 

 

“Damn Jiraiya... how could I not hate him?”  Kiba whispered. 

 

Jiraiya sighed, “It won’t help... hate him won't make anything easier, we just move forward and not let the past stop us.  All you can do is continue what you are doing and slowly I’ll replace the bad memories with good.” 

 

Kiba nodded, but his eyes teared.

 

“Please Kiba don’t...” Jiraiya murmured and then was silent for a moment before he carefully added. “I think it’s time for us to leave the shower... we’ve upset Naruto.”

 

Kiba nodded and wiped his eyes; they were about two seconds away from Naruto licking their mate marks until they were screaming...

 

Kiba slid around Jiraiya and stroked Naruto’s cheek, his slit red eyes regarded Kiba intently, but without aggression and Naruto sniffed the air. 

 

Kiba moved out of the shower.  Naruto paused, hesitant to leave Jiraiya.  Then as Jiraiya followed him, Naruto pursued Kiba, the strength of his mate’s anger and distress luring him. 

 

Kiba grabbed a towel and dried some of the water from his body as he tried not to look like he was backing away.  Jiraiya’s lips twitched as Naruto’s gaze grew predatory and his gate took on the smooth flow of a stalking animal. 

 

“Kiba... your best bet is to stop.”  Jiraiya stated calmly.

 

Kiba nodded slowly, and stopped, luckily only inches from the bed as Naruto almost playfully pounced on him knocking him back onto the bed. 

 

Naruto lay covering Kiba for a few seconds looking at him, then began sniffing him.  Naruto looked back at Jiraiya and Kiba felt a spike of fear, no... No, not Jiraiya!

 

Jiraiya walked over to the bed, “Relax Kiba.” 

 

Naruto was looking agitated and sniffing Kiba intently like he was confused and was looking for the source of Kiba’s anxiety. 

 

Naruto lowered his mouth to Kiba’s mate mark and lapped at it, Kiba whimpered loudly and then cried out as he came.  Naruto raised his head and sniffed Kiba, then began lapping at his mate mark again.  Kiba’s squirmed and whined, panting in passion and bucked as he came again.  Naruto lay looking down at him a moment and then sniffed Kiba again.  Kiba made an alarmed squeak. 

 

Jiraiya laughed gently, “You need to calm before he milks you dry.”  Jiraiya sat on the bed, leaned up against the headboard his legs parted and stroked himself.  Naruto looked up at him intently, wanting him, and then looked back at Kiba and whined. 

 

“I’m fine.” Kiba soothed, stroking Naruto’s cheek, then Kiba looked up at where Jiraiya was baiting Naruto. “Are you sure?” 

 

Jiraiya smiled gently, “Yes.  He won’t do anything to hurt me...”  Kiba nodded.  Naruto moved up towards Jiraiya and then paused, conflicted.  Kiba moved up beside Jiraiya and was rewarded with a low purr-like rumble.  Naruto cleaned the cum from Kiba, his tongue stroking Kiba’s abs before turning his attention to Kiba’s sated cock and licking it clean.

 

Then Naruto swiftly moved onto Jiraiya’s lap and was about to plunge down onto Jiraiya’s cock when a look of terror swept over Jiraiya’s face.  Jiraiya’s hands whipped up to grab Naruto’s hips stopping him before he could impale himself. 

 

Naruto’s eyes were perplexed, and then Kiba smelled a strong wave of fear from Jiraiya.  Naruto froze, his eyes wide and he made a horrible pained yowl.  Jiraiya and Kiba started at the sound, they’d never heard Naruto make that sound. 

 

Kyuubi was greatly alarmed, Naruto’s body shook and Jiraiya tried to soothe him with light touches, stroking his cheeks.

 

“Kiba get the lube,”  Jiraiya quietly urged.  Kiba grabbed it and squirted it on Jiraiya’s fingers, Naruto was whimpering softly.

 

Jiraiya stroked over Naruto’s puckered hole, quickly stretching and preparing Naruto’s body.  Jiraiya rubbed lube on his cock and cupped Naruto’s hips firmly with both hands.  Naruto whined in distress, but stopped and was very still as Jiraiya lowered him down on his cock to the base.

 

Jiraiya stroked Naruto’s cheek and Naruto hesitantly began to move.  Jiraiya moaned softy, Naruto’s eyes lit with interest.  Naruto moved a little faster until he was fucking himself on Jiraiya’s cock and drawing pleasured moans from Jiraiya. 

 

Naruto was making pleasured rumbles; Kiba could see Jiraiya was at the point where he would come, if allowed to... Naruto leaned in to bite Jiraiya’s mate mark and Kiba saw Jiraiya stiffen in fear.  Naruto whined in confusion.

 

Then Naruto did something he’d never done before, he leaned in and licked Jiraiya’s mate mark while Jiraiya was deep in his body.  Jiraiya cried out and bucked cumming in Naruto’s body, but Naruto continued to lap at Jiraiya’s throat, whining mournfully.  Jiraiya’s hips thrust and Kiba knew he’d cum again, but Naruto continued licking and whimpering.  Jiraiya gave a low moan, it didn’t look like Naruto had any intension of stopping. 

 

Kiba moved to distract Naruto; he got on his knees with his ass in the air and his head lying on the bed.  Looking at Naruto Kiba mewed wantonly.  Naruto stilled, rose from Jiraiya’s cock and moved behind Kiba. 

 

Naruto was about to mount Kiba, but he hesitated whining.  Kiba made a low needy whimper and Naruto thrust into him.  Kiba mewled and pushed back into him as Naruto fucked him, moaning and making pleasured whimpers.  Naruto fucked Kiba hard and leaned down over Kiba’s back nipping him as they fucked. 

 

Kiba rose on his hands and tilted his head to the side, Naruto bit him gently and Kiba cried out his body bucking as he came on the bed.  Naruto withdrew from Kiba and curled up beside Jiraiya whining softly. 

 

Kiba moved up to sit with Naruto curled up between himself and Jiraiya.  The throbbing of his ass from being roughly fucked twice in one day was nothing compared to the pain in his heart, something was very wrong with Naruto.

 

Jiraiya was stroking Naruto softly, Kiba looked at Jiraiya a strained and worried look on his face. “What’s wrong with him?”  Kiba asked softly. 

 

Jiraiya looked serine.  “Me... My strong fears and your distress about what happened to me... he’s confused.  We are his, the need to claim us is strong, but my fear is dismaying him and he’s unable to claim me.  I need to talk to someone... I need to find out what happens when he loses a mate.”

 

“Jiraiya...”  Kiba pleaded sadly. 

 

“Shhh... He’s almost a sleep.”  Jiraiya murmured.  Kiba looked down at Naruto, his whimpers had softened and he was calming, as he grew tired, his cock was still very hard. 

 

Kiba thought on all the times they’d fucked... Kyuubi needed Jiraiya and being unable to claim him...  Kiba wanted to cry.  “Jiraiya what happened, why did he make that cry?”

 

Jiraiya sighed softly.  Naruto was sleeping and Jiraiya slipped off the bed, Kiba followed Jiraiya as they left the room.  Jiraiya went to the living room and sat. 

 

“The Kyuubi’s habit of just...  Kiba I was forced to rape someone...” Jiraiya’s face flushed with shame.  “I didn’t want to but my body stayed aroused even as the man was forced to...”

 

Jiraiya sighed “He was young and slight, as my cock drove into his tight body I felt him tear, heard his cries of pain, felt the blood wet my cock and drip down my balls... the Kyuubi can’t do that, I don’t think I could live if I ever felt Naruto tear... his blood...”

 

Kiba nodded, “I understand...”  Kiba walked over and sat astride Jiraiya’s lap, refusing to wince as it pulled at sore muscles.  Jiraiya stiffened, Kiba looked in his eyes and reminded him  “Do you remember what you always said... ‘We can fix any problems together’.”

 

Jiraiya sighed, his body relaxing, his hands cupped Kiba’s hips.  “Yes.”

 

“We can Jiraiya, don’t give up...  tell me everything.”  Kiba urged, his eyes dampened with tears.

 

Jiraiya shook his head looking away, “I can’t...”

 

“Jiraiya?”  Naruto’s soft voice came from the doorway.  Kiba and Jiraiya looked over, “Jiraiya I love you nothing can change that... you can’t give up...”  Naruto walked over and sat on the arm of the chair looking down at Jiraiya seriously.  Kiba looked into Naruto’s deep blue eyes they were mournful... and wise.

 

Jiraiya took Naruto’s hand “I won’t... you’re both right together we can fix this.”  Kiba watched Jiraiya’s eyes; he didn’t believe they could...

 

Naruto saw the doubt in Jiraiya’s gaze as well and leaned down cupping Jiraiya’s face, he looked solemnly in Jiraiya’s eyes, “Don’t despair, we really will fix this.” 

 

Naruto kissed Jiraiya gently, then implored in a plaintive tone. “Will you... can you fuck me?  Please Jiraiya... anyway you like...”

 

Jiraiya moaned, “Oh Naruto!  How could I say no... How could anyone say no?!”

 

Naruto smiled almost bashfully, his cheeks colored.  “I want you.  I want to feel you in me as Kiba fucks my mouth.”

 

This time Jiraiya wasn’t the only one moaning and Kiba’s cock throbbed viciously as Naruto’s words drew a long needy moan from him.  How could Naruto make him so aroused with just his words?

 

Naruto turned and slowly walked back to the bedroom, he glanced coyly over his shoulder and Kiba exchanged a look of amazement with Jiraiya... they were two very lucky men to have such a hot lover!  Kiba carefully slid off Jiraiya’s lap and Jiraiya rose, then they followed Naruto into the bedroom.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto needed them... he needed to touch his mates, to taste them, it burned in him through the walk home.  Reluctantly Naruto had decided it wasn’t safe to call on the fox’s power... not right now, not so soon after... after what he’d almost done to Ibiki.

 

Ibiki... what had happened in that room?  Ibiki couldn’t have... Ibiki said he wouldn’t hurt Jiraiya... it was all so upsetting.  Naruto felt his body heat... and not in a good way as the Kyuubi reacted to his distress.  Naruto thought about Kiba’s kiss to distract himself and soon had very different problem... his cock throbbed, his pants suddenly much too tight.

 

Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto finally reached the house and when they walked in the door Naruto immediately turned and began hurriedly stripping Jiraiya and Kiba, almost feverishly trying to bare their skin to his touch... to his mouth.

 

Jiraiya scent was alarming, but Naruto’s urgent need kept him kissing them urgently even as he pulled Jiraiya and Kiba towards the shower.  In the shower Kiba lathered his hands and passed Naruto the soap, then helped wash Jiraiya.

 

Once the distressing scent was off Jiraiya their strokes became more erotic as they fondled all the wonderful areas of Jiraiya’s body.  Naruto looked at Jiraiya hungrily and Jiraiya saw his need, cupping Naruto’s face he drew him closer and kissed him deeply.

 

Naruto leaned into Jiraiya, then Jiraiya flinched and pulled back from their kiss.  Naruto’s eyes widened, a stab of fear running through him.  Was Jiraiya still hurt?!  Naruto shivered in anxiety, but didn’t move away, Jiraiya’s hands felt so good on his face.

 

Jiraiya glanced back at Kiba and gave a weary sigh.  “It’s ok... don’t stop.  I don’t want the things that happened to me to affect my future.  I don’t want you or Naruto to ever be afraid to touch me.” 

 

Naruto gave a soft whimper and he heard Kiba’s reply, “But only if you promise to let me know if I’m going too fast or something is deeply disturbing...”

 

Jiraiya was afraid... and Kiba, he could smell Kiba’s fear and anger.  Naruto’s trembling grew even as Jiraiya tried to soothe him with kisses.  Naruto could feel Kiba stroke Jiraiya, but then Jiraiya tensed again, he relaxed almost immediately but it heightened Naruto’s anxiety.  Jiraiya was afraid... afraid of them.

 

Kiba’s hand brushed over Jiraiya’s balls and Jiraiya moaned into Naruto’s mouth.  Naruto felt a strong surge of desire that eased his worries slightly and Naruto started to melt into Jiraiya again, his lust reawakened. 

 

Naruto broke his kiss with Jiraiya to kiss his way slowly down Jiraiya’s body, loving and kissing every hard muscle and sucking softly at all the sensitive areas of Jiraiya’s body.  Jiraiya was so sexy!

 

Naruto finally arrived at one of his many favorite parts, there were only two parts Naruto loved more... Jiraiya’s lips and his eyes... but Jiraiya’s extraordinary cock was the ultimate temptation.  Naruto eagerly kissed and sucked the sensitive flesh before ecstatically taking as much as he could in his mouth...

 

“Mmmm... Jiraiya do you know how sexy you are?” Kiba cooed seductively, “Jiraiya you taste so good.”

 

Jiraiya tensed, giving a violent shudder and a strong wave of fear washed over Naruto.  Naruto slipped Jiraiya’s cock from his mouth and quickly rose, his heart pounding madly, the scent of Kiba’s anger was nearly suffocating and Naruto’s body heated as his agitation rose.  Naruto leaned into Jiraiya, kissing his throat and rubbing against him with soft nuzzles.

 

“Kiba everything will be ok... I promise.”  Jiraiya’s voice was relaxing but Naruto could barely understand his words and Naruto’s kisses became more frantic.  _He trembled and made a soft whine as his mates talked... the smell of their anger and fear filled his nostrils but he didn’t know why._

_His second mate stroked his cheek gently.  His second mate was moving away!  His head turned to watch him, the smell of his distress was strong.  He moved to follow then stopped in confusion, his first mate still smelled faintly of fear, he needed to protect him!_

_His first mate followed them from the shower and the Kyuubi’s gaze fixed on his second mate once more... he was backing away.  He felt a flash of excitement as the urge to chase him grew._

_When his second mate stopped he couldn’t resist any more and he pounced, gently knocking him back and pinning him.  He studied his second mate, baffled by the strong scent of his anger._

_He sniffed his second mate, then looked back at his first mate sniffing, the scent of his fear was very faint but his second mate... his head whipped back to his second mate, he smelled strongly of fear... his second mate was frightened._

_He continued to sniff his second mate intently, as his first came to sit close... his first mate didn’t smell strongly of fear... he gave a soft whine and bowed his head to sooth his second mate.  He licked his second mate’s mate mark slowly and felt satisfaction when he felt his mate's release... the smell of his seed tempted him..._

_He sniffed his second mate again, the scent of his fear and anger was still strong.  He dropped his head and ran another long slow lick over his second mate’s mate mark.  He could smell his release and his mate squirmed in pleasure but... when he sniffed, his second mate still smelled of fear..._

_He looked up to see his first mate's erect cock, he wanted to go to him.  He looked down at his second mate and whined, his second mate still smelled of fear...  His second mate stroked his cheek and cooed softly.  He was too fevered with need to understand his words, but his tone relieved him and his gaze returned to his first mate hungrily.  He started to move towards his first mate, then paused looking back  uncertainly at his second mate._

_He gave a pleasured rumble as his second mate moved closer to his first and he eagerly licked his second mate’s seed from his body.  The smell of his first mates arousal excited him and he swiftly moved to take him into his body.  When his first mate grabbed him and a tremendous wave of terror swept over him, he shivered in unbearable anguish, distraught by his first mate's reaction he howled mournfully._

_He felt the soft strokes of his first mate’s fingers but his mate's scent was still heavy with fear, the Kyuubi shivered in confusion and distress, he whined softly even as his first mate's fingers stroked and teased him, then froze as his first mate’s cock slowly penetrated his body._

_When his first mate’s cock was seated in his body he hesitantly moved, his first mate made a pleasured groan and he felt a flash of excitement, he eagerly moved faster until he was swiftly rising and falling on his first mate’s cock and drawing loud delighted sounds from him._

_He mewled and purred in gratification, feeling the essential joining of their bodies he needed so badly.  He leaned in to complete the connection and reclaim his mate.  But  felt the sudden strong surge of his first mate’s fear and whined loudly in misery, his mate's intense fear was painful it was so overwhelmingly distressing._

_He was agonized and tried desperately to soothe his first mate, leaning in and determinedly lapping at his mate mark.  Even after he could feel his first mate's release he continued licking the mark desperate for the connection, bewildered and distraught by his mate's fear.  His mate bucked into his body again as he came once more, but his need for his mate... the need to claim him still burned inside of him painfully._

_He saw his second mate lying subserviently, mewling in need and moved off his first mate uncertainly.  Then rose to his knees to mount his second mate and hesitated anxiously whining._

_His second mate mewed in need, teasing him, he smelled no fear from him.  He thrust into his second mate and gave a pleased rumble as his mate eagerly pushed back into his thrusts, and made lusty cries of passion._

_He fucked his second mate vehemently nipping him trying to vent his anxiety and frustration.  His second mate cooed, placating him, and bared his throat.  He bit him cautiously, anxiety making him reluctant._

_He smelled his second mate's release and withdrew from him, then lay against his first mate, distraught and whimpering softly in confusion.  His second mate sat beside him and the Kyuubi drifted into an uneasy sleep._

 

When Naruto woke up he heard Jiraiya and Kiba talking in the living room and quietly walked down the hall.

 

“... don’t  give up... tell me everything.”  Kiba urged softly.

 

Naruto paused in the door of the living room, Jiraiya was sitting in a chair and Kiba was straddling his lap facing him.  Jiraiya’s face flushed with shame and he looked away.

 

Jiraiya’s voice was hushed.  “I can’t...”

 

“Jiraiya?”  Naruto quickly crossed the room and perched on the arm of the chair.  “Jiraiya I love you nothing can change that... you can’t give up...”  Jiraiya had been through so much, he was strong... they had been through so much together.  Jiraiya couldn’t give up, Naruto couldn’t ever let him go...

 

Jiraiya took Naruto’s hand gently.  “I won’t... you’re both right, together we can fix this.”  Jiraiya reassured, but his eyes were desolate and empty... like he really didn’t think they could.

 

Naruto leaned in to cradle Jiraiya’s face lovingly in his palm, his eyes gazed seriously in Jiraiya’s.  “Don’t despair, we really will fix this.” 

 

Naruto kissed Jiraiya softly, then pleaded.  “Will you... can you fuck me?  Please Jiraiya... anyway you like...”  Naruto ached, not just his body but every part of him, he needed Jiraiya... need to feel his body wrapped around his, needed to feel Jiraiya deep inside him... he needed to feel that connection, that perfect nirvana... that they were completely together, connected in every way.

 

Jiraiya gave a soft moan of desire.  “Oh Naruto!  How could I say no... how could anyone say no?!”

 

Jiraiya’s vehement response drew a smile, Naruto knew what he wanted... he wanted to be taken like they had Kiba... he wanted to feel both his lovers fucking him, one in his mouth and one in his ass... Naruto’s cheeks heated slightly with chagrin as he asked, “I want you.  I want to feel you in me as Kiba fucks my mouth.”

 

Kiba and Jiraiya gave pained groans of lust as Naruto stood and started back to the bedroom, he looked back and was excited as he saw his two hot lovers following him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya could feel the raw lust pouring off Naruto and Kiba as they walked and strangely it soothed him... this was the way things were supposed to be his lovers excited, desiring him... the knowledge they’d lie in each other's arms and hold each other after giving each other pleasure...

 

All the rest of the last few days didn’t matter... this was what mattered, this was what was important.  As soon as they got in the door Naruto turned and urgently started stripping Jiraiya and Kiba, alternating as if he couldn’t decide which he needed bare first.  Jiraiya and Kiba helped, removing clothes as Naruto switched to the other... then stripping Naruto.

 

Naruto tugged Jiraiya and Kiba towards the shower as they stripped and they left a trail of clothes behind them from the front door to the shower.  Jiraiya noticed and made a mental note to come pick them up later.

 

Once in the shower Kiba and Naruto washed Jiraiya thoroughly.  Even after they had washed Jiraiya, his mate’s hands slid silky soft over Jiraiya’s body, cupping and caressing him lovingly. 

 

Jiraiya made no effort to restrain his moans of pleasure, his lovers had excited him tremendously.  Jiraiya caught Naruto drawing him into a deep passionate kiss while Kiba’s hands continued to stroke softly over Jiraiya’s body.

 

Jiraiya felt Kiba’s hand slide down the curve of his ass and jumped, the memory of snakes sliding down his ass almost drew a cry from him.  Jiraiya concentrated on relaxing, willing his body not to tremble, he was safe. 

 

Jiraiya drew back from his kiss with Naruto and looked over his shoulder at Kiba apologetically.  “It’s ok... don’t stop.  I don’t want the things that happened to me to affect my future.  I don’t want you or Naruto to ever be afraid to touch me.”  Jiraiya could feel Naruto’s soft shivers, Naruto was afraid and gave a subdued whimper.

 

Kiba looked up at Jiraiya tenderly, his deep love for Jiraiya shinning in his eyes, and nodded as he replied, “But only if you promise to let me know if I’m going too fast or something is deeply disturbing...”

 

Jiraiya nodded in agreement, but he was determined he would not upset his lovers anymore.  Jiraiya captured Naruto’s lips again and tried to reassure him with a gentle loving kiss.

 

Kiba embraced Jiraiya from behind, trying to console and relax him, and placed his hand gently on Jiraiya’s hip as his other hand slowly slid down from his hips over the curve of Jiraiya’s ass.  Jiraiya concentrated on the feel of Kiba’s body against his and Naruto’s soft lips and didn’t flinch away from Kiba’s touch.

 

Kiba’s hand continued exploring Jiraiya’s body, grazing down the back of Jiraiya’s thigh... but as good as it felt it also raised Jiraiya’s apprehension and when Kiba’s hand slid between his thighs Jiraiya couldn’t help stiffening slightly. 

 

Jiraiya forced himself to relax and when Kiba’s hand cradled and caressed Jiraiya’s balls he moaned in pleasure into his kiss with Naruto and felt Naruto’s excitement soar.

 

As Kiba’s hand left Jiraiya’s balls his finger trailed gently up the crease of Jiraiya’s ass, Jiraiya flinched.  The desire to move away from Kiba’s touch was strong but Jiraiya tried to ignore it and concentrate on the pleasure Naruto was giving him.  Naruto’s lips had left Jiraiya’s and he was placing soft wet kisses down Jiraiya’s body.

 

Kiba’s hand skimmed up to slide over Jiraiya’s hip once more and Jiraiya felt a remorseful wave of relief, this was so wrong... he loved Kiba, he wanted Kiba’s gentle caresses... but his body feared them. 

 

The silken glide of Kiba’s hand slid up Jiraiya’s back as Naruto’s mouth slowly moved down towards Jiraiya’s rigid cock.  Kiba’s hand slid around to rest on his stomach as Naruto’s lips reached Jiraiya’s straining erection.

 

Naruto knelt before Jiraiya and drew Jiraiya’s cock into the unbelievable moist heat of his mouth, Jiraiya moaned loudly.  Kiba was placing soft kisses down Jiraiya’s back to the base of his spine as Naruto eagerly sucked on Jiraiya’s cock, it felt exquisite and Jiraiya’s body burned in desire.

 

“Mmmm... Jiraiya do you know how sexy you are?” Kiba cooed, then brushed his tongue up the crease between the cheeks of Jiraiya’s ass.  Jiraiya heard Kiba murmur.  “Jiraiya you taste so good.”

 

Jiraiya froze his eyes widening in horror and he trembled.  No!  Jiraiya heard Orochimaru’s voice.  ‘ _I had forgotten how good you taste my Pet..’_   Jiraiya tried to fight back the overpowering flood of absolute terror that grasped him, making his breath shorten and his heartbeat race in alarm.

 

Jiraiya drew deep breaths and suppressed his reaction.

 

Naruto’s mouth slipped off of Jiraiya’s cock and he rose quickly to kiss and nuzzle Jiraiya’s throat. 

 

Jiraiya was nearly overwhelmed by the intensity of the alarm, anguish and fury that assailed him from Kiba and Naruto.  Deeply remorseful Jiraiya tried to soothe them.  “Kiba everything will be ok... I promise.” 

 

Kiba had rose to his feet and hugged Jiraiya tightly from behind, “Damn Jiraiya... how could I not hate him?”  Kiba’s voice shook and was husky with the depth of his emotions.

 

Jiraiya couldn’t answer that except to wearily explain, “It won’t help... hating him doesn’t make anything easier.  We just move forward and not let the past stop us.  All you can do is continue what you are doing and slowly I’ll replace the bad memories with good.”

 

Jiraiya could feel Kiba’s sorrow and Naruto’s rising anxiety.  “Please Kiba don’t...” Jiraiya urged.  Naruto’s quivering and frenzied kisses drew Jiraiya’s attention.  Naruto was making soft whimpers and Jiraiya couldn’t see any blue in Naruto’s gaze... his pupils had even become slit. 

 

“I think it’s time for us to leave the shower... we’ve upset Naruto.”  Jiraiya’s voice was cautious, warning Kiba to move carefully, the Kyuubi was very agitated.

 

Kiba slowly slipped around Jiraiya and grazed his fingers over Naruto’s face.  Jiraiya watched, the intensity of Kiba and Jiraiya’s emotions had fully roused the Kyuubi in Naruto once more.

 

The feral gaze Naruto studied Kiba with was a warning to tread carefully.  Naruto sniffed the air and as Kiba backed away Naruto started to follow then hesitated reluctant to leave Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya followed them from the shower and Naruto took on an almost predatory focus his gait flowing as he followed Kiba, almost stalking him.

 

Jiraiya couldn’t help a small flash of amusement.  Kiba was aware he was being stalked, and Jiraiya sensed no aggression from Naruto... Kiba’s actions had merely triggered the Kyuubi’s hunting instinct.

 

“Kiba... your best bet is to stop.”  Jiraiya explained placidly, he had no doubt that had Kiba not been so full of conflicting emotions he’d have come to the conclusion already.  Jiraiya had grabbed a towel and dried himself a bit as Kiba stopped.

 

Jiraiya stilled and blinked in surprise, it wasn’t that he didn’t expect Naruto to pounce he was just always stunned at the speed that Naruto could move... it was as if everything and everyone stood still, frozen while he moved, he just sort of ‘appeared’ on top of Kiba.

 

Naruto looked curiously down at Kiba, then sniffed him and looked back at Jiraiya.  Jiraiya felt Kiba’s panic when Naruto looked back at him, and given the speed with which Naruto turned back to Kiba it was clear he smelt it immediately.

 

Naruto’s anxiety and bewilderment was very clear as he intently sniffed Kiba.  Jiraiya calmly crossed the room to stand by the bed not far from his mates.  “Relax Kiba.”  Jiraiya instructed, tranquilly... at least that was the intention, Jiraiya was sure that both Naruto and Kiba were still able to smell his lingering distress. 

 

Jiraiya was appalled that he’d reacted like that to Kiba, Kiba was his mate... the man he loved and reacting like that... Jiraiya felt shame, he was the reason the Kyuubi had taken over again... Jiraiya’s reaction to Kiba had been too strong for Naruto to suppress the Kyuubi.

 

Jiraiya watched Naruto lap at Kiba’s mate mark, Kiba whined then came with a loud cry.  Naruto sniffed Kiba again, then lowered his head and licked Kiba’s mate mark again.  Kiba writhed and made soft whimpers of desire and alarm, panting as his body shook with another orgasm.

 

Naruto continued looking down at Kiba with an intense gaze, then sniffed Kiba again.  Kiba yelped and glanced pleadingly at Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya chuckled softly, “You need to calm before he milks you dry.”  Then Jiraiya sat on the bed his back against the headboard and teased his cock with light strokes... it didn’t take much to excite him, the sight of his lovers naked, one atop the other was highly arousing.

 

Naruto’s intent gaze fixed on Jiraiya almost immediately.  Naruto’s slit red eyes were full of hunger and need, the deep whisker marks accented them drawing Jiraiya’s eyes back from the sharp canines that peeked out from between full lips.  Naruto looked down at Kiba and whined his compulsion to ‘soothe’ him and his desire for Jiraiya warring within him.

 

Kiba had calmed slightly and he looked lovingly at Naruto, stoked his cheek and murmured to him. “I’m fine.”

 

Then Kiba looked uncertainly up at Jiraiya.  “Are you sure?”  

 

Jiraiya wasn’t sure but he couldn’t let Naruto continue to ‘soothe’ Kiba... it was likely to get painful very quickly since Kiba’s body wasn’t getting a chance to recover in between orgasms.

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a warm smile and assured both Kiba and himself, “Yes.  He won’t do anything to hurt me...”  well, not intentionally, Jiraiya added to himself... on second thought that wasn’t very reassuring. 

 

Kiba nodded but continued to look at Jiraiya.  Naruto started to move off Kiba and up the bed but stopped and looked back not wishing to leave Kiba.  Kiba moved up to lie beside Jiraiya and Naruto rumbled softly in approval then lowered his head to lick the cum from Kiba’s body.

 

As soon as Kiba was cleaned to Naruto’s satisfaction Naruto moved abruptly up onto Jiraiya’s lap.  Jiraiya’s heart leapt in terror and his hands barely caught Naruto before he could plunge down on his cock. 

 

Naruto’s gaze was bewildered and Jiraiya swallowed roughly, his throat dry and his heart pounding so hard it felt like it would burst free of his chest.  Naruto looked stricken and keened as if in pain, a high mournful wail.

 

Jiraiya jumped, his eyes meeting Kiba’s.  Kiba’s eyes were huge and panicky, and Jiraiya could feel his apprehension and distress.  Naruto trembled and his eyes looked at Jiraiya in bewildered yearning.

 

“Kiba get the lube,”  Jiraiya urged his fingers stroking Naruto’s cheek trying to calm him.  Kiba quickly grabbed the lubricant, Jiraiya held out his hand and Kiba squirt some on Jiraiya’s fingers.

 

Naruto was emitting a low whine, his body hadn’t ceased shivering, even as Jiraiya quickly stretched and prepared him.  It wasn’t until Jiraiya lifted Naruto and placed his cock at Naruto’s puckered hole that Naruto seemed to calm slightly, his whining ceased and he seemed confused, waiting uncertainly as if afraid to move.  

 

Jiraiya could feel the tight walls part for his cock and he held his breath, praying that he wouldn’t feel blood... the snug grip so like the grasp of Kabuto’s body that Jiraiya fought his desire to pull Naruto off him and push him away...  Jiraiya released his breath as Naruto came to be seated at the base.  Jiraiya breathed deeply trying to calm himself, he could do this... he wasn’t hurting Naruto... he needed to do this. 

 

Jiraiya stroked Naruto’s whisker marks, he loved this man, and he could do this... Naruto cautiously moved, his eyes watching Jiraiya’s with an almost desperate intensity.  The smooth glide of Jiraiya’s cock in the silky grasp of Naruto’s body was bliss and Jiraiya moaned in pleasure.

 

Jiraiya saw Naruto’s eyes flash with excitement and Naruto eagerly began to move, his tight body grasping and drawing on Jiraiya’s cock with every rise and taking his cock deep with every glorious plunge of Naruto’s body.  The divine pleasure drove all worry from Jiraiya and his breaths grew rough with passion as he neared his climax his moans deep and lusty, full of his need.  

 

Naruto leaned in and his mouth parted.  Jiraiya cringed and froze in fear suddenly aware that Naruto’s huge canines were going to tear into his flesh.  Naruto whimpered in anxiety and Jiraiya felt a wave of guilt... but he just couldn’t do it.

 

Whining pensively Naruto leaned in and Jiraiya nearly pushed Naruto roughly, and painfully, off him when Naruto’s tongue touched his mate mark.  Jiraiya cried out in rapture, his hips bucking up into the tight grip of Naruto’s body as he came, but Naruto didn’t stop and Jiraiya quickly reached his climax again.

 

Naruto whined as he licked Jiraiya’s mate mark and the pleasure continued to grow to almost painful heights.  Jiraiya moaned roughly, closing his eyes in pleasure and pain.

 

Naruto lifted his head and Jiraiya opened his eyes, but Naruto wasn’t looking at him.  Naruto was looking at Kiba who was bowed down on the bed submissively and when Kiba whimpered Naruto rose off Jiraiya’s sated cock and moved over behind Kiba.

 

Naruto hesitated and whined in apprehension.  Kiba made a louder needy mew and Naruto gave into his desire, thrusting roughly into Kiba and rumbling low in his chest between sharp nips to Kiba’s back.  Naruto fucked Kiba hard, but Kiba only moaned and whimpered in pleasure and pressed back into his thrusts.

 

Kiba rose up onto his hands and knees and presented his throat, the bruising from the last ‘claiming’ had just started to fade.  Jiraiya felt a surge of guilt, he knew Kiba was only trying to soothe Naruto like he couldn’t.

 

Naruto seemed almost reluctant, but he bit Kiba softly barely piercing the skin and Kiba cried out in rapture as he came.  Naruto withdrew and Jiraiya noticed Naruto hadn’t come, he was very hard, and as he lay down between Jiraiya and Kiba he emitted a steady hushed mournful whine.

 

Jiraiya caressed him tenderly, loving gentle brushes his fingers, attempting to ease Naruto’s distress and quiet his forlorn whimpers.  Jiraiya was full of shame and remorse, Naruto was hurting because of him, he was Naruto’s mate... it was cruel to react to him like this.

 

Kiba was looking at Jiraiya, his gaze worried and asked quietly, “What’s wrong with him?” 

 

Jiraiya attempted to maintain a calm demeanor so he wouldn’t upset Kiba.  Jiraiya’s voice was gentle as he replied, “Me... My strong fears and your distress about what happened to me... he’s confused.  We are his, the need to claim us is strong but my fear is dismaying him and he’s unable to claim me.  I need to talk to someone... I need to find out what happens when he loses a mate.”

 

“Jiraiya...”  Kiba’s eyes grew moist, the pain of Jiraiya’s words evident.

 

“Shhh... He’s almost a sleep.”  Jiraiya urged his voice whispery, and he lifted his fingers off Naruto’s face.

 

“Jiraiya what happened, why did he make that cry?”  Kiba pleaded.

 

Jiraiya gave a weary sigh, he hadn’t wanted them to know... the shame and guilt was unbearable.  Jiraiya smoothly rose from the bed and walked out to the living room.  Kiba followed behind him.

 

As much as he’d like to keep his actions from them Kiba deserved an answer.  Jiraiya sat heavily in a chair.  “The Kyuubi’s habit of just...  Kiba I was forced to rape someone...”

 

Jiraiya didn’t want to meet Kiba’s eyes, he felt so contemptible... deeply disgusted with himself.  Jiraiya forced himself to continue his explanation.  “I didn’t want to but my body stayed aroused even as the man was forced to...” 

 

Jiraiya’s voice grew rough with tears and he sighed taking a moment to calm himself.  “He was young and slight, as my cock drove into his tight body I felt him tear, heard his cries of pain, felt the blood wet my cock and drip down my balls... the Kyuubi can’t do that, I don’t think I could live if I ever felt Naruto tear... his blood...”

 

Kiba nodded slowly, “I understand...”

 

Jiraiya tensed as Kiba walked over and sat straddling his lap.  “Do you remember what you always said... ‘We can fix any problems together’.”  Kiba insisted.

 

Jiraiya forced himself to relax, he couldn’t afford to upset Kiba too much the scent of Jiraiya’s fear was bad enough... if he upset Kiba... Jiraiya just couldn’t handle the Kyuubi any more today.  In spite of this Jiraiya couldn’t refrain from making a defeated sigh, Jiraiya cupped Kiba’s hips but he wasn’t sure if it was to pull him closer or push him away. 

 

“Yes.”  Jiraiya remembered saying it but... this was so much more than they could handle, even together.

 

Kiba sensed his despair and his eyes teared, Jiraiya wasn’t doing so well at keeping him calm.  “We can Jiraiya, don’t give up...  tell me everything.” 

 

Jiraiya felt detestable, vile... tainted. “I can’t...” Jiraiya replied shaking his head and averting his eyes in shame.

 

“Jiraiya?”  Naruto’s gentle voice drew him and Jiraiya lifted his eyes to look at Naruto’s pure, honest gaze... in spite of all Naruto had been through he still radiated innocence and hope.

 

“Jiraiya I love you nothing can change that... you can’t give up...”  Naruto walked across the room and sat on the arm of Jiraiya’s chair, his eyes held the pain of his past like clouds in a perfect blue sky.   It was at times like this Jiraiya saw the years of suffering Naruto endured in his eyes... the rejection, the loneliness, the days and nights of crying with no one to comfort him and ease his pain.

 

Jiraiya took Naruto’s hand gently, he wanted to assure Naruto he’d be there for him always.  That they’d somehow... ‘fix this’... but he couldn’t honestly make that promise.  Jiraiya could only try not to give up. “I won’t... you’re both right, together we can fix this.”  Jiraiya replied solemnly.

 

Naruto leaned forward to cup Jiraiya’s chin, his gaze sincere.  “Don’t despair, we really will fix this.”  Naruto insisted, then kissed Jiraiya lovingly.  

 

Then almost shyly Naruto beseeched,  “Will you... can you fuck me?  Please Jiraiya... anyway you like...”  Naruto’s eyes were full of yearning.

 

Jiraiya groaned at the staggering wave of desire Naruto’s words provoked.  “Oh Naruto!  How could I say no... how could anyone say no?!”

 

Naruto smiled and blushed as he added,  “I want you.  I want to feel you in me as Kiba fucks my mouth.”

 

Jiraiya’s breathing sped up, he gave a loud moan and heard Kiba echo his lusty moan.  Naruto rose and started walking back to the bedroom briefly glancing over his shoulder coyly at Jiraiya and Kiba.

 

Kiba looked at Jiraiya in wonder and Jiraiya agreed, they were very lucky men to have such a hot lover!  Kiba rose to follow Naruto, Jiraiya noticed Kiba’s back was littered with small bruises and small puncture wounds from earlier, but Kiba didn’t seem to be bothered by them.  As Jiraiya followed right behind Kiba... he amended, he was twice as lucky... Kiba was stunningly sexy as well.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA)

 

Naruto crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees, then lowered his head and upper body to the bed, bowing gracefully and looking back at them wantonly.

 

Jiraiya’s breathing was ragged, his eyes dark with lust, he moved up behind Naruto and cupped the cheeks of Naruto’s ass then nibbled them gently.  Naruto made a fevered whimper and pressed back into Jiraiya’s hands. 

 

“Please.” Naruto panted, his desperate gaze turning to a very aroused Kiba.  “Please Kiba. I want to suck your cock.” 

 

Kiba nodded, his mind turned to mush by the sight of Naruto moist parted lips begging for his cock.  Naruto rose up on his hands once more as Kiba moved to kneel before him.

 

Kiba cried out loudly in surprise and rapture as Naruto eagerly took his cock into his mouth.  “Oh Naruto...”  he groaned, “your mouth feels so good!” 

 

Naruto moaned around Kiba’s cock happily, his hand came up to cup Kiba’s balls and stroke them.  Kiba couldn’t hold back a choked gasp and a low moan as the damp heat of Naruto’s mouth drew on his swollen cock.

 

Kiba closed his eyes at the unbelievable pleasure of his lover’s mouth, it milked Kiba’s cock mercilessly.  Naruto gave a long pleasured groan around Kiba’s cock.  Kiba’s eyes opened wide and he gasped, his hips gave a soft buck into the divine vibrations.

 

Jiraiya had lowered his mouth to Naruto’s ass, his hands parted the globes as his tongue danced lightly over the puckered hole.  Kiba gave a soft whine at the intensity of his lust as he watched Jiraiya carefully slip a finger into Naruto’s eager body.  Naruto moaned around Kiba’s cock again, “Naruto stop, I’m going to cum!”

 

Naruto’s eyes glittered as he looked up at Kiba and he gave a long low moan.  Kiba gasped loudly and nearly screamed as he came in the wonderful heated enclosure of Naruto’s mouth.  Naruto avidly drew all the cum could get from Kiba like it was the finest treat and he couldn’t get enough. 

 

As Naruto let Kiba’s sated cock slip out from between his pursed lips they curved in a satisfied smirk that barely lasted a second before a wanton lust darkened Naruto’s eyes once more.  Whatever Jiraiya was doing to Naruto was drawing long low mews of need from him. 

 

“Ero-sennin please!”  Naruto whined.  The sight of Naruto on his knees before Jiraiya pleading was almost enough to make Kiba fully hard once more.

 

Jiraiya drew back and groaned his voice husky, “Ah Naruto!  You know how hot you make me when you call me that!  I want you so bad, I need you.  I need to feel your tight body gripping my cock...”

 

But in spite of the intensity of Jiraiya’s need he couldn’t be rough... or what Jiraiya would term rough, Kiba knew he took gentle to the extreme... and after the things he’d found out about Orochimaru’s treatment of Jiraiya, Kiba wasn’t sure Jiraiya would ever be able to ‘lose’ himself and just react with passion... even if that’s what his lovers wanted.

 

Naruto had squeezed his eyes shut, panting in urgent need, when his deep blue eyes opened they looked at Kiba desperately as he mewed.

 

Kiba shifted around to beside Jiraiya.  Jiraiya carefully stroked Naruto’s dark entrance with two fingers.  Kiba looked at Jiraiya squirted lube on his fingers, then placed his hand over Jiraiya’s sliding his finger into Naruto beside Jiraiya’s. 

 

Jiraiya’s eyes widened but Naruto’s pleased cry and buck into the thicker width eased his concerns.  Kiba held Jiraiya’s hand as they fingered Naruto, cupping it and gently stopping Jiraiya’s effort to withdraw his fingers as Kiba pressed another finger against the taut skin of Naruto’s hole. 

 

Naruto gave a deep low moan of rapture as he pressed back taking all four fingers slowly into his body .  Jiraiya was trembling slightly and watching first Kiba, then looking down at their hands as he listened to Naruto’s lusty groans, “Ah that feels so good!”  

 

Jiraiya looked down at Naruto as if wishing he could see his face.  Kiba withdrew his and Jiraiya’s fingers, then ordered, “Turn over Naruto.” 

 

Naruto did and he looked up at them with a hungry look, “Please more.”

 

Kiba nodded, “Bend your knees and lift your ass.”

 

Naruto quickly did, his lips parted in a soft pant.  Kiba led Jiraiya’s hand forward, Jiraiya was slightly hesitant but allowed Kiba to slowly push their fingers back into Naruto’s tight hole. 

 

Jiraiya watched Naruto’s face as he arched into the thick intrusion greedily, moaning wantonly, his eyes dark with his unrestrained yearning.  The soft flush of arousal pinkened Naruto’s cheeks, he looked almost feverish with desire.

 

When all four fingers were seated once more in Naruto’s heated grip, Kiba slowly stroked them.  Naruto arched and frantically begged, “Ah I need you!  Please Jiraiya!  Please don’t leave me wanting you, needing you, my body aching to be filled by you!”

 

Kiba watched Jiraiya’s eyes grow nearly black with the depth of his desire.  Kiba stilled Jiraiya’s fingers, holding them pressed deep into Naruto’s body and looked into Jiraiya’s eyes.  “Will you fuck him?  Fuck him hard?”

 

Jiraiya swallowed hard and looked down into Naruto’s ravenous gaze, then slowly  nodded.  Kiba slid his fingers out and Jiraiya’s fingers slid out of Naruto, he rose up on his knees and pressed into Naruto.

 

Kiba cupped Jiraiya from behind grateful he wasn’t fully hard again, he didn’t want to panic Jiraiya.  Kiba’s lips caressed Jiraiya’s ear as he murmured, “Harder, you see how well we prepared him... Can you feel how his ass wants your cock, how it draws on it wanting you fast and hard?”

 

Jiraiya gave a loud agonized moan of raw lust.  Kiba’s fingers flicked and rolled Jiraiya’s nipples “Give him what he wants Jiraiya, give him what he begging for... fuck him... hard.”

 

Jiraiya abruptly withdrew from Naruto got up without meeting their eyes and walked into the bathroom closing the door.  Kiba watched Jiraiya leave and heard the shower start. 

 

He’d pushed too hard, Kiba felt a surge of guilt and sorrow... Jiraiya was too damaged and he’d hurt him.  Kiba heard the soft sobs, his eyes turned to where Naruto lay curled on the bed turned away from the bathroom crying.

 

Kiba gave a big sigh, he felt like crying himself... how would they ever fix this?!  Kiba lay down and pulled Naruto into his arms holding Naruto as he cried.

 

Naruto rolled over to face Kiba, sniffled, took a big breath and released it in a sigh.  Then looked at Kiba with determination.

 

Naruto’s eyes were full of pain as he pleaded, “We have to fix this... as painful as this is for us it is much worse for him... Kiba go in there.  Talk to him... let him know we won’t give up.” 

 

Kiba nodded.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	46. CHAPTER 46: THE HEART THAT LOVES NEVER FORGETS

**CHAPTER 46: THE HEART THAT LOVES NEVER FORGETS**

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

As Jiraiya and Kiba entered the bedroom Naruto crawled up the bed and bowed looking back at them lustily.  The exquisite perfection of his body bared in such a manner was enough to make Jiraiya almost painfully hard.  Jiraiya groaned softly even as he cross the room to take those firm rounded cheeks in his hands and run an approving lick up the seam.  Jiraiya place wet kisses over the smooth tawny skin and heard Naruto’s ecstatic moans, Naruto pressed back into Jiraiya’s palms, whining in desire.

 

Naruto’s breathing was already coming in soft pants and Jiraiya heard Naruto’s steamy pleas.  “Please... please Kiba. I want to suck your cock.” 

 

Naruto’s entreaties make Jiraiya feel a spear of unease but he pushed it aside.  Naruto rose up on his hands and Jiraiya heard Kiba gasp; his voice was husky with pleasure as he moaned, “Oh! Naruto... your mouth feels so good!” 

 

Jiraiya parted the cheeks of Naruto’s ass and licked slowly over Naruto’s puckered entrance, Naruto groaned low and throaty in delight, pressing back harder in a silent plea.  Jiraiya could hear the enticing temptation of Naruto’s mouth sliding up and down on Kiba’s cock, Kiba pants were fast and ragged, broken by breathless gasps and soft moans.

 

Jiraiya pushed gently at Naruto’s tight ring of muscles with the point of his tongue and Naruto gave a long blissful moan around the hard flesh of Kiba’s cock.  Kiba gasped and whined fervently, Jiraiya could tell by Kiba’s urgent whimpers that he was close and trying to hold back his orgasm.  Kiba’s whine grew louder as Jiraiya wet his fingers with lube and carefully pressed a finger into Naruto’s body.

 

Naruto’s moan of pleasure made Kiba groan and beg.  “Naruto stop, I’m going to cum!”  Naruto promptly gave a long low rumbling moan, it was more than Kiba could withstand.  Kiba called out in rapture and his body arched as he came.  Jiraiya’s finger stroked, curling to rasp softly over the walls of Naruto’s channel.

 

Naruto whined and bucked into Jiraiya’s finger mewing and panting in lust.  “Ero-sennin please!”  Naruto gasped.  Jiraiya leaned back from nibbling Naruto’s ass cheeks his finger still thrusting smoothly in and out of Naruto’s tight grip.

 

“Ah Naruto!  You know how hot you make me when you call me that!  I want you so bad, I need you.  I need to feel your tight body gripping my cock...”  Jiraiya groaned ravenously, his eyes watching his finger disappearing into the moist heat and his cock throbbing its demand to take the place of his finger.

 

Jiraiya added another finger cautiously pressing it into the glorious provocation and feeling Naruto’s muscles ripple around his fingers.  Naruto quivered his breath coming in rapid hard pants of lust and only broken by beseeching mews of frantic need.

 

Kiba slid around to kneel beside Jiraiya, caught Jiraiya’s eye and squirted lube on his fingers then to Jiraiya’s shock Kiba cupped Jiraiya’s hand with his own and slowly pressed one of his fingers in beside Jiraiya’s.

 

Jiraiya held his breath, his heart hammering.  Naruto moaned happily pressing into the additional thickness eagerly.  Jiraiya was still uncertain but Naruto seemed very pleased... in fact he was mewing loudly in pleasure.

 

Kiba’s hand stayed cupping Jiraiya’s as they stroked and their fingers glided easily in Naruto’s rapidly relaxing body.  Kiba’s grip on Jiraiya’s hand became firmer as he placed another of his fingers against Jiraiya’s and pressed his two fingers in beside Jiraiya’s.

 

Jiraiya’s throat went dry, and he could feel his panic rising as their four fingers slowly sank into Naruto’s body.  Jiraiya shivered, the four fingers stretched Naruto’s hole wide and Jiraiya had to vivid memory of the snakes filling him.

 

Jiraiya looked at Kiba in alarm then back at their fingers Jiraiya heard Naruto enthusiastic and unrestrained cries of rapture.  “Ah that feels so good!”

 

Jiraiya wanted to pull his fingers from Naruto... but Naruto wanted them... he was aroused and excited by them stroking into his body.  Kiba and Jiraiya’s fingers moved slowly, Jiraiya could feel the silken slide of Naruto’s tight body grasping their fingers.

 

Jiraiya was intently watching Naruto, ready to stop if there was any sign they were hurting Naruto.  Kiba withdrew their fingers and directed Naruto.  “Turn over Naruto.” 

 

Naruto sprawled on the bed and quickly rolled over to look up a Jiraiya and Kiba with dark sultry eyes filled with lust.  “Please more.” Naruto begged, sending another spear of apprehension through Jiraiya.

 

“Bend your knees and lift your ass.” Kiba directed Naruto.  _Stroke yourself._   Orochimaru’s voice whispered in the back of Jiraiya’s head.  Jiraiya frantically pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on Naruto, his lips were parted and he panted between plaintive mews.

 

Kiba grasped Jiraiya’s hand again and slowly pressed their fingers back into Naruto’s tight hole as Naruto arched and tried to take them faster, nearly delirious with lust. 

 

Jiraiya’s and Kiba’s fingers came to rest inside Naruto’s body then Kiba slid them back a bit before pressing forward... then again and again as Naruto’s body eagerly welcomed the intrusion. 

 

Naruto bowed up and whined loudly, “Ah I need you!  Please Jiraiya!  Please don’t leave me wanting you, needing you, my body aching to be filled by you!”   _Do you like that Jiraiya?  Yesss... I can see do... I think you should give Kabuto his reward._   Orochimaru’s words taunted in Jiraiya’s head and he fought to ignore them.

 

Jiraiya’s heart raced and he panted, Kiba stilled their fingers and held them seated deep inside Naruto as he looked at Jiraiya and urged, “Will you fuck him?  Fuck him hard?”  _Feels good doesn’t it Kabuto?_  

 

Jiraiya took deep breaths trying to fight back his panic and gazed into Naruto’s yearning eyes... he needed to do this, Naruto wanted this... Jiraiya nodded reluctantly.  Kiba slipped his fingers out of Naruto’s body and Jiraiya withdrew his fingers then rose up onto his knees and carefully pressed into Naruto.

 

Kiba cupped Jiraiya’s body from behind and his voice purred provocatively in Jiraiya’s ear.  “Harder, you see how well we prepared him... Can you feel how his ass wants your cock, how it draws on it wanting you fast and hard?”  _Ride that huge cock Kabuto... faster._

Jiraiya moaned, his body so hot... so needy... Kiba’s fingers teased Jiraiya’s nipples inflaming his desire... he felt so out of control. 

 

“Give him what he wants Jiraiya, give him what he begging for... fuck him... hard.”  Kiba insisted.  _Harder Kabuto._

 

Jiraiya felt an overwhelming surge of panic, it took his breath away it was so agonizing.  Jiraiya couldn’t trust himself; he was going to hurt Naruto!  Terrified Jiraiya withdrew from Naruto and fled to the bathroom.

 

Jiraiya leaned against the bathroom wall trying to hold back his tears then gave in a started the shower to cover his sobs.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Just knowing his lovers were following him was enough to make Naruto aroused, he crawled onto the bed and teased by lowering his upper body to lie on the bed and leaving his ass raised in ‘invitation’.  Naruto was thrilled when he saw both Kiba and Jiraiya’s eyes darken in desire.

 

Jiraiya’s hands cupped Naruto’s ass gently, tracing the seam between Naruto’s cheeks with a long slow lick and nibbling softly, placing wet kisses on the curves... Naruto whined he wanted Jiraiya so bad!  Naruto pushed into Jiraiya’s hands in a wordless plea for more, and then turned his eyes on Kiba eagerly noting his tantalizing erection.

 

“Please... Please Kiba. I want to suck your cock.”  Naruto panted, wantonly begging.  He wanted to feel it in his mouth, run his tongue over the taught skin and feel it swell harder in need... he needed to taste it and hear Kiba’s moans of pleasure.

 

Naruto rose up on his hands and knees as Kiba knelt on the bed before him.  Naruto zealously drew Kiba’s cock into his mouth sucking the hard flesh ecstatically and feeling his body heat at Kiba’s shocked gasp and delighted moan.   “Oh Naruto... your mouth feels so good!”

 

Naruto moaned his enjoyment, Jiraiya’s tongue was tracing the part of Naruto’s ass with his tongue every stroke getting deeper into the area the Naruto fervently wanted Jiraiya’s mouth... hands... ANYTHING on.   Naruto cupped Kiba’s balls half tempted to release Kiba’s cock to draw them into his mouth, but he didn’t want to release Kiba’s cock... it throbbed on his tongue as Naruto sucked hard on it.

 

Jiraiya’s hands spread Naruto’s cheeks and his tongue stroked a torturously slow lick over Naruto’s sensitive hole.  Naruto moaned deeply in desire, his cock bobbing at the provocation and he pressed back into Jiraiya’s tongue wanting it in him desperately.

 

Kiba hissed, and bucked softly.  Naruto saw with impish delight that his moan was shredding Kiba’s control and Kiba’s eyes were intently watching Jiraiya’s actions.  Jiraiya slowly traced his finger around Naruto’s puckered entrance pressing slightly and then thrusting his tongue into Naruto.  Jiraiya slowly pushed a finger into Naruto’s puckered entrance and Naruto moaned loudly in approval and arousal.

 

“Naruto stop, I’m going to cum!”  Kiba whimpered, Naruto looked up at him mischievously and gave a long low rumbling moan.  Kiba gasped sharply and cried out loudly as he came.  Naruto drew on Kiba’s cock sucking it through Kiba’s orgasm and hearing is lover’s mews and pants with satisfaction.

 

Kiba’s sated cock slipped slowly from between his lips and Naruto smirked gleefully, then caught his breath and whimpered as a strong wave of lust flowed through him. 

 

The way Jiraiya was curling his finger with every outward stroke was driving Naruto crazy with fevered need.  “Ero-sennin please!”  Naruto begged, thrusting back into the incredible sensation and panting.  When Jiraiya’s lips started nibbling on the cheeks of Naruto’s ass as he continued that sweet torment all rational thought left Naruto and he could only moan in pleasure.

 

“Ah Naruto!  You know how hot you make me when you call me that!  I want you so bad, I need you.  I need to feel your tight body gripping my cock...”  Jiraiya purred his voice husky with desire.

 

Naruto closed his eyes against the ravenous need Jiraiya touch stirred, he needed more!  Faster!  Naruto’s eye opened to fix on Kiba’s face in silent plea for his other mate to touch him too.

 

Kiba shifted down by Jiraiya and then Naruto felt the amazing stretch of another finger, it was wonderful and Naruto moaned loudly in delight as he thrust his ass back to take the thicker width into his body.   Jiraiya’s fingers pumped gently their pace quickening as Naruto’s body eagerly accepted them.

 

Jiraiya’s fingers stilled and to Naruto’s breathless delight he felt a fourth finger slowly pressing in to join the others... Jiraiya had never used four and it was enough to reduce Naruto to primal cries of pure lust.  Naruto ecstatically pressed back to take the fourth finger and felt the wonderful stretch of his body... he felt so full!  “Ah that feels so good!”   Naruto groaned between ragged breaths.

 

The thick width pumped slowly in and out of Naruto’s hole the rub along the inside walls of his ass was mind blowing.  Naruto could barely catch his breath he was moaning and crying out with every smooth slide of Jiraiya’s fingers.

 

Then Jiraiya’s fingers slid out of Naruto’s body and he nearly whined in disappointment, Kiba directed, “Turn over Naruto.”

 

Naruto quickly lay down and rolled over, eager to see what they were going to do... Naruto now realized some of those fingers stretching him was Kiba’s and the thought only heightened his excitement.

 

Naruto could smell Jiraiya’s strong desire, so in spite of the anxiety on Jiraiya’s face he encouraged them to continue.  “Please more.” Naruto pleaded, his body felt so empty without their fingers and he desperately wanted that sensation again.

 

Kiba nodded and ordered.  “Bend your knees and lift your ass.”

 

Naruto eagerly did and Kiba led Jiraiya’s hand forward, Jiraiya looked uncertain but his eyes were full of desire.  Naruto wanted this so badly... he just had to let Jiraiya know how very much he enjoyed what they were doing.

 

The sensation as they slowly pushed their fingers into his body was so stimulating Naruto almost came.  Naruto bowed up into their fingers his need so strong he had no shame, and when Jiraiya and Kiba started fucking him with their combined fingers Naruto deliriously begged.  “Ah I need you!  Please Jiraiya!  Please don’t leave me wanting you, needing you, my body aching to be filled by you!”

 

Jiraiya and Kiba’s fingers stopped and Naruto was close to tears his whole body ached with the strength of his desire, he need Jiraiya to fuck him... now!

 

Kiba was looking at Jiraiya, his voice was low a seductive.  “Will you fuck him?  Fuck him hard?”

 

Jiraiya slowly nodded and Naruto felt a wave of uneasiness, Jiraiya still looked conflicted.  Kiba slid his fingers from Naruto’s body, and then Jiraiya did the same before rising up on his knees and carefully pushing into Naruto’s body.

 

Kiba knelt behind Jiraiya and urged. “Harder, you see how well we prepared him... Can you feel how his ass wants your cock, how it draws on it wanting you fast and hard?”  Kiba’s dirty words and the way he was playing with Jiraiya’s nipples teased Naruto and from the way Jiraiya groaned he must have felt the same way.

 

“Give him what he wants Jiraiya, give him what he begging for... fuck him... hard.”  Kiba encouraged in a low tone.

 

Naruto wasn’t sure what went wrong but a look of abject terror swept over Jiraiya’s face he withdrew averted his face and walked quickly into the bathroom and closed the door.

 

Naruto was horrified, he’d pushed him too hard, wanted too much... Naruto turned on his side away from the bathroom door and cried, hiding his face so if Jiraiya came back he wouldn’t see his heartbreak. 

 

Naruto felt Kiba’s arms wrap around him and took a deep shaky breath to calm himself, lying here and crying was selfish, he’d demanded too much from Jiraiya and now the man he loved was hurt and alone.

 

He couldn't go in there, not with his face flushed with tears, he couldn't make him guilty or hurt him more.  Naruto turned to face Kiba and insisted.  “We have to fix this... as painful as this is for us it is much worse for him... Kiba go in there.  Talk to him... let him know we won’t give up.”

 

Kiba nodded quietly, then got up from the bed.  Naruto walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen as Kiba went into the bathroom.

 

Naruto sighed and looked around the kitchen as if lost... he hadn’t really come out here for anything, he just thought Jiraiya might not want to see him right now... 

 

Naruto grabbed three bottles of water, set two on the counter; he’d bring one to Kiba and Jiraiya in a couple minutes.  Naruto opened his water and drank slowly his mind on what had just happened. 

 

Naruto knew Jiraiya had looked uneasy but he’d pushed him anyway... Naruto sighed in self-loathing... Jiraiya had only been free of Orochimaru for a few hours... less than a day... What was he thinking?!  Naruto chastised himself, he was a fool...

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba walked into the bathroom his face bright with shame, “Jiraiya?  Can I... do you want me to leave you alone?”

 

Jiraiya looked at Kiba and shook his head. “No Kiba... I don’t want you to leave me alone.”

 

Jiraiya walked over and drew Kiba into the shower cupped his face lovingly and brushed a gentle kiss over Kiba’s lips.  Kiba melted into Jiraiya’s chest his eyes tearing; Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Kiba and held him.

 

Kiba glanced up at Jiraiya he had such a loving, accepting look on his face. “I’m sorry Jiraiya.  I didn’t mean... I didn’t want to upset you... Oh Jiraiya!”  Kiba felt hot tears roll down his face.

 

“Shhh... Kiba don’t... it not your fault...”  Jiraiya sighed.  “I just don’t think I can... it’s too soon.  I just need some time.”

 

Kiba looked up at Jiraiya mournfully.  “I love you so much... I shouldn’t have pushed you.”

 

Jiraiya’s shook his head, “Don’t blame yourself... I was supposed to let you know if something was disturbing, remember?”  Jiraiya’s finger stroked Kiba’s face.  “I just thought I could ignore my fears...” 

 

As Jiraiya tightened his arms around Kiba, he was suddenly aware that his back hurt a bit from the nips Kyuubi had given him earlier... but not enough that Kiba would want Jiraiya to loosen his grip, he liked being held like this... it made him feel deeply loved.

 

Jiraiya kissed Kiba softly then asked “Where is Naruto?  I have to apologize...”

 

Kiba opened his mouth to protest and Jiraiya placed a finger over it, then lowered his hand.

 

Kiba replied quietly.  “As I came in here he walked out to the kitchen... he thought you would be more comfortable with me coming in to talk to you...”

 

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.  “Sounds like right now might be a very good time for you to wash up and me to go have a talk with him.” 

 

Kiba nodded, Jiraiya leaned down and gave him another gentle kiss, then murmured, “I’ll be right back... with Naruto.”  Jiraiya released Kiba and walked out of the shower grabbing a towel from the rack as he passed and wrapping it loosely around his hips.

 

Kiba watched Jiraiya walk out of the bathroom, then gave a hushed sigh... they had to help Jiraiya somehow.  Kiba turned back to the spray of the shower and washed, his mind quickly latched onto the other thing that was bothering him... Akamaru.  Why had Akamaru avoided him... no it wasn’t him Akamaru was avoiding, it was Naruto. 

 

Akamaru didn’t trust Naruto... but why?

 

Jiraiya came strolling back into the bathroom his hand wrapped around Naruto’s.  Kiba smiled, hiding his worries once more, and playfully taunted.  “I was wondering if I was going to have to shower alone...” Kiba studied Naruto for a second then continued boldly. “I think you’re the only one who hasn’t gotten a chance to wash... so I’ll just have to help you out with that!”

 

Naruto gave a halfhearted grin.  Kiba turned to get the soap and when he turned back the solemn expression on Naruto’s face made Kiba frown, he wasn’t having this behavior again.  Naruto’s days of guilt for the Kyuubi’s actions was over... no more.  “I thought we agreed you were willing to do these things to please me...” Kiba cupped Naruto’s face keeping him from turning or looking away.

 

Naruto looked into Kiba’s eyes nervously and hesitantly asked, “You wanted me to?  You liked it?” 

 

Kiba grinned wickedly in reply.  Kiba hoped Naruto would accept that as a yes, he didn’t really want to lie... no, he hadn’t asked for it, the Kyuubi had done it because it was so frustrated... but it didn’t upset him and Kiba wasn’t really harmed by it.

 

Jiraiya looked between Kiba and Naruto speculatively, Kiba looked over to meet Jiraiya’s eyes and assured, “We were just establishing once again that it isn’t wrong if it’s what I want... right?”  Kiba’s eyes left Jiraiya’s and met Naruto’s firmly.

 

Naruto nodded a bit uncertainly.  Jiraiya had lathered up his hands and started washing Naruto’s back, Kiba watched Naruto close his eyes and lean into his touch a look of longing on his face.  Unconsciously Jiraiya’s strokes became more arousing than simply washing him, the familiarity they had with each other's bodies guiding his fingers to the areas the he knew felt the best.

 

Kiba glanced up at Jiraiya, he seemed lost in thought, not aware of what his touch was doing to Naruto.  Naruto’s cock was rigid with his need and he whimpered softly but was unwilling to move away from Jiraiya’s touch.

 

Jiraiya finally heard one of Naruto’s soft whimpers and looked at Kiba curiously, unsure where it had come from.  Kiba looked at Jiraiya, forced a smile to his lips and tried to keep his voice light and playful.  “I think it’s my turn to wash Naruto.”

 

Kiba saw Jiraiya’s eyes light with understanding... and remorse, he removed his hands from Naruto and stepped back slightly.  Naruto’s eyes opened and he looked at Jiraiya, Kiba stroked over Naruto rinsing him. Naruto shivered under his touch and closed his eyes at the intensity of his desire, Kiba lowered his lips to the smooth firm skin of Naruto’s shoulder nibbling and kissing it.  Out of the corner of his eye Kiba saw Jiraiya turn as if to leave, then pause and stay. 

 

“Could you...”  Naruto’s voice was timid and hesitant as he looked up at Jiraiya.  “Could you kiss me?  I won’t ask for anymore... I promise...”

 

Kiba watched Jiraiya’s face and waited, then was relieved when Jiraiya nodded he would, this was what they needed...Naruto most of all, not just sex but contact to feel each other to reassure themselves with touch that their mate was here, alive... healthy.

 

Jiraiya leaned down and kissed Naruto gently, but the longer they kissed the more intense it became.  Even if Kiba hadn’t been able to smell Jiraiya and Naruto’s desire, Kiba could almost see Jiraiya’s passion flare... then abruptly Jiraiya broke the kiss and stepped back.

 

Kiba reached up to brush Jiraiya’s cheek softly, Jiraiya allowed it for a second then stepped further away and smiled gently in apology.  “I’m going to go make us something to eat, I’ll be in the kitchen while you finish your shower.”

 

Jiraiya glanced at Naruto then turned and left the shower taking a towel with him, Kiba watched him leave then lowered his mouth to Naruto’s shoulder once more and placed a soft kiss on it.

 

Naruto turned in his arms and almost feverishly kissed  Kiba, when Naruto broke the kiss his voice was husky.  “Kiba please fuck me... hard.”

 

Kiba nodded without a word and turned Naruto in his arms sank down to his knees behind him sliding his hands down the sides of Naruto’s body as he sank to his knees then partied Naruto’s ass cheeks and thrust his tongue in the tight hole of Naruto’s body, fucking his ass with his tongue and hearing Naruto’s high needy cries.  Kiba pushed first one finger then two into the tight grasp and stroked loosening Naruto. 

 

“Ah now Kiba!”  Naruto gasped, and whined softly.  Kiba rose to his feet this was going to be a bit painful but Naruto didn’t want to wait anymore and Kiba wasn’t going to deny him.

 

Kiba placed his cock at the still quiet tight ring of muscles and Naruto gave a soft, “Please.”

 

Kiba pushed in the tightly clenched muscles gave way and he slid into Naruto’s body.  Kiba groaned loudly, it was so tight... he wasn’t sure how long he could last with this amazing heat griping him.  “Oh Naruto!”  Kiba gasped as he pushed into flush with Naruto’s body.  Naruto was trembling and for a moment Kiba paused and kissed his shoulder, “You ok?”

 

Naruto didn’t speak just nodded, then turned dark midnight eyes on Kiba and begged, “Please Kiba... hard.” 

 

Kiba nodded, slid slowly out then pushed deep.  Naruto mewed, and his body trembled, Kiba slid back then thrust deep again, Naruto arched into him...  with every time Kiba pulled back Naruto’s body loosened and soon he was fucking Naruto fast and deep, Naruto panted and moaned pressing urgently into Kiba’s thrusts like he wanted it harder deeper, his body quivering.

 

Kiba was a bit concerned, this wasn’t like Naruto... Kiba reached around and stroked Naruto’s cock as he fucked him, angling his hips until he found Naruto’s prostate.  Naruto cried out arching his body at the amazing pleasure and gasping as his body clenched.  Kiba hit Naruto’s prostate again and felt the waves of Naruto’s orgasm pulsing through his body, Naruto’s cock jumping as he came forcefully in Kiba’s tight grip.

 

“More.”  Naruto gasped almost desperately.  Naruto’s muscles clenched and rippled around Kiba’s cock and he fought to hold back his orgasm.  Kiba grasped Naruto’s hips and held them as he pounded hard and deep, and then came deep inside Naruto’s trembling body.

 

Kiba held Naruto close wrapping his arms around him and just holding him as their breathing calmed.  Kiba placed a kiss on Naruto’s shoulder and shifted his hips withdrawing from Naruto’s heat, Naruto caught his breath sharply.

 

Kiba kissed his shoulder and nuzzled his ear.  “Why?”

Naruto’s eyes looked down then came back up to meet Kiba’s.  “You and Jiraiya are always so careful with me... I just... I’m rough with you...”

 

Kiba felt a wave of distress Naruto wasn’t trying to ‘punish’ himself... was he?  Kiba shrugged in feigned indifference,  “Sometimes, I don’t mind.”

 

Naruto’s cheeks flushed, “I wanted to know what it feels like to have someone want me so desperately they couldn’t be gentle... that’s the way you make me feel, desperate to have you, to feel your body surrounding my cock, your muscles gripping it and clenching on it...”

 

Kiba’s lips curved, “And?  How does it feel?

 

“It’s very exciting... intense, and slightly painful... well, more than slightly, but... it filled a need in me, calmed the hunger... I feel at peace... Kiba?”

 

“Hn?”

 

“How are we going to help Jiraiya?”  Naruto turned in Kiba’s arms, his breath caught at an unexpected pain.

 

“You’re going to be sore...”

 

Naruto looked sheepish, “Actually I won’t be sore for long, I heal really fast...”

 

Kiba laughed and Naruto looked relieved like he had been afraid that would upset Kiba.  Kiba gave him a soft kiss and murmured, “I’m glad.”

 

Naruto looked thoughtful, then gave Kiba a puzzled glance, “Why did you... I mean...”

 

“Do like you asked?  Fuck you hard?”  Kiba asked.

 

Naruto nodded but didn’t look away.

 

“Naruto you have the right to ask for anything you like, how could I deny you?   However I am glad it wasn’t out of a need to harm or punish yourself...”

 

Naruto shook his head then teased, “Are you kidding, with as good as you and Jiraiya fuck me there’s no way anything you could do could be considered punishment!”  Naruto leaned in and cooed, “Unless you’re trying to kill me with pleasure!”

 

Kiba laughed softly, then sobered and kissed Naruto softly.  “Jiraiya feels guilty when he leaves... we need to tell him it’s ok.”  Kiba looked in Naruto’s eyes “Can you accept Jiraiya leaving during sex and not get hurt?”

 

Naruto thought about it then nodded, “I will try to look at it as he’s taking a break and not as rejection.”

 

Kiba smiled, “We could never reject you Naruto... I would rather give up my life and Jiraiya feels the same way.”

 

Naruto nodded, “I just... for so many years...”

 

Kiba covered Naruto’s lips with his in a kiss stopping them, then whispered, “That’s all in the past... we won’t ever leave you, we won’t ever reject or turn away from you.”

 

Naruto smiled, his eyes slightly moist.  “I know.”

 

“Come on... let’s go see what Jiraiya has made for our late lunch.”  Kiba took Naruto turned him to the shower and washed him.  Naruto didn’t even seem sore anymore, Kiba smiled, then washed himself... he wouldn’t be surprised if Naruto asked to be fucked hard again sometime... Kiba’s smile faded, but not around Jiraiya, he learned his lesson about pushing him.

 

Kiba turned the water off and as he left the shower he grabbed a towel tossing it back at Naruto, Naruto grinned as he caught it and they dried as they wandered out into the bedroom.

 

Naruto paused just inside the bedroom door and glanced at the towel beside the bed then at Kiba.  Kiba could smell it too... interesting that masturbation didn’t seem to be distressing to Jiraiya, perhaps they could use that to their advantage...

 

Naruto picked up the towel and put it in the laundry bin then returned to the bedroom, Kiba had found a loose comfortable pair of pants to wear... if he was going to wear clothes in the house they were at least going to be comfortable ones.  Kiba watched Naruto as he dressed, watching Naruto’s muscles slide and flex under his gold skin... very arousing.  Kiba distracted himself by sniffing the air and his eyes lit, whatever Jiraiya had made smelled wonderful!

 

Naruto had finished dressing and Kiba followed him down the hall to the kitchen.  Jiraiya was slumped at the table he looked like he was half asleep, Kiba felt a twinge of sorrow, the past week had been pure hell for Jiraiya and yet he kept smiling and taking care of Naruto and Kiba...

 

Naruto’s stomach rumbled loudly and Jiraiya’s head lifted to look at them, Naruto’s cheeks colored and he gave an embarrassed grin.  “Smells good.”

 

Jiraiya laughed and rose, walked over to the counter and brought the plates of food to the table... the food tasted as good as it smelled and everyone was silent as they gladly satisfied their grumbling stomachs.

 

When they all had finished Jiraiya stood and started clearing the table Naruto and Kiba leapt up and helped quickly clear the table.  Naruto watched Jiraiya then insisted, “Jiraiya come lay down, rest with us.”

 

Jiraiya shook his head, “I need to clean up...”

 

Kiba joined Naruto and urged, “Please Jiraiya... we all need a rest, would you please lay with us?”

 

Jiraiya studied Kiba’s eyes then nodded, he took their hands gently and walked with them to the bedroom, it didn’t take long before Jiraiya was asleep.  Kiba felt at peace, soothed by watching Jiraiya sleeping and when Naruto slipped from the bed Kiba nodded at Naruto’s questioning look, yes, he’d stay beside Jiraiya.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya turned on the shower and watched the water swirl down the drain while he tried to calm his out of control emotions.  This behavior was hurting Naruto and Kiba... why was he so ‘bothered’ by this?!  He’d already dealt with this... so many times before... why was it different this time?

 

Kiba walked quietly into the bathroom he looked almost timid, and his face was flushed.  “Jiraiya?  Can I... do you want me to leave you alone?”

 

Jiraiya was surprised.  Jiraiya shook his head and quickly reassured Kiba.  “No Kiba... I don’t want you to leave me alone.”

 

Jiraiya stepped out of the shower and drew Kiba into the shower with him.  Kiba looked so woeful, Jiraiya hated to see him like this and know he was the reason.  Jiraiya stroked Kiba’s face, his hand sliding down to cup Kiba’s chin lovingly and feather soft kisses over his lips.  Kiba’s posture relaxed, his body molding to Jiraiya’s, and Kiba’s eyes teared. 

 

Needing desperately to ease Kiba’s sadness Jiraiya wrapped his arms protectively around Kiba.  Jiraiya loved Kiba and Naruto so very much... he didn’t want to ever cause them sadness... but he had, he hurt them by his lack of trust.

 

Kiba lifted baleful eyes up to look at Jiraiya’s face and tears slid down his cheeks.  “I’m sorry Jiraiya.  I didn’t mean... I didn’t want to upset you... Oh Jiraiya!”

 

Jiraiya hated what he was doing to his lovers, “Shhh... Kiba don’t... it not your fault...”  Jiraiya couldn’t help a sad sigh.  “I just don’t think I can... it’s too soon.  I just need some time.”

 

Kiba’s eyes were apologetic and full of sorrow, “I love you so much... I shouldn’t have pushed you.”

 

Jiraiya shook his head, Kiba wasn’t to blame.  “Don’t blame yourself... I was supposed to let you know if something was disturbing, remember?”  Jiraiya gently reminded Kiba, Jiraiya’s finger traced the planes of Kiba’s face delighting in the soft skin and Kiba’s unconscious shift to lean into his touch.  “I just thought I could ignore my fears...”  Jiraiya continued, he had to make Kiba and Naruto see they were not to blame for his reactions, they didn’t do anything wrong.

 

Jiraiya held Kiba tighter to him, if only he could protect them from this pain.  Kiba stiffened slightly and Jiraiya remembered the nips the Kyuubi had given him when Kiba was rescuing Jiraiya from Naruto’s ‘soothing’.  In spite of the fact it was probably very  uncomfortable Kiba seemed to be enjoying the firm hug.  Jiraiya gave Kiba another tender kiss then asked.  “Where is Naruto?  I have to apologize...”

 

Kiba immediately tried to deny Jiraiya’s words and Jiraiya carefully, gently stopped him by placing his fingers over Kiba’s mouth for a second.  Kiba relented and answered.  “As I came in here he walked out to the kitchen... he thought you would be more comfortable with me coming in to talk to you...”

 

Jiraiya’s stomach flopped, but he almost playfully raised an inquisitive eyebrow and announced.  “Sounds like right now might be a very good time for you to wash up and me to go have a talk with him.” 

 

Kiba nodded but he still looked uncomfortable and guilty, Jiraiya gave him a slow loving kiss and soothed, “I’ll be right back... with Naruto.”

 

Jiraiya stepped back releasing Kiba from his arms, then turned and walked out of the shower.  Jiraiya’s emotions were in turmoil as he grabbed a towel and unconsciously wrapped it around his hips.

 

Naruto was upset again... the last few days had really tested his control over the Kyuubi and it had to be exhausting him... and Jiraiya was concerned about how Naruto was blaming himself, doubting himself, every time something went wrong... this wasn’t healthy.

 

As Jiraiya walked into the kitchen Naruto was sipping at a bottle of water his gaze downcast, he seemed lost in thought.

 

“Naruto...” Jiraiya said quietly. but Naruto’s head whipped up as if someone screamed, his eyes wide.  Jiraiya crossed the kitchen and took Naruto in his arms.  “Why must you blame yourself?”  Jiraiya murmured softly.  “Do you know how very much I love you?”

 

Jiraiya could feel the moisture trickle down his chest, Naruto was crying.  “Shhh... shhh... please don’t... it was nothing you did... please believe me.”

 

Naruto nodded, but didn’t look up and Jiraiya was sure he was still crying.  “Naruto...”  Jiraiya sighed.  “You can’t imagine how bad I feel for upsetting you again...”

 

Naruto’s head lifted and he sputtered, “You shouldn’t feel bad!  You didn’t do anything wrong!”

 

Jiraiya smiled, “Tell you what I’ll stop blaming myself if you stop blaming yourself... deal?”

 

Naruto’s lips curved but his smile still held sadness, “Deal.”

 

Jiraiya’s fingers stroked away Naruto’s tears and he leaned in kissing him slowly.  “Naruto I’m so happy that I have you and Kiba, nothing else matters... we will find a way somehow, I won’t leave either of you ever.”  In Jiraiya’s heart he knew it was true, he had no choice but to find a way to move past this... he couldn’t leave them.

 

Naruto hugged Jiraiya tightly. “Come join Kiba and me in the shower... before Kiba uses up all the hot water!”  Jiraiya teased.

 

Naruto gave a small grin, “I guess we better hurry then...” Jiraiya stepped back and took Naruto’s hand.  As Jiraiya and Naruto walked slowly back to the shower Naruto glanced up at him seriously.  “Are you... ok?”

 

Jiraiya gave a slight smile, “I’m fine... I have a few things I need to work out...”  Jiraiya stopped abruptly and turned Naruto to face him his face firm.  “What I need from you is for you to stop blaming yourself when things go wrong...”

 

Naruto looked hesitant then nodded.  Jiraiya pulled Naruto in tightly against him and murmured, “I love you.”

 

“I love you Jiraiya... and if we don’t get to the shower soon Kiba will have hogged all the water.”

 

Jiraiya drew back and laughed, “You’re right.”  Jiraiya knew Naruto was just trying to lighten the sadness they both still felt.  Jiraiya and Naruto continued into the bathroom and Kiba gave a relieved grin when he saw them.

 

“I was wondering if I was going to have to shower alone...” Kiba teased, then looked at Naruto thoughtfully, “I think you’re the only one who hasn’t gotten a chance to wash... so I’ll just have to help you out with that!”

 

Naruto gave an amused grin, but his lack of laughter and playful jests spoke volumes about his emotional state... and the amusement fled from his face as Kiba turned to get the soap.

 

Jiraiya watched Naruto as his eyes slid over the abrasions and light bruises on Kiba’s back, he was about to say something to Naruto about it but Kiba turned and saw Naruto’s face.  Kiba turned to face Naruto completely his hands came up to hold Naruto’s face and keep his eyes.  “I thought we agreed you were willing to do these things to please me...”  Kiba insisted.

 

Naruto looked surprised and uncertain. “You wanted me to?  You liked it?”  Naruto asked cautiously.

 

Kiba gave Naruto a wolfish grin, his eyes dancing in mischief.  Jiraiya knew Kiba hadn’t, and that it hadn’t been done for Kiba’s enjoyment... but Naruto seemed to accept it.  Jiraiya briefly wondered what he missed, from Kiba’s remark it seemed like it was something that would be an important step forward.

 

Jiraiya looked between the Naruto and Kiba inquisitively.  Kiba laughed, “We were just establishing once again that it isn’t wrong if it’s what I want... right?” 

 

Naruto nodded, but he looked a bit subdued.  Jiraiya soaped his hands and started washing Naruto’s back.  Jiraiya’s thoughts wandered to his interview with Ibiki... why had he thought the note was real... maybe it was and Kabuto had just taken advantage of the opportunity...

 

Jiraiya’s thoughts were interrupted by a soft whimper, Jiraiya looked at Kiba.   Kiba’s eyes were concerned and he was looking at Naruto’s face.  Kiba looked up at Jiraiya and he forced a smile, “I think it’s my turn to wash Naruto.”

 

Jiraiya suddenly understood, Naruto desired him... and Jiraiya’s hands were caressing him but Naruto knew he couldn’t act on it... Jiraiya nodded quietly at Kiba and stepped back a bit.  Naruto’s eyes opened to look at Jiraiya, nearly black with the depth of his need.

 

Jiraiya watched as Kiba stroked over Naruto’s body, rinsing him, Naruto closed his eyes trembling in desire.  Jiraiya’s cock hardened.  When Kiba started kissing Naruto’s shoulder, Jiraiya turned to go and leave them have this private time.  Naruto opened his eyes, he seemed to plead for Jiraiya to stay.

 

Jiraiya hesitated then stayed watching Kiba caress Naruto.  “Could you...”  Naruto swallowed nervously, “Could you kiss me?  I won’t ask for anymore... I promise...”

 

Jiraiya nodded and moved over to cradle Naruto’s face in his palm and kiss him, the kiss started gentle and light but Jiraiya deepened it as his passion grew.  Jiraiya’s cock throbbed in need, uncomfortable with his desire, Jiraiya broke the kiss with Naruto.  Kiba looked over Naruto’s shoulder at him and stroked Jiraiya’s cheek.

 

Jiraiya stepped back and smiled softly, “I’m going to go make us something to eat. I’ll be in the kitchen while you finish your shower.”

 

Jiraiya was afraid to look in Naruto’s eyes, but when he did they were accepting and although there was a touch of disappointment Jiraiya was relieved that they did not look ‘hurt’.

 

Jiraiya grabbed his towel and didn’t even attempt to wrap it around his hips, with his erection it wouldn’t have stayed.  Jiraiya walked out to the bedroom. 

 

Kiba had Naruto moaning and Jiraiya lay back on the bed listening to them picturing Kiba’s hands stroking Naruto’s cock.  Jiraiya closed his eyes and pictured his lovers writhing against each other their hard cocks dripping precum down their swollen lengths.  Jiraiya groaned softly and stroked his cock, the divine temptation of his hot lovers so close was torment.

 

Jiraiya stroked his cock faster as Naruto’s moans grew louder and more breathless.  Jiraiya could imagine Naruto’s face as he panted and moaned, his lips parted and his eyes almost midnight blue with desire.   Jiraiya heard Naruto cry out as he climaxed and Jiraiya thrust up once more into his hand cumming in hot spurts across his stomach and bucking again before he was sated.

 

Jiraiya cleaned himself off with his towel and rose from the bed.  After dressing he walked out to the kitchen to make them a very late lunch... it was almost time for their evening meal and they hadn’t eaten all day... Naruto was going to be ravenous.

 

Jiraiya finished making the meal and sat tiredly in the chair, he should let Naruto and Kiba know the food was ready but he just couldn’t face going back in there.  Seeing his lovers enjoying each other’s bodies and not being able to join them was torture.

 

After a few minutes of sitting Jiraiya heard a rumble and looked up, he hadn’t even realized he’d slumped, and had to laugh as Naruto blushed and muttered,  “Smells good.”

 

Jiraiya served them and after they’d finished he rose and started clearing the table.  Naruto protested and Kiba joined him, between the two of them they convinced Jiraiya to lie down in the bedroom... in seconds Jiraiya felt pleasantly relaxed and closed his eyes.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	47. CHAPTER 47:  AS LONG AS THERE IS LIFE THERE IS HOPE

**CHAPTER 47:  AS LONG AS THERE IS LIFE THERE IS HOPE**

 

(NARUTO)

 

“Naruto...”

 

Naruto jumped his eyes widening in alarm, it was just Jiraiya... he hadn’t heard him come into the room.  Naruto tried to calm his breathing, but the feel of Jiraiya’s arms around him made it speed back up in desire, Naruto was ashamed and he felt the tears well up in his eyes... Jiraiya had been through hell and yet every time he was near Jiraiya he wanted him desperately. 

 

“Why must you blame yourself?”  Jiraiya’s soft voice crooned.  “Do you know how very much I love you?”

 

The tears started trailing down Naruto’s cheeks, Jiraiya deserved so much better, and yet even now just the smell of him made Naruto wish to strip him, to taste him...

 

“Shhh... shhh... please don’t... it was nothing you did... please believe me.”  Jiraiya soothed... Naruto nodded, but he knew Jiraiya was wrong.  “Naruto...”  Jiraiya took a deep breath a released it in a long tired sigh.  “You can’t imagine how bad I feel for upsetting you again...”

 

Naruto was shocked, he looked up at Jiraiya in dismay and insisted, “You shouldn’t feel bad!  You didn’t do anything wrong!”   How could Jiraiya think he was to blame?

 

Jiraiya gave a gentle smile and teased, “Tell you what I’ll stop blaming myself if you stop blaming yourself... deal?”

 

Naruto smiled back at Jiraiya, “Deal.” but his heart hurt.  Naruto loved Jiraiya so much... but he needed him too... how could he not want to touch him to feel him...

 

Jiraiya’s fingers feathered lightly over Naruto’s cheeks wiping the tears away and Naruto wanted so badly to lean into his touch, to draw his finger into his mouth and suck it... to see Jiraiya’s eyes darken in passion... but Naruto didn’t do any of these things.

 

Jiraiya leaned down and gave Naruto a gentle loving kiss, then sincerely stated. “Naruto I’m so happy that I have you and Kiba, nothing else matters... we will find a way somehow, I won’t leave either of you ever.” 

 

Naruto wrapped his arms around Jiraiya and hugged him, he was right... somehow they’d find a way to make everything ok again.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes sparkled and he playfully jested, “Come join Kiba and me in the shower... before Kiba uses up all the hot water!”  Naruto loved Jiraiya... even when everything looked like it was falling apart somehow Jiraiya always gave him hope.

 

 Naruto smiled and agreed, “I guess we better hurry then...”  but as they turned and walked back into the bedroom Naruto felt uneasy, nothing had really been solved.  Naruto looked up at Jiraiya studying his face.  “Are you... ok?”

 

Jiraiya looked down curiously, a small placating smile on his lips. “I’m fine... I have a few things I need to work out...”  Jiraiya replied easily, but then he stopped and turned to face Naruto and his face turned solemn.  “What I need from you is for you to stop blaming yourself when things go wrong...”

 

Naruto was uncertain if that was possible... the things that happened usually did have something to do with his actions... Orochimaru wouldn’t have taken Jiraiya if it weren’t for him, Orochimaru wanted the Kyuubi... Naruto swallowed his despair unwilling to upset Jiraiya again and nodded quietly.

 

Jiraiya drew Naruto tightly into his arms his voice husky as he murmured, “I love you.” 

 

It hurt... Jiraiya suffered because of him, again and again, and yet Jiraiya still loved him... “I love you Jiraiya...” Naruto replied.  The despair was getting harder to push aside they needed to continue into the bathroom before he burst into tears again.  “... and if we don’t get to the shower soon Kiba will have hogged all the water.”

 

Jiraiya released Naruto and gave a soft laugh, “You’re right.” 

 

Naruto and Jiraiya entered the bathroom and Kiba beamed at them, then taunted.  “I was wondering if I was going to have to shower alone...”  Kiba’s eyes swept over Naruto then he announced, “I think you’re the only one who hasn’t gotten a chance to wash... so I’ll just have to help you out with that!”

 

Naruto gave him a halfhearted grin, but when Kiba turned to get the soap all amusement fled as Naruto’s eyes trailed over the abused skin of Kiba’s back.  Kiba caught him looking and turned to face him, cupping Naruto’s face firmly, his eyes serious.  “I thought we agreed you were willing to do these things to please me...”

 

Naruto was puzzled, he looked at Kiba and asked carefully.  “You wanted me to?  You liked it?”

 

Kiba’s only reply was a wicked grin, Naruto wasn’t entirely convinced, but given all the other things distressing him he couldn’t find the energy to worry about it right now.  Jiraiya was watching them enigmatically and Kiba gave a quiet laugh and explained.  “We were just establishing once again that it isn’t wrong if it’s what I want... right?”

 

Naruto gave a distracted nod as Jiraiya’s eyes met his, Jiraiya lathered his hands, moved around behind Naruto and began washing his back.  The skilled fingers loosening the muscles and rubbing away the tension... then the strokes became smoother, lighter... teasing brushes and Jiraiya’s fingers moved to caress all the areas that made Naruto’s knees weak and lust surge through him. 

 

Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure and frustration, leaning into Jiraiya’s touch, Naruto’s cock throbbed viciously... so aroused that just the brush of air created by Jiraiya’s movements was almost torturous.  Naruto couldn’t hold back his soft whimpers at the tease.

 

Naruto heard Kiba coax, “I think it’s my turn to wash Naruto.”  Jiraiya’s hands lifted and Naruto opened his eyes, his lust addled brain beseeching him to beg Jiraiya... to plead for him, but he didn’t.

 

Kiba’s hands glided over Naruto’s body rinsing him and Naruto’s eyes closed at the vicious spikes of his urgent need that nearly overwhelmed him.  Kiba’s lips roamed over Naruto’s shoulders placing soft kisses and nibbles.

 

Naruto could almost feel as Jiraiya turned away and his eyes opened once again, he fought against his urge to beg for Jiraiya... this time he wasn’t as successful and inside he cringed as he heard himself plead, “Could you... Could you kiss me?  I won’t ask for anymore... I promise...”  What if Jiraiya said no... what if he said yes and it hurt him once again?!  Naruto cursed himself, he should’ve stayed quiet.

 

Jiraiya nodded slowly and moved closer, his hand came up to cup Naruto’s face and Jiraiya leaned in tenderly kissing Naruto.  Naruto fought his desires trying not to demand more, trying not to deepen the kiss and failing as every passion filled press forward of his mouth, his tongue, was met and matched by Jiraiya’s own hunger.

 

Jiraiya broke the kiss and stepped back his eyes full of longing and desire.  Naruto saw Kiba stroke Jiraiya’s cheek and for a second Jiraiya looked at Kiba then stepped away from his touch almost apologetically and forced a smile.  “I’m going to go make us something to eat, I’ll be in the kitchen while you finish your shower.”

 

Jiraiya glanced at Naruto again, then turned and left taking a towel from the rack as he walked by and out the door.  Naruto felt Kiba’s mouth place a soft kiss on his shoulder and turned almost frantically kissing Kiba.  Naruto’s whole body burned with need, he unabashedly, vehemently begged “Kiba please fuck me... hard.”  Naruto was ready to be insistent, but Kiba seemed to understand and simply nodded.

 

Kiba turned Naruto away from him and knelt behind him parted Naruto’s cheeks.  Kiba thrust his tongue into Naruto’s tightly puckered hole, Naruto’s eyes widened and he gave a startled, “Oh!” his stomach muscles jumping.  It wasn’t unpleasant, just shocking and Naruto found the unexpectedness excited him.  Naruto panted and mewed as Kiba thrust his tongue into Naruto’s body a few more times, then pressed with a finger, it burned slightly as Kiba’s finger pressed in but it wasn’t too uncomfortable.

 

Kiba stroked a minute then pressed another this time the burn was sharper, and a bit uncomfortable but Naruto wasn’t dissuaded from his intent, he wanted to be fucked hard...

 

“Ah now Kiba!”  Naruto didn’t want Kiba to carefully prepare him, he wanted to feel what it was like when he took Kiba roughly.  Kiba rose to his feet and positioned his cock at Naruto’s puckered entrance, Naruto could feel his hesitation and urged, “Please”

 

Kiba pushed firmly and Naruto felt his resisting muscles give way.  Naruto’s eyes widened this was painful, much more than a burn, his body trembled... why Kiba would allow it?

 

Kiba groaned in pleasure at the tight grasp of Naruto’s body.  Was this the reason... to please him?   The burn continued but not quite as sharply as Kiba continued to push into Naruto’s body,  Naruto tried to relax, but it really did hurt!  “Oh Naruto!”  Kiba moaned as his cock was finally fully inside of Naruto.

 

Naruto couldn’t help trembling slightly, Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed Naruto’s shoulder.  “You ok?”  Kiba asked his voice worried.

 

Naruto just nodded, the pain was fading and his body was loosening to accept Kiba’s cock.  Naruto looked over his shoulder at Kiba and coaxed, “Please Kiba... hard.”  He had to know... all of it... to understand if there was a reason Kiba would allow him to do this... and he had done this, only faster and harder, to Kiba more than once.

 

Kiba nodded, although he seemed a bit hesitant.  Kiba withdrew slightly and slammed deep.  Naruto gave a soft cry in spite of his desire not to, and his body trembled, that was... well, it was painful but there was something more... Kiba withdrew slightly and drove deep again Naruto arched but he wasn’t sure if it was in pain or... or pleasure?  

 

Every stroke of Kiba’s cock became less painful and soon it was inflaming Naruto’s passion, he was bucking back into Kiba’s cock meeting every thrust eagerly the flashes of pain only exciting him more.

 

Naruto mewed wantonly and moaned in pleasure at every hard spear of Kiba’s cock, when Kiba’s hand encircled Naruto’s cock he thought he’d die of pleasure... then Kiba’s cock hit Naruto prostate, he gasped and nearly screamed it was so intensely overpowering...

 

The pleasure took his breath away and left him gasping unable to draw breaths between his fevered moans, waves of pleasure racing through him and he bowed eagerly into the ram of Kiba’s cock desperate for more and when Kiba’s cock hit that wonderful area again.  Naruto’s whole body shook as his orgasm seized him it seemed like it would never end and Naruto panted, “More.”

 

Kiba gripped Naruto’s hips firmly and hammered into his body as Naruto’s muscles clenched and contracted squeezing down rhythmically on Kiba’s cock in delight, Kiba bucked deep again and came.

 

Naruto panted trying to catch his breath, the last jolts of his orgasm flowing through him, Kiba just held him... it felt nice, comforting... protective.   Kiba kissed his shoulder gently and Naruto felt a sharp pain, he hissed surprised at the pain, only after it subsided realizing that pain had been Kiba withdrawing from his body.

 

Kiba kissed Naruto’s shoulder again as if in apology, then asked softly.  “Why?”  Naruto glanced down as he thought then his eyes came up to meet Kiba’s curious... and cautious, gaze.

 

“You and Jiraiya are always so careful with me... I just... I’m rough with you...”  Naruto replied carefully.

 

Naruto saw the flash of distress in Kiba’s gaze before he nonchalantly shrugged and corrected, “Sometimes, I don’t mind.”

 

Naruto then realized how that had sounded to Kiba and continued, a bit embarrassed by his naiveté, “I wanted to know what it feels like to have someone want me so desperately they couldn’t be gentle... that’s the way you make me feel, desperate to have you, to feel your body surrounding my cock, your muscles gripping it and clenching on it...”

 

Kiba’s eyes danced with amusement and his lips curved slightly, but there was no sign of mocking in his tone.  “And?  How does it feel?”  Kiba seemed curious, not condescending, like he was interested to hear how Naruto had felt about it.

 

“It’s very exciting... intense, and slightly painful... well, more than slightly, but... it filled a need in me, calmed the hunger... I feel at peace...”  Naruto answered thoughtfully then asked.  “Kiba?”

 

“Hn?”  Kiba was watching Naruto speculatively.

 

“How are we going to help Jiraiya?”  Naruto turned in Kiba’s arms, Naruto’s eyes widened in surprise and his breath hitched at the fiery spike of pain the movement drew.

 

“You’re going to be sore...” Kiba said understandingly, his hand rubbing Naruto’s back.

 

Naruto was bit afraid to mention it... it was a bit like admitting to cheating but he wouldn’t have to ‘pay the consequences’ for long, unlike when he did it to Kiba... “Actually I won’t be sore for long, I heal really fast...”

 

Kiba chuckled.  Naruto relaxed, he hadn’t realized he’d tensed, afraid of Kiba’s reaction.  Kiba gave Naruto a gentle, loving kiss and sincerely replied, “I’m glad.”

 

Kiba was glad... Kiba didn’t want him to be in pain, even if Naruto had enjoyed it... Naruto looked at Kiba, slightly baffled... Jiraiya would have refused, no matter what he said or how he begged.  “Why did you... I mean...”

 

Kiba supplied the words, “Do like you asked?  Fuck you hard?”  Naruto nodded and waited.  Kiba answered shamelessly,  “Naruto you have the right to ask for anything you like, how could I deny you?   However, I am glad it wasn’t out of a need to harm or punish yourself...”

 

Naruto shook his head and in a playful tone quickly reassured, “Are you kidding, with as good as you and Jiraiya fuck me there’s no way anything you could do could be considered punishment!”  Naruto leaned forward and purred.  “Unless you’re trying to kill me with pleasure!”

 

Naruto’s reassurance was received with a happy laugh and Kiba kissed Naruto,  but then Kiba grew serious.  “Jiraiya feels guilty when he leaves... we need to tell him it’s ok.”  Kiba’s eyes studied Naruto’s compassionately.  “Can you accept Jiraiya leaving during sex and not get hurt?”

 

Naruto remembered how it had felt earlier in the bedroom when Jiraiya had just withdrew and left... he’d been hurt, felt rejected... Naruto slowly nodded,  “I will try to look at it as he’s taking a break and not as rejection.”

 

Kiba smiled tenderly at Naruto and corrected, “We could never reject you Naruto... I would rather give up my life and Jiraiya feels the same way.”

 

Naruto nodded, he knew they loved him but he’d been alone for so long... not even a friend when he was a child... “I just... for so many years...”

 

Kiba leaned into Naruto placing his lips over Naruto’s in a loving kiss then murmured,  “That’s all in the past... we won’t ever leave you, we won’t ever reject or turn away from you.”

 

Naruto smiled, they’d proven that so many times, he was so very lucky to have them.  Naruto’s eyes grew damp, he swallowed and took a deep breath to calm himself.  “I know.”

 

Kiba turned Naruto into the barely warm shower.  “Come on... let’s go see what Jiraiya has made for our late lunch.”  Kiba urged as he washed first Naruto then himself. 

 

Kiba turned off the water and walked out tossing a towel at Naruto.  Naruto smiled and caught it.  Then they wandered out of the bathroom eager to see what Jiraiya had made, unlike Naruto, Jiraiya’s food was not only edible, but also delicious.

 

When Kiba and Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto could smell Jiraiya’s cum, his eyes glanced at the towel and Kiba caught his gaze and nodded.  Naruto picked it up and put it in the dirty clothes bin in the bathroom then returned to the bedroom.

 

Kiba took out a pair of his pants, he had realized, just as Naruto did, that it wouldn’t be such a good idea to walk around the house naked for a while... they didn’t want to make Jiraiya uncomfortable.  Kiba and Naruto dressed... well, technically Kiba just slipped on a pair of pants, it was as dressed as you could expect from him inside the house.

 

Naruto and Kiba walked down the hall, Jiraiya was sitting at the table he looked worn out, and the smell of food drew a loud rumble from Naruto’s stomach.  Jiraiya looked over in surprise.

 

Naruto gave a sheepish grin, “Smells good.”

 

Jiraiya laughed, then rose and brought the dishes to the table.  After they ate they lay on the bed, Jiraiya had protested but he looked exhausted and after several minutes of convincing he finally agreed to lie down and relax.  They all piled on the bed and as Kiba and Naruto told Jiraiya stories about various missions from when they were kids... just light and funny things, Jiraiya fell asleep. 

 

Even though he hadn’t gotten much sleep Naruto wasn’t tired enough to sleep.  When Naruto slipped from the bed, Kiba nodded that he’d stay beside Jiraiya while he slept.  Naruto hoped Kiba would get some sleep too... he looked very weary, but Naruto wasn’t sure how much of that was due to the depressing events and how much was real exhaustion... either way, sleep would help.

 

Naruto’s ass still throbbed but luckily the spikes of pain had ceased... he had to remember this and be a bit more careful with Kiba... although he didn’t ever remember Kiba seeming to be stiff or in pain... then again... Naruto pushed that thought aside to think on later, right now he needed to think about how to help Jiraiya.

 

Naruto walked out of the house and performed the hand signs for the transportation jutsu, sitting on the Hokage's monument Naruto looked down at the village letting the silence and the peace of the area soothe him.  Naruto sat until long after he saw the sun set, then rose and performed the hand signs again... Naruto stood outside their house a moment taking a final moment to calm himself then walked in.

 

The house was quiet and as he walked into the bedroom he saw Jiraiya and Kiba still sleeping.  Naruto smiled, he loved them so much... Naruto’s smile faded, he loved them and was the source of everything bad that had happened to them... everything always came back to him, Naruto was the proverbial ‘black cat’... 

 

Naruto sighed undressed to his boxers and slipped into bed beside Jiraiya, in spite of all that had gone wrong, Naruto couldn’t help feeling safe beside him... like nothing could go wrong.

 

When Naruto woke in the morning Kiba was up and judging from the smells, he was cooking breakfast.  Naruto glanced over and found Jiraiya sitting watching him, he looked upset.

 

Naruto sat up.  “Jiraiya are you ok?”

 

Jiraiya nodded quietly, and continued to look at Naruto silently, after another minute of silence he spoke, his voice was low and... angry.  “Where did you go last night?”

 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, puzzled he replied slowly, “I went up to the Hokage Monument to think...”

 

“Alone?” Jiraiya asked his gaze piercing.

 

Naruto blinked at Jiraiya was he jealous?  No... not jealous.   Naruto nodded quietly, feeling very uneasy with the path this conversation was taking.

 

Jiraiya took a deep breath he looked like he was furious and was barely resisting his urge to yell.  Jiraiya sat glaring at Naruto and Naruto was getting frightened. “Jiraiya what did I do?”  Naruto begged.

 

Jiraiya looked away.  “Don’t you care about your own life?”  Jiraiya’s voice was strained.

 

“Yes... but” Naruto sputtered still baffled, he had no idea what was going on.

 

Jiraiya’s gaze returned to Naruto’s and tears dripped down Jiraiya’s cheeks Naruto gave a distressed cry and slid over to him kissing his face, “What did I do Jiraiya, please... oh, please don’t cry.  Whatever it is I’m so sorry...”

 

Jiraiya caught Naruto’s face and looked in his eyes.  “I would rather die than lose you... Orochimaru could’ve taken you... you went somewhere where no one would see and...”  Jiraiya’s arms enclosed Naruto and hugged him tightly to his chest.

 

“Oh Jiraiya!”  Naruto sobbed.  “I’m so sorry... I just keep hurting you... I’m the cause... the ‘black cat’...”

 

Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s face and looked into his eyes.  “Don’t say that... you and Kiba are everything to me... all the good things in my life.”

 

Naruto looked into Jiraiya’s eyes and wept harder, his voice broken Naruto denied his words.  “If it wasn’t for me Orochimaru wouldn’t ever have taken you!  I’m the reason!  I’m the cause...”

 

Jiraiya pulled Naruto tightly to his body and whispered in Naruto’s ear.  “I would do anything to keep you safe... anything.  You are not to blame, not for any of what happened...”

 

“He hurt you because of me!”  Naruto wailed. 

 

Jiraiya smiled sadly “No, not because of you... I was just a convenient toy, a pet... I wasn’t even bait for you... it had nothing to do with you, I just provided them with an opportunity and they took it... they never wanted me, I was just convenient... the wrong place at the wrong time...”

 

Kiba peeked nervously around the doorframe then padded in and slid onto bed beside Jiraiya and Naruto.  His hand rubbing Jiraiya’s arm and his other hand stroking Naruto’s face like he didn’t know whom to comfort first.

 

Jiraiya kissed Naruto then reached out and drew Kiba’s face close and kissed Kiba.  Jiraiya looked urgently between Naruto and Kiba and pleaded, “You both have to promise me you’ll be careful... don’t go anywhere remote, Orochimaru could take you and no one would know... I can’t lose either of you... I couldn’t bear it.”

 

Naruto nodded, he was ashamed he had frightened Jiraiya... he just hadn’t thought...

 

“We’ll be careful Jiraiya.” Kiba wiped the tears from Jiraiya’s face then leaned in and kissed Jiraiya.  Then turned and did the same to Naruto, before he drew back his teeth gently nipped Naruto’s bottom lip, then gave a teasing smile and accused.  “You two are just trying to delay having to eat my breakfast... Kiba jested.  “I may not be as good of a cook as Jiraiya... but I swear it’s edible!”

 

Naruto smiled gratefully at Kiba, he appreciated his attempt to lighten the mood... and with the way Naruto’s body was heating with desire just being next to Jiraiya, and with Kiba’s little teasing nip, it wouldn’t be a good idea to stay in bed much longer.

 

Naruto was very aware of Jiraiya’s arms around his body... Naruto felt Jiraiya’s arms tighten once more then reluctantly fall away.  Naruto slipped from the bed, Kiba and Jiraiya also rose and they walked out to the kitchen and ate.

 

Naruto couldn’t really say if the food was good, his thoughts drifted throughout the meal and he barely tasted it, and given the silence at the table Jiraiya and Kiba were similarly distracted.

 

As much as Naruto wished his thoughts wouldn’t, they kept returning to Jiraiya’s words, ‘ _I was just a convenient toy, a pet’..._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

The clothes dropped by side of the bed, smelled of earth, Naruto had been out last night,  Jiraiya remembered Naruto’s cold body slipping into the bed beside his...

 

A wave of fear grasped him, he’d been sleeping he hadn’t even known Naruto was gone... if something would’ve happened to him...

 

How could Naruto take that chance?  How could he not see how devastated Jiraiya and Kiba would be if something happened to him?!

 

Naruto opened innocent sky blue eyes and looked up at Jiraiya.  Jiraiya felt a stab of pain at the thought of never seeing those beautiful eyes looking at him ever again... not feeling Naruto’s lips meet his... why would Naruto risk himself?!

 

Naruto’s eyes clouded in confusion and he slowly sat up.  “Jiraiya are you ok?”

 

Jiraiya just nodded,  but he wasn’t... he was furious and frightened... “Where did you go last night?”  Jiraiya struggled to remain calm.

 

Jiraiya could see Naruto’s anxiety and his voice was bewildered as he replied,  “I went up to the Hokage Monument to think...”

 

Jiraiya was too upset to stop, his tone was hard as he asked, “Alone?”

 

Naruto’s eyes were wide with his growing distress, he nodded hesitantly.

 

Jiraiya wanted to scream, to rant at him, to demand Naruto tell him why... but looking at Naruto he couldn’t, he couldn’t... he loved him too much.

 

“Jiraiya what did I do?” Naruto pleaded, his eyes full of fear.

 

Jiraiya looked away... to never see those eyes again, to never hear Naruto speak his name ever again...  Jiraiya’s throat clenched at the flood of horror those thoughts brought.  “Don’t you care about your own life?”  he rasped softly.

 

“Yes... but” Naruto replied, even now Naruto hadn’t thought of the risk he’d taken... Jiraiya felt tears slide down his cheeks even as his returned his gaze to Naruto’s.

 

Naruto gave a pained cry and scrambled closer to Jiraiya raining kisses over his face frantically.  “What did I do Jiraiya, please... oh, please don’t cry.  Whatever it is I’m so sorry...”

 

Jiraiya caught Naruto’s chin stopping him and looking him desperately in the eyes, he had to understand... “I would rather die than lose you... Orochimaru could’ve taken you... you went somewhere where no one would see and...” Jiraiya’s voice choked with tears and he pulled Naruto tightly into his arms hugging him fiercely wishing it were that easy, that he could protect Naruto from everything that easily.

 

“Oh Jiraiya!”  Naruto bawled, stricken at the thought he’d caused Jiraiya pain.  “I’m so sorry... I just keep hurting you... I’m the cause... the ‘black cat’...” 

 

Jiraiya cradled Naruto’s chin and looked in his eyes with unrestrained love and with absolute conviction swore, “Don’t say that... you and Kiba are everything to me... all the good things in my life.”

 

Naruto was sobbing so hard his words were broken as he denied vehemently, “If it wasn’t for me Orochimaru wouldn’t ever have taken you!  I’m the reason!  I’m the cause...”

 

Jiraiya fought he wave of terror, Naruto couldn’t believe that!  Jiraiya crushed Naruto firmly to him again, he swore he never wanted to let him go, never want to ever take the chance of losing him again!  “I would do anything to keep you safe... anything.  You are not to blame, not for any of what happened...”  Jiraiya assured, his voice soothing, trying to calm Naruto.

 

Undaunted by Jiraiya’s reassurance Naruto insisted, “He hurt you because of me!”

 

Jiraiya sighed sadly, Naruto blamed himself but he didn’t understand... Jiraiya was nothing... his capture, the things Oro did... it wasn’t because Jiraiya was needed... it was because he wasn’t. 

 

“No, not because of you... I was just a convenient toy, a pet... I wasn’t even bait for you... it had nothing to do with you, I just provided them with a opportunity and they took it... they never wanted me, I was just convenient... the wrong place at the wrong time...”  Jiraiya sincerely replied.

 

As he said the words Jiraiya realized the truth... Orochimaru and Kabuto hadn’t sent the note to lure him, the note was real... they originally had no interest in him, had never asked him a single question about the village or Naruto...

 

Jiraiya had just provided Kabuto and Orochimaru an opportunity they couldn’t resist... so they took him, nothing more than a toy for Oro to use to entertain himself while he waited for Kabuto to get Naruto.

 

Jiraiya saw Kiba look in the bedroom door hesitantly, then cross the room and slid up the bed to sit beside Jiraiya and Naruto, his eyes worried.  Kiba stroked Jiraiya’s arm softly and his fingers grazed softly over Naruto’s cheekbones.  Kiba looked dismayed, like he didn’t know how to help.

 

Jiraiya loved them both so very much, he kissed Naruto lovingly them drew Kiba in to kiss him, Jiraiya couldn’t imagine living without either of them.  Jiraiya looked seriously in their faces and insisted.  “You both have to promise me you’ll be careful... don’t go anywhere remote, Orochimaru could take you and no one would know... I can’t lose either of you... I couldn’t bear it.”

 

Naruto’s tears had ceased but they still dampened his cheeks, he nodded gravely.

 

Kiba’s fingers wiped away the tears from Jiraiya’s face and he agreed.  “We’ll be careful Jiraiya.” Kiba gave Jiraiya a loving kiss, calming him Jiraiya could almost feel like everything would be all right now but he knew better... Orochimaru was out there, and now he wasn’t just after Naruto... now he wanted his “Pet” too.

 

Kiba had wiped the tears from Naruto’s face and leaned in to kiss him, when Kiba pulled back his eyes sparkled and he got a mischievous grin.  “You two are just trying to delay having to eat my breakfast...” Kiba playfully accused. “I may not be as good of a cook as Jiraiya... but I swear it’s edible!” 

 

Naruto smiled gratefully at Kiba, Jiraiya hugged Naruto close again.  Jiraiya felt Naruto’s breath hitch then speed up in desire and reluctantly Jiraiya forced himself to release Naruto... he wanted him so bad, no he wanted both his lovers so bad... but he couldn’t do that, he couldn’t start something and leave again... it was cruel.

 

Naruto rose from the bed and Kiba and Jiraiya followed him out to the kitchen.  Contrary to Kiba’s self depreciation his cooking was excellent, but they all were too somber and lost in their thoughts to really enjoy it.  Orochimaru was out there and it was just a matter of time before he tried for Naruto again... and Jiraiya had made a horrible mistake letting Orochimaru capture him. 

 

_I need you Pet, I have to have you... I WILL have you, you belong to me.  I shouldn’t have left you... you’re mine.  I have waited, not knowing what was missing until I saw you... bound before me._

No, this time Oro wasn’t going to give him up... even now Jiraiya wore Oro’s ‘ownership’, a permanent reminder placed on his skin of ‘his place’.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

When Kiba woke he saw Jiraiya awake sitting against the headboard watching Naruto an inscrutable look on his face, but even without reading Jiraiya’s face Kiba could smell his anger and distress.  Kiba remembered walking up last night and seeing Naruto’s side of the bed still empty.

 

Kiba sat up and kissed Jiraiya, Jiraiya remained somber, but returned his kiss lovingly.  Kiba gave a placating grin and said, “I think I’ll go make breakfast...”

 

Jiraiya nodded.  As Kiba slipped off the bed he saw Naruto’s dirty clothes on the floor, he could smell the scent of fresh earth... Kiba suddenly fully understood Jiraiya’s distress glanced back at Jiraiya and saw the knowledge in his eyes, Kiba turned and walked out of the room without a word.

 

Naruto hadn’t even been in the house last night... Kiba had thought Naruto had stayed up, but in the house... he went out... alone... at night...  Kiba sighed, Naruto never placed enough value on his own safety... only worried about everyone else.

 

Kiba decided to take his time and make a big breakfast... Jiraiya was going to need some time with Naruto.

 

After taking as much time as he could Kiba slowly walked down the hall and peeked into the room... it was worse than he thought... both Jiraiya and Naruto were upset.  Kiba walked in and sat beside them.

 

Unsure what to do or say Kiba just touched them gently.  Jiraiya leaned forward and kissed Naruto tenderly then cupped Kiba’s face and pulled him into a gentle kiss.  Jiraiya looked grim, he looked at Kiba and Naruto and urged, “You both have to promise me you’ll be careful... don’t go anywhere remote, Orochimaru could take you and no one would know... I can’t lose either of you... I couldn’t bear it.”

 

Kiba saw Naruto nod sincerely, his eyes mournful.  Kiba studied Jiraiya’s face as his fingers brushed away his tears, then promised solemnly, “We’ll be careful Jiraiya.”

 

Kiba leaned into Jiraiya and kissed him slowly trying to reassure and comfort him, when Kiba drew back Jiraiya’s eyes had lost some of their despair.  Kiba then turned to Naruto and his fingers moved softly over Naruto’s face drying his damp skin.  Kiba pressed his lips to Naruto’s in an adoring kiss, then nipped Naruto’s bottom lip... and got the desired response as Naruto’s eyes lit and the sadness faded.

 

Kiba gave them a wicked grin and teased, “You two are just trying to delay having to eat my breakfast... I may not be as good of a cook as Jiraiya... but I swear it’s edible!”

 

Naruto smiled at Kiba, his eyes grateful.  Kiba saw Naruto’s breath catch and eyes blaze with desire as Jiraiya hugged him tightly, Jiraiya must have felt it too because he released Naruto almost instantly.

 

Naruto rose and started out of the bedroom Kiba studied Jiraiya’s face as both he and Jiraiya followed... Kiba wasn’t pleased with what he saw... Jiraiya was pulling away even more from intimacy...

 

Kiba spent the entire meal trying to find some way he could help Jiraiya... they had to find a way, Kiba wouldn’t give him up and he knew Naruto wouldn’t either.

 

After Kiba cleared the table and they washed the dishes, Jiraiya  looked intently at Naruto and Kiba.  “I have to go finish my talk with Ibiki...”  Jiraiya held up his hand stopping both Kiba and Naruto’s cries of denial.  “It’s important... Kiba, I think both you and Naruto should go talk to Harumeku today...”

 

Kiba saw the stubborn set of Naruto’s jaw and knew his face must look quite similar, “No.  We _will_ be in the room with you this time.”  Kiba announced firmly and to his surprise Jiraiya laughed.

 

“My fierce defenders...”  Jiraiya leaned forward and kissed Kiba.  “I love you both, but it really isn’t necessary, there’s nowhere in the entire village I’m safer than in the ANBU building.”

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya a look of blatant defiance. “I am going with you.”

 

Jiraiya shook his head, then gave a resigned sigh.  “One of us has to visit Harumeku, she’s due any day now and needs to see we are there for her... that she’s not alone...”

 

Kiba felt a stab of guilt, Harumeku was doing what no other clan woman would do... she’d saved Kiba from losing his clan status and rights... she’d given his family pack a future... and Kiba knew he needed to talk to Akamaru who was staying with her until the babies were born... but how could he leave Jiraiya?!

 

Naruto looked torn, Kiba could see it in his eyes he was thinking of letting Kiba go while he went to see Harumeku... in spite of the fact he didn’t want to leave Jiraiya anymore than Kiba did.

 

“I will go...” Kiba relented. “As long as you allow Naruto to stay with you, in the room...”  Kiba continued firmly.  “at all times!”

 

Jiraiya’s lips curved, “Kiba I love you.”

 

Kiba couldn’t maintain his stern expression, he smirked.  “I know...”  Kiba cupped Jiraiya’s face, leaned in boldly and growled softly.  “I’m serious... in the room at all times.”  Then kissed Jiraiya passionately. 

 

Jiraiya met Kiba’s kiss with an intensity that showed how badly he desired to do more, then backed away, his eyes dark with passion he agreed.  “In the room, at all times.”

 

Kiba nodded, his mind only half on their words... the look of tortured need in Jiraiya’s eyes made Kiba want to push it... Kiba looked away, he’d made that mistake already once and he wouldn’t do it again.

 

“I’m leaving... would you like to meet at Ichiraku’s for lunch or back here?”  Kiba asked awkwardly, Naruto slipped his hand into Kiba’s and leaned into his side in understanding and comfort.

 

“I’d like to meet at Ichiraku’s... but then you both knew that!”  Naruto laughed, trying to lighten the uneasy quiet.

 

Kiba looked  at Jiraiya and Jiraiya nodded.  “Ichiraku’s.”  Jiraiya sounded as distressed as Kiba felt, Kiba gave another nod turned and kissed Naruto gently then slipped his hand from Naruto’s and walked out of the house.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO)

 

When the meal was over Naruto, Kiba and Jiraiya cleared the table... no one really felt much like talking so they washed and put away the dishes in relative silence.  Naruto watched Jiraiya absently... ‘ _a pet’..._   Naruto shivered, those words sounding so ominous...

 

What had Orochimaru done to Jiraiya?  Would they ever be close like they were before... would Jiraiya ever be able to fully trust them, or would he flinch every time they inadvertently triggered a memory? 

 

When the last dish was put away Jiraiya turned and looked at Naruto and Kiba there was a stiffness to his posture that warned that he was about to say something they wouldn’t like.

 

“I have to go finish my talk with Ibiki...”  Jiraiya stated firmly.

 

Naruto felt a cold chill race down his spine.  No!  No... Jiraiya held up his hand stalling their protests, Naruto was sure Kiba was just as set against it as he was.

 

“It’s important... Kiba, I think both you and Naruto should go talk to Harumeku today...”

Jiraiya insisted.

 

“No.  We _will_ be in the room with you this time.”  Kiba growled, Naruto didn’t have to look at his face to know Kiba was looking at Jiraiya with a fierce determination.  Naruto was shocked when Jiraiya’s face grew amused and he laughed, but it wasn’t unkind...

 

“My fierce defenders...”  Jiraiya cooed affectionately, still fondly amused by their determination.  Jiraiya dipped his head and kissed Kiba.  “I love you both, but it really isn’t necessary, there’s nowhere in the entire village I’m safer than in the ANBU building.”

 

Naruto nearly snorted in disbelief, he wasn’t about to believe that lie again... once was bad enough!  Naruto stiffened and asserted in an uncompromising tone.  “I am going with you.”

 

Jiraiya looked a bit weary as he sighed but his stance softened in acknowledgement of their tenacity.  “One of us has to visit Harumeku, she’s due any day now and needs to see we are there for her... that she’s not alone...”  Jiraiya reasoned sincerely.

 

Naruto hesitated, he couldn’t allow Harumeku to be hurt... to feel alone or like he didn’t care... he really did want to see her, but he couldn’t bear to let Jiraiya be hurt again... Naruto was anxious... he could trust Kiba to protect Jiraiya but...

 

“I will go...”  Kiba announced decisively, then his voice turned commanding, “As long as you allow Naruto to stay with you, in the room...at all times!”

 

Naruto looked at Kiba in surprise, his bold tone was... unexpected, Kiba rarely was serious about anything, and to see him taking such a stern dictatorial stance was highly out of the ordinary... and a bit exciting, it was obvious Kiba felt as fiercely protective of Jiraiya as Naruto did and the thought made Naruto’s love for Kiba flair passionately.

 

“Kiba I love you.”  Jiraiya smirked affectionately.

 

Kiba softened a bit showing his normal playful side, “I know...” he teased smugly.  Then Kiba cupped Jiraiya’s face rumbled forcefully,  “I’m serious... in the room at all times.”   and drew him into a firm demanding kiss.

 

Naruto saw Jiraiya’s surprise and then ravenous hunger as he grew excited by Kiba’s dominance.  Jiraiya trembled his hands clenched as he fought his desire and he abruptly broke the kiss and stepped back.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes were dark with passion and haunted by the knowledge he would be unable to do what he desired.  “In the room, at all times.”  Jiraiya acknowledged his voice husky.

 

Kiba nodded, his eyes tortured and then averted his eyes.  I’m leaving... would you like to meet at Ichiraku’s for lunch or back here?”  Kiba asked quietly.  Naruto’s heart hurt for them both... and for himself.  This unfulfilled longing was tearing them up inside... Naruto moved over to slip his hand in Kiba’s in silent support and understanding.

 

“I’d like to meet at Ichiraku’s... but then you both knew that!”  Naruto laughed with strained false levity.

 

Kiba looked at Jiraiya and Jiraiya agreed.  “Ichiraku’s.”

 

Naruto could hear the sorrow in Jiraiya’s tone.  Kiba nodded again, brushed a soft kiss over Naruto’s lips and walked out.  The dejection in Kiba’s eyes as he turned and left sent a spike of anguish through Naruto and tears welled up in his eyes.

 

Naruto quickly wiped them away and forced a smile to his lips, then turned back to Jiraiya.  “Are you ready to go?”  Naruto felt his smile falter as he looked into Jiraiya’s eyes... they looked hopeless.  Jiraiya nodded quietly and they walked out the door beside each other but Naruto was afraid to touch him, he didn’t want to upset Jiraiya anymore than he already was.

 

Naruto snuck glances at Jiraiya as they walked, he wanted to comfort him, to touch him... but would it make things worse?  Finally Naruto couldn’t resist anymore and he cautiously loosely took Jiraiya’s hand steeling himself not to react if Jiraiya pulled away... but Jiraiya didn’t pull his hand away and as they walked Jiraiya’s thumb slowly stroked the back of Naruto’s hand.

 

Naruto could see how badly Jiraiya wanted to touch him but he was withdrawing further with every moment they were together, pulling away from Naruto and Kiba.  Jiraiya looked lost in thought and Naruto wondered if Jiraiya even knew his thumb was brushing Naruto’s skin... if he knew would he yank his hand away?

 

Jiraiya and Naruto walked into the ANBU building and Naruto couldn’t help stiffening aggressively... they hurt Jiraiya here...  Ibiki came walking down the hall and stopped before them.  Naruto watched warily, there was no way he was going to allow them to separate him from Jiraiya.

 

“Ibiki was Naruto...”  Jiraiya started to ask but Ibiki knew his question and replied before Jiraiya had finished it.

 

“Alone last night?  No.  I had two men with him.”  Ibiki replied his tone flat and emotionless.

 

Naruto started, he looked at Ibiki in surprise and swore Ibiki’s eyes sparkled in amusement for a minute before they turned to Jiraiya and he inquired, “Would you mind using the other ‘interview’ room... or I could have a second chair brought to my office?”

 

“The other ‘interview’ room will be fine.”  Jiraiya replied sedately.  Naruto glared at Ibiki daring him to try to suggest Naruto separate from Jiraiya, but Ibiki didn’t even seem to notice and waved them both to follow him up the hall into the room.

 

Jiraiya, Ibiki and Naruto took seats and Ibiki placed a note pad on the table... it reminded Naruto of when he was being interviewed for his profile... how could he have been so wrong?  Ibiki... what happened?  Why did Ibiki hurt Jiraiya? 

 

Naruto wasn’t really paying Ibiki’s questions much attention until he heard Ibiki say, “What about the note?”

 

Note?  Naruto looked curiously at Jiraiya.  What note?  Jiraiya purposely avoided looking at Naruto as he answered and Naruto had a bad feeling he wasn’t going to like whatever the ‘note’ had said. 

 

“I think the note was legitimate.”  Jiraiya answered with false calm.  “I have thought on the... circumstances and the manor Orochimaru behaved... they hadn’t intended to take me, I was just convenient.   Neither Orochimaru nor Kabuto asked me a single question about the village or Naruto... I was merely ‘entertainment’ for Orochimaru while Kabuto got their intended target, Naruto.”

 

Ibiki grunted softly in understanding and Naruto felt his cool gaze but Naruto didn’t look away from Jiraiya, Jiraiya had noticeably tensed and Naruto had an ominous feeling things were about to ‘go bad.’

 

Jiraiya nodded slightly at Ibiki and Ibiki bluntly queried.  “When Orochimaru gave you the curse mark...”

 

CURSE MARK!  Naruto leapt to his feet his heart pounding hard in alarm.  No!   No... Orochimaru couldn’t...

 

Jiraiya stood calmly and drew Naruto into his arms to whisper in his ear.  “Please sit... we can talk later.”  Jiraiya urged.

 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya in bewilderment, how could he be so calm... Naruto trembled and after a moment nodded but he couldn’t move away.  Naruto was anxious, it felt like Jiraiya was being threatened and even though his common sense told Naruto that he wasn’t Naruto still couldn’t force himself to move away.

 

Jiraiya sat down and Naruto sat on the arm of his chair his hand latched on Jiraiya’s arm, Jiraiya ignored him and looked back at Ibiki nodding for him to continue.

 

“When he gave you the curse mark was it intended for any other purpose than what you had already mentioned?  Anything that could in any way be associated with his plan to abduct and take the place of Naruto as the Kyuubi’s newest vessel?”  Ibiki asked mildly as if Naruto hadn’t interrupted.

 

“No.  However I’ve given thought on the curse mark and there’s some information I feel I must share with you...”  Jiraiya’s voice had turned toneless and detached.  “The first time it was activated, when Orochimaru gave me the curse mark... I’d been unable to move after it was given... it wasn’t like that the other times... only the areas of my body that Kabuto paralyzed had been unable to move the rest of the times.”

 

Then Jiraiya shivered in revulsion and Naruto’s hand dropped... Jiraiya was disgusted that he was tainted with ‘demon’... Jiraiya hadn’t wanted Naruto to know about the curse mark because he loathed the thought of...

 

“The paralysis I felt after Orochimaru gave me the curse mark... I felt like I was dying as I lay there... I’m not sure it was because... because of the things Orochimaru had just done to me.”  Jiraiya said his voice thick with loathing.  “Sasuke went through a ‘false death’ when his curse mark was fully activated... what if mine has been fully activated... I’ll be...”

 

It felt like an icy hand grasped Naruto’s heart... Jiraiya would be like him... Naruto heard the words escape unplanned from his mouth his pain evident in them, tears slid down his face as Naruto said, “You’ll be a monster... an animal like me...”

 

Jiraiya caught his breath in surprise then denied, “Oh, no, Naruto... no.”  Jiraiya protested trying to grab Naruto.   Naruto shook his head in denial and horror, Jiraiya didn’t wish to see it but it was exactly what he meant.

 

Naruto moved away, he couldn’t bear it, he couldn’t bear to be held by the man he loved who was revolted at being like him... a demon like Naruto...

 

Naruto retreated back as far away from Jiraiya as he could and when his back hit a wall Naruto sank to the floor his face bowed to hide his grief... but Jiraiya wouldn’t be like him... no, Naruto was much worse... Naruto felt Jiraiya reaching for him and withdrew inside his cold hard shell, “Don’t touch me.”

 

Jiraiya only paused a second then grasped Naruto’s forearms and drew him up and into his arms.  Holding Naruto protectively to him and whispering softly... it hurt and tears slid down Naruto’s cheeks as he was forced to hear the words he wanted to believe so badly.  ““If I could, I’d gladly be like you...... you are the kindest most loving man I know.  I love you, I love the Kyuubi because he is part of you... I’m sorry if my words hurt you, I never meant them to hurt you... please believe me, I love every part of you and I wouldn’t change a thing... even if you could have the Kyuubi removed I wouldn’t want it... I wouldn’t want anything to change you... you’re the man I love with all my heart.”

 

Naruto looked up hopefully, desperately, in Jiraiya’s eyes praying he could believe him.  Trying to believe he’d misunderstood Jiraiya’s words, he loved Jiraiya so very much... the thought of Jiraiya’s revulsion burned like acid. 

 

Naruto cupped Jiraiya’s face and kissed him wanting to have Jiraiya’s love wash all the pain away.  Naruto’s hand slid down Jiraiya’s back to hold Jiraiya... and then Naruto felt Jiraiya’s shudder of rejection and loathing, like a spear tearing through his heart leaving nothing but an empty bleeding hole.

 

Naruto backed away, the pain consuming him.  “I’m ok... Jiraiya please go sit, talk to Ibiki.”  Jiraiya reached for Naruto.  Backing away another step Naruto broke and begged, “Please Jiraiya don’t touch me... I couldn’t bear it.  I’m fine really.” Every touch from his mate brought the fierce need to feel him to hold him...

 

Naruto edged around Jiraiya and sat in his chair, only relaxing when Jiraiya sat in his own chair once more.  Naruto couldn’t stand the agony anymore the constant hope then rejection and now this... Naruto hurt so badly, he withdrew inside himself and tried not to feel any more... he couldn’t handle it right now.

 

When Ibiki left the room and Jiraiya rose from his chair Naruto stood and walked towards the door, Jiraiya caught his arm and Naruto fought against the pain, the horrible sorrow that mingled so horribly with need.

 

“Naruto please...”  Jiraiya urged.

 

“Please what Jiraiya?” Naruto asked... what did Jiraiya want from him?  He had nothing to give that Jiraiya would accept

 

“Naruto I love you.”  Jiraiya implored as he pulled Naruto around to face him.

 

“Yes I know.  I love you.”  Naruto replied but the words felt as empty as his heart.  Even when Jiraiya kissed him Naruto didn’t allow himself to feel anything, if he didn’t feel he couldn’t be hurt when Jiraiya trebled in fear or revulsion at his touch... right now Naruto didn’t think he could take any more pain without shattering like a crystal under pressure.  “We should go meet Kiba now.”

 

Jiraiya nodded and they started walking.  “Naruto...”  Jiraiya beseeched. 

 

Naruto wanted so badly to lean into Jiraiya to feel protected, loved... but he couldn’t, the memory of Jiraiya’s horror at being demon tainted and the constant yo-yo of lust and rejection was far too painful..  “Jiraiya I think you should go meet Kiba without me...”

 

“No... Naruto...”  Jiraiya objected, quickly turning Naruto to face him once more.

 

“I need some time... please Jiraiya... you know I won’t be alone.  Ibiki will have men watching, I won’t leave the village.”  Naruto stated blandly.  Jiraiya looked upset but Naruto couldn’t afford to care... he had to get away from this pain... if only for a little while.

 

Jiraiya finally nodded, but his eyes were miserable and he pleaded, “Please Naruto, don’t be gone long... I need you.”

 

Naruto wanted to scream, to howl his pain at Jiraiya’s words... Jiraiya turned and walked slowly away while Naruto trembled and fought not to just drop to his knees and sob.  No matter how much time he took... it wouldn’t be enough, the pain was too great... the despair too overwhelming.

 

Naruto turned around and returned to the ANBU building.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	48. CHAPTER 48: PATIENCE IS THE COMPANION OF WISDOM

**CHAPTER 48: PATIENCE IS THE COMPANION OF WISDOM**

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya knew this wasn’t going to be easy... he looked decisively at Kiba and Naruto and announced.  “I have to go finish my talk with Ibiki...”  Jiraiya saw Kiba and Naruto bristle, their stubborn frowns, and quickly halted their protests before they could start.  Jiraiya held his hand up and quickly continued,  “It’s important... Kiba, I think both you and Naruto should go talk to Harumeku today...”

 

Jiraiya didn’t want Naruto or Kiba along, the less they knew about what happened with Oro the better... and he wasn’t ready to tell them about the curse mark, although he knew he’d have to.  The more Jiraiya thought on his curse mark the more guilt he felt for keeping it from them, but to tell them... it was not something he could tell them about without upsetting them both. 

 

Naruto’s jaw was clenched stubbornly, but his eyes looked very anxious...

 

Kiba’s eyes flashed aggressively. “No.  We _will_ be in the room with you this time.”

 

Jiraiya felt a flash of pride, and love, his mates were trying to defend him from Ibiki.  Jiraiya couldn’t help laughing, when he pictured those two glaring at Ibiki. 

 

“My fierce defenders...”  Jiraiya cooed, leaning forward and kissing Kiba gently.  “I love you both, but it really isn’t necessary, there’s nowhere in the entire village I’m safer than in the ANBU building.”

 

Naruto’s gaze hardened.  “I am going with you.”

 

The look on Naruto’s face was almost frightening and Jiraiya tried a different tactic, Jiraiya shook his head wearily and truthfully explained.  “One of us has to visit Harumeku, she’s due any day now and needs to see we are there for her... that she’s not alone...”

 

Jiraiya could see Naruto’s resistance melt... Naruto was too kind to allow Harumeku to feel alone.

 

Kiba must have seen it too because he conceded, “I will go... As long as you allow Naruto to stay with you, in the room...”  Kiba gave Jiraiya an assertive and uncompromising look as he continued.  “At all times!”

 

Jiraiya’s tried to hide his amusement at Kiba’s forceful demand, “Kiba I love you.”

 

Kiba’s fierce look disappeared abruptly and his normal playful grin was back.  “I know...”  but as Kiba leaned in to kiss Jiraiya he rumbled low in his chest and stated vehemently.  “I’m serious... in the room at all times.”  Then claimed Jiraiya’s lips in a powerful dominant kiss.

 

Jiraiya was surprised... and turned on, by Kiba’s bold behavior and he hungrily returned the kiss... enjoying Kiba’s controlling kiss and deepening it.  Jiraiya’s cock throbbed painfully and he had to fight himself for control, stopping his hands from grasping Kiba and pulling him close... then breaking the kiss and backing away a few steps.

 

Jiraiya tried to focus on what Kiba had said before their kiss and after a second he agreed, “In the room, at all times.”  As much difficulty as Jiraiya was having suppressing his desires he knew Kiba felt the same... but that didn’t make it easier, only harder.

 

Kiba averted his eyes.  Jiraiya nearly cried out at the horrible unfairness of it, he wanted his lovers, they wanted him... and yet he couldn’t... his very presence was a cruelty.

 

“I’m leaving... would you like to meet at Ichiraku’s for lunch or back here?”  Kiba’s voice was tense and uncomfortable. 

 

Jiraiya gave Naruto a grateful look as he moved over to lean against Kiba and took Kiba’s hand.  “I’d like to meet at Ichiraku’s... but then you both knew that!”  Naruto laughed hesitantly, the tension making him uneasy.

 

Kiba glanced at Jiraiya and Jiraiya saw the pain and frustration in Kiba’s eyes.  “Ichiraku’s.”  Jiraiya agreed but his eyes pleaded for Kiba to understand.

 

Kiba nodded, kissed Naruto and quickly walked out the door, Naruto stood watching the door a minute.  Jiraiya saw Naruto rub quickly at his eyes before turning back to face him with a falsely calm expression.  Naruto’s eyes shown with suppressed tears but he smiled as if everything was ok and asked, “Are you ready to go?”

 

Jiraiya nodded gravely, trying to hide his grief... he should leave them, but he couldn’t... so he stayed and kept hurting them.

 

Jiraiya walked out the door beside Naruto and as they walked down the road he could feel Naruto’s hesitant glances... after several minutes Naruto timidly took his hand. 

 

Jiraiya held his hand and his thumb rubbed gently over the soft skin along the back of Naruto’s hand... knowing he shouldn’t but unable to give up this contact, wanting to feel Naruto so badly.

 

Jiraiya was glad Kiba had went to go see Harumeku and Akamaru... it was just as important for Kiba to see Akamaru as Harumeku.   Jiraiya had a feeling that if Kiba didn’t go talk to Akamaru whatever had happened was going to cause a irreparable rift in Kiba and Akamaru’s relationship... that couldn’t be allowed to happen, it would hurt Kiba greatly.

 

Jiraiya still wished Naruto hadn’t come along... but he knew he couldn’t hide everything, as much as he wished he could.  As Jiraiya and Naruto entered the ANBU HQ building Ibiki came walking out of his office.  Jiraiya was sure Ibiki had been alerted the moment they’d stepped out of their house.

 

Jiraiya looked at Ibiki, the memory of this morning came back, “Ibiki was Naruto...”

 

“Alone last night?  No.  I had two men with him.”  Ibiki answered before Jiraiya finished his question.

 

Naruto’s eyes widened and Jiraiya swore he saw a flash of amusement in Ibiki’s eyes, but his face and tone remained expressionless.  “Would you mind using the other ‘interview’ room... or I could have a second chair brought to my office?”

 

Jiraiya flashed a quick grateful look at Ibiki, ‘interview’ indeed...  “The other ‘interview’ room will be fine.”

 

Naruto was tensed distrustfully, prepared to refuse to be separated from Jiraiya... but Ibiki didn’t try and just waved them to follow him up the hall.

 

Once seated in the room, Ibiki took out a note pad and sat back.  “What can you tell me that is relevant to finding and apprehending Orochimaru... did he speak of any villages, landmarks anything?”

 

Jiraiya frowned gravely trying to think of anything he could’ve heard.  “No.”

 

Ibiki nodded, “What about the note?” 

 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya curiously, he still didn’t know that Jiraiya hadn’t been ‘just on a simple mission for Tsunade’.  Jiraiya ignored Naruto’s questioning gaze, this wasn’t the time for that conversation... Jiraiya had a feeling Naruto was going to be upset when he found out Jiraiya had went out, alone, knowing there was danger.

 

“I think the note was legitimate.  I have thought on the... circumstances and the manor Orochimaru behaved... they hadn’t intended to take me, I was just convenient.   Neither Orochimaru nor Kabuto asked me a single question about the village or Naruto... I was merely ‘entertainment’ for Orochimaru while Kabuto got their intended target, Naruto.”  Jiraiya replied stiffly.

 

Ibiki grunted, and then glanced at Naruto before his eyes returned to Jiraiya’s, they held a question.  Jiraiya nodded. Naruto would find out soon anyway.  “When Orochimaru gave you the curse mark...” Ibiki soberly questioned.

 

Naruto cried out and jumped to his feet in alarm, it was a worse reaction than Jiraiya had expected but Ibiki didn’t look surprised... of course he never did.  Jiraiya stood and calmly took Naruto’s hand tugged him close and whispered “Please sit... we can talk later.”

 

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya for a few minutes, he shivered and nodded.  When Jiraiya sat, Naruto didn’t move to sit back in his own chair, he sat on the arm of Jiraiya’s and his hand grasped Jiraiya’s arm almost painfully tight.  Jiraiya looked calmly over at Ibiki and nodded for him to continue.

 

Ibiki’s flat toneless voice inquired, “When he gave you the curse mark was it intended for any other purpose than what you had already mentioned?  Anything that could in any way be associated with his plan to abduct and take the place of Naruto as the Kyuubi’s newest vessel?” 

 

Jiraiya appreciated Ibiki’s tact; it would be hard to keep Naruto calm if they became too ‘detailed’ about Orochimaru’s actions.  “No.  However I’ve given thought on the curse mark and there’s some information I feel I must share with you...”

 

Ibiki nodded, his pencil resting on the note pad.

 

Jiraiya carefully avoided Naruto’s eyes; not wanting Naruto to see the fear and revulsion in his eyes at the memory of Oro’s mouth on his skin... although Jiraiya was fairly certain Naruto would smell his fear. 

 

Jiraiya stated in a monotone voice, “The first time it was activated, when Orochimaru gave me the curse mark... I’d been unable to move after it was given... it wasn’t like that the other times... only the areas of my body that Kabuto paralyzed had been unable to move the rest of the times.”

 

Jiraiya remembered the helplessness he’d felt and shivered in spite of his efforts to remain calm, “The paralysis I felt after Orochimaru gave me the curse mark... I felt like I was dying as I lay there... I’m not sure it was because... because of the things Orochimaru had just done to me.”

 

Jiraiya gazed grimly at Ibiki and saw the realization in his eyes even as Jiraiya continued.  “Sasuke went through a ‘false death’ when his curse mark was fully activated... what if mine has been fully activated... I’ll be...”

 

Naruto had looked down as Jiraiya talked, now he looked up his voice was soft, harsh with unshed tears and pain.  As he met Jiraiya’s eyes the tears welled up then trailed slowly down his face.  “You’ll be a monster... an animal like me...”

 

Jiraiya gasped, “Oh, no, Naruto... no”  Jiraiya moved quickly to take him into his arms, but Naruto turned, brushing Jiraiya’s hands away.  “It’s not what I meant...”  Jiraiya tried to reassure him.

 

Naruto shook his head sadly, refusing his touch; he got up and moved away from Jiraiya.  Jiraiya rose and walked to where Naruto had sunk down his back against the wall and his head bowed forward to look at the floor between his feet.

 

When Jiraiya reached out Naruto said firmly, “Don’t touch me.”  Jiraiya hesitated then grasped both Naruto’s arms and hauled him up and enclosed him in his arms.

 

Jiraiya lowered his lips to whisper in Naruto’s ear.  “If I could, I’d gladly be like you... you are the kindest most loving man I know.  I love you; I love the Kyuubi because he is part of you... I’m sorry if my words hurt you, I never meant them to hurt you... please believe me, I love every part of you and I wouldn’t change a thing... even if you could have the Kyuubi removed I wouldn’t want it... I wouldn’t want anything to change you... you’re the man I love with all my heart.”

 

Naruto looked up tears in his eyes and cupped Jiraiya’s face kissing him passionately, but as Naruto’s hand slid down Jiraiya’s back Jiraiya shivered. 

 

Naruto broke the kiss, backing away his eyes hopeless and dark with grief.  “I’m ok... Jiraiya please go sit, talk to Ibiki.”  Jiraiya looked in Naruto’s distraught eyes a moment more and then reached for him.  Naruto backed away another step, his eyes teared.  “Please Jiraiya don’t touch me... I couldn’t bear it.  I’m fine really.”

 

Naruto moved carefully around Jiraiya and sat in his own chair.  Jiraiya watched him a moment more then returned to sit in his chair.  Although Jiraiya looked at Ibiki and answered Ibiki’s questions Jiraiya’s attention never left Naruto’s quiet form... he looked broken, empty and it hurt Jiraiya deeply to know he was the cause. 

 

When the interview was over Ibiki rose, “If you can think of anything else please let me know.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, Ibiki walked out of the room leaving the door open.  Jiraiya rose and turned to Naruto.  Naruto stood and walked toward the door his face deadpan; Jiraiya reached out and touched Naruto.  Naruto stopped but didn’t turn to look at him.

 

“Naruto please...”  Jiraiya begged.

 

Naruto’s voice was as empty as his expression, “Please what Jiraiya?”

 

“Naruto I love you.”  Jiraiya insisted turning Naruto to face him.

 

“Yes I know.  I love you.”  Naruto replied his tone hollow.

 

Jiraiya drew Naruto in and kissed him, but Naruto’s kiss was passionless and when Jiraiya broke the kiss Naruto’s eyes were still empty.  “We should go meet Kiba now.” Naruto stated apathetically.

 

Jiraiya nodded, he took Naruto’s hand and they started walking... he wanted the ‘life’ back in Naruto’s eyes... Jiraiya knew he could fire Naruto’s passion, but it would be cruel.  Naruto was only trying to protect himself from being hurt again and again... “Naruto...”

 

“Jiraiya I think you should go meet Kiba without me...”  Naruto’s lifeless indifferent voice was so unlike the wildly passionate young man that Jiraiya shivered.

 

“No... Naruto...”  Jiraiya protested, grabbing Naruto and turning Naruto to face him.

 

“I need some time... please Jiraiya... you know I won’t be alone.  Ibiki will have men watching, I won’t leave the village.”  Even while reasoning with Jiraiya Naruto’s voice never showed even a touch of emotion.

 

Jiraiya looked at Naruto in confusion, what should he do?  Should he leave Naruto have time to think... did he have the right to insist Naruto stay with him... even knowing it caused Naruto pain?

 

Jiraiya nodded.  “Please Naruto, don’t be gone long... I need you.”

 

When Jiraiya said _I need you..._ For just a moment there was emotion in Naruto’s eyes... the emotion was pain. 

 

Jiraiya’s heart broke, Jiraiya took a deep breath and turned walking slowly way so Naruto wouldn’t see his tears.  “Please come home.” Jiraiya whispered as he walked away.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

The walk to the clan grounds was endless, with every step Kiba wanted to turn around to hurry back to Naruto and Jiraiya’s side... this felt wrong, but then everything felt wrong since the day Jiraiya left on his ‘easy little mission’ for Lady Tsunade and disappeared.

 

Kiba finally arrived at Harumeku’s tent, she wasn’t sitting outside like he’d expected and Kiba felt a wave of anxiety.  As Kiba pushed the flap aside he saw Harumeku lying on her bed, furs piled around her as if pushed aside.  Hana straightened; she’d been bent down whispering in Hana’s ear.  Hana looked at Kiba without surprise, nodded and rose from where she had been sitting on the edge of Harumeku’s bed.

 

Hana glanced down at Harumeku and her gaze softened, “I will be back.”

 

Harumeku nodded, she looked tired.  Hana looked at Kiba again and walked up to softly touch his face.  “She is fine.” Then Hana turned and left the tent.

 

Kiba crossed the floor to Harumeku.  Harumeku gave Kiba a pained smile; she looked miserable and didn’t get up.  Kiba knelt beside her “Are you really ok?” 

 

Harumeku gave a genuine, fond smile. “Yes Kiba, I’m fine... not very comfortable but it’s not unusual for the first children to be late... our children don’t want to come out yet, but they will, they are starting to feel uncomfortable too and need more room to move... they’ll come, we just wait.”

 

Harumeku slid upright a bit more and Kiba moved to pile furs behind her for her to lean against.  “Are your mates ok?”  Harumeku’s eyes were understanding and Kiba knew she could probably smell his distress; her tie with Kiba through the blood of their growing children enhanced her ability to read his scent.

 

Kiba didn’t see the point in lies, “Physically we are well, but emotionally...” Kiba shook his head sadly.

 

 “I’m very happy to hear you are all healthy, everything else will come in time... trust me.”  Harumeku’s eyes were wise.  Kiba nodded, she sighed and lay back.  “You need to talk with Akamaru and I need to sleep...”

 

Kiba nodded and rose to his feet.  Harumeku reached out and Kiba took her hand.  “Kiba you and your mate’s bond is strong... this all will pass, don’t give in to despair.”

 

Kiba smiled affectionately, “Thank you.”  Kiba bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, then grinned.  “Give Hana a kiss for me.” 

 

Harumeku laughed softly.  “That I can do.”

 

Kiba released her hand turned and walked out.  Harumeku was becoming like a big sister... Kiba crinkled his nose, how sick was that... his sister bearing his children?!  No... Maybe a better analogy would be she was becoming like his sisters mate... but it would still be many years before Hana would be considered ‘old’ enough to not be a likely mate for the clan males and be allowed to take Harumeku as a true mate.

 

Kiba looked around; perhaps he should’ve asked Harumeku where Akamaru was... Kiba thought he’d be by her side...  Kiba turned back to Harumeku’s tent and heard her talking softly to someone.  “You know he’s looking for you... It’s not fair to avoid him and whatever problems you have with him must be solved.”

 

Kiba heard Akamaru’s soft whine. Harumeku laughed and called out. “Yes, he’s in here Kiba.”  Kiba pushed aside the tent flap but didn’t enter.

 

Akamaru walked out of Harumeku’s tent and gave Kiba a baleful look.  “Take him down to the swim hole, he needs a bath...”  Harumeku teased.  “Susamajii will sit with me.”

 

Kiba peeked in and gave Harumeku a grateful look.  “I’ll have him back soon.”  Harumeku nodded and closed her eyes.

 

Kiba turned and looked at Akamaru solemnly, “Well buddy?  Want to go for a swim?”

 

Akamaru gave a very soft ‘woof’ of agreement and he walked with Kiba towards the swim hole.  Once they arrived, Kiba stripped and jumped in, suddenly Kiba was filled with sorrow... so many things had changed.  The happy days of playing in the waters beside Akamaru seemed so long ago.  Kiba sunk under the water wetting his hair then looked around for Akamaru and saw he was swimming in the deeper water.

 

Kiba swam to the side and found a few shikakai pods; Kiba had purposely planted the shrub-like trees there so very long ago when Akamaru was a pup...  Kiba ground them and brought the powder to the bank.  “Akamaru.”

 

Akamaru swam up and stood patiently while Kiba shampooed him, Kiba remembered all the times he’d done this in the past... all the fond times he and Akamaru had in this place, and sighed sadly.

 

_“Kiba?”_   Akamaru yipped.

 

“Yes Akamaru... I was just thinking about all the good times we had here... is it over?  You don’t wish to be at my side anymore?”  Kiba tried to hide the heartbreak in his tone.

 

Akamaru whined and turned nuzzling Kiba and gave him a wet lick up the cheek.  _“Kiba... I miss you.  I want to be with you.”_

 

“What happened Akamaru?  What has you so upset?”  Kiba asked grimly.

 

Akamaru walked up onto the shore and lay beside Kiba.  _“Your mate... Kiba.  I don’t trust him...”_   Akamaru whined.  _“He smells of the Kyuubi... when I found him in the clearing, I didn’t smell Naruto... not even a bit... only Kyuubi...”_

 

Kiba didn’t know what to say, after several minutes of silence Kiba simply said, “I love him.”

 

Akamaru said nothing, but he didn’t move away.  _“I canot come there...”_

 

Kiba nodded.  Akamaru and Kiba’s relationship would end completely if Akamaru growled at his mate.  Kiba would have to defend his mate and it would be the end of their partnership.

 

“I need you.”  Kiba said quietly. 

 

Akamaru gave a mournful whine.  _“I’m alone without you.”_

 

Kiba hugged him, “We can’t give up... I’m thinking maybe I could stay here sometimes, in my old tent...”

 

Akamaru rest his head on Kiba’s lap, _“I’d like that...”_

 

But both Kiba and Akamaru knew this wasn’t a solution... just a delay.

 

Kiba lay back on the bank and scratched Akamaru’s ears softly.  “How is Susamajii?”

 

_“Strange... she don’t speak much... just watches Harumeku’s belly...”_

 

Kiba frowned, “Does she want to be bred again?”  It was highly unusual for the Inuzuka clan’s wolves to bear more than a single litter in their lives... and they usually only remained with their partner until the pups were weaned... Kiba thought it would be different for Susamajii and Akamaru, she had seemed so attached to him...

 

Akamaru snorted.  _“No... Like I said odd.”_

 

Kiba grunted.  Kiba and Akamaru lay enjoying the quiet and each other for a while longer then they agreed it was time to return.  As Kiba walked by Harumeku’s tent Akamaru stopped and Kiba sighed sadly, “See you again soon buddy.”

 

Akamaru whined sadly then turned and entered Harumeku’s tent. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(IBIKI)

 

Ibiki watched Jiraiya and Naruto approach, he had been informed they were on their way and prepared a different interrogation room... it wouldn’t be a good idea to cause Naruto any stress if possible.  Ibiki was becoming increasingly convinced Naruto was dangerously unstable.

 

Ibiki was careful with his words and the ‘interview’ was going well... although not terribly informatively.  Aside from a few uncomfortable glances from Naruto he’d been remarkably calm... all that changed when Ibiki asked about Jiraiya’s curse mark.   Naruto leapt to his feet and Ibiki called on his control to not show his alarm.  Naruto’s reaction had visibly shocked Jiraiya but he stood and calmly asked Naruto to sit.  For a few minutes Ibiki wasn’t sure Naruto would listen, then Naruto nodded and sat nearly on top of Jiraiya on the arm of Jiraiya’s chair.

 

Ibiki was relieved that, so far, he’d seen no sign of the Kyuubi’s ‘influence’.  “When he gave you the curse mark was it intended for any other purpose than what you had already mentioned?  Anything that could in any way be associated with his plan to abduct and take the place of Naruto as the Kyuubi’s newest vessel?” Ibiki asked keeping his voice carefully ‘bland’.

 

“No.  However I’ve given thought on the curse mark and there’s some information I feel I must share with you...”  Jiraiya replied.

 

The look in Jiraiya’s eyes said _you’re not going to like this..._ Ibiki picked up his pencil and set it on the pad ready to write, in truth he rarely wrote anything at ‘interviews’... there was no need since this room was wired, that was the main reason they’d switched rooms... every word was being recorded.

 

Jiraiya’s voice was neutral and Ibiki noticed he was avoiding looking in Naruto’s eyes... interesting.  “The first time it was activated, when Orochimaru gave me the curse mark... I’d been unable to move after it was given... it wasn’t like that the other times... only the areas of my body that Kabuto paralyzed had been unable to move the rest of the times.”

 

Ibiki noticed Naruto’s eyes flicker slightly, when Jiraiya shivered.  “The paralysis I felt after Orochimaru gave me the curse mark... I felt like I was dying as I lay there... I’m not sure it was because... because of the things Orochimaru had just done to me.”

 

Ibiki cursed long and hard in his head... not only because he knew what Orochimaru was capable of but also, more importantly, he understood where this ‘chain of events’ was headed.

 

Jiraiya continued his eyes grave.  “Sasuke went through a ‘false death’ when his curse mark was fully activated... what if mine has been fully activated... I’ll be...”

 

Naruto’s gaze had fallen as Jiraiya spoke and Ibiki watched Naruto carefully while listening to Jiraiya.  At Jiraiya’s last words Naruto’s face came up, he looked horrified.  In spite of Ibiki’s distress at seeing Naruto upset, he noted in the back of his mind that Naruto’s eyes were still blue.   

 

“You’ll be a monster... an animal like me...”  Naruto’s voice rasped, tears trailed down his face.

 

Ibiki cursed in his head, only half listening to Jiraiya’s attempts to placate Naruto.  No, not an animal... a demon.  Ibiki kept his face impassive, but he remembered all the details...  Kakashi, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and even Naruto’s reports on the Sound Five... and other nin’s more recent encounters with nin that had fully activated curse marks...

 

Kakashi... hmmm, yes he was going to be ‘thrilled’ to hear about Jiraiya’s curse mark... he had lots of experience with the effects of the curse mark... There were no secrets among the ANBU, Kakashi would hear about it eventually.  Neither Wolf nor the med nin had mentioned the curse mark but Ibiki knew they’d seen it... and many more had probably caught a glimpse by now and, knowing Jiraiya had been Orochimaru’s captive, came to the correct conclusion. 

 

It had already become common knowledge among the ANBU that Orochimaru had ‘marked’ Jiraiya... so far only he and Jiraiya knew what it had said and that was going to be the way it stayed... The ANBU didn’t have secrets, but Ibiki did, and some things would never be mentioned... that was one.  It wouldn’t be in any report and, even under a direct order from the Hokage, Ibiki would never reveal it.

 

Ibiki’s gaze sharpened as Jiraiya flinched at Naruto’s touch... ouch... Ibiki watched Naruto back away from Jiraiya and felt an uncharacteristic stab of sorrow for them.

 

“I’m ok... Jiraiya please go sit, talk to Ibiki.”  Naruto said, his voice not as hollow as it would sound to someone not used to reading the emotions people tried to hide... no to Ibiki Naruto’s words were cries of agony.  Ibiki felt every word like the prick of a knife.

 

“Please Jiraiya don’t touch me... I couldn’t bear it.  I’m fine really.”  Naruto begged then carefully avoided Jiraiya and sat in his own chair away from Jiraiya.  Ibiki could barely concentrate on the questions he was asking Jiraiya, and Ibiki knew Jiraiya wasn’t actually paying attention to his questions anyway.

 

Ibiki stood, “If you can think of anything else please let me know.”  Jiraiya nodded and Ibiki quickly left... there was just something about Naruto... that young man just walked through his shields like they weren’t there and started plucking at his heart... damn.

 

Ibiki sat in his office thinking on Jiraiya’s words, and trying to forget the pain in Naruto’s eyes, when one of his men knocked and announced, “Uzumaki Naruto has returned.”

 

Ibiki cussed in his head... figures.  The soft knock on Ibiki’s door came as no surprise; Naruto wasn’t the type to barge in. 

 

“Come in” Ibiki acknowledged. 

 

The door opened and Naruto walked in, closed the door silently behind himself and sat slumped in the chair in front of Ibiki’s desk looking lifelessly at Ibiki.  “Ibiki... I need your help.  I don’t know who else to turn to...”

 

Ibiki sat back, seeking to calm himself and fighting his urge to go around his desk and comfort Naruto... bad idea, very bad idea... having Naruto in his arms... no, very bad idea.  Ibiki nodded with false calm, “Jiraiya.”  He knew very well the conflicting feelings Jiraiya was feeling… but knowing and helping were two different things, he had no choice but to try

 

Naruto nodded, “I... I’m not exactly sure what I thought you could do... but you’re the only one who has even a chance of helping...” Naruto’s gaze fell and he cried quietly, his posture desolate.

 

Naruto had such despair in his tone it tore at Ibiki’s heart... who knew he still had one... Naruto was always bringing such disturbing revelations such as that. 

 

“Naruto.”  Ibiki said kindly, he felt justified; they were in his office no one would see or hear.  “He can overcome this...” _he has your love._

 

Ibiki didn’t know why but he just had to help Naruto... Naruto was special and Jiraiya made him happy... and Jiraiya was a good man.  “Tell him to meet me here, tonight...”  Naruto nodded and got up. 

 

Naruto’s gaze was the most tortured Ibiki had ever seen it... even when Naruto was in the cell... Ibiki swore he’d do anything to make that pain go away.

 

“Ibiki... thank you.” Naruto said softly.

 

Ibiki just nodded, he didn’t think he could trust his voice.

 

He was as bad as Lady Tsunade... he just had a hard time seeing Naruto as dangerous... he tried but Naruto held him in the palm of his hand.

 

Naruto left and Ibiki looked at the door for quite a while, then sighed and called himself a few rude names... the best of which started with pathetic and went downhill from there.  Then pulled out his paperwork and made every effort to forget the beautiful blue eyes that haunted him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto walked into the ANBU building, no one looked surprised or tried to stop him, they just continued with whatever they were doing without seeming to notice him.  Naruto walked up to Ibiki’s door.

 

Naruto regarded the door somberly... Ibiki was their last chance; hopefully he’d know how to help.  Naruto hadn’t forgotten that Ibiki had been covered in the scent of Jiraiya’s blood and pain... it wasn’t something he could forget, but this wasn’t about him and Naruto knew no one else who could possibly be any help.  Naruto knocked on Ibiki’s door. 

 

“Come in” Ibiki called out, but his voice wasn’t harsh just flat, emotionless.

 

Naruto walked in and sat quietly, “Ibiki... I need your help.  I don’t know who else to turn to...”

 

Ibiki sat back and nodded, “Jiraiya.”

 

Naruto nodded, “I... I’m not exactly sure what I thought you could do... but you’re the only one who has even a chance of helping...” Naruto dipped his head, not out of shame for his tears, out of despair.

 

“Naruto.” Ibiki said gently.  This was the Ibiki Naruto knew, the one who understood and was soothing... the one who cared.  “He can overcome this...”

 

Ibiki’s words helped slightly, but Naruto was afraid to hope.

 

“Tell him to meet me here, tonight...”  Ibiki directed calmly. 

 

Naruto nodded in understanding and got up, he was probably taking up Ibiki’s valuable time... Naruto was grateful Ibiki had agreed to try talking to Jiraiya.   “Ibiki... thank you.”

 

Ibiki nodded, his eyes showed compassion... and, in spite of Jiraiya somehow getting injured by Ibiki, Naruto still trusted him.  Naruto turned and walked out the door, strangely he couldn’t fight the feeling that if anyone could help it would be Ibiki...

 

Naruto slowly walked home, thinking about his unusual confidence in Ibiki and wondering how he could feel that way about a man he’d have gladly slaughtered yesterday... Naruto finally came to the conclusion that nothing he felt or thought could be trusted anymore... his life had become so wildly out of control.

 

Naruto walked in the front door and Kiba walked into the living room to greet him, only Kiba.  “Is Jiraiya home?”  Naruto asked, although he almost hoped Jiraiya wasn’t.   Naruto was so confused about his feelings he couldn’t say how he felt about anything anymore.

 

Kiba’s gaze was bold, and he nodded.  “The kitchen.” 

 

Naruto started to walk by Kiba and felt Kiba’s hand grasp his arm, not exactly roughly but definitely dominantly, and pull Naruto into his arms kissing him firmly.  Naruto felt a answering hunger, after all the turmoil and high emotion he had today Naruto seemed to have a almost wired energy coursing through him and it found it’s outlet in his kiss with Kiba.

 

Naruto took the lead deepening the kiss and molding Kiba boldly into his body in demand.  Kiba gave a soft lusty whimper and willingly submit.  Naruto drew back from the kiss but held Kiba solidly molded to his body as he nipped Kiba’s lower lip.

 

Kiba whined, writhed wantonly against Naruto nipping gently at Naruto’s chin and jaw line in submission.  Naruto couldn’t help the wave of pleasure Kiba’s behavior aroused, Naruto gave Kiba a tender kiss and released Kiba to go talk to Jiraiya.

 

Naruto walked into the kitchen, Jiraiya looked up and his gaze turned guilty, “Naruto... I really am sorry.”

 

Naruto nodded, this wasn’t the time for them to deal with Jiraiya’s ‘problem’ with being part demon... “Jiraiya I want you to go talk to Ibiki tonight.”

 

Jiraiya shook his head, his eyes distant and cold. “No... I have nothing to say.”

 

“Then listen to him... please Jiraiya, tonight at his office.”  Naruto urged.

 

Again Jiraiya shook his head, “I don’t see the point.”

 

“Please Jiraiya...” Naruto looked deep in Jiraiya’s eyes begging, for several minutes it didn’t look like Jiraiya would agree but then he nodded. 

 

Naruto was relieved; he looked around the kitchen and spotted the rest of the vegetables that they were preparing.

 

Kiba had entered the kitchen, he directed Naruto on how he needed them prepared and together Naruto, Kiba and Jiraiya made their meal.  After eating they cleaned up in comfortable silence... until Kiba touched Jiraiya’s hip.

 

Naruto watched Jiraiya stiffen and Kiba’s hurt look. Although Kiba turned away to hide his expression it was very obvious to Naruto that Jiraiya could feel Kiba’s sadness, Jiraiya’s eyes were filled with remorse.

 

Naruto just sighed; finished putting away the dishes, and prayed Ibiki would somehow be able to help.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba’s walk to Ichiraku’s was full of regrets; everything had gone so wrong... Kiba arrived and sat watching for Naruto and Jiraiya... but to Kiba’s alarm Jiraiya was alone.

 

Kiba leapt up and ran to Jiraiya.  “Where’s Naruto?  What happened?  Please Jiraiya tell me something didn’t happen...” Kiba’s heart pounded hard in fear.

 

Jiraiya placed a hand on his shoulder soothing him with a calm voice, “It’s ok Kiba, Naruto’s fine, nothing happened...”

 

Kiba took a deep breath releasing it in a sigh, and then gave Jiraiya a baffled look.  “Why isn’t Naruto with you?”

 

Jiraiya smiled sadly, “He needed to get away from me for a while...” 

 

Kiba confusion only grew, along with a surge of anxiety.  “What happened?”

 

Jiraiya shook his head.  “I don’t really feel like eating... would you mind if we just go home instead?  We can talk there.”

 

Kiba nodded and they turned towards the house.  Kiba gave Jiraiya nervous looks the short walk home but Jiraiya said nothing.  Once in the house Jiraiya sat and waved for Kiba to sit beside him.

 

Kiba did, although a bit reluctantly, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to be close to Jiraiya... it was that he desperately desired to be close to Jiraiya and he wasn’t sure it was a good idea to place temptation in arms reach.

 

“Kiba... I have some things to say... I just want you to please listen, and don’t leave... please.”  Jiraiya looked so vulnerable that Kiba couldn’t resist brushing his cheek gently, then Kiba dropped his hand and nodded.

 

“I... I made a mistake, I should have told you and Naruto... I just thought, well it doesn’t matter what I thought, I was wrong.  Kiba, Orochimaru carved words...”  Kiba’s eyes grew distressed.  “Please don’t Kiba.”  Jiraiya took Kiba’s hand and squeezed it gently; Kiba realized he was making this harder on Jiraiya. 

 

Kiba took a deep breath determined not to react, not to upset Jiraiya and make this more difficult for him.  It was his job as Jiraiya’s mate to be strong for him, Kiba nodded for Jiraiya to continue.  “Orochimaru had... ‘placed’ words on my back... Ibiki had to remove them for me, I wanted him to.”  Jiraiya looked in Kiba’s eyes to see if he understood and Kiba nodded.

 

Ibiki hadn’t ‘injured’ Jiraiya; he’d helped him remove cruel words from his skin...  Jiraiya had been ‘marked’ by that evil bastard Orochimaru... but it was ok, they were gone now.

 

“But that wasn’t the only thing Orochimaru did, he placed a curse mark...”  Jiraiya continued cautiously.

 

Kiba looked away took a deep breath fighting back the horror and nausea, a curse mark!  Oh Kami!  Kiba struggled to control his distress, after a minute Kiba looked back at Jiraiya and nodded for him to continue. 

 

“I hurt Naruto by not telling him about the curse mark... he found out about it today... I... I didn’t handle the situation very well and...”  Jiraiya’s eyes teared but his voice was steady as he continued.  “I ended up convincing him that I was appalled at the thought of being like him and not the fact that it would be a ‘part’ of Orochimaru I would never be free of.” 

 

Kiba rubbed his face with his hands and bit his lip, when he gained control enough that his fear and distress wasn’t as evident on his face, Kiba looked up at Jiraiya and nodded.  “I see... so Naruto needed to have some time ‘away’... do you know when he will return, where he is... anything?”  Kiba’s voice grew louder and more distressed with every word.  Kiba looked away took a deep breath and apologized, “I’m sorry Jiraiya... I know you’re upset too... I just, damn Jiraiya... I can’t help it he’s so...”

 

Jiraiya nodded understanding.  “I’m done.  You can go look for him now.” 

 

Kiba looked at Jiraiya in confusion and frustration.  “Do you think _we_ should go look for him?”  This wasn’t the time for Jiraiya to back away again.

 

Jiraiya shook his head sadly.  “He doesn’t want to see me right now...”

 

Kiba snorted rudely, “Sometimes you two don’t know _what_ you need.”  Kiba looked at Jiraiya fiercely, then sighed and his expression softened.  “Do you think he’s in danger?”

 

Jiraiya shook his head.  “No... Ibiki has men watching him... probably men watching us all.”

 

Kiba seriously doubted that Ibiki had bothered to place anyone watching Jiraiya or Kiba.  Ibiki was ‘attached’ to Naruto... Jiraiya and Kiba were on their own, but Kiba nodded.  “Then we stay, he’ll come home... if he doesn’t show up before evening meal we’ll go talk to Ibiki, he’ll know where he is... I think we should let him take some time away, this whole thing has been very hard on him.”

 

Jiraiya looked at Kiba oddly, then nodded.

 

“Was there anything else...” Kiba looked at Jiraiya’s body meaningfully. 

 

Jiraiya shook his head firmly, “No.”

 

Kiba just looked at Jiraiya a few minutes, before realizing Jiraiya wouldn’t say any more.  Kiba rose, “I’ll cook.” Kiba walked out of the living room into the kitchen and started pulling out and cutting the vegetables.  Kiba was slightly puzzled by his attitude toward Jiraiya... he felt so conflicted. 

 

Jiraiya walked into the kitchen and Kiba fixed him with a hard stare, then shook his head in confusion and returned to making the meal.  Kiba heard front door open and close, set the knife down and went to go see Naruto.  Kiba noticed Jiraiya hadn’t followed him; Kiba stopped and debated going back and getting him, then continued into the living room.

 

Naruto looked over at Kiba, his voice was flat and hard but his face wasn’t upset.  “Is Jiraiya home?”

 

Kiba nodded, “The kitchen.”  As Naruto started to pass him Kiba reached out and drew Naruto firmly into his arms kissing him passionately. 

 

Naruto met his passion and took control of the kiss, his hands sweeping up Kiba’s body and molding Kiba to his body firmly.  Kiba mewed and surrendered, softening willingly against him. 

 

Naruto broke the kiss but did not release Kiba, his eyes were dark blue and his teeth nipped Kiba’s bottom lip.  Kiba squirmed and whined nipping Naruto’s chin submissively.  Naruto’s lips curved slightly, and he gave Kiba a gentle kiss before releasing him.

 

Naruto walked into the kitchen and, after breathing a ragged sigh, Kiba followed.  Kiba arrived in time to hear Naruto tell Jiraiya.  “... Tonight at his office.”

 

Jiraiya shook his head stubbornly, “I don’t see the point.”

 

“Please Jiraiya...” Naruto urged softly.  Jiraiya looked at him for a few more minutes, then nodded. 

 

Kiba returned to cutting vegetables but his eyes remained on Naruto and he wondered about who Naruto wanted Jiraiya to see... Both Jiraiya and Naruto joined Kiba in making the meal... although for everyone’s sake Kiba kept Naruto’s contributions to just cutting and peeling.

 

After they ate, they once again cleaned up together, the motions so like they used to be that for a moment Kiba almost forgot that everything had changed... a fact he was abruptly reminded of when he accidentally brushed against Jiraiya as he was moving around him to put away a platter.  Kiba cupped Jiraiya’s hip and felt him stiffen in fear. 

 

Kiba removed his hand and stepped back.  Set the platter on the counter and turned away to go wash off the table, doing his best to hide the sudden sorrow that washed over him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA)

 

As Jiraiya approached Ichiraku’s Kiba spotted him and a look of fear swept over his face, Kiba ran up his eyes pleading.  “Where’s Naruto?  What happened?  Please Jiraiya tell me something didn’t happen...”

 

Jiraiya quickly reassured Kiba. “It’s ok Kiba, Naruto’s fine, nothing happened...” But even as he said it Jiraiya knew that his words were not exactly true... Naruto wasn’t fine, he was upset and hurt... and once again it was Jiraiya’s fault.

 

Kiba relaxed slightly but his eyes remained worried, “Why isn’t Naruto with you?”

 

Jiraiya gave an apologetic smile; he’d really messed up... “He needed to get away from me for a while...”

 

Kiba gave Jiraiya a wary, uncertain look and demanded.  “What happened?”

 

Jiraiya couldn’t explain here, he shook his head and asked, “I don’t really feel like eating... would you mind if we just go home instead?  We can talk there.”

 

Kiba nodded in agreement and throughout the short walk home Kiba gave Jiraiya anxious glances.  Jiraiya just looked ahead, trying to find the words to tell Kiba what he should have told both Kiba and Naruto right away... how was he supposed to tell him, and would Kiba look at him differently knowing he was permanently marked by Orochimaru... claimed... that Jiraiya would wear a permanent reminder of what happened for the rest of his life.  Jiraiya sighed wearily.

 

Once back at the house Jiraiya walked into the living room and sat, urging Kiba to sit beside him.  Kiba looked hesitant and Jiraiya fought back a surge of sorrow... it was so wrong, Orochimaru’s actions had poisoned Jiraiya’s whole life... slowly he was losing everything that had been good in his life...

 

Kiba sat and looked down at his hands for a minute before meeting Jiraiya’s eyes.  Jiraiya felt uneasy, Kiba was frowning and for a moment all he could picture was Kiba looking at him with distain and walking out the door.

 

“Kiba... I have some things to say... I just want you to please listen, and don’t leave... please.”  Jiraiya shamelessly begged.  Kiba gave Jiraiya a tender look and brushed his fingers gently over Jiraiya’s cheeks, then lowered his hand and nodded patiently.

 

“I... I made a mistake, I should have told you and Naruto... I just thought, well it doesn’t matter what I thought, I was wrong.  Kiba, Orochimaru carved words...”  Kiba’s eyes widened and filled with horror.

 

“Please don’t Kiba.”  Jiraiya begged, if Kiba said anything or started to cry Jiraiya didn’t think he could do this.  Jiraiya held Kiba’s hand a minute, giving it a soft squeeze of reassurance.  Kiba took a deep breath and nodded that he was ready for Jiraiya to continue.

 

“Orochimaru had... ‘placed’ words on my back... Ibiki had to remove them for me, I wanted him to.”  Jiraiya watched Kiba’s reactions, he looked unhappy... and more than a bit angry but seemed to understand what Jiraiya was saying.  Jiraiya had kept a secret from him and Naruto... and in doing so almost triggered the Kyuubi, all because he couldn’t bear for Naruto and Kiba to see the words.

 

“But that wasn’t the only thing Orochimaru did, he placed a curse mark...”  Kiba looked away from Jiraiya and Jiraiya felt a flash of fear, Kiba was going to walk away from him now... but Kiba didn’t rise, when he looked back at Jiraiya again his face was set and his eyes reserved.  Kiba nodded curtly for Jiraiya to continue.

 

“I hurt Naruto by not telling him about the curse mark... he found out about it today... I... I didn’t handle the situation very well and...”  Jiraiya was ashamed he’d hurt Naruto and his eyes clouded with tears, but he continued.  “I ended up convincing him that I was appalled at the thought of being like him and not the fact that it would be a ‘part’ of Orochimaru I would never be free of.” 

 

Kiba had covered his face with his hands as Jiraiya talked and now he rubbed his face wearily.  When Kiba dropped his hands and looked up at Jiraiya his face was cold... empty.  Kiba nodded stiffly, “I see... so Naruto needed to have some time ‘away’... do you know when he will return, where he is... anything?”  Kiba’s voice hardened with every word until it was loud and angry.

 

Kiba glanced away took a breath and said in a bit calmer tone.  “I’m sorry Jiraiya... I know you’re upset too... I just, damn Jiraiya... I can’t help it he’s so...”

 

Jiraiya nodded in acceptance, Kiba could leave now and go find Naruto.  “I’m done.  You can go look for him now.” 

 

Kiba gave Jiraiya a probing quizzical look.  “Do you think _we_ should go look for him?”

 

Jiraiya was aware of the fact Kiba had caught his wording, and his emphasis on ‘we’ made it evident he wasn’t happy with it.  Jiraiya shook his head and corrected, “He doesn’t want to see me right now...”

 

Kiba snorted in disdain and annoyance, “Sometimes you two don’t know _what_ you need.”  Kiba studied Jiraiya hostilely for a minute them his expression softened slightly.  “Do you think he’s in danger?”

 

Jiraiya remembered Ibiki’s words this morning and shook his head, “No... Ibiki has men watching him... probably men watching us all.”

 

Kiba gave Jiraiya a doubtful look but just nodded and concluded.  “Then we stay, he’ll come home... if he doesn’t show up before evening meal we’ll go talk to Ibiki, he’ll know where he is... I think we should let him take some time away, this whole thing has been very hard on him.”

 

Kiba was acting strange, almost hostile and when Kiba spoke of Ibiki his voice got hard and bitter.  Jiraiya nodded absently in agreement with Kiba’s plan.

 

“Was there anything else...” Kiba’s gaze slid up and down Jiraiya’s body pointedly.

 

“No.”  Jiraiya shook his head firmly, there was nothing else he was willing to share with either Kiba or Naruto... he didn’t need to ‘share’ that kind of information... it wouldn’t do any of them any good.

 

Kiba continued to look at Jiraiya expectantly for another few moments before Kiba rose from the couch, announced, “I’ll cook.” and walked out of the living room.

 

Jiraiya watched him walk out and sighed softly, he wasn’t sure what was going through Kiba’s mind but it didn’t seem good...

 

Jiraiya stood and followed Kiba into the kitchen; Kiba looked up at Jiraiya coldly as he walked in, then Kiba shook head and returned to preparing their meal.

 

When Jiraiya heard Naruto walk in the front door he didn’t lift his head from the food he was preparing, pretending he hadn’t heard the door.  Kiba turned and went out to greet Naruto alone.

 

When Naruto walked into the kitchen Jiraiya glanced hesitantly at him, bracing for his anger or dismissal but Naruto didn’t do either... he had a calm, almost resigned look on his face.

 

Jiraiya gave him an apologetic look and again tried to smooth things between them.  “Naruto... I really am sorry.”

 

Naruto nodded, his expression didn’t change and he dismissed Jiraiya’s words.  “Jiraiya I want you to go talk to Ibiki tonight.”

 

Jiraiya felt a rush of distress and immediately rejected Naruto’s request.  “No... I have nothing to say.”

 

“Then listen to him... please Jiraiya, tonight at his office.”  Naruto wheedled, an unyielding conviction in his tone.

 

Jiraiya frowned shaking his head.  “I don’t see the point.”  Jiraiya saw Kiba enter the kitchen and return to preparing the vegetables... Kiba didn’t seem to be listening but Jiraiya knew he was... Kiba’s posture was relaxed now that Naruto was home.

“Please Jiraiya...” Naruto begged softly he really wanted Jiraiya to do this... Jiraiya relented, it would please Naruto and really wouldn’t cause harm, he didn’t have to talk he could just show up for a few minutes and leave... Jiraiya nodded.

 

The three of them finished preparing the meal, ate and had almost completed cleaning up, everything was going well.  It was peaceful and soothing, familiar, and Jiraiya was beginning to feel relaxed when Kiba accidentally almost bumped into him.  Kiba reached out to steady himself and his hand rested on Jiraiya’s hip.  Jiraiya flinched, he immediately felt remorse but the damage had been done, Kiba turned away a sad look on his face.   Jiraiya was ashamed, he just kept hurting them...

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO)

 

After they had finished putting away the dishes Naruto looked awkwardly at Kiba and Jiraiya.  “I think I’m going out to the training field...”  Naruto wasn’t sure what else to do, he didn’t think he could take silently sitting in the house... the tension was oppressive.

 

Kiba nodded, “I’ll come too.”  Kiba looked relieved at the suggestion and Naruto guessed he probably felt the same way.

 

Both Naruto and Kiba looked at Jiraiya expectantly.  Jiraiya looked quietly back for a moment, his expression guarded, then agreed.  “I think I’ll come watch... I need to edit my transcript for my latest book before submitting it and I think it will do me some good to have a distraction.”

 

Naruto nodded and walked into the bedroom to grab his weapons pouch, Kiba already had his with him and they walked out the door together.  The stress they all felt was like a wall between them and no one talked. 

 

At the training field Jiraiya sat under a tree and took out his notes, while Naruto and Kiba sparred, lightly trading blows even though they both were distracted and not making much effort.

 

As the day lengthened into evening Jiraiya looked up and met Naruto’s eyes then packed up his papers and left walking towards the ANBU building.  Naruto paused, watching him leave, then sighed.  “Kiba I think I’m done sparing...”

 

Kiba nodded quietly, his expression somber, they grabbed their jackets and weapons then turned and walked back to the house.

 

“Naruto?”  Kiba asked glancing over at Naruto cautiously.  Naruto hated how everything had been changed, tainted by the horrific treatment Jiraiya had endured... Kiba’s hesitancy was like a small stab at an open wound.

 

“Hn?”  Naruto replied trying to display serenity he did not feel.

 

“What happened today?”  Kiba inquired abruptly and Naruto’s attempt at tranquility shattered.

 

Naruto shook his head and sighed, “Kiba, Jiraiya’s got a curse mark...”  Naruto looked up carefully at Kiba.

 

Kiba nodded mildly, “He told me when we got back to the house earlier... he also told me about what happened yesterday... why his back was... damaged.”

 

Naruto froze his heart felt like something had wrapped around it and was squeezing slowly.  Somewhere in the back of Naruto’s mind something was telling him he didn’t want to know... but he did.

 

Kiba frowned, his expression a mixture of disgust and anguish, “Orochimaru had cut words into his back...”

 

Naruto shuddered.  Words... cut words in his back... marked him.  Naruto felt a flash of fury but it was quickly overcome with grief and despair.

 

“Ibiki had... removed them for Jiraiya.”  Kiba continued his eyes as miserable and desolate as his tone.

 

Naruto looked back at the ground and started walking again towards the house.  Kiba fell into step with Naruto; Naruto felt the hot tears sliding down his cheeks.

 

“It’s never going to be alright...” Naruto’s voice was husky and broken.  “Nothing will ever fix this...”  Naruto hadn’t felt this hopeless since he thought he’d spend the rest of his life locked in the chakra suppression cell.

 

Kiba just took Naruto’s hand and they continued to walk.  When they got back to the house they stripped each other quietly and walked into the shower.  Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto and they just stood holding each other for several long peaceful minutes. 

 

Feeling Kiba’s arms around him soothed Naruto, Kiba was a piece of his soul... he would die without him... just as the slow loss of Jiraiya was bleeding Naruto’s soul, killing him piece by piece.

 

As if by unspoken agreement Kiba and Naruto washed each other and then rinsed.

 

Then gently Naruto kissed Kiba both giving and seeking comfort from the sorrow and pain.  Kiba responded and their kiss grew passionate, but their actions remained slow and loving.  They bucked their erections against each other slowly grinding their hips to rub their swollen sensitive flesh against each other and moaning softly at the amazing silken tease of it.

 

Their hands slowly glided over each other’s bodies caressing and cupping, exploring every hollow and line of muscle... the torturously slow pace one of love and worship rather than lust.  Naruto placed a gentle kiss on the rim of Kiba’s ear, and then another on his neck and Kiba shivered in desire.

 

Naruto trailed his tongue down the side of Kiba’s neck and Kiba moaned deeply, closing his eyes in pleasure.  Naruto leaned down and drew one of Kiba’s nipples into his mouth and sucked gently, Kiba mewed leaning back against the tile. 

 

“Naruto... I love you!” Kiba breathlessly moaned holding Naruto’s head to his chest and panting feverishly.

 

Kiba’s hand moved to stroke Naruto’s face and Naruto gently removed it kissing each finger and then raised his head.  Naruto softly bit Kiba’s bottom lip tugging gently, then his tongue parted Kiba’s lips and slipped inside, it was unlike any other time they’d kissed... every movement of Naruto’s lips was careful, meaningful... an expression of how much he needed Kiba in so much more than a physical way. 

 

Naruto traced a finger down Kiba’s thigh, then sank down to his knees before Kiba and began working his way up Kiba’s inner thigh with soft nips and sucking little kisses, over the taut hard corded muscles as Kiba moaned loudly. 

 

Hungry for the taste of him Naruto gave Kiba’s cock a long, slow lick from base to tip.  Kiba mewed and shuddered as his muscles quivered.  Naruto nibbled along Kiba’s hip then returned to Kiba’s cock letting the tender head slowly part his lips and slide in until Kiba’s cock was sheathed to the base. 

 

Kiba groaned and gently thrust as Naruto wrapped his tongue around the head and sucked hard, his hand cupping Kiba’s balls and stroking them.

 

Kiba panted and mewed as Naruto fluttered his tongue over the swollen flesh, then Kiba cried out bowing as he came.  Naruto swallowed his cum and rose up to hold Kiba tightly to him, so close that it seemed like they were one.

 

Kiba released a long shuttering breath and bowed his head onto Naruto’s shoulder.  Naruto knew he was crying and he stroked Kiba’s back softly, “We’ll find a way Kiba, we won’t let him go.”

 

Kiba raised his head and nodded, Naruto stroked the tears from his cheeks and kissed him lovingly.  When Kiba drew back breaking the kiss, Naruto took his hand leading him out of the shower and drying him. 

 

As Kiba dried Naruto’s body his hands caressed and placed soft kisses over Naruto’s chest and neck, his kisses enflamed by Naruto’s soft moans of enjoyment.  Naruto firmly lead Kiba out the bathroom and into the bedroom.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	49. CHAPTER 49: ALL THAT IS GIVEN IS NOT LOST

**CHAPTER 49: ALL THAT IS GIVEN IS NOT LOST**

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

The dishes were put away and the kitchen clean.  Jiraiya glanced at Kiba; Kiba still hadn’t met his eyes after he had hurt him again with his irrational fear... Naruto however met Jiraiya’s gaze, but he looked nervous and uncomfortable.

 

“I think I’m going out to the training field...”  Naruto said, his eyes slid over to Kiba’s.

 

Kiba nodded and quickly agreed, “I’ll come too.” 

 

Naruto and Kiba looked at Jiraiya.  Both Kiba and Naruto seemed happy to have something to do that didn’t involve him and for a moment Jiraiya gave thought to refusing to go, it would be good for them to spend some time together away from his... problems.

 

Naruto’s eyes flickered with apprehension as Jiraiya paused, Naruto wanted him to come.  “I think I’ll come watch... I need to edit my transcript for my latest book before submitting it and I think it will do me some good to have a distraction.”  Jiraiya agreed.  Naruto’s gaze was grateful and Jiraiya was glad he’d agreed.

 

Naruto went to go get his weapons and Jiraiya glanced at Kiba.  “I’m sorry Kiba.”

 

Kiba looked at Jiraiya a moment and nodded before averting his eyes.  “It’s not your fault.”

 

Naruto entered the room and Kiba walked out the door, Jiraiya and Naruto followed.  At the training field Jiraiya sat under a tree and watched Naruto and Kiba while pretending to edit his story.

 

Jiraiya really did need to edit it, it was now long overdue but... Jiraiya watched Naruto’s distracted and uninterested moves, Kiba wasn’t paying attention either and their ‘training’ was just an excuse.

 

Jiraiya was distressed; his behavior was affecting every aspect of their lives together... Evening started to fall and Jiraiya despondently rose and started to the ANBU building just as he’d promised Naruto.  Although Jiraiya knew Ibiki couldn’t help, he honestly didn’t think anyone could, it would at least make Naruto feel better.

 

When Jiraiya arrived at the ANBU HQ he walked in and down the hall, opened Ibiki’s door and sat heavily in the chair looking at Ibiki.  “I understand Naruto came to talk to you... he’s very hurt by this, but I’m not sure you can help...”  Jiraiya knew that they both were here for the same reason, to appease Naruto.  Ibiki didn’t honestly believe he could help any more than Jiraiya did.

 

Ibiki nodded at Jiraiya’s blunt honesty.  “Let’s just sit, it won’t hurt.”  Ibiki took a bottle of Sake from the desk drawer.

 

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at Ibiki’s ‘stash’, Ibiki shrugged.  “There are days when even I need a drink.”  Ibiki took out two cups and offered one, after a minute Jiraiya nodded; it wouldn’t hurt... as long as he only had a cup or two.

 

Ibiki poured and sat back.  “Look I’m not here to lie and say every things going to be ok... hell, I don’t know if everything is going to be ok.  A lot of that depends on you and how you can compensate for what was taken from you... and believe me that’s what happened.  Not everything that was taken can be recovered... only time will tell what can.” 

 

Jiraiya watched Ibiki, and then looked into his cup a minute before drinking, the fiery liquid seemed to warm Jiraiya slightly.  Ibiki’s words were honest and true; it did feel like everything was taken from him... he felt empty of everything but the pain and loss. 

 

Ibiki’s gaze wasn’t his usual cold emotionless stare, it was like he’d left his mask down and Jiraiya could see the years of suffering and loneliness on his face... but he could see something more, determination and strength.  Ibiki wouldn’t let his past beat him.

 

“The first thing you have to be able to do is let go of the guilt... shit happens, not everything is in our control.  Hell, most things aren’t... and most people go about believing everything is under control, that random shit won’t just happen... if they get lucky they can go their entire lives with that pretty little misconception... if not.”  Ibiki shrugged, but it wasn’t a careless gesture just one of acceptance.  “It’s deal or die... you didn’t die so you’ve already started dealing.”

 

Ibiki sat quietly and drank for several minutes watching Jiraiya with a speculative gaze, then randomly asked. “What do you hate most in life... I hate leaches, nasty things... not sure if I always hated them or if it was because of my torture... ever hear of a Water Dungeon?  No... Well either way, hate them.”

 

“Snakes”  Jiraiya replied, suppressing a shudder of revulsion.

 

Ibiki nodded, “Yes, I would imagine so... You know worse than anything is the loss of your stature as a person, your basic human rights... When they take those away it hurts more than pain... I remember each time they made me beg for them to cut me or burn me, each time they made me plead for them to violate me... I’ll never forget.”  Ibiki’s voice was harsh, but not bitter... there was no self-pity and Jiraiya felt a strong wave of respect.

 

Jiraiya nodded in agreement, his gaze on his cup.  Kabuto’s words came back to him.   _It’s not the first time I’ve been raped... just the first time I’ve had to do it to myself... it made it worse._

 

“It was the hardest part to get over... the shame and self-loathing, the belief that I could have resisted... That somehow, some way, I should have been able to resist... That I hadn’t tried hard enough.”  Ibiki stated his eyes knowing.

 

“I raped a man.”  Jiraiya said quietly.  Jiraiya averted his eyes and shame washed over him, he was truly vile...

 

Ibiki grunted noncommittally, but Jiraiya couldn’t look at him.

 

“I didn’t want to, but my body... I remained excited... aroused... if I could’ve...”  Jiraiya felt self-loathing rise up in him.  Ibiki was probably disgusted, but Jiraiya didn’t regret saying it... people should know the reprehensible thing he’d done, he should be held accountable.

 

“What, you’d have rather have used a object on him?  Either way Orochimaru was going to make it happen... or something worse.”  Ibiki stated blandly.  “There was a purpose... something Orochimaru wanted... and until he got what he wanted nothing you could’ve done could’ve prevented it.”

 

Jiraiya was stunned, Ibiki didn’t think he could’ve resisted... that he could have refused to violate Kabuto?!  Could he be right?  Jiraiya remembered when he’d pleaded and promised to do anything Kabuto was allowed to leave... Oro wanted Jiraiya’s humiliation... to hear Jiraiya beg and promise to do anything...

 

Ibiki poured more sake in his cup and offered the bottle to Jiraiya.  Jiraiya looked up, took it and refilled his cup handing it back to Ibiki.  Jiraiya noticed for the first time that the first digit of Ibiki’s smallest finger on his right hand was gone. 

 

Ibiki caught Jiraiya looking at it and snorted wryly. “Yes, they made me beg for them to cut it off... I had to ask for every movement of the knife as they slowly sawed it off...”

 

Jiraiya studied Ibiki, contemplating his words, if anyone could understand it would be Ibiki.  Ibiki had suffered and lost more than most people could survive... and still stood strong and proud.  Jiraiya met Ibiki’s eyes speculatively.  “How did you ever... recover?”

 

Ibiki gave a dry ironic laugh.  “Do I look like I have a wife, kids... hell a lover?  I may have recovered that piece; my dignity... but they took too many other pieces from me...”

 

Jiraiya gave Ibiki’s lower body a glance.  Ibiki snorted and his lips curved slightly, “No those parts are there...” all amusement fled from Ibiki’s face.  “They took my ability to trust... to care about others, show compassion... to feel emotions like joy or happiness....” 

 

Ibiki took a drink from his cup, his eyes cold and emotionless once more.  “Find the things they took from you... as many as you can, then find away to compensate for what can’t be recovered.”

 

Jiraiya nodded and rose from his chair, setting his cup on the desk, he turned to go out the door.

 

Jiraiya got to the door and turned to look back at Ibiki.  Ibiki’s lack of emotions was a protection, a shield... and it wasn’t strong enough to keep Naruto out, Ibiki was a kind and caring man. 

 

“Maybe, eventually, the things you lost can come back... maybe it just takes longer for some to be found...” Jiraiya stated quietly, and then walked out the door closing it behind him.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

The dishes were done and the kitchen was clean... now what?  Kiba still felt very upset about Jiraiya’s reaction when he touched him... he knew it wasn’t Jiraiya, or his, fault but it hurt! 

 

Now Kiba was afraid to met Jiraiya’s eyes if he saw distrust in his mate’s gaze it would be too painful... Kiba fussed straightening the last few things in an effort to think of something, anything, he could do to stay busy and not have to deal with his out of control emotions.

 

Naruto looked at Kiba somberly. “I think I’m going out to the training field...”

 

Kiba nodded quickly.  “I’ll come too.”  Kiba’s relief at Naruto’s suggestion was short lived, he looked up at Jiraiya.  Kiba really wanted him to come too... but Jiraiya’s face was distant, Kiba grew uneasy.

 

After what seemed like a very long silence Jiraiya agreed, “I think I’ll come watch... I need to edit my transcript for my latest book before submitting it and I think it will do me some good to have a distraction.”

 

Naruto gave a pleased nod and left the room to go get his weapons.  Kiba could feel Jiraiya’s gaze and fought his urge to squirm.

 

“I’m sorry Kiba.” Jiraiya’s voice was apologetic and sad.

 

Kiba was ashamed he’d made Jiraiya feel bad, like he blamed him for his reaction... but even still he had a hard time meeting Jiraiya’s eyes.  Kiba nodded and said quietly.  “It’s not your fault.” Then Kiba looked away uncomfortably.

 

Naruto returned and Kiba walked out the front door, knowing Naruto and Jiraiya were following, but not wishing to have to meet Jiraiya’s eyes again.  Once at the training field Jiraiya walked away and sat under a tree, pulled out his notebook and papers then seemed to forget about them.

 

Kiba relaxed slightly and then felt another wave of guilt, this was so wrong...  he loved Jiraiya and Jiraiya loved him... how could everything be so messed up?!  Kiba half-heartedly spared with Naruto until the sun started setting, the whole time his mind wandered thinking about Jiraiya and trying to find some way to earn Jiraiya’s trust and ease his fears.

 

When Jiraiya gathered his papers and rose to his feet, Naruto stopped and watched him with a wistful expression on his face.  After Jiraiya was gone Naruto sighed and wearily muttered, “Kiba I think I’m done sparing...”

 

Kiba nodded in agreement and they grabbed their gear and jackets then started down the road back to their house... the house Jiraiya had built for them, Kiba’s heart sank. 

 

“Naruto?” Kiba glanced at Naruto trying to judge his mood.  Naruto’s face was empty... it was a bit frightening.  Naruto looked at the ground as he walked but he seemed more thoughtful than sad.

 

“Hn?”  Naruto replied blandly.

 

“What happened today?”  Kiba asked, he had to know... he wanted to understand Naruto’s feelings.

 

Naruto shook his head in denial, sighed and simply stated, “Kiba, Jiraiya’s got a curse mark...”  Naruto looked at Kiba judging his reaction. 

 

Kiba carefully didn’t show any distress and he nodded calmly.  “He told me when we got back to the house earlier... he also told me about what happened yesterday... why his back was... damaged.”

 

Naruto stopped abruptly his gaze sharp.  Naruto needed to know and Jiraiya wasn’t likely to tell him, he wouldn’t want to upset Naruto... he didn’t understand... they promised no secrets and now Jiraiya’s world was closed to them, full of secrets he wouldn’t tell them.

 

Kiba said carefully, “Orochimaru had cut words into his back...”  Kiba tried to suppress his dismay and revulsion, not wishing to add to Naruto’s distress.  Naruto shivered, his face stricken, and then it filled with horror and anguish.

 

“Ibiki had... removed them for Jiraiya.”  Kiba explained his eyes studying Naruto’s face empathetically.  Naruto looked at the road once more and started walking towards the house, tears streaming down his cheeks.  Kiba walked beside him and, in spite of the fact he could see the tears sliding down Naruto’s cheeks, he said nothing... there was nothing he could say and his heart was as broken as Naruto’s.

 

“It’s never going to be alright...”  Naruto’s face was hopeless as he quietly stated. “Nothing will ever fix this...”

 

Kiba reached out and took Naruto’s hand sympathetic to his despondency... he felt the same way too many times to count in the brief time since they’d gotten Jiraiya back.

 

Once they arrived at home they walked in, stripped each other’s clothing and walked silently to the shower.  Naruto’s tears had ended, but his eyes were haunted.  Kiba drew Naruto into his arms holding him, comforting him and being comforted slightly by the feel of one of the men he loved safe in his arms. 

 

Kiba stood wishing there was anything he could do to end this horror they had found themselves immersed in, some way to heal Jiraiya... but, just like every time before, Kiba found no answers.

 

Kiba washed Naruto and Naruto washed him, then they rinsed.  Naruto leaned into Kiba and kissed him slowly, a gentle loving promise that their bond remained strong even in the face of this terrible situation.

 

Naruto’s and Kiba’s kiss turned heated and they slowly ground their swollen cocks against each other moaning in pleasure at the silken caress.  Excited not only by the stimulation of the delightful friction against their own engorged flesh, but also by the sensation of their lover's cock bucking against their body.  Their hands grasping, kneading and stroking over each other’s body. 

 

Kiba was amazed and delighted by every hard line of muscle on Naruto’s golden body, the feel of his lover’s skin under his hands drew as many moans from him as the feel of his cock.  This was nirvana, perfect bliss, the feel of his mate writhing in his arms.

 

Naruto’s lips brushed over Kiba’s ear and drew a high mew of desire.  Naruto placed tender kisses on the shell of his ear, then his throat... Kiba quivered being set ablaze with need.

 

Naruto traced the cords of Kiba’s neck with a slow lick, carefully avoiding his mate mark; Kiba squirmed and moaned passionately closing his eyes in delight.  Kiba felt the heat of Naruto’s breath dance over his skin as Naruto’s mouth lowered to his nipple.  The taught peak pebbled and stiffened in arousal as Naruto drew it into his mouth, and the heated moisture enclosed it and sucked.  Kiba cried out in a lusty moan letting his head fall back to rest against the tile of the wall as he panted and moaned urgently. 

 

“Naruto... I love you!”  Kiba groaned in rapture and mewled lustily, cupping Naruto’s head and holding him to his chest for a moment before sweeping his fingers lovingly over his cheek.  Naruto captured Kiba’s hand and released Kiba’s nipple to kiss the tip of each finger.  Naruto’s soft lips toyed with Kiba’s fingers before moving up to tug gently at his bottom lip and slipping in to taste Kiba’s mouth with hungrily little flicks of his tongue.  Naruto slowly tasted him as if memorizing every inch, exploring and demanding, promising and teasing... it was the most erotic, intimate kiss Kiba had ever felt.

 

Naruto’s finger skimmed an electrifying path of desire down Kiba’s thigh, the jolts of lust seeming to rush straight to Kiba’s throbbing cock.  Naruto's lips left his as Naruto slowly sank to his knees in front of him and left a trail of firm kisses and gentle nips up the inside of Kiba’s thigh.  The exquisite pleasure was nearly unbearable and Kiba unabashedly moaned in delight. 

 

Naruto hot moist tongue stroked up Kiba’s painfully hard erection, torturously slow from the base to the swollen head.  His cock felt so flushed he didn’t think he could take another minute; Kiba trembled uncontrollably, shivering in desire. 

 

Naruto’s lips teased the bone of Kiba’s hip with gentle nips before returning to slide his cock slowly in to the liquid heat of his hot mouth... the staggering pleasure continued until Kiba was nearly crying at the glorious stimulation.  By the time Naruto’s lips rested at the base Kiba was nearly delirious with need and moaned loudly bucking gently into the heavenly provocation.

 

Naruto sucked and caressed Kiba’s balls, he was in absolute rapture, his breathing so ragged he could barely gasp between moans.  The soft flutter of Naruto’s tongue on the engorged flesh drew Kiba quickly over the peak.  Kiba bowed in ecstasy as his orgasm seized him, crying out in loud passionate moans with every soft buck of his hips.  Naruto drew on Kiba’s cock prolonging his orgasm until he was spent, then rose to hold him tightly, protectively in his arms.

 

Kiba drew a shaky breath and tears slid down his cheeks, no matter how perfect his love with Naruto there was an empty hole in Kiba’s heart.   Kiba wanted Jiraiya beside them, he wanted to know Jiraiya’s arms were there to hold him too, to love him and... and it would never be ok... nothing would ever be right without him.

 

Naruto embraced Kiba, his hands gently gliding over his back in soothing soft strokes.  “We’ll find a way Kiba, we won’t let him go.”  Naruto promised.

 

Kiba took a deep breath, lifted his head to look in Naruto’s eyes and nodded.  This wasn’t helping, he needed to be strong and he needed to keep hope... but it was hard. 

 

Naruto brushed the tears from Kiba’s cheeks and gave him a reassuring kiss.  When Kiba drew back breaking their kiss, Naruto laced his fingers through Kiba’s as he led him out of the shower and dried him.

 

Naruto’s actions were so loving and comforting, Kiba found himself relaxing and believing his mate would somehow get through to Jiraiya.  Kiba took the towel and started drying Naruto, slowly running the towel over his body and placing soft kisses over his chest and shoulders. 

 

Naruto’s breathing grew rapid and he pressed into Kiba’s kisses with hushed mews, then stepped back and took Kiba’s hand leading him out to the bedroom.  

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(IBIKI)

 

That evening Jiraiya arrived, he walked into Ibiki’s office and sat.  “I understand Naruto came to talk to you... he’s very hurt by this but I’m not sure you can help...” 

 

Ibiki studied Jiraiya he had a look of resignation to him, Jiraiya had already made up his mind this wouldn’t help and had only came to appease Naruto.

 

Ibiki nodded, suddenly interested in talking to Jiraiya in spite of the reservations he initially felt... maybe it would help, maybe it wouldn’t.  “Let’s just sit, it won’t hurt.”  Ibiki sat back and took out a bottle of Sake and two cups... never knew when you’d need it, some days were pure hell.

 

Jiraiya raised a teasing eyebrow; Ibiki shrugged indifferently and offered a cup to Jiraiya.  “There are days when even I need a drink.”

 

Jiraiya took the cup after a brief pause, Ibiki poured sake into their cups and then set the bottle on the desk before leaning back once more.

 

“Look, I’m not here to lie and say every things going to be ok... hell, I don’t know if everything is going to be ok.  A lot of that depends on you and how you can compensate for what was taken from you... and believe me that’s what happened.  Not everything that was taken can be recovered... only time will tell what can.”   Ibiki stated bluntly, Jiraiya wasn’t a kid and was well aware life wasn’t fair and not everything can be fixed... and Ibiki wasn’t the type to candy coat things anyway.

 

Jiraiya studied Ibiki’s face a moment then looked at his cup for a second before drinking.  Ibiki could see his thoughts as if Jiraiya was speaking them.  Jiraiya was on track and in agreement with his summery... so far.  Ibiki could see the damage Jiraiya carried... it wasn’t no small matter, but the longer he watched Jiraiya the more convinced he was that Naruto had been right to insist they talk.

 

“The first thing you have to be able to do is let go of the guilt... shit happens, not everything is in our control.  Hell, most things aren’t and most people go about believing everything is under control, that random shit won’t just happen... if they get lucky they can go their entire lives with that pretty little misconception... if not.”  Ibiki gave a resolute shrug.  This was life... not bad, not good, just life.  “It’s deal or die... you didn’t die so you’ve already started dealing.”

 

Jiraiya looked immersed in thought, Ibiki watched a minute then broke into Jiraiya’s reverie.  “What do you hate most in life... I hate leaches, nasty things... Not sure if I always hated them or if it was because of my torture... ever hear of a Water Dungeon?  No... Well either way, hate them.”  Ibiki decided to gamble, leave his shields down a bit more to start them towards the next obstacle.

 

“Snakes” Jiraiya said his voice thick with loathing.

 

Ibiki nodded, but his eyes noted Jiraiya’s reaction on a deeper level, this wasn’t the main issue, there was something more... something that was eating away at Jiraiya.  Ibiki remembered the look on Jiraiya’s face earlier when he spoke of receiving the curse mark, the distress at his helplessness. 

 

“Yes, I would imagine so... You know worse than anything is the loss of your stature as a person, your basic human rights... When they take those away it hurts more than pain... I remember each time they made me beg for them to cut me or burn me, each time they made me plead for them to violate me... I’ll never forget.”  Ibiki was bluntly honest and he could see by Jiraiya’s reaction he was on the right path. 

 

Jiraiya nodded his gaze on his cup, he looked like things were ‘clicking’ and coming together for him.  Ibiki nudged a bit more,  “It was the hardest part to get over... the shame and self-loathing, the belief that I could have resisted... That somehow, some way, I should have been able to resist... that I hadn’t tried hard enough.”

 

Jiraiya’s face heated, he averted his eyes and a look of self-loathing covered his face.  “I raped a man.” Jiraiya stated quietly his tone saying what he did not, Jiraiya couldn’t forgive himself... he didn’t think he deserved forgiveness.

 

Ibiki grunted accepting without blame, Jiraiya just didn’t understand... Ibiki waited, there was more, they’d reached the main issue for Jiraiya.

 

“I didn’t want to, but my body... I remained excited... aroused... if I could’ve...”  Jiraiya refused to look up and Ibiki decided it was time to ‘educate’ Jiraiya on the truth of torture. 

 

“What, you’d have rather have used a object on him?  Either way Orochimaru was going to make it happen... or something worse.”  Ibiki regarded Jiraiya firmly.  Hell, this was his job; this was the basic rule of interrogation.  “There was a purpose... something he wanted... and until he got what he wanted nothing you could’ve done could’ve prevented it.”

 

Jiraiya looked surprised, it was obvious he hadn’t thought of it that way... why would he?  Jiraiya was a decent man, a moral person... not a person like Ibiki whose life was about breaking people to get what he needed out of them. 

 

Ibiki poured more sake in his cup while he waited for Jiraiya to think his words through and then offered the bottle to Jiraiya.  Jiraiya looked up without hesitation and Ibiki felt a wave of satisfaction...

 

Damn, looks like Naruto was right... Naruto was pretty good at reading people, too bad didn’t have the cruelty for interrogation...

 

No, not too bad, it was good... Naruto was too kind... and cruelty mixed with the Kyuubi... Ibiki nearly shivered; no it was a very good thing Naruto didn’t have an ounce of cruelty.

 

Jiraiya had poured himself another drink and offered the bottle to Ibiki.  Ibiki saw Jiraiya’s eyes pause looking at his missing digit of his finger... funny how many people didn’t notice. 

 

Ibiki snorted in irony, “Yes, they made me beg for them to cut it off... I had to ask for every movement of the knife as they slowly sawed it off...”

 

Jiraiya sipped his drink, it didn’t take a genius to realize he was analyzing Ibiki’s words and thinking about his own situation.  Jiraiya looked at Ibiki his gaze intent.  “How did you ever... recover?”

 

Oh, this was too satiric, the irony of Ibiki of all people talking to Jiraiya about recovering!  Ibiki’s cynical laugh was rife with self-mocking humor.  “Do I look like I have a wife, kids... hell, a lover?  I may have recovered that piece; my dignity... but they took too many other pieces from me...”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes predictably slid down Ibiki’s body, Ibiki gave another snort of dry amusement, everyone always assumed that area was ‘damaged’ since he didn’t have lovers.  “No, those parts are there...  Hell, that would’ve been easier to work around than what I lost."  Ibiki sobered.  “They took my ability to trust... to care about others, show compassion... to feel emotions like joy or happiness....” 

 

Ibiki drank from his cup washing away the bitterness and trying once more to find acceptance in himself, this was life... his life and it wasn’t bad or good, just life.  “Find the things they took from you... as many as you can, then find away to compensate for what can’t be recovered.”

 

Jiraiya was quiet; he nodded and stood, placing his cup on the desk.  Jiraiya walked over to the door and stopped, then turned and looked at Ibiki.

 

“Maybe, eventually, the things you lost can come back... maybe it just takes longer for some to be found...” Jiraiya stated solemnly, then turned and walked out shutting the door behind him.

 

Ibiki watched him leave in silence.... as Jiraiya just pointed out Ibiki had shown the ability to care about others... maybe it wasn’t time that cured...  maybe it was Naruto.  If so Jiraiya would be fine in time....  provided Naruto didn’t self-destruct, and that was a real possibility.

 

When Ibiki had briefed Lady Tsunade she agreed that, for the time being, Naruto should be under watch... It was a lenient approach to the problem and Ibiki was not convinced it was prudent to ‘just wait’... however Tsunade wanted to believe the issue was only Naruto’s ‘attachment’ to Jiraiya and that now they had Jiraiya back Naruto would stabilize...

 

Lady Tsunade was deliberately ignoring the facts, people often did when they didn’t want to face difficult decisions and Ibiki wasn’t blind to the fact he was doing it himself... if it was anyone besides Naruto they’d already be locked up in the chakra suppression cell again.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya thought on Ibiki’s words as he walked back to the house.  Jiraiya was aware of the two ANBU trailing him and although he didn’t believe they were necessary, he didn’t mind the extra precautions...

 

Kabuto had taken Jiraiya only because he’d been stumbling along like a Genin, unaware of his surrounding and when he was outside the village... Jiraiya had no intension of being so careless again.

 

The ANBU that had trailed Jiraiya paused taking over for the two already in the trees outside Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto’s house.  When Jiraiya came in the door he heard the shower, as he entered the bedroom he heard the soft moans coming from the shower and his cock throbbed.  Jiraiya stripped and lay on the bed listening to his lovers.

 

As Jiraiya’s fingers glided along his erection Jiraiya pictured Kiba sucking his cock, looking up at Jiraiya with a lusty wanton look on his face.  Jiraiya moaned low and urgent.

 

Jiraiya heard Kiba and Naruto enter the room and opened his eyes to look at them.  They looked eagerly at Jiraiya, but neither came closer until Jiraiya nodded, even then they sat near but did not touch him.

 

Jiraiya gave them an inquisitive look and his hand left his engorged cock to touch Naruto cautiously... was Naruto still upset about this morning?

 

Kiba smiled softly in reassurance.  “Naruto and I discussed it, we want you to feel comfortable watching... you can join in when you’d like...”

 

Jiraiya looked at Naruto curiously and Naruto dragged his eyes off Jiraiya’s cock for a moment to meet his gaze... Naruto’s eyes were deep with desire, but he nodded at Kiba’s words.

 

Kiba’s eyes swept over to meet Naruto’s before turning back to Jiraiya’s.  “You can also leave or sit back whenever something gets too much... we will accept it and not be hurt by it and we’ll ask your permission before we touch you.”  Kiba looked at Naruto for agreement and Naruto nodded.

 

“I’m not sure it’s that easy...”  Jiraiya looked at Naruto, even if he tried to hide his hurt feelings Jiraiya would know.

 

“Jiraiya please... could we just try?”  Naruto asked quietly, he looked beseechingly into Jiraiya’s eyes.

 

How could he say no... Jiraiya nodded.  They would try...

 

Kiba’s hand had been caressing Naruto’s thigh with light strokes now his nimble fingers moved higher to slide along the sensitive inner thigh.  Naruto gasped and his mouth fell open in a soft pant.  Jiraiya watched Naruto’s eyes darken to almost midnight blue in passion and Jiraiya’s cock throbbed viciously at the provocation.

 

Kiba pushed Naruto gently back onto the bed and his mouth started following the trail taken by his fingers.  Naruto writhed making soft whimpers of need and without thought Jiraiya leaned down to capture Naruto’s lips, hungrily kissing him as he moaned into Jiraiya’s mouth.

 

Jiraiya’s skilled fingers flicked Naruto’s nipples until they were taut peaks and Naruto arched into his touch making a high whine of need.  Kiba had reached Naruto’s balls and he drew one in, gently sucking, Naruto keened pleading wordlessly. 

 

Jiraiya drew back watching Naruto writhe as Kiba released his ball and blew softly over it.  Kiba smirked, pleased by Naruto’s unrestrained lust and pushed Naruto’s legs back so he could lick Naruto’s puckered star.  Naruto arched and cried out, mewing in between fevered pants.

 

Jiraiya felt a bit uneasy and Kiba looked up at him, and then sat back his finger sliding over the moist skin of Naruto’s hole.  “Jiraiya could you touch me?  Anyway you like...”

 

Jiraiya took a deep breath and nodded, then moved closer to Kiba, Kiba had grabbed the lube and wet his fingers but still traced the outside of Naruto’s hole.  Jiraiya leaned in and kissed Kiba, his hands stroking Kiba’s face and neck.

 

Kiba responded passionately and their kiss deepened, when Jiraiya pulled back from their kiss Kiba’s breathing was rapid and he looked with longing at Jiraiya a moment more before his eyes went to where he had two fingers stroking in and out of Naruto’s body. 

 

Jiraiya’s eyes followed Kiba’s gaze and he froze at the sight of Kiba’s fingers in Naruto’s body, then looked away, more than a bit distressed by the sight.  Naruto was arched into Kiba’s thrusts moaning in delight, his face flushed with desire.  Naruto’s hungry eyes caught Jiraiya’s, his moist lips parted as he panted.

 

Jiraiya was mesmerized and found himself hungrily kissing Naruto once more, his discomfort alleviated by the lustful kiss.  When Jiraiya drew back once more, Kiba had slipped his fingers from Naruto and had rose up on his knees.  Jiraiya watched as Kiba turned Naruto over and raised Naruto’s hips. Kiba bowed down over Naruto, one arm braced next to Naruto’s as Naruto clutched the bedding and arched his back against Kiba’s chest. 

 

Kiba paused his body covering Naruto’s as he placed loving kisses on Naruto’s back and shoulders.  Kiba’s free hand spread Naruto’s legs slightly and Kiba guided his hard cock into Naruto’s tight body.

 

Jiraiya watched excited and trembling, wanting to touch them and yet uncomfortable with Kiba’s actions.  Naruto and Kiba’s moans teased Jiraiya as Kiba sank deep to rest fully sheathed in Naruto’s hot body.  Jiraiya’s cock throbbed viciously and he must have made a soft groan because Kiba and Naruto looked at him. 

 

“Jiraiya, I desire you... we desire you.  You can touch us in any way you wish, we want you.”  Kiba cooed.  Naruto just trembled in yearning, his eyes begging for Jiraiya’s touch.

 

Jiraiya shook his head and turned away, but couldn’t leave even as he heard Kiba begin fucking Naruto and Naruto’s urgent whines.  Kiba’s thrusts were hard and fast, rocking the bed slightly, Naruto panted loudly and made heated lusty mewls. 

 

Jiraiya’s cock was so swollen it was a constant ache and yet he couldn’t touch himself, hearing his lovers he wanted so much more.  Jiraiya glanced back at Naruto and saw Naruto’s hungry eyes met his then squeeze shut as Naruto’s whole body bowed sharply and he called out rapturously as he came, his body bucking back hard once more to take Kiba deep as he climaxed. 

 

Kiba gasped sharply and moaned, “Ah Naruto!  Ah!” As Kiba’s orgasm followed drawn by the rhythmic clenching of Naruto’s body.  Kiba lay covering Naruto for a moment catching his breath, then withdrew and lay down on the bed pulling Naruto over on top of him for a loving kiss.

 

Both Kiba and Naruto looked at Jiraiya, Jiraiya trembled, so desperately needy and conflicted.  Naruto’s eyes were drawn to Jiraiya’s hard cock with a ravenous hunger but he didn’t move, his eyes were flecked with red.  “Jiraiya can I lick you?”

 

Jiraiya nodded uncertainly, he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with Naruto touching him but he hurt he was so hard, frustrated and terribly aroused.  Jiraiya swallowed nervously and moved closer to Naruto, Kiba was watching intently.

 

“Do you trust me?”  Naruto purred softly.  Jiraiya’s breath caught.  Naruto’s eyes flickered between blue and red, his whisker marks deeper and more pronounced, as they met Jiraiya’s eyes.

 

Jiraiya drew a deep breath and nodded.   Kiba had slipped up to sit beside Naruto and his fingers laced through Naruto’s drawing his hand up to lie on the bed above Naruto’s head, Naruto reached the other hand up and intertwined fingers with Kiba.

 

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, both his hands now lay above his head, his fingers laced with Kiba’s but his gaze hadn’t left Jiraiya’s eyes.

 

Jiraiya knew what Naruto really wanted, and he shivered.  Jiraiya leaned down trying to keep his eyes off Naruto’s canines and breathe deeply, trying to remain calm so Naruto could suppress the Kyuubi.  Jiraiya’s shivers turned into shaking as he dipped his neck, bracing for the savage rend of Naruto’s teeth.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes flew wide open as Naruto licked his mate mark with firm wet slow laps of his tongue.  Jiraiya gasped and cried out loudly, cupping Naruto’s body to his as he came.  “Ah!  Oh Naruto!”  Jiraiya’s felt Naruto’s hands come to rest on his back, the slight prick of Naruto’s sharp nails and then they were gone.  Jiraiya panted bucking again against Naruto and then pulled back from him.

 

Naruto’s eyes glowed softly, his cock flushed hard and ready.  “I love you Jiraiya,” Naruto rumbled softly.  “I will not hurt you.” 

 

Jiraiya nodded, but he wasn’t so sure... Jiraiya was sure Naruto wouldn’t intentionally hurt him but his gaze was more Kyuubi than Naruto... and the Kyuubi wanted its mate.

 

Naruto’s eyes teared, a very disconcerting sight since his eyes still held more red than blue.  Naruto looked away, “I’m sorry...”

 

Jiraiya felt horrible, “Don’t... please.  Naruto, I’m sorry... I don’t know what I’m thinking anymore... I’m just confused...”

 

“And frightened... of me.”  Naruto closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, when he opened his eyes only flecks of red remained.  “I don’t blame you...”

 

Jiraiya felt waves of guilt.  Kiba growled at Jiraiya and drew Naruto firmly, protectively into his arms. 

 

Naruto’s hand cupped Kiba’s face and he tilted his face up to look into Kiba’s eyes. “Don’t Kiba... he’s right to fear me... I want him... desperately.”

 

“No, Naruto... I’m not right to fear you... I’m not right to fear Kiba...”  Jiraiya sighed and got up.  Jiraiya looked down at Naruto and Kiba.

 

Naruto looked back somberly and said, “If you need to leave it’s ok... can we shower with you when we are done here?”

 

Jiraiya nodded.

 

Kiba’s gaze was apologetic, “You don’t have to leave... we’d like you to stay if you can.”

 

Jiraiya shook his head, “No.  I need to think.”  Kiba and Naruto nodded, Jiraiya turned and went into the bathroom, started the shower and walked into the spray.  This was getting out of hand... his fears seemed to be growing worse.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Kiba’s kisses as he dried him after their shower had excited Naruto immensely and he couldn’t wait to feel Kiba’s body on his... Naruto stopped blinking in surprise, but his eyes were not deceiving him, Jiraiya really was lying naked on the bed his hand wrapped around his truly scrumptious erection.

 

Kiba looked almost as surprised as Naruto felt.  Kiba’s eyes slid over Jiraiya and he let out a slow breath, but Naruto’s surprise was quickly giving way to a ravenous hunger... it had been too long and the sight before him was too tempting. 

 

Naruto shivered and somehow resisted.  Jiraiya nodded that he was ok with them coming closer and Naruto and Kiba moved over to sit beside Jiraiya on the bed.  Naruto’s blood pounded and he felt almost feverish, Jiraiya touched Naruto softly and Naruto barely withheld a shiver.  He  wanted to touch Jiraiya, to stroke his beautiful cock and hear his moans.

 

Sitting beside Naruto, Kiba was speaking to Jiraiya.  “Naruto and I discussed it, we want you to feel comfortable watching... you can join in when you’d like...”

 

Naruto was barely aware of Kiba’s words.  Kiba’s fingers stroked Naruto’s thigh distracting him and when Naruto felt Jiraiya’s eyes on his face he tore his gaze away from the divine temptation of Jiraiya’s cock long enough to nod in agreement. 

 

Kiba looked at Naruto, Naruto concentrated on Kiba’s fingers stroking his thigh and resisted allowing his eyes to drift back to Jiraiya’s erection.  The smell of Jiraiya’s arousal teased him mercilessly.

 

“You can also leave or sit back whenever something gets too much... we will accept it and not be hurt by it, and we’ll ask your permission before we touch you.”  Kiba continued and then glanced at Naruto, Naruto nodded again. 

 

“I’m not sure it’s that easy...”  Jiraiya stated hesitantly and his eyes drifted from Kiba’s to look into Naruto’s seriously. 

 

“Jiraiya please... could we just try?”  Naruto pleaded, he was desperate for any contact he could get... and Kiba’s finger on his thigh was the only thing keeping him focused.

 

Jiraiya nodded reluctantly and Naruto felt a bit anxious.  Was he doing it to Jiraiya again, was he pushing him to do something he wasn’t comfortable with?  Naruto reined in his hunger and resisted touching Jiraiya.

 

Kiba’s fingers slid between Naruto’s legs to stroke a light seductive glide up Naruto’s inner thigh.  Naruto’s breath caught and he nearly whimpered, his breathing turning rapid and ragged with lust.

 

Kiba pushed Naruto back to lie on the bed and Kiba mouth lowered to Naruto’s thigh, his hot breath feathering over Naruto’s swollen cock and making it jump.  Kiba tongue explored the sensitive expanse of skin, slowly drifting up, too slowly and Naruto was being driven wild with need he squirmed and whined. 

 

Jiraiya’s mouth came down on Naruto’s capturing it in an almost bruising kiss of urgent desire.  Naruto moaned eagerly, frantic for more and when Jiraiya’s talented fingers began playing with his nipples Naruto arched ecstatically into his touch. 

 

Kiba’s mouth drawing Naruto’s ball into the damp heat of his mouth left him keening desperately, nearly delirious with the depth of his need.  Naruto quivered and writhed as the heat was replaced by the cool brush of air over the heated skin.

 

Kiba pushed his legs up and back and Naruto felt the heat of Kiba’s breath on his sensitive hole, then the divine pleasure as Kiba’s tongue stroked slowly over it.  Naruto bowed into the amazing sensation, moaning urgently and gasping for air.  Kiba sat back and the firmer press of Kiba’s finger replaced the soft stroke of his tongue as he teased Naruto into a frenzy of desire.

 

Jiraiya was kissing Kiba and the sight only added to Naruto’s fevered state, driving his lust higher than before.  Naruto was ready to cry if Kiba didn’t stop teasing him soon and fuck him!

 

Naruto called out in delight as Kiba’s finger pushed into his body.  Naruto moaned and bucked into it but it wasn’t enough and when Kiba placed a second finger at Naruto’s puckered hole Naruto pressed eagerly down taking them into his body.  Kiba’s strokes were too slow and gentle, Naruto bucked urgently on his fingers as he watched Kiba and Jiraiya kiss.

 

When Jiraiya drew back from Kiba he glanced down at where Kiba’s fingers were fucking Naruto’s ass, then away.  Naruto felt a spike of worry that quickly was over powered by a stronger wave of ravenous need as Kiba’s fingers curved to rub along the walls as he stroked.  Naruto was mewling in rapturous delight as he looked at Jiraiya begging for his touch.

 

Jiraiya leaned down and kissed him and Naruto. desperate with lust kissed him with ravenous hunger, nearly whining when Jiraiya pulled back.  Kiba quickly positioned Naruto on his knees and rose over him covering Naruto’s body with his.  Naruto bowed up into Kiba in a wordless urgent plea, Naruto’s fists clenched the sheets tightly in an effort to resist throwing Kiba down and taking what he needed...  But Kiba only tormented him further, placing gentle kisses that teased along Naruto’s back then slowly easing into him.  Naruto heard Jiraiya’s tortured moan and his eyes swept to him. 

 

“Jiraiya, I desire you... we desire you.  You can touch us in any way you wish, we want you.”  Kiba purred seductively. 

 

Naruto had enough, he couldn’t be patient anymore.  When Jiraiya shook his head and turned away Naruto began bucking back hard into Kiba, fucking himself on his mate's tempting hard cock and making loud imploring wails.

 

Kiba’s resistance snapped and he grasped Naruto’s hips firmly and pounded hard into him as Naruto arched and moaned trying to take him deeper.  Naruto opened his eyes and saw Jiraiya looking at him with such hunger that it sent Naruto over the peak. 

 

Naruto closed his eyes in agonizing pleasure; his body shuddered and contracted powerfully as the glorious waves of his orgasm exploded through him.  Naruto bucked back hard taking Kiba almost painfully deep and feeling the heat of Kiba’s release.

 

Kiba cried out loudly, “Ah Naruto!  Ah!” For a moment after Kiba lay upon Naruto panting and then withdrew, leaving Naruto finally sated, his need fulfilled.  Kiba lay down on the bed and pulled Naruto over him kissing him passionately.

 

Naruto smelled Jiraiya’s arousal and it was obvious by Kiba’s reaction he did as well, Naruto’s eyes met Jiraiya’s then slid down to his straining rigid erection.  Naruto barely restrained his rumble of lust.  They promised to ask him Naruto reminded himself, the heat of his lust surging powerfully and dulling his thinking.  “Jiraiya can I lick you?”

 

Jiraiya nodded, but he looked reluctant, Naruto could smell the fear coming off him... but he could also smell very strongly how much Jiraiya wanted him and as his mate cautiously moved closer.  Naruto could feel a fierce lust rising up in himself... a need... a desire for his mate.  Naruto suppressed it,  “Do you trust me?”  Naruto asked softly.

 

Jiraiya gave another very hesitant nod.  Naruto felt Kiba’s fingers interlock with his and realized Kiba had moved to sit above him, Naruto wasn’t sure when, his sole focus was on Jiraiya. 

 

Naruto tried to clear his mind, to control his hunger and reached his other hand up to Kiba in understanding of his wish to reassure Jiraiya... although they were all quite aware it would be no effort to pull free.

 

Jiraiya leaned down over Naruto baring his throat; the soft trembling of his body had become a shudder of fear.  Naruto concentrated on controlling his need, and when Jiraiya drew close enough, Naruto trembled hard and just _licked his mate’s mate mark slowly._

 

_Naruto’s first mate_... no, Jiraiya... Jiraiya cried out in surprise and ecstasy, “Ah!  Oh Naruto!”  Jiraiya grasped Naruto’s body passionately to his as he thrust between their bodies and came.  _The smell of his first mates seed teased Naruto, he wanted more... he wanted to feel his first mate.  Naruto’s hands met a brief resistance then rested on his first mate’s body... he’d take him now!  Then gentle hands recaptured Naruto’s hands removing them from his mate, Naruto stiffened to resist when the hands stroked his palms softly.  Naruto trembled and allowed his hands to be removed, glancing up at his second mate..._ at Kiba slightly confused, then gratefully.

 

As Jiraiya rose off of Naruto _he wanted to whimper at his mate leave him hurting, aching for him._   Naruto restrained his desires as best he could his eyes meeting Jiraiya’s, he promised.  “I love you Jiraiya, I will not hurt you.”

 

Jiraiya nodded but his eyes were full of distrust and his body was tense as if to flee.  _Naruto with held his pained cry and looked away his body quivering in distress._   “I’m sorry...”  Naruto’s eyes dampened with his suppressed tears.

 

Jiraiya was afraid of him, Naruto felt shame... he was so much an animal that Jiraiya couldn’t trust him.

 

“Don’t... please.  Naruto, I’m sorry... I don’t know what I’m thinking anymore... I’m just confused...” Jiraiya protested.

 

But Jiraiya’s scent said it all... he wasn’t confused, he was frightened.  “And frightened... of me.”  Naruto added softly closing his eyes against the pain and breathing deeply concentrating on calming his surging emotions.  Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Jiraiya.  “I don’t blame you...” I’m just an animal.

 

Kiba drew Naruto protectively against his body and growled at Jiraiya.  Naruto reached up and took Kiba’s chin turning Kiba’s head to look down into his eyes.  “Don’t Kiba... he’s right to fear me... I want him... desperately.”  And if you hadn’t been here...

 

Would he have forced himself on Jiraiya?  Naruto just couldn’t be sure, he didn’t think so but Jiraiya did... maybe his mate would know what he was capable of far more than he would.

 

“No, Naruto... I’m not right to fear you... I’m not right to fear Kiba...”  Jiraiya stated wearily rising to his feet and looking down into their eyes with lonely, anguished eyes.

   

Jiraiya was walking away again... they promised they’d let him but Naruto couldn’t help his wish that his beloved would stay... but Jiraiya was probably right, Naruto could be sure he wouldn’t... “If you need to leave it’s ok... can we shower with you when we are done here?”

 

Jiraiya nodded, his gaze was full of longing... he wanted to stay.

 

“You don’t have to leave... we’d like you to stay if you can.”  Kiba’s voice was deeply remorseful.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes met Kiba’s without reservation, but he shook his head.  “No.  I need to think.” 

 

Naruto nodded and watched Jiraiya walk into the bathroom and heard the shower start.

 

“Naruto?”  Kiba asked.  “Where did Jiraiya go when we were at the practice field?”

 

Naruto looked up at Kiba, his mate was still watching the bathroom door his face guilty.  Naruto sat up and turned Kiba’s face towards him, “Kiba it’s not your fault...”  Naruto leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his lips.  “Jiraiya went to see Ibiki... it was my idea... I thought it would help, I guess I was wrong.”

 

Kiba hugged Naruto tightly.  “It’s not your fault either... you are not a animal.”

 

Naruto looked at Kiba in surprise, how did Kiba know that’s what he’d been thinking?  Kiba smirked a bit sadly.  “Don’t be surprised... I know you are uncomfortable with... the Kyuubi side of yourself but it doesn’t make you an animal or demon... and you wouldn’t have hurt him.  You wouldn’t have forced yourself on him no matter how much you need him.”

 

Naruto’s eyes teared and he hugged Kiba tightly.  “Kiba what would I ever do without you?”

 

“I’ll never let you find out.”  Kiba replied drawing back and giving Naruto a gentle playful little smile, then Kiba kissed him softly and said, “Let’s go shower...”

 

Naruto nodded, Kiba was probably thinking the same thing as himself... of Jiraiya standing there alone and hurting.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	50. CHAPTER 50: WHERE THERE’S A WILL, THERE’S A WAY

**CHAPTER 50: WHERE THERE’S A WILL, THERE’S A WAY**

 

(KIBA)

 

The sight that greeted Naruto and Kiba when they walked out of the bathroom was like something out of Kiba’s dreams... and quite the erotic dream it would be!  Jiraiya lay nude on the bed his hand wrapped around his huge, and very hard cock... Kiba could smell Jiraiya’s arousal and see the damp sheen of precum wetting the head of his lover’s cock...

 

Kiba’s mouth nearly watered at the thought of licking the precum from the tip and hearing Jiraiya’s loud moan as Jiraiya came in his mouth.  Kiba took a deep breath calming himself as much as possible given the heavenly temptation before him.

 

Kiba smelled Naruto’s lust spike, he could practically feel Naruto’s body heat in desire and Naruto’s soft shiver spoke of the strain he was under trying to deny his need.  Jiraiya gave a soft nod answering the unspoken question in Kiba’s eyes, they moved over to sit near him on the bed, carefully not touching him. 

 

Kiba had something to tell Jiraiya and they couldn’t scare their partner away before he said it... hopefully Jiraiya wouldn’t feel the need to flee anymore afterwards.

 

Jiraiya touched Naruto, he looked curious, and Kiba felt a surge of hope.  Kiba smiled at Jiraiya affectionately.  “Naruto and I discussed it, we want you to feel comfortable watching... you can join in when you’d like...”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes had turned to Kiba as he spoke how they turned speculatively to Naruto.  Kiba’s fingers trailed up Naruto’s thigh and Naruto blinked and looked up from where his gaze had rested... on Jiraiya’s cock. 

 

Thankfully Naruto had the presence of mind to nod, Kiba understood, the smell of Jiraiya’s desire on top of Naruto’s own was very ‘distracting’ and being seated so close to the temptation of Jiraiya’s body wasn’t helping.

 

Naruto had brought his eyes up to meet Jiraiya’s, and Kiba met Naruto’s eyes for a moment, his fingers still stroking a distracting pattern on Naruto’s thigh.  Kiba looked back at Jiraiya and continued.  “You can also leave or sit back whenever something gets too much... we will accept it and not be hurt by it, and we’ll ask your permission before we touch you.”  Kiba looked to Naruto for a nod of agreement and Naruto nodded.

 

“I’m not sure it’s that easy...”  Jiraiya said cautiously his eyes studying Naruto’s.  Kiba knew Jiraiya was probably thinking about the Kyuubi being triggered by Naruto’s becoming upset. 

 

Before Kiba could find a way around Jiraiya’s resistance Naruto looked in Jiraiya’s eyes and urged determinedly, “Jiraiya please... could we just try?”

 

Jiraiya’s nod was very hesitant, but it was agreement to try.  Kiba didn’t let Jiraiya have the time to second guess his decision... or allow Naruto to suffer anymore.  Kiba’s fingers glided further up Naruto’s thigh and down between to slide an enticing stroke up the tender skin of Naruto’s inner thigh... turn-about was fair play after all and Kiba hadn’t forgotten Naruto’s actions in the shower...

 

Naruto reacted instantly to the taunt, his mouth opened in a very sexy rapid pant of lust and his eyes darkened to almost black... and the look in them was almost enough to make Kiba moan.  Naruto’s eyes burned fiery with passion, it looked like Kiba’s tease of Naruto had also become a tease of himself.

 

Kiba gently pushed Naruto onto his back and then lowered his mouth to taste that tender flesh his fingers had explored, then made a soft groan as Naruto’s cock twitched.  He wanted to take that delicious cock in his mouth, but he knew if he did that he wouldn’t release it until he’d tasted the hot addictive taste of Naruto’s cum and there were so many more things that he wanted to taste first. 

 

Kiba heard Naruto’s wild fevered pants and mews; the soft squirming as he shook with his urgent need was too alluring.  Jiraiya had also found it too hard to resist and was feverishly kissing Naruto.  Kiba drew one of Naruto’s balls into his mouth and drew gently on it, then knowing how sensitive it now was, Kiba flicked his tongue over it and heard the muted moans Naruto made into Jiraiya’s mouth.

 

Kiba noticed Jiraiya’s fingers artfully playing with Naruto’s nipples and Kiba’s nipples tightened to peaks in reaction.  He could almost feel the way Jiraiya used to play with his nipples, Jiraiya was amazing with his hands... and his mouth... and his cock... Kiba brushed aside the momentary sliver of sadness he felt at the memories.

 

Jiraiya drew back and was watching Kiba, his eyes slid from Kiba to Naruto and back.  Kiba could see the raw lust on Jiraiya’s face... and the frustration.  Kiba released Naruto’s ball from his mouth and blew softly over it, watching the skin gather in reaction and hearing Naruto’s lusty whimpers of desire. 

 

Kiba smiled a small pleased smirk, the sounds Naruto made were truly the most sexy sounds he had ever heard, and Naruto’s unrestrained reactions... he was so responsive to every soft brush, every stroke of Kiba’s finger... it was enough to made Kiba desperate with desire just _listening_ to his reactions! 

 

Kiba was having great difficulty resisting his own urge to skip right to the best areas.  Kiba loved the high keens Naruto made when his ass was licked, finally unable to resist any longer Kiba pushed Naruto’s legs up and back and swiped a long wet stroke of his tongue over the puckered rim.  Kiba nearly moaned at the feel as Naruto’s body jumped and arched in response, Naruto keened and whined loudly desperate for more.

 

Kiba could smell Jiraiya’s anxiety, Kiba lubed his fingers as he reluctantly sat back, then traced Naruto’s hole with a slick finger and urged Jiraiya. “Jiraiya could you touch me?  Anyway you like...”

 

Jiraiya drew a shaky breath that had less to do with desire than stress and agreed with a nod.  Jiraiya slid closer to Kiba and leaned in to kiss him passionately, his hands came up to caress Kiba’s face skimming gently over Kiba’s jawbone.  Jiraiya cradled Kiba’s face as he deepened the kiss to one so steamy that when Jiraiya drew back Kiba just continued gazing at him in yearning for several seconds before looking down to where he’d worked two fingers into Naruto’s body and was stroking them slowly.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes drifted down to where Kiba’s fingers entered Naruto’s tight body and he looked away in distress.  Naruto’s lusty mews drew Jiraiya’s attention, his eyes came up to meet Naruto’s and Jiraiya was unable to resist ravenously kissing him.  Jiraiya trembled softly and Kiba could see how desperately he wanted to do more, but he didn’t, and after a few heated moments of eagerly kissing Naruto Jiraiya drew back once more.

 

While Jiraiya was kissing Naruto Kiba had slipped his fingers from their lover’s body and when Jiraiya pulled away again Kiba guided Naruto onto his hands and knees on the bed. 

 

Kiba draped himself over Naruto and kissed Naruto’s back and shoulders gently, enjoying the silky skin... but more importantly keeping it loving for Jiraiya who was watching with a desperate passion.  Naruto’s fists clenched the bed sheets and bowed his body up pressing against Kiba and whimpering, his frustration evident, but he remained patient.  Kiba slowly eased his cock into the heated grip of Naruto’s tight body and couldn’t refrain from moaning in pleasure as Naruto’s ass eagerly drew him in.

 

Kiba heard Jiraiya’s tortured groan of need and looked at him.  “Jiraiya, I desire you... we desire you.  You can touch us in any way you wish, we want you.”  Kiba implored in reassurance and desire.  Jiraiya shook his head and looked away, Naruto’s restraint snapped and he rocked on Kiba’s cock fucking himself wantonly, and making gratified pleasured mews between his lusty pants.

 

Kiba moaned ecstatically and grasped Naruto’s hips, giving into his desire and driving his cock fast, deep and hard into Naruto’s eager body.  Naruto arched and wailed in satisfaction fervently thrusting back in a lusty plea for more.

 

Naruto’s body clamped down on Kiba’s cock and he screamed in rapture as his body contracted and writhed in bliss, even in his orgasm Naruto demanded more with a hard buck back into Kiba’s cock.  Kiba cried out Naruto’s spasming muscles seeming to draw his cock even deeper and suck his cock mercilessly.  “Ah Naruto!  Ah!”

 

Kiba panted the extreme pleasure sending powerful waves through him long after he’d cum.  Kiba collapsed on top of Naruto for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath, then withdrew and collapsed breathlessly on the bed.  He drew Naruto passionately into his arms kissing him.

 

The smell of Jiraiya’s lust teased Kiba and, to his surprise, Kiba felt Naruto’s body stir as they watched Jiraiya.  Kiba could smell Naruto’s lust rising and blending with Jiraiya’s, Kiba also felt prickles of heat dancing over his skin where it touched Naruto’s... Kiba glanced warily at Naruto’s eyes, they held swirls of red.

 

Kiba accepted it, it couldn’t be helped, Kiba himself felt a primal feral hunger for Jiraiya... as much lust as Jiraiya was emitting it was surprising Naruto had been able to hold back so long... and still Naruto resisted what must be a nearly overwhelming desire, his voice only slightly rough as he asked Jiraiya, “Jiraiya can I lick you?” 

 

Worried Kiba watched Jiraiya, Naruto was scaring him... but the smell of his desire hadn’t dissipated, if anything it had gotten stronger.  Jiraiya nodded, but the scent of his arousal was laced with fear and Kiba wasn’t sure Jiraiya would be able to allow Naruto to touch him; there was a good chance he’d flee.

 

Jiraiya shifted closer to Naruto and the scent that Kiba was beginning to realize was warning of the Kyuubi's presence was growing stronger. 

 

“Do you trust me?”  Naruto rumbled, his voice deep and low somewhere between a purr and a soft growl.  Kiba’s eyes shifted from Jiraiya to Naruto’s face, it wasn’t looking good the chances Jiraiya would bolt had just increased dramatically.  Naruto’s eyes were swirling pools of red with only hints of Naruto’s blue peeking through occasionally... and his whisker like scars had deepened, growing more pronounced, Kiba could even see the hint of large sharp canines as Naruto panted softly.  

 

Jiraiya nodded in reply to Naruto’s question, but his fear and distrust was made obvious by the way his body shivered.  Kiba slid up to sit slightly above Naruto and ‘nonchalantly’ interlaced his fingers with Naruto’s fingers and drew Naruto’s hand up above Naruto’s head.  Naruto didn’t object... in fact he didn’t even look away from Jiraiya who he was regarding with an intent gaze like a wolf eyeing a rabbit.  Kiba felt a bit uneasy but his worries ebbed when Naruto seemed to understand Kiba’s intension and reached his other up to lace fingers with Kiba above his head, so Kiba was loosely pinning his hands.

 

Naruto was maintaining control and Kiba was proud of his restraint.  Naruto quivered betraying the fight he was having resisting his hunger for his mate.  Jiraiya was visibly trembling even as he leaned down to allow Naruto access to his throat.  Kiba anxiously looked between his mates.

 

Kiba saw the slow lap of Naruto’s tongue and heard Jiraiya’s ecstatic cries of passion as Jiraiya came.  “Ah!  Oh Naruto!”  Jiraiya embraced Naruto and Kiba relaxed, it was going to be ok now.  Naruto slipped his hands free of Kiba’s relaxed grasp and they moved to hold Jiraiya. 

 

Kiba’s breath caught and Kiba carefully recaptured Naruto’s hands, gently stroking the palms when he felt Naruto’s initial hesitation.  Kiba could see the indents of Naruto’s sharp nails in the skin of Jiraiya’s back... they hadn’t broken the skin and Kiba was almost certain that even if he’d left them they still wouldn’t have broken the skin... but Kiba knew they couldn’t take the chance of upsetting Jiraiya, an upset Jiraiya was almost certain to lead to a upset Kyuubi.  Naruto looked up at Kiba with an intent questioning gaze, then it turned grateful as Naruto regained a better grip on his lusts.

 

Jiraiya drew back from Naruto, his gaze grew uncertain when he spotted the tremendous erection Naruto now had, but Naruto just looked at Jiraiya with red tinted eyes bright with need and purred softly, “I love you Jiraiya, I will not hurt you.”

 

Jiraiya nodded but his gaze was thick with distrust and Kiba could smell the spike in his anxiety, Jiraiya thought Naruto would hurt him...

 

Naruto knew it as well and his eyes teared in pain, he averted his eyes.  “I’m sorry...”

 

Naruto’s pain and shame infuriated Kiba and he trembled in distress.

 

“Don’t... please.  Naruto I’m sorry... I don’t know what I’m thinking anymore... I’m just confused...” Jiraiya begged.

 

Naruto’s sorrow was a pungent tang and it sent Kiba’s aggression spiking, he glared at Jiraiya.

 

“And frightened... of me.”  Naruto’s voice broke.  “I don’t blame you...”

 

Kiba’s need to protect his mate drew a low growl from him as he gathered his distressed mate to his body.  Jiraiya was hurting Naruto, making him doubt himself!

 

Naruto’s hand softly cupped Kiba’s face and turned it down to look in his eyes.  “Don’t Kiba... he’s right to fear me... I want him... desperately.”  Kiba could see Naruto’s despair and the pain it caused him not to be able to have his other mate.

 

“No, Naruto... I’m not right to fear you... I’m not right to fear Kiba...”  Jiraiya stood and looked at them with longing, his eyes were hopeless... he was also in anguish over the way things were between them.

 

Kiba was confused, his instincts screamed that both his mates were upset and needing him... but the one upsetting them was also his mate... and he couldn’t protect them. 

 

Naruto hid his pain away and reassured Jiraiya.  “If you need to leave it’s ok...”  Naruto’s voice held a serenity that was in direct contrast with how he must be feeling,  “Can we shower with you when we are done here?”

 

Jiraiya nodded sadly, and Kiba felt guilt and remorse he was horrible to make Jiraiya feel guilty about being afraid.  “You don’t have to leave... we’d like you to stay if you can.”  Kiba gently pleaded.

 

Jiraiya shook his head firmly, “No.  I need to think.”  Kiba and Naruto nodded in understanding and Jiraiya walked away.  

 

Kiba heard the shower start, and watched the bathroom door for a minute.  Kiba wanted so badly to go in there to hold Jiraiya and tell him it would be ok... and that he was sorry.  “Naruto?  Where did Jiraiya go when we were at the practice field?”

 

Kiba felt Naruto’s gaze, Naruto sat up and made he turn to look at him.  Kiba reluctantly tore his eyes from the bathroom door to look at Naruto.  “Kiba it’s not your fault...”  Naruto reassured.  Kiba felt a strong wave of guilt, he’d _growled_ at Jiraiya for being afraid.

 

Naruto placed a gentle kiss on Kiba’s lips before answering his question, “Jiraiya went to see Ibiki... it was my idea... I thought it would help, I guess I was wrong.”

 

Kiba looked at Naruto amazed by his strength, instead of giving up his Alpha continued to try to find a way... Kiba felt a surge of love and pulled Naruto into a fierce hug, his mate was incredible.  “It’s not your fault either... you are not a animal.”

 

Naruto looked shocked and Kiba gave him a tender smile.  He loved Naruto... and Jiraiya, with all his heart.  “Don’t be surprised... I know you are uncomfortable with... the Kyuubi side of yourself but it doesn’t make you an animal or demon... and you wouldn’t have hurt him, you wouldn’t have forced yourself on him no matter how much you need him.”

 

Naruto gave Kiba a grateful look and his eyes grew moist, then he hugged Kiba firmly and his voice was husky as he sighed, “Kiba what would I ever do without you?”

 

“I’ll never let you find out.”  Kiba replied trying to ease Naruto’s sorrow, Kiba gave a teasing smirk and kissed him before declaring, “Let’s go shower...”  Naruto’s erection had subsided without the provocation of Jiraiya lust perfuming the air.

 

Naruto nodded in agreement and slipped from the bed, Kiba followed close behind.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto looked back nervously at Kiba... maybe they shouldn’t go in.  Naruto didn’t want to upset Jiraiya any more... and Jiraiya had really thought he would hurt him...

 

Kiba placed a reassuring hand on Naruto’s shoulder, “It’s ok... Jiraiya was just upset, he isn’t afraid of you.”

 

Naruto nodded and pushed the bathroom door open, but he knew Jiraiya _had_ been upset... and Jiraiya _had_ thought he would hurt him.  Naruto cautiously opened the shower door and stepped in, comforted slightly by Kiba’s presence behind him, although it would’ve been even nicer for Kiba to have led... Jiraiya wasn't as afraid of Kiba. 

 

Jiraiya looked up from the soap he’d been lathering his hands with and Naruto studied his eyes looking for any sign of fear or that Jiraiya didn’t want him near.

 

Jiraiya stepped close and ran soapy hands over Naruto’s body, just washing him.  Naruto shivered the tension slowly leaving his muscles.  Jiraiya finished washing Naruto and stepped back so Naruto could rinse and turned to Kiba. 

 

“Got it taken care of...” Kiba smiled benignly and continued to wash himself.

 

Jiraiya watched quietly, then nodded.  Naruto yawned and Jiraiya teased gently, “I think Naruto’s tired...”  Jiraiya glanced at Kiba.  “And he’s not the only one.”

 

Kiba nodded quietly.  Jiraiya turned off the water and Naruto followed Jiraiya from the shower.  Jiraiya handed Naruto a towel and Naruto looked back at Kiba then began to dry him. 

 

Kiba had been quiet since they’d walked into the bathroom... it was very unlike him.  Naruto finished drying Kiba’s front and embraced him as he dried Kiba’s back, Kiba smiled and took the towel before Naruto sank to his knees to dry his legs.  “Ok, I’ll take it from here or we’ll be going to the bed... but not to sleep.”

 

Jiraiya gave a slight smile at Naruto and Kiba as he dried himself, then walked out of the bathroom.  Naruto finished drying himself, with some ‘help’ from Kiba that involved a bit of playful fondling, Jiraiya came back in and placed the bed sheets in the laundry bin... Naruto eyed the bin and was once more grateful Jiraiya had a contract with a laundry service or they’d run out of sheets and towels very quickly...

 

Naruto took Kiba’s hand and they followed Jiraiya out to the bed, they all lay down and Naruto closed his eyes... as tired as he was sleep just wouldn’t come, his anxiety all day had left his nerves stretched taut.

 

Naruto opened his eyes and glanced at Kiba, Kiba’s eyes were closed.  Naruto then looked at Jiraiya, he lay peacefully.  Naruto wanted to touch Jiraiya but didn’t he didn’t think he could handle if Jiraiya flinched or it startled and frightened him. 

 

Naruto reached out and touched Kiba’s fingers.  He wasn’t sure if Kiba was asleep yet and he didn’t want to disturb him but he just needed to feel him to know he was near.  Kiba’s fingers stroked his and Naruto was soothed, he relaxed and fell asleep their fingers touching.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba followed Naruto to the bathroom, the closer Naruto got to the door the more he hesitated until he paused at the door and looked back uncertainly at him.  Kiba gave Naruto’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “It’s ok... Jiraiya was just upset, he isn’t afraid of you.”

 

Naruto nodded, but still looked timid as he pushed the bathroom door open and walked inside, then over to the shower.  Naruto’s shoulders unconsciously lowered submissively as he stepped into the shower.

 

Jiraiya paused in the lathering of his hands, he didn’t seem surprised to see them... of course he was a powerful Sannin... it wasn’t like he couldn’t hear them approach.  Jiraiya moved over to stand in front of Naruto and stroked his sudsy hands slowly over Naruto washing him.  Jiraiya’s actions were caring but not enticing, and it was evident his behavior was affectionate but not passionate.  Even still Naruto shivered before slowly relaxing.

 

Kiba had taken the soap and began washing himself; he didn’t trust his body not to react to Jiraiya’s touch no matter how innocent it was.  Jiraiya finished washing Naruto and turned to Kiba.  “Got it taken care of...” Kiba tried to soften the rejection by giving Jiraiya a placid smile, he didn’t want to hurt Jiraiya’s feelings... he’d done enough of that tonight already.

 

Jiraiya studied Kiba’s face for a moment then accepted Kiba wasn’t angry and nodded in understanding of Kiba’s desire not to be touched.  Naruto gave a big yawn and then a sheepish smile as Jiraiya teased, “I think Naruto’s tired...” then Jiraiya’s eyes traveled to Kiba’s face and he continued, “and he’s not the only one.”

 

Kiba nodded in agreement, yes he was tired, but his nerves were buzzing.  Kiba felt like his body trembled, wired from all the stress of the day, and even as tired as he was he wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep.

 

Jiraiya turned off the water, Naruto and Kiba quietly followed him from the shower and Naruto took the towel Jiraiya offered him.  Then Naruto turned and began drying Kiba, slowly running the towel soothingly over his skin.  Naruto finished with Kiba’s front but instead of moving around him Naruto just cupped Kiba to his body as he dried Kiba’s back... not terribly effective but nice.  Kiba smiled gratefully, plucking the towel from Naruto’s hands before he could kneel and dry Kiba’s lower body and teased, “Ok, I’ll take it from here or we’ll be going to the bed... but not to sleep.”

 

Jiraiya gave an amused smile and walked out of the bathroom.  Returned a moment later with the bed sheets, then walked out once more as Kiba decided to ‘return the favor’ and dried Naruto. 

 

Kiba didn’t even try to keep it innocent; instead he lecherously fondled Naruto, mischievously playful.  Naruto smiled happily and Kiba felt his spirits lighten.  Naruto led Kiba out to the bedroom and lay down beside Jiraiya, drawing Kiba down on his other side. 

 

The clean sheets smelled faintly of laundry soap but it wasn’t unpleasant and Naruto sighed wearily as he closed his eyes.  Kiba closed his eyes but his thoughts plagued him, the memories of the day tormenting him.

 

Kiba felt Naruto’s hesitant brush of his fingers and Kiba’s fingers enclosed and stroked Naruto’s softly.  Naruto’s breathing evened out and Kiba knew he’d fallen asleep.  Kiba snuck a glance over at Jiraiya... Jiraiya was sleeping too.

 

Naruto and Jiraiya were asleep but Kiba just couldn’t relax and fall asleep.  Kiba glanced over Naruto at Jiraiya again, he wanted to touch him so bad... just feel his body near and be comforted by Jiraiya’s touch, but when he was awake Jiraiya flinched from him and Kiba was afraid to touch him. 

 

Jiraiya was asleep now, he could just lie beside him... just for a moment.  Kiba knew he shouldn’t but he needed to feel Jiraiya’s touch so badly... Kiba carefully slipped out of bed and walked around to cautiously lie beside Jiraiya... not quite touching him but close, after a second Kiba squirmed a bit closer, his body touched Jiraiya’s he could hear Jiraiya’s soft breathing and feel the warmth of his skin.  Kiba relaxed and fell asleep. 

 

In the morning when Kiba opened his eyes he froze, Jiraiya was holding him, cupping his body.  Kiba knew he should move away, if Jiraiya woke he’d be uncomfortable... he may even flinch away.... Kiba knew he should move but he just couldn’t make himself, it felt too good to be held by Jiraiya, to feel loved again.

 

Jiraiya’s lips touched Kiba’s cheek placing a gentle kiss and Kiba’s eyes welled with tears.  Jiraiya was awake, he was holding him and he was awake... Kiba didn’t move, afraid Jiraiya would pull away.

 

Jiraiya’s fingers brushed at the tears that slid down Kiba’s cheeks and he placed another soft kiss on Kiba’s temple.

 

“Jiraiya I love you so very much... it hurts not touching you... not feeling your touch, your kisses.”  Kiba whispered his voice choked with tears.

 

“Shhh Kiba... it’s ok, everything will be ok, I promise.” Jiraiya murmured, hugging Kiba tightly.

 

Kiba desperately wanted to believe that...

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya stood quietly in the shower thinking of everything that had happened since the morning... it had been a long and emotionally exhausting day.  What was bothering Jiraiya about his behavior was that it shouldn’t be this hard to handle the things Oro had done... Jiraiya had already dealt with most of this before... Oro had hurt him much worse on many occasions and yet somehow this time it felt different, it felt worse...

 

It was knowing Oro’s ‘mark’, the symbol of Jiraiya’s status as ‘pet’, the curse mark was permanent and he’d always carry it like proof of Oro’s ownership... and the violation of Kabuto. 

 

Ibiki had a good point about Oro finding some way to force him to hurt Kabuto, and that it was all for the purpose of getting what Oro had wanted from him... Jiraiya’s humiliation, his agony and despair... Oro had wanted to see Jiraiya break, and he had.  Even knowing all this... it didn’t erase the memory of Kabuto’s cries or the feel of his blood.

 

Jiraiya heard the reluctant steps of Naruto and Kiba, Naruto stopped outside the door and Jiraiya heard Kiba’s voice soothe him.  Jiraiya soaped his hands, he’d hurt Naruto again... he needed to show Naruto that he wasn’t afraid, that he didn’t feel any reluctance to touch Naruto... well at least non-sexually.

 

Naruto walked into the shower meekly, his posture timid like he was braced for rejection.  Jiraiya stepped forward and began washing Naruto.  Jiraiya massaged Naruto’s muscles relaxing him, but keeping his actions deliberately non-arousing.  Naruto gave a soft shiver as his body relaxed and Jiraiya stepped back indicating Naruto was ready and to rinse himself, then turned to Kiba.

 

Kiba gave Jiraiya a placating, easy smile and stated, with false levity, “Got it taken care of...”

 

Jiraiya contemplated Kiba a moment noting his tight muscles and stiff posture Kiba didn’t want him to touch him.  Jiraiya nodded in acceptance and when Naruto gave a huge yawn Jiraiya forced a cheerful tone and bantered comically, “I think Naruto’s tired...” Jiraiya’s eyes slid back to Kiba’s face, Kiba looked completely worn out.  “And he’s not the only one.”  Kiba gave a nod of agreement.

 

Jiraiya turned off the shower and stepped out turning to hand a towel back to Naruto, Kiba had maintained his distance from Jiraiya, following Jiraiya and Naruto.  Naruto turned and started drying Kiba with gentle loving strokes, Jiraiya watched a moment then finished drying himself and went out and changed the sheets. 

 

When Jiraiya walked back into the bathroom to place the sheets in the laundry bin, Kiba had taken the upper hand and was tormenting Naruto impishly as he dried him.  Jiraiya smiled softly and walked out to lie on the bed, seconds later Naruto led Kiba out and laid beside Jiraiya.  Kiba laid down next to Naruto and they closed their eyes, Jiraiya relaxed his eyes closed listening to them breathing and soon Naruto’s deep breaths indicated he was asleep.

 

Jiraiya could tell Kiba was still awake, he was anxious and as Jiraiya lay resting his eyes closed he felt Kiba get up.  Then to Jiraiya’s surprise he felt the slight give in the bed as Kiba lay down beside him, after a few moments Kiba wiggled a bit closer so their bodies touched and gave a soft peaceful sigh.

 

Jiraiya’s heart clenched, Kiba was so afraid to touch him... but needed to feel Jiraiya so greatly that he snuck over to lie beside Jiraiya thinking he was asleep.  Although Kiba was better at hiding it, Kiba was hurting just as bad as Naruto...

 

Jiraiya knew now he’d been going about this wrong, he need to try harder to press on even if he was uncertain, it was very important to heal these wounds... the more he drew back the worse his fears got... by not facing them he was allowing them to grow...  Jiraiya needed his mates and they needed him, it had to be fixed.  It was time to talk to Ibiki again.

 

Jiraiya dozed lightly and woke at dawn, when Jiraiya felt the slight give of the mattress as Naruto carefully slipped out of bed he almost chuckled... looked like Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto were going out for breakfast again... Jiraiya just hoped Naruto didn’t make too big of a mess trying to make ‘breakfast’... it would also be nice if the food was edible this time but Jiraiya knew better than to hope.

 

Kiba moved slightly as he woke and realized Jiraiya’s arm was cradling him, then he froze as he woke completely and understood whose arm it was.  Jiraiya dipped his head and kissed Kiba’s cheek gently.  Kiba didn’t move but Jiraiya saw tears trailing down his cheeks, Jiraiya’s heart ached and his fingers lovingly glided over his lover’s soft skin trying to sweep away Kiba’s tears.  Jiraiya kissed Kiba’s brow trying to soothe his mate’s sorrow.

 

“Jiraiya I love you so very much... it hurts not touching you... not feeling your touch, your kisses.”  Kiba’s voice hushed, strained, broken by his strong emotions.

 

Jiraiya couldn’t let this continue; somehow he had to end Naruto and Kiba’s pain.  “Shhh Kiba... it’s ok, everything will be ok, I promise.”  Jiraiya cooed gently, his arm tightening to squeeze Kiba gently against him, they lay like that for quite a while.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

When Naruto woke up he glanced over and found Kiba gone, then saw him curled up in Jiraiya’s arms asleep and smiled tenderly.  At times like this Naruto could almost forget the whole horrible Orochimaru disaster ever happened... almost.  Naruto couldn’t help a slight worry that Jiraiya would be ‘uncomfortable’ about Kiba’s position... his body cradled in the curve of Jiraiya’s hips.

 

Naruto slipped from the bed careful not to wake his mates and walked out to the kitchen... perhaps this time he’d try to make something a bit easier...

 

Naruto poked around the refrigerator and sighed... something easier than eggs... maybe if he just fried the eggs, he couldn’t mess that up... yes, he’d just keep it simple.

 

Naruto smiled and took out the eggs... then searched the cabinets... hmmm... Fresh Ginger oil... that sounded good and he needed some oil to fry the eggs in...Naruto dumped the small bottle in the pan and cracked the eggs into it... it looked a bit odd, but then he hadn’t cooked it yet.  Naruto turned the stove up to high, it was just for a minute and he had to heat the oil... and then turned to see what else he could make.

 

Naruto sniffed something smelled... burnt, Naruto turned and saw the pan smoking black foul smoke... but the eggs were still raw, they couldn’t be burning?!  Naruto poked at the still uncooked eggs and frowned, what had gone wrong?  Maybe the pan would stop smoking when the oil got hot enough... and the eggs didn’t really look bad.

 

“Naruto...”  Kiba sighed.  “What are you cooking the eggs in?”

 

Naruto turned to find Kiba behind him frowning at the pan and Jiraiya calmly seated at the table watching them.

 

Naruto scowled “Oil...”

 

Kiba gave Naruto a faintly disbelieving look, “What kind of oil?”

 

“Ginger... what?”  At the mention of the Ginger oil Kiba first looked quickly at the now empty bottle, a look of dismay crossing his face, then sighed.

 

“It’s oil... what did I do wrong?”  Naruto exclaimed, it was now obvious even to him that the eggs were not cooking and the oil was burning, black flecks swimming in the brown liquid.

 

Kiba gave a slightly pained smile.  “It’s not cooking oil... it’s a seasoning oil...”

 

“Seasoning?  A seasoning oil... seriously?  A oil for... seasoning... not cooking.”  Naruto sputtered in confusion.

 

“Hn.” Kiba replied patiently.

 

Jiraiya smiled fondly at Naruto and Kiba and nonchalantly commented, “I’m sure the eggs are delicious but I think I’d like Ichiraku’s ramen for breakfast... if you don’t mind Naruto.”

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya a grateful smile... they all knew the eggs were not going to be delicious but he’d spared Naruto from having to admit to another in a long line of cooking fiasco’s.  “Yes, ramen would be good.”

 

Naruto wandered back into the bedroom and dressed, Kiba and Jiraiya were already dressed, in minutes they are were walking out the door and on their way to Ichiraku’s. 

 

Jiraiya seemed happy, like his old self, and Naruto relaxed and teased Kiba playfully... “Have any other ‘special oils’ lying around... I’d hate to cook with your own personal bath oil or something.”

 

Kiba rolled his eyes.  “No, not ‘bath oils’...” then he grinned. “There’s always Jiraiya’s massage oil... think you can avoid using that?!  I can think of much better uses for it...”

 

Naruto laughed and Jiraiya’s lips curved in wry amusement.  After eating several bowls of ramen Naruto was feeling better than he had in days.

 

Jiraiya had watched Naruto’s enthusiastic consumption with his usual amazed smile after finishing his own bowl and even Kiba only managed two bowls... now Jiraiya looked seriously between Kiba and Naruto.  “You both should check in at the mission desk.”

 

Naruto’s good humor disappeared, “I don’t think we should leave you...”

 

Jiraiya gave Naruto a loving look, “I will be fine and I’m very sure you won’t be leaving the village... it’s too close to the birth of our children.”  Naruto knew what Jiraiya was not saying... they would not be leaving the village because it was too dangerous right now.  Orochimaru maybe waiting for another opportunity.

 

Kiba looked at the ground quietly.  Naruto and Jiraiya noticed it and Naruto placed a gentle hand on Kiba’s arm, “Kiba... are you ok?”

 

Kiba looked up his face was a shade paler than his usual healthy tan color, but what made Naruto’s heart clench was the fear in Kiba’s gaze.  “I almost lost you both... I...”

 

“Kiba it’s ok.”  Jiraiya soothed.  “We will all be in the village, safe... perhaps I can talk to Lady Tsunade and get you and Naruto put on the same duty.”

 

Kiba nodded and looked a bit less upset.  Jiraiya leaned in and gave Kiba a chaste kiss.  “Come on, I’ll talk to her while you two check in at the missions office.”

 

Naruto watched Kiba a moment, and was relieved to see the color return to his face, then glanced at Jiraiya and nodded.

 

In the end it was a mute point since when they checked in with Iruka neither Naruto or Kiba had drew any duties for the day.  Naruto sighed in relief and Kiba’s playful manor returned.

 

Jiraiya looked calmly between Kiba and Naruto once more and Naruto had that ominous feeling again. 

 

“I need to run an errand, but you two should go see Harumeku...” Jiraiya held up his head stopping their protest.  Jiraiya looked at Naruto seriously, “Naruto you haven’t seen her in several days... I know you want to.”  Then Jiraiya’s gaze slipped to Kiba,  “and Kiba it would make me feel better knowing you were with Naruto.  I’ll be there as soon as I’m finished.”

 

Naruto stiffened slightly, it was so like the last time before Jiraiya was taken.  Jiraiya leaned down and murmured softly.  “Don’t think about it, go feel our babies... and tell them it’s time to come out.”

 

Naruto laughed, “Ok Jiraiya.”  Then Naruto sobered and he urged, “Come as soon as you can.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, “Only a few people I need to talk to then I’ll be there.”  Naruto still wasn’t sure, he hesitated.  “Please Naruto... I want Harumeku to know how much we cherish her and that we haven’t forgotten her.”

 

Naruto nodded and when Kiba took his hand they started walking away.  Kiba looked back at Jiraiya and Naruto knew he was as worried as Naruto felt. 

 

Naruto gave Kiba’s hand a gentle squeeze.  “It will be ok... Ibiki wouldn’t let anything happen to Jiraiya...” but even as Naruto said those words he remembered Ibiki’s words that day at the ANBU HQ,  _You know I wouldn’t hurt him, honest... I won’t even upset him... it will be ok._   But Ibiki had hurt Jiraiya...

 

Kiba seemed to sense Naruto’s mood and his fingers stroked Naruto’s as they continued walking to the clan grounds.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Even the pleasure of Kiba in his arms wasn’t enough to keep Jiraiya from frowning at the horrible burnt smell wafting down the hall from the kitchen.  Kiba looked up at Jiraiya and laughed, “Naruto’s cooking again?”

 

Jiraiya nodded with a pained expression on his face.  Kiba grinned, “Given the smell I would guess it’s too late to save anything?”

 

Jiraiya sighed and nodded, there was no doubt in his mind whatever Naruto was ‘cooking’ was not edible.

 

Jiraiya looked down into Kiba’s eyes and gave him a long gentle kiss, he wanted to do so much more but he refused to start something that would only end in both Kiba and himself being frustrated and uncomfortable... still Jiraiya couldn’t resist hugging Kiba tight to his body for a moment before releasing him.  “Kiba I love you, please don’t ever doubt that...”  Jiraiya said sincerely as he drew back.

 

Kiba nodded and slowly got up from the bed.  Kiba gave a gentle smile and with forced frivolity he jested.  “We better get dressed and get out there before Naruto fills the house with smoke.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, he couldn’t feign amusement looking in Kiba’s sad eyes.  Jiraiya knew he had to do something today... it had been going on too long.  Somehow Jiraiya had to get past this and go on... and the only person who may have an idea how he could do that was Ibiki... but Naruto and Kiba couldn’t be there, Jiraiya didn’t want them knowing anymore about his ‘time with Oro’ than they already did... nothing good could come of it.

 

Kiba had been quietly dressing while Jiraiya had been lost in thought and now he glanced at Jiraiya cautiously.  “Jiraiya are you ok?”

 

Jiraiya nodded and rose from the bed.  Kiba walked over and took Jiraiya’s hands looking up at Jiraiya apologetically, “Jiraiya, I’m sorry for the way I acted yesterday... I didn’t mean to...”

 

Jiraiya shook his head he didn’t want Kiba apologizing he hadn’t done anything wrong, but Kiba squeezed Jiraiya’s hands gently and continued firmly.  “I’m sorry I just.. I felt hurt... and want to protect Naruto from the pain I feel... I’m frustrated that I can’t, and that I can’t take your pain away.  I feel excluded from your thoughts, your feelings... we were all so close and now... it just feels like you have so much you’re keeping from us.”

 

Jiraiya felt guilty, there was so much he couldn’t tell them... he couldn’t bear to, he couldn’t let them know what Oro had done or said... it would hurt them, haunt their thoughts and dreams... they’d promised no secrets, but this was too much.  Jiraiya just said the only thing he could.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Kiba nodded, he stepped back and forced a smile.  “Well, don’t take too long getting dressed I’m going to need reinforcements in the kitchen.”

 

Jiraiya nodded and Kiba turned and walked out of the bedroom.  Jiraiya dressed, his mind preoccupied by Kiba’s words.  He couldn’t tell them... he wanted that closeness again but he couldn’t do it... he didn’t think he’d ever be able to tell them, and if he didn’t it would always be like a wall between them.

 

Jiraiya finished dressing and walked out to the kitchen, Jiraiya sat at the table and watched his lovers.

 

“Naruto...”  Kiba asked with a calm that barely hid his frustration.  “What are you cooking the eggs in?”

 

Naruto turned around curiously and looked at Kiba and then Jiraiya, frowned at the smell and replied “Oil..”

 

Kiba eyed the pan skeptically before looking at Naruto again.  “What kind of oil?”  Kiba asked suspiciously.

 

“Ginger... what?”  Naruto looked at Kiba, baffled, as a look of dismay crossed Kiba’s face.  Kiba glanced over to the now empty bottle, his gaze turned wistful and he sighed.  

 

“It’s oil... what did I do wrong?”  Naruto exclaimed more confused that before.

 

Kiba gave a melancholy smile and patiently explained.  “It’s not cooking oil... it’s a seasoning oil...”

 

“Seasoning?  A seasoning oil... seriously?  A oil for... seasoning... not cooking.”  Naruto looked at Kiba with a look that was incredulous, as if he was waiting for Kiba to admit he was joking.

 

“Hn.” Kiba replied blandly, his tone accepting.  Jiraiya watched Kiba glance again at the empty bottle of oil and Jiraiya’s lips twitched.  Naruto had just used an entire bottle of expensive seasoning oil to ‘cook’ their eggs. 

 

Jiraiya hid his amusement, he’d buy Kiba another bottle later, in the meantime... “I’m sure the eggs are delicious, but I think I’d like Ichiraku’s ramen for breakfast... if you don’t mind Naruto.”  Jiraiya didn’t want Naruto to feel bad, he really tried and it was a mistake that was not too hard to understand... it was an oil... sort of.

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya an ecstatic and very thankful grin.  “Yes, ramen would be good.”  Naruto set the pan on the back of the stove, turned and hurried out of the kitchen to get dressed.

 

Kiba was looking down into the pan frowning and Jiraiya rose from the table strolled over and placed a hand on Kiba’s shoulder.  Kiba looked up his smile a bit strained, “It’s ok... Naruto almost got it right...”

 

Jiraiya leaned in and kissed Kiba, then drew back... Kiba and Jiraiya gave the pan a disgusted look, it smelled horrible!  Jiraiya dumped the food and rinsed the pan just as Naruto trotted out of the bedroom dressed and ready.

 

Naruto’s delight at going to Ichiraku’s was contagious and the walk was quick, filled with playful teasing and laughter.  Jiraiya watched his lovers with an amused smile.

 

Once at Ichiraku’s Naruto gleefully wolfed down several bowls while Jiraiya and Kiba ate theirs... much to the delight of Teuchi and Ayame. 

 

Jiraiya was deep in thought... Jiraiya knew both Kiba and Naruto should report in at the mission’s office today.   Jiraiya was quite sure that if they pulled any assignments it would be in ‘safe areas’ of the village watched by ANBU and it would be good for them to focus on something besides Jiraiya’s problems.

 

Jiraiya doubted Oro would try for Naruto again, he’d lost the scroll... but then again Orochimaru had studied it extensively, for all Jiraiya knew he might have it memorized.

 

After Jiraiya finished his bowl of ramen, he watched Naruto as his mate finished yet another bowl and smiled at Naruto’s enthusiasm.  When Naruto’s appetite was finally satisfied, Jiraiya paid and as he rose he mentioned to Kiba and Naruto.  “You both should check in at the mission desk.” 

 

“I don’t think we should leave you...” Naruto exclaimed in distress.

 

Naruto’s immediate protest was expected and Jiraiya was quick to assure.  “I will be fine and I’m very sure you won’t be leaving the village... it’s too close to the birth of our children...”  And much too dangerous, Jiraiya added in his head. 

 

 Kiba’s reaction was unexpected, he seemed to sag, his gaze dropped to the ground.  Jiraiya felt a surge of alarm, Naruto laid his hand on Kiba’s arm and asked, “Kiba... are you ok?”

 

Kiba looked up his gaze was anguished, and there was a pallor to his skin.  “I almost lost you both... I...” Kiba murmured, his despair was evident in every word he said and every word he couldn’t bring himself to say.

 

Jiraiya wished more than anything he could wipe those days away... Kiba had suffered more than he had let them know, he’d thought he lost both his mates...

 

“Kiba it’s ok.”  Jiraiya consoled, but he knew it wasn’t ok, it was something Kiba would remember every time they parted for even a brief time.  “We will all be in the village, safe... perhaps I can talk to Lady Tsunade and get you and Naruto put on the same duty.”

 

Kiba nodded, slightly mollified.  Jiraiya leaned down and gave Kiba a tender kiss.  “Come on, I’ll talk to her while you two check in at the missions office.”

 

As Jiraiya walked silently beside Kiba and Naruto he gave thought to just turning them around and taking them home... but even that wasn’t a haven from their troubles, every aspect of their lives was affected.

 

Although he’d promised Kiba, Jiraiya was reluctant to see Tsunade, Jiraiya knew Tsunade wanted to see him... it went without saying, she was his oldest and closest friend... and yet Jiraiya couldn’t... he couldn’t look her in the face knowing she knew, or at least suspected, what Oro did to him yet again... Jiraiya was ashamed, and even more so because all she’d have to do is touch him and she’d know about Oro’s curse mark... the mark of Oro’s ownership... no, not yet, Jiraiya needed more time.

 

Jiraiya got his wish for more time when Iruka shook his head and told Naruto and Kiba they hadn’t drew any assignments or duties and to ‘try back tomorrow’.  Jiraiya wasn’t the only one relieved, he could almost see the tension ebb from Kiba’s muscles and Naruto unabashedly gave a sigh of relief... but their relief was short lived as Jiraiya insisted, “I need to run an errand, but you two should go see Harumeku...”

 

Naruto’s distress returned and Jiraiya felt terrible but his words were true and he really didn’t want either of his mates with him when he talked with Ibiki again.  Jiraiya stopped their protests by lifting his hand and looking first at Naruto.

 

“Naruto you haven’t seen her in several days... I know you want to.”  Jiraiya explained, then Jiraiya looked over at Kiba.  “And Kiba it would make me feel better knowing you were with Naruto.  I’ll be there as soon as I’m finished.”

 

Naruto’s rigid posture reminded Jiraiya that he’d requested this once before... before Jiraiya’s disappearance.  Jiraiya leaned into Naruto and gently crooned, “Don’t think about it, go feel our babies... and tell them it’s time to come out.”

 

Jiraiya’s words had the desired response as Naruto laughed, “Ok Jiraiya.”  But Naruto’s anxiety wasn’t completely eased and he looked pensive as he urged, “Come as soon as you can.”

 

“Only a few people I need to talk to then I’ll be there.”  Jiraiya agreed, but Naruto still hesitated and looked at Jiraiya anxiously.  “Please Naruto... I want Harumeku to know how much we cherish her and that we haven’t forgotten her...” And I really don’t want you to know about the things Oro did, Jiraiya’s guilty conscious added.

 

Naruto relented, he nodded and Kiba passively took Naruto’s hand, not urging him just supporting and consoling him.  As they turned and walked away Jiraiya saw Kiba look back at him forlornly and cursed himself for once again not seeing how badly Kiba needed him too. 

 

Jiraiya felt ashamed, he always concentrated on soothing Naruto, completely over looking Kiba’s feelings... and Kiba quietly accepted it, allowing Naruto to have Jiraiya’s attention.  It wasn’t fair to Kiba and Jiraiya swore to himself he wouldn’t over look Kiba’s feelings anymore, Kiba’s silence was just as serious as Naruto’s pleas.

 

Jiraiya was filled with guilt, for how long had he been doing that to Kiba?  How long had he been leaving Kiba feel like he wasn’t as important to him as Naruto?   No more...  Jiraiya silently promised.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

The wonderful feel of Jiraiya’s arms around his body made Kiba reluctant to move even as his nose caught the faint smell of something burning.  Kiba finally couldn’t ignore the smell any longer and looked up at Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya was frowning, it was obvious he could smell the foul scent as well... even frowning Jiraiya made Kiba’s heart flop and Kiba laughed happily at Jiraiya’s disgusted face.  “Naruto is cooking again?”

 

Jiraiya’s nod was resigned and Kiba gave a jesting grin as he commented, “Given the smell I would guess it’s too late to save anything?”

 

Jiraiya gave a labored sigh and nodded, then looked down at Kiba and gave him a slow, loving kiss.  Kiba held back, he wanted to deepen the kiss so badly, he wanted to feel Jiraiya roll over and cover him with his body... his hard cock pressing into his body...

 

Kiba tried not to allow himself those thoughts, it wouldn’t do either of them any good and Jiraiya would push him away, Kiba didn’t want to be pushed away, this felt so good... even after Jiraiya broke the kiss he still held Kiba.

 

Kiba tried to memorize this feeling, this safe loving embrace... there was no telling how long it would be before he was allowed this again.  Jiraiya hugged Kiba tightly once more and Kiba wanted to cry, it felt so good... he couldn’t bear to not feel Jiraiya’s touch, to not know when he’d feel it again. 

 

Jiraiya’s arms loosened and he drew back, Kiba fought not to let Jiraiya see how desperately he wanted to beg for Jiraiya to hold him again.  “Kiba I love you, please don’t ever doubt that...” Jiraiya reassured, his eyes earnest.

 

Kiba almost gave in and begged then took a breath and nodded.  Kiba was reluctant to leave Jiraiya’s arms, but he forced himself to slip from the bed and smiled playfully.  “We better get dressed and get out there before Naruto fills the house with smoke.”  Kiba teased.

    

Jiraiya nodded solemnly, but Kiba could see his sorrow.  Kiba turned away and dressed, when he turned to look back Jiraiya was still sitting on the bed, his eyes mournful and distant.

 

Kiba carefully broke into Jiraiya’s thoughts.  “Jiraiya are you ok?”

 

Jiraiya nodded, his gaze clearing, then rose from the bed.  Kiba stepped close and loosely took Jiraiya’s hands, looking into his miserable eyes Kiba apologized.  “Jiraiya, I’m sorry for the way I acted yesterday... I didn’t mean to...”

 

Jiraiya looked unhappy and shook his head, Kiba gave Jiraiya’s hands a gentle squeeze, he needed to say this... he had to let Jiraiya know why he’d behaved like that.  “I’m sorry I just.. I felt hurt... and want to protect Naruto from the pain I feel... I’m frustrated that I can’t, and that I can’t take your pain away.  I feel excluded from your thoughts, your feelings... we were all so close and now... it just feels like you have so much you’re keeping from us.”

 

Shame and guilt shown in Jiraiya’s eyes, he was silent for a few moments then said, “I’m sorry.”

 

Kiba understood and he nodded.  Jiraiya couldn’t tell them... they would just have to find a way past this too.  Kiba released Jiraiya’s hands and forced a smile to his lips as he moved back... away from Jiraiya and the arms he wanted to hold him.  “Well, don’t take too long getting dressed I’m going to need reinforcements in the kitchen.”

 

Jiraiya quietly nodded again and Kiba quickly turned and walked out of the room.  As Kiba got closer to the kitchen the smell became so strong it turned Kiba’s stomach.  Kiba walked into the kitchen to see Naruto poking at his ‘cooking’ with hesitant prods of his fork like he was testing to see if it was alive.

 

Kiba stood watching, Naruto was so preoccupied he didn’t notice Kiba’s presence.  Kiba sniffed, fighting his nausea ... eggs but what was that other smell?  Kiba moved closer to peer over Naruto’s shoulder, the smell was definitely coming from the pan... the liquid the eggs were swimming in was a rusty brown with black flecks.

 

“Naruto...”  Kiba asked hesitantly, still not sure he wanted to know the answer.  “What are you cooking the eggs in?”

 

Kiba heard Jiraiya enter the kitchen and sit at the table but didn’t look away from the pan of eggs.

 

Naruto frowned in confusion, “Oil...”

 

Oil?  No... that brown smelly liquid wasn’t any cooking oil Kiba knew.  “What kind of oil?”

 

Naruto gave Kiba a puzzled look and replied, “Ginger...”  Kiba’s heart skipped a beat his eyes landing on the now empty bottle of his expensive seasoning oil. 

 

“What?”  Naruto exclaimed suddenly aware Kiba was aghast at his choice.

 

Kiba took a deep breath and released it slowly, well it was done... no use in getting upset... Naruto wouldn’t know, it wasn’t like he’d done anything intentionally wrong.

 

“It’s oil... what did I do wrong?”  Naruto was becoming upset. 

 

Kiba smiled gently and calmly explained.  “It’s not cooking oil... it’s a seasoning oil...”

 

Naruto looked at Kiba with disbelief, “Seasoning?  A seasoning oil... seriously?  An oil for... seasoning... not cooking.” 

 

“Hn.”  Kiba replied benignly, but couldn’t help a last gloomy look at the empty Ginger oil bottle.

 

Jiraiya took that opportunity to redirect Naruto’s attention before he could get upset about, once again, destroying breakfast. 

 

“I’m sure the eggs are delicious but I think I’d like Ichiraku’s ramen for breakfast... if you don’t mind Naruto.”  Jiraiya requested mildly.

 

Naruto grinned happily. “Yes, ramen would be good.” Naruto enthused and quickly turned and left the room to get dressed.

 

Kiba’s eyes returned to the pan full of his expensive, and burnt, oil... the uncooked eggs swimming in the brown liquid and turning it slimy.  The seasoning oil couldn’t get hot enough to cook the eggs... or anything else for that matter, without burning.

 

Kiba heard Jiraiya approach and he felt Jiraiya’s hand on his shoulder, Kiba smiled up at him.  “It’s ok... Naruto almost got it right...”  if Naruto had used cooking oil it would’ve been almost edible... but if he used as much cooking oil as he had seasoning oil the eggs would have been... slimy... or fried like french fries... perhaps they should buy him a cook book...

 

Jiraiya leaned down and kissed Kiba, then quickly drew back with a revolted glare at the pan as the smell from the pan assaulted his nose.  Jiraiya took the pan dumped and rinsed it as Kiba sighed and placed the empty bottle in the trashcan.

 

Kiba’s spirits picked up as Jiraiya, Naruto and himself walked down the road towards Ichiraku’s.  Kiba even found he could laugh about the ‘oil fiasco’ now. 

 

“Have any other ‘special oils’ lying around... I’d hate to cook with your own personal bath oil or something.”  Naruto taunted Kiba.

 

Kiba gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes and retorted, “No, not ‘bath oils’...”  Then Kiba teased Naruto.  “There’s always Jiraiya’s massage oil... think you can avoid using that?!  I can think of much better uses for it...”

 

Naruto laughed and even Jiraiya seemed amused.  They quickly arrived at Ichiraku’s and Naruto eagerly consumed enough ramen for half the academy students.  Kiba glanced subtly at Jiraiya, he was quiet and looked lost in thought as he ate.

 

Kiba fought his desire to slip off the stool and walk over to touch him... it was a bad idea, Kiba knew he would startle him and Jiraiya would probably flinch.  Kiba stayed seated beside Naruto and tried not to think about it.

 

When Naruto was finally satisfied Jiraiya smiled at them affectionately and paid for their meals, then rose to his feet.  Jiraiya’s face turned serious and Kiba fought his desire to squirm.

 

“You both should check in at the mission desk.”  Jiraiya reminded, his tone neutral.

 

Kiba’s stomach tumbled and for a moment he thought he’d be sick, Kiba looked at the ground his heart pounding.

 

Kiba heard Naruto disagree quickly. “I don’t think we should leave you...”

 

“I will be fine and I’m very sure you won’t be leaving the village... it’s too close to the birth of our children.”  Jiraiya placidly answered.

 

Kiba’s heart pounded harder... gone... they were both gone, he was alone.  Kiba felt Naruto’s hand on his arm and Naruto asked, “Kiba... are you ok?”

 

Kiba looked up trying to suppress his reaction, but the words just slipped out.  “I almost lost you both... I...” Kiba managed to stop himself before he said the rest... I don’t want to live without you.

 

“Kiba it’s ok.”  Jiraiya consoled, trying to calm Kiba.  “We will all be in the village, safe... perhaps I can talk to Lady Tsunade and get you and Naruto put on the same duty.”

 

Kiba nodded, and tried to control himself, he was upsetting Naruto, he couldn’t let his behavior upset his mates.  Jiraiya gave Kiba a kiss and Kiba resisted grabbing a hold of him like he wanted to... he wanted the comfort of Jiraiya’s arms, but it wasn’t something he could have.

 

“Come on, I’ll talk to her while you two check in at the missions office.” Jiraiya urged, leading Kiba and Naruto forward towards the Admin. building.

 

Kiba could’ve kissed Iruka when he woefully told both Naruto and Kiba that he had no missions, assignments or duties for them... well maybe not kissed, the aversion thing Kiba had for touching other people ‘romantically’ was still very much in place.

 

Kiba gleefully grinned, it seemed like his day was looking up and with Jiraiya in a ‘happier’ mood it could be a great day...

 

Then Jiraiya gave Kiba and Naruto ‘the look’ and Kiba’s anxiety returned full force. 

 

“I need to run an errand, but you two should go see Harumeku...” Jiraiya patiently explained, Kiba felt like a huge weight had landed on his chest.  Jiraiya held his hand up before either Naruto or Kiba could object.  “Naruto you haven’t seen her in several days... I know you want to... and Kiba it would make me feel better knowing you were with Naruto.  I’ll be there as soon as I’m finished.”  Jiraiya looked between Kiba and Naruto seriously.

 

This was eerily familiar...  Kiba could feel Naruto’s rising panic and suppressed his own to comfort Naruto, he watched Naruto closely ready to help to soothe him... Jiraiya leaned into Naruto and crooned, “Don’t think about it, go feel our babies... and tell them it’s time to come out.”

 

Jiraiya’s words helped relax Naruto and he laughed, but Kiba could hear the tension in his voice as he said, “Ok Jiraiya.  Come as soon as you can.”

 

Jiraiya gave Naruto an easy nod and reassured, “Only a few people I need to talk to, then I’ll be there.”  Naruto still stood unmoving, reluctant to leave Jiraiya, and Jiraiya urged gently. “Please Naruto... I want Harumeku to know how much we cherish her and that we haven’t forgotten her.”

 

Naruto finally hesitantly nodded and Kiba slipped his hand into Naruto’s to comfort him, then they turned and started to walk away.  Kiba couldn’t help his rising panic and fear at the thought of leaving Jiraiya alone, he looked back at Jiraiya again but didn’t stop... Jiraiya wanted this...

 

Naruto squeezed Kiba’s hand slightly getting his attention, “It will be ok... Ibiki wouldn’t let anything happen to Jiraiya...”  Naruto asserted firmly but Kiba could see the doubt cross Naruto’s face after he said it.  They were both aware Ibiki had hurt Jiraiya last time they left Jiraiya alone with Ibiki, they now knew Jiraiya had wanted Ibiki to do it, but it didn’t change the fact.

 

Kiba brushed aside his distress to consol Naruto and rubbed his fingers softly over Naruto’s fingers as they walked to calm him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	51. CHAPTER 51: TRUE STRENGTH COMES FROM WITHIN

# CHAPTER 51: TRUE STRENGTH COMES FROM WITHIN

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya arrived at the ANBU building, it was early in the day and he wasn’t sure Ibiki would have time to talk.  Jiraiya walked through the doors just as Ibiki walked out of his office and then waved him down the hall to the first interrogation room as if he had expected Jiraiya.

 

Ibiki entered behind Jiraiya and closed the door, then waved at the chairs benignly, “Sit.”

 

Jiraiya sat and Ibiki took the other chair relaxing ‘casually’ back into it.  “So what’s bothering you?”  Ibiki asked bluntly.

 

Jiraiya shrugged, this was Ibiki’s manner, and got straight to the point.  “Oro didn’t do anything he hadn’t before... except forcing me to rape Kabuto and the marking.  The snakes... I hate those things... it isn’t the first time... the whipping was horrendous, but making me violate Kabuto, that’s what really hurts.  I’ve dealt with most of this before... but that... nothing he could’ve done could’ve hurt me more.”

 

Ibiki raised his eyebrows and said dryly. “Really?  Not even killing Naruto?”  Jiraiya’s eyes widened at Ibiki’s curt reply.  “I think you need to get your priorities straight... as terrible as it was, it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been.”

 

Ibiki looked at Jiraiya, his eyes glittered, but his voice was mild.  “Did you know the animal snarls we heard when I was releasing you wasn’t Hana’s wolves?”

 

Jiraiya’s breath caught.... he had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going, Jiraiya stomach clenched tightly.

 

“The blood that Naruto was coated in... It was only a quirk of fate that saved both Kabuto and Orochimaru from a very messy end... neither should’ve survived.”  Ibiki continued making no effort to disguise the fact he was studying Jiraiya’s reactions.

 

Jiraiya thought about how Kabuto looked when he’d come and released him from the tree... his clothes had been bloody... his breathing had that damp sound that came from blood in the lungs... but Jiraiya hadn’t paid attention to it, he was too worried about Naruto...  “Does Naruto know?”

 

Ibiki shook his head, his voice toneless. “No.”  Jiraiya continued looking at Ibiki and Ibiki elaborated.  “Wolf heard Naruto tell Kiba he didn’t know whose blood it was or what happened.”

 

“Wolf?”  Jiraiya inquired.

 

“The ANBU operative that was in the room when we healed you.”  Ibiki explained.

 

Jiraiya nodded.  How could he have overlooked this so long?  He’d never even questioned the fact Naruto had been coated in blood... he’d been too preoccupied with his own problems... Jiraiya was disgusted with himself, dwelling on his own problems and oblivious to the more important things happening around him.

 

Ibiki’s gaze was cold and impersonal.  “Since he was released from the chakra suppression cell, how many times has he...”

 

Jiraiya interrupted, “5.”  It was a lie... but how would you count such a thing... every time his eyes changed?  Fully changed?  Or perhaps every time... well, there really wasn’t a correct answer but it was more than 5...  It had happened much more than that.

 

From the look on Ibiki’s face he knew the answer, and that Jiraiya wasn’t telling the truth.  Jiraiya knew what Ibiki was saying... Naruto was losing control again. 

 

Jiraiya’s gaze was fierce.  “You know I won’t let you cage him again.”

 

Ibiki nodded neutrally, but it didn’t reassure Jiraiya.  Ibiki’s hard gaze made it obvious that he would protect the village; he wouldn’t give pause even for his own feelings.

 

Ibiki’s ‘cold’ remarks earlier began to make sense.  _“Not even killing Naruto?”  “I think you need to get your priorities straight... as terrible as it was, it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been.”_

“I have some ‘light reading’ for you... you may find it ‘interesting’, feel free to stay here and give it a read.”  Ibiki remarked cryptically.   Ibiki placed Hana and Kakashi’s reports on the table, as well as Ibiki’s own transcripts of his conversations with Hana and Kakashi.

 

Translated Ibiki’s words meant, ‘ _You need to read this’, ‘you won’t like it’_ and _‘these reports are not to leave the building’_.  Jiraiya sighed and nodded, pulling the first report over... Kakashi...

 

By the time Jiraiya finished reading the mission reports, and Ibiki’s notes of his conversations with both Hana and Kakashi, Jiraiya was feeling much more than uneasy... he was borderline panic.

 

Jiraiya had come very close to not only losing Naruto but also being the cause of the Kyuubi getting free and waging a second attack on the Leaf Village... Naruto was dangerously unstable.

 

Jiraiya was afraid Kyuubi’s taking mates hadn’t been a stabilizing action only a symptom of a growing problem... Jiraiya was nearly despondent, what would he do now?!

 

The interrogation room door opened, Jiraiya was surprised to see Wolf... just Wolf, come in.

 

Wolf quietly sat in a chair and watched Jiraiya for several minutes then pushed a file over to Jiraiya.  Jiraiya gave him an odd look but Wolf’s expression remained blank and he said nothing.

 

Jiraiya opened the file and read; it was Ibiki’s profile he’d drawn up on Naruto after he’d been released from the ANBU cell.  It was all things Jiraiya knew, and for the most part, agreed with... then Jiraiya came upon a written portion that was new... dated the day that Jiraiya had been rescued from Orochimaru.

 

Jiraiya read it and sighed softly... everyone was correct, Naruto was a danger to the Leaf Village... then the assessment took a turn that made Jiraiya’s heart leap he looked up at Wolf intently.  “Did you write this?”

 

Wolf gave a curt nod.  “You and your mate have only aggravated the situation with your actions.”  Wolf stated bluntly.  “You should never have to fear Naruto, stand up to him if you disapprove or are uncomfortable with his behavior.”

 

Jiraiya gave Wolf a skeptical look, he didn’t fear Naruto... well, not much... ok, yes he was a bit ‘uncomfortable’ with Naruto’s Kyuubi side...

 

Wolf’s gaze was hard and unwavering.  “The seal hasn’t been broken... but it has been ‘loosened’, the Kyuubi is gaining more power... more control.  You can not fear him... it causes Naruto to fear himself... when he’s ‘off-balance’ it is easier for the Kyuubi to take control.”

 

Jiraiya frowned.  Don’t fear the Kyuubi... Jiraiya wasn’t sure that was possible, but Wolf’s words made sense.

 

“Naruto has a gentle way about him... he seems soft, fragile... makes you want to protect him... pretty soon you're changing to suit him, to make him more comfortable... coddling him... giving him power... that’s dangerous.”  Wolf stated flatly.

 

Wolf’s blunt words, bothered Jiraiya... Naruto was fragile... wasn’t he?  Fragile... Naruto had survived, alone and hated since he was a child... he’d held his head up and smiled when anyone else would have given up...

 

“You’ve been letting him have too much control...”  Wolf reproached sternly.  “Naruto is uncomfortable and uncertain... he may have claimed you as mates but you are letting him dominate you.  It may seem like that was the best path, but it wasn’t... he’s unstable and needs your strength, your firm guidance.” 

 

“That day... when the ANBU med nin was healing me... how did you keep him calm?”  Jiraiya asked somberly.

 

“What I did was nothing special, I took control... in doing so I put the Kyuubi off balance and Naruto was able to suppress him and concentrate on my instructions.”  Wolf answered firmly.

 

Jiraiya nodded, then asked grimly, “In your opinion... can this be changed, can I help Naruto regain control of the Kyuubi?”

 

Wolf was silent for a long time; he seemed to be studying Jiraiya.  When he spoke it was to reply decisively.  “If you can change the way you interact with Naruto you can restore a normal balance... you have the strength of character and conviction to do so.  My opinion... Yes.”

 

Jiraiya scrutinized Wolf’s face. “Does Ibiki know you’re here?”

 

“Officially, I’m not.”  Wolf rose closed Naruto’s profile and picked it up then walked to the door opened it and left without looking back.

 

Jiraiya gave a little smile, Wolf wasn’t as unreadable as he believed he was... yes, Ibiki knew... and Wolf liked Naruto.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Kiba was very quiet as they walked and Naruto finally tried to get his thoughts off Jiraiya, Naruto had no doubt it was Jiraiya Kiba was thinking about.

 

“Hey Kiba.”  Naruto forced his voice to be light and ‘carefree’.  “After the babies come Akamaru will finally be able to come home, I bet he missed you!” 

 

Naruto saw the wave of sorrow wash over Kiba’s face, then he smiled and replied happily,  “Yes it will be great to have him back... but I think he may want to stay a bit longer even after the babies are born.”

 

Naruto had an ominous feeling... Kiba was hiding something, something about Akamaru... something was wrong.  Naruto nodded at Kiba’s words but inside he resolved he’d find out what happened and find a way to fix it.  Kiba was hurt by Akamaru’s absence and he needed Akamaru.

 

At the clan grounds Naruto’s pace picked up, he couldn’t wait to see Harumeku... Jiraiya had been right about how badly he’d wanted to see her.  When Kiba and Naruto arrived at her tent Naruto glanced over at Kiba, worried because she wasn’t outside.

 

Kiba smiled, “She’s ok, she’s just tired... Hana wouldn’t let anything happen to her.”

 

Naruto gave Kiba a baffled look, Hana?  Why would Hana... then it clicked, Hana wouldn’t want anything to happen to their next Family Pack Leader.  Naruto nodded and carefully brushed the tent flap aside.  “Harumeku?”  They had placed an additional curtain around Harumeku’s bed and Naruto glanced at Kiba anxiously, his hand tightening around Kiba’s.

 

Kiba smiled tenderly, “It’s fine, they’re just preparing for the birth...”

 

Naruto’s eyes widened.  “Here?!”  He gasped, “They...”  Naruto sputtered.  “Isn’t she going to the hospital?”

 

Kiba laughed, “Why would she do that?  She’s not sick.”

 

“But you can’t have a baby here!”  Naruto gasped, then heard Harumeku chuckle from behind the curtain.  Kiba brushed the curtain aside and gently tugged Naruto in to the enclosed area around Harumeku’s bed.

 

Harumeku looked tired.  “I’m sorry did we wake you?”  Kiba asked sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at her.

 

Harumeku smiled, “It’s ok...”  Then stiffened in pain for a second. 

 

Naruto rushed over and took her hand.  “Are you ok?”  Naruto’s heart thudded hard in his chest. 

 

Harumeku squeezed his hand. “It’s ok... relax.  I’ve been having false contractions since this morning, it’s just a sign our children are almost ready to come.”

 

Naruto gave a uneasy laugh, “Yes, well... Jiraiya told me to tell them it’s time to come out.”

 

Harumeku laughed, then rubbed her belly and murmured, “Did you hear that my beloved, one of your fathers says it’s time.”  One of the babies stretched and Naruto saw Harumeku’s belly ripple even through the cloth covering her stomach.  Harumeku smiled up at Naruto, then looked at Kiba and said, “I think our boy agrees.”

 

Harumeku drew Naruto closer and placed his hand on her stomach, then looked at Kiba again “Perhaps their other fathers need to tell them too.” 

 

Naruto grinned as Kiba placed his hand beside his and Kiba said, “It’s time... we are waiting for you both.”  Kiba’s hand left Harumeku’s stomach.

 

Harumeku looked at Naruto kindly, her lips curved in a tender smile.  Naruto looked down at where his hand rested.  “Please come out, I need to hold you... I love you both so much already.”

 

Kiba’s fingers brushed Naruto’s cheek and Naruto looked up from Harumeku’s belly at Kiba.  Kiba was looking at him with such a deeply loving expression, Naruto’s eyes swept to Harumeku and he saw tears on her face.  “Oh, are you ok!  Are you hurt?!”  Naruto gasped in distress.

 

Harumeku laughed, “No... definitely not hurt.  Our babies are very blessed, you will be a wonderful father.”

 

Naruto blushed, “Um... I’ll try.”

 

“You will be... now go, you two, I need to rest.”  Harumeku chuckled.  Naruto nodded and slipped his hand from Harumeku’s stomach.  Kiba rose, his hand reaching out to hold Naruto’s hand. 

 

Kiba drew Naruto close and kissed him tenderly.  “I love you so much...”  Then Kiba teased, “and I’ll be glad to show you how much when we get back to the house.”

 

Naruto glanced at Harumeku and blushed.  Harumeku and Kiba laughed, and Kiba led Naruto out of the tent.

 

Hana was sitting outside Harumeku’s tent with the two pups they’d chosen for the babies.  Hana rose and looked at Naruto.  “Come.  We need to bathe the pups...”  Hana turned and started to walk away, Naruto glanced at Kiba curiously.

 

“Go ahead, I’m going to talk to Akamaru.”  Kiba said with a smirk.  Naruto nodded uncertainly, he wasn’t sure going with Hana without Kiba was such a good idea... what if he said or did something wrong... something against the clan’s rules.

 

“You won’t do anything wrong... and Hana doesn’t bite... well, not since she was a child.”  Kiba grinned wickedly.

 

Naruto laughed and turned to quickly follow Hana.  As Naruto caught up with her Hana wordlessly handed the female pup to Naruto, it looked placidly up at him, then snuggled against him.  Hana’s experienced grip on the male was the only thing preventing his escape as he squirmed and yipped at people as they passed by.

 

Hana led Naruto into the vet building and over to a sink.  Hana lifted the squirming male up to look in her eyes and firmly ordered. “Stop.”  The male calmed.  Hana ran the water,  placed the pup in it and washed him with an almost antiseptic smelling soap, the male pup snorted and then sneezed.  Hana’s lips curved slightly as she rinsed him, but when she lifted him into a towel and started to dry him her face had resumed its expressionless mask once more.

 

“Place her in the tub.”  Hana directed Naruto as she continued to dry the male pup to a fluffy deep brown ball of fur.

 

Naruto carefully placed the pup in the tub and wet her, she looked mournfully at him but didn’t attempt to escape.  Naruto soaped her, wrinkling his nose at the smell.  The female pup whined once, and as Naruto rinsed her, his fingers massaged her neck and back. 

 

Hana handed Naruto a towel and Naruto lifted the pup into the towel and wrapped her, then looked up at Hana.  Naruto had been curious as to why they were using the foul smelling soap on them but his question died as he met Hana’s eyes, they watched him intently, and they looked sad.

 

Hana looked away and when she looked at him again her eyes were expressionless.  “Dry her well, then place her in here.”  Hana directed.  Naruto nodded and rubbed the female pup until she was a snowy white fluffy ball.  Naruto set the pup in the crate with her brother... they were like yin and yang... she lay on the blanket and watched Hana and Naruto while her brother yapped and jumped at the side of the pen.

 

Naruto followed Hana outside.  “That will be all... I believe Kiba’s at the swim hole.”  Hana stated blandly, she stood looking at Naruto without emotion for a minute then before Naruto could turn to leave her face softened and she said softly, “You’re a good man.”  Then Hana turned and walked away, without another word.

 

Naruto watched her in confusion, Kiba’s family confused him... how could such a loving and exuberant man come from such a strange family... Naruto turned and walked towards the center of the clan grounds.

 

After a moment Naruto realized he had no idea where the swim hole was... and no one he knew was around.  Naruto stopped and stood looking around, a dirty brown haired boy stopped and looked up at Naruto.

 

“Hey, are you looking for Kiba?”

 

Naruto smiled down at Kodomo, “Yes... they said he was at the swim hole.”

 

Kodomo nodded, “Follow me.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(IBIKI)

 

Ibiki walked out of his office and down the hall towards Jiraiya, he’d been informed Jiraiya was coming shortly before Jiraiya had arrived, it suited Ibiki’s needs... now he wouldn’t have to send for him.

 

The ANBU guard he had watching Naruto’s house had reported spikes of ‘unusual’ chakra... Ibiki knew it was time to leave Jiraiya in on the events of the day they freed him from Orochimaru.

 

Ibiki gestured for Jiraiya to enter the first interrogation room, the one that was wired... they didn’t need a record of this conversation, or anyone to over hear it, so Ibiki would erase the tape after he reviewed it.

 

Jiraiya walked in and took the chair when Ibiki offered, “Sit.”  Ibiki took the other and ‘relaxed’ into it in a falsely indifferent manner.  “So what’s bothering you?” 

 

Ibiki analyzed Jiraiya looking for signs he’d had a ‘problem’ with Naruto the night before.  Ibiki concluded no, whatever had happened it hadn’t progressed to violence, he hadn’t thought it would have but with the way Naruto was losing control of the Kyuubi he couldn’t dismiss the possibility.

 

Jiraiya shrugged, dismissing his own discomfort as unimportant... not unusual for nin,  and bluntly got to the point.  “Oro didn’t do anything he hadn’t before... except forcing me to rape Kabuto and the marking.  The snakes... I hate those things... it isn’t the first time... the whipping was horrendous but making me violate Kabuto, that’s what really hurts.  I’ve dealt with most of this before... but that... nothing he could’ve done could’ve hurt me more.”

 

Oh, he thinks those are problems... his problems hadn’t begun yet, Ibiki remarked ironically in his head.  Ibiki gave Jiraiya a faintly sarcastic look, it was time for him to stop dwelling on his problems.  If they didn’t do something the entire village was in danger.

 

“Really?  Not even killing Naruto?”  Ibiki asked coldly.  “I think you need to get your priorities straight... as terrible as it was, it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been.”

 

Jiraiya looked shocked, but Ibiki didn’t pause, his tone turned casual but his words were challenging.  “Did you know the animal snarls we heard when I was releasing you wasn’t Hana’s wolves?”  Ibiki could almost see the moment Jiraiya realized what that meant, he looked sick but didn’t look away.  “The blood that Naruto was coated in... It was only a quirk of fate that saved both Kabuto and Orochimaru from a very messy end... neither should’ve survived.”

 

Ibiki scrutinized Jiraiya, looking to see what his thoughts were, most people were so easy to read that they didn’t even need to use words for Ibiki to know exactly what was going through their minds.

 

Jiraiya looked upset... but Ibiki could see that he hadn’t grasped the extent of the problem quite yet.  Ibiki waited and watched.

 

“Does Naruto know?”  Jiraiya asked.  No, Jiraiya definitely didn’t understand the seriousness yet.

 

“No.”  Ibiki replied, and when Jiraiya gave him a questioning glance, Ibiki continued. “Wolf heard Naruto tell Kiba he didn’t know whose blood it was or what happened.”

 

“Wolf?”  Jiraiya queried.

 

“The ANBU operative that was in the room when we healed you.”  Ibiki replied and waited a moment for Jiraiya to think through the events of that day.  “Since he was released from the chakra suppression cell, how many times has he...”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes hardened as he began to perceive the ‘threat’ to Naruto.  “5.”  Jiraiya replied without allowing Ibiki to finish the question. 

 

Ibiki nearly snorted, Jiraiya knew as well as he did that it was far more times than that... as Head of ANBU  Ibiki could pull reports on each and every time.  That wasn’t the reason he’d asked, although he had been interested in seeing if Jiraiya would lie... he did.  Jiraiya’s lie told Ibiki that Jiraiya would place Naruto above the village’s safety, Ibiki was a bit disappointed.  Ibiki had asked merely as a prompt to get Jiraiya on track as to the scope and severity of the issue.

 

“You know I won’t let you cage him again.”  Jiraiya threatened seriously, his gaze fearsome. 

 

Ibiki nodded impartially, he wasn’t threatened, and Ibiki would do what was best for the village without hesitation... even if it killed him.  Ibiki could see Jiraiya was finally starting to grasp the bigger picture, but now that he felt threatened Ibiki’s words wouldn’t make as big of an impact on him as the reports. 

 

Ibiki pulled Kakashi, Hana and his own reports from his coat and calmly set them on the table.  “I have some ‘light reading’ for you... you may find it ‘interesting’, feel free to stay here and give it a read.” 

 

Jiraiya gave a disheartened sigh and nodded, Ibiki realized Jiraiya knew, deep inside him he knew... this was something Jiraiya hadn’t wanted to face even when it was right before his eyes and now he had no choice.  Ibiki rose and walked out leaving Jiraiya to read.

 

Ibiki walked back to his office and sat, Jiraiya wasn’t the only one who’d tried not to see this... Ibiki was guilty of it himself, he had seen this coming long ago and refused to acknowledge it.

 

Ibiki frowned as he stood, walked to the door and sent for Wolf.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ibiki sat in the ‘wire room’ listening while Wolf and Jiraiya talked.   Ibiki had, off the books, arranged Wolf’s little meeting and of course listened to every word.  After reading Wolf’s analysis of the reports Ibiki had realized this was Naruto’s only chance.

 

Ibiki was sure Jiraiya would be fine... he just needed something to do, to put him in control of what was happening around him... let him stop feeling like the victim and concentrate on something more important.

 

Yes, Jiraiya would be fine, but Naruto... Naruto, Ibiki wasn’t so sure... whether he’d be fine or not depended a lot more on how accurate Wolf’s assessment was than anything else...

 

Ibiki felt like cussing, it ate at him to have to wait, that there was nothing he could do to guarantee Naruto regained control... the last thing he wanted was to have to lock Naruto up again... Ibiki wasn’t sure Naruto could handle it this time... or that he could either. 

 

Ibiki erased the tapes, returned to his office and wrote up a personal report on his and Wolf’s conversations with Jiraiya.  These reports were not public record and not even the Hokage wouldn’t see them... they just helped him organize his thoughts.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba couldn’t help his gloomy thoughts, between Jiraiya and Akamaru... Kiba’s life felt like everything was swirling out of control and Naruto was his only lifeline keeping him anchored.

 

“Hey Kiba.  After the babies come Akamaru will finally be able to come home, I bet he missed you!”  Naruto said happily.  Kiba knew Naruto was trying to ease his worries but he couldn’t have chosen a worse subject... except Jiraiya. 

 

Kiba forced a smile and agreed, “Yes it will be great to have him back...”  then carefully added.  “But I think he may want to stay a bit longer even after the babies are born.”

 

Naruto gave Kiba an odd look and turned his attention back to the road ahead.  As they got closer to Harumeku’s tent Naruto’s pace increased and Kiba could see the excitement on his face, but then he paused and looked worried when he didn’t see Harumeku sitting out front.   Naruto shot Kiba an uneasy glance and Kiba smiled as he reassured, “She’s ok, she’s just tired... Hana wouldn’t let anything happen to her.”

 

Naruto looked puzzled then nodded and entered the tent.  “Harumeku?”

 

Kiba noted they’d put the curtains around Harumeku’s bed, they were ready... it would happen anytime now.  Kiba felt a rush of excitement, then he noticed Naruto’s hand had tightened painfully on his and he looked distressed.

 

Kiba gently smiled and soothed, “It’s fine, they’re just preparing for the birth...”

 

Naruto looked shocked, he yelped. “Here?!  They... Isn’t she going to the hospital?”

 

Kiba couldn’t help laughing at Naruto’s obvious panic, then replied. “Why would she do that?  She’s not sick.”

 

“But you can’t have a baby here!”  Naruto protested.

 

Naruto had no family and Kiba was sure he had never been actually present at a birth... wait until he found out they were supposed to be in the tent!   Kiba decided not to mention it right now, Naruto looked like he may go into hysterics.

 

Kiba heard Harumeku laugh at Naruto’s naive response... babies didn’t care where they were born, when they come they just come, no matter where the mother is at the time.  Kiba pushed the curtain around Harumeku’s bed aside and led Naruto through.

 

Naruto just stood awkwardly looking at Harumeku, Kiba sat beside her hoping his casual ease with Harumeku would help calm Naruto’s discomfort.  “I’m sorry did we wake you?”  Kiba asked as he looked down at Harumeku, her eyes danced with amusement.

 

Harumeku smiled fondly and assured, “It’s ok...”  then tensed, a flash of pain quickly crossing her face.  Kiba fought his natural instinct to touch her, to comfort and protect her... even with his children inside her she still made his mate mark react.

 

Naruto swiftly rushed to take her hand, his eyes worried he asked, “Are you ok?”

 

Harumeku gave Naruto’s hand a soft squeeze and serenely answered, “It’s ok... relax.  I’ve been having false contractions since this morning, it’s just a sign our children are almost ready to come.”

 

Kiba watched Naruto with a grin as he squirmed slightly and gave a chagrined laugh, “Yes, well... Jiraiya told me to tell them it’s time to come out.”

 

Harumeku laughed in delight, then placed a hand on her stomach and addressed the babies inside.  “Did you hear that my beloved, one of your fathers says it’s time.”  One of the babies reacted to the feel of her hand by stretching; Harumeku smiled and jested, “I think our boy agrees.”

 

Kiba saw the longing in Naruto’s gaze as he watched the baby stretch, and obviously Harumeku did too because she drew Naruto closer and placed his hand on the baby that was moving.  Harumeku glanced at Kiba.  “Perhaps their other fathers need to tell them too.”

 

Kiba carefully placed his hand touching Naruto’s, he wondered if Harumeku had done that on purpose... placed Naruto’s hand first so he would feel comfortable touching her.  Harumeku’s eyes were very wise and Kiba had a feeling she did.  Kiba looked at Harumeku’s belly picturing the babies curled inside as he urged.  “It’s time... we are waiting for you both.”  Then Kiba dropped his hand away from Harumeku’s stomach, his eyes resting on Naruto.

 

Naruto looked so wistful, his eyes were on Harumeku’s stomach where his hand lay on one of their babies.  “Please come out, I need to hold you... I love you both so much already.”

 

Kiba’s eyes teared and he blinked them away.  It was at times like this that Kiba realized how blessed a life he’d led, he had grown up with a family, in a clan full of people who were like a huge family... Naruto had been alone.  Kiba stroked Naruto’s cheek gently, he’d never be alone again.  Kiba swore he’d do anything to make Naruto happy.

 

Naruto looked up his eyes so innocent it made Kiba’s heart hurt, then Naruto’s eyes slid over to Harumeku and he yelped, “Oh, are you ok!  Are you hurt?!”

 

Kiba looked at Harumeku, her cheeks were damp but her eyes were full of love, she laughed.  “No... definitely not hurt.  Our babies are very blessed, you will be a wonderful father.”

 

Naruto looked confused and flushed at the praise, “Um... I’ll try.”

 

Harumeku chuckled and stated, “You will be... now go, you two, I need to rest.”

 

Naruto nodded quickly and removed his hand from her stomach.  Kiba stood and took Naruto’s hand to draw Naruto into his arms and give him a deeply loving kiss. 

 

When Kiba drew back he declared, “I love you so much...”  Naruto gave Kiba a small smile.  Kiba felt a sudden desire to see that sexy blush tint Naruto’s cheeks again so he impishly cooed, “and I’ll be glad to show you how much when we get back to the house.”

 

Naruto glanced quickly at Harumeku and blushed.  Harumeku laughed in delight and Kiba chuckled as he drew Naruto out of her tent.

 

Hana was sitting in front of Harumeku’s tent when they walked out, she stood looked in Naruto’s eyes and stated.  “Come.  We need to bathe the pups...”  Hana immediately started walking towards her clinic.

 

Naruto looked after her, then at Kiba curiously.  Kiba grinned, “Go ahead, I’m going to talk to Akamaru.”

 

Then an apprehensive look crossed Naruto’s face.  Kiba understood Naruto was worried he’d do something ‘wrong’.  “You won’t do anything wrong... and Hana doesn’t bite... well, not since she was a child.”  Kiba teased trying to relax him, it worked, Naruto laughed and trotted after Hana.

 

Kiba sobered, he turned back to Harumeku’s tent and called softly. “Akamaru, he’s gone.”

 

Akamaru slinked out of Harumeku’s tent his posture one of shame.  Kiba crouched as he approached and when he was near drew him into his arms and hugged him.  “It will be ok Akamaru... we’ll find a way.”  Kiba didn’t want Akamaru to feel this way, to feel like he’d abandoned him.  “Let’s go to the swim hole.”

 

Akamaru woofed softly in agreement and they walked through the clan grounds, then down the path to the swim hole.  Once there Kiba sat on the grassy bank above the water and Akamaru lay against him.  “How are you buddy?”

 

Akamaru snorted, Kiba frowned, roughly translated Akamaru had cursed.  Kiba scratched Akamaru’s ears and Akamaru lay with his eyes closed in delight.  After several minutes of silence Akamaru ‘spoke’.  _“Kiba I miss you.”_

 

Kiba sighed and nodded.  “I miss you too, you know it feels like a piece of me is missing without you.”

 

Akamaru sat up and licked Kiba’s cheek, neither had more to say so they sat just enjoying their time together.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Walked to the clan grounds still thinking about what Ibiki and Wolf had said... When he arrived at Harumeku’s tent he didn’t ‘feel’ Naruto or Kiba near but decided to visit Harumeku. 

 

“Harumeku... would you like company?”  Jiraiya called out.

 

“Yes Jiraiya you are always welcome... feel free to come in when you visit.”  Harumeku said walking slowly out from behind her bed curtain.  She winced and Jiraiya took her hand as she sat.

 

“How are you doing?”  Jiraiya asked seriously.

 

Harumeku gave a slight smile, with Jiraiya she didn’t need to be so careful not to alarm him and she was very forthright, “Hurts... but not too bad.  The babies will be here very soon, possibly today.”  Harumeku winced again, then gave a slight smile and explained.  “Contractions.”

 

Jiraiya nodded.  He’d attended many births in his life, even delivered a baby himself when the mother had refused to allow anyone else near... but never his own.  No woman had ever borne his child... that Jiraiya knew of anyway, and although Harumeku wasn’t bearing his child the babies were special because they were his mate’s babies.

 

Harumeku’s eyes were intent and she unabashedly asked, “How are you?  After your ordeal I was pleased to hear you were... healthy.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, “Yes, physically I’m healthy, nothing the med nin could not heal...”

 

Harumeku nodded, “And mentally?”

 

Jiraiya sighed, “Not very good yet.”

 

Harumeku’s eyes were sympathetic and understanding, “Have you talked to your mates about what happened?”

 

Jiraiya shook his head, “No... it wouldn’t help and I don’t want to hurt them.”

 

Harumeku gave a slight smile.  “You would be amazed at the ‘injuries’ love can heal, but you must tell them.  Keeping it inside isn’t good for you... isn’t good for them.”

 

Jiraiya shook his head gently, “I can’t.”

 

Harumeku gave Jiraiya a thoughtful look then a fond smile.  “They are stronger than they look... you shouldn’t try to protect them from life.”

 

Wolf’s words came back to Jiraiya.  _Naruto has a gentle way about him... he seems soft, fragile... makes you want to protect him... pretty soon you're changing to suit him, to make him more comfortable... coddling him..._ Jiraiya nodded.

 

Harumeku rose “I’m going to walk, would you like to join me?”

 

Jiraiya nodded and stood, held out his arm and Harumeku linked hers through it.  When they walked from the tent they saw Hana.  Hana’s eyes traveled from Harumeku to Jiraiya and flashed with jealousy.

 

Jiraiya smiled down at Harumeku.  “I think I need to find my mates... I’m sure Hana would walk with you.”

 

Harumeku smiled serenely at Hana, then up at Jiraiya and she nodded calmly.

 

Hana glanced up at Jiraiya, she took Harumeku’s hand and she turned away from him.   Hana reached up to touch Harumeku’s face. “How are you feeling?”  Hana’s voice was gentle.

 

Harumeku smiled affectionately and answered softly.  “I am fine my love.”

 

Hana nodded and her hand dropped, she turned back to Jiraiya her fingers still laced through Harumeku’s.  “Kiba and Naruto should be at the swim hole.” Hana’s face was stony and expressionless once more, but for a brief second her gaze was apologetic.

 

Jiraiya nodded, both in acceptance of her apology and understanding of her words.  “I will see you both later.”

 

Hana placed her hand speculatively on Harumeku’s stomach feeling a strong contraction, she nodded.  “Yes, perhaps tonight.”

 

Jiraiya smiled, then turned to try to find the path to the swim hole and spotted a flash of silver as Susamajii disappeared.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto followed Kodomo through the dense shrubs and wondered if Kodomo was playing a joke on him... this wasn’t a path, more like slightly crushed vegetation, but as Naruto was getting ready to question Kodomo the ‘path’ opened into a gorgeous clearing, rich green grass covered the area and there was a pool in the center.  Naruto glanced around and spotted Kiba, as Naruto approached he saw Akamaru slink off.

 

Naruto frowned and turned to ask Kodomo if he knew why Akamaru left but Kodomo was gone.  Naruto turned back towards Kiba and walked up the slight embankment to sit beside him overlooking the water.  “Kiba... why did Akamaru leave?”

 

Kiba smiled.  “He wanted to give us some time here together.”  Naruto could see he was lying and it answered his question, Akamaru left because he came.

 

Naruto sat quietly looking out over the water while Kiba studied him, finally Naruto turned to look at Kiba curiously.   “What are you thinking?”

 

Kiba gave a sheepish grin.  “Well Jiraiya and I... had fun here but the only time we were here together was a time you don’t even remember.”  Kiba’s fingers absently touched his mate mark and Naruto suddenly understood, the other time he’d been here was when the Kyuubi was here to take Kiba as a mate...  Naruto nodded and looked out over the water again.

 

“Do you ever regret it?”  Naruto asked softly, then gasped as Kiba leapt on him knocking Naruto onto his back on the grass and lying on top of him. 

 

Kiba kissed Naruto hungrily and when he finally broke the kiss they were both breathless and very aroused.

 

“Never.” Kiba answered vehemently, his eyes deep with desire.  “Never...” Kiba’s hands swept over Naruto’s body caressing him through the cloth.  “You have too many clothes on.”  Kiba breathed pushing up Naruto’s shirt and attacking Naruto’s chest. 

 

Naruto arched and mewed, his hands wrapping around Kiba’s body tightly and holding Kiba pressed against him.  Kiba raised his head and grinned, “I love the sounds you make.”

 

Naruto didn’t say anything as his hands came up to cup Kiba’s head and drew him down into a ravenous kiss.  When Naruto released Kiba, Kiba gave a ragged groan. “Naruto I need you!” 

 

Naruto’s pants were suddenly much too tight, his hard cock strained against the restriction and Naruto moaned as Kiba ran his hand down over his rigid flesh slowly.  Naruto’s hands slid down to gasp the rounded cheeks of Kiba’s ass and squeeze them gently.  Kiba whined and squirmed, then rose up off of him and drew him up to his feet.  Kiba dropped to his knees and freed Naruto’s cock drawing it eagerly into his mouth and moaning around it.

 

Naruto cried out, his hips bucking at the sweet temptation of Kiba’s mouth.  Kiba released his cock and rose quickly to his feet feverishly stripping Naruto’s clothes then his own before lunging back into Naruto’s arms and kissing him.  Naruto’s hand caressed down Kiba’s back to cup his ass. 

 

Kiba broke their kiss whining and nipping at Naruto’s jaw.  “Oh please, Naruto please.”  Kiba whimpered pressing back into Naruto’s hands wantonly. 

 

Naruto moaned raggedly “Kiba you’re so hot!  I need you...”

 

Kiba dropped to his knees sucking Naruto’s cock licking the length then turned and bowed before him “Please Naruto!”  Kiba whined. 

 

Naruto’s resistance melted, he knelt licked a wet strip over Kiba’s puckered hole and then rose up to bow over him as he pressed slowly into Kiba’s tight body.  Naruto hadn’t forgotten how it felt and he was very slow and gentle. 

 

Kiba whined loudly and bucked back taking the entire length of Naruto’s erection into his body.  Naruto gasped loudly, and rose up on his knees once more, grasping Kiba’s hips firmly.  “Oh!  Kiba!”  Naruto panted breathlessly, the tight grip of Kiba’s body felt so wonderful.

 

Kiba mewed and rocked, impatient with the lack of motion.  Naruto slowly began fucking Kiba, moaning steadily at the almost painful tight hold Kiba’s body had around the swollen length of his cock.  Kiba whined and bucked wanting more, as Kiba’s body loosened Naruto started fucking him harder and deeper.  Kiba moaned in delight and between pants pleaded,  “Oh yes!  Oh yes harder!  Naruto you feel so good!”

 

Naruto’s thrusts jarred the breath from Kiba and still he squirmed in need, mewing lustily.  “Ah yes!  Fuck me!” 

 

Naruto bowed down over Kiba, stroking Kiba’s cock firmly.  Kiba cried out his hips thrusting forward in Naruto’s grasp as he came and his body sagged slightly.  Naruto’s next thrust hit Kiba’s prostate and he keened arching, his body spasming around Naruto’s cock.

 

Naruto snarled softly, his hunger awakened by Kiba’s mewls of pleasure and Naruto bit Kiba’s mate mark hard as he thrust deep into Kiba’s heat.  A primal, feral growl erupted from his throat as Naruto came with forceful bucks of his hips. 

 

Naruto released Kiba’s throat and, as their bodies calmed, Naruto withdrew.  Naruto sat back, his head in his hands and he felt Kiba gently touch his shoulder.  “Naruto... are you alright?”

 

Naruto breathed deep, calming himself, but he still felt like crying.  Why was he so rough with Kiba?!  Naruto could taste Kiba’s blood on his lips.  Kiba squirmed into his lap and pried Naruto’s hands from his face.  “Naruto?”

 

“Yes, Kiba... I’m ok... but maybe I should be asking you that question.”  Naruto dropped his hands and looked in Kiba’s eyes.  Kiba shook his head and sighed, then grinned wolfishly.  “When will I get through to you that I like what you do to me... Kami I LOVE the things you do to me!”

 

Naruto shook his head in frustration and exclaimed, “How could you like me hurting you?  I know how it feels!”

 

Kiba’s grin widened, “You know how it feels to you... that doesn’t mean you know how it feels to me... I’m not a virgin... while you are virgin tight every time.”

 

Naruto shook his head.  “You’re making excuses...”

 

Kiba snorted. “I don’t lie.”  Kiba’s hands cupped Naruto’s face firmly, his eyes looked deep and sincerely into Naruto’s.  “You will never hurt me.  I need you to touch me, fuck me, fill me, make me scream in pleasure, to never stop reminding me you own me body and soul.”

 

“I don’t want to own you!”  Naruto exclaimed in distress.

 

Kiba corrected sternly. “I WANT you to own me... it is my choice and it is what I want.”

 

Naruto’s eyes fell to where a drop of Kiba’s blood slid down from the bite Naruto had left on Kiba’s throat.  Kiba leaned in capturing Naruto’s eyes, grasped Naruto’s chin and licked the blood from Naruto’s lips slowly, arched his neck and purred,  “Lick it, lick the mark of our love... our connection.”

 

Naruto’s tongue stroked gently over the punctured skin, Kiba arched and mewed, “Oh Naruto!”  Kiba panted pressing into Naruto’s mouth.  “How could you regret giving me such pleasure!”

 

Naruto’s passion flared, he grasped Kiba tightly to his body and licked firmly over the bite.  Kiba cried out in passion, his body arching as he came.  “Oh Naruto!”  Kiba panted and whined. “I desire you so much!  Every moment of every day...”  Kiba rained kisses over Naruto’s face and down his throat to his chest.

 

“Kiba.”  Naruto sighed, cupping Kiba to his body in a loving embrace.  “I love you... so very much..." but Jiraiya... what if Jiraiya flinched away... what if he couldn’t ever bear his touch... what if he lost control and treated him rough like Kiba? 

 

Kiba nipped him sharply on the shoulder, Naruto gasped and looked at Kiba, his mate gave him a chastising look.  “Don’t make me have to explain again...”

 

Naruto looked deep in Kiba’s eyes and saw absolute conviction in his gaze... Kiba wanted this.  Naruto hugged his mate tightly and murmured.  “Please show me... again and again... that you want this, that you want me.”  Naruto kissed Kiba and then smirked, “I’m a slow learner.”

 

Kiba grinned “Ok, but leave the guilty feelings at the door...”  Kiba kissed Naruto soundly and murmured.  “Trust me... I will tell you if you’re too rough... and you’ll never be too rough, you’ll never hurt me.”

 

Naruto looked over to the edge of the clearing where Jiraiya sat watching them, Naruto wasn’t sure when he’d arrived...  Naruto reached out a hand for him, Jiraiya rose and walked over, his eyes fell on Kiba’s throat then he looked away as he sat down beside them.

 

Naruto watched Jiraiya, afraid to touch him... Jiraiya was upset about the bite on Kiba’s throat.

 

Kiba looked over at Jiraiya, Jiraiya was looking out over the water gravely.  “Jiraiya... it’s time to tell us... everything.”

 

Jiraiya didn’t move, except to shake his head, and sighed. “No.”

 

“Don’t leave this stand between us, don’t push us away.”  Naruto quietly urged, he reached out and touched Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya turned anguished eyes on Naruto.  “I can’t.”  Jiraiya got up and walked down to stand by the water.

 

Kiba slipped from Naruto’s lap and Naruto rose to his feet.  “Jiraiya you’re closing us out of your life... you promised no secrets.”  The moment Naruto said it he felt a wave of guilt, he was using Jiraiya’s own words against him... he wanted to apologize, to tell Jiraiya he didn’t have to tell them... that it was ok... but it wasn’t ok.

 

Kiba sighed and stood.  “Jiraiya you have to tell someone...”

 

Naruto suddenly had a bad feeling, his heart skipped a beat, and his spirits sank as he realized Jiraiya had... Ibiki.  Jiraiya told Ibiki, but kept it all from them.  Naruto felt betrayed, he knew he shouldn’t, he knew Jiraiya only wanted to protect him... but he felt betrayed. 

 

Naruto’s voice was flat and empty as he tried to hide his heartbreak.  “You did tell someone... you told him, but not us...”  Naruto turned and gathered his clothes, then began to redress without looking back at Jiraiya.

 

“Naruto.”  Jiraiya beseeched.  “This won’t do any of us any good...”

 

Naruto felt crushed, he’d thought... he’d believed they’d never keep secrets, but Jiraiya was...  Naruto turned to look back at Jiraiya once more forlornly.  “Please Jiraiya.”  Naruto begged softly, his eyes damp with tears.

 

Naruto was asking for so much more than Jiraiya to tell him about his captivity... it was a plea to fix the damage that the secrets had done to their bond... a plea for Jiraiya to accept them into his heart again, completely and without reservations.

 

Jiraiya looked at Kiba and Naruto, then Jiraiya shook his head sadly and averted his eyes as he spoke.  “Orochimaru raped me...”  Jiraiya’s face flushed with shame and his voice was hushed.   “He used his snakes to rape me...  he forced me to beg for him to violate me and used me to rape Kabuto...” 

 

The longer Jiraiya spoke the more husky and choked his voice became.  “He carved words, branding me as his pet into my skin and gave me a curse mark that over stimulates my nerves to amplify my pain for his enjoyment... and the whole time I was there all I could think of was not seeing you both ever again...  is that what you wanted to know?  I am Orochimaru’s pet... nothing more.”

 

Naruto felt his body heat... his heart beating hard, he concentrated on Jiraiya’s words, on Jiraiya’s feelings... Pushing aside his own horror and fury as it tried to rise up in him.  Naruto cried for Jiraiya’s pain... for his shame...

 

Jiraiya’s eyes were haunted as he looked up and met Kiba and Naruto’s eyes.  Naruto and Kiba walked up and quietly wrapped their arms around Jiraiya, sharing his pain and giving their support and love.  Naruto and Kiba kissed Jiraiya’s face, their fingers stroking away Jiraiya’s tears as they fell and placing gentle kisses on each spot.

 

“We love you... always... forever... nothing and no one could ever change that or take it away.”  Naruto promised Jiraiya.

 

“You are not anyone’s pet Jiraiya... you are the man who we love more than life.”  Kiba said stroking Jiraiya’s face as he looked sincerely in Jiraiya’s eyes.  “Orochimaru can’t change that, he can’t change you...”

 

Jiraiya wrapped his arms around them tightly, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and released it in a ragged sigh.

 

“I love you so very much Jiraiya, nothing else matters, nothing Orochimaru could say or do...”  Naruto crooned.  “I love you and you are here with us... everything else is able to be overcome as long as we have you.”

 

Kiba placed a tender kiss on Jiraiya’s lips.  “We love you and no marks or words could ever effect that.”

 

Naruto just sat quietly holding Jiraiya with Kiba, they sat listening to the birds and rustle of animals in the trees until the day started to turn to dusk.  Kiba rose and put his clothes back on and brought the last pieces of Naruto’s clothes to him. 

 

Jiraiya looked less haunted than he had since they freed him from Orochimaru... and Naruto knew he and Kiba had been right to press... this was what Jiraiya needed, now they all could heal... in time. 

 

Jiraiya bowed his head and kissed Naruto tenderly then rose to his feet as Naruto stood to dress and cupped Kiba’s face placing a gentle kiss on Kiba’s lips.  Naruto put on the last of his clothes and Jiraiya drew Naruto back into his arms beside Kiba.  Jiraiya squeezed them gently “You two are the world to me.”

 

“And you are our world.”  Naruto answered.  “Nothing will ever change that.”

 

Jiraiya kissed Naruto then Kiba again, then said.  “Let’s go home.”

 

Kiba nodded and smiled softly, Naruto couldn’t help brushing a loving stroke over Kiba’s cheek.  Naruto knew he was truly blessed to have two such amazing men love him.

 

Jiraiya released Kiba and Naruto from his arms and took their hands then started back toward their house.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	52. CHAPTER 52: THE TRUTH WILL SET YOU FREE

**CHAPTER 52: THE TRUTH WILL SET YOU FREE**

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba and Akamaru heard Naruto’s approach, Akamaru looked at Kiba then as Naruto entered the clearing Akamaru got up and slunk off into the brush returning to Harumeku.

 

Naruto walked up the embankment and sat beside Kiba quietly, a sure sign that he hadn’t missed Akamaru’s hasty departure.  “Kiba... why did Akamaru leave?” Naruto asked quietly. 

 

Naruto didn’t look at Kiba but Kiba knew he was ‘watching’ him, studying Kiba’s reaction to the question.  Kiba relaxed his posture and forced a grin to his face.  “He wanted to give us some time here together.”  Kiba was thankful that Naruto couldn’t smell his anxiety.  What Kiba had said was true... but not the complete truth.  Akamaru _had_ decided to leave them enjoy the swim hole without him, but not out of any desire to give them privacy... but out of desire not to risk his relationship with Kiba by growling at Naruto.

 

Kiba watched Naruto as his mate looked out at the water... Naruto hadn’t ever been here before, well technically he had but it was when he’d been claiming Kiba as a mate and he wouldn’t remember it.

 

Kiba’s lips curved slightly, Jiraiya was a different story... although those times were nice Kiba wished one day they could all come here with a blanket and picnic and... fuck like bunnies!

 

Naruto caught Kiba’s slight grin and looked at Kiba quizzically.  “What are you thinking?”

 

Kiba’s grin turned slightly chagrined, “Well, Jiraiya and I... had fun here but the only time _we_ were here together was a time you don’t even remember.”  Kiba found he was touching his mate mark and dropped his fingers.

 

Naruto nodded solemnly and looked out over the water again.  “Do you ever regret it?”  Kiba’s eyes widened, Naruto’s voice was hesitant like he was afraid of the answer.

 

Kiba decided actions spoke louder than words... and were a lot more fun!  He leapt on Naruto knocking him back on the grass and kissing him passionately. 

 

Kiba nearly groaned as he felt Naruto’s cock harden beneath him and his kiss turned voracious and demanding.  When Kiba drew back he declared firmly, “Never.”  Kiba was so aroused he was nearly frantic, he panted.  “Never...” as his hands stroked and kneaded Naruto’s taut muscles.  “You have too many clothes on.”  Kiba whimpered, pushing up Naruto’s shirt to bare the skin to his mouth, kissing and nipping the hot skin.

 

Naruto cried out and bowed up into Kiba’s mouth, and then grasped Kiba’s body tightly molding him to the planes of his body.  Kiba raised his head to look into Naruto’s eyes loving how they darkened in desire, Kiba grinned, desire for him!  “I love the sounds you make.”  Kiba squirmed slightly on the provocation of Naruto’s cock, he wanted it!  He wanted that beautiful cock buried inside of his body desperately.

 

Naruto didn’t say anything just forcefully claimed Kiba’s lips in an almost bruising kiss of lust.  Kiba felt a thrill go through him at his mate’s fiery unrestrained hunger and when Naruto released him he could only moan and gasp.  “Oh, Naruto I need you!”

 

Kiba slid his hand over his lover’s throbbing hard cock that was being denied to him by the cloth of Naruto’s pants.  Naruto’s hands swept down Kiba’s body to clench his ass and Kiba gave a needy whine.  Kiba rose off Naruto quickly and pulled him up to his feet so he could strip away the obstructions baring him from what he desired with feverish intensity.

 

Kiba drew Naruto’s cock out and swiftly knelt to take it into his mouth, moaning in joy to have the coveted delightful length in his mouth and drawing on it, seeking the addictive taste of his lover. 

 

Naruto’s mews and gentle rocking of his hips only fueled Kiba’s urgent lust.  He released Naruto’s cock, then rose to his feet to strip away all the cloth concealing his lover’s wonderful body. 

 

Kiba then vehemently removed his own, Kiba felt like his entire body was enflamed, heated with lust and frenzied, he embraced his mate pressing his body to Naruto’s hungrily kissing him. 

 

Naruto’s hands caressed down Kiba’s body and Kiba drew back from their kiss whining, pleading with soft nips.  “Oh please, Naruto please.”  Kiba needed Naruto desperately it felt like every inch of his body craved his mate, wanted him, needed him.  Kiba pressed back urgently into Naruto’s hands as he gave a loud tortured groan.  “Kiba you’re so hot!  I need you...”

 

Kiba could sense Naruto’s resistance, he dropped back down on his knees taking Naruto’s swollen cock into his mouth and wetting it.  Kiba then bowed down before his lover on his hands and knees and whimpered beseeching.  “Please Naruto!”

 

Red swirled through Naruto’s eyes and he groaned softly as his restraint wavered, Naruto knelt behind him and licked a long wet lap over Kiba’s hole.  Kiba whimpered steadily his body burning with need. 

 

Then Kiba felt the glorious press of Naruto’s cock sliding slowly into his body, Kiba was so overcome with lust, the minor pain was inconsequential.  The glorious sensation of Naruto’s cock piercing deep into his body drew pleasured cries and teased him, Kiba feverishly wanted more. 

 

Kiba bucked back taking Naruto’s cock into his body completely, his muscles flexed around it, rippling at the abrupt intrusion and even that only drew Kiba higher.  He could feel Naruto’s hands holding his hips and heard his impassioned moans “Oh!  Kiba!”

 

Kiba panted and mewled, wordlessly begging, and rocking back and forth on Naruto’s engorged cock feeling the stretch as it delved deep slid back and drove deep again... it wasn’t enough!

 

Naruto slowly started moving, gently fucking him and Kiba whimpered in frustration bucking back into his Alpha’s strokes and driving Naruto’s cock harder and deeper, mewing and panting.

 

Naruto’s thrusts became faster and harder, plunging deep into Kiba’s body and making him writhe in pleasure.  “Oh, yes!  Oh, yes harder!  Naruto you feel so good!”  Kiba gasped loudly, pushing back hard into every stroke.

 

Teased by Kiba’s words Naruto became rougher, hammering into Kiba’s body, jarring his breath out in pants and ecstatic loud cries with every slam of his hips.  “Ah yes!  Fuck me!”  Kiba moaned.  Naruto’s hand enclosed Kiba’s cock and suddenly Kiba couldn’t catch his breath between pants, the pleasure was so overwhelming it reduced Kiba to low animal grunts and feral cries of satisfaction.

 

Naruto’s next forceful plunge bucked Kiba’s cock firmly into his grip and Kiba gasped loudly and moaned as he thrust hard into the tight hold and came.  Kiba sagged slightly, panting as his body quivered in pleasure, the waves of his orgasm rippling through him.

 

Kiba barely registered the heat of Naruto’s red chakra as it flared and Naruto drew back and slammed deep, his cock hitting Kiba’s prostate.  Kiba screamed in pleasure, his body writhing, only his mate’s solid grip on his hips keeping him pinned into the overwhelming rapture as Kiba’s body clenched and contracted wildly around the hard flesh driving into his body.

 

Then Kiba felt the unbelievable rapture of his Alpha’s teeth piercing his flesh as Naruto bit Kiba’s mate mark, Kiba yowled in ecstasy surges of nearly unbearable pleasure flowing through his body and leaving him quivering in blissful satisfaction. 

 

Kiba felt like a boneless ball of contentment, when Naruto withdrew Kiba lacked the energy to protest.  If Kiba could’ve he’d have begged his mate to stay on him, in him, covering him with his body... it was nirvana.

 

As Kiba’s breathing calmed, he smelled Naruto’s anxiety and sat up to look at him curiously.  Naruto sat with his head in his hands, Kiba leaned into him and touched him gently.  “Naruto... are you alright?”

 

Kiba could smell Naruto’s distress strongly now.  Kiba climbed into Naruto’s lap and gently pried his lover’s hands away from his face, Kiba fought the urge to nip Naruto’s chin.  “Naruto?”

 

Naruto dropped his hands and looked gravely in Kiba’s eyes. “Yes, Kiba... I’m ok... but maybe I should be asking you that question.” 

 

Kiba nearly laughed, Naruto gave him amazing sex and two intense orgasms and felt guilty?  Kiba shook his head in amusement and sighed, then couldn’t hold back his pleased grin.  “When will I get through to you that I like what you do to me... I LOVE the things you do to me!”

 

Naruto gave Kiba a look of disbelief and shook his head in denial.  “How could you like me hurting you?  I know how it feels!”

 

Kiba grinned in amusement, some people like a little pain but that wasn’t something they were going to get into right now.  “You know how it feels to you... that doesn’t mean you know how it feels to me... I’m not a virgin... while you are virgin tight every time.”

 

Naruto frowned and shook his head.  “You’re making excuses...”

 

Kiba scoffed, no, Naruto was making excuses... he couldn’t accept that it was ok to ‘lose control’ and give in to his feral needs. 

 

“I don’t lie.”  Kiba took Naruto’s face and the urge to lick a path up Naruto’s face distracted Kiba for a second.  Then Kiba focused and earnestly insisted, “You will never hurt me.  I need you to touch me, fuck me, fill me, make me scream in pleasure, to never stop reminding me you own me body and soul.”  At that moment Kiba realized it was true... he didn’t fear the Kyuubi at all, and the Kyuubi would never hurt him.

 

“I don’t want to own you!”   Naruto gasped in alarm.

 

Kiba decisively and unwaveringly insisted.  “I WANT you to own me... it is my choice and it is what I want.” and Kiba wanted nothing more than to belong to his Alpha mate, to be a part of him and devote himself to keeping Naruto happy.   Kiba would never go on another mission without Naruto, he’d either retire as a nin or they would have to accept that they were inseparable.

 

Naruto’s eyes slid down to where Kiba could feel the damp tickle of a drop of blood.  Kiba leaned in his eyes intense as he took his lover’s chin firmly, coyly licking his blood from Naruto’s lips with soft flicks of his tongue.  Kiba could see the banked desire flicker in Naruto’s gaze.  Kiba offered his throat and cooed seductively,  “Lick it, lick the mark of our love... our connection.”

 

Naruto hesitantly licked the punctured skin, Kiba whimpered in pleasure and pressed forward slightly into his mouth, Kiba could feel Naruto’s restraint waver. “Oh, Naruto!”  Kiba gasped his breath catching in desire.  “How could you regret giving me such pleasure!”

 

Naruto’s arms tightened and he ran a hard long lap over Kiba’s mate mark.  Kiba cried out and arched in at the exquisite pleasure as he came again.  Kiba’s body burned from three orgasms so close together but Kiba even welcomed that, his lover was so extraordinary he couldn’t get enough of him!  “Oh Naruto!   I desire you so much!  Every moment of every day...”  Kiba placed devoted, adoring kissed over Naruto’s face and chest.

 

Naruto sighed softly, but it was in pleasure not sadness, and his arms hugged Kiba firmly. “Kiba.  I love you... so very much..."

 

Kiba felt Naruto’s posture stiffen in anxiety, and knew Naruto was afraid of reacting and frightening Jiraiya... but _he_ wasn't Jiraiya!  Kiba nipped Naruto sharply on the shoulder, surprising him and getting his full attention.  “Don’t make me have to explain again...” Kiba scolded, only half playfully.

 

Naruto’s eyes studied Kiba’s for a second then Naruto hugged him tightly and in a low gentle tone asked.  “Please show me... again and again... that you want this, that you want me.”  Kiba’s heart fluttered and when Naruto kissed him he felt his mate’s deep love.  When Naruto drew back his lips curved slightly, “I’m a slow learner.”

 

Kiba grinned happily,  “Ok, but leave the guilty feelings at the door...”  Kiba gave Naruto a passionate kiss and crooned, “Trust me... I will tell you if you’re too rough... and you’ll never be too rough, you’ll never hurt me.”

 

Naruto nodded, then looked over to the edge of the clearing.  Kiba followed Naruto’s gaze to where Jiraiya sat... separate from them.  Kiba’s heart ached, Jiraiya was slowly leaving them... Kiba wanted to cry but he determinedly pushed it aside, he wouldn’t let Jiraiya leave them!

 

Naruto reached out a hand for Jiraiya.  Jiraiya rose and came to sit near them but even sitting close he remained separated, closed off from them.

 

Kiba hardened his resolve, looked over to Jiraiya and firmly insisted,  “Jiraiya... it’s time to tell us... everything.”

 

Jiraiya continued looking out at the water and shook his head, “No”.  Jiraiya sounded tired and Kiba wanted so badly to hold him to kiss him and tell him nothing else mattered except for how much he loved him... but he knew Jiraiya wouldn’t hear him, not in his heart where he needed so badly to hear it.

 

“Don’t leave this stand between us, don’t push us away.”  Naruto quietly pleaded, there was desperation in his voice, he knew they were losing him too.  Naruto touched Jiraiya softly on the arm.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes were empty of anything, but despair as he looked at Naruto.  Kiba could hear the hopelessness in Jiraiya’s voice as he simply sighed, “I can’t.” Jiraiya got up and walked down to the bank, Kiba could see the pain in Naruto’s eyes at their mate’s perceived rejection.

 

Then Kiba saw the pain wiped away by determination in Naruto’s gaze, he wasn’t going to let him walk away either.  Kiba moved off his lap and Naruto stood looking at Jiraiya with an almost fierce look on his face.     

 

Naruto exclaimed, “Jiraiya you’re closing us out of your life... you promised no secrets.”  Kiba cringed _‘ouch’_... Naruto looked guilty he knew his words were harsh, but he didn’t soften them.

 

Kiba stood up and gently urged.  “Jiraiya you have to tell someone...”

 

Naruto’s face suddenly looked stricken, his eyes full of sorrow and pain.  “You _did_ tell someone... you told _him,_ but not us...”  Naruto stated in a flat emotionless tone that couldn’t hide his feelings of betrayal.

 

Naruto turned away from Jiraiya, picked up his clothes and began dressing.  Both Jiraiya and Kiba knew how Naruto felt about secrets... it had been hurtful to know Jiraiya was keeping them, but even worse to know his mate had shared the secret with someone else, but not him... to Naruto it was a serious betrayal, a rejection of their bond.

 

Kiba could see Jiraiya knew how serious Naruto felt and he pleaded, “Naruto.  This won’t do any of us any good...”

Jiraiya turned his eyes on Kiba, begging him to understand to help him soothe Naruto, but Kiba could only sadly shake his head... this wasn’t something he could fix. 

 

Naruto looked back at Jiraiya and there was a finality to his gaze that was frightening.  Naruto’s big blue eyes welled with tears and his voice was choked as he begged,  “Please Jiraiya.”

 

Jiraiya gave both Naruto and Kiba one last mournful look, then with resignation he shook his head and dropped his eyes, his voice was hushed and full of self-loathing.  “Orochimaru raped me... He used his snakes to rape me...”  Jiraiya’s  voice was strained and laced with suffering.  “He forced me to beg for him to violate me and used me to rape Kabuto...”  Jiraiya’s voice wavered then broke, he took a shaky breath and continued.

 

Because Kiba was so close he could feel the fox’s chakra flare, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Jiraiya’s agonized face.  Tears blurred Kiba’s vision and he grieved for Jiraiya...  it was more than anyone should have to endure alone... and as Jiraiya spoke Kiba was amazed Jiraiya could even bear to be touched at all.

 

Jiraiya’s voice was now harsh, raspy with suppressed tears and ashamed.  “He carved words, branding me as his pet into my skin and gave me a curse mark that over stimulates my nerves to amplify my pain for his enjoyment... and the whole time I was there all I could think of was not seeing you both ever again...  is that what you wanted to know?  I am Orochimaru’s pet... nothing more.”

 

Jiraiya reluctantly raised his eyes, the excruciating horror and devastation in his eyes made Kiba want to wail in pain and horror... but Kiba walked forward and held Jiraiya, he was aware Naruto had done the same. 

 

Kiba swore he loved Jiraiya more with every day, his strength and courage... his selfless devotion to them.  Jiraiya had choose to hold the horror of what he’d endured inside him so he wouldn’t hurt them, and it had ate at him until he was near breaking.

 

Kiba and Naruto kissed him lovingly, wiping away his tears to placed tender kisses over his damp face, comforting him and sharing his agony... just like mates are meant to.

 

“We love you... always... forever... nothing and no one could ever change that or take it away.”  Naruto crooned softly, embracing Jiraiya and offering his understanding and acceptance of the horrors Jiraiya had suffered, denying and banishing the poison and self-hatred that Orochimaru had placed in Jiraiya’s heart.

 

“You are not anyone’s pet Jiraiya... you are the man who we love more than life.”  Kiba proclaimed in adoration looking into Jiraiya’s eyes earnestly and seeking out the doubts and feelings of worthlessness.  “Orochimaru can’t change that, he can’t change you...”

 

Jiraiya embraced Kiba and Naruto tightly as they continued reaffirming their love and devotion and giving him hope thought their deep bond with him.  Jiraiya took a deep breath and released it in a shuddery sigh relaxing and accepting their support.

 

“I love you so very much Jiraiya, nothing else matters, nothing Orochimaru could say or do...”  Naruto cooed tenderly, reassuring Jiraiya.  “I love you and you are here with us... everything else is able to be overcome as long as we have you.”

 

Kiba leaned in and gently brushed his lips over Jiraiya’s then murmured, “We love you and no marks or words could ever affect that.”

 

The swim hole was tranquil only the soft scurry of animals and the calls of birds broke the silence and Kiba couldn’t think of any where he’d like to be more than here with his mates, holding each other. 

 

As they sat together it felt like just sitting and touching his mates made everything better, easier to handle, and Kiba had true hope for the first time in many days... everything really was going to be ok.

 

As the dusk fell Kiba quietly got up, dressed and picked up the last pieces of Naruto’s clothes for him.  Jiraiya looked almost peaceful, and Kiba wished that he and Naruto would have insisted he tell them from the start... Kiba had just thought it would hurt him more... and he couldn’t have been more wrong.

 

Jiraiya looked down at Naruto, who was still leaning slightly against him, and kissed him gently.  Then Jiraiya and Naruto stood, Naruto finished dressing and Jiraiya turned to cup Kiba’s face lovingly and place a tender kiss on his lips. 

 

Naruto slipped on his last piece of clothing and Jiraiya gathered both Kiba and Naruto in his arms hugging them to his body, he looked down at them. “You two are the world to me.”

 

“And you are our world.”  Naruto replied sincerely.  “Nothing will ever change that.”

Kiba smiled affectionately at Naruto, Kiba couldn’t have said it better... Jiraiya kissed them both and stated. “Let’s go home.”

 

Kiba smiled wider and nodded, home was finally going to feel like home again... when Jiraiya had been pulling away it hadn’t seemed like a home.  Naruto’s fingers grazed softly over Kiba’s cheek and from the look on Naruto’s face Kiba knew he felt the same way.

 

Jiraiya released Kiba and Naruto from his arms, then took their hands and they walked home. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya spotted the path... the vegetation was a bit more trampled then last time Jiraiya had been to the swim hole, a good sign that Naruto and Kiba were there... well, more a sign Naruto was there than Kiba.  Kiba flowed through the brush like a lithe wild animal leaving little trace of his passage.  Jiraiya’s body heated at the thought of Kiba’s lean hard body and he sighed. 

 

The memory of holding Kiba’s body pressed to his this morning teased Jiraiya... he wanted so much more, he wanted to hear their cries of passion and know it was his body bringing them pleasure, he wanted to feel the heat of their bodies clamping down on his cock as they came for him... he want to taste them and feel them... Jiraiya shook his head in frustration.  Why was he torturing himself with these thoughts?

 

Jiraiya heard Kiba and Naruto before he even entered the clearing. 

 

“I need you to touch me, fuck me, fill me, make me scream in pleasure, to never stop reminding me you own me body and soul.”  Kiba declared his voice steamy with desire.

 

Jiraiya shivered... own... _I need you Pet, I have to have you... I WILL have you, you belong to me._

Jiraiya almost turned around and left but something made him stay.

 

“I don’t want to own you!”   Naruto cried out upset by Kiba’s words.

 

“I WANT you to own me... it is my choice and it is what I want.”  Kiba asserted decisively.

 

Jiraiya trembled, but he moved closer enticed by Kiba’s next words.  “Lick it, lick the mark of our love... our connection.”

 

Jiraiya’s cock jumped eagerly and Jiraiya suppressed a groan.  As Jiraiya entered the clearing his lovers were too busy to notice and he sat watching them. 

 

Naruto and Kiba sat nude on the grassy knoll and Kiba sat straddling Naruto’s lap, the rounded curve of Kiba’s ass a tempting sight.  Naruto’s mouth was on Kiba’s throat and in spite of the wave of distress Jiraiya felt at the sight, it also turned him on.

 

“Oh Naruto!”  Kiba moaned breathlessly.  “How could you regret giving me such pleasure!”

 

Jiraiya shivered torn between lust and fear as Naruto’s mouth lowered to stroke his tongue more firmly over Kiba’s throat.  Kiba’s body bowed in an almost feline grace as he cried out in ecstasy.  Then fervently kissed Naruto’s face and chest as he murmured, “Oh, Naruto!   I desire you so much!  Every moment of every day...”

 

Jiraiya felt longing for so much more than the physical pleasure, he wanted to be the one holding Kiba and hearing those words spoken to him. 

 

Naruto held Kiba to his body and sighed, “Kiba.  I love you... so very much.”  Jiraiya looked away, the pain too much for a moment.

 

Jiraiya looked back at his lovers and saw Naruto’s body jump.

 

“Don’t make me have to explain again...” Kiba growled soft and playfully, but he had a firm edge to his words.

 

Naruto gaze up at Kiba then hugged him tightly.  “Please show me... again and again... that you want this, that you want me.”  Naruto kissed Kiba lovingly, then teased. “I’m a slow learner.”

 

Kiba grinned. “Ok, but leave the guilty feelings at the door...”  Kiba then kissed Naruto and purred “Trust me... I will tell you if you’re too rough... and you’ll never be too rough, you’ll never hurt me.”

 

Naruto nodded, his lips curved in an affectionate smile.

 

Kiba looked so happy... they both did, Jiraiya shifted and was about to rise and leave when Naruto’s eyes caught him and he reached out to Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya rose to his feet slowly and hesitantly moved over to sit near them.  Jiraiya’s eyes swept over the punctures on Kiba’s throat.  Jiraiya looked away, fighting down a wave of nausea as the memory of Orochimaru’s teeth in his throat came vividly to mind.

 

Kiba looked sad as Jiraiya moved to sit near them, Jiraiya could feel both Naruto and Kiba’s eyes on him.  Seeing his lovers like this reminded him that he couldn’t have that intimacy... and may never have it again, he couldn’t bear hurting them every time he backed away... and last time he’d left Naruto doubting himself again... Naruto hadn’t ‘gotten over it’.  Naruto had taken the rejection to heart, he took everything to heart, and from the conversation Jiraiya had overheard Naruto’s doubts hadn’t been put to rest.

 

Jiraiya felt a wave of guilt, it was wrong...  Wolf’s words came back... _You cannot fear him... it causes Naruto to fear himself... when he’s ‘off-balance’ it is easier for the Kyuubi to take control._   Jiraiya’s behavior last night had caused Naruto to doubt himself and with Jiraiya’s strong fear... he was lucky he hadn’t caused the Kyuubi to take control.

 

Jiraiya looked out across the peaceful pool of water as Naruto looked at him timidly.  Jiraiya was surprised when it was Kiba who spoke. “Jiraiya... it’s time to tell us... everything.”

 

Jiraiya’s stomach clenched in a tight ball, he shook his head sadly, full of regret he replied, “No.”

 

“Don’t leave this stand between us, don’t push us away.”  Naruto’s voice was troubled  and he touched Jiraiya’s arm softly in a plea.

 

It hurt Jiraiya to deny him, he would do anything for his mates, give them anything he could... but he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t hurt them like that.  Jiraiya’s eyes begged for forgiveness but he answered.  “I can’t.” 

 

Jiraiya got up and walked down by the water, he was so torn by this, he wanted so much to tell them to have them understand, but that desire was selfish and he wouldn’t hurt them with the knowledge of what happened and the frustration of not being able to change it... and he was ashamed of what he’d become.

 

“Jiraiya you’re closing us out of your life... you promised no secrets.”  Naruto demanded.

 

Jiraiya cringed at Naruto’s words, understanding the anxiety behind the hard tone... but knowing didn’t change the guilt Naruto’s words brought, only amplified it.

 

“Jiraiya you have to tell someone...” Kiba softly urged.

 

If Jiraiya had thought Naruto’s tone was hard before he’d still have preferred it to the hollow and slightly hoarse words that Naruto said next, “You _did_ tell someone... you told _him_ but not us...”  The heartbreak and betrayal in Naruto’s voice hurt like a knife thrust.

 

“Naruto.”  Jiraiya pleaded.  “This won’t do any of us any good...”  Jiraiya looked at Kiba desperately for help, but Kiba just shook his head sadly.

 

The look in Naruto’s eyes as he looked back at Jiraiya... it was like a piece of Naruto was breaking and only Jiraiya could stop it.  “Please Jiraiya.”  Naruto’s eyes had turned desolate and Jiraiya couldn’t deny him.

 

Jiraiya looked at Kiba and Naruto with a heart heavy with grief and surrendered.  If they had to know he was going to do this as quick and painlessly as he could.  Jiraiya shook his head regretfully and dropped his eyes unable to bear seeing the pain, horror and disgust in their gaze. 

 

“Orochimaru raped me... He used his snakes to rape me... He forced me to beg for him to violate me and used me to rape Kabuto...” Jiraiya tried to suppress his feelings to remain calm but the longer he spoke the harder it became to force the words out and the harder it became to hide his shame and despair.

 

Jiraiya swallowed, his throat raw with suppressed tears, he took a deep breath and forced himself to continue.  “He carved words, branding me as his pet into my skin and gave me a curse mark that over stimulates my nerves to amplify my pain for his enjoyment... and the whole time I was there all I could think of was not seeing you both ever again...”  Jiraiya’s voice was hushed,  “Is that what you wanted to know?  I am Orochimaru’s pet... nothing more.”

 

Jiraiya braced for their pain, their contempt, disgust and dismay... Instead of the horror, apologies and distress he’d expected, it was silent.  Jiraiya looked up and although their faces were damp with tears neither said anything. 

 

Then Naruto and Kiba walked up and wrapped their arms around him, but not to be comforted... to comfort him and they kissed his face their fingers stroking at the tears that flowed down Jiraiya’s cheeks.

 

“We love you... always... forever... nothing and no one could ever change that or take it away.”  Naruto promised, tightening his arms lovingly around Jiraiya.  Naruto’s eyes were almost completely blue with the barest swirls of red.

 

“You are not anyone’s pet Jiraiya... you are the man who we love more than life.”  Kiba said stroking Jiraiya’s face as he looked sincerely in his eyes.  “Orochimaru can’t change that, he can’t change you...”

 

Jiraiya wrapped his arms around them tightly, closed his eyes and sighed releasing the weight of bearing the knowledge alone, accepting them back into his heart and feeling their love begin to heal his wounds.

 

“I love you so very much Jiraiya, nothing else matters, nothing Orochimaru could say or do... I love you and you are here with us... everything else is able to be overcome as long as we have you.”  Naruto’s voice was adoring and accepting, his eyes were a beautiful sky blue now and Jiraiya saw a peace in them that had been missing for too long.

 

Kiba feathered a tender kiss over Jiraiya’s lips and crooned affectionately, “We love you and no marks or words could ever affect that.”

 

They were all quiet but for the first time in a long while it was a good quiet, they had a long way to go before everything would be worked through but they could do it... together.  They sat holding each other and enjoying the warmth of each other’s touch, the comfort of their bond.

 

As the clearing shadowed in the approaching dusk, Kiba rose from Jiraiya’s lap and redressed, then brought Naruto the last of his clothes.  Jiraiya kissed Naruto’s lips and it felt right, the tension between them was gone.

 

Jiraiya stood and Naruto rose to his feet and finished dressing as Jiraiya turned to Kiba and cradled his face tenderly in his palm.  Jiraiya he poured his thankfulness and love into a meaningful kiss with Kiba then drew Naruto back into his arms beside Kiba. 

 

This was the way things were meant to be... Oro was wrong Jiraiya didn’t belong to him, only to his mates.  Jiraiya hugged Kiba and Naruto tightly and whispered, “You two are the world to me.”

 

“And you are our world.  Nothing will ever change that.”  Naruto replied without restraint, his voice absolute.  Kiba smiled happily.

 

Jiraiya couldn’t resist placing another loving kiss on both Naruto and Kiba’s lips, he was so in love with them that there wasn’t enough words to describe it... “Let’s go home.”

 

Kiba’s smile was delighted and he nodded, Naruto stroked Kiba’s cheek and then Jiraiya reluctantly released them from his arms but only to take their hands as they walked home.

 

Jiraiya saw a brief flash of movement, no one but a top nin would’ve seen it and most top nin would’ve dismissed it as a bird, but Jiraiya knew it was the ANBU guarding them... after Jiraiya’s latest talk with Ibiki the ANBU’S presence took on a whole new meaning... their presence was a warning to Jiraiya to help Naruto regain control of the Kyuubi quickly and that Ibiki was watching.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Once back at the house Naruto felt a little worried, but he brushed it aside.  Now that they knew Jiraiya would feel more comfortable stating his limits and telling them when something they said or did was upsetting... but it would be best to take it slow.  For now Naruto would continue to ask before doing anything.

 

Naruto smiled slightly and said to Jiraiya, “I think Kiba and I could use a shower... we’d love if you would join us.”  Naruto didn’t want Jiraiya to feel pressured so Naruto then proceeded to walk in and start the shower, before stripping.  Kiba walked in a minute after Naruto and quickly stripped to follow Naruto into the shower.

 

Naruto grabbed the soap taunting Kiba with it and they were so busy ‘wrestling’ for possession of the soap that they didn’t hear Jiraiya enter the bathroom, but when Jiraiya walked into the shower they paused looking at him.  Then Naruto grinned and tossed the soap to Jiraiya.  “Kiba’s a soap hog we better use it before he gets his paws on it.”

 

“Hogs don’t have paws!”  Kiba taunted.  Jiraiya laughed and lathered his hands before handing the bar of soap to Kiba.  Naruto opened his mouth to protest but shut it quickly, his eyes widening, as Jiraiya began washing him.  Naruto gave a sheepish smile “Well, I guess it’s ok to let Kiba have the soap if I’m getting washed...”

 

Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow, his lips curved slightly.  “Mmmm... yes, I guess that’s fair.” 

 

When Jiraiya had finished washing Naruto, Naruto turned to rinse and when he turned back he saw Jiraiya kissing Kiba.  Naruto’s pulse raced and although he’d been moderately successful in suppressing his lust while Jiraiya washed him, this was much too arousing to not react.

 

Jiraiya didn’t release Kiba after their kiss, just continued to hold him lovingly as he looked at Naruto with desire in his eyes, Naruto shivered and resisted his urge to touch Jiraiya.  “Jiraiya tell us how to touch you...”

 

Jiraiya paused then, a bit hesitantly, nodded.  Kiba looked up at him with a playful grin.  “Just like a game...”

 

Jiraiya laughed softly, “Ok, but first... I want to touch you both.”  Naruto nodded and Kiba stepped out of Jiraiya’s arms and turned around drawing Naruto closer.  Kiba kissed Naruto hungrily and Naruto mewed softly.

 

Jiraiya slipped around behind Naruto and gently ran his hand up Naruto’s back, before placing soft kisses down Naruto’s spine sending tingles racing through him.  Naruto whimpered into his kiss with Kiba.

 

Kiba’s hands cupped Naruto’s hips as Jiraiya’s light kisses trailed down and Jiraiya pressed his lips to the center of Naruto’s back in a firmer kiss.  Kiba’s firm grip kept Naruto from writhing at the pleasure, and Kiba greedily kissed Naruto as he made soft whines of desire.

 

Jiraiya ran a light hand over Naruto’s thigh and Naruto’s breath caught, his body tense with anticipation.  Naruto released his breath in a low moan as Jiraiya traced one finger down his cock, Naruto’s cock bobbed and he broke his kiss with Kiba to pant and mew his need.

 

Jiraiya’s hand slid up to cup Naruto’s hip and he felt Jiraiya’s lips caressing his shoulder.  Kiba sank down and took Naruto’s cock to the base, Naruto gasped and whined loudly.  Kiba’s mouth drew on Naruto’s swollen flesh and the feel of Jiraiya’s massive erection lying along the part of his ass teased him. 

 

Jiraiya rocked his hips rubbing his cock smoothly along the seam of Naruto’s ass, it was a nearly overwhelming temptation .  Jiraiya’s soft pants and moans were too arousing and  Naruto writhed against Jiraiya wantonly.  Jiraiya’s hand tightened on Naruto’s hip, then Jiraiya cried out as he came and the sound sent Naruto exploding into his own release.  Kiba’s mouth drew and milked Naruto’s cock as he came, making Naruto quiver and mew.

 

Naruto panted and Kiba rose up with a wicked grin to kiss Naruto’s lips lovingly.  When Kiba drew back they looked over at Jiraiya, he seemed content but as Kiba’s fingers parted Naruto’s cheeks and brushed over Naruto’s puckered hole Jiraiya showed a glimmer of distress.  Both Kiba and Naruto were aware of Jiraiya’s discomfort and Naruto rinsed then took Kiba’s hand “I think we need a bit more room... we’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

Jiraiya nodded his gaze thankful.  Kiba stepped out of the shower and dried quickly then ‘attempted to flee’, Naruto felt a flash of excitement and quickly pursued and caught Kiba.

 

Naruto wrapped his arms around his mate firmly before tasting his skin with moist kisses, Naruto flicked his tongue over the flesh with each kiss, and felt his mate quiver in his arms. 

 

Naruto breathed deeply suppressing his hunger, it was his turn to torment Kiba!   Kiba took Naruto’s hand and drew it down to the hard, engorged length of his cock.  Naruto enclosed the heated flesh loosely in his fist and drew up to just under the head of Kiba’s cock then circled his hand caressing and teasing the sensitive strip of skin below the head. 

 

Kiba mewled loudly bowing back into Naruto and thrusting his cock up into the slow tease.  Naruto slid his hand back to the base then repeated the torment.  Kiba whined in a needy plea for more and squirmed back rubbing his ass against Naruto’s hard cock, Kiba’s mews and moans had aroused Naruto once more.

 

Naruto gave a pleased chuckle, Kiba was getting desperate and as Naruto ground his cock against the part of Kiba’s ass his mate’s whines grew fevered.  Kiba tried to move into the temptation, but Naruto’s firm grasp on his hip prevented Kiba from getting satisfaction and Kiba begged, “Naruto please!”  as he tried to push back into Naruto’s thrusts.

 

No matter how Kiba pleaded Naruto wouldn’t fuck him, not now... Naruto hadn’t forgotten that he’d taken Kiba roughly at the swim hole and he knew his lover was sore even if he wouldn’t admit to it.

 

Naruto released Kiba’s hip and turned his mate to face him, Kiba’s eyes were dark with hunger and Naruto smirked mischievously thrilled with the effect he was having on Kiba.  Naruto enclosed him firmly in his arms and took Kiba’s lips in a demanding kiss.

 

Kiba eagerly mewed and melted into Naruto’s touch, wantonly clinging to Naruto in yearning, but Naruto drew back slightly... toying with him.

 

Naruto grazed his finger whisper soft over Kiba’s straining nipple and watched it harden to a stiff point as if begging for his mouth.  Naruto leaned down and drew the stiff nub into his mouth and tugged.  Kiba whined and pressed his body forward into Naruto’s mouth, Naruto’s hands clasped Kiba’s waist gently, then his hands glided smoothly down over his mate’s ass with taunting a slow brush.  Naruto could feel Kiba’s body quivering under his hands and as he sank to his knees before Kiba, Kiba whimpered urgently.

 

Naruto’s lips curved slightly and his lips followed the fine line of hair down to the perfect V of Kiba’s pelvis... then further down to where Kiba’s cock jut out stiffly from his body begging for attention.  Naruto enclosed just the head of Kiba’s cock in the heat of his mouth and sucked firmly while his thumb pressed near the base preventing him from cumming.  Kiba whined deliriously, shivering and bucking softly seeking the denied relieve in Naruto’s mouth.

 

Naruto released the engorged head of Kiba’s cock and tormented Kiba further by looking up into his frenzied gaze and flicked his tongue over the over-sensitized head of his cock.

 

Kiba trembled, nearly wild with need and whimpered.  Naruto gave a devilish smirk and teased, “Do you want me to suck it?”

 

“Oh please, yes, suck it... please!”  Kiba pleaded desperately.  Naruto leaned in, but not to take Kiba’s cock in his mouth... not yet.  Naruto darted his tongue in Kiba’s belly button, Kiba’s stomach muscles jumped and he whined loudly.

 

Then Naruto quickly took Kiba’s cock to the base, drew back to the head and sucked strongly, releasing his grip on Kiba’s cock and pinning Kiba’s hips just in time as Kiba screamed and bucked hard cumming forcefully into Naruto’s mouth.  Naruto swallowed and flicked the head of Kiba’s cock, probing the hole and earning another softer buck and another shot of cum.  Naruto rose to his feet and kissed Kiba, sharing his lover’s cum with him in a sloppy heated kiss.

 

When Naruto drew back he grinned, Kiba laughed and shook his head, “Naruto... you’re amazing... I love you so much!”  Kiba cupped Naruto’s face and drew him in but instead of kissing him Kiba’s tongue slid in soft seductive strokes over Naruto’s chin, then slowly up to his lips licking the cum from his face.  Then Kiba claimed Naruto’s lips in a fiery kiss of lust, before returning to licking his face.

 

Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure, who would’ve thought being licked could be so erotic?!  Or maybe it was just the way Kiba did it...

 

Kiba drew back, Naruto opened his eyes and followed Kiba’s gaze to where Akamaru was seated watching.  Naruto blushed and wondered how long Akamaru had been sitting watching them.

 

Akamaru looked back at Kiba and woofed softly.  Kiba stiffened and he yelped, “Then why are you just sitting there!”

 

Naruto watched Akamaru, he wasn’t upset or even excited so Naruto knew it couldn’t be serious... and truthfully he was kind of glad to see Akamaru, maybe whatever problems were standing between them had been solved. 

 

Akamaru continued his soft yips and low barks... ‘talking’ to Kiba but he continued to study Naruto with a gaze that was making Naruto highly uncomfortable.

 

“Why don’t you go in and get Jiraiya.”  Kiba directed Akamaru. Akamaru got up and padded from the room as Kiba laughed and shook his head in amusement.

 

Naruto sullenly pouted, “Do I even want to know what Akamaru said?”

 

Kiba’s wolfish grin said more than his answer, “Nope.” 

 

Naruto turned and grabbed his pants reminding himself it was a ‘good thing’ that Akamaru felt comfortable enough to tease them... Naruto gave a soft snort, yeah a ‘good thing’...  “I take it Harumeku’s in labor?”

 

Kiba grabbed Naruto’s arm halting his hasty attempt to dress and said calmly, “We have time for a quick wash... it takes time, sometimes a very long time before the babies come.”

 

Akamaru trotted back in the room and woofed at Kiba.  Kiba turned and pretended to give Akamaru a chastising look... but his eyes were amused.  Akamaru gave a low yip and Kiba smiled, then his eyes looked sad and he replied, “It may be a long time before that happens again.”

 

Akamaru whined and nuzzled Kiba’s hand, Naruto watched his heart melting.  Akamaru was an important part of their lives, Naruto just hoped whatever problems they’d had were over.  Naruto suddenly felt like he was eavesdropping on a private moment and turned to go into the bathroom.

 

“Maybe later you can watch Naruto and I...” Kiba stated loudly, in an obvious taunt of Naruto. Naruto played along giving Kiba a dirty look before continuing into the bathroom to the sound of Kiba’s laughter.

 

As Naruto stepped into the shower Jiraiya was about to step out but he backed up and as Naruto wet his body Jiraiya’s eyes darkened in desire.  Naruto was still very erect from his kiss with Kiba and as Jiraiya’s eyes slid slowly down Naruto’s body he felt his cock harden further.

 

Naruto tried to ignore it and turned away to wash but he could feel Jiraiya’s gaze on his body.  Naruto gasped as Jiraiya’s body cupped his from behind, then trembled as Naruto struggled with his needs versus Jiraiya’s ‘limits’.

 

Jiraiya’s lips grazed Naruto’s throat and Naruto gave a soft cry and laid his head back on Jiraiya’s chest as he panted.  Jiraiya’s arm held Naruto tight against his body and his other hand cupped Naruto’s balls. 

 

Naruto mewed and tried restrain his wish to beg.  Jiraiya brushed gentle pulses and random jolts of chakra over Naruto’s balls and Naruto’s cries grew louder, broken only by soft desperate whimpers. 

 

Naruto felt the gentle nibble of Jiraiya’s lips over his mate mark and made an almost pained cry of need his whole body shook.  When Jiraiya enclosed Naruto’s cock and sent chakra through his fingers as he stroked it Naruto’s whole body tensed and Naruto bit his lip hard to resist begging for what he desired so greatly.  Naruto’s body heated and his brain fogged with need, Naruto suppressed it, fighting it back and regaining control.

 

Jiraiya gently bit Naruto’s mate mark and Naruto screamed in pleasure his whole body trembling while he writhed against Jiraiya in rapture, Jiraiya’s teeth continued to hold the bite a minute longer and Naruto thought he’d explode from the sheer bliss of his mate’s teeth on his throat.  The sensation sent shocking waves of pleasure through Naruto until he thought he’d drop to the floor a boneless pile of ecstasy.

 

Jiraiya’s arms tightened around Naruto holding him as his orgasm pulsed through him.  Naruto relaxed into his grasp and as he regained his breath and strength Naruto’s head bowed.  Naruto was afraid he’d see regret or distress in Jiraiya’s eyes.

 

Jiraiya turned Naruto around and cupped his chin raising his eyes up to meet his and what Naruto saw was love.  Jiraiya kissed him gently, then looked towards the shower door, Naruto looked over and met Kiba’s eyes.

 

“Wow...”  Kiba said, then stood speechless.

 

Jiraiya chuckled.  Naruto looked up at Jiraiya cautiously, then grinned, “Yes ‘Wow’.” 

 

Jiraiya looked amused, then affectionately kissed Naruto and reached a hand out to Kiba.  Jiraiya drew Kiba close, kissed him, then asked, “Was Akamaru letting us know Harumeku’s in labor?”

 

Kiba nodded.  Jiraiya’s lips curved in a fond smile and he taunted, “Then I guess we better get washed and get to the clan grounds.”

 

\------------------------------------


	53. CHAPTER 53: PROMISES OF THE FUTURE

# CHAPTER 53: PROMISES OF THE FUTURE

 

(KIBA)

 

The walk back to the house was perfect, Kiba finally felt the warmth he’d been missing, the affection and security of the deep bond with both his mates.  As Naruto walked in the door he turned and announced, with a slight smirk, “I think Kiba and I could use a shower...”  Naruto looked at Jiraiya fondly, “We’d love if you would join us.”

 

Then Naruto turned, walked into the bathroom and Kiba heard the shower start.  Kiba looked up at Jiraiya, Kiba hadn’t released Jiraiya’s hand from their walk home and his fingers stroked Jiraiya’s hand gently as he smiled, “I better get in there before Naruto wonders where I am...”  Kiba released Jiraiya’s hand and his gaze turned soothing, “Everything will be alright... thank you for telling us...”  Kiba’s lips curved and he added, “Oh, and Jiraiya... I love you... but then I guess you knew that.”

 

Jiraiya smiled, “I never get tired of hearing it.”  Jiraiya took Kiba’s chin and kissed him gently.  “Now get in there and shower.”  Jiraiya’s hand fell to his side once more.

 

Kiba nodded and walked into the bathroom.  Kiba stripped and entered the shower, Naruto gave him a wicked grin, he was feeling playful.  Kiba understood, Naruto was relieved that the tension they’d lived with was finally gone.

 

Naruto grabbed the soap and he teased Kiba.  “I get it first... you hog the soap!”  Kiba played along trying to get the soap by snatching it from him.  They got so caught up in their game that Kiba didn’t realize Jiraiya had joined them until Naruto paused and looked over at him. 

 

Naruto tossed Jiraiya the soap involving him in their game.  “Kiba’s a soap hog, we better use it before he gets his paws on it.”

 

Kiba snorted, “Hogs don’t have paws!”

 

Jiraiya looked at them in amusement, chuckled, then lathered his hands with the soap and handed it to Kiba.  Naruto got a falsely indignant look on his face and Kiba knew he was about to protest, but he never got the chance.  Naruto’s mouth shut with a snap, his eyes widening as Jiraiya began rubbing his sudsy hands over Naruto’s body.

 

Kiba watched Naruto’s eyes darken in desire and his breathing increase.  Naruto gave a chagrined smile.  “Well, I guess it’s ok to let Kiba have the soap if I’m getting washed...” 

 

Kiba washed himself, watching avidly as Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure and breathed deeply attempting to contain his arousal.

 

Jiraiya jestingly replied, “Mmmm... yes, I guess that’s fair.”  When he’d finished washing Naruto, Jiraiya turned to Kiba. 

 

Kiba had finished washing himself, he was certain he wouldn’t have been quite as successful containing his lust as Naruto if Jiraiya had tried washing him... in fact just having watched Jiraiya touching Naruto had aroused Kiba greatly.  A ‘hard’ fact that Jiraiya couldn’t miss...

 

Jiraiya’s eyes got a knowing gleam, his hand reached out and drew Kiba into his arms.  Jiraiya lowered his head and kissed Kiba passionately, Kiba nearly whimpered with need... he had  missed this!  Even after Jiraiya broke their kiss his arms continued to hold Kiba pressed into his body.

 

Jiraiya looked over at Naruto and Kiba followed his gaze, then roamed down Naruto’s body.  Naruto was very aroused and he trembled softly in desire, but he didn’t touch them.  “Jiraiya tell us how to touch you...” Naruto asked his voice husky with lust.

 

Kiba felt Jiraiya stiffen slightly in distress before he nodded.  Kiba tried to relax Jiraiya  by adding mischievously, “Just like a game...”

 

Jiraiya laughed, some of the tension leaving his posture.  “Ok, but first... I want to touch you both.”

 

Naruto agreed with a nod.  Kiba understood, it would be less threatening for Jiraiya to be free to do what he felt he could... and stop where he needed to.  Kiba stepped out of Jiraiya’s arms and took Naruto’s lips passionately in a kiss.  Naruto gave a muted whimper that send a spike of arousal through Kiba straight to his hard cock.

 

Jiraiya circled to stand behind Naruto and brushed his fingers over Naruto’s back.  Kiba felt Naruto shiver and, as Jiraiya began kissing his way down Naruto’s back, he made pleading mews into his kiss with Kiba.  Kiba placed his hands on his hips, holding him from squirming as their kiss heated and turned ravenous.

 

Naruto whimpered steadily into their kiss and then froze quivering in anticipation as Jiraiya’s hand circled around Naruto’s body to his cock.  Jiraiya ran a light teasing finger up its length and Naruto moaned loudly as his cock jumped eagerly.  Naruto drew back from his kiss with Kiba and panted, his eyes were full of yearning as they stared into Kiba’s.

 

Kiba’s hands slid down Naruto’s body and Jiraiya’s hand took Naruto’s hip as Kiba knelt and wantonly took Naruto’s cock into his mouth to the base, Naruto made a high desperate whine.  Kiba sucked firmly, drawing strongly on his mate’s engorged cock, then began stroking it with his mouth flicking his tongue along the shaft as he moved slowly up and down its length.

 

Kiba could hear Naruto and Jiraiya moaning and could feel the buck of Jiraiya’s body against Naruto’s.  For a moment Kiba hoped, then he realized Jiraiya was not inside of Naruto.  Naruto mewed and squirmed slightly, Jiraiya’s hand tightened holding him still, then he thrust hard against Naruto and cried out as he came. 

 

Naruto trembled and his cock flushed harder, then Naruto also came with a low cry of pleasure.  Kiba teased and prolonged Naruto’s orgasm drawing it out until Naruto was spent.  Then Kiba rose up and, with a pleased smirk, claimed Naruto’s lips once more in a lusty kiss.

 

Kiba broke the kiss and looked over at Jiraiya, Jiraiya didn’t seem upset by any of what they’d done but as Kiba’s hands slid down Naruto’s body, parted the cheeks of Naruto’s ass and brushed a finger over his puckered hole Jiraiya looked uneasy.

 

Naruto sensed it too, Kiba’s hands shifted back to Naruto’s hips and then dropped.  Naruto stepped into the spray and rinsed, Kiba felt a small flash of disappointment, he’d have loved to have licked Jiraiya’s cum from Naruto’s ass... or perhaps use it to finger Naruto and then fuck him with Jiraiya’s cum covering him...  Kiba’s cock throbbed in agreement with Kiba’s lascivious thoughts.

 

Naruto turned and grasped Kiba’s hand tugging him out the shower door as he threw Jiraiya a playful grin and said,  “I think we need a bit more room... we’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

Kiba didn’t miss Jiraiya’s look of relief, they still had a way to go but... Kiba’s mind wandered... wonder if he could get Jiraiya to cum on him then Naruto to fuck him with it... Kiba gave a soft groan.... he couldn’t help it, the scents of his mates turned him on!

 

Kiba dried himself and started into the bedroom, Kiba glanced over his shoulder and saw Naruto’s eyes flash with excitement, Kiba turned his head back and made it another step before Naruto ‘caught’ him.

 

Naruto quietly prowled up behind Kiba, wrapping gentle yet firm arms around his waist.  Kiba gasped, Naruto had moved so swiftly Kiba was stunned.  Naruto leaned down to trail kisses across the tops of Kiba’s shoulders.  Naruto’s lips were so soft, the kisses so light they felt like the brush of silk over his skin, the sensation made shivers run through him.

 

Kiba reached for his hand and lead Naruto’s fingers to his cock.  Naruto’s hand encircled the hardened length and stroked up to the rim of the head, turned his fist slowly rotating around the underside of the head and making Kiba arch back into him and moan.  Naruto’s hand loosened as it slid back to the base and stroked firmly to the head rotating gently below the rim once more, Kiba mewled loudly. 

 

Kiba could feel the hot hard length of Naruto’s cock lying along the seam of his ass and squirmed on it, Naruto gave a soft chuckle and rocked his hips rubbing the stiff flesh along the part firmly.  Kiba whined at the tease and squirmed again but Naruto’s arms held him fast, unable to move more than a few inches.  Kiba pleaded breathlessly, his hips bucking into Naruto’s slow strokes, “Naruto please!”  Naruto released Kiba, turned him with a wicked smile and then drew him into his arms and took his lips in a possessive kiss.

 

Kiba whimpered into the kiss pressing his body tightly to Naruto’s in a wanton plea for his Alpha to take him.  Naruto drew back and playfully traced one nipple with his finger then dipped his head tugging at it with his lips. 

 

Naruto’s hands cupped Kiba’s waist and grazed down over his ass as Naruto sank to his knees, his lips trailed slowly down Kiba’s stomach and pelvis until he was at the base of his cock. 

 

Naruto took just the tip of Kiba’s straining erection into his hot mouth and sucked... just the head, placing his thumb at the base of Kiba’s cock and blocking his release.  Kiba whimpered and bucked, the need to cum making him tremble. 

 

Naruto released Kiba’s cock from the strong draw of his mouth and looked up into Kiba’s urgent gaze as he stuck his tongue out and flicked the engorged head of his cock.  Kiba’s trembling grew and he was making a desperate pleading whimper.

 

Naruto’s lips curved playfully, “Do you want me to suck it?”

 

“Oh please, yes, suck it... please!”  Kiba gasped fevered with need.  Naruto’s tongue flicked Kiba’s bellybutton earning a loud yearning whine.  This was torture, Kiba’s cock throbbed painfully.

 

Naruto swiftly enclosed Kiba’s cock in the hot depths of his mouth and sucked.  Kiba howled in rapture as he came, his hips thrusting forward desperately, only Naruto’s hands on his hips stopping his attempt to bury himself deep in the delightful heated grasp.

 

Naruto drew hungrily on the hard flesh and swallowed, then his tongue teased the hole and Kiba gasped and gave a final buck and a last spurt of cum. 

 

Naruto released Kiba’s cock and rose to his feet, then kissed him aggressively thrusting his cum coated tongue in Kiba’s mouth.  Kiba hungrily returned the kiss... when Naruto finally drew back he gave Kiba a roguish grin.

 

Kiba laughed in delight, Naruto was the ultimate temptation!  “Naruto... you’re amazing... I love you so much!”  Kiba gasped, then couldn’t resist licking his cum from Naruto’s face, he looked so sexy coated in his cum and the scent of himself on his mate was very erotic!  Kiba returned to Naruto’s lips and kissed him passionately, as he drew back he couldn’t resist licking Naruto’s face again.... mmm, delicious!

 

Akamaru padded into the house and sat watching them for a moment, Kiba finally realized he was there and paused in his administrations... Akamaru looked at Kiba, then sniffed in Naruto’s direction.  Naruto blushed and Kiba gave Akamaru a questioning look.

 

_“Harumeku’s in labor.”_

 

Kiba’s eyes widened. “Then why are you just sitting there!” 

 

_“Labor lasts for a long time... take it from me, Susamajii was in labor for a really long time... And this is interesting I haven’t watched you mate in a long time.”_   Akamaru replied, still sitting unflinchingly watching Naruto.

 

“Why don’t you go in and get Jiraiya.” Kiba urged.

 

_“The other mate?”_   Akamaru snorted, a canine version of a laugh. _“No problem... haven’t seen him naked yet.”_

 

Kiba watched Akamaru slip from the room and shook his head, then laughed.

 

Naruto gave an uneasy pout.  “Do I even want to know what Akamaru said?”

 

Kiba grinned. “Nope.”

 

Naruto turned around and grabbed some pants, “I take it Harumeku’s in labor?”

 

Kiba reached out stopping his rush.  “We have time for a quick wash... it takes time, sometimes a very long time before the babies come.”

 

Akamaru came paddling back out of the bathroom.  _“Wow... Kiba that fits in you?”_

 

Kiba gave Akamaru a mock dirty look.

 

_“Can I watch next time?”_   Akamaru asked undaunted.

 

Kiba cracked a smile, then remembered Jiraiya’s issues and his smile faded.  “It may be a long time before that happens again.”

 

Akamaru’s playful manner disappeared and he gave a soft whine.  _“I’m sorry... I didn’t know...”_   Akamaru gave Kiba’s hand an apologetic soft nudge.  Kiba scratched his head, then smirked slightly and glanced back to where Naruto was walking into the bathroom.  “Maybe later you can watch Naruto and I...”  Kiba said loudly.

 

Naruto shot Kiba a dirty look and continued out of the room while Kiba grinned wickedly and chuckled, then Kiba turned back to Akamaru.  “Tell Harumeku, Hana, and Tsume we’ll be right there.”

 

Akamaru woofed acknowledgement and trot back out of the room, Kiba turned and joined Naruto and Jiraiya in the shower.  Kiba was shocked as he arrived in time to see Jiraiya finish ‘washing’ Naruto. 

 

Naruto stood trembling his whole body tensed as he resisted begging for more, Kiba could feel the fox’s chakra spike then ebb away as Naruto suppressed it.

 

Kiba’s eyes slid up to Jiraiya just as Jiraiya lowered his mouth and... bit Naruto!   Jiraiya was really doing it, biting him!

 

Naruto writhed in ecstasy his cock jumping as he came in forceful hard pulses and screamed in pleasure... it went way beyond arousing to stunning... it left Kiba speechless and he couldn’t have looked away if the house had been burning down around him!

 

Naruto bowed his head as he caught his breath, Jiraiya’s arms cradling him to his body.  Then Jiraiya turned Naruto in his arms, cupped his chin raising Naruto’s face to look in his eyes and kissed him softly then looked up at Kiba.  Naruto’s eyes swept over to meet Kiba’s and Kiba took a deep breath then said, “Wow...”  Kiba’s brain wasn’t functioning yet, hell they fried the wiring with that hot sight, and that’s the only word he could come up with!

 

Jiraiya laughed softly.

 

Naruto grinned and agreed, “Yes ‘Wow’.”  As he glanced up at Jiraiya a bit tentatively.

 

Kiba gave a pleased little smile, this was a step in the right direction.  Jiraiya kissed Naruto then reach out his hand to Kiba.  Kiba let Jiraiya draw him close and gladly kissed him lightly.

 

Jiraiya drew back from the kiss and asked, “Was Akamaru letting us know Harumeku’s in labor?”

 

Kiba absently nodded, his eyes on Jiraiya’s lips.  Jiraiya’s lips curved in an amused smile and he teased.  “Then I guess we better get washed and get to the clan grounds.”

 

Kiba managed another nod and drew a deep breath to calm himself, then they swiftly washed.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

When they walked in the door, Naruto smiled and in a forced, casual tone he announced. “I think Kiba and I could use a shower... We’d love if you would join us.” 

 

Jiraiya understood Naruto was saying that he and Kiba would like for him to shower with them, but didn’t want Jiraiya to feel ‘pressured’.  Jiraiya watched Naruto turn and walk into the bathroom then looked down at Kiba.

 

Kiba hadn’t released Jiraiya’s hand yet and he looked lovingly up at Jiraiya as his fingers stroked Jiraiya’s in soft soothing circles.  “I better get in there before Naruto wonders where I am...”  Kiba smiled gently and released Jiraiya’s hand, but his eyes didn’t leave Jiraiya’s face.  “Everything will be alright... thank you for telling us...”  Then Kiba’s eyes sparkled in humor, “Oh, and Jiraiya... I love you... but then I guess you knew that.”

 

Jiraiya felt a surge of love for Kiba, Jiraiya smiled tenderly. “I never get tired of hearing it.”  Jiraiya cupped Kiba’s chin and looked sincerely in his eyes, then gave him a loving kiss before releasing him.  “Now get in there and shower.” 

 

Kiba nodded quietly his eyes yearning then walked in to join Naruto in the shower.   Jiraiya watched Kiba walk away, then sat on the end of their bed... it wasn’t that he didn’t want to join them, but he hesitated to ‘start something he couldn’t finish’.  Jiraiya desperately desired to touch them to feel their hard bodies pressed to his... 

 

Jiraiya rose, he wouldn’t get past this if he didn’t push at his ‘boundaries’.   Jiraiya stripped and walked into the bathroom, then smiled as he heard Naruto teasing Kiba with the soap.

 

Jiraiya walked into the shower and stood watching in amusement until Naruto noticed him and tossed him the soap.  “Kiba’s a soap hog we better use it before he gets his paws on it.”  Naruto taunted his eyes sparkling mischievously.

 

Kiba scoffed, “Hogs don’t have paws!” 

 

Jiraiya laughed, then his eyes roamed down Naruto’s body, he could think of a better use for the soap.  Jiraiya lathered his hands and handed the soap to Kiba.  Naruto gave an indignant pout and was about to protest when Jiraiya’s soapy hands glided over his chest.  For a second Naruto was stunned, then he flushed and relented, “Well, I guess it’s ok to let Kiba have the soap if I’m getting washed...”

 

“Mmmm... yes, I guess that’s fair.”  Jiraiya agreed waggishly, his lips curved in a smirk.

 

Naruto panted, and Jiraiya could see his struggle not to react to the caresses of his hands.  They slipped smoothly over his body cupping and caressing him as Jiraiya washed him.  Jiraiya was having nearly as much trouble restraining his own excitement, Naruto’s body felt so good!  Jiraiya wanted to feel all of him... but as he finished washing Naruto he stepped back and allowed Naruto to rinse.

 

Jiraiya turned to wash Kiba and noticed he’d already washed... but that wasn’t all Jiraiya noticed... Kiba’s eyes were darkened in desire and his cock was hard.  Jiraiya’s cock gave a jump at the sight, instantly hardening in need.

 

Jiraiya drew Kiba into his arms and hungrily kissed him, the feel of Kiba’s hard cock lying pressed between their bodies beside his own was maddening, he wanted Kiba so badly.

 

Jiraiya felt Kiba’s strong lust, it fed his own, then Jiraiya felt another strong wave of lust.  Jiraiya broke his kiss with Kiba to look at Naruto, Kiba also looked over at Naruto and Jiraiya felt Kiba’s cock jump in arousal.

 

Naruto was so very aroused his eyes were almost midnight blue and he shook with the effort not to touch them.  “Jiraiya tell us how to touch you...” Naruto purred in a low husky rumble.

 

Jiraiya felt a spike of fear and fought it down then nodded, he could do this... they just wanted to touch him... his mates... they wouldn’t hurt him.  Kiba squirmed slightly getting Jiraiya’s attention and added impishly, “Just like a game...”

 

Jiraiya laughed and felt a wave of thankfulness, Kiba knew just what to say to help relax him and ease his worries.  Jiraiya amended his agreement, “Ok, but first... I want to touch you both.”  This was easier... he could do this.

 

Kiba slipped out of Jiraiya’s arms and gathered Naruto to himself kissing him with untamed passion as Naruto whimpered softly.  The kiss was so very erotic that Jiraiya found himself, without hesitation, moving around to brush light strokes up Naruto’s back. 

 

Then Jiraiya’s lips nibbled slowly down Naruto’s spine as he moaned into his kiss with Kiba, pausing to place a firmer kiss in the curve of Naruto’s spine before continuing to the rise of his ass.

 

Naruto mewed, and only Kiba’s hands on his hips prevented him from squirming, Jiraiya grazed a quick brush of his hand over Naruto’s hard muscular thigh feeling Naruto’s muscles quiver in reaction to his touch.  Naruto tensed, shivering as Jiraiya’s hand neared his cock.

 

Jiraiya ran a light finger sliding up the swollen length of Naruto’s cock and felt it respond to the touch of his hand with an eager twitch.  A loud moan slid out of Naruto’s throat

and he drew back from his kiss with Kiba to pant and whine in desire.

 

The sound and knowing his touch had caused it elated Jiraiya.  Jiraiya’s hand slipped up to cup Naruto’s hip and he lowered his mouth to nibble Naruto’s shoulder as he watched Kiba slide down and take Naruto’s rigid cock in his mouth to the base.  Naruto’s breath caught then released in an urgent whine.  Naruto writhed, mewing, and Jiraiya felt Naruto’s ass rub against his cock.

 

Jiraiya leaned in pressing his cock lightly against the part of Naruto’s ass as his mouth caressed Naruto’s shoulders and upper back.  When Naruto mewed loudly and squirmed again Jiraiya unconsciously rocked his hips into the delightful silken caress and moaned, then continued thrusting gently, rubbing along the seam of Naruto’s sexy ass as Naruto pressed into his thrusts and whined.

 

Naruto squirmed against his cock and Jiraiya felt a brief spike of unease, he tightened his hand on Naruto’s hip.  Naruto’s erotic noises and the way he squirmed teased Jiraiya, the friction caressing his cock felt so extraordinary, his thrusts grew faster and moments later Jiraiya bucked against the hard rounded cheeks of Naruto’s perfect ass and came on them. 

 

The sight of Naruto’s ass covered in his cum was almost enough to make Jiraiya hard again, but he backed up watching as Naruto’s hips bucked gently and he cried out as he came into the welcome embrace of Kiba’s mouth.  Kiba continued drawing on Naruto’s cock as he mewed and squirmed giving softer bucks as Kiba drew all the cum he could from Naruto, prolonging Naruto’s orgasm until he was exhausted.  Then Kiba rose to his feet and kissed Naruto heatedly.

 

Kiba ended the kiss and both Kiba and Naruto looked over at Jiraiya curiously, but when Kiba’s hands parted the cheeks of Naruto’s ass and feathered a finger over Naruto’s puckered entrance Jiraiya couldn’t help a spike of distress.  Both Naruto and Kiba’s eyes took in his involuntary reaction but they didn’t seem upset by it, although Kiba’s hands dropped away from Naruto’s ass. 

 

Naruto stepped from Kiba’s arms, quickly rinsed then took Kiba’s hand with a roguish grin and said, “I think we need a bit more room... we’ll be back in a few minutes.” as he tugged Kiba out of the shower.

 

Jiraiya shot them a grateful look, he was really relieved that they were taking his ‘limits’ so well and that they were aware it was distressing to him. After they had left Jiraiya slowly washed... he was in no hurry to go out there and he stood letting the gentle pound of the shower loosen his muscles.

 

Although Jiraiya’s body was sated he wanted more, he wanted the intimacy of joining with his mates, the feel of their hot, tight bodies surrounding his cock even as he held them in his arms... there was so much he wanted, and Jiraiya was determined he would regain it.

 

A few more minutes passed and Jiraiya felt someone’s gaze, he turned toward the shower door and saw Akamaru sitting there watching him.  Jiraiya’s lips curved in amusement as Akamaru tilted his head and seemed to study his cock for a minute before getting up and padding out to the bedroom again.

 

Jiraiya chuckled, he bet Naruto was ‘thrilled’ to be watched while he and Kiba fuck.  Jiraiya rinsed one last time then was about to turn off the shower when Naruto walked in... Jiraiya’s gaze was instantly drawn to Naruto’s erect cock...

 

Again?  Naruto wasn’t part fox he was part rabbit!  Jiraiya hid his smirk, and backed up letting Naruto into the shower... Jiraiya decided a ‘view’ as sexy as Naruto’s nude and aroused body shouldn’t go unappreciated so he stayed... to appreciate the view of course!

 

Naruto turned into the spray of the shower displaying his firm round cheeks of his ass to Jiraiya’s riveted gaze.  Jiraiya barely withheld his moan as he remembered Naruto’s perfect ass covered in his cum.

 

Jiraiya couldn’t restrain his need and he cupped Naruto’s body from behind molding his body to the hard curves and feeling Naruto’s shiver of lust.  Jiraiya lowered his mouth to taste the flesh of Naruto’s throat and feel Naruto’s rapid pulse under his lips. 

 

Naruto mewed and softened into Jiraiya’s body, laying his head back against Jiraiya’s chest as he panted in feverish need.  Jiraiya’s arm tightened holding Naruto hungrily pressed into his body as his other hand slipped down Naruto’s body to caress, then cup his lover’s balls.

 

Naruto whimpered urgently.  Jiraiya’s lust spiked he wanted so badly to press his cock into his sexy partner’s tight hole, but instead he concentrated on sending pulses of chakra through his fingers and caressing Naruto’s balls... delighting in the enthralling way his beloved’s body shivered and responded to his touch, and the glorious moans of Naruto’s passion.

 

Jiraiya knew what Naruto wanted... what he needed, but still he hesitated unsure he could do it.  Jiraiya was glad Naruto wasn’t facing him and couldn’t see the reluctance in his gaze.  Jiraiya focused on sending chakra pulses through his fingers as he stroked Naruto’s cock and lowered his lips to kiss Naruto’s throat.

 

Jiraiya’s mouth caressed Naruto’s throat lustily, nibbling over his mate mark.  Naruto arched into his mouth and the pleading yowl Naruto gave illustrated his overpowering need... and the fearsome trembling of his body showed how hard he was fighting against it.  Jiraiya felt the strong surge of the fox’s chakra, then it subsided.

 

Jiraiya knew this necessary, vital to Naruto... Jiraiya dipped his head and bit Naruto’s mate mark, Naruto’s body bowed sharply and he wailed in pleasure, then writhed feverishly against Jiraiya in ecstasy crying out loudly in rapture between ragged pants.  Jiraiya released his bite and held Naruto cradled firmly against him, Naruto continued to shiver in gratification and pleasure as his body calmed.

 

As Naruto’s breathing grew less labored his head dropped hiding his face from Jiraiya.  Jiraiya was only confused for a second before he realized Naruto’s fear... Naruto was afraid he’d pushed him into doing something he didn’t want to.

 

Jiraiya turned Naruto in his arms, raised his beautiful blue eyes up to meet his, and kissed Naruto’s fear away.  Jiraiya had chosen to do this... had wanted to do this and was elated at having gave Naruto this pleasure.

 

Jiraiya felt someone’s gaze, he broke his loving kiss and looked over at the shower door.  Kiba stood watching he looked stunned.  “Wow...”  Kiba said breathlessly.

 

Jiraiya chuckled softly, it had been much too long since he’d ‘claimed’ Naruto... it felt wonderful.  Naruto’s gaze was a bit timid but when he saw Jiraiya was not upset he grinned.  “Yes ‘Wow’.” 

 

He could never express how greatly he loved these two men!  Jiraiya kissed Naruto again tenderly, then reached his hand out to draw his other mate into his arms and gave Kiba a loving kiss... later he’d give Kiba a ‘massage’ with the warming oil again... Jiraiya didn’t want to wait to hear Kiba’s cries of rapture, but he had to... Jiraiya was sure the babies were coming.

 

“Was Akamaru letting us know Harumeku’s in labor?” Jiraiya asked, although he knew.  Kiba nodded, he still seemed a bit ‘shaken’ by the shower scene he’d walked into... Jiraiya smiled at Kiba and teased, “Then I guess we better get washed and get to the clan grounds.”

 

Kiba nodded and turned to the spray to wash, Jiraiya barely restrained himself from fondling Kiba, but they did manage to get washed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto, Kiba and Jiraiya arrived at the clan grounds, as they approached Harumeku’s tent Naruto hesitated. 

 

“Why is everyone out here?”  Naruto whispered to Kiba and over half the clan members seated outside the tent laughed.  Naruto blushed, he’d forgotten what good hearing the Inuzuka clan had.

 

Kiba grinned, but it was with affection.  “The Clan Leaders grandchild and leader of her family pack is about to be born... and the birth of a Inuzuka female.  Everyone wants to be here when they are presented to the clan and given their names... it’s very special.”

 

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto and took his hand, Naruto was grateful... he was more than a little nervous about being here while Harumeku gave birth... didn’t woman scream a lot?  Naruto shivered.

 

“Come on, let’s go in.”  Kiba said walking forward and lifting the flap aside for Jiraiya and Naruto.

 

“In there!”  Naruto yelped, his heart started hammering madly. 

 

Jiraiya squeezed Naruto’s hand and murmured, “It’s ok... really.  You won’t want to miss this...”

 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya like he’d lost his mind and Jiraiya’s lips curved, “Trust me.”

 

Naruto gave him a long disbelieving glance, but nodded and followed Jiraiya into the tent.  Naruto heard Tsume and Hana talking behind the curtain around Harumeku’s bed, then Harumeku gasped and Naruto felt a spike of distress until he heard Sakura’s voice.  “It’s almost time to push... how’s the pain?”

 

“I am able to handle it.”  Harumeku said, but the pain was evident in her voice.  “Hana?”

 

“Shh... I’m here love.”  Hana crooned gently.  Harumeku made another pained gasp, Naruto shivered, and looked forlornly at Kiba.  Kiba was very distressed, his humor from before gone.

 

Naruto moved over and took his hand, “Are you ok?” 

 

Kiba looked at Naruto and shook his head, “It’s the mate mark... I’m afraid to touch Harumeku but my touch would ease her pain, I’d relieve much of it with the bond we have through our children... it’s what I’m supposed to be doing.”  Kiba looked away, then back at Naruto.  “She’s only suffering because I’m not touching her...”

 

Naruto looked at Kiba seriously, “I’m your mate, it is because of me you cannot bear to touch her... please, Kiba touch her, I want you to... I need you to.”

 

Kiba nodded and stood, he glanced quickly at Jiraiya who had been watching them silently.  “You can touch her... we want you to touch her, your mark will not stop you.”  Jiraiya insisted.

 

Kiba nodded and took a deep breath then walked around the curtain just a Harumeku cried out... her cry died abruptly and all that could be heard for a moment was Harumeku panting.

 

Then Sakura said, “Ok, push. Take a breath, push, come on bear down.  Good.  Breathe.  Ok push, push, push... breathe.  Ok, big one, bear down, bear down, almost there, come on!”  Harumeku’s labored pants sounded pained but she didn’t cry out anymore and after her loud gasp.  There was the sound of a babies cry.  “Very good.”  Sakura crooned.

 

“He’s here... my love, look at his beautiful face.” Harumeku sounded like she was crying.

 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, worried.

 

“Yes, he is very beautiful... and strong.”  Hana replied softly, but behind her answer Naruto heard Harumeku’s soft gasp.

 

Jiraiya smiled softly but there were tears in his eyes “She’s happy... and so am I... Naruto our first child is here.” 

 

Naruto’s eyes filled with tears and they spilled down his cheeks, “I can’t believe they’re really here... I can hold them.”

 

Jiraiya grinned, “Only one so far...”

 

Naruto nodded, his eyes glued to the curtain.  Tsume walked out with their son in her arms.  Naruto glanced at Jiraiya nervously as Tsume walked over, her eyes were moist as she looked down at the baby in her arms.  She stopped in front of Jiraiya a placed a soft kiss on the baby’s head, then handed the baby to Jiraiya.  “Your mate’s first child.”

 

Jiraiya held the child gently and stroked his cheek.  “Harumeku’s right... he’s beautiful.”

 

Tsume nodded.  Jiraiya looked down at Naruto and placed the child in his arms, then guided Naruto’s arms to the right position to hold the child supported.  Naruto was terrified, he’d never held a baby... what if he did it wrong?!  The baby was small... what if...

 

Jiraiya leaned down to murmur “It’s ok.  He’s a lot stronger than he looks, he won’t break and you won’t hurt him.” 

 

Naruto looked down at his son and tears rolled down his cheeks, “I’ve been waiting for you...”  Naruto whispered softly.  Daiichi was... compact, soft rounded curves and chubby little cheeks, he gazed blankly up at Naruto... looking in his eyes it was hard to say what color they’d be, they were a blue-gray... but then Naruto had heard once from Sakura that most babies eyes were brown or gray tones at first.   Naruto was surprised at the thick patch of black hair Daiichi had, he thought babies were born bald... Naruto placed a tender kiss on the child’s head then looked up at Tsume.  She nodded, her gaze was adoring.

 

Naruto looked down at their son and then allowed Tsume to take him.  Tsume walked over and lowered Daiichi to the pup they’d chosen for him, the pup licked him and when Tsume walked over and placed the child on his furs the pup laid beside him and they both slept.

 

Naruto and Jiraiya continued to wait, 15 minutes passed then once again they heard Sakura urge Harumeku, then the sound of a screaming baby... it was a shrill and alarming and  unlike Daiichi’s lazy cry.  Jiraiya smiled, “Our daughter is not happy...”

 

Naruto smiled hesitantly, “Is she ok?”

 

Jiraiya’s smile grew.  “She’s fine, she just letting us know she’s got a temper... she’ll be a fighter.”

 

Hana came out with their daughter, she had an odd look on her face and Susamajii was practically ‘glued’ to her leg.  Their daughter was still crying and Naruto looked at Hana.

 

Hana stopped in front of Jiraiya, “I’d like to present her to her pup, maybe after she’s bonded with her pup she’ll calm.”

 

Jiraiya nodded.  Hana turned to present Kishoukachi to her pup, but Susamajii bumped firmly between Kishoukachi and her pup.   Susamajii sniffed Kishoukachi then licked her, her eyes locked on the baby’s face and Kishoukachi stopped crying, neither made a sound. 

 

Hana glanced at Jiraiya quickly, then after a moment Susamajii turned and nudged the girl pup forward.  The pup licked Kishoukachi, and when Hana set Kishoukachi in Jiraiya’s arms the girl pup lay at his feet and Susamajii sat in front of Jiraiya watching the baby intently.

 

Tsume walked over her face concerned, Hana looked down at them.  “Susamajii showed up today at my clinic and insisted she wanted to be washed... I wasn’t sure what to think but I did wash her.  We’ve never had anything like this happen before.”

 

Naruto looked between Hana and Tsume in distress, “What’s wrong?”

 

Hana shook her head and her lips curved in a placating smile. “Nothing’s wrong... but, well, Susamajii and the female pup bonded with your daughter... it’s never happened before.  It’s not bad... but it is confusing.”

 

Kiba came walking out from behind the curtain, then up to Hana.  “Harumeku’s about to rest, she’s asking for you.”

 

Hana nodded, turned and walked quickly back to Harumeku.  Kiba looked at Tsume, Jiraiya and Naruto’s solemn faces and fear darkened his face. “What’s wrong?”  he asked quietly. 

 

Tsume answered, “Nothing is wrong, but there is something... different.  Akamaru!”

 

Jiraiya stroked their daughter’s arm with his finger then handed their daughter down to Naruto.  Naruto looked at Jiraiya, Kiba was here... why hadn’t Jiraiya handed their daughter to Kiba?  Kiba was the ‘real’ father... as soon as Kishoukachi was in his arms Naruto forgot all those thoughts... he barely heard Jiraiya, Kiba or Tsume as he fell deeply in love with their fragile little daughter. 

 

She was... so very beautiful, so very tiny...

 

Naruto cried and whispered softly to her, “I’ve waited so long to see you, you are so very precious to me.  I swear I will protect you and care for you always.”  Naruto stroked her arm with his finger marveling at her, their amazing perfect little girl. 

 

Unlike Daiichi, Kishoukachi was nearly bald, it wasn’t clear exactly what color her hair would be, it was very fine and what little she had was a sandy brown color.  She was much smaller than her brother, like a tiny delicate china doll, her fingers so tiny that her little fist only covered the tip of Naruto’s finger when she grasped it in her sleep.  Naruto looked at her dimpled little hand wrapped around his finger and swore he would gladly give up his life to protect her...  So very tiny... a precious little flower with her pink little lips pursed in a bow and a light peach blush on the pale skin of her cheeks... Naruto had never seen anything more beautiful...

 

Akamaru padded up, Tsume looked at Kiba. “Ask him why Susamajii bonded with your daughter...”

 

Kiba looked at where Susamajii was laying in front of Naruto looking at Kishoukachi and frowned unhappily, “She didn’t bond with the pup we selected...”

 

Tsume shook her head, “She bonded with them both.”

 

Kiba looked stunned, he turned to Akamaru.  “Akamaru what happened?  Why did Susamajii bond with our daughter?”

 

Akamaru yipped at Susamajii, Susamajii woofed softly but didn’t look away from Kishoukachi.  Akamaru woofed at Kiba, Kiba shook his head and looked at his mother.  “All Susamajii said was ‘She is destined for great things’ and ‘She spoke to me while in the womb’.”

 

Tsume nodded seriously, “She is very strong, your daughter, to bond with two... Susamajii is right...”  Tsume looked down at the tiny baby.  “Your daughter is destined for great things.” 

 

Tsume walked back to Daiichi and picked him up, his pup rose and followed as Tsume walked over and handed him to Jiraiya.  Jiraiya handed him to Kiba.  Tsume nodded.  “It is time to name your children and their canine brother and sisters... to introduce them to the clan, so the clan may welcome them.”

 

Naruto looked nervously at Jiraiya then Kiba.  Kiba smiled.  “Yes, it’s time.” 

 

Naruto nodded uncertainly and offered their daughter to Tsume, Tsume smiled and shook her head and nodded to Jiraiya.  Jiraiya took their daughter and rose. 

 

Naruto stood and Tsume escorted them all outside and to the center of a huge crowd of clan members.  The clan parted before her as she led Jiraiya, Kiba, Naruto, the babies, Susamajii and both pups.

 

When she was in the center of the crowd she stopped and addressed them.  “Today we are blessed.  We have two new clan members, it is time for their naming and the naming of their canine brother and sister... sisters.”

 

Tsume waved for Jiraiya and Kiba to come forward, but Jiraiya turned and carefully placed their daughter in Naruto’s arms then stood behind both Kiba and Naruto with his hands on their shoulders. 

 

Tsume smiled happily, “We have a strong, healthy male... from this day forward his name shall be Daiichi, his canine brother...” Tsume lifted the male pup. “Will from this day forward be known as Nezumiiro.”  Tsume set the pup down. 

 

“The clan has been blessed with a strong, healthy female... from this day forward her name shall be  Kishoukachi... her canine sisters will be...”  Naruto heard the buzz as everyone started whispering excitedly. Tsume placed her hand on Susamajii’s shoulder. “Susamajii and...”  Tsume lifted the female pup.  “Miharu.”  The clan members excited buzz grew louder. 

 

Tsume waved for Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto to return to Harumeku’s tent.  “It is time for Daiichi and Kishoukachi to return to their mother.”

 

Once back in the tent Tsume took Daiichi from Kiba.  Naruto reluctantly handed Kishoukachi to Hana and stood gazing at the babies with yearning for a moment.  Susamajii moved to sit beside Hana serenely gazing up at Kishoukachi, Miharu sat beside Susamajii like a miniature of her mother. 

 

Tsume nodded at the sleeping babies,  “They will sleep most of the time for the next few weeks but don’t let that stop you from visiting... they’ll sleep whether you’re here or not and it’s important to bond with them.”

 

Jiraiya nodded and turned taking Kiba’s hand, Naruto still watched Kishoukachi.  Hana glanced at Tsume and Jiraiya, when no one seemed to be paying attention she leaned forward her gaze intent and murmured gently to Naruto. “Kishoukachi is safe, nothing will happen to her.”

 

Naruto nodded and glanced down at Susamajii, Susamajii met his eyes boldly, and Naruto felt better... Kishoukachi was so very small, so fragile looking... but she would have Harumeku, Hana, Susamajii and the entire clan protecting her... she was safe here.  Naruto smiled at Hana, “Thank you.”

 

Hana’s gaze softened, “Come hold her as often as you need...”

 

Naruto nodded then took Jiraiya’s hand as Hana walked away with Kishoukachi.  Jiraiya led Kiba and Naruto from the tent, even Kiba was silent... it had been an eventful night.

 

Naruto glanced back at the tent as they walked away, he wished he could’ve seen Harumeku... she gave them the greatest gift Naruto had ever received and he was deeply thankful.

 

Jiraiya gave Naruto’s hand a comforting squeeze, Naruto glanced up at him and smiled.  Jiraiya had been right, he wouldn’t have wanted to miss this... it had been a wonderful night.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba saw the clan gathered outside Harumeku’s tent and smiled, the unity of his clan was reassuring.  Everyone here would help raise his children watch over and protect them, the clan was one large family.

 

Kiba noticed Naruto balk and looked curiously at him.  Naruto was looking nervously at the large group of people and he whispered very loudly, “Why is everyone out here?”

 

Most of the nearby clan members laughed, but it was good-natured and not mocking, everyone was just in such a good mood excited by the prospect of new members and doubly so by the fact they were the clan Leaders grandchildren and that one was a female.

 

Kiba knew every parent with a male child under 10 years old was hoping that this female  could one day be their son’s mate and the future of their family pack would be insured. 

 

The whole day tomorrow there would be celebration and people bringing gifts for the new clan members.  Kiba smiled fondly at Naruto, Naruto’s cheeks had tinted as he realized most of the clan members had heard him.

 

“The Clan Leaders grandchild and leader of her family pack is about to be born... and the birth of a Inuzuka female.  Everyone wants to be here when they are presented to the clan and given their names... it’s very special.”  Kiba explained lightly, trying to ease Naruto’s tension.

 

Jiraiya smiled affectionately at them both and took Naruto’s hand to reassure him.  Naruto glanced up gratefully at him before darting another nervous glance at the tent.  “Come on, let’s go in.”  Kiba urged lifting the tent flap aside for Jiraiya and Naruto.

 

Naruto’s eyes got huge and alarmed, “In there!” he wailed, he looked almost panicked enough to bolt.  Kiba was a bit surprised Naruto was reacting so strongly.  It was an honor and sign of his family’s acceptance of their bond, only the immediate family was allowed in the tent and only they got to watch the bonding of the new clan member with their canine brother or sister.

 

“It’s ok... really.  You won’t want to miss this... Trust me.”  Jiraiya crooned softly in a calming tone as he looked down at Naruto soothing him.

 

The look on Naruto’s face was almost comical, he plainly thought Jiraiya had lost his mind, but he nodded and allowed Jiraiya to guide him into the tent.  As soon as Kiba stepped into the tent his humor vanished.  Waves of panic and the strong compulsion to protect and soothe Harumeku washed over Kiba... how could he have forgotten?!

 

Harumeku... he couldn’t help her!  He couldn’t touch her and she was alone, no one to ease her pain... only his touch could ease it... Kiba listened to Harumeku’s labored pants and pained gasps... Kiba felt Harumeku’s rising distress, and felt his own rising panic.

 

“It’s almost time to push... how’s the pain?”  Sakura asked.

 

“I am able to handle it.”  Harumeku said but the pain was evident in her voice.  “Hana?”  Kiba could hear the fear and pain in Harumeku’s voice and trembled with the urge to touch her... but he couldn’t!

 

“Shh... I’m here love.”  Hana cooed softly.  Harumeku made a soft whine that was barely audible but Kiba heard it and it felt like he was causing her pain... in a way he was, he could take it away, but he couldn’t bear to touch her....

 

Kiba looked up as Naruto touched his hand. “Are you ok?”

 

Kiba shook his head, no he wasn’t ok but it wasn’t him that was suffering...  “It’s the mate mark... I’m afraid to touch Harumeku but my touch would ease her pain, I’d relieve much of it with the bond we have through our children... it’s what I’m supposed to be doing.” Kiba felt ashamed and glanced away, Harumeku was in pain and he couldn’t help her.  Kiba looked in Naruto’s eyes and explained.  “She’s only suffering because I’m not touching her...”

 

Naruto’s gaze grew serious, his nervousness disappeared, and his voice was firm and commanding.  “I’m your mate, it is because of me you cannot bear to touch her... please, Kiba touch her, I want you to... I need you to.”

 

Kiba looked at Naruto’s stern gaze and nodded, then rose to his feet.  Jiraiya looked at Kiba sagely and asserted, “You can touch her... we want you to touch her, your mark will not stop you.”

 

Kiba nodded and turned walking back and around the curtain as Harumeku cried out in pain, Kiba laid his hand on her shoulder and her body relaxed, the pain eased and she looked up at Kiba gratefully.

 

Harumeku panted through the contraction and Sakura glanced up at Kiba and smiled her reassurance.  Harumeku panted as another strong contraction hit her.

 

“Ok, push. Take a breath, push, come on bear down.  Good.  Breathe.  Ok push, push, push... breathe.  Ok, big one, bear down, bear down, almost there, come on!”  Sakura urged.  Harumeku squeezed Hana’s hand and pushed, Hana soothed her and cooed softly to her. 

 

Harumeku gasped and pushed, then Kiba saw Sakura ease their baby from Harumeku and smile widely.   Tsume took the baby, quickly cleaned his mouth and briskly rubbed him stimulating him to take his first breath.  The sound of their baby’s cry brought tears to everyone’s eyes.  Tsume washed the child while Sakura took care of Harumeku _(you don’t want to know, believe me!)_ and then placed their male child in his mother’s arms. 

 

“He’s here... my love, look at his beautiful face.”  Harumeku wept, Hana kissed her face and murmured, “Yes, he is very beautiful... and strong.”  Both Hana and Harumeku looked up at Kiba.

 

Kiba was in awe, he’d never imagined this... the overwhelming love that seeing his child caused him to feel, this was the best day of his life... Kiba stroked his son’s face tenderly while Harumeku looked up at him, her eyes shining with joy, then held their child up to him. 

 

Kiba carefully took his son in his arms, he was big and healthy, a strong son with his mother’s raven hair.  Kiba smiled down at Harumeku, then allowed Tsume to take his son to bond with his pup, even as Harumeku tensed in pain.

 

Kiba realized she’d been suppressing her reaction to the renewing contractions not wishing to interrupt his bonding with their son.  Kiba thankfully took her hand, he felt no aversion to her at all and he held her hand as the contractions came on stronger. 

 

Harumeku was getting exhausted, and Hana gently urged her, whispering “Come on my love... almost over... you’re so strong, so beautiful.  That’s it, good.  Your babies are so beautiful...”

 

Kiba smiled,  “Our babies... Hana, you will be their mother as well.”  Harumeku smiled up at Kiba and it seemed to give her strength as she bore down and their daughter was born. 

 

Sakura cleaned out their daughter’s mouth and nose then rubbed her vigorously.  Their daughter wailed loudly and Kiba smiled her loud cries were a good sign, she was healthy.

 

Harumeku panted and cried softly, “I’m so tired.” 

 

Hana kissed her tears, “My sweet love, I’m so proud of you...” 

 

Harumeku squeezed her hand  and released it so Hana could go bathe their daughter.  Hana looked up at Kiba and Kiba reassured her with a nod, he’d stay with Harumeku he could continue to ease her pain and soothe her as Sakura turned to healing Harumeku. 

 

Sakura couldn’t ease her weariness but the pain was soon gone.  Hana placed their daughter in Harumeku’s arm.  Sakura smiled, “Your babies are beautiful... congratulations.” 

 

Kiba smiled at Sakura, then squeezed Harumeku’s hand affectionately as Hana took their daughter and walked out to present their daughter to her pup.

 

Kiba glanced up curiously as Susamajii, who had been laying so quietly in the corner her eyes glued to Harumeku, stood.  As Hana turned to carry Kishoukachi out to her pup, Susamajii followed her closely her eyes on Kishoukachi with an almost frightening intensity.  Kiba glanced after her a moment puzzled by Susamajii’s odd behavior, then looked down at Harumeku.

 

“Harumeku... with your generous heart you have give the clan two very precious gifts...  You have given Naruto, Jiraiya and I the best gift we could ever receive... there couldn’t ever be anyone more perfect for our children than you... I could not ask for better mothers than you and Hana.

 

Harumeku cried quietly and replied. “Thank you... thank you for giving me a chance to be a mother.”

 

Sakura glanced at Kiba pointedly, “Harumeku needs to rest now.”

 

Kiba nodded and released Harumeku’s hand, she clung to it a moment more.  “Kiba please tell Hana I need her...”

 

Kiba nodded and rubbed her hand, “We will visit you and our children tomorrow, sleep now.”

 

Harumeku nodded and as Kiba walked out Kiba could hear Sakura talking to Harumeku and the sound of water.  Kiba walked out from behind the curtain, over to Hana and said quietly.  “Harumeku’s about to rest, she’s asking for you.”

 

Hana quickly turned and walked back to Harumeku.  Kiba looked at everyone’s serious faces and his stomach sank.  “What’s wrong?”

 

Tsume looked at Kiba and frowned.  “Nothing is wrong but there is something... different.”  Then Tsume snapped, “Akamaru!”

 

Kiba watched approvingly as Jiraiya handed their daughter to Naruto, Jiraiya maybe the Alpha of their pack but Naruto was dominant over Kiba, technically Kiba had flouted that slightly by holding their son first but this was a unusual situation with two mothers and three fathers and strict adherence would be impossible.

 

Naruto looked confused then seemed spellbound by their daughter and started whispering to her as big tears slid down his cheeks.  Kiba focused once more on the ‘problem’  it was obvious their daughter was healthy so it was something else...

 

Akamaru padded up, sat beside Kiba and watched Naruto solemnly as Naruto held Kishoukachi tightly, tears trailing down his cheeks as he whispered to her.  Susamajii lay quietly, calmly beside Naruto only occasionally looking up at Kishoukachi without alarm... the pup they’d selected for their daughter laid beside Susamajii her eyes on Kishoukachi.

 

Tsume grunted, nodding at Akamaru she ordered, “Ask him why Susamajii bonded with your daughter...”

 

Kiba looked at where Susamajii lay with slight alarm.  “She didn’t bond with the pup we selected...”

 

Tsume snorted softly and shook her head, “She bonded with them both.”

 

Kiba almost gasped, no... she was just a baby she couldn’t!  It was rare for adults to bond with more than one canine brother or sister... In fact Hana was the only clan member Kiba knew who had bonded with more than one... 

 

“Akamaru what happened?  Why did Susamajii bond with our daughter?”  Kiba asked trying to suppress his anxiety with only slight success.

 

Akamaru asked Susamajii, then snorted his astonishment before repeating her clipped reply to Kiba.  _“Susamajii said ‘She is destined for great things’ and ‘She spoke to me while in the womb’.”_

 

Kiba shook his head in confusion then told his mother, “All Susamajii said was ‘She is destined for great things’ and ‘She spoke to me while in the womb’.”

 

Tsume’s gaze sharpened and she nodded solemnly.  Kiba had a feeling Tsume knew more than she was letting on, but as stubborn as his mother was she wouldn’t tell anyone until she was ready.  Tsume looked down at the baby nestled in Naruto’s arms her gaze swept over Susamajii then she replied.  “She is very strong, your daughter, to bond with two... Susamajii is right...Your daughter is destined for great things.” 

 

Tsume turned and went over to where Daiichi was laying on his furs his pup curled beside him, as Tsume picked him up the pup rose and when she walked over to place Daiichi in Kiba’s arms the pup followed her, then sat beside Kiba.

 

Tsume nodded firmly,  “It is time to name your children and their canine brother and sisters... to introduce them to the clan so the clan may welcome them.”

 

Kiba smiled happily, “Yes, it’s time.”

 

Naruto awkwardly offered their daughter to Tsume, Tsume smiled slightly and shook her head then nodded at Jiraiya.  Naruto understood and handed their daughter to Jiraiya. 

 

Jiraiya stood, both Susamajii and her pup rose and waited, then followed tightly on Jiraiya’s heals as Tsume lead them all out to the center of the gathered clan members. 

 

Kiba glanced quickly at Susamajii but she didn’t even seem to notice anyone but Kishoukachi and her gaze never wavered from the sleeping baby even as a small clan child snatched at her tail, she flicked her tail away but her gaze remained glued to Kishoukachi.

 

Tsume stopped in the center of the clan members and they all quieted watching her excitedly, Tsume smiled then spoke.  “Today we are blessed.  We have two new clan members, it is time for their naming and the naming of their canine brother and sister... sisters.”

 

Kiba heard everyone’s excited whispers as they discussed the unusual occurrence of a duel bonding, everyone grew quiet as Tsume gestured for Kiba and Jiraiya to step forward.  Jiraiya carefully placed their daughter in Naruto’s stunned hands and then stepped back and placed his hand on both Kiba and Naruto’s shoulders in support of them. 

 

Tsume looked at them with approval then stepped up to stand beside Kiba and announced proudly.  “We have a strong, healthy male... from this day forward his name shall be Daiichi, his canine brother...”  Tsume bent and scooped up the male puppy.  “Will from this day forward be known as Nezumiiro.”  Tsume gently set the pup down and walked over to stand beside Naruto.

 

“The clan has been blessed with a strong, healthy female... from this day forward her name shall be  Kishoukachi... her canine sisters will be...”  Kiba heard the clan members excited whispers _“... strong.”  “Good mate for...”  “Blessed...”_

Tsume lay her hand on Susamajii and a small wave of worry swept through Kiba, if Susamajii reacted badly they would have a ‘problem’ she’d already bonded with Kishoukachi and that couldn’t be changed... but Kiba’s fears were eased as Susamajii didn’t react, she still hadn’t looked away from Kishoukachi.

 

“Susamajii and...”  Tsume lifted the female pup.  “Miharu.”  Tsume sent the female pup down and turned to Kiba, Jiraiya and Naruto once more.  “It is time for Daiichi and Kishoukachi to return to their mother.”

 

Kiba glanced around at the excited clan members, it was late in the night now and yet no one seemed tired, they talked excitedly as they dispersed back to their tents.

 

Kiba and Naruto followed Tsume back into the tent as Jiraiya followed behind them.  Once in the tent Tsume turned and took Daiichi gently out of Kiba’s arms, suddenly she wasn’t Tsume his clan leader, or even Tsume his family pack leader... The smile Tsume gave Kiba was his mother, just his mother, loving and proud. 

 

Tsume grasped Kiba’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze... Kiba smiled softly back at her, it was at these times he could see in her gaze the mother he knew as a child, the one who adored him...  and Kiba hadn’t forgotten the tears in her eyes when he thought he’d lost his mates... she was in there, the mother who loved him was in there and he just needed to remember to look closely.

 

Tsume nodded at the babies, “They will sleep most of the time for the next few weeks but don’t let that stop you from visiting... they’ll sleep whether you’re here or not and it’s important to bond with them.” 

 

Jiraiya took Kiba’s hand, Hana was holding Kishoukachi now and Kiba glanced at Naruto.  He was watching Kishoukachi with a slightly worried look on his face.  Kiba looked away giving Hana the chance to help, to form a bond of trust with Naruto.  Kiba knew his sister would soothe Naruto... and she did, Kiba heard her softly murmur. “Kishoukachi is safe, nothing will happen to her.” 

 

Kiba felt a strong wave of affection for his sister, she would make a great mom... she was already fitting into the role very well, soothing and reassuring... Hana was letting Naruto inside her shields, lowering her guard for him and Kiba knew everything was going to be ok.

 

“Thank you.”  Naruto said softly.

 

Hana replied gently, “Come hold her as often as you need...”

 

Naruto quietly slipped his hand into Jiraiya’s other hand as Hana and Tsume carried the babies back to Harumeku.  Jiraiya led Naruto and Kiba out of the tent.  Kiba looked down in surprise as Akamaru also rose.  Then, to Kiba’s delight, Akamaru followed him from the tent and continued by his side as they walked towards home.  

 

Kiba slipped his hand from Jiraiya’s and when Jiraiya glanced down curiously, Kiba explained, “I’d like to talk with Akamaru for a minute.”  Jiraiya nodded and returned his gaze to the road once more.

 

Kiba allowed Naruto and Jiraiya to get a bit ahead of him so he could be sure Naruto wouldn’t overhear.  “Hey buddy.”  Kiba scratched Akamaru’s head softly as they walked.  “I..”

 

_“You want to know if I’m ok with your mate.”_   Akamaru yipped softly, Kiba was worried Akamaru may have taken offense but there was no sign of anger or hostility.  _“No worries, I’m alright with Naruto.”_

 

Kiba continued to look down at him curiously.  Akamaru glanced up then continued, _“I knew when I saw Naruto holding Kishoukachi... it doesn’t matter what scent he has, I trust him.”_   Akamaru leaned into Kiba’s soft scratches and Kiba’s fingers worked their way back to his ears.  _“Susamajii says Kishoukachi is her ‘lifemate’.... she won’t ever leave Kishoukachi’s side, she’ll protect her with her life... she would never have allowed Naruto to touch Kishoukachi if she felt he was a threat... she trusts him... and so do I.”_

 

Kiba smiled his eyes tearing, he stopped and wrapped his arms around Akamaru, “Buddy, I missed you... you have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

 

Akamaru licked Kiba’s face, drying the tears that spilled down his cheeks, _“I do know how much... because I know how much I missed you.”_

 

Kiba hugged Akamaru tighter, Akamaru grunted softly. _“Kiba we’d better catch up to your mates...”_

 

Kiba nodded and released Akamaru, “Come on, let's go!”  Akamaru gave an excited yip and they ran to catch up to Jiraiya and Naruto.  

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	54. CHAPTER 54: IN THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT

**CHAPTER 54: IN THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT**

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya could see everyone on the Inuzuka clan was excited by the birth of his mate’s children, there was at least one representative from every family, and some the entire family came.  There was an air of festivity to the crowd. 

 

Naruto looked shook by the large group of people and Jiraiya heard him whisper loudly, “Why is everyone out here?”

 

Kiba grinned affectionately at Naruto even as a good portion of the assemble clan laughed, but there was no malice in their laughter.  Naruto blushed... mmm, very sexy... but then this wasn’t the time or place for those thoughts.

 

“The Clan Leaders grandchild and leader of her family pack is about to be born... and the birth of a Inuzuka female.  Everyone wants to be here when they are presented to the clan and given their names... it’s very special.”  Kiba replied lightly and Jiraiya nodded, there would be a party all day tomorrow in celebration.

 

Naruto’s nervousness abated slightly, but it quickly spiked higher than before at Kiba’s next words.  “Come on, let’s go in.”  Kiba stepped forward and held the tent flap aside.

 

“In there!”  Naruto screeched in horror.  Jiraiya gave Naruto’s hand a gentle squeeze reminding him he wasn’t alone and reassuring him it would be ok. 

 

“It’s ok... really.  You won’t want to miss this...” Jiraiya knew this was special and important to the Inuzuka clan, only the immediate family was allowed in the tent...

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya an incredulous look of disbelief, Jiraiya smirked.  “Trust me.”

 

Naruto nodded, but he didn’t look very reassured as he allowed Jiraiya to lead him into the tent.  Kiba followed allowing the tent flap to close once more.  Jiraiya sat and drew Naruto down beside him.  Kiba looked distressed and within seconds of entering the tent Jiraiya could feel huge spikes of anxiety and distress from him.

 

“It’s almost time to push... how’s the pain?” Sakura crooned softly.

 

“I am able to handle it.”  Harumeku replied but she didn’t bother to hide her pained gasps.  “Hana?”

 

“Shh... I’m here love.”  Hana cooed in a soothing tone.

 

Jiraiya was watching Kiba closely, something was wrong his distress was stronger than just concern...

 

Naruto rose, walked over to Kiba, then took his hand and Jiraiya could hear the love in Naruto’s tone as he implored, “Are you ok?”

 

Kiba shook his head in agitation and replied, “It’s the mate mark... I’m afraid to touch Harumeku, but my touch would ease her pain.  I’d relieve much of it with the bond we have through our children... it’s what I’m supposed to be doing.” Kiba looked at the curtain in shame.  “She’s only suffering because I’m not touching her...”

 

Ahhh, Jiraiya understood... he’d never been in the tent during a birth, but it made sense that the father of the child would be beside his mate comforting her through their bond...

 

Naruto stiffened, his distress brushed aside he had an air of command and asserted firmly.  “I’m your mate, it is because of me you cannot bear to touch her... please, Kiba touch her, I want you to... I need you to.”

 

Kiba nodded, rose to his feet and glanced worriedly at Jiraiya.  “You can touch her... we want you to touch her, your mark will not stop you.” Jiraiya insisted confidently.  Jiraiya knew Kiba could do it... Kiba had just amplified his aversion until he was afraid to do it...

 

Kiba nodded once more and walked quickly back to comfort Harumeku.  Harumeku’s pained cry halted abruptly and all that could be heard for a moment was rapid pants, then Sakura urged.  “Ok, push. Take a breath, push, come on bear down.  Good.  Breathe.  Ok push, push, push... breathe.  Ok, big one, bear down, bear down, almost there, come on!”

 

Although Kiba couldn’t easy the pain completely it was very obvious he’d taken a good deal of it away, a second later Jiraiya heard the sweet cry of his mate’s first child. 

 

“Very good.” Sakura reassured. 

 

Harumeku’s sob was almost as sweet as the cry of their child.  “He’s here... my love, look at his beautiful face.”

 

“Yes, he is very beautiful... and strong.”  Hana replied fondly.

 

Naruto shot Jiraiya an uneasy glance and Jiraiya smiled, his eyes moist.  “She’s happy... and so am I... Naruto our first child is here.” 

 

Jiraiya watched as the realization sunk in, then Naruto’s eyes filled with tears as well and his voice was awed as he said, “I can’t believe they’re really here... I can hold them.”

 

Jiraiya smiled and teased, “Only one so far...”

 

Naruto nodded in reply but his attention was focused on the curtain and as Tsume walked out with their first child, a look of mild panic crossed Naruto’s face as Tsume stopped before them.  Jiraiya understood, he remembered the first time he’d held a baby, he’d been terrified he’d break it... they looked so fragile.

 

Tsume kissed Daiichi’s head and gave him to Jiraiya.  “Your mate’s first child.” She said her voice slightly husky with suppressed tears, Jiraiya could see how much Tsume loved him already.

 

Jiraiya looked down at their healthy little son and marveled at his chubby little cheeks and deep black hair.  “Harumeku’s right... he’s beautiful.”

 

Jiraiya turned his body and set Daiichi in Naruto’s arms then moved them to support the baby properly.  Naruto looked at Jiraiya in alarm, Jiraiya smiled gently and calmed him.  “It’s ok.  He’s a lot stronger than he looks, he won’t break and you won’t hurt him.” 

 

Naruto looked down at their child and his fear was replaced by deep love, tears slid slowly down Naruto’s cheeks as he murmured to Daiichi.  “I’ve been waiting for you...”

 

After a few moments Naruto kissed the babies head and looked up a Tsume.  Tsume looked at them both, it was obvious she knew how they felt and nodded her agreement... Daiichi was precious. 

 

Naruto offered Tsume her grandson and she gently took him, then walked over and lowered him to the pup they’d chosen.  The normally energetic pup was solemn, he gently licked Daiichi and when Tsume set Daiichi on his furs the pup lay quietly beside him and soon they were both asleep.

 

It was only a short time later when Jiraiya heard Sakura urge Harumeku again and then the shrill scream of their daughter's cry.  Jiraiya smirked, “Our daughter is not happy...”

 

Naruto nervously smiled, “Is she ok?”

 

Jiraiya’s grin grew to a happy smile, “She’s fine, she just letting us know she’s got a temper... she’ll be a fighter.”

 

Hana walked out with their tiny daughter, Jiraiya glanced curiously at Susamajii who was glued to Hana completely focused on the crying baby.  Hana paused in front of Jiraiya a slightly confused frown on her face.  “I’d like to present her to her pup, maybe after she’s bonded with her pup she’ll calm.”

 

Jiraiya nodded in agreement and watched as Hana turned and attempted to present Kishoukachi to her pup.  To everyone’s surprise Susamajii moved between Kishoukachi and her pup. 

 

Then Susamajii sniffed Kishoukachi and licked her, Susamajii’s eyes hadn’t left Kishoukachi since they’d walked out from behind the curtain.  Jiraiya felt a bit uneasy, neither Hana nor Tsume looked happy about Susamajii’s ‘interest’ but when Susamajii licked her Kishoukachi immediately stopped crying.

 

Hana looked at Jiraiya her gaze confused, then Susamajii nudged the female pup forward and the female pup licked Kishoukachi as well.  Hana rose and set Kishoukachi in Jiraiya’s arms and Susamajii, and the female pup, immediately sat beside Jiraiya looking up at Kishoukachi.

 

Kishoukachi was much smaller than Daiichi, she was dainty and lacked Daiichi’s mass, like a china doll she lay serenely in Jiraiya’s arms.  Looking at her cute little pouty lips you would never guess that only minutes ago she’d been screaming her displeasure...  Jiraiya stroked her arm down to her hand... it was so tiny, she was amazing and breathtaking.

 

Tsume crossed the tent to stand looking down at Kishoukachi with a somber expression. 

 

“Susamajii showed up today at my clinic and insisted she wanted to be washed... I wasn’t sure what to think, but I did wash her.  We’ve never had anything like this happen before.”  Hana explained quietly... but from the look in Tsume’s eyes as she looked at Hana Jiraiya realized it had... Hana had two.

 

Naruto was looking between Hana, Tsume and Jiraiya his face panicked.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong... but, well, Susamajii and the female pup bonded with your daughter... it’s never happened before.  It’s not bad... but it is confusing.”  Hana soothed with a placating small smile.

 

Kiba came walking out from behind the curtain and spoke to Hana, “Harumeku’s about to rest, she’s asking for you.”

 

Hana nodded quietly and turned quickly walking back behind the curtain to her beloved.  Kiba’s eyes had traveled from Hana to Tsume’s face, his eyes growing alarmed.  “What’s wrong?”  Kiba asked tensely.

 

“Nothing is wrong but there is something... different.” Tsume answered, then snapped.  “Akamaru!”

 

Naruto didn’t look completely reassured, and Jiraiya knew how to help... Jiraiya placed their precious daughter in Naruto’s arms and watched him fall in love.  Naruto cried and cooed softly to her. 

 

Jiraiya saw Kishoukachi’s tiny hand wrap around the tip of Naruto’s finger and suppressed a smile, she had her tiny hand wrapped around more than Naruto’s finger, she had it wrapped around his heart... they were in so much trouble!  This time Jiraiya couldn’t suppress his little smirk.

 

Jiraiya looked up at Kiba and Tsume as Kiba told Tsume what Susamajii had said.  “All Susamajii said was ‘She is destined for great things’ and ‘She spoke to me while in the womb’.”  Kiba said, he and Tsume  looked down at Kishoukachi. 

 

Then Tsume agreed,  “She is very strong, your daughter, to bond with two... Susamajii is right...Your daughter is destined for great things.”

 

Jiraiya sighed softly, if that was true Kishoukachi’s life was bound to be filled with turmoil. Jiraiya knew quite often great things came with a great price, it was not the life he’d have wished for her but if it was what she was destined for it couldn’t be changed. 

 

Tsume returned to Daiichi and lifted him into her arms.  Daiichi’s pup immediately woke, stood and followed as Tsume carried Daiichi to Kiba and then placed the baby in his arms.  “It is time to name your children and their canine brother and sisters... to introduce them to the clan, so the clan may welcome them.” Tsume announced proudly.

 

Kiba’s answering smile was elated, “Yes, it’s time.”  Jiraiya felt Naruto’s gaze and looked down at him, comforting him.  Naruto looked a bit stressed and he nervously tried to hand Kishoukachi to Tsume.

 

Tsume smiled and shook her head, then nodded that Naruto should hand Kishoukachi to Jiraiya.  Jiraiya carefully took Kishoukachi from Naruto’s arms and rose to his feet, Naruto stood beside him and when Tsume walked from the tent Kiba, Daiichi and Daiichi’s pup followed her.  Jiraiya walked out with Kishoukachi, Naruto, Susamajii and Kishoukachi’s pup.

 

Once in the center of the group of clan members Tsume stopped and spoke loudly, “Today we are blessed.  We have two new clan members, it is time for their naming and the naming of their canine brother and sister... sisters.”

 

Jiraiya heard the clan members excited whispers at the mention of one of the baby’s bonding with multiple canine siblings.  Naruto was watching Kishoukachi trying to distract himself from the fact they were essentially the focus of everyone’s attention.

 

Tsume gestured for Kiba and Jiraiya to carry their children forward, but Jiraiya knew this wasn’t quite right, this introduction was their first public appearance as a family and would set the others views of them. 

 

Jiraiya carefully placed Kishoukachi in Naruto’s arms and placed a hand on both Kiba and Naruto’s shoulders enclosing them in his arms.  Now they stood as a family, the way it should be. 

 

Tsume smiled in approval, before announcing.  “We have a strong, healthy male... from this day forward his name shall be Daiichi, his canine brother...”  Tsume scooped up the male pup, “Will from this day forward be known as Nezumiiro.”  Tsume carefully set the pup down beside Kiba once more, then turned to Naruto and Kishoukachi. 

 

“The clan has been blessed with a strong, healthy female... from this day forward her name shall be  Kishoukachi... her canine sisters will be...”  Tsume placed her hand on Susamajii, Jiraiya felt Kiba stiffen a second then relax.  “Susamajii and...”  Tsume picked up the female pup.  “Miharu.” 

 

Now that Kishoukachi was identified as the baby that had bonded with two canine siblings everyone was very excited.  Kishoukachi was going to be courted by every family with a male child until she was old enough to bond and choose one... a little princess, they were in SO much trouble!  But looking down at the sweet angelic face of their daughter it was hard to care, she was worth all the trouble and more.

 

Tsume waved for Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto to return to Harumeku’s tent.  “It is time for Daiichi and Kishoukachi to return to their mother.”

 

Jiraiya smiled, there was more than one person who would always find Daiichi the most precious. Tsume adored him above all it was clear from the fond looks she gave Daiichi, and as they grew Jiraiya would make sure they were treated equally...

 

Oddly Kiba seemed to have bonded closer with Daiichi and Naruto with Kishoukachi... Jiraiya smiled, he loved them both equally, and his mate’s children would always be precious to him.

 

Once in the tent, Tsume gently lifted Daiichi from Kiba’s arms.  Tsume looked so happy, so loving, it was hard to see the hard and sometimes aggressive woman she often was.  Jiraiya’s attention shifted to where Naruto was reluctantly allowing Hana to take Kishoukachi from him.

 

Tsume looked up at Jiraiya although she was addressing them all, “They will sleep most of the time for the next few weeks, but don’t let that stop you from visiting... they’ll sleep whether you’re here or not and it’s important to bond with them.”

 

Jiraiya nodded in agreement, they would spend a good deal of time here.  Harumeku and Hana were going to need time to adjust to being mothers... although with the entire clan willing to help and care for the babies it was unlikely it would be too hard of an adjustment. 

 

Jiraiya took Kiba’s hand, Jiraiya noticed Naruto was still watching Kishoukachi with anxiety.  Jiraiya saw the look on Hana’s face and pretended to look elsewhere, as she leaned forward and murmured softly to Naruto.  “Kishoukachi is safe, nothing will happen to her.”

 

“Thank you.”  Naruto replied softly.

 

“Come hold her as often as you need...” Hana said gently before backing up then turning to carry Kishoukachi back to Harumeku.  Jiraiya glanced down at Naruto as he took his hand, Naruto looked at peace, Hana’s words had comforted him... still Naruto glanced back once more as they turned and walked towards home.  Jiraiya squeezed his hand gently and Naruto looked up and smiled.

 

Kiba slipped his hand out of Jiraiya’s as they walked down the road and Jiraiya turned to look at him curiously, then noticed Akamaru had followed at Kiba’s side.  Jiraiya was pleased, and relieved, it looked like Kiba and Akamaru’s problem had been solved.

 

“I’d like to talk with Akamaru for a minute.” Kiba explained, Jiraiya nodded and kept walking with Naruto giving Kiba and Akamaru privacy... minutes later a happy energetic Kiba and Akamaru can running up to join them.  Jiraiya was thrilled to see Kiba’s playful spirit restored... now if it was only that easy to solve Naruto’s ‘problems’.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba knew it was late... ok, VERY late, at night but he was full of energy and he snuck up behind Naruto nibbling his ear.

 

“Ah!”  Naruto gasped and turned, dropping Jiraiya’s hand to try to tackle Kiba.  “You want to play like that, hmm?  Just you wait when I catch you I’m going to lick your mate mark until your screams of pleasure bring every clan member out to watch!”

 

Kiba’s eyes widened and he burst into laughter, “You wouldn’t!” 

 

“Try me...”  Naruto rumbled and flashed a wicked grin.  Jiraiya laughed and Naruto’s gaze flicked to him, then back to Kiba.

 

“You really should believe him...”  Jiraiya taunted.

 

Kiba looked at Akamaru, “You’ll help me won’t you Akamaru?”

 

Akamaru’s tail wagged and he yipped, _“Help... I’ll help hold you down.”_

 

Naruto watched curiously, then laughed as Kiba howled “Akamaru!  Traitor!”

 

Akamaru snorted, then panted in a wide doggie grin, it was an action that needed no translation... Akamaru was laughing at him! 

 

Jiraiya shook his head in amusement, “Come on you three... we can continue this at home where we are not waking half the village.”

 

Kiba nodded slowly then took off at a dead run, Akamaru woofed and Kiba heard Akamaru chase after him, at a lazy lope.  Then Kiba heard Naruto chasing him and felt a huge spike of excitement, just knowing he was teasing Naruto was very arousing!

 

_“You’ll never out run him.”_   Akamaru yipped, he trotted along side Kiba and he looked like he was enjoying himself immensely.  _“Perhaps you should surrender...”_

 

Kiba snorted “You’d like that wouldn’t you, he’d have me bare in less than a minute.”  Kiba increased his pace but he knew Naruto wasn’t putting too much effort into catching him, if Naruto had been serious Kiba wouldn’t have made it two steps after starting to run... Naruto was that fast when provoked... it was both frightening and thrilling.

 

By the time they’d reached the house Naruto was just behind him and as they ran in the door Naruto’s arms enclosed Kiba from behind. 

 

Naruto nuzzled Kiba’s throat “Mmmm...” Naruto rumbled low and deep in his chest.  It sound remarkably like a purr and Kiba felt a surge of lust.  Naruto’s hand slid into his pants to caress Kiba’s hard cock.

 

Kiba gasped as Naruto’s teeth pierced his mate mark and cried out, arching in pleasure and orgasming.  Kiba panted, as Naruto paused, his teeth set in his throat a minute before withdrawing them. 

 

Naruto slipped his hand from Kiba’s pants and Kiba turned about to playfully chastise Naruto.  When Kiba saw Naruto licking his cum from his hand... his eyes slightly slit and flashes of red still swimming though the sky blue, all words fled and Kiba’s brain fogged with lust... Naruto was the hottest lover he’d ever had! 

 

Kiba made a soft whimper and his hands scrabbled to tear away Naruto’s clothes so he could kiss and taste every inch of Naruto’s hot body.  When Kiba lowered Naruto’s pants all else ceased to matter as the overwhelming desire to taste Naruto’s cum took over and Kiba voraciously drew his Alpha’s cock into his mouth to the base, eagerly sucking and licking.  Naruto panted and moaned, deep and lusty cries of pleasure, his head tossed back and eyes closed in rapture.

 

Kiba looked up to see Naruto’s eyes open and he looked down at Kiba his cock flushing harder.  Kiba released Naruto’s cock and drew back slightly breathless as Naruto’s red eyes stared down at him. 

 

Naruto’s moans had turned to hungry rumbles.  Naruto grasped Kiba’s arm hauling him up to his feet and firmly turning Kiba away to face a wall, then thrusting up into his body.   Kiba arched in pleasure and pain, Naruto’s rough treatment from earlier had left him sore but he couldn’t suppress his excitement and arousal at Naruto’s dominant behavior.

 

Kiba braced against the wall as Naruto pounded into his body slow and hard, Kiba keened and squirmed into Naruto’s thrusts and it excited Naruto.  Naruto’s arm slipped around Kiba’s waist holding Kiba’s body to his and his other hand swept up to turn Kiba’s face and bare his neck. 

 

Kiba whimpered, the tease of knowing what was going to happen would have made him beg if he hadn’t already been drove so wild with passion that he couldn’t form words and was reduced to animalistic cries.

 

Naruto’s cock hammered hard and fast into Kiba’s body every stroke rubbing over his prostate and making his body writhe in pleasure.  Then Naruto’s teeth sunk into his throat again and Kiba’s whole body bowed, barely able to catch his breath between his screams of pleasure... it continued unending until his body shivered in exhaustion. 

 

Then Naruto withdrew, Kiba mewed, then gasped as Naruto turned him and lifted him up to wrap his legs around Naruto’s waist.  Naruto thrust into Kiba again and lowered his mouth to run long hard laps over Kiba’s raw mate mark.  Kiba whined, his body exhausted but seizing in pleasure. 

 

Naruto rumbled softly, then thrust deep and hard, cumming in Kiba with several hard bucks of his hips.  When Naruto lifted his head from Kiba’s throat his mouth was stained with blood, but that wasn’t what caught Kiba’s eyes... Naruto’s eyes were such an odd mixture of red and blue that for several minutes Kiba wasn’t sure who was in control.  Then Naruto spoke, “I didn’t hurt you did I?”  It was Naruto’s voice but deeper and rougher, like his words were mixed with a soft rumble.

 

Kiba blinked in confusion, then answered carefully. “No... not really... I may be a bit sore later but...”

 

Naruto cocked his head as if considering his words, then lowered his mouth to claim Kiba’s in a lusty kiss that soon had Kiba pressing in for more.  Naruto broke the kiss and stood panting, looking into Kiba’s eyes with pure sunny blue eyes and stated  “I think you need a shower...”

 

“And a massage.”  Jiraiya added from behind them.  Kiba looked over Naruto’s shoulder at where Jiraiya stood just inside the door watching them.

 

Kiba nodded, then glanced down to where Akamaru was seated.  Kiba made a soft pained hiss as Naruto withdrew and then before Naruto could become upset cupped Naruto’s face and kissed him.  Kiba drew back from the kiss with a mischievous grin, “Ok, now we can shower.”

 

Naruto nodded, he looked a bit uncertain but not upset and when he set Kiba on his feet Kiba withheld his pained yelp.  Oh, yeah, he was going to be sore... but even so he couldn’t regret it, Naruto was such a strongly passionate lover and his feral passion was exciting... even if it was slightly painful at times.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes were knowing, and then playful.  “Kiba you look so... enticing.”  Jiraiya said stepping forward and rubbing his hands over Kiba’s back as if caressing him, but Jiraiya’s strokes were firmer and worked at the sore muscles for a second before his hand cupped Kiba’s ass and he lifted Kiba into his arms.  Kiba tried to hide his slight flinch but when Kiba met Jiraiya’s eyes they were apologetic for a second before turning playful once more.  “Yes, we need to clean you up before I can massage you...”

 

Jiraiya carried Kiba into the shower and gently set Kiba on his feet, then started the water.  Naruto had followed curiously, Kiba could see Jiraiya’s playful act wasn’t being completely accepted. 

 

Kiba tilted his head up and kissed Jiraiya gently, reassuring him he was fine, then grinned at Naruto and insisted, “You two better strip and get in here before I come out to pull you in clothes and all!”

 

Naruto laughed, and Jiraiya chuckled. “One moment.” 

 

Naruto stripped the last of his clothes and joined Kiba, Jiraiya followed a minute later.  After the shower and a few more minutes of massage as Jiraiya ‘washed’ him Kiba really didn’t feel that bad, but it was very sweet Jiraiya was so concerned and gentle.

 

Kiba stepped out of the shower and dried as Jiraiya finished washing Naruto and himself.  Kiba walked out to the bedroom, he was sore and no doubt would be even sorer in the morning... but just the memory of Naruto’s primal lust was enough to make his heart race and his body heat in desire.

 

Kiba walked over and scratched Akamaru’s head, he was laying on a pile of blankets they’d thrown in the corner for him.

 

“Are you still ok with Naruto?”  Kiba asked quietly he was nervous that Akamaru would change his mind after feeling the fox’s chakra again.

 

Akamaru gave a dismissive snort.  _“It was very... intense... is it always like that when you mate with him?”_

 

Kiba relaxed and chuckled, “No.  Not always... sometimes it’s gentle or playful... but yes it can get ‘intense’... he’s the most exciting lover I’ve ever had.”

 

_“Interesting...”_   Akamaru curled up and closed his eyes.

 

For a moment Kiba almost asked Akamaru what he was thinking... then Kiba decided it might be best not to ask, he didn’t think he could take it if Akamaru had a ‘interest’ in Naruto again... no, better not to ask.

 

Jiraiya came out of the bathroom followed by Naruto.  Kiba lay down on the bed and as Jiraiya and Naruto joined him he yawned, “Could we postpone the massage?  I’m exhausted...”  Jiraiya smiled affectionately and nodded, both Jiraiya and Naruto looked just as tired.

 

Kiba laid his head on Jiraiya’s shoulder and rested, his body loosening as he relaxed and he gave a deep contented sigh, this was perfect. Kiba lay enjoying the feel of Jiraiya’s arm curled over him and he felt the gentle movement of Jiraiya’s chest as he breathed.

 

Kiba could hear Naruto’s breaths even out in sleep, Kiba sniffed... then turned in Jiraiya’s arms at the scent of saline and looked into his eyes in concern, Jiraiya was crying!

 

Jiraiya gave a gentle, loving smile and whispered, “I was just thinking about how wonderful it felt the first time I heard you say you loved me.”

 

Kiba’s heart flopped, it was so sweet!  He loved Jiraiya so much it hurt!  Kiba slid up and kissed the tears from Jiraiya’s face then placed an adoring kiss on Jiraiya’s lips.  “I can’t say it enough... I love you so much.” 

 

Jiraiya’s voice was hoarse with strong emotion as he replied,  “I love you... always and forever.”

 

Kiba gave a blissful sigh of pleasure and lay his head back on Jiraiya’s shoulder and fell asleep.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

As they walked away from the clan grounds Naruto became more aware of Jiraiya’s thumb absently caressing his palm... Jiraiya touch was very arousing and it was a bit frustrating.  Naruto knew Jiraiya wasn’t even aware how much just those gentle strokes turned him on.

 

Naruto remembered Jiraiya’s hand brushing light chakra strokes over his cock... Naruto’s cock twitched in interest.  His first mate's warm scent... just being near him was sexually exciting...

 

Naruto struggled not to react... Naruto felt the heat and moisture of Kiba’s breath a second before his gentle nip.  “Ah!”  Naruto yelped in surprise, then released Jiraiya’s hand as he turned to face Kiba.

 

Kiba’s ‘taunt’ intrigued him... and it didn’t help that he was a bit sexually frustrated by Jiraiya’s being off limits. 

 

“You want to play like that, hmm?  Just you wait when I catch you I’m going to lick your mate mark until your screams of pleasure bring every clan member out to watch!”  Naruto warned, only half-teasing.

 

Kiba looked shocked then gave a delighted laugh and he grinned wolfishly as he challenged. “You wouldn’t!”

 

“Try me...”  Naruto purred his body, heating with desire, and gave Kiba a roguish grin.  Naruto heard Jiraiya soft laugh and he glanced at Jiraiya then locked his eyes on Kiba again. 

 

Jiraiya’s amused tone held a warning. “You really should believe him...” it was a warning Kiba playfully dismissed.

 

“You’ll help me won’t you Akamaru?” Kiba looked down at Akamaru, Akamaru yipped and Kiba protested, “Akamaru!  Traitor!”

 

Naruto laughed his mood lightened by Akamaru’s acceptance and involvement in the ‘game’.

 

Jiraiya coaxed, “Come on you three... we can continue this at home where we are not waking half the village.”

 

Naruto watched Kiba as he nodded in agreement to Jiraiya’s gentle chastisement.  Kiba enticed him, he could see Kiba’s body tense and knew he was going to run.

 

Kiba bolted and Naruto’s muscles jumped as he resisted the urge to capture him.  Akamaru immediately ran after Kiba and, after a momentary hesitation, Naruto couldn’t resist and gave chase as well.

 

Naruto fought back his desire, his mate was teasing him and his wish to grab him and rip the clothes from him was very strong.  Naruto ran lazily trying to resist his urge, it wouldn’t be a good idea to take his mate right here even if it was late at night and the road was bare... still, it was tempting.

 

As soon as Kiba ran in the door to their house Naruto closed the distance and encircled Kiba in his arms, his scent was very arousing, the scent of fear and excitement mixed with the heat of his body from running...

 

Naruto lowered his face to Kiba’s throat breathing in the exciting scent and feeling it stir and inflame his lust.  “Mmmm...”

 

Naruto slipped his hand into Kiba’s pants and thrilled in the feel of Kiba’s hard cock enclosed in his hand, stroking over the sensitive skin and feeling the tremble of his mate’s body in reaction to his touch.

 

Naruto gave in to his strong desire and sank his teeth into Kiba’s mate mark the sounds of his mate's rapture and the scent of his cum triggered a stronger wave of need and Naruto had to force himself to release Kiba’s throat.

 

Naruto slipped his hand from Kiba’s pants and allowed his grip on Kiba to loosen.  The scent of Kiba’s cum tormented Naruto and he licked it from his hand, fighting feverish waves of lust.  Kiba turned and looked at Naruto then his eyes darkened in desire and his hands began urgently stripping the clothes from Naruto.

 

When Kiba lowered Naruto’s pants he drew his swollen cock into his mouth eagerly sucking and stroking it with his tongue, whimpering in desire.  Naruto moaned deeply his body continuing to heat with need until it felt like his skin was on fire. 

 

Naruto closed his eyes and lay his head back fighting the powerful surges of raw lust that swept through him, he wanted his mate... needed him... Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at his mate, he would take him now, feel his mate’s body yield to him as his mate submit.

 

Kiba had released Naruto’s cock from the hot embrace of his mouth and looked up at him with his moist lips parted in soft pants of desire.  Naruto grasped his arm drawing him firmly to his feet and turning him away towards the wall then without pause thrusting his cock up into the tight heated grasp of his mate’s body.

 

Naruto’s mate mewled and arched, as Naruto thrust into his body with deep strong thrusts and rumbled in pleasure.  Teased by the writhing of his mate, his arm enclosed his mate’s waist holding his tantalizing body into his strokes and grasped his face tilting his head to bare his throat.

 

Naruto’s thrusts grew faster and harder as he grew more excited by his mate's whines and squirms of pleasure, he sank his teeth into his mate’s throat and felt the rush of ecstasy at the intense connection. 

 

Naruto heard the high cries of rapture from his mate and the trembling of his body but it wasn’t enough.  Naruto released his mate’s throat withdrew from his body and firmly turned him scooping him up and thrusting back into his mate’s tight grasp as he lowered his head and lapped the blood from his mate’s throat and thrust hard into the welcome heated grasp of his mate’s body.

 

Kiba’s exhausted mewls and shivers of pleasure, the ripples of his muscles around Naruto’s cock, finally drew Naruto over and he bucked hard a few more strokes as he filled his mate with his seed.

 

Naruto’s body calmed and, his lust sated, his mind cleared.  Naruto lifted his head and looked in Kiba’s eyes noting his rapid breathing and flushed cheeks.  “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

 

Kiba just looked into Naruto’s eyes a minute before answering.  “No... not really... I may be a bit sore later but...”

 

Naruto thought about Kiba’s words.  _‘Not really’... ‘a bit sore later’..._ Naruto had a feeling that he had been too rough, even if Kiba wouldn’t admit it.

Naruto kissed lover passionately, Kiba was so sexy...  Kiba’s eagerly responded to Naruto’s kiss and he resisted his growing arousal, drawing back and insisting.  “I think you need a shower...”

 

“And a massage.”  Jiraiya added from behind Naruto.  Naruto glanced back at him and Akamaru... who’d watched them fuck.  Naruto fought back a sense of unease... it was something he’d have to get used to... if he could.

 

Naruto’s gaze returned to Kiba and he withdrew from Kiba’s body, Kiba tensed and hissed.  Naruto felt a wave of distress, but Kiba promptly kissed him and then teased, “Ok, now we can shower.”

 

Naruto absently nodded, his mind scrambling to try to remember his actions... How rough had he been with Kiba?  His mind was slightly hazy in the details, he’d wanted... no, _needed_ , Kiba so much... 

 

Naruto set Kiba on his feet and Jiraiya stepped forward to stand in front of Kiba and purred in a low sexy tone. “Kiba you look so... enticing.”  Jiraiya’s hands stroked Kiba’s back, then cupped his ass and lifted him up to wrap his legs around Jiraiya’s waist... “Yes, we need to clean you up before I can massage you...”

 

Naruto’s interest was piqued at the sight of Kiba’s legs wrapped around Jiraiya’s waist and he suppressed his arousal again as he followed Jiraiya and Kiba to the shower.  Jiraiya set Kiba down, started the shower and Kiba reached up to draw Jiraiya into a gentle kiss.

 

Naruto studied them, Jiraiya’s actions were not ones of arousal... Jiraiya was taking care of Kiba...

 

Kiba drew back from their kiss and glanced over at Naruto, his eyes sparkled in wicked humor as he taunted, “You two better strip and get in here before I come out to pull you in clothes and all!”

 

Naruto couldn’t hold back a surprised laugh, he still wasn’t sure... he’d hurt Kiba, of that he was sure, but Kiba kept telling him he didn’t understand... that he wanted it...

 

Jiraiya gave an amused laugh and replied, “One moment.” 

 

Naruto pushed those thoughts aside for the moment, finished stripping and entered the shower.  Jiraiya joined them almost immediately and began to wash Kiba, then Naruto.

 

When Kiba had finished rinsing he walked out of the shower, Naruto watched curiously as he dried himself and walked out the door.  A second later Naruto heard Kiba’s voice and a soft woof.  Naruto nodded his curiosity satisfied, Kiba went out to talk with Akamaru.

 

Naruto was glad Akamaru had returned, Kiba had seemed so lost without him.  Jiraiya finished washing, then turned off the shower and they walked out together, toweling dry as they walked into the bedroom.  Kiba sprawled lazily on the bed and yawned,  “Could we postpone the massage?  I’m exhausted...” 

 

Jiraiya nodded in agreement and lay down beside Kiba,  Naruto looked curiously at them then slipped in beside Jiraiya.  It was strange that Jiraiya had taken the position beside Kiba but...

 

Naruto dismissed it as not important, snuggled into Jiraiya and fell asleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Kiba was very energetic, Jiraiya guessed it was the relief of not having to wait anymore and the excitement of having Akamaru back.  Jiraiya caught the movement out of the corner of his eye as Kiba leaned into Naruto and nipped his ear.

 

“Ah!”  Naruto cried out in surprise he slipped his hand from Jiraiya’s and turned to pounce on Kiba.  Jiraiya’s lips curved, perhaps it wasn’t so hard to solve Naruto’s problems after all... 

 

“You want to play like that, hmm?  Just you wait when I catch you I’m going to lick your mate mark until your screams of pleasure bring every clan member out to watch!”  Naruto taunted Kiba brazenly.

 

Kiba laughed and scoffed “You wouldn’t!”  Jiraiya was pretty sure he would.

 

“Try me...”  Naruto challenged with a coy smirk.  Jiraiya laughed, Kiba was in so much trouble if he didn’t placate Naruto quickly.

 

“You really should believe him...”  Jiraiya warned playfully.

 

“You’ll help me won’t you Akamaru?”  Kiba said flashing a quick grin at Akamaru.  Akamaru’s reply didn’t need translation, not when Jiraiya and Naruto could see the false indignation cross Kiba’s face.  “Akamaru!  Traitor!”  Akamaru snorted and looked pleased with himself.

 

Jiraiya shook his head in disbelief only these two would be playing around after a stressful day like they’d had... of course it was a healthy way to handle stress...  “Come on you three... we can continue this at home where we are not waking half the village.”

 

Kiba nodded but Jiraiya could see Kiba was going to bolt and, when he did, Akamaru trotted along ‘chasing’ Kiba half-heartedly.  Jiraiya watched Naruto’s eyes flash red briefly as his interest peaked and he too ran after them.  Jiraiya shook his head once more, Kiba better hope Naruto didn’t catch him before they reached the house...

 

Jiraiya continued walking, he knew one of the ANBU had followed Kiba and Naruto’s flight and they’d be safe.

 

When Jiraiya reached the door he could feel the slight pulses of the fox’s chakra before he even walked in the door.  Jiraiya felt a slight anxiety, the spikes of chakra were not great but... well it would have been better not to have given the ANBU anything to report...

 

Jiraiya walked in and stopped, slightly stunned.  Naruto had Kiba pinned against the wall, there was already a line of blood running down from Kiba’s mate mark.  Kiba was writhing in pleasure and mewing loudly. 

 

Jiraiya could see Kiba wasn’t pinned hard, but the position of Naruto’s hands was cause for concern, he was being slightly aggressive, holding Kiba’s body to his... and tilting Kiba’s head to bare his throat.

 

Jiraiya swallowed roughly, he was both excited and distressed by Naruto’s actions, Jiraiya fought his desire to leave.  His resolve was tested as Naruto sank his teeth into Kiba’s throat again, and Jiraiya had to remind himself firmly that Kiba’s cries were in pleasure... but even so Jiraiya could see Kiba was nearing exhaustion.

 

When Naruto released Kiba’s throat and withdrew Jiraiya suppressed his sigh of relief, but Naruto turned Kiba, his hands cupped Kiba’s hips and lifted him, then Naruto thrust into Kiba again.  When Naruto’s head dipped to Kiba’s throat again Jiraiya tensed and almost gave in to his urge to leave, but Naruto began licking the bloody bite with long slow laps of his tongue that had Kiba shivering, even as his body clasped and contracted in another dry orgasm.  Jiraiya knew he should interrupt... but Naruto’s bloody mouth... he just couldn’t.

 

Naruto purred deep and low and thrust hard, with sated grunts, a few times as he came.  Then Naruto lifted his head from Kiba’s throat and Jiraiya could see that whatever Kiba saw in Naruto’s eyes left Kiba a bit unnerved. 

 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Naruto asked his voice a husky, low growl.

 

“No... not really... I may be a bit sore later but...”  Kiba looked more confused than worried as he replied and Naruto seemed to be studying his face, then Naruto kissed Kiba passionately. 

 

When Naruto broke the kiss his voice was Naruto’s gentle tones again and all signs of the red chakra had dissipated.  “I think you need a shower...”

 

“And a massage.” Jiraiya interjected seriously.  Kiba looked at Jiraiya serenely over Naruto’s shoulder then his gaze dropped and Jiraiya realized Kiba was looking at Akamaru.

 

Kiba caught his breath in pain as Naruto withdrew from his body and Jiraiya felt guilty... he believed Kiba was having to fulfill Naruto’s need for him as well...

 

Kiba distracted Naruto with a kiss then impishly smiled and announced, “Ok, now we can shower.”

 

Naruto nodded and set Kiba on his feet, Kiba was good Jiraiya never would’ve known it hurt if it wasn’t for Jiraiya’s bond with Kiba through the mate mark... Jiraiya met Kiba’s eyes, Kiba was aware he knew.

 

“Kiba you look so... enticing.”  Jiraiya cooed with a coy teasing smile, as he moved over to stand directly in front of Kiba.  Kiba was aware he wasn’t actually being playful, and as Jiraiya stroked Kiba his fingers loosened the muscles of his back.  Then Jiraiya cupped Kiba gently lifting him into his arms and he felt Kiba’s slight flinch.  Jiraiya gave him an empathetic look and then continued his ‘playful’ behavior teasing Kiba, “Yes, we need to clean you up before I can massage you...”

 

Jiraiya brought Kiba into the shower, set him carefully on his feet and then started the water.  Kiba lifted his head and kissed Jiraiya tenderly, before turning to look at Naruto. 

 

Jiraiya glanced at Naruto, Naruto’s gaze was slightly suspicious but when Kiba taunted, “You two better strip and get in here before I come out to pull you in clothes and all!”  Naruto seemed to forget his doubts and laughed.  Jiraiya gave a soft laugh and started removing his clothes, Naruto finished stripping the last few items and had joined Kiba in the shower by the time Jiraiya entered.

 

Jiraiya lathered his hands and washed Kiba with slow massaging moves down his back before gently washing the rest of his body, Kiba smiled softly at him.  Jiraiya then washed Naruto keeping his motions deliberately non-arousing, Kiba couldn’t take any more action and Jiraiya knew he wouldn’t react well to Naruto’s ‘dominant behavior’.

 

Jiraiya watched as Kiba walked out of the shower, he didn’t seem too sore but he would tomorrow.  Naruto was also watching curiously but when they heard the low murmur of Kiba talking to Akamaru and Akamaru’s answering yip, Naruto’s attention shifted back to Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya finished washing himself and rinsed, Naruto was being very quiet and as Jiraiya turned off the water and they walked out of the shower Jiraiya watched him.  Jiraiya finally concluded Naruto was just tired.  Jiraiya and Naruto walked out to the bedroom just in time to see Kiba flop on the bed and yawn.  Kiba looked at Jiraiya, “Could we postpone the massage?  I’m exhausted...”  Jiraiya nodded in understanding, it had been a very long day.  Jiraiya lay beside Kiba and Naruto snuggled into his side.

 

Naruto immediately fell asleep.  As Naruto lay snuggled against him a feeling of peace and contentment swept over Jiraiya, the smell and warmth of Kiba’s skin as he lay his head against his shoulder relaxed Jiraiya, Kiba’s soft contented sigh brought a sense of tranquility.

 

Naruto’s gentle warm breaths feathered over Jiraiya’s skin and brought him a joy that had been missing from his life for too long before he’d met Naruto... and when Kiba had told Jiraiya he loved him for the first time... Jiraiya’s eyes teared at the memory.  Kiba squirmed around and looked up at Jiraiya his eyes concerned.

 

Jiraiya smiled tenderly in reassurance, and murmured quietly.  “I was just thinking about how wonderful it felt the first time I heard you say you loved me.”

 

Kiba moved up and kissed the tears from Jiraiya’s eyes then kissed his lips affectionately, “I can’t say it enough... I love you so much.” 

 

Jiraiya barely held back fresh tears and his voice was husky with emotion as he replied, “I love you... always and forever.”

 

Kiba sighed happily and snuggled back into Jiraiya’s arm, lying his head on Jiraiya’s shoulder once more, his body relaxing as he fell asleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	55. CHAPTER 55: A HAWK WITH TALENT HIDES ITS TALONS

**CHAPTER 55: A HAWK WITH TALENT HIDES ITS TALONS**

 

(KIBA)

 

When Kiba woke up in the morning he groaned.  Not only because he could see Naruto wasn’t in the bed, which meant another ‘Naruto Breakfast’, but also because the minute he went to move he was immediately reminded that he’d ‘played rough’ last night... it wasn’t the first time.  Kiba remembered waking up more than a few times covered in bites and scratches, and sore, from his couplings with other clan members.

 

Jiraiya walked into the room, and handed Kiba some painkillers and tea.  Kiba sat up and cringed slightly before taking the painkillers and sipping the tea.  To Kiba’s surprise he didn’t smell anything burning.  “Please don’t tell me Naruto’s cooking...”

 

Jiraiya laughed, “No... I convinced him I had a urge for some dango from Amaguriama’s sweet shop so he ran out to get some for breakfast.”

 

Kiba grinned, “Good.”

 

Jiraiya sat down behind Kiba and started massaging Kiba’s shoulders slowly working his way down Kiba’s back.  “Mmmm... Jiraiya you have magic hands...”  Kiba groaned, setting aside the tea and leaning into Jiraiya’s strokes in delight as Jiraiya eased away the stiffness and pain.

 

Jiraiya sounded amused, “Thank you... are you ready for that massage yet?”

 

Kiba hesitated, he welcomed any touch Jiraiya wished to do but he was very sore...

 

“Just a massage...”  Jiraiya corrected understanding Kiba’s pause.

 

“Yes... please.”  Kiba replied, he really wished it could be more but... his body just wasn’t up to it.

 

Jiraiya rose from the bed and took the heated massage oil from the drawer.  “Lay down on your stomach.”

 

Kiba lay down in the center of the bed on his stomach and couldn’t help a little thrill when Jiraiya moved to straddle his hips, carefully sitting on his bent legs so he kept his weight off of Kiba. Kiba nearly squirmed, the whisper soft press of Jiraiya’s body straddling his hips teased him.

 

Kiba concentrated on ignoring his bodies heated reaction to Jiraiya, and groaned loudly in enjoyment as Jiraiya drizzled a few drops of the oil down his spine then began firmly working and loosening the muscles.  It was heavenly!  Pure bliss and Kiba felt like he could melt into the mattress like a puddle.

 

As Jiraiya’s hands moved down to his lower back Kiba moaned in delight the stiff muscles seemed to magically ease under Jiraiya’s expert touch.  Jiraiya shifted to straddle Kiba’s thighs and his hands moved to massage the muscles of the cheeks of Kiba’s ass... although Jiraiya’s strokes were not intended to arouse him, Kiba’s body responded and Kiba’s cock stiffened between his body and the bed.  Kiba tried to ignore it but his breathing must have changed because as Jiraiya moved down to massage Kiba’s thighs he paused.

 

Jiraiya shifted off Kiba’s legs to kneel beside him.  “Roll over.” Jiraiya’s voice was soft and gentle.

 

Kiba did, a bit uncomfortable with his reaction to Jiraiya’s ‘innocent’ massage, but Jiraiya wasn’t amused.  He simply looked down at Kiba lovingly as his oil-covered hand enclosed Kiba’s cock and began stroking him.

 

Kiba moaned, the moist heat of the oil a silky tease that in combination with Jiraiya’s talented fingers quickly drew Kiba over the edge and Kiba called out as he came.  Jiraiya wiped the cum from Kiba’s stomach, leaned down and kissed him tenderly.  “How do you feel?”

 

Kiba’s eyes sparkled wickedly.  Jiraiya smirked and amended “How do your muscles feel?”

 

Kiba grinned, “They feel very good...”

 

Jiraiya’s lips curved, “I’m glad.”

 

Kiba hesitated then asked cautiously, “Can I... could you lay beside me and let me touch you...”  Kiba looked away awkwardly, he shouldn’t have said that.  “I’ll stop immediately if you say so... It’s ok if you don’t want to...”

 

Jiraiya placed his finger over Kiba’s lips then slipped the finger under Kiba’s chin and tilted his head up.  Jiraiya kissed Kiba gently, then replied.  “Yes.”

 

Jiraiya rose and removed his clothes before lying beside Kiba and gathering him to his side.  Kiba hesitantly touched Jiraiya’s chest rubbing his hand slowly over the skin and feeling the muscles flex in reaction, but it was in arousal not fear. 

 

Kiba’s hand stroked up to bush softly over Jiraiya’s nipples, Jiraiya’s breath caught and Kiba quickly looked up judging his reaction and relaxing when it was again in arousal...

 

Kiba moved over Jiraiya his eyes watching Jiraiya’s for any sign he was going too far.  Kiba lowered his mouth to place soft kisses over Jiraiya’s chest.  His tongue flicked out to tease Jiraiya’s nipples, and Kiba felt a thrill rush through him as Jiraiya gave a soft moan. 

 

Kiba’s mouth placed sucking little kisses down Jiraiya’s chest to just above his flat hard stomach.  Jiraiya’s impressive erection lay across his stomach to well above his navel and Kiba badly wanted to suck it.

 

Kiba sucked on one of Jiraiya’s hipbones and as he moved to suck on the other, Jiraiya’s cock beaded with precum.  Kiba whimpered softly, cautiously looking up to meet Jiraiya’s eyes.  Jiraiya closed his eyes, Kiba was afraid he’d pushed too far, then Jiraiya opened them and nodded.

 

Kiba’s tongue flicked out and gathered the coveted drop, Jiraiya’s stomach muscles jumped.

 

Kiba wanted Jiraiya, wanted to taste him but he could feel Jiraiya’s anxiety and knew he should stop.  Kiba trembled conflicted, then placed a moist kiss on the head of Jiraiya’s cock but couldn’t stop there, he sucked.  Jiraiya’s breath caught and released in a moan, Kiba slid his mouth down covering the sensitive head and sucking gently.  Jiraiya moaned louder and made an involuntary whimper of need. 

 

Kiba slid his mouth down taking as much as he could into his mouth, sucking and stroking the swollen flesh with his tongue.  Kiba was lost in the taste and moaning, sucking wantonly on it and sliding up and down its length as his fingers stroked and teased the remainder of the shaft until Jiraiya’s moans were loud and passionate desperate cries of lust and need that Kiba gladly wished to fulfill. 

 

Kiba positioned himself straddling Jiraiya’s legs loosely and lowered his mouth down relaxing his throat and letting Jiraiya’s huge cock slip down his throat.  Jiraiya gasped sharply and cried out, his fists clenching the bed sheets tightly as he came... Kiba slowly drew back until only the head of Jiraiya’s cock was in his mouth and sucked, Jiraiya gave another cry and his hips bucked slightly as he shot another load in Kiba’s mouth.  Kiba swallowed and his tongue stroked over the soft skin once more before Kiba released Jiraiya’s sated cock. 

 

Kiba crawled up and laid in the crook of Jiraiya’s arm, his head lying on Jiraiya’s chest, afraid to look up into his eyes... had he pushed Jiraiya too far?  Kiba felt guilty, he couldn’t help it he desired Jiraiya so much...

 

Jiraiya’s fingers stroked Kiba’s face lightly then Jiraiya shifted to roll onto his side looking down at Kiba and tilted Kiba’s face up.  “Thank you.”  Jiraiya kissed Kiba deeply.  “You don’t know how much I value you, need you, love you... every minute of everyday... if you weren’t sore I’d be tempted to try... but...”

 

Kiba covered Jiraiya’s lips with his kissing him passionately, “Jiraiya I love you so much!”  Kiba’s stroked Jiraiya’s face.  “I can wait as long as I have to... I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

 

“The only pressure I feel is my own... I want so much.  I want to feel you, to taste you, to hear you cry out in ecstasy and know it’s me that is bringing you that pleasure...”

 

Kiba groaned, “Jiraiya stop... you tease.”  Kiba grinned.  “We’ll get there...”

 

Jiraiya looked at Kiba seriously, “I’d like to try... to go further...”

 

Kiba cupped Jiraiya’s face, “If you’d like to fuck me we can try...”  Kiba would do anything to feel Jiraiya inside him again... and it would be best to try it at a time that Naruto wasn’t here incase Jiraiya became upset, they did not want to take the chance of triggering the Kyuubi, there was no telling how it would react to Jiraiya’s fear and pain.

 

Jiraiya shook his head. “No, you’re sore.”

 

Kiba smirked, “I’m never too sore for sex.”

 

Jiraiya shook his head, “No... I’d know I was hurting you.”

 

Kiba was quiet for several seconds, “Then don’t fuck me, let’s just see... let me take you into my body.”  This was important... his pain wasn’t the real issue.

 

Jiraiya shivered, after a moment he nodded.  “But don’t hurt yourself...”

 

Kiba nodded, Jiraiya would know if he were in pain. Jiraiya’s hand slipped hesitantly down Kiba’s body.  Kiba shook his head “Lay on your back and trust me.”

 

Jiraiya swallowed roughly. “I can’t.”

 

Kiba nodded understanding. “Sit.”

 

Jiraiya nodded.  Kiba moved on to his lap their cocks lay beside each other and Kiba brushed gentle strokes over Jiraiya’s cock until it hardened and Jiraiya was panting softly in arousal.  Kiba rubbed lube over Jiraiya’s cock and carefully fingered himself, as long as he went slow the pain wasn’t bad and when Kiba felt he was ready he looked in Jiraiya’s eyes, “If you wish to stop I will... can I...?”

 

Jiraiya looked more than slightly distressed but he nodded.  Kiba placed Jiraiya’s hands on his hips.  Kiba didn’t need any ‘help’ but it gave Jiraiya a sense of control and would allow Kiba to more accurately judge how well Jiraiya was taking it.

 

Kiba rose up and reached down positioning Jiraiya’s cock at his hole then had to fight back a wave of lust.  Kami, he wanted that cock in him!  Kiba breathed deeply controlling his desire and slowly pushed down. 

 

Jiraiya’s hands tightened painfully on Kiba’s hips and he paused, Jiraiya’s grip loosened and Kiba pressed down further until the massive head of Jiraiya’s cock slipped past the muscles.  Kiba fought not to tense at the quick spike of pain, ok Jiraiya was bigger than he remembered, and he could’ve used a bit more prep.  Kiba noticed Jiraiya hands were trembling.  And leaned forward to kiss him as Jiraiya relaxed into their kiss Kiba slipped down deeper and continued to kiss Jiraiya until he was settled at the base.

 

Jiraiya was panting torn between the immense pleasure of Kiba’s hot tight hole and the distress at his fear of hurting him.  Kiba nuzzled Jiraiya’s ear and purred, “Ah, Jiraiya you feel so good inside me... so wonderful, just having your cock inside me brings me such pleasure.”

 

One of Jiraiya’s hands left Kiba’s hip to stroke his back passionately, Kiba’s placed soft kisses along Jiraiya’s jaw line and flexed his muscles around Jiraiya’s cock.  Jiraiya moaned in pleasure.

 

“Oh, you feel so good Jiraiya!”  Kiba panted breathlessly and Kiba’s hand took Jiraiya’s and led it to his weeping cock.  “Touch me, please!”

 

Jiraiya’s hand skillfully began stroking Kiba’s cock his body flexed and rippled around the hard length of Jiraiya’s cock in pleasure as Jiraiya stroked his cock “Ah Jiraiya!  Oh Jiraiya!”  Kiba panted writhing in pleasure as his body seized around Jiraiya’s cock.  Jiraiya’s pants had grown labored as he resisted bucking up into the milking of Kiba’s muscles, Kiba arched and cried out in ecstasy as he came. 

 

Jiraiya gave a loud cry his arms wrapping around Kiba’s waist and hugging his lover to his body, unable to resist the pull of Kiba’s contracting muscles, and he bucked up into Kiba’s body and came.

 

Jiraiya continued to hold Kiba tightly even as his body calmed, Kiba grew worried, “Jiraiya?  Are you ok?”

 

Jiraiya was quiet, his grip loosened slightly.  Kiba’s eyes filled with tears, “I never should’ve pushed you!” Kiba sighed mournfully and laid his head against Jiraiya’s shoulder.

 

Jiraiya’s grip loosened and he stroked Kiba’s back gently, then tilted Kiba’s face up and gazed at him kindly, his thumb stroking away Kiba’s tears.  Jiraiya’s voice was slightly husky but calm, “I’m not sure I was ready for that... but...  but I’m glad we did it.”

 

Kiba looked into Jiraiya’s eyes cautiously, they looked back calmly and Kiba took a ragged breath.  “You’re glad?”

 

Jiraiya nodded solemnly.  Kiba sighed and snuggled into Jiraiya’s chest.  His hands returned to stroking his back and then cupped his hips to lift him off.  Kiba looked at Jiraiya his gaze meek, “Could we stay like this... just for a while.”

 

Jiraiya’s lips curved in a gentle smile.  “Yes.” 

 

Kiba kissed Jiraiya gently then snuggled back against his shoulder.  He could feel Jiraiya’s cock in his body, even soft it was still big, and it felt wonderful just knowing it was inside him.  Kiba fought his desire to clench his muscles around it and feel it harden... no, he’d pushed enough... more than he should’ve.

 

Kiba sighed and sat back.  “Ok... we’d better go shower.”

 

Jiraiya nodded and lifted Kiba off of his cock, Kiba’s soft hiss was hidden in his disappointed mew.  Jiraiya cupped his face and kissed him.

 

“Hopefully next time you won’t be sore.”  Jiraiya said pointedly, illustrating he knew it had hurt Kiba.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes studied his and Kiba blushed, “I’m not that sore...”  Then Kiba’s eyes widened in surprise as it occurred to him what Jiraiya said.  “Next time?  You’ll... we can do this again?”

 

Jiraiya carefully nodded.  “But not when you’re sore...”

 

Kiba grinned happily, “Deal!”

 

Jiraiya laughed, “Kiba you’re amazing.”

 

Kiba’s grin grew, “I know!”  Kiba slipped from the bed, the sharp spasm of pain brought a delighted sigh from him, there wasn’t any pain so severe it would’ve been worth missing that... Jiraiya had been inside him.  Kiba could feel Jiraiya’s cum leaking from his ass and was elated.  Jiraiya’s cum, Jiraiya had been inside him!

 

Kiba couldn’t stop grinning, he was so happy.  Jiraiya rose and kissed Kiba.  “Go start the shower... I’ll be in there in a minute.”  Kiba nodded happily.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya woke to see Naruto studying him, his eyes dark with passion.  Naruto’s eyes met Jiraiya’s and his lips curved into a calm smile that would have been believable had Naruto’s eyes not been nearly black with desire.  “Good morning Jiraiya.”  Naruto chirped his tone cheerful.  “I better go make breakfast.”

 

Naruto slipped from the bed and grabbed a pair of boxers from the dresser covering the tremendous erection Naruto had, Jiraiya watched quietly.  He should do something about the state Naruto was in... Jiraiya rose from the bed and caught Naruto before he could leave the bedroom.  Jiraiya glanced quickly at Kiba, he was still sleeping and if they woke him he’d feel he had to join in even though he’d be very sore.

 

Jiraiya drew Naruto into the bathroom and gave Naruto a lascivious grin, “I think I could use another shower and I think I know just what I want to do to get properly dirty...”

 

Naruto grinned, and quickly stripped his boxers, Jiraiya turned on the water and pulled Naruto into his arms kissing him passionately.  Naruto’s hands stoked down Jiraiya’s back and Jiraiya couldn’t refrain from shivering.

 

Naruto broke the kiss, his gaze apologetic. “Sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”  Jiraiya reassured and kissed Naruto deeply again, but Naruto’s hands remained at his sides even as their kiss turned hungry.  When Jiraiya broke the kiss Naruto’s dark ravenous gaze rested on Jiraiya’s cock for a moment before he looked away. 

 

Jiraiya turned Naruto and cupped him to his body, his hand stroked Naruto’s cock and he mewled lustily and rubbed his ass against Jiraiya’s cock.  Jiraiya caressed Naruto’s chest with his other hand as he continued stroking his lover’s cock lightly, his finger circled Naruto’s nipples until they were peaked before bushing over them with a light chakra stroke that made him buck hard into Jiraiya’s hand and moan deeply.

 

Jiraiya was struggling to suppress his body’s demands Naruto’s writhing against him was very arousing.  Jiraiya’s strokes became faster and firmer as Naruto whimpered in need and thrust into his hand.

 

Jiraiya panted and lowered his head to lick Naruto’s mate mark, he couldn’t take the chance of triggering the Kyuubi by biting Naruto.  Naruto squirmed mewling loudly, but did not cum.  Jiraiya sucked Naruto’s mate mark as his thumb brushed a chakra stroke over the head of Naruto’s cock and his mate cried out and thrust hard into Jiraiya’s grip several times as he came hard, panting between loud cries of pleasure.

 

Jiraiya lifted his mouth from Naruto’s throat noting he had given his beloved a ‘hicky’, Jiraiya had no doubt the fox would heal it almost instantly.

 

Naruto turned in Jiraiya’s arms kissing him passionately.  When he drew back his eyes were still deeper blue than normal but he was satisfied.  Naruto grinned and teased, “Was this an attempt to stop me from cooking?”

 

Jiraiya laughed, “No... but if you don’t mind I’d really like some dango from Amaguriama’s sweet shop for breakfast...”

 

Naruto nodded happily, “I’ll run out and pick some up, Kiba and Akamaru love them too... I better get a bunch!”

 

Naruto washed quickly, they turned off the water and dried.  Jiraiya was aware Naruto was still eyeing his erection but he didn’t attempt to do anything, respecting Jiraiya’s limitations.  When they were dry Naruto leaned up and gave Jiraiya a quick kiss then dressed and walked out of the bedroom, a moment later Jiraiya heard the front door close.

 

Jiraiya dressed and walked out to the kitchen and put on tea in an attempt to distract himself from his cock’s demands.  Jiraiya wished he could’ve done something... anything to relieve his need but anything he’d have done would’ve only served to ‘bait’ Naruto, he was very tempted by the sight of Jiraiya’s hard cock and when he wasn’t able to satisfy him it would’ve been Kiba who would’ve paid the price.

 

Jiraiya made a cup of tea and grabbed some painkillers intending on leaving them on the dresser beside the bed.  Kiba’s groan as Jiraiya entered let him know he was awake and also, as predicted, sore.

 

Kiba sat up and flinched as his muscles protested, Jiraiya handed Kiba the painkillers and tea.  Kiba took the pills and a sip of the tea before frowning, “Please, don’t tell me Naruto’s cooking...”

 

Jiraiya laughed and replied in a conspiratorial tone.  “No... I convinced him I had a urge for some dango from Amaguriama’s sweet shop so he ran out to get some for breakfast.”

 

Kiba’s delighted grin made Jiraiya happy, he sat down behind Kiba on the bed and started working the knots and tension from Kiba’s muscles, it felt good to be touching his mate. 

 

“Mmmm... Jiraiya you have magic hands...” Kiba groaned in pleasure and set his tea on the dresser so he could lean into Jiraiya’s strokes.

 

Jiraiya was amused, it was something he heard may times in his life and never did that comment please him more than when it was said by one of the men he loved.  “Thank you... are you ready for that massage yet?” 

 

Kiba didn’t immediately respond and Jiraiya understood Kiba’s hesitation.  “Just a massage...”  it was funny in an ironic sort of way that he was having to reassure Kiba that he wasn’t planning on fucking him given the difficulties he was currently facing at being afraid to fuck them.

 

“Yes... please.”  Kiba replied earnestly. 

 

Jiraiya stood and reached for the massage oil.  “Lay down on your stomach.”

 

Kiba lay face down in the center of the bed and Jiraiya almost groaned at the sight... his hot lover laying on the bed, the round curve of his ass displayed so temptingly, as Kiba looked innocently over at him...  oh, it was too cruel that he couldn’t do what he desired so badly to do!

 

Jiraiya took a deep breath and suppressed his urges, then straddled Kiba’s hips, careful to leave a good deal of space between his now aroused body and the hot seduction of Kiba’s ass.

 

Jiraiya focused firmly on the knotted muscles of Kiba’s back dripping the warming oil down his spine before carefully massaging it into Kiba’s soft skin.  Jiraiya worked at the muscles of Kiba’s back but even as he did the feel of his lovers body beneath his hands teased him ruthlessly... and Kiba’s delighted moans only increased Jiraiya’s lust.

 

Jiraiya moved to straddle Kiba’s legs lower almost sighing in relief to no longer be perched over that amazing temptation, then as his hands moved lower and started loosening the muscles of Kiba’s ass, Jiraiya realized this position wasn’t much better...

 

Jiraiya wanted to stroke his oil slick finger up the part of Kiba’s ass, the hear his breath catch in passion then release in a moan... Jiraiya resisted and as his hands started to move down to the tops of Kiba’s thighs Jiraiya realized Kiba’s soft moans had changed... they were moans of arousal... his touch had aroused Kiba!  The thought gave Jiraiya a little thrill, but he kept a careful hold on his desires and moved off of Kiba to kneel beside him.  “Roll over.”

 

Kiba did but he looked embarrassed, like he thought he was wrong to react to the massage, Jiraiya eagerly wrapped his slick hand around his mate’s hard cock and delighted in the feel of it.  Jiraiya’s hand glided over Kiba’s wonderful cock... and wished he could take it into his mouth...

 

Kiba’s ecstatic moans quickly grew loud and lusty, he body bowed up into Jiraiya’s touch as he came with a loud rapturous cry.

 

Kiba’s lips were parted as he panted and his face was slightly flushed, Jiraiya wanted him more than ever!  Kiba was so very sexy!  Jiraiya used the corner of the bed sheet to gently wipe the cum from Kiba’s flat stomach and leaned down to lovingly kiss those inviting lips.

 

“How do you feel?”  Jiraiya asked with a serenity that was incredibly hard to maintain around his supremely sexy and naked lover.

 

Kiba’s eyes got a mischievous wicked glint and Jiraiya couldn’t help smirking as he rephrased his question in a less provocative manner.  “How do your muscles feel?”

 

Kiba gave a roguish grin and replied, “They feel very good...”

 

“I’m glad.” Jiraiya replied sincerely, he didn’t like to think of Kiba being in pain. 

 

Kiba gave Jiraiya a timid, hesitant glance and asked, “Can I... could you lay beside me and let me touch you...”  Kiba looked away quickly afraid he’d done something wrong.  “I’ll stop immediately if you say so... It’s ok if you don’t want to...”  Kiba added apologetically.

 

Jiraiya stopped his awkward nervous words by placing his finger gently over Kiba’s lips then replacing his finger with his lips before answering adoringly, “Yes.”

 

Jiraiya stood and slowly removed his clothes, then lay down beside Kiba... Jiraiya couldn’t help his slight anxiety but as he drew Kiba into his arms it felt right... comforting.

 

Kiba’s fingers grazed whisper soft over the skin of Jiraiya chest, it felt wonderful, as they moved up to tease his nipples Jiraiya gasped... and his muscles rippled in reaction.  Kiba glanced up his eyes worried then relieved as Kiba saw he hadn’t upset Jiraiya.

 

Kiba cautiously moved to perch over Jiraiya.  Jiraiya suppressed a surge of distress, Kiba kissed the skin of Jiraiya’s chest with feather soft kisses and brushes of his tongue enflaming Jiraiya’s desire until he was moaning and all thought of anything but the sublime pleasure of Kiba’s mouth was forgotten.

 

As Kiba’s mouth roamed down to Jiraiya’s lower stomach he panted nearly overwhelmed with his urgent need, his cock throbbing so swollen with need that the brush of Kiba’s breath over it was enough to make Jiraiya tremble.

 

The moist heat of Kiba’s mouth sucked on Jiraiya’s hip bone and Jiraiya’s cock jumped eagerly, Kiba paused his mouth hovering over its engorged head, then glanced up desperately at Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya could see how much Kiba desired him, Jiraiya closed his eyes drawing a calming breath and then nodded his permission.

 

Kiba’s tongue flicked the top of his cock, Jiraiya caught his breath in pleasure and at the spike of anxiety he felt.  Jiraiya carefully watched Kiba reminding himself this wasn’t Oro’s vile tongue, it was his beloved... wanting him, wanting to please him... to give him pleasure.

 

Jiraiya felt Kiba’s soft lips kiss the head of his cock gently then slide down to suck on the swollen flesh and couldn’t help his deep moan of yearning, Jiraiya wanted Kiba so desperately but the anxiety he felt was nearly overwhelming.

 

Kiba eagerly caressed Jiraiya’s cock with his mouth hungrily drawing on it and moaning in delight.  Jiraiya’s lust was inflamed by the sounds of Kiba’s pleasure and his high fevered moans of passion were panted out between his rapid gasps as his body tensed on the edge of release.  Kiba straddled Jiraiya’s legs and before he had a chance to become alarmed Kiba’s mouth lowered down taking Jiraiya’s cock to the base the unbelievable ecstasy of Kiba’s throat enclosing Jiraiya’s cock was more than enough to draw Jiraiya over the edge and he cried out loudly in rapture his hands clenching the bed sheets lightly trying to resist the urge to bury his cock further in the delightful hot embrace as his climax swept over him.

 

But the glorious waves of pleasure continued to seize Jiraiya as Kiba slowly drew back and continued sucking the head of his cock, Jiraiya cried out again and gave a soft buck as he came again, Jiraiya’s body trembled in pleasure as the last pulses of his orgasm flowed through him.

 

Kiba’s hot mouth released Jiraiya’s cock and he almost timidly crawled up to lay in the curve of Jiraiya’s arm, his head on Jiraiya’s chest.  Jiraiya could feel his tension, Kiba was afraid... afraid he’d upset him, Jiraiya rolled onto his side his fingers stroking Kiba’s cheek affectionately, then cupping Kiba’s chin Jiraiya tilted his face up to look at him. 

 

Kiba’s deep love was amazing and Jiraiya felt blessed to have him.  “Thank you.” Jiraiya said quietly then kissed Kiba passionately, he loved Kiba so much... he wanted so much to be free to show him how much he desired him, how much he meant to him... he wanted so much more than this.

 

“You don’t know how much I value you, need you, love you... every minute of everyday... if you weren’t sore I’d be tempted to try... but...”  Kiba would be the only one Jiraiya could try with... If he couldn’t do it he could finish Kiba another way and since Naruto was gone he wouldn’t be ‘baiting’ the Kyuubi... Jiraiya couldn’t take that chance... and Kiba was much too sore for that to happen again.

 

Kiba stopped Jiraiya’s words with a loving kiss.  “Jiraiya I love you so much!”  Kiba’s fingers brushed gently over the planes of Jiraiya’s face, caressing them gently.  “I can wait as long as I have to... I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

 

“The only pressure I feel is my own... I want so much, I want to feel you to taste you to hear you cry out in ecstasy and know it’s me that is bringing you that pleasure...” Jiraiya murmured his voice husky.

 

Kiba smirked and groaned playfully, “Jiraiya stop... you tease.  We’ll get there...”

 

Jiraiya was serious.  “I’d like to try... to go further...” _with you._  

 

Kiba’s eyes lit with understanding, his hand cradled Jiraiya’s face sincerely.  “If you’d like to fuck me we can try...”

 

Jiraiya shook his head, “No, you’re sore.” Kiba had no idea how badly Jiraiya wished he could.

 

Kiba smiled and teased, “I’m never too sore for sex.”

 

Jiraiya shook his head in denial.  “No... I’d know I was hurting you.”  Jiraiya realized he was making excuses... although it was very true that Kiba was too sore.

 

Kiba’s gaze was intense as he looked at Jiraiya solemnly for a moment, Jiraiya knew Kiba understood why it had to be him and it had to be when Naruto wasn’t around to be upset or agitated if Jiraiya ‘reacted badly’.  “Then don’t fuck me, let’s just see... let me take you into my body.”  Kiba finally said solemnly.

 

Jiraiya’s breath caught in fear, he wasn’t sure he could do it... but if not now then when?  Jiraiya knew the longer this continued the harder it would be on them all.  Jiraiya reluctantly nodded.  “But don’t hurt yourself...”  Jiraiya couldn’t bear to know he was hurting Kiba.

 

Kiba nodded agreement and Jiraiya forced himself to run his hand down Kiba’s body, he needed to prepare Kiba...

 

Kiba’s eyes were understanding as he shook his head, “Lay on your back and trust me.”  Kiba said gently.

 

Jiraiya felt a sharp spike of terror, his heart pounded hard.  “I can’t.”

 

Kiba’s gaze was calm and accepting, his gave a nod and requested, “Sit.”

 

Jiraiya nodded as he sat up, Kiba straddled Jiraiya’s lap just sitting on his legs for a moment his eyes concerned, then Kiba started stroking Jiraiya’s cock slow soft grazes of his fingers that became firmer as Jiraiya grew excited by his touch.

 

Jiraiya was aware Kiba was fingering himself but Kiba’s smooth strokes of his cock distracted Jiraiya from thinking too long about it, Jiraiya concentrated on enjoying the enticing gentle fondling.

 

Kiba paused his eyes looking seriously in Jiraiya’s.  “If you wish to stop I will... can I...?”

 

Jiraiya fought back his rising panic and stiffly nodded.  Kiba took Jiraiya’s hands and placed them on his hips, it helped calm Jiraiya slightly.  Jiraiya caught his breath, his body tensed as Kiba’s hand positioned Jiraiya’s cock at his tight hole.

 

Jiraiya swallowed hard and almost stopped Kiba as Jiraiya felt his cock press against Kiba’s puckered hole.  Kiba stopped and waited as Jiraiya tried to calm himself, then pressed a bit harder.

 

Jiraiya felt Kiba’s flash of pain as the head of his cock entered his body as it was a struggle not to pull him off... to push Kiba away from him.  Jiraiya trembled hard as waves of panic flowed over him he could remember every flinch as Kabuto’s body was forced to accept his cock... Jiraiya held his breath terrified he’d feel blood...

 

Kiba leaned forward his lips softly roaming over Jiraiya’s nibbling and tasting, caressing his and inviting him to deepen the kiss.  Jiraiya gladly deepened the kiss pouring his love into his kiss with Kiba, attempting to forget Kabuto... to feel his bond with Kiba.

 

Kiba’s body settled flush to the base of Jiraiya’s cock and Jiraiya struggled with his conflicting desires, he wanted so badly to thrust into Kiba’s body the tight hot clasp of his lover's hole teased Jiraiya unbearably but his fear of hurting Kiba held him too apprehensive to move.

 

Kiba broke their kiss and Jiraiya panted in arousal and alarm.  Kiba’s mouth caressed Jiraiya’s ear and he cooed, “Ah, Jiraiya you feel so good inside me... so wonderful, just having your cock inside me brings me such pleasure.”

 

Jiraiya shivered and relaxed slightly, Kiba wasn’t in pain... his cock brought his lover pleasure... Jiraiya released one of Kiba’s hips and rubbed his back softly as Kiba’s lips nibbled along his jaw line.

 

Jiraiya cried out in surprise and ecstasy as Kiba’s muscles rippled around his cock, the pleasure stunning in its intensity.

 

“Oh, you feel so good Jiraiya!”  Kiba mewed lustily and took Jiraiya’s hand leading it to his weeping cock and begging.  “Touch me, please!”

 

Jiraiya stroked Kiba’s cock delighting in the wonderful feel of his mate’s hard cock and the cries of pleasure that came from Kiba... and moaning in rapture at the sensations of Kiba’s body drawing on his cock, the muscles clenching rhythmically around his cock as Kiba moaned in pleasure.  “Ah Jiraiya!  Oh Jiraiya!”

 

Jiraiya felt a sharp spike of anguish... but it wasn’t from Kiba...

 

Kiba writhed as clamped his muscles strongly around Jiraiya’s cock.  Jiraiya was nearly whimpering at the divine temptation and struggling to resist his urge to fuck Kiba’s tight body.  Kiba arched and cried out loudly in ecstasy as he came, his muscles seized Jiraiya’s cock then contracted wildly around the hard flesh clasping and milking Jiraiya the staggering waves of pleasure were too strong to resist, Jiraiya’s arms enclosed Kiba’s waist firmly hugging Kiba to his body as he thrust up into the overpowering temptation, cumming with a rapturous cry.

 

The waves of pleasure were amazing but Jiraiya was left conflicted, even as he came in Kiba he felt the pain he’d caused him when he thrust up into him... Jiraiya just held Kiba tightly trying to accept his wildly out of control feelings... the guilt, shame, as well as the astounding pleasure... also, Jiraiya was now _very_ sure that Naruto was upset, not in pain, but very upset...  It left Jiraiya confused.

 

“Jiraiya?  Are you ok?”  Kiba asked his voice distressed.

 

Jiraiya didn’t have an answer, but his firm hold loosened.  Kiba’s voice was anguished, “I never should’ve pushed you!” Jiraiya felt the moisture of Kiba’s tears as he laid his head against his shoulder and his hand moved to caress Kiba’s back, still distracted by the waves of sorrow he could feel coming from Naruto.

 

Jiraiya hadn’t meant to upset Kiba, he drew back slightly and lifted Kiba’s face, his thumb gliding gently over the soft skin and wiping away Kiba’s tears.  Looking in Kiba’s eyes Jiraiya had a realization.  “I’m not sure I was ready for that... but...  but I’m glad we did it.”  Jiraiya didn’t regret what they’d done... and he was willing to try it again another time... and maybe more.

 

Kiba took a shaky breath and hesitantly asked.  “You’re glad?”

 

Jiraiya nodded seriously, thanks to Kiba he had gotten a step closer to a normal life.  Kiba gave a relieved sigh and laid his head back on Jiraiya’s chest, his body relaxing. 

 

Jiraiya’s hand slid softly over the warm skin of Kiba’s back again, feeling his lover’s muscles flex under his fingers, then cupped Kiba’s hips to lift him off his lap... he had to go find Naruto, from the strength of his misery Jiraiya knew he was close... Jiraiya’s eyes slid to the bedroom door.

 

Kiba glanced up and asked carefully, “Could we stay like this... just for a while.”

 

Jiraiya looked down at Kiba and smiled affectionately, he really needed to talk with Naruto but he couldn’t push Kiba away... “Yes.” 

 

Kiba gave Jiraiya a light kiss and laid his head against Jiraiya minute more, then sighed and agreed.  “Ok... we’d better go shower.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, distracted by Naruto’s sorrow he almost didn’t hear Kiba’s pained hiss as he lifted him off his cock... but even if he’d missed the sound he couldn’t have missed the flash of pain it caused Kiba.  Jiraiya gave Kiba an apologetic kiss and said, “Hopefully next time you won’t be sore.”

 

Kiba’s cheeks colored and he gave Jiraiya a chagrined look, “I’m not that sore...”  Then Kiba’s eyes widened and a smile spread over his face.  “Next time?  You’ll... we can do this again?”

 

Slowly Jiraiya nodded, but amended, “But not when you’re sore...”

 

Kiba grinned ecstatically, his eyes sparkling in delight.  “Deal!”

 

Jiraiya had to laugh at his excitement, from the way Kiba was acting you would think he was deprived of sex.  “Kiba you’re amazing.”

 

Kiba’s roguish smirk was pleased, “I know!”  Kiba slipped off the bed and Jiraiya felt his flash of pain, but if anything Kiba’s smile only grew. 

 

Jiraiya stood and kissed Kiba lightly, then directed.  “Go start the shower... I’ll be in there in a minute.”  Jiraiya needed to talk to Naruto alone.  Kiba nodded and quickly left the room, unaware that Naruto was just outside the bedroom door...

 

Jiraiya turned and looked at the door, sat on the bed and sighed, “Come in Naruto.”

 

Naruto walked in his face averted, but Jiraiya could see the tear tracks.

 

Naruto sat on the bed beside Jiraiya and Jiraiya took his hand.

 

“It’s not... not that I wish you hadn’t... I’m glad you...” Naruto took a ragged breath.  “I’m ashamed that I feel this way... I wanted so badly for it to be me.” 

 

Naruto rose slipping his hand from Jiraiya’s. “I brought dango...”  Naruto started out the door and Jiraiya quickly caught him.

 

Jiraiya enclosed Naruto in his arms, “I didn’t send you away... I didn’t plan this... Naruto I love you, I want you... I’d love to fuck you, I dream of fucking you... most of my waking hours I fantasize about fucking you... I desire you so greatly it hurts... I’m sorry... I just need more time.”

 

Naruto nodded, but Jiraiya could feel Naruto’s tears trickling down his chest.  Naruto sniffled and tried to back away, “Please just let me go...”

 

Jiraiya felt a surge of pain at Naruto’s words... he hadn’t wanted this to happen, he never wanted to cause Naruto any pain or distress...

 

“Never... never Naruto, not from my arms and not from my heart.  You are more precious than life to me... I can’t risk hurting you, you and Kiba are everything to me... I want so much to make you happy.”  Jiraiya crooned, his hands slipped down Naruto’s body Jiraiya’s fears didn’t matter he couldn’t let Naruto feel excluded.

 

Naruto shivered, “No... no Jiraiya, don’t, please... I won’t hurt you...”  Naruto pulled back his hands wiping determinedly at his eyes.  “I’m fine... please, just go shower...”  Naruto placed his hands on Jiraiya’s chest and pushed away.  “Go shower, I’ll change the sheets...”

 

“Naruto...”  Jiraiya tried to draw him close again.

 

“No.”  Naruto firmly shook his head.  “Go shower then come out and have dango, I bought Kiba’s favorite.”

 

Jiraiya released Naruto and he walked around him to start stripping the bed, ignoring Jiraiya.  Jiraiya sighed softly, then walked into the bathroom to shower.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto woke up and glanced over at Jiraiya, he could see the outline of Jiraiya’s wonderful cock under the sheet.  Naruto fought his desire he wanted to stroke it to lower his mouth and taste it... Naruto’s cock throbbed as he watched Jiraiya.

 

Everyday seemed more difficult than the one before... Naruto wanted Jiraiya’s body covering his, the feel of Jiraiya’s cock in his body... Naruto could feel his pulse hammering in the engorged flesh of his cock.

 

Jiraiya opened his eyes and met Naruto’s eyes, Naruto gave Jiraiya a harmless smile and in a mild tone commented “Good morning Jiraiya.  I better go make breakfast.”  In truth he knew he needed to make a hasty retreat before Jiraiya noticed the aroused state he was in.

 

Naruto quickly slipped from the bed, hoping Jiraiya wouldn’t notice or would choose to ignore the tremendous erection Naruto now had... teach him to stay in bed and fantasize...

 

Naruto pulled on a pair of boxers and was almost out the door when Jiraiya’s hand caught his arm.  Startled Naruto looked back at Jiraiya and saw him glance at Kiba.  Then Jiraiya led Naruto into the bathroom and gave him a provocative smirk.  “I think I could use another shower and I think I know just what I want to do to get properly dirty...”

 

Naruto felt a surge of excitement, Jiraiya desired him!  Naruto quickly stripped, happily allowing Jiraiya to draw him into the shower and enclose him in his arms and kiss him.  Naruto stroked Jiraiya’s back and pulled back in distress as Jiraiya shuddered at his touch.

 

Naruto felt shame, how could he have forgotten, they promised to ask before touching him.  “Sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”  Jiraiya soothed and renewed their passionate kiss, Naruto carefully restrained his desires and kept his hands off Jiraiya even as his lust flared.  When Jiraiya drew back Naruto’s eyes rested on his lover’s magnificent cock with deep yearning, he forced himself to look away from the enthralling sight.

 

Jiraiya turned Naruto in his arms and cradled him against his body, Naruto could feel the supreme temptation of Jiraiya’s hard cock lying along the part of his ass.  Jiraiya’s hand enclosed his cock, softly gliding along it with seductive light strokes,  Naruto whimpered pressing back against his beloved’s cock and squirming.

 

Naruto wanted to weep he needed Jiraiya to fuck him so bad... but he somehow resisted begging and concentrated on the pleasure of his lover’s fingers teasing his nipples, when Jiraiya feathered a light chakra stroke over his tightly budded nipples Naruto gasped and moaned deeply as he bucked into Jiraiya's taunting strokes.

 

Naruto could feel Jiraiya’s hard cock lying pressed against his ass and whimpered thrusting harder into Jiraiya hand in an effort to satisfy his escalating need.  Jiraiya soft breaths brushed over Naruto’s neck teasing him.

 

Naruto whined as he felt his lover’s tongue caressing his mate mark and writhed in need against Jiraiya’s cock.  Then Jiraiya’s mouth covered his mate mark and Naruto’s body tensed in anticipation, when Jiraiya grazed a chakra stroke slowly over the head of his cock he cried out and bucked hard into Jiraiya’s hand needing to cum, his could feel his mate's hot mouth covering his mark teasing him mercilessly with what he wanted.  Naruto thrust hard several more times, needing more, so much more, then came with lusty cries. 

 

Jiraiya’s mouth lifted from Naruto’s throat, although Naruto’s body was sated he felt no relief from the fierce hunger that burned inside him.  Naruto turned and kissed Jiraiya ravenously before reining in his need and drawing back.

 

“Was this an attempt to stop me from cooking?” Naruto smirked and teased Jiraiya trying to distract him from seeing the deep need that burned inside of him, Naruto didn’t want Jiraiya to feel pressured... he could handle it, suppress it...

 

Jiraiya laughed lightly, Naruto’s intent succeeded. “No... but if you don’t mind I’d really like some dango from Amaguriama’s sweet shop for breakfast...”

 

Naruto grinned, “I’ll run out and pick some up, Kiba and Akamaru love them too... I better get a bunch!”

 

Naruto didn’t mind, he needed some time away from the temptation of Jiraiya to try to contain his powerful urge to mate with him... mate?!  His desperation was so strong it was like a constant fiery pain.

 

Naruto quickly washed and dried, his lust was quickly becoming a serious overpowering drive and Naruto’s gaze kept returning to Jiraiya’s erect cock.  Naruto brushed quick kiss over Jiraiya’s lips dressed and escaped out the front door.

 

Naruto groaned his cock was rapidly hardening again.  Naruto leapt to the trees... it wasn’t that he was in a hurry, but he couldn’t walk down the road sporting a monster erection...

 

Naruto stopped in the tree near Amaguriama’s removed his jacket and tied it around his waist, his cheeks coloring at the juvenile attempt he was resorting to trying to conceal his erection.  Naruto shook his head all his blood must be in his cock.  Naruto formed the hand signs and then leap down his “Sexy Jutsu” ( _with clothes thank you!_ ) would do the job... females didn’t have erections... Naruto started into the shop and frowned squirming... ok, so he was wrong... that little nub, his clitoris?!  Was making walking a bit uncomfortable, it was pretty swollen with arousal.  Naruto frowned fiercely and attempted to ignore it, at least it wasn’t visible like his erection.

 

Naruto quickly selected a large quantity of different kinds of dango, paid and escaped out the door nearly sighing in relief as he resumed his natural shape, no being aroused in a female form was not pleasant...

 

Then again it wasn’t exactly fun in his natural form either, Naruto wished he could at least go masturbate somewhere, but that was not happening while ANBU were watching him!  Naruto blushed, it was bad enough that he had to go leaping around with an erection...

 

By the time Naruto returned home he’d discovered a whole new meaning for the word ‘chaffing’.  Naruto headed to the bedroom intending on stripping and taking a long ‘private’ shower... but stopped frozen by the sight of Kiba naked on Jiraiya’s lap... then his eyes rested on Jiraiya’s ‘lap’ and almost whimpered in pain... Jiraiya was fucking Kiba. 

 

Naruto remembered how Jiraiya had glanced back at Kiba before taking him into the shower, had he been wishing it was Kiba’s arousal he was going to take care of... or was he making plans for getting him out of the house before Kiba woke...

 

Naruto was ashamed of himself... he was jealous... jealous of one mate desiring another... jealous because he desired Jiraiya so greatly, but Jiraiya didn’t want his touch... jealous because that wonderful cock was inside of Kiba not him... jealous, and it was so wrong.

 

Naruto stepped back so he was hidden by the doorframe and watched, the pain from his throbbing cock not even a minor distraction from the horrible pain and jealousy he felt in his heart.

 

_“Oh, you feel so good Jiraiya!”  “Touch me, please!” “Ah Jiraiya!  Oh Jiraiya!”_

 

Every pleasured cry from Kiba... every soft moan from Jiraiya felt like stabs and Naruto flinched in pain, but couldn’t leave.  Naruto sank to the floor his back against the wall listening, his head bowed as he cried.

 

After a while Kiba left, his voice happy, and Naruto felt bitter... and ashamed that he felt like that about the man he loved.

 

“Come in Naruto.” Jiraiya sighed tiredly.  Naruto hesitated he wanted to walk away, but even now he craved Jiraiya’s touch, he felt a wave of self loathing as he rose to his feet and walked in.  He couldn’t look at Jiraiya; it hurt too much so he kept his eyes on the floor.  Naruto sat on the bed; he could smell Kiba’s cum on Jiraiya and the smell of Jiraiya’s cum on the sheets mixed with Kiba’s scent.

 

Jiraiya took Naruto’s hand and Naruto wanted to pull it away but much to his shame he couldn’t... he craved even this meaningless touch... Jiraiya said nothing.

 

“It’s not... not that I wish you hadn’t... I’m glad you...” Naruto struggled to understand more than explain.  “I’m ashamed that I feel this way... I wanted so badly for it to be me.” 

 

Naruto stood finally finding the strength to slip his hand away from Jiraiya.  “I brought dango...”  _even though it was only an excuse to send me away._ Naruto turned and started to walk out the door when Jiraiya arms wrapped around him stopping him. 

 

“I didn’t send you away... I didn’t plan this... Naruto I love you, I want you... I’d love to fuck you, I dream of fucking you... most of my waking hours I fantasize about fucking you... I desire you so greatly it hurts... I’m sorry... I just need more time.” Jiraiya pleaded.

 

_‘More time’..._ before Jiraiya could bear to touch him...  Naruto nodded, he understood... he needed more time before he could tolerate Naruto’s touch...  Kiba was ok because he wasn’t a monster... Naruto was a monster like Orochimaru.  Naruto cried quietly, he loved Jiraiya and all he could do was wait... wait until Jiraiya wasn’t repulsed by his touch...

 

Naruto straightened and took a breath to calm himself and tried to accept it, before attempting to move away from Jiraiya.  “Please just let me go...”  he wanted Jiraiya’s touch so badly it hurt and yet at this moment it hurt just as bad to be touched. 

 

“Never... never Naruto, not from my arms and not from my heart.  You are more precious than life to me... I can’t risk hurting you, you and Kiba are everything to me... I want so much to make you happy.”  Jiraiya placated, his hands stroking Naruto in a simulation of how he wished to be touching Kiba... and Naruto could smell Jiraiya’s fear of him.

 

Naruto trembled in pain,  even though Jiraiya didn’t want him, even though he was afraid of Naruto, Jiraiya was willing to force himself to...  “No... no Jiraiya, don’t, please... I won’t hurt you...”  _I won’t fuck you or try to get you to fuck me._

 

Naruto couldn’t bear it, the pain was too much!  Naruto buried the pain and wiped his tears away.  “I’m fine... please, just go shower...”  this was one monster Jiraiya didn’t have to fear, Naruto was determined he wouldn’t touch him intimately.

 

Naruto pushed Jiraiya firmly away.  “Go shower, I’ll change the sheets...”

 

“Naruto...”  Jiraiya insisted trying to pull him close, but it was a lie... Jiraiya didn’t really want him close, he feared him... he didn’t want his touch... Naruto was dangerous, an animal... a demon.

 

“No.”  Naruto shook his head in denial, no he wouldn’t allow Jiraiya to force himself to touch him.  “Go shower then come out and have dango, I bought Kiba’s favorite.” 

 

How could Naruto have forgotten the way Jiraiya had reacted to him at the ANBU building, the day Jiraiya admitted he was afraid that Orochimaru’s mark would make him a monster... like him... Naruto had been lying to himself, hiding the truth from himself... now he had no choice but to face it... to Jiraiya he was a monster, Jiraiya was afraid of him... _only_ him, not Kiba.

 

Jiraiya released him and Naruto walked around him to strip the bed the bed that smelled of his mates... Jiraiya turned and went into the bathroom.  Naruto struggled to suppress his pain, but he was afraid too... the truth was he wasn’t sure how long he could avoid touching Jiraiya... he desperately needed him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

As he stood in the shower Kiba continued grinning widely, soon... very soon Jiraiya may be able to fuck Naruto and him again.  Kiba couldn’t wait, his dreams were filled with visions of Jiraiya fucking Naruto as Naruto fucked him... and being fucked by Jiraiya as Naruto sucked him and... well the scenarios were endless! 

 

Kiba missed the steamy sex they used to have together... he wanted Jiraiya and Naruto... wanted to see them, to feel them... to hear Naruto’s shameless cries of passion as he took Jiraiya’s huge cock into his tight body!

 

Kiba moaned, this was not helping if he kept these thoughts up he was going to be aroused when Jiraiya came in to shower... and Kiba was sure he’d ‘pushed’ Jiraiya enough for today.

 

Jiraiya walked in his face was grim and Kiba felt a flash of fear... did Jiraiya regret what they had done?

 

Jiraiya soaped his hands and washed Kiba, but he still seemed distracted. 

 

“Jiraiya?”  Kiba looked into Jiraiya’s eyes inquisitively.  “Are you ok?”

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a small smile.  “Yes.  I’m fine... just thinking.”  Jiraiya kissed Kiba gently then washed himself.

 

In spite of Jiraiya’s answer Kiba knew something was bothering him.

 

Jiraiya rinsed and they walked out of the shower together, Jiraiya dried himself as he walked out to the bedroom.  Kiba patted most of the water off and followed, Jiraiya had stripped and remade the bed while he’d been showering.  Kiba heard movement in the kitchen and after another glance at Jiraiya, who was now quietly dressing, Kiba decided to go out and talk to Naruto.

 

Kiba entered the kitchen and smiled happily, Akamaru was gratefully munching on a plate of dango Naruto had placed on the floor for him.  Kiba was glad, it seemed like Naruto and Akamaru had hit it off nicely.

 

“Hey Naruto!  Dango!  Great!”  Kiba laughed, crossing the kitchen to kiss Naruto.  Naruto eyed the towel wrapped loosely around Kiba and grinned before returning his kiss.

 

“I didn’t know we were having a nude breakfast... perhaps I should’ve stopped somewhere for chocolate syrup!”  Naruto teased. 

 

Kiba noted Naruto’s hard cock and laughed.  “Well, I don’t mind skipping the chocolate...”

 

Naruto snorted, “Eat your dango... we should go visit Harumeku and the babies...”

 

Kiba gave a false frown, “I’d rather eat you...”

 

Naruto laughed, “Yes, but then it will be noon before we get out the door!”

 

Kiba grinned and grabbed a skewer of dango.  “Ok, I guess dango will have to do...”

 

Jiraiya walked into the kitchen and Kiba swore Naruto’s smile faltered a minute, then he smiled up at Jiraiya and asked, “What kind of dango did you want?”

 

Jiraiya shook his head, “I’m not very hungry right now...”

 

Kiba couldn’t miss the flash of pain that went through Naruto’s eyes, but his smile didn’t even waiver.  “Ok, well maybe later... I’m sure we’ll have some left...”  Naruto’s eyes left Jiraiya and rested on Akamaru as he teased.  “Even after Kiba and Akamaru eat.”  Naruto’s eyes were distant and Kiba doubted he was actually even looking at Akamaru.

 

Kiba played along, “Hey!  We don’t eat that much!”

 

Naruto gave a forced smile.  “Yes, well... either way I bought tons so eat up.”

 

Jiraiya sat at the table his eyes on Naruto.  “Sit, eat with us...”

 

Naruto shook his head, “I already ate... thanks.”

 

Kiba watched his mates, their stiff conversation was a sure sign something had happened.  Kiba glanced down to where Akamaru was sitting and flipped him a dango.  Akamaru caught it and his gaze was knowing, he yipped.  _“I’ll tell you later.”_

 

Naruto glanced curiously at Akamaru then Kiba.  Kiba grinned and lied, “He said he don’t like that kind, only the sweet ones.”

 

Naruto nodded and put a few more dango on the plate on the floor.  Akamaru gave a doggie ‘grin’  wolfed them down then trotted out the door.

 

Kiba grabbed one last dango then rose.  “I should go get dressed then we can go.”

 

Jiraiya and Naruto nodded, Jiraiya’s eyes were on Naruto and Naruto was purposely avoiding looking at Jiraiya.  Kiba glanced between them once more then walked out of the kitchen to go dress.

 

When Kiba returned Naruto was cleaning off the table and Jiraiya was watching him with an enigmatic look on his face.  Kiba swore he smelled the ‘scent’ of the Kyuubi... but everything looked normal.

 

“Ok I’m ready!  Let’s go see the babies!”  Kiba saw Naruto’s smile, but he didn’t look up.

 

“Sounds good.”  Naruto agreed as he finished wiping the table clean, when he’d finished he looked up at Kiba and Jiraiya. “Ok I’m ready.  Maybe we should bring some of this dango to Harumeku and Hana... does Hana like dango?”

 

“No... I think I got her sweet tooth as well as my own!”  Kiba scoffed self-mockingly.

 

Naruto gave an amused grin.  “Ok, just Harumeku.”

 

Kiba looked over at the door curiously then someone knocked, Jiraiya answered the door and got a note from the runner at the door, scanned over it and nodded before closing the door and explaining. “Tsunade would like me to visit her this morning... I’m sure it’s nothing...”

 

Kiba felt a stab of panic.  “I’m coming...”  Kiba saw Naruto nod in agreement.

 

“It’s just a social call... if it was anything serious Ibiki would’ve contacted us... Tsunade just wants to talk to me.”  Jiraiya crossed the room to touch Kiba’s shoulder, calming him.  “Kiba, you and Naruto should go see the babies and I will join you in a short while.  It’s just a talk between old friends... nothing more.”

 

Kiba wasn’t totally convinced but he nodded, Jiraiya was probably right... Ibiki would let them know if something happened that was a danger to their safety... he hoped.  A second later Naruto also agreed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	56. CHAPTER 56: A WOLF IN SHEEP’S CLOTHING

**CHAPTER 56: A WOLF IN SHEEP’S CLOTHING**

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya walked into the shower deep in thought, it wasn’t fair to Naruto... he hadn’t meant to leave him out but...

 

It couldn’t be helped; they couldn’t take the chance of triggering the Kyuubi... Wolf’s words echoed in Jiraiya’s mind.  _‘You cannot fear him... it causes Naruto to fear himself....’_

 

Jiraiya frowned he didn’t fear him... he was just cautious... very cautious...  Jiraiya lathered his hands and washed Kiba, but his mind continued to dwell on what happened... he’d chosen to do ‘that’ with Kiba... only Kiba, because...

 

“Jiraiya?  Are you ok?”  Kiba was looking up at Jiraiya with a worried look.

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a reassuring smile, “Yes.  I’m fine... just thinking.”  Jiraiya gave Kiba a tender kiss then quickly washed himself.  He needed to talk to Naruto... what he’d done, he hadn’t meant it to be hurtful, but it was...

 

Jiraiya quickly finished his shower and dried himself as he walked out into the bedroom.  Jiraiya noticed Naruto had changed the sheets... Jiraiya sighed he was such a fool, talk about ‘adding insult to injury’... Jiraiya dressed, he was quite sure this wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have while nude.

 

Kiba... Jiraiya turned around and realized Kiba had walked out to the kitchen.  Jiraiya shook his head; he really wasn’t treating his mates very well today...

 

Jiraiya walked out and into the kitchen Kiba was sitting at the table, a towel still barely hanging around his hips while he ate a dango. 

 

Naruto was standing by the table smiling at Kiba, as Jiraiya entered the kitchen Naruto looked up and his smile wavered before returning but there was no joy in it. “What kind of dango did you want?”  Naruto asked lightly.

 

“I’m not very hungry right now...” Jiraiya replied solemnly then could’ve kicked himself as he realized he’d just reinforced Naruto’s belief that he’d sent him out to get dango just to get him out of the way so he could fuck Kiba... this really wasn’t Jiraiya’s day, everything he did backfired.

 

Naruto’s eyes filled with pain, but his smile stayed firmly in place.  “Ok, well maybe later... I’m sure we’ll have some left...”  Naruto replied calmly, and then looked away.  “Even after Kiba and Akamaru eat.”

 

Kiba grinned and pretended to be indignant.  “Hey!  We don’t eat that much!”

 

“Yes, well... either way I bought tons so eat up.”  Naruto added.

 

Jiraiya sat down at the table and looked up at Naruto remorsefully.  “Sit, eat with us...”

 

Naruto’s lips firmed, rejecting Jiraiya’s placating tone, he shook his head and replied.  “I already ate... thanks.”

 

Jiraiya knew he hadn’t... but it wasn’t the dango he was refusing, it was Jiraiya’s attempt to draw him into conversation.

 

Kiba tossed a dango to Akamaru and Akamaru caught it then gave a soft ‘woof’.  Naruto looked at Akamaru and Kiba inquisitively.

 

Kiba gave a playful grin and lied.  “He said he don’t like that kind, only the sweet ones.”

 

Jiraiya could see Naruto knew it was a lie but he placed a few more dango on Akamaru’s plate anyway.  Akamaru ate them then sauntered out to go do ‘doggie business’.

 

“I should go get dressed then we can go.”  Kiba ate another dango then rose and started out the kitchen door.

 

Jiraiya nodded but his attention was on Naruto who was determinedly not looking at him.

 

Once Kiba was gone Jiraiya rose and walked over to Naruto, Jiraiya reached out to take his hand but Naruto pulled away.  “Don’t... please.”

 

Jiraiya cringed; he’d hurt Naruto badly.  “Naruto... I’m sorry.”  Jiraiya pleaded softly.  “Please can we talk?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it... it’s over.”  Naruto replied tonelessly, maneuvering around Jiraiya to clean the table off.

 

Jiraiya followed determined to get Naruto to talk.  “I know you’re angry...”

 

“I’m not angry.”  Naruto interrupted.  “I’m fine... I just don’t want you to touch me right now.”  Naruto wouldn’t meet Jiraiya’s eyes.

 

“Naruto please?”  Jiraiya urged gently.

 

“I told you, I’m fine... I just need you not to touch me right now.”  Naruto answered, walking around Jiraiya to place the containers of dango in the refrigerator.

 

Jiraiya laid his hand tenderly on Naruto’s arm.  Naruto looked up meeting his eyes, what Jiraiya saw made his throat go dry.  Naruto’s eyes glowed with a red light, their pupils slightly elongated... but it was to ravenous look in them that stunned Jiraiya the most. 

 

“You shouldn’t be touching me.” Naruto spoke so softly it sent chills down Jiraiya’s spine.  Jiraiya was shook; his hand fell away as if by its own accord. Naruto’s eyes dropped once more he walked around Jiraiya and continued cleaning the kitchen.

 

Kiba walked in and announced, “Ok, I’m ready!  Let’s go see the babies!”

 

Jiraiya nodded slowly, his eyes still on Naruto.  Jiraiya had never seen Naruto look like that at him... it was terrifying and somehow arousing, the depth of his hunger...

 

Naruto’s lips curved, “Sounds good.”  Naruto finished cleaning off the table then looked up at Kiba.  “Ok, I’m ready.”  Naruto’s eyes were his natural sky blue as he glanced at Kiba and Jiraiya.  “Maybe we should bring some of this dango to Harumeku and Hana... does Hana like dango?”

 

Kiba snorted, “No... I think I got her sweet tooth as well as my own!”

 

Naruto grinned.  “Ok, just Harumeku.”

 

Someone knocked softly on the door and Naruto glanced at it in surprise.  Jiraiya walked over and answered it.

 

A young female Genin runner bowed, “Master Jiraiya.” Then handed Jiraiya a note.  Jiraiya opened it and nodded. The young girl smiled and left.  He swung the door shut and turned to his curious mates. “Tsunade would like me to visit her this morning... I’m sure it’s nothing...”

 

Kiba looked worried and Naruto’s gaze was intense... serious.

 

“I’m coming...”  Kiba insisted, Naruto nodded. 

 

Jiraiya smiled soothingly.  “It’s just a social call... if it was anything serious Ibiki would’ve contacted us... Tsunade just wants to talk to me.”  Jiraiya walked over and placed a gentle hand on Kiba’s shoulder.

 

Naruto didn’t move away, but Jiraiya didn’t touch him... he wasn’t sure what to think of the look in Naruto’s eyes earlier, but he wasn’t about to push it.

 

“Kiba, you and Naruto should go see the babies and I will join you in a short while.”  Jiraiya reasoned.  “It’s just a talk between old friends... nothing more.”

 

Kiba hesitantly nodded, Jiraiya glanced over at Naruto and Naruto nodded as well.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

After quickly changing the sheets Naruto walked out to the kitchen.  He put on a pot of water for tea then sat down heavily in a chair.  He felt hollow, exhausted from his strong emotions... numb.

 

Akamaru walked over and sat before Naruto.  Naruto sighed softly, “You must be hungry.”

 

Naruto rose and got a plate then opened the containers with the dango.  “I’ll just give you a mixture... if you don’t like one just leave it and next time I’ll know not to give you that kind.”  Naruto placed several dango on the plate and set it on the floor before sitting again.

 

Akamaru nudged Naruto’s hand and Naruto’s fingers absently scratched Akamaru’s head as his eyes filled with tears.  Then Naruto took a deep breath and wiped away his tears rose and made the tea.

 

Naruto heard Kiba enter the kitchen and turned to look at Kiba.  “Hey Naruto!  Dango!  Great!”  Kiba enthused happily as he quickly crossed the kitchen to kiss Naruto.

 

Naruto playfully eyed the towel that was barely clinging to Kiba’s narrow hips, and his cock throbbed a reminder of its aroused state.  Naruto returned Kiba’s kiss then taunted, “I didn’t know we were having a nude breakfast... perhaps I should’ve stopped somewhere for chocolate syrup!”

 

Truthfully the last thing Naruto wanted to do was go back into the bedroom where Kiba and Jiraiya just finished fucking... it was hard enough changing the sheets.   Kiba’s eyes roamed slowly down Naruto’s body to rest on his engorged cock and he gave a wicked grin and teased, “Well, I don’t mind skipping the chocolate...”

 

Naruto scoffed playfully and chastised, “Eat your dango... we should go visit Harumeku and the babies...”

 

Kiba gave a comical pout, “I’d rather eat you...”

 

Naruto gave a surprised and pleased laugh, “Yes, but then it will be noon before we get out the door!”

 

Kiba gave a sassy grin that showed he’d seen the spark of interest in Naruto’s eyes, and then took some dango and agreed, “Ok, I guess dango will have to do...”

 

Naruto felt Jiraiya’s presence a second before he entered the kitchen but even prepared his smile still faltered before he could continue to show a ‘cheerful’ smile.  “What kind of dango did you want?”  Naruto asked graciously.

 

Jiraiya shook his head and replied, “I’m not very hungry right now...”

 

Naruto’s smile froze even as his heart sank; Jiraiya really had sent him to get dango to get him out of the house... Jiraiya didn’t even want dango.  Somehow Naruto managed to keep his voice easy and mild, “Ok, well maybe later... I’m sure we’ll have some left...”  Naruto looked away he didn’t think he could keep smiling if he had to look Jiraiya in the eyes.  Naruto distractedly taunted, “Even after Kiba and Akamaru eat.”

 

“Hey!  We don’t eat that much!” Kiba protested in false indignation.

 

“Yes, well... either way I bought tons so eat up.” Naruto replied managing a stiff smile.

 

Jiraiya sat beside Kiba; Naruto could feel his eyes studying him.  “Sit, eat with us...” Jiraiya urged.

 

Naruto couldn’t eat, his stomach was knotted and his throat dry... and he couldn’t sit, especially beside Jiraiya.  “I already ate... thanks.”

 

Kiba tossed Akamaru a dango and he yipped.  Naruto tried to distract himself by looking at Akamaru and Kiba and puzzling over their ‘conversation’.  Kiba gave a sheepish smile and lied, “He said he don’t like that kind, only the sweet ones.”

 

Naruto knew it was a lie, but it didn’t matter so he nodded and placed more dango on Akamaru’s plate.  Akamaru promptly ate them then wandered outside.

 

Kiba grabbed another dango as he rose from the table.  “I should go get dressed then we can go.”

 

Naruto nodded and as Kiba left Naruto turned away from the table.  Jiraiya rose and walked over, his scent teased Naruto... Naruto wasn’t sure when he’d started noticing the scent of Jiraiya’s skin but he could smell him even before Jiraiya had entered the kitchen. 

 

As Jiraiya approached it felt like his skin heated, Jiraiya reached for him but Naruto moved away, he couldn’t bear his touch... not now... his cock throbbed viciously just having Jiraiya close to him.  “Don’t... please.”

 

Jiraiya begged.  “Naruto... I’m sorry.  Please can we talk?” 

 

Naruto shook his head there wasn’t anything to talk about.  “I don’t want to talk about it... it’s over.”  Naruto busied himself clearing the table trying to keep his mind off how close Jiraiya was, but Jiraiya followed Naruto.

 

“I know you’re angry...” Jiraiya consoled gently.

 

“I’m not angry.  I’m fine... I just don’t want you to touch me right now.”  Naruto corrected, trying to focus on anything but the delicious smell of Jiraiya’s skin and how badly he wanted his mate.

 

“Naruto please?”  Jiraiya pleaded in distress.

 

“I told you, I’m fine... I just need you not to touch me right now.”  Naruto’s mind was foggy right now and he was having great difficulty focusing on what he was trying to do.  Naruto picked up the containers of dango and walked around Jiraiya to put them in the refrigerator.

 

Jiraiya’s hand touched Naruto’s skin and his hunger flared nearly out of control.  Naruto looked up at Jiraiya in warning.  “You shouldn’t be touching me.”

 

Jiraiya’s hand fell away and Naruto firmly restrained his desire to ‘take’ his mate, his eyes dropped once more.  Naruto walked away from Jiraiya, his skin on fire, and forced his mind to focus on continuing to straighten the kitchen.

 

Naruto smelled his other mate; Kiba walked in and declared, “Ok, I’m ready!  Let’s go see the babies!”

 

Naruto smiled slightly and focused on Kiba’s scent, “Sounds good.”  Naruto breathed deeply of Kiba’s scent as he finished wiping down the table and felt his body calm slightly... his cock still throbbed but his skin no longer burned.  “Ok, I’m ready.”  Naruto announced looking up at first Kiba then Jiraiya.  “Maybe we should bring some of this dango to Harumeku and Hana... does Hana like dango?”

 

Kiba gave a wry snort.  “No... I think I got her sweet tooth as well as my own!”

 

Naruto grinned at Kiba’s admission.  “Ok, just Harumeku.”

 

A soft knock at the door made everyone look in surprise, it was rare for anyone to come to their house.  Jiraiya answered the door, a slight female Genin handed Jiraiya a note.  Jiraiya scanned it and nodded, the Genin grinned and left as Jiraiya swung the door shut.

 

Jiraiya turned and calmly stated, “Tsunade would like me to visit her this morning... I’m sure it’s nothing...”

 

Naruto stiffened and he heard Kiba promptly assert, “I’m coming...”  Naruto nodded his agreement.  Jiraiya wouldn’t face her alone whatever problem there was they’d face it together.

 

“It’s just a social call... if it was anything serious Ibiki would’ve contacted us... Tsunade just wants to talk to me.”  Jiraiya assured confidently, he strolled over and soothingly laid his hand on Kiba’s shoulder.  “Kiba, you and Naruto should go see the babies and I will join you in a short while.  It’s just a talk between old friends... nothing more.”

 

Kiba slowly nodded and Naruto reluctantly agreed.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba still wasn’t so sure... letting Jiraiya go visit Lady Tsunade without them made him very nervous.  He glanced at Naruto again and Naruto took his hand and squeezed it gently in reassurance.  Akamaru nosed their hands adding his silent support.

 

“Jiraiya will be fine... Lady Tsunade is very strong and she loves him like a brother, she won’t let anything happen to him.  I heard that when Jiraiya was... gone, that Tsunade had to be threatened with being locked in her office with ANBU guards to stop her from going to find him...”  Naruto grinned.  “And I believe it!”  Naruto released Kiba’s hand to scratch Akamaru’s head gently.

 

Kiba smiled and nodded.  “You’re right, Tsunade wouldn’t let him get hurt.”  Kiba relaxed and watched Akamaru lean into Naruto’s touch as they walked; soon they were outside Harumeku’s tent.

 

Kiba could hear Daiichi crying and frowned, but as he entered the tent the crying stopped abruptly.  Kiba grinned when he saw why...

 

Harumeku looked up from her chair and smiled; Daiichi was busy suckling greedily on Harumeku’s breast.  Kiba sat and then realized Naruto was not beside him he looked around and spotted Naruto standing over by the tent flap his face flushed bright red.

 

Akamaru had followed Kiba as far as the tent flap before going to join Hana’s pack under a nearby tree.

 

Kiba looked at Naruto in confusion until it occurred to him what was ‘bothering’ Naruto.  Kiba laughed, “Naruto, come sit Harumeku’s just feeding our son... it’s nothing to be embarrassed about!”

 

Naruto approached and sat but he averted his eyes and his face was still bright red.  Harumeku exchanged an amused look with Kiba then serenely asked Naruto.  “What do you think of our babies?”

 

Kiba knew she was trying to distract Naruto and it worked.  Naruto looked up and met Harumeku’s eyes with a huge grin, “They are so perfect, so beautiful!”  Naruto’s eyes teared, “When I first saw them I couldn’t believe they were here.”

 

Harumeku smiled, her eyes moist. “I agree... they are beautiful.”  Daiichi slurped noisily and grunted as he nosed blindly for the nipple he’d lost, Harumeku positioned Daiichi and he latched on once more.

 

Kiba laughed, and stroked Daiichi’s hand.  “He’s very enthusiastic.” 

 

Harumeku laughed, “Oh, yes he doesn’t miss a meal.”  Sated Daiichi fell asleep and Harumeku lifted him to her shoulder and patted his back gently until he burped, then handed Daiichi to Kiba and covered her breasts.

 

Harumeku looked at Naruto.  “Naruto could you go get Kishoukachi, she needs to be woke for her feeding she hasn’t quite gotten the timing down yet and if we don’t wake her she’ll sleep through her feeding.”

 

Harumeku smiled as Naruto nodded solemnly.  “Our little precious one is in the next tent over with Hana.”  Naruto rose and walked out of the tent.

 

Harumeku turned her attention back to Kiba.  “How is your other mate doing?  I am surprised he’s not here with you.”

 

Kiba smiled looking up from where Daiichi was sucking his fingers in his sleep.  “Jiraiya will be here soon, he just needed to visit with a friend.”

 

Harumeku nodded benignly, “I am glad he’s well.”

 

Tsume walked into the tent her eyes taking in Kiba and then Daiichi; she smiled and walked over placing her hand on Kiba’s shoulder gently and smiling down at Daiichi lovingly.  “He’s a good strong son.” 

 

Kiba grinned up at Tsume, “And quite a good ‘eater’.” 

 

Tsume laughed, “So were you!”

 

Everyone glance over at the tent flap as Naruto came walking in Susamajii at his side and Kishoukachi snuggled in his arms.  Naruto’s gaze was bold and more than a bit challenging as it rested on Tsume, then his posture relaxed. 

 

Naruto walked up and placed Kishoukachi in Harumeku’s arms, then sat watching her with a soft loving smile on his face.  Harumeku rubbed Kishoukachi’s hands and stroked her cheeks until Kishoukachi grunted and fussed, unhappy to have been woke.

 

Then Harumeku positioned her at her breast and rubbed her lips with the nipple until she opened her mouth and drew it in, unlike her brother she was a lazy eater and Harumeku had to continue to wake her to feed. 

 

Naruto was still noticeably uncomfortable but he no longer averted his eyes and when Harumeku urged, “Naruto rub the bottoms of her feet, she needs to stay awake until she’s full.”  Naruto did as she asked without hesitation. 

 

Kiba smiled and handed Daiichi up to Tsume, rose and offered her a chair.  Tsume sat and held him and Kiba pulled a stool up beside her and sat.  Kiba glanced at Harumeku, “I bet you have been quiet busy receiving clan gifts for our children.”

 

Harumeku smiled, “Yes, they are well loved... everyone wants to help care for them.”

 

Harumeku covered her breast and lifted Kishoukachi to her shoulder patting her until she burped then handed her to Naruto.  Naruto cradled her lovingly whispering softly to her and Harumeku smiled and exchanged a glance with Kiba.  Naruto was so in love with Kishoukachi... whoever courted her was in for a rough time; Kiba could see Naruto was fiercely protective of her.

 

Naruto looked up at Tsume solemnly and bluntly asked.  “Why were you distressed by Kishoukachi bonding with two wolves?”

 

“Canine sibling.”  Tsume corrected without malice, “It’s unusual.”

 

“But not unheard of...”  Naruto prompted brazenly.

 

Tsume nodded, “Not unheard of... but the only other living Inuzuka who has bonded with more than one is Hana.”

 

Kiba looked at his mother stunned, he’d known Hana was bonded with more than one but no one had told him she’d had them since birth. 

 

Naruto nodded and unabashedly pushed for more information.  “So you were not happy she had?”

 

Kiba was proud of Naruto’s bold manner, when it came to their children he was unwavering and determined.

 

Tsume sighed a bit annoyed but continued.  “Hana bonded with twin males.  It had been shocking; she’d been the first to do so in several generations.  Everyone always assumed that it was because the pups were twins...”

 

“But you knew it was not...”

 

Tsume nodded “I knew it wasn’t... my great-grandmother talked of how she’d bonded with two canine siblings at birth... my great-grandmother was great and strong... she had an entire pack of ten by the time she died... it was said she could talk to any wolf... even wild ones.” 

 

Tsume shook her head in amazement.  “I knew Hana had very strong Inuzuka bloodlines... by the time Hana was fifteen she had six wolves... she could ‘hear’ any wolf that ‘spoke’ to her... she now has a pack of almost twenty.  Hana can ‘talk’ to any wolf... it is something she keeps private... it is why she’s the ANBU SPECIAL PURSUIT CORP.”

 

Naruto’s gaze was piercing, “Why is that not good?”

 

Tsume shook her head, an angry frown on her face but her eyes were sad.  “It made Hana ‘different’ from the other children, it’s not easy being different... she carries that burden with her even now.”

 

Naruto nodded, his voice soft but firm. “Yes, it is a challenge but it is one Kishoukachi will not bear alone.  Kishoukachi will grow up knowing that what makes her different also makes her precious and to embrace it.”

 

Hana entered the tent and sat on a stool between Naruto and Harumeku.  Kiba had been aware, as had both Tsume and Harumeku, that Hana was outside the tent flap listening... Naruto didn’t seem surprised to see her either. 

 

Kiba watched seriously, sometimes it seemed like Naruto was wise beyond his years, he had suffered so much and survived...

 

Hana sat quietly a few moments, and then looked at Naruto sincerely, “Kishoukachi will grow up with pride, I promise it.”

 

Naruto took Hana’s hand and placed it on Kishoukachi as he looked in her eyes “I know she will, she’s blessed to have you.”

 

Kiba watched his mother get up place Daiichi in his arms and walk out, Kiba looked at Harumeku and she nodded.  Kiba placed Daiichi in her arms and walked out after Tsume.

 

Kiba found Tsume in her tent.  She looked up sadly, “I really failed you both... I was such a poor mother...”

 

Kiba sat beside Tsume and drew her into his arms.  “You were not a bad mother... you did the best you could.  Both Hana and I are strong healthy adults... you did well.  It wasn’t easy without a mate and having the responsibility of being Clan Leader, Family Pack Leader and mother... I’m sorry I didn’t realize how hard it had been for you...”  Kiba gave a sad smile.  “I have seen and experienced many things in the past year... I understand now... and I think you’re a brave, strong woman... and a good mom.  I love you.”

 

Tsume sniffled, “Thank you.”  She drew a deep breath and stiffened, “I will protect Kishoukachi and teach her to be proud like I failed to do for Hana.”

 

Hana walked in and frowned, but Kiba could see through her frown, she was holding back her tears.  “Nonsense you did a great job with me, I think I turned out very well, stop being so hard on yourself.”  She said briskly and walked over and placed a loving, gentle kiss on Tsume’s face. Then turned and walked out.

 

Kiba grinned, “I think you may have raised the next clan leader.”

 

Tsume laughed, “Hmm.. You might be right.”

 

Kiba stood and his grin grew.  “I know I am.”  Kiba walked out of Tsume’s tent and back in to where Harumeku was placing Daiichi and Kishoukachi in their beds.  Naruto stood looking down at Kishoukachi then knelt beside Susamajii whispered something to her and rose. 

 

Susamajii lay her head down and watched Naruto serenely as he smiled at Harumeku then turned and walked to Kiba.  “Harumeku says they’ll be awake in two hours.”  Kiba nodded and lead Naruto from the tent.

 

Kiba grinned, “I can think of several things we can do in two hours.”

 

Naruto laughed delightedly as Kiba grabbed his hand and lead Naruto down the path to the swim hole.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya knew he couldn’t ‘hide’ from Tsunade anymore, he just had to keep her from knowing anything had changed, to hide his unusual behavior from her... and above all not let her touch him.

 

Jiraiya peeked in, “Well... miss me?”

 

Tsunade feigned a frown, “Why would I miss you?” 

 

Jiraiya grinned, “That much huh?”  Jiraiya strolled confidently into her office and perched on the corner of her desk just like he always did to antagonize her. 

 

Tsunade snorted, “Well, in the dog house for leaving on a mission alone?”

 

Jiraiya laughed, “No, never the dog house.”

 

“Talking about dog...  I heard a rumor about that…”  Tsunade taunted with a slight smirk.  “A dog collar...  Who is the pet, the submissive… obedient to the other’s wills?”

 

Inside Jiraiya flinched; Tsunade didn’t know... she didn’t know... Orochimaru’s Pet.  Oro didn’t need a dog collar he’d left a permanent reminder of who Jiraiya belonged to.

 

Jiraiya gave her a wicked grin his eyes flashing devilishly.  He leaned forward and his sexy bedroom voice purred, “Do you really want to know?”

 

Tsunade’s eyes lit with interest even as she sat back putting more space between them and denied her interest.  “No… I don’t think I do…”

 

Jiraiya nearly laughed in delight, it was so much like the old days... he’d missed this, their playful sparing.  “Your loss.”  Jiraiya crooned provocatively, giving her a roguish sassy smirk.

 

Tsunade’s lips curved in a slight smile and Jiraiya could see she’d missed this teasing too... then her face turned somber.  “Jiraiya... about... what happened...”

 

Jiraiya felt a slight panic, he needed to sweep over this before she got too curious and found out about Oro’s little gift.

 

“I’m fine really.”  Jiraiya assured in a soothing tone and gave Tsunade a placid smile.  Tsunade nodded, but she still looked worried.  “Jiraiya the ANBU caught a... spy in the Leaf Village.”

 

Jiraiya straightened, all his playful good humor vanished.  “Where?”

 

“Not far from your house...”  Tsunade replied quietly.  “The nin poisoned himself before ANBU could stop him... we don’t know what he was after...”

 

“Or who...”  Jiraiya added gravely.  Tsunade didn’t try to deny it.  Jiraiya rose, “I’ll be careful. I need to go... Kiba and Naruto...”  Tsunade nodded in understanding as Jiraiya rose and hurried to the door.

 

“Jiraiya...”  Tsunade looked uneasy, she looked like she wanted to say more but she just said,   “Be very careful... remember to let the ANBU handle any problems...” 

 

Jiraiya nodded, acknowledging her concern and hurried out to find Naruto and Kiba.  Jiraiya couldn’t let them out of his sight; nothing could happen to them... he couldn’t bear to lose them.

 

When Jiraiya arrived at Harumeku’s tent.  Harumeku greeted him warmly and walked out of her tent to talk to him. “Jiraiya I’m very glad to see you... Daiichi and Kishoukachi are sleeping, but I can wake them if you like.”

 

Jiraiya smiled, “Thank you Harumeku, but I don’t wish to disturb their cycles I know how important it is to get them into a routine so they both wake and feed at the same time... I can wait.”

 

Harumeku smiled, “Yes, it will be nice when they have their schedule coordinated so I’m not awake and feeding them all through the night... they will be awake in less than a half hour.  I believe Kiba and Naruto are down at the swim hole...”

 

Jiraiya nodded, “I will go find them and we will see you in a half hour.”  Jiraiya took her hand and rubbed it gently.  “You should rest, I will see you later.”

 

Harumeku nodded with a benign smile and returned to her tent.  Jiraiya turned and looked around finally spotting Kodomo.

 

“Ah, Kodomo, my little courier!”  Jiraiya greeted him playfully. 

 

Kodomo paused in his ‘game’, set down his whittling knife and grinned up at Jiraiya. “Hey Jiraiya!”

 

“What are you making?”

 

Kodomo gave a disgusted frown at the wood he’d been attempting to carve.  “Not sure... it was supposed to be a wolf but it looks more like a duck.”

 

Jiraiya held out his hand and Kodomo placed the lump of wood in his hand.  Jiraiya looked it over then raised it to his nose before lowering it and smiling gently, “This is too hard of wood you needed a softer wood for Netsuke... ask Kyoumou for some wood tell her what you’re trying to make.”

 

Kodomo nodded, he looked a bit embarrassed and Jiraiya grew suspicious.  “Who is this for?” 

 

Kodomo blushed and mumbled, “Just a girl...”

 

Jiraiya suppressed his urge to smile.  “I see... well, it’s a very good try and I’m sure she’d like it as it is, but if you’d like help Kyoumou can give you a kogatana and some softer wood to work with.”

 

Kodomo nodded, then looked up and grinned, his good humor restored.  “Are you looking for Kiba and Naruto?”

 

Jiraiya laughed, “Yes... could I get your help again in finding the path to the water hole?”

 

Kodomo laughed, “Sure.”  Jiraiya followed him as Kodomo lead him into the brush; it always amazed him that they considered this bit of crushed vegetation a path.

 

Kodomo sniffed as they approached the clearing.  “Kiba and Naruto are having sex.”  Kodomo announced matter-of-factly.

 

Jiraiya smirked in disbelief and asked, “How do you know that?”

 

Kodomo snorted, “Well, I don’t think they’re running a marathon... they’re sweaty and breathing hard.”

 

Jiraiya nodded and noted that the attempt to keep the children from knowing about sex would be a mute point in a village where the children could smell and hear you.

 

Jiraiya stopped and Kodomo looked back curiously. “You don’t want to join them?”

 

Jiraiya gave Kodomo a little smile and lied, “No, I think they need some time alone.” 

 

Kodomo gave Jiraiya a strange look and shrugged “Ok.”  Then they turned around and walked the path back to the clan grounds.

 

Jiraiya knew he should have continued to the swim hole, but after the way Naruto had looked this morning... well, it maybe better just to leave him and Kiba alone for a bit. 

 

Jiraiya frowned, okay that was a lie... he should have continued to the swim hole but Naruto had made him... uneasy.  Wolf’s warning drifted into mind, _‘when he’s off-balance it is easier for the Kyuubi to take control.’_

Jiraiya returned to Harumeku’s tent and sat outside waiting for their return, Harumeku walked out and without a word handed Jiraiya Kishoukachi.  Susamajii and Miharu lay silently by Jiraiya’s feet as Harumeku returned to the tent.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto could feel Kiba’s anxiety as they walked; Kiba was reluctant to leave Jiraiya... Naruto was more than a bit worried as well but he felt guilty because he was relieved as well... the constant temptation of having Jiraiya near was very distressing.

 

Naruto took Kiba’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze in understanding of his worries and support.  Naruto felt Akamaru nuzzle their joined hands and glanced at him affectionately.  Naruto was quickly coming to feel like Akamaru was important to more than just Kiba, he fit flawlessly into their lives and his soft reassurances brought Naruto comfort.

 

“Jiraiya will be fine... Lady Tsunade is very strong and she loves him like a brother, she won’t let anything happen to him.  I heard that when Jiraiya was... gone, that Tsunade had to be threatened with being locked in her office with ANBU guards to stop her from going to find him... and I believe it!”  Naruto smirked, he’d also heard that they’d tried regular veteran Jounin and she’d intimidated them so much that the ANBU were the only ones who’d agree to guard her. 

 

Naruto’s hand slipped from Kiba’s to rub Akamaru’s ears; Kiba gave a relieved grin and agreed.  “You’re right, Tsunade wouldn’t let him get hurt.” 

 

As they approached Harumeku’s tent Naruto heard Daiichi’s cry, saw Kiba frown and his pace increase.  Daiichi’s cry stopped just as Kiba and Naruto entered the tent.

 

Kiba relaxed and Naruto glanced over to where Harumeku was holding Daiichi... Naruto’s eyes widened, then he felt his face heat.  Harumeku was breast-feeding Daiichi and they’d walked in!  Naruto glanced at Kiba, but he'd just continued in and sat down beside her like he didn’t notice!

 

Naruto squirmed and looked down for Akamaru, but he’d already left to join some other wolves under a nearby tree.  Naruto heard Kiba’s amused laugh and Kiba called, “Naruto, come sit, Harumeku’s just feeding our son... it’s nothing to be embarrassed about!”

 

Naruto nearly snorted, nothing to be embarrassed about?!  Harumeku’s bare chest was exposed and Kiba thought there was nothing to be embarrassed about!  Naruto crossed the tent and sat beside Kiba, but kept his eyes politely averted.

 

“What do you think of our babies?”  Harumeku asked gently.

 

Naruto forgot his discomfort and looked up happily into her eyes.  “They are so perfect, so beautiful!”  Naruto swallowed his eyes tearing he couldn’t find the words to tell her how absolutely wonderful they were!  “When I first saw them I couldn’t believe they were here.”

 

Harumeku smiled her eyes full of joy, “I agree... they are beautiful.”  Harumeku looked down at Daiichi and repositioned him; Naruto hesitantly glanced and saw Daiichi draw the nipple back into his mouth greedily.  Naruto had seen puppies do it lots of times but it was still uncomfortable because it was Harumeku’s breast...  Naruto looked away again watching Kiba.  Kiba didn’t seem bothered at all and even joked with Harumeku.

 

Harumeku looked at Naruto. “Naruto could you go get Kishoukachi, she needs to be woke for her feeding she hasn’t quite gotten the timing down yet and if we don’t wake her she’ll sleep through her feeding.”  Naruto nodded glancing over at her and was relieved to see she’d covered herself once more.  “Our little precious one is in the next tent over with Hana.”

 

Naruto rose and walked out of the tent, why did it matter that it was Harumeku’s breast that was exposed to feed their children... it felt odd and Naruto puzzled over it as he crossed over and entered Hana’s tent.

 

Essentially males and females had the same 'parts' up there... theirs were just... bigger... still...

 

Hana looked up as Naruto entered the tent and noticing his distraction she paused in her cleaning and set her oil cloth down on top of her senbon, she was one of the few nin who used them besides Genma... it took accuracy to hit the proper spots to paralyze or kill on a moving target.

 

Naruto smiled, “Hello Hana, Harumeku wants me to get Kishoukachi.”

 

Hana nodded calmly and gestured at the pile of fur in the middle of the room.  Naruto blinked in surprise as one of the ‘furs’ moved, Susamajii lifted her head and looked at Naruto intently.  Naruto spotted a swaddled Kishoukachi lying sleeping beside Susamajii with Miharu lying, still sleeping, at her feet.

 

Hana rose and picked Kishoukachi up “She calms when she feels Susamajii near.”  Susamajii rose, Miharu woke and stood as well.  As Hana walked over and placed Kishoukachi in Naruto’s arms both Susamajii and Miharu followed.

 

Naruto smiled down at Kishoukachi’s angelic little face she was so light, her skin so ivory white that she once again reminded Naruto of a delicate porcelain doll.  Kishoukachi took a deep breath and sighed softly in her sleep.  Naruto smiled his eyes moist she was too perfect.  When Naruto looked up he met Hana’s eyes and saw the same love for Kishoukachi as he knew was in his own.

 

Hana smiled softly at her and kissed Kishoukachi’s little hand, then turned back to her cleaning as Naruto walked out of the tent with Susamajii and Miharu on his heels.

 

As Naruto walked back into Harumeku’s tent he noted Tsume standing over Kiba and felt a surge of aggression, his eyes traveled to where her hand lay before returning to her face.  Then Naruto relaxed, Tsume was smiling her posture easy and non-threatening.

 

Naruto walked over and placed Kishoukachi in Harumeku’s arms, Susamajii and Miharu laid at Harumeku’s feet calmly.  Naruto sat on a stool beside Harumeku watching Kishoukachi as Harumeku rubbed her feet and hands to wake her, Kishoukachi made unhappy grunts and mews as she reluctantly woke.

 

Naruto saw that Kishoukachi didn’t seem very eager to feed... it was a bit distressing and he watched intently as Harumeku rubbed Kishoukachi’s lips with her nipple until Kishoukachi took it.  Naruto was still a bit uncomfortable if he thought about it being Harumeku’s breast but he was more concerned with how Harumeku had to keep waking Kishoukachi to feed.

 

Harumeku noticed Naruto’s concern and asked, “Naruto rub the bottoms of her feet, she needs to stay awake until she’s full.”

 

Naruto did, watching Kishoukachi carefully and rubbing her feet when she seemed to lose interest and be falling asleep.  After a few more moments Harumeku smiled and nodded, then lifted the sleeping baby to her shoulder and patted her while covering her breast.

 

“I bet you have been quiet busy receiving clan gifts for our children.” Kiba remarked glancing at Harumeku.

 

Naruto looked over at Kiba noticing he’d given up his seat to Tsume, and Daiichi was now in Tsume’s arms. 

 

“Yes, they are well loved... everyone wants to help care for them.”  Harumeku replied with a touch of amusement and handed Kishoukachi to Naruto.

 

Naruto cradled Kishoukachi tenderly in his arms and murmured softly, “I have waited so long for you... it seems like my entire life, my sweet precious one.  Nothing will ever harm you, I will protect you always.”

 

Naruto looked up at Tsume stubbornly, he would get answers... nothing would threaten Kishoukachi.  “Why were you distressed by Kishoukachi bonding with two wolves?”

 

Tsume responded briskly.  “Canine sibling.  It’s unusual.”

 

“But not unheard of...”  Naruto pushed, Tsume would tell him everything he wouldn’t accept half answers. 

 

“Not unheard of... but the only other living Inuzuka who has bonded with more than one is Hana.”  Tsume reluctantly agreed.

 

Naruto nodded and looked at Tsume expectantly, demanding, she would tell him everything.  “So you were not happy she had?”

 

Tsume’s tone was almost hostile but Naruto didn’t care, she was going to tell him everything or he was going to pin her down and demand she tell him everything.  “Hana bonded with twin males.  It had been shocking; she’d been the first to do so in several generations.  Everyone always assumed that it was because the pups were twins...”

 

“But you knew it was not...”  Naruto was getting tired of this game and his tone was growing harder as his aggression rose... and he could smell Hana outside the tent.  It angered him that she had been made to believe her bonding was wrong.

 

Tsume didn’t seem to notice Naruto’s annoyance she distractedly nodded, “I knew it wasn’t... my great-grandmother talked of how she’d bonded with two canine siblings at birth... my great-grandmother was great and strong... she had an entire pack of ten by the time she died... it was said she could talk to any wolf... even wild ones.” 

 

Tsume’s voice was thick with wonder and she gave a disbelieving shake of her head as she continued.  “I knew Hana had very strong Inuzuka bloodlines... by the time Hana was fifteen she had six wolves... she could ‘hear’ any wolf that ‘spoke’ to her... she now has a pack of almost twenty.  Hana can ‘talk’ to any wolf... it is something she keeps private... it is why she’s the ANBU SPECIAL PURSUIT CORP.”

 

“Why is that not good?”  Naruto insisted.

 

Tsume blinked as if just remembering he was there, then her face darkened as she shook her head.  “It made Hana ‘different’ from the other children, it’s not easy being different... she carries that burden with her even now.”

 

Naruto nodded understanding, it was difficult to be different... and he wouldn’t let it harm Kishoukachi.  “Yes, it is a challenge, but it is one Kishoukachi will not bear alone.  Kishoukachi will grow up knowing that what makes her different also makes her precious and to embrace it.”  Naruto asserted firmly.

 

Hana walked in and sat between Harumeku and Naruto, from the look on her face she knew Naruto’s words were for her as well... her face was solemn, then determined as she looked up and met Naruto’s gaze.  “Kishoukachi will grow up with pride, I promise it.”

 

Naruto gently took Hana’s hand, placed it on Kishoukachi’s tiny chest and looked sincerely in Hana’s eyes.  “I know she will, she’s blessed to have you.”

 

Hana looked touched, she swallowed and gave a serious nod. Harumeku placed her hand on Hana’s shoulder and Hana gave her a look of deep love.

 

Tsume had risen handed Daiichi to Kiba and walked out, Naruto ignored it... Tsume had failed her children, but she wouldn’t fail theirs.  Kiba rose and handed Daiichi to Harumeku then followed Tsume out of the tent.

 

Hana watched the tent flap quietly for a few moments then rose and walked out as well.  Naruto looked at Harumeku, he was a bit confused...

 

Why had Kiba and Hana gone after their mother?  She’d been a terrible mother to them both!

 

Harumeku gave Naruto a understanding look, “She is their mother... nothing can change that.  Tsume is human... we all make mistakes... often big mistakes, sometimes they are very hard to see until the damage is done.  Sometimes the damage is very great and it takes a long time to heal, but as long as there’s love it can be done.”

 

Naruto looked down at the beautiful sleeping child in his arms, he had a lot to think about.

 

Harumeku rose and placed Daiichi in his bed.  “They will both be awake in only 2 hours to feed again.”

 

Naruto stood and carried Kishoukachi over to Harumeku, noting that both Susamajii and Miharu followed him.  Harumeku took Kishoukachi kissed her head and set her gently in her bed. 

 

Naruto heard Kiba enter the tent but continued to watch Kishoukachi a moment longer, then Naruto squat down beside Susamajii and whispered, “I’m glad Kishoukachi has you.  I know I can trust you to never leave her side, and that you will protect her with your life just as I will... she is very special.”

 

Naruto stood and smiled at Harumeku and she smiled gently back, then Naruto turned and walked over to his mate.  “Harumeku says they’ll be awake in two hours.” 

 

Kiba nodded and took Naruto’s hand, playfully tugging him from the tent and purring, “I can think of several things we can do in two hours.”

 

Naruto laughed happily, his cock eagerly twitching in interest as Kiba continued tugging him down the path to the swim hole.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Akamaru had followed Naruto and Kiba to the swim hole but Kiba noticed Naruto didn’t seem to mind.  Kiba was relieved that Naruto was adjusting to Akamaru’s presence so well... and that Naruto didn’t feel as uncomfortable around him anymore.

 

Kiba quickly stripped his clothes, noting with trepidation and excitement that Naruto’s eyes darkened in lust... if Naruto fucked him again he’d be lucky if he could walk!  Kiba grinned... wouldn’t be the first time...

 

Kiba jumped off the overhang into the deep area of the pool.  As he surfaced he noticed Naruto had taken a more ‘sedate’ route and in spite of this was only an arms length away. 

 

Naruto grinned at Kiba but, to Kiba’s surprise, didn’t make any move to grab him even though Kiba knew quite well Naruto was very aroused... and had been since breakfast this morning...

 

Kiba swam a few moments then walked out and sat on the bank watching Naruto while he swam a bit more.  Naruto really was stunning the honey brown smooth curves of his body... Kiba’s cock hardened and he pushed those thoughts aside for the moment.

 

Akamaru sat on the bank beside Kiba and Kiba glanced over at him.  “Akamaru... what happened between Jiraiya and Naruto?”

 

Akamaru made a rumble that was almost a groan; “Naruto was outside the bedroom door while you mated with Jiraiya.”

 

Kiba sighed sadly and rubbed his face, “Why didn’t he come in?” Kiba whispered.

 

Akamaru nuzzled Kiba’s hand away from his face and licked his cheek, “He thought Jiraiya had sent him away.”

 

Kiba groaned softly. “Aw Akamaru... how am I going to fix this?”  Suddenly Naruto’s aroused state made sense... as well as why he hadn’t tried to fuck Kiba even though he was aroused.

 

Akamaru leaned against Kiba in support but said nothing.  Kiba groaned softly again, he really was going to be hurting ferociously after this but he knew what he had to do.  Kiba glanced at Akamaru then rose and walked back into the water and swam over to Naruto.

 

Kiba gave Naruto a coy smile and ‘captured’ him lightly in his arms, Naruto laughed and turned wrapping his arms around Kiba.  Kiba writhed against him provocatively... bucking his rapidly hardening cock against Naruto’s thigh.  Naruto dipped his head and kissed Kiba hungrily but made no other move.

 

When Naruto broke the kiss Kiba bucked a bit harder and purred, “We have some time to get all hot and sweaty before we return to see our babies...”  Kiba turned in Naruto’s arms and rubbed his ass against Naruto’s massive swollen erection.

 

“Really... and what could you possibly have in mind?”  Naruto laughed and teased, but Kiba could hear the hesitation in his reply.

 

“Hmmm... Let’s dry off and we’ll see what... comes up.”  Kiba grinned wickedly; he couldn’t resist the bad pun. 

 

Naruto groaned and rolled his eyes, “You had to go there!” he mocked lightly.

 

Kiba nodded, with an unrepentant smirk.

 

Naruto followed Kiba out of the pool and up onto the grassy bank.  Kiba leaned into Naruto kissing him passionately and Naruto returned his kiss almost desperately, but his hands just rested lightly on Kiba’s waist.

 

Kiba whimpered into their kiss and pressed his body wantonly into Naruto’s.  Finally Kiba broke the kiss and panted, “Please Naruto, I need you!  Fuck me please!”

 

Naruto gave Kiba a slightly pained smile, “Why don’t you fuck me for a change...”  Naruto’s gaze dropped.  “Just don’t try to bite me.”

 

Kiba tilted Naruto’s face up and studied his eyes in confusion, then nodded.  That was strange Naruto had never said anything like that to him before... why now?  Why was Naruto afraid he’d try to bite him?

 

Kiba kissed Naruto tenderly, lovingly trying to reassure him and soothe whatever was haunting him.  Kiba drew Naruto down to lay on the grass his hands stroking over Naruto’s skin caressing him and embracing him as he placed gentle kisses over his face and chest. 

 

“Oh, Naruto do you know how very much I love you?”  Kiba crooned. “I wouldn’t want to live without you, I need you in everyway... you are so very precious to me.”

 

Naruto’s eyes teared, “I love you Kiba... I always will, nothing could ever change that.”  Naruto cupped Kiba’s face and kissed him passionately.  Kiba grazed his hand down Naruto’s body and enclosed the hot flesh of Naruto’s cock in his hand.  Naruto groaned into their kiss, then broke their kiss to pant and moan as Kiba slowly stroked his cock.

 

Kiba rained kisses slowly down Naruto’s body, his breath brushing over the damp head of Naruto’s cock, and then quickly gathering the precum from the head with the tip of his tongue.  Naruto gasped loudly his hips bucking. 

 

Kiba moved down and pushing Naruto’s legs up to bend at the knees and ran a firm tongue over Naruto’s tight hole.  Naruto mewed and shivered urgently; Kiba pushed his tongue against Naruto’s puckered entrance and felt it give slightly. 

 

Naruto was so tight Kiba didn’t think he could do this... no, he knew he couldn’t... he’d hurt him, they didn’t have lube and no amount of saliva or cum would be enough to allow Kiba to fuck Naruto’s tight ass without hurting him.

 

Naruto seemed to sense his hesitation and pleaded, “Please Kiba!  Please fuck me, please!”

 

Kiba moved his finger down and pushed slowly in, stretching Naruto and loosening the clinging passage slightly.  Naruto bucked into his finger and begged, “More, please Kiba!”

 

Hesitantly Kiba added another and Naruto forced his body to accept it moving on it a second before pleading “Kiba I need you please!  Fuck me please!”

 

Kiba looked worriedly in Naruto’s eyes and shook his head “No... I can’t.”

 

“Kiba please!”  Naruto begged desperately, his tone agonized.  Kiba looked down at him in confusion.  “Please Kiba!  I need you please!”  There was such frenzied urgency to his tone that Kiba found himself shifting his hips to press his cock against the tight ring of muscles.

 

Kiba cried out loudly in shock and overwhelming pleasure as Naruto locked his legs strongly around Kiba’s waist and drove Kiba’s cock into his tightly clenched, unprepared body to the base, arching and crying out loudly... but Kiba wasn’t sure if it was in agonizing pain or if perhaps Naruto had felt some kind of pleasure from the brutal act.

 

Kiba’s body shook with shudders of distress, and tears spilled from his eyes, “Why?!”  He gasped looking in Naruto’s eyes. 

 

Naruto was crying too, in emotional pain or physical pain, or maybe both.  His only reply to Kiba was a soft, urgent plea.  “Please Kiba, I need you to fuck me.”

 

“I can’t.” Kiba replied his voice nearly frantic with alarm.  “I’m hurting you!”

 

“You’re hurting me more by not fucking me...”  Naruto replied plaintively, his eyes dark with pain.  “Please.”

 

Kiba trembled.  “Why?”

 

“I need you... please.”  Naruto groveled.  Kiba shifted and Naruto arched and whined, but not in pain.  “More!”  Naruto panted.  “Oh please Kiba!  More!”  Kiba slid out slightly and pushed back in Naruto mewled and squirmed, his eyes tightly clenched.  “MORE!  Harder!  Now Kiba!  Harder!”

 

Kiba was more than slightly confused, but withdrew and thrust deep.  Naruto mewled desperate whimpers and writhed grinding down into Kiba’s thrusts.  Soon Kiba was fucking Naruto almost savagely hard, jarring Naruto’s breath out as he keened and whined for more between labored gasps.  “Oh Kiba I need more!”  Naruto feverishly pleaded, his voice a rough howl.

 

Kiba withdrew, Naruto opened blood red slit-pupil eyes with a look of desperation and Kiba flipped Naruto over raised his ass in the air and thrust hard into him pounding his body brutally until Naruto cried out loudly his whole body bowing and trembling as he came in forceful jets bucking hard and bowing his body with every spurt of cum until he collapsed exhausted on the ground.  The seizing and contracting of Naruto’s muscles triggered Kiba’s release and he gave a harsh cry and thrust deep once more as he came.  Kiba withdrew from Naruto and lay beside him cradling him to his body.  When Naruto’s breathing had calmed Kiba asked quietly, “Why Naruto?”

 

Naruto didn’t turn and look at him, just wearily said, “I don’t know...”

 

Several more minutes passed then Naruto rolled over, he didn’t make a sound but Kiba could see the pain in his eyes.  Naruto gave Kiba a soft kiss and said, “Thank you.”

 

Kiba simply shook his head... he couldn’t ever do that again, whatever was causing this, it had to end.

 

After a few more minutes Naruto got up and although he moved a bit stiff he was not in the immense amount of pain he should’ve been.  Kiba watched grimly a moment before standing and picking Naruto up and carrying him down to the water to wash.

 

“You can set me down... I’m ok.”  Naruto said his voice subdued and his eyes wouldn’t meet Kiba’s.

 

Kiba set Naruto down in the water but promptly cupped Naruto’s chin and looked in his eyes.  “I don’t care if the fox heals you right away... I can’t, I WON’T do that again.” Kiba said his eyes looking seriously into Naruto’s.

 

Naruto nodded, but it was apathetic.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	57. CHAPTER 57: TO HAVE A TIGER BY ITS TAIL

**CHAPTER 57: TO HAVE A TIGER BY ITS TAIL**

 

(TSUNADE)

 

Jiraiya poked his head through Tsunade's door and she had an urge to throw something at him for old times sake.  “Well... miss me?” Jiraiya asked impishly.

 

Lady Tsunade lied and replied peevishly.  “Why would I miss you?”

 

“That much huh?”  Jiraiya taunted as he strolled in and sat on the corner of her desk... purposely baiting her.

 

“Well, in the dog house for leaving on a mission alone?”  Tsunade scoffed mockingly in an attempt to ‘feel out’ how he was recovering from Orochimaru’s latest attempt to break him... heartless bastard, if she ever got her hands on Orochimaru he really would be heart-less, she’d rip his heart out with her bare hands! 

 

Jiraiya laughed lightly, but it didn’t fool her.  “No, never the dog house.”

 

Tsunade took a risk and pushed a bit harder.  “Talking about dog...  I heard a rumor about that…”  Tsunade taunted, with a wicked smile.  “A dog collar...  Who is the pet, the submissive… obedient to the other’s wills?”

 

Tsunade saw the flash of pain go through Jiraiya’s eyes before he hid it, that told Tsunade all Jiraiya couldn’t... Oro had hurt him bad, but Jiraiya played if off lightly.  Jiraiya gave her a devilish smirk, leaned forward purring in a silky seductive tone.   “Do you really want to know?”

 

Lady Tsunade squirmed, suddenly things looked a bit… steamier that she was comfortable with… and she wondered why she hadn’t ever taken Jiraiya up on his offers before... she sat back putting a bit more distance between the hot invitation in Jiraiya’s gaze and her rapidly overheating body.  She gave Jiraiya a pointed look, “No… I don’t think I do…”  Oh, YES she did want to know!  But she’d never admit it to that over sexed pervert… no matter how tempting he was.

 

Jiraiya gave her a taunting smirk that told her he knew exactly what she was thinking and cooed, “Your loss.”  Jiraiya slid from his perch on her desk with a lecherous grin.

 

It was good to have the perverted Jiraiya she knew back.  Tsunade sobered, “Jiraiya... about... what happened...”

 

Jiraiya gave her a fond smile.  “I’m fine really.”  Jiraiya didn’t want to talk about it... that was so like Jiraiya, keeping his pain locked inside...  Tsunade nodded, although she was sure he wasn’t ‘fine’.

 

Lady Tsunade really didn’t want to tell Jiraiya, but she knew he needed to know, when Ibiki had reported it to her she’d requested that Ibiki allow her to tell Jiraiya.  “Jiraiya the ANBU caught a... spy in the Leaf Village.”

 

Jiraiya stiffened, all his calm playful humor disappeared.  “Where?”  Jiraiya asked sharply.

 

“Not far from your house...” Tsunade replied remorsefully, she hated causing him distress.   “The nin poisoned himself before ANBU could stop him... we don’t know what he was after...”

 

“Or who...” Jiraiya added his face grim, he rose quickly. “I’ll be careful.  I need to go... Kiba and Naruto...”  Tsunade nodded, Jiraiya would run to protect Naruto and Kiba now.  She watched somberly as he rushed to the door.

 

“Jiraiya...” Tsunade couldn’t help the worry in her tone.  Jiraiya looked back at her and Tsunade almost rose to hug him.  Jiraiya had no idea how devastated she’d been when he disappeared, and how badly she’d wanted to go look for him; only the council’s words had stopped her... _‘Abandoning the village in a time of need’_... Cold bastards but they were right, she was Hokage and couldn’t risk herself.  “Be very careful... remember to let the ANBU handle any problems...”

 

Jiraiya nodded and walked out the door; Tsunade watched the door solemnly for several minutes.  Jiraiya would do anything to protect Naruto and Kiba... even die, she couldn’t let that happen.

 

“Shizune!”  Tsunade bellowed.

 

Shizune poked her head in Tsunade’s office. 

 

“Get Ibiki... we need to talk.”  Tsunade stated her voice determined.

 

Shizune nodded.

 

Tsunade continued watching the door long after Shizune had left.  She was going to insisted Ibiki place extra ANBU on Jiraiya, Kiba, and Naruto... nothing else was going to happen to them.  

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto followed Kiba down the path to the swim hole, his mind returned to this morning... Kiba’s moans of pleasure as Jiraiya fucked him... Jiraiya’s touch in the kitchen... Naruto’s cock throbbed viciously... even now, after Kiba had showered, Naruto could smell Jiraiya’s scent on him. 

 

As they entered the clearing Kiba quickly stripped, Naruto watched with interest, but it was the lingering smell of Jiraiya’s cum that teased him.  Kiba grinned then jumped off the overhang into the deep part of the pool, Akamaru leapt off behind him and soon was paddling around the pool.

 

Naruto stripped, walked down to the bank and waded into the water... Naruto felt almost feverish, his skin burned, the water cooled his skin slightly and calmed him.  Kiba was so lighthearted and happy.  Naruto grinned, he was pleased to see his mate enjoying himself.

 

Naruto swam leisurely, enjoying the cool water’s caress.  As Naruto started to lose interest in swimming Kiba swam up and playfully wrapped his arms around Naruto’s waist.  Naruto laughed at Kiba’s mischievous grin and turned to embrace Kiba.

 

Kiba squirmed rubbing wantonly against Naruto, his cock hardening at the friction as he bucked against Naruto’s body.  Naruto kissed Kiba passionately, he loved him greatly... but he hungered for Jiraiya so strongly that it was beyond sexual, a vital need like food to eat or water to drink... and it was driving him mad.

 

Naruto drew back and Kiba became more forceful, bucking harder and cooing.  “We have some time to get all hot and sweaty before we return to see our babies...” 

 

Kiba turned and ground his ass against Naruto’s throbbing cock.  Naruto knew that Kiba was trying to convince him to fuck him but... it was highly doubtful that it was what he really wanted... he’d fucked Kiba last night and Jiraiya had fucked Kiba, possibly several times, this morning... Naruto felt a spike of pain at the thought.  No, Kiba was doing this for some other reason...

 

“Really... and what could you possibly have in mind?”  Naruto laughed lightly and teased. 

 

“Hmmm... Let’s dry off and we’ll see what... comes up.”  Kiba replied waggishly and gave Naruto an impish smirk.

 

Naruto played along, groaning at the bad pun and heckling “You had to go there!”

 

Kiba nodded with a inviting smirk, determined to bait Naruto... but either way it didn’t matter... although Naruto loved Kiba, and desired Kiba, he NEEDED Jiraiya.

 

Naruto followed Kiba out of the water and up to the grassy bank where they’d fucked last time they were here together... Kiba molded his body to Naruto in a lusty plea and Naruto kissed him ravenously desperate for the connection... but it wasn’t enough.

 

Kiba whimpered and broke their kiss to beg.  “Please Naruto, I need you!  Fuck me please!”

 

Naruto smiled apologetically, it wouldn’t do any good... he may even hurt Kiba trying to get the release he desired... and it wouldn’t sate him... but maybe... “Why don’t you fuck me for a change...”  maybe that would work...

 

Naruto felt a spike of fear, and averted his eyes, afraid Kiba would see. “Just don’t try to bite me.”  He was afraid for Kiba... he wasn’t sure what he’d do if Kiba tried to bite him...

 

Kiba cupped Naruto’s chin and looked at him in bewilderment, then nodded carefully and kissed him gently.  Kiba drew Naruto down to lie beside him on the soft grass and tenderly caressed and kissed him.  “Oh, Naruto do you know how very much I love you?  I wouldn’t want to live without you, I need you in everyway... you are so very precious to me.”  Kiba sighed lovingly.

 

Naruto could see how badly Kiba wished to soothe him and he felt a surge of deep love for his mate, he was trying so hard to help him without knowing what was wrong... Naruto wasn’t even sure exactly what was wrong himself... he just knew he needed Jiraiya very badly.

 

“I love you Kiba... I always will, nothing could ever change that.”  Naruto sincerely assured Kiba and gave him a devoted, passionate kiss.  He loved Kiba so very much... but it wasn’t enough to sate the monster inside him

 

Kiba’s hand slid slowly down his body and Naruto’s skin seemed to heat even more under his touch. When Kiba’s hand wrapped around Naruto’s painfully engorged cock he groaned loudly and broke his kiss with Kiba to gasp and moan at the sweet agony of Kiba’s touch.

 

Naruto wasn’t sure how much more he could take, his whole body burned with a searing heat that was growing painful in its intensity.  Kiba’s tongue flicked the head of Naruto’s cock and Naruto caught his breath sharply, his hips thrusting up into the provocation.

 

Kiba pushed Naruto’s legs up to bent and it was all Naruto could do not to cry in frustration as the soft tease of Kiba’s tongue feathered lightly over his hole.  Naruto whined and quivered desperate for more, Kiba’s tongue pushed gently and Naruto was growing increasingly desperate his mind clouded with his urgent need.  “Please Kiba!  Please fuck me, please!”

 

But Kiba only slowly pushed a single finger in. Naruto’s hunger raged, staggering waves of overpowering need.  “More, please Kiba!”  Naruto panted feverishly... but Kiba only pushed another finger in... “Kiba I need you please!  Fuck me please!” Naruto implored deliriously.

 

Naruto looked in Kiba’s eyes franticly as he begged.  Kiba was highly alarmed, and shook his head quickly.  “No... I can’t.” 

 

“Kiba please!”  Naruto pleaded vehemently, his whole body blazing with throbbing pain.  Kiba looked frightened and confused.

 

“Please Kiba!  I need you please!”  Naruto gasped, frenzied with pain and desperate.  Kiba reluctantly shifted his hips allowing the head of his cock to position at Naruto’s puckered entrance.

 

Naruto wrapped his legs around Kiba’s waist and ruthlessly forced Kiba’s cock into his resistant, uncooperative body to the base.  The savage spears of pain and spasms of his abused muscles caused him to thrash in excruciating pain, tears coming to his eyes, but the horrendous pain was only a slight distraction... Naruto’s body continued to burn with need.  Naruto needed his dominant mate... he needed to feel his mate’s thrusts, to feel his cock filling him, it was a need Naruto was desperately trying to fill with Kiba.

 

Naruto could feel the distressed shivers of Kiba’s body; tears welled and slid down Kiba’s cheeks. Bewildered, Kiba looked in Naruto’s eyes and he softly pleaded,  “Why?!”

 

Naruto cried in remorse, he shouldn’t be doing this to Kiba but he couldn’t stop, “Please Kiba, I need you to fuck me.”

 

“I can’t.” Kiba insisted, his voice slightly panicky.  “I’m hurting you!”

 

“You’re hurting me more by not fucking me...”  Naruto replied truthfully his body already heating to agonizing levels again.  “Please.”

 

Kiba shivered, his eyes dismayed, “Why?”

 

Naruto wanted to howl in pain, he shamelessly begged, “I need you... please.”  Naruto  yielded to the pain and quivered in agony.  Then Kiba shifted his hips and Naruto felt the pain subside slightly as his fierce hunger grew, Naruto curved up into Kiba and whimpered desperately.  “More!  Oh please Kiba!  More!”

 

Kiba cock slid out then in deep once more and Naruto could’ve screamed it felt so good but he needed more!  Naruto closed his eyes tightly against the hunger that just continued to get stronger and stronger. 

 

“MORE!  Harder!  Now Kiba!  Harder!” Naruto feverishly implored, mewling and writhing between labored pants and grinding down urgently into Kiba’s thrusts.  Kiba fucked Naruto hard jarring his breath out, but it wasn’t enough!  “Oh Kiba I need more!”  Naruto wailed deliriously.

 

Kiba stopped and withdrew Naruto opened his eyes wanting to howl in frustration.  Kiba quickly flipped Naruto over grasped his hips and thrust into him once more, fucking him with punishing hard slams of his hips that had Naruto arching and sobbing, shrieking his pleasure.

 

Naruto screamed in ecstasy his whole body arching sharply and spasming in rapture as his hips bucked, shooting his cum out onto the grass as wave after wave of staggering pleasure seized Naruto.  Naruto collapsed panting, his body sated, tingling with gratification as the last surges of ecstasy flowed through him.

 

Kiba withdrew from Naruto’s abused body and even that sharp pain wasn’t enough to dull the bliss of finally finding release.  Kiba lay beside him holding Naruto tenderly as he caught his breath.

 

Finally Kiba softly asked the question Naruto had been dreading.  “Why Naruto?”

 

Naruto sighed sadly, “I don’t know...” he suspected, but he didn’t know... and if what he suspected was true it wasn’t going to get better... only worse...

 

No, he didn’t suspect, Naruto was now sure... he needed a dominant mate... had to have one and without one his hunger only grew, unfulfilled.

 

Naruto rolled over suppressing his desire to cry out in pain and looked down into Kiba’s eyes with guilt and gratitude.   Naruto gave Kiba a loving kiss and murmured “Thank you.”

 

Kiba just shook his head in disbelief and denial, Naruto gathered his strength and stood.  It hurt, but it was very plain to both Naruto and Kiba that the fox was healing him at an astounding rate, faster than ever before...

 

Kiba rose, scooped Naruto up and then carried him down to the water.  Naruto was ashamed, he’d used Kiba... abused him and demanded things from him that Kiba didn’t wish to do... Jiraiya was right, he was a monster just like Orochimaru.  “You can set me down... I’m ok.”  Naruto couldn’t look in Kiba’s eyes, for the first time in several days Naruto felt sated... but at what price?

 

Kiba carefully set Naruto down then tilted his chin up to look in his eyes.  “I don’t care if the fox heals you right away... I can’t, I WON’T do that again.” Kiba stated uncompromisingly.

 

Naruto nodded his agreement. No, he couldn’t do that to Kiba again... he didn’t know how much longer until he was desperate again but he knew it would come too soon... and that it would be worse.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

The next two days went about the same... Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto spent most of their days at Harumeku’s tent holding the babies and talking to the endless clan members who stopped by to give gifts to the new clan members and try to curry favor with Kishoukachi’s parents... a task made that much harder by the need to please all five parents... Kiba found it very amusing.

 

Jiraiya had returned to the easy going man he’d been before his abduction, the need to bottle his feelings removed he was able to express his concerns or leave if something was disturbing and handled everything much more smoothly. 

 

Jiraiya still pulled back during sex but he wasn’t leaving the room anymore and he continued to kiss them while Kiba and Naruto fucked each other... he even allowed Kiba to suck his cock and stroke him to completion, but Naruto never made any effort to touch Jiraiya and Kiba was cautious not to alarm Jiraiya... both for Jiraiya’s sake and for his own, neither of them wanted to trigger the Kyuubi...  the low mournful whines of pain tore at Kiba and Jiraiya’s hearts.  Naruto hadn’t behaved oddly since the swim hole and Kiba was starting to relax, thinking whatever the problem had been it must be over.

 

Everything was going smoothly until the evening of the third day after the birth of their children...

 

Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto were returning home as the twilight fell when Jiraiya turned suddenly and dashed into the brush.

 

Kiba froze then he heard the sounds of a fight, he and Naruto dashed toward it arriving just in time to see Jiraiya collapse. 

 

A nin stood looking at Kiba and Naruto in surprise, alarmed by their appearance, his deep purple hair in a braid down his back reached the back of his knees but that wasn’t as shocking as the Sound Village insignia on his hitai-ate that he was banding around his limp arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  The nin backed away and looked like he was going to try to escape.

 

Kiba glanced quickly at the ANBU who knelt beside Jiraiya then his breath caught as he heard a low rumble and knew it was Naruto growling.

 

“You hurt Jiraiya!  My mate!”  Naruto’s voice deepened to a snarl by the last words and Kiba could barely understand him.  The anger in Naruto’s voice made Kiba twist back to look at him.  Naruto's eyes had taken that feral appearance that they always did right before they went red.  Kiba felt his knees go weak, he looked down unable to look into Naruto’s slit glowing eyes.  The ruthlessness of Naruto’s gaze terrified him, how was he going to stop this?!

 

“Don’t!  Naruto don’t please!”  Kiba cried out, whatever the nin had used on Jiraiya... he might kill Naruto!

 

Naruto swiftly attacked, in less than the time it took for Kiba to yell, Naruto had the Sound nin by the throat... Kiba caught his breath Naruto hadn’t fully transformed and his nails were blunt.

 

Kiba heard Tsunade and Ibiki arrive, but couldn’t look away.  Naruto’s eyes flickered a deep red like flames and Kiba had no doubt Naruto was going to kill the nin. “Please Naruto, don’t!”  Kiba begged.

 

“Naruto stop!”  Jiraiya called out, Kiba glanced back at Jiraiya swiftly before his eyes returned to Naruto.  Kiba could feel the strong surges of the fox’s chakra and trembled. 

 

At the sight of Jiraiya, healthy and standing, Naruto’s lips curled in a peaceful smile that was woefully out of place amidst the chaos of the arriving ANBU... then his teeth sharpened and his nails grew to claws. 

 

Naruto savagely slashed the Sound nin across the body, his movements a blur so swift that it left everyone blinking in confusion and then crying out in denial. 

 

“No, Naruto, no!”  Jiraiya cried out as the Sound nin’s intestines spilled from his body into the dirt.

 

“Please!” Kiba cried in distress, he couldn’t see any blue in Naruto’s eyes and his wicked grin displayed vicious sharp teeth.  “Please, stop Naruto!” 

 

Naruto dropped the body and looked down at it a moment his face blank.  Kiba ran up to Naruto and threw his arms around him, sobbing and praying Naruto would regain control.

 

Kiba had never felt the fox’s chakra so strong... even when he’d gone to rescue him from Orochimaru.  “Please...”  Kiba begged as cupped Naruto’s face looking into his mate’s blood red eyes as they lightened until Naruto blinked at Kiba with sky blue eyes. 

 

“Are you ok?”  Naruto asked, he seemed confused by Kiba’s distress.

 

Naruto drew back slightly from Kiba and made a disgusted face at the damp feel of his clothes, then his eyes traveled down to the rapidly spreading pool of blood around his feet before resting on the body of the nin. 

 

Naruto paled and Kiba pulled him close in his arms, afraid Naruto’s legs would give.  “What have I done?”  Naruto breathed softly, his tone horrified.  The clearing was so quiet Kiba could hear the leaves rustle on the trees... everyone was stunned by what they’d seen.

 

“It’s ok... you... you were protecting Jiraiya.”  Kiba quickly soothed, holding Naruto clenched tightly in his arms, but Kiba knew that was a lie.  Jiraiya had been safe, unhurt and Naruto had known that... no, the Kyuubi had known that, before killing the nin.

 

Naruto shivered and Kiba closed his eyes tears running down his face... the look on Naruto’s face as he gleefully slashed the nin open... the bloodlust in his eyes...

 

Jiraiya walked up, Kiba opened his eyes and glanced over at him, then at Tsunade and Ibiki who were watching them solemnly.  Jiraiya grimly took Naruto and Kiba’s arms and lead them a few feet away from the corpse. 

 

Ibiki stepped up, two of his ANBU following behind him as he studied it.  Ibiki shook his head and said something low to them, then the ANBU disappeared with the body leaving only a pool of blood and foul wastes staining the ground.

 

Ibiki watched Kiba, Jiraiya and Naruto a minute before he turned and spoke to Tsunade, she nodded and disappeared.  Kiba watched in a numb daze as Ibiki approached them his gaze somber. “I’m going to need to talk to you all at the ANBU building.” 

 

Jiraiya nodded, he led Kiba and Naruto quietly following Ibiki to the ANBU building.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya had noticed tension between Naruto and Kiba since the day they’d gone to the swim hole together but finally today everything seemed calm again, they had been spending a good deal of time bonding with their babies the last few days and things were even going a bit ‘smoother’ in the bedroom... although Naruto’s refusing to touch him was distressing, Naruto didn’t protest Jiraiya touching him... everything was nearly perfect.

 

As Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto walked back from the clan grounds Jiraiya felt the swift brush of air past his face and whipped his head around to see one of the ANBU pursue the nin who’d just thrown a senbon at Jiraiya.  Jiraiya turned racing after them, determined this enemy nin would not get away and they would know who or what Orochimaru was after.

 

As Jiraiya entered the clearing where the ANBU had the nin engaged he felt a surge of nausea and fought to remain standing.  Jiraiya’s gaze dropped, even as his vision blurred he saw the senbon embedded in his side.  The weapon the nin had tossed at his head had been a distraction. 

 

Whatever was on the weapon was hitting Jiraiya hard... he dropped to the ground, shivering, cold chills flowing over him in waves of nausea.  A sweat broke out over Jiraiya’s body but it only made him shiver more, his stomach seized and thought he was going to vomit.  Whimpering uncontrollably low in his throat as he thrashed, his muscles spasming until he was quickly exhausted but it too much pain to remain still.

 

Jiraiya saw the ANBU turn and rush to him and tried to tell him not to let the enemy escape but his mouth wouldn’t form words.  Jiraiya heard Kiba’s voice yell and felt the strong waves of the Kyuubi’s chakra surge.

 

Tsunade rushed to him and began running healing chakra over him.  Jiraiya could hear a low feral growl and feel the red chakra, he struggled but Tsunade pushed him back down. “You can’t help him right now... Kiba is with him...” Jiraiya heard her mutter softly to herself. “Hopefully that will be enough.”

 

Jiraiya’s vision cleared, he felt everyone’s panic and struggled to his feet his eyes instantly taking in Naruto.  Naruto’s body was surrounded by a huge surging nimbus of red chakra, flowing and pulsing like a bonfire and in the middle of that ‘fire’ was Naruto. His eyes glowed red he had the enemy nin held effortlessly in front of him, the man’s feet unable to touch the ground, dangling by his throat in Naruto’s grasp.  Kiba was pleading with Naruto, but Naruto seemed oblivious to him.

 

“Naruto stop!”  Jiraiya commanded firmly.  Naruto turned his head and looked at Jiraiya.  Jiraiya’s breath caught, there was no sign of Naruto in that malevolent gaze, Naruto’s lips slowly curved in a cold ‘smile’ his teeth grew long and sharp and his nails sharpened to claws, the fox’s heartless gaze didn’t leave Jiraiya’s as he slashed the nin across the body... the man didn’t have time to scream as his body split and his organs and intestine spilled onto the ground.

 

“No, Naruto, no!”  Jiraiya gasped.  Jiraiya heard everyone around him crying out in protest and distress.  Jiraiya stood frozen his eyes meeting the Kyuubi’s... The dead nin dangling from his fingertips like a toy.

 

Jiraiya heard Kiba’s panicked cries and the Kyuubi turned his gaze to look at Kiba, as Kiba ran up to him Naruto let the body drop and stood looking down blankly at it while Kiba flung his arms around him sobbing.  Kiba cupped Naruto’s face begging, “Please...” 

 

Naruto blinked looking blankly at Kiba for several seconds as his eyes slowly cleared to pure blue.  Then Naruto looked puzzled as he studied Kiba’s tear streaked face and he asked, “Are you ok?”

 

Naruto made a face at the damp cling of his clothes, then his gaze slid down to the corpse at his feet and he blanched.  Jiraiya saw Naruto sway on his feet and Kiba wrapped his arms protectively around him.  The clearing was dead quiet, no one moved and Naruto’s soft haunted voice echoed, as he gasped, “What have I done?”

 

Kiba comforted Naruto with a swift denial, “It’s ok... you... you were protecting Jiraiya.”  But it was clear that Kiba didn’t believe it any more than anyone else present.  Kiba shivered, clinging to Naruto, his eyes closed and it wasn’t clear who was comforting whom... Kiba’s eyes opened and looked at Jiraiya desperately as Jiraiya approached.

 

Jiraiya took Naruto and Kiba’s arms and drew them away from the body as Ibiki and two ANBU approached.

 

Jiraiya watched Ibiki shake his head and the two ANBU disappeared with the body, Ibiki looked over at Jiraiya a minute then said something to Tsunade.  Tsunade nodded and disappeared, then Ibiki approached Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto. 

 

Ibiki’s eyes were grave.  “I’m going to need to talk to you all at the ANBU building.” 

 

Jiraiya nodded in understanding even as he cursed himself.  _‘The Kyuubi is gaining more power... more control.... when he’s off-balance it is easier for the Kyuubi to take control...  he’s unstable and needs your strength, your firm guidance.’_ Jiraiya felt like a fool... this was his fault, he had continued to waiver... refused to take control... he’d upset Naruto by fucking Kiba then let Naruto push him away without resolving anything.

 

Jiraiya turned and took Naruto’s hand, his eyes noting with surprise and embarrassment Wolf’s cold gaze, Jiraiya hadn’t noticed he was one of the ANBU until now.  Jiraiya dipped his head and murmured to Kiba and Naruto. “It will be ok.”  But Jiraiya wasn’t sure who he was trying to reassure more... them or himself.

 

Kiba and Naruto followed silently as Jiraiya lead them towards the ANBU building, Ibiki directed them all into the first interrogation room and closed the door... immediately a serious problem became apparent... the smell of the dead nin coated Naruto.

 

Kiba gasped and Jiraiya could see he was trying hard not to breathe through his nose.  Jiraiya himself was feeling a bit ill, he was very familiar with the smell of death but in the enclosed room it was very overpowering... Naruto was slumped, his face down and he looked pale and clammy.  Predictably, Ibiki was the only one unaffected by the smell, his eyes studied them silently a second then he rose walked over and opened the door.  Jiraiya could hear him talking to someone.

 

“Take Naruto down to the showers...” Ibiki directed. 

 

Kiba stiffened his eyes wide in alarm, he stood and asserted, “I’m going too!”  Jiraiya knew Kiba was worried Ibiki would lock Naruto up... Jiraiya knew he wouldn’t, not yet.  Ibiki was a blunt man, if Naruto were going to be locked up he would’ve stated so immediately as they entered the building and Naruto would already be confined as they speak.

 

Ibiki just looked at Kiba a moment, then nodded.  Naruto rose from his chair he was apathetic and didn’t even glance up as he left the room.  Jiraiya watched Naruto leave, the slump of Naruto’s body made him very uneasy... he was sure it wasn’t the smell that was affecting Naruto, although he fervently wished it was...

 

Ibiki sat and looked impassively at Jiraiya... it didn’t fool Jiraiya, Ibiki was upset.  “When the council hears of this they’re going to demand for Naruto to be locked away.”

 

Jiraiya stiffened, nearly leaping to his feet; he’d never let anyone lock Naruto up ever again!  Ibiki held up his hand stopping Jiraiya’s protest before he could start. 

 

“Just listen... this is your last chance to fix this...”  Ibiki looked at Jiraiya sternly.  “Whatever you have to do, fix it now or get him out of the village because if I can’t go before the council and truthfully state that the situation is under control...”

 

Jiraiya nodded, he understood... Ibiki was telling him because he cared, anyone but Naruto would already be confined once more... Ibiki was warning him and giving Jiraiya a chance to escape or ‘fix it’... quickly.  But Jiraiya wasn’t sure he could ‘fix it’, he wasn’t even sure what was wrong... no... that was a lie, he’d been lying to himself all along that’s how everything got so out of hand... Naruto needed him. 

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(IBIKI)

 

Ibiki arrived swiftly but even still he could see everything was ‘going bad’ quickly, Jiraiya was ‘down’ and Naruto was well on his way to full Kyuubi status.  Ibiki grabbed Boar, the ANBU closest to him, “Get Wolf.”

 

Boar gave a brisk nod and disappeared.  Ibiki glanced back to where Tsunade was healing Jiraiya and cursed.  Jiraiya wasn’t going to recover quickly enough to stop this and it was highly unlikely Wolf would arrived before things escalated.

 

Naruto had the Sound nin dangling, his hand grasping the enemy nin’s throat, Ibiki debated his chances of ‘subduing’ Naruto and decided throwing his life away wouldn’t accomplish anything... there was no way they could subdue Naruto without triggering him.  Ibiki somberly noted that Kiba’s pleas were having no effect.  

 

“Naruto stop!”  Jiraiya snapped firmly.  Ibiki didn’t bother to glance back, his eyes took in Naruto’s reaction and cursed as Naruto took the next step towards total loss of control.  Ibiki could ‘feel’ Wolf’s arrival but it was too late as Naruto gutted the enemy nin, for several seconds Ibiki waited to see if they’d lost Naruto completely... and calculated their odds at surviving at 10,000 to 1 if the Kyuubi had taken over... and that was only because 2 of the 3 Legendary Sannin were present and one of the two powerful nin the Kyuubi had 'feelings' for.

 

Kiba ran up and wrapped his arms around Naruto and, to Ibiki’s relief, Naruto regained control.  Ibiki waited, watching with seeming indifference as Kiba soothed Naruto... Naruto seemed unaware of any of what had happened... not a good sign.

 

Jiraiya led Naruto and Kiba away from the body, and Ibiki approached with two of his ANBU.  The Sound nin had a surprised look on his face, his lifeless eyes staring blankly at the sky.

 

Ibiki shook his head, well he wasn’t getting any information out of that spy... and they still didn’t know what Orochimaru was after... was it Naruto... Jiraiya or one of the scrolls they’d confiscated.  Ibiki had absolutely no doubt Orochimaru was behind the spies.

 

Ibiki instructed the two ANBU to bring the corpse back to ANBU HQ., perhaps they’d get lucky and find something on him... unlikely but it was all they had now.

 

Ibiki looked over to where Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto stood, noting that Wolf was studying them intently.  Ibiki made a mental note to have a verbal debriefing with Wolf on his observations.

 

Ibiki looked over at Tsunade, “You need to return to the ADMIN. building... it won’t be long before this gets back to council.”

 

Tsunade nodded grimly and disappeared.  The council was going to have a lot to say about this... enemy nin, surges of unusual chakra, the Hokage leaving her office to rush into the middle of it... the only good thing they had was the lack of witnesses... only Ibiki’s men, Tsunade and Ibiki witnessed this latest fiasco.

 

Ibiki approached Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto.  “I’m going to need to talk to you all at the ANBU building.” Ibiki stated curtly, then turned leading the way and knowing they’d follow.

 

Ibiki was in a very ‘bad’ mood, he hated being made to feel the fool and this couldn’t have went more wrong... correction the Kyuubi breaking loose is the _only_ thing that could have made this worse. 

 

Ibiki was in Tsunade's office when the ANBU reported that Jiraiya was engaged with a Sound nin.  One nin stayed with Jiraiya, Naruto and Kiba while one went to Ibiki.  Ibiki cussed, fool... he’d thought two ANBU would be enough, he hadn’t anticipated Jiraiya running off after the enemy alongside the pursuing ANBU or the attempt to poison Jiraiya...

 

Right now it looked like Naruto was the target, the poisoning of Jiraiya was meant to disrupt them so Naruto could be taken in the confusion... too bad for the Sound nin that Orochimaru didn’t warn him that the nin he was to take was a bijuu demon vessel... or that he was unstable.

 

Ibiki wouldn’t take any more chances, he would assign an ANBU to each one of them... Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto.. with individual orders to protect their charge and not leave their side... but that didn’t solve the escalating Kyuubi problem...

 

Once back in the ANBU building Ibiki waved Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto into an interrogation room and closed the door.  In seconds Kiba looked ill, the smell in the tiny room was overwhelming... It was more than the smell of blood, when you gutted someone everything that was inside ended up outside... and a good deal of it on you.

 

Smells were great tools for interrogation... you’d be amazed how quickly a captive will talk when closed in a room with smells as bad as the one Kiba was now being subjected to... even Jiraiya looked ill and Naruto looked like he was about to add some of his stomach contents to the multitude of smells... Ibiki was immune to their effects. 

 

Ibiki frowned, poked his head out the door and waved Wolf over.  “Take Naruto down to the showers...” Ibiki instructed. 

 

Kiba leapt up, “I’m going too!”

 

Ibiki fixed Kiba with a cool look, the inexperienced nin was worried it was a ploy to lock Naruto up... Jiraiya was not alarmed.  Still he didn’t need Kiba for this ‘conversation’, only Jiraiya.  Ibiki nodded agreement.

 

Naruto rose and Kiba followed him from the room.  Ibiki closed the door once more, the smell was manageable now that the source had been eliminated.

 

Ibiki took a seat across from Jiraiya and bluntly stated.  “When the council hears of this they’re going to demand for Naruto to be locked away.”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes flashed aggressively, but Ibiki held up his hand delaying his words.  “Just listen... this is your last chance to fix this... whatever you have to do, fix it now or get him out of the village because if I can’t go before the council and truthfully state that the situation is under control...”

 

Jiraiya nodded.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO'S PERSPECTIVE)

 

The next two days went well, Naruto enjoyed his time sitting and holding Kishoukachi.  When they were out of the house it almost felt like everything would be ok... but then evening would come and they’d return home... Naruto struggled with his vow not to touch Jiraiya but maintained it and by the morning of the third day Naruto’s reason for not touching Jiraiya suddenly became more serious.

 

When Naruto woke on the third day he could feel his skin burning where it touched Jiraiya’s, for the past few nights Naruto had started sleeping on the other side of Kiba... away from Jiraiya but Kiba had gotten up and Jiraiya had snuggled against him.

 

Naruto rose without looking back and walked into the shower, he didn’t know if Jiraiya was awake or not, he hadn’t bothered to look... either way it didn’t matter he had to get away from him.

 

Naruto adjusted the shower to almost scolding hot and walked in washing the scent of his mate from his skin and trembling... this wasn’t good... it was too soon, Naruto hadn’t thought of a alternate plan yet, he’d hoped he’d have more time...

 

Naruto finished his shower and walked out into the bedroom.  Naruto glanced at the bed where Jiraiya still lay sleeping, the cover only barely covering his hips, fighting the urge to crawl up on top of him... Jiraiya’s wide shoulders and well-defined pecs tapered down to hard abs and narrow hips... Naruto felt a soft growl rumble in his chest and his cock throbbed. 

 

Naruto looked away dressing quickly and walking out to the kitchen.  Naruto knew he’d have to think of something soon... he couldn’t treat Kiba like that again...

 

The rest of the day went the same as the last few but Naruto could feel a tension, Jiraiya’s scent taunted him.  When it came time to walk home Naruto reluctantly gave Harumeku Kishoukachi and maneuvered to place Kiba between himself and Jiraiya. 

 

Naruto was deep in thought as they walked and at first he didn’t realize what happened, Naruto whipped his head up as Jiraiya ran in pursuit of the nin that had thrown senbon at him.

 

Naruto and Kiba rushed after Jiraiya they could hear the sounds of fighting stop as they rushed into the clearing.

 

Naruto’s breath caught his eyes going immediately to Jiraiya, Jiraiya lay writhing on the ground moaning in pain... his mate!  That man had hurt his mate!  Fury washed over Naruto and he felt everything else fading around him his eyes locked on the enemy and he growled.  “You hurt Jiraiya!  _My mate!_ ”

 

He swiftly crossed the distance between them grasping the human who’d hurt his mate... he would die!  He heard the distracting distressed yelps of his second mate and they confused him.

 

“Naruto stop!”  _Naruto’s first mate stood, commanding him... he dismissed his words, his mate was not dominant.  Naruto looked at his first mate his thoughts focusing... kill... KILL!  The bloodlust rose up and he gleefully felt the shred of the weak human in his grasp, the hot spray of his blood, the smell of death... and it pleased him._

 

“No, Naruto, no!”  _His first mate cried, but it did not matter.  He felt satisfaction, he was the dominant and he would submit to no one's will... he would claim his first mate now._

_His second mate's frantic yowls distracted him from his heated thoughts.  He dropped the useless carcass he’d been holding, looking at it, his second mate’s yelps and whines confused him.  He felt his mate’s arms, the scent of his anguish and alarm was strong..._ Kiba’s arms were holding him painfully tight... was Kiba hurt?

 

Naruto looked in Kiba’s eyes anxiously, “Are you ok?”  Naruto felt wet, cold... sticky, he drew back to frown at his clothes in bafflement then a chill washed over him as his eyes traveled down his drenched clothes to the corpse at his feet.

 

Naruto felt waves of horror seize him, “What have I done?”

 

“It’s ok... you... you were protecting Jiraiya.”  Kiba urgently reassured, but Naruto could hear the lie in his tone... he’d killed someone... Naruto started shivering... he’d really _killed_ someone this time...

 

Kiba hugged him, but Naruto knew he was crying, his mate was frightened... of him...  Jiraiya walked up, his eyes reserved, took their arms and led Naruto and Kiba away from the dead nin.

 

Naruto was numb he stared at the ground.  What was he... what kind of person _kills_ without even knowing it?  He wasn’t a person, he was a monster... a demon.

 

Jiraiya leaned close and murmured, “It will be ok.” 

 

But it wasn’t going to be ok... Naruto had killed someone... tore them open... _nothing_ was ok.  Naruto felt Jiraiya’s hand tug him forward and he followed compliantly too deep in despair to care where they were going.

 

Naruto absently noticed when they entered the ANBU building, Ibiki led them into an interrogation room.  As they walked Naruto’s head had started hurting and now sitting in this room the pounding pain behind his eyes was making him ill.  While the smell from his clothes was horrendous Naruto barely even noticed it through the pain, it felt like his head would explode.

 

Ibiki rose and walked over to the door and spoke to someone outside the room.  “Take Naruto down to the showers...”

 

“I’m going too!” Kiba immediately asserted, quickly standing.  Naruto stood and walked, every step seemed to make his head thump harder and although he heard Kiba following him he was in too much pain to care.

 

Naruto stepped out into the hall his head hanging, he felt Kiba slip his hand into his and squeeze gently in reassurance.

 

“This way.”

 

Naruto’s head whipped up his gaze focused on Wolf.  Wolf’s eyes were vigilant, analytical... he was an Alpha.  Naruto sniffed, his eyes studying Wolf’s... then losing interest, he looked away... his headache had eased slightly when he saw Wolf, but as Naruto and Kiba followed the ANBU, the pounding resumed quickly picking up to the point it had been when they left the interrogation room.

 

Kiba was talking to him softly, but he couldn’t concentrate on his words.  Wolf said something to Kiba and Naruto heard his loud protest.   “You’re wrong!  Naruto is getting stronger... he’s getting better control over his Kyuubi side!”

 

Naruto would’ve laughed, but the pain of his head made that an impossibility... yes, control... ironic...

 

Wolf stopped outside the showers and Kiba tugged at Naruto dragging him into the locker room, Naruto felt a wave of aggression at his mate’s dominant behavior and growled.  Kiba stopped his eyes widening, “Naruto...”

 

Naruto felt Wolf’s presence a second before he spoke, “Naruto!” he snapped sharply, his voice low and commanding.  Naruto’s gaze swung around to Wolf aggressively, but Wolf’s stern gaze didn’t waver. 

 

Naruto drew a ragged breath, his head clearing.  Naruto dropped his eyes, ashamed, then turned to Kiba.  “I’m sorry Kiba... I’m just... my head hurts so badly... I didn’t mean to...” he’d growled at Kiba... he’d really growled at him... this was so wrong...

 

“It’s ok... really Naruto.  It will be ok.”  Kiba’s eyes left Naruto’s and rose to meet Wolf’s.

 

Naruto met Wolf’s eyes but it was different than before, the hostility had faded and he just felt tired, both emotionally and physically.

 

“I can help temporarily, but you have to focus on suppressing the Kyuubi, it won’t like it.”  Wolf’s gaze was inscrutable, his tone and body language betraying nothing.

 

Naruto nodded, it couldn’t hurt to try... he hoped, and at least he was in the ANBU building if something went ‘wrong’.

 

“Strip.” Wolf demanded.

 

Naruto blinked in surprise and looked at Wolf.  Wolf’s gaze hardened.  “I told you to strip.  I expect my commands to be followed immediately without hesitation, am I clear?” 

 

Naruto felt a strong surge of aggression, but he stripped, his clothing was still damp and clung to him but he got it off and felt a slight relief... blood still coated his body but the smell wasn’t as bad now. 

 

Wolf walked around behind Kiba and Kiba shivered, Naruto’s gaze sharpened with hostility, watching Wolf with increasing intensity...  _MY mate._  Kiba calmed and Naruto relaxed slightly.

 

“Naruto, stand before Kiba.  You are not to touch him unless I tell you that you can.”  Wolf ordered his tone forceful, Naruto felt a powerful surge of defiance and looked into Wolf’s gaze a moment fighting against his aggression before nodding.

 

Wolf’s gaze pinned him unwavering in its intensity. “Remove Kiba’s shirt.”

 

Naruto removed Kiba’s shirt only slightly distracted by his lust from his rapidly growing hostility and his urge to defy the command.  Kiba’s shirt was also heavily stained with blood from hugging him and Kiba looked relieved to have the damp clothing off. 

 

Naruto’s hands reached for Kiba’s pants meeting Wolf’s eyes in challenge.  Wolf’s dictatorial gaze made Naruto pause, then reluctantly drop his hands.

 

“Remove Kiba’s pants, but do not touch his cock.”  Wolf instructed his eyes alert and his gaze sharpened as Naruto stiffened rebelliously.

 

Naruto’s aggression spiked as he removed his mate’s pants, _he was the dominant, and he would submit to no one's will!_

“Look at me.”  Wolf demanded forcefully, then reproached.  “Suppress the Kyuubi.”

 

Naruto struggled, the urge to defy Wolf was nearly overpowering.  Wolf’s gaze was vigilant... assertive and controlling, but under it Naruto could see understanding.  It was Wolf’s understanding of the battle Naruto had raging inside him that gave him the strength to suppress the Kyuubi, Wolf believed he could do it.

 

After a few seconds Naruto drew a deep breath and nodded, he could do it.

 

“On your knees.” Wolf’s gaze was firm and uncompromising, reminding Naruto he expected instant obedience.

 

Naruto knelt, reluctantly surrendering to Wolf’s dominance but Wolf masterfully demanded total submission.  “Bow down, head on the floor, hands before you.”  Naruto slowly relinquished all control, lowering himself before Wolf.

 

Naruto heard Kiba’s low growl and his posture stiffened in aggression, the Kyuubi struggling to break free once more.

 

“Don’t move you are to remain completely still unless I tell you that you can move.” Wolf’s stern reprimand subdued Naruto. 

 

Wolf stood just far enough back that Naruto couldn’t see what he was doing, but Naruto didn’t move.  Naruto sensed more than saw Kiba move around behind him.  Wolf immediately demanded his attention once more, standing directly in Naruto’s line of sight his gaze militant, brazenly Alpha. 

 

Wolf gave a curt nod and Naruto felt Kiba’s cock slowly pushing into his unprepared body, the sharp spikes of pain tested his control.  Naruto growled softly and arched, then his low growl turned into a moan of pleasure at his mate’s cock in his body, it felt so good.  Naruto trembled in need wanting to buck into Kiba’s soft thrusts desperately. 

 

“Don’t move.”  Wolf ordered assertively, his commanding tone held Naruto enthralled, the forceful alpha excited him.  “Kiba fuck him, hard.”

 

Kiba’s strokes became faster and harder... Naruto stared at the aggressive dominant man before him, whimpering and whining, trembling in lust he needed more! 

 

“Harder.”  Wolf demanded.

 

Naruto moaned fervently, desperately he begged, his eyes locked on Wolf’s... the alpha in control.  Whining and shivering as he resisted his need to buck back into Kiba’s relentless, hard thrusts.  Wolf’s gaze was domineering, absolute in his command. 

 

“Do you want to move Naruto?” Wolf inquired in a cold dictatorial tone.

 

“Yes.”  Naruto panted urgently, he’d lost all ability to deify Wolf, he burned with lust.  Wolf’s gaze was alert and calculating. 

 

“Stop.” Wolf instructed Kiba firmly.

 

Naruto whimpered franticly.  “Please, please fuck me please!”

Wolf knelt beside Naruto looking down at him, dominating him and making sure Naruto realized who was in control.  Wolf’s gaze was knowing and fierce, he leaned over Naruto as if pinning him and insisted sternly.  “Beg me.”

 

Naruto gave a soft submissive whine and pleaded shamelessly. “Please!  Please Wolf!  Tell Kiba to fuck me please!”

 

Wolf slowly rose to his feet his gaze never leaving Naruto’s and directed Kiba. “Fuck him slowly.” 

 

“Please, Wolf please!”  Naruto panted and begged.

 

Wolf instructed Kiba.  “Harder.” 

 

Wolf’s eyes held Naruto’s.  Naruto shivered and whined subserviently, imploring feveredly.  “I need to... please Wolf, please let me move!”

 

For several agonizing seconds Wolf simply looked vigilantly at Naruto, then sternly asserted.  “You may move but you will not come until I tell you that you can.”

 

Naruto ecstatically rose to his hands, rocking back into Kiba’s thrusts hard and taking Kiba’s cock deep into his body.  Mewling in pleasure and making gasping moans Naruto’s body tightened as he neared his climax.  “Ah Wolf!  I need to come, please!”  Naruto begged, growling, frenzied with his urgent need.

 

“No.”  Wolf answered firmly.

 

Naruto was nearly delirious with the desperation of his need, his body tensed poised at the edge of climax and he shook with the effort to resist cumming.  “Please Wolf, please!  I need to...”  Naruto groveled submissively.

 

“You may come.”  Wolf impassively allowed.

 

Naruto screamed, his body arching sharply in ecstasy as Kiba’s last strokes hit his prostate. Naruto writhed in pleasure, feeling the hard buck of Kiba’s hips as he came. 

 

Kiba cupped Naruto to his body raising him up into his arms a few moments before shifting his hips and withdrawing from Naruto’s body.

 

Naruto felt a sharp pain, but the bliss of his sated desires made any pain worth it.  Wolf reached a hand down and helped Naruto to his feet then did the same for Kiba.  In truth Naruto’s knees hurt more than his ass... but the fox was quickly erasing all pain, and his head no longer hurt.

 

Naruto looked at Kiba deep in thought... he’d tried to claim two dominant mates and one submissive... would Jiraiya ever be able to handle his needs... and now that Jiraiya wasn’t dominant... Naruto felt a chill.

 

Naruto studied Wolf.  “Thank you...”

 

Wolf’s gaze was distant and he nodded indifferently, but behind that front Naruto could see he was disquieted, the situation was bothering him.  “What will you do about this?”  Wolf asked tonelessly.

 

Wolf was strongly dominant... for a moment Naruto felt a bit of regret, if he’d only tried to claim Wolf instead of Kakashi... no, foolish thought, it would’ve ended the same... Wolf couldn’t form attachments any more then Kakashi could... and he didn’t love Wolf.

 

It would never have worked.  Naruto shook his head he was thinking with his cock not his head...  “I don’t know... no more than 4 days from now...”  Naruto began; he didn’t need to finish as Wolf’s eyes lit with understanding and, if Naruto wasn’t mistaken, a flash of alarm.

 

Wolf looked over at Kiba, his face stony. “You need to be careful, the Inuzuka traits combined with Naruto’s problem could be deadly.”

 

Kiba looked worried, “It’s not safe to encourage me to be dominant... if I...”

 

Naruto’s stomach sank... it was more than warning Kiba not to bite him, he’d endangered Kiba’s life when he insisted Kiba be dominant and aggressive at the swim hole... if Kiba had become excited by that... Naruto felt sick, he could’ve killed Kiba... a wave of despair settled over Naruto.  There was no way he’d risk either of his mates, ever, and only they would do...

 

Kiba and Naruto showered quietly while Wolf gathered uniforms and towels then stood outside the locker-room waiting.  Naruto saw the quick looks Kiba kept darting his way, but Naruto didn’t have anything to say... he just quietly dressed and Wolf led them back up to the interrogation room.   

 

Kiba timidly took Naruto’s hand... as if frightened he would hurt him and Naruto felt a wave of guilt, Kiba could be right... he might hurt him, he had growled at him... growled at his mate, he was dangerous.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	58. CHAPTER 58: AS CUNNING AS THE FOX

**CHAPTER 58: AS CUNNING AS THE FOX**

 

(KIBA)

 

Ibiki gestured for Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto to enter the interrogation room and closed the door then sat looking at them... As soon as the door closed Kiba became aware the stench from Naruto’s clothes was nearly suffocating, it was bad enough Kiba’s stomach immediately started protesting. 

 

Kiba regretted his better than normal sense of smell at times like these... it was agonizing, the smell seemed to beat at him trying to get in his lungs and Kiba tried in vain not to breathe it in.

 

Kiba was seconds away from losing the contents of his stomach when Ibiki rose and walked to the door, he swung it open and Kiba saw him call Wolf over with a twitch of his fingers.

 

“Take Naruto down to the showers...” Ibiki instructed.

 

Wolf!  “I’m going too!” Kiba leapt up, he didn’t trust him... Ibiki knew Jiraiya would never allow him to confine Naruto so Ibiki could be having Wolf lock Naruto up right now before he told them.

 

Ibiki just looked at Kiba with his cold heartless gaze for a moment then nodded and turned away, dismissing them.

 

Kiba watched Naruto stand and walk out the door after Wolf, his steps were shuffling and he seemed distant...

 

As soon as they were in the hall Kiba took Naruto’s hand and squeezed it gently, but Naruto didn’t even look up.  The smell was more manageable out in the hall and as long as Kiba didn’t breathe too deeply he could avoid embarrassing himself by throwing up.

 

“This way.”  Wolf instructed his voice emotionless and curt.

 

Naruto’s head whipped up his eyes locked on Wolf, Kiba started, shocked by Naruto’s sudden movement.  For a few seconds Naruto just looked at Wolf his gaze intense, then his eyes dropped again.

 

Wolf had stopped and studied Naruto as he looked at him, but when Naruto’s head dropped once more Wolf continued leading them down to the showers.  Kiba tried to soothe Naruto.  “It’s ok Naruto... everything is going to be ok.”

 

Naruto didn’t even seem to hear him ... but Wolf did.  Wolf replied “No, it’s not going to be ok, he’s losing control of the Kyuubi.”

 

“You’re wrong!  Naruto is getting stronger... he’s getting better control over his Kyuubi side!”  Kiba protested upset by Wolf’s cruel words... but Naruto neither noticed nor cared.

 

“Jiraiya hasn’t taken the dominant position.”  Wolf stated flatly, his tone rote and unemotional.  “Naruto’s behavior has changed... it’s all signs he’s losing control of the Kyuubi... without a dominant mate he’s confused... unbalanced.”

 

Kiba was upset, but he couldn’t deny Wolf’s words made sense... it had seemed like Naruto was gaining more of a hold over his Kyuubi side... although the frequency of his Kyuubi side flaring up had increased... it wasn’t completely taking over.   Naruto knew what he was doing even as it flared... well, most of the time... but this last time, there was no denying Naruto hadn’t had any control.  Kiba shivered, he’d thought he ‘lost’ Naruto completely this time... 

 

Wolf  reached the locker room door and stood aside, waiting.  Kiba pulled Naruto insistently into the locker room, suddenly Kiba felt the ‘prickles’ of the Kyuubi’s chakra dancing over his hand that held Naruto’s and heard Naruto’s low growl.

 

Kiba stopped stunned.  “Naruto...” 

 

Before Kiba could feel more than a flash of fear he heard Wolf bark. “Naruto!” 

 

Naruto’s gaze rose from the floor and his blue eyes were swirled with red, he looked aggressively at Wolf, his lips curled slightly in a snarl.

 

Wolf looked back, his gaze hard and demanding, an Alpha boldly meeting a challenge.  For several seconds they held each other's gaze and Kiba nervously waited, either one would back down or they’d fight...

 

Naruto dropped his gaze and Kiba breathed a sigh of relief what was Wolf thinking?!  He didn’t have a chance against the Kyuubi!  Wolf was lucky the Kyuubi hadn’t called his ‘bluff’!

 

Naruto turned to look at Kiba, his gaze was ashamed, “I’m sorry Kiba... I’m just... my head hurts so badly... I didn’t mean to...”

 

“It’s ok... really Naruto.  It will be ok.”  Kiba soothed, but he knew Wolf was right... it wasn’t going to be ‘ok’.

 

Kiba looked up into Wolf’s experienced gaze.  Wolf was right... Naruto’s behavior at the swim hole... his warning not to bite him... and demand for domination.  Kiba nodded, accepting Wolf’s words.  Kiba could see in Wolf’s gaze that he was going to try something.

 

“I can help temporarily, but you have to focus on suppressing the Kyuubi, it won’t like it.”  Wolf announced seriously.   Naruto nodded, he looked weary and hopeless.

 

“Strip.”  Wolf’s brazenly ordered.

 

Naruto looked confused and he hesitated, Kiba watched anxiously.

 

Wolf’s gaze was fierce.  “I told you to strip.  I expect my commands to be followed immediately without hesitation, am I clear?”  his tone was forceful.

 

Naruto did as Wolf instructed, pealing the damp cloth from his body, but his posture had  stiffened.  Wolf walked slowly around and stood behind Kiba, Kiba shivered.  Wolf rumbled softly. “If you want to help him you need to stop undermining my efforts.” 

 

Kiba puzzled over it for a second then realized what Wolf was doing, Kiba stiffened, his trembling stilled and a look of cold determination came to his face... Wolf was dominating Naruto and he needed Kiba’s help.

 

“Naruto, stand before Kiba.  You are not to touch him unless I tell you that you can.”  Naruto’s gaze held a flash of defiance, but after a moment he nodded. 

 

“Remove Kiba’s shirt.”  Wolf directed curtly.

 

Naruto did, Kiba breathed a bit easier, he hadn’t realized how much of the ‘mess’ had coated his clothes as well and now that it wasn’t sitting right below his nose his stomach settled. 

 

Naruto’s hands started to reach for Kiba’s pants, his eyes traveled to above Kiba’s shoulder and his hands froze then dropped, a stronger flash of defiance flickering through Naruto’s gaze.

 

“Remove Kiba’s pants, but do not touch his cock.”  Wolf’s tone was experienced and powerful.

 

Naruto’s eyes flickered with red, as he removed Kiba’s pants.

 

“Look at me.”  Wolf demanded sternly.  Naruto’s posture was aggressive, and his eyes rose up defiantly.  “Suppress the Kyuubi.”

 

Naruto met Wolf’s eyes for several seconds then took a ragged breath and nodded. 

 

“On your knees.” Wolf’s icy eyes were pinned on Naruto.

 

Naruto sank down onto his knees, and Kiba’s cock gave a jump.  Wolf’s aggressive, alpha dominance was very arousing. 

 

“Bow down, head on the floor, hands before you.”

 

Naruto slowly complied, he looked like he was fighting against his desire to resist.  Kiba felt a strong wave of arousal seeing his mate bowed before him totally submissive.  Kiba trembled with excitement, a soft growl came from his throat, and Naruto stiffened in hostility.

 

“Don’t move you are to remain completely still unless I tell you that you can move.” Wolf commanded. 

 

Kiba stiffened in surprise as Wolf lowered his head slightly and murmured, “Do not forget who’s before you.” 

 

Kiba’s head cleared, his excitement over Naruto’s complete submission calmed by the realization that he wasn’t really in control, that his alpha mate would tear his throat out if he behaved aggressive or dominant.

 

Wolf nodded, then handed Kiba lube. Kiba went to prepare Naruto, Wolf shook his head and took the lube.  Kiba was shocked when Wolf’s fingers dipped in gathering a good amount and smeared it over Kiba’s cock with an experienced, almost disinterested, thoroughness then directed Kiba to behind Naruto. 

 

Wolf walked around to stand to the side in Naruto’s direct line of sight, Wolf nodded to Kiba and he slowly thrust into Naruto’s body.  Naruto mewed and arched, his eyes flashing red before resuming their deep blue color. 

 

“Don’t move.”  Wolf commanded firmly.  “Kiba fuck him, hard.”

 

Kiba thrust into the tightly clenched muscles firmly, growing faster as Naruto’s body loosened to accept his cock.  Naruto mewed and trembled, his eyes locked on Wolf’s fierce gaze. 

 

“Harder.”  Wolf instructed.

 

Kiba hammered into his body and Naruto moaned loudly, and whined in frustration at his desire to buck into the strokes but he didn’t move.  Naruto whimpered and gasped his gaze locked on Wolf.  

 

Wolf looked at him impassively, “Do you want to move Naruto?”

 

“Yes.”  Naruto gasped. 

 

Wolf continued to look at Naruto as he ordered Kiba. “Stop.” 

 

Naruto whined loudly,  “Please, please fuck me please!”

 

Wolf knelt and leaned close, “Beg me.”

 

“Please!  Please Wolf!  Tell Kiba to fuck me please!”  Naruto groveled.

 

Wolf rose and nodded, “Fuck him slowly.” 

 

Naruto gasped and whined his body trembling “Please, Wolf please!” 

 

“Harder.” Wolf directed. 

 

Naruto mewed and quivered, “I need to... please Wolf, please let me move!”

 

Wolf’s cold eyes looked down at Naruto, then he finally directed. “You may move but you will not come until I tell you that you can.”

 

Naruto rose onto his hands and rocked, bucking back hard into Kiba’s strokes moaning loudly and panting in lust.  “Ah Wolf!  I need to come, please!”

 

“No.” Wolf answered decisively, his tone unwavering.

 

Naruto whined quivering bucking hard, his body tensed as he tried not to come.  “Please Wolf, please!  I need to...”  Naruto whimpered.

 

“You may come.”  Wolf allowed, his gaze neutral.

 

Naruto cried out his  body bowing upward, Naruto moaned and gasped his body trembling through his orgasm.  Kiba thrust deep and came, then Kiba sat back on his knees raising Naruto up on his knees to lean back into him and holding him a second before withdrawing from his body.  Kiba felt Naruto’s flinch but he didn’t make a sound, Naruto looked up at Wolf quietly.  Wolf held out a hand and Naruto took it and rose to his feet then Wolf released his hand and drew Kiba up and released his hand.

 

Naruto was calm, his gaze clear as he looked at Kiba, then up at Wolf. “Thank you...”  Wolf nodded dismissively, his gaze turning to Kiba then back to Naruto. “What will you do about this?”

 

Naruto shook his head sadly. “I don’t know... no more than 4 days from now...” 

 

Wolf’s gaze returned to Kiba, “You need to be careful, the Inuzuka traits combined with Naruto’s problem could be deadly.”

 

Kiba nodded, “It’s not safe to encourage me to be dominant... if I...”

 

Naruto shivered, Kiba knew he understood... if Kiba got excited by Naruto’s submission and got aggressive... there was a very good possibility the Kyuubi would kill him in a fit of rage.

 

Naruto was subdued and lost in thought through their shower.  Kiba wanted to say something, to comfort him somehow but anything he could think of... _it’s going to be ok... we’ll find some way to handle this.._ _._ seemed like a lie, so he said nothing.

 

When Naruto still hadn’t said anything after they’d showered, Kiba grew nervous... maybe Naruto wasn’t ‘feeling good’ again. 

 

Kiba hesitated to touch him, he didn’t want to agitate him.  Kiba watched Naruto as they dressed and as they joined Wolf to walk up to the interrogation room he hesitantly slipped his hand in Naruto’s.

 

Naruto’s hand closed gently on it but he didn’t look at Kiba.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya was waiting in the hall when Wolf, Kiba and Naruto returned.  Ibiki gave a last look at Jiraiya and walked back to his office without another word.  As soon as he’d brought Naruto and Kiba to Jiraiya, Wolf immediately turned and walked away.

 

Jiraiya had an ominous feeling something happened... the look on Kiba’s face was woeful and Naruto still wasn’t meeting anyone’s eyes.

 

“Come on, let’s go home.”  Jiraiya said quietly, his hand lay lightly on Naruto’s shoulder, it was very late at night now and he felt as weary as Naruto and Kiba looked.

 

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya in surprise.  “Home?  Why would they let me go home?”

 

Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s face, his thumb stroking Naruto’s cheek gently. “Naruto you killed an enemy... while it is true that they had wanted to take him alive...”

 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya in disbelief and his voice was slightly hysterical. “Killed?!  You mean slaughtered... and I would’ve killed you and everyone else there too!”  Jiraiya could feel Naruto’s surges of horror and anguish.

 

Jiraiya pulled Naruto into his arms hugging him firmly, trying to calm him. “Shhh... you wouldn’t have killed us all... I know you wouldn’t... I have faith in you, so have faith in me.”

 

Naruto pushed back out of Jiraiya’s arms and Jiraiya felt a stab of pain, Naruto was deeply upset and he had no idea how to help.

 

Naruto shook his head disgusted, his voice full of self loathing “Let’s just go home...”

 

“Naruto...”  Jiraiya wanted to say something to ease his distress, but Naruto ignored him and started out the ANBU doors walking toward home.

 

Jiraiya took Kiba’s hand and followed, he wanted to ask Kiba what happened but given how upset Naruto was he decided it wouldn’t be a good idea to ask right now.  Jiraiya and Kiba followed almost 15 ft behind when Jiraiya realized Naruto had dashed off into the brush.

 

“Naruto!”  Jiraiya yelled running up to the area he disappeared, Jiraiya knew Naruto had an ANBU with him...  Ibiki had told Jiraiya that from now on they each would have one permanently shadowing them... but even knowing that Jiraiya felt panicked.

 

Jiraiya turned, upset and frustrated, to Kiba. “Kiba what happened?!”  Jiraiya wasn’t sure if he should chase after Naruto or if he’d just continue to run... should he leave him alone?

 

Kiba started crying and Jiraiya melted, all his frustration disappearing in his need to comfort him.  “Kiba... shhh... please don’t cry.”  Jiraiya held Kiba tenderly, and kissed his cheeks until Kiba took a shaky breath and calmed slightly.  “What happened when you and Naruto went to shower?”  Jiraiya loosened his arms and asked gently.

 

Kiba looked so distraught that Jiraiya tightened his arms around Kiba again holding him protectively, he’d wait, Kiba was too important to push.  Jiraiya sighed softly the feel of Kiba in his arms comforting him slightly.

 

“Jiraiya...”  Kiba drew back slightly and looked in Jiraiya’s face, his eyes were hurt and frightened.  “He growled at me...”

 

Jiraiya felt a chill even as he waited quietly for Kiba to continue.  “I... I can’t be his dominant mate... Wolf says Naruto needs one... but I can’t...”  Kiba started crying again.

 

Jiraiya hugged him. “It’s ok... you don’t have to be...”

 

Kiba took a deep breath and nodded, “Jiraiya, I need to talk to him...”

 

Jiraiya nodded, he’d go home.  Kiba would find Naruto and bring him home.  Jiraiya stroked Kiba’s cheek drying his tears, “Try the monument.”

 

Kiba nodded, Jiraiya released him.  Kiba stepped back, then turned and left.  Jiraiya started towards home... he’d never felt as lonely as he did right now... everything was falling apart. 

 

Once Jiraiya was home he waited anxiously, wanting to go to his mates but knowing Kiba wanted to talk to Naruto... and that the chances of Naruto talking about what had happened between Kiba and him were dependent on Jiraiya’s leaving them alone to talk...

 

Jiraiya fought waves of panic and wild daydreams of them being captured or killed by Orochimaru... just when he didn’t think he could take it another minute Naruto and Kiba walked in.

 

Naruto walked up and kissed Jiraiya gently.  “Let’s sleep we can talk in the morning.”  Jiraiya felt such an immense wave of relief, Naruto and Kiba were ok...

 

Jiraiya and Kiba nodded; they stripped and curled up around Naruto, Kiba on one side and Jiraiya on the other... then, exhausted, they slept.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto looked at the floor as they walked back up from the showers, thinking about what he remembered about the clearing... he’d seen Jiraiya lying on the ground... After that... he remembered feeling furious and...

 

Naruto sighed, he didn’t remember... he’d slaughtered a man and he didn’t even remember.  Wolf escorted Naruto and Kiba back up the hall to Jiraiya, then both Ibiki and Wolf walked away.

 

“Come on, let’s go home.”  Jiraiya murmured gently, stepping close and placing a hand on Naruto’s shoulder.

 

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya in shock and dismay.  “Home?  Why would they let me go home?”

 

Jiraiya’s gaze was placid and for some reason it only made Naruto’s distress grow.  Jiraiya stroked Naruto’s cheek and sighed wearily. “Naruto you killed an enemy... while it is true that they had wanted to take him alive...”

 

Naruto couldn’t believe what he was hearing!  “Killed?!  You mean _slaughtered_... and I would’ve killed you and everyone else there too!” He exclaimed vehemently, outraged by Jiraiya’s flippant words.  How could they just dismiss this!

 

Jiraiya attempted to placate him, Jiraiya drew Naruto into his arms and crooned softly, “Shhh... you wouldn’t have killed us all... I know you wouldn’t... I have faith in you, so have faith in me.”

 

Naruto pulled free, Jiraiya and Ibiki were risking the village... because they cared for him!  Naruto shook his head angrily, he wasn’t worth it!  It wasn’t safe to leave him free! 

How could they not see that?!  “Let’s just go home...”  Naruto said his heart filled with disgust at himself and horror that he’d be free to just kill again.

 

“Naruto...”  Jiraiya called but Naruto just walked out the door, he needed to be alone, he needed to think... with every step Naruto’s desire to escape grew, finally he couldn’t resist and just dashed into the bushes and performed the signs for the transportation jutsu.

 

Naruto sighed and sat on the monument, it was the place he always escaped to when things were at their worst.  If Naruto strained he could sense his ANBU ‘shadow’, Naruto knew he could only feel him because the ANBU was allowing him to know he was near.  Strangely it made Naruto feel better... he should have someone guarding him, he was dangerous.

 

Kiba found Naruto sitting perched above the monument, he’d known they’d find him... but only Kiba had come.

 

Naruto stared over the edge at the lights of the village.  “You know... this is where I went after... after I raped you...” even then he’d been dangerous and threatened Kiba...

 

Kiba sat beside Naruto, not touching him but close enough that their bodies almost touched every time they moved.  “Naruto... don’t.  You didn’t do anything I wasn’t trying to do to you... besides you didn’t... the Kyuubi did...”

 

Naruto turned, nearly yelling in his frustration.  “Is that what I’m going to say every time I do something horrible?!  Oh, it wasn’t me... it was the Kyuubi?!  It’s still me! I AM the Kyuubi!  Where will we draw the line?  I killed someone!”

 

“Lots of nin have...” Kiba hedged.

 

Naruto snorted sarcastically, “Do they rend them brutally... gut them with their own hands?!”

 

Kiba looked down at his hands and replied quietly.  “No... but does it matter how they do it?”

 

“Yes.”  Naruto snapped, then sighed mournfully looking away, out over the village once more.  Naruto’s voice softened as he tried to explain, he wanted his mate to understand.  “How can I live not knowing when the next time I’ll kill... or that it won’t be someone I care about?”  Naruto shook his head wearily, “I want them to lock me up again... I don’t want to one day ‘wake’ to find I’ve killed someone I care about.”

 

“No!”  Kiba’s head snapped up and he glared at Naruto, then rose to his feet.  “You selfish... how could you even think... WHAT ABOUT US?!  Don’t we matter anymore, how could you even think about putting us through that again... do you know what it was like for us?!”

 

Naruto was shocked, he stared aghast as Kiba ranted angrily.  “Kiba...”

 

“No!  No, don’t you say anything!  That had to be the cruelest thing you’ve ever said to me...” Kiba stormed his eyes glinting angrily in the dim lighting.

 

Naruto rose, grabbed Kiba and kissed him, stopping his tirade.  Kiba was stiff in protest but quickly melted into Naruto’s kiss molding himself to Naruto’s body.  Naruto found himself deepening the kiss and cupping Kiba to his body.  He needed them, he needed their love, their hope... he needed everything about them.  How could he even have imagined he could leave them...  He’d rather die than live without them!  But the truth remained, he was dangerous, one day he may kill one or both of his mates... and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Naruto drew back and saw Kiba was going to beg. “Shhh Kiba, I’m sorry... I’m so sorry.  I won’t leave you.  I couldn’t leave you or Jiraiya, you’re everything to me!”

 

Kiba hugged Naruto tightly, “You’re everything to us too... we need you.”

 

Naruto drew a breath and nodded.  Somehow, someway, they would have to find a way.  They had to be together... and he couldn’t hurt them.

 

Kiba snuggled into Naruto’s shoulder his arms wrapped around his waist as if trying to prevent Naruto from leaving.  “Naruto... about what happened, at the ANBU building... I know you wouldn’t have hurt me.”

 

Naruto couldn’t be so sure, the only thing he was certain of was that he loved Kiba and Jiraiya deeply... and if he did hurt them he’d find a way to end his life, Kyuubi or not, even the fox couldn’t replace a head.

 

“Come on Kiba we better get home, Jiraiya’s probably very worried... I know I would be if you and he were gone.”  Naruto dipped his head to kiss Kiba’s soft lips once more, then Kiba released him and they walked home.

 

When Naruto and Kiba walked in the door Jiraiya looked so relieved that Naruto felt horrible for scaring him.  Naruto walked over and kissed Jiraiya apologetically, then said, “Let’s sleep we can talk in the morning.”

 

Both Jiraiya and Kiba nodded in agreement, they looked as worn out as Naruto felt.  They all stripped and lay down in the bed, Jiraiya cupped Naruto on one side and Kiba snuggled into Naruto on the other... like they were protecting him... but who would protect _them_ from him?  Naruto sighed and fell asleep.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

The walk up from the showers was grim, as Naruto and Kiba approached Jiraiya Ibiki gave Jiraiya one last hard look then walked away.  Kiba was surprised when Wolf also turned and walked away.  Kiba looked at Jiraiya curiously, but Jiraiya just said, “Come on, let’s go home.”

 

Jiraiya lay his hand on Naruto shoulder and Naruto looked up, the look on his face was frightening... he looked mortified and Kiba could smell the waves of anger coming off him.  Naruto released Kiba’s hand as he demanded, “Home?  Why would they let me go home?”

 

Jiraiya sighed softly and tried to soothe Naruto with gentle brushes of his fingers.  “Naruto you killed an enemy... while it is true that they had wanted to take him alive...”

 

“Killed?!”  Naruto scoffed, his hostile tone was panicky.  “You mean _slaughtered_... and I would’ve killed you and everyone else there too!”

 

Kiba watched, shivering in distress, as Jiraiya pulled Naruto into his arms and tried to comfort him. “Shhh... you wouldn’t have killed us all... I know you wouldn’t... I have faith in you, so have faith in me.”

 

Kiba knew Jiraiya’s words hadn’t helped even before Naruto pulled free and stepped away.  Naruto had a disgusted furious frown on his face and Kiba felt his hopelessness, Kiba wanted so badly to help but nothing he could say would be enough.

 

Naruto snapped, “Let’s just go home...”  and promptly stormed out the door.

 

“Naruto...”  Jiraiya pleaded, but Naruto didn’t pause.  Kiba could see the pain on Jiraiya’s face and it hurt him.  Jiraiya gently took Kiba’s hand, his thumb absently stroked Kiba’s fingers in soothing circles as they walked out the doors after Naruto.

 

Suddenly Naruto ducked into the brush.  “Naruto!”  Jiraiya called and ran forward to where he disappeared.  Kiba could see the panic and fear in Jiraiya’s gaze and his voice was sharp as he demanded, “Kiba what happened?!” 

 

It was more than Kiba could take and he burst into tears.  Jiraiya immediately drew him close and held him trying to ease his pain, but even still Kiba could feel Jiraiya’s anxiety.   “Kiba... shhh... please don’t cry.”  Jiraiya crooned  gently and placed loving soft kisses over his damp cheeks.

 

Kiba drew a deep breath to calm himself, he was only adding to Jiraiya’s distress, Kiba looked up at Jiraiya and Jiraiya asked him gently.  “What happened when you and Naruto went to shower?”

 

Kiba felt a swift surge of sorrow and fought to hold back the tears.  Jiraiya just held him tighter, protectively against his body, and serenely waited.  Jiraiya gave a soft sigh, Kiba felt a small pleasure that Jiraiya felt comfort in his arms also, it gave Kiba the strength to suppress his pain and tell Jiraiya.  “Jiraiya... He growled at me...”

 

Kiba could feel Jiraiya’s alarm although he kept it from his face and fresh tears gathered in Kiba’s eyes.  “I... I can’t be his dominant mate... Wolf says Naruto needs one... but I can’t...”  Kiba felt the tears slide down his cheeks, he felt so frustrated and hurt... he couldn’t help his mate, Naruto needed him and he couldn’t do it...

 

Jiraiya’s arms squeezed Kiba gently as he reassured.  “It’s ok... you don’t have to be...”

 

Kiba was so grateful for Jiraiya, his support and love gave him strength.  “Jiraiya, I need to talk to him...”  Naruto was no doubt angry at himself about growling at Kiba... he probably thought Kiba was terrified of him.

 

Jiraiya nodded in understanding and was strong enough to do what Kiba couldn’t ask, let him go alone.  Jiraiya said, “Try the monument.” Dried Kiba’s tears with a soft caress then released him, Kiba stepped away his heart full of love for Jiraiya, then quickly went to go find Naruto.

 

Just as Jiraiya had said Kiba found Naruto above the Hokage monument, he was looking out over the village.  Naruto didn’t turn but he knew Naruto was aware he was there.

 

Naruto quietly started talking, “You know... this is where I went after... after I raped you...”

 

Kiba felt a surge of pain, even after all this time Naruto blamed himself for _his_ foolish mistake.  Kiba walked over and sat close to Naruto, wanting to touch him but afraid Naruto would move away.

 

“Naruto... don’t.  You didn’t do anything I wasn’t trying to do to you... besides you didn’t... the Kyuubi did...”  Kiba was such a fool, his pride and ego had started this whole mess. 

 

Kiba flinched as Naruto turned and bellowed, “Is that what I’m going to say every time I do something horrible?!  Oh, it wasn’t me... it was the Kyuubi?!  It’s still me! I AM the Kyuubi!  Where will we draw the line?  I killed someone!”

 

Kiba was cowed by Naruto vehemence and his voice was subdued even as he argued, “Lot’s of nin have...”

 

“Do they rend them brutally... gut them with their own hands?!”  Naruto bawled his voice harsh. 

 

Kiba knew Naruto wasn’t angry with him and didn’t mean to speak so cruelly, he was only frustrated and upset still Kiba stared at his hands as he replied.  “No... but does it matter how they do it?”

 

“Yes.”  Naruto declared, his frustrated anger dissipating he sighed forlornly and looked out at the village again.  His voice was soft and full of pain as he continued, “How can I live not knowing when the next time I’ll kill... or that it won’t be someone I care about?”  Naruto shook his head hopelessly.  “I want them to lock me up again... I don’t want to one day ‘wake’ to find I’ve killed someone I care about.”

 

Blind fury swept through Kiba at Naruto’s words.  “No!”  Kiba got up his body shaking with rage.  “You selfish...” _bastard_ _,_ “how could you even think”... _about doing that to us?_ “WHAT ABOUT US?!  Don’t we matter anymore, how could you even think about putting us through that again...” _I wanted to die!_ “Do you know what it was like for us?!” _My life was meaningless!_

 

Naruto just looked at Kiba as if surprised by his reaction, “Kiba...”

 

Kiba was too furious to listen.  “No!  No, don’t you say anything!  That had to be the cruelest thing you’ve ever said to me...”

 

Naruto leapt up and grabbed Kiba and kissed him, Naruto had moved so quickly Kiba was caught mid-rant and Naruto’s kiss effectively stopped his words, Kiba wanted to stay angry but couldn’t help melting into Naruto’s kiss.  He loved him so very much!  Kiba molded his body to Naruto’s as Naruto deepened their kiss passionately.

 

When Naruto drew back Kiba felt a stab of fear, he couldn’t lose Naruto!

 

“Shhh Kiba, I’m sorry... I’m so sorry.  I won’t leave you.  I couldn’t leave you or Jiraiya, you’re everything to me!”  Naruto reassured lovingly. 

 

Kiba held Naruto tightly desperate to somehow get Naruto to understand they couldn’t just ‘go on without him’.  “You’re everything to us too... we need you.”

 

Naruto nodded, but Kiba knew he still didn’t understand... Naruto couldn’t see how very important he was, Kiba embraced Naruto firmly.  “Naruto... about what happened, at the ANBU building... I know you wouldn’t have hurt me.”

 

Naruto only replied gently, “Come on Kiba, we better get home, Jiraiya’s probably very worried... I know I would be if you and he were gone.”  Naruto gave Kiba another light kiss and then they started home.

 

When Naruto and Kiba walked in Kiba could see Jiraiya had been pacing, he felt terrible... and selfish to have wanted to be alone with Naruto... to have worried Jiraiya. 

 

Naruto walked over to Jiraiya and kissed him tenderly, then sighed wearily.  “Let’s sleep we can talk in the morning.”  Kiba and Jiraiya nodded and they all stripped, Jiraiya cupped Naruto on one side and Kiba snuggled against him on the other... and it felt right.  Kiba sighed contentedly and fell asleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya woke and glanced over Naruto at Kiba, Kiba smiled lovingly at him slipped carefully from the bed and walked around to kiss Jiraiya gently and murmur, “I’ll go start breakfast.”

 

Jiraiya nodded his fingers brushing Kiba’s cheek... there was not enough ways to ever show how much he loved him!   Kiba smiled and straightened, his eyes shone with love, then he turned and went to go cook breakfast.

 

Jiraiya watched the bedroom door, he was so very blessed to have Naruto and Kiba... If Oro had killed him he would’ve died... never feeling the bliss of his lovers touch again, the intimacy they used to share... died without ever enjoying the feeling of connection... the pleasure of their bond.

 

Jiraiya watched Naruto sleeping, the sheet molded to his hard curves... the body he desired so very much.  Jiraiya’s cock hardened as his eyes roamed over Naruto’s wonderful body.  No, he was done waiting... done hesitating... done letting his past control him... he wanted Naruto, he wanted to fuck him, to hear his pleasured cries, to feel the connection which he’d lost for so long... no more waiting, he wanted his life back and he would have it.

 

Naruto woke and stared up at Jiraiya innocently for a moment before he remembered the day before, then his eyes darkened with pain.  Jiraiya drew Naruto close and he stiffened in alarm.

 

“I’m fine, please let me go.”  Naruto murmured struggling to get up and away from Jiraiya, he could feel the powerful surge of desire Naruto felt at his touch.

 

Jiraiya lowered his head and kissed Naruto gently.  Naruto made a panicked squeak and scrambled away from Jiraiya, he stood on the opposite side of the bed and Jiraiya saw him trembling.

 

Jiraiya stood. “Naruto... It’s ok.”  Jiraiya soothed, Naruto’s fear nearly overwhelmed the staggering waves of lust flowing from him.

 

Naruto gave a quick shake of his head “No... it’s not ok... I... I have to go...”  He turned to race from the room.

 

Jiraiya caught his arm and drew Naruto into his arms his hands stroking and pressing his beloved’s body into his as he kissed him lustily, he needed Naruto and Naruto needed him that’s all that mattered.

 

Naruto whimpered and weakly pushed away, Jiraiya could tell he didn’t want to, he wanted Jiraiya desperately just as Jiraiya needed him. 

 

Suddenly Naruto pushed away hard, his eyes agonized, “Stop... please!”  Naruto dropped to his knees, hugging himself as he trembled violently and wept.  “Don’t Jiraiya... please don’t, I just can’t bear it!”

 

Jiraiya reached down and took Naruto’s arms drawing him back up and into his arms once more.   Jiraiya realized Naruto thought he didn’t want this... 

 

Jiraiya kissed Naruto with untamed lust and desire, all his frustrated desires now being fulfilled.  “I want you Naruto.”  Jiraiya moaned, breathless with the depth of his need for his lover.

 

Naruto’s shivers only grew in intensity as he pleaded, “Stop... I won’t hurt you Jiraiya, I won’t do it... don’t torment me like this!”

 

Jiraiya’s arms tightened as he looked at Naruto lovingly.  Jiraiya’s voice was husky as he leaned down his lips hovering just over Naruto’s and purred.  “I won’t stop and you won’t hurt me.  I want you, need you... please Naruto... let me show you how very much I ache for you...”  Jiraiya captured one of Naruto’s hands and used it to cup his throbbing cock, Jiraiya groaned at the temptation of Naruto’s touch, he’d longed for it...  He needed Naruto so badly he wasn’t sure he could be gentle.

 

“Ah Jiraiya!”  Naruto gasped, with a soft sob he begged. “Please forgive me, I have to have you... I don’t think I can stop...”

 

“I’m not asking you to stop...”  Jiraiya panted desperately. 

 

Jiraiya’s reply was like the rupture of a dam, with a soft snarl Naruto grabbed him crushing Jiraiya against him.  Kissing Jiraiya voraciously, his fingers digging into his back with an uncompromising grasp as if to anchor Jiraiya to him, writhing against him vehemently whining and whimpering.

 

Jiraiya backed toward the bed and dropped back onto it Naruto on top of him, Jiraiya felt a sharp spike of anxiety and firmly pushed it away, kissing Naruto.  Naruto’s grasp had softened and his lips moved off Jiraiya’s mouth to kiss and suck Jiraiya’s jaw bone as if tasting him, then down the center of his throat as his hands moved to stroke and knead the muscles of Jiraiya’s chest.  

 

Jiraiya moaned in pleasure and stroked Naruto’s back with gentle massaging strokes.  Naruto emit a soft whine the whole time he caressed Jiraiya even as his lips nibbled on Jiraiya’s skin demandingly.  Jiraiya shivered, praying he wouldn’t stop it felt so good!

 

Naruto raised his head to look up at Jiraiya with an intent hungry gaze, even in the depths of his lust worried he was scaring Jiraiya.  Jiraiya slid up to sitting, Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s hips and held him on his lap.  Naruto’s eyes flashed red before swiftly returning to deep blue.  Jiraiya reached over and took the lube from the drawer reached between their bodies and rubbed some on his cock then his hand returned to Naruto’s hip.  Jiraiya felt Naruto’s low growl as he raised him up and Naruto’s puckered hole poised over Jiraiya’s iron hard cock. 

 

Naruto’s eyes questioned even as they flashed red in lust.  Jiraiya drew Naruto’s body down, Jiraiya gave a shocked and delighted gasp as the head of his cock pierced the taught ring of muscles and panted nearly losing control and cumming like a virgin... the pleasure of Naruto’s body was divine!

 

Naruto’s eyes glowed red as he eagerly sank onto Jiraiya’s length, moaning in pleasure.  Jiraiya’s eyes closed and he gasped breathlessly as the incredible tight heat sheathed his cock, the urge to buck up into it was nearly unbearable, the pleasure excruciating. 

 

Jiraiya’s whole body felt like it was ablaze with need, the clinging passage clenched around him demandingly grasping his cock and Jiraiya cried out, then bucked up hard his hands tightening on Naruto’s hips.

 

Jiraiya opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, his mate’s eyes blazed a fiery red.  Naruto gave a feral rumble then rose on powerful leg muscles lifting up to the tip and plunged Jiraiya’s cock into his tight body, fucking himself, eagerly purring and making throaty wild groans and growls of pleasure.

 

Naruto bowed back with a lithe grace, arching into his hard plunges and making loud cries of lust, the muscles of his passage rippled and quivered around Jiraiya’s cock with every hard plunge and Jiraiya felt the powerful urge to cum, but found he couldn’t.

 

Naruto yowled and writhed fucking himself vehemently on Jiraiya’s engorged cock as Jiraiya gasped and moaned overwhelmed by the pleasure.  Naruto stopped and grinded on Jiraiya’s cock with short bucks of his hips as he lowered his mouth to Jiraiya’s neck, almost hesitantly.

 

Naruto lapped at his mate mark every nerve in Jiraiya’s body blazed, the pleasure so intense it was almost painful and Jiraiya writhed gasping and whimpering. 

 

“Oh!  It feels so good!”  Jiraiya gasped, barely able to speak, then as if finally certain he wasn’t frightening Jiraiya.  Naruto bit Jiraiya’s mate mark, Jiraiya howled in ecstasy, the pleasure was so great it felt like his orgasm would never end... Jiraiya panted his body tingling with arousal and need. 

 

As Naruto’s teeth sank deep into Jiraiya’s mate mark, Jiraiya accepted it without reservation, it would bruise... probably look pretty bad... but he didn’t care, he wanted Naruto to claim him, he wanted the mark of Naruto’s bite and to feel that connection.

 

Jiraiya  gasped and cried out in surprise as a fierce heat washed over him and through him, he could see a nimbus of red chakra surrounding them... the heat of it grew and grew filling him until Jiraiya thought his body must be glowing from the amount chakra flowing through his body... then abruptly it ended. 

 

Jiraiya panted every inch of his skin quivering in pleasure.  Naruto had released his bite and was sniffing him, then rumbled contentedly and nuzzled Jiraiya’s neck.  The red still tinted his eyes but it did not feel threatening, a steady stream of contentment and pleasure flowed from Naruto.

 

Jiraiya panted as he caught his breath, when he looked up he saw Kiba had entered the room and sat on the bed. 

 

Jiraiya looked over at Kiba.  Kiba’s eyes were huge, “Are you alright?” Kiba asked his voice hushed.  Jiraiya nodded, he felt better than he’d felt in a very long time.

 

“I... I’ve never seen that happen when he’s claimed you before...”  Kiba’s tone awed.

 

Jiraiya shook his head slightly, “No... that was different...”  Jiraiya wondered if it was because he hadn’t allowed Naruto to claim him in so long...

 

Kiba moved closer, Naruto turned and kissed him passionately, rumbling in pleasure... although his eyes were still red they had flecks of blue that were stunning to behold.

 

When Naruto drew back Kiba was panting in desire, but still undeterred.  Kiba moved to straddle Jiraiya’s lap behind Naruto and kissed Naruto’s shoulders before looking up at Jiraiya again.  “Jiraiya... can I see your neck?”

 

Jiraiya was aware Kiba was concerned about the bruising.  “It’s ok, really... it doesn’t hurt.”

 

Kiba had a strange look on his face, “Um yea... well, lean forward a bit.”

 

Jiraiya did and he felt Kiba’s fingers brush softly over the area and then up and around his neck... and still no pain.

 

Kiba sat back he had an odd look on his face.  “Jiraiya... which side had the curse mark?”

 

Jiraiya looked at Kiba seriously.  Naruto had slid off his lap and was lying contently sleeping beside them.  “The right.”

 

Kiba nodded quietly and got off Jiraiya’s lap moving around behind Jiraiya he pushed Jiraiya’s hair aside then moved to the other side and did the same.  When Kiba moved around to the front his gaze was enigmatic as if he was unsure how to react.  “Jiraiya... you don’t have a curse mark.”

 

Jiraiya’s breath caught, “It’s... gone?”

 

Kiba nodded excitedly, his face split into a huge grin.  “It’s gone!”  Kiba cried excitedly.  Jiraiya was stunned and Naruto had leapt up in surprise at Kiba’s shout, his big blue eyes wide. 

 

“What is all the yelling about!” Naruto gasped in confusion.

 

Kiba just laughed ecstatically and Akamaru gave excited barks.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba woke and glanced over, Jiraiya had just woke up and Naruto was still sleeping.  Kiba carefully eased out of bed, he didn’t want to wake Naruto he looked so tired last night...

 

Kiba walked around and gave Jiraiya a loving kiss.  “I’ll go start breakfast.”

 

Jiraiya smiled gently and stroked his face, Kiba wanted to crawl into Jiraiya’s arms but he just smiled and walked out to cook breakfast. 

 

Jiraiya and Naruto needed to talk, Jiraiya needed to reassure Naruto, just as Kiba had that he was essential to them and that somehow they could get through the hard times... that things would get better.

 

Akamaru had followed Kiba out to the kitchen and sat staring at Kiba, Kiba flushed in shame, in all the chaos of last night they’d forgotten Akamaru... he was probably feeling very left out, he had no idea what was happening.

 

“I’m sorry Akamaru... I should have talked with you last night...”  Kiba sat scratching Akamaru’s head.

 

_“You looked tired... something happened?”_  Akamaru whined.

 

Kiba nodded, he was a bit uneasy telling Akamaru... Akamaru may decide to leave again.  Kiba sighed, “When we were coming home from the clan grounds we were attacked by a Sound Village nin... the nin hurt Jiraiya...”

 

Akamaru laid his head on Kiba’s leg. 

 

Kiba frowned, “Well, Naruto... he got upset...”

 

_“Kyuubi upset?”_ Akamaru snorted.

 

Kiba nodded, “Yeah, Kyuubi... it slaughtered the enemy nin.”

 

Akamaru whined.

 

Kiba nodded, “I understand if you want to leave.”

 

Akamaru snorted, _“Leave?  Nope.  It was an enemy and it hurt his mate... Naruto ok?”_

 

Kiba’s swallowed tears and smiled softly, Akamaru was defending Naruto. “Naruto’s fine, a bit uneasy... but fine.”

 

Akamaru looked up. _“Good...”_   Akamaru’s head whipped around towards the door and his ears lifted.  _“They’re fucking... I leave the room for one minute and they start the show without me!”_   Akamaru rose and padded out of the room.

 

Kiba leapt up.  “Fucking?!”  Kiba breath caught nervously, Naruto wouldn’t... Kiba  rushed to the bedroom door.

 

“Oh!  It feels so good!”  Jiraiya moaned loudly between labored pants.  Kiba relaxed Jiraiya was ok... Kiba felt a bit ashamed of his thoughts, Naruto wouldn’t force Jiraiya.  Kiba’s eyes widened and his breath caught as Naruto sank his teeth into Jiraiya’s throat... No!  No!  No!

 

Kiba heard Jiraiya cries of pleasure and released a shaky breath... Jiraiya’s ok, he’s ok... not upset.  Kiba moved closer to sit nervously on the bed, from here he could see Jiraiya’s face, he wasn’t afraid he looked like he wanted it, wanted Naruto’s claiming.

 

Then the Kyuubi’s chakra surged, Kiba trembled, Naruto had never... was he losing control?  Kiba’s eyes swept quickly between Jiraiya and Naruto, Naruto’s teeth were still buried in Jiraiya’s throat and the red chakra was now a huge pulsing aura around Jiraiya and Naruto.  Then suddenly it was gone, Jiraiya looked... like he’d just had one of the best orgasms of his life!  But what happened?  Naruto released his bite and sniffed Jiraiya intently, then rumbled softly and nuzzled Jiraiya affectionately.

 

Jiraiya met Kiba’s eyes and Kiba nervously asked, “Are you alright?”  Jiraiya gave a content nod.  “I... I’ve never seen that happen when he’s claimed you before...”

 

Jiraiya shook his head and replied, “No... that was different...”   Jiraiya didn’t sound worried, a bit puzzled but not upset or concerned.  Kiba cautiously moved closer, he wasn’t sure if the Kyuubi would be possessive of Jiraiya right now... for that matter, he wasn’t sure of anything!

 

Naruto looked back turned and kissed Kiba passionately.  Kiba was surprised, and then aroused... but as he looked at Jiraiya there was something strange he thought he saw... or more appropriately didn’t see.  When Naruto broke their kiss Kiba moved up to sit behind Naruto, still cautious not to upset Naruto he subserviently kissed Naruto’s shoulders before looking up at Jiraiya once more.  “Jiraiya... can I see your neck?”

 

Naruto slipped off Jiraiya’s lap and lay contentedly beside him, then gave a sleepy yawn.  “It’s ok, really... it doesn’t hurt.”  Jiraiya reassured Kiba gently... but that wasn’t what concerned Kiba.

 

“Um yea... well, lean forward a bit.”  Kiba urged.  Jiraiya leaned forward and Kiba’s fingers brushed over the area he swore had the curse mark... maybe he was wrong.  “Jiraiya... which side had the curse mark?”

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a solemn look Kiba knew Jiraiya still had ‘issues’ about the curse mark, he thought it a mark of ownership...  “The right.”

 

Kiba swallowed and nodded nervously... then slipped off Jiraiya’s lap and moved around behind Jiraiya moving his hair away from his shoulders on first one side then the other before sitting in front of Jiraiya again.  “Jiraiya... you don’t have a curse mark.”

 

Jiraiya caught his breath a serious look on his face like he was afraid to believe it.  “It’s... gone?”

 

Kiba nodded ecstatically, Jiraiya was free!  Kiba grinned and yelled. “It’s gone!”

 

Jiraiya sat a look of shock on his face. 

 

Naruto yelped and almost fell off the bed he jumped up so quickly, startled by Kiba’s cry big blue eyes wide in alarm.  “What is all the yelling about!” 

 

Kiba laughed happily and Akamaru yipped excitedly. _“Jiraiya’s free of the foul snake!”_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	59. CHAPTER 59: A TAME TIGER IS STILL A WILD ANIMAL

**CHAPTER 59: A TAME TIGER IS STILL A WILD ANIMAL**

 

(NARUTO)

 

When Naruto woke he looked up at Jiraiya’s face in confusion for a moment, Jiraiya’s eyes were darkened with desire and for a moment Naruto almost reached for him... then he remembered; he remembered _everything_... he’d killed someone, threatened Kiba... and Jiraiya was afraid of him.

 

Jiraiya pulled Naruto into his loving arms and a fiery heat washed through him.  Naruto’s eyes widened, No! 

 

“I’m fine, please let me go.”  Naruto struggled trying to quickly move away from Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya kissed him and Naruto’s lust flared, nearly overwhelming his rational thoughts.  No! No! No!  Naruto gave a yelp; frantic to escape before it was too late he scurried off the bed away from Jiraiya, his body shivering in need.

 

Jiraiya rose and tried to reassure Naruto.  “Naruto... It’s ok.”

 

Naruto shook his head vehemently, Jiraiya didn’t understand he’d take him whether Jiraiya wanted to or not... he’d hate himself after but he WOULD take him, he wouldn’t be able to stop.  “No... it’s not ok... I... I have to go...”  Naruto tried to bolt from the room.

 

Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and pulled him close, molding Naruto’s body to his, Jiraiya’s kiss was full of promise and need.  Naruto caught his breath as his desire rose to such height he thought he’d burst with it if he were unable to join with Jiraiya.  He needed him... now, wanted him more than he’d ever wanted anyone in his life.

 

Naruto weakly struggled, more with himself than Jiraiya, he wanted this... he wanted Jiraiya so very badly.

 

Naruto panicked, and pushed back away from Jiraiya.  “Stop... please!”  Naruto cried out in anguish, sinking to his knees.  “Don’t Jiraiya... please don’t, I just can’t bear it!”  Naruto sobbed softly.  Jiraiya was afraid of him... he wouldn’t let him do this...

 

Naruto needed Jiraiya inside him, he ached for the feel of his mate’s body pressed against his intimately.  Jiraiya took Naruto’s arms drawing him up and kissing him ravenously.  “I want you Naruto.”  Jiraiya groaned, his voice husky, as he broke their kiss.

 

Naruto quivered, needing Jiraiya so desperately he wanted to plead, he let out a choked cry of despair.  “Stop... I won’t hurt you Jiraiya, I won’t do it... don’t torment me like this!”  Just being near Jiraiya was like a perpetual aphrodisiac, and it seemed to grow stronger every day.

 

Jiraiya leaned down to stare into Naruto’s eyes.  “I won’t stop and you won’t hurt me.  I want you, need you... please Naruto... let me show you how very much I ache for you...”  Jiraiya’s hand brought Naruto’s to his engorged cock moaning at the touch of their hands brushing the fiery heated flesh.

 

“Ah Jiraiya!”  Naruto wailed. “Please forgive me, I have to have you... I don’t think I can stop...”

 

“I’m not asking you to stop...”  Jiraiya breathlessly replied.  Naruto was ravenous, too many days had passed since he’d taken his mate, and he could not stem the flow of his savage desire.  Naruto clasped Jiraiya to his body and writhed wantonly, kissing him and whining in desperate need. 

 

Jiraiya’s arms held Naruto cupped to his body even as he backed up and dropped back onto the bed.  Naruto felt Jiraiya’s body stiffen slightly then relax as Jiraiya continued to kiss Naruto passionately.

 

The slight spike of anxiety from his mate brought out a protective instinct in Naruto and he softened against Jiraiya kissing down his face eagerly.  Whining in need, Naruto savored the feel of Jiraiya’s skin against his lips, and his hands clenched gently on the hard muscles of Jiraiya’s body caressing and exploring them.

 

He wanted Jiraiya badly, wanted to take him quick and hard but Naruto felt a deeper hunger for the feel of Jiraiya’s love, for adoring caresses and meaningful kisses.  His passion burned with staggering intensity until Naruto wasn’t sure he could restrain his need any longer.  Naruto raised his head to look at Jiraiya, a last chance for Jiraiya to push him away before it was too late. 

 

Jiraiya moved to sit up and Naruto’s fingers flexed on Jiraiya’s skin desperately, then allowed his movement.   Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s hips and for an agonizing moment just held Naruto’s puckered entrance over the unbearable temptation of his hard cock. 

 

Naruto fought his desire to push Jiraiya’s hands away and thrust down onto Jiraiya’s massive erection, shivering eagerly as Jiraiya coated his cock in lube.  Naruto growled softly, a warning his control was slipping, was this what Jiraiya really wanted?  Could he stop if Jiraiya needed him to?  Naruto was too fevered with need to answer and, as Jiraiya firmly drew Naruto down, the questions ceased to matter.  Naruto let out a whimper of hunger so fierce it threatened to overwhelm him as Jiraiya’s cock entered him, stretching him wide and sinking deep into his body.

 

Naruto’s body embraced the hardened length, flexing delightedly around Jiraiya’s cock.  Jiraiya moaned deeply and bucked up hard, Naruto felt primal excitement and arousal flash through him fogging his mind.  Naruto could feel Jiraiya’s hand wrapped around his hip and holding him firmly... but it wasn’t in fear, it was in passion!

 

_With one long guttural cry, he surrendered to his feral lusts and plunged down, driving his mate’s cock deep with every rise and fall of his body, his strong thigh muscles flexing._

_He arched his back reviling in every hard plunge that rubbed his mate’s cock firmly against the walls of his passage.  Nothing seemed to sate his voracious appetite and he rocked into his mate’s cock making high, desperate whimpers and begging for more.  His body burned hotter... his whole body ached with the depth of his need._

_He rocked, grinding into the hard length and lowered his mouth to his mate’s throat, then hesitated uncertain, he wanted to take his mate but his mate would be frightened.  Cautiously he lapped at his mate’s mate mark, the need driving a high whine from him.  He couldn’t hold back any longer, he sank his teeth into his mate’s throat completing the connection, his mate’s cock pulsing within him and filling him with a warm rush...  Feeling the searing pleasure wash through his body._

_He felt a flash of distress, the taint of another defiled his mate, his mate!  No other may have him!  His teeth sank deeper, his chakra flaring and burning the taint from his mate.  When he released his mate’s throat and sniffed him, he was pleased... only his.  He nuzzled his mate, finally sated, he rumbled softly his pleasure._

_He smelled his second mate... he smelled..._ Kiba... he turned to him and kissed him... _happily rumbling his gratification.  His second mate moved up behind him and submissively kissed his shoulders,_ Naruto rose from Jiraiya’s lap and curled up beside his mate contented he slept.

 

“It’s gone!”  Kiba yelled.

 

Naruto yelped, leaping to his feet, his eyes wide.  “What is all the yelling about!”

 

Kiba was laughing and Akamaru bounced around barking excitedly... Jiraiya just had a stunned look on his face.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(JIRAIYA)

 

“Naruto... the curse mark is gone.”  Jiraiya explained, he was still too stunned to really believe it, but Kiba insisted it was...

 

Naruto’s brow wrinkled and he looked in Jiraiya’s eyes a bit worried, “That’s good right?”

 

Jiraiya smiled gently, “Yes, that’s very good.” 

 

Kiba had calmed and taken a seat beside Jiraiya as he talked to Naruto, and Jiraiya could feel Kiba’s hands stroking ‘casually’ over his thighs... Jiraiya smirked and glanced over at him.  Kiba was hard... he’d watched Naruto and Jiraiya fuck and now that his anxiety had been alleviated his body was reacting to the provocation of having his nude lovers around him.

 

Jiraiya glanced at Naruto and Naruto’s lips curved slightly, he desired them... it was very clear that he was interested and yet his eyes still held sadness.  Jiraiya knew he was still upset about what he’d done... killing the enemy nin, growling at Kiba... and he still wasn’t sure if Jiraiya was alright with what they’d done.

 

The last problem was one that was easily remedied... Jiraiya’s hand slid into Kiba’s lap to stroke his cock even as he leaned forward and kissed Naruto passionately.  Kiba moaned in pleasure.  Jiraiya had a lot of lost time to make up for... it may take quite some time before he wouldn’t be haunted by the past but he was done letting it stop him.

 

When Jiraiya drew back breaking his kiss with Naruto; Naruto’s eyes had darkened in passion and his breathing was ragged.  Kiba stroked Naruto’s cock and Naruto turned an intent, dominant gaze on him.

 

Kiba mewed submissively and Jiraiya watched Naruto’s gaze grow hungry.  In spite of  Jiraiya desire to not let his past stop him, he was grateful that gaze wasn’t on him... he wasn’t sure he was ready to have Naruto fuck him.  Jiraiya fought visions of the snakes and barely withheld a shudder of revulsion.

 

Naruto moved over closer to Kiba, his hand cupping Kiba’s head as he took Kiba’s mouth in a kiss... Jiraiya grabbed the lube and placed it nearby.  It was very clear Naruto intended on fucking Kiba.  Naruto broke the kiss pushing Kiba firmly back and moving over him, Jiraiya fought a small surge of distress.  Naruto wasn’t acting ‘normal’, he wasn’t usually this ‘assertive’... his behavior was almost aggressive, even though his mouth moved to place kisses over Kiba’s chest and shoulders.

 

Naruto’s hands swept down Kiba’s thighs then gathered them lifting them, now Jiraiya’s worry escalated... Naruto wasn’t going to prepare Kiba!  Jiraiya only hesitated a second, but that second was too long as Naruto thrust into Kiba... Kiba mewed, arching in pain. 

 

“Naruto!” Jiraiya snapped, his voice harsh with distress as he ‘felt’ Kiba’s pain.  Naruto looked up, but it was as if he didn’t recognize Jiraiya, his gaze was cold, the red swirling thick over the faint blue of his eyes.

 

Then his gaze returned to Kiba and he began fucking him, slow deep thrusts as he stared down into Kiba’s eyes.  Kiba bared his throat submissively, whimpering, but Naruto didn’t bite him he just continued slowly fucking him.  Kiba’s body loosened and soon Kiba was moaning and whining in pleasure and lust.  Naruto strokes grew more forceful and faster until he was fucking Kiba demandingly, Kiba’s eager whimpers broken only by his fevered pants.

 

Jiraiya relaxed as Kiba’s wanton mewls grew louder, displaying his pleasure, still Jiraiya couldn’t shake the feeling.  Naruto’s dominance was... disturbing, even if Kiba was enjoying it.

 

Naruto was virtually silent except for lusty pants and his gaze continued to pin Kiba intently... no, Jiraiya was sure this wasn’t right.  Naruto lowered his face and Kiba subserviently nipped at his jaw line.  Then Naruto lowered his mouth to over Kiba’s mate mark, Kiba whined and trembled in need.  For a moment Naruto stayed, his mouth near but not touching it, as he fucked Kiba... Kiba whimpered and whined desperately, then Naruto sunk his teeth into Kiba’s mark.  Kiba cried out, his body quivering, and pressed into Naruto’s body almost frantically as he came.

 

Jiraiya had an very troubled feeling he was next, but Naruto thrust deep and cried out as he came, then released Kiba’s legs and sat looking down at Kiba for a moment before kissing him lovingly.  Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto and returned the kiss. 

 

Although Naruto’s behavior had left Jiraiya a bit uneasy, Jiraiya could see Kiba was unfazed by it...

 

Jiraiya wondered... perhaps he was just over reacting... Kiba didn’t seem upset... the bite wasn’t even very deep... and the way Naruto was acting now wasn’t aggressive.

 

Jiraiya frowned, then wiped his doubts away and caressed Naruto’s back. When Naruto glanced up at Jiraiya his eyes were sky blue and serine... Jiraiya smiled down at him, maybe it hadn’t been as rough as it seemed.

 

Naruto withdrew and Jiraiya ‘felt’ Kiba’s pain, although he hid it... if Jiraiya didn’t have this ‘connection’ to Kiba he’d have never known it hurt... but he did have this connection and it DID hurt.  Jiraiya hadn’t imagined it... Naruto had been aggressive even if it hadn’t overtly seemed so.

 

Kiba met Jiraiya’s eyes tranquilly, assuring Jiraiya he was not upset by Naruto’s behavior... but Jiraiya was.

 

“I think we all could use a shower...”  Jiraiya kept his tone light and easy but he was determined to keep a close eye on Naruto’s behavior... and to have a talk with Kiba, perhaps he’d be able to explain why Naruto behaved as he had... he’d been so... careful, almost gentle, with Jiraiya only a very short time ago... now this.

 

Kiba’s eyes watched Naruto as if awaiting his answer, when Naruto nodded Kiba smiled and agreed. “Yes, we probably shouldn’t spend the whole day in bed.”

 

After a very quick shower Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto dressed.  Naruto wasn’t behaving unusual... a bit quieter than usual but...

 

Jiraiya had asked Naruto about the curse mark’s ‘removal’ while in the shower... The mark was gone, Jiraiya still couldn’t believe it was really gone...

 

Naruto was more than a bit confused and admitted he hadn’t been thinking too clearly while they’d been fucking... in fact the only explanation he could give for the curse mark being gone was that he remembered being displeased by the mark.

 

Jiraiya watched Kiba dress, going into the shower Jiraiya hadn’t seen any evidence he was in pain... and Kiba still seemed ok, not even sore, but Jiraiya was sure he was.

 

Kiba cooked as they made their plans for the day.  Jiraiya sat beside Naruto rubbing Naruto’s neck as they talked. “I’m going to need to drop by the ANBU  building...”

 

Naruto stiffened and Jiraiya continued as if didn’t notice.  Contrary to Naruto’s worries, it didn’t have anything to do with what happened the day before.  “Ibiki will want to know about the curse mark being removed.”

 

Kiba nodded, only half paying attention as he served their breakfast and sat at the table with them.  Naruto relaxed slightly, but he was still a bit distressed about something and Jiraiya could guess what one of his worries was.  “Now that each of us has our own personal ANBU guard there won’t be any chance I will be in danger...”

 

Naruto only nodded quietly.  Jiraiya looked in his eyes tenderly, “What have you and Kiba got planned... visiting the babies?”

 

Naruto glanced over at Kiba, again Kiba seemed to be waiting on Naruto’s decision.  “I think I’d like to train...”  Naruto said quietly. 

 

Kiba nodded and grinned, “Jiraiya can meet us back here later and we can all go visit the babies together.”

 

Jiraiya nodded agreement, then decided to press Naruto, it was important to find out what he was thinking... fix any issues before they escalated.

 

“Naruto... you’ve been very quiet.  Are you ok?”  Jiraiya took Naruto’s hand, his thumb rubbing soothing circles in the palm.

 

“Yes... I’m still not sure what to think about the fact I killed that man...” Naruto replied in a subdued tone.

 

“That man who tried to kill Jiraiya.” Kiba added pointedly, but Jiraiya could see Naruto was aware that didn’t change anything.

 

Naruto nodded absently, “Yes... I know... perhaps training will get my mind off it for a while.”  Naruto shook his head as if breaking out of a daze, smiled cheerfully and taunted playfully. “I can’t wait to kick your butt Kiba!”

 

Kiba snorted and razzed Naruto.  “In your dreams!” 

 

Naruto laughed and slipped his hand from Jiraiya’s as he got up and put his dish in the sink.  Jiraiya and Kiba did the same and they all headed for the front door, both Kiba and Naruto grabbed their weapons before they all walked out the door together. 

 

As their paths split... Jiraiya’s toward the middle of town and Kiba and Naruto’s to the training field... Naruto paused and, almost forcefully, pulled Jiraiya into a kiss.

 

Jiraiya was a bit stunned but gladly kissed Naruto passionately in return.  When Naruto broke the kiss he smiled at Jiraiya, “See you at the house later.” 

 

Jiraiya nodded, he stroked Naruto’s cheek gently before turning and kissing Kiba, then replied. “I will see you both at the house soon.”

 

Kiba grinned and teased, “We’ll need a shower... maybe we’ll need someone to wash our backs.”

 

Jiraiya laughed, “I think I could do that.”

 

Both Kiba and Naruto laughed as they turned and walked towards the training field, Kiba was teasing Naruto about something again.

 

Jiraiya sighed, pleased by their easy and relaxed behavior, then walked to the ANBU building... Jiraiya thought about this morning as he fucked Naruto.  Naruto had begged, and to Jiraiya’s surprise he didn’t feel any anxiety over it even now... he’d beaten Oro’s attempt to destroy him. 

 

That... what Oro had done, had nothing to do with his life here... it didn’t belong in his life or his thoughts... he still couldn’t believe the curse mark was gone.  Ibiki should find this information about the curse mark very interesting...

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA)

 

Jiraiya had calmed Naruto, Kiba really hadn’t meant to upset him... he was just so excited, Kiba still couldn’t believe it!  The curse mark was really gone! 

 

Akamaru had left to do his ‘doggy things’, Kiba had no doubt he’d see him later at Harumeku’s. 

 

While Jiraiya spoke to Naruto, Kiba stroked Jiraiya’s thigh watching with interest as Jiraiya’s body responded... that was even better than the curse mark being gone.  Oh don’t get him wrong he was ecstatic about that, but in his opinion the best news this morning was the return of the Jiraiya they knew... the sexy lover and mate that Kiba had missed so very much! 

 

Jiraiya’s hand slipped into Kiba’s lap and enclosed his cock, Kiba groaned loudly... this was bliss!  Jiraiya stroked Kiba’s cock and kissed Naruto passionately, it was pure nirvana!  Kiba reached forward to graze his fingers over Naruto’s rapidly growing erection. 

 

Kiba’s excitement grew as Naruto and Jiraiya’s kiss ended and Naruto turned a very strongly alpha gaze on him.  Kiba whimpered and lowered his shoulders subserviently, eager for Naruto’s touch even as he displayed his submission.

 

Naruto’s eyes were fierce, aggressively dominant, Kiba could see flashes of red in Naruto almost feral gaze and the whisker like scars were very pronounced.  Even as Naruto moved over and took his lips in a forceful kiss Kiba knew Naruto wasn’t going to be gentle... Kiba understood, the Kyuubi was unhappy with Kiba’s participation in Wolf’s dominance of him, he was reasserting his position.

 

As Naruto drew back from their kiss and pushed Kiba back onto the bed Kiba’s only concern was that Naruto may frighten Jiraiya... it was too soon... but Naruto kept his aggression in check and neither flipped Kiba on his stomach nor pinned him.  Naruto kissed Kiba’s neck and over his upper chest almost gently in spite of the growing red swirling through his eyes.

 

The only warning of the Kyuubi’s growing influence was as Naruto’s arms slid under Kiba’s legs drawing them up his eyes blazed red, then he thrust roughly into Kiba’s body.  Kiba yelped and arched as the searing pain swept through him, and softened willingly in surrender to his dominant mate.

 

Jiraiya was alarmed and gasped sharply,  “Naruto!”

 

Naruto’s gaze swung up from Kiba’s eyes to pin Jiraiya, then dismissed him and returned to Kiba’s.  Naruto didn’t start pounding into Kiba’s unprepared body, instead his thrusts were slow, although powerful and deep they seemed more about domination than aggression... Kiba bared his throat but Naruto was unwilling to accept his submission yet.

 

The pain of Naruto’s rough entry was fading now and Kiba felt the intense pleasure of his mate’s cock in his body, the wonderful surrender of being fucked by his dominant mate.  The thrust of Naruto’s cock into his body teased him with pleasure that was slowly building in intensity.  Kiba mewled and whimpered begging for more but Naruto continued his slow masterful strokes... displaying his control over Kiba.

 

Slowly Naruto’s hard bucks grew faster and Kiba mewed in lust, moaning and begging with high urgent whines... he wished Naruto had him pinned beneath him, it was so exciting and arousing to be taken by his mate and he craved the domination.... still, Naruto’s feral gaze and the flash of his wickedly sharp canines as he panted was very hot too!

 

Naruto lowered his face allowing Kiba to display his submission with nips along his jaw line and low whines.  Kiba’s body blazed with need, he met every pound of Naruto’s hips eagerly, whimpering lustily and this time Naruto seemed to accept his surrender. 

 

Naruto’s mouth lowered to just over Kiba’s mate mark, the hot breaths of Naruto’s pants feathering over the hyper sensitive area until Kiba was ready to plead, but he held back.  It wasn’t his place to make demands, he had to accept Naruto’s complete control.  Kiba’s body shivered, tensed in desperation and need, he was whimpering loudly in desire as Naruto’s divine cock thrust into him.

 

Then Kiba felt the overwhelming ecstasy as Naruto’s teeth sank into his mate mark, the jolts of pleasure racing through his body as he cried out in rapture, his body bowing into Naruto’s.   Naruto released Kiba’s throat as he climaxed, speared deep once more and came, filling Kiba with satisfaction and nearly unbearable pleasure... Kiba couldn’t believe his desperate hunger, he wanted to turn over and beg for Naruto to fuck him again in spite of the minor pain! 

 

Kiba quivered, his muscles still rippling around Naruto’s sated cock, Naruto allowed Kiba’s legs to lower back down onto the bed and lay on top of Kiba looking down with satisfaction as his eyes cleared to a beautiful blue.  Naruto kissed Kiba lovingly and Kiba gratefully wrapped his arms around Naruto, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have him!

 

Kiba felt a stab of pain as Naruto withdrew but suppressed his reaction, Naruto had been a bit rough but not terribly so and he’d be fine in a bit.  Kiba looked up at Jiraiya his face was content but in his eyes Kiba could see he was puzzled and uneasy.

 

“I think we all could use a shower...”  Jiraiya urged breezily, his wary eyes rested on Naruto and belied his light tone. 

 

Kiba waited, watching Naruto, when Naruto agreed Kiba replied. “Yes, we probably shouldn’t spend the whole day in bed.” 

 

The intensity of Naruto’s gaze let Kiba know that it wasn’t over... Naruto was still feeling a bit touchy about Kiba’s acting in a dominant role, he was going to have to tread lightly for a while.

 

While they showered Kiba fawned over Naruto washing him and caressing him as Naruto talked with Jiraiya.  After the shower Kiba quickly dressed and walked out to finish the breakfast he’d started... luckily it was salvageable.  Jiraiya and Naruto followed and sat at the table.

 

“I’m going to need to drop by the ANBU  building... Ibiki will want to know about the curse mark being removed.  Now that each of us has our own personal ANBU guard there won’t be any chance I will be in danger...”  Jiraiya remarked.  Kiba subtly glanced over at Naruto then returned to gathering plates, utensils and serving the food. 

 

Kiba nodded.  Yes, Ibiki should be informed... if he hadn’t been already, it made Kiba a bit uncomfortable that the ANBU were so close and knew everything they did... it was like living in a glass house.

 

Naruto nodded a bit reluctantly, and Jiraiya looked concerned as he looked in Naruto’s eyes.  “What have you and Kiba got planned... visiting the babies?”

 

To Kiba’s surprise Naruto looked at him, as if wanting to make sure Kiba was willing, before replying,  “I think I’d like to train...” 

 

Kiba grinned his reassurance to Naruto, he was fine with whatever Naruto choose... and training seemed like a great idea.  “Jiraiya can meet us back here later and we can all go visit the babies together.”

 

Jiraiya absently nodded in agreement, but his eyes studied Naruto attentively.  Kiba was not surprised when Jiraiya asked the question that Kiba knew was on both their minds.  “Naruto... you’ve been very quiet.  Are you ok?”  Jiraiya massaged Naruto’s hand in reassurance.

 

Naruto’s brow furrowed slightly as he replied, “Yes... I’m still not sure what to think about the fact I killed that man...”

 

Kiba didn’t like where this was headed and quickly inserted, “That man who tried to kill Jiraiya.”

 

Naruto distractedly nodded, his voice subdued as he reluctantly agreed.  “Yes... I know... perhaps training will get my mind off it for a while.”  Then Naruto perked up as if shaking off his problems and grinned as he teased, “I can’t wait to kick your butt Kiba!” 

 

Kiba knew Naruto was just suppressing his negative feelings like he always did, but played along jeering gleefully.  “In your dreams!”   

 

Soon they were out the door and headed to the training fields.  At the point when Jiraiya’s ‘path’ diverged from theirs, Naruto stopped and grabbed Jiraiya drawing him into a forceful passionate kiss.  Jiraiya stiffened in surprise, then returned Naruto’s kiss, but Kiba was unnerved.  Wolf’s words came to mind, _‘Jiraiya hasn’t taken the dominant position.’  ‘Naruto’s behavior has changed’  ‘without a dominant mate he’s confused... unbalanced.’_

Kiba had a bad feeling their problems were not solved yet...  Naruto broke the kiss and smiled happily.  “See you at the house later.” 

 

It would be easy for Kiba to just pretend, to push away that ominous feeling but... no, Kiba decided that tonight he’d somehow find a way to bring Wolf’s words up...

 

Naruto was getting more strongly alpha and that wouldn’t be a bad thing, to some degree, if it wasn’t for the Kyuubi... Naruto walked a thin line much like the Inuzuka clan, but if a clan member lost control to their alpha side only one person would die, if Naruto did they all could die...

 

Jiraiya turned and kissed Kiba breaking him out of his dismal thoughts.  “I will see you both at the house soon.”  Jiraiya assured.

 

Kiba grinned, they could handle any problems later, right now... Kiba’s grin turned wicked and he devilishly tempted, “We’ll need a shower... maybe we’ll need someone to wash our backs.”

 

Jiraiya gave a delighted chuckle and agreed.  “I think I could do that.”

 

Kiba was looking forward to that... and given the interest that Kiba noticed from Naruto’s cock it seemed he was looking forward to that as well!  Naruto and Kiba turned towards the training grounds and Kiba couldn’t resist jesting “I can see you’re ‘up’ for getting your ‘back washed’... but first I’m going to make you sweat in a different way!”

 

Naruto snorted, “You?!  Please I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back!”

 

Kiba grinned widely, “I’m up for that!”

 

Naruto glanced down at Kiba’s cock and taunted, “I can see that!”

 

They reached the training grounds and by unspoken agreement they sobered taking their training seriously.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto’s heartbeat had finally calmed after Kiba frightening him so bad he nearly broke his neck falling off the bed... not that he wasn’t graceful... but well, he was SLEEPING for goodness sake!

 

“Naruto... the curse mark is gone.”  Jiraiya stated somberly.

 

Jiraiya looked so serious that for a minute Naruto was uneasy, “That’s good right?”

 

Jiraiya nodded and assured him, “Yes, that’s very good.”

 

Naruto nodded thoughtfully, Jiraiya was free of the curse mark... the demon taint, except for the one Naruto had given him... him and Kiba.

 

Jiraiya’s gaze had shifted to Kiba’s lap and was followed a few seconds later by his hand... Naruto smirked slightly.  Kiba’s cock was a very enticing temptation but Naruto was still uneasy... something about Kiba made his heart race and not in a good way... in agitation. Naruto kept his hands to himself, but it was more temptation than he could resist when Jiraiya leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

 

Naruto melted into Jiraiya’s masterful kiss, fighting the urge to climb into his lap and take Jiraiya into his body again.  Kiba moaned and when Jiraiya broke their kiss Naruto’s gaze slid down to where Jiraiya’s talented fingers were driving Kiba into a frenzied lust... then Kiba touched Naruto’s cock and the strong agitation returned, this time he could name it... aggression.  The need to dominate Kiba was strong and when Kiba whimpered submissively it was all the provocation it took.

 

Naruto moved over and cupped the back of Kiba’s head pulling him into a hungry fiery kiss, then broke the kiss to firmly push Kiba back and crawl over him.  A strange satisfaction swept over Naruto at his ‘dominant position’, and somewhere in his mind Naruto realized there was something very wrong with what he was doing.  Naruto attempted to regain control, he kissed Kiba’s upper chest and shoulders lovingly but his desire to ‘take’ Kiba only grew stronger.

 

He could smell a faint scent of distress from his first mate but his need to take his second mate was too strong... he must claim him, feel him under him and mark him... he was the dominant mate. 

 

_His eyes flickered over to his first mate, his desire to take his first mate was strong but not as strong as his need for his second mate... the need to reestablish dominance was so strong,  Fogging his mind to anything but his fierce need to feel his mate beneath him._   Naruto wanted to flip Kiba over, to force him into submission and he resisted the urge.

 

_He slid his arms under his mate’s_... Kiba’s legs lifting them _to bare his mate’s entrance then roughly thrust into his body.  His second mate keened arching his body, but wisely not seeking to escape._

 

“Naruto!”

 

_He turned his hungry eyes on his first mate, he would take him next...HE was the dominant over his mates._  Naruto fought to clear his head this was wrong... this was...

 

He looked down at his second mate beneath him and slowly started thrusting into him as his mate whimpered and bared his throat in submission.  He wanted to fuck him hard but something held him back.  He watched his mate as he slowly fucked him, looking for signs of resistance... challenge, but his mate displayed only submission and his aggression eased slightly.

 

_His mate was mewling in need, the sound interested and excited him, and he started fucking him faster and deeper quick pounding strokes that drew pleasured whines from his mate.  He was pleased, he lowered his face to allow his mate to submissively nip his jaw line and rumbled softly in acceptance before moving his mouth over to above his mate’s mate mark... his mate whimpered urgently and he lowered his mouth to sink his teeth into the mark.  HIS mate..._ Kiba cried out in passion and he molded his body to Naruto’s quivering in delight his body seizing and rippling along Naruto’s cock. 

 

_Now he'd take his other mate..._ No!  Naruto thrust deep cumming in the firm grasp of Kiba’s hard body and crying out in satisfaction... _but he wanted more..._   Naruto allowed Kiba’s legs to rest back on the bed and dipped his head to kiss him deeply, lovingly in apology for his rough treatment.  Without reservation, Kiba embraced Naruto and returned his kiss adoringly.

 

Naruto felt the gentle graze of Jiraiya’s fingers caressing his back, they paused and Naruto felt Jiraiya stiffen as Naruto withdrew from Kiba... and he knew it had hurt.  Kiba had tried to hide it, but Jiraiya’s reaction confirmed it.  He’d been very rough with Kiba...

 

“I think we all could use a shower...”  Jiraiya encouraged, his tone playful but his eyes watched Naruto cautiously.  Naruto nodded, the desire to take Jiraiya was still surging through him  and he firmly suppressed it.

 

“Yes, we probably shouldn’t spend the whole day in bed.”  Kiba impishly grinned.

 

Naruto rose and followed Jiraiya and Kiba into the bathroom... throughout their shower Naruto thought about his strong ‘lust’... it wasn’t just sexual. 

 

_He hadn’t taken his other mate and it frustrated him..._ but it was different it wasn’t the ‘burning need’ he’d felt before... this only felt like... aggression.  Naruto resisted, he wouldn’t treat Jiraiya rough... it was bad enough that he had Kiba... although Kiba hadn’t complained it bothered Naruto, he didn’t want to hurt Kiba.

 

No, if he had sex with Jiraiya like that... with him ‘topping’ Jiraiya, it would be a loving and gentle act... not this fierce lust, this controlling need to dominate...

 

Naruto could feel a frustration in him that he knew wasn’t his own, the Kyuubi wanted to claim Jiraiya while in the ‘dominant position’... the thought was more than a bit distressing.  Jiraiya had been badly abused... this wasn’t something he could ask of him!

 

And yet the thought of Jiraiya bowed before him submissively stayed strongly in the center of Naruto’s thoughts, plaguing him even as he distractedly answered Jiraiya’s questions about how the curse mark was removed... Naruto really didn’t remember much, a disturbing revelation.  Naruto was left with the feeling of ‘sharing’ his body and his mates with someone who wouldn’t even leave him ‘watch’... not a pleasant concept, he wanted more than a vague memories of some emotions...

 

Kiba was very attentive, washing and caressing Naruto throughout the shower, and the knowledge he’d hurt Kiba shamed Naruto deeply.

 

After their shower, they dressed and Kiba rescued breakfast... As Naruto and Jiraiya sat at the table, Jiraiya massaged Naruto’s neck as if to relax him... the reason became clear a second later when Jiraiya ‘casually’ mentioned, “I’m going to need to drop by the ANBU  building...”

 

Naruto stiffened, Jiraiya had to go talk to Ibiki... about him...  Jiraiya’s fingers worked the tight muscles as he continued.  “Ibiki will want to know about the curse mark being removed.”

 

Jiraiya was watching Naruto with an alert speculative gaze and as Kiba sat at the table Jiraiya added, “Now that each of us has our own personal ANBU guard there won’t be any chance I will be in danger...”  Naruto agreed with a very hesitant nod, yes... he supposed Ibiki would be relieved that it was gone...

 

 Jiraiya looked concerned, “What have you and Kiba got planned... visiting the babies?”

 

Naruto noticed the way Kiba was deferring to him on everything since... his... ‘aggressive behavior’ earlier, it was disturbing.  Yesterday he’d growled at Kiba and already once today he’d behaved too rough... he didn’t want to cow Kiba or have him obediently doing everything he said.  Naruto watched Kiba’s reaction as he answered Jiraiya.  “I think I’d like to train...”  Kiba seemed genuinely excited by the idea and smiled happily.

 

“Jiraiya can meet us back here later and we can all go visit the babies together.”  Kiba agreed and looked at Jiraiya to see if he liked the idea. 

 

Jiraiya nodded but his eyes didn’t leave Naruto’s face and the worried look had grown.  “Naruto... you’ve been very quiet.  Are you ok?”  Jiraiya’s hand had left Naruto’s neck and gathered his hand, Jiraiya’s fingers rubbed Naruto’s hand gently.

 

Naruto frowned... all right... Was he all right?  Naruto wasn’t sure, so much had happened and he didn’t know what to think anymore, but he couldn’t keep worrying Kiba and Jiraiya...  “Yes... I’m still not sure what to think about the fact I killed that man...”

 

“That man who tried to kill Jiraiya.”  Kiba argued trying to defend Naruto’s actions... but Kiba knew it was wrong, Naruto could hear it in his voice.

 

Naruto nodded, not in agreement but because it wouldn’t help anything or anyone to argue the point... nothing could change what he’d done and he was only distressing his mates by dwelling on it around them.  “Yes... I know... perhaps training will get my mind off it for a while.”  Naruto put on a false smile and teased Kiba,  “I can’t wait to kick your butt Kiba!”

 

Kiba played along replying, “In your dreams!”  The mood lightened, they gathered their items and walked out the door.  Naruto watched Kiba as they walked he seemed subdued... was he thinking about this morning... or how Naruto growled at him... or maybe he was remembering watching Naruto rend the enemy nin... was his blatantly submissive behavior out of fear?

 

Naruto was uneasy and turned his attention to Jiraiya, it took only seconds of watching Jiraiya’s powerful stride to give Naruto an entirely new problem... Naruto watched Jiraiya’s ass and visions of Jiraiya meekly bowed before him haunted him, both exciting and distressing him.  He wanted Jiraiya... but Naruto wasn’t sure how much of that desire was his and how much was the Kyuubi’s wish to dominate his mate.  Either way Naruto’s cock throbbed in arousal.

 

When they reached the point where Jiraiya would have to go a different direction Naruto stopped and drew Jiraiya to him, kissing him passionately.  Then forced himself to release Jiraiya and smile, “See you at the house later.”

 

Later... the vision of Jiraiya’s body beneath his made Naruto’s cock jump.  No... no not later, he’d see him but he WAS NOT going to fuck him, no matter what the Kyuubi wanted!  Jiraiya lovingly caressed Naruto’s cheek and Naruto’s resolve firmed, he WOULD NOT FUCK JIRAIYA.  The only way he’d ever ‘top’ Jiraiya was if Jiraiya wanted it and it WOULDN’T be in aggression!

 

Jiraiya kissed Kiba and said, “I will see you both at the house soon.” 

 

Naruto heard Kiba teasing Jiraiya. “We’ll need a shower... maybe we’ll need someone to wash our backs.”  But Naruto’s focus was on trying to calm his erection at the thought of Jiraiya pinned beneath him...

 

“I think I could do that.” Jiraiya laughed and Kiba turned towards the training grounds, Naruto followed. 

 

“I can see you’re ‘up’ for getting your ‘back washed’... but first I’m going to make you sweat in a different way!”  Kiba taunted.  Naruto was sure Kiba could smell his arousal and, even if Kiba couldn’t, the fact Naruto’s cock was tenting his pants made it clear Naruto was aroused... luckily Kiba didn’t know why... Naruto was certain Kiba would be appalled, he was appalled at it himself.

 

Naruto pushed those thoughts away and razzed, “You?!  Please I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back!”

 

Kiba gave a wolfish grin and coyly replied, “I’m up for that!”

 

Naruto glanced down Kiba’s body at his cock, it was definitely hard and for a minute Naruto debated taking Kiba back to the house and fucking him again but he pushed the thought away and just playfully mocked, “I can see that!”

 

Luckily they arrived at the training fields and Naruto could focus on something other than how badly he’d like to fuck his mates.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya thought about their walk this morning... Jiraiya had saw the ANBU watching Naruto and Jiraiya had to wonder if they were protecting him or doing surveillance on him...  Now that Naruto killed the Sound nin it seemed as if their ANBU were more alert... watched Naruto a bit wary...

 

But now after the huge spike of red chakra when the Kyuubi ‘removed’ Orochimaru’s curse mark this morning it seemed there were more ANBU than before... Jiraiya swore he counted three following Kiba and Naruto as they walked away...

 

Jiraiya walked into the ANBU building, he was heading back towards Ibiki’s office when Wolf appeared in the hall and ‘casually’ waved Jiraiya into an interrogation room.  Jiraiya gave Wolf a hard look then walked past him into the room.  This had better not be about ‘bringing Naruto in’.

 

Wolf closed the door and walked over, he didn’t bother to sit just stood looking at Jiraiya with his cold, emotionless look of contemplation. 

 

“I have Naruto under control...” Jiraiya assured.

 

Wolf looked at Jiraiya and quirked an eyebrow.  “Dominate me.”

 

Jiraiya looked at Wolf in shock, Wolf inclined his head slightly acknowledging his shock. “You haven’t taken the dominant position over Naruto...” 

 

Wolf walked over to stand before Jiraiya, his gait was fluid like a predator stalking its prey, the only other people Jiraiya had ever seen move with that kind of boneless grace was Kakashi and Naruto... there was something sensual and dangerous in that lithe saunter... it warned of strength and speed held in check.

 

While Jiraiya had been distracted Wolf had easily invaded the area of personal space most nin kept around themselves, the area inside which you had almost no time to react to a threat.

 

“When Naruto held the enemy nin, you told him to stop... it was then that he eviscerated him.  The Kyuubi was showing you he was in control, that’s why his gaze was locked on yours... like a defiant two year old he was showing you he wouldn’t listen, that _he_ was the one in control.”  Wolf admonished.  “If you can dominate me you shouldn’t have any problems with Naruto.”  Wolf stood boldly before Jiraiya his eyes challenging.

 

For the first time Jiraiya noticed that he was taller and bigger than Wolf.  Wolf’s powerful presence distracted people from thinking about his physical stature.  Jiraiya looked down in Wolf’s pale blue eyes and wondered what they’d look like full of passion.  Jiraiya decided to ‘humor’ Wolf, he’d vowed not to let what had happened with Oro stop him anymore, he could do this...  Jiraiya lowered his lips to nibble gently along Wolf’s throat, Wolf did not react.

 

Jiraiya nipped Wolf sharply and received a soft grunt, Jiraiya’s kisses and nips grew harder and Wolf started to arch into his mouth.  Wolf pulled back and laced his fingers through Jiraiya’s hair drawing Jiraiya forcefully down and kissing him masterfully, controlling and dominating Jiraiya. 

 

Wolf grabbed Jiraiya’s hip and firmly pulled Jiraiya against him molding Jiraiya to his body and cupping his ass to hold him pressed into the hard rigid length of his cock while his other hand cupped Jiraiya’s head holding him firmly into his masterful kiss.  Jiraiya felt a strong wave of desire, tainted only slightly by unease. 

 

Jiraiya took control deepening the kiss and skillfully teasing Wolf until Wolf was softening against him in a silent plea for more.  Wolf took control of the kiss once more pushing Jiraiya back and pinning him with his back against the wall and stroking boldly down Jiraiya’s body to rest firmly on Jiraiya’s hip.  Sometime during their heated kiss Wolf had slid his leg forward between Jiraiya’s legs and his thigh rubbed firmly against Jiraiya’s swollen cock, teasing him.  Jiraiya moaned, his cock swelling harder at the taunt and his apprehensions faded as his arousal grew.

 

Jiraiya’s hands slid slowly down Wolf’s back kneading the muscles gently down to rest cupping Wolf’s ass and squeezing gently as his rotated his hips grinding against Wolf’s thigh in a very suggestive manner.  Wolf broke the kiss and caught his breath sharply.

 

Wolf drew back a step, his eyes had a reserved, speculative look in them.  Jiraiya decided to take it further, he was going to make Wolf want him enough to beg for him... he was the master pervert after all.

 

Jiraiya stepped forward, drew Wolf close, and for a moment Jiraiya saw a flash of surprise.  Wolf had thought this little ‘test’ was over... he hadn’t expected Jiraiya to take it any further.

 

Jiraiya cupped Wolf’s head and his other hand slid down Wolf’s back to his ass holding Wolf pressed into his body.  Jiraiya returned to teasing the skin of Wolf’s throat, alternating soft kisses with sharp nips and gentle licks with sucking kisses.  Wolf panted but didn’t soften into Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya felt a flash of amusement, as his tongue stroked the hollow behind Wolf’s ear Jiraiya felt his quiver and for just a brief moment Wolf softened slightly.

 

Jiraiya’s lips continued along Wolf’s jaw line as his fingers slipped smoothly down to unfasten Wolf’s shirt, Jiraiya’s finger circled one of Wolf’s nipples and Jiraiya felt Wolf’s breath catch.  Jiraiya pinched the stiff bud and heard a soft groan, but Wolf hadn’t softened into Jiraiya, he stubbornly refused to submit... Jiraiya was enjoying this ‘game’.

 

Jiraiya’s hand brushed slowly down Wolf’s chest, so slowly that Wolf was trembling in anticipation by the time Jiraiya’s hand reached his hard stomach.  Jiraiya felt Wolf’s stomach muscles jump under his touch and knew Wolf’s cock was twitching eagerly.

 

Jiraiya met Wolf’s cold eyes, he could see cracks in Wolf’s cool demeanor.  Jiraiya’s lips traveled down Wolf’s throat to continue the soft torture of nips, kisses and licks.  Wolf never knew what Jiraiya would do next and Jiraiya saw Wolf’s excitement in the soft pants of his breath, but still he didn’t soften... refused to yield to Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya drew one of Wolf’s nipples into his mouth and sucked strongly, raising it to an over stimulated nub and sharply pinched the other.  Wolf gave a low cry and soft buck of his hips.  Jiraiya released the nipple from his mouth and moved over to take the other as his finger came up to trace feather light around the first. 

 

Wolf trembled, Jiraiya could tell he was fighting not to arch into Jiraiya’s touch. Jiraiya drew hard on Wolf’s nipple then bit it, Wolf’s cry was louder this time and the buck of his hips was hard.  Jiraiya released Wolf’s nipple from his mouth and Jiraiya squatted before Wolf as his lips moved down Wolf’s stomach. 

 

Jiraiya’s fingers deftly unfastened Wolf’s pants but he didn’t draw them down  past Wolf’s hip bones. Wolf’s hard cock peaked out of the top of his pants and Jiraiya’s sucking kisses lowered to just before it, then Jiraiya turned and flicked the hollows of Wolf’s hips with the tip of his tongue.  Wolf gave a soft groan,  his cock beading with precum,  Jiraiya’s hand cupped Wolf’s hip.  Jiraiya placed sucking kisses across Wolf’s pelvis but avoided his cock. 

 

Wolf was trembling, his hands tightly clenched, Jiraiya gazed at him appraisingly... no, not yet... almost... Jiraiya blew softly over the damp head of Wolf’s cock and Wolf gasped then made a low moan. 

 

Jiraiya lowered Wolf’s pants to the floor and placed sucking kisses on Wolf’s thighs so close to his balls that Wolf could feel Jiraiya’s hot breath caressing them.  Jiraiya’s hand slid smoothly around Wolf’s body, his finger traced the part of Wolf’s ass lightly not pressing just feathering softly.  Wolf gave an involuntary whimper, Jiraiya’s lips twitched.

 

Jiraiya raised his head to place his mouth almost touching the head of Wolf’s swollen cock and breathed hot moist breaths over it.  Wolf gasped and gave the barest whimper, his eyes looked down at Jiraiya deep with desire.  Jiraiya looked up and murmured “Beg me for it.”

 

Wolf shook his head and looked away.  Jiraiya flicked the head of Wolf’s cock once with his tongue and heard Wolf’s desperate cry.  “Tell me you want it... beg me.”  Jiraiya fought off a wave of unease at his choice of words and pushed those thoughts away.  Jiraiya ran a light lick over the head of Wolf’s cock, Wolf gasped and moaned urgently.

 

“Beg me to suck it.”  Jiraiya insisted, then blew softly over the dampened skin.  Wolf gave a loud cry and looked down at Jiraiya ravenously, his icy eyes now deep blue with passion and full of longing. 

 

Jiraiya was stunned by the transformation, no one would guess this passionate sexy man was the cold emotionless Wolf... Jiraiya wanted him.  He wanted to hear Wolf’s cries of ecstasy as he fucked him...  but first...

 

“Tell me...” Jiraiya purred seductively.  “Beg for my hot mouth to take you...”  Jiraiya’s fingers fondled Wolf’s balls as he seduced him, and wore away at his control.  Jiraiya brushed light strokes of chakra over the sensitive strip of skin behind Wolf’s balls as he gently rolled them.

 

Wolf cried out and with a pained, desperate, look whispered. “Please...”

 

“Please what?”  Jiraiya asked softly.

 

“Please Jiraiya, please suck it.”  Wolf begged, giving in and yielding to Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya took Wolf’s cock in his mouth sucking on it and flicking the swollen head mercilessly, as he fingers stroked a chakra block at the base. Wolf cried out in loud moans, his balls drew up but he couldn’t come.  Wolf gasped and panted, looking down at Jiraiya with a fevered look of urgent need.  “Ah, Jiraiya please... please let me cum...”

 

Jiraiya released Wolf’s cock from his mouth.  Then stood,  cupped Wolf’s face and  looked in his eyes “Do you want me to fuck you?”

 

“Yes.” Wolf gasped feverishly.  “Anything please!”

 

Jiraiya’s fingers stoked over Wolf’s cock releasing the block and enclosing his erection.  Jiraiya’s stoked Wolf’s cock twice rotating his fist with each stroke then rubbed his thumb firmly over the head and Wolf cried out his body bowing as he came. 

 

Jiraiya turned Wolf away from him and used his cum wet hand to stroke Wolf’s puckered hole firmly then press in with a finger.  Wolf gasped but made no other sound as Jiraiya’s finger continued in to flush, then drew back and pushed deep again.  Wolf was so tight, Jiraiya slowly pushed another finger in and felt Wolf’s soft hiss of pain and his muscles clench around his fingers. 

 

Jiraiya slowed down Wolf was too tight for this to not hurt if he went fast.  Jiraiya’s other hand stroked softly over the curve of Wolf’s ass, his fingers of his one hand still in Wolf’s body.  When the taut muscles loosened slightly, Jiraiya slowly moved his fingers, stroking slowly until his fingers were moving smoothly in Wolf’s body.  Jiraiya scissored his fingers and felt Wolf’s body clench, Jiraiya sighed softly to himself, he doubted Wolf had ever been touched there. 

 

Jiraiya pushed deep and ran his fingers firmly over Wolf’s prostate.  Wolf gave a shocked cry his body bowing in ecstasy as he came, Jiraiya slipped his fingers from Wolf’s body. 

 

When Wolf had caught his breath, Jiraiya firmly turned him and took his chin and brought Wolf’s eyes up to meet his.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Wolf shrugged, “The pain was momentary...”  Wolf’s eyes were cold and empty once more.

 

Jiraiya gave a wry laugh, “The pain wouldn’t have been momentary...”  Jiraiya took Wolf’s hand firmly and placed it on his cock then ran Wolf’s hand up the length.  “Believe me.”

 

Wolf looked thoughtful, then nodded.

 

“If you are going to do it you’ll need lube... more than just cum...”  Jiraiya corrected.

 

Wolf nodded crisply, “When?”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes widened, then sparkled in humor.  “You want to be fucked by me.”  Jiraiya stated bluntly, the irony evident in his voice.

 

Wolf nodded once, without hesitation or embarrassment.  His cold empty gaze made this feel almost surreal like he was agreeing to take a mission or assignment.

 

“Why?”  Jiraiya asked firmly.

 

To Jiraiya’s surprise Wolf’s cheeks colored slightly even as he replied tonelessly, “I’ve never had anyone succeed in getting me to submit before... it intrigues me.”

 

“So, because I can get you to submit, you want me to fuck you...”  Jiraiya stated in a slightly mischievous tone.

 

Wolf gave a curt nod, “If you can get me to submit again... it may have just been a fluke.”

 

Jiraiya swore Wolf’s eyes glimmered in humor as he said fluke, Jiraiya’s lips twisted in a racy smirk.  “Oh I can assure you it’s not a fluke... Give me 24 hours to talk to my mates and we’ll have you as a guest... unless you’re afraid of the Kyuubi...”

 

Wolf’s lips twitched slightly. “I _assure you_... the Kyuubi does not frighten me.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, straightened his clothes as Wolf redressed and they walked out of the conference room.

 

As Jiraiya walked home he chuckled softly, hope Wolf remembered to clean up the ‘product’ of their activities... it wouldn’t be good for Ibiki to go to use that room and find cum all over the floor...  Jiraiya’s cock throbbed and he groaned softly, subtly shifting it to a more comfortable position... he wondered if Kiba and Naruto were home yet...

 

It wasn’t until he was almost home that Jiraiya remembered he had went to the ANBU building to talk to Ibiki about the curse mark and strong chakra flare from this morning... he seemed to have forgotten that, too distracted by Wolf’s ‘test’.

 

Could he really bring Wolf into their bed?   Normally yes, but the more Jiraiya thought about it the more uncertain he became.  Naruto’s aggression... Jiraiya had a feeling the Kyuubi was feeling a bit ‘possessive’ of Kiba and he right now...  the only thing he could do was talk to them, they may balk at the idea.

 

Well... Naruto may balk, Jiraiya was pretty sure Kiba would be ‘up for it’... and it would be a opportunity for Kiba to try having sex with someone new with Naruto’s consent, which should negated Kiba’s issues with touching others...

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(IBIKI)

 

Ibiki looked up as Wolf walked into his office.  “Well?”

 

Wolf was quiet for several seconds, an almost thoughtful look on his face, then he spoke.  “I have a invitation to Jiraiya’s home, I will assess the situation.”  Ibiki nodded, Wolf was aware Ibiki knew everything that happened in the interrogation room and that it wasn’t an  issue.

 

Wolf’s eyes cleared and turned determined, he’d made a decision.  “I’m going to trigger the Kyuubi.”

 

Ibiki looked at Wolf with an intensity that would make most men cringe, Wolf was unaffected.  “Why?”  Ibiki asked impassively, he suppressed his natural urge to deny Wolf’s plan.  Wolf was very intelligent and he had a reason, Ibiki wouldn’t just dismiss his plan right off.

 

“I believe that with a first-hand assessment I can determine whether Jiraiya can take control of the situation or if it has already reached a level where we need to pursue ‘alternative’ methods of controlling the Kyuubi.”

 

Ibiki sat back, it was a calculated risk and Ibiki wasn’t sure it was worth the danger.  Ibiki studied Wolf.  “... you would have submit to him?”

 

Wolf didn’t have to ask who the ‘him’ was.  Wolf’s gaze was unblinking, “Yes.”

 

“Why?”  Ibiki asked blandly, he really was curious, had Wolf truly been overcome by his lust... or was this another ‘calculated risk’ he’d been willing to take?

 

To Ibiki’s surprise Wolf’s lips twitched.  “If you need to ask that you have never been seduced by Jiraiya... I didn’t have a chance.”

 

Ibiki grunted noncommittally, and nodded.  “Approved.  I expect a report... on the pertinent facts afterward.”

 

Wolf gave a short nod, his face as cool and unemotional as before.  Ibiki watched him leave ... and it was of the highest priority that they know if Jiraiya really was able to suppress the Kyuubi...  but he didn’t like his men risking themselves.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	60. CHAPTER 60: A DROP IN THE BUCKET

**CHAPTER 60: A DROP IN THE BUCKET**

 

(NARUTO)

 

Kiba’s strength in sparring had strangely been reassuring; Kiba wasn’t a victim of Naruto’s aggression... Kiba was submitting because he wanted to, if he wanted to resist he’d fight against Naruto’s actions... the fact he hadn’t... Kiba really wasn’t bothered by his dominance.

 

Naruto was pleasantly fatigued and felt at peace as he and Kiba walked back to the house, his ‘sexual hungers’ had calmed and he was looking forward to seeing Kishoukachi, Daiichi and Harumeku.

 

Naruto glanced over at Kiba, “Do you think Jiraiya’s home yet?”

 

Kiba shrugged and smirked, “If not I’ll ‘wash your back’...”

 

Naruto laughed, “That’s not why I was asking, but thanks for the offer...”

 

Kiba’s gave a wolfish grin.  “Anytime.”

 

As Naruto walked into the house he could smell Jiraiya and his heartbeat sped up, his body exciting instantly.  Naruto glanced over at Kiba and saw Kiba watching him closely; Kiba gave a playful quirk of his eyebrow. “I guess he’s home.”

 

Naruto nodded, he couldn’t believe how very good Jiraiya smelled... Naruto followed the scent into the bedroom.

 

Jiraiya looked over at them and smiled, “Training go well?”

 

Naruto nodded, his hands stripping his clothes as he approached Jiraiya.  Jiraiya’s amusement fled and his eyes darkened in passion. 

 

“I can smell you Jiraiya...”  Naruto rumbled softly.  “I can smell your desire.”  The scent teased him and Naruto was very aware of Jiraiya’s hard cock straining against the fabric of his pants.  The Kyuubi demanded he take him and Naruto firmly denied the need.

 

Jiraiya didn’t reply, only stripped his clothes and took Naruto’s nearly nude body into his arms kissing him passionately then stripping the remainder of the clothes from him.  Kiba cupped Naruto’s body from behind his cock lying lightly along the part of Naruto’s ass. 

 

Jiraiya sank to his knees before Naruto taking his cock into his mouth, Naruto moaned loudly, pleased with his mate’s submissive position.  Jiraiya’s skilled tongue teased Naruto’s cock as he smoothly slipped up and down the swollen length.   “Mmmm...”  Jiraiya purred.  Naruto bucked and mewed, the vibrations tormenting his cock and making it swell harder with need. 

 

Kiba’s hands stroked over Naruto’s body, caressing his skin and making it tingle before knowing fingers circled his nipples raising them to aroused buds and gently rolled them.  Naruto moaned desperately his desire driving all thought away but the urgent need for release. 

 

“Ah please Jiraiya!”  Naruto whined softly.  Needing more Naruto pressed his ass firmly against Kiba’s cock.  When Kiba released him and moved away Naruto whimpered in protest, then he felt Kiba’s body cup his once more, his slick fingers pressing against Naruto’s puckered entrance.  Naruto pressed back firmly, moaning as Kiba’s fingers sank into his body, stretching him and filling him... but it wasn’t enough Naruto panted, “More, Kiba please more!” 

 

Naruto felt Kiba’s fingers withdraw and the slick blunt hard head of Kiba’s cock pressed, parting the muscles slowly.  Naruto threw his head back, arching in pleasure, the sensation of being filled while Jiraiya sucked his cock making him nearly delirious with passion.

 

Naruto couldn’t decide whether to buck deeper into Jiraiya’s hot mouth or press back into the divine stretch of Kiba’s cock.   Naruto whined in frustration, then Kiba withdrew slightly and pressed deeper.  Naruto gasped, his decision made by that one move.  Naruto pressed back taking Kiba completely into his body and begged “Fuck me Kiba please!”

 

Kiba began slowly fucking Naruto’s tight body.  The glide of his cock into Naruto’s body gliding over the sensitive nerves of his hole, filling Naruto’s body, was ecstasy and the feathering of Jiraiya’s tongue over his engorged cock as his body was filled was pure rapture.

 

Jiraiya rumbled low until Naruto was gasping loudly, whimpering in lust, then took Naruto’s cock deep into his throat.  Naruto cried out, his hips bucking gently as he came, Naruto’s ass clenched tightly around Kiba’s cock.  Kiba gasped loudly, then panted raggedly as he continued slowly fucking Naruto through his orgasm.

 

Jiraiya let Naruto’s sated cock slip out of his mouth and rose to loosely hold Naruto as Kiba’s thrusts grew faster and harder, Naruto mewed his cock was rapidly hardening again and Kiba’s firm bucks was rubbing Naruto’s cock against Jiraiya’s engorged cock and taut belly.

 

Kiba cried out as he bucked deep, came and then withdrew.  Jiraiya turned Naruto in his arms, slowly pushing his cock into the slick hole Naruto whined and pressed back into him.  “Jiraiya!”  Naruto whined between labored pants.  “Hard please!”  He wanted Jiraiya’s cock thrusting into him filling his body, he needed it!

 

Jiraiya withdrew slightly and thrust fast and deep, Naruto writhed, mewling loudly.  “More... ah, more Jiraiya!”

 

Naruto felt his body heat and his thoughts fog and fought against loosing himself to the Kyuubi’s influence... the Kyuubi would fuck Jiraiya, he wouldn’t let that happen.  Naruto looked over at Kiba his eyes pleading.  Kiba nodded his understanding and moved around to behind Jiraiya. 

 

Whatever Kiba said to Jiraiya worked because Jiraiya’s hands cupped Naruto’s hips bracing him into his thrusts and began fucking Naruto fast and hard.  Naruto whined and squirmed in pleasure gasping “Yes!  Yes, more!”

 

Then Naruto felt Kiba’s hand enclose his cock and stroke it in a rhythm opposite to Jiraiya’s, it was the final push Naruto needed and his loud cries as his body seized and clenched around Jiraiya’s cock were almost savage.  It felt so good!  So perfect and Jiraiya’s last hard buck hit Naruto’s prostate sending him higher, Naruto gasped for air his whole body spasming in pleasure. 

 

Jiraiya’s arms wrapped around Naruto’s body and enclosing him tightly... it was the only thing that kept Naruto from collapsing as his orgasm finally passed leaving him drained.  Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath enjoying the firm hold Jiraiya had around him.

 

Jiraiya bowed his head and kissed Naruto’s neck, Naruto groaned loudly but oddly it sounded like a growl to him... and from the momentary tensing of Jiraiya’s arms, it must have sounded like a growl to Jiraiya as well.

 

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Kiba watching him seriously.  Naruto gave him a reassuring smile, he was fine he just needed another minute to catch his breath.  Naruto looked over his shoulder, up at Jiraiya.  Jiraiya smiled affectionately, but his eyes were serious.

 

Naruto sighed and squirmed slightly, Jiraiya shifted his hips withdrawing from Naruto’s body.  Naruto could feel Jiraiya and Kiba’s cum running down his thighs and smiled, “I really need that shower now.”

 

Kiba grinned and nodded, the serious look leaving his face replaced by his usual cheerful mischievous humor.  “Yes... I think Jiraiya had said he’d wash our backs...”

 

Jiraiya smiled fondly, “Yes, I did say that... shall we go shower?”  Both Naruto and Kiba nodded enthusiastically.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

As they sparred Naruto seemed to lose some of the stress from his posture and relax a bit.  Kiba enthusiastically attacked, forcing Naruto to work hard to block his attacks and the harder they fought the more Naruto seemed to lose that odd tension he’d held since the attack on Jiraiya.

 

Soon Kiba was weary, as was Naruto, although Naruto seemed to be recovering very quickly as they called an end to their sparring and gathered their weapons.  They started back to the house; Kiba was pleased to see Naruto was light hearted and happy once more.

 

When Naruto and Kiba neared the house Naruto looked at him, his beautiful blue eyes clear and pain free, Kiba felt a wave of pleasure... this was the man he loved with all his heart, no matter what happened he would stay by his side.

 

“Do you think Jiraiya’s home yet?”  Naruto asked lightly.

 

Kiba gave a playful shrug of his shoulders and teased, “If not I’ll ‘wash your back’...”

 

Naruto gave a carefree, happy laugh and replied wryly, “That’s not why I was asking, but thanks for the offer...”

 

Kiba flashed Naruto a wicked grin.  “Anytime.”

 

Kiba’s good humor died abruptly as they walked in the door, Kiba watched Naruto’s eyes flash red and grow intent.  When Naruto glanced back at Kiba they still glowed slightly but their natural blue color was the predominant color once more.

 

“I guess he’s home.”  Kiba teased, but he was worried.  Naruto just nodded distractedly.  Although Naruto’s eyes were blue once more that spike of the fox’s chakra had served as a reminder that it wasn’t over... Naruto still had dominance issues and Jiraiya was still too fragile to handle Naruto’s aggression.

 

Kiba followed Naruto as he walked quickly towards the bedroom.  It was almost frightening, Naruto had ‘scented’ Jiraiya before even Kiba did... that kind of intensity didn’t bide well for Jiraiya. 

 

Naruto’s stride was almost prowl as he walked towards the bedroom and Kiba grew more worried.  Naruto couldn’t be aggressive with Jiraiya, Kiba would have no choice but to defend Jiraiya if it came to that, he wasn’t going to allow Naruto’s ‘passions’ to harm Jiraiya... mentally or physically.  Kiba’s mouth went dry; the Kyuubi would not be pleased.

 

As Naruto entered the room Jiraiya looked up and smiled warmly in greeting.  “Training go well?”

 

Naruto didn’t pause, distractedly nodding, as he started stripping his clothes and walked up to Jiraiya. 

 

Naruto’s voice was a rough gravely purr.  “I can smell you Jiraiya... I can smell your desire.” 

 

Jiraiya met Kiba’s eyes, a look of understanding passed between them.  Jiraiya stripped his clothes and then embraced Naruto, as they kissed ravenously Jiraiya finished stripping Naruto. 

 

Kiba quickly shed his clothes and moved up to embrace Naruto from behind, cautious not to press his throbbing erection against Naruto’s ass, he didn’t want to cause Naruto to lose the tenuous hold he had on his Kyuubi side.

 

Jiraiya lowered himself to his knees and Kiba applauded his understanding, the subservient position may help calm Naruto’s ‘need’ to dominate him.  Kiba watched Jiraiya take Naruto’s wonderful tempting cock in his mouth and almost groaned; he could smell Jiraiya’s lust... Naruto’s lust... and the aromas made his cock swell harder in need... watching Jiraiya sucking Naruto’s cock was agonizing, he wanted to join Jiraiya sucking Naruto’s balls.

 

Naruto’s hips bucked and he moaned wantonly.  Kiba’s hands started sliding over Naruto’s hard body, caressing his magnificent body with yearning glides of his hands over the well defined pecs before circling Naruto’s nipples with a feather light graze of his fingertips, making them peak and strain for his touch.  Kiba trapped the hardened nubs and rolled then gently between his thumbs and fingers.  Naruto whined loudly pressing into his touch and Kiba’s cock jumped then swelled harder in need.

 

“Ah please Jiraiya!”  Naruto gasped even as he ground his ass back into Kiba’s cock.  Kiba released Naruto’s tender nipples and stepped back to get the lube, any doubt Kiba had that Naruto wanted his cock was erased by Naruto’s disappointed mew.

 

Kiba dampened his fingers with lube and moved forward to lightly cup Naruto’s body and as Naruto pressed back Kiba felt his fingers slip into the heated grasp of Naruto’s body.  Naruto’s body flexed around Kiba’s fingers then seemed to draw them in.  Kiba panted desperately, Naruto’s body was divine temptation!  Kiba stroked and prepared to push another finger in when Naruto gasped urgently, “More, Kiba please more!”

 

Kiba knew he shouldn’t. Naruto need more prep, he was so tight, but Kiba couldn’t resist Naruto’s plea... or the fervent demands of his body.  Kiba slipped his fingers out, coated his erection and slowly pushed into the amazing fierce grasp of Naruto’s tight hole.  Naruto arched into Kiba mewling lustily. 

 

Kiba groaned at the nearly unbearable hard clasp of Naruto’s muscles as they rippled around his cock.   Kiba drew back slightly and pushed forward Naruto moaned loudly and bucked back forcing Kiba’s cock in to the base.  Kiba gave a low cry as the moist heat abruptly enclosed his cock but Naruto didn’t pause, his hips rolled bucking harder as Naruto whimpered, “Fuck me Kiba please!”

 

Kiba didn’t know how long he could last in the snug hot hold of Naruto’s unprepared body.  Kiba carefully withdrew and pressed in, then repeated the motion again, each time he did it was getting a bit easier and Kiba fucked Naruto slowly.

 

Suddenly Naruto cried out, his hips bucking, and the tight grasp of his body clenched tightly around Kiba’s cock then rippled rhythmically drawing at his cock and milking him mercilessly.  Kiba caught his breath sharply at the overwhelming pleasure and squeezed his eyes shut as he struggled not to cum.  The strong contractions played along Kiba’s engorged flesh and he fucked Naruto harder, panting in the effort to delay his orgasm. 

 

Kiba barely realized Jiraiya had rose to cup Naruto, Kiba’s need flared out of control and he fucked Naruto harder and faster until he couldn’t hold back any longer and bucked deep as he came into the wonderful embrace of Naruto’s body.  Even as Kiba’s orgasm ended he could hear Naruto’s needy mews and feel him thrusting against Jiraiya.  Kiba withdrew and Jiraiya firmly turned Naruto and pushed into his cum slick hole.  Kiba watched them, his body slowly calming.

 

Naruto mewled feverishly.  “Jiraiya!”  Whining and squirming. “Hard please!   More... ah, more Jiraiya!”

 

Kiba’s eyes went from Jiraiya’s face to Naruto’s and he saw Naruto’s eyes were heavily flicked with red, if Jiraiya didn’t fuck him more dominantly he was going to end up on the receiving side.  Kiba grew nervous, he wasn’t sure exactly what he should do, his indecision ended as Naruto met his eyes the red was so heavy it nearly swallowed the blue, but that wasn’t the only thing... the plea in Naruto’s eyes, he knew... he knew he was losing control and was pleading for Kiba to help.  Kiba nodded and swiftly moved behind Jiraiya, Kiba hissed low in Jiraiya’s ear.  “He needs more, fuck him hard or you’ll be the one being fucked hard.”

 

Jiraiya instantly responded his thrusts becoming deeper and harder rocking Naruto’s body.  Naruto gave ecstatic yowls. “Yes!  Yes, more!” Thrashing and bucking into Jiraiya cock.

 

Kiba moved around to in front of Naruto and stroked his cock firmly.  Naruto gasped loudly and bowed, his whole body tensing as his orgasm swept over him, then cried out his body bucking his cock into Kiba’s hand and shooting loads of cum across Kiba’s abs.

 

Jiraiya thrust once more, firmly, and must have hit Naruto’s pleasure spot because Naruto’s body spasmed and he keened loudly gasping for air and trembling.  Jiraiya enclosed Naruto in his arms firmly supporting him as the last tremors flowed through him.  Naruto had closed his eyes in ecstasy and small shivers shook him.

 

Jiraiya leaned down to kiss Naruto lightly on the neck, the savage rumble Naruto made shocked both Jiraiya and Kiba.  Naruto opened his eyes; he looked puzzled as he looked at Kiba.  His eyes were a pure blue and Kiba wondered for a second if he’d imagined Naruto’s growl but one look at Jiraiya put that fantasy to rest... Naruto had growled.

 

Naruto gave Kiba a sunny smile then glanced up at Jiraiya.  Kiba watched Jiraiya smile at Naruto, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.  Jiraiya knew there was something wrong, Naruto wiggled, and Jiraiya withdrew from his body.  As hard as Jiraiya had been fucking him he showed no sign of any pain or even discomfort...

 

Kiba’s eyes snapped to the cum running down Naruto’s legs and he barely with held a whimper... he could smell it.  It tempted him so much... he wanted to taste it, to lick it from his mate’s body, to lap at Naruto’s hole and taste them all together.  Kiba drew a shaky breath and dragged his eyes up, Naruto was looking up at Jiraiya and teasing, “I really need that shower now.”

 

Naruto looked at Kiba and he flashed an impish grin as he agreed.  “Yes... I think Jiraiya had said he’d wash our backs...”  Maybe in the shower he’d get a chance to lick Naruto...

 

Jiraiya smirked in affectionate humor, “Yes, I did say that... shall we go shower?”  Kiba and Naruto eagerly agreed.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya could feel Naruto’s lust hit him as his mate walked in the door, Jiraiya kept his tone light trying to get an idea what was going on behind Naruto’s beautiful blue eyes... Naruto’s boneless fluid stride carried him quickly across the room towards Jiraiya, his hands stripping his clothes off almost feverishly even as he nodded acknowledging Jiraiya’s question.

 

“I can smell you Jiraiya... I can smell your desire.”  Naruto’s breathy words were spoken in a low growl-like rumble.  That sexy rough purr sent waves of lust through Jiraiya; his cock throbbed, straining at the fabric of his pants.  In spite of the heightened need of his body, Jiraiya was aware Naruto’s grasp on the Kyuubi was tentative at best.

 

Jiraiya glanced at Kiba; the answering look Kiba gave was full of warning to tread carefully.  Jiraiya disrobed quickly then embraced Naruto; his hands expertly removed Naruto’s remaining clothing and glided passionately over Naruto’s hard muscles as he took Naruto’s mouth in a hungry kiss.

 

Jiraiya was startled by the fervor with which Naruto responded, Jiraiya could feel the soft vibration of Naruto’s chest and wondered if he was purring or growling.  Jiraiya drew back slightly, as Kiba embraced Naruto from behind Naruto’s eyes flickered red then calmed. 

 

Jiraiya sank to his knees and drew Naruto’s hard cock into his mouth, tasting it with soft feathers of his tongue over the taut flesh.

 

Naruto gave a deep needy moan.  Jiraiya slid down to the base and drew firmly on the hard length as he slid back to the tip earning a soft buck and a low groan that easily could’ve been a growl; Jiraiya glanced up and saw Kiba’s hands stroking Naruto’s body.

 

“Mmmm...” Jiraiya moaned appreciatively.  This was perfect his two sexy lovers bare before him, watching Kiba caressing Naruto’s exquisite hard body as he sucked the swollen tender flesh of Naruto’s engorged cock... the loud mewls of passion... perfect.

 

“Ah please Jiraiya!”  Naruto begged wantonly.  Jiraiya’s hand on Naruto’s hip told him that Naruto was rubbing his divine ass against Kiba’s hard cock, Jiraiya swirled his tongue around the head of Naruto’s cock teasing him.

 

Kiba stepped back and Naruto gave a desperate whine.  Kiba returned and from the eager jump of Naruto’s cock in his mouth Jiraiya knew Kiba was fingering Naruto’s ass.  Jiraiya nearly groaned at the tease, he wanted to see Kiba’s fingers slipping into Naruto’s hot ass... to see them stroking and being sucked in by the powerful muscles. 

 

Naruto’s breathing was labored and husky with lust as he pleaded, “More, Kiba please more!”

Naruto gasped and pressed back into Kiba, then whined loudly, “Fuck me Kiba please!”

Jiraiya drew Naruto’s cock deep in his throat again and felt it flush harder.  Jiraiya felt Kiba’s gentle bucks against Naruto’s ass as Kiba fucked him and knew by Naruto’s fevered cries of passion he wouldn’t last much longer.

 

Jiraiya purred a soft rumble as he sucked firmly on Naruto’s cock then slid it down his throat and contracted his throat muscles around it, it triggered Naruto’s orgasm and Jiraiya eagerly drew his lover’s cum from his pulsing cock.  Naruto writhed, yowling and mewling in passion, and Kiba continued thrusting as his orgasm peaked. 

 

Jiraiya allowed Naruto’s sated cock to slip from his mouth and rose to watch Kiba fucking Naruto.  Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s waist just above Kiba’s hands on his hips and the feel of their hands both resting on the seductive sweat slick curves of Naruto’s body felt right.  The way they cupped Naruto from the front and behind embracing, enclosing, surrounding him with their love and desire... it was too magnificent for words, it was absolute bliss.  

 

Naruto’s cock rubbed against Jiraiya’s with every hard thrust of Kiba’s cock into his tantalizing body.  Naruto looked up into Jiraiya’s eyes, his mouth parted in a labored pant of urgent desire once more, and he moaned and whimpered loudly. 

 

Jiraiya’s gaze swept to Kiba and the sight only made his passion spike higher.  Kiba was so very sexy, his face lightly flushed, his skin shining with sweat... but the ecstasy on his face was the most arousing part.  Kiba cried out and bucked hard as he came in the hot grasp of Naruto’s wonderful body. 

 

Kiba withdrew from Naruto, his breathing harsh as he tried to catch his breath but Jiraiya’s attention immediately left him.  Jiraiya swiftly turned Naruto and slowly pushed in to the amazing tight heat of Naruto’s body.  Naruto wailed urgently, loud needy mewls, and demandingly bucked back hard and took Jiraiya’s immense erection to the base.  Jiraiya gasped and moaned, but Naruto didn’t pause, he fervently pleaded, “Jiraiya!  Hard please!” 

 

Jiraiya was a bit stunned by Naruto’s ravenous need; he withdrew slightly and thrust deep... Kiba’s cum making his cock slip easily in spite of the fierce grip of Naruto’s clinging body. 

 

Squirming, Naruto franticly howled, “More... ah, more Jiraiya!”  Naruto was whimpering steadily, frenzied with lust as Jiraiya fucked him.

 

Jiraiya felt Kiba cup his body from behind and a surge of panic swept through him, but Kiba only growled a soft warning.  “He needs more, fuck him hard or you’ll be the one being fucked hard.”  A strong wave of aggression from Naruto emphasized Kiba’s words; Naruto’s control was slipping. 

 

It was all the warning Jiraiya needed, coupled with the spike of fear he’d felt at having Kiba’s body pressed against his ass.  Jiraiya grasped Naruto’s hips firmly and fucked him much harder then he’d normally be willing to do.  Naruto didn’t react in pain, he panted and yowled in pleasure, gasping, “Yes!  Yes, more!” almost desperately.

 

Jiraiya was vaguely aware Kiba had moved around to in front of Naruto, but it was mainly because he was relieved the Kiba’s body no longer cupped his from behind.  Jiraiya was lost in the pleasure fucking Naruto hard and deep, like he’d never been able to do to anyone for fear of hurting them, and listening to Naruto’s ecstatic mews of pleasure.

 

Then Naruto’s body seized Jiraiya’s cock, driving a low rapturous moan from Jiraiya, and Naruto arched crying out.  Naruto’s muscles started rippling, clasping and milking Jiraiya’s cock as they convulsed around his huge length.  Jiraiya fought his need to cum long enough to withdraw slightly angle his hips and thrust hard and deep once more. 

 

Naruto’s body spasmed wildly and he howled in rapture, gasping and wailing as Jiraiya’s last thrust into his prostate sent his whole body trembling in pleasure.  Jiraiya couldn’t hold back any longer, he gave in to the staggering pleasure and he came with a long moan of ecstasy.  

 

Enclosing Naruto tightly to his body, Jiraiya felt profound love and gratitude that he had him.  The pleasure brought Jiraiya’s body paled in comparison to the pleasure and contentment just holding him brought.

 

Jiraiya dipped his head and placed an adoring kiss on Naruto’s neck, Naruto growled viciously in warning.  Jiraiya was shocked and he lifted his head; Naruto had just growled at him... not a pleased rumble, an aggressive warning.

 

Kiba looked as alarmed as Jiraiya felt, Kiba quickly hid it and the tilt of Naruto’s head indicated he was looking curiously at Kiba... Naruto didn’t know, the thought chilled Jiraiya.

 

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya happily, his sunny blue eyes clear and no sign of the Kyuubi’s influence on his face.  Jiraiya smiled lovingly at him, but he couldn’t fight the waves of distress that were sweeping through him... was Ibiki right?  Was Naruto really was losing control of the Kyuubi?

 

Jiraiya must have been lost in thought too long because Naruto wiggled pointedly, Jiraiya shifted his hips withdrawing from Naruto’s hot body and noting with surprise he felt no pain from Naruto... not even slight pain, as hard as he’d just fucked him with his admittedly big cock and Naruto wasn’t in any pain... 

 

Jiraiya was both relieved and worried, there hadn’t really been any indication that the Kyuubi was taking an active interest... usually there was a flair of red chakra or Naruto reacted as the Kyuubi took over... but Naruto hadn’t ‘changed’... there hadn’t been any flair of chakra... nothing no sign.  This was a good thing... right?  It showed he had control over the Kyuubi... but if Naruto really did have control why had he growled?

 

“I really need that shower now.”  Naruto teased with a playful grin and then looked at Kiba waiting for him to concur, which he promptly did with a wolfish smirk.  “Yes... I think Jiraiya had said he’d wash our backs...” 

 

Jiraiya noticed Kiba’s eyes were still dark with lust and wondered if his lovers were in heat... they seemed insatiable.  Jiraiya smiled fondly at them and agreed, “Yes, I did say that... shall we go shower?” 

 

Both Kiba and Naruto gave very excited nods and promptly headed for the bathroom.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

After a quick shower they dried and gathered in the kitchen, Jiraiya made them lunch and they ate.  Naruto could tell Jiraiya and Kiba were upset... and he had a pretty good guess who they were upset about, so it didn’t come as a surprise when Jiraiya simply stated,  “We need to talk.”

 

Naruto nodded and waited, his stomach knotting, he was regretting eating... but he’d been hungry. 

 

“Naruto... we love you, we will never leave you or allow you to be taken from us...” Jiraiya assured.

 

Naruto waited for the ‘but’ that hung in the air unspoken.

 

“We think you are having a hard time controlling the Kyuubi.”  Jiraiya finished bluntly.

 

Naruto felt a wave of irritation that seemed out of place in the face of Jiraiya and Kiba’s concerned looks.

 

Kiba glanced at Jiraiya then lowered his shoulders submissively and spoke softly, his eyes averted.  “Wolf says he needs a strongly dominant mate... I’m sorry.”

 

Naruto’s irritation grew; he determinedly pushed it aside and tried to focus on Jiraiya’s words.

 

Jiraiya laid a reassuring hand over Kiba’s.  “I’m not hurt by it... I understand that I haven’t been dominant in this relationship in a while.  I’m afraid I agree with Wolf, Naruto... You claimed us for that purpose... in truth you tried to claim two dominant mates and one submissive.”  Jiraiya agreed, he had placed his hand on Naruto’s as well. 

 

Naruto had to fight the urge to growl and the realization frightened him... Jiraiya, Wolf and Kiba were right.  He needed to encourage Jiraiya to take a more dominant stand.  Jiraiya was once again soothing Kiba and Naruto watched impassively.

 

Jiraiya’s gaze returned to Naruto’s as he continued. “When I stopped acting as your mate... I’m afraid I unbalanced things... I wish to set them right, but I’m not sure how.”

 

“Jiraiya it’s ok, I’m going to try to remember to look to you for decisions, to allow you to take a stronger position...”  Naruto reassured.  If he started allowing Jiraiya to act in a more dominant role things should get better.

 

Jiraiya watched Naruto for a long moment then nodded slightly and changed the subject.  “I had an interesting visit to the ANBU building today...”

 

Naruto stiffened; he didn’t like the sound of that.  Jiraiya squeezed his hand and reassured, “Nothing bad.  Wolf was just interested in joining us... in the bedroom.”

 

Kiba’s eyes widened, but Naruto barely noted his reaction as he thought on Jiraiya’s words... Wolf... he was very attractive...

 

“I was thinking that this may be a way for Kiba to have a bit more ‘freedom’, with you there maybe he won’t feel the mate mark’s ‘restriction’ but it is entirely up to you both and I will accept whatever decision you make.”

 

Naruto studied Jiraiya’s face; although Jiraiya was attracted to Wolf he’d abide by Naruto’s decision...  Naruto glanced over at Kiba.  “I would like to try, Kiba should be free...”

 

“I don’t think...” Kiba faltered as Naruto’s gaze sharpened.

 

Naruto continued as if Kiba hadn’t interrupted.  “I want Kiba to have the chance to be free of his restriction...” Kiba looked like he was about to protest again and Naruto firmly shook his head, Kiba submit, remaining quiet.  “But I’m not sure that’s a good idea... we’ve never... Jiraiya what if my Kyuubi half don’t like ‘sharing’?”

 

Jiraiya nodded seeming to give in, Jiraiya looked at Kiba a few minutes before looking back at Naruto with a determined expression.  “I understand your concern.  Do you think it will be a problem?  I’m not sure that would be fair to Kiba to dismiss this without further discussion.”

 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, he’d just finished agreeing to allow Jiraiya to take a more dominant position... “Ok, we’ll try.”

 

Kiba timidly suggested.  “Maybe we could just watch, Naruto and I... while you’re with Wolf.” 

 

Naruto silenced his mate’s protest with a firm look, Kiba averted his eyes again and Naruto’s gaze drifted up to Jiraiya’s chastising gaze.  Naruto shook his head and softened his denial by explaining, “Kiba I really want you to...  I feel guilty... I didn’t give you any choice about becoming my mate.”

 

Kiba laid a very light hand on Naruto’s arm and protested softly, “Naruto I had a choice, I didn’t have to bite you... to accept the bond, I choose to...”

 

Naruto felt a wave of aggression at his mate’s defiance and it made his words harsh, he was confused and uneasy, his aggression woefully out of place.  “Some decision... accept me or take the risk of being torn to pieces...”

 

Kiba gasped, his eyes wide.  “Naruto!  No!  I...”

 

Naruto shook his head firmly stopping his mate’s dissention.  “I want you to... I don’t want you being kept here with me, captive... without free will, only able to fuck Jiraiya or me.  We will do this as many times as is necessary to free you from this restriction.”

 

Kiba nodded submissively and Naruto gazed at him, sorrow and satisfaction warring in him.  Naruto meant his words he felt very guilty for the way the Kyuubi side of him claimed Kiba and he often wondered if Kiba stayed because he had no choice, he couldn’t touch anyone else...

 

Oh Naruto knew Kiba loved him but... Kiba wasn’t the settling down type, he had never had just one boyfriend or girlfriend, just many lovers... and now he was trapped in this relationship, unable to touch anyone besides his mates without suffering horrible pain... no, the mate mark restriction had to be broken no matter what it took...

 

And it didn’t hurt that Wolf was very hot... Naruto tried again to push aside his abnormal aggression.  Naruto dismissed the discussion as they all left to go visit their children; Naruto greatly enjoyed his time with them.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Much to Kiba’s disappointment, he didn’t get to lick Naruto and he watched with a barely audible whimper as Naruto washed himself.  Jiraiya’s gaze was keen, he not only heard the soft disappointed whine but also saw Kiba’s gaze resting on Naruto’s ass.  Kiba flushed slightly and washed himself, rinsed and followed Naruto out of the shower as Jiraiya rinsed and then followed them.

 

Naruto finished drying and padded out to the bedroom to dress, Kiba was about to follow when Jiraiya caught his arm and drew him back.

 

Jiraiya cupped Kiba’s cheek and dipped his head to place a tender kiss on his lips, “My gorgeous one, you must ask if there’s something you want... no request is wrong and we will not deny you.”

 

Kiba flushed, “I’m very... stimulated by smells and the smell of us together on Naruto...”

 

Jiraiya smiled gently, “Kiba there’s nothing wrong with that...”

 

“I know but...”  Kiba was ashamed he was thinking about what he wanted when there were more serious things that should be prominent in his thoughts.

 

Jiraiya looked curious.

 

“Right now isn’t a very good time to indulge my desires...”  Kiba explained.

 

Jiraiya gaze was serious; “Any time is a good time to indulge your desires with someone you love...”

 

“Naruto...”  Kiba struggled to explain without seeming like he was blaming Naruto or resentful.  “He needs us focused on _his_ needs right now.”

 

Jiraiya looked sad, “So once again you are pushed aside, your needs and desires neglected in favor of Naruto.”

 

Kiba flushed, “No... I didn’t mean...”

 

“I know you didn’t want it to sound like that...”  Jiraiya leaned in and brushed his lips softly over Kiba’s, when he drew back he gently insisted. “But it’s true.”

 

Kiba gazed grimly at Jiraiya. “You know he’s losing control...”

 

Jiraiya sighed and nodded, “Let’s get dressed and I’ll make lunch, we can all talk there.”

 

Kiba felt uneasy, but nodded.  He wasn’t so sure they should confront Naruto, but if it was what Jiraiya thought best...

 

Kiba barely nibbled at his food, his nervousness growing as he waited for Jiraiya and Naruto to finish.

 

When they’d finished Jiraiya carried the dishes to the sink and returned.  Jiraiya sat between Naruto and Kiba.  “We need to talk.”  Jiraiya’s tone was serious and Kiba cringed a little, he didn’t want Naruto to get hurt or think they didn’t love him...

 

“Naruto... we love you, we will never leave you or allow you to be taken from us...”  Jiraiya began cautiously and Kiba was grateful, he should’ve known Jiraiya wouldn’t hurt Naruto.

 

“We think you are having a hard time controlling the Kyuubi.”  Jiraiya’s gaze was somber.

 

Kiba could smell Naruto’s aggression, it was faint but it was there.  Kiba knew he had to tell Jiraiya what Wolf said but he couldn’t think of a way that wouldn’t hurt Jiraiya’s feelings... Kiba hesitantly piped in, his eyes averted. “Wolf says he needs a strongly dominant mate... I’m sorry.”

 

Jiraiya laid a hand over Kiba’s and reassured, “I’m not hurt by it... I understand that I haven’t been dominant in this relationship in a while.  I’m afraid I agree with Wolf, Naruto...”  Jiraiya took Naruto’s hand in his other hand.  “You claimed us for that purpose... in truth you tried to claim two dominant mates and one submissive.”  Jiraiya looked at Kiba worried he may be offended, but Kiba gave a little smile that said he was ok with what Jiraiya had said.

 

“When I stopped acting as your mate... I’m afraid I unbalanced things... I wish to set them right but I’m not sure how.”  Jiraiya explained his tone gentle.

 

Naruto had watched Kiba and Jiraiya quietly, finally he spoke, “Jiraiya it’s ok, I’m going to try to remember to look to you for decisions, to allow you to take a stronger position...”

 

Kiba frowned, ‘allow’... Naruto wasn’t willing to submit, just that one word screamed his dominance... still there was no other way, they were Naruto’s mates... he could claim no others even if they all agreed.

 

Jiraiya studied Naruto for several minutes before nodding and changing the subject.  “I had an interesting visit to the ANBU building today...”

 

Fear gripped Kiba making him catch his breath, Naruto also reacted but it was to stiffen aggressively.

 

Jiraiya calmed Naruto with a gentle squeeze of his fingers and soothed, “Nothing bad.  Wolf was just interested in joining us... in the bedroom.”

 

Wolf?!  Kiba’s eyes widened in alarm.  No!  No, they couldn’t, Kiba almost shivered at the thought of those cold eyes looking at him... and that dominant voice commanding him... suddenly he wasn’t sure if his shiver was in arousal or fear.

 

“I was thinking that this might be a way for Kiba to have a bit more ‘freedom’...”  Jiraiya explained, Kiba started shaking his head slowly as Jiraiya finished. “With you there maybe he won’t feel the mate mark’s ‘restriction’ but it is entirely up to you both, and I will accept whatever decision you make.”

 

Kiba watched Jiraiya as he spoke, although he was speaking to them both he was looking at Naruto, his body language said it was up to Naruto... again Jiraiya was giving up control to Naruto.

 

Naruto fixed his mercurial gaze on Kiba.  “I would like to try, Kiba should be free...”

 

Kiba immediately protested.  “I don’t think...”  but his voice died as Naruto’s face and posture hardened in disapproval

 

“I want Kiba to have the chance to be free of his restriction...” Kiba wanted to disagree but Naruto gave him a dictatorial look and decisively shook his head in denial.  Kiba yielded to him and remained quiet.  “But I’m not sure that’s a good idea... we’ve never... Jiraiya what if my Kyuubi half don’t like ‘sharing’?”

 

Jiraiya nodded acceding to Naruto’s protest.  Kiba squeezed Jiraiya’s hand firmly and Jiraiya looked at him a moment before realizing he was once again allowing Naruto to make the decisions, giving him control.  “I understand your concern.  Do you think it will be a problem?  I’m not sure that would be fair to Kiba to dismiss this without further discussion.”

 

Kiba didn’t want ‘further discussion’ but he needed to help Jiraiya regain control and allowing Naruto to make decisions for them wasn’t the way.

 

Naruto looked thoughtful, then agreed.  “Ok, we’ll try.” 

 

Kiba felt a wave of distress; this was not a good idea!  “Maybe we could just watch, Naruto and I... while you’re with Wolf.”  Kiba insisted.

 

Naruto fixed him with a dominant glare then seemed to catch himself and shook his head looking away for a minute... “Kiba I really want you to...  I feel guilty... I didn’t give you any choice about becoming my mate.”

 

Kiba placed a gentle hand on Naruto’s arm.  “Naruto I had a choice, I didn’t have to bite you... to accept the bond, I choose to...”

 

Naruto shook his head angrily, “Some decision... accept me or take the risk of being torn to pieces...”

 

Kiba was shocked, it wasn’t like that! “Naruto!  No!  I...”

 

Naruto shook his head sternly lifting his eyes to fix a dominant look on Kiba.  “I want you to... I don’t want you being kept here with me, captive... without free will, only able to fuck me or Jiraiya.”  Naruto stated firmly.  “We will do this as many times as is necessary to free you from this restriction.”

 

Kiba gave a subdued nod and submit to Naruto’s insistence, but he couldn’t fight the feeling Jiraiya was wrong... this was a bad idea.

 

Kiba continued feeling strong doubts throughout the rest of the day, even visiting their children and holding his son didn’t ease Kiba’s growing anxiety.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya entered the shower after his two incredibly sexy lovers, Kiba’s eyes hadn’t lightened and although he wasn’t fully aroused it was obvious to Jiraiya that something had ‘piqued his attention’.

 

Kiba watched Naruto’s ass... did Kiba want to fuck him again?  Naruto stepped into the shower and washed, Kiba gave a low frustrated whine, then noticed Jiraiya’s eyes on him.  Kiba quickly washed, rinsed and followed Naruto out of the shower.  As Jiraiya had washed and rinsed he’d studied Kiba and speculated...

 

Jiraiya followed Naruto and Kiba from the shower just as Naruto was walking out to the bedroom to dress.  Kiba moved towards the door, before he could walk out Jiraiya took his arm and turned him.

 

Jiraiya cradled his beloved’s face tenderly and kissed his sweet lips.  “My gorgeous one, you must ask if there’s something you want... no request is wrong and we will not deny you.”

 

Kiba’s cheeks colored and he looked uncomfortable, “I’m very... stimulated by smells and the smell of us together on Naruto...”

 

Jiraiya understood, it was just as he’d thought.  Jiraiya gave Kiba an adoring smile; “Kiba there’s nothing wrong with that...”

 

“I know but...” Kiba replied but he didn’t look reassured and Jiraiya knew there was more to it than the thought that it may be considered ‘odd’... Kiba squirmed slightly.  

 

Jiraiya waited patiently.

 

Kiba had a worried frown on his face, “Right now isn’t a very good time to indulge my desires...” 

 

“Any time is a good time to indulge your desires with someone you love...” Jiraiya corrected. 

 

Kiba gave Jiraiya a distressed look. “Naruto... he needs us focused on _his_ needs right now.”

 

Jiraiya’s heart fell; it pained Jiraiya to see Kiba still placing Naruto ahead of himself.  “So once again you are pushed aside, your needs and desires neglected in favor of Naruto.”

 

“No... I didn’t mean...” Kiba protested, his flush deepening.

 

“I know you didn’t want it to sound like that...”  Jiraiya agreed and gave Kiba a loving tender kiss. “But it’s true.”  Kiba was so very wonderful... so giving, but he gave too much, he allowed Naruto to always take the attention and waited quietly.

 

Kiba bluntly stated what was on both their minds.  “You know he’s losing control...”

 

Jiraiya nodded, yes he knew... he wanted to pretend it wasn’t true, but he knew.  “Let’s get dressed and I’ll make lunch, we can all talk there.”

 

Kiba looked uncertain but nodded, they dressed quietly and walked out to the kitchen.  Kiba sat awkwardly at the table with Naruto as Jiraiya whipped up a quick lunch.

 

After they’d eaten, Jiraiya took the plates away, he noticed Kiba had barely picked at his... it was very unlike him showing how very worried he was. 

 

Jiraiya sat calmly between Kiba and Naruto, he looked solemnly at Naruto.  “We need to talk.” 

 

Naruto nodded, a wary look in his eyes.  “Naruto... we love you, we will never leave you or allow you to be taken from us...”  Jiraiya could feel Kiba’s anxiety abate slightly at his words, but Naruto didn’t respond, his eyes remained watchful.

 

“We think you are having a hard time controlling the Kyuubi.”  Jiraiya stated bluntly, Jiraiya waited for a response from Naruto but it was Kiba that spoke. 

 

Jiraiya looked at him curiously, noticing Kiba wouldn’t meet his eyes.  “Wolf says he needs a strongly dominant mate... I’m sorry.”  Kiba muttered timidly.

 

Jiraiya covered Kiba’s hand and stroked it with his thumb soothingly as he reassured Kiba; “I’m not hurt by it... I understand that I haven’t been dominant in this relationship in a while.  I’m afraid I agree with Wolf, Naruto...” 

 

Jiraiya was a bit disturbed that Naruto hadn’t responded... his posture was stiff and his eyes vigilant... it wasn’t a good sign.  Jiraiya took Naruto’s hand and even though Naruto’s fingers curled around it, it was almost like it was just a habit, it lacked warmth... a sharp spike of aggression came from Naruto then disappeared immediately, still Jiraiya pushed forward.  “You claimed us for that purpose... in truth you tried to claim two dominant mates and one submissive.”

 

Jiraiya glanced at Kiba afraid he’d offend him by labeling him submissive but Kiba just smiled in acceptance.  Jiraiya wanted to pull Kiba close and kiss him, but knew this conversation was far from over and he couldn’t afford to become distracted.  

 

Jiraiya looked in Naruto’s eyes intently.  “When I stopped acting as your mate... I’m afraid I unbalanced things... I wish to set them right but I’m not sure how.”  Jiraiya didn’t say it but they all knew he’d never been terribly dominant even from the beginning... which was why the Kyuubi wanted Kakashi so much.

 

Naruto looked thoughtful, after a moment he spoke gently but his eyes didn’t soften, they still stared boldly at Jiraiya and Kiba.  “Jiraiya it’s ok, I’m going to try to remember to look to you for decisions, to allow you to take a stronger position...”

 

Jiraiya looked in Naruto’s cryptic eyes unable to read what was going on behind them, then nodded, it was all he could do for now... they’d just have to wait and see if it would be enough.

 

Jiraiya casually changed the subject, “I had an interesting visit to the ANBU building today...”  Still slightly distracted Jiraiya didn’t notice his poor choice of words until both his lovers reacted.   “Nothing bad.  Wolf was just interested in joining us... in the bedroom.”  Jiraiya reassured them quickly. 

 

Jiraiya felt the strong surge of apprehension from Kiba, but Naruto looked curious.  Jiraiya continued explaining his hand holding Kiba’s gently.  “I was thinking that this might be a way for Kiba to have a bit more ‘freedom’...”  Jiraiya was sure Kiba’s apprehension had to do with his mate mark restriction, he couldn’t be afraid of Wolf.  “With you there maybe he won’t feel the mate mark’s ‘restriction’, but it is entirely up to you both, and I will accept whatever decision you make.”

Naruto’s speculative gaze studied Kiba.  “I would like to try, Kiba should be free...”

 

“I don’t think...” Kiba’s nervous reply was halted abruptly by a disapproving look from Naruto. 

 

“I want Kiba to have the chance to be free of his restriction...”  Naruto continued firmly.  Kiba looked like he wanted to protest but Naruto shook his head his gaze reproachful and Kiba remained quietly watching them.  “But I’m not sure that’s a good idea... we’ve never... Jiraiya what if my Kyuubi half don’t like ‘sharing’?”

 

Jiraiya fought a surge of dismay, he was very uncomfortable with the way Naruto was bullying Kiba... but Kiba was accepting it... allowing it.  It wouldn’t be helpful to upset Naruto, but Jiraiya’s fingers tightened around Kiba’s protectively, urging him to stand up for himself.

 

Jiraiya nodded acceptance, Naruto didn’t want Wolf, he would tell Wolf no... Kiba’s fingers squeezed Jiraiya’s firmly and Jiraiya looked at Kiba inquisitively, unsure what Kiba needed.  Kiba’s shy glance stirred feelings of protectiveness and Jiraiya realized what Kiba was trying to subtly let him know... Jiraiya was letting Naruto make their decisions, letting him be dominant.

 

Jiraiya looked back at Naruto and corrected himself.  “I understand your concern.  Do you think it will be a problem?  I’m not sure that would be fair to Kiba to dismiss this without further discussion.”

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya a speculative look then consented, “Ok, we’ll try.”  Somehow this didn’t feel any different to Jiraiya than a moment ago when Naruto declared they wouldn’t, again Naruto had made the decision... there was no discussion.

 

Kiba’s wave of distress was unmistakable and Jiraiya looked at him.  “Maybe we could just watch, Naruto and I... while you’re with Wolf.”  Kiba implored softly. 

 

Again Naruto browbeat him, then seemed to realize his was intimidating Kiba and softened slightly, shook his head and asserted, “Kiba I really want you to...  I feel guilty... I didn’t give you any choice about becoming my mate.”

 

Jiraiya realized as long as Kiba was unable to leave them Naruto would always doubt, always wonder if Kiba was with him because he couldn’t touch anyone else.

 

Kiba laid a hesitant hand on Naruto’s arm and gently insisted, “Naruto I had a choice, I didn’t have to bite you... to accept the bond, I choose to...”

 

Naruto’s aggression spiked and Jiraiya watched uncomfortably as Naruto looked at Kiba fiercely and retorted. “Some decision... accept me or take the risk of being torn to pieces...”

 

Jiraiya’s stomach sank.  Naruto was so very conflicted, he hated what he’d become and yet still couldn’t change it.

 

“Naruto!  No!  I...” Kiba tried to object.

 

Naruto glared at Kiba and brazenly commanded.  “I want you to... I don’t want you being kept here with me, captive... without free will, only able to fuck Jiraiya or me.  We will do this as many times as is necessary to free you from this restriction.”

 

Jiraiya watched as Kiba submit once more, it gave him a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach.  He didn’t like seeing Kiba cowed by Naruto, and if it wasn’t for the fact he agreed that Kiba’s restriction needed to be broken he’d have dismissed the idea of inviting Wolf to their bed entirely... but as long as Kiba had this restriction and couldn’t leave... Jiraiya had to admit he felt like Naruto, as long as Kiba was unable to leave he’d wonder if Kiba only stayed because if it.

 

They went to go visit their children together, Kiba continued to be subdued and uneasy the remainder of the day.  Naruto on the other hand seemed to have dismissed thoughts of it entirely.

 

Jiraiya was full of guilt as he watched Kiba.  Kiba looked so distressed, but Jiraiya knew he was doing the right thing... wasn’t he?

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	61. CHAPTER 61: A CHANGE IN THE WIND

# CHAPTER 61: A CHANGE IN THE WIND

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya had dropped by ANBU HQ and left a note for Wolf as they returned from visiting their children last night.  Kiba hadn’t slept well and even Naruto seemed concerned by Kiba’s anxiety, they’d slept surrounding his body with theirs. 

 

This morning Kiba seemed his usual sunny self and Jiraiya breathed a big sigh of relief... this was the right thing to do, it would be ok.  Kiba had just been nervous... it had been a long time since he’d been able to touch someone besides Jiraiya and Naruto... and in a limited way Harumeku.

 

Jiraiya answered the door and looked down at Wolf with an amused smile, Wolf was wearing his uniform pants and shirt... Jiraiya had a feeling that, much like Ibiki, Wolf didn’t often have a need for casual clothes and probably didn’t have many. 

 

“Please come in...” Jiraiya addressed Wolf politely but his eyes danced with amusement, for a brief moment Jiraiya swore he saw an answering amusement in Wolf’s gaze.

 

Wolf walked in and stood looking at Kiba and Naruto, then back at Jiraiya as he closed the door.  Kiba looked a bit uncertain, but Jiraiya was sure everything would be all right.  Jiraiya walked up behind Wolf and molded himself to Wolf’s backside, not firmly just cupping his body slightly as he spoke.  Wolf continued to look up at him with his cold emotionless gaze.  “First a warning... don’t bite Kiba or I on the throats, the Kyuubi will take it as an active challenge... he doesn’t react well to challenges for his mates.”

 

Wolf gave a nod of understanding, but didn’t seem bothered by the implications.  Jiraiya looked over at Naruto, he was gazing at Wolf intently, Jiraiya wasn’t entirely sure that was a good thing... Naruto couldn’t play rough with Wolf.

 

Jiraiya almost agreed with Kiba’s earlier assessment that it was better if Naruto and Kiba concentrated on each other and kept their ‘involvement’ with Wolf to bare minimum.  Jiraiya had no sooner had those thoughts when Naruto rose fluidly from the chair and stalked up to Wolf his eyes deep with passion and distressingly flicked with red.  Wolf did not look intimidated... in fact he looked curious.

 

Jiraiya laid a hand on Wolf denoting his support and protection and reached out to brush his fingers along Naruto’s cheek, Naruto closed his eyes leaning into Jiraiya’s touch.  Kiba cupped Naruto from behind and kissed Naruto’s shoulder.  Naruto’s eyes opened and he looked back at Kiba, then turned and cupped Kiba’s head drawing him into a passionate kiss.

 

Jiraiya was once again grateful Kiba understood Naruto’s nature so well... he seemed to instinctively know how to handle situations so they didn’t turn ‘bad’.

 

Naruto immediately started stripping Kiba even before he broke the kiss but his actions weren’t hurried or urgent... more like hungry and intent, determined...

 

Kiba mewed; softening into Naruto’s touch as if no longer aware Wolf was in the room.  Jiraiya lowered his mouth to graze firm kisses over the side of Wolf’s throat as he watched them.  Wolf’s breath caught but his body didn’t soften into Jiraiya’s.  Jiraiya felt a flash of smug amusement, it would... Wolf would submit.

 

Jiraiya nipped and Wolf hissed and grunted softly as his body involuntarily responded.  Wolf turned and drew Jiraiya into a controlling kiss, kissing him passionately firmly, claiming dominance.

 

Jiraiya allowed it for a moment, as Wolf’s hunger grew Jiraiya took control of the kiss, his hands sweeping down Wolf’s body to draw him firmly against his body as his tongue explored Wolf’s mouth.

 

Wolf still hadn’t softened into him and Jiraiya massaged Wolf’s back, the pleasure making Wolf fight not to press into the strokes, down to his ass and kneaded gently.  Wolf tried to reestablish dominance by cupping Jiraiya’s head and breaking their kiss to let his lips roam down Jiraiya’s jaw line down his throat.  Jiraiya’s eyes flicked over to where Kiba was keeping Naruto too busy to notice.

 

Wolf’s rough kisses traced Jiraiya’s collarbone then his hands stripped away the cloth of Jiraiya’s shirt so he could continue down Jiraiya’s chest alternating kisses with nibbles.  Jiraiya’s hands slid up under Wolf’s shirt to trace Wolf ‘s nipples with soft pulses of chakra.  Wolf gasped drawing back from his exploration of Jiraiya’s chest to look up at Jiraiya, his eyes darkening in lust.

 

Jiraiya cupped Wolf’s chin and drew him into a kiss once more as his fingers continued circling and flicking Wolf’s nipples, occasionally grazing a flash of charka over the tightly budded nipples.  Jiraiya slowly deepened the kiss until Wolf was starting to unconsciously press into it, then broke it to take Wolf higher with teasing nibbles along his bottom lip before Wolf could think and realize his control was wavering.

 

When Jiraiya lips trailed up to suck on the edge of Wolf’s ear, he purred softly.  “We may wish to take this to the bedroom.” Then flicked his tongue over the hollow behind Wolf’s ear, before drawing back slightly to look in Wolf’s eyes, they blazed with desire.

 

Wolf swallowed hard and wordlessly nodded his agreement.  Jiraiya stepped back and led Wolf into the bedroom, before they walked through the door Wolf looked at Kiba and Naruto intently once more.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA)

 

By the time they had returned home the night before Kiba was a nervous wreck.  Naruto and Jiraiya slept curled up protectively on each side of him, it soothed Kiba enough so that he slept.

 

Kiba woke with the resolve to trust Jiraiya, Jiraiya could handle anything that may happen, he was a legendary Sannin... everything would be ok...

 

Wolf’s knock at the door tested Kiba’s resolve to trust Jiraiya and he looked at Jiraiya nervously...  Jiraiya didn’t seem worried.

 

Kiba watched Naruto as Jiraiya swung the door open.  The blue of Naruto’s eyes swirled with red as he looked at Wolf, Kiba wasn’t sure if it was in arousal or aggression... Naruto just smelled agitated.

 

The Kyuubi remembered Wolf’s domination and Kiba wasn’t sure what Naruto would do.  Kiba remembered the way Naruto reclaimed him... while it wasn’t terribly aggressive, it was forceful... and Wolf wasn’t the Kyuubi’s mate... there was no ‘love’ to temper his reaction.

 

Kiba really didn’t think this was a good idea Naruto was too possessive right now... but Jiraiya was supposed to be the dominant mate... and this was actually a positive, if dangerous, step towards reestablishing that.

 

Kiba eyed Wolf quickly, noticing he was wearing his usual uniform, before his eyes returned to Naruto’s face. Wolf had walked in and stood looking boldly at Naruto and, to a lesser extent, Kiba.  Jiraiya stood very close to Wolf his body lightly pressed against Wolf’s from behind, as Wolf’s frigid gaze shifted to Jiraiya Kiba shivered.

 

“First a warning... don’t bite Kiba or I on the throats, the Kyuubi will take it as an active challenge... he doesn’t react well to challenges for his mates.”  Jiraiya explained calmly to Wolf.  Wolf gave a slight nod, but didn’t seem worried by the implied danger.

 

Kiba saw Jiraiya’s gaze lift from Wolf and settle on Naruto, Naruto’s posture was stiff... not exactly aggressive but definitely ‘alert’.  Kiba saw the first flickers of doubt in Jiraiya’s eyes... it wasn’t reassuring.  No sooner than Kiba noted Jiraiya’s concern than Naruto fluidly glided up to Wolf, brazenly staring him in the eyes.

 

Kiba swiftly followed, uncomfortable with the predatory interest Naruto was showing in Wolf.  Wolf still did not seem in anyway intimidated by Naruto’s attention and simply watched Naruto’s approach with a speculative gaze, there was a slight challenge to his eyes... both Wolf and Naruto were alpha and this could easily slip from sexual interest to aggression.

 

Jiraiya rested his hand on Wolf’s shoulder ‘claiming him’, then reached out and caressed Naruto’s face, Kiba approved of Jiraiya’s show of dominance.  Kiba relaxed a little, Jiraiya was handling the situation very well, perhaps Kiba had been wrong to worry.  Naruto softened into Jiraiya’s touch and Kiba molded himself to Naruto’s body, placing a tender kiss on Naruto’s shoulder.

 

Naruto stiffened slightly and Kiba realized his actions may not have been wise given that Naruto was feeling extremely dominant right now.  Cupping Naruto from behind and placing his mouth near Naruto’s throat was a bit risky... still it worked out alright as Naruto turned and pulled Kiba tightly against his body kissing him passionately, if a bit dictatorially.

 

Kiba felt a surge of excitement as Naruto decisively and raptly began removing Kiba’s clothes, baring his skin to Naruto’s masterful hands.  Kiba whimpered lustily, pressing into Naruto’s touch wantonly, eager for his alpha dominance.

 

Kiba looked over Naruto’s shoulder at Jiraiya and saw Jiraiya nip Wolf.  Kiba felt a strong flash of uneasiness, now THAT he was sure was a bad idea... Kiba tried to keep Naruto facing away as they caressed.

 

Kiba’s hands stripped Naruto’s clothes and placed gentle kisses down Naruto’s body as he sank to his knees before him, his thumbs hooked the waist of Naruto’s pants drawing them down and revealing Naruto’s amazing hard cock.  Kiba eagerly took that divine hard cock into his mouth, worshiping it with strokes of his tongue and feeling the soft skin as his lips slid down to enclose the hot steel hard length.  Kiba moaned in delight at the wonderful feel of Naruto’s cock filling his mouth and whined his pleasure as Naruto’s hand stroked through his hair. 

 

Kiba wanted everything, he wanted to feel Naruto fucking his mouth to taste his cum and feel that glorious cock thrusting into his body... he wanted to be taken every way Naruto could take him until his whole body trembled in pleasure.  The smell of Naruto’s body drove Kiba wild with lust, Kiba whimpered in need as he looked up into Naruto’s eyes.

 

Kiba barely even noticed when Jiraiya and Wolf walked out of the room.  Naruto’s powerful muscles rippled as he responded to Kiba’s oral attention with soft bucks of his hips and low moans.

 

Kiba whined subserviently, his eyes pleading.  Naruto responded firmly cupping Kiba’s chin and assertively staring into his eyes as he fucked Kiba’s mouth, controlling and dominating him... inflaming Kiba’s desire.

 

Kiba squirmed slightly as his cock throbbed.  Naruto’s gaze sharpened, the red flickers that flashed through the soft blue of Naruto’s eyes had not subsided, in fact as Kiba watched they seemed to obscure even more of the blue.

 

Naruto withdrew his cock from Kiba’s mouth and his slipping control was emphasized more by the gravely rumble to his voice as he bluntly directed, “Down, hands and knees...”

 

Kiba mewed and turned, lowering himself to his hands and knees, he was too fevered with lust to worry about the faint glow in Naruto’s eyes... although in the back of his mind he noted Naruto wasn’t making any attempt to prepare him... or any indication he intended to use lube.

 

Naruto didn’t roughly thrust into him but the slow steady press of his cock into Kiba’s reluctant body did not pause even when Kiba gave a soft pained gasp, the small flashes of pain diminished as Kiba’s body loosened to accept Naruto’s cock.  Naruto drew back then thrust firmly, Kiba arched and moaned, the pleasure and pain combined to make his body heat further in need.

 

Naruto didn’t pause repeating the motion almost immediately, by the third time Kiba’s body had loosened enough that Naruto was able to start fucking him steadily, long smooth deep strokes that teased the tender nerves of Kiba’s hole and quickly had Kiba mewling ecstatically.

 

Kiba could hear Wolf’s moans and cries of pleasure... and so could Naruto.  Naruto’s thrusts became much harder and the pleasure was largely overshadowed by the increasing pain... Kiba whimpered and panted, his pleasured cries becoming more pained as Naruto’s aggression grew.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO)

 

Their visit with the babies and Harumeku went well, Naruto couldn’t believe how fast Kishoukachi and Daiichi were growing.  Every day that passed their children got bigger and stronger.  They were staying awake longer now and, although they mainly stared with unfocused eyes at any movement, they responded with soft coos and grunts as Naruto played with their tiny fingers. 

 

Daiichi was thinning out as he grew, he was going to be a tall boy, his thick black hair had a slight curl and his eyes were turning a light tawny brown, but it was Kishoukachi that made the most surprising changes, her sandy blond hair had thickened and seemed to lighten more everyday and her pale skin remained a creamy ivory unlike her brother’s which was quickly taking on a honey brown color... the clan members were always quick to mention Kishoukachi’s very surprising coloration was very rare among the dark skinned and dark haired Inuzuka clan... Naruto wasn’t sure how much of the clan members felt about that, but the feeling he got from most was acceptance and the few clan members who seemed uneasy or disapproving quickly learned to stay away when Naruto was near.

 

Kishoukachi was still much smaller than her brother but she was very alert, watching the world around her with smoky gray-green eyes, her fist usually grasping a handful of Susamajii’s fur, Susamajii patiently lay still even when Kishoukachi’s uncoordinated movements made her hand clasp Susamajii’s ear tightly. 

 

Kishoukachi’s temperament had only improved slightly and she fussed at being removed from Susamajii’s side... except for when Naruto picked her up.  No matter how she was fussing she calmed when Naruto touched her and holding her made Naruto feel peaceful and content no matter what was happening around him.

 

The only sour note to the visit was Kiba’s nervous behavior, by the time they decided to go home Kiba had withdrawn into himself and only his subdued voice indicated he was still upset.

 

Jiraiya dropped by the ANBU building and left a note for Wolf.  They had decided they’d like for him to visit tomorrow... Jiraiya felt it would be best to do it right away and Naruto had to agree; he didn’t think he could take more than a day of Kiba’s nervous behavior.

 

Luckily by the morning Kiba’s behavior had returned to his usual playful and lighthearted antics... until Wolf knocked on the door.  Kiba’s face grew stressed, but Naruto only noted it in an abstract way.

 

Naruto felt Wolf outside the door a moment before he knocked and couldn’t fight the excitement and aggression he felt... Wolf was very dominant and it was very sexy... _Not my mate,_ but Naruto remembered with mixed feelings his ‘dominance’ of him at the ANBU showers... _I am the dominant._

Naruto watched Wolf enter his body growing more aroused even as his aggression increased.  Wolf met Naruto’s gaze brazenly, his eyes flashing a challenge that agitated Naruto.  Naruto heard Jiraiya speaking but it was unimportant... trivial, he felt the anxiety of his second mate but that too was insignificant.

 

Naruto rose and met the challenge in Wolf’s gaze.  _I am dominant.  I submit to no one._  Jiraiya laid a hand on Wolf’s shoulder... _my first mate lusts for him..._ Jiraiya brushed a soft loving touch over Naruto’s cheek sending waves of pleasure through him and Naruto pressed into the caress, closing his eyes in trust and acceptance.

 

Naruto felt his second mate’s cock pressing against his ass and fought a wave of irritation, but when his second mate lowered his mouth to Naruto’s neck his aggression spiked.  I’m dominant.  Naruto’s eyes opened and he turned to take his second mate... his mate would submit to him.

 

Kiba... Kiba, not just his second mate.  Kiba wasn’t challenging him.  Naruto’s head cleared and he realized he’d been allowing the Kyuubi to influence his thoughts.  Naruto kissed Kiba passionately, his cock throbbed at the feel of Kiba’s hard body under his hands... he wanted more.  Naruto quickly stripped away Kiba’s clothing as his lover removed his, Kiba’s wanton mewl teased Naruto’s control.

 

As Kiba removed Naruto’s clothes he placed adoring kisses over Naruto’s body until he was kneeling with Naruto bare before him.  Kiba eagerly took Naruto’s cock in his mouth, sucking and licking as he enclosed the engorged flesh and moaning happily.

 

Naruto ran his fingers through Kiba’s hair; Kiba’s pleasured whimpers sent glorious vibrations over Naruto’s cock, teasing him.   Naruto’s hips bucked gently into the provocation, even as Kiba gazed up at him with yearning eyes.

 

_Naruto felt his first mate leave the room and fought the urge to growl.  My mate!_   Kiba’s mouth continued gliding up and down Naruto’s cock, distracting him and making him moan in pleasure.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_(JIRAIYA/WOLF)_

As Jiraiya lead Wolf out of the room Wolf tried to remind himself that the purpose of this was to observe Naruto, but he still couldn’t resist as Jiraiya drew him into the other room.  Jiraiya turned him on in ways no one else ever had... clear evidence that he needed to find time in his routine for “socializing”... he couldn’t have things like this distracting him from his job.

 

Wolf had come close to getting the reaction he wanted out of Naruto but Kiba had placated him... Wolf’s thoughts fogged as Jiraiya traced Wolf’s lips with a whisper light brush of his finger leaving them tingling.  Wolf had no idea his lips were so very sensitive, it wasn’t something he had thought about, but now he’d never see any one trace their lips without having this memory come to mind.

 

Jiraiya took Wolf’s hand, drawing it up to his lips as his passionate gaze rested on Wolf’s face.  Jiraiya drew Wolf’s finger into his mouth caressing the pad with the tip of his tongue and sucking, then biting it gently before pursing his lips around it and slowly allowing it to slip from between his lips.  Wolf’s eyes were riveted to the sight and his breaths came in short little pants through his parted lips.

 

Jiraiya pulled Wolf closer to his body and nibbled the cords of Wolf’s throat, worrying them gently and causing Wolf’s breathing to go ragged in passion. Jiraiya’s tongue trailed up the side of Wolf’s neck to stroke the hollow behind his ear.  Wolf panted his cock jumping, then throbbing, as it flushed harder.

 

Wolf’s body wanted to melt into Jiraiya’s but he held back, barely, and once again tried to take control, he pressed into Jiraiya but it wasn’t in submission as he hands stroked down Jiraiya’s body claiming him and kneading his ass. 

 

Jiraiya shivered, waves of anxiety swept through him.  Wolf paused for a second watching Jiraiya’s face.  Jiraiya took a deep breath, gave Wolf a little smile of reassurance and relaxed. 

 

But Jiraiya’s reaction was enough and Wolf’s caresses became gentle... they were still dominant but the need was tempered with understanding that Jiraiya would need to be handled carefully.  Cupping Jiraiya’s chin, Wolf drew Jiraiya’s mouth to his and kissed him passionately.

 

Wolf stripped the clothes from Jiraiya as he kissed him and was surprised as Jiraiya easily removed his without breaking their kiss... then Jiraiya’s fingers painted a strip of chakra down Wolf’s body as they caressed him.  Wolf gasped sharply arching into Jiraiya’s body, their hard cocks rubbed and Jiraiya’s moan was as fevered as his own. 

 

Wolf cupped their erections, stroking them together and then broke their kiss to look down at the immense size of Jiraiya’s cock in mild surprise.  Jiraiya’s cock was... impressive. 

 

Wolf’s reaction to Jiraiya’s cock wasn’t unexpected, every man or woman Jiraiya had ever fucked had reacted to the size when they first saw it... Wolf did not look intimidated.

 

Wolf continued stroking their erections and Jiraiya’s lips curved slightly as he traced a light touch over the head of Wolf’s cock.  Wolf cried out and nearly came as Jiraiya’s fingers drew sparks of chakra over the swollen head, he moaned loudly, leaning into the amazing sensation and his hand had to leave their cocks to rest on Jiraiya’s hip bracing himself as his legs weakened at the pleasure.

 

Jiraiya took the opportunity to mold Wolf to his body again and stroke a firm stroke of chakra down his spine from the base of his skull to his tailbone.  Wolf groaned and panted, his body willingly pressing into Jiraiya’s, molding to Jiraiya’s hard body and feeling the unyielding length of Jiraiya’s steel hard erection pressing into his abs.

 

Jiraiya lowered his mouth and grazed his teeth softly down Wolf’s throat shredding his control, his lips continued down to Wolf’s nipples.

 

Jiraiya trapped Wolf’s nipple gently between his teeth, it was like a sharp pinch, and flicked it, raising it to an over sensitive bud.  Then stroked the flat of his tongue slowly over it drawing a low moan and buck of Wolf’s hips.

 

Jiraiya drew Wolf over to the bed and down on it, rolling over to cover Wolf, his weight balanced on his elbows.  Jiraiya placed sharp little nips down Wolf’s torso, over the sensitive skin of his ribs... drawing hisses of pain and pleasure, to his hipbones.

 

Jiraiya sucked on first one hipbone then the other before suddenly dipping his tongue in Wolf’s belly button in a teasing little lap.  Wolf gasped and jumped, then gave a needy moan.  “Ah!”

 

Jiraiya gave a soft chuckle but his mouth didn’t move away, only slid down further so his breath feathered over the fine hair at the base of Wolf’s cock.

 

Jiraiya loved the warm musky smell of Wolf and for a moment just buried his nose in the fine hair and enjoyed it before lifting his head to trace the crease between Wolf’s leg and balls with his tongue.  Wolf made an urgent whine and then caught his breath harshly as Jiraiya took one of his balls into his mouth and stroked over it with the flat of his tongue.

 

Wolf moaned and gasped, “Ah Jiraiya your mouth feels so amazing!” 

 

Jiraiya sucked gently, and had to place a hand to pin Wolf’s hip as he writhed, then flicked the tender skin with the tip of his tongue before releasing it and doing the same to Wolf’s other ball.

 

Jiraiya scraped his blunt nails gently along Wolf’s balls, then up the long length of his cock.  Wolf arched and whimpered in lust.

 

Jiraiya placed sucking kisses around the shaft of Wolf’s cock. Wolf moaned and begged, “Please!” 

 

But Jiraiya didn’t move any faster in his slow pace, placing hard sucking kisses all the way up to below the head of Wolf’s cock.  Wolf held his breath, the anticipation driving him mad, and then Jiraiya stopped. 

 

Jiraiya waited, he knew what effect his mouth was having on Wolf... and how badly he wanted Jiraiya to take him in his mouth... it was just a matter of time until Wolf pleaded, losing all semblance of control.

 

Wolf swore softly, he wanted to cry with frustration, he wanted to beg Jiraiya.  This wasn’t him, he didn’t whine and beg, he didn’t lose himself in passion and utter lusty words of need... but that’s what he found himself doing.  Wolf gave a loud groan. 

 

Jiraiya drew back watching Wolf squirm then leaned forward and flicked his tongue on the engorged head so light it was torture.  This time Wolf did cry out and pleaded, “Please!  Ah, please Jiraiya!  Please suck it!”

 

Jiraiya’s hot mouth slipped down slowly and his fingers traced a tingling path around the base of Wolf’s cock, placing a charka block to prevent Wolf from cumming. 

 

Wolf arched pressing up in an urgent need to feel his cock deep in tight heat of Jiraiya’s throat.  Jiraiya took Wolf’s cock to the base and Wolf’s hips bucked as his cock pulsed, but he was unable to cum.

 

Jiraiya slowly slipped Wolf’s cock out of the heated depths and gave it another little teasing flick as he allowed it to slide from between his lips.  Jiraiya slipped up to look down at Wolf through passion filled eyes, then leaned down to kiss his lips gently before moving off Wolf.

 

Jiraiya gently turned Wolf over into his stomach but he didn’t raise Wolf’s hips, only moved over him once again, covering him lightly with his body as he returned to grazing soft nips and kisses over the back of Wolf’s neck.

 

This was sweet torture Wolf’s cock throbbed viciously and yet he didn’t want it to end!  Jiraiya’s talented mouth moved down Wolf’s spine tracing each vertebrae then sucking it before slowly moving to the next.  Wolf panted, so overcome by the erotic sensations he could hardly breathe.

 

As Jiraiya reached the small of Wolf’s back, Wolf was whimpering and moaning desperately in desire.  Wolf could feel the damp sheets beneath him as his cock copiously wept precum. 

 

Wolf cried out loudly in surprise and lust as Jiraiya showed him with his experienced mouth yet another place that Wolf had never imagined would feel so good.  Jiraiya’s mouth sucked and his tongue stroked the area over his tailbone drawing urgent pleading cries from Wolf.

 

Jiraiya’s lips continued grazing down over the cheeks of Wolf’s ass to trace the seam where the cheeks of his ass met his thighs, but to Wolf’s surprise Jiraiya didn’t delve between only moved lower placing firm kisses down the backs of his legs to his knees.  Wolf cried out loudly in shock as Jiraiya’s tongue flicked the tender skin behind his knees, then sucked and flicked them again.  Wolf was going mad with lust and he begged shamelessly. “Jiraiya please!  I need...”

 

Jiraiya was well aware what Wolf needed.  Jiraiya’s hands stroked up the backs of Wolf’s legs to rest on his ass as Jiraiya placed sucking kisses back up to the crease of Wolf’s ass then traced it lightly with his tongue as Wolf quivered in desire. 

 

Wolf found himself pressing up into the soft glide of Jiraiya’s tongue, causing it to delve slightly between the firm cheeks, but it wasn’t enough.  Wolf felt like his body was on fire with his need and he raised his hips pressing firmer into the probing tongue.  Jiraiya’s hands cupped Wolf’s ass as he pressed back, parting the cheeks of Wolf’s ass and allowing Jiraiya’s tongue to delve between to feather over Wolf’s sensitive hole. 

 

Wolf groaned deeply and gasped as the point of Jiraiya’s tongue pressed against the center of his hole.  Wolf wanted it so bad, he wanted Jiraiya’s tongue in his body, he needed something in him... Wolf never imagined he could feel so needy so desperate that he could feverishly WANT someone to fuck him... but he did.

 

“More.”  Wolf panted.  Jiraiya traced a slick finger around Wolf’s hole as he continued to tease it with soft flutters of his tongue.  It felt so good, and when the finger slipped inside Wolf felt slight discomfort but no pain, it just felt ‘strange’ not bad.  Jiraiya didn’t move his finger or press in just continued to trace Wolf’s hole with the tip of his tongue. 

 

Wolf’s body flexed and slowly relaxed around the intrusion.  Wolf felt Jiraiya’s finger slip a little bit deeper and strangely it didn’t feel bad... it actually felt good!  Wolf’s cock throbbed harder and he groaned wantonly.

 

All those nin who complained about it hurting so bad (but the pain being worth the pleasure) hadn’t had a skilled lover like Jiraiya... but Jiraiya would need to add a whole lot more than one finger.  Wolf remembered Jiraiya’s huge cock... he would need a lot more stretching before Jiraiya could put that in him.

 

Jiraiya slowly slid his finger almost out, the sensation as the slick digit slipped over the sensitive nerves of Wolf’s puckered hole drew a deep passionate moan of rapture... never had Wolf felt so many amazing sensations.

 

Jiraiya’s lips placed kisses and light nips to the cheeks of Wolf’s ass as the finger stroked deep, after a few more strokes Jiraiya slowly pressed another finger in, pausing while Wolf’s body clenched and released several times before relaxing to accept it.  Slowly Jiraiya began to work them in and out of Wolf’s body, the feeling was better than anything Wolf ever imagined.  The stretch of Jiraiya’s fingers made Wolf hunger for more and he bucked back pressing into Jiraiya’s gentle thrusts.

 

Jiraiya’s fingers slipped out and he cupped Wolf’s hips raising him to his knees and nudging his legs apart slightly, but Jiraiya didn’t rise up over Wolf and press into him. 

 

Wolf’s body jumped, he cried out and moaned desperately as he felt Jiraiya’s tongue stroking over his balls and sucking on them while his fingers pressed into Wolf’s slick hole once more. 

 

Jiraiya’s fingers stroked as his mouth teased, then suddenly pushed deep and rubbed firmly over Wolf’s prostate.  Wolf gasped and whined, his body seizing and spasming through a dry orgasm.  Wolf’s balls were so tight with the need to cum that Wolf thought he’d explode he needed release so badly.  “Jiraiya!”  Wolf gasped, “I need...”  Wolf just couldn’t say it... he couldn’t beg Jiraiya to fuck him!

 

Jiraiya’s mouth left Wolf’s balls and his fingers slipped easily from Wolf’s prepared hole.  Jiraiya messaged the cheeks of Wolf’s ass as he used his tongue to swirl a pattern of pleasure and desire in the little indention at the base of his spine.  Wolf panted whimpering.  Jiraiya rose up to lean over him and Wolf could feel Jiraiya’s cock barely brush his ass.  Wolf was gasping, nearly sobbing in need, and he still resisted asking for what he desperately desired.

 

“Beg me Wolf.” Jiraiya purred softly beside his ear.  Jiraiya rolled his hips brushing the swollen head of his cock against the round of Wolf’s ass again, then down and over the needy entrance to Wolf’s body.  Wolf quivered and tried to press into it only to have Jiraiya shift his hips denying him.  “Beg me for my cock.”  Jiraiya pressed the head of his cock against the slick hole, working the head in just a little.

 

Jiraiya’s hips rotated stimulating every nerve of Wolf’s hole and drawing a loud pleading groan from his lips.  “Jiraiya!   Please... ah!  Please... fuck me!”

 

Jiraiya’s finger traced strong pulses of chakra around Wolf’s hole as his hips gave a gentle buck the head of his cock entering through the ring of muscles and causing them to spasm around the intrusion.  Jiraiya’s finger continued stroking around the tightly stretched hole teasing the nerves as Wolf’s body relaxed in acceptance of the thick intrusion.

 

Slowly Jiraiya pushed, then circled his hips teasing Wolf’s hole before pressing deeper.  Wolf moaned in pleasure, the constant slide over his prostate making his body shake with the intensity of his need.  Jiraiya withdrew slightly, circled his hips and pressed in, then repeated it, every time he did he sank a bit deeper and Wolf felt Jiraiya’s huge cock sinking deep into his body.

 

Jiraiya’s hand reached around as his cock slowly worked in and out of Wolf’s tight passage, and rolled Wolf’s nipples between his fingers, waves of pleasure raced through Wolf straight to his very engorged cock. 

 

Wolf moaned desperately and bucked back into one of Jiraiya’s slow thrusts.  Wolf’s eyes widened in surprise and he moaned in delight, then started moving meeting Jiraiya’s strokes eagerly until Jiraiya was fucking him firmly. 

 

Jiraiya’s hands left Wolf’s nipples to cup his hips as Jiraiya’s pace increased, long deep strokes into Wolf’s body while Wolf moaned uncontrollably in need.  Jiraiya shifted his hips and Wolf jumped with every firm thrust into his prostate and cried out in pleasure, he felt Jiraiya’s hand enclose his cock and stroke it along with his thrusts.  Then suddenly the restriction was gone as Jiraiya released the chakra block and Wolf screamed in rapture, his whole body writhing in ecstasy as his orgasm exploded through him. 

 

The staggering jolts of pleasure robbed Wolf of his breath, he gasped panting between cries as his body curved up into Jiraiya’s. 

 

Jiraiya moaned as Wolf’s muscles rippled and seized, the strong waves of Wolf’s orgasm contracted his body around Jiraiya’s cock.  Jiraiya pushed deep, gave a soft cry as he came and remained holding Wolf, feeling him trembling in bliss, completely sated.  Wolf collapsed on the bed and Jiraiya covered him lightly with his body a moment, nibbling Wolf’s neck... and then abruptly nipped Wolf as his cock withdrew, distracting him from the pain.

 

Wolf felt a few twinges of pain, as he caught his breath but he was expecting that and it neither surprised nor bothered him.  Jiraiya moved off of him and Wolf rolled over, he studied Jiraiya for several moments... Jiraiya was an amazing lover, extremely skilled and very gentle... no one could argue with that, but this hadn’t answered the question that was the purpose of this ‘meeting’. 

 

Wolf looked towards the door, he could hear Kiba crying out loudly, a measure of pleasure and pain... obviously Naruto wasn’t as gentle a lover.  Wolf glanced at Jiraiya; Jiraiya’s gaze was calm and accepting, acknowledging Wolf’s interest in Naruto and Kiba. 

 

Wolf moved off the bed, ignoring any spikes of pain or lingering soreness as unimportant, and Jiraiya followed. 

 

Jiraiya followed Wolf from the bedroom, he was aware Wolf had a sexual interest in Kiba and Naruto and it didn’t bother him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NARUTO)

 

Kiba’s amazing mouth and agile tongue had Naruto so aroused that seconds after Jiraiya and Wolf left he’d already forgotten them in his need.  Kiba’s soft whimpers fed Naruto’s need to dominate him and _he took his second mate’s face in his hand and fucked the moist heat of his mate’s mouth demandingly._

_His second mate mewed and writhed in need, his interest spiked; he’d fuck his mate now._ Naruto struggled to clear the fog of his lust.  “Down, hands and knees...” 

 

_His second mate whined as he turned subserviently positioning himself to please his dominant mate.  He’d thrust into his mate, fuck him hard and claim him..._ No, he needed to be gentle. 

 

_He pushed into the amazing tight grasp of his mate and started fucking him slowly.  He listened to his mate’s lusty cries... then his aggression surged viciously as he heard his first mate’s pleasured cries... his mate!  The small dark haired human was fucking his mate!  Naruto growled softly and fucked his second mate harder and faster._

_The human... the human that dared to control him!  Fucking his first mate!  The rams of his cock were almost savage with frustration._

_He looked up as his first mate and the human entered the room.  The human approached and his anger grew, the human wouldn’t touch his second mate!  His mate!_

_The human knelt before his second mate’s mouth and pushed his cock into him!  He growled in blind fury... My mate!  His second mate pulled back away from the human, bowing_ _in complete surrender before him._

_My mate!  He pinned his second mate, covering him with his body possessively, and sank his teeth into his mate’s throat.  My mate, no one will take him!  My mate!  He pounded hard into his mate’s body reveling in his mate’s submission, but it wasn’t enough!_

_He fucked his mate harder hearing his whines of need but refusing to allow him to cum.  Furious he hammered into his mate’s body venting his frustrations, this man had dominated him, fucked his mates!_

_He snarled as his first mate approached, no one would take his second mate from him!  His first mate stopped and knelt, his voice a soft soothing coo._   “Naruto, my love, my heart... you have to let Kiba rest, your mate is tired.”

_He watched his first mate warily, his eyes flicked up to the human... it was staying away, then back to his first mate’s eyes, his first mate moved closer... he smelled distressed... but his first mate didn’t try to take his second mate, he murmured softly._   “Naruto listen to me, let me soothe you... Kiba needs to rest.” 

 

His first mate slipped around behind him and knelt kissing his throat, soft mollifying brushes of his lips.  He rumbled in pleasure and arched his neck into his first mate’s mouth, then yowled in rapture as the blunt teeth of his first mate bit his throat.  He released in his second mate and allowed his second mate to cum. 

 

_His first mate released his throat and he withdrew from his second mate’s body, he sniffed at his second mate in confusion, he hadn’t cum... He smelled of blood and pain... his second mate was injured!  He licked his second mate’s mate mark trying to soothe him and heard his first mate croon,_   “Naruto... can I care for Kiba, will you let me care for our mate?”

 

_He was confused, his second mate was injured, hiss first mate’s scent was heavy with distress as he held his second mate.  Blood... pain... He made a loud distressed cry as his mates comforted each other._

_A flash of anger from his first mate made him bristle aggressively and growl, but his mate calmed once again smelling of distress and pain... blood... he watched his first mate carry away his second with a growing sense of unease... he’d injured his mate._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(WOLF)

 

Wolf walked out the bedroom door, assessed the situation and decided on the best way to trigger the Kyuubi... biting his mates was out.  No that would trigger the Kyuubi but it would also get him killed, unacceptable.  A show of dominance... but Jiraiya was not going to be pleased, Wolf doubted Kiba would really mind. 

 

Wolf strode over to where Kiba was on his hands and knees being fucked by Naruto.  Wolf stroked his cock hard then knelt before Kiba laced his fingers through Kiba’s hair and shoved his cock in Kiba’s mouth, forcing him to suck him. 

 

Wolf met Naruto’s eyes boldly, he could feel Jiraiya’s confusion and then anger but the ‘damage’ had already been done... Naruto’s eyes flashed deep red and he snarled baring his fangs.  The fox’s red chakra swirled up in tendrils around his body, Kiba pulled loose of Wolf’s loose grip and mewled in need trying to distract the Kyuubi.  Jiraiya had crossed the room and drew Wolf to his feet, Wolf watched Naruto curiously.

 

Kiba whimpered loud pleading mewls and bowed his head on the floor looking back at Naruto.  Naruto’s blood red gaze shifted to Kiba’s bowed form, snarled at Wolf who was now a good distance away and lay down covering Kiba’s body fucking him savagely and sank his teeth into Kiba’s throat. 

 

Wolf was shook, but he hid all reaction, watching the feral mating with seeming indifference.  He could hear the pained grunts and loud yelps forced from Kiba as Naruto continued fucking him hard, growling aggressively.  Kiba trembled hard, Naruto’s thrusts rocked his body and blood trailed down from where Naruto’s teeth pierced Kiba’s throat. Wolf felt ill even as he continued to watch without expression. 

 

“Stay here.”  Jiraiya insisted angrily, and then walked forward. Naruto lifted his bloody mouth and growled.  Jiraiya knelt an arms length away and Wolf could hear him murmuring, but he couldn’t make out the words. 

 

Naruto had stopped snarling his gaze was still bloody red and slightly distrustful.  Jiraiya rose, walked over to behind him, knelt behind him and murmured.  Jiraiya then leaned forward and lowered his mouth to kiss Naruto’s throat, Naruto closed his eyes and shivered... Wolf flinched in shock before swiftly covering his reaction as Jiraiya bit Naruto’s throat hard.  Naruto yowled but Wolf could see from the way his body arched it was in pleasure.  Kiba hadn’t moved until then, his eyes slid up to meet Wolf’s accusing... hurt... dark with pain.

 

Wolf felt revulsion at his actions, he hadn’t anticipated the Kyuubi hurting Kiba... but it only proved how very dangerous Naruto was if he was this aggressive with his mates.  Wolf’s gaze was glued to Kiba’s pain-filled eyes... Kiba’s stricken look of misery at his betrayal ate at Wolf.  

 

Wolf felt horrible for deceiving them and betraying their trust but this was more important, it was his job to find out if Jiraiya could control the Kyuubi, the villagers lives depended on his getting an answer... and the answer was no.  Jiraiya could subdue it slightly, but not control it... Jiraiya hadn’t taken the dominant position. 

 

Wolf walked into the bedroom gathered his clothes, swiftly dressed, then turned and walked out of the house.  Jiraiya and Kiba wouldn’t want him there and he needed to go make his report to Ibiki.  Wolf was not pleased to have to report this... it looks like they’d have to try to find another way to control the Kyuubi.  Damn, what a mess. 

 

Wolf couldn’t help the continuing waves of guilt he felt for provoking the Kyuubi into hurting Kiba... and even telling himself it was necessary didn’t change what he’d done... or the hurt in Jiraiya or Kiba’s gaze.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya watched with shock and then horror as Wolf strode over stroked his cock and knelt before Kiba.  Then Wolf laced his fingers through Kiba’s hair and pushed his cock into Kiba’s mouth... fucked Kiba’s mouth, his gaze not even on Kiba it challenged Naruto!

 

No!  This could not be happening!  Jiraiya saw the red chakra flair, surging in angry tendrils around Naruto.

 

Kiba pulled free of Wolf’s grip and whimpered in supplication to Naruto, trying to pacify him but Naruto was too agitated.  Jiraiya crossed the room and pulled Wolf up and away from Kiba fighting his urge to hit him; he had more important things to worry about.  Naruto was aggressively reclaiming Kiba, agitated it wouldn’t allow completion and was hurting Kiba, Kiba’s pained cries tore at Jiraiya heart. 

 

“Stay here.”  Jiraiya snapped at Wolf and walked forward his attention now solely on his mates.  Jiraiya knelt about two feet from Naruto and crooned, “Naruto, my love, my heart... you have to let Kiba rest, your mate is tired.” 

 

Kiba’s neck was bloody but Jiraiya could see it was rapidly clotting, their bites always did... this was a bad one but not as bad as the other time Naruto reclaimed him... but that wasn’t the only place Kiba was hurt...

 

“Naruto listen to me, let me soothe you... Kiba needs to rest.”  Jiraiya rose and moved around behind Naruto this was dangerous but it was the only thing that may work and even if Naruto decided to reclaim Jiraiya, he’d survived much worse... he couldn’t let Naruto hurt Kiba anymore.

 

Kiba lay so still, if Jiraiya hadn’t been able to see his eyes he’d have been terrified.  Kiba watched Jiraiya his eyes worried... worried for him... Kiba was hurt and he was worried for him... it was heart rending.

 

Jiraiya lowered his mouth to Naruto’s throat kissing it gently and judging his reaction, Naruto pressed into his mouth with a soft rumble and Jiraiya bit him.  Naruto keened loudly his body bowing back into Jiraiya’s mouth and came in Kiba with one last hard buck.  Kiba gave a soft whimper and his eyes slid up to meet Wolf’s.

 

Jiraiya noticed Wolf had turned and walked into the bedroom, Jiraiya had released his bite.  Naruto withdrew from Kiba and sniffed him, gave a soft whine and lapped at Kiba’s mate mark, but Kiba just whimpered again softly.

 

Jiraiya heard Wolf leave, but he couldn’t be concerned with that, he needed to get Kiba away from Naruto so he could assess his injuries.  “Naruto... can I care for Kiba, will you let me care for our mate?”  Jiraiya asked even as he moved determinedly closer and gathered Kiba to his chest.  Kiba hissed and gave a low whine, Jiraiya swallowed his sorrow and pain, and even still Naruto yowled.

 

Jiraiya wasn’t sure if the Kyuubi was reacting to his emotional pain or Kiba’s physical.  Jiraiya enclosed Kiba gently in his arms and crooned, “Kiba sweet love... how bad?”

 

Kiba gave a soft pained whimper as if he couldn’t help it, “I’ll be ok... really.  I’ve been hurt worse.”

 

Jiraiya sighed, his eyes tearing. “I’m so sorry... this is all my fault.  I should’ve listened, you warned me it was a bad idea.”

 

“Shhh...”  Kiba soothed.  “It’s ok... everything would’ve been ok if Wolf hadn’t...”

 

Jiraiya’s jaw tightened angrily and Naruto growled growing agitated, Jiraiya quickly calmed himself.  Naruto sat watching them intently and as Jiraiya calmed so did Naruto once more. 

 

Kiba sat up and hissed loudly, Jiraiya scooped him up and felt the trickle of blood as he carried him to the bathroom turned on a hot shower and stepped in holding Kiba, Jiraiya felt as Kiba slowly relaxed against his chest.  “Jiraiya... why?  Why did Wolf purposely anger Naruto?”

 

Jiraiya shook his head, “I’m not sure... but no excuse is good enough... Kiba we have to bring you to the hospital...”

 

Kiba started crying silently, “No, please... I don’t want to go.”

 

Jiraiya glanced over at the bathroom door, Naruto hadn’t followed them into the bathroom and Jiraiya was very upset and worried... Kiba was injured and he didn’t know where Naruto was or what he was doing... and it was his fault.

 

Jiraiya hugged Kiba gently, even still Kiba made a soft pained grunt, he looked up his eyes worried as the same thought occurred to Kiba as had just went through Jiraiya’s mind, “Jiraiya, where’s Naruto?”

 

Jiraiya shook his head.  Kiba’s eyes widened, “You have to go find him!”

 

Jiraiya shook his head again, “I won’t leave you... my love, you have to go to the hospital, you have to be seen by a medic.”

 

“Please Jiraiya.”  Kiba begged. “Just leave me here... just for a moment, you have to find Naruto.”

 

Jiraiya shook his head firmly, “I won’t leave you... and we are going to the hospital.”

 

Kiba looked away, “I don’t want to go there... please.”

 

Jiraiya saw Kiba’s shiver and relented slightly, “I won’t leave you there...”

 

Kiba nodded, “But find Naruto first.”

 

Jiraiya shook his head again, “No, you will never be placed second in my eyes.”  But Jiraiya knew he had did that... too many times to count, placed Naruto’s needs over Kiba’s and he was deeply ashamed... he should’ve put an end to Naruto’s aggression long ago... this was all his fault, he’d more than failed to be the dominant mate, he’d failed to protect Kiba.

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA)

 

Naruto’s hard thrusts jarred his breath out along with soft whimpers; any pleasure had ceased as Naruto’s aggression grew.

 

Kiba felt Naruto’s slight shift to look back and his pause, as Jiraiya and Wolf entered the room... then the savage rumble of anger as the Kyuubi warned Wolf.

 

Wolf ignored the warning and swiftly crossed the room knelt before Kiba threaded his fingers through Kiba’s hair cupping his head and thrust his cock into Kiba’s mouth.  The frantic surge of panic Kiba felt escalated as fast as the fury that was emanating from the Kyuubi.

 

Wolf was challenging Naruto!  Kiba struggled and broke free of Wolf’s grip, pulling away from his cock and desperately bowing to the floor in supplication.  Mewling franticly in a panicked attempt to distract the Kyuubi and prevent his change.

 

Although Kiba couldn’t see Naruto’s eyes well he could feel the sharp spike of red chakra and knew it was too late.  Naruto was snarling viciously even as Jiraiya quickly grabbed Wolf and pulled him back away from them.

 

Kiba whined urgently for his mate... and this time it worked.  Naruto dropped over Kiba, covering him possessively, sank his teeth into Kiba’s mate mark and ruthlessly fucked him.  Kiba couldn’t help his loud yelps and gasps at the searing pain as Naruto’s thrusts speared deep into his body. 

 

The ferocity of Naruto’s relentless rams would have driven him to the floor if Kiba hadn’t already been pinned firmly beneath Naruto.  Kiba could feel his body ‘give’ and the damp feel of blood, now the pain came from two sources one deep inside him and the other from his torn hole... And to add to his misery Naruto’s mouth clenched on his mate mark made Kiba’s body seize and burn, his cock throbbing viciously with the need to cum but the Kyuubi wouldn’t allow it. 

 

Naruto growled viciously, at Jiraiya, too agitated to accept his approach.  Kiba heard Jiraiya crooning to Naruto but lay still, if he moved Naruto would take it as a sign of resistance and Jiraiya would be unable to calm him. 

 

As Jiraiya cooed softly he moved around behind Naruto, Kiba looked at him pleading for him to be careful, Jiraiya had been through so much... Kiba couldn’t bear Naruto hurting him... Kiba knew he’d survive this, the Kyuubi would calm eventually... Jiraiya shouldn’t be risking himself...

 

Jiraiya dipped his head to Naruto’s throat, then bit him Naruto yowled and bucked cumming in Kiba.  Kiba sighed; everything would be ok now... Kiba glanced up at Wolf bitterly, he’d never forgive him for placing Jiraiya in danger like this, Naruto could’ve easily decided to ‘reclaim’ Jiraiya!

 

Wolf walked away.  Kiba’s body throbbed and he was tired, the stress and adrenaline fading he just felt weary... and in pain.  Naruto withdrew from Kiba’s body and he felt liquid trickle down his thighs... no doubt some of it was blood.  Naruto licked Kiba’s mate mark and Kiba’s muscles rippled trying to respond, Kiba whimpered wishing Naruto would stop.

 

“Naruto... can I care for Kiba, will you let me care for our mate?”  Jiraiya gently coaxed.  Naruto lifted his head and Kiba felt Jiraiya’s gentle hands touching him.  Kiba tried hard not to cry out as Jiraiya cradled him to his chest but couldn’t hold back his whimper or his sharp gasp at the surge of pain.

 

Naruto keened and Kiba tried harder to suppress his pain.  Jiraiya had risked himself to calm Naruto and he wasn’t helping by agitating him again.

 

“Kiba sweet love... how bad?”  Jiraiya murmured quietly.

 

Kiba drew a deep breath, then suppressed his desire to cry out in pain... bad idea, no deep breaths, Kiba chastised himself mockingly.

 

“I’ll be ok... really.  I’ve been hurt worse.”  Kiba wouldn’t mention that ‘worse’ had also been at the Kyuubi’s ‘hand’.  Kiba could see Jiraiya didn’t believe him; Jiraiya eyes grew damp with tears.

 

“I’m so sorry... this is all my fault.  I should’ve listened, you warned me it was a bad idea.”  Jiraiya lamented mournfully.

 

“Shhh... It’s ok...”  Kiba reassured, then promptly stuck his foot in his mouth by adding, “everything would’ve been ok if Wolf hadn’t...”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes blazed in rage and Naruto promptly snarled.  Kiba watched Jiraiya fight to suppress his wrath and as his eyes calmed Naruto’s growls ceased.  Kiba slid up with the intension of sitting, yet another poor decision as he barely withheld his howl of pain, gritting his teeth he hissed.

 

Jiraiya slid his arms under Kiba’s back and legs easily lifting him and carrying him into the bathroom then turned on the shower and walked into the shower with him.  The warm water felt good but what felt even better were Jiraiya’s arms lovingly holding him.

 

Kiba laid his head against Jiraiya’s chest and wished they were lying in bed, that none of this had happened... but it had.  “Jiraiya... why?  Why did Wolf purposely anger Naruto?”

 

“I’m not sure...” Jiraiya replied shaking his head his face distraught as he looked down at Kiba. “But no excuse is good enough... Kiba we have to bring you to the hospital...”

 

Kiba felt a sharp spike of anxiety.  No!  No, if Lady Tsunade of anyone found out they’d try to lock Naruto up again, he couldn’t bear that!  “No, please... I don’t want to go.”

 

Jiraiya looked away a moment his face full of anguish, then looked down at Kiba again and held Kiba a bit tighter.  Kiba looked away and held in his gasp at the waves of pain it caused him, then a surge of apprehension flared through Kiba and his eyes shot up to Jiraiya’s.  “Jiraiya, where’s Naruto?”

 

Jiraiya just shook his head, Kiba’s panic skyrocketed, if he could have he would’ve leapt out of Jiraiya’s arms and raced from the room.  “You have to go find him!”

 

Jiraiya jaw set stubbornly even as his eyes looked troubled, Kiba could see the same thoughts were going through his head and yet he would not leave Kiba.  “I won’t leave you... my love, you have to go to the hospital, you have to be seen by a medic.”

 

What if Naruto went after Wolf!  “Please Jiraiya.  Just leave me here... just for a moment, you have to find Naruto.”  Kiba pleaded.  What if Naruto was in trouble...

 

“I won’t leave you... and we are going to the hospital.” Jiraiya answered decisively although his eyes were understanding, Kiba knew he was worried about Naruto too.

 

“I don’t want to go there... please.” Kiba couldn’t meet Jiraiya’s eyes or he was going to cry, he was fine and while he was keeping Jiraiya here Naruto could be doing something drastic... Kiba thought of Naruto locked up in that ANBU cell and shuddered...

 

“I won’t leave you there...”  Jiraiya soothed gently. 

 

Kiba nodded, he hated hospitals but if it would end this discussion so Jiraiya would go find Naruto he’d agree to anything.  “But find Naruto first.”  Kiba insisted.  If Jiraiya found Naruto he’d protect him, he wouldn’t let Ibiki lock him up... what if Wolf told Ibiki!

 

Kiba was ready to panic and cry when Jiraiya shook his head and tenderly replied, “No, you will never be placed second in my eyes.” 

 

This time Kiba did cry, Jiraiya didn’t understand, he had to be second...Naruto needed Jiraiya.  Naruto needed both of them very badly right now, Jiraiya had to find him!

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

As soon as Naruto’s head cleared he knew... Knew what he’d done and knew what he needed to do.  Naruto took a deep breath and spoke the words that had needed to be said for too long... things continued to escalate out of hand and crisis after crisis was occurring with increasing frequency.

 

“Ibiki I need you to lock me up... you can’t let me out, ever.  I’m going to need to be there for the rest of my life... it’s the only way.”  Naruto stated resolutely, his tone grim.

 

Ibiki looked at Naruto silently no expression showed on his face.  “I see... I’m afraid this isn’t a hotel for wayward demon hosts...”

 

Naruto narrowed his eyes.  “I’m not joking... I’m a danger to this village...”  Naruto admonished, his eyes teared but didn’t lose their fierce determination. “And to my mates.”

 

Ibiki frowned, “Before I’ll consent to your... desires... we need to talk.”  Ibiki rose and walked to the door opened it and escorted Naruto out and down the hallway to an interrogation room.  “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

 

Naruto walked in and sat at the table, Ibiki closed the door.  Naruto gave into his despair and looked at the door as a tear trailed down his cheek, he prayed Ibiki was preparing a cell because the only other choice he had was death... and after all he’d put Kiba and Jiraiya through he couldn’t bare the thought of putting them through that.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA/KIBA)

 

Kiba had allowed Jiraiya to bring him to the hospital; Tsunade had promptly shoved Jiraiya out of Kiba’s hospital room and healed him, she let Jiraiya come in now but had refused to let Kiba leave yet.

 

Jiraiya was trying to understand what happened better, “You said, ‘everything would’ve been ok if Wolf hadn’t...’” _assulted you_.  Kiba gave a slight nod.

 

Jiraiya had a feeling that wasn’t entirely true and sat beside Kiba watching him as he inquired.  “So Naruto wasn’t aggressive until Wolf...” _forced you to suck his cock_.  Jiraiya’s jaw tightened, it still made him furious.  Jiraiya suppressed his anger and concentrated on Kiba’s reply.

 

Kiba nodded again, then paused a bit uncertainly.  “Well maybe a bit... When he heard you and Wolf in the bedroom he got a bit... rougher.”

 

Jiraiya knew that was Kiba’s way of saying Naruto had gotten aggressive and started hurting him.  “Kiba...”  Jiraiya looked at Kiba earnestly.  “Do you like him treating you... rough?”

 

Kiba flushed slightly, “No... Not really.”

 

Jiraiya didn’t bother to disguise the worry in his tone.  “Why do you allow it?”

 

“I... he wasn’t...”  Kiba sputtered, flustered by having to put his feelings into words.  “He’s just going through a difficult time right now.  I know he loves me and doesn’t mean to hurt me... and a little ‘rough’ is ok...”  Kiba gave a wolfish grin.  “It can even be fun...”  Kiba’s grin disappeared.  “But it hasn’t been in ‘fun’ or passion...”

 

Jiraiya nodded in understanding.  It was time to talk to Ibiki again... Jiraiya wasn’t sure how he could help but Jiraiya couldn’t think of anyone else who understood what was going on and may have some insight on the ‘problem’... and Jiraiya WAS NOT going to talk to Wolf about it.  No, Wolf needed to be kept out of it entirely, Jiraiya had enough of his ‘help’...

 

“Jiraiya?”  Kiba asked hesitantly.

 

“Hn?”  Jiraiya replied serenely, trying to suppress his anger and distress, he came off as sounding a bit distracted but calm.

 

“You’re not upset with Naruto are you?”  Kiba looked uncomfortable.  “I didn’t mean...”

 

Jiraiya had forgotten Kiba could smell his emotions; he stopped Kiba’s words with a deep loving kiss.  “No, I’m not upset with him and you haven’t done anything wrong by talking about your feelings.”

 

Kiba nodded but he still looked guilty.  “I love him deeply, no matter what...”

 

Jiraiya smiled softly, “I know.”  But Jiraiya also knew Kiba shouldn’t have to allow himself to be hurt.  Now that Jiraiya knew Kiba didn’t want or enjoy Naruto’s aggressive behavior he was determined to find a way to end it, he wouldn’t allow Kiba to be hurt anymore.

 

“Jiraiya?”  Kiba asked his voice meek, “Please find Naruto... I’m ok to stay here by my self... just go find him, please?”

 

Jiraiya looked at the worry in Kiba’s eyes and finally reluctantly nodded, “I’ll go find him.”  Jiraiya kissed Kiba lovingly, broke the kiss and cupped Kiba’s cheek looking into his eyes.  He loved him so much... how could he have let Naruto hurt him?!  Jiraiya kissed Kiba again, apologetically, before breaking the kiss and stepping back.  “I will be right back, I promise.”

 

Kiba’s smile was sad, “It’s ok, just find Naruto... Tsunade won’t be releasing me for a while, she says I’ve put too much stress on my body and need to rest.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, he fought the urge to lie beside Kiba and hold him while he slept... but Kiba was right, Naruto had to be found. 

 

\---------------------------------------


	62. CHAPTER 62: A BLESSING IN DISGUISE

# CHAPTER 62: A BLESSING IN DISGUISE

 

(IBIKI)

 

Naruto had shown up at the ANBU building not long after Wolf reported, he was insisting he needed to be locked up.  Ibiki left him waiting in an interrogation room, returned to his office and sent for Wolf.  Ibiki knew what happened... Wolf was very detailed in his description.

 

Now here Wolf sat looking at Ibiki, outwardly Wolf was calm but Ibiki knew appearances were deceptive.  Wolf was ‘displeased’ with what he’d done, but too professional to allow that to stop him.  Ibiki approved, he was a good man and a good choice for taking over as head of ANBU incase anything happened to cause the position to need to be filled...

 

Wolf placed the village above his personal feelings and was willing to do anything, even things he found morally repugnant, to protect it.

 

“I haven’t given up hope; I wish to try another attempt to see if Jiraiya can control him... when I trigger him initially it has to be without his mates there to placate him.”  Wolf stated in an emotionless blunt tone.

 

Ibiki nodded, he understood what Wolf wouldn’t say aloud... Wolf didn’t want any chance that Jiraiya would be ‘injured’ trying to calm Naruto.  One of Ibiki’s aids stepped in and informed Ibiki that Jiraiya had entered the building.  

 

Ibiki had known Jiraiya would come looking for Naruto.  Wolf glanced at Ibiki and Ibiki nodded, he understood what Wolf was going to do, Ibiki handed Wolf a com and placed the earpiece in his ear.

 

Wolf rose and walked out the door, several minutes later Jiraiya knocked and walked in to Ibiki’s office.

 

“I need to talk to you... about Naruto.”  Jiraiya grave tone would have been an indisputable indication something ‘bad’ had happened if Ibiki didn’t already know about it.  From the look on Jiraiya’s face he was aware Ibiki would know what happened.

 

Ibiki studied Jiraiya, hiding his surprise that Jiraiya wasn’t here looking for Naruto... he looked furious and determined, but beneath that was grief.  “Follow me, we’ll talk in one of the interrogation rooms where we can be sure no one will hear us.”

 

Ibiki rose and walked out of his office with Jiraiya following.  Ibiki directed Jiraiya down the hall to stand near the door to the interrogation room where he’d left Naruto.  “One moment please.”  Ibiki looked down the hall like he was looking for something then heard the high pitch beep that indicated Wolf as ready.  “Wait in there... I’ll be right in.”  Ibiki waved to the interrogation room door then turned and walked away.

 

Ibiki walked to the monitoring room and watched as Jiraiya entered the room... 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya decided as he walked out of the hospital that the Naruto’s ANBU would make sure he was safe... he needed to talk to Ibiki before he found Naruto, he had to have some clue what he was going to do about... Jiraiya gave a tired sigh, about Naruto.

 

Naruto’s aggression was out of control and he would not let Naruto ever hurt Kiba again.

 

Jiraiya walked in the ANBU building and saw the very last person he wanted to see at this point... he’d almost rather see Orochimaru.

 

Wolf paused as he saw Jiraiya, his empty cold eyes watching his approach without expression.  Jiraiya stared to walk by him when Wolf spoke.  “Jiraiya...”

 

Jiraiya stopped and looked at Wolf, his fury turning to bitterness... Wolf was doing a job, why Jiraiya hadn’t realized it before went to show how gullible he was... he’d actually thought Wolf... well, it wouldn’t happen again.

 

Jiraiya looked at Wolf, shook his head, “You will never be allowed in our house again.  The Kyuubi views you as a threat... and I may never forgive you for taunting Naruto into ‘reclaiming’ Kiba.” 

 

Wolf nodded in understanding, “I regret that I hurt all of you... but I would do it again if I felt it was necessary for the safety of the village.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, turned away; having his suspicions confirmed didn’t make it any less bitter.  “So that was why you wanted me to fuck you.  Noble of you to sacrifice yourself for the village...”   Jiraiya started to walk away.

 

“Jiraiya, that...” Wolf tried to explain.

 

Jiraiya stopped, he didn’t turn around, just shook his head, “Don’t... you did what you had to.  I don’t want to discuss it ever again.”  Jiraiya walked away to find Ibiki. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA)

 

Kiba hated hospitals and he was nearly crazy with worry, Naruto was out there somewhere thinking Kiba was horribly injured... while what had happened wasn’t exactly ‘fun’ Kiba was far from badly injured... in fact he felt fine and he wanted to get out of here!

 

Kiba had already tried sneaking out and been caught... Kiba grinned sheepishly, ok so his chakra was a bit depleted... if he’d have been able to hold his transformation he’d be out of here already... Lady Tsunade was not pleased when she found out.

 

Kiba paced the room, he couldn’t rest he needed out of here... the smells alone!  Chemicals all around him, and the stench of bleach... Kiba checked the window again, even if he had clothes (they’d taken his in an effort to get him to stay) the windows locks were chakra enhanced.

 

Kiba fought his panic, he hated hospitals... he felt like he was caged...

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(WOLF/NARUTO)

 

Wolf walked out the door towards the interrogation room and saw Jiraiya, he paused.  “Jiraiya...” suddenly Wolf didn’t know what to say.  Wolf couldn’t say he was sorry he did it, because he wasn’t, he was doing his job and protecting the village.  No, he couldn’t lie, he didn’t ever lie... omit stating the truth yes, but not lie.

 

Jiraiya stopped, turned and looked at Wolf... his eyes were so full of pain that Wolf wished he could say he regretted doing it... but he couldn’t.

 

Jiraiya shook his head sadly; although his tone was calm Wolf had no problem seeing betrayal written all over his face.  “You will never be allowed in our house again.  The Kyuubi views you as a threat... and I may never forgive you for taunting Naruto into ‘reclaiming’ Kiba.” 

 

Wolf gave an accepting nod, he wouldn’t expect them to trust or welcome him.  Jiraiya was not a man who hid his emotions and Wolf felt he had to say something to try to ease the pain in his gaze. 

 

“I regret that I hurt all of you...”  but Wolf couldn’t help honestly admitting.  “But I would do it again if I felt it was necessary for the safety of the village.” 

 

Wolf wasn’t sure why he said that last part; perhaps he was subconsciously warning Jiraiya that it wasn’t over...

 

Jiraiya turned away from Wolf, as Jiraiya started to walk away he exposed more of his pain with his words.  “So that was why you wanted me to fuck you.  Noble of you to sacrifice yourself for the village...”

 

Wolf felt sorrow at Jiraiya’s words and tried to correct him.  “Jiraiya, that...”

 

Jiraiya paused but didn’t turn as he interrupted.  “Don’t...”  Jiraiya shook his head, there was no anger in his posture and his tone was soft, but Wolf could see the distrust in his posture.  He’d hurt Jiraiya and Jiraiya wasn’t going to forget it. “You did what you had to.  I don’t want to discuss it ever again.”

 

Jiraiya continued down the hall.  Wolf watched Jiraiya’s back a moment more; he wasn’t sure what he had been about to say before Jiraiya interrupted him... Was he going to say it was real and didn’t have anything to do with what he’d done... but it did, it was how he got invited there in the first place, then he betrayed their trust...

 

In spite of it all, the feelings Wolf had felt were real, he’d cared and submitting to the pleasures of Jiraiya's touch hadn’t been something he’d done for the village...

 

Wolf shook off those thoughts, he didn’t have time for introspection right now, it wasn’t over.  Wolf turned and continued down the hall into the room where Naruto waited.

 

Naruto’s eyes hardened as he saw who’d entered the room and he stood.  Naruto’s voice was husky as he accused. “Wolf.  You did it on purpose... you wanted me to lose control.”

 

Once again Wolf was struck with how open both Jiraiya, and now Naruto, were with their feelings... how expressive.  Wolf suppressed his guilt at the anger and sorrow in Naruto’s gaze and focused on what he needed to do, he only had a short time.

 

Wolf eyed Naruto solemnly, “Yes.”

 

Naruto nodded quietly, “So you came to our house to see...”  Naruto sighed loudly and sank back in the chair briefly.  “I’m tired... tired of being hated and feared...”  Naruto stood and started to the door.  “So if you don’t mind I’ll pass...” he’d go talk to Ibiki again, Ibiki had to take him seriously.

 

“I do.”  Wolf replied shortly.

 

Naruto paused, his tone confused, but he didn’t look back.  “Do?  Do what?”

 

Wolf’s hand enclosed his wrist and Naruto shivered, he hadn’t heard Wolf move.  Wolf leaned in, his gaze intent. “I do mind.”

 

Wolf’s eyes glittered and Naruto couldn’t tell if it was in aggression or arousal.  Wolf’s grasp on his wrist didn’t ease, it wasn’t tight but it was firm, a solid grip Naruto couldn’t easily break free from. 

 

Naruto drew a shaky breath, his body was trembling softly. Wolf had startled him and adrenaline was rushing through his system, his gaze fell on Wolf’s grasp around his wrist and the adrenaline fed his surge of aggression at Wolf’s touch. 

 

Naruto’s eyes rose to meet Wolf’s eyes and Wolf could see flecks of red in the blue.  Wolf’s gaze was unapologetic, intent, challenging. 

 

“What do you want from me?”  Naruto growled softly, fighting his surge of anger.

 

Wolf didn’t look uncomfortable or make any effort to pull his hand away.  Wolf’s eyes bored into Naruto’s as he drew Naruto over and nodded at the chair. “Tell me why do you think you’re dominant...” 

 

Naruto sank down in the chair, sighed and looked away, fighting his feelings of fury at Wolf’s hand pinning his wrist... seeking to control him... “Because I am.”  Naruto’s voice was a bit rough as he fought for control.

 

Wolf sat on the edge of the table towering over Naruto aggressively, then shifted closer and stared down in Naruto’s eyes with an intensity that should have been intimidating. 

 

Naruto looked up, his gaze firm, challenging.  Wolf’s gaze grew amused, his lips curved slightly but it wasn’t a playful amusement it was an aggressive amusement like a cat feels when sitting over a mouse.  Again Naruto knew he should feel cowed by Wolf, but Naruto’s eyes glittered aggressively. 

 

Naruto felt his hostility rising out of control, “If all you are going to do is stare at me why am I here?”  Naruto’s eyes were heavily swirled with red now but it wasn’t good enough, Wolf needed him to lose control.

 

Naruto felt his mind starting to cloud with rage as Wolf’s lips curved more his eyes glittering hard, dominant, threatening. 

 

Naruto growled, the trembling of his body had grown and he clenched his jaw, his nose wrinkling, as he grew more furious.  Naruto could feel his body heat in anger.  He heard a low rumble of fury and realized it was coming from himself, but he was too angry to care.  Naruto bared his teeth and snarled. 

 

Wolf pushed harder, he could feel the surges of red charkra and the pupils of Naruto’s eyes had become slit, his scars on his cheeks prominent like whiskers and Naruto yanked his wrist from Wolf’s grasp.  Naruto was almost there the point where he lost control of his response to a threat.

 

Wolf slowly smiled but there was no amusement in it, it was pure aggression, the barring of teeth.  Naruto’s eyes flashed red and his teeth grew, Naruto snarled, the malice in his gaze was chilling and as his claws grew his fingers curved leaving no doubt what he was about to do.

 

Wolf signaled and Jiraiya walked into the room his eyes widened in alarm as he saw the tendrils of red chakra whipping around Naruto, his slit red eyes, and his teeth bared in aggression.

 

“Naruto!”  Jiraiya snapped sharply.  _Not dominant._ Naruto ignored him rising slowly to his feet his violent intent to attack Wolf clear.  _Kill._

 

Jiraiya crossed the room and grabbed Naruto’s wrist, Naruto turned on him snarling.  _Not dominant._    Jiraiya raised his chin, his gaze militant as he looked down at Naruto. 

 

“You WILL calm down.”  Jiraiya ordered fiercely.  Naruto could feel the strong pulses of Jiraiya’s chakra as he stared down, his posture strongly alpha. 

 

The fox’s red chakra tendrils waved less aggressively and Naruto shivered uncertainly.  Jiraiya’s stance was commanding and he continued to look down severely at Naruto.  Naruto shifted uncomfortably, his eyes flickering and gaze bewildered.  _Dominant mate?_

 

Then Naruto averted his eyes, his trembling grew.  _I’m dominant._   Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s chin forcing him to meet his eyes and Naruto struggled, his red chakra a soft haze around his body and he whimpered trying to evade Jiraiya’s gaze and avert his eyes. 

 

Jiraiya drew Naruto into his arms firmly and took his lips in a forceful controlling kiss.  Naruto could feel the enormous well of chakra in Jiraiya.  _Strong chakra... dominant mate._   Naruto mewed softening into Jiraiya and whining softly.  _Dominant mate... need him._  

 

Jiraiya broke his kiss and nuzzled Naruto’s neck, his arms still holding Naruto pinned, tightly pressed to his body.  Naruto whimpered and bared his throat, his body quivering.  _Need him..._ Jiraiya drew back and released Naruto.  “No, go home.  I will be there in a few minutes.”  Naruto mewed softly in disappointment but turned and went.

 

Jiraiya’s fiery gaze shifted to Wolf.

 

Wolf watched Naruto walk out and then looked up at Jiraiya in genuine amusement at how Jiraiya had just turned the Kyuubi from a ‘tiger’ into a docile ‘kitten’... Wolf knew technically the Kyuubi was a demon fox but the analogy fit.  “Congratulations, NOW you have the Kyuubi under control.  You just took control... now Naruto will be ok.”

 

Jiraiya hadn’t calmed yet, he gave Wolf a disapproving look and shook his head, his voice was firm as he admonished, “What did you do to Naruto?”

 

Wolf shrugged with false indifference, “Meeting another dominant alphas gaze directly and refusing to back down triggers an aggressive response.”  Wolf met Jiraiya’s gaze confidently, but inside he was a bit shaken... he remembered all too well how incredible Jiraiya’s kisses were and that show of dominance had turned him on more than he was comfortable admitting.

 

Jiraiya gave a brisk nod, his eyes studying Wolf a moment before he turned and walked out.  Wolf sat back, his heart was pounding a bit too fast and he knew himself better than to believe it was fear or adrenaline from triggering the Kyuubi... he had the distinct impression Jiraiya knew the effect his command of the Kyuubi had on Wolf.

 

Wolf drew a deep calming breath and went to go report to Ibiki... although he was sure Ibiki had watched the whole thing.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(IBIKI)

 

Drew a deep ragged breath, he had to admit after Jiraiya’s little transformation in the interrogation room... he could see why Wolf had submit to him!  Ibiki didn’t submit to ANYONE and he was almost tempted... that kind of alpha power was very arousing.

 

Ibiki took the disc and brought it back to his office placing it with the one of Jiraiya teasing Wolf... those two discs were ‘personal property’, they’d be going home with him tonight.

 

Ibiki shifted his erection to a more comfortable position and sat down to finish reviewing the mission logs. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya knocked softly then walked into Ibiki’s office, he was sure Ibiki was well aware he was here, and why he was here.

 

Ibiki looked up his face set in its usual reserved emotionless mask, his empty cold eyes studied Jiraiya, but it didn’t bother Jiraiya... he’d seen behind that mask, he knew the man hidden beneath it... and that man cared about Naruto.  “I need to talk to you... about Naruto.” 

 

Ibiki didn’t nod and his expression didn’t change, but Jiraiya could still feel his focus sharpen, “Follow me, we’ll talk in one of the interrogation rooms where we can be sure no one will hear us.”  Ibiki stated flatly.

 

Ibiki rose, walked out the door and down the hall to in front of one of the interrogation room doors.  Ibiki paused and stated, “One moment please.” With his usual monotone tranquility, he seemed to be looking for someone as he looked down the hall. 

 

Jiraiya waited and after a second Ibiki turned his indifferent gaze on Jiraiya again.  “Wait in there... I’ll be right in.”  Ibiki stated tonelessly as he gestured to the door and then walked away.

 

Jiraiya opened the door and walked in, froze as he saw Naruto in almost complete Kyuubi form and he was rising to its feet with intent of killing Wolf.   Jiraiya felt a flash of fury.  That was ENOUGH, no more!  The Kyuubi would not be hurting anyone else!  

 

“Naruto!”  Jiraiya barked firmly.

 

The Kyuubi ignored him and Jiraiya strode swiftly across the room reached out and took Naruto’s wrist assertively.  The Kyuubi immediately turned on him snarling aggressively, Jiraiya’s gaze was chastising and forbidding.  Jiraiya was the dominant mate and Naruto WOULD submit, there was no other acceptable behavior. 

 

“You WILL calm down.”  Jiraiya ordered his tone sharp and uncompromising leaving no doubt Naruto had no other choice then to listen immediately.

 

Naruto looked puzzled, the fox’s chakra flickered and wavered erratically.  Naruto quivered, doubt shining in his eyes, then the Kyuubi’s chakra subsided to a soft nimbus surrounding Naruto.

 

Naruto shivered, he gaze uneasy he averted his eyes, but Jiraiya wouldn’t allow him to turn away.  Jiraiya sternly took Naruto’s chin forcing him to meet his eyes, demanding his submission.  Naruto tried to twist away, unwilling to submit, Naruto made soft distressed whimpers.

 

Jiraiya enclosed Naruto tightly in his arms dominating him, uncompromising in his insistence of Naruto’s compliance.  Naruto would yield to him; he lowered his head and claimed Naruto’s lips masterfully.

 

Naruto softened in submission, mewling wantonly. Jiraiya broke the kiss and rewarded Naruto’s submission with a soft bush of his lips over Naruto’s mate mark.  Naruto whimpered and arched eagerly, baring his throat to his Alpha but Jiraiya refused.  Not yet, Naruto hadn’t earned that yet.

 

Jiraiya released Naruto from his arms and commanded brusquely, “No, go home.  I will be there in a few minutes.” Naruto whimpered, yearning mewls, but immediately obeyed.

 

Jiraiya turned a harsh, reproachful look on Wolf. 

 

Wolf looked amused... but also something more...  “Congratulations, NOW you have the Kyuubi under control.  You just took control... now Naruto will be ok.” 

 

Jiraiya dismissed Wolf’s words with a curt shake of his head and rebuked, “What did you do to Naruto?”

 

Wolf feigned nonchalance as he replied, “Meeting another dominant alphas gaze directly and refusing to back down triggers an aggressive response.” 

 

Although Wolf met Jiraiya’s eyes, Jiraiya’s experienced eyes easily picked out the details others may have missed.... The faster than normal pulse, slight breathlessness, the way Wolf sat allowing his cock more freedom... Wolf recognized Jiraiya’s dominance and was aroused by it...

 

Jiraiya gave a dismissive nod and turned, walking out of the room. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto was waiting when Jiraiya walked in the door, his red eyes glowed softly but Naruto seemed to have gotten some hold over it. 

 

“Jiraiya.” Naruto’s voice was lower pitched than usual and very rough but it was still his.  Naruto fluidly slunk across the room and stood servile before Jiraiya his eyes ravenous.

 

Jiraiya looked at him, mildly chastising, “You will not threaten anyone.”  Naruto averted his eyes and Jiraiya caught his chin making him meet his eyes, “You will not threaten ANYONE understand?”  Jiraiya commanded his tone forbidding; although Jiraiya’s voice was firm it was full of love with every word...  he loved Naruto greatly but this had to end.

 

Naruto shivered eagerly, aroused by Jiraiya’s bold alpha dominance, “Yes Jiraiya.”

 

Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s head kissing him, his other hand sweeping over Naruto’s body to rest on his ass.  When Jiraiya broke the kiss Naruto whimpered urgently.

 

“Bedroom and strip.”  Jiraiya ordered.  Jiraiya wanted, and would get, both Naruto and the Kyuubi’s full submission... there would be no more dissension... no more defiance... no more challenging his authority.

 

The whole thing made Jiraiya a bit uneasy but it was necessary.  It was Jiraiya’s responsibility as Naruto’s dominant mate to make sure Naruto was kept in check, he’d taken the easy way for far too long, just sitting back and watching as things slid ever further down hill... no more.

 

Naruto’s eyes lit with fevered arousal and he turned quickly going to the bedroom and stripping.  Jiraiya followed and removed his clothes.  “On the bed, hands and knees.”  Jiraiya instructed.

 

Naruto crawled up and stayed positioned on his hands and knees before Jiraiya, the amazing curve of his ass tempting Jiraiya.  Jiraiya leaned over him and gently but firmly pressed down on Naruto’s upper back. Jiraiya’s husky voice murmured, “Bow.” Naruto’s whole body quivered as he bowed before Jiraiya his ass in the air.  “Don’t move.”  Jiraiya insisted. 

 

Naruto mewed softly, lusty and needy.  Jiraiya decided a ‘quick’ prep would do... the fox was aroused and he’d have to be bit rougher than usual.  Jiraiya took the lube from the table, Naruto’s glowing red eyes watched him but Naruto didn’t move.

 

Jiraiya walked around behind Naruto and groaned softly at the sweet temptation before him... later, when Kiba was home they’d go slow and he’d be able to taste every delightful inch of Naruto. 

 

Jiraiya stroked lube over his cock and slowly pushed into Naruto’s tight body, moaning at the fierce grip as it teased his control.  “Mmmm... Naruto you feel so good!”  Jiraiya purred he withdrew almost completely out before slowly sinking deep.  Naruto whimpered and mewed urgently, trembling hard.  Jiraiya smiled fondly as he realized Naruto was trying to resist bucking into him... he’d told him to remain still.

 

Jiraiya withdrew to the tip then thrust in harder and faster Naruto yowled ecstatically.  Jiraiya saw that Naruto’s nails had grown long and sharp and he was pretty sure the Kyuubi had come out a bit more, Naruto was losing control. 

 

Jiraiya began fucking Naruto hard, holding his hips tightly and bracing him into his thrusts.  Naruto was panting and making primal little cries of pleasure.  Jiraiya stopped, “Up on your knees.” 

 

Naruto rose up and Jiraiya cupped him to his body as he continued thrusting hard and fast.  Jiraiya bowed his head down his breath brushing over Naruto’s mate mark and Naruto’s pleading whimpers grew loud and heated as he bared his neck begging for Jiraiya’s bite... but Jiraiya didn’t bite Naruto, not yet. 

 

Jiraiya whispered, “Let the Kyuubi out Naruto.” It was time for the Kyuubi’s full submission, he would accept no less and he WOULD get it.

 

Naruto’s body stiffened and Jiraiya could feel the red chakra flowing over his skin like static charges. 

 

“Submit to me!”  Jiraiya ordered firmly.  For several seconds Naruto’s body remained stiffened aggressively, then softened in submission.  Jiraiya leaned forward and sank his teeth into Naruto’s throat. 

 

The Naruto screamed in pleasure his agile body arching as he writhed and came forcefully.  Jiraiya continued fucking Naruto hard, holding back his desire to come until Naruto’s body trembled seizing in another orgasm.  Then Jiraiya released Naruto’s throat, laid them down, his body covering Naruto’s as he fucked him hard before thrusting deep and cumming in the tight grasp of Naruto’s body. 

 

Jiraiya didn’t move off of Naruto, Jiraiya lay some of his weight balanced on his arms but the rest pressing down on Naruto pinning him. After a few minutes he shifted his cock out of Naruto and rolled off to lie beside him.  Naruto made a soft croon and snuggled into Jiraiya, worn out. 

 

Jiraiya had many plans and lots of ‘work’ to do but he was confident he could solve their issues now... it wasn’t something he was entirely comfortable with but he would be what Naruto needed.  Jiraiya laid his arm resting lightly over Naruto’s waist cupping him to his body, lovingly while he rested.

 

When Naruto woke they would go get Kiba.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba grinned, lack of clothes was nothing to him... he lacked the ‘modesty’ gene... all the Inuzuka Clan did... at least that’s how Tsume once replied after being told for the billionth time that one of her clan children had stripped while at school. 

 

In truth they just simply didn’t see the need for any clothes, except when needed to protect them or keep them warm, but when not in the clan grounds they followed the customary norm of remaining clothed... but this was an exception. 

 

Kiba laughed, delighted to be out of the hospital... wasn’t his fault he was nude... if anyone wanted to complain they could take it up with Lady Tsunade since she was the one who took his clothes.

 

Kiba’s grin grew as yet another villager gasped and covered his children’s eyes.  Kiba scoffed, what did they do dress in the dark?  They had the same parts... although Kiba had to admit his were pretty nice looking.  Kiba looked up once more as an older village woman calmly approached, her lips curved.  “While it is nice to see our young men ‘enjoying’ themselves you may wish to put on at least these pants, hn?”

 

Kiba smiled, took the pants and put them on; the woman patted him affectionately on the arm.  Kiba’s smile wavered; it felt like being touched with a hot iron with every pat of her hand.  Kiba didn’t wish to be rude but... “Um, thanks for the pants I really gotta go!” 

 

Kiba rushed off and saw a brief flash of his ANBU guard as he followed, “Thanks guy... like you couldn’t have swiped me some clothes before we escaped... or helped me break out of there.”  Although he couldn’t see him Kiba had the distinct impression he was laughing. 

 

Kiba chuckled, ok... yes, it was funny.  Kiba took to the trees, now that his ‘parts’ were covered he felt safe to do it, no one wanted to catch a branch ‘there’ so while nude he’d stuck to the road.

 

In minutes Kiba was at his house, he walked in and smelled Jiraiya and Naruto... and sex.  Kiba’s lips curved, three of his favorite smells... Kiba walked down the hall towards the bedroom.  Kiba’s smile faded, Jiraiya had promised to return, but he left him at the hospital and didn’t come back. 

 

Kiba paused in the hall outside the bedroom then turned and walked back to the kitchen.  Jiraiya hadn’t come back... he’d come home and fucked Naruto.  Kiba tried to push aside the feelings of abandonment at the thought... it was ok, Naruto just... Kiba sighed sadly, no, it wasn’t ok... it was painful.

 

Kiba was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear Jiraiya enter the kitchen.  When Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Kiba pinning him to the kitchen chair and started sucking on his neck Kiba yelped softly in fright.  Then Kiba moaned in pleasure before realizing that if Naruto walked in and saw Jiraiya’s mouth on his throat they were in soooo much trouble.

 

“Jiraiya.” Kiba panted breathlessly.  “Stop... ah!  Ah!  Yes... No!  Jiraiya you have to stop if Naruto sees.”

 

“If Naruto sees he will sit and watch if he can’t join us without causing problems...”  Jiraiya murmured as his lips grazed on Kiba’s throat, sending shivers of pleasure racing through Kiba’s body. 

 

Kiba moaned loudly then tried again, “Jiraiya we’re going to make him angry... Ah!”  Kiba panted raggedly, his ‘borrowed’ pants suddenly way too tight.  Jiraiya had bit him! 

 

Kiba fought the waves of pleasure and moaned out another protest as Jiraiya placed gentle nips followed by sucking kisses up the hollow of his throat.  “Jirahhh!  Oh!”  Kiba was whimpering desperately in lust, but struggled feebly. 

 

“Please Jiraiya stop!”  Kiba’s eyes teared.  “Jiraiya I can’t take another claiming just now and I won’t let him claim you.”  Tears rolled down Kiba’s cheeks. 

 

Jiraiya had stopped; he released his gentle gasp around the chair and walked around in front of it.  Jiraiya drew Kiba up into his arms hugging him gently and kissed the tears from Kiba’s cheeks. “Kiba beloved... I’m so sorry I haven’t protected you.”

 

“No..”  Kiba protested, it wasn’t that Jiraiya hadn’t protected him!

 

Jiraiya stopped Kiba’s protest with a kiss then continued, “I promise no one will hurt you anymore.”

 

“Jiraiya I...”  Kiba tried to explain.

 

Jiraiya stopped Kiba’s words with a kiss.  “Naruto won’t hurt you anymore I won’t allow it.”

 

“But...”   Naruto was their mate and Kiba loved him, he didn’t want Jiraiya and Naruto fighting because of him!

 

Jiraiya’s lips covered Kiba’s in another gentle kiss.  When Jiraiya drew back Kiba grinned. 

 

“But...”  Kiba couldn’t help it; his playful nature came out as soon as he realized that with every attempt to protest he got a very enjoyable kiss!

 

Jiraiya’s eyes sparkled as he realized Kiba had turned it into a game.  Jiraiya covered Kiba’s lips with his and sucked softly on Kiba’s lower lip.  When he drew back Kiba laughed, looped his arms around Jiraiya’s neck and kissed him deeply.  When Kiba broke the kiss he teased, “I think I like the way you shut me up.”

 

Jiraiya chuckled softly, took Kiba’s hand and led him to the bedroom.  Naruto blinked sleepily up at them from the bed.  “Hi Kiba.”  Then Naruto’s eyes widened and he sat up his face serious “Kiba!  Oh Kiba, I’m so sorry...”  Kiba sat down on the bed and applied Jiraiya’s method for stopping the unneeded apologies, by kissing Naruto soundly.

 

Kiba felt Naruto’s body respond, Jiraiya leaned down and kissed Kiba on the neck.  Kiba broke the kiss and gasped, his eyes worried. 

 

Naruto’s gaze sharpened, Kiba shivered and almost leapt off the bed when Jiraiya placed another gentle kiss up his throat.  Kiba trembled as Naruto’s eyes blazed red.  Jiraiya murmured in Kiba’s ear. “Trust me”.

 

Kiba swallowed hard and nodded.  Naruto hadn’t moved yet even though his eyes blazed deep red, and his lips were parted in a soft pant.  Jiraiya fingers deftly unfastened Kiba’s pants; Kiba raised his hips as Jiraiya drew them off.  Kiba’s eyes darted nervously to Naruto, but he hadn’t moved... Kiba swore he saw the flash of sharp canines through Naruto’s parted lips. 

 

Jiraiya laid Kiba back, then nipped and kissed up the inside of Kiba’s thighs.  Kiba gave soft moans and closed his eyes in pleasure, then opened them quickly to look at Naruto.

 

Kiba wasn’t sure why Jiraiya was baiting Naruto... but no matter how much he wanted to trust Jiraiya the memory of being claimed only hours ago remained in the front of Kiba’s mind and he was so frightened he was ready to beg.  Naruto crawled closer his fiery gaze fixed on Kiba.  Kiba shivered, and gave a soft whimper that made Naruto’s eyes flicker hungrily.

 

Kiba squeezed his eyes shut and unconsciously flinched when Jiraiya kissed him.  Jiraiya’s voice was a soft soothing purr, “Kiba... it’s ok.  Naruto won’t hurt you, I won’t let him... can you trust me?”

 

Kiba forced himself to open his eyes.  Jiraiya wanted him to trust him... Kiba took a deep shaky breath and nodded hesitantly.

 

“Kiba I love you... I won’t ever let ANYONE hurt you ever again.”  Jiraiya’s gaze was so fierce that Kiba felt his fear calm slightly.  Jiraiya promised... it was going to be ok.

 

Kiba refused to look at Naruto; he kept his eyes on Jiraiya and nodded.  “I trust you.”

 

Jiraiya kissed Kiba soundly, then looked up at Naruto and firmly ordered,  “No.  Kiba needs my attention, lay here and don’t move.”

 

Kiba heard Naruto mew but refused to look, Jiraiya’s gaze returned to Kiba’s face and he kissed Kiba again passionately.  Kiba melted into him; he wanted Jiraiya’s gentle touch so much.

 

Jiraiya stroked Kiba’s face gently, “This can wait... I’m sorry.  I know it’s hard, you’ve been through so much today...”

 

Kiba shook his head and looked sincerely in Jiraiya’s eyes.  “I trust you.”  Kiba’s hands caressed Jiraiya’s back.  “I want you...”  Kiba murmured his voice whisper soft. 

 

Jiraiya stroked gently over Kiba’s chest, Kiba’s nipples pebbled, but Jiraiya made no move to take advantage of that.  “Are you sure?”

 

Kiba nodded, he was sure... he wanted Jiraiya, the last time he’d held Jiraiya’s cock in his body was the morning after the birth of their children... and it had been inside him but Jiraiya hadn’t fucked him... he couldn’t remember the last time they actually... Kiba nodded determinedly and his voice was firm, “I’m very sure... Jiraiya I want you.”

 

Jiraiya kissed Kiba slowly, his passion gentle and loving, the caress of his hands over Kiba’s skin was heavenly and Kiba arched into his touch... he didn’t think he could wait for slow, it had been too long and the thought of Jiraiya’s cock in his body was already enough to make him almost painfully hard.  “Jiraiya... I need you.”  Kiba whimpered softly.  “Please!  I can’t bear to wait.”  Kiba’s cock jumped as if to illustrate his need.

 

Jiraiya nodded reached over to the table and took the lube.  Wet his finger and slipped one in, Kiba immediately moved on it and gasped, “Please.”  Jiraiya stroked the single finger a few more times before pushing another in Kiba tried to buck on it and Jiraiya pinned his hip and shook his head, “There will be no pain, I won’t let you hurt yourself.”

 

Kiba mewed and submit, lying still and concentrating on loosening his muscles faster, by the time Jiraiya had worked up to the 4rth finger Kiba was trembling in need and whimpering. “Oh Please Jiraiya!”  Kiba begged. 

 

Jiraiya slipped his fingers from Kiba’s body and slid up to place a kiss on Kiba’s throat, Jiraiya’s mouth nipped Kiba sharply and Kiba gasped his hips bucking.  “Please!”  Kiba whimpered loudly, he was too desperate to care if Naruto was there or whether he’d get upset. 

 

Jiraiya chuckled and got off Kiba; Kiba swiftly flipped over bowing wantonly before Jiraiya.  Jiraiya groaned. “Kiba... you’re so sexy!”

 

Kiba wiggled and whined, a wordless plea of desire.  Jiraiya slowly pushed into Kiba’s body and they both moaned in delight at the amazing feel, Kiba’s cock wept precum just from the sensation of Jiraiya’s huge cock pushing slowly into his body.  Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Kiba and drew him up on to his knees leaning back against his chest as his cock slowly stroked in and out of Kiba’s body... it was so very perfect! 

 

Kiba panted and Jiraiya’s mouth lowered and grazed along Kiba’s shoulder with sucking kisses.  Kiba closed his eyes in pleasure and as Jiraiya started nipping up his throat his pulse raced... it was very arousing and also very frightening.  Kiba refused to look at Naruto, even as he heard Naruto’s desperate whimpers.  Jiraiya’s mouth rose from Kiba’s throat, although his cock continued slowly fucking Kiba. 

 

“Naruto.”  Jiraiya spoke calmly.  Kiba opened his eyes but turned his face into Jiraiya’s chest resting his cheek against it and just feeling the wonderful slow glide of Jiraiya’s cock fucking him.  “Who am I fucking?”  Jiraiya asked brazenly.

 

Kiba glanced up at Jiraiya his gaze was on Naruto and it was commanding.  Kiba heard Naruto’s desperate whimper.

 

“Answer me.”  Jiraiya ordered his voice was calm but firm.

 

A few seconds passed and Naruto spoke, his voice so husky it was almost unrecognizable as Naruto’s.  “Kiba.”

 

Kiba glanced hesitantly at Naruto he was still where he’d been when Jiraiya told him to lay down, his intense gaze rested on Kiba’s cock.  Kiba could see Naruto’s body trembling... why hadn’t he...

 

“You can suck Kiba’s cock.”  Jiraiya directed.  Naruto moved so fast it was shocking, by the time Kiba blinked Naruto had moved from his place on the bed to kneeling in front of Kiba with Kiba’s cock almost buried in his throat.  Kiba gasped in shock, then moaned deeply as Naruto hungrily drew on his cock, his mouth milking it eagerly as he whined ecstatically.

 

Kiba cried out loudly in rapture, he wouldn’t last much longer Naruto’s mouth was so amazing!  Jiraiya had stopped fucking Kiba and was watching, his cock still deep in Kiba’s body. 

 

“Naruto stop.”  Jiraiya’s voice was assertive and, to Kiba’s shock, Naruto listened even as he whined desperately his desire to continue.

 

Kiba’s eyes widened and he looked up at Jiraiya, Jiraiya’s gaze was commanding as he looked down at Naruto.  Kiba was puzzled... he looked back at Naruto in confusion.  Naruto was listening to Jiraiya... even while ‘excited’ to the point of loss of control to the Kyuubi...

 

“Bow on the bed before Kiba.”  Jiraiya instructed.

 

Kiba’s eyes shot up to Jiraiya’s face he couldn’t be serious!

 

Naruto bowed before Kiba, his body rigid with aggression.  Jiraiya nuzzled Kiba’s face, “Do you trust me?”

 

Kiba nodded slowly, he trusted Jiraiya but this whole thing had a feeling of a very bizarre dream, this couldn’t be happening!

 

Jiraiya withdrew from Kiba’s body and urged Kiba. “Touch him.” 

 

Kiba looked at Jiraiya in disbelief, but then his eyes returned to Naruto’s ass displayed before him.  Kiba reached out and stroked his finger over it.  Naruto growled viciously, Kiba flinched, then cringed as Jiraiya chastised, “Naruto!” his voice harsh with disapproval.  Jiraiya’s hands stroked and massaged Kiba’s back, soothing him.  “Go ahead touch him... you’re going to fuck him.”

 

Kiba’s mouth went dry and his hand shook but he lubed his fingers then reached out and pushed one into Naruto.  Naruto rumbled softly, an angry low growl.   Jiraiya kissed the side of Kiba’s throat; his hand reaching around and rubbing lube over Kiba’s cock... then took Kiba’s wrist and withdrew his finger from Naruto’s body.

 

Kiba looked up at Jiraiya timidly, he couldn’t really think Naruto would allow him...  Jiraiya placed a kiss on Kiba temple then urged him forward.  Kiba placed his cock at the puckered entrance and Naruto roared in fury.

 

Jiraiya slipped around to in front of Naruto and took Naruto’s chin, his gaze dictatorial as he demanded.  “Submit!”

 

Jiraiya’s gaze slid up to Kiba’s and he nodded.  Kiba’s heart pounded so hard he was panting but, in spite of Naruto’s angry rumble, he remained still as Kiba pushed into him.

 

“Good... very good Naruto.”  Jiraiya praised Naruto and, as Kiba started fucking Naruto, Jiraiya stroked Naruto’s cock.  Kiba moaned in pleasure, Naruto was so tight, and he was so close but even as Kiba’s need grew he felt the familiar restriction... the Kyuubi wasn’t going to allow him to cum. 

 

“Good.”  Jiraiya purred his voice low and sexy, Naruto was mewling and whining he started bucking back into Kiba’s strokes his muscles clasping and drawing on Kiba’s cock.  Kiba gasped and moaned his cock was flushed so hard that it throbbed with every beat of his heart and his balls ached... Kiba was whimpered urgently.

 

Suddenly the restriction was gone, Kiba cried out loudly his hips slamming his cock deep once more as he came so hard he was gasping, his eyes clenched at the powerful surge of pleasure.  When Kiba opened his eyes he saw Jiraiya was watching him as Naruto greedily sucked Jiraiya’s cock, rumbling a low pleased purr.

 

“Stop.”  Jiraiya instructed Naruto, caressing his cheek.  Kiba withdrew from Naruto as Jiraiya freed his cock from Naruto’s eager attentions.  Naruto snarled softly, his muscles along his back rippling as he fought against moving... Kiba was sure that if Jiraiya hadn’t been there he’d have Naruto’s teeth buried deep in his throat in aggression right now. 

 

Kiba lay back and watched curiously as Jiraiya moved around to behind Naruto and thrust into him.  Naruto howled loudly, but it was in pleasure, his body trembled and his lusty mewls and whines came between pants and purrs of lust.

 

Kiba was stunned what had happened in the short hours he was in the hospital how did things changed so drastically?!  Jiraiya pinned Naruto and continued to fuck him as Naruto keened and yowled in pleasure, baring his throat in supplication, yielding eagerly to Jiraiya.  Jiraiya bit Naruto and Naruto’s cries of rapture were echoed moments later by Jiraiya.  Jiraiya remained pinning Naruto as he ordered, “Stay.”

 

Jiraiya withdrew and Kiba saw the cum leaking from Naruto’s hole... their cum, Jiraiya’s and his... Kiba shivered, he wanted to lick it from his mate’s hole to taste them all together.

 

Kiba had been so busy looking at the temptation before him that he didn’t hear Jiraiya at first.  Jiraiya cupped Kiba’s chin turning his face to look in Jiraiya’s eyes.  “Lick him Kiba.”  Jiraiya urged gently.

 

Kiba whined loudly, he wanted to so badly.  Naruto whimpered softly in yearning for Jiraiya’s touch.  Kiba looked at Naruto’s sweet hole leaking their cum and couldn’t resist.  Kiba moved close, as he moved between Naruto’s legs, Naruto’s body tensed and he growled savagely in warning.  Kiba paused but Jiraiya had already moved up in front of Naruto again and snapped, “Submit!”

 

Kiba slowly moved closer and leaned down to lick the cum from Naruto’s body, Kiba moaned and whimpered his pleasure he’d wanted this so badly for too long.  Kiba’s tongue continued lapping at the tantalizing blend of himself and his mates.  When there was no more his tongue darted into Naruto’s puckered hole drawing more and Kiba felt Naruto quiver beneath him. 

 

Naruto made a low pleased whimper, his body had relaxed and as Kiba continued lapping his hole he started making lusty mewls.  Jiraiya stroked Kiba’s cheek and Kiba looked up then moved over, off Naruto, to kiss Jiraiya happily... Jiraiya had brought him so much pleasure.

 

Kiba snuggled into Jiraiya, straddling his lap and kissed him.  Kiba gasped, his eyes widening as Jiraiya’s finger slipped into his body, Kiba had to break their kiss to mew in pleasure. 

 

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, “Come here.”  Naruto crawled over to Jiraiya his shoulders lowered in submission.  Kiba’s breath caught, Naruto was so erotic, the fluid way he moved his muscles rippling powerfully... and Kiba could see he was hard.  Jiraiya stroked Naruto’s cheek and Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure, pressing into Jiraiya’s touch and making a soft needy rumble that was half whimper.

 

“Jiraiya... I want Naruto...” Kiba said after a slight hesitation, he moved off Jiraiya’s lap and bowed.  Jiraiya caressed Kiba’s ass softly as he looked at Kiba lovingly. “My beloved you don’t have to... you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to...”

 

“It’s ok... I want to.”  Kiba looked at Jiraiya he trusted him... Jiraiya would stop Naruto if he were hurting him.  Jiraiya’s eyes studied Kiba’s face as his finger traced Kiba’s puckered entrance, then slipped two fingers inside.  Kiba gasped and moaned as Jiraiya pushed deep, expertly found and stroked over his prostate.

 

Naruto’s eyes had opened at Kiba’s mewl and he watched Jiraiya’s fingers intently as Jiraiya fingered and scissored, stretching and preparing Kiba.

 

Jiraiya looked at Naruto his eyes watchful, “Naruto, who am I touching?”  Naruto whimpered, his eyes hungry as he stared desperately at Kiba’s ass.

 

“Naruto... who am I touching?”  Jiraiya asked insistently.  Naruto’s gaze reluctantly left Kiba’s ass to look at Jiraiya.

 

Naruto’s voice was a soft needy purr.  “Kiba.”  

 

Jiraiya’s smile was pleased, his fingers slid from Kiba’s body as other hand caressed Naruto’s face lovingly.  “You can fuck Kiba... gently.”

 

Naruto swiftly moved to thrust into Kiba and Kiba flinched, then watched Jiraiya’s face as it hardened and he sternly reminded Naruto, “Naruto, gentle.”

 

Kiba felt Naruto slowly push into his body, and relaxed, the pleasure doubled as his body loosened in willing acceptance of Naruto’s cock.  Naruto didn’t immediately start fucking him, he stared down at Kiba, his mouth parted in a soft pant and to Kiba’s surprise Naruto stroked his back and repeated, “Kiba.”

 

Kiba’s eyes slid up to meet Jiraiya’s and he saw the same surprise in them that Kiba knew was in his own.  Naruto began slowly fucking Kiba and all else ceased to matter but the wonderful sensations Naruto’s cock brought as it slipped in and out of Kiba’s body, Kiba soon was bucking back hard into Naruto’s strokes taking him harder and deeper, the pleasure of having control was intoxicating and as they neared their orgasms Naruto lowered his mouth to over Kiba’s mate mark, then froze.

 

“You may mark him.”  Jiraiya allowed.  Naruto sank his teeth into Kiba’s mate mark making Kiba cry out in ecstasy and cum, his muscles contracting around the hard flesh of Naruto’s cock.  Naruto pushed him down and pinned him, Naruto didn’t release Kiba’s throat and Kiba’s body spasmed through harder and harder contractions... even as part of him panicked.   Kiba trembled, but then Jiraiya leaned forward over Naruto and Naruto released Kiba’s throat, crying out as he came.  Naruto withdrew from Kiba and crawled up to sleep beside Jiraiya. 

 

Jiraiya’s fingers stroked over Kiba’s back.  “Did he frighten you?”  Jiraiya asked softly.   Kiba rose from his prone position and slipped up intending on sitting beside Jiraiya, but Jiraiya cupped his hips and steered Kiba to sit astride his lap their sated cocks lying between them as Jiraiya stroked Kiba’s cheek and his eyes searched Kiba’s face. 

 

Kiba glanced at Naruto a second before meeting Jiraiya’s eyes again; he hadn’t wanted Jiraiya to see the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes.  Jiraiya cupped his chin and kissed him lovingly.

 

When Jiraiya broke the kiss Kiba admitted, “A little bit.” 

 

Jiraiya smiled gently “I know...”  Jiraiya’s eyes grew sad.  “Naruto doesn’t like losing control any more than you or I would... imagine sharing your body with someone who won’t let you watch when they take control, who takes control without your permission... who does horrible things to the persons you love.”

 

Kiba shuddered; he suddenly had a good deal more understanding of the burden Naruto was living with.  Kiba was about to ask Jiraiya how he knew that Naruto had frightened him when he remembered Jiraiya could feel his strong emotions... it was a bit like having a clan member for a mate, but instead of scenting his emotions Jiraiya ‘felt’ them.  Kiba curled into Jiraiya’s chest.

 

Jiraiya stroked Kiba’s back his fingers instinctively massaging the sore muscles.  Kiba closed his eyes resting against Jiraiya, it felt so good... he was in the arms of one of the men he loved and Jiraiya’s ‘magic’ fingers were loosening his tense muscles.  “Kiba...”

 

“Hn?”  Kiba responded lazily. 

 

“I don’t want you ever to fully submit to him again... it’s not good for him any more than it would be for you.”  Jiraiya said mildly.

 

Kiba glanced up at Jiraiya and nodded, “Ok.”  Jiraiya didn’t want Naruto in a position of control... of dominance over him.

 

Jiraiya look remorseful, “I’m sorry I didn’t come for you right away but I...”

 

Kiba stopped his words with a kiss and then smiled “I understand.” And he did, this was very important, Jiraiya was taking control.

 

Jiraiya smiled gently, eased Kiba off his lap and lay down with him.  Kiba lay beside Jiraiya for a couple minutes but as they relaxed into sleep Kiba cautiously moved over to lay on the other side of Naruto, then glanced at Jiraiya to make sure it was ok.

 

Kiba still loved Naruto deeply; he craved Naruto’s dominance but would obey Jiraiya.  Jiraiya smiled lovingly at him, accepting Kiba’s choice to sleep beside Naruto, Kiba relaxed and fell asleep curled into Naruto. 

 

Kiba woke a very brief time later Jiraiya’s scent was distressed... this wasn’t easy for him.  Kiba felt guilty for moving away from Jiraiya, he slipped from the bed moved around to crawl into the bed beside Jiraiya once more. 

 

Jiraiya needed his support... he was trying so very hard to be what they needed, and he always took everything upon himself... tried to fix things, to keep them happy... to protect them.  Kiba curled into Jiraiya and felt some of the tension go out of Jiraiya’s muscles; in moments Kiba was asleep once more.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto’s head cleared slightly as he followed his dominant mate’s order.  _Need him..._ Naruto whimpered, waiting by the door, shivering and sniffing the air, then whimpering again in distress.  _Need him._

 

Waiting for Jiraiya was agonizing Naruto’s body burned with an urgent desire, the need for his dominant mates cock in his body and his teeth in his throat.  Naruto walked into the bedroom sniffed Jiraiya pillow and whined.  _Need him._

 

Then Naruto smelled Jiraiya and as he walked out of the bedroom he saw him walking in the door.  “Jiraiya.”  _He lowered his shoulders subserviently as he quickly crossed the room to his mate._

_His dominant mate looked down at him sternly,_ “You will not threaten anyone.”

 

_He shivered and looked away.  He wanted... needed his mate... but..._   Jiraiya caught his chin and turned Naruto’s face to look in his eyes, his voice harsh.  “You will not threaten ANYONE understand?”

 

_Dominant mate!_ Naruto trembled, barely able to contain his excitement and arousal, “Yes Jiraiya.”  Jiraiya rewarded Naruto’s reply with a passionate kiss, when Jiraiya drew back Naruto whined in disappointment and frustration.  _Need him._

 

Jiraiya’s gaze was affectionate even as he commanded, “Bedroom and strip.”

 

_He nearly purred in pleasure quickly obeying his mate’s demands._  Jiraiya undressed but before Naruto could mold himself to Jiraiya’s body he ordered, “On the bed, hands and knees.”

 

_He gave a soft lusty mewl, crawling up to position himself before his mate_ , knowing Jiraiya was behind him made Naruto almost feverish with need.  _His mate leaned down over Naruto and pushed him down to full submission._   “Bow.”  _Dominant mate!_

 

_He felt a powerful surge of pleasure and prompt jump in his lust_ , he shivered desperately.  “Don’t move.” Jiraiya instructed firmly.  Naruto whined, pleading for Jiraiya’s touch.  _Need him.  His whole body ached with his urgent need, and he whimpered shamelessly yearning mews as he watched his mate take the tube of liquid._

_He arched and keened in rapture as his dominant mate mounted him.  NEED HIM!  He shivered hard his muscles shaking as he struggled against his wish to buck into his mate’s cock._

 

_His first mate..._ Jiraiya... Jiraiya fucked Naruto _with long deep powerful strokes and he howled his bliss as his dominant mate fucked him.  NEED HIM... MORE!  He mewled and panted making urgent whines.  He could barely think beyond his frenzied lust_ _and when his alpha..._ Jiraiya stopped and demanded, “Up on your knees.”  _Only his mate’s hands urging him up, made him rise to his knees, his words barely made sense anymore past his blinding need._

_His first mate continued thrusting into his body sending waves of pleasure through him...MORE!  He felt the heat of his mate’s breath on his mate mark and arched baring his throat desperately, mewing in ravenous need._

“Let the Kyuubi out Naruto.”  _Naruto’s mate purred._

Naruto released control and his mind fogged as the Kyuubi took completely over.  All thought was lost, only sensation and primal need remained _.  Defiance...submission... release.  The feel of his dominant mate’s teeth in his throat sent nearly overwhelming surges of pleasure through him... sated... gratification... submission... contentment._

All needs sated he  slept curled against his alpha mate.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto blinked up at Kiba and Jiraiya in sleep fogged confusion.  “Hi Kiba.”   The memories swiftly returned.  He’d hurt Kiba!   Naruto sat up and gasped mournfully,  “Kiba!  Oh Kiba! I’m so sorry...” 

 

Kiba sat down in the bed beside him and covered his mouth with his stopping Naruto’s words with a passionate kiss.  Naruto’s cock flushed, stiff and ready, and his breath caught at the wave of lust he felt.

 

Jiraiya placed his mouth on Kiba’s neck and Naruto felt a powerful spike of aggression, Kiba broke their kiss with a _soft yelp his eyes growing big and frightened.  His confusion and agitation grew as he watched his first mate lower his head to his second mate’s throat again._

_He looked at his dominant mate then back at his second mate... MY mate.  His first mate removed the cloth baring him from his second mate’s body... then lowered his mouth to taste HIS mate’s flesh with soft nips.  He moved closer... conflicted... MY mate._

_His second mate cringed and whimpered piquing his need... his hunger to feel his mate beneath him._

_His dominant mate hovered over his second mate crooning then dominantly kissing him.  My mate... he glanced at his first mate’s fierce face... our mate..._

 

_He advanced determinedly on his mates.  His first mate turned a commanding gaze on him_ “No.  Kiba needs my attention, lay here and don’t move.”

 

Naruto whimpered but lay looking at his mates with longing.

 

As Jiraiya fucked Kiba, Naruto watched Kiba’s cock desperately, Naruto turned pleading eyes on Jiraiya before _his gaze returned to his second mate’s dripping cock.  He trembled and whimpered as he resisted his need to taste his second mate._

 

“Naruto.”

 

_His eyes whipped to his first mate’s face._

“Who am I fucking?”

 

Naruto whined, need mate...

 

“Answer me.”

_His mind cleared slightly... his second mate..._ “Kiba.”  Naruto replied his eyes glued to Kiba’s cock, he wanted it so much.

 

“You can suck Kiba’s cock.”

 

Naruto launched himself over and took Kiba’s cock into his mouth _moaning and whimpering in pleasure.  Sucking the hard flesh eagerly_ and hearing Kiba’s cries of enjoyment. _His second mate gasped and cried out loudly as he drew hard on the swollen flesh again and enjoyed the precum he coaxed from it._

 

“Naruto stop.”

_He whined loudly, desperately_ , but released Kiba’s engorged cock _._

“Bow on the bed before Kiba.”

 

Naruto moved _to in front of his second mate, his body tensing in aggression.  When his second mate touched his ass he growled._

 

“Naruto!”  _His first mate snapped.  He softened submissively, but as his second mate fingered him he rumbled angrily and as his second mate moved to mount him he snarled._

_His Alpha slipped around in front of him and took his chin and ordered firmly._ “Submit!”

 

He rumbled angrily but allowed his second mate to mount him, his eyes pinned on his first mate’s eyes.

 

“Good... very good Naruto.”  _He felt his first mate reach beneath him and stroke his cock as his second mate fucked him.  He yowled lustily the sensations aroused by his first mate’s hand sending waves of pleasure through his body._

“Good.”  _His first mate purred_.

 

_He panted, distracted by the pleasure of his first mate’s touch he bucked lustily into his second mate’s strokes.  Arching and writhing hearing his second mate’s high needy cries but refusing his release._

“Naruto.”  _His attention returned to his first mate._   “Suck.” _His first mate presented his cock to he and he eagerly sucked it, stroking it with his tongue.  Vaguely aware his second mate bucked hard and came.  He gave pleasured rumbles around his first mate’s cock._

 

“Stop.”

 

_He watched his first mate intently as he withdrew his cock from his mouth, he felt his second mate withdraw from his body and as his seed dampened his body, he growled softly in agitation._

_Then he felt his first mate thrust into him and yowled loudly in delight, shivering in his desire to buck back into his strokes as his first mate fucked him, rumbling in enjoyment his mouth open to pant._

_He cried out in rapture as his first mate pinned him and fucked him faster, the wonderful feel of his body covering his, the weight pressing down on him.  He mewled and whined baring his throat in submission.  Then keening loudly his body rippling and spasming with strong contractions of his muscles around his mate’s cock as his alpha’s teeth pierced his throat, the rapture of completion drawing fevered cries from him.  His first mate’s cock buried deep in his body once more and his mate released in him.  He rumbled in pleasure as his first mate continued to pin him._

 

“Stay.”

 

His first mate withdrew and rose off of him, he mewled wanting to feel him against his body again.  Then tensed and growled as his second mate moved over his lower legs.

 

“Submit.”  _His first mate directed firmly as his second mate lowered his head a lapped the cum from his ass, sticking his tongue in and curling it as he withdrew, lapping at the ring of muscles eagerly.  He shivered, then softly mewed in pleasure.  His second mate continued licking his hole and making pleasured low moans, his cries grew lusty. His cock throbbed, desperately hard.  His second mate moved off of him._

“Come here.”

 

_He rose to his hands and knees and crawled to his first mate his posture submissive.  His first mate stroked his cheek and he mewed closing his eyes and leaning into the touch._

_When his second mate panted and moaned, he looked over at him, his first mate’s fingers were in his second mate’s body.  He watched entranced as they slipped in and out._

 

“Naruto, who am I touching?”

 

He whimpered desperately... need him... need mate...

 

“Naruto... who am I touching?

 

_He swallowed his gaze shifting_ to Jiraiya’s face and the fog of his thoughts easing; his breathing coming in short pants.  “Kiba.”

 

“You can fuck Kiba... gently.”

 

He whimpered lustily, now he would claim!  As he moved to thrust hard into his second mate, his first mate warned sternly.  “Naruto, gentle.”

_He pushed slowly into_ Kiba feeling Kiba’s body ripple around his cock in pleasure.  “Kiba.”  Naruto panted, his fingers feathered over Kiba’s lower back making his skin quiver.  Naruto cupped his hips and started slowly fucking Kiba... _his mates cries of pleasure teased him and he shivered as he tried to obey his first mate’s order and not pound into the tight heat of his second mate’s body.  His mate bucked into his strokes taking him deeper and harder.  He felt waves of pleasure and heard his mates delighted mews.  He bowed over his second mate and his mouth hovered at his throat, but he paused waiting uncertainly._

“You may mark him.” 

 

_He sank his teeth into his second mate’s throat pushing him down and pinning him as he fucked him through the seizing of his body and loud wails of rapture as he came.  He was excited by his dominant position and continued fucking his second mate pinning him firmly._

_Then he felt the bliss of his first mate’s teeth on his throat and screamed in pleasure coming in his second mate’s body with several hard bucks of his hips. He felt his first mate release his throat and rumbled in pleasure, withdrawing from his second mate..._ Kiba. 

 

_He gave a weary sated mew and curled up beside his first mate’s body and slept._

 

\-------------


	63. CHAPTER 63: FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION

**CHAPTER 63: FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION**

 

(JIRAIYA)

Jiraiya lay peacefully holding Naruto, his feeling of contentment only prevented by the absence of Kiba.  Jiraiya dearly wished Kiba was snuggled into his other side... he was worried, Kiba hated hospitals and he may feel like he was abandoned... Jiraiya needed to get back there as soon as possible...

 

Kiba hadn’t even wanted to go there and he _left_ him there!  Jiraiya felt so guilty, but he needed to do this it, was important he establish control.  Jiraiya couldn’t leave Naruto until he was sure it was over, that he’d taken the dominant position and the Kyuubi wouldn’t resist it.

 

Jiraiya felt a strong fiery spear of emotional pain and flinched nearly leaping from the bed, Jiraiya glanced down at Naruto and seeing he hadn’t disturbed him slipped from the bed.

 

Kiba was near... and he was upset, Jiraiya walked out of the bedroom swiftly down the hall to the kitchen.  Kiba was slumped in one of the kitchen chairs he looked so dejected that it was easy to over look the fact he was only half dressed... and not in his own clothes.

 

Jiraiya felt a deep love for Kiba and a need to hold him, he crossed the kitchen squat behind Kiba’s chair and wrapped his arms around him from behind kissing his throat apologetically.  Jiraiya knew Kiba’s throat was a highly sensitive area and wasn’t surprised when after a brief shocked jump his lover immediately melted into him pressing into his mouth and moaning.

 

Jiraiya’s cock hardened at the sound, Kiba was so very erotic...

 

“Jiraiya.”  Kiba gasped his voice husky with lust, but under it Jiraiya could hear fear.  “Stop... ah!  Ah!  Yes... No!  Jiraiya you have to stop if Naruto sees.”

 

“If Naruto sees he will sit and watch if he can’t join us without causing problems...”   Jiraiya reassured as his lips continued teasing the tender skin.  Kiba quivered in pleasure and gave a soft whine, Jiraiya plied the area firmer earning a loud moan... and further protests. 

 

“Jiraiya we’re going to make him angry...”  Kiba pleaded.  Jiraiya bit Kiba’s throat just firm enough to leave indents in the skin.  Kiba gasped in surprise and his hips bucked in reaction to the provocation.  Jiraiya continued nipping and sucking on Kiba’s throat as he writhed, it was very clear he wanted it, desire it... but still he resisted, “Jirahhh!  Oh!” 

 

Kiba writhing became a weak struggle of denial; tears started rolling down his cheeks. “Please Jiraiya stop!  Jiraiya I can’t take another claiming just now and I won’t let him claim you.”  Kiba wept. 

 

Jiraiya realized he’d been wrong to think he could tease Kiba past his fear... he had let Naruto hurt Kiba too many times.  Jiraiya released him, moved around to in front of Kiba so he could look him in the eyes and pulled his gorgeous mate up out of the chair to enclose him protectively in his arms... how could he have allowed this... how could he have let Naruto do this to Kiba... Jiraiya could feel Kiba’s body shiver in distress.

 

Jiraiya kissed Kiba’s damp cheeks, the taste of his tears a bitter reminder of how he’d failed Kiba again. “Kiba beloved... I’m so sorry I haven’t protected you.”  Jiraiya murmured mournfully. 

 

“No...”  Kiba immediately tried to deny Jiraiya’s admission, but he stopped his protest with a gentle kiss before continuing the first of many apologies he needed to make to Kiba.

 

“I promise no one will hurt you anymore.”  Jiraiya soothed, but he could see he didn’t believe his words even before Kiba tried to protest once more.

 

“Jiraiya I...”  Kiba sputtered before Jiraiya cut off his words once more with a loving kiss.

 

 “Naruto won’t hurt you anymore, I won’t allow it.”  Jiraiya didn’t blame Kiba for not believing his words, too many times he had betrayed him by doing just that... sitting back and allowing Kiba to be hurt again and again.  No more, Jiraiya swore to himself, never again would he sit back and allow him to be hurt or pushed aside.

 

“But...”   Kiba objected in distress.  Jiraiya again covered Kiba’s mouth with his and kissed him deeply... but this time when Jiraiya drew back the distress had left Kiba’s eyes replaced with a mischievous glint, his lips curved in a wicked grin and he teased,  “But...”

 

Jiraiya nearly laughed.  Kiba was such a wonderful, forgiving... and playful man.  Jiraiya gladly gave him more, dipping his head to kiss him passionately then drawing Kiba’s lower lip into his mouth and sucking it.  Jiraiya broke their kiss and was delighted when Kiba laughed and renewed the affectionate kiss.

 

After several intense moments Kiba drew back, his voice was slightly raspy with lust as he coyly jested,  “I think I like the way you shut me up.”

 

Jiraiya laughed softly, amazed once more by Kiba’s wonderful easy acceptance and loving affection.  Jiraiya stepped back from him and took his hand drawing him back to the bedroom.  It would be easier to show Kiba than to tell him how things had changed... and would continue to change until a balance had been achieved between Naruto, Kiba and the Kyuubi’s wants and desires...

 

As they entered the bedroom Naruto looked up drowsily at them, then his gaze sharpened as he remembered what he’d done.  Jiraiya studied Naruto as Kiba stilled his apologies, there was no sign of the Kyuubi’s influence... but there would be.  It was time to set the ground rules for the Kyuubi’s interaction with Kiba, the Kyuubi had to see Jiraiya was the dominant mate over them both and would maintain that control even in the times that the Kyuubi was ‘with’ Kiba.

 

Kiba sat beside Naruto and was kissing him; Jiraiya could see Naruto was sexually aroused... Jiraiya leaned down from his dominant position and kissed Kiba’s throat.  Kiba gasped and broke the kiss, powerful waves of apprehension flowing through him. 

 

Naruto had an intensity to his gaze that was meant as a warning, but it wasn’t the Kyuubi’s place to issue warnings and Jiraiya was determined he would show him that... Jiraiya regretted upsetting Kiba but even if he explained it wouldn’t lessen his apprehension... it couldn’t be avoided, and this was important a step towards a happier future for them all.

 

Still Jiraiya did his best to reassure Kiba, Jiraiya decided not to nip him and instead he continued his plan by placing another longer kiss over Kiba’s pulse point.  Kiba flinched, then shivered his eyes glued to the rapidly darkening red of Naruto’s eyes. 

 

“Trust me.”  Jiraiya murmured soothingly to Kiba, but he almost aborted his plan... Kiba was terrified, he could feel the sickening waves of terror rolling off of him.  Jiraiya was so proud of him when, in spite of his fear, Kiba took a deep breath and nodded.  Kiba was trusting in him even though he’d failed him so very many times... he loved Kiba so much!

 

Although Jiraiya didn’t appear to be watching Naruto he was and so far he hadn’t moved even though he was very agitated and excited... he seemed confused.  Jiraiya easily stripped Kiba and lay him down on the bed, Kiba kept nervously glancing at Naruto but didn’t protest even as Jiraiya slowly nipped and kissed the tender skin of his inner thighs.

 

Kiba’s eyes closed in pleasure and he moaned wantonly then quickly opened his eyes and glanced up at Naruto, his body tensed in preparation for pain.  As Naruto crept closer Kiba’s terror nearly over came his restraint and Jiraiya could see he was struggling not to attempt to flee...

 

Kiba gave a hopeless terrified whimper and closed his eyes tightly.  Jiraiya immediately tried to comfort him with a kiss, but as his lips touched Kiba’s lips, he flinched as if sure he was about to be hurt.  “Kiba... it’s ok.  Naruto won’t hurt you, I won’t let him... can you trust me?”

 

Kiba bravely opened his eyes, took another ragged deep breath and nodded, prepared to do anything Jiraiya wanted in spite of the fact he had never before protected him...

 

The soft frightened whimper and Kiba’s flinch drew a massive wave of protectiveness and... yes... possessiveness from Jiraiya and he nearly growled, furious at himself for allowing Kiba to be hurt so often it nearly broke him.

 

“Kiba I love you... I won’t ever let ANYONE hurt you ever again.”  It was a vow Jiraiya would not break, even if it meant his death he would protect Kiba... even from the Kyuubi, no one would ever hurt him again!  This had to wait, he couldn’t bear upsetting Kiba like this... there had to be some other way.

 

Kiba looked up at him with complete trust, his muscles unclenching and although his body still shook his eyes were devoted as he replied, “I trust you.”

 

Jiraiya kissed Kiba with all the deep love in his heart, grateful beyond words that Kiba could still trust him, then looked up into Naruto’s feral gaze and commanded, “No.  Kiba needs my attention, lay here and don’t move.”

 

Naruto whimpered but obediently lay and waited, his eyes glued to first Jiraiya then Kiba with a desperate hunger.  Jiraiya renewed his passionate kiss with Kiba for a moment before pulling back and caressing his face.  “This can wait... I’m sorry.  I know it’s hard, you’ve been through so much today...”

 

Kiba didn’t understand what Jiraiya was trying to do, but he still shook his head and insisted,  “I trust you.”  Kiba’s hands made urgent little kneads on the skin of Jiraiya’s back as he murmured, “I want you...” 

 

Jiraiya’s fingers explored the soft warm flesh of Kiba’s chest just enjoying the feel of Kiba’s body.  “Are you sure?”

 

Kiba immediately, firmly, nodded, “I’m very sure... Jiraiya I want you.”

 

Jiraiya was nearly overwhelmed by the desire those words spoken by his beloved had on him... it had been so long.  Jiraiya wanted Kiba so very much... but this was about so much more than that.

 

Jiraiya nearly pushed those thoughts and plans aside... right now all he wanted to do was make love to Kiba, to feel his lovers body quiver in rapture and know it meant as much to Kiba as it did to him... Kiba was a piece of him he could not live without and Kiba needed to feel that, to have no doubt how very much Jiraiya loved him.

 

Jiraiya’s hands roamed over Kiba’s body stroking and caressing feeling his skin quiver in desire and his body arch into his touch.  Kiba gave a soft whine.  “Jiraiya... I need you.  Please!  I can’t bear to wait.”  Jiraiya felt Kiba’s cock buck, the precum damp head rubbing against his stomach.

 

Jiraiya swallowed hard, speechless with the powerful wave of desire he felt, his need enflamed by the surges of lust he could feel coming from Kiba.   Jiraiya took the lube and dampened his fingers then moved them down to the tempting pucker of Kiba’s ass... slowly pushing one finger against the tight ring of muscles, only to have Kiba lustily buck down and start fucking himself upon it. 

 

“Please.”  Kiba whined in a plea for more.

 

As Kiba’s body rapidly loosened, Jiraiya started pushing another finger in, this time he caught Kiba’s hip stilling him from thrusting down upon it and shook his head firmly.  “There will be no pain, I won’t let you hurt yourself.”

 

Kiba gave a low whimper and relaxed, allowing Jiraiya to control the speed and depth of his finger’s thrusts... and although he whined and writhed Kiba didn’t attempt to do anymore than that.  As Jiraiya finally worked a fourth finger into his body Kiba’s whole body was trembling in frustrated need.  “Oh please Jiraiya!” Kiba urgently pleaded.

 

Kiba looked so wanton... so needy... so very delicious.  Jiraiya withdrew his fingers and lowered his mouth to nip Kiba’s throat sharply.  Kiba reacted much like Jiraiya expected, too fevered with desire to care if Naruto was watching he bucked his hips up seeking friction for his weeping cock and cried out desperately, “Please!” 

 

Jiraiya gave a pleased laugh, a 'needy' Kiba was an 'oh so sexy' Kiba!  Jiraiya slipped off Kiba and, agile as a cat, Kiba flipped over and raised his ass in the air promiscuously.  Jiraiya groaned at the provocation... Kiba was so seriously hot it was hard to maintain control!  “Kiba... you’re so sexy!”  Kiba’s reply was to squirm and whimper.

 

Jiraiya positioned himself at Kiba’s well prepared hole and slowly pushed in... Jiraiya was very aware of Naruto’s pained soft whines and steeled himself to resist them for just a bit longer.  The blissful moan Kiba gave as Jiraiya’s cock pushed through the relaxed ring of muscles into his body was almost as loud as the one Jiraiya himself gave as he felt the long awaited nirvana of his beloved’s body embracing his cock.

 

As Jiraiya sank to flush he wrapped his arms around Kiba and drew him up on his knees allowing Jiraiya to feel Kiba’s body laying pressed against his and Jiraiya lowered his head to place soft bites over the length of Kiba’s throat as he slowly fucked his tight ass.

 

Naruto was making a constant pained whimper the desperation in his tone made Jiraiya wish to give in but he remained firm, only through his remaining strong could this be achieved... Naruto’s body shook with the strain it took to remain still as ordered, his eyes glued on Kiba’s cock with a ravenous intensity. 

 

Jiraiya raised his mouth from the soft flesh of Kiba’s throat and addressed the Kyuubi, “Naruto.”  It was Naruto who Jiraiya wanted... not the Kyuubi.  The Kyuubi’s blood red gaze slipped up to met Jiraiya’s; Kiba turned his face away and laid his cheek against Jiraiya’s chest. 

 

“Who am I fucking?”  Jiraiya asked sternly.

 

The only reply Jiraiya received was an agitated urgent whine, “Answer me.”  Jiraiya demanded.  Jiraiya wanted to hold his breath... would this work?  Could he force the Kyuubi’s influence back and allow a bit of Naruto through... could he really get them combined so they didn’t ‘lose’ Naruto every time?

 

“Kiba.”  Naruto rumbled in a low purr.

 

Kiba’s head whipped over to look at Naruto... almost as if he’d forgotten he was there, but Jiraiya knew he hadn’t.  Jiraiya wanted to cry out in joy, it worked if only briefly, the Kyuubi’s influence had lessened... Jiraiya withheld his reaction and ‘rewarded’ the Kyuubi’s compliance.  “You can suck Kiba’s cock.”

 

Jiraiya felt Kiba start at the speed that Naruto crossed the short span and inhaled his cock, Jiraiya himself was a bit shook... it was a reminder of the fact he was seeking to control a very powerful and decidedly NOT human mate... right now when the Kyuubi took over it took over completely... that had to end.

 

Ecstatic whines came from Naruto’s throat as he eagerly drew on Kiba’s cock.  Kiba’s body shivered at the intensity of his pleasure and his moans were nearly unbroken, continuous high cries of pleasure.

 

The ripples of Kiba’s muscles as he reacted to Naruto’s enthusiastic sucking were almost enough to make Jiraiya come they were so incredible.  As much as Jiraiya didn’t wish to, he still ordered. “Naruto stop.” 

 

Naruto froze, then whimpered urgently in frustration, his desire to continue evident in the quivers of his muscles as he forced himself to release Kiba’s cock.  Naruto’s eyes glowed brightly as he looked up at Jiraiya with a ravenous gaze.  Jiraiya felt Kiba’s shocked glance but couldn’t allow himself to be distracted by it... this was a major step and, in spite of Jiraiya’s ‘confident’ air, he wasn’t sure he could pull it off.

 

“Bow on the bed before Kiba.”  Jiraiya called on all his determination not to allow Kiba to be hurt anymore and his gaze was stern.  Kiba made no effort to disguise his shock and distress... that made things a bit more complicated... Jiraiya hadn’t thought about the possibility that Kiba would refuse to ‘participate’.

 

This was important and Jiraiya prayed Kiba wouldn’t balk, he couldn’t take the time to reassure him and still keep Naruto firmly under control.  There was more than one reason for Jiraiya’s actions...

 

Naruto had dominated Kiba for far too long... it was helping feed his aggression.  Kiba needed to take a firmer position and should never have to fear touching Naruto...

 

Also, Kiba had pushed aside his desires for too long Jiraiya wouldn’t allow anymore, Kiba’s desires would be fulfilled with the same importance as his own or Naruto’s... starting with this one...

 

And, last, Kiba was helping start the difficult process of helping Naruto maintain control even when ‘excited’... a goal Jiraiya desperately needed to achieve for all of their happiness.

 

Jiraiya couldn’t let himself doubt... Naruto would sense it just as he was sensing Kiba’s fear and they’d never succeed.  Naruto slowly moved to bow before Kiba, every muscle in his body was tensed in aggression and his teeth flashed.

 

Jiraiya could feel Kiba’s fear and again wondered if he would refuse.  Jiraiya dipped his face, his eyes never leaving Naruto, and nuzzled Kiba’s ear as he whispered, “Do you trust me?”

 

To Jiraiya’s relief Kiba nodded, a bit reluctantly, but he was still willing to allow Jiraiya to continue.  Jiraiya shifted his cock from the heated grasp of Kiba’s body almost groaning at the horrible temptation to ‘finish’ and reminding himself this was more important than sexual satisfaction.

 

“Touch him.”  Jiraiya gently urged Kiba.  Kiba’s eyes widened, a look of horror and dismay crossed his face, but he turned his eyes back to Naruto and cautiously brushed a finger over one of Naruto’s rounded cheeks.

 

Naruto’s reaction was instantaneous, he snarled savagely in rage.  Kiba flinched and cringed back against Jiraiya.  Jiraiya was furious and snapped. “Naruto!” 

 

Then Jiraiya tempered his reaction, it had only served to distress Kiba more... and it wasn’t Naruto’s fault... the Kyuubi had been allowed to be in absolute control for so long... but it wasn’t going to be tolerated anymore.  Jiraiya was the one who was, and would remain, dominant and the Kyuubi would submit to Kiba if Jiraiya wished it.

 

Jiraiya caressed Kiba, rubbing his back gently as he encouraged, “Go ahead touch him... you’re going to fuck him.”

 

Kiba’s hard shiver at Jiraiya’s words spoke volumes about the terror that was surging through Kiba even if Jiraiya hadn’t been able to ‘feel’ it... and he felt it strongly. 

 

Kiba didn’t really have to prepare Naruto... he could’ve done it for Kiba but Jiraiya didn’t think he’d be able to get Kiba to fuck Naruto while he was in Kyuubi state if they didn’t take it in slow steps.

 

Kiba wet his fingers with lube and reluctantly pushed into Naruto’s puckered entrance.  Naruto growled softly but Jiraiya continued cupping Kiba from behind and silently reassuring him that he wasn’t alone and that Jiraiya wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

 

Kiba’s finger stroked a few times then Jiraiya took the lube and as he bowed his head and kissed Kiba’s throat his hand stroked a coating of lube over Kiba’s cock... in spite in Kiba’s fear he was still hard... having never gotten to cum, his cock was hot and engorged.

 

Jiraiya took Kiba’s wrist and drew Kiba’s finger from Naruto’s body.  Kiba looked up at Jiraiya, his eyes worried.  Jiraiya kissed Kiba’s temple lovingly, he was being so brave... so trusting.  Jiraiya nudged Kiba gently urging him and Kiba’s attention shifted, his hand cupping his erection and guiding it into Naruto.

 

As Kiba’s cock grazed Naruto’s hole he growled viciously, a savage warning that Kiba almost heeded.  Jiraiya quickly slipped in front of Naruto, it was important that Kiba see that Jiraiya did have control.  Jiraiya took Naruto’s chin firmly and forced Naruto to meet his gaze as he commanded, “Submit!”

 

Naruto’s eyes flickered fiercely but Jiraiya could see the acceptance of his dominance in Naruto’s gaze.  Jiraiya looked back at Kiba and nodded for him to continue, Kiba looked back at him with a bit more confidence and slowly pushed into Naruto’s body.

 

Naruto continued growling softly, but made no more protest than that and Jiraiya praised his submission, “Good... very good Naruto.”  When Kiba began fucking Naruto Jiraiya reached beneath Naruto and enclosed Naruto’s weeping cock in his hand skillfully stroking it with experienced twists of his wrist as he moved up and down its length. 

 

Naruto quivered, bucking back into Kiba’s strokes lustily and soon was mewing in pleasure, his soft cries and Kiba’s moans teasing Jiraiya’s swollen cock and making it throb painfully.  “Good.”  Jiraiya praised, he was proud of Kiba and very pleased with the Kyuubi’s behavior.

 

Jiraiya could hear Kiba’s labored pants and then he gave a soft whine.  Jiraiya’s eyes flashed, he’d praised too soon, it seemed the Kyuubi was making things ‘difficult’ for Kiba... he was denying Kiba’s release, but Jiraiya knew just how to solve that little ‘dilemma’... distraction.   

 

Jiraiya released Naruto’s cock and rose slightly he offered his cock to Naruto.  “Naruto.  Suck.” 

Jiraiya gasped as Naruto immediately inhaled his cock and began vigorously sucking, Jiraiya wanted so badly to cum... it was torture to resist, he heard Kiba cry out in completion and caressed Naruto’s cheek as he gasped a bit breathlessly, “Stop.”   It was overwhelming how greatly he wanted Naruto to continue but he had to resist just a bit longer.  Naruto released his enflamed erection as Kiba withdrew from his body.

 

Jiraiya was extremely grateful Naruto was well prepared because he didn’t think he could be gentle no matter how much he may have wished to be.  Jiraiya quickly moved to behind Naruto and thrust into his ass all the way to flush in one hard stroke moaning in rapture at the sweet embrace.  Naruto yowled and shivered in pleasure, his muscles rippling demandingly around Jiraiya’s cock. 

 

Jiraiya finally allowed himself to give in to his urges and he fucked Naruto hard and fast, groaning in delight and driving Naruto down to lay pinned beneath him as he neared his release.  Jiraiya sank his teeth into Naruto’s throat and felt his body buck beneath him and Naruto’s loud howls of pleasure, then nearly wailed his own bliss at his long denied release.

 

For several seconds Jiraiya couldn’t move too overcome with the strong waves of pleasure pulsing through him, when he regain his strength he instructed Naruto assertively. “Stay.”  Then withdrew from Naruto, Jiraiya was well aware of how strongly Kiba lusted, and he knew what it was that Kiba lusted for... it was time for some of Kiba’s desires to start being fulfilled.

 

Jiraiya looked over to where Kiba sat a look of desperate desire on his face, his eyes glued to the cum leaking from Naruto’s hole and trailing down his ass and thighs.  “Kiba.”

 

Kiba seemed too caught up in his lust and for a moment Jiraiya wasn’t sure if he heard him, Jiraiya cupped Kiba’s chin and slowly Kiba dragged his tortured gaze up to meet his.  “Lick him Kiba.”  Jiraiya insisted.  Kiba’s eyes flashed with an almost feverish need and he whimpered loudly, wanting it so badly, but afraid to give in... Kiba’s gaze strayed to Naruto’s ass and his resistance broke.  Kiba quickly moved over to behind Naruto.

 

Naruto’s body stiffened aggressively and he snarled but Kiba’s need was so strong that it only made him pause and Jiraiya quickly ended Naruto’s protest with a sharp command, “Submit!”

 

Kiba cautiously moved closer then swiftly buried his face in the delight of Naruto’s cum covered ass, licking eagerly and whining in pleasure.  Voraciously Kiba lapped at the cum licking it from every area even as he whimpered in gratification.

 

To Jiraiya surprise and delight Naruto not only relaxed after a few moments but also started rumbling in pleasure! 

 

Jiraiya lovingly caressed Kiba’s cheek, watching him fondly.  Kiba was so delighted, his needs were finally being met and Jiraiya was filled with joy that he could finally fulfill one of Kiba’s desires.

 

Kiba looked up his eyes full of satisfaction and deep love, then moved out from between Naruto’s legs and straddled Jiraiya’s lap kissing him gratefully.  Jiraiya couldn’t help his finger tracing Kiba’s puckered hole, Kiba had grown aroused by licking Naruto.  Kiba gasped and mewled wantonly, his eyes full of trust and love.

 

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, he was so very sexy!  “Come here.”  Jiraiya wanted to touch them both, he wondered if Kiba was still afraid... Kiba’s eyes grew full of lust as Naruto crawled over, his lips parted in a soft pant...

 

It gave Jiraiya the confidence to try the next step... Jiraiya hadn’t intended to allow it yet but he was almost certain they were ready... he was going to see if Naruto would obey his commands even while in the dominant position... engaged in sex with Kiba... but only if Kiba was willing.  Jiraiya would not blame Kiba if he refused... even if he did agree Jiraiya wasn’t certain he wanted to attempt it, Kiba had been through so much...

 

Naruto sat beside them and as Jiraiya caressed his cheek he pressed into Jiraiya’s touch and mewed softly. 

 

“Jiraiya... I want Naruto...” Slowly Kiba slipped off Jiraiya’s lap, Jiraiya looked at him curiously... then Kiba bowed and a slight chill ran through Jiraiya. 

 

Jiraiya kneaded Kiba’s ass gently and insisted, “My beloved you don’t have to... you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to...”

 

Kiba gave him such a look of absolute trust that it nearly brought tears to Jiraiya’s eyes... how could he be so blessed, how could Kiba still look at him with such devotion after he’d failed to protect him... “It’s ok... I want to.”  Kiba replied insistently.

 

Jiraiya studied Kiba’s face as his fingers slipped into his body, did Kiba really wish this or was he doing it because it was what he thought Jiraiya wanted... Jiraiya didn’t want Kiba doing anything just to please him, and definitely not something he didn’t want.  Kiba’s eyes closed in pleasure and he arched moaning in delight as Jiraiya fingered his ass.

 

Yes, Kiba did want to be fucked... but Jiraiya still wasn’t sure he’d allow Naruto to fuck Kiba... Naruto was watching Kiba like he was prey and it made Jiraiya uneasy.  “Naruto, who am I touching?” 

 

Naruto’s reply was a needy whine... his gaze still intently on Kiba’s ass, it was not reassuring but Jiraiya gave him one more chance... he wanted a response, he wanted to see Naruto in those red eyes...

 

“Naruto... who am I touching?”  Jiraiya insisted.  Naruto eyes slid from Kiba to meet his and his soft reply sent a strong flash of hope through Jiraiya.

 

“Kiba.”   Naruto rumbled his voice husky and rough but it was Naruto’s, if only barely. 

 

Jiraiya smiled, filled with hope, his fingers brushing lovingly over Naruto’s face and agreed.   “You can fuck Kiba...”  Jiraiya’s fingers left Kiba’s well-prepared body and as Naruto’s eyes flashed ravenously Jiraiya quickly and sternly added.  “Gently.”

 

Naruto instantly rose and slipped up behind Kiba his eyes flashing in feral arousal, Jiraiya stiffened and he warned forcefully once more.  “Naruto, gentle.”  Jiraiya would not hesitate to take action, Naruto would never be allowed to hurt Kiba again. 

 

If Kiba wanted to play rough it would be with him, Jiraiya could never trust Naruto not to lose himself in aggression and hurt Kiba... and hurting Kiba was not allowed, ever.

 

Naruto’s body softened in submission, and he slowly pushed into Kiba’s body... then to Jiraiya amazement, Naruto stopped when he was flush... Naruto looked down at Kiba an odd mix of affection and recognition in his eyes... they hadn’t lightened from deep red and yet Jiraiya heard Naruto purr, “Kiba.” Then Naruto’s fingers stroked Kiba’s back gently.  Kiba looked up at Jiraiya in shock, Jiraiya was stunned as well... that small flash of Naruto had such promise... it hadn’t been ‘forced’ by Jiraiya’s demands...

 

Naruto began slowly fucking Kiba and soon Kiba began rocking into his thrusts, Jiraiya could see Kiba’s excitement, his pleasure at being allowed to control the pace and depth...  as Naruto and Kiba approached their orgasm Naruto lowered his mouth intending on biting Kiba, Jiraiya knew it was very pleasurable... for both Naruto and Kiba as well but still he paused a second before agreeing, “You may mark him.”

 

Naruto bit Kiba firmly, not too rough, and Kiba cried out in bliss his body seizing in an intense orgasm... but when Naruto didn’t release Kiba and pushed him down Jiraiya could feel Kiba’s panic and grew alarmed. 

 

Jiraiya quickly slid over to cover Naruto and bit him firmly on the throat.  Naruto released Kiba and keened in pleasure as he came.  Jiraiya released Naruto’s throat and sat back watching Naruto, Naruto withdrew and moved off Kiba, with a soft sated rumble he curled up beside Jiraiya and slept.

 

When Naruto rose off Kiba Jiraiya’s attention shifted from him to Kiba... Did he act quickly enough?  Had Naruto frightened Kiba badly... had letting Naruto fuck him been a mistake? 

 

“Did he frighten you?”  Jiraiya caressed Kiba’s back waiting nervously for Kiba’s reply, he knew Kiba had felt a wave of panic, but was it just a brief moment or was Kiba still frightened? 

 

Kiba moved to sit beside Jiraiya and Jiraiya caught his hips positioning Kiba straddling his lap so he could look in his eyes.  Jiraiya stroked Kiba’s cheek lovingly, searching his face seriously.

 

Kiba seemed to be thinking about his answer, he glanced down at Naruto then met Jiraiya’s eyes again.  Jiraiya knew... yes, Naruto frightened Kiba.  Jiraiya shouldn’t have allowed Naruto to fuck him... 

 

Jiraiya kissed Kiba deeply when Jiraiya broke their kiss Kiba finally evasively replied to Jiraiya question,  “A little bit.” 

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a loving and apologetic smile.  “I know.”  I bothered Jiraiya immensely that Naruto was being ‘hurt’ as much by the Kyuubi’s actions when he took over as Kiba was.  “Naruto doesn’t like losing control any more than you or I would... imagine sharing your body with someone who won’t let you watch when they take control, who takes control without your permission... who does horrible things to the persons you love.”

 

Kiba gave a little shudder then curled up against his chest and Jiraiya wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug.  “Kiba...”   

 

“Hn?”  Kiba answered his tone sleepy.

 

“I don’t want you ever to fully submit to him again... it’s not good for him any more than it would be for you...”  _I will be your dominant._  Jiraiya couldn’t let Naruto be dominant over Kiba... not even slightly, not until Naruto had regained more control.

 

Kiba looked up in Jiraiya’s eyes his gaze knowing, he understood Jiraiya’s unspoken words.  “Ok.” 

 

Jiraiya was ashamed that he’d left Kiba at the hospital...“I’m sorry I didn’t come for you right away but I...”

 

Kiba leaned forward stopping his apology with a kiss then gave an accepting smile, his gaze trusting.  “I understand.”

 

Jiraiya smiled lovingly, he would try hard to be worthy of Kiba’s trust, to make this relationship a healthy one for them all.  Jiraiya moved Kiba off his lap and lay snuggling Kiba to his body as they relaxed into sleep.

 

After a few minutes Kiba looked up timidly then moved over to Naruto’s other side so they had Naruto between them.  Kiba gave Jiraiya a worried look, like he was seeking permission, the thought curled in Jiraiya’s belly like a weight, he didn’t like how subservient... how meek Kiba had become and it was all his fault for not stopping Naruto’s abuse long ago.

 

Jiraiya gave Kiba a reassuring smile, letting Kiba know he didn’t mind... Kiba immediate relaxed and fell asleep, but sleep was a long time coming for Jiraiya as waves of guilt plagued him.  Somehow he would fix this... fix all of this... somehow.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba felt Naruto’s gaze before he even glanced over, as Kiba rolled into his side to look over Jiraiya his eyes caught sight of the outline of Jiraiya’s cock as the sheet Jiraiya had drew over them clung to the curves of Jiraiya’s incredibly sexy body.

 

Kiba gave Naruto a mischievous grin, he was sure Naruto was also having lascivious thoughts at the sight... who wouldn’t?!  Jiraiya was seriously HOT!   “He looks so peaceful... do you think he’s having a good dream?”  Kiba’s grin turned wicked as he lifted the sheet and looked down at Jiraiya’s nearly erect cock... no one could ever deny that it was impressive. 

 

Just looking at Jiraiya’s cock made Kiba want to bury his face in the hair at the base and lick a wide path up the shaft to the head... the heady scent of the sex they’d had earlier teased Kiba, concentrated by the covering sheet it was nearly intoxicating. 

 

Kiba looked up and met Naruto’s eyes as he purred, “Yes... I think he’s having a very good dream... but I think we could make a much better reality.”  Kiba knew Naruto could hear the lust in his voice.

 

Naruto nodded his interest apparent in the increased rate of his breathing.  Kiba was surprised when Naruto didn’t touch Jiraiya, but instead slipped out of the bed and walked over to his side drawing Kiba up from the bed.

 

Kiba felt uneasy as Naruto drew him out of the bedroom... if the Kyuubi surfaced Jiraiya wouldn’t be near... and if the Kyuubi was ‘displeased’ with his actions earlier and decided to ‘reclaim’ him... Kiba hesitantly followed Naruto.

 

Naruto led Kiba through the living room and stopped beside the futon couch, he drew it out flat and pushed Kiba down on it, although the gesture was playful it made Kiba a bit worried, until he caught sight of Naruto’s coy smirk as he crawled up Kiba’s body to kiss him.

 

“I think the Kyuubi gets to have all the fun... I miss all the fucking... and it’s my turn!”  Naruto’s desire was mixed with a lighthearted teasing that reminded Kiba how it used to be between them... and he easily fell back into the familiar role.  Kiba laughed as he easily encircled Naruto’s body with his legs griping his lover tightly to him.

 

Naruto kissed Kiba lustily teasing him with quick darts of his tongue and making Kiba chase his tongue back into his mouth where he gently sucked it.  Kiba moaned softly, his grasp on Naruto’s body loosened as he was ‘distracted’ and Naruto took advantage of it by slipping a hand down Kiba’s body between them and enclosing his cock in his warm hand.  Naruto lightened the kiss to saucy little nips of Kiba’s bottom lip as he slowly slid his hand up the shaft.  Kiba gasped loudly his hips trying to buck up into the move. 

 

“You like that?” Naruto taunted with a wicked, mocking grin.  Kiba attempted to frown but quickly abandoned the attempt as Naruto’s hand glided up his erection again, Kiba closed his eyes and moaned in enjoyment, Naruto was getting quite good with his hands... and his mouth... his ass... Kami, every part of Naruto was good!  Kiba’s cock throbbed hard at the thought.

 

Kiba playfully growled, “Enough teasing!”  took Naruto’s hand from his cock and flipped Naruto onto his back pinning his hands over his head... then Kiba realized what he’d done and froze, even playful shows of dominance were dangerous.  Kiba held his breath waiting but Naruto didn’t look upset or angry, his posture remained relaxed.

 

Naruto bowed his body up, pressing his body against Kiba’s and writhing sensually, then taunted.  “Oh I don’t need my hands to tease you!”  Kiba started to relax until Naruto nipped him submissively on the jaw line... Kiba nearly shivered at the taunt and as Naruto’s lips placed kisses up to his mouth Kiba did shiver, but it was in desire.

 

Kiba whined softly and hesitantly bucked his cock against Naruto’s, Naruto responded by enclosing Kiba in his legs, holding him to his body and grinding into him.  Kiba couldn’t help his confusion he wanted to take the dominant position and fuck Naruto but... this was dangerous, was Naruto serious?  Or would it ‘upset’ the Kyuubi?

 

Kiba allowed Naruto’s hand to slip free, it trailed down between their bodies and positioned Kiba’s cock at his moist hole... he was serious!  Did Kiba dare to do it?

 

Naruto gave a devilish grin and laughed, “We just won’t tell Jiraiya you didn’t prepare me... I’m sure I’m plenty prepared already...”  Naruto’s voice trailed off and for a minute he looked... upset, but the look was gone in a flash replaced with arousal and he rocked his hips brushing Kiba’s cock firmly over his hole.

 

Naruto thought Kiba’s pause was because he didn’t think Jiraiya would like that they weren’t preparing him...  Kiba could feel Naruto’s hole part slightly as he rubbed firmly and gave a desperate groan, unable to resist the temptation Kiba slowly pressed in.

 

“Don’t tease Kiba!  Please fuck me!”  Naruto whimpered wantonly.  Kiba’s cock slid in to flush as they moaned in pleasure and Naruto looked almost feverish with need as he gasped “Please Kiba, hard... fuck me hard!”

 

Kiba hesitated, Naruto’s muscles quivered enticing Kiba but he felt a flash of fear, what if this was triggering the Kyuubi... at the swim hole..

 

“I want you please, let me feel your passion... your need for me...”  Naruto pleaded softly. 

 

Kiba heard his plea... this wasn’t for the Kyuubi... this was Naruto, his lover wanting him, needing him to express his desire... that was something Kiba had no problem with!  He felt a flash of excitement, Naruto wanted him!  Kiba could smell his lover's desire and the look in his eyes was one of need... Naruto’s need not the Kyuubi’s! 

 

Kiba eagerly pulled back to nearly out of Naruto’s body then thrust forward into the tight heat once more.  “Ah!  Oh Kiba!”  Naruto cried out in pleasure his body arched into Kiba’s thrust taking his cock deep... “Again, fuck me!” 

 

Kiba laughed softly and nipped Naruto’s chin, like he could do anything else!  Kiba was powerless to resist his lover's sweet embrace, Naruto’s body was so perfect so hot and tight... and the knowledge it was Naruto he was fucking not the Kyuubi made Kiba so excited he knew he wouldn’t last long but Naruto didn’t look like he would either, as he squirmed and mewled pressing into Kiba’s thrusts and panting.

 

“Oh Kiba!”  Naruto gasped.  Kiba felt his lover’s body tighten around him and Naruto’s whole body clenched hard then contracted around Kiba’s cock as Naruto climaxed, keening in rapture.  The rhythmic contractions of Naruto’s body and the feel of his cock jumping between their bodies as Naruto came quickly drew Kiba over the edge and he plunged deep and came, but his body continued bucking gently as Naruto’s amazing body drew his orgasm out until he was spent.

 

Kiba lay looking down at Naruto’s flushed face in adoration, Naruto kissed him and then gave a wry smirk and taunted, “Thank you... stud.”

 

Naruto’s playful humor was wonderful, it filled a void in Kiba... a place that had seemed so empty for many days... he’d missed this part of Naruto and he was so very grateful to see it again.

 

Kiba played along puffing up his chest presumptuously and declaring.  “Yes, worship me as the prize stud I am!”

 

Naruto tightened his legs around Kiba... the only warning Kiba got that Naruto was going to say something he wouldn’t like. 

 

“About before...”  Naruto said suddenly serious. 

 

Kiba shook his head animatedly he didn’t want to talk about it not now... not ever, he just wanted to leave it in the past, to forget.  “It’s ok Naruto... I understand... it wasn’t your fault Wolf baited you... he _tried_ to provoke the Kyuubi...”  Kiba insisted.

 

Naruto’s eyes were mournful, he shook his head even as his fingers stilled Kiba’s lips.  “Kiba, Jiraiya shouldn’t have let me hurt you, he should’ve stopped me even if he had to kill me.” 

 

Kiba whined, the thought too painful to bear... he’d rather die himself than allow Naruto to be killed.

 

Naruto continued grimly, “Kiba... if you love me you won’t let me hurt you any more... I don’t want you hurt like that...”  Naruto’s gaze turned introspective and his voice became subdued, his fingers loosened on Kiba’s lips.  “Jiraiya... he was so powerful... you should of seen him at the ANBU building... he was so alluring... so mesmerizing... for the first time I could see through the Kyuubi’s influence and he was amazing...”

 

Kiba moved Naruto’s fingers off his lips, he had to know, that one event had changed everything.  “What happened?” 

 

“I’m not sure... I remember going there...”  Naruto looked uncomfortable and rushed quickly through the first half of his explanation.  “I was asking Ibiki to lock me up for good this time...”

 

Kiba gasped and opened his mouth to protest but Naruto continued.  “Ibiki had me wait in an interrogation room... then Wolf came in,”  Naruto’s face darkened in a frown,  his voice was angry and Kiba wasn’t sure if he was angry with Wolf or himself.  “Wolf admitted to purposely baiting me... then he did it again...”

 

Kiba’s heart skipped a beat... no!  Wolf obviously wanted to die...

 

Naruto still seemed distracted and unfocused as he continued like he was trying to piece it together.  “I don’t remember too much after that, I just remember being furious, wanting to kill Wolf, then confusion... the blood lust was there but so was an uncertainty I don’t ever remember feeling from the Kyuubi before... and then flickers of what was happening came through to me... like flashes, heavily tinted with the Kyuubi’s distress, then lust... Jiraiya ordered me to go home..... and I did, without reservation, the Kyuubi eagerly obeying Jiraiya’s command.”

 

Suddenly Naruto’s gaze focused and he looked intently in Kiba’s eyes an almost awed, hopeful, lilt to his voice as he continued.  “Kiba... since that moment... even while the Kyuubi’s in control it almost feels like I’m right there sometimes even getting glimpses of what is going on...”

 

Kiba was stunned, could it be... could Jiraiya somehow help Naruto so he could maintain awareness if not control.  Kiba now understood what Jiraiya had been doing when he’d made Naruto respond, answer him while under the Kyuubi’s influence... he was forcing the Kyuubi to let Naruto through, to not block him out...

 

Naruto flushed in shame and looked away as he admitted.  “I want that Kiba... I want to be there...” Naruto’s voice dropped to a husky low whisper like he was ashamed by his admission.  “I’m jealous of the Kyuubi’s time with you and Jiraiya... I don’t like being excluded.”

 

Jiraiya’s words came to Kiba’s mind... Jiraiya knew!  Somehow even without Naruto telling him... Jiraiya knew Naruto was being hurt by being pushed aside by the Kyuubi, that he was unhappy and desired more.  Kiba lowered his lips and kissed Naruto gently, “Trust Jiraiya... I think things are going to get better now.”  Kiba promised, and he really did believe that... Jiraiya was very wise and he would find a way.

 

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, hiding away his pain.  Then unlocked his legs from around Kiba’s waist.  Kiba withdrew from Naruto’s body, he didn’t need Jiraiya’s ability to feel Naruto’s pain or even his sense of smell... he could see Naruto’s wince and knew he was sore.

 

Kiba stood and reached down to pull Naruto up and into his arms... Kami he loved Naruto and Jiraiya so much!  Kiba poured his love into a meaningful kiss with Naruto before drawing back slightly and suggesting, “Let’s go shower that will relieve some of the pain...” 

 

Naruto nodded but he seemed reserved and lost in thought again as he followed Kiba into the bedroom.  Kiba stopped and took Naruto in his arms again reassuring him, “Naruto.  Jiraiya can fix this... I believe in him.”

 

Naruto nodded, he looked like Kiba’s words had soothed him slightly, then Naruto smiled, “I know... you know he’s amazing.”

 

Kiba agreed, they both looked at Jiraiya for a moment before continuing into the bathroom.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

When Naruto woke he looked over Jiraiya at Kiba expecting him to be asleep, Kiba’s dancing eyes met his and Kiba gave a playful grin, then glanced at Jiraiya before looking at Naruto again.  “He looks so peaceful... do you think he’s having a good dream?”  Kiba lifted the sheet to peer down at Jiraiya’s semi erect cock.

 

Naruto chuckled as Kiba gave him a lecherous grin, “Yes... I think he’s having a very good dream... but I think we could make a much better reality.”

 

Naruto nodded, but instead of immediately molesting their innocently sleeping mate Naruto slowly slipped from the bed and walked around to Kiba’s side, drew him to his feet and tugged Kiba out of the bedroom to the living room futon couch.  Naruto drew it out flat and gave Kiba a gentle push to lie back on the couch  then crawled up to kiss Kiba lustily.  “I think the Kyuubi gets to have all the fun... I miss all the fucking... and it’s my turn!”

 

Kiba chucked and lay back wrapping his legs around Naruto’s waist as he lay covering his body.  Naruto kissed him passionately then drew back and nipped Kiba’s lip gently.  Naruto’s hand slid down Kiba’s body and caressed his cock with slow drawing strokes.  Kiba gasped and his hips bucked, Naruto gave a wicked grin.  “You like that?” he teased.

 

Kiba pretended to glare but the effect was ruined when he had to close his eyes as Naruto’s hand drew on his cock again and he moaned deeply. “Enough teasing!”  Kiba gasped. Kiba grasped Naruto’s hand, flipped Naruto over onto his back, playfully pinning Naruto’s hands above his head... then a flicker of doubt flashed through his eyes like he was afraid Naruto would react badly but Naruto arched into him and purred, “Oh I don’t need my hands to tease you!”

 

Naruto nipped subserviently at Kiba’s chin, Kiba froze, but Naruto just continued up his jaw to kiss him soundly.  Kiba whimpered into the kiss and bucked his cock against Naruto’s.  Naruto’s hips tilted cupping Kiba’s body as his legs wrapped around Kiba’s waist.  He wanted to feel Kiba inside him, he squirmed slightly and Kiba was distracted enough that Naruto was able to slip a hand free.  Naruto’s hand went down and as his hips curved up more he pushed Kiba’s cock down so the rounded tip rested at his puckered hole.

 

Kiba looked surprised.  Naruto chuckled softly, “We just won’t tell Jiraiya you didn’t prepare me... I’m sure I’m plenty prepared already...”  Naruto nearly frowned at the thought, it ate at him that the Kyuubi had more sex than he did... and with HIS body!  Naruto pushed the thought aside and writhed rubbing his hole over the head of Kiba’s cock, teasing him.

 

Kiba groaned softly and almost reluctantly pressed forward.  Naruto mewed and panted, “Don’t tease Kiba!  Please fuck me!”  Kiba pressed in and they both moaned in pleasure as the head of Kiba’s cock pushed past the ring of muscles.   Naruto felt so needy, he wanted this, he wanted his joining with Kiba, to feel Kiba fucking him.  “Please Kiba, hard... fuck me hard!”  Naruto could feel Kiba’s cock stretching his body as it pressed in and mewed lustily.

 

Naruto knew he would be sore later but he wanted to feel the ache, the cum dripping from his body and know Kiba and he fucked... but Kiba looked reluctant.

 

Naruto whimpered softly and writhed, “I want you please, let me feel your passion... your need for me...” he needed to feel Kiba fucking HIM not just his body, wanting him... not the Kyuubi.

 

Kiba’s eyes lit at Naruto plea, he slipped almost completely out then thrust quickly back to flush.  Naruto arched “Ah!  Oh Kiba!”  Naruto whined, “Again, fuck me!”  Kiba chuckled, nipped Naruto’s chin and began fucking Naruto’s tight body, his cock plunging fast and deep pounding into Naruto as he writhed and mewled. 

 

“Oh Kiba!”  Naruto whined and arched taking Kiba deeper and gasping.  Then Naruto cried out his body seizing clamping down hard around Kiba’s cock and he heard his partner’s cry and felt his last hard buck as he sank deep and released in his body.  Naruto panted, his muscles still flexing and spasming.  Yes... he was going to be sore... but it was worth it!  Naruto kissed Kiba’s face then sighed loudly “Thank you... stud.”

 

Kiba drew back a false arrogance on his face as he playfully mocked, “Yes, worship me as the prize stud I am!”

 

Naruto tightened his legs around Kiba’s hips holding him there, his cock buried in the moist grasp of Naruto’s sore hole, he looked seriously up at Kiba.  “About before...”

 

Kiba shook his head and immediately tried denying the problem.  “It’s ok Naruto... I understand... it wasn’t your fault Wolf baited you... he _tried_ to provoke the Kyuubi...”

 

Naruto shook his head and placed his fingers over Kiba’s lips, “Kiba, Jiraiya shouldn’t have let me hurt you, he should’ve stopped me even if he had to kill me.”  Kiba whimpered his eyes showing how badly he wanted to protest Naruto’s words.  “Kiba... if you love me you won’t let me hurt you any more... I don’t want you hurt like that...” 

 

Naruto’s mind drifted to a few hours earlier, his voice subdued as he speculated aloud, “Jiraiya... he was so powerful... you should of seen him at the ANBU building... he was so alluring... so mesmerizing... for the first time I could see through the Kyuubi’s influence and he was amazing...”

 

Kiba shifted Naruto’s fingers off his mouth.  “What happened?”  Kiba’s voice was almost reverent.

 

“I’m not sure... I remember going there...”  Naruto flushed knowing how Kiba was going to react to his next words.  “I was asking Ibiki to lock me up for good this time...”

 

Kiba gasped his mouth opened to protest but Naruto didn’t give him a chance, he quickly continued, “Ibiki had me wait in an interrogation room... then Wolf came in,” Naruto frowned in remembered distress. “Wolf admitted to purposely baiting me... then he did it again...”  Kiba’s eyes widened.  “I don’t remember too much after that, I just remember being furious, wanting to kill Wolf, then confusion... the blood lust was there but so was an uncertainty I don’t ever remember feeling from the Kyuubi before... and then flickers of what was happening came through to me... like flashes, heavily tinted with the Kyuubi’s distress then lust... Jiraiya ordered me to go home..... and I did, without reservation, the Kyuubi eagerly obeying Jiraiya’s command.”

 

Naruto’s gaze focused intently on Kiba’s eyes.  “Kiba... since that moment... even while the Kyuubi’s in control it almost feels like I’m right there sometimes even getting glimpses of what is going on...”

 

Kiba looked shocked.  Naruto looked away ashamed of the longing in his tone, “I want that Kiba... I want to be there...” Naruto’s voice dropped to a whisper.  “I’m jealous of the Kyuubi’s time with you and Jiraiya... I don’t like being excluded.”

 

Kiba dipped his head and kissed Naruto lovingly, “Trust Jiraiya... I think things are going to get better now.”

 

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes to suppress the tears, he want to be the one in control of his body once more, it felt like he had become a guest in his own body... like the Kyuubi had taken control so often that Naruto was now the one only occasionally getting to be free.

 

Naruto released Kiba and Kiba withdrew from his body, his keen eyes spotting Naruto’s slight pain even though he attempted to hide it.  Kiba rose from the bed and reached down drew Naruto up into his arms and kissed him tenderly.

 

“Let’s go shower that will relieve some of the pain...”  Kiba said stroking Naruto’s back lovingly.

 

Naruto nodded, and followed Kiba into the bedroom but his mind wasn’t on any lingering pain... it was on his desire to feel like he wasn’t just a guest in his own body.  Kiba stopped and turned to face Naruto.

 

“Naruto.”  Kiba said firmly, capturing Naruto’s attention once more, Naruto met Kiba’s sincere eyes.  “Jiraiya can fix this... I believe in him.”

 

Naruto smiled, slightly reassured, “I know... you know he’s amazing.”  Kiba nodded agreement even as they both looked over at Jiraiya’s peaceful form.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(JIRAIYA)

 

Jiraiya woke to the sound of a shower... and the rumbling of his stomach, he could hear Kiba and Naruto in the shower and it sounded like Naruto was teasing Kiba about the soap again.

 

Jiraiya smirked, those two were endless entertainment... one minute serious, the next wrestling like kids.  Jiraiya rose, stripped and remade the bed, and walked into the bathroom to join them.

 

Kiba looked up with false innocence as Jiraiya walked into the shower, he had the soap held behind his back.  Jiraiya couldn’t help laughing, then he held out his hand for the soap.  With a slightly sheepish smile Kiba handed it to him, “We didn’t wake you up did we?” 

 

“No.” Jiraiya assured Kiba his eyes roamed over Naruto, then Kiba.  “Have either of you actually washed yet?” he teased. 

 

Naruto smirked and shot Kiba a saucy look, “Not yet... Kiba...”

 

Jiraiya shook his head, and drew Naruto into a kiss stopping his words.  When he released Naruto, Naruto just stood looking at him a moment passion flaring in his eyes.  “Jiraiya...”

 

“Hn?” Jiraiya replied lathering his hands, he felt Kiba embrace him from behind and tried not to flinch... damn, Jiraiya wasn’t one to hold grudges but he couldn’t forgive Oro this time...

 

This time Oro had taken something that was too dear to him, he had taken away Jiraiya’s ability to share himself intimately... and Jiraiya was determined somehow he would get it back...

 

Unlike Ibiki’s belief that some of what was taken could not be recovered, Jiraiya had no intension of letting go of any part of his intimacy with Kiba and Naruto.  Jiraiya suspected Ibiki just hadn’t found the right person to help him regain the things he’d lost...

 

But this wasn’t the time for that, they were just working out the problems in their relationship, Jiraiya needed to maintain his position for a while longer until it became second nature and he could be sure the new order wouldn’t be disrupted by it.

 

Jiraiya took Kiba’s hand and drew him around in front, cupping him to his side and pulling Naruto closer with his other hand.  Jiraiya hadn’t forgotten Naruto’s query and he looked patiently down at him waiting for Naruto to find the words.

 

Naruto bit his lip in distress and Jiraiya leaned down to draw it into his mouth, sucking it softly before deepening it in a passionate kiss.

 

Jiraiya’s hand stroked Kiba’s back assuring him he had not been forgotten or brushed aside.

 

When Jiraiya broke their kiss Naruto sighed and pressed into him laying his head against Jiraiya’s chest, but he could hear the anxiety in Naruto’s voice as he asked.  “Jiraiya... are they going to lock me up again?”

 

Kiba stiffened and Jiraiya gave him a gentle squeeze, his reply was as much for Kiba as Naruto.  Jiraiya drew back slightly from him, cupped Naruto’s chin to tilt his face up so he could look in Naruto’s eyes. “No Naruto...”

 

Naruto looked guilty, “I lost control with Wolf again... I’m not sure what happened, but I do know if you hadn’t arrived I would’ve hurt Wolf... possibly killed him.”  Jiraiya could see in Naruto’s eyes that he knew there was no ‘possibly’, there was no doubt the Kyuubi would have killed Wolf. 

 

Kiba gave a slight shiver, Jiraiya placed a gentle kiss on Kiba’s cheek and then looked back at Naruto as he replied, “Naruto I will NEVER allow anyone to take you from Kiba and I... I promise you, everything is going to be fine... trust me.” Jiraiya brushed his thumb over Naruto’s cheek as he cupped Naruto’s face and leaned down to kiss him once more.  Jiraiya felt Kiba lean into him even as Kiba’s hand caressed Naruto’s back.  They had a long way to come but Jiraiya was confident that everything would be fine now.

 

\------------------------------------------------


	64. CHAPTER 64: LITTLE BY LITTLE ONE WALKS FAR

**CHAPTER 64: LITTLE BY LITTLE ONE WALKS FAR**

(JIRAIYA)

 

A few weeks passed and their new social order made its way into the other aspects of their lives, Naruto naturally found himself deferring to Jiraiya on decisions that would affect them all... and in the bedroom.  Jiraiya was becoming more comfortable with his more dominant role... which didn’t mean he didn’t love playfully teasing his lovers until they were begging or having them tease him until he was nearly desperate... but at the first sign of the Kyuubi all playing ceased and Jiraiya took control...

 

After that last time, the day Kiba was released from the hospital, Jiraiya no longer allowed the Kyuubi to fuck Kiba.  Jiraiya was determined Kiba would never need to be frightened again, if there was any indication of the Kyuubi Jiraiya made Naruto stop and move away from Kiba.

 

They hadn’t been able to make any further progress yet on bringing Naruto out more in the times the Kyuubi came out to play... but Kiba was starting to relax a bit more during those times, he was slowing accepting that he was safe and Jiraiya would  protect him.

 

The scroll from Ibiki came as a surprise, Jiraiya hadn’t been back to the ANBU building since the day he finally accepted his role and took the dominant position in his relationship with Naruto.

 

When Jiraiya took the scroll from the Genin, he turned to find his mates looking at him with anxiety.  Naruto was giving Jiraiya panicked looks and Kiba was holding him trying to comfort him, but Kiba didn’t look any less scared than Naruto.  Jiraiya drew them close even as he nudged the door shut with his foot.  “Naruto, Kiba... it’s ok... I promise.”  Jiraiya offered the scroll to Kiba.  “See it just says Ibiki’s got some information he thought I’d find interesting... you two don’t need to come along and you know I’ll be safe... my ANBU will be with me.”

 

Kiba shook his head and returned the scroll to Jiraiya, “No, we’ll go together... anything that affects you affects us too.” 

 

Naruto looked equally determined and Jiraiya nodded his acceptance.  “Ok, we’ll go together.”

 

Jiraiya gathered his lovers tightly to him and placed a kiss on their lips.  “Then let’s go, afterwards we can go visit Kishoukachi, Daiichi, and Harumeku...”  Naruto and Kiba smiled happily, their worries eased by the thought of visiting their children. 

 

Naruto was becoming more attached to Kishoukachi by the day, they seemed to have a deep bond, it was breathtaking the deep love on his face when he held her.

 

Jiraiya walked quietly down the road watching Naruto and Kiba and listening to the movement of their ANBU guards... so much had changed since he’d met Naruto... but so many good things had come of it and he couldn’t regret anything that had happened.

 

As they entered the ANBU building Kiba and Naruto’s playful cheer disappeared and they looked somber as they walked up the hall to where Ibiki met them. 

 

“Let’s talk in here.”  Ibiki directed them to a interrogation room, Jiraiya kept a close eye on Naruto but saw no signs of the Kyuubi’s influence... they rarely had problems with him outside the bedroom but Jiraiya was always aware it was a possibility and the interrogation room had bad associations for Naruto.

 

Jiraiya sat and drew Naruto down beside him, he want to keep a close eye on him for signs he was feeling the Kyuubi’s influence.  Kiba sat on Naruto’s other side and their wary gazes rested on Ibiki.

 

Ibiki ignored their intense gaze and addressed Jiraiya.  “As you know we’ve been keeping tabs on Orochimaru... we got an interesting report.”

 

Kiba was looking worried, he kept glancing at Jiraiya’s face, Jiraiya carefully maintained a calm facade but he was aware no one in the room was fooled... Kiba could smell his heightened stress, Ibiki could easily ‘read’ him and Naruto simply knew Jiraiya too well to be fooled.

 

Ibiki continued blandly, “Kabuto was found tied to tree almost dead... the nin who found him thought he was until after they cut him loose.”  Jiraiya cringed; guess Oro had gotten ‘tired’ of him...

 

“But it didn’t end there... Kabuto was not appreciative of Orochimaru’s actions and upon recovering immediately retaliated.”  Ibiki’s tone was expressionless but Jiraiya could see he was amused.  Jiraiya smiled, good for Kabuto...

 

“It seems Kabuto 'damaged' Orochimaru badly... the threat of attack from Orochimaru is no longer imminent.  I have been informed his only interest is in finding a suitable host... and he no longer has designs on acquiring the Kyuubi... seems you three will no longer need guards.  You will still need to take precautions but you are in no more danger than any other nin in the village... congratulations.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, he was both relieved and anxious, it was nice that the threat of Oro wasn’t hanging over their heads anymore but... as long as Oro lived there would always be the chance.

 

Jiraiya nodded once more and rose.  “I understand.  Thank you Ibiki.”

 

Ibiki rose; then watched without expression as Naruto and Kiba got up and followed Jiraiya to the door.  He walked out and towards his office as Jiraiya, Naruto and Kiba started down the hall

 

Jiraiya was immediately confronted with his next dilemma... Jiraiya spotted Wolf and felt a massive spike of rage.  Jiraiya glanced down in surprise but it wasn’t from Naruto his eyes were clear blue... no sign of the Kyuubi. 

 

Jiraiya immediately noted Kiba had stopped in the doorway of the interrogation room having scented Wolf long before Jiraiya spotted him and was now well out of range for Jiraiya to grab him.

 

Kiba watched Wolf with an almost feral gaze and for the first time it wasn’t Naruto Jiraiya worried about injuring someone... it was Kiba.

 

“Kiba.” Jiraiya spoke in a calm easy tone.  This wasn’t good, if Kiba’s aggression triggered the Kyuubi, there was no way Jiraiya could handle them both.  Jiraiya would not allow Kiba to get hurt... and he would get hurt if he attacked Wolf, of that Jiraiya had no doubt.

 

“Come here.”  Jiraiya’s firm tone held more than a touch of dominance.  Kiba’s eyes didn’t leave Wolf and for a second Jiraiya wasn’t sure if Kiba even heard him, then Kiba slinked across the distance to Jiraiya’s side.  Kiba’s shoulders were lowered submissively but his fierce wary gaze still rested on Wolf as he moved to place himself between Jiraiya and Wolf, rumbling angrily in a less than human sounding protective growl.

 

Jiraiya cupped Kiba’s chin forcing his gaze away from Wolf and up to meet his eyes.  Jiraiya kissed Kiba softly, and then crooned low and soothing in his ear.  “Kiba my love, let it go... I was not hurt.  If you must be angry, be angry for yourself, for how he treated you... but be fair too, if it wasn’t for him things would not have improved.  It wasn’t done out of cruelty, but he did cause YOU to be injured.”

 

Kiba shook his head and glared back at Wolf savagely.  “He endangered you... made Naruto doubt himself once more... he threatened our family pack.”

 

Jiraiya decided this was not a conversation they should be having here and reluctantly asserted his authority, ordering sternly.  “Kiba I don’t want you threatening Wolf, we will talk about this later.  Do you understand?”

 

Kiba looked hurt but nodded and turned away, refusing to look at Wolf.  Naruto slid over and put his hand in Kiba’s in understanding, comforting him. Jiraiya placed a gentle hand on Kiba’s back and they walked out of the ANBU HQ without incident 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(KIBA)

 

Kiba was stressed from the moment Jiraiya opened the door to the Genin, and he tension didn’t lessen as Jiraiya, Naruto and he walked into the ANBU building... the place smelled like old blood and disinfectant... bringing several not so pleasant memories rushing back to Kiba’s thoughts.  He didn’t want to be here and from the look on Naruto’s face he felt the same way... Kiba could barely scent Naruto and Jiraiya’s apprehension over the stale smell of fear that permeated the building... but it was there, even though Jiraiya appeared outwardly calm Kiba could easily smell his stress as well as Naruto’s... Kiba sniffed in Naruto’s direction subtly but was relieve to find no sign of hostility or aggression...  Kiba noticed Jiraiya was watching Naruto closely and Kiba felt a surge of adoration, this new dominant Jiraiya made everything feel like it would work out, like he had everything under control.  Kiba gladly submit and adored his dominant mate, it was no longer Naruto in spite of his claim mark... now it was Jiraiya, a stable and strong leader, a fine alpha who was Kiba’s dominant mate. 

 

Jiraiya, Kiba and Naruto followed Ibiki into the interrogation room and although Ibiki’s news brought some relief they all knew they would be looking over their shoulders until the day he was caught and killed.... and given what Orochimaru had done to Jiraiya, Kiba hoped it was an exceedingly long and excruciatingly painful death.

 

As they rose to go Jiraiya followed Ibiki to the door and out, still keeping Naruto warily near.  Kiba stepped into the doorway and stiffened in first alarm, then rage... Wolf!  

 

Wolf stood a short distance from Jiraiya.  He looked at Kiba for several minutes his gaze enigmatic; Kiba could feel his dominance... Wolf was powerfully Alpha.   Wolf had used him... forced his cock into his mouth and triggered the Kyuubi...

 

Kiba’s eyes flew over to Jiraiya’s face and suddenly Kiba was furious, furious that Wolf had endangered Jiraiya.  Not just once but twice, by triggering the Kyuubi and forcing Jiraiya to try to handle him.  The enemy, the invading Alpha that threatened their pack... threatened his mates.  Kiba felt the blind fury building in him.  Kiba glared at Wolf with a savage wrath. 

 

“Kiba.  Come here.”  Jiraiya’s tone was firm.  Kiba glanced over at Jiraiya, under Jiraiya’s dominant gaze, Kiba’s aggressive stance instantly softened subserviently.  Jiraiya held out his hand, Kiba darted a glance at Wolf then crossed to Jiraiya placing his hand in Jiraiya’s and softening further in love and willing obedience...

 

And shifting to place his body between Wolf and Jiraiya, growling his aggression and a warning for Wolf to not approach Jiraiya.  Kiba could see the comprehension in Wolf’s eyes, but that was all... Wolf wasn’t backing down.

 

Jiraiya’s other hand cupped Kiba’s chin firmly turning it away from Wolf and he lowered his lips to kiss Kiba tenderly, when he broke the kiss Jiraiya nuzzled his ear and softly murmured, “Kiba my love, let it go... I was not hurt.  If you must be angry, be angry for yourself, for how he treated you... but be fair too, if it wasn’t for him things would not have improved... it wasn’t done out of cruelty, but he did cause YOU to be injured.”

 

Kiba shook his head that wasn’t it.  Kiba’s gaze returned to Wolf his urge to attack him so strong that only the fact he knew Jiraiya wouldn’t be pleased stopped him.  Kiba snarled, “He endangered you... made Naruto doubt himself once more... he threatened our family pack.”

 

Kiba felt his Alpha stiffen, and Jiraiya’s tone became one of command.  “Kiba I don’t want you threatening Wolf, we will talk about this later.  Do you understand?”

 

Kiba obeyed his eyes dropping from Wolf’s in submission in spite of his wish to challenge Wolf.  Kiba felt Naruto’s hand slip into his and Jiraiya’s hand rested on his back as he guided them out the door.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(NARUTO)

 

Naruto was feeling strange... just the last few days it had became increasingly hard to concentrate, but Jiraiya’s promise the he could go see Kishoukachi brought a powerful surge of excitement along with Naruto’s feelings of love for his little kit... Naruto blinked in surprise at his thought, and then quickly hid his reaction; luckily Kiba was too distressed to have caught that surge of... Naruto wasn’t even sure what the surge was of but he knew it wasn’t all his... he’d called Kishoukachi his ‘kit’...

 

Naruto tried to brush his worry aside and concentrate on comforting Kiba, his distress was for a very different reason than Kiba’s still they managed to comfort each other slightly.  The trip to the ANBU building was like a odd half dream, he was aware of what was happening around him but still felt very ‘disconnected’  even running into Wolf as they left didn’t seem real and he had to interest in him, only Kiba’s anxiety and anger at him.  He didn’t remember the walk home at all, this should have worried him but it was hard to care… about anything, every thought and feeling dulled to unimportance he just sort of ‘drifted’.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KIBA)

 

Now that they’d left the ANBU Building and the stress of Orochimaru was eased a bit Kiba could feel something ‘odd’ about Naruto… thinking back his mate had seemed distant… not angry or sad… just like he was very distracted and Kiba looked at Jiraiya for reassurance.  Jiraiya met his eyes and nodded.

 

It would not be a good idea to visit their children… not right now, they needed to go home and assess what was going on.  The fact Naruto neither noticed nor cared that they had changed their destination was further proof something was wrong. 

 

They barely made it in the door before Naruto’s hands started roaming over Jiraiya’s body.  Naruto had been very quiet today, a fact Jiraiya had over looked until Kiba’s nervous glance, it wasn’t a good sign... Naruto leaned against Jiraiya and he could feel his hard cock.

 

“Ero-sannin”  Naruto purred seductively.  Jiraiya’s breath caught and his cock jumped it had been so long since he’d heard that erotic taunt from the lips of his beloved. 

 

“Oh Naruto!”  Jiraiya groaned.  “You know how that turns me on!” While it did turn him on he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going on inside of his blonde mate, and given his symbiotic relationship with the Kyuubi, no deviation from ‘normal’ was to be taken lightly.

 

Naruto’s eyes flashed wickedly, “Sensei... I need your input...”

 

Jiraiya groaned, “Such a tease...” Jiraiya’s cock immediately hardened at Naruto’s soft taunts and he groaned, “Naruto... you know we are supposed to go visit Kishoukachi, Daiichi, and Harumeku...”

 

Naruto writhed against Jiraiya and begged, “Please... I need you..." Naruto purred softly his voice not entirely his own anymore, his eyes glowed the blood red of the Kyuubi’s with the barest hint of blue that was being quickly swallowed up.  “I need you...”

 

Naruto arched in a fluid way that should not have been possible for a human body to so effortlessly do and gyrated against Jiraiya’s body in a slow seductive sway, as he whimpered softly.  “Mate...”

 

Jiraiya cupped Naruto’s head threading his fingers smoothly through Naruto’s unruly strands of hair and drew his mate’s head back so he could look in his eyes.  Naruto bowed his body sharply his whimpers becoming more fevered... more hungry... less human.

 

“Naruto.”  Jiraiya urged, out of his peripheral vision Jiraiya could see Kiba had backed away.

 

Naruto yowled and whined urgently, his mouth had fallen open in a ragged pant and Jiraiya could see Naruto’s pronounced canines. 

 

Jiraiya wanted... needed to see Naruto in his gaze and to know he was still there, Jiraiya licked the soft strip of skin over Naruto’s jugular and felt him tremble hard, his hands tightened on Jiraiya’s arm their wickedly sharp nails resting hard on his bare arms just short of puncturing Jiraiya’s skin. 

 

“Naruto.”  Jiraiya coaxed... but there was little left to indicate Naruto was even aware of the Kyuubi’s actions.

 

Jiraiya straightened, his posture stiffening.  “Go to the bedroom and strip.”

 

Naruto’s feral gaze was uncomprehending as he stared hungrily at Jiraiya, his lips parted in a fevered lustful pant and he began almost shredding Jiraiya’s clothes as he tried to strip them from Jiraiya. 

 

Jiraiya caught his hands, “No.  Go to the bedroom strip and wait.” 

 

Naruto’s low yowls of frustration didn’t give much hope... what had happened?  How had Jiraiya lost the progress he’d made towards merging the two?  Somehow the Kyuubi had completely taken control once more, suppressed Naruto... and Jiraiya wasn’t going to reward that behavior.

 

Jiraiya could feel the spikes of distress Kiba was feeling, but under it was trust... Kiba believed in him.  Jiraiya grabbed Naruto’s hands firmly removing them from his body and gazing down into those blood red eyes with ruthless domination.  “Naruto go to the bedroom, strip and wait... _now_ , or you will be forced to wait until after I have satisfied Kiba twice before I will give you what you desire.”

 

Naruto’s gaze was uncertain... puzzled... then a sliver of comprehension showed through his bestial gaze and after another second his gaze lowered and he slunk out of the room towards the bedroom... Jiraiya heard cloth tearing and knew that in his frustration the Kyuubi had merely shredded Naruto’s clothes, tearing the fabric off, in compliance of his order to strip, a juvenile tantrum that would have been amusing if the reason behind it hadn’t been so serious.

 

Kiba looked very distressed as he gazed over at Jiraiya from across the room... he hadn’t come any closer even as Naruto left the room as if uncertain what he should do.  “Kiba come here.”  Jiraiya said gently.

 

Kiba swiftly crossed the room and leaned into Jiraiya as if seeking comfort.  Jiraiya held him and his hand softly stroked Kiba’s cheek as he murmured, “It's ok Kiba... everything’s going to be ok... just a small set back.”

 

Kiba nodded but he didn’t lift his head from where it rested against Jiraiya’s chest.  “Kiba... do you want to come into the bedroom?  You don’t have to if you don’t wish... I know you’re upset by Naruto’s behavior.”

 

Kiba drew a deep breath and slowly released it in a soft sigh, “I don’t know...”  Kiba glanced up at him and Jiraiya could see a hint of the timid person he’d been when Naruto was at his worst before Jiraiya had taken control.  “Can I stay out here... just for a little while?”

 

“Kiba, my gorgeous one, you can stay here as long as you need or come in if you decide... you don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to do.”  Jiraiya reassured gently.

 

Kiba nodded his gaze shifting from Jiraiya’s face to the door to the bedroom then back.  “I’ll be in soon...”

 

Jiraiya leaned down and kissed Kiba lovingly stopping his words.  “I love you... that’s all that matters... I love you both and we can fix this I promise.”

 

Kiba smiled, “I trust you.” 

 

Jiraiya smiled adoringly at him, even as he released him. “I’m glad.”

 

Kiba watched seriously as Jiraiya turned and walked into the bedroom.  Jiraiya was actually a bit glad Kiba had decided not to come in right away... he hated to see Kiba upset and Naruto’s behavior had upset him more than he was willing to admit. 

 

Jiraiya’s eyes met Naruto’s... or more appropriately the Kyuubi’s, they glowed a feral bloody red and the whisker marks were deep on his cheeks.  Jiraiya stood beside the bed looking at him and Naruto rose agilely to his hands and knees and crawled over to him... Jiraiya watched, reminded of the many times he’d crawled over to Oro in an effort to placate and display submission.

 

Jiraiya shook his head, those thoughts were not helpful... how was he going to find Naruto in there once more?  Jiraiya was determined to do so, he knew Naruto would be hurt when he ‘returned’, he’d been ‘locked away’ again... isolated and left out as the Kyuubi took control of his body without regard to his thoughts or desires...

 

Naruto whined mournfully and writhed against him, desperate for his attention and yet Jiraiya didn’t move, lost in thought.  Naruto wailed and rubbed his body against Jiraiya’s clothed form, yowling and softly whining as if in pain.

 

Kiba wanted to cry, what had happened?  Naruto just… well he disappeared, and so very quickly without anything triggering him the Kyuubi had taken control.  He was very conflicted, the fox aroused him greatly… even through the terror, and he could not deny that, but the memories of being helpless. 

 

Jiraiya would protect him, but being near Naruto when he was in that state brought such chaotic feelings… desire and shame for feeling desire for the Fox when it easily could have killed him with the damage it had inflicted on more than one occasion… as well as fear and a primal hunger, his ‘animal’ side couldn’t help it’s strong need for the mate who’d claimed him… longing and anxiety about their future, the days in the beginning when the Kyuubi had been under control, well mostly under control, and had only displayed a feral passion for him.  Would they ever have that again?  Jiraiya was the stable and strong Alpha he needed, they both needed but… Kiba decided he had to go in.

 

When he walked in, he stopped in the door looking at Jiraiya in alarm, “He’s in pain Jiraiya...”

 

Jiraiya looked down at him, suddenly aware of what he’d been ignoring as he thought, surges of pain were pulsing through Naruto's body.  During the time he’d been thinking he’d been looking ahead at the wall and paying little attention to the Kyuubi's ‘pleas’.  Kiba hadn’t waited after announcing that Naruto was hurting he’d crossed the room and started ‘petting’ him stroking his skin down to his swollen cock and murmuring softly to him.  “It’s ok... shhh... Jiraiya will make the pain go...”

 

Jiraiya rose and stripped watching Kiba soothing the creature that had hurt him so many times... the way the Fox quivered under Kiba’s touch, he looked confused… almost vulnerable, the Kyuubi did care in it’s odd way about them both... could it be it had felt threatened?  Like they were trying to push it away by bringing Naruto out more to the foreground?  Was it insecure now that it had lost the dominant position over both his mates?

 

“Kiba?”  Jiraiya spoke quietly.

 

“Hn?”  Kiba replied not lifting his attention from Naruto... The Fox’s pained whimpers had stilled but he still shivered as if racked by surges of pain.

 

“Do you want to submit to him?”  Jiraiya asked solemnly.

 

Kiba didn’t hesitate or look up as he immediately replied, “Yes.”  To Jiraiya’s surprise he sensed no fear from Kiba.  Kiba had obeyed him but he still desired Naruto’s dominance... but was it safe?

 

Kiba looked up at Jiraiya, “Please.”  Jiraiya nodded, he’d stop the Kyuubi if he was hurting Kiba.  Kiba looked down as if ashamed his voice subdued, “Can...”

 

Jiraiya could feel Kiba’s apprehension and he stroked Kiba’s jaw line gently, waiting.

 

Kiba’s voice dropped to a hushed almost whisper.  “Can he take me hard... please?”

 

Jiraiya felt a spike of distress and knew it was his own, he wanted to cry out ‘No!’ but instead he pleaded.   “Why Kiba?”

 

“I want it... please.”  Kiba’s cheeks had flushed in embarrassment... or shame?  As dominant mate it was his job and deepest need to protect them both.  He wanted to satisfy them and fill all their needs but this… he was asking to let the fox hurt him!

 

Jiraiya forced himself to push aside his feelings, “Kiba if it is what you want... I would not deny you...” _no matter how greatly I wish to…_

 

“I’m sorry... I crave his dominance.”  Kiba whispered, he could smell Jiraiya’s distress and the knowledge he was causing it almost made him retract his request, no matter how greatly he desired it.  The Kyuubi whined his need continuing to grow and Kiba’s fingers sipped over his desperately engorged cock, the thrill he felt at touching the rock hard length was the only thing stopping him from giving in and taking back his question.  He wanted that rigid flesh invading him, claiming him on the most basic level…

 

“Kiba... I love you, I want you to be happy... if it makes you happy, it makes me 'happy', but I worry...”  Jiraiya tried once more to prevent what he knew would come, the thought sickened him.

 

Kiba glanced hesitantly up, again he felt strong shame that he was upsetting Jiraiya, he was asking for his beloved who had suffered so much to allow the thing he wanted so greatly to protect him from. “You can feel my pain... if it’s too much pain that you are uncomfortable, stop him...”

 

Jiraiya very reluctantly nodded, but inside he corrected, _any_ pain was too much… “Promise me you won’t let him treat you too rough, when it’s not pleasure anymore... promise me you won’t let him continue to hurt you.”

 

“I promise Jiraiya.”  Kiba’s gaze was grateful and it was the only reason Jiraiya couldn’t change his mind... he’d promised himself Kiba’s needs and desires would be met... and this was one.

 

Jiraiya nodded, Kiba turned back to Naruto and nipped his jaw line now the Kyuubi wasn’t the only one trembling.  Kiba whimpered and trembled as he eagerly submit... the fox looked at Jiraiya.  Jiraiya forced himself to consent, “You may fuck Kiba.”

 

Jiraiya had to look away as Kiba bowed on the bed his unprepared ass in the air and flinched as he felt the sharp stab of pain as Naruto swiftly mounted Kiba.  Kiba yowled, but it wasn’t a plea for Naruto to stop, under the pain Jiraiya could feel Kiba’s excitement.

 

Kiba shivered all his doubts disappeared with the first rough slam of Naruto’s cock into his tight passage, the searing pain made his cock flush so hard it ached and every hungry, powerful thrust from his mate’s cock was a tease unlike anything Jiraiya could give him, no matter how absolutely incredible he was.  Naruto growled softly as he pounded into Kiba, but it wasn’t aggression just command of his complete surrender, Kiba whined softly in submission and felt the drum of Naruto's thrusts become a bit softer… at least until Jiraiya shifted slightly. 

 

The Kyuubi growled, feeling conflicted and possessive, his nails pricked Kiba’s hips as the pound of his hips grew more savage. Kiba mewed softly expressing his pleasure to have his mate taking him and it both brought a gentler grasp of his hips and a bit ‘rougher’ thrusts.  Naruto drove him down on the bed his hips pistoning fast and powerfully even as he rumbled his satisfaction and nuzzled Kiba’s throat.  The glorious flashes of pain and feel of his mate pinning him drove Kiba to ecstatic whines and the last savage pound into his body was enhanced by the rapturous pleasure of Naruto’s large canines piercing his flesh, his cock bucking inside him filling him with his mate's cum, marking him and reestablishing dominance over him.  Kiba cried out loudly in ecstasy, his body contracting hard, rapid waves of bliss surging through him with every spasm of his abused muscles. 

 

For a few minutes more the powerful body continued to pin him, the agile tongue bathing his mate mark and sending ruthless pulses of pleasure through him.  Although exhausted the sensations baited him, renewing his interest, the still semi hard length of his mate’s cock was still seated deep within Kiba’s aching body… if it wasn’t for the fact that it would be too much for Jiraiya he would have been tempted to ‘beg’ for more.  He suppressed his disappointment as his mate rose up off him and groaned in pleasure as he rolled over and sat up.  His ass was  burning and his passage sore… but he felt sated in a way he hadn’t in too long. 

 

Jiraiya wanted to get up... to leave, but he couldn’t, as much as it distressed him he couldn’t leave Kiba’s side.  Every slam of Naruto’s hips made him flinch but he stayed and when he felt Naruto’s teeth pierce Kiba’s mate mark he felt his submissive mate’s gratification and rapture.

 

Naruto withdrew and moved to bow before him whimpering urgently.   Jiraiya looked at his beloved’s wonderful body bowed before him and then took the lube and prepared him... he couldn’t hurt Naruto even if the Kyuubi would heal him... and he couldn’t bear anymore pain.

 

Kiba watched his mates, Naruto was now bowed before Jiraiya mewling urgently, his muscles quivering with need and the effort to suppress his impulse to ‘take’ what he wanted.   Looking eagerly at Jiraiya’s huge cock Kiba wondered if he could get him to fuck him… the urge to feel Jiraiya’s touch and the gentle buck of his hips.  Kiba wanted to groan at the thought but as he watched Jiraiya preparing Naruto, unwilling to hurt him, Kiba knew his Alpha would refuse. 

 

He was ashamed at the still intense aroma of Jiraiya’s distress, he had upset his mate greatly… just so he could feel Naruto… no, not Naruto, he and Naruto had sex many times since Jiraiya had taken the Alpha position… he’d been cruel to his mate, all so he could be fucked by the Kyuubi, claimed by him once more.  His behavior was selfish…

 

Jiraiya suddenly looked up and right at him, “Kiba… don’t.  You did nothing wrong.”  For a second Kiba looked at him in shock then remembered Jiraiya didn’t need to be able to smell his emotional state, he could ‘feel’ the emotions swirling through him. 

 

He moved up to beside Jiraiya, giving Naruto a wary look, watching to see if he ‘objected’ by becoming aggressive.  Their Alpha would not tolerate it, he didn’t only continued quivering and whining.  Kiba kissed Jiraiya and then watched as three of Jiraiya’s fingers pumped into Naruto’s eager passage.  Kiba sighed softy, “I hate that my actions cause you to feel this way.” 

 

Jiraiya soothed gently, “Perhaps it’s just another step to reclaiming what we had before.”  Kiba wondered if Jiraiya really felt that way or if he was just trying to ease his guilt. 

 

Jiraiya also wondered if his words were true, he’d surprised himself with the statement… it had come from deep down inside him… somewhere in his subconscious he must feel that it was right to have taken this step, no matter how difficult it had been to deal with. 

 

Jiraiya was suddenly aware of the rising desperation of his feral mate; he’d unconsciously been teasing the Kyuubi with his careful and drawn out preparation.  He’d rose to his hands and knees, the fox’s posture had stiffened slightly, a mild challenge.  The passage was loose and he wouldn’t hurt him even if he was a bit ‘rough’, he rose to his knees, grasped Naruto’s hips and swiftly buried his cock into the hot welcome of his body. 

 

Naruto arched and pushed back into the spear of his cock, yowling in delight. Jiraiya saw approval in Kiba’s gaze, it gave him a strong feeling of ‘making things right’ and suppressing his distress at the action he drew back and swiftly thrust into the tight hold again before beginning to fuck him much harder that he would either Kiba or Naruto when he was not in Kyuubi state. 

 

The almost savage rumbles and low growls of the Kyuubi drew Jiraiya’s compete focus; he had raised to his hands and knees and was bucking back into his thrusts increasingly harder.  Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto’s head and pushed down.  He rumbled a protest but lowered his upper body to the bed submitting.  Jiraiya couldn’t afford to ‘daydream’ when dealing with the Kyuubi he needed to have complete focus, reading the subtle and not so subtle signs of his intent. 

 

Naruto arched but didn’t lift his shoulders and head from the bed; he was giving confusing signs of wishing to retake his position as dominant mate and satisfaction at the powerful control of his mate over him. He panted his feral gaze shifting from Jiraiya to Kiba then back. 

 

Jiraiya could feel Kiba’s rising anxiety and it convinced him, Jiraiya pushed him down to prone beneath him, covering his body as he fucked him hard.  Naruto quivered his muscles all over his body flexing in preparation to resist, and then relaxing as he submit.  Jiraiya continued fucking him firmly, but the Kyuubi wasn’t done ‘protesting’ yet.  Jiraiya found he was unable to cum, the Kyuubi was blocking it, but he had an ‘answer’ to that too.  Jiraiya bit Naruto’s mate mark as he slammed deep into his mate’s body. 

 

The restriction immediately lifted as the Kyuubi howled in rapture his muscles clamping powerfully around Jiraiya’s arousal then spasming as he mewled quivering beneath his Alpha.  Jiraiya resisted the urge to cum a few minutes longer his mouth now rested beside Naruto’s ear and the authority in his tone held no leeway, “Kiba is _mine_!”

 

In truth he held no such strong conviction but the brief taste of control over Kiba had given the Kyuubi a misconception and he would fix it before the problem grew.  Jiraiya gave another hard buck cumming in his mate’s compliant body, but remaining ‘pinning’ him as he commanded, “ _You_ are mine.”  Naruto mewed softly his body completely relaxed and accepting, and after another minute Jiraiya rose off him. 

 

Kiba looked at him in awe;  as Naruto curled up beside Jiraiya and fell asleep he brushed his cheek.  Lifting his hand from the now sleeping man’s cheek he stroked Kiba’s face, he was curious as to why Kiba looked surprised but waited knowing his mate would 'enlighten’ him.

 

Kiba caught his hand turned his face into it and kissed the palm, his cheeks barely tinted as he murmured, “It is always so… amazing and arousing to see you dominate him…”  Jiraiya gave a slightly amused and very adoring smile, gathering Kiba closer and molding him to his body.

 

Kiba gave a shuddering breath as he tried to resist his body’s instinct to become aroused but it was doomed to failure, seeing Jiraiya like that… it was ‘hard wired’ into him to respond.  He hid his face against Jiraiya’s chest, not wanting to see the dismay on it as he admitted.  “I sometimes wish it was me…”  Jiraiya hated having to ‘dominate’ the Kyuubi… he hated being aggressive in sex and it was wrong to admit his interest. 

 

Kiba quickly added, as a dismissal of his admission, “But you don’t need to dominate me to have my absolute and unwavering love, always.”

 

Jiraiya’s fingers massaged the sore muscles of Kiba’s lower back, it shouldn’t have surprised him that Kiba would find that arousing but he’d never thought of it like that.  His desires for Kiba and Naruto were never aggressive; it would be very difficult to do anything like that to Kiba knowing it was him and not just a Kyuubi controlled version of him.  Once again he was faced with the dilemma of his ‘problems’ versus Kiba’s desires.  Kiba looked up worried, “Jiraiya I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have said that.” 

 

“Said what?” Naruto asked his beautiful blue eyes so riveting that for a moment Kiba was mesmerized.  Luckily he was saved from needing to speak when Jiraiya gave a teasing smile, “That we should remain here in bed all day…”  Kiba could see he wasn’t accepting the coy reply and answered reluctantly, “I get aroused by his dominance…”

 

Naruto gave Kiba a reassuring grin, “Of course you do, who wouldn’t!” 

 

Jiraiya laughed, “Yes, well… I assure you the list of who would not be is longer than you think…” 

 

Naruto gave Jiraiya a provocative smile, “They have no idea what they are missing… Ero-sannin.”  Jiraiya could feel his body respond to the taunt but his thoughts remained above his waist, he wondered how much of what had just happened that Naruto remembered. 

 

The initial flirtatious behavior, calling him Ero-sannin, when they reached the house was still Naruto… at least on some level; the Kyuubi neither knew, nor cared, about teasing nicknames.  He had to know he hadn’t remained in control… or even present… didn’t he?  He hated upsetting his beloved and it was reluctantly that he asked, “What do you remember about today?” 

 

Naruto froze, his eyes growing wide in fear and his voice was strained as he asked, “What did I do?”  Kiba moved over to hold him, his mate was now very pale and shivering, he stroked his arm gently.  “Nothing Naruto… I promise you didn’t do anything.” 

 

Jiraiya drew a deep breath and released it a sigh, then bluntly stated, “You remained here, and caused no damage, but the Kyuubi took control.” 

 

Naruto looked away, the depression on his face was clear, and even though his eyes remained averted both Kiba and Jiraiya knew they were full of pain, “I guessed something like that had happened… I should have warned you this morning that I didn’t _‘feel right’_ … I just…” Naruto met their eyes mournfully, “I just want to live like I’m normal… not constantly worry that some thing I did or didn’t do was a sign I would become a monster.” 

 

Kiba hugged him, stroking his back as he replied, “Not a monster…” 

 

Naruto gave a slightly bitter laugh.  “Monster, demon… what’s the difference.”  Jiraiya drew them both into his arms, looking first at Naruto then Kiba as he replied, “Not everything is easily fixed, and things don’t change overnight…”

 

“But it’s been months…” Naruto started to protest and Jiraiya shook his head stilling his words and continuing.  “I don’t see what happened as a positive sign, but don’t believe things are _not_ improving… they _are_.”  Jiraiya was relieved to see some of the anxiety leave their faces, “It is only sexually that we continue to have unexpected… ‘appearances’ by the Kyuubi… while that is not something any of us wishes, the fact that he’s not being triggered ‘outside the bedroom’ by anger or other strong emotions is a good sign.” 

 

His lovers now looked a great deal less uneasy and Jiraiya debated how to continue, he hated talking about the fox demon like it had the right to do anything without Naruto’s permission.  “Do you remember anything after we got home from the ANBU Headquarters?”

 

Naruto frowned, this whole conversation was disturbing; it always was, talking about what his body had done ‘without him’.  “I remember being very aroused, wanting you so very greatly… needing you almost painfully…” Naruto gave a brief self mocking laugh. “Like it had been months since I got to…”  Naruto grew sick as he realized what he’d wanted, his voice dropped to a whisper.  “I wanted to fuck you.” 

 

Jiraiya kissed him gently, “Don’t be upset, you didn’t do anything wrong; and desiring me…” Jiraiya teased gently, “Well, I’m sorry you find the thought upsetting, but I’m flattered… and a bit aroused.”  Jiraiya placed Naruto’s hand over his cock, it was a bit of a lie since it was kissing Naruto that had aroused him and not the idea of being fucked but it eased the tensions once more.

 

“Pervert.” Naruto insisted as he gave a small smile, it was forced but just the fact he tried was good and Jiraiya wished he could just end the conversation there but he’d taken the easy route too often and it had almost led to disaster.

 

“So nothing after that?” Jiraiya pushed.  Naruto shook his head and answered the very words Jiraiya had hoped he wouldn’t hear.  “Not a single flash or emotion.  Like time had stopped at that moment and when it started again I was here.”  

 

Jiraiya kept his expression light but he knew neither of his lovers was fooled.  The Kyuubi had purposely closed Naruto off, excluded him as he used his body.  “Ok well, we’ll deal with it, I promise… don’t lose hope in me.” He said it in a teasing tone but he was serious, they would deal with it someway, he wouldn’t let either of his beloved get hurt and the Kyuubi’s behavior was hurting Naruto.

 

Jiraiya kissed each softly, “We should go visit the children now.”  Kiba and Naruto smiled and nodded but Naruto had averted his eyes.  Jiraiya wasn’t fooled, “Naruto.” His fingers caressed the underside of his chin encouraging him to meet his eyes.  Naruto smiled at him but his eyes were dark and sad, “What’s wrong?” Jiraiya waited but Naruto did say anything only looked away again, the false smile had disappeared. 

 

Kiba put his hand on Naruto’s arm and almost reluctantly the blonde moved away, still refusing to look at either of his lovers.  Jiraiya could see the pain on Kiba’s face at the rejection and feel the strong flood of sorrow from them both.  Jiraiya placed his finger under Naruto’s chin encouraging him to look up, but Naruto only gave him a betrayed look and averted his face once more, now fighting back tears, “You have sex with _it_ … while it _uses my body…”_

 

Jiraiya nodded there was something more to this, although that alone was a bad enough issue… it was assumed that if his body was ‘interested’ he was willing, but no one was even asking if he wished to… just taking advantage of the Kyuubi’s interest.  Jiraiya wasn’t sure how to change that except by getting the Kyuubi to allow Naruto control... 

 

“You had sex with _my body_ not _me,_ but neither of you can remember it’s not me… you make love to _him,_ not me and you don’t think of _me_!” 

 

Kiba was looking at Naruto in confusion, “I know it’s not you…”

 

Naruto looked at them both angrily, but tears trailed down his face.  Jiraiya reached for him and he moved away.  “You don’t understand…”

 

Jiraiya wanted so badly to soothe him but he wasn’t sure what to say… then the realization of what Naruto was saying hit him and he wanted to cry himself.  Naruto’s body had sex… but neither Kiba nor him stopped to consider Naruto hadn’t, they had sex with him… but it wasn’t _him_.  They just dismissed him, his desire to be intimate, to enjoy his own body… “I’m sorry Naruto.”  How many times had they done that to him and he’d just accepted it, accepted that if the Kyuubi used him he wouldn’t get to be touched or made love to… placed second to a demon that used him. 

 

Naruto glanced hesitantly over at Jiraiya and saw the understanding and pain in his eyes, sliding over he nestled into Jiraiya’s side, hiding his damp face against Jiraiya’s chest as Kiba stroked his back. 

 

Kiba was distressed now as well, he still didn’t understand why, but both his mates were hurting. Jiraiya took a deep breath and released in a woeful sigh, “Kiba… we didn’t have sex, we didn’t make love, we didn’t do anything with _Naruto…_ only his body…” 

 

Kiba’s eyes widened and he looked stricken as he realized what they had been doing… not just this once, many, many times… and unlike Jiraiya he had no excuse, if he’d truly been listening to Naruto… only a few weeks ago he’d said, _‘I think the Kyuubi gets to have all the fun... I miss all the fucking...’_ and as if that hadn’t been plain enough he’d said similar things to him many times. _‘I’m jealous of the Kyuubi’s time with you and Jiraiya... I don’t like being excluded.’_   It wasn’t just the Kyuubi excluding him; they’d been excluding Naruto as well!  Kiba gave a soft cry and hugged Naruto from behind so he and Jiraiya had him enclosed between them.  “I am so sorry… if I’d only listened to you; you tried to tell me…” 

 

Naruto sniffled, after a moment he drew a deep breath to calm himself, wiped his eyes and flashed a smile.  “Ok, sorry I got so dramatic… lets go shower.” 

 

Kiba looked at Jiraiya and saw the same disbelief in his eyes as he knew was in his own.  They’d deeply hurt Naruto, he was trying to brush it aside to make it seem like it didn’t matter but it did… he was not happy or smiling inside, inside he still cried. 

 

Kiba embraced Naruto he would not even try to pretend things were over; this was something they needed to fix.  Kiba placed loving kisses over his neck as he vowed “I will never forget you like that again, I am so sorry.”

 

Jiraiya was full of guilt, how could he have forgotten… how could he not have thought of how Naruto felt, about his needs for the contact and feel of his mate’s bodies meeting with his.  “Naruto.  I love you so very much, I placed handling the Kyuubi over taking care of you and I am so very sorry.” 

 

The faked smile had slipped off the incredible man’s face replaced by forgiveness. Naruto held Kiba’s arms around him as he looked up at Jiraiya, “I know you didn’t mean to… I tried not to let it bother me… but after…” Naruto looked crestfallen, “after getting to be involved the last few times… even though the Kyuubi still had a control, I was there… and then this time, again I wasn’t there.  Everything you said or did, every caress… they weren’t for me.”

 

Jiraiya nodded his understanding and reassured, “We love you, and we desire _you_ , not the Kyuubi.  We care for him only because he is a part of you.”  Naruto nodded mutely his eyes lingering on Jiraiya’s semi flaccid cock before he forced himself to look away.

 

Kiba’s nuzzles had become gentle loving kisses and as one was placed on his jugular Naruto gasped loudly and whined, leaning into his mouth.  Jiraiya stroked lightly down Naruto’s body, grazed over his balls and up the shaft as Naruto mewed and writhed under their combined ‘attack’.  How could they ever have ‘forgotten’ this?!  Naruto looked so erotic panting and moaning as they laid him back and began slowly licking and kissing every inch of him.

 

 Jiraiya slipped down between his legs lifting them to lie over his shoulders and baring a great deal of the many enticing places on Naruto’s body he wanted to explore, licking the tender area under the cheeks of his ass up the sensitive strip of skin between his very tempting entrance to below his balls, Naruto tensed and shivered as his hot breath teased the tightly gathered orbs before slowly trailing up to trace around but not touching his balls, Naruto cried out pleading.  “Jiraiya!  Ah, please!”

 

 Jiraiya chuckled and watched Kiba tease Naruto’s hard nipples, sucking and flicking them as Naruto mewed and arched into his mouth, Jiraiya licked the flushed head of his delicious cock and was rewarded with a howl of need “Jiraiya!  Please!” further whimpers followed between rapid pants. 

 

Kiba reached over and placed the lube beside Naruto’s leg before renewing his efforts to drive Naruto mad with lust, nibbling his throat as his fingers continued to gently twist and flick his budded nipples.  Jiraiya took the lube and dampened his fingers as his mouth sucked on the tender flesh of the inside of his lover's thighs. 

 

Naruto was mewling and moaning, gasping as he trembled, overwhelmed with so many sensations he couldn’t identify one pleasure from another and his entire body seemed like one large erogenous zone… then his rapture spiked sharply as a talented finger invaded his body stroking the walls of his passage.  Jiraiya’s tongue started feathering over his rim as another finger joined the first, thrusting deep and brushing his prostate as he sobbed in pleasure and manage to gasp, “PLEASE!!!  Jiraiya I need you! Please!”  Naruto trembled his eyes pleading Jiraiya, he couldn’t take anymore he needed to feel Jiraiya in him! 

 

Jiraiya licked a slow path up his cock ask he slipped his fingers out, knelt draping his legs over his arms and raised Naruto’s ass.  He needed to be very careful, this was a position where he could easily cause him pain, it allowed for very deep penetration and frankly he wouldn’t have even attempted it if he hadn’t just fucked Naruto only 20 minutes earlier. 

 

Jiraiya squirted more lube on his erection and Kiba watched in fascination as Jiraiya slipped his cock into the slick tight passage and  groaned in pleasure. Naruto was so very tight, his body like a virgins once more and Jiraiya panted as his cock sank flush.  Naruto’s eyes had widened as the large organ sunk into his body deeper than he’d ever felt before then cried out in rapture wanting so badly to feel Jiraiya’s wonderful cock thrusting into him.  The sensation of his cock seated so deep was a nearly unbearable tease, he drew rapid ragged breaths between loud desperate cries as Jiraiya circled his hips.  His whole world dissolved into a timeless void of rapture as Jiraiya wrapped his hand around his cock slowly drawing on it as he continued moving within him.  Every time he was reaching his climax Jiraiya paused before then slowly resuming the erotic tease. 

 

Kiba was breathing hard and looking desperate himself as Jiraiya slowly thrust into Naruto and their mate wailed in ecstasy his eyes closed tightly and enticing mouth open in a ragged pant as he gasped air between his howls at the overwhelming pleasure. 

 

Jiraiya was being teased mercilessly himself and wasn’t sure if he could last much longer.  The snug hold Naruto’s body still had on his cock, the ripples of his muscles as he writhed on the bed and his passage contracting rhythmically around his painfully aroused cock... it was hard to remember his own name and maintaining his restraint was getting incredibly difficult.  Jiraiya lowered the erotic man’s legs down releasing them to cover Naruto with his body, looking into the sweat dampened face as he panted and mewed he didn’t know if it was possible to love anyone more than he did Naruto.  He couldn't be sure he could be gentle, he was exceedingly aroused...teased too greatly by the hold of his mate’s body. 

 

Glancing over he could see Kiba stroking his cock and moaning as he watched them and Jiraiya withdrew.  Kiba understood, he moved into position as Jiraiya moved away thrusting smoothly into Naruto and fucking him enthusiastically as he placed kisses over Naruto’s throat between his moans, they were nearing their climax.  Jiraiya had calmed enough to give a bit of guidance, taking Kiba’s hips he angled them precisely, so his next thrust was into the perfect pleasure spot.  Both men howled in rapture as Naruto’s body seized and spasmed drawing powerfully on Kiba’s cock as he came and triggering Kiba’s orgasm… having years of experience came in handy sometimes. 

 

Kiba withdrew and Jiraiya watched his mates, the men he loved with all his heart, drawing rapid labored breaths as they lay beside each other ‘recovering’.  Jiraiya’s cock throbbed but that was merely a slight distraction.  Kiba was the first to recover… not having been teased delirious before fucking. His eyes landed on Jiraiya’s still erect cock and he gave a wicked grin.

 

Jiraiya gave a playful groan and as Kiba moved over to in front of him he threw up his hands in surrender even though he would refuse to allow Kiba or Naruto fuck him, both had to be sore… he knew Kiba was, but his mate didn’t even attempt it instead his hand wrapped around the base and his amazing mouth slipped down to cover the swollen length.  Jiraiya cried out in surprise, then moaned loudly as Kiba’s incredible tongue teased him, his head bobbed on the turgid organ, his hand cupping and rolling Jiraiya’s balls.

 

Suddenly Kiba slipped to the base taking his large cock into his throat and his finger teased the tender area under his Alpha’s balls. Jiraiya gasped loudly and cried out his hips bucking softly as he came.  Kiba’s throat muscles flexed around Jiraiya’s erection as he swallowed his cum, drawing every last bit from him.  Kiba’s mouth slid slowly up the now sated length and he sucked the tip before releasing it.

 

Jiraiya groaned at the tease then drew him up and kissed him passionately. He sprawled beside Naruto and Kiba framed the other side of their whisker marked lover.  Naruto gave a protesting and weary whimper as Jiraiya’s fingers stroked his chest barely grazing his nipples.  Jiraiya chuckled rolled over to cover him and kissed him… then nearly groaned himself. He knew better, his lover was like a rabbit, Naruto’s erection once more laid eagerly between them. 

 

Jiraiya drew back and looked down at him with a teasing grin. “Again?” 

 

Naruto laughed, “Don’t think so, I want to be able to walk again sometime this month.”  Jiraiya smile disappeared his eyes searching his beloved’s face for signs of pain.  Naruto drew his head back down and kissed him gently. “I’m sorry… you didn’t hurt me.  It was stupid of me to joke like that, I’m a fool… I forgot.”  Jiraiya smiled, his fears eased, he felt no pain from him.  Naruto grinned apologetically, “It was so extraordinary you blew the circuits in my brain and my memory function ceased for a moment.”

 

 Jiraiya shook his head, “Ok, unless someone still has the energy for further activity in the bedroom I think we should shower.”  This time both Jiraiya’s mates nodded happily.  Naruto bounced off the bed and went in to start the shower… no, he definitely hadn’t hurt him.  Kiba on the other hand was feeling a bit sore from the Kyuubi’s reclaiming of him… Jiraiya wondered if Naruto hadn’t noticed the fresh bite yet or had chosen not to ask… where Jiraiya had bit Naruto was of course mark free once more.

 

Their visit with Harumeku and their children was uneventful, Naruto didn’t behave in anyway different from normal.  He doted on Kishoukachi refusing to put her down for a minute.  Kishoukachi looked so serine in his arms, not just content, at peace like it was the one place in the world she wished to be. 

 

Naruto’s deep love for her was in every brush of his finger tips over her silken pale skin, her fist wrapped around his finger as if securing him to her.  Truly beautiful and it never ceased to bring tears of joy to Harumeku’s eyes.  Even Susamajii seemed to approve, at least she didn’t watch him with the same intensity she displayed with everyone else, Miharu was always beside her mother like a shadow, silent, vigilant… the good natured pup adored Naruto.  She’d picked up the same over protective and intensity of her parent, fortunately with the added benefit that you could actually touch her, she seemed to enjoy the attention… unless you came between her and Kishoukachi, then her whole demeanor changed to a cold distrust until she was beside her once more.

 

Even the walk home was without incident but Jiraiya was uneasy he couldn’t shake the feeling something big was about to happen and the power to change it would be lost soon.  Once home Kiba and Naruto broke him out of his dismal thoughts with their playful banter and once laying in bed Kiba happily slid into his arms.  Jiraiya chucked, then wrapped an arm around Naruto and pulled him close, his blonde lover squirmed until he lay draped over him.  Jiraiya closed his eyes sighing in bliss, both his beloved’s bodies embracing his.  He looked down at Naruto, intending to ask if he planned to sleep sprawled on top of him.  The erotic blonde stared up at him as Jiraiya held him in a protective loving embrace, for just a moment there was a flash of red in his eyes… almost as if the fox was reminding him it was there as well.  Both Naruto and Kiba were quick to fall asleep but Jiraiya lay awake thinking about the day.

 

The Kyuubi treated Naruto like he was a subservient mate, taking what it wanted when it wished, and like the Kyuubi’s behavior with Kiba and him, it tested its boundaries retaking ‘ground it lost’ unless kept in check… it gave him an idea.  The Kyuubi needed to be brought out more in the bedroom, not suppressed whenever possible… brought out and made to relinquish control, share the body with Naruto.  The Fox still claimed him as his own, believed it was the dominate mate over Naruto, it needed to be shown that Naruto wasn’t his either and that Jiraiya, his dominant mate, demanded he share the body when he wanted to be involved.  It may not work but he needed to keep trying things until he found a solution.

 

Jiraiya watched the sleeping blonde, memories of how it used to be still haunted him when he didn’t actively suppress them, the belief that he wouldn’t hurt them, the trust… Awake once more, Kiba cuddled him, “You’re sad.”  After all this time Jiraiya no longer wondered how his sensual tattooed mate knew, “Yes.” 

 

“You’re thinking about how things used to be…”  Jiraiya looked at him, he took that back, his mate was always a surprise to him.  Kiba smiled slightly, he knew what Jiraiya was thinking, “I know because I do too.  When did it all start to go ‘wrong’?” 

 

Jiraiya sighed, “The signs were there all along, I just love him so much I refused to see them… the Kyuubi is unstable, it was unrealistic to believe otherwise.” 

 

Kiba nodded, but now he looked so sad that tears welled in his eyes, his voice dropped to a husky whisper.  “I miss that fantasy.”  Jiraiya gathered him close and kissed him, “I know.”  He was beginning to wonder if his dream of merging the Kyuubi and Naruto in the bedroom was just another fantasy.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The first time Jiraiya decided to attempt his latest plan was later that week, Kiba was gone on a mission that morning and that was for the best, he wasn't sure how it would work and he was grateful he didn't need to worry about frightening his mate if things went... wrong.

 

Jiraiya sat against the head board watching his golden haired lover, they'd finished showering and Jiraiya was in no hurry to dress after seeing Naruto wandering around the room looking for some misplaced item... he loved every inch of the incredibly sexy man.  The way his muscles flexed under the smooth tan flesh... the fluid way he moved... the firm hard cheeks of his ass and especially the breathless mews of pleasure each brush of his fingers over that sexy body brought. 

 

The brilliant blue eyes turned towards him, with his tousled curls framing his face and the light whisker-like pattern of marks on his cheeks he had a slightly wild look... which only grew more pronounced as his eyes rested on Jiraiya's now very aroused body and they darkened in lust.

 

"Ero-sannin" he purred, lithely slipping up unto the bed and almost prowling up to him, watching him had made Jiraiya's cock flush hard and he almost groaned as Naruto's hungry eyes rested on it, the tease so great it bobbed eagerly.

 

His snowy haired beloved, sat on the bed his back against the backboard as Naruto studied him, the almost artistic way the cover still draped over his lap only accented the massive hard length of his cock.  As Naruto crawled up to him Jiraiya's voice was husky and he playfully 'chastised' "You know how much that turns me on..." 

 

Naruto paused over his cock he could hear the sensual man's breath catch as he dipping his head licking slowly up the swollen length and heard his soft gasp, his taut stomach muscles flexing as his body reacted.  Naruto stroked over his lovers hips caressing his sensitive flesh and gave playful soft nibbles over them as his fingers trailed lightly over Jiraiya's amazing cock.  In spite of the temptation he hadn't taken the enticing length into his mouth, he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to move away without tasting his cum and hearing his cries of passion and he wanted that immense organ buried deep within him...

 

The soft rumble coming from Naruto and the flashes of red in his gaze betrayed the fox's interest but it did not take over... at least not yet and Jiraiya planned to keep it that way.  The erotic man nuzzled then licked slowly up his throat his body now covering Jiraiya's, their arousals brushing as he rocked his hips.  Jiraiya moaned and caressed Naruto's body passionately, the rumble had grown louder and he knew if he was to look in his beloved's eyes there would be very little blue remaining.  It took quite a bit of restraint to stop, but he did, "Look at me."  Naruto drew back slightly, looking in the amber accented blue Jiraiya firmly stated, "I will stop, the Kyuubi will not get pleasure if it takes control... if it wants pleasure he must not take you from me."

 

Naruto heard the soft whine he gave and the clouding of his thoughts lightened, his body trembled and waves of powerful need swept through him.  "Need."  He whimpered softly, Jiraiya's skilled touch covered his aching flesh stroking slowly up to the tip and he mewed in pleasure bucking into the tease.  "Mate." 

 

Jiraiya cupped his head drawing him down and kissing him hungrily, but when his lips trailed off up the warm length of his lover's throat it was to promise, "If you release control I will give you incredible pleasure."  His fingers danced light chakra pulses over the rounded globes of Naruto's ass, slipping between the cheeks to run a teasing chakra pulse over the sensitive entrance and his lover cried out bucking against him and whimpering in need. 

 

Naruto wanted Jiraiya so greatly he trembled although he could 'feel' the fox there his body hungered too greatly to pause to think about it.  "Please... I need you."  Jiraiya cradled Naruto to him and rolled to place him beneath, reaching out and grabbing the lube as his mouth suckled and nibbled down his mate's body.  Jiraiya licked the engorged flesh before him and he pressed a slick finger at the tight entrance sending small waves of chakra into him as his finger slipped in. Naruto keened his body trembling in ecstasy as the waves grew more intense the deeper his finger slipped, Jiraiya's other hand caressed the base of his cock then slowly up the length.

 

There was very little red in his beloved's eyes and he fully intended to reward the Kyuubi's submission.  The chakra block he'd placed around the base of his lover's engorged cock would keep him there poised at the edge... He wasn't sure if the powerful tease would be too great and his beloved would be submerged once more, but if the Fox took control he would stop... just pin him until he surrendered control once more.

 

Naruto wailed his body arching as the introduction of another finger brought a strong steady pulse straight into his core, "Ah!  Jiraiya!"  he whimpered his muscles flexing as he tried to cum and was denied, all his flesh was ultra sensitive his nerves quivering as Jiraiya's other hand teased his nipples and he scissored his fingers within the hot passage of his lover .  He panted out, "Need... you" and Jiraiya studied his eyes but it was his lover and not the Kyuubi that was begging, he gave a slightly mischievous smile, and brushed a tingling stroke over his erotic mates prostate.  Naruto howled bucking his hips desperately as he tried to orgasm,  Jiraiya slipped his fingers out and covered him pressing into the intense grasp of the rippling passage, and feeling his lover writhing beneath him. 

 

Jiraiya moaned loudly, breathless and nearly as desperate as his lover he started fucking him with slow deep strokes groaning at every demanding  flex of his lover's muscles around his painfully aroused length.  Jiraiya looked into the lust darkened gaze of his beloved and gave in to his need fucking his beloved faster moaning in pleasure and teased by every breathless wail of rapture from his lover's moist parted lips.  He kissed him hungrily as his hand stroked over his pelvis and when he released the block, his mate keened his body trembling as he vehemently bucked into the strokes of his dominant mate's cock.

 

As he climaxed he continued, still bucking and writhing, his whole body trembling as it clamped down around his cock and Jiraiya cried out in rapture as he buried himself in his beloved, his orgasm so intense it left him breathless.  Cupping his beloved he was going to roll over not wishing to rest his weary body on his lover.  Naruto mewed his fingers flexed and the flicks of red in his gaze gave the distinct impression the Kyuubi wanted him covering him.

 

As Jiraiya rested part of his weight on him pinning him to the bed unable to move he could feel the powerful wave of pleasure his mate felt at the action and his guess that the Kyuubi  had needed the 'dominance' of being pinned was proven correct as his beloved willingly softened beneath him and sighed happily.  After a few minutes, he withdrew, cupped him and  rolled over onto his back with his sweat drenched lover on top.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kiba scented the powerful aroma of sex as he entered the house and his body immediately responded, by the time he reached the bedroom his cock was straining urgently at the zipper of his pants.

 

Jiraiya was startled as Naruto's head popped up, his eyes flaring red... Kiba.  He could feel the strong lust coming from his brown haired mate... and clearly the Kyuubi could too.  Jiraiya took his chin turning his lover's face to meet his eyes, the red had grown so strong it was disturbing,  the Kyuubi whined and tried to draw away from his grasp.  Jiraiya's arm tightened holding his mate pressed to him unable to move away, but the blonde's muscles still flexed as the urge remained strong... he wanted Kiba, not Naruto... the Kyuubi wanted him and Jiraiya was not going to let him free.  "Naruto look at me..."  the brilliant red had covered all blue.

 

Kiba hesitated nervously when he saw the intent red gaze turn to him, perversely his body ached even more in desperate lust for his mate at the sight.  Jiraiya drew Naruto's face back to meet his eyes and Kiba stood uncertain if he should leave or join them.

 

Jiraiya spoke while still looking in the Kyuubi's eyes, he gently urged, "Kiba... come, be with us..."  Jiraiya wasn't sure he should be asking this of his lover, he'd been hurt so many times by the Kyuubi, but he didn't feel fear from him... he was very nervous but not truly afraid and Jiraiya would not allow the Kyuubi to injure him...

 

Kiba stripped and cautiously approached, pausing beside them he waited.  Jiraiya's commanding gaze had not left Naruto's but the look on his face brought Kiba confidence, his dominant mate had the Kyuubi under control, he would not let it hurt him.

 

"Kiba... fuck him."  Kiba saw the stiffening of his beautiful blonde lover's body as the Kyuubi prepared to resist.  "You will not hurt him... and I will not let him hurt you." 

 

In spite of the low aggressive rumble coming from the Kyuubi, Kiba slipped up and covered him.  The muscles flexed as if he was going to fight but then he froze and Kiba heard the soft needy mew, whatever Jiraiya had done had distracted and tempted the demon.  Kiba thrust into the damp tight grasp, and knew Jiraiya had just fucked him that was why he said he wouldn't hurt him.  Kyuubi rumbled and then whined softly shivering.

 

When the fox had 'protested' Kiba mounting him Jiraiya stroked a powerful chakra wave over his lover's nipple... the Fox responded immediately, his cock swollen with need pressed against Jiraiya, if he hadn't been holding him still he was sure he'd be rocking his hips getting stimulation but unable his need grew so fast, when Kiba thrust into him he started growling but the feel of the needed stimulation made it turn to a pleading low cry.  "Stop." Jiraiya directed and Kiba paused nearly whimpering himself at the temptation to fuck his lover's tight body.

 

The Kyuubi gave a mournful keen, but Kiba remained still.  Jiraiya looked firmly in the red eyes, "You want pleasure you have to surrender control to Naruto."  The Fox whined, but the red did not fade. 

 

Jiraiya's gaze slipped up to Kiba's a second before returning to meet the Kyuubi's, Kiba understood now... and at the glance he circled his hips teasing him.  The Kyuubi growled then whimpered desperately.

 

Jiraiya saw the red retreating the sky blue the predominant color now, he encouraged, "Fuck him Kiba."  Naruto's eyes widened as his mind cleared and he cried out in pleasure.

 

Kiba's cock was seated in him as he lay a top Jiraiya, a rush of arousal surged through him and when Kiba began fucking him he howled in pleasure his muscles flexing around the rigid flesh that was pounding into him and driving him wild with ecstasy, Jiraiya's finger's caressed him softly sending light pulses of chakra feathering over his skin, and when Kiba's cock brushed over his pleasure spot he gasped cumming but the pulses of Chakra teased him erect again, Jiraiya was watching him and Naruto dipped his head to kiss him passionately.

 

Kiba groaned at the powerful contractions of his lover's body as he came but resisted his climax and Naruto began mewling wantonly again and kissing Jiraiya hungrily.  Kiba moaned, the sight of his lover's kissing the final tease and his thrusts grew faster as he quickly neared his climax again.  Kissing over Naruto's shoulders and neck, his mouth brushed his lover's mate mark and he heard a low growl, but Jiraiya did not look alarmed so Kiba continued fucking him. sinking his cock deep into his lover.

 

Jiraiya saw the brilliant flash of red as Kiba's mouth neared Naruto's mate mark, and the soft growl he gave was abruptly cut short as Jiraiya circled his nipple with a strong pulse of chakra, he whined and the red retreated at the firm look in his mate's gaze, unwilling to take the chance of being denied pleasure.  Jiraiya was pleased and his caress of Naruto's chest was accompanied by strong waves of chakra that quickly brought his lover to orgasm, gasping and wailing his body trembling as he came.

 

Kiba cried out at the strong contraction of his lover's body and came, he was panting and when he withdrew he immediately flopped down on the bed beside Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya's heart held hope at the success but he knew it would not be that easy, the Fox would resist and he'd need to do this many times before he could be sure it would work... Naruto cuddled into him and Kiba lay molded to his side, this was bliss... both his mates content.

 

\-------------------------

 

His mates went in to shower and Jiraiya promised to come in soon, he wanted to give the two men a chance to be alone.  To be able to express their love without feeling they must include him.

 

Kiba entered the shower cupped his mate and stroked over Naruto's body.  The immediate stiffening and growl shocked him and he quickly moved away.  The red eyes that met his sent a jolt of terror through him, Jiraiya immediately strode in from the bedroom his eyes challenging and the red slowly retreated.  Kiba was shaking, "What was that?  Why?"

 

Naruto looked at Kiba in confusion for a second, his mate looked frightened and stood well away from him... then met Jiraiya's eyes and knew he'd 'done something'... or more accurately the Kyuubi had done something, his shoulders dropped and he looked away in shame.  He couldn't ask, but it was clear whatever it was it had been something that frightened Kiba and Jiraiya had stopped him... was he hurting Kiba?  Well if he'd been attempting Jiraiya had saved Kiba... from the monster, from him.

 

"I'm tired." he murmured softly and walked out of the bathroom so Jiraiya could soothe Kiba... looking back at the bathroom Naruto decided he didn't want to stay there, he just wanted to be alone... no wary eyes watching him.  He grabbed his clothes, dressed and left.

 

Jiraiya was stroking Kiba's back, although Naruto was upset he could not go to him yet, this had shaken Kiba, unbalanced him and left him worried about being hurt again.  "What if you hadn't been here?"  Kiba hid his face against Jiraiya, "Every time I think everything's going to be ok... What happened?  Why did he... react like that?" 

 

Jiraiya softly nuzzled him, "Everything _will_ be ok... I'm not sure why the Kyuubi reacted, but I have a feeling it was tied to what happened earlier."  Kiba looked up, "The sex?"  Jiraiya shook his head slightly, "No... not exactly... but he reacted when you were kissing his shoulder and got close to his mate mark... I think the fox feels threatened, having to withdraw and leave Naruto in control..."  Jiraiya phrased it in a way Kiba would immediately understand, "He's uncertain what place in the pack he's in and defensive... I fucked him but only when he allowed Naruto to be in control, it left him a bit... confused, then I pushed it too far by making him surrender control both to you and to Naruto..."

 

Kiba glanced over at the bedroom door his gaze understanding, "Sex is bonding for the Kyuubi... reaffirming rank and strengthening our ties... we denied him that."   Jiraiya bowed his head to nuzzle his Koishii's throat but suddenly he was fully aware of something and it sent a chill through him, "Naruto's not in the house..."  Kiba's eyes widened and Jiraiya reassured, "I can still feel him... and it _is_ him, not the Kyuubi, but he is not close."

 

Jiraiya and Kiba quickly dried but  even after they'd dressed neither was sure where to start looking for him... ironically it made Jiraiya wish they still had ANBU trailing them.  Kiba looked over nervously, "Should we tell Ibiki... get help?" 

 

Jiraiya shook his head, "Not yet...  he's upset but I don't feel anything but sadness..."  Jiraiya thought again of the ANBU they may not be having them trail them anymore but Ibiki always had a patrol of the village...perhaps several, nothing escaped his notice.  "Yes, we should go see Ibiki."  Jiraiya amended, "The scouts will have seen him, I don't like him being sad and alone like this." 

 

Kiba nodded, although truthfully it had not been for that reason he'd asked if they should talk to the ANBU Commander, he was a bit ashamed but it had been because he feared his mate was 'unstable'...Jiraiya met his eyes and Kiba saw the knowledge in them, Jiraiya knew the real reason, still  he didn't say anything but, "Come, we will find him."

 

Their arrival at the ANBU building was met by Wolf, Jiraiya laid a hand on Kiba in support and a reminder that he did not wish Kiba to display aggression towards the ANBU operative.  Wolf's icy gaze met Jiraiya's.  "Behind the academy."

 

Jiraiya wasn't surprised that he knew why they were there, "Thank you."  He lead Kiba out and they walked swiftly towards the school.  They both knew where he'd be... the swing where he'd sat so often as a child, lonely and hurting as he watched the other children play.  Kiba felt ashamed, he'd been one of those children, treating him like an outsider... rejecting him.  He wondered if that was one of the things he thought about while sitting there now... how his mate had treated him with such cruelty...

 

Jiraiya's thumb stroked his palm.  "Don't worry."  Kiba looked down as they walked, but glanced up anxiously as he asked.  "Is he... ok?"  Jiraiya studied his face before his attention returned to the road.  "He is alone... so no, he's not ok... but he's in control and not the Kyuubi if that was what you wished to know."

 

"Am I terrible for worrying?"  Kiba asked softly, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.  Jiraiya stopped drawing him close and kissed him gently, "No."  He released Kiba, took his hand and they continued.  It wasn't hard to spot him when they arrived at the academy, Kiba's heart hurt at the sight of his beloved sitting there on the swing, his eyes mournfully on the ground, he released Jiraiya hand and embraced Naruto.

 

He looked up and sighed, "Aren't you afraid I'll hurt you?"  Jiraiya wasn't sure if he meant at this moment or what was in Kiba's heart. 

 

Kiba just continued to quietly hold him, he did not have an answer that would not hurt Naruto, but as Naruto looked away it was clear he knew the answer, "I don't blame you.  How could you trust me after all I've done to you."

 

"You have not done anything to me... only love me, I do not fear _you_... I fear the Kyuubi." 

 

Naruto shook his head, "Same thing..." 

 

Jiraiya caressed his cheek before cupping his chin and gently urging him to meet his eyes.  "You are not the demon."  The grey-blue eyes met his, but filled with tears, before he drew away from Jiraiya's touch and rose to step away from Kiba.  Jiraiya soothed, "We will never fear him more than we love you." 

 

Naruto spoke quietly, "Maybe you should... then I would not have hurt Kiba again and again."  He turned to walk away but he heard Kiba's soft cry and Jiraiya's arms enclosed him from behind his head bowed as he embraced him, "Please don't walk away from me."

 

The soft plea in his lover's voice and the low cry of the man he'd injured too many times to count, brought the tears he'd tried to hold back slipping down his cheeks.  He lay back into Jiraiya's hold surrendering to what he wanted so badly, to be held... to feel loved.  He gave a soft sigh as Kiba came and embraced him from the front.  Then simply said, "I'm so very tired... let's go home."  Jiraiya placed a kiss on the back of his neck and Kiba nuzzled him before releasing him from their embrace and they took his hand.

 

No one spoke as they walked back to the house, Naruto didn't even seem to notice the villagers as they passed.

 

Little did Jiraiya know, this had been the last warning he'd receive before things started swiftly unraveling once more...

  

\------------------------------------------------------------


	65. Chapter 65: THERE'S NONE SO BLIND AS THOSE WHO WILL NOT SEE

**Chapter 65: THERE'S NONE SO BLIND AS THOSE WHO WILL NOT SEE**

 

Over the next few weeks Jiraiya continued to have this ominous feeling that he was missing something, nothing out of the ordinary was happening, in fact they hadn’t seen even a sign of the Kyuubi but the feeling remained.  The three men spent as much time as they could with their children; Kishoukachi and Daiichi were growing quickly as all babies did and they were now a source of constant activity, including fetching objects they threw and detangling their hands from tight grasps of everyone's hair… especially Kishoukachi she would almost immediately anchor herself with a tight grasp of whomever picked her up’s hair.  Harumeku believed it was because most of the time she was at ground level she had a grasp of Susamajii or Miharu’s fur, her wolves didn’t mind, it seemed to give them as much comfort as it did her.

 

Daiichi had both filled out and shot up recently, they were expecting him to crawl any day now, he was a rambunctious bundle of energy that his bonded canine brother enthusiastically encouraged, barking happily when he would swipe a necklace or hair bind from the person holding him and throw it.  Jiraiya swore he saw disapproval on his littermates face as Miharu watched.   

 

Kishoukachi grew at a steady sedate pace, she’d never be a very large woman, always a bit petite but there was an undeniable strength in her that her celestial looks only accented.  Her creamy complexion set her apart from the normally brown haired and brown eyed clan members, but it was her gaze that held you, bold green gray eyes that turned more piercing deep emerald as her sandy hair lightened to honey, the stunning green flecked with tiny bits of silver like beams of moonlight peeking out from behind dark clouds  she was a throwback to earlier times when the Inuzuka clan had wider variation in their complexion and eye colors… it was very fitting that Susamajii, a silver wolf, had chosen her. 

 

Unlike her brother she did not seem so eager to cause mayhem, in fact she seemed almost ‘regal’ with the intent gaze she turned on those who came near.  While her brother squirmed she was oddly patient when being lifted into someone's arms, there was only one exception, if she saw Naruto she’d fuss until she was handed over.  If the person did not immediately hand her over, her fussing escalated until she was shrieking in distress… thus the moment Naruto entered the tent she was handed over to him and he happily carried and fussed over her until the time they needed to leave.  Often they would be gone walking the grounds for most of the visit, they seemed connected somehow, she did not fuss when he put her down to leave, merely watched him until he left the tent, her fist clasped on one of her canine siblings fur or ear. 

 

Only one thing brought a source of stress to the three fathers visits… talk of the children’s ‘marking ceremony’  they couldn’t even bring it up in front of Naruto.  It was a source of many tense silence between Kiba and Naruto, Jiraiya attempted to mediate but they both had strong opinions on the matter.  Naruto was absolutely strongly against ‘disfiguring’ Kishoukachi by tattooing her and Kiba was equally adamant that she needed to be tattooed to be a full and recognized member of the Inuzuka clan, a position that both Harumeku and Tsume also firmly believed.

 

Naruto was frantic as the day they were to get their tribal markings neared, in only days the ceremony would be arranged and not long after that the ‘mutilation’ of Kishoukachi’s beautiful face would occur.  He realized this was part of their clan and tradition but the thought of Kishoukachi’s beautiful pale skin being marked was enough to make him nearly crazed with distress.

 

“Kiba please!”  Naruto begged it was what he’d done for several days since finding out about the approaching ceremony.  Kiba shook his head again and took his hand, “It won’t hurt, I promise... she'll just a bit sore for a day or two...”

 

Naruto pulled his hand from Kiba’s turning away, “You’re tattooing her cheeks how could it not _hurt_ her...” It was the same argument they’d had so many times since the first time the tattooing had been mentioned.

 

Harumeku walked in and placed a gentle hand on Naruto’s shoulder she was distressed at the strain it was causing on Kiba’s mate.  “Naruto... Kishoukachi would want this if she was old enough to decide... she’d want to be part of the clan.”

 

“She _is_ part of the clan... even without them,”  Naruto’s voice dropped, “Please Harumeku... don’t do this.”

 

Kiba sounded just as upset as Naruto as he insisted, “She will be ostracized!  Do you want her to be different... rejected by her peers... look at her Naruto!  Doesn’t she have enough to overcome?”

 

“Overcome?!”  Naruto looked at Kiba a fierce look on his face, “She is special.”

 

Kiba couldn’t contain his frustration anymore, he just couldn’t get Naruto to understand, “ _Special_ … Why?!  Because she’s loved by you?”

 

Harumeku’s eyes widened at Kiba’s cruel words, she knew he just wanted his children to be happy and accepted by the clan but...

 

Naruto’s eyes glowed the Kyuubi’s red chakra swirling through their blue, but Naruto’s voice was suddenly very calm.  “No, because I say so.”

 

Kiba froze, he desperately wished Jiraiya was there but he was walking around the clan grounds with Daiichi, there was no telling when he would be back… minutes felt like days and Kiba knew to push any further at this point could cause things to go horribly wrong, there wasn’t Jiraiya to prevent the Kyuubi from taking over completely if Naruto was upset any further… and Naruto was beside Kishoukachi.

 

Harumeku shivered, she was sure that wasn’t solely Naruto standing there at this point... the Kyuubi was interested in her daughter... the thought chilled her to the bone.  Suddenly Harumeku realized Naruto stood between Kishoukachi and them as if barring them from her... she wasn’t convinced it was accidental.

 

Eerie silence stretched out between the three adults.  Kishoukachi cooed and waved a tiny hand up at Naruto, he looked down at her his face softening and deep love displayed prominently in his still red tinted eyes, he didn’t look away from her, reaching out to allow her to grasp his finger.  “I will allow the tattooing,” Naruto announced like it was his decision to make, “but I will heal her.”

 

Kiba looked shook, “Naruto, Harumeku and I have to be touching her so she won’t feel pain...” 

 

Naruto nodded, “But I will heal her.  She will not be allowed to be in pain.”

 

Kiba glanced at Harumeku, she looked as upset and anxious as he was, it gave Kiba the courage to stand up to Naruto.  “We want to talk to Jiraiya and Tsunade before we agree.”

 

Naruto stared at Kiba a minute then nodded.  Kiba sighed, his posture relaxing.  “Could we please go home now... it’s several days until the ceremony.  We can talk about this later... with Jiraiya.”

 

Naruto knelt and kissed Kishoukachi’s hand, she gave a happy squeal, then nodded and rose.  As Kishoukachi released his finger, her hand latched onto Susamajii.  Naruto's eyes had returned to their sunny blue color and although his face still looked serious it wasn’t threatening.

 

Jiraiya knew the minute he returned that something very serious had happened, he handed over Daiichi and gave Harumeku a little bow, her gaze was frightened.  “We will be going now.”

 

Harumeku nodded, no one had said a word since Jiraiya returned and as the three men walked home both Kiba and Naruto clung to his hand… it was like the other times the two men had ‘discussed’ the marking ceremony… but deep down Jiraiya knew it was more this time.  He wasn’t sure what would be the best route to soothe them… to directly ask the two to ‘hash it out’ in front of him or talk to each individually before bringing them together to discuss it.  The ‘hashing it out’ route would get to the source of the problem quickest but it was the most stressful, the individual method would drag it out and possibly let things escalate.  Looking down at his mates he decided he couldn’t take the chance it would escalate, both his partners were miserable.

 

Kiba was unable to look at Naruto, since his announcement that _he_ would heal Kishoukachi he had felt sick, physically and mentally overwhelmed.  _He would heal her…_ he as in the Kyuubi… not Naruto, that was not something Naruto could do… he needed to talk to Jiraiya so badly, _alone_ , he was afraid his words would hurt Naruto or even worse excite the Kyuubi to anger.  Kiba kept giving Jiraiya desperate glances, he didn’t know what Jiraiya could do but he had to help, the Kyuubi couldn’t be allowed to influence Kishoukachi.

 

Naruto felt odd, a horrible mixture of anxiety and determination, but he wasn’t sure how much of it was his and how much was the Fox inside him.  The one thing he could be sure of was that it seemed wrong on a cosmic scale to contaminate and defile something so pure and innocent as his Kishoukachi, but she wasn’t his, not really… he had no right to her, no right to make any decisions about her… she was as close as he’d ever come to having children… and no matter how greatly he loved her she wasn’t his… Naruto felt tears well in his eyes even as a fury rose in him, she _was his_ no matter what anyone said she was his… Naruto could feel his canines grow more pronounced as he grew more distressed and his fingers tightened on Jiraiya’s.

 

Jiraiya stopped, releasing their hands he looked at the two seriously, “Take hands.”  Kiba looked confused but reached over and took Naruto’s hand.  Naruto felt a great love for Kiba, as confused and distressed as he was above all he loved his mate deeply and this was hurting him, he felt his canines recede and he wanted to comfort his beloved.  Naruto leaned in and nuzzled Kiba, “I love you… no matter what, I will always love you.” 

 

Kiba smiled gently, “I know.  I love you… we’ll work this out.”

 

Jiraiya nodded, and nudged the two men forward towards home once more walking behind them deep in thought… this here was the problem he’d forced himself to not give weight to… this was more than a disagreement, something much bigger was happening…

 

Once at their house Jiraiya drew his mates down on the couch, placing one on each side once more, he was ashamed to admit it to himself but he didn’t want Naruto near Kiba if there was a chance they would agitate the Kyuubi.

 

Naruto sighed, but it wasn’t the stress relief he’d attempted for, it was a sign of defeat and a deep depression.  “I don’t know how we can compromise on this… but we don’t really need to, do we… she’s _your_ child Kiba, mark her…” Naruto felt his frustration and anger rising, his tone turning to a snarl.  “ _Defile_ her, make her nothing but a face in a flock of inferior pathetic humans…”  Jiraiya grabbed his chin turning his face up to look in his eyes and the fierce look he saw calmed him.  “I’m sorry Kiba.”

 

Jiraiya released him and Naruto dropped his head, his eyes on the floor and tears of sorrow and shame trickled down to drop to the floor.

 

Kiba’s heart had skipped several beats at the hatred in that red gaze his mate’s beautiful blue eyes had shifted to… Kiba looked at Jiraiya panicked, but their Alpha had immediately taken control.  Now Naruto’s deep blue eyes, full of despair gazed at the floor.  Kiba wanted to cry himself, this whole thing was such a tremendous mess and he knew the marking ceremony was only the beginning… what would be the next thing the Kyuubi and he would ‘conflict’ on…

 

Jiraiya was now confronted with what he’d refused to see for so long… Jiraiya took Kiba’s hand, he could feel Kiba’s terror… and so many conflicting and chaotic emotions from Naruto it was dizzying.  “This conflict cannot be solved tonight, but we will find a solution.  Have trust in me.” 

 

Once more he would put it off, but tomorrow he would start action, he needed to talk with Tsunade, Tsume, Hana… everyone and get a grasp on the problem and see if they could come to some kind of conclusion on the path they wanted to take forward… this didn’t just effect Kiba, Naruto, Kishoukachi, Harumeku, Hana and himself… once more this was a problem that may end up the entire villages problem… 

Naruto looked up with a despondent gaze, “It would have been better if I’d died in the ANBU cell…”

 

Kiba yelped nearly falling off the couch as he launched himself into Naruto grabbing him and crying, “Don’t you say that!  Don’t you ever say that!” 

 

Naruto gave him a hopeless smile, “You’d be ok”, he looked up at Jiraiya, “You both would, you have each other.”

 

Kiba whimpered, "Why do you keep saying that?  No... we would not be ok!"

 

Jiraiya shook his head enclosing the two men in his arms, “We can solve this, please don’t give up hope.”  Jiraiya felt like sobbing himself but it was his ‘job’ to remain strong... a challenge that was only growing harder the more problems that arose.  He rubbed their backs and kissed them gently.  “Don’t cry… I will fix this I promise.” It wasn’t a promise he was sure he could keep but he was going to try with every bit of his will and heart to keep his word.  "Let's just go to bed we'll work on this tomorrow..."

 

Naruto nodded, but he still looked completely hopeless, Kiba looked at Jiraiya.  Would everything really be alright?  The demon had an interest in his daughter and he wasn't sure how _anyone_ could fix that.  Jiraiya rose and took his hand then Naruto's drawing them into the bedroom.  Kiba gave a hesitant glance at Naruto, the hatred in those red eyes... his gaze returned to Jiraiya.  His strong dominant mate could stop him if the demon surfaced again.

 

Naruto saw the quick nervous glance Kiba gave him, it hurt but then everything hurt right now and the last place he really wanted to go was to lay beside his mates... he was sure Kiba would place Jiraiya between them and as much as he loved them the thought of any form of sex was not appealing when he knew both men did not see _him_ , only the Kyuubi. 

 

It would heal much of the damage to their bond if they had sex, the reaffirmation of their ties to each other... but Jiraiya was actually a bit hesitant to take the chance, he could not allow the Fox to hurt Kiba... not ever again and there had been no sign of the Kyuubi in or out of the bedroom since the last time... which had ended in aggression towards Kiba.  It was not promising.

 

By the time they got to the bedroom he decided it was important, neither man had even looked at the other... except Kiba's worried glance.  He would allow it but not without direct involvement he did not trust the Kyuubi and only if he could dominate him could Naruto be allowed to fuck Kiba... it bothered him greatly to even need to think of what was supposed to be an act of love in such a clinical manner... but the two men needed to bond and no matter how he tried to rephrase it in his head,  the truth remained, he feared Kiba would get hurt if he wasn't in a position of control over the Kyuubi.

 

Kiba tried to hide his uncertainty, it wasn't that he didn't desire him... he desired him intensely, but after seeing the Kyuubi so many times in only a few hours... Jiraiya embraced him and nipped his ear.  "Trust me."  Kiba nodded he did trust him, Jiraiya wouldn't let the Kyuubi injure him. When Jiraiya released him he looked over at Naruto his face was tinted pink in shame and his eyes averted.

 

Jiraiya's eyes followed Kiba's gaze and his heart dropped, in reassuring Kiba he'd hurt Naruto, behaving as though he needed to protect Kiba from _him._ Jiraiya sighed drawing both men into his arms and placing a kiss on each men's temple.

 

Naruto hesitated to touch Kiba, he wasn't sure what he was allowed to do anymore, would something he did accidently frighten him... would Kiba see his actions as the Fox's?  He didn't feel like touching either men anymore, or even being near... he could feel Kiba's distrust like a barrier between them.

 

Kiba glanced up from Naruto's face at Jiraiya in a plea.  He didn't know what to do, he loved Naruto but could not deny the fact that with his touch came the risk of the Kyuubi's 'attention'.  Jiraiya's arm nudged him subtly towards Naruto, Kiba nodded, Jiraiya was there... it would be ok.

 

Kiba slipped over to nuzzle Naruto's throat, at first he did not respond then as Kiba's lips began to travel over his throat he gave a yearning whimper, his hands came up to brush whisper light over Kiba, the dark haired man pressed into his touch moaning in pleasure his hands caressing Naruto's body with rapidly growing need.  Kiba's mouth lifted to ravenously kiss him, his body molded tightly to Naruto's their flushed cocks rubbing delightfully as Kiba began rocking his hips.

 

Naruto couldn't deny the pleasure he felt with every stroke of his mate's hands or the rising lust that was quickly flooding him.  Naruto's hands cupped Kiba tightly to him, his hand rested on his lover's ass and the other held his head to him as he voraciously kissed him. 

 

Jiraiya felt Kiba's spike of panic then it disappeared under the strong passion  his mate's touch brought.  Naruto's finger rubbed along the part of Kiba's ass with a rapidly increasing pressure, then slipped between and Jiraiya felt the spike of pain as Naruto pressed his finger into the unprepared passage.

 

Jiraiya felt very uneasy, but Kiba's whine was not in anything more than pleasure.  Still he felt it was time to join, Naruto's enthusiasm was a bit too strong to be solely his own.  Jiraiya grabbed a lube and embraced Naruto from behind sucking and kissing his throat as he dampened his fingers and slipped one between the firm globes of Naruto's ass, rubbing gently over the entrance.  Naruto broke his kiss to gasp and eagerly pressed into the taunt, he was trembling and he nipped at Kiba's throat as he thrust another finger into Kiba's eager body.  Jiraiya knew he could not be gentle with Naruto like he wished, and he slowly pressed another finger in stroking a few times before spreading and stretching him, Kiba was mewing and thrusting his hips into the taunt of Naruto's fingers.

 

Kiba was highly aroused by Naruto's dominance and whined submissively as Naruto's fingers slipped from his body and he firmly turned Kiba pressing him down to the bed and immediately thrusting roughly into him. Kiba gasped at the sharp pain then moaned in bliss pressing into the hard rod of his mate's cock.

 

Naruto groaned his lover felt so wonderful!  The urgent need to fuck him hard to _cover his mate was taking over, but the press of his dominant mates length into his body drew a fevered cry of hunger, he trembled torn between his desire to feel his dominant mate fucking him, covering him, dominating him... and the desire to fuck his subservient mate._   He keened in rapture at the buck of his lover's hips, the feel of Jiraiya’s cock slamming deep into his body; driving his own forcefully into Kiba’s hot passage.  His experienced mate ended that conflict and Naruto groaned at the sweet torture, all the over whelming sensations reducing him to raw animal lust, shaking in urgent need.

 

Jiraiya could feel the fiery heat of the blonde's body the almost electric pulses of Chakra that were beginning to flicker over the tawny flesh of his beloved,  the pleasure was intense he wanted to give in and just enjoy the glorious feeling but he remained focused.  The pound of Jiraiya’s hips grew harder, his body bowed over the feral blonde’s as he braced himself, covering him possessively and burying his length deeper with every unrestrained ram, dominating him, claiming him, and leaving him quivering in pleasure.  Now was not the time to try to get the Fox to relinquish control to Naruto, it was doomed to fail before he even tried.

 

Naruto's rigid length pounded hard into him and Kiba keened in delight with every powerful drum, gasping as his mate's cock forged deep, pounding his breath out as his body tightened rapidly escalating towards his climax.  Kiba moaned and thrashed, his orgasm searing through his body.

 

_He could feel the spasming passage flexing and milking his cock even as his dominant mate’s arms enclosed him firmly and the immense organ continued driving deep.  The ecstasy of his mate's teeth sinking into his neck drew a savage howl, not in pain but pure bliss._

 

Jiraiya had little choice but to bite him , the powerful flames of chakra was an undeniable indication that Naruto was losing possession of his body to the Kyuubi.  There was no doubt that if he was looking in his fair-haired mates eyes there'd be little blue left.  Jiraiya was thankful that Kiba was not frightened, whether he was unaware of the change or in too much rapture to care didn't matter just that he was unafraid.

 

_The desire to mark his subordinate mate..._ Kiba... _leaving him straining for a sliver of control, his dominate mate would not allow it, it was not permitted.  He was not wanted... And even when he came the fiery need continued unabated, his cock unable to be fulfilled and rigid with his need.  Unable to go flaccid,  His Alpha’s massive erection hammering his prostate, his primal cries of rapture were panted out between labored breaths and the impact of the powerful slams driving the air from him... Everything teasing him so greatly, he rammed rapidly into his subservient mate seeking the release denied him and crying out in ecstasy at the sensation of his mate's body beneath him.  He wanted more, needed more, he whined as he pounded harder the pound of his dominate mate.s cock matching his vehement rams._

 

Kiba would have begged if he could have the pleasure so intense that all thought was drove from him with every thrust, but he was only able to give low whines with every breath and he came once more.   His body was dripping with sweat and shaking with exhaustion and yet it was with regret he felt Naruto’s cock slip free of his sore ass.

 

Jiraiya had felt the increased aggression of the Kyuubi's cock pounding into Kiba and the escalating pain of his second mate.  He ended Naruto's rough behavior, but now the Kyuubi was whining and making desperate cries as he bucked back into Jiraiya's cock harder.

 

Jiraiya’s huge length speared forcefully in and the heat of his cum dampened his passage, his teeth released him as he drew Naruto up and out of Kiba.

 

_His alpha mate holding him pinned against his body, the feel of his dominant partner’s balls pressed tight against his hole and the sensation of the massive cock seated deep as possible within him left him shaking, his cock aching in need._

 

Kiba had slipped out from under Naruto and was watching with increasing concern, the Kyuubi was giving frenzied cries of frustration and pain.  Kiba knew it had nothing to do with Jiraiya's actions,  he studied Naruto's savage canines as he howled and keened, then hesitantly moved forward, his eyes met Jiraiya's a minute then he leaned the last bit.  Crying out loudly in pain, then rapture, as the Kyuubi sank his teeth sharply into his mate mark.  The long canines holding him as Jiraiya continued thrusting powerfully.  Kiba's weary body was forced into another orgasm by the sensation, and the Fox released Kiba arching sharply and wailing in rapture as he came.  Jiraiya held him pinned, pressed him down to prone on the bed and covered him but the Kyuubi displayed no resistance, mewling and trembling blissfully beneath him.  When Jiraiya rose up off him his head lifted and his gaze followed Jiraiya as he sat on the bed beside Kiba.  His fiery gaze slipped over to Kiba then returned to Jiraiya and he moved up to beside his dominant mate.

 

Kiba sat enclosed in Jiraiya's arm protectively against him, he wasn't sure he approved of the interest the Kyuubi still displayed in Kiba but when he moved up it to was beside Jiraiya.  As Jiraiya stroked his skin he relaxed but it was different this time, he did not fall asleep the red just slowly faded from Naruto's eyes until they were the uncorrupted blue of their beloved once more.  Jiraiya wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign... it could mean that he was being successful in integrating the Fox and Naruto during sex... or it was possible it meant the Fox was now always present and no longer retreated inside.  He feared it was the latter...

 

Naruto glanced up at Jiraiya, then hesitantly at the bloody bite on Kiba's shoulder, he'd been aggressive and confirmed their distrust.  He slipped off the bed quietly and walked into the bathroom.

 

Kiba looked up at Jiraiya, "Was that... the sex... was it Naruto or the Kyuubi?  Does he remember?  I'm glad you were there..." 

 

Jiraiya nodded, he was glad he'd been there too but he was very uncertain what exactly happened with the Kyuubi.  Naruto had been present but... how much control did he have... or was he simply allowed to be present.  There was no way to know without talking to him... "Come let's shower Naruto has been alone in there too long."

 

Kiba nodded slipping from the bed, as they walked into the bathroom Jiraiya could feel the occasional twinges of pain from him, "I should have stopped Naruto sooner..."

 

Naruto had walked out in time to hear his words and stood looking at him, his eyes hurt. "I'm done with my shower... I'm going to bed." 

 

Jiraiya reached out to him, but he shook his head, "Don't touch me."  Even looking at them with a mournful gaze his voice was firm and cold. "I'm going to bed." 

 

"Naruto..." Jiraiya began, but Naruto only replied, "Don't... just don't." 

 

Jiraiya dropped his hand he would not force him when he truly didn't want to be touched.

 

Kiba stepped forward and Naruto's gaze lost all emotion, "I will attack you... hurt you and put you in the hospital.  Do not touch me." 

 

After he walked out Kiba looked up at Jiraiya in horror, "Was he serious?! Was that a threat?"

 

Jiraiya shook his head, "He's hurt, saying what we feel in our hearts... we fear him."

 

Naruto didn't look at them even after the two men finished their shower.  He'd lain listening to the happy playful tones of his mates and only felt more alone than if they had not been present at all.  When they slipped into bed, it was as usual... Kiba safely away from him... protected from him, the monster.  Jiraiya did not try to touch him, but that was for the best, he didn't think he could bear his touch right now.

 

Jiraiya lay awake long after his mates had fallen asleep, his heart was heavy and he was completely lost, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do about the rift between Naruto and Kiba... having sex had not helped in anyway, the Kyuubi got sex but in return Naruto got nothing except distrust... and neither of his mates were happy.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

In the morning Jiraiya cooked breakfast for the two quiet men, Naruto didn't look angry or hurt... in fact he didn't look anything.  After eating they sat down to try to find a comprise about the marking ceremony,  Naruto refused to say anything, "You know how I feel nothing can alter it."  

 

"Naruto she deserves to be part of the clan... if she's not marked she'll just be different... not fit in the clan."  Naruto got up and walked out the door putting an end to what would have undoubtedly been another terrible argument.

 

Jiraiya decided to go find him and Kiba went to see the children.  When he entered Hana's tent and saw Harumeku, she held Hana's hand, Hana's direct gaze met his. "Did you talk with your mates?  How did your discussion go?"

 

Kiba grinned but beneath it hid a deep fear, “It went ok…” Susamajii stared at him distrustfully at his lie, reluctant to speak.  Penetrating eyes weighed him and when they moved away Kiba was left with the impression he’d been judged and found lacking in whatever the jaded wolf had been looking for, next they rested on Hana before returning to Kiba.

 

Susamajii fixed Kiba with a intense gaze once more as she spoke to Akamaru.  Hana listened solemnly.  “Kishoukachi speaks with the Kyuubi.”  Hana closed her eyes swallowing her distressed cry and then opened her eyes and spoke with as much calm as she could.  She could smell the waves of fear and distress coming off of Kiba and Harumeku as Akamaru translated Susamajii’s words, and she was sure they could smell hers as well, she made no effort to hide it from them.

 

“Is the demon tainting her?”  Hana asked quietly.  Susamajii turned her head and pinned Hana with her emotionless stare, for a moment Hana wasn’t sure she’d reply... Susamajii could talk to her but wouldn’t often do so, still refusing to have contact with the clan, only Kishoukachi. 

 

“No.  The Kyuubi seems fascinated by her innocence, protective of her... his will seems to have blended with Naruto’s when it comes to Kishoukachi.”  Susamajii perked her head back at the tent entrance, “Kishoukachi needs me.”  Susamajii got up and walked out of the tent ending their ‘conversation’.

 

Kiba now sat gripping Harumeku’s hand with fingers gone icy in terror, he didn’t even feel the mate marks protest over the horrific fear that he was feeling.

 

“What have we done?” Harumeku sobbed, “Our daughter is the Kyuubi’s toy…”

 

When Jiraiya arrived he could tell yet another unpleasant aspect had been add to the dilemma, he didn't have to wait long.

 

Kiba looked at Jiraiya desperately, “Jiraiya I’m afraid... It talks to her...  Susamajii says the Kyuubi seems fascinated by her innocence, protective of her... that his will seems to have blended with Naruto’s when it comes to Kishoukachi and his interest is not... changing her but how could it not?  I don’t want Naruto near her anymore.”

 

Jiraiya was shook, they both knew how Naruto was going to react... he was totally enamored with her, but even his deep love took on a frightening aspect when viewed in light of the knowledge that the Kyuubi was ‘talking’ with Kishoukachi.

 

“Kiba...”  Jiraiya paused, he wanted more information before he took the drastic step for separating Naruto from their children.  “I’m going to go talk with Tsunade, I want Hana and Susamajii there as well.  Please tell them.”

 

Kiba nodded, “Susamajii won’t leave Kishoukachi’s side unless Naruto is with Kishoukachi...”

 

Jiraiya stroked his hand, “At least for now we will not separate them... let me talk then we will take what actions are necessary.”  Kiba nodded, and Jiraiya stayed with Harumeku as Kiba continued to go tell Hana and the others of the needed 'meeting'. 

 

 

It wasn't long before Jiraiya got to witness firsthand the depths of the problem they faced.  Naruto walked in and Harumeku jumped, he moved so silently his gait growing more fluid as he walked until it was like he was stalking but it wasn’t his stride that made Harumeku nervously glance at Jiraiya.  He was carrying Kishoukachi, his eyes so heavily swirled with the demons red influence that it nearly wiped out the blue.  Naruto crossed to Harumeku and handed her the baby, “She’s hungry.”

 

Susamajii stood beside him and when Naruto handed her to her mother she sat near watching them with enigmatic blue eyes.

 

Harumeku cautiously protested, “I just fed her with Daiichi a half hour ago…”   Naruto’s cold gaze stilled her words, “She’s hungry, she told me.”  Harumeku paled as she nodded, “I will feed her now.”

 

Naruto gave a little smile, it was a friendly happy gesture made menacing by the red tinted gaze.  He nodded and left as Harumeku scrambled at her top baring a breast for her child but her eyes never left the tent flap the Demon Fox had just exited through, even as she positioned Kishoukachi and fed her.

 

Jiraiya gave her a reassuring look, "We'll return tonight."  Harumeku just nodded, she did not look reassured, in fact she only glanced at him briefly when he spoke before turning her frightened eyes to the tent flap once more.

 

Naruto was quiet and withdrawn as they walked home, even as Jiraiya made their meal and they ate he did not seem to be paying any thought to them, but Jiraiya could feel his heart ache just as strongly as he could feel Kiba's powerful distrust toward their blonde mate.

 

That evening only grew more tense, Kiba and Naruto did not speak, the issue of the marking ceremony remained a barricade... and now there was a new one.  The walk to the meeting was very quiet, Naruto had not been told the meeting was about him but it hadn't been hard for him to guess since he was not invited but asked to 'go visit their children' and when he'd briefly meet Jiraiya's eyes his were full of the knowledge and betrayal.

 

They arrived at the clan grounds and Naruto turned without a word, walking away towards Harumeku's tent and Kishoukachi.  Kiba stared after him looking like he wanted to stop him, but after a glance at Jiraiya he just turned and walked into the tent.

 

Jiraiya sat outside the tent and as Tsunade approached he rose.  Her face was grave, she realized this was a extremely monumental issue... Jiraiya was the Kyuubi’s dominant mate but even he couldn’t be sure what the Kyuubi would do if banned from contact with Kishoukachi...

 

Jiraiya shook his head, they’d had so many warnings and they just hadn’t seen them... the way Kishoukachi immediately calmed when Naruto touched her... his extreme protectiveness when it came to Kishoukachi, from the first moment Naruto touched her she’d become ‘his’.

 

Jiraiya sighed wearily as Hana, Harumeku, Kiba... and Daiichi approached with a small sea of dogs around their legs.  Jiraiya’s eyes met  Susamajii's.  They'd asked for her to come so they could ask her some questions, but he hadn't been sure if she would.

 

Susamajii followed Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade, Hana and Harumeku into the tent.  Hana sat and Harumeku sat close beside her clutching her hand tightly in distress, although initially she hadn't wanted to leave Kishoukachi alone with Naruto, she'd decided to stay with Hana. “Harumeku wanted to be here,”  Hana stated briefly.

 

Jiraiya gave her a kind smile, “Of course.”

 

Hana’s tent was a bit crowded once everyone was seated, Hana’s wolves lay at her feet looking at Susamajii intently and Kuromaru sat patiently beside her, he would be Tsume’s ‘ears’ and tell her what had been decided.

 

Once everyone was seated Kuromaru turned his gaze on Jiraiya, “What do you wish to know?”

 

Jiraiya’s eyes rested on Susamajii as he spoke to her. “Do you think the Kyuubi is a threat to Kishoukachi?”

 

Susamajii’s growls and yips were translated instantly by Kuromaru.  “Physically no.”

“Do you know what he speaks to her about?”

 

Susamajii snorted, “Mostly just soothes her, but there are times it won’t allow me to hear.”

 

Jiraiya saw tears trail down Harumeku’s face and Hana cupped her to her body rubbing her back as she watched Susamajii.

 

“Do you trust the Kyuubi?”

 

Jiraiya could see the scorn in Susamajii’s gaze.  “I trust no one... but he's as closely trusted as he could get... or I would have never left her side.”

 

Jiraiya nodded and was about to speak when Susamajii continued.  “It shares a goal with me, it will not allow anyone to harm Kishoukachi...”

 

Jiraiya had an ominous feeling as he asked, “How do you think it will react to being kept from Kishoukachi?”

 

Susamajii snorted, “How would I know... can I go now?  I have been away from Kishoukachi too long.”

 

Jiraiya looked around at everyone and they nodded no one had anything else to ask.  Jiraiya looked back at Susamajii. “Yes... You can go.”

 

Susamajii got up and trotted to the door then paused and shook her fur as if shaking off something unpleasant, then glanced back, “The question you didn’t ask was how Kishoukachi would react to being kept from Naruto... and the answer is very badly, I believe that will give you a hint at what will follow.”

 

Susamajii continued out the door.  Jiraiya looked at Harumeku, her eyes were bleak “You know he’s the only one who can calm her when she gets really upset... and he gets quite... agitated when he’s not allowed.  I always just handed her over...”  Harumeku started crying.  “It’s all my fault... I shouldn’t have let him...”

 

“Shhh...” Hana soothed, “We don’t know that it is a bad thing... that’s what we are here to decide.”

 

Kiba snorted softly, oh it was a 'bad thing'... there's no way a _demon_ talking to a baby could be good.  Naruto had been left to visit with Kishoukachi alone while they held this meeting with Susamajii and Kiba was just about to insist they go take her from him.

 

Kuromaru's gaze went to the tent flap, Tsunade and Jiraiya’s heads whipped to the tent entrance sensing what Kuromaru smelled.  Naruto walked in, his eyes on the floor and stood quietly in the place Susamajii just rose from no one needed to see his eyes to know, they could all sense it and Jiraiya could see the pauses of red chakra.

 

Susamajii took a place sitting by his legs and looking indifferent to everyone but Kishoukachi.

 

Naruto raised bright red slit eyes to look at one person Jiraiya.  Naruto’s voice was rough and accented by a gravely rumble as he spoke.  “I will not leave her... bind me with additional seals I will escape and return to her... you cannot change what will be.”

 

Harumeku gave a low cry and ran out of the tent.  Naruto’s feral gaze followed her then returned to Jiraiya’s.

 

His dominant mate met his eyes boldly and addressed Naruto, he wanted to hear what his beloved could tell them... not the Kyuubi, it could not be trusted. “Naruto... What does the Kyuubi want with her?” 

 

"Want?"  Blue blended with red in his eyes and Naruto shook his head slowly, “I don’t know... but he won’t hurt her.”

 

“How do you know that?”  Hana challenged.  Naruto turned his eyes to her and smiled his long sharp canines prominently displayed.  Hana’s wolves whimpered and looked away, wanting to flee but unwilling to leave Hana.   Kuromaru rose walked over and sat in the midst of them meeting Naruto’s gaze brazenly.

 

Naruto’s smile was a bit challenging but lacking in malice.  “You don’t know what I feel when I am holding Kishoukachi... the Kyuubi is more at peace then than any other time.”

 

That said Naruto lay her on a fur on the tent floor, Susamajii immediately lay beside her and Kishoukachi latched onto her fur.  The serine baby's gaze remained locked on Naruto's face as she made soft coos.  When he walked out, her attention turned to Miharu who had lain down protectively at her other side.

 

Kiba looked at Jiraiya, "We need to keep it away from her... Naruto shouldn't come..."

Jiraiya shook his head stopping his words, Kiba's gaze turned to Kishoukachi a minute and then he looked away.  Jiraiya soothed, "Kiba you should go see how Harumeku is doing."

 

Tsunade watched as Kiba nodded, when he rose he starred at Kishoukachi without expression a moment longer, shook his head and went to go find Hana and Harumeku without taking the baby.  She felt a chill but then she'd heard he didn't really hold the babies often, perhaps he was afraid he didn't know how to hold them right.

 

Jiraiya watched him walk out, then looked gravely at Tsunade, "We will talk in your office as soon as I bring Kishoukachi to Harumeku."  He walked over and scooped the tiny girl up smiling at her affectionately and giving a small chuckle as she latched onto his finger.  Jiraiya was immediately followed by Kishoukachi's canine 'siblings',  Susamajii and Miharu, as he went to go deliver his bundle.

 

A brief time later Jiraiya sat in his friend's office,  Tsunade sighed, “Jiraiya what are we going to do?”

 

Jiraiya shook his head his face was grim, “We’ve underestimated the Kyuubi at every major crossroad and almost ended in disaster…”

 

Tsunade looked guilty. "I love him too… but have you ever thought that something special that makes people want to do anything for him may be a Kyuubi given ‘gift’, a way of controlling the people around him…"

 

Jiraiya looked sick, “Yes… recently.”  Jiraiya had rose and now paced the office, a behavior that was as troubling as the way Lady Tsunade kept resting her face wearily against her steepled fingers. 

 

She looked up at Jiraiya, a look of desperation in her eyes that he hadn’t seen since the days when they were fighting to keep Orochimaru from sliding further down into the abyss… a look Jiraiya had hoped he’d never see again. 

 

“What can we do?  What are the options?”  She asked quietly.

 

Jiraiya shook his head, “I’m not sure we can keep him away from Harumeku and the babies…”

 

“Away from Kishoukachi.” She clarified and Jiraiya nodded.  Harumeku and Daiichi were in no ‘danger’, and Kishoukachi, well no one knew how much danger she was in, or if she was danger at all. 

 

“Susamajii trusts him…” Jiraiya offered.

 

Tsunade did not look relieved, “Susamajii hates people, as long as Kishoukachi was safe she’d stand back and let everyone of us die.”  She rubbed her forehead, "I know how you feel about Ibiki but…”

 

Jiraiya held up a hand, “Ibiki is a bit too extreme, we don’t even know if we have a problem yet.”

 

She pinned Jiraiya with a hard look, “Oh really? So this is all just a pleasant little conversation…”

 

Jiraiya didn’t say anything for several minutes as he met her eyes, then he looked away, “Bring in Ibiki.”  He knew she was right, if anyone could out think the Fox it was him, he understood more about the way others thought than seemed possible without some ‘magical’ ability… and Jiraiya knew that he was falling into the same trap as before, of downplaying the impending trouble, it had brought disaster so many times…

 

Lady Tsunade nodded, “How many days until the tribal marking ceremony?”

 

"Twelve."  Jiraiya stated grimly.

 

Tsunade sighed resting her head on her hands, "Jiraiya how did we end up here again..."

 

Jiraiya walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder but he had no comfort to give, "I don't know."  Once more they were faced with a 'loved one' becoming dangerously unstable... a threat.  They failed to act when Orochimaru started to slip down and the price everyone had paid for it was steep... this time it could be so much worse.  He'd swore to himself and everyone that he would not let them lock Naruto up again, but he may not have a choice, he couldn't simply 'take him away' from the village... the demon would return to Kishoukachi...

 

The next morning Jiraiya and Naruto went to go visit Ibiki... Kiba seemed relieved and said he would meet them later after he went to see their children.  Kiba's obvious relief didn't help make the trip any easier, Naruto was anxious during the walk there and his anxiety only grew when Jiraiya was not allowed into the interrogation room,  Jiraiya just nodded for him to go, "I'll be here." 

 

Naruto looked forlornly at Jiraiya, from the way he'd stopped before they'd even come to the door it was clear he hadn't ever intended on coming in.  The door closing behind him was very ominous and Naruto looked nervously at Ibiki, "Why couldn't Jiraiya come in?" 

 

Ibiki studied Naruto emotionlessly for a moment.  "Tell me about Kishoukachi... what is your 'relationship' with her?"

 

Naruto gave him a confused and anxious look as he replied, "She's my daughter... you know that..."

 

"Yours... don't you mean Kiba's?"  Ibiki asked bluntly.

 

Naruto shook his head, "No, she's mine... Kiba and Jiraiya's."

 

"So it was your sperm that was used to impregnate Harumeku?"  Ibiki queried blandly.

 

Naruto's eyes grew damp, but he was determined he wouldn't cry, Ibiki knew... he knew Jiraiya and Kiba were his mates... he knew there would never be a child 'created' by him... ever.  Kishoukachi and Daiichi were as close as he'd ever have.  "No."

 

"But Kishoukachi is yours anyway... how does that work?" Neither Ibiki's voice or appearance showed any emotion, he regarded him with a stony gaze.

 

"She's Kiba's but... he's... I'm her father too... he wants me to be her father."  As Naruto said it he wondered if that was still true, Kiba had been almost elated that he would be 'gone' while he visited the babies.

 

Ibiki grunted, "He wants _you_ to be the father... to help raise her... do you think you are doing that?  Do you think _you_ are raising Kishoukachi?"

 

Naruto looked away, "I don't know." He was very upset and it was only growing stronger as Ibiki looked at him coldly.

 

"It looks like the Fox is raising her... do you get any say in it at all?"  Ibiki provoked.  "Do you think Kishoukachi should be raised by a demon while you stand idlely by?"

 

Naruto didn't answer his gaze on the table before him.

 

"Who's body is it sitting here?   The Kyuubi's or yours Naruto?" Ibiki asked coldly.

 

"Mine." Naruto answered softly.

 

"Are you sure?  I'm not, if I was to anger you would _you_ decide to let the demon out or does he decide?  I think it's the demon's body and he just lets you use it."  Ibiki could see by the way Naruto's shoulders were shaking he was crying, he hated to do this, but it was his job and how he felt about it didn't matter.  Ibiki renewed his efforts, "So you are a parasite in the Kyuubi's body and are sitting by watching as the Fox raises a child you claim to care about."

 

Ibiki slightly changed tactics, " _You_ don't even have mates, the Kyuubi does... do you have anything?  Or is everything you have the Fox's?"

 

Naruto looked up angry and hurt, "They are mine, Kiba and Jiraiya are my mates they love me."

 

Ibiki's wry tone mocked, "Did you decide to take them as mates or did the Kyuubi decide?  _Do_ they love you?  Or is it just the Fox making them think they do?"

 

"They are mine!" Naruto cried out vehemently, his eyes now heavily tinted in red he rose to stand glaring at Ibiki.

 

Ibiki caustically noted, "Ah yes and there's the fox, well Naruto guess your free time is up, time to crawl back inside, the Fox wants _his_ body back."

 

"No!  No! This is not his body!  Jiraiya and Kiba are not his they love me!"  Naruto looked desperately at Ibiki.

 

Ibiki just regarded him with brutal coldness, "Maybe the Kyuubi will want Wolf for a mate... then he can fuck Kiba all the time... you don't make any decisions the Fox does."

 

"No!" Naruto wailed, "No _I_ make the decisions!  It's _my_ body!  I won't let him have them, I won't let him take everything away from me!"

 

Ibiki watched Naruto's eyes the red was swirled through the blue and as Naruto 'protested' it was receding not completely but it was what Ibiki wanted to know.  Naruto was capable of taking control of it of suppressing it, he'd just given up and let the Fox take over, he'd stopped trying and depended on Jiraiya to control the Kyuubi.

 

Ibiki continued to observe Naruto, something still felt 'off'... he ran through his profile on Naruto in his head.  Over the years the Blonde had allowed the demon to take over more and more... he'd been miserable, picked on... hated as a child and yet not once did any of the Foxes 'influence' come through... the young nin had made the mistake of relying on it in his training, that gave it the power to start reaching out.  This right here was not a total answer, this was a step in the solution.  It was time for Naruto to stop relying on others and take back his life.

 

As Naruto regained control of himself Ibiki directed "Sit", Naruto did once more, he looked angry... Naruto, he'd never seen Naruto himself get angry, for too long he'd allowed the Fox complete power during stress.

 

"What does the Kyuubi talk to Kishoukachi about?"  Naruto began to shake his head and Ibiki interrupted, "This is your body insist it tell you."  Naruto looked like he was going to protest but Ibiki taunted, "It _is_ your body isn't it?"

 

Naruto got a hard look in his eyes, "It is enticed by her ability to talk with animals..."  Naruto got a disbelieving frown on his face then looked in Ibiki's eyes  with an uneasy wonder.  "She can 'hear' all the wolves... she is strong, she will be one of the strongest nin's since the Sannin..."

 

Naruto looked frightened before he gave Ibiki a determined look and stated, "I will not allow him to talk to her, she will be very powerful one day he will not 'make friends' with her.  He cannot be trusted, a demon... if she grows up with him as a 'friend' she won't see him for what he really is... She doesn't need _his_ protection, her family will protect her... her village".... _will protect her from me, from the demon..._  

 

Naruto slumped slightly worn out, but he still had the intense light in his sad eyes, there was a soft plea in his words.  "I want my life back." 

 

Ibiki nodded, he couldn't show it but he was proud of Naruto, every day would be a fight but it would get easier over time... he'd be watching and so would Jiraiya. 

 

Naruto knew he couldn't relax his guard from now on, he needed to keep it locked inside... he wouldn't let it out anymore.  By Ibiki pointing out all he had it had become clear to Naruto, he couldn't let the demon near Kiba's babies... near Kishoukachi, ever again, he couldn't endanger her like he had his mates... and whom he still endangered with his every waking breath.  He'd keep it locked away, maybe someday his mates would look at him with trust again... "Thank you."

 

Ibiki nodded and watched him walk out the door, his gaze reserved.  When the door closed he shook his head, hurting Naruto was going to haunt him but it had worked.  It wouldn't surprise him if he'd come to hate him, the blonde man would never believe how hard it was for him to cause the blue eyes to darken in despair and that was for the best. 

 

When Naruto came out Jiraiya studied him intently, it hurt... his every reaction and behavior had been watched warily by Kiba for some time now, he didn't blame him after the horrible things the Kyuubi and, thus his body, had done to him... but Jiraiya did it too... he couldn't even believe that when either looked at him that they were really even looking at _him_... or if they were just looking for signs of the Fox.

 

It was just like Jiraiya and Kiba's not remembering they hadn't actually had sex with _him_ because they'd already had sex with the Kyuubi... everything good or bad was being viewed first as the Kyuubi then _maybe_ as him... and Jiraiya was starting to do it as much as Kiba... his actions were and always would be suspect... especially when it came to Kishoukachi.  He didn't want them to disfigure her... he as _himself..._ yes, the Fox didn't either, but that didn't change how _he_ felt.  

 

Kishoukachi's love for him was _the Fox's influence,_ like it was not possible that Kishoukachi could really love _him._ Naruto just wanted to withdraw, it was better to leave Kiba have his way and bar him from seeing her... but he loved her.  Kishoukachi was so very precious to him... it hurt to have his every move and thought to be judged as the Kyuubi possessed man, or just the Kyuubi... it would be best he wasn't around anyway... he couldn't help being horrified by the mutilation of Kishoukachi's face and they'd only force him to stay away from her if he said anything... it was like being a child again... looked on with suspicion for his every action or thought...

 

"Are you ok?"  Jiraiya waited for him to talk about what happened but his gaze was blank and he only replied, "I'm fine.  I just want to go home."  Jiraiya smiled soothingly, Ibiki must have caused him a great deal of stress, he could feel his partner's depression like a weight on his chest.  "We are supposed to go see the children, Kiba's already there."

 

Naruto shook his head, trying not to show how miserable he was although he was sure Jiraiya could feel it, he forced a small smile. "You can go, I'm going home... I'm tired."

 

Jiraiya stroked his back and Naruto wondered how many times his mate only did it to keep him from becoming upset rather than actual desire to touch him. "I'll come with you."  Jiraiya replied, his gaze concerned.  Naruto shook his head "Go see the children."

 

"Naruto are you alright?" Jiraiya studied his eyes, no doubt looking for any sign of the Kyuubi and Naruto forced a laugh, "Nope, no Kyuubi just me."

 

Jiraiya nodded slowly, "I'll just go and let Kiba know we are going to stay home and rest, then I'll be right back... ok?  Maybe Kiba will return too."

 

Naruto didn't want them around, he loved them but he just couldn't take more people looking at him like what Ibiki said... just a small aspect of the Kyuubi, a parasite... Jiraiya and he split at the road and his partner squeezed his hand softly before releasing it, "I'll be right back ok?"  Naruto nodded and started towards the house. 

 

Jiraiya frowned, what had Ibiki said to Naruto?  He'd need to watch him close for a bit, it was actually a good thing Naruto didn't want to go see Kishoukachi... Kiba and everyone else were not very subtle in their distrust of the Kyuubi.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day was no different, it was easier to accept being treated as a 'dangerous animal' by his mates before it became clear that it was the way everyone viewed him... even Ibiki, it was shocking how much that hurt.  Kiba smiled, but Naruto could see his reluctance, "We should go see the children today." 

 

Naruto shook his head and tried to sound cheerful, "I think I'll go train... I'll meet up with you and Jiraiya later." 

 

Kiba didn't hide his relief any better than he'd hid his reluctance.  "Ok, we'll meet back here in a bit..."

 

Naruto nodded, Jiraiya was watching him again... the gaze of his mates used to be a good thing, now it was just checking to see if the Kyuubi was going to cause trouble.  "I'll come with you Naruto."  Jiraiya stated. 

 

Kiba looked disappointed, "Ok, guess I'll see you both in a bit."  It was clear he wanted Jiraiya to come... and Naruto to not come...

 

Kiba left and Naruto gathered his kunai, he really didn't want to train, but he was sure Jiraiya would insist on coming so he had to at least look like he intended to.  The wary looks Jiraiya had been giving him all morning made his distrust as clear as Kiba's, he was simply coming to guard against the Kyuubi taking control.  

 

Jiraiya looked over at Naruto as they walked out the door and towards the training field, trying to find the best way to find out exactly what was bothering him.  "So was Ibiki hard on you?" 

 

Naruto shrugged, "Not really."  Naruto's answer surprised and confused him.  The once sunny blonde hadn't given a real smile since going in to see Ibiki.  "You haven't been out to see our children lately."  Naruto nodded, he didn't show anything but the powerful surge of sorrow the beautiful Blonde felt was almost painful.  Jiraiya took his arm and turned him, "What is wrong?  Why don't you want to see them?"

 

"Jiraiya." Naruto sighed despondently, "Please don't think I am so blind that I don't see how my every move is judged, how my every thought is first the Kyuubi... then occasionally accepted as my own."  Naruto looked away but did not try to hide the hurt he felt, "Or that everyone isn't grateful the Kyuubi and its _vessel_ are not coming to see Kishoukachi anymore." 

 

"Naruto, I know you love her..." Jiraiya soothed.  Naruto eyes as they lifted to meet his were as bleak as his tone.  "Do you really believe that or is it the Kyuubi is obsessed with her and that's all... I couldn't possibly have any feelings of my own."

 

Jiraiya looked stunned, "Naruto no one meant to make you think..." 

 

Naruto shook his head turning and starting away, "It doesn't matter, my opinion doesn't matter... I'm not her father, I'm just the Kyuubi." 

 

Jiraiya caught his arm, "Naruto please..."

 

Naruto pulled his arm free, his tone now angry.  "Don't... and I'm sure you won't believe this but _I'm_ angry, not the Kyuubi... I have emotions too... even if no one believes that anymore... did you ever think that Kiba's insistence that Kishoukachi be marked is because he doesn't want her to be special!  Do you even hear what he says?  _'She has enough to overcome'_ like her being different is a handicap!  But then why listen to me, you know it's only the Kyuubi saying these things because _I_ have no thoughts or feelings on my _own_!"  Naruto had angry tears running down his face, and what made it even harder is while he was trying to get his 'point across' he was having to fight the Kyuubi who'd become agitated as he got more upset... as if making a liar of him. 

 

"Naruto." Jiraiya pleaded. 

 

Naruto looked away and bitterly said,  "Better calm me down or I'll lose control... perhaps take Kishoukachi and eat her or something."

 

"Naruto..."  Jiraiya stepped closer but didn't touch him.  "I'm sorry you feel like we don't accept your feelings." 

 

Naruto hung his head, his voice hoarse and pained, "It doesn't matter because I won't be going to see _Kiba's_ children anymore... I may only be an outsider with a demon controlling him but I can't stand to see her like that... 'marked' simply to make her like all the others and pretend she's not different or special in anyway... suppose he'll tell her not to tell anyone that she call hear _all_ the wolves."

 

Jiraiya was stunned, as an infant Kishoukachi could already hear ' _all the wolves'_... but this wasn't time to think on that, Naruto was hurting very badly. Jiraiya opened his arms and Naruto stepped into them allowing them to close around him. "Naruto... I know _you_ love Kishoukachi, I'm sorry that your feelings were being cast aside, everyone was just so worried about Kishoukachi and the Kyuubi talking..." 

 

"I know... but I also know that from now on my every word and gesture will be suspect... It already started the moment _I_ and the Kyuubi stated she was special... not once in all the time I've been near her has the Kyuubi been in full control... he has been _there_ at times but never in complete control..."  Naruto sighed, "This whole thing is a mess and I just need to stay away from her, it's all too painful."

 

Jiraiya rubbed Naruto's back, "I hadn't really listened to Kiba's words before... I heard them but never thought about them... I'm sorry, and I'm sorry you are distrusted, but I'm not sure what to do about it.  We will talk to Kiba when he returns..." 

 

Naruto shook his head firmly, "No, I will not fight with Kiba anymore, she's his child and in that clan... but I can't have anything to do with her or the clan anymore, it's just better this way... let them raise her to be _'normal'_... teach her to be ashamed that she is special." 

 

Jiraiya could feel the horrible swell of anguish in Naruto at the thought of never seeing the child he loved again.  Different... like him... the little girl who stole his heart was different, that made him wish to protect her, from the moment he saw her he'd been in love with her... this was horrible.  It had been easier to just blame everything on the demon than to actually hear that _Naruto_ was hurting because of this and to understand why.

 

Later that night laying in bed with his mates curled against him Jiraiya thought on the problem, he'd accepted that Naruto did not want him to discuss it with Kiba but now that Naruto had brought up all these points... Jiraiya really wanted to understand what was happening in Kiba's head as well.  Kiba's words as well as Susamajii's drifted through his mind...

 

_'Susamajii won’t leave Kishoukachi’s side unless Naruto is with Kishoukachi'_... not the Kyuubi, Naruto... they never asked Susamajii if she trusted Naruto or it was only the fox she trusted...

 

_'The Kyuubi seems fascinated by her innocence, protective of her... his will seems to have blended with Naruto’s when it comes to Kishoukachi.'_   It's will blended with Naruto's... _'it will not allow anyone to harm Kishoukachi'..._

_'_ The _question you didn’t ask was how Kishoukachi would react to being kept from Naruto...'_   Susamajii did not say the _Kyuubi_ she said _Naruto..._

Naruto had said, _'when I am holding Kishoukachi... the Kyuubi is more at peace then than any other time'_ at peace... that could be very bad or very good...

 

The Kyuubi was insistent she not be in pain... was that because of the Fox and Naruto's protectiveness... or was there a _reason_ she needed to be kept from pain?  _“I will not leave her... bind me with additional seals I will escape and return to her... you cannot change what will be..."_ But what is it that will be?  No one asked, did the Fox know of some great disaster or event that she would be pivotal in?

 

There were so many questions... and now that Naruto was refusing to go near Kishoukachi and 'fighting' the Fox it would be incredibly difficult to find out the answers... the problem was like a puzzle box, every time Jiraiya thought he could solve it a new aspect was introduced to change the whole thing.

 

And he'd been just as bad as the others in his distrust of Naruto... he'd immediately assumed all the _good things_ were because of the demon as well... the way Kishoukachi reacted to him, immediately calming when Naruto touched her... his extreme protectiveness from the first moment he touched her. 

 

He was ashamed that he automatically thought it was the Fox and never even thought it could be his deeply loving and understanding mate's influence... he'd reacted like Naruto couldn't possibly be having these positive effects on her himself... his doubts with Tsunade about how people were won over by Naruto... his mate was a very giving and self sacrificing man... deeply compassionate, that is why he 'won' people over... once more he'd 'blamed' Naruto's positive attributes on the Fox... it was incredibly difficult to find a balance between trusting too much and not trusting enough...

 

Jiraiya suddenly realized Naruto was looking up at him, his eyes were sad even as he gave a reassuring smile.  "Everything is going to be ok Jiraiya, don't worry."  Naruto stroked his face gently.  Jiraiya hugged him close, how could he doubt him like that... Naruto struggled so much, this wasn't a battle against him it was a battle _with_ him to control the Kyuubi, they should have started out talking to him about their concerns instead of excluding him... treating him like the enemy.  Jiraiya drew him up and kissed  him, "I am so blessed to have you." 

 

Naruto gave a small smile, the sorrow in his gaze easing as they filled with love. "I love you so much.

 

His whisker marked mate's fingers absently petted his chest, and Jiraiya's lips curved in a playful smile, "If your fingers keep doing that I won't be responsible for my ravishing my sexy mate... but we are going to have to find a place outside the bedroom so we don't wake Kiba."

 

Naruto looked surprised by his words and looked down at were his fingers now traced the sensual man's nipples then gave a delighted smile at the effect his touch was having on him.  He slipped up over Jiraiya, his cock flushed hard at the provocative words and ground softly against him.

 

Jiraiya barely restrained a moan, he was slightly breathless as he challenged, "Tease... I have much more interesting ideas for that delightful erection."

 

Naruto gave a soft mew rolling off Jiraiya quickly and eagerly watching his cock as Jiraiya stood, the white-maned man laughed softly took Naruto's hand and led him from the room.   

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Jiraiya knew it was long past time time for him to get over his sexual problems, he had too much other things that were more important to have to face.  Too bad deciding that didn't make it so... still when he was alone with one of his mates he needed to start trying in earnest... Naruto needed this act of trust and he needed to start trusting them more if he was ever going to feel comfortable with himself again. 

 

As they kissed passionately Jiraiya placed Naruto's hands on his ass.  Naruto broke the kiss, he looked very uncertain, Jiraiya cupped his face kissing him hungrily again.  After a few minutes Naruto's hands moved gently over his ass stroking the hard cheeks carefully.  Looked like he'd gave his sexual hang up to Naruto as well... his mate would be afraid to fuck him... but at this point he wasn't ready for that anyway...  Naruto gained confidence as Jiraiya didn't stiffen or pull away and kneaded them softly groaning at the wonderful feel of his lover's body. 

 

"So sexy."  The gorgeous blonde whimpered, lifting his leg to wrap around Jiraiya's waist and pressing their bodies close eagerly, Jiraiya groaned at the tease and taking one of the dozens of bottles of lube they had scattered around the house he dampened his finger stroking lightly around the welcoming warm entrance to Naruto's body feeling him shiver and mew softly at the taunt, then pressed a finger in slowly.  Naruto gasped, tightening his leg around Jiraiya's body and bucking as Jiraiya's finger began slipping in and out of the tight grasp of his ass.

 

Naruto whined he wanted to beg Jiraiya to just lift him up and fill him with that incredible cock but he couldn't, if Jiraiya ever hurt him it would haunt him... and nothing was worth causing his extraordinary mate distress. 

 

Jiraiya slowly added another finger and Naruto flexed around it wantonly, causing Jiraiya's cock to throb with his growing lust.  Slowly pumping his fingers in and out of the nirvana of Naruto's body, growing faster as his lover's body enthusiastically responded, then curling his fingers slightly to rub along the passage Naruto gasped and then mewed hungrily giving a strong shiver of pleasure.  Jiraiya smiled, his other hand began baiting him with light circles of his finger around the head of Naruto's cock.  He moaned pressing pleadingly into the strokes of Jiraiya's fingers as he scissored them then thrust deep and caressed lightly over his prostate Naruto cried out and begged, "Please Jiraiya!  Please I need you!"

 

Jiraiya slipped his fingers out and cupped the lithe young man's ass lifting him, and as his cock slowly penetrated Naruto's amazing body his legs clasped tightly around Jiraiya's waist and he gave blissful moans, that were soon echoed by Jiraiya as he sank flush in the silken grasp of his mate's body, nothing felt like the heavenly grasp of his mate's  bodies the absolute joy of the connection, the perfect feel of their bodies enclosing his arousal.  Jiraiya slowly thrust into Naruto groaning at the tight passage clinging to him with every rock of his hips. 

 

Naruto wanted to writhe in pleasure the feel of Jiraiya's cock piercing deep into him with every stroke, leaving him trembling and whining for more.  The feel of Jiraiya's hands cradling his ass spreading the cheeks as he began fucking him faster reduced Naruto to needy mewls, his hands looped over Jiraiya's shoulders as he kissed Jiraiya ravenously between pants. 

 

Jiraiya broke the kiss and groaned, he was more than a bit startled as Naruto pleaded, "Bite me please!" Even knowing it could easily trigger the Kyuubi he still did it, he had to accept his mate always, not fear triggering the Fox.  As Jiraiya bit him gently Naruto arched wailing in rapture, his eyes tinted heavily with red then the tint faded and Naruto pressed into the bite, his cock jumping between them as his orgasm surged through him.  His lover crying out in rapture was too great a tease Jiraiya moaned and bucked softly, sheathing his needy flesh deep in his mate as he came.

 

Naruto rested his head against his shoulder, Jiraiya couldn't see his face but he didn't need to, Naruto timid voice held the smallest bit of hope, and his words brought tears to Jiraiya's eyes.  "You trusted me." 

 

Jiraiya hugged Naruto close pacing kisses over his shoulders, his voice husky with suppressed sorrow.  "I am so sorry I made you doubt my trust..."

 

Naruto lifted his head and kissed Jiraiya, "After all I've done I don't deserve your trust... but I want it.  I want to know when you look at me that you are really... looking at _me,_ not looking for the Kyuubi."  His blue eyes were sad, "I want to believe you trust me... but you can't, _I_ can't even trust me..."

 

Jiraiya shook his head, "I trust you, but not the demon within you." 

 

Naruto forced a smile, "Well I suppose we should wash up and get some sleep." 

 

Jiraiya kissed him tenderly, "Yes, I suppose so."

 

When they finally returned to bed Naruto lay molded to him, his hand clinging to Jiraiya's as he fell asleep, Jiraiya remained awake, he was deeply troubled as he dwelled on the multitude of problems he faced, all nearly overwhelming in magnitude.  It was nearly dawn by the time he fell asleep.

 

Naruto woke to see Kiba looking at Jiraiya with longing, before he'd lost everyone's trust he would have went into the other room and had sex with his mate but even if he wished it now, there was little chance Kiba would wish to be alone with him sexually... the rejection, his fear and distrust would hurt so badly.   Naruto closed his eyes as if to sleep but it was only so Kiba wouldn't see how hard he was fighting back tears and feel obligated to risk himself to please the 'monster' who'd hurt him so many times.

 

Kiba could smell Naruto's anguish and even the faint smell of saline, he knew he was hurting him with his distrust, but he just couldn't do it, he couldn't take the chance of the Kyuubi deciding to surface without Jiraiya there to stop it. He slipped out of the bed and dressed, he needed to go he couldn't just ignore the pain his mate was in, but he could not trust him either... he would go train then stop by the missions office and see if he or Naruto had any missions... although he was certain Naruto would not be trusted to do a mission outside the village.

 


	66. CHAPTER 66: THERE'S NONE SO DEAF AS THOSE WHO WILL NOT HEAR

CHAPTER 66: THERE'S NONE SO DEAF AS THOSE WHO WILL NOT HEAR  
\----------------------------------------------------------

  
The ceremony was delayed, Kiba was required on a mission, but would return in just over a week then it could take place.  Tsume was suspicious, but despite vehement arguments was unable to sway Tsunade.  
  
Jiraiya looked at his oldest friend, "Thank you... I just need more time to understand Kiba's thoughts about it.  Yes it's a clan thing, but some of the things he's said about it being necessary to make her like the others in the clan, and references as her special ability being a handicap..." He sighed. "I just want to be sure he is doing it for the right reasons."  
  
She nodded, her gaze understanding of the complexity of Jiraiya's problem. "I agree Jiraiya... if you don't feel it's right I will do my best to mediate... but it is a tradition..."   
  
Jiraiya nodded, "I understand it's importance."  
  
Tsunade gave a slightly sad smile, "I know." Jiraiya had his clan marks for as long as she'd known him, for many years she watched the lines travel down his cheeks... it wasn't until after Orochimaru's abuse when they were young nin that she understood the reason why... after that her heart fell every time she'd see the lines slip further down his face... like the trail of tears he could not cry. He was the last of his clan now, his family's Kekkei Genkai would be lost... all the jutsu that she'd thought so odd when they were young and come to appreciate over the years... gone. She'd asked him once why he did not have children, attempt to carry on the bloodline, he'd only teased her asking if it was an offer... but he'd never answered. It wasn't likely to work anyway, it took two of the bloodline to produce a guaranteed Kekkei Genkai and that was not possible... still that merge of two different bloodline was how new Kekkei Genkai came into being, new bloodline traits that were unlike the parents but no less valued.  
  
"Tsunade?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You've been quietly staring at me for several minutes..."  
  
Once, what now felt like long ago, he'd have teased her.  Asked if she was mesmerized by his manly charm or some such nonsense... but he no longer held that joviality.  They'd known each other almost their entire lives, she knew he'd not be offended and even if he had been she wouldn't have stopped her question, "Why have you never had children?"

 

Jiraiya didn't attempt to laugh it off, his gaze was serious. "Why haven't you?  With your healing abilities you should not have any difficulties..."   
  
Tsunade shook her head, she had no more answer than he did she supposed... but she suspected they both had the same reason, self recrimination... pain at the thought of producing another set of young nin so like they had been... so innocent, so unprepared... and with so much pain ahead.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto refused to go see the babies anymore after talking with Ibiki, he grew increasingly agitated as the days passed... although it hadn't happened yet they _would_ mark her... but more than that was upsetting him.  He no longer trusted himself around her... or anyone else, anymore than any of the others did.  They distrusted him and he was beginning to think they were all right.   
  
Naruto felt the fox's presence all the time now, the strong compulsion to go to Kishoukachi that forced him to remain focused.  He couldn't let his thoughts wander for even a moment or he'd find himself turned towards the clan grounds.  He wasn't sure if he could resist it much longer, he desperately wanted to see his children, to see his precious little china doll Kishoukachi and hold her in his arms.   
  
To watch Daiichi chase after Nezumiiro as the young nin dog leapt away teasing him playfully.  He was desperate, desperate enough to grasp the only chance to do so that he could think of... he couldn't let the fox near her and the only way to keep the fox completely away from her and still see her was a chakra suppression collar, he needed to keep the Kyuubi trapped inside, unable to reach her... he was a walking demon vessel and the monster inside him could not be trusted.  
  
The despondent blonde stopped by the ANBU building, Ibiki didn't seem surprised to see him, but then little surprised the experienced Jounin, he'd mastered reading others and could tell what most people would do before they even did it, he probably had known it would come to this.  
  
Ibiki looked up, although he did not show it he was saddened by the sight before him.  Naruto didn't look well, the angelic blonde had dark marks under his eyes and his posture was defeated.  The mesmerizing blue eyes met his and his voice held none of the cheer it once had.  "I want a chakra suppression collar.  I can't go see her without it."  
  
At Naruto's words Ibiki's heart sunk, he didn't need to ask who he was talking about, only one person besides his mates could bring such desperation to his eyes... Kishoukachi. "Does Jiraiya know you've decided this?" he asked tonelessly.   
  
"No."  Naruto answered but his tone was determined, Ibiki couldn't send him home to talk to Jiraiya so he delayed the only other way he knew.  "I don't have one available right at this moment, it is not something we have a large supply of.  Have Jiraiya come pick it up later today."  Truthfully, Ibiki always had access to one, in fact it was in the drawer to the left of him right now.  
  
Naruto nodded and without any further words he drifted out and Ibiki watched him until he'd left the building, he'd known Naruto wouldn't just be able to come by later, he had a brief mission that would keep him gone for a few hours, it wouldn't keep him away long, but it would provide Ibiki time to talk to Jiraiya.  
  
Ibiki wrote a brief note, _'Jiraiya, we need to talk.'_ a lot of fancy words were unnecessary and the person who would deliver the note would have already clarified who it was from.  Ibiki called in one of his men, "Deliver this to Master Jiraiya."  Saru nodded and swiftly walked out of the building with the note.  
  
Jiraiya walked in moments later, his gaze was wary... and tired, looked like Naruto wasn't the only one unable to rest well.  Ibiki waved in to a sound proof interview room, closing the door he simply stated, "Naruto has asked for a chakra suppression collar."  The look on his face was exactly how Ibiki felt inside, the horror and sorrow... and the revulsion at the thought of a collar.  He and Jiraiya were very much alike in many ways, it shortened the conversation to only a few words, the rest understood by the other without it needing to be spoken.  
  
Jiraiya could swear Ibiki's eyes held the same remorse and disgust as his own, but Naruto had asked for it, it was the only way he'd agree to go see Kishoukachi.  Ibiki held it out and Jiraiya took it solemnly looking at it as he stood lost in thought, a chakra suppression collar... a collar, on his beloved... how many horrible times had he worn one as Oro's pet...   
  
"Jiraiya, he asked for it." Ibiki tried to soothe in his own limited way, he had no doubt Ibiki could see the pain in his eyes, but Ibiki's words did not help and Jiraiya was sure he knew that too... for them there would never be a way to see a collar as anything but what it was... a loss of your rights... ownership. Neither men had said it but Jiraiya knew the collar was as much a horror to Ibiki as it was to him.   
  
Ibiki could see how badly Jiraiya was taking it and he didn't blame him, however Naruto's request also brought up several issues, two of which he needed to bring to the Sannin's attention. "This is not a good sign as far as his mental health is concerned."  Did it mean he was afraid he could not control the Kyuubi any longer? "It's possible his wearing this will turn the councils attention on him once more."  The council may feel he's unstable and nothing good could come of that.   
  
Jiraiya simply nodded, turned the knob and walked out of the room.   Ibiki returned to his office and he walked back to their house.   Once there Jiraiya sat in the main room looking at it... this wasn't the big bulky chakra suppression collar like they used to be, it was light, smooth metal, only 1" wide... almost decorative but there was no doubt it was a collar.  The lock in the back was the hardest part to Jiraiya he couldn't bear the thought of putting this on his beloved, a collar he could not remove... he would not.  If he was going to wear this it was going to be freely, able to take it off immediately if he decided.  
  
Hours passed as he continued looking down at the collar, trying to accept that this was something Naruto wanted, he wanted desperately to see their children... to see Kishoukachi and this was the only way he could trust himself around her.  Harumeku had not seen any of the three fathers of her babies in several days, and before that only Kiba.  For the last three days Kiba was gone on a mission and Jiraiya hadn't been willing to leave Naruto like that, upset and wanting so greatly to be there.  
  
Naruto walked in the door his eyes immediately dropping to the collar and the happiness at seeing Jiraiya that had briefly shown in them vanished.  He walked over, averted his eyes and took the collar, Jiraiya could see every bit of the distress he felt in his posture even if he hadn't been able to sense it. Jiraiya rose as his beloved placed it around his neck and turned for Jiraiya to lock it. Jiraiya placed a kiss on the back of his neck right above the horrid collar, "It does not need to be locked... I want you to be free to take it off."  
  
Naruto turned and looked up at him with big mournful eyes, he was sure his beloved didn't know how hurt he looked.  It was tearing Jiraiya apart to see the despair in his eyes, knowing he'd been collared... it brought back many horrible memories of crawling to Oro, begging... and now a collar rested around his Koishii's neck... he couldn't let him do this. "Naruto."  
  
Naruto shook his head and stepped away, "Don't... please Jiraiya. Let's just go see our children..." he hesitated then corrected, " _the_ children."  Jiraiya didn't want him to wear it, he understood why... but understanding did not change anything.  Naruto tried to focus on the thought of seeing their children... _Kiba's_ children, if he must wear this to protect them then he would.   
  
Jiraiya walked quietly beside his mate, his hand rested on his shoulder in support. When they entered the Inuzuka clan grounds several people turned from their activities to greet them, each froze looking at the collar around Naruto's throat and unable to look the well loved men in the eyes many just turned away hoping to look busy.  Jiraiya glanced down, Naruto's eyes were on the ground before him unable to look up and see the reactions of the clan members, and his cheeks were red with shame.  By the time they'd made it halfway through the grounds, Naruto's steps were hesitant, he glanced back at the way they'd come with longing.  Jiraiya was uncertain what he could say, he stopped Naruto and stroked his cheek.  Naruto glanced around them, then bowed his head once more but not before Jiraiya saw the shine of tears in his beautiful mate's eyes.  Naruto spoke so soft it was barely above a whisper, "Please Jiraiya... don't touch me right now."  
  
Naruto saw how the silence had followed him. All speech had stopped as he passed, not a single person willing to meet his eyes, even the children.  Jiraiya enclosed him in his arms anyway and Naruto hid his face in his chest.  Jiraiya had known he needed this embrace, even if he hadn't.  His first mate dipped his head to place a kiss on his ear and whisper, "We don't have to stay... let me talk to Tsume tomorrow before we come."  Naruto couldn't help it, he knew he was being a coward, but he just couldn't take the looks... the way everyone was shocked and disgusted.  He'd noticed not only how they looked at him, but the alarmed and horrified way they looked at Jiraiya and that hurt even more than the way they reacted to him.   
  
"Should we leave?" Jiraiya murmured softly to his mate before placing a kiss on his temple. Naruto gave a slight nod, but remained with his face hidden in Jiraiya's chest.   Jiraiya knew it was rude to use the transportation jutsu in the clan grounds, but at this point he didn't care if he offended the entire clan, his wonderful Koishi was hurting and nothing was more important than to get him to 'safety'. He embraced his blonde mate protectively with one arm as he easily flew through the hand signs bringing his beloved to their room.  
  
Naruto reached up and unfastened the collar leaving it drop onto the floor, he just couldn't bear the feel of it right now.  Immediately a huge well of frustration washed over him, he wasn't sure how much was the Demon's and how much his own, but he knew without a doubt a large portion was the Kyuubi's.  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
He could _hear_ the fox all the time now, and now actively argued with it and fought against the desire to go to Kishoukachi, both of which were incredibly difficult since the Fox wanted the same thing he so desperately wanted... and he agreed with the Fox that it was wrong to mark her cheeks... but it wasn't either of their place to continue to argue.   
  
Although he'd only intended to where the Chakra Suppression collar to go see their children he soon found himself wearing it almost constantly to shut up the Kyuubi and stop the struggle to resist it's desires.  Since the first time they'd tried to go he hadn't been able to force himself to go see the babies, to face walking through the clan grounds as they wrinkled their noses in disgust... no, soon Kiba would return... they weren't his children, no matter how greatly he desired it, they were Kiba's.   
  
Nearly every moment Naruto wore the collar, especially to sleep, the demands of the fox were growing and without the collar he wasn't sure he could have resisted so long.  
  
"Today I think we should go see the children." Jiraiya insisted. Kiba would be back sometime today and smooth things over. As usual Naruto vehemently protested, "No, not to today... I don't feel good."   
  
Jiraiya opened his mouth to try to convince Naruto, but the panic in his eyes changed his mind, "Ok, later."

 

Naruto nodded. "Let's shower." It bothered him greatly that Naruto had progressed from the incident at the clan grounds until now he wore the horrible collar all the time. "Take the collar off I'll give you a message in the shower."  
  
Naruto smiled, he was relieved that Jiraiya had believed him about not feeling right and a massage sounded fantastic... as did what always followed, Jiraiya's touch excited him so greatly he was already trembling in excitement. Still he hesitated to take off the collar, but Jiraiya was there, nothing would happen.  
  
Naruto stripped and Jiraiya made no effort to hide how greatly his beloved aroused him, Naruto's smile was playful as he slipped into the shower, Jiraiya quickly stripped and joined his beloved, his arms immediately wrapping around the blonde groaning at the perfect feel of their bodies touching.  He drew a ragged breath and his body grew quite eager as Naruto gave a soft whimper, who could resist the seductive man... he couldn't from the moment he first touched him he'd been hopelessly addicted... hopelessly in love.  Jiraiya dipped his head to nibble gently at his throat feeling his mate quiver against him... looked like the massage would need to wait.  Jiraiya's hands slipped slowly down the warm smooth skin to rest on the firm globes of Naruto's enticing ass. Naruto's mouth was parted in excited pants, "Please." he whimpered pressing against his hands.  Jiraiya smiled thrilled and delighted by his lovers desire for him, but they both knew Jiraiya would never hurt him.  Jiraiya slipped down to his knees, his hands caressing down the wonderful body once again.  His hands cupped his lovers ass, but it was to draw the intoxicating man to him and allow his mouth to slide down over Naruto's engorged length enthusiastically taking it to the base and bringing the first of many beautiful cries of pleasure from his mate.  As he bobbed on the length his other hand slipped around to trace a chakra bock preventing his beloved from cumming, then his skilled fingers danced pulses of chakra over the tender flesh of the erotic man's balls.  Naruto was writhing and shivering, Jiraiya's hand slipping up to his lower back bracing him as the tingling strokes moved back further and Naruto eagerly parted his legs.  When Jiraiya's taunting fingers traced up to feather and circle his entrance, Naruto was howling in pleasure his body trembling so hard that only Jiraiya's grasp kept him still.  

 

Jiraiya decided this may be better done in the bedroom, he wanted a lot of time to explore his lover's extraordinary body and enjoy every part, but first he drew his beloved's cock to the base and pressed softly at Naruto's tight entrance sending pulses up into him as he drew on his cock.  When his lover was arched howling in rapture he released the block and Naruto keened, barely able to draw breath through the intensity of his orgasm.  Jiraiya grasped his hips bracing him until the sexy Blonde sated himself in his throat and slipped up to embrace his exhausted trembling love as he tried to catch his breath.   
  
"Jiraiya you're amazing!" Naruto panted, his soft lips tempted Jiraiya, but he only gave a soft chuckle, "I think this would be best continued in the bedroom." Naruto grinned happily, Jiraiya walked out into the bedroom he stood at the dresser pulling out massage oil, he was going to massage Naruto... eventually.  
  
Jiraiya felt the flames of chakra before he even turned to face Naruto, it did not surprise him that he was now looking into the brilliant red gaze of the fox, the marks on his beloveds cheeks were vivid whisker pattern and he could see through the parted lips the long sharp canines.   
  
Jiraiya swore softly, he'd overlooked all the signs, Naruto tried to tell him so many times and yet he'd dismissed it as reluctance to go see their children... ignored the escalation of the time he was choosing to wear the suppression collar...  
  
The Kyuubi stared at him in challenge and inside he cursed, he hadn't given thought to the fact that with the collar the fox was totally suppressed and so he hadn't even been needing to submit to him, it had grown belligerent and it's gaze challenged him for dominance, he showed no signs he'd submit.   
  
Naruto smiled but it was not affection, it was a threat, a show of power. Jiraiya fervently hoped Kiba wouldn't come home before he got the Kyuubi under control again.  He didn't wish to hurt Naruto but he'd have no choice, the fox would never again abuse Kiba like it had gotten used to doing.  
  
Jiraiya gave him a dominant masterful look, "Submit!"

 

The Foxes eyes glittered wickedly his 'smile' widening "Mate." It's eyes slipped to the bed behind Jiraiya an equal amount of lust and aggression in his gaze as it met his, it's intent was clear.

 

Jiraiya felt a dash of fear and tried to suppress it, "No!"   
  
The Kyuubi sniffed the air and it's smile widened to display a mouthful of vicious teeth. " _My_ Mate..." He rumbled eagerly as he moved closer Jiraiya flinched, then hardened his resolve, he couldn't let his fear weaken him. Jiraiya looked him in the eyes his own chakra flaring and rising in waves around him, building steadily, the fox looked uncertain but remained defiant, "Mate... _mine!_ " he snarled.

 

Jiraiya ignored his declaration and ordered harshly, "Submit!"; as he walked closer the Kyuubi circled warily staying out of reach.  Jiraiya's chakra flared fed by his anger at the Kyuubi's defiance and fear of the threat to Kiba, and the Fox gave an involuntary whine, but growled, " _My_ mate!"

 

Jiraiya had backed him into a corner and it gave a longer frightened whine, but growled in defiance unwilling to submit.  Jiraiya was left with no other choice and he felt deep revulsion at himself, but grasped him, he howled and thrashed angrily as Jiraiya turned him and forced him down on the bed, his arms holding him tightly and sank his teeth into his mate mark while thrusting up into his taut passage.  The Fox yowled loudly, but Jiraiya knew it wasn't in pain, it was in frustration.

 

Jiraiya held him tight as he thrust powerfully into his aggressive mate.  The Fox gave a needy whine, followed immediately with a savage growl of resistance.  Jiraiya's answering command was accompanied by a flair of his chakra, although fueled by the fear Kiba would walk in, it served the same purpose. "Submit."   
  
The Kyuubi howled as the powerful chakra washed over him and then shivered hard fighting against the pleasure, he gave long needy whines, but his posture had not softened in submission yet.  Then what Jiraiya feared happened, Kiba walked in suddenly freezing his eyes wide in fear. The Kyuubi renewed its fight writhing and growling.  Jiraiya could feel the powerful waves of fear coming from Kiba... unfortunately the Kyuubi was also aware of it and was growing increasingly agitated, Jiraiya needed him out of there, "Kiba, please leave."

 

Kiba fled and the Kyuubi gave a anguished howl, "Mate!"  writhing trying to escape from under Jiraiya to pursue him.  
  
Kiba paced anxiously his eyes falling on the chakra suppression collar again and again, did he dare try to go in and attempt to put it on him?  What it they were unable... he maybe too close to escape.  The sounds of the beast were horrible, it wanted him... although he could not deny his body heating at the thought it was only an instinctive reaction and had nothing to do with the knowledge that if it got a hold of him while this aggressive he'd end up in the hospital.  He didn't ever want to be in pain like that again, thanks to Wolf he'd had an experience he would always remember, and had a fear that would never go away... he was frightened of his mate... the thought brought a deep sorrow and that drove him out to walk quickly away from the house towards the only one he could talk to who would understand how he felt... he needed to see Hana.  
  
Jiraiya could feel when he left, the Kyuubi clearly could as well it's fighting grew less frantic and now it whined steadily, teased by the sight and scent of its subservient mate his need had flared powerfully.  It allowed itself to be pinned to the bed, but although Jiraiya had mounted him he was no longer fucking him just pinning him and had a hold of his mate mark again, the Kyuubi whimpered steadily the need growing stronger the longer his mate remained 'holding' him by it.  He shivered and whined desperately, "Mate."   
  
Jiraiya could see it's resolve waiver and brought it crashing down as he began fucking him powerfully nipping sharply at his mate mark as he whimpered in pleasure quivering beneath him, " _My_ Mate!" Jiraiya demanded, it gave a long whine then all his muscles relaxed in submission and he mewed in pleasure as Jiraiya huge cock rammed into him powerfully. When Jiraiya latched on to the bruised mate mark again, he keened in pleasure as he came his hips rocking into the bed.  Jiraiya climaxed sinking deep and cumming within his mate while the Kyuubi quivered in pleasure. 

 

Jiraiya remained dominantly pinning him several more minutes, before rising off him to sit against the headboard fighting away all the horrible feelings and memories that wished to overtake him.  The Kyuubi mewed, crawling up to curl up against him, Naruto's body relaxing in sleep.   
  
The chakra suppression collar needed to be used sparingly... even though he knew better he looked down at his beloved expecting to see he him injured... bleeding from the rough treatment.  Aside from the bruising of his mate mark, which would probably be gone even before Naruto woke, there was no other damage.  Jiraiya felt a deep revulsion and shame at what he'd done, while necessary was very much like rape in his mind... he wish he could change that association, but at this time it still was impossible.   
  
This type of 'domination' of the Kyuubi would be something he'd need to find a way of accepting... the fact was without another dominant mate he would be the only one capable of handling it... for a brief moment he regretted that it was unable to form the bond with Kakashi as well... but the reality was it would have never worked, Kakashi would not have been able to adapt to the lifestyle, never have been able to bond with Kiba or himself and it would have only caused constant strife between them all.  
  
Jiraiya stroked Naruto's serine face, it would be full of anguish when he woke, it wouldn't take longer than a moment for him to realize the Fox had taken control... it would be best if he didn't know how difficult it had been to subdue the Kyuubi, but he could not keep secrets from him.   
  
The weary Sannin looked over at the bedroom door wondering where Kiba was, he could feel anxiety and confusion from him, but not an alarming amount and he could not leave Naruto even if there had been... Kiba always ended up getting placed second and it wasn't fair to him, even if it was often necessary.  
  
Naruto woke, his beautiful blue eyes lifted to meet his, full of confusion that rapidly darkened to sorrow. He didn't speak his eyes glittered with suppressed tears as he lay his head back down on the bed, Jiraiya gently drew him up to lay in his arms. His slow massage of the gorgeous man's back did little to ease his torment but it was all Jiraiya could do, his beloved wasn't ready to talk about it, not yet.   
  
The feel of Jiraiya's nude body against his instantly aroused his body but Naruto had no interest in sex, his heart hurt... he'd lost 'possession' of his body to the Fox once more... _'Who's body is it sitting here? The Kyuubi's or yours Naruto'... 'guess your free time is up, time to crawl back inside, the Fox wants his body back.'_

 

The Kyuubi had used him again without 'permission' or warning... "Why Jiraiya?" he forced the words from his lips although still not sure he wanted to talk about it.

 

Jiraiya kissed his temple, "A complication we hadn't thought about when using the suppression collar."

 

Naruto could only nod, his throat now too thick with tears to form words. _'... you are a parasite in the Kyuubi's body.'_ Ibiki was right.   
  
Kiba felt uneasy from the moment he stepped on the clan grounds, peoples greetings were hesitant and they were studying him closely... something happened.  Had Naruto lost his control over the Kyuubi while he was here?  Was that the prelude to what was now happening in their home?  Kiba didn't speak just took Hana's arm drawing her into her tent as soon as he saw her.  Hana cupped his face her gaze worried, then leaned in and nuzzled him , "Kiba Cub, you look so upset."  She stroked his cheek before she let her hand fall away, "Talk, I will listen."

 

Kiba smiled lovingly at her, Hana was everything he'd ever wanted or needed in a mother, her love and compassion was the lifeline he'd held onto as a child when Tsume's harsh words hurt him.  Her words, 'talk I will listen' were a promise that he could express himself without interruption, that she would give her undivided attention to what he needed to say... they were words of love.   
  
"Naruto 'changed'... when I came home from the mission I saw Jiraiya trying to subdue him.  I know he can, I have no doubt he can easily handle it... but Hana... I'm afraid of my mate.  Every time I look at him I worry that I will see some sign he's being taken over by the Kyuubi, I'm not sure what to do.  I love Naruto greatly, I wish to gaze at him with love not fear... I can't stand that my love is being submerged beneath my fear."

 

Hana's understanding eyes soothed him without a word, she would not speak until he was ready, until he'd gotten to express all that was disturbing him. "I came to speak with you... and now I need to understand why the clan is behaving so oddly towards me.  Please tell me Hana... Naruto didn't lose control around our children did he?"  Kiba nodded to her indicating he was done and wished her help.  
  
Hana nodded understanding and replied, "Naruto has not been near Kishoukachi... or Daiichi.  He did come to see them, but did not stay to do so, he did not lose control.  The reason the others are distressed is your Alpha mate's actions when they were here earlier." Hana gave a uneasy frown, "Why has Jiraiya collared him?"

 

Kiba felt numb for a second before his heart began hammering in alarm and he gasped. "Jiraiya collared him?!"  

 

Hana simply nodded.  Kiba felt a deep anxiety and a powerful revulsion at the thought. "I am not sure. I will ask... you know Jiraiya, you know it can't be as it looks."   
  
"I do." Hana replied her expression serious but calm.  She studied Kiba a moment before speaking, "Your relationship is being damaged by your fear, with that I cannot help, only caution that this wedge being driven between you and your mate will turn to a very serious matter soon, if you cannot trust him you cannot submit to him."   
  
Kiba couldn't stop the shame in his reply, "I cannot submit to him already, Jiraiya fears he will injure me if I allowed it... I fear that as well."   
  
Hana's eyes studied his, her gaze was sad even though her expression had not changed. "This can't go on... it needs to be fixed immediately, it is threatening your family units cohesion.  All I can advise is that your dominant mate needs to find a way to bring trust back."   
  
Kiba nodded, there was no such thing as separating from your mates in the Inuzuka clan, they mated for life, a bond that could not be severed and relationships that fell apart such as his was threatening to do would end in death for one or both in their clan... the dominant mate often killing the submissive.  But his relationship was even more complicated than most, 4 beings trying to find balance, he'd not only choose to become Naruto's mate but also the Kyuubi's when he'd bit him, he'd known this and must bear the consequences, find the balance that was missing to heal their bond before it ended in disaster.   
  
Kiba felt so overwhelmed as he walked numbly out of the clan ground to see his mates.  He knew he was being disrespectable not going to greet the clan Leader, his mother, Tsume and going to see his children.  But he was feeling too upset, all he could think of right now is Naruto walking around in _public_ collared, he still felt a horrible shame about encouraging Jiraiya to reduce himself to nothing and allow Kiba to abuse him horribly... he wasn't sure he could face this... what happened?  Why would Jiraiya do something so horrible to Naruto?   
  
When he walked cautiously in and peaked around the door frame Naruto, not the Kyuubi influenced one, was laying against Jiraiya... unfortunately Naruto had caught the hesitant way he'd peaked into the room and now hid his face in shame, his shoulders shook and even without his advanced ability to pick up scents he'd know his extraordinary lover was crying, hurt by his distrust.  Kiba rushed over to lay enclosing him between himself and their dominant mate gently kissing his temple. "I missed you so much." Kiba sighed, hugging him and looking at Jiraiya. "I'm not sure I can do long missions like that... I was miserable without you..."  
  
Naruto knew Kiba was just going to pretend it didn't happen, but it did and denying it only made them less prepared for next time... next time, this would never end... it had been a truth he'd been denying but it was true.  Until the day he died he'd be putting his mates in constant danger, hurting them.  Naruto looked at Kiba mournfully, making them live in fright... "I need to be alone..." Naruto slipped from the bed and went into the bathroom.  Jiraiya rose to follow him, but Kiba caught his arm, "I need to talk to you for a minute it's very important."  
  
Jiraiya turned to Kiba, his gorgeous lover deserved his attention as greatly as Naruto.  Kiba's expression was uncomfortable, ashamed, "I need to know why you collared Naruto... if it's because of what we did to you, then please collar me not him... I knew what I was doing but couldn't control myself and..."   
  
Jiraiya caught his arms gently stopping his words with a kiss. "No Kiba, don't think of that, it was a mistake we made together and it brought us a greater understanding of ourselves." Jiraiya hugged him, Kiba's body immediately flushed hard, but he was still very distressed, "Why did you collar him?"   
  
Jiraiya stroked his cheek calming him, "I did not collar him, _he_ choose the collar, he didn't want any chance of the fox influencing Kishoukachi... but the idea did not work out as planned.  Why did the Inuzuka clan react so strongly to us?"  
  
Kiba looked at Jiraiya, he shook his head, "You had no idea and I wasn't here to help you... I sent you into that blind.  The reason is it is one of the _greatest_ forms of humiliation, and for a mate to do it to their partner is..." Kiba's cheeks blazed, he had done that to Jiraiya. "Not even our nin dog wear collars, it's a mark of ownership... of loss of your rights and becoming property.  In their eyes he'd been reduced from mate to pet... and was now being publicly humiliated by you... purposefully displaying your ownership, your mastery over him."

 

Jiraiya sat on the bed quietly, but Kiba could see how shook he was and sat beside him stroking his hand.   
  
Jiraiya was nearly physically ill, in their eyes he was doing to Naruto what had been done to him by Orochimaru, taking away his humanity.  Jiraiya wasn't sure he could bear to look at Naruto right now without crying, "Kiba would you go in... I don't want him to be alone and hurting..."  
  
Kiba nodded, stripped down and walked into the bathroom, he had to trust his mate, he had to believe he would not hurt him. Naruto looked up from watching the water swirling down the drain to meet his eyes then looked behind him for Jiraiya and when he did not appear Naruto averted his eyes and started to leave the shower.  
  
Kiba caught his arm and teased playfully, "You won't bathe with me, please?" Naruto hesitated a moment then walked out took the chakra collar and put it on before he returned to the shower with Kiba, all playfulness left Kiba's expression and he looked deeply saddened.

 

Naruto only met his eyes a moment, "I don't ever want to hurt you again." He took the soap and started washing Kiba.  
  
Kiba gave him a very uneasy look, a collar like Jiraiya, a subservient mate who won't fight back. "Please don't wear the collar, I'm afraid I'll hurt you."   
  
Naruto gave a small self ridiculing smile, "Like I've done to you so often... only I heal nearly instantly.  Maybe this is the way it's supposed to be..."   
  
Kiba backed away from him with a hurt look, "Do you know what it would do to me knowing I was hurting you?!"   
  
Naruto gave a bitter hopeless smile, "Yes, I have felt that so many times, so very many... how many times have I severely injured you, by medical standards not yours.... far too many times."  
  
Kiba turned and walked out, still dripping water he grabbed pants and a shirt and continued towards the outside door. Jiraiya leapt up, "Kiba! Please stop!" Kiba shook his head he couldn't speak right now. Jiraiya drew him into his arms comforting him, not asking, not judging just comforting and loving. It felt good, and it calmed him, Kiba smiled and relaxed against him, Jiraiya kissed his nose then nuzzled his ear as he urged, "Please dress before going out the door." No demand for what happened or where he was going... Kiba turned and kissed him deeply, "I love you so much."  
  
Jiraiya's eyes said exactly what his lips did, "I love you Kiba, deeply love you. Perhaps later we can all go see our children without the terrible collar."  
  
Kiba shook his head the happiness had fled from his face, "He won't go without the collar... I'm not sure he'll go with it either... I have to talk to some people I'll be back soon."  
  
Jiraiya nodded, placidly, his eyes full of trust even after the way he'd abused him, and now Naruto wanted to be treated like that.  
  
Jiraiya walked into the bathroom Naruto was just about to turn off the shower, but Jiraiya stopped his hand and embraced him. Even with the shower 'hiding' his tears it was very clear his beloved had been crying, his eyes were red and filled with tears once more at his touch. "I hate who I am... _what_ I am.."

 

Jiraiya cupped his chin looking in his eyes with sorrow, he didn't try to stop his own tears, "I love who you are."

 

Naruto shook his head and half-heartedly tried to draw away, "You will spend the rest of your life watching me, fearing me and trying to stop the demon from hurting you or Kiba... or so many others..."  
  
"It is worth everything... there is nothing I wouldn't do for your love." Jiraiya vowed as he reached out to remove the horrible collar and stood looking at him.

 

Naruto sighed, frustration and pain in his every word, "You already have... you endured abuse by me and watched as I repeatedly hurt our mate... what more am I going to put you through?  Jiraiya this will _never_ end!  You are trapped, stuck in this hell..."   
  
"Better to be in Hell with you than Heaven without..." Jiraiya tried only to be interrupted.  
  
" _I_ did this to you and Kiba... by _what_ I am... Did you even get a choice?!"  Naruto's eyes were filled with the deepest despair. "Do you know I don't even _remember_ anything!  The demon choose this, not me... it choose to _own_ you both... he already owns _me_!  What if _I_ didn't want to enslave you?!  I wasn't even _there_ , I was never given the choice..."  
  
Jiraiya stepped forward firmly drawing his hysterical mate into his arms, pressed the trembling man gently to him. He didn't answer, didn't say anything, there was nothing he could say that could calm him, only hold him.   
  
After being held for a bit Naruto calmed, but his sorrow had not eased. Jiraiya kissed his face tenderly, "It is not fair... I am sorry _you_ didn't get to choose if you wished to take me or Kiba for mates, but I'm grateful I was chosen... I love you, I have not regretted taking you for a mate.  Yes, we got a choice... the choice _you_ didn't, we choose to be your mates... to be with you always, perhaps we weren't the best choices for you..."   
  
Naruto looked up his gaze apologetic, "It's not that I wouldn't have choose you, I love you... but _that_ is why I shouldn't have choose you... or Kiba.  I would _never_ choose to spend my life hurting you or Kiba."  He gave a hopeless sigh, "I don't want to worry about hurting you or Kiba anymore... lock the collar, I will not be taking it off." Only when in the collar could he remain in possession of this body, without it he was merely a slave carrying the demon around until it wished to come out...  
  
"Please don't ask that... I can't... you have no idea how deeply it hurts me to see you in that collar and now you want me to trap you in it... I can't."  
  
Naruto saw the haunted look in his eyes and suddenly he saw what it would be to Jiraiya... the collar... Orochimaru... "I'm sorry, I won't ask you... I'm so selfish."  
  
"Can I take it off?" Jiraiya asked softly.  
  
Naruto gave him a frightened look, "What if the Kyuubi... I don't want to hurt you."   
  
He was being selfish again, the sight of the collar around his neck was hurting Jiraiya. He would just have to hope it would not wish to return, it was horribly ironic, without the collar he had no rights, the very thing a collar represented.  He reluctantly agreed, "You can take it off."  
  
Jiraiya's finger's caressed his skin as he removed the vile device from him and placing it on a shelve, he placed kisses around the wonderful tender flesh of his beloved's throat.   Naruto shivered, but did not reach out to Jiraiya, his eyes dropped in shame then rose to meet Jiraiya's, "I can't bear looking you in the eyes, but you will need to see them... so you get a warning that you will have to handle the monster. "  
  
"You are not a monster... the Kyuubi, his behavior is in his nature as a demon.  He is what he is and you are what you are, a compassionate loving man... you share this body and all we can strive for is peaceful coexistence."   
  
Naruto sighed, if only everything was that simple and not a hour by hour struggle against its desires.  Jiraiya nuzzled him, his warm breath a silken stroke over his damp skin, it was meant as a reassurance, comfort and to Naruto's self disgust his body immediately responded.  He didn't want sex, he wanted... he wanted everything to change, to go back to when they were all happy together so long ago. "Jiraiya... be careful... I don't want the Kyuubi to...I don't want you to have to handle it again." Jiraiya nibbled his throat gently teasing the skin, "I will handle the Kyuubi any time he comes, I will not let the fact he _may_ appear stop me from enjoying my mate, the man I love so greatly."  
  
Naruto whimpered unable to stop his body from arching into his touch, he desired his mate, Jiraiya may have had sex with the Kyuubi but he'd not even been present... Jiraiya's experienced touch feathered over his body making his need stronger than the dismal thoughts in his head.   
  
As they kissed passionately Jiraiya slipped his lover's hands down to rest on his ass, Naruto whimpered and drew back, "Don't. I'm so afraid the Kyuubi will..."

 

Jiraiya drew him close and suckled his neck, Naruto panted, and when Jiraiya slipped his mate's hands down to rest on his ass again he replied sincerely, "I will not give up your touch... the amazing feel of your hands caressing me. I do not fear what could happen, for too long I've denied myself these touches... I will not give them up again."

 

Naruto looked at him with wonder, "You want my touch... enough to risk exciting the Kyuubi?"

 

Jiraiya nodded and the love in his eyes left no doubt, "I have missed your touch... please touch me."  Jiraiya truly did want his lover's touches even if they brought fear, he wanted to remember how wonderful it felt to be stroked by them to feel them freely caress and explore his body, no matter what Naruto did he would not draw away.  The only path was forward towords regaining all he'd lost.  Naruto's strokes were timid, but as Jiraiya gave soft gasps and moans his exploration grew more confident , still he did not so much as brush the part of his cheeks... Jiraiya concentrated on how wonderful it felt and not to where he was being touched, enjoying all the sensations he'd denied himself for so long.  
  
Naruto mewed molding his body to Jiraiya's wantonly and rocking his hips, Jiraiya groaned at the tease .  
  
"I want you..." Naruto whimpered softly "Can I..."  
  
Jiraiya steeled himself for Naruto to ask to fuck him, he wasn't sure he could say yes no matter how much he wanted to trust him...  
  
Naruto looked down at where his fingers now caressed Jiraiya's stomach, "Can I keep touching you if we go to the bedroom?"

 

Jiraiya felt both surprise and relief, he kissed his beloved gently, "Yes please."

 

Naruto flashed a happy smile thrilled with just the permission to touch him, Jiraiya should have known better, his compassionate blonde mate would never ask for that and if there came a time he was ready he was sure he would need to give a great deal of encouragement before either of his mates were willing.  
  
Jiraiya lay back on the bed and Naruto slipped up over him lightly, kissing him passionately before his mouth drifted down his throat.  Jiraiya knew his beloved was very aroused, his hands caressed the firm globes of his ass and he gave a soft whine of need but continued kissing and stroking Jiraiya.  Slowly moving down the length of his body kissing and teasing the flesh until Jiraiya was moaning loudly.  When he got to his lovers pelvis he looked up his expression worried, and Jiraiya gave him a reassuring smile.   
  
Jiraiya gasped and moaned deeply as his beloved's mouth traveled around the sensitive area, but much like Jiraiya did in teasing _him_ , he did not touch the areas that were throbbing for his touch. He slipped down further and cautiously looked up at Jiraiya, seeing he wasn't upset he lay between Jiraiya's parted legs kissing and sucking on his sensitive inner thighs before taking one of his mate's balls in his mouth and flicking his tongue over it.  Jiraiya's hips gave a little jerk as he resisted bucking into the wonderful sensation, he wasn't sure how much more he could take, his lover's touch so extraordinary he closed his eyes as he moaned.   
  
Naruto released the tender orb sucking softly on the other before trailing his tongue up the swollen length of Jiraiya's erection, it proved to be too great a temptation for him and he gave a soft whimper moving quickly up to kiss Jiraiya and beg, "Please Jiraiya... I want you."   
  
Jiraiya gladly cupped his lover to him rolling to place him beneath him and took the lube, carefully he prepared him as Naruto mewed and writhed, Jiraiya's mouth teasing the soft flesh of his throat and tracing soft brushes of chakra around his tightly budded nipples. Naruto pleaded with his eyes and Jiraiya slipped his fingers free from the tempting passage moving up to cover him as he pressed into the snug hot grasp of his lover's body. Naruto shivered in pleasure gasping as he wrapped his legs around Jiraiya tilting his hips to take him deeper.   
  
"Ah Naruto! You feel so good..." Jiraiya began slowly pumping into his beloved's body and listened with profound pleasure as his mate cried out in ecstasy, his body already tightening as he neared orgasm. Jiraiya moaned and teasing himself as much as his beloved his finger traced a chakra block preventing mate's release . Every thrust into the tight embrace of his body brought keens from his mate and groans of rapture from Jiraiya, the intense hold of Naruto's body tempted him so greatly.  
  
When Naruto began feverishly rocking into his strokes it brought such a powerful need that Jiraiya couldn't hold back any more, releasing the block he fucked him faster and brushed against his pleasure spot until his lover was arched trembling and grasping him tightly.   His beautiful blue eyes held a plea, but he didn't ask as he tilted his head slightly baring his throat, Jiraiya bit him and he howled in pleasure his passage clasping tightly and spasming around his lover's engorged cock.  Jiraiya cried out as he pushed deep and came in his mate.   
  
Naruto looked beautiful panting beneath him, his cheeks flushed and moist lips parted.   Jiraiya dipped his head to kiss him passionately.   When Jiraiya moved to get off him, Naruto's hands tightened slightly on his body and Jiraiya paused, it wasn't a Kyuubi driven need... it was his beloved. "Please stay on me, I want to feel you in me a few more minutes... please."

 

Jiraiya kissed him, "Anything you wish." Naruto's hands moved cautiously from his upper back to caress his back. "Mmmm..." Jiraiya groaned in pleasure, and his touch grew less timid.   
  
As they lay together Naruto's fingers lightly brushed over the part of his cheeks and Jiraiya had to suppress the huge spike of fear the innocent touch brought, he was grateful Naruto could not smell his anxiety like Kiba would have been able to do. That light caress had been so like the feel of the snakes tasting his skin before...   
  
"Jiraiya." Naruto kissed his face tenderly, he was sure his amazing lover didn't realize how haunted he looked.  Jiraiya broke out of whatever nightmarish memory had held him in its grasp and looked curiously at him. "Thank you for trusting me, for allowing me to touch you and... You are so incredible."  
  
Jiraiya drew him close and kissed him, "Why would you think that?"   
  
Naruto didn't look away although it was clear he wished to, "After all I've done... and all the horrible things that were done to you, you still trust me..." The honest blue eyes met his, "I dream of the day that I will be free to touch you without causing you pain..."   
  
"That day will come because of you and Kiba's love. Your understanding and concern help, as well as your willingness to accept my limits..." Jiraiya gave a teasing smile, "The day will come when you will be able to fuck me..."  
  
That day would never come even if Jiraiya was ready, he'd never be able to trust the Fox wouldn't take control and hurt him. Naruto shook his head seriously, his eyes full of love, and answered what was in his heart, "I will _never_ fuck you... if the day comes you wish it, I will make love to you... never fuck."   
  
Jiraiya's eyes moistened, "I am so very blessed to have your love."  
  
Naruto nuzzled him and replied, "That's how I feel."   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kiba walked into the clan leader's tent, while she was his birth mother there was never that kind of strong bond between them and right now he was feeling very hostile about the way his mates had been treated, why hadn't Tsume come talk to Jiraiya... . his mother knew everything that happened in the clan grounds and yet when they came there... with Naruto collared, she did not inquire or try to help, she knew Jiraiya wouldn't harm them and they were the fathers of the babies!  He waited quietly until she acknowledge him, although he knew she'd been aware of him before he approached her tent, probably from the moment he stepped on clan grounds.   
  
Kiba didn't feel like trading snipes and bluntly stated, "My mate Naruto will be coming to see out children later today.  If he is ostracized I will personally take offense and I will challenge any who don't back down.  He wears the collar not in possession but in love, love of our children.  As much as he loves and wants to see them he will not allow the Kyuubi to be near them.  That collar is a chakra suppression collar guaranteeing the demon will be caged and not close to either of our children." Kiba could see a slight pride in her eyes, but she only said "Understood." and returned to whatever paper was on her desk.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
When Kiba returned it was to find Naruto in the shower and Jiraiya beside him, caressing each other under the guise of washing the other. Kiba snorted and taunted Naruto, "You're still in here? You're going to grow gills!" In truth he knew his lovers had not been in there long, he could smell the fresh scent of sex. Kiba's gaze traveled down to Naruto's bare throat then away, "I'll go make us something to eat..." Before he could walk out Jiraiya playfully caught him with a wet hand and drew him into a kiss. "Jiraiya!" Kiba protested, "You're getting me all wet!" but it was clear he really didn't mind and when Jiraiya released him he didn't move away but looked over at Naruto, reached out and drew him into his arms kissing him softly. "I was going to have to change anyway..." Naruto laughed and gently nipped his lip. Kiba smiled but released him and stepped back, "Well I'm going to change and make some food..."

 

Jiraiya nodded and watched him leave, glancing down at Naruto it was clear that he'd seen the spike of fear his teasing nip had brought, although he still smiled as he nodded, the joy had left his eyes. Jiraiya embraced him from behind and nuzzled his ear, "I love you."

 

Naruto looked over his shoulder and his smile turned tender, he turned in Jiraiya's grasp. "I love you... always." Jiraiya kissed him and teased him by nipping his lip, Naruto hesitated then laughed and nuzzled him. "I'm so lucky to have you."  
  
Jiraiya had seen how Kiba's distrust had hurt him, his nip was a gesture of reassurance, he knew it was a playful gesture and also an apology that it had been taken wrong by Kiba, it took some of the sorrow away.  
  
They stepped out of the shower dried, dressed and went to go join Kiba... as usual his meal was wonderful.  
  
\----------------------------------------------  
  
Kiba hesitated, then under the pretense of being busy cleaning up the remains of their meal, Kiba cautiously tried. "So I was thinking we could go..."  
  
Naruto had began shaking his vehemently before he'd even finished, Kiba met his eyes. "I have talked with Tsume, no one will treat you differently... even if you wear the collar."   
  
Naruto looked over at Jiraiya, he wasn't being fair to him... as long as he refused to go Jiraiya wouldn't either... he was keeping him from seeing the children... even as he agreed he wished there was some way to not go and let Jiraiya and Kiba go... but his wonderful mate wouldn't leave him. "Ok."  
  
Kiba gave a relieved smile that faltered as Naruto quietly rose went to the bathroom and took the chakra suppression collar, placing it around his neck before joining his mates. He couldn't look either of them in the eyes but he was determined no matter how bad it was, he wasn't going to stop them from going to see the children.  
  
\------------------------  
  
The first half of the trip was quiet, Kiba anxiously watched him but Naruto didn't look up once.  Kiba held his hand and frequently looked up at Jiraiya, silently asking what he should do, but Jiraiya shook his head.  There wasn't anything further they could do, just support him.   
  
Naruto stiffened nervously as they entered the clan grounds, to his surprise Tsume was there, she never acknowledged their visits before...  
  
Kiba watched as his mother gathered the near clan, her bearing brazen and unyielding... in other words she was her normal self.  "Listen and make it known to all the clan that Naruto is to be treated with respect, not shamed." Tsume looked at the group, her usual sharp tone added to the weight of her words, "He wears the collar of his own choice, a collar to keep the demon within.  It should be looked at as how greatly he loves his children that he isn't willing to let the Kyuubi near them... willing to bear the shame to protect them."  She turned and walked away, but her words were being spread quickly among the clan who hadn't been present.  
  
Naruto couldn't believe it, Tsume defended him!  He still hesitated to meet the others eyes but he could feel the change, their acceptance and understanding...   
  
Suddenly Harumeku grabbed him her eyes teary she huskily said, "You are a good father to our children they and I have missed you greatly."  
  
Naruto gave a hesitant smile, "I have missed you all greatly."  He couldn't forget the looks of horror and distrust, being here only brought the memories more strongly.  The looks on Harumeku, Hana... and Kiba's faces... the way they looked at him... like he was no more than a demon himself.  Suddenly he really didn't want to be there... and yet he could not make himself go without being able to touch his precious Kishoukachi or see how Daiichi had grown... he wondered if he'd started trying to walk, there was no doubt he was crawling by now... Naruto's heart hurt, he'd already missed so much, and now that Kiba was back they'd scar Kishoukachi and Daiichi...  
  
\--------------------------   
  
While Jiraiya and Naruto went to visit their children Kiba went to talk to Hana.  
  
Kiba was ashamed but honestly, bluntly, stated his problem. "The collar... Hana after what I did to Jiraiya I don't think Naruto's safe if he keeps wearing it around me."  
  
Hana looked thoughtful, "It may work out for the best..." she could see his appalled look and continued, "You have a dominant mate, he can set rules and he can stop you from getting out of control."   
  
"I'm not sure it's that easy... it isn't Naruto, but the Kyuubi that will make this difficult... I'm not certain it can be done... "  
  
"Talk with your mates." Hana replied seriously. Kiba nodded and turned to walk out of her tent, Naruto was nearby, Kishoukachi cradled in his arms.  
  
Jiraiya had encouraged him to walk with Kishoukachi like had had always done before, but Naruto wanted to remain near one of his mates, so no one would believe he was letting the demon talk to her... he couldn't bear to see suspicion in their eyes.  So while in appearance he'd went walking with the angelic baby, he'd in truth stayed very near... and heard Kiba and Hana, it left him thinking seriously about Hana's words as he returned to Harumeku's tent.  
  
Naruto didn't feel... trusted, it felt like everyone was watching him just waiting for a sign of the demon. He stayed near Jiraiya and watched Daiichi as he struggled to pull himself up onto legs still too weak to hold him, stubbornly trying again and again... he didn't even cry when the chair he'd grabbed tipped and he fell hard, only grabbed a hold of another chair... As much as Naruto wished to stay, to hold the sweet infant girl in his arms and watch the energetic and determined Daiichi's fight to learn to stand, he just couldn't shake the feeling and it was not a long visit.  
  
\------------------------  
  
Jiraiya had seen the way Naruto had avoided meeting everyone's eyes and he could feel the stress in him, but he wasn't sure what he could say that would help.  But now that Kiba had returned he needed to find out what his thoughts were on the marking of their children... Naruto's words had called up more than one of his own memories of Kiba stating Kishoukachi was not like her clan mates and that he wished she could 'blend in'... and that her 'oddly' light complexion and hair were going to cause her problems... he'd thought Kiba had meant a sensitivity to sun and the possibility she'd get sun burned quite often... but now he wasn't so sure.  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
"Kiba I understand it's clan tradition but I'm concerned about the reason you are so insistent." Jiraiya spoke gently, he did not want to Kiba to feel resentful or that Jiraiya was 'taking Naruto's side' against him.  
  
Kiba looked pleadingly at him, "They won't be in pain, Harumeku and I will be touching them when they do it... is it so wrong for me to want them to have a normal childhood?  You know even if I could somehow change it and it be ok to not have her given her clan marks, it won't only be Kishoukachi that would be different... Daiichi would as well, his 'special' sister would make him different than the other children... he'd never fit in, as it is he'll have difficulty and they'll be different."  
  
Jiraiya shook his head, "No it is not wrong to want them to have a normal childhood, but Kiba... if you are doing it simply to deny that she is different, then it's for the wrong reasons..."  
  
Kiba looked desperately at him and pleaded, "Please don't do this Jiraiya... please don't make me and my children outcasts... if you tell me not to allow the clan marking... you know I will obey." Jiraiya hugged his lover, his heart hurting, there was no solution that would bring happiness to both his mates. "I will not tell you that... I can't do that to you or our children."

 

Kiba would no longer be a part of his clan, Akamaru lost and all his precious ties severed, Harumeku and their children would lose their home, no longer welcome in the clan grounds, and they would lose their canine siblings... although he was sure not even being ostracized by the clan would be enough to part Susamajii and Kishoukachi...  
  
The worst part of this conflict was that he was starting to agree with Naruto that it should not be done, this _was_ being done for the wrong reasons... very wrong.  
  
\-------------------  
  
Kiba was hurt and angry, he walk into the bedroom where Naruto was and confronted him. "What have you said to Jiraiya? You and the demon have him convinced..."   
  
"Kiba..." Naruto stepped forward to try to comfort him, Kiba stepped away his eyes studying Naruto's eyes intently... looking for the Kyuubi.   
  
"I think I should go find Jiraiya", he forced a smile, "see what he's up to..." Kiba immediately walked out and Naruto sank down on the bed. Kiba would never trust him ever again not his words or his actions... he'd always be the Kyuubi in his eyes... the monster who hurt him so many times.  
  
Kiba couldn't believe he'd done that... standing there he suddenly realized that if he triggered the Kyuubi Jiraiya would not be close enough to help. Their mate had gone to talk to Lady Tsunade, no doubt about the marking ceremony, yes he'd know Kiba was being hurt by the demon but by the time he got back to the house it was likely he'd be in very bad shape. Kiba decided he'd go visit the clan and see the babies, he could return in awhile when Jiraiya was back, he never should have stayed near Naruto when Jiraiya wasn't nearby.  
  
Naruto's heart hurt, he didn't blame Kiba for fearing him and the Kyuubi... if it was possible to have it taken out he would... but no one had that kind of knowledge anymore... and even if they could it would kill him.  There was only two solutions and the first would cause Jiraiya too much pain, locking the collar around his neck permanently.  The other was a long shot, but at this point it seemed the best option, Kiba would become his second dominant mate... the demon didn't really need a submissive mate.   
  
\--------------  
  
Jiraiya had returned, Naruto smiled as he greeted him. Although he kissed him affectionately, when he drew away there was concern in his eyes, "Where's Kiba?"  
  
Naruto's smile faltered and he tried to hide his pain although he knew he wouldn't fool Jiraiya, his mate could feel how depressed he was. "He said he was going to go see what you were 'up to'... maybe he decided to train instead."  
  
Jiraiya had known Kiba was angry, but hadn't worried because it ended abruptly, he'd figured whatever disagreement his mates had must have been resolved... now he knew it was because Kiba had left. It seemed like Naruto was being more effective at blocking his emotion than he thought... Jiraiya hadn't felt anything from him until he'd walked out of the Administration building and even then it had been faint and only grew stronger the closer he got to the house.  
  
Jiraiya gave his beloved a reassuring smile, "Everything is ok, he just needed so time alone to think."  
  
Naruto looked up at him with teary eyes, he was fighting to hold back the tears, he shook his head and Jiraiya gathered him in his arms. His mates empathy helped and Naruto drew a deep breath releasing it in a mournful sigh. Even though he won the 'fight' against giving in to his tears and got his rampant emotions under control once more, he could not banish the sorrow that was tearing at his heart. He quietly corrected, "He couldn't stay in the house with me... he was afraid I'd hurt him, that the Kyuubi would... I don't blame him."  
  
"Were you two having an argument?" Jiraiya hadn't felt anything alarming from Naruto, and it was highly unlikely that the strong emotion of the Kyuubi's agitation or interest would have been over looked... and Naruto wore the suppression collar.   
  
Naruto didn't want Jiraiya to know it was because of whatever he'd said to Kiba about the marking ceremony before leaving. He averted his eyes and hesitantly replied, "No... he was just angry at something he thought I did."  
  
Jiraiya could see it wasn't something his mate wished to talk about, in time he'd be ready and they could talk, preferably with Kiba also present so any misunderstandings would be resolved.  
  
\---------------------  
  
When Kiba returned he announced he'd bought fish for the evening meal and kissed Jiraiya enthusiastically... but he hesitated before giving Naruto a brief kiss... clearly he had not forgotten or forgiven Naruto's turning Jiraiya against him. Naruto hadn't said anything about the marking of the babies, but he was sure Kiba wouldn't believe that so he didn't try to convince him. Jiraiya started preparing the fish and when Kiba walked into the bedroom Naruto followed. Jiraiya was near so Kiba shouldn't feel nervous being in the room with just him.  
  
He'd given it a lot of thought and this last display of distrust from his mate made him hope it would work. Naruto stated, "I don't like that you are afraid of me... I heard what Hana said... she said you taking the dominant position over me may work... with Jiraiya dominant over you, you will be 'kept under control'... you wouldn't have to be afraid of me anymore."  
  
Kiba turned and looked at him with disbelief, "That would be wonderful, but you are over looking one very deadly detail there is no way the Kyuubi will accept it! You have no idea how dangerous it was just the few times it was made to remain still and let me touch him... Naruto it's impossible!"   
  
Naruto noted sadly that his protest was not that he afraid to hurt him like Jiraiya... but that he wanted to and wasn't sure the demon would 'allow it'... it didn't matter... he'd hurt Kiba so many times and no matter how Kiba treated him he'd heal... it would be worth it if he could see love in Kiba's eyes and not the fear he saw there almost every moment now.  
  
Jiraiya walked in his gaze patient, "It is an extremely unlikely solution... but at this point any possibility is worth trying. I don't like seeing you afraid of Naruto..." Ashamed and despondent Naruto left the room, _'afraid of Naruto_ ', yes he and the Kyuubi were one in their eyes... both his mates feared him.  
  
Jiraiya looked after him with concern. Then turned his attention to Kiba. "Kiba I won't let him hurt you. When you see the Kyuubi... see him in the collar of control, you do not need to fear him you have power."   
  
Naruto remain quiet the rest of the night although Kiba didn't seem upset by it, Jiraiya was worried and kept asking him if anything was wrong, he knew there was but his blonde mate did not wish to speak about it and he could not force him, so he just had to accept Naruto's reply of, "I'm fine, a bit tired."  
  
\---------------------------------------------------


	67. CHAPTER 67: THE CRUELEST LIES ARE OFTEN TOLD IN SILENCE

CHAPTER 67: THE CRUELEST LIES ARE OFTEN TOLD IN SILENCE  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
They'd try having Kiba as the second dominant mate, so Naruto had continued using the collar even though with constant wear it caused him to lose control once before.  In the following few days, Jiraiya and now Kiba could see his stress growing, in the days that it built up Naruto became short tempered.   
  
Now Kiba would step in to calm him when their mate would become 'difficult' and Jiraiya stayed out of it, he stepped in only if things were not going smoothly... Kiba's confidence grew very quickly.  He'd stopped looking to Naruto for decisions, now instructing Naruto what they would do and expecting Naruto to comply... and their blonde mate did, quietly accepting his position.  
  
Naruto did everything he was told without protest, but the hardest was to not speak of the babies.  He fought his desire to try to convince Kiba to not mark Kishoukachi. Every time he spoke his words were immediately halted, met with disapproval and chastisement by Kiba, "We will not talk about it, it will happen."  The good thing about Kiba's new position was that Naruto would receive approving looks when he obeyed and Kiba's eyes no longer showed fear.   
  
It was so very frustrating at times, but he'd lost the right to protest... then he'd remind himself they were Kiba's children and only he could decide what would happen to them, and his mate had made his point clear.   Naruto silently counted down to the day they'd mark the children... he didn't know the exact day, Kiba didn't wish to discuss it and insisted he not mention it or ask anything about it.   
  
Inside he expressed all the feelings he was not supposed to say aloud, questioned himself, _why doesn't anyone listen to me?!  Why is everything I say dismissed like I do not know what I'm saying..._ in the end he'd always come back to the fact even he didn't trust the Kyuubi, and his words were thought to be the Kyuubi's so not worth listening to.  He felt so hopeless.  Frustrated to the point of despair, and filled with anxiety and distress which made his struggle against the Kyuubi harder, he never took the collar off anymore except to shower, then Kiba would remove it briefly so they could shower and put it on again after.  
  
Jiraiya was uneasy, he wasn't sure if it was just because Naruto was wearing the collar all the time... a reminder of 'unpleasant things' in his past, or something more, but he said they'd try this, he was dominant over both his mates so everything should be ok...   
  
The day came when the Kyuubi surfaced as Kiba removed the collar so they all could shower, Jiraiya watched carefully.  It did not take longer than a few moments after the removal of the collar, for the first signs to show.  Jiraiya kept the collar near.   
  
"Kiba...." The Kyuubi rumbled eagerly, "Mate"  Naruto wasn't completely 'gone yet', and so while the demon was 'excited' it did not move. Jiraiya saw the flash of anxiety in Kiba's eyes and said, softly to Kiba, "You are his dominant mate."  
  
Kiba's eyes lit eagerly. He turned off the water and took Naruto's lower arm bringing him over to the bed. The fox tried to push his mate beneath him and was confused by the forceful insistence with which Kiba pushed him down on the bed. The Kyuubi tensed in confusion, but when Kiba covered him he snarled angry and would have flopped over to take his mate.  
  
Jiraiya sat above his head and snapped , _"Submit!"_

The Kyuubi yowled angrily, but Kiba was without hesitation covering him he bit the mate mark and thrust into him the Kyuubi yowled in fury and only remained still at the continued threat from his dominant mate .   
  
Jiraiya had placed the chakra collar close to him and his fingers dwelled on it as a warning that if he didn't obey he'd 'lock him away'.  The Kyuubi howled, furious but Jiraiya could feel the spikes of pleasure coming from him.  Kiba pushed it past what Jiraiya would have expected, but then he shouldn't have been surprised both his mates were primal at times during sex.

Kiba growled possessively, bit the mate mark harder and growled, _"Mine! My Mate!"_ **.** His strokes were aggressive and he sank his teeth into Naruto's mate mark as his next thrust brushed his prostate, the fox howled loudly in rapture even as Kiba's teeth drew blood and he thrust hard cumming inside his mate. The Kyuubi seemed confused, for a moment he lay still then struggled.  
  
Jiraiya stepped in, pulled Kiba up, ordered the Kyuubi firmly _. "Stay!"_ The Fox remained still, watching in bafflement as Jiraiya pushed Kiba down, he pushed two lube stick fingers into him and he felt Kiba relax the muscles, then removed them.  Now he would not tear him but it would not be 'pleasant' , he dreaded what he was going to have to do... this was Kiba, his mate, not the Kyuubi.  He strengthened his resolve and reminded himself all this would be worth it if it brought stability to their relationship.   
  
Jiraiya covered him thrusting up into Kiba's tight body, although he still worried he'd feel blood he couldn't help groaning in pleasure at the feel, but he turned it into a growl. Kiba growled in defiance, " _My_ mate!" Jiraiya bit his mate mark and he howled in pleasure even as he angrily yowled, excited he finally submit completely and getting fucked hard giving delighted pants and Jiraiya brought him to climax, he stayed covering him pinning him then rose firmly directed, _"Stay!"_ to Kiba and _"Come!"_ to the Kyuubi.   
  
The Fox slowly approached, Jiraiya drew him down and covered him nipping hard , " _Mine!_ My mate!" Jiraiya thrust into him drawing his hips so he was bowed before him and Jiraiya played with Chakra over his genitals as he arched and writhed, he firmly commanded. "Mine! _My_ mate!" It was mewling and writhing in pleasure too much to think of resisting and when it looked as if it would cum Jiraiya placed a chakra block, his hand resting there, although unnecessary he was leaving the fox no doubt that his dominate mate completely controlled him, and gave pleasure unlike any he had gotten from dominating. Jiraiya gave another two hard bucks against his pleasure spot and removed the bock as it howled in pleasure trembling Jiraiya growled, "My Mate! _Submit!_ " The Kyuubi immediately dropped prone mewling in pleasure. Jiraiya rose off him. _"Stay!"_ He sat at the top of the bed looking down at his two mates, the Kyuubi had no interest in Kiba and he remained eagerly awaiting permission. "Come." Kiba curled up on one side of Jiraiya, the Kyuubi the other, mewing and rubbing against him.   
  
The Kyuubi watched his dominant mate, he was unbalanced and confused, he could not deny the pleasure of submitting to the dominant mate. The dominant mate approved of his submitting to the other... subservient mate?   
  
As the dominant mate stroked him he didn't care what happened before, just that the dominant was touching him... the tingles excited him and he panted... His dominant mate commanded "Down." The Kyuubi immediately submit, excited by the fact his Dominant mate was going to give him pleasure again.   
  
The Kyuubi stiffened in resistance as Kiba boldly covered him, Jiraiya looked dictatorially at him, "Submit".

He whined in protest and made soft rumbles of aggression, but as Kiba fucked him hard he howled in pleasure after a few minutes baring his throat an invitation that Kiba eagerly accepted with aggressive bites and low rough growls _"Mine! My mate."_ Although Jiraiya knew Kiba wasn't 'hurting' Naruto, the savage growls Kiba was giving and aggressive brutal pound of his cock into Naruto was very disturbing...   
  
The Kyuubi didn't attempt to resist although he could feel it's pleasure as it was fucked he also felt distress and confusion.  Kiba came, but lay still aggressively covering the Kyuubi, his teeth set in Naruto's shoulder and giving a low rumble that was undeniably a growl.  Jiraiya covered the two and fucked Kiba, Kiba released Naruto's shoulder as Jiraiya's thrusts drummed Kiba's cock into the Kyuubi. Jiraiya heard the howls of pleasure from both the Kyuubi and Kiba... and finally the keens as they climaxed. Jiraiya remained covering the two men a few moments then nipped Kiba's mate mark, " _My_ Mate!". Kiba gave a pleased submissive mew.  
  
Jiraiya rose off them and returned to sitting up against the head board watching them, he wasn't sure this was a good idea... he'd been uneasy for the past few days about the way Kiba treated Naruto... it felt horribly like when Kiba was... broken.  Kiba hesitated, then reluctantly, rose off Naruto but as the Fox began to crawl up to beside Jiraiya Kiba reached for the Kyuubi insisting, " _My_ bitch."   
  
_'Bitch...'_ Jiraiya caught his hand stopping it from touching the Fox and directed firmly. _"Mine!"_

Kiba looked very baffled at the change, it was clear he wished to dominate his subservient mate but Jiraiya wasn't going to give Kiba power, he'd seen how aggressive he'd become so quickly from the moment he'd been allowed to mount the Kyuubi until now. Kiba would not touch the Kyuubi without permission.   
  
Jiraiya now saw that the only way it could work would be him to remain dominant over them both, Kiba would only be allowed to be dominant over the Kyuubi when _he_ allowed it... and Jiraiya still wasn't sure about how stable it would be. Kiba's aggression was not limited to the bedroom, where as the Kyuubi's had been... although it had been a while, Jiraiya knew how highly aggressive Kiba would become if allowed... so now he needed to dominate two...  
  
Jiraiya carefully hid his feelings, he was glad neither Kiba or Naruto had the ability to 'feel' his emotions as he had theirs... but if he wasn't careful Kiba would scent his discomfort at the turn of events.  Kiba was watching the Kyuubi intently, it was like some terrible role reversal...   
  
This whole thing just got 'better and better'... thanks to Oro's recent 'involvement' in his life once more he could no longer have sex with his mates without major issues and wasn't able to do many of the things he had been able to do before... and now instead of having to fight his revulsion to dominate one of his mates he had to dominate them both... he could no longer express doubt, uncertainty or many other of his emotions around his mates and was required to always be the strong leader.   
  
This was quickly turning into a horrible nightmare, he'd never wished a relationship where he was in control over his beloved, much less two... he wished the gentle loving relationship they'd had so long ago could return, but it never would, it would never be safe... this was the only way.  
  
The red faded from Naruto's eyes but after a few minutes Naruto gave Jiraiya an uneasy look, Kiba was still watching him intently... did the Kyuubi do something... wrong?  Jiraiya stroked his cheek and Naruto smiled leaning into his touch then looked at Kiba in confusion, "Are you ok?"  
  
Kiba smiled, "Yes."  
  
Naruto leaned in over him and kissed him gently, a stronger surge of bafflement swept through him as he drew back, Kiba's soft sound "Mmm..." of pleasure sounded very like a growl, not pleasure.   
  
\------------------  
  
Kiba and Naruto were busy in the village with duties today which left Jiraiya the opportunity to visit with his friend the marking would happen in only two days, he'd delayed it as long as possible hoping for a solution, but there wasn't one.  
  
Lady Tsunade looked up and smiled greeting as Jiraiya walked in but her smile faltered, never one to soften her words she simply stated, "Jiraiya you look like hell... if it's the situation with Kishoukachi..."  
  
Jiraiya shook his head and forced a playful smile that never made it past his lips, his eyes still haunted as he lied. "No, we'll find a solution, I'm sure of it..."  
  
Tsunade rose pulled a bottle of Sake from behind a stack of scrolls and poured them both drinks, "Ok Jiraiya... what is it?  Don't try to say it's nothing... there clearly is something bothering you."  
  
Jiraiya took the drink which surprised Tsunade, he made no joke about hidden bottles... didn't tease her about going out and getting drunk just took the drink and walked over to stare blankly out the window.  When he looked back all pretense at joviality was gone. "The situation with Kishoukachi is part of it, but there's more... I hadn't known this was what I was choosing when I decided to be Naruto's mate and then Kiba's... this feels more like... ownership than a relationship..."   
  
Tsunade cringed slightly, "Being Naruto's dominant mate?"   
  
Jiraiya nodded but corrected, "Being Naruto _and_ Kiba's dominant mate... but I do not have a choice. I love them and will just have to find a way to accept it."  
  
The whole picture suddenly became clear, Tsunade hadn't really thought about the... bedroom issues, and looking at Jiraiya's face she didn't need to ask... the way her oldest friend looked made perfect sense if he was having to do the things she suspected he was.  It hurt her to see him like this, his life had held such pain... she couldn't remember the last time she saw happiness in his eyes, love yes... but not happiness she shook her head, she couldn't offer any solution.  
  
Jiraiya hated that he'd burdened his friend with this, she had enough to worry about without him adding any more to them.  He smiled, downed his drink and 'cheerfully' teased, "Better let you get back to work before Shizune wanders in and catches you, she'll search the place until she finds the bottle."  
  
Tsunade played along, but neither of their hearts were in it, "She can't find them all." Jiraiya smiled and walked out.   
  
Lady Tsunade sighed sadly her head in her hands as she looked blankly at the scroll before her and rubbed her forehead wearily.  Jiraiya was so... well she couldn't say unhappy although it was true to a great deal, he was still in love with his mates and that brought a source of 'happiness' but every other aspect of his life was not only unpleasant, but brought him great sorrow and pain.  She was afraid the optimistic and playful man he'd once been was now lost forever.  
  
"Lady Tsunade?"  
  
The Hokage didn't look up, but spoke her thoughts quietly, knowing Shizune would understand. "Shizune, it hurts me to see Jiraiya like that... he's so... hopeless, his life out of control, he's forced to be someone he's not, someone he despises..."  
  
**_"Lady Tsunade."_**  
  
Shizune's tone was more firm, an indication that something was wrong and when Tsunade looked up she fervently wished she could take back her words. The ocean blue eyes that met hers were hurt and it was obvious from the shine that he was barely holding back tears, but his voice remained calm and steady as if he hadn't just overheard her. "I was coming up to deliver these documents for Iruka... here." He placed the old reports on her desk.  
  
"Naruto I..."  
  
Naruto shook his head, stopping her attempt to soften her words. "I should be going now." He turned and swiftly walked out.  
  
Lady Tsunade met Shizune's gaze, she didn't need to ask, from the somber look in her eyes Tsunade knew he'd heard every last word.  She didn't even chastise Tsunade when she swore loudly.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto walked into Ibiki's office and just sat looking quietly at the floor for a moment.  Ibiki slipped the reports he'd been reviewing in his desk drawer as he watched the angelic Blonde patiently.  Naruto was extremely upset, but he knew if he waited the young man would outline the problem without being asked.  It was only minutes before the despondent gaze lifted to meet his.  
  
"Ibiki, you did research on the mating and bonding of the bijou with their 'partners'... can it somehow be severed?"  
  
Ibiki had years of experience at not allowing his feelings to show and yet Naruto's question sent a wave of distress through him that he was sure was evidenced in his eyes, "Sever the bond."  He reiterated flatly. "Did Kiba or Jiraiya wish to end the relationship?"  
  
Naruto shook his head but his eyes fell away from Ibiki's. "No... I just... Ibiki it would have been better if I'd just stayed with Kakashi and never taken Jiraiya or Kiba as mates. It was selfish of me to do it, I regret it... I have been an endless source of stress.  I just wish I could end it... set them free, even if it meant going back to the Chakra Suppression cell for the rest of my life."  
  
Ibiki shook his head, he'd _never_ do that to him again, Ibiki studied him, "I don't believe you were given much say in taking them."   
  
Naruto sighed, "Yes... just a parasite in the Kyuubi's body..."  
  
"No..." Ibiki replied in a serine monotone. "I made a mistake... the way I pushed, I made you doubt yourself... "  
  
Naruto shrugged listlessly, "I'm not sure you are not right... I haven't been the one to make most of the serious decisions in my life... can the bond be severed?"  
  
"No... no way to sever it."  
  
Naruto nodded, he rose and started to drift out of the office, paused at the door without looking back he spoke, "If anyone can find a way to do it, I know you can... _please_ , find a way." Then the grim blonde continued out the door, closing it quietly behind him.  
  
Ibiki sat watching the door for a moment, then rose and scribbled a note. Opening his door he waved one of his men over. "Inu deliver this to Master Jiraiya." The masked nin took the note and swiftly left. Ibiki returned to his office, it wouldn't take long, as always the note simply said, _'We need to talk.'_  
  
Ibiki met Jiraiya as he entered and waved him toward the usual sound proofed room, the two men sat and Ibiki bluntly stated, "Naruto wants to... sever the bond, he wants to free you and Kiba from being his mates.  Even if it was possible, I don't believe it is, that would leave the Kyuubi without the necessary stability and control."  What he didn't say was that Naruto would have to be 'locked away', he didn't have to say it Jiraiya knew.  
  
Jiraiya looked appalled from the moment he began and it had faded to a deep sadness, "He's said similar to me before, about wishing he hadn't 'trapped' us... I just... I thought we'd dealt with it, I never imagined he'd go so far as to ask for some way to do it."  
  
"Hm." Ibiki grunted then went to the point, "Do you know what has brought this about, something made him come to me _today_ , he may have thought it before but something was the catalyst today that compelled him to come to me."   
  
Jiraiya shook his head, "I don't remember anything that happened today that could have made him come here, but both he and Kiba have been busy with duties and I have been out visiting Tsunade."  
  
Ibiki knew if he just kept looking at the smaller details the answer would show itself, "What duty did Naruto pull today?"  
  
"Helping Iruka, file and deliver paperwork."  
  
There was the connection, "You said you were at the Hokage's..."  
  
Suddenly Jiraiya looked stricken, his eyes dark in sorrow. "I can guess what brought this about..." he sighed wearily. "I was talking to Tsunade about how hard it was to be dominant over both Naruto and Kiba.  Somehow he must have over heard."  
  
Ibiki nod, it made sense. "Now what are we going to do about it? You know the bond cannot be severed, the Kyuubi without anyone to help Naruto keep it under control...the concept is very alarming, not to mention that it would probably not react very well to the loss of its mates."  
  
Jiraiya nodded, "First I need to find out what he heard then I will deal with how to correct the problem I created... I will handle this. Thank you for contacting me."

 

Ibiki nodded, he'd like to say it was a matter of protecting the village defusing the problems that arose, but it was a lie and Jiraiya would know that as well... Naruto was special, seeing him unhappy made Ibiki _wish_ to solve any problems.  
  
He rose and they walked to the door, before he opened it, Jiraiya looked over at Ibiki. "I don't care if you can find a way to free us, I do not want to be freed and even without the mate mark I will never leave him."  
  
Ibiki understood, if he was Jiraiya he'd be the same way.  He'd look into the severing of bonds, but even on the remote chance he found a way it was unlikely he would ever tell the riveting blonde.  The two men continued out the door, Ibiki returned to his office and reports while the Sannin went to go find his distressed mate.  
  
\--------------------  
  
Kiba had gotten done with the simple mission and returned home, the duty had been simple and had not kept his mind off his mates.  Kiba wanted Jiraiya he'd now had a brief taste of dominance from his Alpha mate, Jiraiya aggressively fucking him, claiming him... it was wonderful!  And now he would never have that again... although his Alpha had done it that once it was only to establish rank, he wouldn't do it again... only the Kyuubi got that pleasure... his **_subordinate_** mate got it, but he would not. He was aroused at the memory, but he was also frustrated and when he heard one of his mates he sniffed the air... it was his lesser mate.  
  
When Naruto walked into the house he could hear the shower, he sat hopelessly on the edge of the bed, at this moment nothing in his life was a source of peace.  Kiba walked in having obviously heard him, "Come shower with me."

Naruto rose and striped, Kiba's eyes were darkened in lust, but he waved at the shower and Naruto went in.  Kiba handed Naruto the soap and stated, "Wash me." Naruto nodded, Kiba was aroused and he could not help his heart racing at the idea of touching his beloved.  
  
Naruto stroked over Kiba's body quickly growing aroused himself, and as his hand stroked over Kiba's ass his mate's posture stiffened.   
  
Kiba felt a spike of anger at the challenge of his low ranking mate, its intent to fuck him... the urge to dominate his bitch flooded him and his lust grew along with his aggression.  Kiba placed his hand on his subservient mate's shoulder pushing him down onto his knees before him.  Naruto looked confused, but as Kiba cupped his head, sadness blossomed... and acceptance.  
  
Until Ibiki could sever the bond and free them he would do whatever it took to not hurt his mates again, Kiba was dominant over him.  It was the way it was, the way it had to be, like this he wouldn't hurt them.  
  
"Kiba!" Jiraiya snapped from the doorway, he'd felt the aggression as he'd walked in the front door and hurried in, the underlying sadness from Naruto was barely able to be sensed under the strong waves of possessive aggression from Kiba.   
  
Naruto knelt before their mate submissively, Kiba's hand cupping his head and his hard cock about to thrust into his mouth.  Jiraiya could see himself there, as he had been so many times... Orochimaru's cock before him and knowing he would be hurt, he felt sick with horror.  Kiba looked over, his eyes challenging, but then panic surged through them and he nearly leapt away from Naruto, the horrible shame in his eyes was familiar.  Kiba tried to flee out the bathroom door and Jiraiya caught him holding him as he sobbed.  
  
Naruto rose he walked over and cautiously stroked Kiba's back, this brought harder sobs and Naruto's eyes teared as he embraced Kiba, "Don't cry... please. You didn't hurt me..."  
  
Jiraiya knew that was a lie, Kiba had hurt Naruto... not physically yet, but his spirit was badly damaged, and once again he'd stood back and let it happen.  Jiraiya couldn't stop the tears that trailed down his own face. Kiba looked up quickly and cried out, "Jiraiya, I'm sorry, please... I'm so sorry!  Please don't cry!"

Jiraiya stroked his back and drew Naruto into his arms as well, "I just can't fix this... I just don't know what to do anymore." He kissed their brow then his eyes rested on Naruto's face his eyes mournful, "Nothing I do works..." _and now you want to sever our bond._  
  
Kiba looked at Naruto his face full of shame and his hands went up to the collar, he took it off Naruto and dropped it, nuzzling his beloved as they embraced Jiraiya.   
  
The three men walked into the bedroom and sat holding each other, Jiraiya wasn't crying anymore... he quietly caressed them, but didn't speak and looked lost in thought.  Kiba felt horrified by what he'd almost done to Naruto, the look on Jiraiya's face... was he remembering Kiba doing it to him?  Naruto's kind blue eyes met his.  
  
Naruto stroked his cheek gently. "You did not hurt me..." _and even if you had I'd almost immediately heal... unlike all the times I hurt you._   
  
Kiba averted his eyes, the horror of what he'd tried to do and the love in his mates eye's... it was hard to do it, but he needed to go.  
  
"I need to talk to my sister..." Kiba said very hesitantly, looking at his mates.

 

Jiraiya nodded, he gave him a kiss. "We can talk about this after you go talk to her."  
  
Kiba nodded, he quickly dressed and walked out, Jiraiya could feel the shame and guilt in him, Hana would know what to say, she would understand.  Then when he'd had a chance to calm and was ready they could talk. The vision of Naruto kneeling before Kiba haunted him... he knew very well how that felt... the hopeless resignation...  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto was worried, Jiraiya had been very quiet since the 'issue' in the bathroom, he looked like whatever he was thinking was... not good thoughts... "Jiraiya?" Naruto stroked his arm and Jiraiya flinched before realizing it was him, he looked at him apologetically. Naruto wanted so badly to hold him to climb on his lap and wrap his arms around him, but at this moment he was too afraid he'd bring some other ghastly memory to haunt his beloved with his actions.  
  
Naruto rose and dressed, when he turned around it was to see Jiraiya still sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the floor.  Naruto moved near, but did not touch him again. "I wish there was something I could do... something I could say that would help..."  
  
Jiraiya looked up stood and gathered him in his arms, he need to feel him, to know he was ok and try to banish the memories. "You do help... your love and understanding they help so very much..."  
  
Naruto looked away, "But I can't take away what he's done to you... I want to... I want to make you happy..."

Jiraiya nuzzled him gently, he knew he should ask what Naruto had heard, why he'd went to Ibiki, but a second later Naruto's words answered the unspoken question. "I do not want you to have to do things you hate, I don't want you to have to fight my monster, I hate that I force you to do all the things you are so appalled by... I worry that the reason you are not able to recover from the abuse is because of me... the monster I am and what I force you to do..."  
  
"Shhh... no, Naruto, no... you are not to blame for anything, my troubles are not caused by you." Jiraiya tried to reassure quickly.  
  
Naruto shook his head looking down, unable to meet Jiraiya's eyes. "Yes, they are... I wish I could get rid of the demon so you never had to be rough with me again... but I can't."  
  
Jiraiya sighed and stroked his hair before cupping his chin and urging him to look up. "Don't... I love you so much.  Don't blame yourself for my inability to handle my past."  
  
"I make you do things that hurt you..."   
  
Jiraiya knew his beloved was on the verge of tears.  "What did you hear?" Jiraiya asked gently, stroking his arm and trying to soothe him. Jiraiya felt the flash of surprise from his mate that he knew, but it was so quickly overcome by sorrow that it never even had a chance to show on his face. They sat once more Jiraiya's arm held him protectively against his side as they spoke.  
  
Naruto wanted to slip free of Jiraiya's arms get up and move away, a powerful need for his mate was growing and combined with his misery it was making him feel sick, his body trembling. "I think I need the collar." Naruto rose.

Jiraiya quickly caught his arm, "No... you don't need it."  
  
Tears slipped down Naruto's face, his anguished gaze was almost as heart rending as his husky words gasped out between the soft sobs he tried to hold in. "I won't make you do it! I won't forced you to be what you are not... I won't! I can't do this any more... the foul beast in me, twisting and tainting everything, I'm hurting you and Kiba and I am in constant fear one day the Kyuubi will take over and I'll wake to find you or Kiba dead!"  
  
Jiraiya stood and tried to draw him into his arms, but Naruto drew back, "I won't do this anymore, I won't let you do things you hate." He turned and was going to walk into the bathroom for his collar, Jiraiya enclosed him from behind placing soft kisses on the back of his neck. "Jiraiya don't... please!  It's the collar or a chakra suppression cell, I won't do it anymore... I won't make you do all the things you hate!"  
  
Jiraiya released him and sat heavily on the bed as Naruto came back out wearing the horrific collar, he looked over with a very pained gaze. "Nothing I do _with_ or _to_ the Kyuubi is as horrible as seeing you in that collar... I'd rather submit to the Kyuubi than see you in it."  
  
Naruto looked at the grief in his beloved's eyes, he couldn't do this, he took the collar off setting it on the dresser as he walked over and crawled onto his lap.  It didn't matter if it triggered some horrible memory for him, he was going have to do so many of the things that horrified him in a few minutes... he was hurting his beloved either way.  He hoped Ibiki found a way to free his mates, the only thing he wanted was to stop hurting them.  
  
Jiraiya held his Koishii, he could feel the pulses of red Chakra, the Kyuubi wasn't taking over as quickly as it usually did.  He could feel the fox's strong need but it was almost reluctantly taking over.  Jiraiya knew it had taken over when Naruto struggled in his arms and growled, Jiraiya released him rose and removed his clothes.  The Kyuubi was shredding Naruto's and throwing the pieces away from him, displeased with the restriction of cloth binding him.   
  
Jiraiya reached out and the Kyuubi just snarled at him.  Jiraiya both dominated and tempted him with waves of his strong chakra... the sight made the fox's resistance waver and when Jiraiya grasped his arm, pulses of chakra playing over the skin, it whined.  It only slightly stiffened as he allowed Jiraiya to draw him closer, but was growling very aggressively.  Jiraiya pushed him down on the bed it yowled angrily and tried to writhe free of his grasp, it's furious cries as Jiraiya pinned him and thrust into him lessened, but did not immediately cease its muscles taut and flexing in resistance.   
  
Jiraiya's bit his mate mark hard and held him by it, he froze his next cry one of rapture and muscles quivering.  He whined as Jiraiya released it and mewed in pleasure as he started fucking him hard and commanded. " **My** mate!"

To Jiraiya's surprise, the Kyuubi suddenly stiffened and renewed it struggle to free itself growling viciously.  Jiraiya's chakra flared at the unexpected reaction of the Kyuubi to his words, his spike of alarm fueling it powerfully, the Kyuubi keened in rapture and it's struggles ceased.  Teased by the display of power it whimpered and gave needy mews, his muscles quivering.   
  
_"_ **Submit!** _"_ Jiraiya ordered and the fox's muscles relaxed, Jiraiya began fucking him fast and teasing him with nips along the edge of his mate mark until he was desperately whining, then bit the bruised flesh and it howled in rapture it's hips bucking into the bed as it came.  Jiraiya continued fucking him and licking over the abused flesh as he demanded, "My mate!" and teased another orgasm from him before sinking deep into the wonderful grasp of his body and cumming.  Jiraiya remained pinning him, " **My** mate!"   
  
The fox gave an odd soft whine he couldn't identify, but did not resist and when Jiraiya rose off him and moved up to sit against the head board it rose up to sitting, but oddly did not come to him. There was no defiance in its gaze, and the red faded quickly.  Naruto looked confused, then ashamed, he looked away. "I need to shower."   
  
Jiraiya watched him with concern, then as he rose said, "I will shower with you."  Naruto didn't meet his eyes, but nodded listlessly then walked into the bathroom.   Jiraiya simply didn't know what to do anymore, the words he said while true, were never meant to be heard by his beloved... and he wasn't sure what to make of the Kyuubi's strange behavior.  He rose and walked into the bathroom, took the soap and quietly started washing his mate, Naruto shivered and moved away. "Please don't."

 

Jiraiya turned his lover to face him and tilted his chin up to look into his eyes, "I love you, nothing else matters."   
  
Naruto nodded, but his misery was unabated even as his mate drew him close. His only prayer to end this abuse of his mates was Ibiki, he _had_ to find away to sever the bonds and free them.  
  
Although Naruto still looked despondent, he embraced Jiraiya and laid his head against Jiraiya's chest. After they finished showering Jiraiya dried him and they returned to cuddle on the bed, neither had anything they could say that would make things better so they just soothed each other.  
  
Jiraiya wondered why Kiba hadn't returned, he'd expected him to return by now...but he sensed no 'bad' feelings from him.   
  
By the time Kiba returned it was late and Jiraiya looked at him anxiously as he walked in, it only added to his shame... he had not wished to keep it secret from Jiraiya, but if he'd told him he'd have told Naruto... he didn't want his lover pacing and crying outside the tent as they did it...

The marking ceremony was complete... now he just had to find a way to tell his mates... he'd betrayed their trust, but he couldn't think of any other way. Naruto seemed distracted, but Jiraiya's gaze went from anxious to almost fiercely intent...  
  
Kiba hadn't approached them his strong guilt showed on his face plainly... Jiraiya thought it was because what had happened earlier, but as Kiba stood looking at him he knew.  Kiba hadn't told them... they marked the babies, it was why he'd been gone so long.  Jiraiya sighed softly and shook his head, but only said, "Come here Kiba, we missed you." Kiba approached and Jiraiya drew him into a tender kiss.  
  
What Kiba had done would hurt Naruto on so many levels, but it was done and couldn't be changed. "Come to bed we can talk in the morning." Kiba nodded, but gave Naruto a concerned look before looking questioningly at Jiraiya.  
  
Something had happened... something that had left his blonde mate even more depressed and withdrawn than he'd been when he left... and after Kiba admitted his betrayal of them in the morning... Jiraiya gave him a gentle, but very sad smile, "Just come sleep, tomorrow is early enough to talk, nothing will change."  
  
Kiba stripped and crawled into the bed beside Jiraiya, Naruto lay quietly on the other side of Jiraiya. He hadn't said a word since Kiba came home, and who knows how long before that... he could smell that they'd had sex... and now Naruto was upset, so he'd become the Kyuubi... figures.  Jiraiya didn't seem hurt in anyway... could it be because of what he'd done before leaving?   Kiba's cheeks blazed, Jiraiya stroked his cheek, "Please sleep, there will be time enough to talk after we've all rested."

Kiba nodded, cuddled into Jiraiya's side and worn out by all the stress of the day he slept, Naruto also slept, but Jiraiya remained awake his mind on all the problems they would need to handle somehow... and on top of everything already happening with Naruto and the situation that happened in the bathroom... Kiba's keeping the marking secret from them was going to add a multitude of new problems.   
  
When they woke in the morning Naruto looked up at Jiraiya and gave him a adoring smile then looked at Kiba, he hadn't said anything... he wouldn't even meet his eyes. "Kiba if you are upset about what happened in the bathroom, please don't be. I love you so much, I know you wouldn't have injured me, I trust you..."  
  
"Don't... stop just stop please. It's not about the bathroom, I need to talk to you about something." Naruto looked worried, Kiba met his mates eyes this was going to be difficult but it was something that had to be done and now that it was over Naruto would be ok.  
  
"I need to talk to you about the marking ceremony." Kiba said cautiously.  
  
Suddenly Naruto knew, his eyes widened in alarm which grew quickly to horror. "No... you wouldn't..." Naruto turned away, but not until Kiba saw the anguish in his eyes. he glanced back the plea in his eyes faded. "You did..."   
  
"Everything is ok now, it's over and you'll see it was the right thing to do..." Kiba said but he wasn't even sure his mate heard him, Naruto was very pale and trembling.  
  
Jiraiya saw his woeful blue eyes look at the guilt on Kiba's face, then returned to the floor.  Jiraiya reached out to touch him and he drew back. Kiba reassured, "It's ok they aren't hurt." Kiba tried to draw him into his arms, but he stiffened, his eyes flashing red before returning to a deep blue and rose from the bed, quietly dressed. 

Jiraiya tried again to soothe, "What was done was not done maliciously, it's their tradition."  
  
Jiraiya rose and enclosed him in his arms and he shivered, wanting to feel his love and reassurance, but was unable.  The terrible ache in his heart too great and nothing his mate could do would change what Kiba and his clan did... all to make her 'normal'.

Kiba soothed, "This is something you couldn't understand. You need to try to understand what we did was an important tradition..."  
  
"A tradition... what to lie? Betray your mates? Or defile a child to deny that she is gifted?" Naruto's voice was flat, he hurt too greatly to even attempt to express the depth of his emotions at all Kiba had done... and now his mate stood without remorse talking to him like a child.  
  
"Naruto." Jiraiya gasped in shock, but he could not defend Kiba, he'd done all three.   
  
“Don’t...” he slipped free and turned away, “I have to think...” with that he walked away as fast as possible without running, fleeing the pain. He had to get away from them, from everyone, he couldn't pretend everything was ok, not this time.  
  
He sat alone in the tree near the training field, his stomach gurgling... hadn't had breakfast, but as his stomach rumbled it was as much in nausea as hunger, the sickness wouldn’t leave him the burning need to vomit that hovered in his throat.  The tears wouldn’t come... his pain so great his only desire was to escape it... but he had no choice but to face it.  
  
They'd done it... defiled her and his mate had purposely not told him... treated him like he couldn't be trusted just so he wouldn't have to look him in the face while they did it... Lied that he was going to see his sister and mutilated the babies.  Although he argued again and again to save his angelic china doll, the thought of the horrible pain he knew Daiichi was now suffering as well... it was nearly enough to make him wail in agony himself.

Nothing could still this pain, his mate betrayed him and hurt their babies... no they were **Kiba's** babies... Kiba had as much as said so with every word since they started talking about marking them, they were **his** babies and Naruto had no say in anything, he was simply the Kyuubi.  
  
Naruto covered his face as the tears came, sobbing at the despair he felt...  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Over half the day had passed since Naruto had fled, Kiba was crying because it hurt him to see Naruto's pain... but from the brief words he said he still believed he was right, not only to mark them. but to keep it from Naruto until after it was done.  
  
Kiba looked up from where he lay against Jiraiya, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I knew you'd tell him..."  
  
Jiraiya nodded. He would not make his mate feel worse by saying it but yes, he would have told him.  He would not have lied, dealt with the pain and grief Naruto felt and tried to soothe him... brought him in after and let the grieving man see her and start to come to terms with the fact, so he could move forward.   
  
The lies and secrets... they were worse than the fact the clan had ignored how one of the fathers felt and did it... Kiba had rejected Naruto, made it look as if his feelings were not important by not facing him and allowing him the choice of going or not... by hiding it he showed he didn't trust him.  All this was done not to spare his mate's feelings, but because Kiba didn't want to 'deal with him'.  Jiraiya couldn't help the disappointment he felt in Kiba, but he would not hurt him by letting him know... it was done and nothing could change the facts.  
  
\--------------------  
  
Naruto wasn't sure he could go back and look Kiba in the eyes, just thinking of looking at him and knowing he betrayed their trust... that alone hurt so greatly, he couldn't even bear to try to deal with the horror of seeing the child he loved so deeply branded, and in pain... Kiba's effort to _make_ her be normal, part of the crowd and to deny her differences... and _both_ the babies he loved suffering... the whole thing hurt so much, but he'd run out of tears so it was only in his heart that he cried now.  
  
It was getting dark when he walked in, Jiraiya strode over enclosing him in his arms and kissing his chapped cheeks, raw from the salt of his tears, tenderly. Kiba hesitated but then walked over and stroked his back.

"Don't touch me..." Although Naruto's words were spoken softly the icy words held an absolute note that made Jiraiya's heart hurt.   
  
"Naruto please you know this is what's best for..." Kiba mollified, it was as if he was trying to reason with a sullen kid.  
  
"Mutilation is never what's best for anyone... you didn't care how I felt or listen to my words.  Why should I listen to the cruel nonsense coming from you?  I don't want to hear it."   
  
"Naruto..." Kiba's tone was placating but the vicious look Naruto gave him made the words disappear, he looked away. If he continued agitating him Jiraiya would end up trying to handle the demon, later his mate would be more reasonable, he just needed more time to see that it was what was best for them.  
  
Naruto had closed his eyes laying against Jiraiya he looked so fragile, it hurt to see his mate so sad... but Kiba _knew_ he'd done the right thing.  If he'd told him before they did it Naruto would have been nearly hysterical... and right outside the tent, this was for the best all the way around.  It was sad that he hadn't been able to have Jiraiya there, but if Jiraiya had told Naruto it would have only ended in Jiraiya having to leave to subdue the demon anyway.  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
It was morning and Jiraiya encouraged Kiba to go visit the babies saying they'd be there in a bit. Naruto lay numb from crying looking at the ceiling.  He was still trying to accept the marking had occurred,

Naruto knew he had to see her, no matter how much it hurt he had to see she was ok, that his babies... **Kiba's** babies who he loved so much were not in pain.  Jiraiya would be with him he wouldn't let anything happen, but Naruto still insisted he'd wear the collar.  He'd promised Jiraiya he would now only wear it to go see the babies.   
  
When Naruto walked in Daiichi was softly whimpering, exhausted from crying, but unable to sleep soundly, his canine sibling whining softly as he lay beside him.  Susamajii was pacing and growing, but not specifically at them or anyone, she was clearly agitated and Miharu much like her littermate made soft whimpers...

The confirmation of Daiichi's pain made Naruto's heart hurt and he knew Kishoukachi was in pain too, he was frightened to look, to see how they'd defiled her. He walked up, she was sleeping fitfully, her soft whimpers and the gathered tears in the corners of her eyes were as much confirmation as the extreme distress her canine siblings were extressing.  Her beautiful pale cheeks now had raw garish red stripes... they...   
  
Naruto cried harder, and knelt his finger barely tracing the mark. Jiraiya stood close and rubbed his back trying to comfort him, it hurt to see Naruto so upset... and it was for that reason Jiraiya didn't realize what was happening until too late. Seeing the red chakra dance over the marks, he yanked Naruto back but it was too late and Naruto stood looking as horrified as Jiraiya... Kishoukachi's cheeks were unmarked again, the pain on her face gone... even the chakra collar didn't prevent the fox from reaching out.  Naruto gave a woeful cry running from the tent and fleeing the clan grounds.  
  
Once at the house he stood panicked, the Demon touched her!  He couldn't be here... Naruto drew the pin and locked the collar on, the Fox lacked the strength to break completely free yet and soon it wouldn't matter.  He walked out the door, he wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he had to get _far_ away from the men he loved and Kishoukachi... he could only hope that the collar continued to work even after the Kyuubi realized what he was doing, it would not be 'happy' about abandoning its mates or the child that it was obsessed with.  
  
Naruto forced a smile and waved cheerfully at Kotetzu as he walked out the gate, the good natured man waved back but clearly thought nothing was odd about Naruto going to train outside the village, there was no reason he would. Naruto hoped he'd forget to log it, it would give him a greater head start, but then he didn't wish Kotetsu to get in trouble so it was best if he did.   
  
Once out of sight of the gate he performed the hand signs and disappeared, reappearing at the rest station where he and Jiraiya had vacationed, it was the furthest place he could visualize clearly enough for it to work. Careful not to be seen he continued his rapid flight from the village... he was now a rogue nin and the ANBU would try to capture him. The transportation jutsu would slow them down, but he knew they were too highly trained to stop there, they would make a very serious threat to his escape and all he could do was make as rapid travel as he could, disguising his trail the only ways he knew.  He didn't know where he'd go, all he could do was continue to go as far from the Leaf Village as possible, run further away with every day and hope he could be killed before he could return.  
  
Jiraiya looked down at Kishoukachi's pristine skin and felt a powerful sadness, this was not good... they'd never trust Naruto around her ever again... his thoughts were interrupted by Kiba's entrance, "Naruto just..." Kiba's eyes took in Kishoukachi's unmarked flesh and his eyes filled with horror. "He let the demon..." Jiraiya shook his head and took Kiba's arms stopping his words. "He did not _let_ the Kyuubi do this... he was as horrified as we are that the Fox did it."

Kiba snorted in disgust, his eyes were filled with distrust, "I really doubt that, it's what he wanted."  
  
Jiraiya sighed, "Come we need to go find him, we need to talk." Kiba looked down at his daughter and shook his head, "You go find him... I'll try and deal with this... I don't know how I'm going to explain ' _he didn't mean to'_ when everyone knows how he felt about the marking ceremony..." From Kiba's hostile tone it was evident he didn't believe it was a accident and letting him 'try to convince everyone' it was not intentional would be worse than no explanation at all.  Jiraiya hesitated, he knew all three of them needed to talk immediately, but he also knew they couldn't just leave without any explanation of what happened. "I will find him and we will come back..."  
  
Kiba met his eyes seriously, his tone bitter, "Don't bring him here..." _he's not welcome_. "I will come home as soon as I can. This is not going to be accepted well."  
  
Jiraiya was torn between staying and facing the consequences, he'd stood beside Naruto and had still not stopped the Kyuubi in time, and the urgent need to find Naruto.  Both his beloved were extremely upset. "I will stay to explain, then **_we_** will go find Naruto..."  
  
\------------------------------  
  
The explanation and soothing of Harumeku and Hana and need to calm the temper of Tsume had taken quite a bit of time, the whole time Jiraiya grew more and more certain he needed to go find Naruto, by the end of the efforts to placate everyone Kiba wasn't even paying attention to anyone there anymore, his eyes glued on the tent flap his gaze slowly becoming panicked.  They had said all they could and it was clear Kiba was feeling the need to find Naruto as greatly as he was so Jiraiya ended the 'talks'. "We have to go... we can talk after we find Naruto..."  
  
Tsume sneered, "You left it running loose through the village?!"

Kiba turned and growled, "Naruto is not an 'it'!" but in spite of the 'challenge' he'd just made his eyes were frantic not aggressive.

Jiraiya stepped between the two before it could escalate, taking Kiba's arm he dismissed Tsume and drew him along firmly out of the tent, his tone was hard as he simply stated, "We are going to find him, we will talk later."  
  
Kiba glanced up at Jiraiya in confusion and growing distress as they swiftly left the clan grounds, "Something's wrong!"   
  
Jiraiya nodded, "We will find him." But the calm in Jiraiya's voice was forced, and Kiba could smell his rising fear. The sudden sharp spears of pain that stabbed through him brought a cry.   
  
Jiraiya grabbed him embracing him he'd felt the pain both his own and Kiba's and he knew somehow that it would only grow stronger until they found Naruto, something was horribly wrong. "Jiraiya..." Kiba whimpered, tears now streaming down his cheeks and struggled to free himself to run to find his mate but Jiraiya only held him tighter, "You can't run frantically about, you will alert the counsel, we need to go talk to Ibiki." Kiba whined louder as another stab seared through him, and nodded. Jiraiya made the hand signs and as soon as they arrived at the ANBU building Kiba rushed in followed by Jiraiya.   
  
Ibiki looked over at them, "He's gone... I know. Left the village a few hours ago. I informed Lady Tsunade."   
  
The scout had thought it strange that he'd seen the blonde nin running from the clan grounds then leaving the village... and no sign of Jiraiya and Kiba.  Ibiki hadn't been certain how to take it, he'd had a bad feeling about it... but he hadn't known how disastrous it was until they walked in.  Now the 'problem' grew twice as serious.  Jiraiya hadn't known he was leaving... it was a very bad sign.  He had no idea what had happened on the clan grounds, not until he got the next report.  Tsume was very unappreciative of ANBU patrolling inside the clan grounds and as a effort to make peace Lady Tsunade had ordered that he cease... so his patrol on the clan grounds was much less often usually only 10 to 15 times in a 24 hour period, this was proof _that_ needed to change.  
  
Ibiki waved Jiraiya into his office, Kiba had a tight grasp on his mate and was trembling, that did not make things look any more promising.  Ibiki swung the door shut and Jiraiya stated briefly. "He... the Kyuubi wiped the clan mark off Kishoukachi's cheeks right through the chakra collar.  I need to find him..." Kiba gave a loud gasp followed by a long whine and his grasp on Jiraiya tightened, Jiraiya stroked him but continued, "I **have** to go find him."  
  
Jiraiya didn't look well, but it was becoming extremely clear Kiba was in no shape to travel.  Ibiki's gaze softened, "Jiraiya stay here.  Kiba needs you.  I promise I will bring him back to you."

Jiraiya looked devastated by his mate leaving, the anguish in his gaze was as strong as the guilt... Jiraiya blamed himself for whatever had happened.  Kiba was clearly in pain, Ibiki could see the jump of his muscles as spikes of pain seized him, tears trailed down his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy as he clung to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya nodded caressing Kiba and trying to soothe him, as Ibiki left he heard Kiba whimper, "It hurts..." and saw Jiraiya gather him into a tight hug. "Yes."   
  
He had a feeling that Kiba was talking purely about physically, he'd seen every flinch the smaller man had gave as he whimpered, but behind it was anger.  He knew Naruto could not have known it would physically hurt his mates or he would have never left. He would get Naruto back, for many reasons it was very important to bring him back quickly.  Lady Tsunade had kept it hidden so far, but they would not be able to hide it from the counsel for long, he wasn't entirely sure what they'd do when they found out but it wouldn't be good... very likely they'd order Ibiki to send ANBU to kill him, a very stupid thing to do, but well within their scope of thinking.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto had been traveling for over 48 hours without stopping for longer than a few minutes and he was tired and hungry. He just couldn't continue, he made a 'camp', little more than a fire for warmth and to cook what food he could catch.  He had not brought any supplies and only had the standard nin equipment on him... little more than his kunai, a flint box and a few random other things that would be of no help at this point.  He caught a rabbit cleaned and spit it placing it over the low fire to cook, now still with nothing to keep his mind off it he thought about Jiraiya and Kiba, he hoped they were ok... they had each other... they'd be fine.  Still he felt very uneasy about it and, strangely, the Kyuubi had not made any indication it was aware they'd left it's mates.   
  
Naruto looked up, saw the skilled Jounin watching him and gave a defeated sigh, but Ibiki didn't immediately haul him up or attempt to bind him. The large man sat down in front of the fire with him, Naruto just watched the fire, it was very likely he was in a great deal of trouble and when he was imprisoned again it would tear Jiraiya and Kiba apart... it was better if Ibiki just let him go, but knew he wouldn't do that. He could feel the serious gaze resting on him... he felt very conflicted about the powerful man... the compassion he showed when he'd been imprisoned... the way he'd hurt Jiraiya after they rescued him from Orochimaru, yes Jiraiya had wanted him to, but it didn't change the anxiety and hostility that it had caused... the way he'd taunted him about not controlling the Kyuubi and allowing it to influence Kishoukachi... The final conclusion he finally came to was he trusted him, he really could not explain why he was doing this, but for him he'd try.  Every time Ibiki had intervened it was in an effort to help him, but this time nothing would help.   
  
"I'm tired... tired of fighting the demon for control... I cannot even tell any more if _I_ even know what my thoughts are or if it's just the Kyuubi influencing me... I can't go on never knowing with certainty if my thoughts are truly my own... no one else believes they are... and now... you know what happened with Kishoukachi... I thought if I wore the collar... if Jiraiya was beside me... I'm tired of it all, tired of hurting them physically and mentally."  
  
Ibiki gave a soft grunt, "Well you are currently doing both." Naruto whipped his head up his eyes wide, "I'm... but they have each other..."

Ibiki debated telling him about the physical pain it was causing them being separated from their mate... it would bring him back but it would only add to his feelings of guilt and self loathing.  For the moment he reserved it, "How do **you** feel?"

Naruto shook his head, "Agitated... anxious... but it's not _me_ just the fox trying to control me."   
  
Ibiki studied him looking for the truth, "You really believe that... that _you_ do not care how your lovers feel... they are just the Kyuubi's mates, they are not yours."  
  
Naruto looked back to the fire his eyes moist, "Yes... I wish I had never touched either of them, all I've done is turn their lives into chaos and helplessly 'stood by' as the Kyuubi repeatedly injured them... As you pointed out... I did not choose them, the Kyuubi did, I did not mark them. I wasn't even _there_ , one of many big decisions in my life that I had no say in... you know you're right, I am _'just a parasite in the fox's body'_.... you can't say this isn't better for them."  
  
Ibiki's reply brought a stronger anxiety, "No, seeing the way they looked before I came to retrieve you, I **cannot** say this is better for them. You cannot change the past, only try to adapt and influence the future."  
  
Naruto shook his head hopelessly, "No... I used to believe that I could 'do better' in the future, but that lie has ceased to be believable... it's useless to talk, none of this matters in the end, you will bring me back to the village. I do not want to go back, you'll need to bind me or I will continue to try to get away..."  
  
"I can do better than that." Ibiki replied calmly. "The mate mark you gave them... it gives them much more than a relationship with you, it binds you and them together... right now they are feeling like someone is ripping their hearts out... I'm not talking emotionally." 

Well, he was sure in Jiraiya's case it was emotional more than physical.  Jiraiya much like himself had suffered pain that few others could ever fathom, but the deep emotional pain Jiraiya now felt was undeniable.  
  
Naruto looked sick, "I'm hurting them." He rose and doused the fire, his tone was of despair. "I'm ready..." Ibiki rose. Naruto glanced over at him, "If I knew my death would end this..."   
  
Ibiki needed to put an end to that line of thinking immediately before it seemed like a viable solution to the desperate Blonde, he replied tonelessly, "And if it didn't? Are you willing to take the chance of leaving them in constant pain?"  
  
"No... Ibiki... could things have been... better if the Kyuubi had gotten to claim a second dominant mate?"  
  
Ibiki pinned him with a extremely serious look, "Kakashi?   Things would have been so much worse..."  
  
Naruto nodded, Ibiki scanned the camp and they turned to leave, before they started back the younger man spoke once more.  Ibiki didn't look over, but the words the blonde said next sent such a deluge of emotion through him he was glad he hadn't.   
  
"I can't take a mate any more, but if I could it would be you... I want someone who's strong enough to kill me... even if it will hurt them."  
  
Ibiki couldn't even identify all the emotions that statement brought, but foremost was the strong desire for that kind of deep bond, it was something he would never be able to have with anyone, and the powerful sorrow that Naruto would hope he'd kill him... his mate.  Naruto was wrong, if he had that bond there would be no way he could ever do that... he'd be as helpless as Jiraiya, he'd never be able to give that bond up.  
  
And there it was... the little thing that had hovered whispering in the back of Ibiki's mind... Naruto placed _his_ opinion high, in it he weighed his value, when he felt attacked by him he simply took it.  He had believed his words and accepted he was nothing, a parasite... _'I want my life back'_... not 'I'm going to take my life back'... Wonderful, funny thing was everyone thought he didn't make mistakes, but they were wrong, and when he did they were usually very serious.    It had not gotten easier, perhaps it would have if Naruto hadn't taken his words as an admonishment and directions to keep the Kyuubi completely suppressed... that hadn't worked out well on the other occasions Naruto had tried it either.  
  
Once with in eyeshot of the gate they stopped, "You should go in alone. Just make like this was a normal training session, some private training."

Naruto nodded he looked hopeless, but then put on a happy relaxed smile.  Frankly it gave Ibiki a chill and he wondered how many years that smile had been fake... how long since that smile had been real and not a mask to disguise his pain.  Ibiki watched him solemnly a moment then spoke, "Your mates are at the ANBU Headquarters. I'll meet you there." The blonde didn't so much as nod just started towards the gate, his calm easy stride showing none of the turmoil Ibiki knew was within him... disturbing.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto walked in and Kiba came rushing to him and grabbed hold of him. "You left!  How could you do that to us!"   
  
Naruto nodded freeing himself from Kiba's grasp, "I didn't know it would cause you physical pain." Jiraiya stood quietly within easy arms reach, but did not try to touch him, Kiba looked hurt by Naruto's rejection and huddled into Jiraiya's side.  
  
"Come home, we'll talk..." Jiraiya urged.  
  
Naruto shook his head, "No.  I need to stay here, Ibiki and I need to talk."

  
"We'll stay with you." Jiraiya said, he wanted to hold Naruto so badly, but he knew his touch would not be welcomed right now   
  
Kiba added, "We are your mates."   
  
Naruto looked at Jiraiya and gave a hopeless sigh, before turning his gaze on Kiba and answering.  "I'd rather you didn't stay, go visit the babies... I'm sure you need to plan the mutilation of Kishoukachi again."  Although his words were cold his gaze wasn't, he just looked tired and depressed. "This time you won't need to keep it secret, I will never go see **your** children again... even if Tsume would allow me on the grounds, which I'm sure she won't."  
  
Kiba looked shocked, but Jiraiya wasn't surprised.  Kiba still didn't understand how serious what he'd done was, in keeping such a damaging thing secret he'd done more than upset his mate, he'd shattered Naruto's trust in him.   
  
His mate's hopeless blue eyes looked at them a moment more and he spoke softly as he walked away, but Jiraiya and Kiba could easily hear his words, "You're not **_my_** mates.  You're owned by the Kyuubi... he even branded you as his... slaves to be abused until he kills you."   
  
The pain that surged through Jiraiya's heart at his beloved's words was worse that any pain Oro ever gave him, their mate didn't want them.  Kiba hid his face against Jiraiya sobbing, he stroked him gently trying to soothe him, but his gaze was on Naruto's retreating back.  
  
Ibiki had seen it all, watched as Naruto rejected his mates... he hadn't said that he needed him to stay but the mournful Blonde was right.  After seeing how he was withdrawing from his mates, they did need to talk.  Jiraiya's eyes met his and Ibiki had never seen him look in so much pain, not even when he was slicing Orochimaru's words from his back, and he had no comfort to offer.  Ibiki turned and walked after Naruto.  
  
Ibiki sat in the interrogation room and waved Naruto to the other chair. As Naruto sat he looked around the room mournfully, nothing good ever came of being here... so many horrible memories... he'd said Ibiki wanted to talk.  But it wasn't Ibiki, that needed to talk it was himself... he felt so exhausted and the words just wouldn't come. When Ibiki spoke he just looked at him listlessly.  
  
"You are not a occupant of the Kyuubi's body you're its dominant mate. You have the control, it's your body and it must obey you to get the things it wants." Ibiki watched the lifeless blue eyes, they were dark and hopeless.

Naruto sighed and responded flatly.  " ** _I_** have no control. I simply hold it within until it wishes to take over, then I'm locked away while it does what it wishes."   
  
Ibiki studied Naruto intently, "You believe this because of what I said."

 

Naruto shook his head, his gaze dropping and his shoulders slumped more, "No you only pointed out what I'd tried to deny for so long, I stood by knowing it would hurt Kiba... again and again.  If I'd had you lock me up..."  
  
Ibiki was about to deny it would be better but, the haunted blue eyes lifted to meet his. "Don't say it... I almost killed him, no amount of sorrow it caused them to have me locked up could be worse than the horror of what I've put them through... it would have been so much worse pain for Jiraiya if I had killed Kiba, his mate... what kind of monster tries to kill their mate?!"  
  
"It did not wish to kill." Ibiki stated, this was not going well and he was having a difficult time trying to reroute this pending disaster.  
  
Naruto shook his head, "Don't make excuses for him... or me." His eyes were desperate and he pleaded, "There is **no** way to release them?!"  
  
Ibiki shook his head, "Even if there was neither Jiraiya or Kiba would allow it."  
  
Naruto gave a bitter snort, shook his head and looked away, "I didn't get the choice to take them as mates... the Kyuubi chose them not me... they would not get the choice of whether or not they accepted the breaking of the bond.  Then I could be locked up without hurting them... or even better killed."  
  
"So without the bond, you don't think anyone would care if you were hurting and alone, confined for life? _'Or even better killed'._.. without the mate mark they'd stop loving you, stop caring that you're hurting?  Do you have a mate mark tying you to Lady Tsunade?   To Iruka?   To so many people in this village, do you share a mate mark with them all?"  Naruto remained silently looking away. Ibiki said the words he knew he shouldn't, "Do you have a mate mark with me?"

 

At his words Naruto looked back at him, his gaze puzzled, but it grew distressed. "You care... Why?  You should _hate_ me I'm a threat to the village, your home that you almost lost your life to protect..."  
  
"And yet I cannot, that is how greatly I care..." Ibiki replied, he needed to get away from how he felt, he had no idea how Naruto did it but he effortlessly brought out feelings and admissions Ibiki would never make around anyone but him. "and how greatly so many people care."   
  
"Can't you see how wrong that is?  Can't any of you?" Naruto quietly pleaded, his angelic blue eyes dark with pain and grief. "I don't want to do this anymore. I just want it over... please."  
  
"If you won't go on trying for yourself then do it for the people who love you."  
  
Naruto gave a small humorless laugh, "Why?!   So I can kill them later?"  
  
Ibiki could see he was losing the fight, he changed tactics. His tone calm as he stated, "Fine.  I will find a way to free your mates from the bond and I will kill you... after you look the ones who love you in the eyes and tell them you've given up, that you've chosen to die... no matter how much pain it causes them."  
  
Naruto looked away, his voice was soft and sad, without passion again. "You know I can't do that."  
  
"Why?   Because it would hurt them?   It couldn't hurt as bad as it will when you die... but then you wouldn't have to face what you're doing to them.   You can lie up until the end that they'll be ok without you... that they'll go on just fine."  
  
Naruto continued to look down, but Ibiki knew he was getting through to him. "You know the men who love you will want to be with you when you die... it will not be easy.   Beheading someone is quite... upsetting to their loved ones."  
  
Naruto's head lifted, his eyes wide.   Ibiki continued emotionlessly, "Can't poison you and anything else would be immediately healed... guess you will be seeing their faces after you die after all.  Killing by beheading is not immediate.   Consciousness remains for at least eight seconds after beheading, until lack of oxygen causes unconsciousness and eventually death..."  
  
"Stop!" Naruto wailed covering his face with his hands as he hung his head, the idea of seeing his beloved's faces, the horror and anguish on them as they looked at his... "Enough." he whispered, he thought he was going to be sick.  
  
Ibiki quietly watched him, the reality of 'suicide' was very ugly and in truth nothing he'd said was wrong or inaccurate, the only way to kill him **would** be to behead him, and it **did** take at least 8 horrible seconds to die... the only lie he'd told was that he would do it, he would never perform a callous execution like that on anyone and most definitely not on the compassionate and kind-hearted Blonde.  
  
"Are you going home?" Ibiki already knew what his answer would be, it was more of a query on where he'd be going to since he wouldn't go home to his mates.  
  
Naruto shook his head, "Never thought there'd be a time I wouldn't wish to go home, but I really don't want to..."  
  
"The Hokage's building has a guest suite, I'm sure Tsunade would let you stay there." It was a place he could keep a close eye on him, and in a place which highly skilled nin gathered either picking up their missions or turning in their reports.  
  
"Yes..." Naruto rose.

Ibiki watched him as he walked to the door then rose and waved, "Come to my office."

Naruto's eyes held a flash of bafflement, but he did and when they reached his office Ibiki opened a drawer and pulled out a small object.  He didn't have to explain, Naruto knew what it was, "Turn around."

Naruto did, it wouldn't matter either way... Ibiki slipped the pin into the lock. Now he would be able to remove the collar again if he wished to, but he had no intention of doing so.  
  
Ibiki watched Naruto leave the office and close the door, the young nin was a tangled mess of chaotic emotions... not the best state to be in for someone who contained a demon... and not a pleasant state for the gentle blonde.  He needed to talk to Lady Tsunade, she needed to 'encourage' Naruto to go home to his mates.  The conflict between them could not be handled if they weren't even in the same house.  
  
Ibiki sat at his desk and pulled out the reports on the past 24 hours, perhaps he could find something useful, at very least he'd have a firm grasp on what the problems facing them were.  A few hours later his normally emotionless expression was gone replaced by a deep frown... Kishoukachi was only the most obvious of many issues that had arose. Kiba's secret marking ceremony had been one of the worse blunders he could have made... Naruto didn't realize it, but the fact the Kyuubi didn't simply take over at the news of her being marked was proof he was more effective at handling the demon than he thought.  
  
\-------------------------------------


	68. CHAP 68: A HOUSE DIVIDED AGAINST ITSELF CANNOT STAND

CHAP 68: **A HOUSE DIVIDED AGAINST ITSELF CANNOT STAND**

 ------------------------------

(NARUTO/IBIKI)

 

"This is the third time you've tried to escape, you didn't even put much effort into it... you're trying to get locked up."  It was a statement, a fact and the experienced ANBU Commander studied him silently his eyes enigmatic. 

 

Naruto shrugged, "Can't go far... not without making Jiraiya and Kiba in pain... It's the best place for me... just stay locked up... my mates and everyone else would be safe." Naruto snorted in self disgust, "Maybe we can even have conjugal visits..."

 

Ibiki just looked stolidly at him a moment then replied in a emotionless tone, "With as much as you three do it... I don't think so."

 

Naruto's eyes widened, then he shook his head, "Not going to ask..."  He appreciated Ibiki's attempt at teasing, but nothing changed, he just kept going in this endless circle...it was only a matter of time before he hurt one of his mates again... Given the Kyuubi's past actions and the bitterness that now haunted his heart at Kiba's behavior he was nearly 100% certain it would be him.  Even as angry as he still was he did not want Kiba to be hurt... ever. 

 

He still hadn't gone home, it had been three days and everyone of those days he tried walking out the gate  towards the wood line, he never made it to the trees before a ANBU would be there.  When Naruto would see the ANBU he'd just turn around and walk back to the village.  Naruto looked down but it was not shame or fear that drew his gaze away, only hopelessness.  "I don't know _who_ I am any more only _what_ I am..."

 

Ibiki looked stolidly at him, "You're a good man in a very difficult relationship.  No one can truly understand the difficulties of living with someone, unable to leave even for a moment... never able to be alone no matter how greatly you wish to be.  You have had to do it since birth, you are a strong and resilient man."

 

Naruto looked up at him, stunned by his words, and his eyes teared.  He looked away seeking to rein in his emotions, when his eyes returned to meet Ibiki's and he quietly said, "That is the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me..."

 

Ibiki simply replied, "It's who you are."

 

====================================

(NARUTO)

 

Later that night as he lay in the bed where he and Jiraiya had slept together and remembering sleeping beside his mates.  He cried once more but this time just like every night for the past three nights, it was selfishly for himself... the memories of Jiraiya and Kiba's touches, the love they'd had... it was so wonderful and now everything had been twisted and tainted, that love free of pain would never be again, he'd never be completely free and not have to worry about the Kyuubi deciding to 'take over'...  and he was sick at the knowledge Kiba would be hurt again and again.  Jiraiya would spend the rest of his life doing things that made him disgusted and trying to control the demon... risk himself everytime.

 

The first night alone in the guest quarters he dreamt he could smell Jiraiya and woke looking for him before he remembered everything that had happened... he was alone.  The second night he woke in a panic, nightmare was not a strong enough word to describe the dream he'd escaped... Hell was a much better description, he could not sleep the rest of the night, he kept seeing the sight of Kiba laying in a pool of blood his lifeless eyes accusing... the feel of dampness on his skin he knew was his mates blood...

Daylight couldn't come fast enough.  Tonight he wondered what delights lay in store as soon as he closed his eyes.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

(IBIKI

 

A meeting was set up for the following day at Lady Tsunade's office to discuss Kishoukachi and how they could handle this situation.   Naruto hadn't attempted to escape today, ironically it meant he had to send one of his men to ask him to the ANBU  building instead if his already being there after 'attempting to leave'.  Ibiki needed to try to get him to help or the meeting would only be guesswork and misunderstandings.

When Naruto arrived he was escorted into Ibiki's office, the conversation they were going to have did not need to be private.  They needed the answers to some questions and only the fox had the answers... but Naruto refused to listen to it.  "I don't want to hear it, all it will do is try to convince me to return to its mates.  It cannot be trusted."

 

Ibiki studied the stubborn set of his jaw and nearly laughed, he was damn cute when he was trying to be headstrong.  "Naruto... you can't keep fighting against it.  You have to make some sort of... acceptance of the Kyuubi... you can't just keep trying to block it.  I'm not telling you to trust it or give it permission to use you... just to listen to what it says and think on it, not immediately reject it... even a liar tells the truth some times."  

 

Reluctantly he agreed, "I will ask the questions you need answers to, but I will not leave even a bit of it out... I will tell you what it says."  Naruto was not happy about it but if Ibiki wanted this and thought it necessary to hear the fox's replies then he would do it.

 

"That will work."  Ibiki consented.  "We'll need you in the Hokage's office at 07:00."  Naruto nodded and rose before he left he paused he couldn't look at Ibiki the hope and pain were too strong.  "Will Jiraiya and Kiba be there?"

 

Ibiki replied emotionlessly, "Yes."  Naruto nodded and continued out the door.  Ibiki shook his head, Naruto needed his mates, and Ibiki was very sure they needed him as well.  Seeing Jiraiya may be what it took for the blonde to see that, this meeting could serve many purposes if 'guided right'.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Jiraiya walked slowly to the meeting, Kiba would meet him at the Administration building, he'd had a report that needed to be rewritten.  Jiraiya suspected Iruka was just snappish because he was protective of Naruto... normally Iruka simply fixed the problems in the reports himself.  Although the gentle little nin did not know details he knew Kiba had hurt Naruto greatly and that the man he cared for was now living in the guest quarters of the Hokage's building. 

 

Jiraiya thought on the way to the meeting about how the clans wolves had been agitated when he and Naruto went to go see Kishoukachi  after the marking, some cowered whimpering as if in pain, others displayed aggression and snarled at the others... all were distressed, he'd noticed it but hadn't really thought about it, his thoughts on his grieving mate.  Now his thoughts dwelled on it... on the babies... and on their canine siblings behavior.

 

There was no denying it Daiichi had been in pain... Nezumiiro had evidenced that he could feel it.  The behavior of Susamajii and Miharu were also distressed... until the Kyuubi wiped away the tattoos, then Susamajii had immediately calmed... after Naruto had fled Susamajii had lain peacefully beside Kishoukachi and Miharu had also calmed... but Nezumiiro , Daiichi's canine sibling had continued whining... and Daiichi was crying not long after... Kiba was wrong, they did hurt and he was certain Kiba knew that.

 

He joined the others gathered in Lady Tsunade's office, to talk about what could be done about Kishoukachi and the fox.  Jiraiya wanted answers to his questions from the Kyuubi and it would be best if everyone was present to hear the answers.  There'd been enough distrust, secrets and accusations.  Everything needed to be out in the open between them now.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

When Naruto arrived at the office he quietly took in the people present; Ibiki, Lady Tsunade of course, Tsume... His gaze lingered on Jiraiya then continued to Kiba before going to the Hokage.

 

Jiraiya could see how badly Naruto wished to be held by him, to touch him and feel loved, but then his eyes rested on Kiba as he walked in and hardened.

 

Naruto had thought about what Ibiki said about listening to what it said and thinking about it... and he agreed that this attempt at getting answers from it was necessary... but the only way he'd do it was him as a translator... he could let them know what it said without letting even a bit of the demon out.  He stood beside Lady Tsunade as they waited for Hana, Harumeku had said she wanted to stay with the babies.

 

Kiba was more uneasy with his mother's gaze than Naruto's hostile look, Naruto wouldn't attack him... at least not here, the bedroom was a different matter.  He approached his mother his shoulders lowered submissively, he could feel her aggression and he couldn't meet her eyes but that was for the best, his behavior before... he'd openly challenged her... there was a very good chance she'd attack him if he met her eyes, but he had to know.   He kept his voice soft and no confrontational in spite of his words being almost an accusation. "Why didn't you speak to Jiraiya when you heard he'd collared Naruto and was walking him through the clan grounds?"

 

Tsume was quiet, the icy silence seemed to stretch for a long time although it could only have been moments.  Her voice when she spoke was firm, she had not forgotten his brazen behavior and it was only the fact he remained subservient that she decided to answer, she bluntly stated.  "He was a danger to the children... to Kishoukachi, father or not, if Jiraiya had collared him then he had felt so too.  I would not interfere with that."

 

Kiba nodded, his hostility was unwarranted, she had placed her trust in Jiraiya, the Alpha mate's decision... it was just when it came to his mates he felt so strongly protective... and when it came to Naruto very conflicted.  It would do no good to apologize to her and with a slip or wrong word he could easily make things worse between them so he said nothing, turning to stand at his mate's side.

 

When Hana arrived all eyes turned to Naruto.  He drew a deep breath and announced, "I can 'hear' some of the Kyuubi's thoughts... I think it's purposefully let them seep out, but up until now I would not listen... I will ask your questions and  give you it's answers." 

 

Jiraiya spoke before someone could ask something openly hostile, "Why is the fox insistent she not be in pain?"  Naruto hesitated, his eyes meeting Ibiki's before he spoke, "She can hear all the wolves.  If she is harmed her agony will drive them into a frenzy, and will damage her ability, she will never reach her full potential... if protected when she's grown she will have command over all, even the wild wolves...  that ability is _'the key to life and death'_. She is calm because she's never alone, the protection and comfort of every canine in the clan grounds.... she may not be able to speak to them all yet, but she can hear them."

 

_And they all can feel her_ ,  Jiraiya added in his head.  The clan's wolves strange behavior made sense... he could only imagine how agitated they'd become when she'd cried... and another piece fell into place while they had been explaining about the removal of the clan mark Hana had fussed with getting Harumeku seated, _'Does your leg hurt...'_  He wondered which wolf bit her... very likely it was Susamajii.  Jiraiya tucked those thoughts away for now and focused on Naruto's words once more.

 

Tsunade asked the next question, she was not going to let this turn into a persecution of Naruto, she saw the hostility in Tsume's eyes.  "The Kyuubi said, 'you cannot change what will be'... what was it talking about?"  Naruto met only her eyes, she could see he was grateful she was not lumping him and the Kyuubi together as one.

 

"She will be one of three great Sannin... the world will be in terrible crisis."  Naruto looked distressed at the thought that Kishoukachi would be in danger. 

 

"If that is so why would we let _you_ have anything to do with her?"  Tsume snapped caustically.  Naruto looked at her as he replied, "You will or you will not attempt to prevent the demon from seeing her... but he says, _'these two courses lead to a vast difference in the events that will come.  You cannot prevent it from happening only choose the course to it... one path will lead to large sections of the population dying, the other to death for a few but they will be ones that are "cherished by all_ ".

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tsunade sat back her thoughts a mix of anxiety and wonder... a set of three great Sannin... was history only going to repeat its self?  Was the great crisis going to be brought about by the Kyuubi... or one of the three Sannin... perhaps even caused by Kishoukachi herself.  The Fox did not say she would be the savior, just that her abilities would influence what path the future would take.   Oro certainly changed the course of history... what if they'd known when he was an infant that he was going to be the catalyst for horrible change that he became?  Would everything have been different if they'd been able to 'watch over him' from the beginning...

 

"Lady Tsunade..." Hana interrupted softly.

 

"Hmmm?"  She looked up, suddenly realizing everyone was looking to her for her decision, "Let Naruto have contact with her... but Naruto,"  she looked over at the solemn blonde, "monitor what is said between the Fox and Kishoukachi... _DO NOT_ let him 'block you out' make it clear that if it attempts to do so we will place seal after seal, one on top the other and he will never be able to fight his way through to her." 

 

Naruto nodded, if they did that the Kyuubi wouldn't be the only one weak, it was likely he'd need to be relieved of duty.  He would have barely enough chakra to continue living and functioning since the seals would also seal his own chakra away, but he accepted that.

 

Lady Tsunade met Tsume's gaze, "I do not know how you wish to handle it among your clan but she cannot be given the clan mark... I'm not sure anyone, but us should know any of the information that was discussed tonight..."

 

Tsume's harsh look held a determined light, "I agree, I do not wish it known that she is... unique."  Her eyes slipped briefly over to Hana and softened  before returning to meet Tsunade's boldly.  "The marking of her cheeks is only the first of many obstacles that will arise... I'm not sure she should be raised on clan grounds..."

 

Kiba looked alarmed then at Jiraiya with a desperate pleading look, his Alpha placed a calming hand on his shoulder and continued to listen to the discussion.

 

Jiraiya wanted to see where this was going before he intervened, he had a feeling it wasn't going to take the course Kiba feared, he did not trust in his mother, but she was more than a clan leader... She was his precious daughter's grandmother.  Jiraiya had seen the look in her eyes every time Tsume looked at her granddaughter, she held a deep love for both of Kiba's children even if she lacked the ability to show it.

 

Tsume had seen the way Kiba had looked to Jiraiya and her lips tightened at the insult, as his clan leader his refusal to accept her decisions was a great offense.  Jiraiya placed Kiba before him directing him to sit in a chair and he positioned himself behind the chair his hand on his shoulder now in dominance as well as understanding.  He did not look down at him, his attention remaining on Tsume and her returning gaze was one of approval and respect. 

 

Jiraiya had 'reminded' Kiba of his position and was not looking at her with confrontation, only waited with respect for her to continue speaking.

 

"I am not sure the clan grounds are the right place to raise her, however I do not wish her to leave.  I will find a way to work through any issues as they arise.  I will think on the clan marking issue and I ask that the fathers and mothers of the children do so as well..."

 

Jiraiya nodded, it was a complication that Daiichi  now bore the marks but, although she'd been given her clan marks the same as her brother she no longer had the clan's marks... luckily no one not already in the room right now knew she had once had them and they were gone... marking ceremonies were private... only the father mothers and close family allowed as support and reassurance.

 

Lady Tsunade met Tsume's gaze with one dominate and commanding, "Look into your clan's past, perhaps we can find a... alternative or at least an explanation."

 

Tsume quirked her eyebrow at the directive, stiffening slightly but nodded her agreement, her reaction simply a stubborn resistance to being told to do something but she knew her place in the village hierarchy and would not question any order not directly conflicting with clan traditions or beliefs.

 

It wasn't until Naruto's gaze lifted to look past them at Ibiki that they remembered he was even there, he was so still and quiet he was often 'forgotten', something he worked at encouraging, it made his job of observing a great deal easier.

 

Ibiki's gaze rested on Naruto and Jiraiya saw some of the anxiety dissipate from Naruto's gaze. 

 

Ibiki returned Naruto's intent look with a serine one and Naruto correctly identified it as his agreement with their plan to allow him contact with Kishoukachi once more.  Ibiki swore the honest blue eyes had gained confidence at his acceptance and once more he reminded himself that the young man held his opinion and thoughts in high placement... a fact he'd overlooked when he'd taunted Naruto before into recognizing the Kyuubi's involvement in raising Kishoukachi, he'd sown doubt and compounded Naruto's issues... Wolf would have been a better option, he could have easily baited the Kyuubi and was a very skilled interrogator...

 

Ibiki's gaze slipped from Naruto to Jiraiya then back, Naruto understood.  Ibiki wanted him to look at Jiraiya _._ Naruto studied his beloved seeing the heart break that he felt at not being able to hold his mate.  Naruto walked over, ignoring Kiba, and molded to Jiraiya's side.  Jiraiya kissed him gently, in that kiss was all the love he craved, the acceptance and understanding. 

 

Ibiki watched, he was pleased Naruto was choosing to go back home, although no one would know it.  He had to amend that 'statement' a minute later as the amazing Blonde walked out beside Jiraiya he gave Ibiki a gentle smile of thanks, he was so perceptive it was almost frightening.   Or perhaps Ibiki was simply unable to hide his feelings effectively when it came to the amazing man.

 

Now back at home Kiba was quiet, his gaze wasn't much more trusting than before, Naruto's words at the Hokage's office had not earned him any trust... in fact it seems it had only increased Kiba's distrust of him when it came to Kishoukachi.  But Naruto didn't care, at least that was what he was trying to believe, he neither trusted nor desired to speak to Kiba.

 

Jiraiya watched his two mates they were like placing a cat and dog in a sealed room, he could feel the tension both waiting for the first 'aggressive move' from the other.  He suspected that Kiba was still hurt by Naruto's words at the ANBU building.  Kiba wasn't the only one feeling very hostile and not making any effort at disguising it.  The few times Naruto looked at Kiba his eyes were hard and angry, Kiba's betrayal and the shattered trust hung in the air between them.

 

"You both are angry..." Jiraiya looked at Kiba, "You for all the Kyuubi has done... and at Naruto for having a strong opinion that does not match your own."  Kiba's cheeks colored but he was unrepentant.  Jiraiya's gaze shifted to Naruto, "You must forgive, and put what Kiba's done in the past.  You both need to forgive each other and mend the rift between you." 

 

Naruto looked at Kiba coldly, "What am I apologizing for?  For having a demon placed in me when I was born?!   Oh I _am_ sorry... been sorry for most of my life."  Kiba glared at him and walked out of the room.

 

"Naruto..." Jiraiya stroked his arm, "he's just hurt and angry." 

 

Naruto looked seriously at Jiraiya, "So it's ok to betray his mates and he's right to blame every last thing that happens that he doesn't like on me because I have a demon inside me?"  Naruto shook his head, "You know that 'argument' that made Kiba storm out of the house while you were gone visiting Lady Tsunade... the argument consisted of him angrily blaming me for _you_ questioning his decision to mark the babies... He asked what did _I and the Kyuubi say_ that made you turn against him."

 

Naruto sighed wearily, the fight draining out of him. "I can forgive so much but as long as _I_ am the Kyuubi in his eyes all the fawning and rolling over I do for him will change nothing... I'm tired of just quietly accepting the blame and soothing him when I have done nothing wrong.  For too long I have just held the pain in, when you talk to Kiba about the Kyuubi and say things like ' _you don't have to be afraid of Naruto'_ you are just showing him that you feel the same way... that _I am_ the Kyuubi."

 

"I'm sorry, I never intend it that way."  Jiraiya looked at him sadly, Naruto was right he hadn't made a distinction between them far too many times and he'd helped the problem grow to the level it was.

 

Naruto sunk down on the bed, "I know... I try not to let it hurt, I try to believe you don't think I'm just the Kyuubi but..."  Naruto looked so exhausted, he hadn't slept well since the night Kiba had marked the babies, although he hadn't known it yet and his depression was for 'forcing Jiraiya' to do things that he found upsetting...

 

Naruto watched Jiraiya as he glanced over at the door, "Go, take care of him."  His blonde mate's words were not of anger, he knew Kiba was upset and that he needed Jiraiya... he still loved him even if he couldn't bear to look at him without anger clouding his thoughts.

 

Jiraiya wanted to soothe both his mates but once again he could not find any way to do so.  This had been escalating for so long, starting when the Kyuubi's aggression started so long ago.  Kiba had harbored resentment and anger, building up from his distrust of the Kyuubi to his distrust of Naruto, until it became Naruto who he held suppressed anger at. They all needed to calmly talk, but as long as Naruto remained hurt and bitter about Kiba's lies and Kiba did not accept he'd been wrong to betray their trust, there would be no progress.  His blonde mate's aggression only fueled Kiba's and vice versa, it made it difficult for them both to see a resolution or understand each other... the first thing was to get them to stay in a room together without one of them getting upset and walking out.

 

After several days if it not getting any better between his mates he asked each privately for them to please forgive each other.  "Please Naruto, this misery has got to end... what is done is done, you need to let go of your anger.  Leave the past in the past." Jiraiya pleaded softly before going out the door, now he needed to talk to Kiba.

\--------------------------------------

 

"Kiba you need to let go of your anger, this is hurting us all."  Jiraiya urged.

 

Kiba looked hurt, "Don't you see what he's doing?!  Leaving him near the children is like leaving a snake lie beside a mouse and expecting it not to eat it... he can't be trusted."

 

"No the _Kyuubi_ will need to be watched... but Naruto is your mate."  Kiba just looked frustrated  he turned and as he walked away Jiraiya heard him mutter, "They're the same thing."

 

That evening was no better, Jiraiya lay between the two men feeling like a dividing wall, unable to comfort either without hurting the other.

 

Naruto saw the misery Jiraiya was in, this fighting hurt him and he couldn't bear to see the sorrow in his eyes any longer.  He felt a wave of self loathing but for Jiraiya he could do it once more.

 

Naruto waited, when Jiraiya left the room he looked at Kiba, "I'm sorry I questioned your decision."

 

Kiba looked coldly at him.  "I'm _sure_ you are."

 

Naruto gave a soft sigh, he'd accepted it once more, _'he was wrong'_ and things would never change, he would always be _'just the Kyuubi'_ to Kiba and so many others.  He couldn't stay angry, it hurt Jiraiya... so he just accepted, just as he'd had through all of his life, accepted the anger and hatred and kept going on.

 

Kiba looked over at him and demanded, "I want to know why you wiped the clan mark off of Kishoukachi."

 

It did no good to protest that _he_ hadn't, the fox had, he'd ask the Kyuubi but then he had to go.  He couldn't bear the hostility radiating off his mate any longer, it was agitating the Fox and making it hard to keep a leash on his emotions. 

 

"She'd already been marked and everything was fine..."   Kiba protested bitterly.

 

Naruto shook his head but he wasn't sure which he felt greater scorn for, Kiba's insistence that being _'a bit sore'_ was _'fine'_ or the Kyuubi's reply... possibly both.

 

Naruto looked away, then met his eyes once more, "It said, _'I told you I would heal her.  She will not be in pain.'_ "   Kiba glared at him and  Naruto wished he'd never agreed to be the intermediary between the Kyuubi and the others, anything he said was still taken as _his_ words... A demon's tricky words, he was devious and turned things to suit him, that was to be expected.  Since his mate was already glaring at him Naruto reluctantly asked the question that remained prominently in his thoughts, "Why are the babies in your clan not healed by medical nin... they wouldn't hurt..."

 

Kiba's jaw tightened and from the look in his eyes Naruto could see he was preparing for another 'fight',  Naruto shook his head looking away, he couldn't look in his mate's gaze and see the hatred they held for him, softly he murmured.  "Never mind..." Kiba's every look was a stab through him leaving so much pain, pain he could not express or it would hurt Jiraiya.

 

"I am curious about that too." Both men flinched as Jiraiya spoke, caught in 'conflict' once more they hadn't noticed his approach. 

 

Kiba looked sullen as he replied, "It is clan tradition, showing they are strong, the start of their lives as nin and as warriors that will defend the clan and the village."

 

Jiraiya said nothing for several minutes an enigmatic expression on his face as his gaze rest on his mates, both men grew uneasy.  But when he spoke it was only to ask, "Would you like me to make breakfast?"

 

Kiba cautiously nodded,  but Naruto shook his head wearily, he still hadn't met Kiba's gaze, he could not bear to see the hostility in his mate's eyes, hostility simply for being who he was... just like all the villager's through his childhood... angry faces... hatred... scorn... added to the fact Kiba in no way regretted his betrayal of them... he was tempted to walk away once more, agreeing to return to the house had been a bad idea, but he wanted to be near Jiraiya and feel his love and acceptance more than he wished to avoid Kiba.

 

Jiraiya had been unable to speak, his mate's words had tipped the scales firmly in Naruto's 'favor' and nothing Kiba could say about clan or tradition could change it.  Tradition... yes countless generations had suffered for tradition, so much pain of so many kinds, children maimed or killed in the name of out dated beliefs that the people embraced like words from the lips of a god... 'Lotus feet' in China, the binding of countless generations of female children's feet, snapping bones and distorting their feet causing them horrific pain and intentionally crippling them... leaving them in pain for the rest of their lives in the name of 'tradition'... the tradition of female castration in Africa and the Middle East, slicing away all the female child's external genitalia... the Rain Village's tradition of having the graduation of their future nin be the killing of their classmates... it took centuries to stop many of the barbaric acts that were once embraced as tradition, and many more still existed... change never came fast enough for the one's damaged by their families in the name of tradition.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Naruto drifted quietly out of the room, there would be people who hated him for existing throughout his life... and now his second mate was one of them.  He needed to walk, to get away from the place where all the things that went wrong were his fault, where one of his mates believed he _should_ bow down and accept all the insults and blame... the place where he did... a place of shame and pain.  "I'm not hungry, I think I'll just go for a walk."

 

As he walked up to the door he heard Jiraiya's soothing voice, "We love you... please... return soon..."

 

Naruto gave him a loving look, "I know you do Jiraiya."  He said nothing to Kiba just turned and walked out, he couldn't handle anymore hatred from Kiba right now.  As Naruto aimlessly walked he found himself back at the tree where he'd cried so often, felt the hopelessness and bore the knowledge he was not only unwanted but looked on with revulsion.  He sat in the familiar swing and tried to deal with every thing... he should never have come back... Tsunade would find a way to end Jiraiya and Kiba's pain... he had never, in all his lonely years, wished so greatly to just walk away.  To keep walking until the village was no more than a vague direction, too far away to matter anymore.

 

Jiraiya sat heavily on the couch and drew Kiba over to sit beside him, "Kiba this relationship can't be healed if you cannot look at him as your mate and not your adversary... see him as the man you love and not the demon who hurt you."

 

Kiba looked away, he wasn't really sure he wanted a answer. "Do _you_ think marking the babies is cruel?"

 

Jiraiya's eyes held acceptance but he answered truthfully, "I think leaving babies in pain in the name of tradition is very cruel."

 

"You bear clan marks..." Kiba insisted.

 

"Yes.  I'm not sure when I was given them, undoubtedly when I was very young, there is no one left of my clan to ask... however even if it was as an infant like your clan, it was somewhere around 50 years ago... they did not have even an idea it was possible to heal someone with Chakra."

 

Kiba nodded quietly.  Jiraiya knew his 'marks' were not a tattoo but a blood line trait that all his family line had shared, that and snow white hair.  Just like Kiba's slightly elongated pupils and pronounced canine teeth... but that wasn't the point.  The point was even if they had been tattoo it would have been long before medical jutsu.

 

"I'm going to talk to Hana."  Kiba rose, Jiraiya's gaze rested on him it held no accusation and yet Kiba flushed in shame, that was what he'd told them when he'd went to the Marking Ceremony.

 

Jiraiya nodded, rose and placed a soft kiss on his temple, "I'm going to find Naruto, we'll be here when you return."  Kiba stroked Jiraiya's hand then left, Jiraiya also walked out the door a moment later, he would check the places Naruto went when upset... the swing at the academy, the Hokage's monument...

 

Naruto could feel his wonderful mate before he even looked up.  Jiraiya drew him up from the swing and enclosed him in the comfort and protection of his arms... this was worth the misery, this love worth the feelings of worthlessness Kiba's demeaning behavior made well inside him... he just needed to accept it.  He loved him, Kiba was his mate, he always would be.  Naruto had given up hope that Ibiki could find a way to sever the bonds and free his mates.  Knowing Jiraiya wasn't bound to him but choose to stay beside him would be so wonderful... but Jiraiya would never get a choice, his mates could never leave him.  He knew Kiba would gladly leave if freed from the bond, would Jiraiya go with him?  It didn't really matter... neither would ever escape.

 

Jiraiya held his beloved nuzzling into the back of his neck and placing tender kisses along his jaw line.  Naruto drew back slightly and smiled up at him, "How did I ever get so lucky to find someone like you?"

 

Jiraiya gave a soft laugh, "That's what I wonder, how could someone so amazing love me..." 

 

Naruto's smile faltered, "Yes... amazing... where's Kiba?"

 

"The clan grounds."  Jiraiya replied, watching his beloved's face.

 

Naruto gave a quiet nod his happiness gone like he'd been doused with icy water,  "Does he want us to come... I mean me, I'm sure he'd like for you to come."

 

Jiraiya stroked his face, "If you'd like to go we can but you shouldn't feel you have to."

 

Naruto shook his head, "Not today, I'm very tired..."

 

Jiraiya could feel the sorrow and heartache in him, he wasn't so much tired as extremely depressed.  "Come lets go home..." 

 

Naruto nodded but it was without pleasure, like he was reluctant to return.  He couldn't have his beloved leave again, "I am so very happy you decided to come home, I missed you so much."

 

Naruto smiled it was sad but loving, "Yes, I'm glad to be there with you again, I missed you so much.  I'm sorry if I hurt you... I'm just a fool I guess." 

 

Jiraiya stopped and gathered Naruto in his arms protectively bowing his head over him he corrected, "Never.  Never a fool... I love you so deeply." 

 

Naruto smiled, "I love you, I want you to be happy more than anything."  For a moment his smile looked strained, but his eyes only held love.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Kiba remained thinking about Jiraiya's words.  He'd blamed Naruto, but Jiraiya really did feel that way.  It didn't mean that the fox and Naruto hadn't encouraged that line of thinking, there was absolutely no doubt they had... Jiraiya, his Alpha, thought what they'd done was cruel.

 

He quietly entered Hana's tent and sat.  "Hana?"

 

"Hmm?"  she replied, turning to look at him.

 

Kiba noticed she looked very weary.  "You look tired... "

 

Hana nodded, "Daiichi is not sleeping well."

 

Kiba felt a twinge of guilt, he knew it was because his son's cheeks hurt.  "Do you remember me getting my clan mark?"

 

"I was very young... but yes.  I cried when I saw you... it was a horrible week, I cried when you did and I promised I would always protect you, Kiba Cub." Hana answered somberly.

 

He'd always wanted to ask, "Why do you call me 'cub'?"

 

Hana's lips twitched as she held back an amused smile, "It was that or pig... the sounds you made as you fed... you were an enthusiastic eater... like Daiichi.  You would make grunts and you sounded like a bear cub... or possibly a piglet... but I lean towards cub."

 

Kiba laughed, Hana stroked his cheek, "I must go now, I'm going to take care of our son so Harumeku can get some sleep."

 

Hana started out of the tent but Kiba hesitantly asked, "Is he in a lot of pain?"

 

Hana's tone was neutral, "Yes." She continued out of the tent, Kiba didn't go to see the babies, right now he didn't think he could bear to look at either one of them... 

 

Since being 'proven right' Kiba's anger had only grown, in his eyes Naruto had caused all these troubles to happen, his mate was been unreasonable and foolish... his every word, his every look hostile and distrustful.  Naruto avoided speaking to him or around him unless it was necessary.

 

Jiraiya noticed that while things seemed... quieter between the two men, they no longer fought, still they seemed no closer.  In the bedroom neither would touch the other... and the emotions he picked up from his mates were not reassuring.  Naruto's depression was deepening daily and so was Kiba's hostility,  there was no doubt the two were related... as was the fact Naruto had not went to see the babies since the fox removed her clan marks.

 

This morning Kiba had left to go visit them, he'd asked if Jiraiya wished to come but completely ignored Naruto... Jiraiya sighed, it was not being resolved by the two men so it was time to step in and try to put an end to this.  He would not shame them in front of each other but it was time to cast aside his concerns about hurting them... they were already hurting and it had to end.

 

"Naruto, why have you not gone to see Kishoukachi?   Everyone agreed you should continue to see her..."  His blonde mate gave a soft laugh but was without joy, " _Everyone_ did not.  I know Kiba, Tsume, and possibly even Hana and Harumeku _do not_ want me there... no matter what anyone says in their eyes _I_ am the Kyuubi, a demon and to be watched with distrust."

 

"Tsume... she is difficult, but she will not make you unwelcome, I promise... and Kiba loves you, do you think he doesn't trust you around Kishoukachi?"

 

Naruto gave a pained laugh, "I don't think it, I know it... I live it... Jiraiya I love you so much I wanted to do this, but I just can't.  Every morning since I came back home I wake up and dread seeing Kiba... seeing the hatred, hearing the scorn..."  Naruto swallowed thickly fighting his tears, "I just can't do it anymore, I want to be with you, but every look... every word of loathing from my mate is ripping me apart... I'd rather be in a chakra suppression cell." 

 

"Naruto..." Jiraiya didn't attempt to stop his tears, "I knew things were difficult between you, but I thought things had... I didn't hear you and he fighting... I knew you were miserable but..." 

 

Naruto forced a smile, "It's ok Jiraiya, I'm sorry.  Yes it will just take a bit more time for us to work past this, it will be ok."

 

Jiraiya shook his head sadly, "You cannot hide the despair your reassurance is trying to cover.  Please talk to me." 

 

Naruto gave him a loving smile and nestled into him, "I do not want to cause conflict between you and Kiba, but if you still truly wish to know I will not keep it from you... I will tell you."

 

Jiraiya stroked his face, "I do."

 

"Everyone still looks at me with suspicion with every word I say, wondering if the fox is 'in control' and not me... but for Kiba I _am_ it... he despises me for _causing_ all this, for being _stubborn and foolish_..."  This time Naruto couldn't stop the tears trailing down his face, "I love him... I was angry and hurt by what he did, I still am but for _you_ I 'forgave him'... I accepted that he was right and I'm unreasonable...  only a demon that has brought all this trouble... and still his eyes hold only hatred."

 

Jiraiya kissed him, "Don't lower yourself, don't smile and accept, I'd rather see my mates yelling at each other than what we have now... we can't continue like this."

 

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing will ever change... the rest of my life they will see the demon and not me every time I go near Kishoukachi... and Kiba's eyes will be full of hatred every time he looks at me."

 

When Jiraiya heard Kiba come home he walked out and firmly walked him into the bedroom where Naruto was and closed the door.  Standing before it he insisted, "Neither of you can leave, I want you to say all you feel... but be honest, do not just say things meant to hurt, tell how you feel in your heart."  Jiraiya urged.

 

Kiba looked alarmed, "Jiraiya no... I don't... you will only trigger the Kyuubi!"

 

Naruto turned away, Jiraiya knew he was hurt and he didn't blame him... or Kiba for his fear, this hatred  and anger he harbored was based in fear  from all the pain and suffering he'd endured at the "hands" of the demon. 

 

"I will handle that _if_ it happens, I do not believe it will."  Jiraiya replied calmly.

 

Kiba looked at him like he had to be telling a very bad joke.  "Are you kidding?!  It is a demon!" 

 

Naruto sighed raggedly, his efforts to hold back his tears useless. "If I could sever the bond and free you I would..." 

 

Kiba looked conflicted, "I don't want you to.." 

 

Naruto looked back at him, "Tell me that every time you look in my eyes you are not looking for the demon... I'm just a monster to you.  You hate me, why wouldn't you want me to sever the bond?! " 

 

Kiba shook his head he looked confused and upset, "I don't hate you..." 

 

"Yes you do, every time you look at me angrily and scorn me for all the trouble I've caused... me, not the Kyuubi _me_ , but then that's who I am to you... the Kyuubi." 

 

Kiba wanted to protest but he could not deny that every time he looked at him he feared seeing the Kyuubi...

 

"Naruto tell him what you told me this morning..." Jiraiya insisted.

 

Naruto shook his head his eyes dropping.

 

"Then I will, ' _every word of loathing from my mate is ripping me apart, I'd rather be in a chakra suppression cell'_."

 

Kiba's eyes widened, "No... no, I can't bear that."

 

Naruto looked away, "I can't get Ibiki to put me in one... I've tried many times."

 

"Naruto!  No!" Kiba protested, he looked at Jiraiya with a plea for him to say something then back at Naruto.

 

"I'm tired of being a monster in everyone's eyes, being alone would be better than this..."  Naruto sighed wearily.

 

"Naruto, please don't."  Kiba begged.

 

Jiraiya watched his lovers, both his mates were crying, and yet it was still better than the way it was... the icy silence and hopelessness.

 

Jiraiya took their hands and drew them over to sit on the bed, directing Kiba around to beside Naruto when the two men sought to sit on opposite sides of him.  "Take hands."  Naruto held out his hand but Jiraiya could see he expected Kiba to refuse. 

 

He looked stunned when Kiba took it and Kiba felt so horrible, his mate didn't think he wished to touch him anymore...  Kiba drew him into a hug, Naruto remained frozen, shocked by the affection, then relaxed into his arms. 

 

"Is the things that happened in the past more important than this?"  Jiraiya asked quietly.  "We will work through the things that happened... but when you are feeling angry or hurt remember this... remember the feel of your mate in your arms."  Jiraiya embraced them to him.  "Ask yourself if your anger or pain is worth losing this."

 

\-------------------------------

 

The remainder of the night things remained quiet between his mates but unlike before it seemed both were deep in thought, working through things in their heads... there were so many issues still remaining and Jiraiya hoped that this was a step towards understanding and being able to explain their thoughts to each other... the way things were supposed to be.

 

The next morning when Kiba decided to go see the babies he asked if Naruto wished to go, he wasn't sure it was a good idea and there was no telling how he'd be 'received'.  Naruto shook his head, although he looked grateful Kiba had asked.  "Iruka wants to have lunch with me, why don't you and Jiraiya go."

 

Jiraiya wasn't fooled, Naruto could easily visit the babies and be back in time for his lunch with Iruka, but Kiba nodded and turned to ask Jiraiya, "Do you want to go or stay here?"  Jiraiya studied Naruto, "I will go but the next time we go I want you to come as well Naruto."  His mate looked uneasy but nodded.

 

After Jiraiya and Kiba left Naruto decided to wait for Iruka in the square, he didn't want to stay here with all his thoughts in turmoil.  When he reached the center he sat, he could watch everyone as he waited, watching normal people living normal lives... it was something he'd never know, this is what his life was and always had been... he'd never be 'normal' and live the peaceful life they did.

 

His morose thoughts were interrupted by the feel of someone standing near, watching him much like he'd been watching the villagers only moments before.  Naruto looked up into Ibiki's dispassionate gaze, the large man remained quiet a moment more his gaze analytical, then he spoke,  "I heard about what happened at the marking ceremony, how Kishoukachi's skin reacted so horribly to the clan marks, I'm glad Lady Tsunade was able to heal her so her cheeks wouldn't be badly scarred." 

 

His mono tone words gave away nothing but his ebony eyes held a dash of amusement at Naruto's expression.  "I... yes, we were very lucky Lady Tsunade was able to come so quickly."  Naruto's beautiful eyes had shifted from bafflement to warm and friendly, full of respect, "Thank you for caring."

 

Ibiki gave a brief nod and returned to ANBU building, this had served two purposes, the first giving him a solution to give to the family for the clan, the second was to get him to go to the clan grounds.  Ibiki knew he hadn't been out there since the Kyuubi removed her clan marks.  He had no doubt Naruto would want to go tell them immediately...

 

Naruto was so grateful for Ibiki's help, he had left the ANBU building came out and brought the solution to the marking problem.  He didn't have to do it, he could have sent for Jiraiya, Hana or Tsume and told them.  But he'd come to tell him, it always seemed he would step in and fix things when they were at their worst...

 

Naruto was so thrilled at the answer to this problem that without hesitation he went to the clan grounds and to Hana's tent, he could not go near Kishoukachi but he could go tell Hana...

 

When Naruto told Hana Ibiki's words she gave a small smile, then wryly replied, "We are very lucky to have such a skilled healer, I think I should go see how our babies are doing, would you like to come along?" 

 

Naruto regretfully shook his head, "I'm afraid I was so eager to talk to you about it that I didn't remember that I'm supposed to be meeting Iruka."

 

Maybe you all can come by later."  Hana's expression gave away nothing but her words said what was in her heart.  "You are a wonderful father, we have caused you a great amount of pain.  I am truly sorry."

 

"You are a wonderful mother and nothing you did was intended to cause me pain only protect our daughter, there is no need to apologize."  Naruto replied softly.  He understood, it wasn't her place to tell him about the marking ceremony even if she'd wished to... and he'd rather not know if Hana and all the others had agreed that it was ok to betray him.  As horrible as it all had been the most important thing was Kishoukachi was safe and happy now, but he wished Daiichi was... he'd be crying, it was another reason he didn't want to go visit the babies, he couldn't see him in pain.  "Please cuddle Daiichi for me and give Nezumiiro some nuzzles. 

 

Hana nodded her lips curved in a little smile, "Come see them soon."

 

Naruto waved and walked out quickly off the clan grounds and back towards the center of the village once more... Hana wanted him to visit the babies...maybe Harumeku would like that too, but he was certain that Tsume would not be happy knowing he was near Kishoukachi no matter what the consensus was... and he doubted Kiba really wanted him to see her either, although he'd be more careful to try to hide it now, his feelings about what the Kyuubi and, by proxy, Naruto had done in removing the clan marks had not changed.

 

Iruka was looking around his expression worried, when he spotted Naruto his expression cleared and the happiness in his eyes was the most welcome sight he'd had all day.  This was the one person that all that had happened hadn't changed, His 'father' still looked at him with the same joy and welcome.  Of course Iruka didn't know all the trouble Naruto had brought about since he'd taken mates.  Thank heavens the Kyuubi hadn't some sort of 'bond' with him too... not mate, that would have been horrifying after his head had cleared.  No, but some other type of  familial bond, then there would be no one that didn't feel a reservation talking to him.  No one that would not be just waiting to see if the demon caused more trouble, no one who looked at him and didn't see the foul monster inside him.  Naruto tried to banish his dismal thoughts but failed and lunch was a bit quieter than was normal .

 

After eating Naruto wandered by the training field as Iruka returned to the missions office, when the Genin left Naruto decided to practice his Taijutsu moves and by the time the sun had past the zenith and was well on its way toward setting Naruto was pleasantly exhausted, he would go home and shower, by then his mates should have returned.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

With both Kiba and Jiraiya absent Naruto was very tempted to remove the chakra suppression collar for his shower.  Yes, in theory it would be best for Jiraiya to be near if the Demon surfaced but if Jiraiya was near Kiba would be too... and there was no way he'd risk that.  The dream of Kiba's badly mauled corpse was still very fresh and he would be terrified, not to mention Kiba would react... badly, very badly to 'seeing' the demon.  In the end the desire to wash the sweat and dirt from his skin won out over his caution and he took the collar off, setting it just outside of the shower.  The problem was he couldn't keep wearing it without provoking Kiba and he couldn't not wear it because of Kiba.  He really wasn't sure what to do, but it was very likely Kiba's growing hostility had also been due to Naruto's use of the collar on top of his belief that the Kyuubi was in control a great deal of the time...

     

\------------------------------------------

 

Jiraiya was right, Daiichi was in a lot of pain, it hurt to see his son like this and he knew it would be several more days before the pain faded.  He had a very big decision to make, he may be banned from coming to the clan grounds by Tsume but he couldn't look at his happily sleeping little girl and justify leaving her brother hurting like this.  Tsunade was waiting for his decision, Kiba had been a bit surprised to see her and he still didn't quite believe that she'd come to give the twins a checkup but either way she was here.

 

Kiba spoke softly, "Remove the marks from Daiichi, he will not be in pain either."

 

Jiraiya met Lady Tsunade's eyes, then stroked his back, "In doing this you are working towards a life changing goal, a future where the clan's babies will no longer suffer in the name of tradition... you are brave, it takes one strong person to start the path to change so others can follow. " 

 

Kiba nodded, but he didn't look up.  He was aware that the Hokage's hands lay on his son and the infants crying stopped abruptly, the baby exhausted from the experience finally slipped into a comfortable deep sleep.  Kiba walked over to touch his boy tenderly, "I'm sorry..."  His voice faltered and he looked up at Lady Tsunade then at Jiraiya in confusion.  "He still has his clan marks."  Jiraiya enclosed his mate in his arms and kissed his temple...

 

Lady Tsunade spoke, "A clan mark is not cruel... letting him suffer is.  If you'd like the mark removed I can, but I do not believe it is a tradition that needs changed... although I'd love to see it moved to an older age, a passage of adulthood.  It is a good tradition that neededs ... slight modernization."  

 

Kiba looked down at his peacefully slumbering child, a weight that he hadn't realized he felt was lifted, a guilt for allowing his son to hurt... this was how it should be, the clan mark should be a source of pride, not pain.  Kiba stroked Daiichi's cheek, and for the first time in days it brought the infant no pain...   "The marks should stay."  Kiba wanted to lift his son into his arms and hold him but held back, the ordeal he'd suffered had exhausted his child, he needed sleep now.  Nezumiiro, Daiichi's canine sibling was also deep in an exhausted sleep now, in allowing the infant to suffer he'd allowed the pup to suffer as well.  Kiba stroked his head gently, "I am sorry Nezumiiro.  You are a good strong brother, I am proud."  The wolf pup cracked an eye open and licked his hand before going back to sleep.

 

"Come we will let them rest."  Jiraiya lead Kiba out of the tent, followed by the Hokage.  Kiba's first sight was Harumeku and Hana they stood just outside the tent Hana's arms held Harumeku cupped to her and they both looked at first Kiba then the two Sannin.  Kiba felt ashamed, although he still felt he'd done what was right he had not included the mother's feelings in his decision.

 

Kiba averted his eyes, Hana spoke her tone neutral just as it always was in public.  "Have you healed Daiichi?"  Kiba nodded but couldn't meet Hana or Harumeku's gaze.  He flinched as a tender kiss was placed on his forehead, "Thank you Kiba, you are a fine father... I am proud."  Hana's gentle murmur surprised Kiba and he looked up at his beloved sister, then over at Harumeku who smiled, her eyes grateful, "Daiichi and Kishoukachi have a fine strong first father.  Thank you." 

 

Kiba smiled at her then met Hana's gaze.  "You know I love you, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first." 

 

Hana's eyes softened and she gave him a very loving smile, "Your Alpha mate did... we all agreed that it was up to you to decide for yourself.  I knew you would decide to take our son's pain away, we all did."

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Jiraiya left Kiba with the babies mothers and walked with Tsunade.  "Thank you."

 

She looked up and smiled, "I'm glad Kiba finally saw the truth, this is the second time I've been here in the last few days.  Glad to see Harumeku is doing well..."

 

Jiraiya glanced over, "Susamajii?"

 

Tsunade shook her head, "She didn't get the chance... Miharu.  She really did some damage,  they had to call me... Harumeku is still very shaken but she does not blame her, she was protecting Kishoukachi.  They restrained Nezumiiro, he was getting quite... upset, even before they touched  Daiichi.

 

Jiraiya nodded quietly, "Now we know why."  Nezumiiro and the other wolves could feel Kishoukachi's pain.

 

Tsunade nodded, after a minute she spoke, "Jiraiya... three Sannin... just the thought, what horrors lay ahead?" 

 

Jiraiya gave her a gentle smile, "The future is not set in stone, we'll have time to deal with that when or if it comes." 

 

Tsunade relaxed and after a moment gave a chuckle, "I never thought when we were Genin that you'd turn out to be my best friend." 

 

Jiraiya grinned and teased, "You never had a chance, I am irresistible." 

 

She gave a playful scoff and retorted, "Yea well, you never gave up, I gave in so you'd stop harassing me.  Enough of this, I promised Shizune I'd return right away... want to go to a bar?"

 

Jiraiya laughed and shook his head, "You know she'll find you."

 

"Yes, but that's part of the fun... seeing how many drinks I can have before she finds me."  Tsunade's eyes sparkled mischievously.

 

"I'll take a rain check on that."  Jiraiya smiled, having her as a friend he was certain that no matter what happened they could deal with it.  Tsunade gave a wave and started towards the area of the village that held the bars, but he knew it was largely for show, she liked to ruffle Shizune's feathers more than any desire to drink.

 

\----------------------

 

Tsunade smiled as she walked, Jiraiya had been a bit more 'like himself' it was nice to see him playful... it was probably relief that one major issue was finally solved, there were several more but she knew this was a step towards one of the others.  Kiba had realized that tradition was not more important than the happiness of his children... now he needed to realize tradition wasn't as important as the happiness of his mates as well.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Jiraiya knew Kiba was starting to see what he'd done with his actions, and to a large portion Naruto was right about marking them.  Neither was completely right and if they could have just worked together and not both stood firm and unyielding on their stands it could have been resolved without this rift forming between them... well, not as large of a rift anyway, there still was the matter of Kiba's fear of the Kyuubi.  The trust would not be repaired as long as Kiba continued to look at his mate as the potential of the Kyuubi showing, he no longer relaxed always watching Naruto for any sign of it.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Naruto came out to find his lover's home as he expected, he'd hesitated to put the collar on but then did, it was hard knowing it hurt Jiraiya to see him in it and wearing it agitated Kiba but he just couldn't take the chance the Kyuubi would 'show up'.

 

Jiraiya was in the kitchen cooking and Naruto sat on the couch, Kiba was very quiet and it was making him a bit nervous.

 

"I had Lady Tsunade heal Daiichi..." Kiba didn't look at Naruto but it wasn't hostility that stopped him, he was confused and so much of the conflict between them was based on this.  His mate urging him not to mark them, not to hurt them... "It was wrong to let them hurt... _I_ was wrong to let our children hurt."  He walked over and sat on the couch beside Naruto, but didn't look at him, he was feeling so many emotions and it was difficult to find the words.

 

Kiba was quiet for several minute, when he spoke it was without the anger that Naruto had come to expect from him.  "Hana doesn't smile... even I rarely see her smile.  I never understood why she was so serious, why she didn't ever run off and play with her friends.  It wasn't until I was older and realized I was treated differently too... but not as much as she was.   The other kids warmed up to me once they got to know me but Hana, she just gave up... her ability made her different.  Even though she looked the same as they did, they'd see the three wolves with her and just... well, stare, and talk about her.  It wasn't 'bad' things, but the constant attention and talk about her... she was left out.  I just can't bear the thought of Kishoukachi growing up like that... alone, her smile disappearing,  but I guess there is no way I can fix that."

 

Naruto sighed, "You don't need to fix it, you don't need to change her.  Kishoukachi has Hana for a mother and you for a father, I can't think of anyone who could be better.  Your sister will make sure she is ok, and you will teach her to reach beyond others first impressions and show people who she really is... like you did.  Kiba... being different doesn't mean her life will be like Hana's.  Trust your sister, trust all of us who love her, we will teach her to be strong and confident, to not accept being treated differently and able to push past it.  We can give her pride in herself... tattooing her wouldn't have erased the truth, she _is_ different but that's not a bad thing."

 

Jiraiya smiled, he'd heard his lovers talking, the trust between his mates was still not repaired, simply bridged with Kiba's admission that leaving the babies in pain was wrong.  It was a very rickety bridge that may be broken easily, but it was a start.

 

Quickly the word spread through the clan _that Kishoukachi's pale skin was 'reactive' to marking... they could not do it or she'd scar horribly, the clan marks would only be patches of reddened scar tissue and would not even resemble clan marks'._  The fact Lady Tsunade had to come to the tent during the marking ceremony was suddenly very convenient and fit into the story very well, by now all the clan knew she had been on the grounds that night and that she'd gone to Harumeku's tent where the marking ceremony took place.  They knew _'Tsume had called her for her help when Kishoukachi  reacted so severely to the marking, and the great Sannin healed her.'_

_=================================_


End file.
